L'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des animaux
by Lysanea
Summary: Pour sauver 1 de ses chevaux, Odin Lowe, grand Maître d'Asgard, fait appel à son ami Dale Maxwell dont le fils guérit les animaux par un don très rare : il leur parle. Duo devra sauver le cheval & faire fondre Heero, le Cavalier de Glace.
1. Un Elfe chez les Ases

**Titre** : **L'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des animaux.**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Heimdall et les chevaux (?) Azul et Deathscythe (les moyens détournés pour s'approprier quelque chose de GW je vous jure !) et Grégory Ten (le chuchoteur)

_**Pairing **_: pas pour l'instant mais ce sera classique, principalement 1x2 avec 3x4 en parallèle (je m'assagis)

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Odin Lowe, Dale Maxwell, Milliardo Peacecraft._

_**Résumé**_ : Pour sauver un de ses chevaux, Odin Lowe, grand et riche propriétaire, fait appel à son ami, Dale Maxwell, dont le fils est réputé pour guérir les animaux grâce à un don que peu de gens possèdent : il fait partie de ceux qui leur parlent en murmurant à leurs oreilles.

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : bonjour à tous ! Voici enfin le premier chapitre de ma fic sur les chevaux que j'ai commencé lorsque je travaillais pour un cirque, et que j'ai mis de côté à cause d'autres fics… Elle va certainement m'occuper un moment, mais je n'oublie pas les demandes qui m'ont été faites et mon projet concernant la suite de « _Une semaine de toi_ ». A ce sujet, merci beaucoup pour vos messages et vos idées, votre enthousiasme me fait vraiment plaisir ! Bref, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, je vous laisse découvrir ce premier chapitre, et je vous donne rendez-vous à la fin, _après_ les notes générales, pour vous dire encore deux trois trucs, dont l'explication du titre.

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre un : un elfe chez les Ases. (10)**

**.**

**.  
**

_Asgard, Haras du Grand Nord. (1)__  
Domaine Privé d'Odin Lowe.  
Juin 202._

_.  
_

Une voiture s'arrête devant l'immense portail et le conducteur se penche vers l'interphone.

Il appuie très légèrement sur le bouton et déjà on lui répond.

- Bonjour, Monsieur Maxwell.

- Bonjour, Heimdall. Comment allez-vous ? (2)

- Bien, Mr Maxwell, je vous remercie. Vous êtes accompagné, aujourd'hui ? Ah, mais c'est votre fils ! Bonjour, Monsieur Duo !

Duo s'appuie sur son père pour se rapprocher et être dans le champ de vision de la caméra.

- Salut, Heimdall ! Je passerai vous faire un petit coucou tout à l'heure, vous savez bien que j'aime pas parler aux machines, quand je vois pas qui y a derrière !

- Avec plaisir, accepte l'intendant en riant. Monsieur a bien grandi, depuis la dernière fois.

- Ca ne fait pourtant qu'une année ! remarque le père. C'est vrai qu'il pousse vite, ce garnement.

- Avance, au lieu de dire des bêtises, la grille est complètement ouverte ! A plus tard, Heimdall !

- Certainement, Messieurs Maxwell. Vous trouverez Monsieur Lowe à Austri (3).

- Merci !

La voiture pénètre dans la propriété et parcourt encore au moins 1 kilomètre avant de se garer.

Les deux hommes sortent rapidement et se dirigent vers Austri, les écuries de l'Est.

Tout en saluant les employés, ils se renseignent pour savoir où est le maître des lieux.

Mais chaque personne croisée et interrogée donne une indication différente, ce qui n'étonne pas Dale, étant donné qu'Odin reste rarement au même endroit. Aussi finit-il par décider de l'appeler directement, mais il est coupé dans son élan par la voix d'une personne qu'il connaît très bien.

Il se retourne pour voir arriver Milliardo Peacecraft, le Prince de Sank, petit royaume voisin et surtout, fils d'un de ses meilleurs amis, décédé quinze ans plus tôt.

- Mon Prince, l'accueille-t-il chaleureusement en lui donnant une vive étreinte. Comment vous portez-vous, il y a si longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu !

- Je suis heureux de notre rencontre hasardeuse et je m'excuse de n'avoir pas donné de nouvelles à mon retour. Il y a beaucoup d'affaires en cours qui me prennent tout mon temps, mais je me suis accordé une demi-journée malgré tout pour me détendre ici, avec mes chevaux.

- C'est très important de le faire, pour pouvoir tenir le coup. Si je puis vous aider d'une quelconque façon, n'hésitez surtout pas.

- Je vous remercie, Dale.

Duo, qui s'était éloigné, revient à cet instant.

- Père ? Oh, Milliardo, bonjour.

Les yeux bleu glacier du Prince s'ouvrent en grand et son sourire illumine son visage.  
Il prend la main que Duo lui tend et d'une traction, l'attire dans ses bras, nullement gêné par la présence de Dale Maxwell.

- Duo ! Comme je suis content de te voir ! Tu es à chaque fois plus beau qu'à notre dernière rencontre. Quand accepteras-tu de passer un peu de temps avec moi, à Sank ?

Duo se détache sans en avoir l'air, mais n'arrive pas à retenir une légère grimace.

- J'ai beaucoup de travail et toi aussi, certainement, mais je continue d'y réfléchir, promis…

- Je vais finir par vous enlever votre fils, Dale, ne vous étonnez pas si un jour vous constatez sa disparition.

Dale sourit, toujours aussi flatté que le Prince s'intéresse autant à son fils.

- C'est vers vous que je me tournerais en premier, si cela devait arriver. Ne me dites pas que vous vous apprêtiez à partir, déjà ?

- Je dois malheureusement y aller, Odin ne m'avait pas dit que vous deviez venir, sinon j'aurai fait en sorte de pouvoir rester plus longtemps. Mais le devoir m'appelle. Duo, puis-je espérer que tu me contactes très prochainement, si je ne peux t'arracher la promesse de ta venue ?

- Je vais sûrement passer à Sank à la fin de l'été, je viendrai te voir.

- Tu es adorable, le remercie-t-il en prenant sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres. Vivement que l'été passe et surtout, tâche d'être libre de tout engagement, lorsque tu viendras me voir. Dale, au plaisir, vous savez que vous êtes vous aussi le bienvenu.

- Merci, mon Prince. C'est également votre cas, dans notre modeste demeure. Avant de partir, pourriez-vous nous dire où se trouvait Odin la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu ?

- A la sellerie et je pense qu'il en a pour un moment, car il s'occupe lui-même de son équipement, comme vous le savez.

- Parfait, merci. A bientôt, dans ce cas. Saluez votre chère sœur de notre part.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. A bientôt, Duo.

Il serre la main de Dale, se penche vers Duo, et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, lui vole un baiser avant de partir, tout fier, la tête haute, ses longs cheveux blonds balayant sensuellement le bas de son dos.

- Père, tu as intérêt à me trouver un truc à faire cet été et jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Les deux hommes prennent la direction de la sellerie.

- Tu devrais te sentir flatté de susciter l'intérêt d'un tel homme, je ne saurai te dire combien de personnes rêveraient qu'il pose un tel regard sur elles.

- Please, dad ! C'est un jeu de prédateur auquel il s'adonne et je ne suis que sa proie du moment.

- Un moment qui dure depuis votre adolescence. Si tu n'étais pas homosexuel, ou qu'il n'était pas à ton goût, je comprendrai.

- Il n'est pas mon genre, vraiment, ce n'est pas ce qui me lie à lui et tu le sais. Et puis s'il était mon type de mec, je serais sorti avec Quatre, depuis le temps, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être que tu n'es pas le sien. Et puis entre toi et Quatre, c'est très vite devenu autre chose qu'une simple amitié ou qu'une simple entente. Vous êtes comme deux frères.

- Même. Je préfère les bruns du genre mystérieux, et tout. Je laisse Quatre à Trowa…

- Quoi ?

Dale n'a pas entendu les derniers mots de son fils parce que Duo s'est arrêté devant un box, alors que lui a continué de marcher.  
Il se retourne et finit par revenir sur ses pas, comme Duo ne bouge pas.

En fait, il est comme hypnotisé par le cheval dans le box ; Dale reconnaît qu'il y a de quoi : c'est un superbe akhal téké (4) à la robe dorée, aux poils à reflets métalliques, et qui regarde les deux intrus avec des yeux d'un bleu presque transparent.

- Il est magnifique, père !

- C'est bien vrai. Azul est une des plus grandes fiertés d'Odin.

- Je ne l'avais jamais vu, avant.

- Il n'est pas souvent ici, c'est un cheval particulièrement fragile.

- Je le sens bien. Dis, j'aimerai rester avec lui un petit moment, tu veux bien ? Je vous rejoindrai plus tard.

- D'accord. Si tu ne nous trouves pas, tu m'appelles.

- Ok, dad. Excuse-moi auprès d'Odin pour ce contretemps.

Dale sourit et laisse son fils, qui est déjà entré dans le box, et continue sa route jusqu'à la sellerie, admirant les chevaux au passage.

Il retrouve Odin rapidement et ils commencent à discuter, malgré le fait que son ami soit très concentré sur son travail.  
Il a beau être le propriétaire de ce domaine et avoir une centaine d'employés, il aime s'occuper parfois lui-même de l'équipement de ses chevaux.

Surtout, il aime travailler le cuir des selles.

Une fois son activité terminée, il se nettoie et propose à Dale de faire le tour des nouvelles installations et de lui montrer ses nouvelles acquisitions, en attendant Duo.

Ils s'installent ensuite pour terminer leur conversation autour d'un verre.

- Votre haras est toujours aussi exceptionnel, Odin. Il a beau être immense, on sent le soin donné à chacun de vos chevaux et l'amour que vous leur portez, ainsi que vos employés. Ca devient bien rare, de nos jours, dans ce milieu.

- A vrai dire, mon ami, je suis moi-même devenu un requin, par la force des choses. Mais jamais avec mes chevaux, je ne permettrai jamais qu'ils soient sacrifiés au nom du business J'ai aussi la chance d'avoir su transmettre à mon fils cette grande passion, je sais que tout ceci ne se perdra pas et que mes efforts ne sont pas vains.

- Il fait de l'excellent travail, j'entends beaucoup parler de lui et de ses exploits. On sent votre éducation, là-dessous.

- Je me retrouve parfois en lui. Moi aussi, j'avais plein de rêves et d'espoir, vous vous souvenez ? La différence, c'est que malgré sa jeunesse, il a déjà conscience de la dure réalité du monde dans lequel nous vivons.

- C'est une très bonne chose.

- Bien sûr. N'en est-il pas de même avec votre fils Duo ? N'est-il pas, lui aussi, plus que conscient de la cruauté de notre monde, qu'il affronte chaque jour ou presque, tout en gardant ses rêves intacts ?

- C'est vrai.

- Je lui envie, comme beaucoup, la capacité qu'il a encore à s'émerveiller.

- Mon Duo est un paradoxe vivant. J'en avais plutôt peur, avant. Il avait un côté naïf, enfant, et il le gardait en grandissant, malgré les épreuves qu'il traversait. C'est cette partie de lui que j'ai connu en premier. Et puis, peu à peu, sa seconde personnalité s'est développée pour protéger la première et j'ai aussi appris à la connaître, à faire avec… Jusqu'à la voir se manifester réellement, je n'étais pas vraiment certain de sa force.

- Ce dût être un choc, la première fois, non ? Vous ne m'en avez jamais vraiment parlé.

Dale hausse les épaules avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

- C'est parce que c'est arrivé lors du tragique accident qui a coûté la vie à ma douce Helen et à notre cher Solo. J'étais plus ou moins préparé à ce que Duo réagisse ainsi, puisque j'étais au courant. J'avoue cependant avoir eu quelques difficultés, probablement dûes à mon propre état psychologique. Ce n'était plus mon Duo, et en même temps, c'était toujours lui, tel que je souhaitais qu'il soit pour affronter le monde et la vie.

- Pour en avoir été témoin, je sais que le voir passer d'une personnalité à l'autre est assez impressionnant.

- Je vis avec la peur au ventre, vous savez, Odin. Je ne veux pas qu'on me l'enlève pour en faire un objet d'étude.

- Il y a des cas de double personnalité dont les manifestations sont d'une rare violence. Ce sont eux qui sont recherchés pour étude. Votre fils ne fait pas partie de cette catégorie, pour le moment.

- Pour le moment ? reprend-il, regardant son ami avec surprise. Qu'insinuez-vous ?

- Dale, nous savons tous les deux que sa deuxième personnalité se manifeste pour le protéger et protéger les gens qu'il aime, lorsqu'il sent une menace. Il n'a encore jamais été confronté à une situation très difficile, que je sache ?

- Non, vous avez raison. Sa première manifestation s'est faite discrètement, pour l'empêcher de sombrer dans le désespoir à la perte de sa mère et de son frère. Depuis, il a toujours su et réussi à se défendre avant d'être trop en danger, et je reconnais avec fierté que Trowa lui a été d'une grande aide. Mais je me suis souvent demandé comment il réagirait, dans une situation extrême l'exposant au monde.

- Espérons, dans un premier temps, que nous ne le saurons jamais. Et dans un deuxième temps, si ça devait arriver, espérons qu'il ne blesse personne. Pour le coup, il attirerait l'attention sur lui.

- Ses capacités et son don intriguent déjà beaucoup de personnes. Il ne faut pas qu'on puisse soupçonner sa nature complexe.

Odin s'apprête à répondre pour rassurer son ami, légitimement inquiet, mais un de ses employés arrive à leur hauteur et requiert son attention.

- Monsieur Lowe, votre fils vient de quitter le manoir, il arrive.

- Parfait. Quand il sera là, dites-lui de nous rejoindre ici. Dale, Duo n'aurait-il pas dû déjà être là ?

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, il a été subjugué par l'un de vos akhal téké cendré. Il entrait dans son box, je suppose qu'il voulait le brosser. Azul est vraiment sublime, ça ne m'étonne…

Odin ouvre de grands yeux en posant sa main sur le bras de son ami, l'interrompant.

- Il brosse _Azul _?

- Oui. Qu'y a-t-il, Odin, aurait-il fait une bêtise ?

- Allons-y ! répond-il en entraînant son ami.

- Attendez !

En quelques enjambées, les deux hommes se retrouvent devant le box d'Azul.

Odin se fige et Dale, qui a rarement vu son ami afficher une quelconque expression sur son visage, se demande ce qui peut bien provoquer une telle stupeur chez lui.

Il se doute bien que ça doit venir de son fils.  
Mais Duo est simplement auprès du cheval, qu'il brosse doucement d'une main en lui parlant, le caressant et le flattant avec la deuxième.

- Odin, allez-vous enfin m'expliquer ?

- Azul ne se laisse approcher que par deux personnes : Heero et moi-même. Je suis stupéfait, alors que je connais les talents de votre fils et que je l'ai déjà vu à l'oeuvre. Cette fois, je n'ai plus aucun doute, Dale, Duo va nous sortir du pétrin.

Dale Maxwell sourit et pose un regard fier sur son fils, qui s'est un peu rapproché d'eux sans jamais cesser de s'occuper du cheval.

Heero arrive à cet instant.

- Père…

Il se fige, comme Odin quelques instants plus tôt, devant ce tableau surréaliste pour lui : cette teigne d'Azul se laissant brosser par un inconnu si beau, qu'on le prendrait pour une apparition floue et irréelle, une sorte d'elfe.

Un inconnu en qui il finit par rapidement reconnaître le fils de Dale Maxwell.

Duo lève alors les yeux et accroche son regard.

Odin et Dale se demandent lequel des deux a l'air le plus étonné.

Malgré une amitié vieille de plusieurs années, c'est la première fois que leurs deux fils se retrouvent face à face.

Heero a déjà vu Duo en photo et même à la télé, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que ses yeux étaient vraiment plus violets que bleu.  
Pour lui, ça n'existe que dans les livres ou alors grâce à des lentilles, mais il est plus qu'évident que Duo n'en porte pas.  
Et ils sont réellement lumineux, alors qu'il pensait que c'était dû aux photos et aux caméras.

Duo, lui, a aussi vu de nombreuses photos d'Heero, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le voir en vrai lui fasse un tel effet.  
Son regard est si profond, si _bleu_, comme une nuit sans étoiles, et si troublant, même en cet instant où il ne maîtrise pas sa surprise, que Duo en perd un instant ses repères.

Azul qui, visiblement, n'apprécie pas que Duo l'ait oublié, le tire par sa longue natte, ce qui rompt le contact visuel avec Heero, brisant l'instant étrange qu'ils étaient en train de vivre.

- Hey ! proteste Duo en essayant de récupérer sa natte. Azul, ça suffit !

Heero s'avance comme pour intervenir, mais Odin retient son fils d'une main sur l'épaule, sans quitter l'autre jeune homme des yeux.

Duo caresse tendrement le cheval en lui parlant, et arrive enfin à dégager sa natte de sa gueule.  
Il grimace en constatant les dégâts, retirant quelques brins de pailles humides pris dans ses cheveux.

- Non mais regarde-moi ça ! T'es fier, hein ? T'as de la chance que j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi, Azul.

Le cheval s'ébroue, puis lui donne un coup de tête affectueux.  
Duo l'enlace et l'embrasse au niveau du chanfrein (5), puis quitte son box.

- Bonjour, Monsieur Lowe, fait-il en tendant sa main à Odin. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas d'être entré dans le box.

- Bonjour, Duo. Je ne t'en veux absolument pas, voyons, ça a l'air d'avoir aussi beaucoup plu à Azul. Laisse-moi enfin te présenter mon fils, Heero. Heero, voici Duncan Oliver, le fils cadet de Dale, le frère de Trowa.

Les deux jeunes hommes se font face et se serrent la main.  
Duo sourit face à un Heero qui reste de marbre, mais il ne s'en formalise pas.

- Laisse tomber le Duncan Oliver, Duo ca suffit. C'est vrai qu'on a raté pas mal d'occasions de se rencontrer, et on a pas été aidé ! Je me suis souvent dit que…

- Comment est-ce possible ? le coupe Heero, assez froidement. Comment as-tu fait ?

- Euh... Pour… ?

- Azul. Personne d'autre que mon père et moi ne peut l'approcher, beaucoup l'ont appris à leurs dépens.

Duo sourit plus largement encore et reporte son attention sur le cheval qui s'est rapproché, passant ses doigts dans sa crinière dorée.

- C'est vrai, mon beau ? Alors je suppose que tu as dû lire dans mon cœur et dans mon regard tout l'amour que j'ai ressenti dès que mes yeux se sont posés sur toi. Ça a dû te rassurer. Qu'en penses-tu, Heero ? demande-t-il en se tournant de nouveau vers le fier écuyer. (6)

Heero ne répond pas, se contentant de poser un regard toujours aussi froid et distant sur lui.  
Et si Duo n'apprécie pas trop ce genre d'attitude puant l'arrogance, il choisit de ne pas y prêter attention pour le moment, ni de se fier aux apparences.

Son père l'a prévenu que le premier contact serait sûrement délicat, parce qu'Heero a un caractère difficile, et qu'il n'a pas volé sa réputation d'être un véritable bloc de glace avec l'espèce humaine.

Mais Duo ne se laisse pas refroidir pour autant et ne s'avoue pas vaincu.

Il a bien reconnu chez lui le port droit et fier, à la limite de l'arrogance, de ces beautés froides qui savent pertinemment l'effet qu'elles produisent, qu'elles entretiennent en imposant une distance qui intrigue et qui fascine.

Duo n'échappe pas à cette attraction : il aime les hommes et Heero est tout à fait son genre, physiquement, bien que sa personnalité semble être complètement opposée à la sienne.

C'est bien connu, les contraires s'attirent…

Il ne sait pas s'il aura le temps de vérifier, parce qu'il n'est pas venu pour ça, il n'est pas venu pour lui ; s'il a répondu à cette invitation, c'est pour aider l'ami de son père.  
Et c'est vrai aussi, avec la satisfaction de savoir que Heero et lui allaient enfin pouvoir être présentés, et devenir à leur tour amis, pourquoi pas ?

Parce qu'il y a bien une chose que Duo juge très importante, c'est le fait qu'ils sont tous les deux les fils de deux hommes liés par une très forte amitié.  
Ce serait bien triste qu'ils ne puissent pas s'entendre, dans ces conditions.

Mais c'est pas gagné, et Duo ne peut retenir un léger sourire face à ce défi.

- Mon avis à moi, intervient Odin, c'est que nous avons beaucoup de chance de t'avoir avec nous, Duo. Je suis certain que tu vas pouvoir nous aider avec DS.

- Tu le crois vraiment, père ?

- Il est notre seul espoir, Heero.

- Je ferai de mon mieux, soyez-en assurés, leur promet Duo.

- Parfait, nous n'en demandons pas plus. Alors, il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller voir notre cher DS, maintenant, conclut Odin en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, qui sourit toujours autant. DS est dans un box à part, dans un bâtiment séparé des écuries, précise-t-il alors qu'ils se mettent tous les quatre en route. C'est un cas difficile que ma confié mon ami le Docteur J.

- Qu'a-t-il, exactement ? veut savoir Duo. Mon père ne m'a pas vraiment tout dit des raisons qui vous ont poussé à faire appel à moi.

- Il est tout simplement ingérable. Lorsque J. en a fait l'acquisition, tout allait très bien. Mais suite à un incendie dans ses écuries, il s'est enfui, paniqué, au point que certains l'ont dit fou ou enragé, et ont tenté de l'abattre à coup de carabine.

Duo est scandalisé.

- Oh my God ! Il a été touché ?

- Heureusement non, Duo, mais ça n'a rien arrangé. Trois palefreniers (7) sont morts en tentant de l'immobiliser, deux autres sont toujours entre la vie et la mort. Le temps que le produit injecté fasse effet et l'endorme, il en avait encore blessé deux, le vétérinaire et son assistant. Suite à cela, tout le monde voulait l'abattre. J'ai dû user de toute mon influence pour pouvoir empêcher sa mise à mort. Nous avons aménagé un espace uniquement pour lui et depuis une semaine, je fais tout pour le sauver. Mais les pressions sont fortes, ce que je peux comprendre. Les familles des victimes souhaitent le voir mort, certains même dans leur assiette.

- Il ne faut pas exagérer, quand même ! proteste Duo. Ca n'apportera rien.

- Ils ont perdu un être cher, lui rappelle Heero.

- Tuer le responsable ne les ramènera pas.

- Ils veulent que justice soit faite pour être en paix.

- Ils peuvent la trouver autrement.

- Comment, en comprenant et en pardonnant, peut-être ? le raille Heero.

- Exactement.

- Arrête de rêver, ça n'existe que dans les films.

- J'ai l'air d'être un personnage de film, dis-moi ?

Duo s'est arrêté brusquement, et sa voix est montée d'un cran, alors tout le monde s'est figé et s'est tourné vers lui.

- De quoi tu parles ? s'irrite légèrement Heero.

- Heero, je crois… commence Dale, mais est interrompu par la pression de son ami sur son bras.

- J'ai pardonné au chauffard qui a tué ma mère et mon frère, et pourtant je suis bien réel, alors ne parle pas de choses que tu ne connais pas.

- Moi, je l'aurais tué, réplique froidement Heero avant de repartir.

- Pour finir en prison et causer plus de soucis encore à la seule famille qu'il te restait ?

Heero, qui est à présent à la hauteur de son père et de Dale Maxwell, s'immobilise et les regarde l'un après l'autre.  
Il ne parvient pas à déchiffrer le regard de son père, à part un léger voile de tristesse, mais sans commune mesure avec la peine qui noie les yeux de Dale.

- Je n'ai pas dit que mon attitude était la meilleure, répond-il sans se retourner, juste ce que _moi _j'aurais fait, et n'aurais pas été _capable_ de faire.

Il dépasse les deux hommes et continue son chemin.

Duo desserre les poings et respire une grande bouffée d'air, la colère qui montait à présent envolée.

Il rejoint son père et lui sourit pour le rassurer.

- Je suis désolé, leur dit Odin, Heero n'a pas beaucoup de tact.

- Ca ira, le rassure Dale. N'est-ce pas, Duo ?

- Oui, c'est bon. On verra pour Heero plus tard. Allons-y, je suis pressé de rencontrer DS.

- Ne te laisse pas déstabiliser par mon fils, il sait que tu es notre dernier espoir et il agira en conséquence.

Quelques instants plus tard, Odin les invite à entrer dans un grand bâtiment, une sorte de grange sophistiquée de luxe…  
Il les conduit au 1er étage, où se trouve déjà Heero, qui les attend au niveau d'une large balustrade surplombant le grand box qui se trouve au rez-de-chaussée.

Autour d'eux, quelques personnes travaillent sur des consoles et des écrans de surveillance.

- Ce sont des machines qui nettoient son box ? remarque Duo en y jetant un œil.

- Oui. Au départ, il s'énervait beaucoup sur les appareils, mais il les tolère à présent. Nous avons insisté parce que nous devons veiller à ce qu'il reste dans un environnement sain. Il est blessé en de multiples endroits, encore. Nous avons profité de son endormissement pour soigner les plus importantes blessures. Mais même l'endormir devient dangereux, autant pour lui que pour nous. Nous ne savons pas quelle dose lui injecter.

Duo s'approche de la rambarde, ignorant le coup d'œil que Heero lui lance, afin de pouvoir enfin poser ses yeux sur DS, la raison de sa présence.

Avant même d'entrer dans le bâtiment, il a senti la détresse et le désespoir de l'animal. Un sentiment, une impression qui ont grandi de plus en plus, jusqu'à cet instant où il découvre le magnifique pur-sang anglais (8).

L'étalon est entièrement noir, à l'exception d'une marque blanche sur le front, qui lui a valu son nom, parce qu'elle dessine une sorte de faux : DeathScythe, la _Faux de la Mort_.

- Voici donc DeathScythe... Goddam ! Il souffre tellement… murmure-t-il, le cœur serré. L'incroyable force qu'il possède ne lui est d'aucune utilité face à la douleur qu'il ressent. Je perçois sa colère mêlée de souffrance. Il se sent trahi, il n'a plus confiance en l'homme, il se débat dans un monde de douleur et de frustration. Ce sera certainement long et difficile, mais je vais faire mon possible, ajoute-t-il après un soupir.

Tout le monde a le regard braqué sur Duo, qui n'a absolument pas conscience de ce qui se passe autour de lui, du respect qu'il inspire, parfois mêlé de crainte, mais très légère.  
Chacun s'est arrêté en l'écoutant parler.  
Presque tous connaissent Duo, qui est déjà intervenu auprès des chevaux d'Odin.

Ceux qui ne l'ont jamais rencontré ont néanmoins déjà entendu parler de Duncan Oliver Maxwell, qui est l'un d' « eux »;  
Un de ceux qui parlent aux animaux, dont fait aussi partie le chuchoteur (9) d'Odin, Grégory Ten, qui murmure à l'oreille des chevaux pour les dresser.

Si certains ont pu rire de Duo, autant pour l'idée générale que lorsqu'il s'est attaqué à certains cas difficiles, sa réussite quasi systématique a fini par forcer l'admiration et imposer le respect.

Et si Heero était jusque là assez sceptique, parce qu'il n'a jamais vu Duo a l'œuvre, mais uniquement constaté les résultats qu'il a obtenu sur certains chevaux récalcitrants de son père, la douleur qu'il a perçu dans sa voix, comme un écho à celle du pur-sang, lui donne un nouvel espoir.

S'il existe un seul homme capable de sauver DS, il accepte, sans plus aucune hésitation ni aucun doute, de croire son père lorsqu'il lui assure qu'il s'agit de Duo.

- Je te remercie d'accepter, Duo, lui dit justement Odin, qu'il n'a pas vu approcher, perdu dans sa contemplation de Duo.

Contemplation à laquelle il s'arrache, s'assurant que personne ne l'a remarqué.  
Mais tout le monde a le regard tourné vers Duo et Odin, heureusement pour lui.  
Il a une réputation à tenir, quand même, en tant qu'hériter d'Odin, et ne doit pas montrer ses sentiments face aux employés.

Rien n'est censé pouvoir l'impressionner...

... ni le toucher.

Surtout pas le toucher, en fait.

- Comment pourrai-je refuser ? est en train de répondre Duo. Personne, aucun être vivant ne mérite une telle souffrance. Père, continue-t-il en se tournant vers Dale Maxwell, ça risque d'être long. Tu pourras te passer de moi longtemps, à la clinique ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'appellerais si je ne peux pas faire autrement, mais ça devrait aller. J'ai déjà organisé ton remplacement, au cas où tu accepterais. Et te connaissant, dès qu'Odin m'a soumis son problème, j'ai su quelle allait être ta réponse.

- De mon côté, ajoute Odin, ayant toute confiance en mon cher ami, je t'ai fait préparer une chambre. Je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu restes avec nous, le temps que durera ton travail. Le temps que tu souhaites, d'ailleurs, tu es ici chez toi, mon garçon.

- Monsieur Lowe, vous n'êtes pas obligé…

- Ce n'est pas une obligation, mais un plaisir. Par contre, Duo, toi, tu ne dois pas te sentir obligé de rester.

- Merci beaucoup, Mr Lowe. J'accepte, ce sera beaucoup plus pratique.

- Je le pense aussi. Bien, Heero, veux-tu lui montrer sa chambre, s'il te plaît ?

- Suis-moi.

Duo se tourne vers le cheval, toujours très agité dans son box.

- Je reviens bientôt m'occuper de toi, mon beau.

Le pur sang s'immobilise et lève la tête vers la balustrade, surprenant encore une fois tout le monde : il n'a jamais fait cela, avant.

Odin sourit, de plus en plus confiant.

- Nous dînons dans une heure, et vous n'avez pas intérêt à tenter de vous enfuir, Dale. En attendant, j'ai encore des petites choses à vous montrer.

- Merci, mon ami. A tout à l'heure, les enfants.

- A tout à l'heure.

Ils quittent tous les quatre le bâtiment.  
Les deux pères repartent vers les écuries, les deux fils vers le manoir.

- Ca te dérange que je reste, Heero ? demande Duo après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse.

- C'est plus pratique.

- Ce n'était pas ma question.

- L'idée ne me dérange pas.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Que tu devras me reposer la question dans quelques jours.

- Ok.

Duo ne dit rien un moment, admirant encore une fois le magnifique domaine d'Odin, qui s'étend sur plus de 4000 km2 en ce qui concerne uniquement les écuries et le manoir.  
A cela s'ajoute le grand parc et le lac.  
Un héritage de plusieurs siècles qui n'a cessé de s'agrandir et de se transformer, auquel doit particulièrement Heero.

Alors qu'ils arrivent au manoir, Duo reprend la parole.

- Tu vas passer toutes tes vacances ici ?

- Hn.

- Euh… j'ai pas le décodeur, ça veut dire oui ou non ?

- Oui.

- Ok. Alors on va se voir souvent.

- Tu te souviens de Grégory Ten, notre _chuchoteur_.

- Euh… je vois pas le rapport, mais oui, puisque j'ai bossé avec lui, l'an dernier.

- Tu pourras faire appel à lui, il sera ravi de retravailler avec toi. Il n'attends que ça, en fait.

- Ah ok, comprend Duo. En gros, ça veut dire « fous-moi la paix », quoi, c'est ça ?

- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je t'aiderais. Grégory ne vit pas ici. En attendant, concentre-toi, je te fais visiter, que tu n'aies pas à demander cent fois ton chemin.

- Sympa... grogne Duo. Heureusement que je suis déjà venu, et que je sais que l'amabilité et le sourire ne sont en option que pour certains...

- Alors tu sais à qui t'adresser avant de venir me trouver.

- Ca doit pas être difficile de tomber sur plus serviable, c'est sûr.

- Je crois t'avoir demander de te concentrer. Si tu as un problème, y a une cinquantaine de personnes rien que dans le manoir qui pourrait se charger de t'en faire faire le tour.

- C'est bon, je dis plus rien... Allons-y.

Il enfonce ses mains dans ses poches et suit Heero, qui ne lui accorde que quelques coups d'oeil, et encore.

Il est déjà entré et a déjà dû dormir au manoir, lorsqu'il est venu s'occuper d'un cheval, par le passé.  
Mais il n'y a jamais passé plus de deux nuits.  
Il se concentre donc sur les indications d'Heero, s'imprégnant de ce lieu - un véritable labyrinthe - qui va devenir son chez lui, provisoirement…

Lui qui voulait une occupation pour les vacances, afin de pouvoir refuser l'invitation de Milliardo sans avoir à lui mentir - ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu faire - et bien son vœu a été exaucé au-delà de ses espérances… il est cloué ici pour un bon bout de temps.

Mais, entre des vacances à être chouchouté par un Prince prêt à tout pour le satisfaire - et accessoirement le mettre dans son lit - et des vacances qui s'annoncent difficiles à se débattre entre un cheval hors de contrôle et un bloc de glace pour guide… il n'est pas certain qu'il aurait préféré les premières, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître !

Duo aime les défis, et deux de taille se présentent à lui : guérir et sauver Deathscythe, et se faire accepter par Heero, jusqu'à le faire fondre complètement…

Des vacances tout à fait à son goût, en somme…

.

.

_A suivre..._

_._

* * *

**Notes :**

_(sources principales : Wikipédia)_

**(1) ****Asgard** : dans la mythologie nordique, **Ásgard** ou **Asgard** (vieux norrois _Ásgarðr_, « citadelle des Ases »), est la cité des Ases, située soit dans le ciel, soit au centre du monde. Odin et ses frères la construisirent après avoir créé les êtres humains. Odin s'établit au centre de la cité, sur l'Idavoll, et désigna douze autres Ases pour régner avec lui. Ils y construisirent un temple appelé Gladsheim où ils siégèrent, et un autre pour les Asynes, appelé Vingolf. On trouve également à Asgard le Valhalla et le trône d'Odin, le Hlidskialf. La ville d'Asgard est entourée d'une muraille infranchissable, construite par un géant, après la guerre contre les Vanes. Ce monde est le plus élevé dans la hiérarchie des mondes nordiques, par opposition à Muspellheim. Asgard est à plusieurs reprises assimilée à Troie, sous le vocable, semble-t-il, d'« Ancienne Asgard ». Midgard et **Ásgard** sont reliés par Bifröst, le pont de l'arc-en-ciel, gardé par _Heimdall_.

**(4) Akhal téké **: race de chevaux originaire du Turkménistan, entre la Caspienne et les montagnes de l'Afghanistan et de l'Iran. Reconnu par les Haras Nationaux Français en 2004, l'Akhal Téké est l'une des trois races dites de « Pur sang » avec le Pur-Sang Anglais et le Pur-Sang Arabe dont il est probablement à l'origine. Sa taille est d'environ 160 centimètres, son poids varie entre 600 et 900 kg, certains ont des reflets dorés et les yeux d'un bleu translucide.

**(3) Austri :** c'est l'un des quatre nains ayant pour fonction de maintenir la voûte céleste dans la cosmogonie nordique. Ces nains ont donné leurs noms aux points cardinaux. **Austri** est le nain dit "oriental", il représente donc l'**Est**.

**(5) Chanfrein **: partie de la tête du cheval située entre le front et les naseaux.

**(9) Chuchoteur :** ces gens qui murmurent à l'oreille des chevaux existent vraiment, et sont mieux connus depuis le film avec Robert Redford « _L'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des chevaux ». _Ces dresseurs affirment qu'on peut éduquer un cheval par la douceur plutôt que par la force, et rassurent donc les chevaux en leur parlant constamment. Le plus connu est un Américain, Pat Parelli.

**(6) Écuyer **: l'écuyer était un jeune noble qui portait l'écu du cheval, au Moyen-Age. C'est aujourd'hui le plus haut titre porté par un cavalier dresseur. C'est aussi le titre du cavalier au cirque.

**(1') Le haras **: c'est l'établissement où sont élevés les juments et les étalons. Les haras français sont ouverts vers l'extérieur, alors que les haras américains sont fermés[c'Est-ce modèle que j'utilise ici en bois avec des soubassements de béton, et les box sont alignés en allées, les chevaux peuvent ainsi se voir. Un des plus grand ranch connu fait 3500 km2, il se trouve au Texas.

**(2) ****Heimdall** : (de _Heimdallr_ en vieux norrois qui signifie peut-être « pôle du monde ») est un dieu de la mythologie nordique. Il est le gardien du pont Bifröst (l'arc-en-ciel qui sépare Ásgard des mondes inférieurs) et il a pour charge de souffler dans Gjallarhorn si un danger menace Ásgard. Ses sens sont si développés qu'il peut entendre l'herbe croître, voir la laine pousser sur le dos des moutons et voir la fin du monde ; il a en outre besoin de très peu de sommeil. [ _d'où le nom de cet employé dans ma fic_ Il est réputé avoir la tête en forme d'épée. Pendant le Ragnarök, Heimdall est destiné à tuer Loki et à être tué par lui. Il est également le dieu de la lumière et de la lune, sa maison est appelée Himinbjorg (le château du ciel) et son cheval Gulltopp. Heimdall est appelé aussi _Rig_ (gouverneur) ou _Gullintani_ (dent d'or).

**(7) Palefrenier** : personne chargée de soigner les chevaux.

**(8) Pur-sang anglais** : en anglais,**_"Thoroughbred"_** signifie _"élevé dans la pureté"_ ; cette race a des origines récentes : fin du 17 ème siècle voire au début du 18ème siècle. Dès cette période, on cessa d'utiliser le sang arabe, qui avait permis d'améliorer et de stabiliser la race, mais ne contribuait pas à augmenter sa rapidité. Les croisements de sujets anglais entre eux donnaient de meilleurs résultats. C'est ainsi qu'ils devinrent les chevaux les plus rapides au monde. Tous les Pur-Sang actuels ont au moins un ancêtre en commun parmi trois étalons originaires du Proche-Orient ou d'Afrique du Nord. Sa taille peut varier de 150 cm à plus de 170 cm. Ses **défauts **sont particulièrement la fragilité de ses tendons et son humeur imprévisible ; tandis que ses principales **qualités** sont la vitesse, qui peut dépasser 60 km/h, et la solidité de ses pieds.

**(10) Un elfe chez les Ases **ce titre est en référence à l'arrivée et l'installation de Duo chez Odin, dans le domaine d'Asgard, donc chez les Ases. Dans la mythologie scandinave, les _**Ases**_ (du vieil islandais _Æsir_, _ásafólk_, _ása ættir_) étaient le groupe de dieux principaux, associés ou apparentés à Odin, et habitant la cité d'Ásgard. Ils sont souvent mentionnés sous le terme générique de _guðin_ « dieux ». J'apparente Duo à un elfe (surtout avec ses cheveux lâchés, merci les fanarts notamment ceux de Ponderosa, excellente artiste) à cause des pouvoirs qu'il a avec les animaux, la nature et sa grande sensibilité.

.

**Notes de l'auteure :**

_Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé._

_C'est une fic qui m'a déjà demandé pas mal de travail et qui va m'en demander encore, si vous avez aimé et que je la continue dans ce sens, parce que je m'appuie sur deux univers : la mythologie scandinave et le monde équestre._

_Si vous vous y connaissez dans l'un ou l'autre de ces domaines et que vous remarquez des erreurs, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler, au contraire, je vous le demande même !_

_Pour ceux qui n'y connaissent pas grand-chose, j'espère que me notes vous aideront un peu…_

_A la prochaine pour le second chapitre !_

_Kisu_

_Lysanea.

* * *

**Edit du 27 février 2011 : A vous qui vous lancez (ou relancez) courageusement dans la lecture de cette longue fic, tout d'abord, MERCI. Ensuite, sachez que certains chapitres comportent encore des fautes ou des erreurs de mise en page et je m'en excuse platement. Je suis en train de corriger progressivement chapitre après chapitre, mais j'ai commencé par la fin, donc il est possible que vous en trouviez encore dans les prochaines pages... Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et un excellent voyage dans mon imaginaire et dans le monde revisité d'Asgard et de Gundam Wing...**_

_.  
_


	2. Au travail, Duo !

**Titre** : **L'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des animaux.**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf mention contraire annotées au chapitre un et Gundur, Johan, Luderik.

_**Pairing **_: pas pour l'instant mais ce sera classique, principalement 1x2 avec 3x4 en parallèle (je m'assagis)

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Odin Lowe + les employés d'Odin._

_**Résumé**_ : Duo commence son travail.

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : bonjour à tous ! Je vous dois à tous un GRAND MERCI, mon premier chapitre a été si bien accueilli, plus que je ne l'espérai, que je me suis de suite remise au travail ! Ca donne une formidable énergie, vraiment. Mais c'est difficile, parce que maintenant, j'ai comme une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête, j'ai intérêt à être à la hauteur pour la suite lol ! Avant de vous laisser avec ce deuxième chapitre, qui est très long, je le précise, je tiens à remercier celles qui m'ont laissé une review et que je ne peux pas remercier autrement qu'ici : **Saturne, Cerise, Xiaoshu, May, SNT59, Azmaria.** _[Et_ _toi, ma **Claire** adorée, je te fais d'énormes bises et je termine de répondre au plus vite à ton mail et à ta review ! Gomen gomen gomen !)_

A tous, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dit encore une fois **rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre pour une note TRES importante**. Merci encore à vous pour vos encouragements et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! Kisu ! Lysanea.

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre deux : au travail, Duo !**

**.**

**.  
**

Le lendemain de son arrivée, Duo se lève très tôt, alors qu'habituellement, on peut commencer à espérer voir sa tête qu'à partir de 9h30...

Et encore, tout dépens du mois de l'année et du jour dans le mois.  
Il a pourtant passé une très bonne nuit, dans un lit tellement confortable qu'il a songé, en s'endormant, que ça devait faire le même effet de dormir dans du coton ou sur un nuage…

C'est pour ça qu'il a eu un peu de mal à quitter ce doux cocon, au réveil…  
Mais il a réussi, et c'est donc dès 8h qu'il se présente en bas pour le petit-déjeuner, douché et habillé, prêt à attaquer sa première journée.

Gudrun, la gouvernante, l'accueille avec un grand sourire.

La première fois que Duo a vu cette grande femme aux yeux aussi gris que ses cheveux sourire, il a été assez impressionné par le changement radical que cela a opéré sur son visage froid, dur, lisse et dénué de toute expression, comme une toile vierge.

Non, plutôt comme le support d'une peinture sur bois, parfaitement lisse pour recevoir la peinture, mais portant dans ces veines tout le poids et le vécu de l'arbre auquel il appartenait.

A l'époque, Duo ne connaissait pas Heero, donc il ne pouvait pas faire de comparaison.  
Mais aujourd'hui, il se demande si un sourire sur le visage du fils d'Odin le rendrait encore plus beau.

- Bonjour, Monsieur Maxwell, le salue la femme sans âge.

- Bonjour, Gudrun. S'il vous plaît, si vous n'arrivez pas à m'appeler Duo, ni même Duncan, parce que vous tenez au « Monsieur », alors appelez-moi "Monsieur Duncan" ou "Monsieur Duo". Vous le voulez bien ?

- D'accord, Monsieur Duo.

- C'est beaucoup mieux ! Thanks a million !

- Le petit-déjeuner est servi, installez-vous sur la terrasse, je vous en prie.

- Si c'est trop tôt, je peux attendre, cela ne me dérange absolument pas...

- Le petit-déjeuner est servi dès 6h30, Mr Duo, le rassure-t-elle en l'accompagnant jusqu'à la terrasse. Prenez place, je vous sers votre chocolat. C'est bien ce que vous prenez, le matin ?

- Oui, merci beaucoup. Vous avez une excellente mémoire !

- Il vaut mieux, dans ma situation. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me demander. Bon appétit, Mr Duo.

- Merci, Gudrun.

La gouvernante le laisse seul, et Duo savoure sa première gorgée de chocolat chaud avec bonheur, ne s'occupant de rien d'autre durant cet instant : pour lui, ça représente autant que la première sacro-sainte cigarette du matin pour le fumeur.

Une fois son premier plaisir de la journée consommé, auquel il ne déroge jamais, où qu'il soit, il repose sa tasse et lève enfin les yeux sur le paysage grandiose qui se découvre à son regard.

Face à lui, au fond de la vallée, des montagnes, encore des montagnes, toujours des montagnes, dont les sommets enneigés se perdent dans les brumes d'un ciel bien bas.  
Des nuages semblent être accrochés à certaines d'entre elles, comme si elles voulaient les retenir, continuer à se cacher derrière leur voile cotonneux.  
Un voile qui se déchire et qui fait penser à de la barbe à papa, à cause des reflets rosés apportés par un soleil levé depuis déjà plusieurs heures.

Duo sourit, le nez plongé dans sa tasse.

Chaque fois qu'il est venu ici, il a eu cette impression étrange d'être dans un autre monde.  
Comme si, en franchissant le portail d'Asgard, il changeait de dimension, de planète.

Il n'a jamais pu rester trop longtemps, par le passé, mais il a été profondément marqué par ses courts séjours où il a vu plus de jour que de nuit.  
La première fois, il a été incapable de dire réellement combien de journées étaient passées, même s'il a rapidement pris le rythme… en dormant simplement quand il était fatigué !

Par contre, s'il a apprécié de vivre un jour permanent et de ne pas voir le soleil se coucher, il a toujours remercié Odin de ne l'avoir jamais fait venir dans la période d'obscurité.  
Là, le soleil n'est qu'un fantôme à l'horizon, qui nous rassure sur son existence par quelques filets de lumière si rares et éphémères qu'on se demande si on ne les a pas rêvés…

Duo a connu la solitude et l'obscurité, enfant, et ne veut plus jamais s'y laisser piéger.

Il ne se pose même pas la question de savoir comment on peut vivre des périodes si sombres, parce qu'il sait que c'est une question d'habitude et que certains y trouvent certainement leur compte.  
De même que certains sont réellement perturbés par ce soleil qui ne se couche pas, où qui se couche pour se lever trois heures plus tard.

Mais lui aime cette atmosphère, il s'y sent bien.

Il aime ces journées étranges qui se déroulent comme une saison entière, chez lui : le matin est frais comme un matin d'hiver, puis, au fil des heures, l'air se réchauffe jusqu'à ressembler à un été potable à la mi-journée, avant de perdre de nouveau des degrés et geler les dernières heures, malgré un soleil toujours présent, doux et froid.

Duo frissonne légèrement, malgré le fait que la terrasse soit chauffée pour prévenir ces matins trop frais.

Il se prépare un nouveau chocolat en écoutant le manoir terminer de se réveiller, songeant qu'il n'y a qu'ici que l'agitation domestique est reposante, rassurante, plus que stressante et agaçante.

Les rayons du soleil finissent par l'atteindre et il lève le visage vers eux, s'offrant à leur douceur et à leur chaleur encore bien timide.

- Bonjour, maman, bonjour, Solo, murmure-t-il, comme chaque matin. Ca va sûrement être une journée difficile, alors ne vous éloignez pas trop, d'accord ?

Heero, debout à l'entrée de la terrasse, l'observe en silence depuis un moment.  
Il est descendu d'un pas rapide, comme d'habitude, mais s'est littéralement figé en arrivant à la terrasse, à la vue de Duo, le nez levé vers le ciel, son visage caressé par le soleil, dont les rayons balayent ses longs cheveux cannelle de reflets dorés.

- On dirait un Alv, murmure Gudrun en le dépassant.

Heero a un léger sursaut, que la gouvernante, déjà entrée sur la terrasse, n'a pas pu remarquer, à son grand soulagement.  
Il se décide donc à y aller aussi, lui décochant un regard noir alors qu'elle revient déjà vers lui.

- Bonjour, Monsieur Lowe, votre café est servi.

- Bonjour, Gudrun. Merci.

- Salut, Heero !

- Salut, répond-il en s'asseyant face à lui, devant son café fumant, lui jetant un rapide coup d'oeil.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Hn.

- Je n'ai toujours pas de décodeur, Heero.

- Oui, reprend-il en avant d'avaler un gorgée de café.

Apparemment, Heero n'a pas tellement envie de parler, le matin.

- Moi aussi, tu sais.

- Alors pourquoi tu t'es levé aussi tôt ?

- T'es bien levé, toi ! réplique Duo, qui ne s'attendait pas à cette remarque.

- Je travaille.

- Moi aussi, tu crois quoi ? Je ne suis pas en vacances !

Heero mord dans sa brioche et prend le temps de mâcher et d'avaler sa bouchée, sans le quitter des yeux.

- T'es pas un lève-tôt.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

- Trowa me l'a dit, répond-il en reposant sa tasse.

- Huh ? Parce que tu parles de moi avec Trowa ?

- Non.

Nouvelle gorgée de café, nouvelle bouchée de brioche, encore un peu de café, et Duo attend patiemment qu'Heero développe… mais il se contente de le fixer de ce regard toujours aussi froid et troublant.

- Ok, alors si tu parles pas de moi avec mon frère, comment tu sais ça ?

- Il me l'a dit un jour, au cours d'une conversation qui n'avait aucun rapport direct avec toi.

- Et c'était quoi, le sujet de cette discussion sans lien avec moi, mais où Trowa a quand même trouvé le moyen de faire référence à moi ?

- Les paresseux au lit.

Duo manque de s'étouffer en avalant de travers.  
Il repose sa tasse et toussote légèrement, sous le regard indifférent du responsable de ce débordement.

- Que les choses soient claires, je ne suis pas _paresseux_ au lit, je suis un couche-tard lève-tard.

- C'est pareil.

- Non, Heero, ce n'est pas _pareil_. Quelqu'un de paresseux au lit, c'est quelqu'un qui fout rien au pieu, pas qui se lève tard. Ça a un autre sens, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Hn, répond-il avec une ombre de sourire qui inquiète un peu Duo. Quoi qu'il en soit, le lève-tard est tombé du lit, ce matin. Mauvaise nuit ?

- Non, j'ai très bien dormi.

- Sûr ?

- Sache que je ne mens jamais, Heero.

- _I run, I hide, but I never lie_.

Décidément…

Duo est littéralement sur le derrière, bien que déjà assis.

- Comment… ? C'est encore apparu par miracle au cours d'une conversation, c'est ça ?

- Tout ce que j'ai pu lire ou voir sur toi rapporte cette phrase.

Duo a bien du mal à cacher son étonnement, au fur et à mesure de leur discussion.

- Tu… Heero, tu as fait des recherches sur moi ?

- Ne te méprends pas. Tu es le seul espoir qu'il reste à DS et je me suis rapidement attaché à ce cheval. Si tu échoues à le sauver, je tiens à faire en sorte que cet échec soit le fruit de ta seule incompétence, et non par manque de moyens mis à ta disposition. Mon père te l'a dit, je te le répète : nous ferons en sorte d'accéder à toutes tes requêtes alors n'hésite pas. Et si quelque chose ne va pas, tu dois nous en parler aussi.

- Génial ! Je veux bien croire que ça te tienne à cœur, vu que ça te fait prononcer plus de quatre mots à la suite. Et tu vas supporter ça longtemps, tu crois ?

Heero se lève.

- Ca durera le temps que ça durera, je sais que tu n'en profiteras pas.

- Tu ne sais rien, Heero, tu espères. Mais tu ne me connais pas, et ce n'est pas la lecture de quelques articles à mon sujet, ni le fait que tu sois le meilleur ami de mon frère, avec lequel tu parles rarement de moi, qui peut te permettre d'affirmer le contraire.

- Je n'affirme rien, Duo.

Ils se défient un moment du regard.  
Odin arrive à cet instant.

- Bonjour, les garçons. Il fait un peu frais, ce matin, non ?

Il embrasse son fils, puis se tourne vers Duo, qui s'est levé pour le saluer.  
A son grand étonnement, il prend sa main puis se penche vers lui pour l'embrasser.

- Maintenant que tu connais mon fils, je considère que tu fais partie de la famille, Duo. Je ne vais pas te serrer la main comme à un employé. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

- Très bonne nuit, Monsieur Lowe, et le petit-déjeuner était aussi délicieux.

- Bien. Et toi, mon fils ?

- Ca va.

- Parfait. J'étais seulement passer vous saluer, Gudrun m'a dit que vous étiez ici. Avez-vous organisé votre journée, déjà ?

- Tu connais la mienne, père, je m'occupe de Rurik.

- C'est vrai qu'il concourt la semaine prochaine. Très bien. Et toi, Duo ? Je suppose que tu vas aller voir note cher DS ?

- Oui, je vais aller faire connaissance avec lui.

- Tu sais que tu es libre d'organiser ton temps comme tu le souhaites. Personne ne te demandera des comptes. Nous avons entièrement confiance en toi.

- Je vous remercie, Odin, je n'ai aucune inquiétude à ce sujet. Je pense que je vais passer cette première journée avec lui et prendre mes repères. Notre premier contact m'en dira un peu plus sur la suite, à partir de là, je pourrai m'organiser et me préparer.

- Bien. Je vous recroiserai peut-être dans la journée, mais j'ai pas mal de visites à faire à l'extérieur. Nous nous verrons au dîner. Bonne journée à vous.

- Au revoir, Mr Lowe, bonne journée.

- A ce soir, père.

Le Maître des lieux les quitte, et les deux jeunes hommes se refont face.

- Si je me souviens bien, nous dînons à heure fixe.

- 19h30. C'est la seule contrainte imposée par mon père, il apprécie que nous prenions le repas du soir tous ensemble. Pour le déjeuner, tu es libre de revenir quand tu le souhaites.

- D'accord.

- A quelle heure déjeunes-tu, d'habitude ?

- Ca dépend à quelle heure je me lève, répond Duo avec un grand sourire.

Heero soupire et commence à partir.

- Je passerai te chercher à 12h30.

Duo le rattrape, pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris le sens de cette phrase.

- Tu veux qu'on déjeune ensemble, c'est bien ça ?

- Si tu as envie de déjeuner à ce moment-là, nous rentrerons ensemble, et tu me donneras tes premières impressions pendant le repas. Sinon, nous verrons ça plus tard.

Duo se donne une claque mentale : comme s'il pouvait gagner si facilement !  
Non, le petit-déjeuner n'a pas donné envie à Heero de passer du temps avec lui.  
Il fait ça pour DS.

Oui, pour l'instant…

- Ok, Heero, alors bonne matinée et à tout à l'heure.

- Hn.

Ils se séparent devant l'escalier : Heero remonte chercher ses affaires au deuxième étage et Duo, qui a déjà tout sur lui, redescend.

Il quitte le manoir en chantonnant, se dirigeant vers Austri.

_Ca ne s'est pas trop mal passé avec le Cavalier de glace, disons que ça aurait pu être pire… J'espère que ça ira tout autant, si ce n'est mieux, avec DeathScythe_, songe-t-il en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches pour les protéger du froid.

Il arrive rapidement au bâtiment annexe et monte d'abord saluer ceux qui travaillent sur les machines et à la surveillance, échangeant quelques mots avec eux pour comprendre comment tout fonctionne.

- Vous comptez faire quoi, au juste ? lui demande Johan Femtio, le superviseur.

- Je vais descendre jeter un œil à son environnement, et me présenter.

- Personne ne s'approche plus du box, vous savez. Ca fait un moment qu'il a pas vu d'hommes d'aussi près. Le seul qui passe, des fois, c'est Mr Lowe fils, mais il a arrêté parce qu'il avait peur qu'il se blesse à force de foncer dans les murs.

- Malheureusement, il faut en passer par là. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça l'ait rassuré de ne plus voir d'hommes, même s'il n'a plus confiance. Il ne nous voit pas, mais est enfermé et sent notre présence. C'est très difficile pour lui.

- Si vous le dites, je ne peux que vous croire, Monsieur.

- J'aimerai bien que vous m'appeliez Duo. On va être amené à travailler ensemble et je suis plus jeune que vous.

- Bien, Duo.

- C'est mieux. Bon, il est très important qu'il n'y ait aucun bruit étranger, son ouïe est très fine. Et ne croyez pas qu'il s'est habitué aux machines : le son lui est familier, mais ne le rassure pas pour autant.

- Nous avons des consignes et nous les appliquerons dès que vous serez en bas. Tous les appareils seront débranchés sauf les caméras. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, faites un signe et nous brancherons les haut-parleurs. Si nous avons quelque chose à vous signaler, nous vous enverrons le tissu blanc.

- Parfait, merci. J'y vais.

Johan hoche la tête et Duo descend.

Tout le monde suit sa progression sur les deux écrans autorisés.

Il prend quelques minutes pour se calmer, chasser toutes les pensées négatives et les mauvaises ondes qui traînent dans sa tête, vidant totalement son esprit pour le remplir des images pleines d'amour et de joie, de bons moments.

Enfin, il s'avance jusqu'au box, ne s'arrêtant, dans un premier temps, qu'à environ quatre mètres.  
La réaction de l'animal est immédiate, il se rue contre la paroi du box, se cabre, hennit, renâcle et s'agite dans tous les sens.

Malgré la douleur qu'il perçoit et qui le touche de plein fouet, Duo ne se laisse pas envahir ni influencer, et s'assoit à même le sol, sans reculer.

Laissant le cheval s'exciter, il détaille l'espèce de cage de verre dans lequel il se trouve.  
Trois des parois sont recouverts d'un décor mural imitant les lattes de bois des box habituels.

Duo reconnaît que c'est de l'excellent travail, mais si ce trompe-l'œil parvient à faire illusion au regard du cheval, ses autres sens doivent bien l'avertir de la supercherie.  
DS a forcément dû bien comprendre qu'il n'était pas dans un environnement complètement naturel.

Il soupire et se relève, balayant la pièce du regard, jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherche : des caisses en bois qui vont lui permettre de s'asseoir bien en face du cheval.

Après les avoir entassées jusqu'à la hauteur voulue, il y grimpe lestement et s'installe, sous l'œil curieux des employés, mais aussi de DS, qui rue avec moins de vigueur depuis qu'il s'est mis à bricoler.  
Mais il reprend de plus belle dès que Duo s'immobilise face à lui.

Toute la matinée passe ainsi sans que Duo ne fasse le moindre mouvement.

A 12h, Heero entre discrètement dans le bâtiment et monte au poste de surveillance.

- Bonjour, Mr Lowe.

- Bonjour. Alors, Johan ?

- Comme vous pouvez le voir à l'écran, Mr Maxwell a monté un support avec des caissons, je pense que c'est pour être à la hauteur du cheval. Il s'y est installé depuis bientôt deux heures, et n'a pas bougé depuis.

- DS ?

- A sa vue, il a réagi comme d'habitude, comme quand c'était vous, en ruant et se cabrant, en donnant des coups sur les parois. Il l'a ensuite regardé empiler les caisses, un peu calmé, mais dès qu'il s'est installé face à lui, il a repris ses ruades. Mais ça fait un moment qu'il ne donne plus que quelques coups de temps à autre.

- Tout est coupé, à part les vidéos ?

- Oui.

- Si Duo parle, l'entendez-vous ?

- Non, les sons sont étouffés. L'agencement de la pièce est trompeur, il n'y a pas d'écho.

- Comment communiquez-vous avec lui ?

- Un filin est tendu jusqu'au mur du fond. Si nous avons besoin d'attirer son attention, nous y faisons glisser un tissu blanc, qui ne risque pas d'effrayer DeathScythe. Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de le tester, jusqu'à maintenant. Mr Maxwell nous a demandé de l'avertir ainsi de votre arrivée, mais comme vous êtes en avance, je n'ai rien fait, encore…

- Attendez encore cinq minutes, puis faites le signal, ordonne Heero en détachant enfin son regard de l'écran, qu'il n'a pas quitté une seule fois depuis son arrivée.

- Bien, Mr Lowe.

Heero descend et s'approche le plus près possible, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir faire un pas sans risquer d'être découvert.

De là où il est, il voit nettement Duo, qui a les yeux rivés au cheval.  
Mais cela ne lui apporte rien de plus d'être là, il n'entend pas Duo, il ne sait même pas s'il parle ou s'il se tait ; ses lèvres sont entrouvertes, mais il est incapable de dire si elles bougent ou restent immobiles.

Pourtant, il a l'impression de toucher du doigt quelque chose qui le dépasse.

Il perçoit un je-ne-sais-quoi qui lui donne la certitude qu'il se passe un truc, à quelques mètres de lui, entre ce jeune homme qu'il trouve différent de celui qu'il vient de rencontrer, tout en étant le même, et ce cheval qui, bien que ce ne soit pas encore visible, a déjà commencé à changer.

_Tel est donc ton pouvoir, Duncan Oliver Maxwell…_

Un léger frottement le tire de ses pensées, et il voit le tissu blanc glisser sans plus de bruit.  
Il craint un instant que Duo ne l'ait pas remarqué, car il ne fait aucun mouvement, pas même un battement de cil, mais il lève bientôt la main, signifiant qu'il a reçu le message.

Avec des gestes lents et gracieux, il se relève et descend de son perchoir avec une facilité si déconcertante que ça amène Heero a se demander si c'est dû à de l'inconscience ou à de l'assurance…

Duo reste un moment encore debout face au box, alors que DS s'est de nouveau mis à ruer sur la porte d'accès.

- A tout à l'heure, mon grand, finit-il par murmurer avant de se détourner, le cœur un peu serré.

Il s'étire en marchant, et n'aperçoit Heero qu'au moment où il s'avance vers lui, comme s'il venait juste d'arriver.

- Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer.

- Tu as décidé de déjeuner maintenant ou non ?

- J'arrive, laisse-moi juste dire au revoir aux autres.

Heero soupire en le regardant gagner l'étage.

- C'était vraiment nécessaire ? lui demande-t-il une fois revenu, alors qu'ils quittent le bâtiment.

- L'équipe de l'après-midi viendra prendre le relais avant que je ne revienne, c'est sûr, donc c'était important pour moi de leur dire au revoir. Je vais bosser longtemps avec eux, quand même. Je ne veux pas leur parler juste quand j'ai besoin d'eux, je ne trouve pas ça très correct.

- C'est bon, fais comme tu veux, ça m'est égal !

Duo se tait, ce qui lui vaut un coup d'œil d'Heero.  
Le silence se prolonge jusqu'au manoir.

- Je vais monter me débarbouiller un peu.

Même s'il ne le connaît pas vraiment, Heero sent que Duo n'est pas vraiment dans son état normal.  
Il perçoit une différence par rapport au matin-même.

- Duo, le rappelle-t-il, arrêtant le jeune homme au milieu des marches. Est-ce que ça ?

Duo sourit.

- Le premier contact est souvent difficile, mais t'as pas à t'en faire, Heero, j'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner. Je le sauverai, ton précieux DS, il le mérite vraiment.

Il reprend son ascension sans attendre de réaction qui ne viendra sûrement pas, sentant dans son dos le regard d'Heero, indéchiffrable, même s'il l'ignore, qui le suit.

Les jours qui suivent se ressemblent, les invitant à prendre un certain rythme entre eux.

Duo prend l'habitude de se lever tôt pour ne pas perdre de temps.  
Il apprécie aussi de commencer à petit-déjeuner seul, face à la nature qui lui offre chaque matin un visage différent, mais toujours aussi sublime, et de le terminer avec Heero, qui le rejoint entre-temps.

Ils parlent très peu, c'est vrai.  
Mais même si Duo adore discuter, il aime vraiment de plus en plus ces moments avec Heero, ponctués simplement de quelques mots échangés.

C'est également le cas à midi, car ils déjeunent toujours ensemble.  
Sauf quand Heero est à l'extérieur, mais c'est très rare.

C'est devenu une habitude : Heero passe le chercher à 12h30, enfin un peu avant - ce qu'ils font semblant d'ignorer - pour pouvoir l'observer, puis ils se rendent ensemble au manoir.  
A deux ou trois reprises, Duo est resté face à DS plus longtemps, et Heero l'a attendu de 30 minutes à ¾ d'heure.

Aucun des deux n'en a fait la remarque explicite.  
Duo lui a juste glissé un _merci_, auquel Heero a opposé son habituel _hn_, dont Duo a enfin appris à décoder les différentes nuances.

Déjeuner avec Heero est la seule interruption que Duo autorise et s'autorise, dans ses journées de travail.

Et personne n'oserait le braver.

C'est assez impressionnant de le voir assis devant le box, chaque jour un peu plus près, face à un cheval qui a fini par renoncer à être violent.  
Bien sûr, il continue de donner des coups sur les parois, d'hennir et de se cabrer à se rompre les reins.

Mais il est bien plus calme qu'avant, malgré tout.  
On ne se pose plus la question de savoir si les parois vont tenir, par exemple…

Tout le monde se demande comment Duo parvient à de tels résultats en restant seulement face à lui, sans bouger.  
Personne ne comprend vraiment ce qui se passe entre eux, mais personne n'irait prétendre qu'il ne se passe rien ; ça transparaît à travers les écrans.

Au fil des jours, l'attitude de Duo se trouve, elle aussi, influencée par l'énorme travail qu'il fournit, et dont peu se doute de ce qu'il lui coûte vraiment.

C'est après 15 jours continus à ce rythme que les premiers signes de fatigue apparaissent.

Ce soir-là, Heero vient le chercher un peu plus tôt.

Comme tous les autres soirs, il monte voir le superviseur de l'équipe de l'après-midi, Luderik Fals, qui lui fait son compte-rendu sur les événements de l'après-midi, avant de redescendre attendre Duo, l'observant en silence.

Peu après, Duo se lève et descend de son support amélioré, depuis le temps.  
Mais au lieu de se placer face au box et de dire au revoir à DeathScythe, il fait quelque chose qui surprend tout le monde, car il n'en a parlé à personne…

Sous le regard interdit des employés et d'Heero, il se rapproche encore du box et pose sa main à plat sur la paroi vitrée.

DS répond immédiatement à ce qu'il prend sûrement pour une provocation, en donnant un violent coup de ses sabots antérieurs, cabré au maximum, faisant vibrer la paroi sous l'impact.  
Duo encaisse les ondes de choc qui remontent le long de son bras jusqu'au cerveau, mais ne laisse pas la douleur s'exprimer et ne recule pas.

Au contraire, il pose sa deuxième main à côté de la première, ce qui vaut un deuxième, puis un troisième coup de sabot du cheval.

A ce violent rejet, Duo n'oppose que sa détermination, en ne se retirant pas, et son infinie douceur, qui transparaissent dans le regard qu'il pose sur l'étalon, dans la manière si délicate et absolument pas crispée dont ses mains reposent sur la paroi en verre, comme une caresse, et dans le sourire aérien qui flotte sur ses lèvres.

Il reste ainsi jusqu'à ce que DS finisse par reculer au fond du box, hennissant encore, mais sans ruer.

Heero est fasciné, comme tout le monde.

Il parvient quand même à remarquer que les oreilles du cheval ne sont plus en perpétuel mouvement, ce qui témoignait de son inquiétude et de son agitation ; non, l'une d'elle est inclinée vers l'avant, l'autre vers l'arrière…

DeathScythe est purement et simplement en pleine réflexion !

- Tu commences à comprendre, murmure Duo avant de se détacher doucement. A très vite, mon beau DS.

Il rejoint Heero et après avoir salué les employés, avec qui il a sympathisé rapidement, qui le félicitent, encore impressionnés, ils sortent du bâtiment.

Les trois marches à peine descendues, Duo chancelle et est rattrapé par Heero, qui l'aide à s'asseoir sur l'une d'entre elles.  
Il le laisse quelques instants et revient avec une bouteille d'eau qu'il lui tend sans un mot.

- Merci, lui dit-il après avoir bu. Je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

- Je te retarde.

- Dumbum. Tu peux marcher ?

- Je te rejoins, vas-y.

Heero soupire et s'appuie sur la rambarde.

- Y a pas le feu.

Duo sourit.

- Merci.

- Ce serait idiot qu'il t'arrive un truc, tu es le seul espoir de DS.

- A force de t'entendre me le répéter, ça a fini par rentrer, tu sais.

Heero lui jette un regard noir, puis reporte son attention sur les montagnes environnantes.

- Il t'a fait mal ? reprend-il après un silence.

- J'ai senti les vibrations dans tout mon corps, mais ça va.

- C'est difficile ?

- Quoi ?

- Ce que tu fais ?

Duo sourit.

C'est la première fois qu'Heero lui pose ce genre de question.  
Lorsqu'ils parlent, généralement, ça concerne DS, l'attitude qu'il a, son traumatisme, les méthodes employés, ses réactions, leurs avis sur la situation.

Mais Heero n'a jamais cherché à savoir ce qu'il peut vivre et ressentir, lui.

- C'est… prenant, répond-il.

- Tu devrais te reposer.

- C'est ce que j'ai prévu pour ce week-end. Je laisse DS réfléchir un peu à tout ça. Il faut que je reprenne des forces pour pouvoir attaquer une nouvelle phase, dès lundi, comme je te l'ai expliqué.

- _Vaguement_ expliqué.

- Je serai plus précis au dîner, promis.

- Tu as déjà bien avancé.

Duo secoue la tête, faisant voler ses mèches cannelle.

- Crois-moi, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Ce qui va se passer dans les prochains jours va être déterminant. Je vais avoir besoin de soutien, et je suis bien content que Trowa et Quatre puissent me rejoindre.

- Ton frère a appelé, tout à l'heure, il sera là demain dans l'après-midi.

- C'est génial ! s'enthousiasme Duo en se relevant. On peut y aller, Heero, je me sens mieux. Merci.

- Bien.

Ils reprennent le chemin du manoir à bonne allure.

- Quatre m'a demandé si vous n'aviez pas eu de problème avec ses chevaux, dernièrement ?

- Aucun. Je vais aux écuries après dîner, si tu veux venir les voir.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Je ne te l'aurai pas proposé.

Duo ne répond pas, comme ils sont arrivés.  
Ils se séparent le temps de faire une rapide toilette, puis rejoignent Odin pour le dîner.

Autour de délicieuses pommes de terre au four aux œufs de saumon, les trois hommes se racontent leur journée, parlant de choses et d'autres, ainsi que de la suite du travail de Duo.

Le silence s'est installé depuis un petit moment, lorsque Odin, avisant l'heure, tourne un regard interrogateur vers son fils.

- Dis-moi, mon fils, n'allez-vous pas être en retard ?

- Nous ne sortons pas, père.

- Tiens donc ? Est-ce toi qui a changé d'avis, ou bien toi, mon garçon, qui a refusé ? demande-t-il en se tournant vers Duo. Tu dois être fatigué, c'est sûr.

Duo fait aller son regard de l'un à l'autre.

- Euh… fatigué pour faire quoi, Mr Lowe ?

- Tu ne lui as rien dit, Heero ?

- Trowa arrive demain, et Quatre très bientôt. Nous sortirons lorsque tout le monde sera là.

- Tu aurais au moins pu en parler avec Duo ! Il a peut-être envie de sortir et de décompresser, cela fait quinze jours qu'il ne vit que pour ce damné cheval ! N'est-ce pas, mon, garçon ?

Duo ne se formalise pas du « damné cheval », il sait combien Odin s'est aussi très vite attaché à DeathScythe.

- Ca ira, Mr Lowe, je comprends Heero. Il a raison, nous sortirons tous ensemble. Je crains d'être un peu trop fatigué pour sortir, ce soir. Et puis Heero m'a proposé d'aller voir les chevaux de Quatre, après le dîner.

- C'est une bonne idée, mais peut-être as-tu envie de voir autre chose que des chevaux !

- Les chevaux ne me dérangent pas, et puis je ne vois pas qu'eux. Vos employés sont des gens que j'apprécie, lorsqu'ils ne me fuient pas.

- Ceux qui te fuient sont idiots, mais ils font du bon travail qui ne nécessite pas une grande intelligence, alors je leur laisse leur chance. Heureusement, ils sont peu nombreux. Quand j'y pense, il n'y a pas que mon fils avec qui tu pourrais sortir, vu l'intérêt que certains de mes gens te portent.

Duo se sent rougir.

- Il n'est pas là pour ça, père, intervient Heero d'une voix glacée.

- Si tu n'es pas capable de l'aider à se distraire un peu, pour l'aider à se soulager du poids que pèse sur lui ce travail si difficile qu'il accomplit, n'empêche pas d'autres de le faire, Heero.

- Je vous en prie, tout va bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Lowe, tout continuera d'aller bien pour moi. En plus, mon frère arrive demain.

- C'est une très bonne chose, c'est vrai.

- Je vous remercie encore de l'accueillir, ainsi que Quatre.

- C'est normal, Duo. Les enfants de Dale sont toujours les bienvenus chez moi. Quant à Quatre, c'est sous les recommandations de ton père qu'il a décidé de me confier ses magnifiques chevaux en pension. Il est, de ce fait, lui aussi, ici chez lui. Ca donne un peu de vie au manoir ! Mes écuries sont plus habitées et vivantes, cela devient d'un triste…

- Père…

- Ce n'est pas vrai, peut-être ? D'ailleurs, je vais chez un ami, ce soir. Alors profitez-en pour vous détendre et ne m'attendez pas. Heimdall s'est occupé de la piscine, vous pouvez terminer la soirée dedans.

- Très bien, père.

- Merci, Mr Lowe.

Le repas se poursuit et se termine rapidement dans une atmosphère plus détendue, malgré la mine toujours aussi renfrognée de Heero.

Après le dîner, comme convenu, ils se rendent aux écuries pour voir les sept chevaux que Quatre a confié à Odin, avec lesquels ils passent plus d'une heure à les bichonner.  
Ce qui rend la douche plus que nécessaire, au retour.

- Quand je pense que tu es le meilleur ami de mon frère, un ami de mon propre meilleur ami, et qu'on ne s'est jamais rencontrés avant, je trouve ça dingue, remarque Duo, une fois revenus au manoir.

- Te pose pas de questions inutiles, ça sert à rien.

- Tu as raison. Merci de m'avoir accompagné.

- C'est _toi_, qui m'a accompagné.

- C'est vrai. Alors merci de me l'avoir proposé.

- Hn.

- Dis, après la douche, je vais piquer une tête, tu me rejoins à la piscine ?

Heero s'arrête en bas des marches et lui fait face.

- Je veux que les choses soient bien claires, Duo.

- A quel sujet ?

- Si j'allais te proposer de sortir, ce soir, si je t'ai dit de venir aux écuries, c'est uniquement pour que tu puisses te détendre, pas par intérêt quelconque, ni pour passer du temps avec toi. On se voit déjà assez ici.

Duo, qui se sentait bien jusque là, qui a passé un super moment avec Heero, a l'impression d'avoir reçu une gifle monumentale.

- Tu te montres toujours capable de faire de longues phrases lorsqu'il s'agit de m'expliquer à quel point t'en a rien à faire de ma gueule, en dehors du fait que je représente le seul espoir de DS. Le _dumbum_ que je suis a parfaitement compris, tu sais. On va dire que c'est la fatigue qui m'a fait oublier que ta gentillesse n'est jamais gratuite, alors désolé de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps. Bonsoir, _Mr Heero Yuy Lowe_.

Duo fait volte face et grimpe les escaliers quatre à quatre, malgré sa fatigue.

Mais la douleur donne des forces…

Il prend une douche rapide, laissant l'eau ruisseler sur son visage pour laver les larmes de rage qu'il n'arrive pas à contenir, puis rassemble ses affaires et descend à la piscine, qu'il atteint avec soulagement sans avoir croisé Heero dans les couloirs.

Quel imbécile, il s'est bien fait avoir…

Heero n'aime rien ni personne, ne fait rien au hasard…

Mais comment un tel mec peut-il être le meilleur ami de son frère, que Duo considère comme l'une des meilleures personnes au monde ?  
Et il ne le pense pas juste parce que Trowa est son frère…

Il s'en veut aussi d'avoir pris la mouche, face à Heero.

Mais c'est difficile pour lui de se contrôler, dans son état de fatigue psychologique.  
Travailler avec DS l'oblige à prendre une grande partie de ses sentiments, de son mal, et ça a parfois été difficile de garder une certaine distance, même si tout reste sous son contrôle.

Mais ça avance.

Alors qu'avec Heero, c'est compliqué.  
Ce mec _est_ la Complication personnifiée.

Il est toujours près à l'aider mais sans se soucier vraiment de lui.

Duo aimerait réellement être, à ses yeux, autre chose que celui va sauver le cheval qu'il adore.  
Il voudrait au moins qu'il puisse le considérer comme le fils de l'ami de son père, s'il ne peut être son ami à lui…

C'est assez déprimant de constater qu'ils arrivent parfois à bien s'entendre… mais que c'est juste par intérêt pour ce qu'il est capable de faire, et pas pour ce qu'il est…

Pour son don, mais pas pour celui qu'il le porte…

Après une grande inspiration, il plonge sa tête sous l'eau, comme si ça pouvait lui laver l'esprit.  
En la ressortant, il découvre Heero face à lui, à l'autre bout de la piscine, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un short aussi bleu que ses yeux.

Duo se dit qu'en plus d'avoir une belle gueule, ce mec a le corps qui va avec.

Ils se regardent un moment en silence, puis Heero fait le tour et vient s'allonger sur le transat à côté du sien, déposant des bières et des sodas entre les deux.

Duo sort de la piscine et s'essuie en le rejoignant.  
Heero le regarde s'allonger à son tour et lui tend deux canettes, lui laissant le choix.

- Merci, accepte-t-il en prenant un soda.

Le silence s'installe et Duo est bien décidé à ne pas craquer.  
Il doit revoir sa stratégie parce qu'il ne s'avoue pas vaincu.

Sauf que ça prend du temps, et sa joue lui fait encore mal…

- Je n'ai rien contre toi, lui dit soudain Heero.

C'est un bon début…

- C'est contre l'espèce humaine en général, c'est ça ?

- Je suis comme ça, c'est tout.

- C'est l'excuse de ceux qui n'ont pas envie de faire d'efforts.

- Je vois pas pourquoi j'en ferai.

- Si t'es bien comme ça, tant mieux. Le jour où ça changera…

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait, le coupe-t-il.

Duo laisse échapper un petit rire.

- Tu vois pas grand-chose, dis-moi.

- Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?

- T'as déjà été amoureux, Heero ?

- En quoi ça te concerne ? se braque-t-il.

- En rien. Mais on parle de toi, là.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Je t'ai dit, tu ne vois pas grand-chose. Le jour où tu seras amoureux, mais vraiment, pas une petite amourette, et bien ce jour-là, tu auras envie de faire des efforts.

- Je ne pourrais pas aimer quelqu'un qui me forcerait à faire des efforts pour être un autre.

- C'est pas ça, Heero. Cette personne te forcera en rien. Mais comme tu es aujourd'hui, froid, distant, blessant, presque insensible, tu blesseras forcément la personne que tu aimes. Et tu ne voudras pas lui faire de mal, si ce que tu éprouves est un amour authentique. Alors tu changeras, ou tu la quitteras si tu en es incapable.

- Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé une leçon sur les relations humaines.

- Désolé. Je suis pas super bien placé pour en donner, en plus. Mais tu vas me dire que tu n'es pas venu pour m'écouter parler de mes histoires de cœur.

- C'est pas mon truc.

- Je l'aurais parié…

Ils continuent de boire en silence un long moment.

- Ca t'arrive d'être seul ici ?

- Pas assez souvent.

- J'en conclu que t'aime la solitude.

- Hn.

- Pas moi. Je déteste être seul, je déteste me sentir seul

- Tu étais seul, avant d'être adopté ?

- Oui. J'errai dans les rues, quand j'ai été recueilli par l'orphelinat du Père Maxwell. J'y suis resté quatre ans. Son frère voulait adopter des enfants, et comme Dale était vétérinaire et que j'aimais beaucoup les animaux, le Père a pensé à moi.

- Tu t'occupais déjà des animaux ?

- Je soignais tous ceux que je trouvais blessé grâce à mon don, oui. Mais je le maîtrisais pas, alors je faisais un peu peur aux gens et aux autres enfants. C'est ça aussi, être seul bien qu'entouré.

- Dale Maxwell ne te craignait pas.

- Non. Mais déjà, à l'orphelinat, Solo m'avait pris sous son aile et me protégeait. C'est pour ça que j'ai dit que je ne serai adopté qu'avec lui.

- Tu aurais pu perdre ta seule chance de trouver une famille.

- Ca m'était égal, je voulais rester avec Solo. C'était lui, ma famille. Il était tout pour moi. Je ne supportai pas l'idée d'être séparé de lui.

- Et pourtant…

Duo ne répond pas, alors Heero tourne la tête vers lui et remarque les larmes qui s'échappent de ses yeux clos.

Heero sent son cœur se serrer pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, la première étant un peu plus tôt, lorsqu'il l'a blessé par ses mots et provoqué sa colère.  
C'est bien la première fois qu'une personne le touche de cette façon.

Duo l'intrigue, son don le fascine, quelque chose l'attire chez lui, il le reconnaît avec inquiétude, d'ailleurs.  
C'est pour ça qu'il est venu perdre son temps avec lui ici, sachant qu'il allait parler.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à se prendre sa douleur de plein fouet, jusqu'à avoir l'impulsion de tendre sa main vers lui pour essuyer ses larmes.  
Geste qu'il réprime rapidement en ramenant son bras sur sa poitrine, alors que Duo rouvre les yeux.

- Sans mon père et sans Trowa, j'aurais sombré. L'accident lui a pris sa mère, que je considérai comme la mienne, et Solo, notre frère. Nos liens se sont renforcés et consolidés durant cette épreuve. Nous vivions ensemble, tous les cinq comme une famille, depuis déjà 8 ans, quand c'est arrivé. Nous étions déjà plus que proches.

- Ca fait sept ans, maintenant, c'est ça ?

- Dans trois mois et deux jours, exactement.

- Et tu souffres toujours autant.

Duo essuie ses yeux avec un faible sourire.

- Ils me manquent mais je ne souffre pas. C'est juste de la tristesse.

- Tu es trop sensible.

- Et toi, tu l'es pas assez pour comprendre, réplique-t-il du tac au tac.

- J'aimais ma mère, mais elle n'a pas voulu de cet amour, préférant l'argent de mon père avec lequel elle s'est enfuie.

- Je suis désolé, je…

- C'était il y a si longtemps que j'ai oublié ce que ça faisait de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime.

Duo se redresse, un peu mal à l'aise, mais Heero semble perdu dans ses souvenirs ou dans sa souffrance, il ne sait pas trop.

- Heero…

- Mon père échappe à la règle, je l'aime parce qu'il a toujours été dans mon cœur, bien avant que ma mère nous trahisse. Et Trowa est le frère dont je rêvais. Mais j'ai perdu la capacité d'aimer, en perdant ma mère de cette façon. Il aurait mieux valu qu'elle meure.

- Tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça…

- Tu as raison, répond-il en se tournant vers lui. En fait, je ne devrai pas parler tout court. J'ai trop bu.

Il se lève sans un regard pour Duo et s'en va.

Duo préfère le laisser partir.

Il jette un œil à la canette abandonnée à ses pieds et soupire.  
Une bière…  
Une pauvre bière, qu'il n'a même pas terminée, au degré si faible qu'il n'étourdirait même pas un gamin…

Alors c'est ça, son excuse ?

Il aurait pu trouver plus crédible, pour un mec qui peut se vanter de descendre une bouteille d'Aquavit et tenir debout sur un cheval sans problème…

Duo soupire une nouvelle fois et se rallonge.

Son cœur est partagé entre la joie et la tristesse.

Heero n'est pas si inaccessible que ça en fait, c'est juste un mec trop fier pour avouer qu'il a perdu le mode d'emploi…  
Et qui a fini par craquer et lâcher le morceau...

Maintenant qu'il sait où ça coince, il n'a plus qu'à trouver la clé du verrou.  
N'empêche, il aurait aimé qu'autre chose que la tristesse et la douleur ne les lient…

C'est déjà une base et ce n'est pas comme si il n'était jamais passé par là…

Vivement que Trowa et Quatre arrivent, pour égayer un peu l'atmosphère et lui redonner des forces…

_._

_._

_A suivre…_

_.  
_

* * *

**Notes générales :**

**.**

**Aquavit :** eau de vie (scandinave) parfumée au cumin, coriandre, fenouil et anis, d'environ 40°.

**Dumbum** : abruti, en suédois. C'est moi joli que baka, mais je ne me voyais pas faire parler Heero en japonais dans cette fic…

**Elfe/Alv** : Dans le folklore scandinave, qui est un mélange postérieur de mythologie nordique et chrétienne, un elfe est nommé _elver_ en danois, _alv_ en norvégien, _alv_ ou _älva_ en suédois. La description la plus ancienne des elfes provient de la mythologie nordique. Dans la langue norroise, ils sont dénommés _álfar_ (singulier nominatif, _álfr_). Les elfes apparaissent de diverses manières dans la mythologie nordique. Il sont généralement décrits comme des êtres semi-divins associés à la fertilité et au culte des ancêtres. Le concept d'elfe semble donc similaire aux croyances animistes dans les esprits de la nature et les esprits des morts, croyances communes à toutes les anciennes cultures humaines. On retrouve à l'identique dans la mythologie nordique, la croyance du fylgjur et du vörðar (« esprit totem » et « esprit protecteur »). L'historien et mythographe islandais Snorri Sturluson se réfère aux elfes comme « elfes lumineux » (_ljósálfar_), qui seraient souvent associés à l'étymologie de _elf._

**Gudrun** veut dire sagesse dans les langues scandinaves, **Johan**, le don, **Luderik**, puissant, victorieux.

**.**

**Note de l'auteure **: _je tenais à préciser certains points, sur l'idée de cette fic, suite à vos reviews et mails. Je l'ai dit à certains déjà, je n'ai pas vu le film « l'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des chevaux » ni vu ou lu « Heartland », ni rien sur une histoire de chevaux ! Je me suis juste inspirée du titre, sachant que Duo parle à tous les animaux, donc il n'est pas un chuchoteur à proprement parler. _

_L'idée du cheval m'est venue alors que je travaillais dans un cirque à l'ancienne, dont je n'ai pas le droit de citer le nom, et dont le propriétaire possède une des meilleures écuries (si vous voulez joué aux devinettes, s'il vous plaît, envoyez moi un message privé et je vous dirais si vous avez trouvé le bon cirque). La description d'Azul correspond à celle d'un akhal téké qui lui appartenait, j'ai juste changé le nom._

_Les mésaventures de DS sont une pure fiction, mais adolescente, j'ai été témoin de la fuite d'une cheval affolé qui a causé pas mal de dégâts et tué deux personnes avant d'avoir pu être maîtrisé. __J'ai été tellement traumatisée que je n'ai plus refait de cheval depuis, et il n'y a qu'en travaillant pour ce cirque que j'ai pu m'en approcher de nouveau._

_Si ma fic fait penser à des histoires déjà écrites pour la littérature ou le cinéma, je pense que c'est parce qu'elles sont toutes plus ou moins inspirées de faits réels et que c'est courant comme scénario, un cheval blessé et traumatisé avec qui on essaye de recréer le lien de confiance, et autour, une histoire d'amour entre les persos._

_C'est moins courant que ce soit une histoire gay, faut être une yaoiste maniaque comme moi (ou comme vous) lol ! pour l'écrire.  
_

_Une dernière chose, les paysages que je décris sont ceux de Norvège, principalement._

_Voilà, je suis désolée pour la longueur de cette note, mais j'ai pensé que c'était important de préciser tout ça._

_Merci d'avoir lu ce très long chapitre ainsi que les notes… _

_Je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre trois, avec l'arrivée de Trowa dans le monde d'Asgard et l'intervention de Quatre, dans la fic…_

_Bonne fin de semaine ! _

_Kisu ! Lysanea._

_.  
_


	3. Sauver et être sauvé

**Titre** : **L'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des animaux.**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf mention contraire annotées au chapitre un.

_**Pairing **_: principalement 1x2 avec 3x4 en parallèle

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Odin Lowe, Dale Maxwell, Grégory Ten, Sally Po, Heimdall._

_**Résumé**_ : Apparition de Trowa et d'autres personnages importants dans l'histoire…

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous remercie tous pour votre soutien, vos mails et vos reviews sur mon précédent chapitre ! Merci à ceux qui me lisent et qui ne laissent pas de reviews (ça m'arrive aussi). Merci à toi, SNT59, je ne peux pas te remercier autrement qu'ici, et sache que Duo apprécie ton soutien aussi lol ! Je poste assez rapidement, c'est vrai, et j'espère que ça pourra toujours être le cas ! Mais même si pour x ou y raison, je ne poste plus pendant un moment, sachez que cette fic est finie dans les grandes lignes, donc vous aurez la fin, quoi qu'il arrive ! C'est un chapitre long également (mais ça n'a pas l'air de déranger alors j'en profite) mais les notes sont plus courtes, cette fois ! Les noms ne sont jamais choisis au hasard, c'est pour ça qu'elles sont importantes pour la compréhension de la fic.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite **une bonne lecture…**

**.  
**

* * *

.

**Chapitre trois** : **sauver et être sauvé.**

.

.

En sortant du manoir avec l'intention de gagner les écuries pour chercher Duo, à la demande de son père, Heero aperçoit un petit attroupement autour d'un des trois enclos principaux.

Il s'en approche pour en connaître la raison, et rapidement, la dizaine de personnes attentive et silencieuse s'écarte devant lui, laissant son champ de vision libre.  
Il découvre alors Fantagaro, le magnifique frison noir appartenant à la famille royale de Sank, qui fait face à Duo, immobile et concentré à quelques mètres de lui.

Grégory Ten est aussi dans l'enclos, mais en retrait.  
Heero avise également Sally Po, l'assistante de Diancecht (1), le vétérinaire, à l'extérieur, visiblement prête à intervenir.

Il s'avance discrètement jusqu'à elle.

- Que se passe-t-il, Sally ?

- Heero, tu m'as fait peur ! sursaute-t-elle d'une voix basse, en posant la main sur son cœur. Il se passe que Fantagaro refuse d'obéir, aujourd'hui, alors Grégory a demandé à Duo de l'aider, parce qu'il a senti que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Et ça dure depuis combien de temps ?

- Duo est entré dans l'enclos il y a un bon quart d'heure, presque vingt minutes, même, je dirai.

- Et il est resté planté devant lui depuis, c'est bien ça ?

- Exactement. Depuis tout à l'heure, le seul qui bouge, c'est Fantagaro. Il avance de deux pas, recule d'un, doucement, comme à contrecœur. Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'il veut faire croire.

- Tu lui parles, toi aussi ?

- Idiot, non. Mais ça se voit à ses mouvements. Fantagaro est encore bien jeune. N'empêche, avoir le don de Duo nous aiderait, dans notre discipline…

- Nous aussi.

Sally tourne la tête vers lui en souriant.

- Tu le reconnais enfin ! Qui pourrait rester sceptique, de toute façon, en le voyant à l'œuvre. Il est si charismatique, si envoûtant ! Vise un peu la force de son regard, l'intensité avec laquelle il impose sa volonté. S'il a le même pouvoir avec les femmes, enfin plutôt les hommes, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ce doit être difficile de lui résister ! Heureusement qu'il ne s'en sert pas sur nous ! Quoi que, il n'aurait pas trop d'efforts à faire…

Heero ne répond rien, il n'a pas envie d'avoir ce genre de discussion, surtout aussi près d'autres paires d'oreilles, pour certaines bien indiscrètes.

Duo sort de son immobilité à l'instant même où il a résolu de ne plus dire un mot, faisant un premier pas vers le cheval, qui ne bouge pas.

Enfin si, il bouge, mais il fait du sur place, piétinant le sol…  
Ce qui ne gêne en rien Duo, qui continue de s'approcher jusqu'à s'arrêter à une très courte distance de lui.

C'est Fantagaro qui comble l'espace qui les sépare, après une courte hésitation.  
Duo sourit, son regard se fait encore plus doux alors qu'il présente ses doigts au cheval pour le rassurer.

Ceci fait, il laisse glisser sa main en une douce caresse de ses naseaux en remontant vers ses oreilles, continuant de le rassurer alors que son autre main passe sur sous sa crinière, le long de son encolure avant de descendre vers son épaule.

Fantagaro s'ébroue, son corps frisonne mais il ne recule pas.

- Ici, murmure Duo.

Le cheval s'ébroue de nouveau, mais ne fait aucun mouvement pour se dégager.

Duo tourne la tête vers Gregory, qui se tourne à son tour vers Sally en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

Sally comprend et prépare une seringue.

- Ils font vraiment une sacrée équipe, tous les deux, dit-elle encore à Heero avant de les rejoindre dans l'enclos.

Duo continue ses caresses, ses yeux rivés à ceux de Fantagaro, qui redevient un peu nerveux à l'approche de Sally.

- Je vais le faire, n'avance pas plus, lui demande-t-il en prenant la seringue. Merci.

Sally n'a aucune hésitation, puisque Duo travaille avec son père à la clinique.  
Et depuis son arrivée ici, il a démontré qu'il valait autant qu'elle-même, sans avoir le titre d'assistant vétérinaire, sinon plus, grâce à son don.

La piqûre faite, Duo se recule, ayant prévu le même mouvement chez l'animal.

Il ne s'en approche de nouveau que lorsqu'il vacille, pour le soutenir et l'aider à se coucher sur le côté valide, avec l'aide de Grégory et de Sally.

- Son épaule droite le fait beaucoup souffrir, il s'est sûrement froissé quelque chose, explique Duo.

- On va s'en occuper, assure Sally avant de se tourner vers ses aides, qui attendaient patiemment son signal. Amenez le matériel, inutile de le déplacer, on va faire ça ici.

- Je vais chercher de l'eau, les avertit Grégory avant de partir.

- Je peux faire encore quelque chose, Sally ?

- Merci, Duo, ça ira. Tu es censé te reposer, aujourd'hui.

- Ce n'est pas grand chose. N'hésite pas, je me vexerais, si tu ne me demandais pas et que j'apprenais plus tard que j'aurais pu t'aider.

- Je t'appellerai, c'est promis.

- Dans ce cas… Bon courage. Et toi aussi, mon beau, sois fort.

Le cheval hennit et donne quelques coup de tête, essayant vainement de se redresser.

Duo le gratifie d'une dernière caresse et sort de l'enclos, sous les applaudissements et les sifflements.  
Il sourit et remercie, un peu gêné.

Heero s'avance alors vers lui.

Comme Duo s'est offert une grasse matinée, ils ne se sont pas vus ni au petit-déjeuner, ni au déjeuner.  
En fait, ils ne se sont pas revus depuis la veille, au bord de la piscine.

C'est donc avec un peu d'appréhension que Duo le regarde arriver.

Ses mèches rebelles sont caressées par le vent, comme s'il hésitait à le décoiffer encore plus, mais sans pouvoir résister à l'envie d'y glisser son souffle léger.  
Ses yeux ne le quittent pas, plongés dans les siens comme une ancre jetée à la mer, répondant aux saluts des gens qu'il croise par un simple signe de tête, mais sans leur accorder le moindre regard.

Duo ne peut s'empêcher de l'admirer.  
Oh oui ! il a vraiment belle et fière allure, le Cavalier de glace…

- Tu fais des extras ? lui demande Heero, un peu sèchement.

- Si ça peut aider, répond Duo, sans se départir de son sourire, alors qu'ils commencent à s'éloigner de l'enclos.

- T'es censé te reposer.

- Je sais ce que je fais, ne…

- Duo !

Ils s'arrêtent tous les deux et se retournent pour voir Grégory, le chuchoteur, courir vers eux.

- Bonjour, Monsieur Heero.

- Bonjour, grommelle-t-il en guise de réponse.

Grégory ne lui prête pas plus d'attention et se tourne vers Duo.

- Tu t'es sauvé, j'ai pas eu le temps de te remercier.

- Comme si c'était nécessaire, entre nous. C'est normal de s'entraider, t'as pas à me dire merci.

- J'y tiens. Mais plus que des mots, cette fois, je voudrais t'inviter quelque part, si t'es d'accord.

- C'est pas la peine, tu sais…

- Ca me ferait plaisir, vraiment. Si tu refuses, fais-le parce que tu ne veux pas, pas pour une autre raison, s'il te plaît. On s'est vraiment bien amusé, la dernière fois, alors qu'on a juste pris un café. J'aimerai qu'on ait le temps de finir au moins une conversation sans être interrompus.

Duo sourit.

- T'as raison, Greg. Je ne pense pas que je pourrai, aujourd'hui, mais demain, avec plaisir.

- Parfait ! Je te tiens au courant dans la journée ou je t'appelle.

- D'accord. Merci, Greg, et à plus tard.

- A plus tard, Duo. Monsieur Heero.

- Oh ! Greg, attends ! le rappelle-t-il, alors qu'Heero se réjouissait enfin de le voir partir. Milliardo va sûrement te poser des questions sur Fantagaro, tu pourrais essayer le plus possible d'éviter de parler de moi ? Il risquerait de s'en servir comme prétexte… Il se permet déjà pas mal de choses sans, tu comprends…

Gregory se met à rire.

- Pas de soucis, Duo ! Je ne donnerai pas à un rival une occasion de plus de t'approcher, lui promet-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, avant de s'éloigner.

Duo secoue la tête, puis se tourne vers Heero, dont les deux sourcils se sont rejoint au milieu du front.

- Maintenant que t'as fini de te faire draguer, on va peut-être pouvoir y aller ?

- Excuse-moi, répond Duo alors qu'ils se remettent en marche, je me doute bien que tu n'apprécies pas ce genre de _frivolités,_ mais personne ne te forçais à rester, tu aurais pu attendre plus loin.

- Je pensais qu'il avait oublié de te parler de quelque chose concernant le cheval ! se défend-il, irrité.

- Et bien non, Heero. Il y a des gens qui s'intéressent à moi en tant que personne, au-delà de la manière dont mon don pourrait leur être utile.

Heero lui lance un regard noir.

- Et toi, tu as quelque chose à me dire ou tu passais par hasard ? reprend-il en ignorant sa colère.

- Trowa est arrivé.

- Super ! Il est où ?

- Avec mon père, dans son bureau.

- Ok, je le verrai plus tard, dans ce cas.

- Non, tout de suite.

- Tu viens de dire qu'il était avec ton père…

Heero s'arrête et se tourne brusquement vers lui.

- Tu le fais exprès ?

- De ?

- De m'énerver avec ta stupidité !

Duo ne comprend pas ce qu'il a, il ne l'a jamais vu se laisser dominer par un sentiment.

Sa colère a toujours été froide, il l'a toujours exprimé par de la froideur, de la distance, se repliant en lui-même et la refoulant si loin qu'il pouvait jouer l'indifférence d'une manière très convaincante.

En plus, Duo ne sait pas vraiment si c'est de la colère ou de l'irritation.

- Tu sais que t'es vraiment pas bien, Heero ? T'es pas le centre du monde, je passe pas mon temps à chercher comment te rendre plus asocial encore ! J'ai autre chose à faire que de te chercher des poux, si tu veux tout savoir !

- Et moi, j'ai autre chose à faire que de passer te chercher pour le plaisir ! réplique-t-il alors qu'ils arrivent au manoir. Si je suis venu perdre mon temps à te regarder faire les yeux doux à Grégory, c'est uniquement parce que mon père m'a demandé de venir te chercher.

Duo est stupéfait.

- Attends, Heero, tu me fais quoi, là ? On dirait presque que t'es jaloux !

- Arrête de rêver !

- Alors c'est quoi, ton problème ? demande-t-il en le suivant dans le couloir menant au bureau d'Odin.

- Mon problème, c'est que t'es censé te reposer pour reprendre des forces, et que ça me dérange de te voir perdre ce temps-là à flirter, alors que DS souffre.

- Et tu crois que je ne fais pas tout ce qui en mon pouvoir pour le soulager le plus rapidement possible ? réplique-t-il, blessé par cette remarque. Tu crois que je n'aimerai pas que ça aille plus vite et qu'il puisse reprendre une vie normale ? Sais-tu seulement ce qu'on ressent dans ce genre de situation, ce que _moi_, je ressens ?

- Je ne sais que ce que je déduis de mon observation.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas que ça coince, alors ! Je te l'ai dit hier soir, tu ne vois rien…

Heero fait brusquement volte-face et attrape Duo par son t-shirt pour le plaquer contre le mur du couloir.

- Ne reparle _plus jamais _d'hier soir, c'est clair ?

Avec étonnement, Heero voit les yeux de Duo s'assombrir et prendre une drôle de lueur, alors qu'un pli sévère déforme sa bouche, qui lui apparaissait encore si sensuelle quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Lâche-_nous_ tout de suite.

La voix est la même que celle de Duo, mais le ton est différent, laissant planer une menace, si bien que Heero ne sait pas vraiment s'il vient de recevoir un ordre ou un conseil.

Il desserre cependant sa main et se recule, bien plus impressionné qu'il ne le montre.  
Les yeux de Duo reprennent une couleur normale, enfin _leur_ couleur habituelle, qui n'a rien de normale, et son visage se radoucit.  
Mais un voile de tristesse couvre son regard.

- Je savais que tu ne m'appréciais pas, Heero, mais je ne me doutais pas que c'était au point de représenter une menace pour moi, remarque-t-il, la gorge serrée.

- Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai rien contre toi, répond Heero, toute sa colère envolée, mais toujours aussi froidement.

- Apparemment si. Le problème, Heero, c'est que cette menace se retourne contre toi, à présent. C'est toi qui risque le plus.

- Ne me fais pas rire !

- Ce qui vient de se passer arrive très rarement, Heero. C'est assez grave pour le souligner. Tu as peut-être l'habitude de tout contrôler, mais crois-moi ça, tu ne le pourras pas.

- Je…

- Vraiment, le coupe-t-il et c'est bien la première fois, tu ne pourras pas. Alors laisse tomber.

Il défroisse son t-shirt et gagne seul le bureau d'Odin, enfouissant sa tristesse loin en lui, là où son frère allait mettre du temps à la retrouver.

Heero finit par desserrer ses poings et soupire, s'appuyant contre le mur.

_« Ce que tu ne comprends pas, Duo, c'est que tu m'as déjà fait perdre le contrôle… »_

_._

**_xxxXxXxXxXxXxxx_**

_**.**_

_**Un peu plus tard dans la soirée…**_

.

.  
Duo est allongé sur son lit, au téléphone avec son meilleur ami Quatre.

A peine repose-t-il l'appareil qu'on frappe à sa porte.

- Oui ?

Trowa entre, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- On a décidé d'aller au **Puits d'Urd **(2), finalement, donc… tu peux pas dire non !

Duo s'assoit en ramenant ses genoux sur sa poitrine, les entourant de ses bras et posant son menton dessus, avant de lever les yeux vers son frère.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Tro.

Trowa referme la porte et s'installe à côté de lui.

- On a pas eu l'occasion d'être seuls assez longtemps pour parler, depuis que je suis là, mais j'ai bien vu que ça n'allait pas. Tu me racontes ?

- Une autre fois. Je ne veux pas te pourrir la soirée, Heero doit t'attendre.

- Et bien, il attendra encore.

- Ca fait un moment que vous vous êtes pas vus, je comprends, tu sais !

Trowa passe sa main dans ses cheveux dénattés avec douceur.

- Heero est mon meilleur ami, mais t'es quand même mon frangin, Duo. Et je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas étranger à ton humeur. Si tu vas mal, comment veux-tu que je m'éclate, surtout avec celui qui en est plus ou moins responsable ? Dis-moi tout.

Duo se laisse aller en arrière et s'allonge.

- Les 15 premiers jours ont été difficiles, je suis fatigué.

- Je sais. Mais tu l'étais ce matin aussi et pourtant, au téléphone, alors que je venais de te réveiller, tu semblais moins las.

- Tu me laisseras pas avant d'avoir eu tes réponses, hein ?

- Tu me connais…

- Ca peut attendre, Tro, vraiment.

- Ok, mais tu viens avec nous, alors.

Duo se redresse et lui sourit.

- C'est bon, t'as gagné. Je préfère ne pas sortir avec Heero.

- Il s'est passé un truc entre vous ? Par exemple, quand il est venu te chercher, à mon arrivée ?

- Il l'en a parlé ?

- Pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder. J'ai quand même compris tout seul.

- Tro, comment tu fais pour si bien t'entendre avec lui ?

- Je ne pourrais pas te l'expliquer, frangin. Mais je te comprends, il est très difficile à cerner. Heero est renfermé et distant, presque inaccessible aux yeux des autres.

- Toi aussi, Trowa, tu n'as pas l'air commode, au premier abord. Mais malgré ton caractère taciturne, on peut t'approcher, tu as des amis. Alors que Heero, on a l'impression que si jamais tu effleures son périmètre de sécurité, il t'explose la figure.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas venir, ce soir ? Je croyais que vous aviez dépassé ce stade.

- C'est juste… _dangereux_ qu'on se retrouve dans la même pièce.

- Comment ça ?

- On arrivait à se parler, c'est vrai, mais c'était très rare de parvenir à finir une discussion calmement. Quel que soit le sujet de notre conversation, le ton finit toujours par monter rapidement, et…

- Et ça fait des étincelles.

- Plutôt un feu de forêt, ouais.

- Je croyais que t'aimais ça, quand c'était passionné ? le taquine-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Tro, je ne plaisante pas ! Heero me déteste, il ne me supporte pas ! Il a pris sur lui pour DeathScythe, mais là, vraiment, il est à bout.

- T'exagère pas un peu, là ?

- Demande à Oliver à quel point j'exagère !

Le léger sourire de Trowa s'efface et une lueur inquiète traverse son regard.

- Il est intervenu ?

- Oui, soupire Duo. Ca a été si rapide…

- Raconte-moi.

Duo s'exécute.

Il sait que son frère ne le lâchera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas jugé de lui-même la gravité de la situation, avec tous les éléments à l'appui.  
Duo fait donc remonter son récit à la journée d'avant.

Une fois son récit terminé, Trowa se lève.

- Habille-toi, ce soir, tu viens avec nous.

- Tu te fous de moi ? T'as entendu tout ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Parfaitement. Heero ne te déteste pas, tu le perturbes, tu l'intrigues, mais il n'a pas une aussi mauvaise opinion de toi que tu sembles le penser. Crois-moi, même si tu es mon frère, si ça avait été le cas, il me l'aurait dit. Et je le connais assez pour reconnaître lorsqu'il déteste quelqu'un.

- Ok, il ne me déteste peut-être pas. Mais il ne m'apprécie pas non plus, alors je ne vais pas lui imposer ma présence.

- Où est donc passé mon Duo combatif prêt à relever tous les défis ? demande Trowa, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Dès l'instant où Oliver est apparu, ça a cessé d'être un jeu. Moins je verrai Heero, moins il y aura de risques pour lui.

- Arrête de fuir et de te cacher, Duo. T'es coincé pour un moment encore ici, tu ne pourras pas toujours l'éviter, alors affronte-le. Continue à parler avec lui, à ignorer le mur que sa fierté dresse entre vous, va au-delà. Le fait qu'il t'ait parlé de sa mère prouve qu'il ne t'est pas si inaccessible que ça. Tu l'as touché…

- Et tu as vu le résultat ? C'est peine perdu, n'insiste pas.

Trowa s'accroupit face à lui, ses mains sur ses cuisses.

- Je sais combien ça te tenait à cœur de le rencontrer et d'être ami avec lui.

- On est pas obligé de s'entendre avec tout le monde, tu me le dis tout le temps, Big Brother

- Tu n'as même pas réellement essayé.

- Si.

- Crois-moi, non. C'est de Heero dont il s'agit.

- « _Mister Freeze, le glaçon friandise_… » Tu parles d'une friandise… Outch ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? proteste Duo en se frottant le nez, que Trowa vient d'agresser d'une pichenette. Ca fait mal.

- Tant mieux. Duo, je sais, je sens que tu es dans cette phase où tu as envie de baisser les bras, parce que tu as peur de provoquer une situation qui forcera Oliver à intervenir; et tu as peur de ne pouvoir contrôler ça.

- _Personne_ ne peut contrôler Oliver.

- Si, Duo.

- Mais Quatre n'est pas là.

- Mais il arrive bientôt. Et en attendant, je vais t'aider. Tu me fais confiance ?

- Bien sûr, le problème n'est pas là…

- Il n'y a pas de problème, le coupe Trowa en se relevant. Habille-toi, on va faire sauter la pression. Non, ne dis plus rien, j'en ai marre de parler. J'épuise tout mon quota de mots d'une semaine en une conversation, avec toi.

Duo sourit et se lève pour réclamer un câlin à son frère, qui l'enlace en protestant pour la forme.

- Allez, grouille, lui dit-il encore en s'écartant, on se retrouve en bas dans un quart d'heure.

- Ok, à tout à l'heure. Merci beaucoup, Tro.

Trowa lui fait un clin d'œil et sort, puis repasse sa tête dans l'encadrement.

- Au fait, ce serait bien que tu laisses tes cheveux lâchés, ce soir, lui dit-il avant de refermer la porte, après un dernier clin d'oeil.

Duo soupire, puis se tourne vers son armoire qu'il ouvre en grand.

Le **Puits d'Urd**, un établissement réputé pour être plus chaud que les Enfers, voire carrément bâti dessus…  
Inutile de trop s'habiller, donc, mais il ne serait pas plus utile pour lui d'y apporter quelques degrés de plus par une tenue aguicheuse…

Il se décide donc pour la simplicité : son jean noir moulant juste ce qu'il faut, où il faut, qui retombe en plis mesurés sur ses boots…  
Un t-shirt bleu indigo qui rend plus incertaine encore la couleur violette de ses yeux, les teintant d'étranges reflets…  
Une veste en cuir qui ne va pas rester longtemps sur son dos, ça par contre, c'est une certitude…

Il glisse son portefeuille dans sa poche, vérifiant l'attache de la petite chaînette censée dissuader les voleurs, remonte le fermoir de sa chaîne en argent où pend son crucifix, repasse sa main dans ses cheveux une dernière fois, puis, satisfait du reflet que lui renvoie le miroir, il quitte sa chambre et dévale les escaliers.

Le vrai test, pour lui, c'est le regard de Trowa…

Et d'Heero...

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'en arrivant en bas, en voyant Heero, il serait lui-même si déstabilisé qu'il en oublierait de guetter sa réaction.  
Heero est une déclinaison vivante de la couleur bleue, qu'il porte à merveille et dans une parfaite harmonie de ton : ses chaussures, son pantalon, sa ceinture, son haut, sa veste…

… et ses yeux…

Ses yeux dans lesquels il plonge sans aucune retenue, acceptant de s'y noyer, de couler jusqu'au fond comme une pierre, comme une _statue_ de pierre, celle qu'il est lui-même devenu en le voyant.

Heero, lui aussi, s'est complètement oublié, perdu dans son regard, perdu dans ces sensations oubliées d'un cœur qui bat très vite, trop vite, d'une chaleur au creux de son ventre, ou plus bas, il ne sait pas, il ne sait plus, de ses mains qui deviennent moites et du sang qui bat dans ses tempes.

Trowa n'intervient pas, reculant pour les avoir tous les deux dans son champ de vision, afin de ne rien perdre de la scène, son léger sourire mystérieux flottant toujours sur ses lèvres.

L'électricité qu'il sent dans l'air, il la connaît.  
Elle peut blesser, si elle est mal gérée.  
Elle peut être dangereuse, si on ne la maîtrise pas.

Et qui dit danger, dit…  
Oliver…

Et franchement, il a pas envie de le voir, ce soir.

- Bien, on y va ?

Duo sursaute, brusquement arraché de la bulle où tout se résumait à un camaïeu de bleu, dominé par celui des yeux d'Heero, où rien d'autre n'existait…  
Heero se contente de reprendre sa respiration, qu'il ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir bloquée.

Son regard, qu'il a toujours rivé à celui de Duo, se durcit, puis il se détourne et sort le premier.

- Je vais chercher Heimdall, on se rejoint au Portail.

- Ok, répond Trowa, alors que Duo descend les dernières marches pour le rejoindre. Ca va, toi ? demande-t-il alors en se tournant vers lui.

- Oui, je crois… J'ai juste eu l'impression d'être comme… déconnecté de la réalité pendant un moment.

- C'est certainement ce qui est arrivé. Tu sais que t'es canon, frangin ?

- T'es pas mal non plus, dans le genre… C'est dommage que Quatre ne soit pas là.

- On aura d'autres occasions.

Ils sortent du manoir et prennent la direction du Portail, rejoints bientôt par la voiture conduite par Heimdall.  
Peu avant qu'elle n'arrive à leur hauteur, Trowa pose sa main sur le bras de son frère.

- Duo, fais attention, ce soir, s'il te plaît.

- Tu m'as dit que je pouvais te faire confiance...

- Je ne parle pas que par rapport à Heero. On sait tous les deux que quand tu vas pas très bien et que tu sors, tu ne fais plus la distinction entre les bonnes et les mauvaises rencontres. T'es grand, je vais pas te chaperonner.

- T'en fais pas, ça va. Je gère mon moral et mon humeur. Le regard qu'Heero m'a lancé avant de sortir a presque réussi à refroidir mon enthousiasme. Mais mon envie et mon besoin de décompresser est plus fort. Je vais m'éclater, et tant pis s'il ne me supporte pas.

- Duo, je lui ai demandé s'il voulait que tu viennes, il m'a répondu que tu en avais besoin, que ça te ferait du bien. Lui n'était pas obligé de sortir. Il ne serait pas venu, si ta présence le gênait. Ok ?

- Ok.

Ils ne disent plus rien, la voiture s'arrêtant enfin devant eux.  
Heero ouvre la portière et ils s'installent tous les deux face à lui, grâce à l'aménagement particulier de l'intérieur, pourtant insoupçonnable de l'extérieur…

Heimdall prend donc la direction du **Puits d'Urd** en souriant, heureux de conduire ces trois jeunes gens vers un lieu où ils pourront se distraire et échapper au poids de leur réalité quotidienne.

.

_xxxXxXxXxXxXxxx_

_.  
_

_**Bien plus tard dans la nuit…**_

_**.  
.**_

Heero, Duo et Trowa sont affalés à l'arrière de la voiture qui les ramène au Manoir, toujours conduite par Heimdall, venu les chercher à la sortie du **Puits d'Urd, **où ils ont apparemment passé une excellente soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit.

Duo s'est endormi sur l'épaule de Trowa, quelques minutes à peine après que la voiture ait démarré.

- Dire qu'il voulait pas venir… remarque Heero d'une voix un peu pâteuse. C'est lui qui s'est le plus éclaté...

- Il avait besoin de se défouler. Apparemment, ça n'a pas été facile pour lui, jusqu'à présent.

- DS est un cas difficile, reconnaît Heero.

- Toi aussi.

- Il n'est pas là… pour moi.

- T'étais censé… être là pour lui, Heero… même de loin.

- Je tiens toujours mes promesses, Trowa… tu le sais... Mais y a un truc… chez lui…

- Un truc… que t'as rencontré… cet après-midi ?

Heero grimace.

- Pas ça… Pas _seulement_ ça…

- Quoi d'autre ?

- J'sais pas…

- Heero… tu te contenterais pas de ça… T'as bien une idée ?

Il hausse les épaules en attrapant la bouteille d'eau, qu'il vide à moitié avant de la tendre à Trowa.

- C'est comme toi. Comme avec toi… je veux dire. Il… Tu… Vous me touchez…

- C'est de famille, Heero, répond Trowa après avoir bu.

- Pfff… Vous avez pas… le même sang…

- On a la même éducation… on a les mêmes parents… on a le même nom…

- T'as le nom de ta mère, _Barton_.

- C'est un hommage, bouffon ! Duo et moi,…on est tous les deux… les fils de Dale Maxwell et Hélène Barton Maxwell… Et puis tu peux parler, _toi_…

- Quoi, moi ?

- Toi, _Heero Yuy Lowe_. Tu gardes le nom… d'une mère que tu renies…

- C'est elle qui m'a renié… et je t'emmerde…

- Moi aussi…

Ils se taisent et ferment les yeux, vaincus par l'effort qu'ils ont fait de parler dans leur état de fatigue et de légère ébriété.  
Mais Heero les ouvre de nouveau rapidement…  
Ainsi que sa bouche…

- Trowa…

- Hum… ?

- Je suis désolé…

- De quoi ?

- J'ai pas assuré avec Duo… alors que je t'avais promis… de veiller sur lui…

- Le plus gros du boulot reste à faire… avec DS… Tu te rattraperas à ce moment-là, répond-il en ouvrant les yeux.

- Je sais pas si… je pourrais.

- Accepte ce que tu ressens… et tu pourras.

- Ce que je ressens ? Tu crois quoi, Tro ?

- T'as pas le monopole de la fascination… Heero Yuy Lowe...

- C'est bien ce que je me dis… en le voyant… reconnaît-il en tendant la main vers lui. Merde… j'ai trop bu ! soupire-t-il en suspendant son geste avant de ramener sa main coupable vers lui.

Trowa sourit et embrasse le front de son frère, à portée de lèvres.

- C'est l'effet qu'il a sur tout le monde… puis ça s'estompe, quand tu le connais…parce qu'il fait parfois preuve d'une stupidité… toute humaine...

- Hn.

- Et il a un cœur en or, aussi… ajoute Trowa, les yeux de nouveau clos.

- C'est pas l'apanage des humains, Tro… C'est même… plutôt rare…

- Cœur de glace a parlé…

- Je t'emmerde…

- Moi aussi...

A nouveau le silence s'installe, alors que la voiture file toujours à bonne allure vers le manoir, avec à sa direction un Heimdall tout sourire qui ne perd rien de ce qui se passe à l'arrière.

- Tu sais, Heero…

- Hn…

- Un cœur en or… sait en reconnaître un autre…

- Hn…

- Celui de Duo se fraye doucement un chemin… entre les glaciers qui entourent le tien…

- La prochaine fois… tu t'arrêtes au 4ème Marteau de Thor… et tu termines à l'eau, ok ? Ca t'évitera… de dire des conneries pareilles…

- C'est pas des conneries…

- T'es en train de partir, Tro… et en puissance… C'est vraiment le moment… de la boucler…

- Et comme par hasard… on arrive au Manoir… Ca t'arrange bien, avoue… T'as peur d'en dire trop…

- Ta gueule…

- La tienne…

- Messieurs, pardonnez-moi d'interrompre ce merveilleux échange de mots doux, mais nous arrivons.

- Merci, Heim' … répond Heero en se redressant.

Trowa se redresse aussi, caressant doucement la joue de Duo.

- Dun, mon grand, on est arrivé…

- Hummmm… laisse-moi… dormir…

- Tu seras mieux dans ton lit…

- 'veux pas…suis bien, là…

- Duo…

- Laisse moi… Solo… Sœur Marie dira rien…

- Dun… Duo…

- Tu me… protégeras…

Trowa se résigne, il connaît son frère, il sait qu'il ne se réveillera pas à moins d'y aller franchement, et ça ne sert à rien de le brusquer.

- Bien sûr… répond-il en embrassant son front, sous ses mèches. Dors, mon grand.

Duo soupire et se serre un peu plus contre lui.

- Ca craint… grimace Heero.

- Ta gueule…

- La tienne…

La voiture s'immobilise et Heero s'en extrait le premier pour pouvoir prendre Duo dans ses bras.  
L'air frais le réveille et le sort un peu de sa léthargie.  
Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Souhaitez-vous que je m'occupe de Monsieur Duo, Monsieur Lowe ?

- Ca ira, Heim'. Ramenez la voiture et rentrez terminer la nuit que nous avons interrompue. Merci et bonne nuit.

- Merci à vous. Quant à moi, je n'ai fait que mon devoir, en veillant sur vous et votre entourage, Mr Lowe. Je vous souhaite une excellente fin de nuit, reposez-vous, et vous aussi, Monsieur Barton.

- Bonne nuit, Heimdall et merci, répond-il alors que le vieil homme remonte dans la voiture. Merci, Heero, ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers son ami pour prendre son frère. Heero… ?

Le Heero en question a déjà commencé à monter les marches du perron.

- Je tiens plus sur mes jambes que toi.

Trowa sourit en le suivant.

L'air frais l'a également un peu dégrisé.

- Si ça, c'est pas de l'excuse…

- C'en est pas une. S'il se blesse, il ne pourra pas…

- … s'occuper de DS, je sais, j'ai fini par comprendre. T'as jamais autant répété une phrase, depuis que je te connais…

- Je t'emmerde…

- Moi aussi.

- Prend plutôt mon pass dans ma poche et ouvre-nous.

- Quelle poche ?

- Derrière gauche.

- On dit _arrière gauche_.

- N'en profite pas !

- Aucune chance… Je l'ai… Attend, y a un truc dessus… tiens, ça me dit quelque chose… remarque-t-il en retirant un papier collé au pass.

- C'est rien. Ouvre, je fatigue.

- C'est pas rien ! répond-il à voix basse en ouvrant la porte d'une main, agitant le papier de l'autre. C'est le numéro du serveur qui a branché Duo ! J'y crois pas ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec ?

- Je l'empêche juste de se dissiper, se défend-il en entrant dans le manoir. Je lui rendrai lorsqu'il aura fini son travail ici.

- Mais bien sûr… T'es un vrai chacal, Heero…

- Passe devant et allume… au lieu de m'insulter.

Trowa glisse le pass dans la poche d'Heero, après avoir recollé le papier dessus et s'exécute en souriant.

Ils déposent Duo dans sa chambre et le déshabillent…  
Enfin, Heero lui enlève ses boots, laissant Trowa lui ôter le reste de ses vêtements, pas certain de pouvoir se maîtriser.

Il a déjà bien du mal à détacher son regard du corps alangui de Duo…  
Ce qui n'échappe pas à Trowa, lorsqu'il se redresse après avoir embrassé une dernière fois son frère, et que ça amuse beaucoup.

- Tu veux lui faire un petit bisou, Heero ? Je te promets que personne n'en saura rien…

Heero ne prend même pas la peine de répondre et sort, rejoint rapidement par Trowa, qui referme doucement la porte de la chambre de Duo.

- Bonne nuit, Tro… murmure Heero. Ca me fait plaisir que tu sois là…

- J'adore quand tu me dis des mots doux…

- Dumbum…

- Oh oui ! C'est exactement le bruit que ferait le lit… en réceptionnant le poids de nos deux corps… passionnément enlacés… Hummm… continue… ça m'excite !

- Va cuver, sale ivrogne… grommelle Heero en le poussant du coude, avant de gagner sa chambre, plus haut dans le couloir.

- Bonne nuit, Heero… lui dit encore Trowa à voix basse. Je suis content de te voir aussi, tu sais…

- Hn…

Il referme la porte de sa chambre sans un regard pour son ami, qui se rend à son tour dans sa propre chambre, épuisé, mais satisfait.

_Ca s'est pas si mal passé, en fait…_

Après avoir jeté un œil au réveil, qui indique 4h du matin, il se débarrasse rapidement de ses vêtements et s'allonge sur son lit, son portable à la main, composant un numéro qu'il connaît par cœur.

- Allo ?

Trowa sent un délicieux frisson lui parcourir le corps au son de cette voix.

- Je pensais tomber sur ton répondeur, murmure-t-il. Je te réveille.

- Peu importe, Trowa, je suis content de t'entendre. Ça a été ?

- Oui, je pense avoir déprogrammé la bombe. Mais je vais avoir besoin de toi pour la désamorcer totalement.

- Je serai bientôt là.

- J'ai hâte de te voir. Ca fait longtemps.

- Trois mois, ce n'est pas si terrible. On a connu et supporté plus longue séparation.

- Plus le temps passe, plus c'est difficile d'être loin de toi.

- Trowa ?

- Oui, Quatre ?

- T'as bu combien de verres ?

- T'es pas drôle…

- Je n'ai pas envie de l'être lorsque cela concerne mes sentiments.

- J'ai pas besoin de boire pour savoir que tu me manques de plus en plus…

- Non, mais pour le dire, si.

- Faux !

- On verra quand tu seras sobre, si tu es capable de me ressortir une seule phrase de ce type, sur ce même ton.

- T'es de mauvaise foi, Quatre… Je te dis tout le temps que tu me manques… ou que tu m'as manqué… quand on se revoit.

- De la même façon que tu le dis à tout le monde, oui.

- Je le dis… pas à… beaucoup de monde…

- Peu importe qu'il y ait une ou dix personnes, je ne suis pas le seul, c'est tout.

- Quatre…

- Laisse tomber, Trowa, va te coucher, tu tombes de sommeil.

- Je suis… couché…

- Alors dors !

- Je suis désolé… de t'avoir dérangé… J'avais vraiment… envie d'entendre ta voix…

- Je suis content d'avoir entendu la tienne. Bonne nuit, Trowa.

- Bonne nuit… mon Ange… du désert…

Un long soupir résonne du côté du Golfe d'Aden (3), auquel répond une respiration caractéristique d'une personne qui vient de s'endormir, certes assez brusquement, côté Asgard.

Quatre coupe le téléphone, attendri mais avec un serrement au cœur, puis retourne dans sa chambre ; il le pose sur sa table de nuit et se glisse sous le drap, où un corps chaud et doux l'accueille en se blottissant contre lui.

- Tout va bien, mon Prince ?

- Excuse-moi, je t'ai réveillée, Manâh. (4)

- Qui était-ce ?

- Tu sais très bien quelle est la seule personne à qui j'accepte de répondre à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, répond-il gentiment en caressant ses longs cheveux roux.

- Cet homme ami des fauves, responsable du fait que je n'aurais jamais rien d'autre que ton corps, puisque ton âme, ton cœur et ta vie lui appartiennent ?

Quatre caresse sa joue et l'embrasse tendrement.

- J'aurai tant aimé t'offrir plus que…

La jeune femme pose un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Il était écrit que seul deux hommes sauraient toucher et atteindre le plus profond de ton cœur. Je les ai mené à toi, il y a six ans, dans le désert. Et depuis ce jour du Destin, ton pouvoir n'a cessé de croître car ton cœur s'est enfin ouvert et ton âme s'est épanouie. J'ai joué mon rôle, ce sera bientôt à toi de jouer le tien, mon Prince.

- Merci, Manâh.

- C'est moi qui te remercie, mon Prince, réplique-t-elle en offrant à nouveau ses lèvres.

Pour savourer le baiser de son Maître, ses paupières se referment sur ses yeux aussi gris qu'un ciel d'orage, laissant une larme s'en échapper.

Elle sait qu'elle est en train de vivre la dernière nuit de sa vie avec le Prince, et elle est bien décidé à en profiter…

_._

_._

_A suivre…_

_.  
_

* * *

**Notes générales **

(1) **Diancecht** : c'est le nom du dieu celte de la médecine (celtes d'Irlande notamment)

(2) Le **Puits d'Urd **était dans la mythologie nordique (scandinave) un puits qui donnait accès à la « demeure du brouillard » (Les Enfers). _Vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai choisi ce nom pour une boîte !_

(3) Le **golfe d'Aden **est la baie située entre la corne de l'Afrique (Somalie) et l'Arabie (Yémen). Le golfe d'Aden sépare les deux grands continents africain et asiatique. Il lie la mer Rouge et l'océan Indien. Sa longueur est de 1 000 km et sa largeur varie de 150 à 440 km. (Source Wikipédia). **Aden** est une ville portuaire du Yémen. _J'aime assez l' idée que Quatre vit dans un endroit qui est à la jonction entre deux continents/deux mondes, où le désert est pas loin mais la mer non plus !_

(4) **Manat** ou **Man****ā****h** était une déesse du destin vénérée en Arabie à l'époque préislamique. Ce que l'on sait d'elle provient essentiellement du _Livre des idoles_ de Hisham ibn al-Kalbi. Elle aurait été l'aînée des trois "filles du dieu" (probablement Houbal) qui semblent avoir été objets d'un culte fervent à la Mecque : Allat, Manat et Uzza. Les Nabataéens lui rendaient également un culte sous le nom de **Manawat** ou **Manawatu** et l'identifiaient à Némésis, mais en faisaient, selon Julius Wellhausen, la mère d'Houbal. _Ce nom colle bien à la jeune femme qui est aux côtés de Quatre, dans la symbolique lié au Destin. Quatre y accorde beaucoup d'importance, vous le verrez dans les prochains chapitres…_

_**Note de l'auteure **: _

_merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! _

_J'espère que vous aimez toujours… _

_Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite, dès que j'aurai fini de la taper et de la corriger ! _

_Kisu ! _

_Lysanea..._


	4. La courbe de tes yeux

**L'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des animaux.**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf mention contraire annotées au chapitre un et ici Arthus (un palefrenier). En italique ce sont des extraits de poèmes de Louis Aragon comme le titre.

_**Pairing **_: 1+2 et 3+4.

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Arthus, Sally Po._

_**Résumé**_ : le temps passe et les choses se précisent…

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : bonjour à tous et merci pour vos mails, vos reviews et votre soutien général ! Merci aux anonymes qui me lisent. Merci à toi, SNT59, je suis désolée de t'avoir un peu choquée, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, avec Quatre. Sachez que ce n'est pas ce qu'il paraît et vous aurez la réponse dans ce chapitre… Quatre est un personnage beaucoup trop intègre pour moi, je ne pourrai jamais en faire un salop, un maniaque ou un infidèle… Quant à Oliver, je vois qu'il a volé la vedette à Duo ! Un peu comme des guests dans les séries qui finissent par devenir des personnages récurrents… Il n'était donc pas prévu qu'il apparaisse souvent, mais face à vos reviews et vos demandes, j'ai commencé à remanier certains chapitres pour y introduire des scènes avec lui… J'espère que vous serez satisfaits ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre long, encore une fois, et dans lequel je m'attache un peu plus aux relations entre les persos, ce qui sera aussi le cas au chapitre cinq, mais on verra aussi DS, que Duo n'abandonne pas. En attendant…

.

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre Quatre : la courbe de tes yeux fait le tour de mon cœur…**

**.  
**

xxxx

.

Une heure après le déjeuner, Duo se laisse convaincre par son frère d'aller faire une balade à cheval, le temps s'y prêtant parfaitement.

C'est vrai que depuis l'arrivée de Quatre, plus d'un mois plus tôt, ils sont souvent sortis, mais plutôt le soir ; le soleil ne se couchant plus, ils ont fait de magnifiques balades à pieds sous cette lumière si particulière, cette atmosphère irréelle.

Duo se souvient de s'être fait la réflexion, une fois, qu'il était heureux de partager de tels moments avec les personnes comptant le plus pour lui ; ce qui l'avait surpris, sur le moment, c'est que ça incluait aussi Heero…

Avec l'arrivée de Trowa, puis quelques semaines après, de Quatre, leur relation a évolué différemment.

Parfois, Duo a un peu regretté les quinze premiers jours où il vivait avec Heero une espèce de routine, entre les repas pris ensemble et certains soirs à traîner un peu avant d'aller se coucher, jamais loin l'un de l'autre mais sans forcément se parler.

Avoir Trowa avec eux lui a quand même permis d'en savoir plus sur Heero et de voir une autre facette de sa personnalité.

Surtout, dès que le ton commence a monté, Trowa parvient à changer de sujet assez subtilement, sans gêner l'un ou l'autre, et éviter ainsi les écarts qui peuvent conduire à l'intervention d'Oliver... ce que préfère éviter Duo.

Ils n'ont pas toujours été tous les trois ensemble, mais jamais Duo, ni Heero d'ailleurs, ne s'est senti à l'écart, lorsque Trowa était avec seulement l'un des deux.

Avec l'arrivée de Quatre, attendu avec impatience, l'atmosphère s'est encore plus détendue et ils ont vraiment passé d'excellents moments.

A travers les liens qui existent entre Heero et son frère, et Heero et son meilleur ami, Duo a appris à le connaître, jour après jour.  
Au tout début, il regrettait que ce ne soit pas de manière plus directe ; tout ce qu'il apprenait de lui venait de ses discussions et ses échanges avec Trowa et Quatre.  
Lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, Heero ne parlait plus beaucoup et semblait presque indifférent à sa présence.

Duo aurait vraiment voulu que ses rares sourires lui soient adressés ou que ce soit lui qui les aient provoqués…

Progressivement, alors qu'il avait décidé de prendre sur lui et d'accepter cette amitié indirecte, en quelque sorte, ravi déjà de pouvoir partager ça, il a commencé à remarquer des changements.

Depuis quelques temps, Duo a l'impression d'exister pour Heero, en tant que personne.

Il a appris à le connaître, mais il ne se doutait pas que c'était aussi le cas pour lui.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il faisait souvent référence à des choses qu'il lui a confié, comme ça, un jour, pour parler, sans imaginer qu'Heero l'écoutait vraiment.  
Et s'intéressait à ses propos au point de les retenir.

Ce n'est pas de l'amitié, pas encore, et Heero se défend toujours d'éprouver un quelconque intérêt pour lui, lui rappelant dès que possible que s'il semble s'inquiéter de son bien-être, c'est uniquement pour Deathscythe…

Mais Duo, pas plus que Trowa et Quatre, qui aiment bien le taquiner sur ce sujet, n'est dupe.

Le travail que Duo a accompli auprès de DS et d'autres animaux, durant ces deux mois, a forcé l'admiration de beaucoup, dont Heero, qui est toujours aussi fasciné par son don et sa personne entière.

Mais il se casserait bras et jambes plutôt que de l'avouer ou de le montrer…

Seulement Quatre a un puissant don d'empathie, et aucun des bouleversement émotionnels que subit Heero ne lui échappe.  
Aussi, Trowa et lui font-ils en sortent de pouvoir leur faire passer le plus de temps possible ensemble.

Cette balade a cheval, ils l'ont prévu depuis un moment, mais Heero ne peut malheureusement pas y participer, parce qu'il est parti pour le champ de courses, où deux chevaux de leurs écuries concourent.

Ils ne lui ont pas proposé de l'accompagner, sachant d'avance quelle serait sa réponse : Heero préfère être seul, sauf s'il est lui-même en compétition avec un de ses chevaux.

Duo, Trowa et Quatre sont donc partis en début d'après-midi pour une longue randonnée à travers la vallée, Duo montant Efrit (1), un magnifique barbe prêté par Quatre, Trowa, son propre cheval, un andalou répondant au joli nom de Rainbow, et Quatre chevauchant Nur, sa jument adorée.

Ils ont fini par rejoindre le Lac, au bord duquel ils se sont installés pour se faire un petit goûter agréable, et reposer les chevaux.

La vue est magnifique : d'une symétrie quasi surnaturelle, deux cascades se font face et déversent leurs eaux dans le lac depuis une hauteur d'environ dix mètres, au même rythme lent malgré la puissance qui s'en dégage.

On s'attendrait presque, en levant les yeux vers leurs sommets, à voir un géant tenir une carafe d'eau dans chaque main et les incliner selon le même angle pour les déverser le long de la montagne jusque dans le lac.

Ils en sont cependant assez loin pour que le grondement sourd des chutes ne les empêche pas de parler et ne représente aucune gêne, au contraire.

- Et si on allait se baigner ? propose soudain Duo en regardant le lac avec envie.

Trowa, lui, jette un œil plus que sceptique aux eaux en apparence si paisibles, à peine agitées par les quelques remous provoqués par les ondes du choc de l'eau rencontrant la surface lisse comme un miroir poli.

- Après tout ce que m'a raconté Heero sur les créatures des lacs, des montagnes et des forêts, je me méfie de ce qu'il y a là-dedans, et je préfère pas m'y risquer.

- Crois-moi, s'il y avait un truc de bizarre et de vivant, je le sentirais, tente de le rassurer Duo.

- Moi, j'ai une certitude, intervient Quatre, c'est qu'il y a des glaciers entiers au fond du lac. Cette eau est super froide, Duo !

- Et alors ? Ca revigore, ça fouette le sang ! Allez, ajoute-t-il en se levant pour retirer ses vêtements, qui m'aime me suive !

- … pas ! hurlent presque Trowa et Quatre en même temps, alors que Duo, en caleçon, a déjà filé dans l'eau.

L'éclat de son rire résonne peu après, qui a très vite suivit le premier cri qu'il a poussé lorsque sa peau a touché la surface glacée de l'eau.

- Il avait déjà prévu son coup, assure Trowa en le regardant avec tendresse.

- Ah oui ?

- Duo ne met jamais de caleçon… sauf s'il compte finir dans l'eau, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Quatre sourit en s'allongeant, se servant de son sac comme d'un appui pour pouvoir garder un œil sur Duo et le lac.

- C'est vrai que puisqu'il ne rate pas une occasion de se baigner, c'était évident qu'il finisse dans le lac, durant notre balade.

Trowa s'étend à ses côtés, utilisant comme lui de son sac pour rester surélevé, et croise ses mains derrière la tête, entre son sac et le sol, avant de lui répondre.

- Il n'y a vraiment qu'en nageant qu'il arrive à se détendre.

- Et il en a bien besoin, en ce moment. La piscine, ça va un temps.

- Oui. Dommage qu'Heero n'ait pas pu venir.

- Il te manque ? le taquine Quatre.

- Idiot, tu sais bien que je parle pour Duo. Moi, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, ici, ajoute-t-il en tournant son visage vers lui.

Quatre sourit et se déplace pour poser sa tête sur son épaule.  
Trowa frissonne, sentant son souffle caresser la peau de son cou, mais hésite à bouger.

Chaque fois qu'il a répondu à un geste de Quatre, ces derniers temps, l'interprétant comme une invitation, Quatre s'est écarté sans une explication.

Il en a été souvent frustré, parce qu'il a senti Quatre différent, depuis son retour d'Arabie et son arrivée ici, mais pas encore au point de faire sauter toute la distance qu'il leur a imposée toutes ces années.

Leur relation a toujours été tendre, affectueuse, une sorte d'amitié amoureuse qui a mûri depuis leur rencontre, dans le désert, six ans plus tôt.  
Mais Quatre lui a toujours fait comprendre que malgré leurs sentiments, ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble.

Pas encore.

Avant d'être réunis, ils devaient grandir, vivre leurs propres expériences séparément, éprouver leurs sentiments et en découvrir de nouveaux et différents, avec d'autres.

Même s'il n'a jamais vraiment tout compris, Trowa a respecté son choix - que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? - et s'est armé de patience, savourant les moments partagés avec Quatre, lorsqu'ils se voyaient, et se satisfaisant de ce qu'il acceptait de lui donner.

Sans jamais chercher à lui être d'une fidélité absolue, ce qui aurait été le contraire du principe qu'il défendait, mais sans chercher non plus à l'oublier, bien que ça lui ait parfois été très difficile et douloureux, au point de le souhaiter très fort, ils ont grandi et mûri jamais loin l'un de l'autre, et leur amour a suivi et s'est renforcé.

Jusqu'à ce que Quatre accepte de le reconnaître et d'exprimer le sien, et tant que ce lien existe, Trowa observe et agit en conséquence.

Alors à cet instant, encore rare bien qu'il soit de plus en plus fréquent, il veut profiter de l'avoir si près de lui, contre lui, il ne veut pas l'éloigner par un geste audacieux.  
Mais en même temps, cette situation ne lui plaît pas, mais alors vraiment pas, même si c'est mieux que rien…

Il finit par trancher et libère son bras de sous sa tête pour pouvoir entourer Quatre avec, et tant pis s'il le fait fuir, il n'acceptera pas aussi facilement, cette fois-ci.

- S'il te plaît… murmure-t-il alors qu'il sent Quatre bouger.

Mais alors qu'il pensait que Quatre voulait se dégager, il se rend compte qu'il s'est juste écarté pour qu'il puisse mieux placer son bras, avant d'y reposer sa tête et de se serrer un peu plus contre lui.

- Il y a un problème, Trowa ? demande-t-il doucement, avec un petit sourire, en posant sa main à plat sur son torse.

- Non, tout va très bien.

Ils restent ainsi en silence un long moment, puis Quatre se redresse lentement et attrape le sac de Duo pour en sortir la deuxième couverture qu'ils ont pris au cas où, mais qu'ils n'ont pas utilisé.

Trowa le regarde la préparer en souriant.

- Tu penses à tout, Duo va apprécier.

- Tu y aurais sûrement aussi pensé, si je ne t'avais pas troublé, non ?

- Tu es bien sûr de toi, Quatre Raberba Winner.

- Je suis sûr de ce que je ressens, répond-il en s'allongeant de nouveau contre lui, le surprenant. Et ce que je perçois, lorsque ma tête est ainsi posée sur ton cœur, est un mélange d'émotions que je connais bien. J'en connais la nature, j'en connais les causes, j'en connais les conséquences.

- Ca ne t'a pas empêché de penser à Duo, remarque-t-il en caressant ses mèches dorées.

- C'est un cheminement de pensées. Je me disais que je me sentais vraiment bien, et que j'espérai vraiment que Duo puisse ressentir ça, un jour, avec la personne qu'il aime. Je me suis souvenu qu'il barbotait dans une eau à 10° et voilà.

- Je vois.

Duo sort de l'eau à cet instant et arrive vers eux en courant.  
Trowa serre Quatre contre lui et fait barrage avec son corps, le protégeant des gouttes d'eau glacées.

Une fois Duo bien enroulée dans la couverture, ils se redressent tous les deux.

- Merci pour la couverture ! Ah, ça fait trop du bien ! Vous avez manqué quelque chose.

Trowa et Quatre se regardent et se sourient.

- Je ne crois pas, murmure Trowa.

Duo fait aller son regard de l'un à l'autre, puis le glisse sur leurs corps enlacés.

- Ok… Je dérange, c'est ça ?

- Mais non, idiot ! Enroule-toi bien dans la couverture, ne prend pas froid.

- Ca va, l'eau est froide, mais il fait au moins 25°. Je vais vite sécher.

Il se relève et va voir les chevaux, puis revient s'allonger, offrant son corps aux rayons du soleil pour se réchauffer.

- Dis, Tro, je peux poser ma tête sur ton ventre ?

- Ca va pas, t'as les cheveux tout mouillés !

- Si je mets la couverture ?

- Elle est glacée, tu t'es essuyé dedans.

- Mais non, ça y est, elle est sèche… Please, Big Brother…

Trowa grogne avant de plier la couverture sur plusieurs épaisseurs pour la poser sur son ventre.

- Vas-y…

- Thank you ! Vous êtes pas obligés de vous séparer, faut juste un peu vous replacer.

Quatre sourit et se glisse derrière Trowa, l'invitant à poser sa tête sur ses cuisses, alors que Duo pose la sienne sur le ventre de son frère.  
Trowa s'amuse avec une des longues mèches caramel de Duo, pas si froide que ça, en fait, sa deuxième main unie à celle que Quatre a posé sur sa poitrine.

Ils sont si bien qu'ils somnolent un très long moment, bercés par le chant des cascades qui ronronnent plus qu'elles ne grondent, dans un demi-silence uniquement ponctué par leurs respirations et celles des animaux autour, et de la nature en général…

… jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie d'un téléphone vienne perturber leur tranquillité.

Trowa attrape son portable dans sa poche, sans déranger les deux autres.  
Il répond uniquement parce que c'est la sonnerie qui annonce un appel de sa sœur, Catherine.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il le range.

- Cathy vous embrasse, murmure-t-il.

- Elle va bien ? demande Quatre.

- Oui.

- Elle voulait quoi ? marmonne Duo d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Elle me confirmait juste la date de la prochaine saison, au cirque.

- Tu vas y participer, alors ? veut savoir Duo.

- Ce serait juste le temps qu'ils trouvent un nouveau dresseur.

- Tu crois vraiment ? D'après ce que j'en sais, tu les as bluffés, la dernière fois, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils veuillent te garder.

- J'y vais juste pour passer un peu de temps avec Cathy. Le cirque, c'est pas mon truc.

- Elle pourrait aussi se déplacer de temps en temps. Mais j'imagine que si elle ne fait plus le voyage pour se recueillir sur la tombe de sa mère, elle ne va pas non plus faire l'effort d'un voyage que toi, tu peux et fais sans problème.

- Duo, commence pas.

- Quoi, j'ai pas raison ? proteste-t-il, complètement sorti de son assoupissement.

- Tu es trop dur avec elle.

- Comment veux-tu que je sois dur, je ne lui parle même pas !

- Ne joue pas sur les mots, tu sais ce que je veux dire.

- Pffff. Désolé, Tro, mais j'arrive pas à la comprendre, et franchement, ça me fait trop mal, par rapport à maman, qu'elle ait ce genre d'attitude. C'est aussi sa mère, non ? Et génétiquement plus que la mienne, d'ailleurs.

- Seulement biologiquement, parce que vous avez passé le même nombre d'années à ses côtés, l'un après l'autre. Je te rappelle qu'il s'agit d'une mère que Cathy a abandonné à huit ans pour vivre avec son père, par amour du cirque.

- Maintenant, ce sont les enfants qui abandonnent les parents, on aura tout vu !

- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de jouer sur les mots.

- Je joue pas sur les mots ! proteste Duo en se redressant. Elle a pas abandonné sa mère, elle lui a demandé de pouvoir vivre avec son père ! C'est pas parce que t'es un gamin que t'as pas le droit d'avoir des préférences ! Et elle a même pas choisi un de ces deux parents, juste un mode de vie !

- Elle a beau le savoir, elle ne parvient pas à se débarrasser du poids de sa culpabilité.

- Et bien, si elle se sent si coupable, pourquoi elle ne vient plus au cimetière depuis deux ans ? Une fois, juste une seule fois, pour l'anniversaire de sa mort. Mais non, elle brille par son absence, l'abandonnant une seconde fois. Maman mérite mieux que ça !

- Ca suffit, Duo, maintenant, tu te calmes, demande Trowa sans s'énerver, en se redressant à son tour. Cathy se reproche encore d'autres choses, ce n'est pas la seule raison, bien que je la trouve suffisante.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle se reproche d'autre, au juste ?

- Tu sais que papa et maman voulaient d'autres enfants, après ma naissance, mais ils ne pouvaient pas. Et Catherine leur a encore retiré un des deux seuls enfants qu'ils avaient, en demandant à aller vivre avec son père. Ils n'avaient plus que moi, jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent vous adopter, Solo et toi. Elle s'est toujours sentie mal par rapport à ça, face à notre père.

- C'est ridicule, papa n'est pas comme ça ! Il l'a quand même élevée durant cinq ans, non ? Elle l'a quand même appelé « papa » et considéré comme tel avant de connaître l'existence de son père biologique ?

- Oui, mais elle ne vit et ne voit pas les choses aussi simplement.

- Tu sais, Duo, intervient Quatre, entre ce qu'on sait et ce qu'on ressent, il y a parfois un très grand gouffre qu'on arrive pas à franchir. Je n'ai encore jamais rencontré Catherine, mais je suis sûr que c'est-ce genre de blocage que je ressentirai, chez elle.

- Je ne comprends pas, désolé. Quoi qu'elle puisse ressentir, ça ne devrait pas être plus fort que ce besoin de se recueillir devant la tombe de sa mère.

- Certains n'ont pas besoin de ça, mon Duo.

- Tu insinues que je suis trop matérialiste, Quatre ?

- Non, seulement très sensible. Tu as besoin de voir cette tombe, leurs tombes à tous les deux, de savoir qu'ils sont en dessous pour être apaisé. Mais nous savons tous que tu les portes dans ton cœur, qu'ils t'accompagnent partout, que ça ne se réduit pas à un emplacement dans un terrain et un corps sous une dalle et dans une boîte.

- Je suis d'accord avec Quatre.

Duo soupire.

- Excuse-moi, Trowa, c'est vrai que je ne suis jamais très compréhensif quand il s'agit de maman et de Solo.

Trowa lui ébouriffe les cheveux en souriant.

- Du moment que tu laisses Cathy tranquille, ça me va. Elle n'a pas besoin d'entendre tout ça.

- Je ne pense pas avoir souvent l'occasion de la revoir, maintenant qu'elle boude le cimetière…

- Tu sais, Duo, j'y pense : Trowa m'a proposé d'aller avec lui, la prochaine fois qu'il irait voir Catherine, et je…

- Oh oh, ça se précise… le coupe Duo, tout sourire. Tu vas rencontrer le dernier membre de la famille ! Outch ! Pas les cheveux, Tro ! proteste Duo en s'écartant de son frère, qui vient de tirer sur une de ses mèches.

- T'as qu'à pas dire de bêtises.

- Comme si c'en était, se défend Duo en se levant, les mains sur les hanches. Regardez-vous ! Je vous ai déjà vu proches, mais rarement autant, je sais ce que je dis !

Lorsque Trowa s'est redressé, Quatre s'est déplacé de manière à être dos à lui, dans le même sens, allongeant ses jambes de part et d'autre de son corps. Trowa, lui, a fini par basculer en arrière, en appui sur ses coudes, ses bras par-dessus les cuisses légèrement surélevées de Quatre.

Trowa penche la tête en arrière pour regarder Quatre et voir sa réaction, et est heureux de ne rencontrer que son sourire et des yeux emplis de tendresse, alors qu'il glisse ses mains sur ses épaules, le faisant frissonner de plaisir et de désir mêlés.

- Ce ne sont pas des bêtises, c'est vrai, il est important que je rencontre la dernière personne de votre famille. J'ai déjà l'impression de la connaître, à travers toi, Trowa. Mais j'ai hâte de la voir en personne. Et je te disais donc, Duo, qu'à ce moment-là, ce serait bien qu'on y aille ensemble, ce serait l'occasion pour toi de la revoir.

Duo s'assombrit et se détourne, attrapant ses vêtements pour terminer de se rhabiller.

- Duo, je sais que tu n'aimes pas faire des projets quand tu bosses sur un cas difficile, mais…

- Y a pas de mais, Trowa. Bien, je vais vous laisser et rentrer.

- Déjà ? s'étonne Quatre. Ce n'est pas à cause de ce que j'ai dit…

- Non, ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Je sais que tu l'as dit volontairement, mais pas pour m'embêter. La vérité, c'est que Bragi (2) a accepté de me prêter sa harpe jusqu'au banquet d'après-demain, et ça fait très longtemps que je n'en est pas joué. Du coup, j'aimerai bien m'y remettre un peu, et j'ai pas trop eu le temps jusque-là. Je pense que je n'en aurai pas plus demain. Vous m'en voulez pas de vous abandonner ?

- Non, si tu promets de jouer pour nous.

- Promis ! Rejoignez-moi quand vous aurez fini votre balade. Le temps que je rentre, que je m'occupe d'Efrit, que je me lave, que je m'occupe de mes cheveux…

- En gros, on a le temps, quoi.

- Exactement ! A tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure.

Duo se penche pour les embrasser, charge tout ce dont ils n'ont plus besoin, remonte sur Efrit et reprend la direction du manoir.

Trowa se laisse aller contre le torse de Quatre, les bras posés sur ses cuisses et ses mains entourant ses genoux, ses propres jambes étendues devant lui.

- Ca va, je n'écrase rien de précieux ? murmure-t-il.

- Idiot, répond Quatre en joignant ses mains sur son torse.

Trowa ne répond rien, tellement heureux, tellement bien qu'il se dit que c'est comme ça qu'il voudrait mourir, le moment venu : dans les bras de Quatre, enveloppé dans le doux cocon formé par sa chaleur, par son odeur, par sa douceur.

Quatre a cette tendresse qui lui rappelle tant sa mère, dans la manière qu'il a de toucher sa peau, l'effleurant du bout des doigts en une affectueuse caresse.  
Sauf que sa mère n'a jamais fait sauter les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise pour glisser sa main à l'intérieur de cette façon…

C'est une évidence, ce touché-là n'a rien de la caresse d'une mère à son enfant, c'est sans conteste celle d'un amant qui désire le sien.

- Ta peau est tellement douce... soupire Quatre.

Ce soupir, cette voix légèrement plus grave que d'habitude…  
Ce corps qu'il sent se tendre, derrière lui, alors que sa main continue sa délicieuse torture en glissant plus bas…

C'est trop bon et trop dangereux, Trowa n'est pas sûr de pouvoir rester aussi calme, de pouvoir maîtriser son désir.

- Quatre… soupire-t-il à son tour.

Il remonte sa main et la pose sur celle de Quatre, l'immobilisant sous sa chemise à moitié ouverte.  
Quatre comprend et n'insiste pas.  
Leurs doigts s'entrelacent et il dépose un léger baiser dans ses cheveux.

- Tu souhaites qu'on reprenne la balade ? lui demande-t-il après un petit moment.

- J'aimerais qu'on reste encore un peu comme ça, tu veux bien ?

- Si tu veux, Trowa.

- Mais toi, le veux-tu ? insiste-t-il en serrant sa main plus fort.

Quatre la détache et la remonte du torse au menton de Trowa, qu'il soulève, l'amenant doucement mais fermement à basculer sa tête en arrière, et plonge ses yeux à l'envers dans les siens.

Ce qui ne diminue en rien l'intensité du regard qu'ils échangent.

- Oui, je le veux, murmure-t-il en se penchant encore, jusqu'à joindre leurs lèvres.

Électrisé par ces mots, qui veulent dire tellement de choses, ainsi que par ce premier effleurement, Trowa se cambre, s'appuyant sur une main, l'autre passant autour de la nuque de Quatre pour le rapprocher, alors que lui-même bascule encore plus sa tête, cherchant plus de contact.

Gardant un moment encore leurs lèvres prisonnières les unes des autres, ils en savourent chacun le goût et la douceur, se satisfaisant de ce simple touché-caresse.

Et contre toute attente, c'est Quatre qui cède le premier.

Il s'écarte très légèrement pour pouvoir goûter un peu plus la bouche de Trowa, en passant sensuellement sur ses lèvres généreuses une langue taquine et provocatrice, qui devient audacieuse lorsqu'elle se glisse entre elles, puis déterminée lorsqu'elle s'impose franchement à l'intérieur.

Complètement retourné par ce baiser peu conventionnel mais si attendu, si espéré, Trowa se laisse d'abord faire, appréciant et découvrant de nouvelles sensations au même rythme que Quatre découvre et explore le moindre centimètre de sa bouche.

Puis, se reprenant, acceptant que ce n'est pas un rêve et que c'est bien Quatre qui dévore sa bouche avec tant de fougue et de désir, il répond à ce baiser et l'embrasse avec une passion et une fièvre qu'il n'espérait pas pouvoir exprimer de sitôt…

Il n'y a pas que leurs têtes qui sont retournées, leurs cœurs aussi, mais absolument pas de manière désagréable, bien au contraire.

Seulement, ils éprouvent rapidement le besoin de se regarder, d'être face à face, alors ils basculent ensemble jusqu'à ce que Quatre se retrouve allongé sur Trowa, leurs mains entrelacées de part et d'autre de son visage, les yeux dans les yeux, haletants.

- Ca voulait dire quoi, ce baiser, Quatre ? demande-t-il d'une voix altérée par le désir.

- Tant de choses que je ne peux exprimer qu'ainsi, répond-il contre ses lèvres. Et accessoirement, que si tu as un amant qui attend ton retour, ce serait bien que tu lui dises qu'il peut passer à autre chose… Si tu es d'accord, bien sûr. Je nous sens enfin prêts, mais ça n'engage que moi.

- Je ne devrai pas céder aussi vite, mais je sais que tu as souffert aussi de devoir me repousser tout ce temps, alors ça ne sert à rien d'en perdre encore.

- Merci de m'avoir fait confiance, même sans réellement croire à tout ça.

Trowa ne dit rien, enfin pas avec des mots, mais fait passer beaucoup de choses par ses baisers et ses caresses…

Pendant ce temps-là, Duo est arrivé au manoir.  
Il a à peine le temps de desceller Efrit qu'il entend son nom résonner dans l'écurie.

- Duo, le Ciel soit loué, tu es là !

Duo se tourne vers Arthus, le palefrenier qui s'occupe essentiellement des chevaux d'Heero.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Arthus ?

- Rien de très grave, enfin je ne crois pas. Mais c'est vraiment un hasard heureux, si le Ciel n'est pas intervenu, que tu sois rentré maintenant. On a un problème avec Wing.

- Avec Wing ? s'étonne Duo. Quel genre de problème ?

- Je vais t'expliquer, suis-moi.

- Attends, quelqu'un doit s'occuper d'Efrit, je peux pas le laisser comme ça…

- Je vais le faire, Monsieur Duo, intervient un autre jeune palefrenier.

- Merci Keldar. Et merci à toi, mon beau, pour cette balade, ajoute-t-il en flattant le bel étalon, avant de se tourner vers Arthus. Allons-y, explique-moi.

- Wing s'est blessé mais personne n'arrive à l'approcher. Heero est injoignable sur le champ de course et ne sera pas là avant au moins deux ou trois bonnes heures. Ca fait un peu long, non ?

- C'est sûr, il est inutile de le laisser souffrir, si on peut agir sans attendre Heero. Comment s'est arrivé, quelqu'un le montait ?

- Grands Dieux, non ! On l'a juste conduit à son enclos, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'était pas sorti. Quand on a voulu le récupérer avec Niels pour le ramener dans son box, il s'est pas laissé faire. Il m'a jeté à terre, mais ça va, j'ai rien. On a remarqué qu'il boitait.

- J'espère pour vous qu'il s'est fait mal tout seul, parce que si c'est de la négligence, Heero va vous tomber dessus.

- Une fois qu'il ne sera plus dans l'enclos, nous regarderons au sol s'il a pu être blessé par quelque chose. Et j'assumerai.

- Tu n'es pas au service d'Heero depuis si longtemps pour rien, Arthus, je ne pense pas que tu aies à t'en faire. Hello, Sally ! ajoute-t-il alors qu'ils arrivent à l'enclos.

- Salut, Duo ! C'est une très bonne surprise, on nous avait dit que tu étais parti pour toute l'après-midi.

- Je suis revenu plus tôt, j'avais un truc à faire, mais rien d'urgent, répond-il avant d'entrer dans l'enclos pour faire face au magnifique étalon blanc d'Heero. Alors, mon grand, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? T'es tout crotté, en plus, tu t'es encore roulé par terre ! C'est pas une attitude digne d'un prince, ça, tu sais ? Tu peux râler, ça te nettoiera pas, Wing. Fichu caractère, t'es bien le cheval d'Heero !

Sally ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer, alors qu'Arthus rit plus franchement.  
Mais ils se calment rapidement, parce que Duo fait silence, ce qui veut dire qu'il a commencé son travail d'analyse et d'approche.

- Si seulement il pouvait rester ici, avec nous, soupire Sally à voix basse. Tout est plus simple et rapide depuis qu'il est là. Je ne lui donne pas dix minutes pour le calmer et comprendre ce qui ne va pas.

- Peut-être qu'Heero pourrait lui proposer de travailler ici définitivement ?

- Peut-être, oui… Mais c'est assez compliqué, entre eux.

- J'ai bien remarqué. Comme tout le monde, d'ailleurs.

- Pas de commérages, Arthus.

- C'est pas mon genre.

- Mais bien sûr... Tu connais la marmotte ?

- Quoi ?

- Laisse tomber.

Ils ne disent plus rien, attendant un signe de Duo, qui ne tarde pas, comme l'avait prévu Sally.

Grâce à leurs efforts combinés, ils parviennent à approcher Wing et suffisamment le rassurer pour pouvoir le soigner et le ramener dans son box, tout cela en une bonne heure.

Après cela, Duo peut enfin s'occuper de lui et file prendre une bonne douche.  
Il y passe aussi une bonne heure, à cause de ses longs cheveux qui nécessitent un soin particulier, après avoir été malmenés par l'eau du lac, les branches de la forêt et sa petite lutte avec Wing.

Duo songe une fois de plus que le mimétisme existe bel et bien, entre un animal et son maître ; si Heero avait été un cheval, il n'aurait pas été autrement que Wing, et de même, si Wing avait été un homme, il n'aurait pu être un autre que Heero !

Lorsqu'il regagne sa chambre, armé de sa brosse à cheveux, le réveil lui indique déjà 18h ; il se résout donc à renoncer à jouer de le harpe, repoussant ce moment pour après le dîner, et s'installe pour l'opération : démêlage de cheveux.

Heero, rentré entre-temps et informé dès son retour du petit problème avec Wing, est d'abord allé voir son cheval, avec qui il a passé un peu de temps, et a téléphoné à Sally pour avoir des détails.

Ceci fait, il va prendre une douche rapide, puis vient frapper à la porte de la chambre de Duo.

- Entrez !

Heero ouvre la porte et découvre Duo assis en tailleur sur son lit, en jean mais torse nu, dos à la porte mais face à l'armoire à glace.  
C'est d'ailleurs à travers elle que leurs regards se croisent et s'accrochent, avant que Duo ne se tourne vers lui en souriant.

- Salut, Heero.

- Bonsoir. Tu devrais mettre quelque chose sur ton dos, tu vas attraper froid.

- Une fois que j'aurais démêlé mes cheveux, seulement, sinon je vais mouiller mon t-shirt et choper plus sûrement encore la crève. A moins que ça ne te dérange ?

- Ca m'est égal.

- Ok. Alors entre, assis-toi.

- Tu aurais au moins pu fermer la fenêtre, remarque-t-il en s'avançant pour le faire.

- J'ai pas remarqué qu'elle était restée ouverte. Merci, Heero.

- Hn.

En fait, Heero est ravi de pouvoir prendre ce prétexte pour se détacher de la vision qu'il lui offre et se reprendre.

Il a rarement l'occasion de voir Duo les cheveux totalement détachés, et le mouvement de sa brosse, qui glisse entre ses mèches soyeuses, elles-mêmes caressant sa peau, a quelque chose de terriblement excitant, de dangereusement hypnotique.

Tout comme les gouttes d'eau qui s'échappent et roulent sur sa peau nue, redessinant les muscles de ses bras, de son torse, de son ventre...

- Alors, dis-moi, ça s'est bien passé à l'hippodrome ?

- Gulltopp et Léttfeti ont gagné la course.(3)

- Yes ! Ça ne m'étonne pas, ces deux-là, ils galopent pas, ils volent ! Heimdall doit être fier de son cheval, comme Ran, d'ailleurs.

- Nous le sommes tous, répond-il en s'appuyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Ton père doit être de super bonne humeur.

- Tu verras à quel point au dîner. Heimdall a accepté son invitation.

- C'est génial ! Je l'adore, cet homme. Il va beaucoup me manquer, quand... quand je partirai.

- T'es encore là, alors profites-en.

- C'est vrai, reconnaît Duo en souriant.

Ils se regardent un moment en silence, puis Heero détourne les yeux sans en avoir l'air.

- J'étais venu te remercier pour Wing.

- Pas la peine. C'était pas très grave, mais d'après Sally, ça aurait pu s'infecter rapidement, il valait mieux intervenir. Mais je tiens à souligner qu'il est aussi difficile à approcher que toi, Heero.

- Il est assez nerveux en ce moment, réplique-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

- C'est la période. Et puis, tu n'as pas pu le sortir, ces deux derniers jours, alors il n'a pas vraiment vu son maître, et il n'a pas pu voir non plus sa jument adorée, la belle Hrimfaxi (4).

- Wing monte tout ce qu'il peut, alors je ne crois pas que ça ait eu une quelconque incidence sur son humeur.

- Il est pas commode à la base, comme son maître, c'est sûr. Mais monter toutes les juments qu'on lui présente ne l'empêche pas d'avoir ses préférences, Heero. En cela, il n'est pas bien différent des autres animaux, dont l'homme.

- Tu _parles_ vraiment avec eux, Duo.

Le jeune homme sourit en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière.

- Après presque deux mois, tu ne t'y fais toujours pas.

- C'est difficile de comprendre ce que tu fais avec eux, se défend-il.

- Je sais bien. On ne parle pas vraiment, disons plutôt qu'on communique. Il n'y a pas de son, tu remarqueras qu'il m'arrive de leur parler, mais comme toi ou n'importe qui peut le faire. Je n'entends pas leur réponse de manière audible. Et eux comprennent sûrement quelques sons de notre langage, mais pas au point de dialoguer et de parler dans ce sens-là. Ce qui se passe entre l'animal et moi est plus du domaine de l'intuition, du ressenti. On se comprend par les regards, un langage corporel, beaucoup de choses se passent qui ne sont pas visibles mais sensibles.

- Je n'ai jamais pris tout ça très au sérieux, avant de te voir à l'œuvre.

- Pourtant tu le fais, avec Wing et même d'autres chevaux.

- Mais ça n'atteint pas ton niveau.

- Et je doute que tu puisses l'atteindre un jour, parce que c'est un don, chez moi. Je peux le faire avec _tous_ les animaux, enfin sauf l'homme. J'ai la capacité de créer plus ou moins rapidement ce lien qu'il faut des années à un maître pour nouer avec son animal, quand c'est possible.

- C'est assez extraordinaire, comme faculté. Et difficile à croire, avant d'en avoir été témoin.

- Ce que je peux comprendre. Ca ne me fait presque plus rien, aujourd'hui, qu'on me prenne pour une sorte de créature plus que pour un être humain. A ce propos, tu as entendu le dernier surnom dont m'a affublé Loki (5)?

- _Beowulf_, oui. (6)

Duo se met à rire en reprenant le brossage de ses cheveux.

- Sérieusement, Heero, j'ai tellement ri qu'il a fallu que je m'asseye.

- Tu devrais te méfier de lui, Duo.

- Je vois pas pourquoi, c'est que de la gueule, ce mec.

- Ce surnom n'est vraiment pas banal. Je ne saurais pas dire s'il te déteste ou si tu lui fais simplement peur.

- Ca revient au même, tu sais.

- Non, Duo. S'il a peur, il ne s'en prendra pas à toi.

- La peur pousse parfois les gens a agir bizarrement.

- A-t-il déjà eu à faire à Oliver ?

- Non, répond Duo, un peu étonné parce qu'Heero ne fait jamais référence à cette autre partie de lui. Rares sont les personnes qui peuvent prétendre l'avoir déjà rencontré. Ca n'empêche pas les gens de m'attribuer une double nature, ange ou démon, elfe de lumière ou elfe sombre. Tout ce qu'on veut sauf un être humain ou alors qu'à moitié.

- C'est sûrement dû, en grande partie, à la couleur bien étrange de tes yeux.

- Comment ça ?

- Reconnais que ce violet est hors du commun, Duo.

Duo laisse échapper un petit rire.

- Oui, sauf que mes yeux ne sont pas violets, Heero.

- Non, excuse-moi, c'est vrai, ils sont aussi verts que ceux de Trowa.

- Je ne plaisante pas. C'est un camaïeu de bleu qui donne l'illusion d'un violet. Viens, approche et vois par toi-même.

- C'est bon, je te crois, répond Heero, sur la défensive.

Ce qui amuse beaucoup Duo.

- Hey, je vais te bouffer, je vois bien que ça t'intrigue. Et que tu n'y crois pas vraiment. T'as peur de quoi, au juste ?

- J'ai peur de rien !

_Gagné ! _se félicite intérieurement Duo, alors qu'Heero s'avance jusqu'au lit.

Il s'approche avec son air renfrogné caractéristique, ceci pour conserver une distance qui n'existe plus physiquement.

Mais il est bientôt comme aspiré par la profondeur du regard de Duo et se trouve rapidement complètement envoûté par ce tourbillon de bleu, aux éclats indigo et cobalt si purs, si beaux, qu'il s'oublie totalement.

_Tes yeux sont si profonds que j'y perds la mémoire. (7)_

Posant un genou sur le rebord du lit, il se penche carrément sur Duo, saisissant son visage entre ses mains pour mieux jouer avec les reflets de la lumière sur ses iris et bloquer son mouvement de recul.

_Tes yeux sont si profonds qu'en me penchant pour boire  
J'ai vu tous les soleils y venir se mirer  
S'y jeter à mourir tous les désespérés. _

Duo a d'un coup très chaud en sentant Heero si proche de lui.

Il sent son souffle brûlant sur son visage déjà sûrement bien rouge d'émotion...  
Ses mains, qu'il n'avait, jusqu'à présent, jamais fait qu'effleurer et par inadvertance, sont si douces sur sa peau…  
Son odeur, à laquelle il s'est si vite familiarisée, lui fait complètement tourner la tête…  
Son cœur prend un rythme anormalement rapide et cogne si fort qu'il a l'impression qu'il veut sortir de sa poitrine nue, parcourue de délicieux frissons.

Il prend lui-même conscience de la vie qui semble habiter le regard d'Heero, qui ne lui a jamais paru plus intense et plus troublant qu'en cet instant.

Quelque part en lui, Duo sent ce léger picotement qui caractérise l'intervention d'Oliver lorsqu'il se fait hésitant, ce qui arrive parfois, lorsque la « menace » n'est pas clairement définie.

A-t-il besoin d'être sauvé… ?

- Dis, mon Duo, tu… oups, désolé…

Duo sursaute alors que Heero se redresse précipitamment et recule jusqu'à buter contre le bureau.  
Quatre, qui vient de les interrompre sans le vouloir, lui jette un regard étonné et interrogateur, surpris par son attitude coupable.

- Ce n'est pas… ce que tu crois, halète-t-il.

- Je ne crois rien, Heero, assure Quatre en lui souriant. Mais quoi que vous étiez en train de faire, la prochaine fois, pensez à fermer la porte. Je pense deviner que tu regardais la véritable couleur de ses yeux, Heero ?

- Hn.

Quatre s'assoit sur le lit de Duo, qui se remet doucement d'un moment fort en émotion, et pose son front contre le sien.

- On se perd vite dans son regard, c'est pas la peine de te sentir mal à l'aise, tu sais.

- Je me sens très bien. On se voit au dîner.

Il sort, limite en claquant la porte.

Quatre, qui s'est détaché de Duo, lui fait un clin d'œil.

- Il est complètement retourné ! Comme toi, d'ailleurs, remarque-t-il en posant sa main à plat sur son cœur, sentant le rythme effréné avec lequel il bat.

Duo sursaute et se recule.

- T'as la main super froide, angel !

- C'est sûr qu'avec le contraste de ta peau brûlante, ça doit faire un choc. Duo, Duo, Duo… Sais-tu à quel point tu perturbes ton cavalier de glace ? A ce rythme là, il va nous rester une simple flaque…

Duo hausse les épaules en riant.

- Je ne me sens pas capable d'un tel exploit, mais à ce qui paraît oui, je le perturbe. Mais je vois pas vraiment ce que ça m'apporte. Shit, il m'a vraiment donné chaud, ce con !

- Je vois ça… Il te plaît vraiment, hein ?

Duo passe sa main dans ses cheveux.

- C'est pas vraiment ça, Quatre. Bien sûr qu'il me plaît, mais je le pensais déjà en voyant sa photo.

- C'est vrai qu'il est tout à fait ton type de mec. Des fois, il me fait même penser à Wufei.

Duo grimace.

- La glace qui entoure le cœur d'Heero cache une profonde blessure et une peur traumatisante. Le cœur de Wufei est bien visible mais tout en pierre, même le sabre de ses ancêtres s'y briserait.

- Il t'aimait vraiment, Duo. Tu forçais son admiration et son respect, mais ton pouvoir a fini par l'effrayer, et la crainte a été plus forte que tout le reste. Pour lui, si fier, craindre quelque chose était difficile à accepter, et incompatible avec son amour.

- C'est qu'il ne m'aimait pas vraiment.

- C'est qu'il ne t'était pas destiné.

- Dans ton monde et selon ta conception des choses, on peut traduire ça comme ça.

- Et comment tu traduis ce que tu ressens pour Heero ?

- Il m'énerve beaucoup et souvent. J'ai du mal avec les gens lunatiques, tu le sais. Il m'arrive de l'être, mais c'est à cause de mon travail, au fait de partager l'humeur d'animaux qui ne correspond pas toujours à la mienne. Heero, c'est tout le temps comme ça. Un moment il s'autorise à être lui-même avec moi, alors il se montre gentil et amical, parce que mine de rien, on a des choses en commun, puis il se braque soudain et redevient dur, froid, distant. Après il s'ouvre, puis se referme, et si je ne suis pas, j'ai plus qu'à la fermer ou aller me coucher.

- C'est ainsi qu'il cache ce qu'il ressent, Duo, tu l'as parfaitement compris. Lorsqu'il oublie de maintenir ses barrières et son masque, tu le vois tel qu'il est avec toi, tel que tu le fait être, par ta présence et ce que tu es. Mais il ne s'autorise pas à se laisser aller et à te le montrer. Lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que certaines choses lui échappent, qu'il perd le contrôle, il se reprend et réagit par un rejet, parfois un peu violent, je te l'accorde.

- En quoi ça lui pose un problème d'être ami avec moi ? Il a un nombre à respecter s'il veut maintenir sa réputation d'handicapé des relations humaines ou quoi ? On est toujours en opposition, c'est lassant ! Surtout ces derniers temps, il me prend la tête jusqu'à être sûr que je ne peux pas faire autrement que comment je fais, je m'épuise dans de longues discussions où il veut toujours avoir le dernier mot, alors qu'on sait tous les deux que c'est impossible. Mais je me fais tout le temps piéger. Il ne remet jamais en cause mes méthodes, il me fait entièrement confiance, mais c'est comme s'il ne voulait plus me laisser agir.

- Il y a de ça. Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Depuis que tu as procédé à l'aménagement du box de DS pour t'en occuper aussi à l'extérieur, tu prends des risques plus grands. Quand tu ouvres la porte, même si tu te mets à l'abri, on a toujours peur que DS ne fasse demi-tour et cherche à te rentrer dedans.

- N'importe quoi, un cheval n'attaque pas un homme ! Lorsqu'il le fait, c'est pour se défendre ou dans la panique, jamais de lui-même.

- On ne sait jamais.

- DS a besoin d'air frais, il a besoin de la nature, et le chemin qu'on a créé de son box à l'enclos externe est plus que sécurisé. Je sais ce que je fais, bon sang !

- Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher d'avoir peur pour toi. Nous t'avons vu prendre de plus grands risques, avec Trowa, alors nous ne sommes pas trop inquiets pour le moment. Ce n'est pas le cas d'Heero. Il s'oppose à toi et cherche des solutions parce qu'il ne veut pas que tu prennes autant de risques, il juge ce que tu fais dangereux pour ta vie.

- Il ferait mieux de comprendre que c'est son attitude qui me met en danger, en m'épuisant moralement. Si c'est vraiment pour moi qu'il s'inquiète, ce dont je doute encore.

- Tu ne devrais pas. Ca fait un moment que DS n'est plus sa seule préoccupation. Tu devrais l'avoir remarqué, il reprend cette excuse deux fois plus souvent qu'avant, alors qu'il s'en servait déjà pas mal, au début.

- Ca t'amuse, j'ai l'impression.

- Beaucoup, et je ne suis pas le seul. Duo, il faut que tu sois patient. Ça fait doucement son chemin dans l'esprit d'Heero, il apprend à composer avec ce qu'il ressent, ce que tu l'amènes à ressentir. Laisse-lui le temps, tu es beaucoup plus indulgent avec les animaux qu'avec les hommes, tu sais ?

- Les animaux ne m'ont jamais trahi, Quatre.

- Ton histoire avec Wufei t'a vraiment marqué.

Duo hausse les épaules et commence à natter ses cheveux enfin démêlés.  
Quatre le fait pivoter et prend le relais.  
Il adore les cheveux de Duo ; ils sont si beaux, si épais et si soyeux, comme les fils du métier à tisser le Destin sur lequel travaille les Dieux.

- Merci, mon Quatquat !

- De rien, tu n'as pas oublié combien j'aime te coiffer.

- Non ! Tu sais, reprend-il après un silence, j'ai du mal à croire au grand amour et tout ça, aux âmes sœurs et au destin. Mais quand je vous vois, Tro et toi, je ne peux pas nier l'évidence. Ce lien qui vous unit est si extraordinaire ! Déjà, votre rencontre dans le désert était pas banale.

- Aucune des rencontres dans le désert ne l'est, Duo.

- Là, c'était quand même très fort. Je me souviens, y avait personne à l'horizon, où qu'on regardait. Et d'un coup, Manâh était là, avec sa crinière de feu. J'ai cru que c'était un arbuste qui cramait, par je ne sais quel miracle ! Je me souvenais même pas qu'il y avait du vent, pourtant ses cheveux flottaient, comme des flammes vivantes. Si j'avais pas eu la gorge si sèche, j'aurais sûrement hurlé !

- Elle est loin d'être effrayante, pourtant.

- Sûr, sinon tu coucherais pas avec.

- Duo ! proteste-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, faussement outré.

- Quoi, c'est pas vrai, peut-être ? Je reconnais qu'elle a un truc, en plus d'être belle. Mais apparue comme ça, floue, mouvante, sérieux, ça m'a fait peur. Et quand elle a fait un signe, j'étais prêt à aller complètement dans l'autre sens pour m'éloigner le plus possible d'elle. Mais Trowa a commencé à marcher vers elle. Alors on la suivit, je sais même pas pourquoi, et elle nous a mené jusqu'à ton campement. Jusqu'à toi. C'était surréaliste, vraiment. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne l'est pas, dans cette région du monde ?

- C'était écrit ainsi.

- Oui. Je me souviens de notre premier face-à-face. C'est ton regard qui m'a marqué en premier, quand je t'ai vu. Je me demandais si je reverrais un jour une mer aussi bleue que tes yeux. C'est ce que j'ai dit à Trowa, tu sais. Et il m'a répondu que ça ne le dérangerait pas, lui, de ne pas la revoir, s'il pouvait toujours te regarder dans les yeux pour s'en souvenir, que ça lui suffisait. Je crois bien qu'il est tombé amoureux de toi dès le premier regard.

- Je suis sûr d'avoir été lié à lui dès cet instant, effectivement.

- C'était pas gagné d'avance quand même, entre vous, et pourtant, six ans plus tard, vous êtes toujours aussi amoureux, si ce n'est plus.

- C'était notre Destin, encore une fois. Et nous sommes prêts, maintenant, à suivre la Voie qu'il a tracé pour nous.

Duo attend qu'il termine de nouer l'extrémité de sa natte et se tourne pour lui faire face, les yeux brillants.

- Si je traduis ça dans le langage de mon monde, ça veut dire que tu t'es _enfin_ décidé à accepter les sentiments qui vous unissent et que tu vas arrêter de mettre des vents à mon frère ? C'est bien ça, je ne me trompe pas ?

- Oui, répond Quatre avec un petit rire. Pour tout te dire, j'ai déjà arrêté de lui « mettre des vents », comme tu dis.

- Ca veut dire que vous avez… Nooooon, vous avez fait ça au lac ? J'y crois pas ! Quatre, c'est pas vrai ! Où ça ? Sous la cascade ?

- Calme-toi, on a rien échangé d'autres que des baisers et quelques caresses. Bon, j'avoue, elles n'avaient rien de chastes. Mais on a su rester sages, je te le jure.

- Mais c'est génial ! hurle presque Duo en battant des mains comme un enfant. Enfin ! Thank goodness ! Mais pourquoi vous avez pas été plus loin ? Ce n'est certainement pas l'envie qui manquait, hein, avoue ?

- Ca ne sert à rien d'aller trop vite au risque de tout gâcher, Duo.

- Moi, je dis qu'au contraire, il faut vivre l'instant présent. La vie est courte, quand elle est pas carrément écourtée, et elle passe très vite, trop vite. Parfois, même, elle s'arrête brusquement. Dis-moi, mon Quatquat, qui a du temps à perdre aujourd'hui ?

- Ceux qui ne veulent pas se retrouver avec trop de temps, plus tard, mais personne avec qui le partager, peut-être ?

- Ils n'ont pas l'assurance qu'ils seront en vie, plus tard, réplique Duo en secouant la tête. « Le passé est passé, l'avenir n'est pas encore advenu, profite de cet instant qu'est le présent, qui seul t'appartient » .

- C'est une chose que Wufei aurait pu dire. Il ne t'a pas marqué, il t'a carrément traumatisé.

- Non, il m'a seulement appris beaucoup de choses, et aidé à développer une certaine philosophie de vie que j'ai commencé à acquérir à la mort de ma mère et de Solo. Carpe diem, Quatre.

- L'important, c'est que tu te sentes bien et en accord avec toi et le monde qui t'entoure. Vis comme tu le sens et sois heureux, c'est tout ce que je veux, je me fiche des moyens que tu emploies et sur quoi tu te bases, du moment que ça ne te nuit pas.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi. Quant à toi, prends bien soin de toi et de mon frère. Rends-vous heureux !

- Je suis pas sûr que ça se dise, mais j'ai compris l'idée. Et je te promets de tout faire pour.

La cloche se met à résonner.

- C'est l'heure du dîner. Moi qui voulais que tu me racontes comment ça c'était passé, avec Tro…

- Il n'y a rien à raconter, Duo !

- Je suis sûr que si ! Dis-moi, par exemple, s'il embrasse bien ? lui demande-t-il en enfilant un sweat-shirt. Je crois déjà connaître la réponse.

- Encore mieux que je ne l'imaginais. Mais c'est normal, son corps et le mien ont été fait l'un pour l'autre, ça ne peut qu'être parfait, entre nous.

- Il a intérêt à assurer, cette nuit, le frangin ! s'amuse Duo en rangeant ses affaires. T'as ce qui faut, au fait ?

- Qui te dit que ce sera cette nuit ?

- Cette lueur dans ton regard. Tu crèves la dalle, Quatre, t'es un mort de faim de Trowa ! Ose me dire le contraire.

- J'avoue, reconnaît Quatre avec un grand sourire. Mais ça attendra, parce que le dîner va être long, vu les exploits des deux champions. Et comme j'ai appris que tu n'avais pas joué encore, tu vas sûrement le faire après le dîner, et je tiens à t'entendre. Cet instrument te correspond vraiment bien, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas eu le plaisir de t'écouter.

- Ca me manque aussi. J'adorais regarder et écouter ma mère en jouer. Elle ressemblait à une fée, avec ses longs cheveux aux couleurs des feuilles d'automne, ses longs doigts fins courant sur les cordes, ses magnifiques yeux verts qu'elle a légué à Trowa. Ces moments sont gravés en moi à jamais. J'aurais tant aimé que tu la rencontres, mon Quatquat...

Quatre se lève et s'avance jusqu'à lui pour prendre son visage entre ses mains.

- J'aurais aimé aussi, mon Duo, murmure-t-il en essuyant avec ses pouces les larmes qui perlent au coin de ses yeux. Quelque part, c'est avec elle aussi que je fais connaissance, à travers Trowa et toi.

Duo le serre dans ses bras un moment.

- Tu as raison. Bien, je jouerai pour vous et créerai une ambiance des plus romantiques pour accompagner votre nuit !

- Je te remercie d'avance pour cette délicate attention. Et pour ta question de tout à l'heure, j'ai tout ce qui faut, merci. Allons-y, maintenant, ils vont nous attendre, sinon.

- Ok.

Quatre sort le premier, et Duo lance un dernier regard au cadre sur sa table de nuit, où sur la photo centrale, sa mère, assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre un livre à la main, lui sourit avec amour, avant de refermer la porte.

.

_A suivre…_

.

_

* * *

_

**Notes générales :**

**(1) Efrit :** Un éfrit ou ifrit (arabe : عفريت _ifrît_ , et عفاريت _afârît_ au pluriel) est une sorte de djinn. On le considère généralement comme malfaisant.

**(2) Bragi **: Dieu de la poésie et de l'éloquence. (c'est Bragi Bodlason déifié). Fils d'Odin et de la géante Gunnlod, compagnon d'Idun (gardienne des pommes de la jeunesse). Il offre la coupe de bienvenue aux arrivants du Valhalla et raconte des histoires au festin. Il est représenté comme un vieillard barbu muni d'une harpe. Selon certains textes, les nains ont donné à l'enfant blond Bragi une harpe magique et l'ont laissé flotter sur un de leurs navires, d'où il chantait le chant de la vie, qui montait jusqu'au ciel. D'autres racontent que lorsque Loki revint à Asgard après avoir provoqué la mort de Balder, Bragi, qui n'était jamais à court de mots, lui dit qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu à leur fête. Furieux, Loki traita Bragi de vantard, sur quoi Bragi le menaça de lui dévisser la tête pour qu'il arrête de mentir. Finalement Loki prédit la destruction des dieux puis s'enfuit d'Asgard.

**(3) Gulltopp** (dont le nom signifie « toupet d'or ») est la monture d'**Heimdall** (cf. note chapitre 1). Cheval à la crinière d'or, il atteignait une vitesse prodigieuse et avait la capacité de voler. **Léttfeti** veut dire « pied léger ».

(4) **Hrímfaxi **[et Skínfaxi « Crinière de givre » [et « Crinière brillante » : chevaux tirant l'un le char du jour (Dag), l'autre celui de la nuit (Nótt). _Je trouvais sympa que la petite copine de Wing, le cheval d'Heero, s'appelle « crinière de givre » lol !_

**(5) Loki : **il personnifie le mauvais principe. Il est le facteur du désordre, celui dans lequel les anthropologues contemporains reconnaissent la figure quasi-universelle du _trickster_, le joueur de tours, le dérangeur. Trois monstres sont nés de lui : le loup-Fenrir, le serpent Midgord (appelé aussi Jormundgand), Hel ou la Mort. Nafrir est un de ses fils,

**6) Beowulf : **est un poème anglosaxon du VIIIème siècle contant les aventures d'un héros scandinave du même nom, fils du Diable et d'une mortelle. Le guerrier combat, selon la légende, les forces maléfiques qui les hantent, et celles qui règnent sur Terre…

**(7) **Poème « les Yeux d'Elsa » de Louis Aragon.

**Note de l'auteure**:

_Merci d'avoir lu ce quatrième chapitre ! _

_J'espère que vous l'avez aimé et pas trouvé trop long ni assommant, et que vous souhaitez connaître la suite… _

_Si c'est le cas, rendez-vous au chapitre cinq, dans lequel tous les curieux auront leurs réponses concernant Oliver, notamment ! _

_Je voulais dire aussi que je n'ai plus internet chez moi pour une durée indéterminée alors si je réponds pas aussi rapidement que d'habitude à vos mails et reviews, ne m'en voulez pas trop... _

_Merci ! _

_Kisu ! _

_Lysanea._

_.  
_


	5. Une fleche en plein coeur

**Titre** : **L'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des animaux.**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf mention contraire annotées au chapitre un. Les extraits, poèmes et chants ne sont pas à moi non plus, le dernier étant à Jacobsen, un poète norvégien.

_**Pairing **_: 1+2 et 3+4.

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Heimdall, Odin Lowe._

_**Résumé**_ : La fin de la soirée et le merveilleux moment où Duo nous montre une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité : le harpiste !

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : bonjour à tous et merci pour vos mails, vos reviews et votre soutien ! Ce chapitre n'était pas prévu ou assez incertain, dirons-nous, mais vos reviews et vos mails m'ont décidé... Donc l'apparition d'Oliver au chapitre cinq, annoncée précédemment, est reportée au chapitre six… Vous avez été nombreux à me faire part de votre envie de connaître ce moment particulier ou Duo joue de la harpe, de manière plus ou moins directe (faudra que je songe à rendre public certains mails que je reçois lol), je me suis donc mise au boulot… Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous donne rendez-vous à la fin pour une petite note made in moua !

**Réponse aux reviews "anonymes" même si j'ai pas le droit** :

**Cerise**, merci beaucoup pour ta review. pour Heero et Duo, je vois plus ça dans la durée, progressivement, mais j'ai travaillé à leur offrir une mise en couple digne d'eux... j'espère que tu la trouveras convainquante, mais faudra patienter !

**SNT59** : merci ma super fan adorée chérie, je suis très contente que ce chapitre t'aie plu et je pense pouvoir me considérer pardonnée pour la frayeur avec Quatre au chapitre trois...

A tous, de nouveau, bonne lecture !

.

* * *

xxxxx

**Chapitre cinq : une flèche en plein cœur : le cavalier désarçonné.**

xxxx

.

Le soir au dîner, Duo peut effectivement constater combien les victoires des deux étalons ont mis Odin de bonne humeur.

Mais ça ne se traduit pas par des chants tonitruants, rythmés par le choc des pintes qu'on fait tinter l'une contre l'autre, ni par des rots avinés s'élevant jusqu'au ciel.  
Le manoir ne se met pas à résonner de rire gras ni de claques dans le dos…  
La table n'est pas secouée par des coups du plat de la main, ni frôlée dangereusement par des gestes grandiloquents censés évoquer la course des chevaux…

Non.

Odin et Heimdall ont l'alcool joyeux, certes, mais discret.

Discret, pas retenu.

Ils se lâchent, les deux bonshommes, mais d'une façon bien particulière, même si l'alcool à cet effet chez beaucoup de personnes : leurs langues se délient.  
Oui, au cours d'un dîner où ils descendent les verres comme de l'eau plate, Odin Lowe et Heimdall, respectivement le Maître et le Gardien d'Asgard, deviennent bavards.

Extrêmement bavards… mais jamais en parlant pour ne rien dire.

Cette fois-ci encore, ils déroulent toute la savante palette de leur incroyable vocabulaire, noyé dans un humour mordant qui se décline parfois en une ironie des plus cruelle.  
Mais leur vision et leurs commentaires n'en restent pas moins très juste.

Les plus jeunes de la tablée ne savent pas toujours s'ils font réellement partie de ce dîner…  
Encore moins s'ils appartiennent de près ou de loin au même monde.

Quatre semble saisir certains traits de leur humour, mais il est aidé par son don, qui lui fait percevoir les sentiments particuliers pouvant expliquer les critiques, les remarques et les moqueries.

Enfin ça, c'est quand il parvient à penser à autre chose qu'à Trowa, lorsqu'il arrive à se souvenir de ce qui existe autour d'eux en dehors… d'eux.

Trowa pourrait sûrement aussi comprendre un peu, s'il faisait un effort de réflexion ; mais il est tellement concentré sur Quatre, qu'il ne prête d'ailleurs à son hôte et son invité que l'attention nécessaire pour ne pas paraître impoli.

Ces deux-là se bouffent du regard et ne mangent que par réflexe, ne se rendant compte de ce que contiennent leurs assiettes que parce que les mêmes aliments disparaissent dans la bouche de l'autre… et que c'est là qu'ils ont de plus en plus envie d'aller les chercher…

Essayant de ne pas trop prêter attention à cette tension sexuelle qu'il y a entre son frère et son meilleur ami, Duo tente de suivre les discussions, mais il n'y arrive pas vraiment, parce qu'il est lui aussi déstabilisé par quelqu'un, bien que ce ne soit sans commune mesure avec ce qui crépite entre les deux amoureux impatients.

Ce quelqu'un étant bien évidemment Heero.

Heero, le seul vraiment à l'aise dans ce type d'ambiance guillerette instaurée par son père et Heimdall, qui lui est plus que familière, puisqu'il a grandi dans cet environnement et qu'il connaît les deux hommes, qui forment sa seule famille.

Mais il semble ne s'intéresser vraiment à eux, ce soir-là, que lorsque Duo surprend un des regards qu'il lui porte ; alors, pour se redonner contenance, le _cavalier de glace_ intervient dans la discussion des deux aînés, qu'il trouve soudain passionnante…

Exception faite des moments où on s'adresse directement à lui, ce sont les seules fois de la soirée où il parle…

Alors oui, cette attitude déstabilise Duo.

Au bout d'un moment, il ne cherche plus à se trouver une autre occupation ; lorsque Duo sent son regard sur lui et qu'il le regarde à son tour, Heero ne détourne pas les yeux pour faire semblant de s'intéresser à autre chose, mais son regard s'assombrit et se durcit.

Les premières fois, Duo a fini par se sentir presque fautif, au point de baisser les yeux ou de regarder ailleurs, comme si c'était lui qui était en tort.

Mais rapidement, lassé d'être l'objet de ses regards noirs et surtout, se rappelant qu'après tout, il n'a qu'à lui-même ne pas le regarder dans un premier temps, il se met à répondre avec ses propres armes : il lui sourit.

Et s'il sait combien son sourire est désarmant, il n'en mesure pas vraiment le degré sur Heero.  
La seule chose qu'il voit, c'est que ça l'irrite, parce que ça le déstabilise.

Et Heero _déteste_ ça.

Alors effectivement, à ce petit jeu dont Duo a renversé les règles, c'est maintenant Heero qui cède le premier.

Il se maudit pour sa faiblesse.  
Oui, Heero sait qu'il devrait être plus fort que cette pulsion qui lui fait irrémédiablement tourner le visage vers Duo et chercher son regard, mais il n'y arrive pas et lui cède, à chaque fois.

Il n'a pas d'autre choix alors que de se retrancher derrière ses barrières…  
Derrière son mur de glace…

Il ne peut que durcir son regard pour que personne - surtout pas Duo - ne puisse entr'apercevoir la moindre étincelle du feu réel qui couve en lui, depuis…

Depuis qu'il a plongé ses yeux dans les siens.

Lui aurait-il fait quelque chose, à cet instant ?  
En est-il ainsi pour tous ceux qui s'approchent de trop près, découvrant ainsi le secret réel de ses yeux ?

C'est indéniable, il n'arrive pas à lutter contre ce désir que ça a allumé en lui.

Il a envie d'y replonger, de s'y perdre à nouveau, de retrouver cette sensation de glisser dans un ailleurs si profond et chaud…

Qui provoque, qui attire, qui entraîne, qui emporte…  
Qui fascine, qui invite, qui promet, qui incite…  
Qui captive, qui envoûte, qui enchaîne, qui attise…

La manière trop brutale dont il a été arraché à cette dangereuse attraction lui a laissé un arrière goût d'inachevé, un sentiment de perte avec lequel il n'arrive pas à composer.

Et depuis ce moment indescriptible où il a accepté de faire sauter la distance entre eux pour affronter son regard, où c'est tout un univers qui a aspiré son cœur et son âme, un univers qu'il a pressenti, approché, touché du doigt, et dont il a violemment été éjecté, il éprouve un manque cruel.

C'est vrai, il en a eu la certitude et la preuve, Duo n'a définitivement pas les yeux violets ; ce sont juste quelques éclats indigo qui tendent plus vers le violet que le bleu, et qui faussent la couleur générale.  
Mais à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisent puis s'accrochent, alors qu'il sait, qu'il a vu et vérifié, il a toujours cette impression que les orbes qui le défient et qui l'interrogent en silence sont violettes.

Par-dessus la table du dîner, alors qu'ils sont assis face à face, Heero tente vainement de percevoir un éclat indigo ou cobalt, comme un simple souvenir de ce qu'il a aperçu plus tôt et qui l'a tant marqué…

Alors il ne s'étonne pas de la lueur intriguée et vaguement inquiète qui traverse les yeux de Duo, devant la probable insistance avec laquelle il pose les siens sur lui.

Et il a beau tenter de se raisonner, rien n'y fait, l'attrait est plus fort que tout.  
Alors il se braque, détourne les yeux, le fusille du regard pour l'amener à détourner le sien, puisqu'il n'arrive pas à s'empêcher de glisser ses yeux vers lui.

Comme un papillon attiré par la lumière, qui en connaît le danger pour avoir vu ses compères s'y brûler les ailes, pour avoir lui-même failli perdre les siennes de la même façon, se demandant même parfois s'il les a encore… mais qui ne peut s'empêcher de désirer et de rechercher cette chaleur, ce feu, cette brûlure, cet embrasement des sens...

Heero n'est pas un lâche, mais il sait quand le repli est nécessaire.

Il croit savoir…

Sans se douter que Duo et lui ont mis en place le principe qui régit bon nombre de relations humaines et de jeu de séduction : celui de l'avance et du recul.  
On fait un pas vers l'autre, on se retire, on observe, on attend que l'autre à son tour fasse un pas...

Qui a réellement fait le premier ?  
Aucun des deux ne le sait encore.

Mais devant les sourires de Duo, qui font briller ses yeux d'un éclat qui est presque celui qu'il aimerait tant retrouver, il sent que c'est le moment pour lui de se retirer, s'il veut garder un semblant de contrôle.

Il se lève donc.

- Père, si tu me le permets, je souhaite me retirer.

- Déjà, fiston ? s'étonne Odin, alors que tous les regards sont tournés vers lui.

Mais un seul d'entre eux lui brûle la peau et l'atteint comme jamais rien n'avait réussi à l'atteindre jusque là.

- Oui, père.

- Tu n'es pas malade, au moins ? Je t'ai trouvé un peu bizarre, ce soir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai simplement eu une journée plutôt longue et difficile. Le dîner s'est prolongé agréablement, mais je pense qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller me coucher. Les prochains jours vont être particulièrement prenants.

- C'est certain, mais la soirée n'est pas finie pour autant. Tu pourrais te détendre avec nous.

- N'oublie pas que Duo doit jouer avec la harpe de Bragi, intervient Quatre.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas rater ça, ajoute Trowa.

- Tu as installé la harpe sur la terrasse, c'est donc là que tu vas y jouer, répond Heero en tournant son visage vers Duo, qui cache tant bien que mal sa déception.

- C'est ce que je comptais faire, oui.

- Ma chambre donne sur la terrasse, je laisserai ma fenêtre ouverte. Bonne fin de soirée et bonne nuit à tous.

Il embrasse son père et Heimdall avant de quitter la salle à manger, ignorant le regard déçu de Duo, les reproches dans ceux de Trowa et de Quatre.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il va droit vers sa fenêtre qu'il ouvre, puis investit sa salle de bain pour se préparer au coucher.  
Il en ressort dix minutes plus tard et se dirige de nouveau droit vers sa fenêtre pour jeter un œil à la terrasse.

Elle est encore déserte, exception faite de la magnifique harpe de Bragi, qui n'attend plus que son maître, celui qui saura la faire chanter…  
Et ces personnes sont très rares…

Heero a été étonné en apprenant que c'est Bragi qui a proposé à Duo de l'essayer, puis qui, conquis, lui a confié jusqu'au banquet.

Comme ils ont joué sans témoins oculaires, les notes s'élevant simplement entre les murs et par-delà les fenêtres ouvertes, personne n'a su dire quand Duo a pris le relais exactement, ce qui a impressionné tout le monde, et expliqué l'enthousiasme du grand poète.

Il faut donc vraiment tendre l'oreille pour discerner la différence entre le jeu du Maître des bardes et celui de Duo.

Déjà à l'époque où il prenait des cours et se produisait, seul ou dans une formation, on disait de lui que c'était un prodige, un virtuose de la harpe, de la lyre et du luth, instruments proches, certes, mais avec de sensibles différences pour ceux qui les pratiquent.

Mais Duo a cessé d'en jouer « publiquement » et « professionnellement » à la mort de sa mère, qui fut la première à lui en avoir mise une entre ses mains lorsqu'il avait 8 ans ; celle-là même avec laquelle elle jouait.

Et depuis, les seules fois où il reprend sa harpe, c'est lors de ses visites au cimetière ; comme celles-ci sont nombreuses, il n'a jamais vraiment perdu la main.

Il en a tellement entendu parler qu'Heero se surprend à être impatient de l'entendre.

Il va se coucher et tend l'oreille, guettant les premiers signes d'agitation sur la terrasse.  
Bientôt, il entend des pas, puis le raclement discret du tabouret, et les yeux rivés au plafond, il imagine Duo prendre place, se glisser derrière la harpe très délicatement pour s'asseoir.

Une ou deux notes s'élèvent, puis la voix de Trowa la couvrant presque.

- Les autres arrivent.

- Je vais juste jouer un petit truc histoire de vérifier les accords.

- Vas-y, je vais leur dire de pas paniquer. S'ils t'entendent, ils vont rappliquer en courant de peur de manquer quelque chose et bâcler ce qu'ils sont partis faire.

- Ok.

- Tu sais, Duo, ça va peut-être te paraître bizarre que je te dise ça… Mais quand je suis entré sur la terrasse et que je t'ai vu, j'ai eu l'impression de voir maman. Tu lui ressembles vraiment.

- Je ne trouve pas ça étrange, Tro, parce que tu me regardes avec le cœur. Et je suis très heureux de lui ressembler aux yeux de ceux qui la connaissaient vraiment.

- Tu peux en être fier, c'est certain. A tout de suite.

Les pas s'éloignent, et Heero ne résiste pas à la tentation de voir Duo.  
Il quitte son lit et s'approche de la fenêtre, restant le plus possible dans l'ombre des épais rideaux.

Et son cœur rate un battement.

Il trouvait déjà la harpe magnifique, seule et isolée ou entre les mains de Bragi, qu'il a déjà écouté jouer de nombreuses fois…  
Mais là, elle est comme sublimée par la présence de Duo, comme si elle était devenue un instrument magique entre ses doigts : le Sang et l'Or qui lui prêtent leurs couleurs semblent soudain pour l'un, plus profond, pour l'autre, plus étincelant encore.

Les cordes d'Argent brillent d'un éclat inconnu alors que Duo les caresse tendrement, avec amour.

Et le cœur d'Heero est submergé par un irrationnel sentiment de jalousie à l'égard de cet instrument qui s'est soudain animé, par la seule présence de Duo et semble à présent réellement doué de vie.

Heero voudrait être cet objet devenu son rival…  
Il voudrait, comme lui, laisser reposer sa tête contre l'épaule de Duo…  
Sentir ses bras et ses cuisses l'enserrer tendrement…  
Ses mains le caresser pour faire chanter son corps…  
Ses doigts glisser sur sa peau pour y faire résonner des notes de plaisir…

Il voudrait frissonner et vibrer contre lui…  
Avec lui…_  
En lui_…

Heero s'agrippe au rebord de la fenêtre, le cœur et le corps dévastés par l'ouragan d'émotions qui le traversait, depuis quelques heures, et qui vient brusquement de se calmer en l'abandonnant avec cette terrible évidence.

Une évidence qui lui a été jeté à la figure, mais qu'il n'est pas prêt encore à reconnaître.  
Un ouragan qui a laissé derrière lui cet incendie qui le consume et dont il a la certitude qu'il ne s'éteindra jamais, que son feu est aussi éternel que les feux de Muspelheim.

Et là, alors qu'il est déjà pratiquement à terre, dépassé par ce flot d'émotions, la voix de Duo s'élève.

Et il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

_Quand de Lycons, plus blanche que le cygne,  
La main douce me jette neige froide à poignées  
Un feu insensible échauffe mes moelles,  
Et mon être entier est embrasé_

Pas plus qu'il ne s'attendait à de telles paroles…  
Lui sont-elles adressées ?

Duo sait qu'il l'écoute depuis sa chambre…

Ces poignées de neige froide dont il est question, représentent-elles, symboliquement, les mots glacés qu'il lui a si souvent adressé pour le maintenir à distance ?  
Si c'est le cas, il a lamentablement échoué, si un même feu que celui qui s'est allumé en lui couve aussi dans les veines de Duo…

_Malheureux amant, est-il un refuge  
Où fuir, Cupidon, tes feux déchaînés ?  
Si en neige froide le feu tu recèles ? _

Heero frissonne presque violemment.

Duo aurait-il compris, bien avant lui, qu'en un cœur enfermé dans une prison de glace, tel que le sien, il y a toujours une braise qui ne demande qu'à être ranimé ?  
Un feu qui ne demande qu'à brûler de nouveau et réchauffer…

Souhaiterait-il, lui aussi, ce soustraire à cette brûlure ?  
Se pourrait-il…

Un bruit le fait sursauter et il se retourne vivement.

Quatre se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte, lui souriant.  
Depuis combien de temps est-il là ?

Heero se redresse, voulant confusément se reprendre, calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur, se recomposer un visage lisse et indéchiffrable, lui décocher un regard mauvais pour l'avoir surpris ainsi, tout ça à la fois…

Ou simplement réussir à prononcer un seul mot…  
Dire ou faire quelque chose qui donnerait tort aux apparences…

En vain…

Et rien de tout ceci n'échappe à Quatre, dont le sourire grave s'accentue.

Alors Heero soupire et reporte son attention sur Duo, dont la vision commençait déjà à lui manquer, à peine quelques secondes après s'y être soustrait.

- J'étais venu voir si tu n'avais pas changé d'avis, entre-temps, murmure Quatre en s'avançant jusqu'à lui. Mais en fait, tu es très bien placé. La vue est excellente, d'ici aussi.

- Quatre… murmure-t-il aussi bas que lui, afin que personne ne puisse les entendre.

Il n'ose pas le regarder, se sentant déjà trahi par sa voix… et tout ce que Quatre perçoit de son trouble.  
Le jeune homme pose sa main sur la sienne et desserre lentement les doigts qu'il crispe toujours sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Calme-toi, Heero.

- Et comment je fais ça ?

- Arrête de lutter contre ce que tu ressens. L'accepter rendra les choses plus faciles.

- Bon sang, Quatre, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait ?

Quatre sourit.

- C'est souvent la question qu'on se pose, quand ça nous tombe dessus.

- J'ai rien demandé. Je ne veux pas que les choses changent.

- Ca aussi, ça revient souvent. Mais c'est trop tard, Heero, elles ont déjà commencé à changer. Tu le sens, continue-t-il en posant sa main sur son cœur, ici.

- C'est pas le moment, je ne suis pas prêt pour ça.

- Alors, laisse-toi porter, arrête de lutter et la vie se chargera de te préparer. Et quand le moment arrivera, tu le sauras. Aies confiance, sinon tu risques de louper le coche. Pour le moment repose-toi, Heero, repose ta tête et ton corps, tout ton être. Laisse-toi bercer par le chant de Duo et fais de beaux rêves. La nuit porte conseil, non ?

- A ce qu'on dit.

- C'est l'occasion de vérifier par toi-même.

Heero regarde son ami en plissant ses yeux.

- Tu es vraiment venu voir si j'avais changé d'avis ?

- Disons que j'ai choisi d'interpréter l'agitation plutôt bruyante de ton cœur comme un appel au secours. Je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer. Mais te fais pas d'illusions, je voulais juste pouvoir écouter Duo tranquillement, ajoute-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Je pense que tu vas pouvoir, maintenant.

- J'en suis même certain. Il ne me reste qu'à te souhaiter une bonne nuit, Heero.

- Merci, Quatre. A toi aussi. Je n'oublie pas que c'est une nuit spéciale pour Trowa et toi.

Quatre a la décence de délicieusement rougir à cette remarque.

- Effectivement.

- Désolé de casser le romantisme avec des détails pratiques, mais sache qu'au besoin, il y a tout ce qui faut dans les salles de bain.

- C'est gentil, mais nous n'aurons besoin de rien.

- Bien. Alors j'espère que Duo arrivera à vous détendre un peu avec sa musique, tu m'as l'air aussi nerveux que Trowa, et il ne s'agit pas que de tension sexuelle.

- C'est notre première fois, Heero, c'est normal.

- Votre première fois _ensemble_.

- Pas uniquement, si tu prends en considération une certaine partie de notre anatomie, restée vierge de tout contact jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Heero lève un sourcil étonné.

- Tu n'as jamais… Je veux dire que connaissant Trowa, je peux comprendre… Mais toi… ?

Quatre sourit.

- Oui, je sais, c'est étonnant, parce que j'ai plus le profil du dominé que du dominant. Mais tout dépend des couples. Le fait est que j'ai toujours considéré que la seule personne qui me prendrait serait Trowa, même lorsque je ne le connaissais pas encore. Alors comme lui, j'ai toujours dominé mes amants.

- En utilisant des préservatifs parce que la seule personne avec qui tu veux partager _ça_, c'est Trowa. Ne prend pas cet air étonné, c'est exactement ce qu'il m'a dit, te concernant.

- Je vois. Ça quelque chose de rassurant.

Les deux amis se regardent, un peu gênés parce que c'est bien la première fois qu'ils abordent un sujet aussi intime...  
Heero reporte son attention vers la terrasse.

- Tu devrais y aller, ils ont l'air de t'attendre.

- Oui, tu as raison. Ca ira ?

- Tout est un peu étrange, ce soir. Duo, le dîner, notre conversation… Demain, j'aurais les idées plus claires.

- Alors je te dis à demain, Heero.

Quatre le serre dans ses bras un moment, ce qu'ils ne s'autorisent que rarement à faire, puis sort en l'abandonnant à ses tourments intérieurs.  
Heero le voit rejoindre la terrasse peu après, où il s'installe confortablement dans les bras de Trowa.

Duo leur sourit tendrement, puis lève le visage vers la fenêtre de la chambre d'Heero.  
Leurs regards s'accrochent et le sourire de Duo s'élargit et se charge d'autre chose que de la tendresse, alors qu'Heero a l'impression furtive de voir un reflet indigo dans ses yeux…

Celui-là même qu'il a recherché durant tout le dîner...  
Et ça lui fait tellement de bien…

La main de Duo se tend vers les cordes et de nouvelles notes s'élèvent.

Heero s'arrache alors à cette vision, encore dérangé, même si c'est moins que plus tôt, par cette impression que Duo est pris dans une étreinte passionnée avec un amant ou une amante, et retourne s'allonger sur son lit.

Les images de Duo défilent dans sa tête alors qu'il ferme les yeux, écoutant sa voix douce et chaude, plus grave que la mélodie mais s'y accordant parfaitement.

_Je suis l'oiseau qui cogne à ta fenêtre le matin,  
Et le compagnon que tu ne connais pas,  
Les fleurs qui brillent pour l'aveugle._

_Je suis la couronne des glaciers au-dessus des forêts, l'aveuglante,  
Et les voix d'airains des tours des cathédrales,  
La pensée qui soudain te surprend au beau milieu du jour,  
Et t'emplit d'un bonheur singulier._

_.  
_

_Je suis quelqu'un que tu as aimé il y a longtemps,__  
Je marche à tes côtés le jour et te regarde sans discontinuer__  
Et je pose mes lèvres sur ton cœur,  
Et tu ne le sais pas._

_.  
_

_Je suis ton 3ème bras, ta 2ème ombre, la blanche,  
Pour qui tu n'as pas de cœur  
Et qui ne peut t'oublier._

_.  
_

Bercé par ce chant, Heero parvient à se calmer, son cœur est de nouveau apaisé, même si son esprit travaille encore pas mal.  
Oui, il s'est passé énormément de choses aujourd'hui, mais il n'est pas obligé de tout comprendre et de tout accepter maintenant.

L'important, c'est qu'il n'oublie pas ce qu'il a vécu et ressenti.  
Ce que _Duo_ lui a fait vivre et ressentir.

Il finit par s'endormir, parfaitement conscient d'avoir un sourire aux lèvres malgré l'inquiétude causée par toutes ses révélations.

Et si ça lui est déjà arrivé un jour, il n'en a gardé aucun souvenir…

.

_A suivre_

_.  
_

* * *

**Notes générales** :

**Muspelheim **: dans la mythologie nordique il y a 9 mondes ; Muspelheim est l'un des trois qui compose le niveau le plus bas, avec Niflheim, le monde de la glace et des brumes ; Helheim, le domaine des morts et Muspellheim, le monde du feu, de la lumière et de la chaleur, gardé par le géant Surt.

**Notes de l'auteure : **

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !

Je l'ai déjà dit, ma fic est finie dans les grandes lignes, mais elle n'est pas définitive. Elle ressemble déjà plus trop à ce qu'elle était, au bout du 5ème chapitre mdr ! Mais ça me plaît, grâce à vous, vos reviews, vos mails, vos demandes, elle change et s'enrichit, alors n'hésitez pas à en faire, et ceux qui ne se gênent déjà pas, continuez ! Lol !

Je tenais à dire aussi, toujours en rapport à vos réactions : sachez que ça ne me dérange absolument pas d'avoir de longues reviews, si vous souhaitez m'écrire un roman, y a aucun souci, moi aussi, j'aime lire mdr ! Même des critiques négatives, si elles sont justifiées et expliquées… Pour ceux qui m'écrivent directement en MP ou sur ma boîte, ne vous excusez pas de m'envoyer un mail plutôt que de poster une review. L'important pour moi, c'est d'être lue, d'être appréciée, ensuite d'avoir votre avis, et enfin d'avoir effectivement une review, pour que d'autres lecteurs puissent profiter de vos commentaires parfois très judicieux lol ! Voilà… Je termine en disant que je n'ai toujours pas internet, et que mon voisin reste toujours insensible à mon charme, donc je ne peux pas squatter chez lui, donc les posts de chapitres et les réponses aux mails et reviews, c'est toujours au petit bonheur la chance (j'aime trop cette expression). Bisous à tous et à bientôt pour un chapitre six assez… mouvementé, dirions-nous !

Lysanea


	6. une journée infernale

**Titre** : **L'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des animaux.**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf mention contraire annotées au chapitre un et ici Loki, Frigg, Jormungand,Narfi, Fenrir, qui appartiennent à la mythologie nordique, Grégory Ten (à moua).

_**Pairing **_: 1+2 et 3+4.

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo/Oliver Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Grégory._

_**Résumé**_ : le temps passe et les choses se précisent… et se compliquent !

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : bonjour à tous ! Du fond du coeur, je vous remercie tous pour votre soutien concernant ma période sans le net, votre compréhension, et puis vos mails et reviews en général. Merci à **Cerise**, **SNT59** et **LN** pour vos reviews me témoignant soutien, confiance et patience ! Aujourd'hui, je poste le sixième chapitre, celui où notre cher Oliver fait son retour ou plutôt sa réelle apparition. C'est un chapitre très long, mais libre à vous de le lire en plusieurs fois, bien évidemment… J'espère juste que vous irez jusqu'au bout ! Je n'ai toujours pas vu le film avec le sublime Robert Redford, mais j'ai lu un livre, _Le secret des chuchoteurs américains _(merci à tous ceux qui me l'ont conseillé) ce qui m'a permis de mieux redéfinir la relation entre Duo, DeathScythe et Grégory, le chuchoteur officiel d'Asgard. Mais je rappelle que Duo n'est pas un chuchoteur, et que DS n'est pas un cheval sauvage mais un cheval déjà dressé mais qui a subi un grave traumatisme. Voilà, je ne vous embête pas plus avec une note lourde, surtout qu'il y en a encore à la fin, et qu'entre, il y a ce très long chapitre… Qui j'espère vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et rendez-vous à la fin…

_**(Une petite précision sur la chronologie : nous sommes en août 202, 2 mois après l'arrivée de Duo à Asgard. Ce chapitre ne se situe pas au lendemain de la soirée où Duo joue de la harpe, mais au surlendemain... )**_

* * *

_**xxxxxxx**_

**Chapitre six : Une journée infernale : avant le banquet des Dieux.**

**_xxxxxxx_**

Confortablement installé sur la terrasse pour son petit-déjeuner, Duo suit, curieux et amusé, le ballet incessant des domestiques occupés aux derniers préparatifs pour le grand banquet prévu le soir même.

Rapides et efficaces, pros au possible, aucun doute n'est permis : ce soir, tout sera prêt et parfait pour accueillir les quelques cent cinquante invités d'Odin.

Venus des quatre coins des Cieux, rien ne doit être laissé au hasard, il ne faut pas leur donner la moindre opportunité de critiquer le Maître d'Asgard.

Duo se rend compte de la chance qu'il a de participer à un tel évènement, il sait qu'il va rencontrer des gens qu'il n'aurait jamais eu l'occasion de voir autrement, dont beaucoup de la famille d'Heero.

Enfin, de la famille d'Odin, puisque Heero ne les considère pas tous liés à lui, malgré le sang.

Alors même qu'il pense à lui, sa voix se fait entendre, de plus en plus proche… et irritée.

Il tourne la tête et le voit entrer dans le salon, suivit de Frigg. (1)

Frigg, la plus aimée des femmes qui partagent la vie d'Odin…

La plus aimée et la plus populaire des femmes d'Asgard…

Et surtout le plus grand cauchemar d'Heero.

- Ca suffit, Heero, disait-elle justement. Tu feras ce que je t'ai dit de faire.

- Hors de question. Coucher avec mon père ne vous donne pas le droit de m'imposer vos choix.

- Je ne suis pas la _maîtresse_ de ton père, mais son _épouse_, ce qui fait de moi la _Maîtresse d'Asgard._

- Ca ne fait pas de vous ma mère ! réplique Heero alors qu'ils se font face, au centre du salon.

- Tout le monde rêve d'avoir une mère telle que moi ! Mais j'ai bien fait de ne jamais m'encombrer de ton sale caractère.

- Je ne suis pas tout le monde et vous avez bien fait de vous abstenir de vouloir occuper une place qui n'est pas et ne sera _jamais_ libre.

- Parle-moi sur un autre ton !

- Si la manière dont je vous parle vous déplaît, ne vous adressez pas à moi. C'est vous qui êtes venue, je ne vous ai rien demandé. Alors foutez-moi la paix, Frigg, et retournez filer vos nuages de votre côté du domaine, vos marécages ne seront jamais assez loin d'ici. (2)

- Comment oses-tu… ?

- Votre présence entre ces murs n'est pas souhaitée, je la tolèrerai ce soir comme je le ferai avec bon nombre d'invités de mon père, par égard et par amour pour lui, uniquement. Moins je vous vois, mieux je me porte, termine-t-il en se détournant pour gagner la terrasse.

- Tu es de la mauvaise graine, Heero, comme ta mère !

Il se fige et revient vers elle.

- Je vous interdis de me parler d'elle !

- Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de m'interdire quoi que ce soit. Mais je comprends ta mère, tu sais. Si j'avais eu un aperçu de ce que j'avais engendré, je n'aurai pas eu d'autre choix que de m'enfuir, moi aussi.

Alors qu'il se lève pour intervenir, Duo voit le poing d'Heero partir, et se crispe au bruit de l'impact sur le mur, très près de la tête de sa « belle-mère », dont les yeux lancent des éclairs.

- Disparaissez… souffle-t-il sans détacher son poing du mur. Sortez d'ici, Frigg, je ne le répèterai pas.

Elle replace une mèche de cheveux dorés dans son chignon avant de se détourner.

Duo se rend alors compte qu'il n'y a plus personne autour d'eux et ce, depuis un moment.

Il retire le foulard qu'il porte autour du cou et s'approche d'Heero, qui n'a pas bougé.

Sans un mot, il prend son poignet et détache lentement sa main ensanglantée du mur, l'enveloppant dans le tissu.

- Tu devrais aller montrer ça, j'ai peur que tu ne te sois brisé quelques os, constate-t-il avant de faire un léger nœud, veillant à ne pas le serrer. Excuse-moi si je te fais mal.

Heero relève le visage, revenant brutalement à la réalité, et dégage sa main.

- C'est rien.

- Ce n'est pas rien, Heero, tu as besoin de ta main gauche autant que de la droite. Ne la laisse pas autant t'atteindre.

- Je n'appartiens pas à ton domaine de compétences, alors ne fais pas comme si tu me comprenais.

Il gagne la terrasse et se sert un café, gardant sa main blessée et toujours entourée du foulard le long de son corps.

Duo le rejoint, jetant un œil sur sa main, guettant un signe de gonflement ou autre sous le tissu.

- Trowa et Quatre ne sont pas encore descendus ? demande Heero, décidé à passer à autre chose.

- A mon avis, ils ne vont pas se lever avant une bonne heure encore… s'ils se lèvent. C'est difficile de sortir du lit quand tu y es, blotti dans les bras de la personne que tu aimes.

- Si tu le dis…

- C'est vrai que t'as jamais vraiment été amoureux…

Heero repose brutalement sa tasse, éclaboussant légèrement la table.

- Tu ne sais rien de ma vie amoureuse, je ne te permets pas de tirer des conclusions de ce genre.

- Si seulement tu m'en parlais un peu plus… réplique-il en lui tendant un toast beurré, sans un mot.

Il se doute bien qu'avec sa main, il ne peut pas le faire sans être ridicule, au moins autant que s'il lui demandait de l'aide…

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, répond-il en le prenant, après une légère hésitation. Est-ce que je me mêle de ta vie privée, moi ?

- Tu m'as posé des questions sur ma relation avec Grégory.

- Si j'ai eu l'air de m'intéresser à ça, c'était uniquement pour évaluer les risques par rapport à DeathScythe.

- Je l'aurai parié…

- Vous travaillez ensemble. Si le fait de _coucher_ ensemble aussi pouvait y nuire, je me devais d'être tenu au courant.

- Des fois, tu me prends vraiment pour un con, remarque-t-il en lui posant un deuxième toast, toujours l'air de rien. T'es rassuré, maintenant, au moins ?

- J'ai pu constater que je n'avais pas à mettre en doute votre professionnalisme, effectivement.

- Bien, c'est déjà ça…. Grégory mit de côté, je me disais que ça pourrait être sympa de parler de nos expériences, un jour, vu qu'on a l'air d'en avoir un peu bavé, tous les deux.

- J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça.

- Ok, c'est bon, oublie, se résigne-t-il en terminant de lui préparer son troisième toast habituel du matin. Pour en revenir aux vrais amoureux, je pensais leur monter leur petit-déjeuner.

- Tu vas les déranger.

- J'écouterai bien à la porte pour être sûr de ne pas arriver au mauvais moment. Ils ne m'en voudront pas de les déranger cinq minutes pour la bonne cause, Heero. Non seulement je leur fait gagner le temps de se lever et de descendre, mais en plus je leur apporte des forces.

Heero lui jette un regard sceptique, pas entièrement convaincu, puis se lève.

- Fais ce que tu veux. Merci pour les toasts, ajoute-t-il après un silence, dans un murmure.

- De rien… Heero, attends ! le rappelle-t-il alors qu'il part déjà.

- Quoi ?

Duo le rejoint.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Comment ça, où est-ce que je vais ? Tu te fous de moi ?

- Réponds, s'il te plaît.

- Je vais m'occuper de mes chevaux, et principalement de Wing. Tu te souviens l'avoir soigné, avant-hier, ou tu as des absences ?

- Ne prend pas ce ton, avec moi, je ne suis pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé avec Frigg.

- Ne prononce pas son nom et fous moi la paix, toi aussi !

- Heero…

- Tu n'es pas responsable, mais tu ne fais rien pour arranger les choses. Tu me fais perdre mon temps, pourquoi tu m'as rappelé ? Tu sais ce que je fais de mes journées, tu vis ici, que je sache !

- Je sais ce que tu en fais quand tu ne t'es pas éclaté les os de la main sur le mur du salon, oui ! Je voulais t'entendre me dire que tu allais passer à la clinique, avant de t'occuper de tes chevaux.

- Je t'ai dit que ça allait, répond-il en commençant à défaire le nœud pour ôter le foulard.

- Qui a des notions de médecine, ici ? Regarde ta main, elle est rouge et gonfle de plus en plus, explique-t-il en lui prenant doucement le poignet. Tu as du te fracturer au moins deux phalanges, à vue d'œil. Va à la clinique, Heero, c'est sur ton chemin, lui dit-il encore en fixant de nouveau le foulard autour de sa main. Si tu ne le fais pas, j'appelle ton père, comme avec les gamins capricieux.

- Fais chier… répond Heero en se dégageant, avant de gagner la porte.

- Heero !

- La ferme, j'ai compris.

- Attends ! J'ai… j'ai encore une chose à te demander…

Heero s'arrête et se retourne, sa main valide sur la poignée de la porte du salon.

- Quoi, encore ?

- Ce soir, pour le banquet…

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu… tu y vas avec quelqu'un ?

- Ce n'est pas ce genre de réception où tu dois forcément être accompagné, vue la tournure que ça prend, rapidement. Mais si tu veux inviter quelqu'un, ça ne pose pas de problème.

Il sort, et Duo n'a pas la volonté de le rattraper encore, vue son humeur.

Il aurait peut-être dû poser sa question différemment, de manière plus directe.

Mais il ne voulait pas qu'Heero se fasse des idées ; il cherche juste un moyen de fuir les avances de Milliardo.

S'il le voit avec Heero durant toute la soirée, il le laissera un peu tranquille.

En, tout cas plus que s'il est seul.

Mais Duo ne se voit pas coller Heero toute la soirée, pas sans lui avoir demandé s'il peut jouer le jeu.

Parce que c'est le meilleur moyen de se faire jeter.

Et donc, le meilleur prétexte pour Milliardo, qui risque d'accourir pour le réconforter.

Apparemment, il doit renoncer à cette solution et se préparer une liste d'excuses pour le repousser…

Superbe soirée en perspective…

Duo soupire, puis retourne sur la terrasse pour préparer le petit-déjeuner des deux tourtereaux.

Il se fait aider par une employée revenue après l'orage, puis, en faisant très attention, il porte le plateau jusqu'à la chambre de Trowa.

Comme prévu, il s'arrête un moment et colle son oreille à la porte, et ne frappe qu'une fois assuré qu'ils ne sont pas en pleine activité genre « câlin du matin ».

Un faible oui, qu'il est incapable d'attribuer à l'un ou à l'autre tellement il est étouffé, lui parvient.

Il ouvre la porte avec son coude et surtout, avec un grand sourire.

- Room service ! Bonjour les amoureux !

Il referme la porte avec son pied et pose le plateau sur la table.

- 'lut, frangin, répond Trowa en baillant furieusement. C'est pour nous, toutes ces bonnes choses ?

- Non, c'est rien qu'à moi, je me suis dit que j'allais me prendre mon petit-déj' devant le feuilleton de l'été, qui commence par le réveil des deux amants. Je peux m'installer bien en face ?

Trowa lui fait un grand sourire en se redressant, alors que Quatre, blotti contre lui, ouvre doucement les yeux.

- 'jour, Duo. 'jour, toi, ajoute-t-il en embrassant Trowa.

- Bonjour, mon ange.

- Hummm dites, ça sent drôlement bon… Tu nous as ramené le petit-déjeuner, Duo ? T'es un amour…

- Ca me fait plaisir. Vous avez carrément oublié de descendre, hier, comme ça, c'est réglé pour aujourd'hui.

- C'est gentil… On était un peu sur un nuage, hier, c'est vrai, reconnaît Trowa en regardant Quatre avec amour.

Sous l'intensité de ce regard, il ne résiste pas et lui embrasse l'épaule avant de se blottir contre lui.

- Tu nous as un peu montré le chemin, avec ton magnifique jeu de harpe, remarque-t-il enfin en souriant à Duo.

- Je te l'avais promis. Vous êtes vraiment trop mignons, tous les deux, ça valait le coup d'oeil ! Allez, je vous embête pas plus, j'ai du boulot.

- Tu vas travailler avec DS aujourd'hui aussi ? demande Trowa en tendant un verre de jus de fruits à Quatre, qui le remercie d'un sourire.

- Oui, au moins ce matin, répond Duo en s'appuyant sur la porte. Ca risque d'être un peu mouvementé cet après-midi, avec la visite des écuries avant le banquet.

- C'est vrai que Poséidon vient toujours plus tôt pour voir les chevaux, avant une réception d'Odin.

- Parlant de ça, t'as demandé à Heero pour ce soir ?

- J'aurais bien aimé qu'il dise oui… élude Duo.

- Tu veux qu'on lui en touche un mot ? propose Quatre. Il peut changer d'avis, je suis certain que ça ne le dérangera pas.

- C'est même sûr. C'était juste histoire de ne pas dire oui tout de suite, ajoute Trowa. Que tu ne te fasses pas d'idées, comme d'hab.

- Je préfère pas insister. La journée a très mal commencé pour lui.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Une dispute avec Frigg, de bon matin qui s'est finie par son poing dans le mur et sûrement quelques os de sa main brisés. Elle a été particulièrement cruelle.

- Comme d'habitude, soupire Trowa. Je suppose qu'elle a évoqué sa mère ?

- Exactement. Elle lui a lancé à la figure que si elle avait été à sa place, elle se serait aussi enfuie devant ce qu'elle avait engendré…

Trowa grimace et Quatre ouvre de grands yeux choqués.

- Elle est sans cœur et sans pitié.

- Elle est surtout très jalouse. Odin aimait la mère d'Heero plus que tout, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais été que sa maîtresse. Et Heero, aujourd'hui, compte plus pour Odin que Frigg, Iord, Ring, Freya (3) et tous les enfants qu'il a eu, avec elles, réunis. Ca, elle ne l'acceptera jamais.

- Je ne veux pas manquer de respect à Odin, c'est pour ça que je ne dis rien. Mais avant de partir d'ici, quand j'aurai fini mon boulot, je compte bien avoir une discussion avec cette femme sans cœur.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Duo. Elle est très populaire, à Asgard, et Odin tient particulièrement à elle.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Tro, je sais réfléchir quand il le faut et faire les choses correctement. Bien, je vous laisse, je vous ai assez dérangés. Bon appétit et à plus tard.

- Merci encore, Duo.

- Merci, frangin. On se retrouve au déjeuner.

- Je serai là vers 13h, comme je ne travaille pas cette après-midi. A tout à l'heure.

Duo les abandonne à leur repas, entre autres activités, passe faire une petite toilette qui consiste à se brosser les dents et se laver les mains, puis prend la direction des écuries comme chaque matin depuis deux mois, maintenant.

Le temps passe vite mais les progrès sont réels.

Bientôt, il va pouvoir entrer dans l'enclos ou dans le box avec DeathScythe, il n'a pas encore décidé où ça se ferait, et se tenir face à lui.

Ses blessures sont toutes guéries ou sur la bonne voie, sauf une, assez vilaine, qui l'inquiète beaucoup. Il ne peut plus se permettre d'attendre, il a ralentit l'infection en lui donnant des antibiotiques, mais il doit absolument nettoyer la plaie.

Pour pouvoir correctement le soigner, il faudrait qu'il puisse lui faire des injections intraveineuses, seule voie d'administration d'antibiotiques ne présentant aucun risque ni aucun danger de troubles gastriques et digestifs.

Il aimerait aussi pouvoir l'approcher pour lui faire des radios, afin de s'assurer qu'il ne présente aucune blessure interne indécelable.

Enfin de ça, il ne s'inquiète pas trop ; avec Sally, notamment, il a passé beaucoup de temps à observer ses mouvements, son allure, sa démarche, et tout leur a paru normal.

Depuis trois semaines, DS peut galoper librement dans un grand enclos aménagé à l'extérieur, et cela a contribué à améliorer son humeur.

Mais il reste instable et craintif, malgré le lien solide qui se créé entre eux.

L'agressivité dont il fait encore preuve, très rare chez le cheval, témoigne de la profondeur du traumatisme qu'il a subit.

Mais Duo est de plus en plus confiant, parce qu'il arrive vraiment à communiquer avec DS, et c'est la plus grande partie de son travail qu'il a donc effectué.

Reste, à présent, à recréer ces liens de confiance, de sécurité et de confort que son dresseur avait instauré avec lui, lors de son débourrage.

Et si c'est à Grégory que reviendra la tâche de lui faire accepter selle, bride et cavalier à nouveau, c'est d'abord à Duo de le convaincre de se laisser approcher par l'homme, alors qu'il pense avoir été trahi par lui, être redevenu une proie et non plus un allié.

Ce qui implique que son instinct est redevenu plus fort et qu'il ne souhaite donc pas reprendre le risque de se remettre sous la protection de l'homme, qui n'a pas su la lui assurer, comme prévu lors du pacte qu'ils concluent durant le dressage.

C'est sur cette vision que Duo travaille et obtient des résultats, depuis deux mois.

Mais il doit et songe sérieusement à ôter cette barrière matérielle qui les sépare encore, en se présentant face à lui, pour lui témoigner de sa confiance.

C'est d'abord à lui de faire un ce premier pas, puis de se mettre en retrait et d'attendre qu'il en fasse un à son tour, d'instinct. C'est ainsi que procède Grégory pour débourrer les chevaux sauvages.

Mais c'est une démarche très risquée, parce que DS peut et va sûrement réagir violemment, dans une perspective de défense, bien entendu, jamais d'attaque, parce que Duo ne lui laissera pas l'opportunité de fuir.

Mais il doit avancer, et cette étape est plus que nécessaire…

Duo arrive bientôt au Purgatoire ; c'est comme ça qu'il a fini par renommer le bâtiment dans lequel est installé le box de DS.

Johan et toute l'équipe l'accueillent en souriant.

Après quelques mots échangés avec eux, il descend rejoindre DeathScythe, qui le salue par un hennissement habituel.

Ce hennissement rend Duo bêtement heureux, parce que c'est ainsi qu'un cheval, dans des bonnes conditions physiques et morales, salue son maître ou témoigne de sa joie.

Bref, il est content de ne plus être accueilli par des coups dans les parois ou un ébrouement caractéristique de sa mauvaise humeur…

- Bonjour, mon beau. Alors, tu ne boudes plus, tu as fini par me pardonner de t'avoir abandonné avant-hier ? Wing va déjà mieux, tu sais. Je pense que Heero te le présentera, bientôt, c'est un étalon magnifique, aussi blanc que tu es sombre. Je suis sûr que vous allez bien vous entendre, en tout cas, si tu restes loin d'Hrimfaxi. Mais pour ça, il va falloir que tu y mettes du tien.

Le cheval souffle bruyamment par ses naseaux, secouant sa tête et sa crinière.

Duo fixe les montants de l'espèce de couloir qui conduit du box intérieur à l'enclos extérieur, sans cesser de parler à l'animal.

Même si les gestes lui sont familiers, DS reste inquiet, comme en témoigne le mouvement de ses oreilles.

- Tout est prêt à l'extérieur ? demande Duo dans le micro qu'il porte sur son col.

Ca lui évite d'hurler et d'inquiéter le cheval.

Johan lu fait le signe indiquant que c'est bon.

- Ok, mon grand, c'est l'heure d'aller voir par toi-même le temps qu'il fait dehors.

Duo se plaque contre la paroi et ouvre la porte du box.

DeathScythe file à toute allure, bousculant même la porte au passage, l'envoyant avec plus de force contre Duo, qui en a le souffle coupé.

- Ca va, Duo ? s'inquiète Johan, qui a entendu un bruit étouffé et vu Duo se tenir le ventre.

- C'est bon, le rassure Duo avant de ressortir par le côté, verrouillant l'accès.

Il sort du bâtiment et comme à chaque fois, un grand sourire illumine son visage à la vue de DS, galopant en rond autour de l'enclos, sa magnifique crinière noire comme l'ébène flottant autour de lui, sa queue battant l'air, sa robe brillante au soleil.

Seule cette plaie horrible, au niveau du flanc droit, assombrie le tableau.

Dès que DS ralentit, trottant à présent autour de la piste, Duo se met à courir à ses côtés, séparés par la cloison et une bonne distance encore.

DS l'ignore superbement.

Duo, loin d'être vexé, est au contraire ravi de cette attitude ; suite à son traumatisme, DS est presque retourné à son état sauvage et naturel d'animal craintif et fuyard par essence, tel qu'il était avant d'être dressé et mis en confiance par l'homme.

Faire comme s'il ne le voyait pas est donc un jeu auquel il se prête, ce qui démontre qu'il commence à retrouver une sérieuse confiance en l'homme.

Pourtant, la première fois qu'il s'est retrouvé dans l'enclos extérieur, il a tenté de sauter et s'est pris une décharge qui l'a calmé instantanément et fait resurgir ses peurs les plus profondes.

Puis, remis du choc, il s'est agité dans tous les sens sans jamais quitter le centre de l'enclos, en colère presque comme au tout début, ingérable, enfermé dans son monde de terreur, et d'incompréhension.

Duo a eu bien du mal à le calmer à distance, n'arrivant pas à attirer son attention ni à capter son regard.

Mais DS a fini par se fatiguer et Duo a pu rétablir le lien, communiquer avec lui et le rassurer suffisamment pour pouvoir poursuivre le travail.

Ce fut l'une des journées les plus difficiles pour eux deux.

Cette étape était obligatoire, mais Duo a été assez affecté de devoir ainsi le brusquer.

Une fois DS rentré au box, il n'a plus décroché un mot de toute la soirée, ni pendant le dîner.

C'est ce soir-là que pour la première fois, Heero lui a fait couler un bain.

Et pas juste de l'eau dans une baignoire, avec le bain moussant à côté, non : un vrai bain relaxant tout prêt, avec de la musique douce, des huiles essentielles et des sels de bain…

Un vrai bain avec de la mousse qui tient…

Il ne manquait plus que les bougies, mais Heero lui avait dit dès le premier soir qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse d'idées, alors s'il en voulait, il y en avait dans les placards…

Et depuis ce jour-là, tous les soirs, Heero lui prépare son bain.

Plusieurs fois, Duo lui a dit qu'il ne devait pas se sentir obligé, parce qu'il l'avait fait une fois, et que s'il ne trouvait pas son bain en entrant, ce n'était pas grave et qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas.

Mais Heero y tient, visiblement, et lorsqu'il ne peut pas parce qu'il n'est pas là, c'est à Trowa et Quatre qu'il demande de prendre la relève.

Et encore une fois, comme pour beaucoup de choses, Heero défend quiconque, surtout Duo, d'y voir un intérêt pour sa personne.

Ce n'est, encore et toujours, que pour qu'il soit dans les meilleurs conditions pour s'occuper de DS…

Depuis ce jour, donc, DS ne s'approche plus de la cloison.

C'est un peu perturbant pour lui, parce qu'il arrive que Grégory et Duo, après avoir déconnecté le système électrique, montent sur le rebord de l'épaisse cloison, à plus de 1,80 m du sol, en y ajoutant encore leur propre taille.

De là-haut, Grégory essaie de le guider avec sa houssine, pour lui réapprendre à se soumettre, et faire ressortir des choses qu'on lui a appris, depuis son plus jeune âge, mais qu'il a refoulé.

Avant l'incendie qui l'a traumatisé, DeathScythe était un cheval très prometteur, obtenant d'excellents résultats en course plate.

Grégory a rassuré Duo en lui faisant remarquer que DS a dû bénéficié d'un excellent dressage, même traditionnel, et d'un excellent entraînement et que tout n'est donc pas perdu, puisqu'il commence à retrouver certaines attitudes et à répondre à certaines de ses sollicitations.

Alors Duo a bon espoir, et il compte bien rentrer et approcher DS pour le soigner, pour le rassurer et lui permettre de refaire à nouveau confiance à l'homme.

Ensuite, avec l'aide de Grégory, il le convaincra de se laisser monter et pourra reprendre ses courses pour devenir un crack, et il n'était pas loin d'y arriver...

Après une heure à s'occuper seul de DeathScythe, Duo est rejoint par Grégory, avec lequel il travaille tout le reste de la matinée.

Vers 12h, il voit Heero venir dans sa direction.

Il laisse donc Grégory debout sur la cloison et descend pour venir à sa rencontre.

Son regard tombe immédiatement sur sa main bandée.

- Alors ?

- Fracture des premières phalanges de l'index et du majeur.

Duo grimace en lui prenant délicatement le poignet.

- On t'a mis une attelle palmaire, tu en as pour quinze jours, alors. Ca aurait sûrement gêné n'importe quel cavalier, mais je m'inquiète pas pour toi. J'ai aucun doute sur ta capacité à tenir encore les rênes, ou a faire jouer la chambrière, même avec une main dans cet état.

- Il m'en faut beaucoup plus, c'est évident, répond-il, mais sans aucune prétention.

C'est juste une réalité, en somme.

- C'est pas rien, quand même. Quand j'y pense, moi, j'aurai hurlé et on m'aurait entendu à l'autre bout du monde, si ça m'était arrivé. _(ndla : clin d'œil à la série originale)_

Heero lève un sourcil, puis son regard retombe sur sa main, qui est toujours dans celle de Duo… qui la libère immédiatement en sentant son regard, un peu gêné, s'attendant à une réplique acerbe…

… qui ne vient pas.

- Tu dois croire en ce que tu dis, puisque tu ne mens jamais, lui dit Heero, le surprenant.

- Euh… oui. Pourquoi, tu me crois pas ?

- J'avoue que moi, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, comme réaction, venant de quelqu'un qui a continué à sourire pendant vingt minutes, avec la moitié de son bras arraché disparaissant dans la gueule du tigre qu'il essayait de sauver.

Duo rit en frottant le haut de son bras, au niveau de la cicatrice qui lui reste en souvenir de cet incident.

- Dans ces situations extrêmes, tu sens pas grand chose, tu sais. J'avais qu'une chose en tête, c'était empêcher qu'on l'abatte.

- Au risque de perdre un bras et plus encore. C'est stupide.

- C'est la stupidité des hommes qui était responsable de cet accident, Heero, se défend-il. Si j'ai été blessé, ce n'est pas à cause de la violence ou de la méchanceté du tigre.

- Il devait sûrement être aussi inoffensif qu'une peluche, le raille-t-il.

- T'arrête un peu ! Il n'était pas agressif envers moi, jusqu'à ce que des gens qui n'avaient rien à faire là n'interviennent, alors que je leur avais expressément ordonné de rester à l'écart.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas, vu les risques que tu prends et l'inconscience dont tu fais preuve, que certains aient préféré intervenir pour être sûr que tu ne servirais pas de goûter à ta pseudo-victime à poil.

- Tu comprends vraiment rien. Tu crois que je serai encore en vie si j'étais si inconscient ? Le danger réel ne vient pas toujours de mon travail, mais bien plus souvent des gens qui m'entourent et qui ne me laissent pas faire mon boulot, par peur des risques que je prends ou par manque de confiance. Je n'accepterai aucun des deux avec DeathScythe, Heero. J'espère que tu t'en souviendras, le jour où tu auras l'idée d'interférer dans mon boulot.

Heero ne relève pas, se contentant de le fusiller du regard, comme d'habitude, avant de se tourner vers DS.

Parfois, il a du mal à croire que c'est le même cheval qu'Odin et lui ont ramené, des semaines plus tôt…

Avant que Duo n'arrive et ne commence à faire bouger les choses, de manière presque imperceptible, mais qui n'en reste pas moins sensible et remarquable...

Et fascinante…

- Tout se passe bien ? demande-t-il après un silence. Il a l'air d'aller.

- Oui. Depuis deux jours, il semble bien obéir à certains ordres de Greg, mais seulement en ma présence.

- Tu le laisses seul avec Grégory ? s'étonne Heero.

- Non, je sors juste de son champ de vision et observe ses réactions. Là, regarde-le : il me voit mais je ne m'occupe pas de lui, et il n'aime pas ça, alors il est plus nerveux. Rapprochons-nous un peu, c'est déjà assez difficile pour eux.

- C'est déjà une bonne chose qu'il obéisse, remarque Heero en le suivant de quelques pas.

- Plutôt, oui. C'est un peu étrange, pour Greg, parce que son travail repose sur la confiance et la communication entre lui et le cheval. Alors que là, DS semble obéir mais presque par réflexe, comme on lui a appris à faire lors de son dressage initial. Alors qu'on ne le conditionne pas, on instaure un lien qui fait qu'il obéit naturellement.

- Uniquement dans la méthode de dressage des chuchoteurs. DeathScythe a été débourrer (7) de manière plus traditionnelle.

- C'est ce que m'a expliqué Greg. Ca lui fait bizarre d'arriver à se faire obéir dans ces conditions. Les quelques fois où il a réagi, ce n'était pas à ses regards ni à ses mouvements, seulement à ceux de sa houssine. Il n'existe encore aucun lien de confiance, entre eux.

- Ce qui compte, pour l'instant, c'est que DeathScythe ait confiance en toi, même si c'est uniquement en toi. C'est bien le cas, non ?

- Oui. Mais pas encore suffisamment pour me laisser l'approcher.

- Ca viendra. Tu as fait de l'excellent travail, avec lui, Duo, nous sommes absolument tous d'accord sur ce point.

- Tant mieux si vous êtes tous satisfait de mon travail, jusqu'à présent.

- Je n'ai aucun doute sur la continuité, et je ne suis pas le seul. Tu as tout le temps qu'il faut pour atteindre ton but, puisqu'il est guéri et que les pressions pour l'abattre sont retombées. A moins que tu ne sois pressé de partir.

- Ce n'est pas ça, répond Duo. Je veux que DeathScythe reprenne au plus vite une vie normale. Mais ce qui me préoccupe, pour l'instant, c'est son état de santé. Tu dis qu'il est guéri et effectivement, il a l'air de n'avoir rien de grave. Mais je préfèrerai m'en assurer par des examens complets et des radios. Et sa plaie au flanc m'inquiète aussi.

- Elle n'a pas l'air de le gêner ou de le faire souffrir.

- Pourtant, il souffre, crois-moi. Elle ne le gêne pas, parce qu'elle n'est pas située sur un endroit qu'il sollicite beaucoup, mais elle n'en reste pas moins mauvaise, douloureuse et dangereuse. Je vais devoir en faire ma priorité et sérieusement réfléchir à la prochaine étape.

- Ne prends pas de risques, si tu penses pouvoir faire autrement.

Duo soupire et tourne son visage vers lui.

- Combien de fois encore va-t-on devoir avoir cette conversation, Heero ?

- Autant de fois que ce sera nécessaire. Tiens moi au courant, quand tu auras décidé de la prochaine étape.

- Comme d'hab'.

- Tu as l'air d'en avoir pour un moment. Tu comptes quand même venir déjeuner ?

- Oui, j'ai dit à Tro et Quatre que je les retrouvais à 13h, comme je ne reviens pas cette après-midi.

- Alors on se rejoint au manoir. Je dois rentrer réceptionner une livraison pour ce soir à 12h30... Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas en avance, constate-t-il en regardant le soleil.

- Ok, vas-y, on se retrouve tout à l'heure.

- J'oubliais, le retient-il alors qu'il s'apprête à faire demi-tour, en sortant le foulard de sa poche.

- Ah, merci…

Alors que Duo veut le prendre, Heero recule sa main.

- Je te le rendrai une fois que je l'aurai fait nettoyer… si je décide de te le rendre.

Heero se détourne et reprend son chemin en direction du manoir.

- Hein ? Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Heero, attends !

- A tout à l'heure, Duo, répond-il sans s'arrêter, en agitant le foulard.

- Mais à quoi il joue, bon sang ?

Il hausse les épaules et retourne vers l'enclos, s'en rapprochant encore pour faire signe à Grégory de descendre.

Ils ont une petite demi-heure pour ramener DS dans son box et ranger.

En fait, ça ne leur prend que vingt minutes.

- Tu peux y aller, Greg, je sais que t'as des trucs à faire.

- T'es sûr ?

- Je te dis ça, mais on a déjà tout fait ! J'ai juste à ranger le seau et me laver les mains. Vas-y et bonne après-midi.

- On se revoit après-demain, alors ? demande-t-il en l'embrassant. Si la journée off de demain te suffit à récupérer du banquet...

- Je serai fidèle au poste, t'en fais pas. Tu ne veux vraiment pas revenir, ce soir ?

- Non, c'est gentil. Si on était encore ensemble, ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais je suis pas certain de pouvoir me tenir dans mon rôle d'« ex ».

- Greg…

- Sérieusement, si je veux que ça marche avec mon petit-ami, je dois éviter de me retrouver dans la même pièce que toi avec de l'alcool à proximité ! J'aime vraiment Helgi, mais il n'arrive pas encore totalement à me faire oublier les soirées et les nuits qu'on a passé ensemble, toi et moi.

- Laisse-lui un peu de temps.

- Je lui laisse surtout une chance, c'est pour ça que je ne viendrai pas ce soir et que je ne préfère pas qu'on se voit en dehors du boulot, pour le moment.

- Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Il ne faut pas. Je suis content de pouvoir continuer à travailler avec toi et sans aucune gêne. J'y vais, il m'attend. Bonne soirée, Duo.

- Je vais essayer.

- Je te dirai presque de faire attention à Milliardo, mais je pense qu'avec Heero à tes côtés, tu ne risques rien.

- Il n'est pas prévu qu'Heero et moi restions ensemble, Greg. Il va sûrement être trop occupé ailleurs.

- Tu sais… non rien, laisse tomber. J'y vais.

Duo pose sa main sur le bras de Greg pour l'arrêter.

- Tu sais que je déteste ça, alors termine ce que tu as commencé à me dire, s'il te plaît.

Le chuchoteur passe sa main dans ses cheveux bruns avec un petit sourire triste.

- Je me disais juste que Milliardo n'est pas idiot. S'il te voit regarder Heero, il comprendra.

- Il comprendra quoi ?

- Qu'il a vraiment perdu.

- De quoi tu parles, Greg ?

Grégory le regarde un moment sans rien dire, avec toujours ce voile de tristesse au fond de ses yeux verts.

- J'ai bien l'impression que tu ne t'en rends pas vraiment compte, Duo.

- J'aime pas trop ce que tu insinues, en fait.

- Je n'insinue rien, je constate. Tu étais face à moi, tout à l'heure, lorsque Heero est arrivé, venant de _derrière moi_. J'ai su que c'était lui, simplement en voyant ton regard changer, dès que tu l'as vu, et ce malgré la distance qui nous séparait, toi et moi, par-dessus l'enclos.

- Greg, je regarde Heero comme n'importe quel ami…

- Vraiment ? Alors j'aurais dû rester ton ami au lieu de devenir ton amant, réplique-t-il avant de sortir du bâtiment.

Surpris, Duo ne pense même pas à le retenir, ni à le rattraper ensuite ; il sait que c'est inutile, et puis il vaut mieux le laisser tranquille, ça ne sert à rien d'insister avec Grégory.

S'il veut croire que ça n'a pas marché entre eux parce qu'il s'intéresse à Heero, même si c'est faux, libre à lui, si ça lui permet de moins souffrir et de mieux accepter l'échec de leur relation.

Le pire, c'est qu'il n'y a jamais vraiment eu de relation entre eux, en dehors de relations physiques.

Quand ils ont commencé à se voir à l'extérieur, pour boire un verre ou aller en boîte, c'était juste histoire de se chauffer pour rendre leurs nuits encore plus torrides.

S'ils sont parfois allés au resto, c'était juste pour une question pratique, parce qu'ils n'avaient tout simplement pas mangé _avant_ et que ça aurait été bête de s'interrompre pour ça, _pendant_…

Les regards qu'ils ont pu échanger au travail n'ont jamais été tendres ou amoureux, mais toujours un signal signifiant _« j'ai envie » _et parfois _« j'ai envie de toi. » _

Ça s'est très bien passé durant quelques semaines, trois précisément, jusqu'à ce que Duo décide de tout arrêter, lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que Grégory commençait à prendre les choses très - _trop_ - au sérieux.

Du genre « _on part en week-end _» pour finir par « _tu verras quand il neigera, dans quelques mois, on fera des supers ballades en amoureux_ ».

S'il y a bien une chose qui définit Duo, son caractère, sa vie, c'est le fait de ne pas faire de projets sur le long terme.

Jamais.

Encore moins lorsqu'il est sur un cas difficile.

Mais Gregory semblait sur un petit nuage, sans comprendre que Duo n'y montait que lorsqu'ils couchaient ensemble.

Alors il a dit stop avant que ce ne soit encore pire.

Avant que Grégory ne se persuade qu'il était vraiment amoureux de lui.

Grégory n'est pas un idiot, il voulait juste croire très fort que son coup de cœur allait se transformer en un coup du destin et qu'il avait enfin trouver, à 28 ans, la personne qu'il cherchait pour partager sa vie…

Et bien non, ce n'est pas et ce ne sera jamais Duo.

Mais ce sera peut-être Helgi, son petit-ami pour qui il a eu le coup de foudre, un mois plus tôt ?

Sacré Grégory, un vrai cœur d'artichaut...

Duo a pensé que c'était dommage, car Gregory est réellement quelqu'un de bien. Ils ont passé d'excellents moments, ensemble, mais Duo n'a pas réussi à le voir autrement qu'en ami.

Il soupire, range le dernier seau et contourne le bâtiment pour aller se laver les mains au robinet extérieur.

Malgré l'eau coulant sur ses mains, il entend quelqu'un arriver derrière lui.

Il ferme le robinet et se retourne doucement.

A cette heure-ci, les écuries sont pratiquement désertes, tout le monde ou presque est allé manger, on croise rarement quelqu'un par hasard.

Et vue la personne qui le toise en cet instant avec un mépris à peine dissimulé, cette rencontre ne doit absolument rien au hasard.

- Loki. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? demande Duo calmement. (3)

- Disparaître, _Beowulf_.

Duo soupire en s'essuyant les mains.

- Moi, c'est Duncan Oliver, Duo pour les intimes et les amis, ce que tu es loin d'être. Donc tu as le choix : ou tu m'appelles Duncan, ou tu m'appelles Oliver, ou tu m'appelles Monsieur, ou alors, encore mieux : tu m'appelles pas ! Tu m'excuseras de ne pas rester, mais je suis attendu par des gens de meilleure compagnie.

Il se détourne pour partir, mais derrière lui, Jormungand, lui coupe la route, et il se retrouve rapidement entouré par deux autres « amis » de Loki, Narfi et Fenrir avec sa tête de loup, le plus dangereux de tous. (3)

Duo refait face à Loki, se déplaçant de sorte à les avoir tous dans son champ de vision.

- Si tu nous dis que tu dois préparer tes affaires pour repartir d'où tu viens, _Beowulf_, on te laisse passer, lui assure Loki.

- J'ai pas le temps de jouer, les gars. Ecartez-vous.

- Non. On a été bien sympa avec toi, on a essayé de te faire comprendre les choses, mais t'as voulu jouer l'idiot. Alors on va être plus clairs et directs avec toi.

- Ok, vous avez envie d'une bonne bagarre. C'est quoi le problème, vous avez pas été invités ce soir, c'est ça ?

- La ferme !

- On dirait que j'ai visé juste. Avec un peu de chance, la musique sera assez forte pour arriver jusqu'à vous. Si j'y pense, je vous amènerai une bonne bouteille et vous aurez plus qu'à faire la fête entre vous !

- Loki t'a dit de la fermer ! intervient Narfi en le poussant brutalement d'une main, l'autre tenant un couteau à cran d'arrêt.

- C'est vrai qu'avec vous, c'est un cerveau pour quatre.

Duo essaye de gagner du temps, il se sait en très mauvaise posture.

_Quatre, c'est le moment de me donner la preuve de ta théorie : si on est vraiment relié, toi et moi, ramène tes fesses tout de suite !_

Il espère que Quatre va le sentir en danger et intervenir assez rapidement, avant l'inévitable.

- Tu ne vas pas te foutre de notre gueule très longtemps, tu sais, lui crache Narfi en faisant des moulinets avec sa main armée.

- Bien, alors qui commence ?

- On partage tout, _Beowulf_.

- C'est bien ce que j'ai dit. En gros, c'est quatre contre un, c'est ça ? Quel sens de l'honneur.

- On est pas là pour faire un combat propret mais pour nous débarrasser d'une sale créature des enfers.

- Je vois, vous voulez jouer aux héros. Vous croyez vraiment que si ma présence n'était pas souhaitée, je serai encore là ?

- Ta magie corrompt les gens, mais n'a aucun effet sur nous ! Tu n'as rien à faire à Asgard, retourne à Nivlheim ! (5)

- Connais pas, désolé…

- On va t'y expédier vite fait… lui promet Loki en s'avançant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quatre, qui attend patiemment Duo pour déjeuner, installé sur la terrasse avec Trowa, relève brusquement la tête qu'il avait posé sur son épaule.

- Quatre ? s'inquiète Trowa en le voyant se lever complètement, les yeux vagues et les sourcils froncés.

- Va chercher Heero et rejoignez-moi à Austri.

- Qu'est-ce que… Duo ?

- Vite !

Quatre quitte le manoir en courant, Trowa avale les marches de l'escalier jusqu'à la chambre d'Heero, où il fait de la paperasserie en attendant lui aussi l'arrivée de Duo pour déjeuner.

En voyant la tête de son meilleur ami, il accepte de le suivre immédiatement, sans poser aucune question.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duo se défend plutôt bien, et plus encore.

Enfant des rues, il a très tôt appris à se battre et à se défendre seul.

Heureusement pour lui, le groupe de Loki ne l'attaque jamais à plus de deux.

Pour l'instant, il accuse quelques coups et des entailles plus impressionnantes que sérieuses.

Le sang coule, mais sa vie n'est pas en danger.

Par contre, la leur l'est, parce qu'à ce rythme-là, quelqu'un d'autre va s'inviter dans le combat, ce que cherche à tout prix à éviter Duo.

Mais il ne le contrôle pas et il sait qu'à un moment ou un autre, il va finir par se retrouver acculé au fond de son esprit, témoin impuissant du spectacle de son propre corps se défendant et blessant ses ennemis pour ça…

… ou pire...

- Tu oses te dire humain ? croasse Loki. Ta rapidité et ta précision n'ont rien d'humain ! Tu sais où te protéger alors que le coup est même pas parti !

- C'est de l'intuition, bouffon ! Vous êtes trop prévisibles !

- Duo ! hurle Quatre en arrivant.

Tous les visages se tournent vers lui.

- Le Prince du désert vient porter secours au Monstre des enfers !

- Ca suffit, arrêtez ça !

- N'avance pas ! l'arrête Loki en sortant un deuxième couteau.

Fenrir ceinture Duo alors que Narfi s'approche, posant son couteau sur sa gorge, où perle de suite une goutte de sang.

- Quatre, reste en dehors de ça, halète Duo. Je te demande seulement de l'empêcher d'intervenir.

- Je vais faire ce que je peux. Heero et Trowa arrivent.

Duo tourne son regard vers Loki.

- Allez-vous-en, je ne dirai rien à Heero.

Loki éclate de rire.

- Se faire bannir d'Asgard est un sacrifice auquel nous consentons, si c'est le prix à payer pour le libérer de ton infâme présence. Seule ta mort et seul ton sang laveront la souillure que tu lui as imposé.

Duo accroche le regard de Quatre, le suppliant d'intervenir.

Trowa et Heero arrivent à ce moment-là.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Heero d'une voix glaciale. Relâchez Duo _immédiatement_ et écartez-vous de lui.

- Hors de question.

- Quatre ! supplie Duo, se sentant au bord de la rupture.

- Je ne peux pas, Duo ! lui répond Quatre d'une voix brisée. Je suis désolé…

Duo ferme les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvre, son regard sombre glisse sur eux et un pli cruel déforme ses traits.

Sa main se relève si rapidement que personne ne comprend ce qui se passe avant que Narfi ne se retrouve obligé de lâcher son couteau en poussant un cri d'agonie, face la main de Duo devenu Oliver qui lui broie les os du poignet sans efforts.

Le couteau n'a pas le temps d'atteindre le sol : Oliver le rattrape de son autre main, profitant de la seconde de surprise de Fenrir au cri de son frère, qui a légèrement desserrer l'étau de ses bras sur son corps, pour s'en extraire en passant par-dessous.

Il plante ce même couteau profondément dans le pied du géant à tête de loup, dont le hurlement se mêle à celui de son frère, avant de plonger vers Jormungand, qu'il assomme d'un seul coup mais d'une telle force qu'il lui fait cracher du sang avant de s'effondrer, le foie ou un autre organe écrasé.

Enfin, il se retrouve devant Loki, qui lève une main pour se protéger.

Oliver la saisit avec un sourire cruel et lui retourne le bras avant de frapper dessus, lui brisant les os du poignet jusqu'à l'épaule, qu'il déboîte au final, avant de le pousser brutalement au sol.

- Duo, ça suffit ! hurle Heero, qui vient seulement de se reprendre, impressionné par la scène à laquelle il vient d'assister et la rapidité à laquelle elle s'est jouée.

Oliver vient d'exécuter une véritable danse macabre, en quelques minutes à peine, certainement les plus horribles de la vie des quatre hommes agonisant à terre.

- Tu n'es pas humain ! crache Loki. Ose prétendre le contraire ! _Beowulf_ ! Créature des enfers ! Tu as du berserker et de l'elfe noir en toi ! (5)

Oliver lui met un violent coup de pied dans la mâchoire, faisant sauter quelques dents, avant de s'écarter, tiré en arrière par Quatre et Trowa.

Heero se recule et prend son téléphone, appelant Heimdall et lui expliquant rapidement la situation pour qu'il puisse venir chercher les blessés et nettoyer tout ça.

Puis, il revient vers le groupe, qui s'est aussi un peu éloigné, laissant les blessés agoniser et ramper les uns vers les autres, pour ceux qui peuvent bouger.

Duo et Quatre sont face à face, Duo a toujours le regard sombre, le rictus étirant ses lèvres durcissant son visage.

Heero ne comprend pas pourquoi Oliver est encore là.

Apparemment, Quatre non plus…

- Retire-toi, Oliver, ordonne-t-il d'une voix que Heero lui a rarement connue.

- Il refuse de revenir.

- Je ne lui demande pas son avis ! Retire-toi _tout de suite _!

- Il voulait que tu interviennes, c'est de ta faute !

Quatre le gifle, sous le regard interdit d'Heero.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! C'est avec Duo que je veux m'expliquer, alors pour la dernière fois, retire toi !

- Je n'y arrive pas, alors ramène-le, toi ! s'énerve-t-il soudain en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, le défiant du regard.

Quatre n'insiste pas, et Heero comprend lorsqu'il prend conscience que deux voitures viennent de se garer derrière lui.

Il va à la rencontre d'Heimdall et discute un peu avec lui, alors que quelques hommes chargent les blesser évanouis.

Ils ont dû se mettre à plusieurs pour ôter le couteau que Oliver a planté dans le pied de Fenrir, qui n'est pas d'un petit gabarit… heureusement qu'Heero peut compter sur leur discrétion…

Il revient, rassurant rapidement ses deux amis.

Quatre refait face à Oliver.

- Tu essaies d'en profiter, mais tu n'auras _jamais _le dessus, c'est clair ? Alors maintenant, tu me donnes la main et tu la fermes.

Heero est réellement stupéfait par la scène qui se déroule sous ses yeux.

Lorsque Trowa lui a dit que seul Quatre était capable de contrôler Oliver, il ne se doutait pas que le jeune homme avait un tel ascendant sur la deuxième personnalité de Duo.

Et ce qu'il sait des interventions d'Oliver, tout comme la force qu'il a ressenti le jour où il l'a poussé à intervenir, ne laisse pas de doutes quant au potentiel de cette personnalité et sa dangerosité.

Ce qu'il vient de voir le lui confirme aussi.

Heero se rend compte que Quatre est bien plus puissant que ce qu'il laisse paraître quotidiennement, pour pouvoir contrôler un tel être.

Lorsqu'il jette un regard à son meilleur ami, celui-ci le rassure d'un sourire ; apparemment, tout va bien, tout est normal.

Oliver tend la main avec un sourire ironique et Quatre la prend sans le quitter des yeux.

- Duo, s'il te plaît, il faut qu'on parle. Tu sais que j'ai mes raisons. Reviens, s'il te plaît, c'est à toi seul que je veux parler. Je t'en prie, mon Duo.

Pendant un moment, il ne se passe rien.

Puis le visage de Duo se décrispe, se radoucit, et les larmes emplissent ses yeux redevenus plus clairs et inondent son beau visage.

Il retire brutalement sa main de celle de Quatre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Duo, ils t'auraient sérieusement blessé, je crois même qu'ils auraient pu te tuer !

- N'importe quoi ! Vous seriez intervenus, je n'aurai été que blessé, même gravement, tant pis ! Je m'en serais remis !

- Duo…

- Je ne voulais pas leur donner raison, tu aurais du empêcher Oliver d'intervenir !

- Tu ne leur as pas donné raison, proteste Trowa.

- Ah oui ? réplique-t-il en se tournant vers lui. Tu aurais été capable de leur briser les membres de cette façon ? Je ne te pose même pas la question, Quatre ! Et toi, Heero, tu crois que tu aurais pu ? Non, ne me regarde pas comme si c'était possible. L'inhumanité que certains te reprochent n'a absolument rien à voir avec celle dont on m'accuse !

- Duo…

- Duo, s'il te plaît…

Duo écarte aussi bien la main de Trowa que celle de Quatre, le regard de nouveau assombri, les traits figés.

- Vous lui avez fait assez de mal comme ça, laissez-nous.

- Oliver, il est blessé, on doit le soigner.

- C'est superficiel, ça peut attendre.

- Non !

Oliver et Quatre se défient un moment du regard, puis Oliver le pousse violemment avant de s'enfuir dans le parc.

- Ca va ? demande Trowa, qui l'a rattrapé tant bien que mal.

- Oui, t'en fais pas. Considérant sa force réelle, on peut dire qu'il s'est bien retenu.

Heero regarde l'endroit où Duo a disparu.

- Ca ira ?

Quatre ferme les yeux un moment.

- Oui, il vaut mieux le laisser seul.

- Est-ce qu'il a dit la vérité, concernant ses blessures ?

- On peut le croire, Heero, il n'agit que dans son intérêt.

- Mais il a perdu et perd encore pas mal de sang, remarque-t-il en se penchant sur l'herbe humide et rouge. S'il s'évanouit…

- C'est déjà arrivé, une fois. Duo était coincé en montagne, sans aucune ressource, durant des jours. Il était techniquement impossible qu'il nous revienne vivant. Mais Oliver l'a ramené. Des animaux l'ont aidé aussi, mais sans Oliver, il y serait resté. Quand l'esprit est fort, même un corps malmené et épuisé peut obéir, en puisant dans des réserves insoupçonnées.

- Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on en arrive là. Si dans une heure, il n'est pas revenu, je pars le chercher. Ce sera plus facile avec ton aide, Quatre, mais je ne te force pas à me suivre.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, laissons-lui une heure.

- Il a déjà eu ce comportement, par le passé, suite à une intervention d'Oliver ?

- Oui, répond Trowa, durant tout le temps du procès du chauffard qui a tué notre mère et notre frère.

- Ca peut durer longtemps ?

- Ca dépend de beaucoup trop de choses pour que je puisse te répondre précisément.

- On s'en tient à ce délai d'une heure pour aller le chercher, et il a intérêt à se reprendre rapidement.

- Heero… commence Quatre.

- DS a besoin de lui, le coupe-t-il. En attendant, toi, tu as besoin de manger, tu es tout pâle. Allez déjeuner, je vous rejoins rapidement. Il faut qu'on parle.

- D'accord.

Heero part d'un côté, le couple d'un autre, en direction du manoir.

- Est-ce que tu penses que j'ai mal agi ? demande Quatre à Trowa, après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. Moins je vois Oliver, mieux je me porte, tu le sais.

- Les blessures corporelles cicatrisent mieux que celles de l'esprit, je sais combien ces jugements affectent Duo, même s'il ne le montre pas. Mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à les laisser le blesser, j'avais l'impression de voir le couteau lui trancher la gorge… On aurait pas été assez rapides. Leur haine et leur peur étaient si fortes, Trowa, je te jure qu'ils l'auraient tué, persuadés d'être dans leur bon droit !

Trowa s'arrête pour le serrer très fort contre lui.

- C'est un très lourd fardeau que de ressentir à ce point ce que ressentent les autres. C'est une très lourde responsabilité que tu as à gérer, par rapport à Duo. Personne ne peut te blâmer. Surtout pas Duo, qui sait parfaitement ce que tu vis et endure avec courage.

- Trowa…

- J'ai toujours été à tes côtés, et ça ne risque pas de changer. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, Quatre, je suis avec toi. Et nous sommes là, tous les deux, pour Duo. Et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse trouver son équilibre.

- Donc trouver quelqu'un qui puisse partager sa vie, le protéger tout le long, pour qu'il n'ait plus jamais besoin d'Oliver.

- Exactement. Et je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas loin de l'avoir trouvé, d'après ce qu'on a pu observer, surtout ces derniers jours.

Quatre sourit, apaisé.

Main dans la main, ils rentrent au manoir pour attendre Heero.

Après un rapide déjeuner et alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à partir à la recherche de Duo, la porte s'ouvre sur lui.

Sans remarquer leur présence, il s'avance, légèrement titubant, et commence à monter les marches en silence, jusqu'à ce que Trowa et Quatre viennent le soutenir de part et d'autre pour le conduire à sa chambre.

Heero les rejoint rapidement avec la trousse de secours et toujours en silence, ils soignent ensemble ses blessures et nombreuses coupures.

Allongé sur son lit, à moitié conscient, Duo se laisse faire et finit par s'endormir, appelant tour à tour sa mère et Solo, puis Trowa et leur père, comme à chaque fois qu'il faiblit.

Trowa et Quatre se relaient toute l'après midi pour s'assurer qu'il va bien et surtout, qu'il mange pour reprendre des forces et qu'il garde ce qu'il avale.

Heero, occupé avec les préparatifs, trouve quand même le temps de passer prendre des nouvelles ou d'appeler l'un des deux pour savoir.

En fin d'après-midi, son père, enfin rentré et informé de tout ce qui s'est passé, le libère, après lui avoir fait la promesse de s'occuper personnellement de toute cette affaire.

Heero monte immédiatement voir Duo : il ne lui reste qu'une heure et demie pour se préparer à accueillir les premiers invités.

Quatre sort justement de la chambre quand il y arrive.

- Quelle journée… murmure-t-il.

- C'est pas fini, Quatre. Tu devrais aller souffler un peu.

- J'y allais, justement, Trowa est parti devant nous faire couler un bain, même s'il va être rapide.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligés d'être là dès le début du banquet, rejoignez-nous plus tard.

- C'est gentil, Heero, nous ferons notre possible.

- Je n'ai aucun doute. Comment va Duo ?

- Bien. Il est encore un peu fatigué et secoué, mais il a mis tout ça de côté, au moins pour ce soir. Il est en train de réfléchir au comment cacher le plus possible ses pansements.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée qu'il vienne, ce soir. Il ne doit pas se sentir obligé de faire acte de présence. Il cache bien son jeu, mais je suis sûr qu'il est encore affecté. Tu dois le ressentir.

- Oui, tu commences à bien le connaître, toi aussi. Mais si je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Heero, je n'ai pas réussi à le convaincre pour autant. Je te laisse essayer…

- Hn.

- Et ta main, ça va ?

- Je ne ressens rien.

- Je suppose que c'est bon signe. N'oublie pas de bouger tes autres phalanges, c'est important. A tout à l'heure.

- Merci.

Heero le regarde gagner la chambre qu'il partage avec Trowa, depuis deux jours, puis fait face à la porte de la chambre de Duo.

Il soupire et y pose sa main valide à plat, ainsi que son front, très doucement pour ne pas faire un bruit qui ressemblerait à un toc-toc.

Furtivement, il se demande comment c'était, avant, lorsqu'il ne s'inquiétait pour personne d'autre que ses chevaux, qu'il ne connaissait pas ce sentiment dans ses rapports humains.

Est-ce que c'était vraiment mieux ?

Un sourire étire soudain ses lèvres : il entend Duo demander des conseils à sa mère, et l'imagine agitant ses vêtements devant la photo de feue Hélène Barton Maxwell.

Il se détache et reprend son expression habituelle, effaçant son sourire de son visage qui redevient neutre au possible, avant de frapper, et d'entrer sur l'invitation de Duo.

Comme il s'en doutait, plusieurs vêtements sont étalés sur le lit, devant lequel il se tient debout, en jeans et t-shirt.

Sur sa table de nuit, le cadre supportant la photo de sa mère est légèrement tourné vers lui.

- Tu cherches une cachette ? le taquine-t-il en lui souriant.

- Ne fais pas celui qui va bien, Duo.

- Je ne fais pas _celui qui_, _je_ vais bien. C'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi mettre !

- T'es pas obligé de venir, ce soir. Il y a des gens qui veulent te voir, c'est vrai, mais on t'excusera. Au pire, ils reviendront, ils connaissent le chemin.

- Non, Heero. Je ne donnerai pas à Loki et les siens la satisfaction de m'avoir tout gâché. Comme toi avec Frigg : elle t'a gâché ta matinée, t'as pas intérêt à la laisser gâcher plus, ce soir. Et elle ne va pas manquer d'en placer une, en voyant ta main.

- Il ne s'agit pas de moi ! s'irrite légèrement Heero.

- Non, mais la situation y ressemble. Je viens, ma décision est prise. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette chemise ? lui demande-t-il, en posant contre lui une magnifique chemise à jabot, en soie, de couleur bleu indigo.

Heero croise les bras sur sa poitrine, les sourcils froncés.

- Duo…

- Sincèrement, j'aimerai ton avis. Elle me va bien ? Ou tu préfères peut-être celle-là ? propose-t-il en lui présentant une autre chemise en soie noire.

- J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un porter le noir aussi bien que toi. Mais la couleur de la première est magnifique, elle rivaliserait presque avec tes yeux… Ca s'accorde parce qu'il y a… il y a les mêmes reflets… dans ton regard…

_Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?_

Duo laisse retomber la chemise, rougissant légèrement, alors qu'Heero se détourne pour partir, lui aussi mal à l'aise.

- Je te le répète, reprend-il en lui tournant toujours le dos, tu n'es pas obligé de venir, ce soir, ni de rester trop longtemps. Et si tu viens et que tu as le moindre problème, tu peux m'en parler. On ne doit pas faire de scandale, tu comprends. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose…

- J'ai compris, ne t'en fais pas.

- Bien.

Alors qu'il ouvre la porte, son regard glisse sur un cadre posé sur la commode, à sa gauche ; c'est une photo de trois adolescents, en qui il reconnaît Trowa et Duo, et devine Solo dans la troisième silhouette.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il voit une photo de Solo, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi âgé, il a presque les traits du futur adulte qu'il aurait pu devenir ; elle doit dater de peu avant sa mort, à 17 ans.

Quelque chose interpelle Heero, mais ça ne fait qu'effleurer sa conscience, alors il met ça dans un coin de sa tête et se concentre sur la réalité immédiate.

- Merci, Heero, est en train de dire Duo. Je veux bien me faire encore un peu taper dessus, si ça te rend si gentil avec moi.

- Dumbum.

Il referme la porte sans apercevoir le sourire de Duo.

_Bon, bah je suis toujours pas plus avancer, moi… Alors, maman, je mets la chemise dont la magnifique couleur, s'il vous plaît, rivaliserait presque avec mes yeux, ou la noire, que je porte si bien ?_

_xxxxxx_

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Notes générales :**

**(1) Frigg** : une des plus nobles Déesses Nordiques, fille de Fjorgyn, épouse préférée d'Odin, mère de Balder, Hoder et Hermod. Loki affirme qu'elle a eu des aventures avec Vili et Vé (frères d'Odin). Elle est la patronne du mariage et de la maternité, de l'amour sexuel et de la fertilité charnelle et symbolise la terre cultivée. Elle a la réputation de connaître la destinée de chaque individu mais ne la révèle jamais. Son domaine à Asgard est Fensalir **("salle des marécages"(2))**Capable de se transformer à volonté en faucon, elle a un amour immodéré pour l'or. En tant que déesse de l'atmosphère, elle filait les nuages sur sa quenouille ornée de gemmes qui la nuit formait l'éclatante constellation du "Rouet de Frigg". Elle appréciait également sa position auprès du trône d'Odin où le couple pouvait voir les Neuf Mondes et être témoins de la vie passée et à venir. Elle possède un cheval: Hofvarpnir ("celui qui va à grand coup de sabot").

**(3) **Odin est marié à trois femmes : il est marié à 3 femmes, chacune symbolisant une partie de la terre : **Frigg** ( la terre cultivée) avec qui il eut Balder, Hoder et Hermod, **Iord** ( la terre inhabitée) avec qui il eut Thor, et **Ring** ( la terre hivernale et gelée) avec qui il eut Vali. Il a également pour épouse **Freya**, la première des Walkyries, la mystique aux yeux bleus. En arrivant chez les ases, sa réputation de déesse puissante de la fertilité et de la nature l'avait précédé et elle dévoila le secret de la sorcellerie lui permettant de pouvoir prédire l'avenir, de contrôler la vie, la mort, l'amour et l'intelligence. Odin assimila les leçons de Freyja et surpassa les Vanes eux-même. Odin et Freyja s'intéressent tous deux aux héros morts. Ils se les partagent à la fin de chaque bataille. Ceux d'Odin partent vivre à Valhalla, tandis que ceux de Freja vivent dans son palais, Sessrumnir.

**(4) Loki, Fenrir, Narfi **: voir chapitre précédent

**(5) Nivlheim :** « monde de la brume » ou « monde de l'obscurité ») est un monde glacial dans la mythologie nordique, où résident ceux qui sont morts de maladie ou de vieillesse. Il est situé au nord, sous la troisième racine d'Yggdrasil. En son centre se trouve la source Hvergelmir, d'où jaillissent les rivières Élivágar. La rencontre du froid de Niflheim et de la chaleur de Múspell au dessus de Ginnungagap est à l'origine de l'apparition du géant Ymir et de la naissance du monde.

**(6) Les Berserkers **("chemise d'ours") sont des guerriers-prêtres qui louent un culte exclusif à Odinet aux Rois nordiques. Généralement organisé en troupe de 12 combattants, ils doivent leur nom au fait qu'ils sont souvent vêtus de peaux d'ours ou de loup. En devenant Berserker, ces guerriers cessent définitivement de se couper les cheveux. Ces féroces guerriers étaient apparemment insensibles à la douleur jusqu'à ce que leur folie s'estompe. Dans leur rage, ils attaquaient même les rochers et les arbres des forêts, d'ailleurs ils étaient fréquents qu'ils s'entretuent. On peut penser que les Berserkers sont à l'origine du mythe des loups-garous.

**Les Elfes noirs **(qu'on associe parfois aux nains) sont les divinités de la nuit, des tertres et des forets sombres. A la pleine lune ils retrouvent leur pleine force. Avec le christianisme, ils furent associés à des démons et des envoyés du Diable.

**(7) **Débourrer un cheval : lorsqu'un poulain accepte d'être sellé et exécute facilement les différents pas que lui ordonne son cavalier, on dit qu'il est débourré. C'est un apprentissage long qui dure plsuieurs mois et nécessite beaucoup de patience.

xxxxxxxx

**Notes de l'auteur :**

_¤ dépoussière sa pancarte ¤_ **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre** _¤ lève sa pancarte : **PAS TAPER** ¤ _

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu et pas trop plombé dans tous les sens du terme._

_J'espère aussi que vous avec envie de découvrir la suite : au programme, le banquet des Dieux et le retour de Milliardo !_

_Alors à bientôt pour le chapitre sept ?_

_Kisu_

_Lysanea._


	7. Le banquet des Dieux

**L'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des animaux.**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf mention contraire annotées au chapitre un et ici, les dieux et déesses, qui appartiennent en fait à la mythologie plus qu'à moi, ainsi qu'Oliver, qui n'est pas vraiment à moi on plus… La chanson est de Liane Foly « Tant pis si j'ai mal »

_**Pairing **_: 1+2, 3+4, 2+MP.

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo/Oliver Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Milliardo Peacecraft, _

_**Résumé**_ : le fameux banquet des dieux…

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : bonjour à tous et merci pour vos mails, vos reviews et votre soutien ! Merci aussi à ceux qui lisent et que je ne connaîtrai jamais, merci à ceux qui me mettent, moi ou ma fic dans leur(s) liste(s) de favori. Je vous laisse découvrir ce drôle de chapitre… je sens que certains vont grincer des dents, mais comme toujours, j'assume les délires de mon esprit et de mon imagination et j'accepte toutes les remarques et les critiques ! C'est un chapitre un peu moins long, mais il y a des notes importantes, parce que tout le monde ne connaît pas tout sur toutes les mythologies, moi la première… Après le retour d'Oliver, voici celui de Milliardo… Je rassure les fans, Oliver n'est jamais bien loin... Ne me reste qu'à vous laisser à votre lecture !

.

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre sept : Une soirée infernale : le banquet des Dieux. **

.

.

- Alors jeune homme, est-ce que tu t'amuses, ce soir ?

Quatre se tourne vers l'audacieuse personne qui vient de lui murmurer ces mots au creux de l'oreille, comme s'ils étaient intimes.  
Il n'est pas surpris de rencontrer le sourire de conquérant de Bacchus (1), il ne l'a que trop vu, ces dernières heures.

- Beaucoup, c'est une soirée très réussie.

- Montre un peu ce qu'il y a dans ta coupe… Oh ! excellent choix. Le sais-tu, mon ange, ce vin est encore meilleur bu à même la bouche…

- Eh bien dans ce cas, je vais aller proposer une petite dégustation à mon fiancé ! Si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

- Si tu changes d'avis, laisse-toi guider par les rires et remonte jusqu'à ma source…

Quatre sourit avant de se faufiler entre les satyres et les ménades bruyantes qui le collent, se retenant de courir jusqu'à Trowa.

Un Trowa à qui toute la scène a échappé, puisqu'il est en train de discuter avec un très bel homme, qui répond au doux nom de Nataku. (2)  
Lorsqu'il les rejoint, le chinois s'incline et après quelques mots, s'en va discuter ailleurs.

Trowa remarque alors le visage crispé de son amant.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, c'est juste qu'il me glace le sang, répond-il en frissonnant. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi… vide. Lorsque je regarde en lui, c'est comme si je tournais les pages blanches d'un livre.

- Pourtant, il est très cultivé et a de la conversation.

- Ce n'est que du savoir, il n'a aucun jugement sur ce qu'il sait, sur ce qu'il connaît, que ce soit les gens, les faits ou les objets.

- Et bien mon jugement à moi, c'est que tu es vraiment très beau, ce soir, répond-il alors qu'ils trinquent. Je n'ai même pas besoin de boire, tu me fais le même effet.

- Je te saoule ? C'est gentil, ça !

- Tu m'enivres, idiot.

Quatre lui fait un clin d'œil avant de glisser sa main autour de sa nuque, l'amenant à se pencher un peu pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

- Bacchus avait raison, ce vin est meilleur bu à même la bouche…

- Je te demande pardon ? s'étrangle presque Trowa.

- Rien, ne fais pas attention.

- Ta remarque n'est pas celles auxquelles je peux ne pas prêter attention ! Surtout que Bacchus ne rate pas une occasion de te faire des propositions indécentes !

- L'important, c'est que je les décline, non ? Et puis, ça nous donne des idées… ajoute-t-il en caressant discrètement le creux de ses reins, sous sa chemise.

- C'est pas faux, soupire-t-il en le serrant un peu plus dans ses bras.

- Tu sais, j'aime quand tu es jaloux.

- J'avais remarqué. Et toi, tu sais que t'es en train de sérieusement m'exciter…

- C'est fait exprès…

Trowa lui sourit et Quatre l'embrasse tendrement, remontant ses mains pour les nouer autour de son cou.

- En parlant de jalousie, reprend-il après ce long baiser, où sont Duo et Heero ?

- Duo est toujours dans les filets de Milliardo…

- Le pauvre… On va devoir retourner l'aider un peu. C'est toi qui a été les voir, tout à l'heure, c'est à mon tour, maintenant.

- Attends un peu, regarde bien où est Heero : il est exactement en face d'eux. Et si tu passes dans la trajectoire de son regard, tu vas sentir des picotements sur tout le corps !

Quatre regarde Heero et étouffe son rire contre l'épaule de Trowa.

- Ce ne sont pas des yeux, ce sont des lance-flammes !

- Et si on allait l'embêter un peu ? Si on la joue assez finement, c'est lui qui va aller le débarrasser de Milliardo, au moins pour un petit moment.

- Excellente idée ! Allons-y.

- Attends, je m'équipe, le retient Trowa en prenant une autre coupe. On peut y aller.

- On dirait de vrais conspirateurs.

- Ce ne serait pas juste qu'on soit les seuls à ne pas s'amuser au dépens des autres.

- Des fois, tu me fais peur, chéri.

Ils sont presque arrivés à la hauteur d'Heero, lorsqu'une ombre s'abat sur eux.  
Ils lèvent les yeux sur Thor, (3) le demi-frère d'Heero, qui se penche vers eux, ses sourcils roux extrêmement froncés.

- Oh là, jeunes gens ! gronde-t-il d'une voix claquante comme un coup de tonnerre. Vous me semblez appartenir à la classe des individus encore pas trop pris par la boisson, me trompe-je ?

- Pas pour l'instant, non… répond prudemment Trowa.

- Alors pourriez-vous me dire si vous avez vu mon Marteau ?

- Vous avez perdu Miollnir (4) ? s'étonne-t-il. A moins que vous ne parliez de votre cocktail ?

Quatre le pousse du coude, se retenant de rire.

- Il n'est pas censé ne jamais vous quitter et revenir de lui-même, quand vous le lancez ? Et être si chaud que personne d'autre que vous ou votre fils ne peut le tenir ?

- Si. Mais un de ces vauriens de satyres m'a emprunté ma ceinture et mon gant, alors qu'une ménade testait le confort de mes genoux… Alors Miollnir ne revient pas.

- Je suppose que vous aurez votre réponse et de l'aide auprès de Bacchus, qui seul peut contrôler ses euh… serviteurs ? Il doit être au buffet… ou couché derrière, d'après ce que je vois...

- Oui, ajoute Trowa, je crois bien reconnaître une de ses sandales, qui dépasse en dessous de la table…

Thor grommelle en se dirigeant vers la table du buffet en question, ses longues mèches rousses voletant autour de sa tête.

- Dis-moi, murmure Quatre en désignant les pieds sous ladite table, cette sandale ailée, au bout de cette jambe emmêlée à celle de Bacchus… c'est bien celle d'Hermès ? (5)

- Oui, et il n'y a que lui qui peut les porter…

Les deux hommes se regardent et soupirent.

- Je ne veux pas être la quand ils prendront conscience de leurs actes et j'espère que ça se fera sous d'autres cieux que ceux d'Asgard. Au moins, j'aurais la paix jusque là. Allons retrouver Heero, maintenant.

Ils rejoignent le jeune homme qui n'a pas bougé d'un iota et Trowa lui tend la coupe qu'il lui a ramené.

- Merci, grogne-t-il… après l'avoir vidé d'une traite.

- Ça va ? demande "innocemment" Quatre.

- Hn.

Trowa fait un clin d'œil à son amant et prend une voix volontairement et ouvertement moqueuse.

- Dis-moi, mon très cher Heero, qui est donc l'objet de ton regard aussi froid qu'un hiver local ? Oh ! Mais c'est Duo ! Quatre, je me demande ce qu'il donc bien pu faire pour en arriver là ?

- Je suis curieux, également. Oh ! Mais regarde mieux, Trowa, ce n'est pas Duo qui est visé par cet œil polaire… ou pas seulement lui !

- Oh, mais tu as raison, Quatre, Milliardo Peacecraft, notre cher Prince de Sank, est avec lui. Mais ils sont tellement collés que je n'avais pas réussi à les différencier, c'est bête !

Heero détache son regard du "couple" pour en foudroyer ses amis.

- Ca vous amuse ?

- Que tu sois jaloux ? Oui, beaucoup, répond Quatre avant de boire une gorgée de vin, tout sourire.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux. Leur attitude est juste… indécente !

- Me fais pas rire, Heero ! s'amuse Trowa. Regarde un peu autour de toi, la décence s'est fait la belle depuis un moment.

- C'est bien vrai, ajoute Quatre. Entre Bacchus et Hermès qui se roulent sous les tables et autre chose, sûrement, Aphrodite (6) qui prend des cours de langue chinoise avec Chiyou (7), sans parler des satyres qui mettent des mains aux walkyries (8) de ton père, Thor qui égare son précieux Marteau… je te jure que Mill et Duo sont de loin parmi les plus sages !

- C'est pas une raison.

- Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu trouves indécent dans les tentatives désespérées de Duo pour repousser Mill, Heero ? Perso, je ne vois pas…

- Il n'avait pas l'air si désespéré en répondant à son baiser, tout à l'heure. Il n'est absolument pas convaincant.

- T'es injuste, ça fait plusieurs heures qu'il lutte. Il est fatigué, ça se voit, non ?

- Et si tu avais accepté de l'aider, Heero, il n'en serait pas là.

Heero se tourne vers ses amis.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Trowa. Duo ne m'a rien demandé.

- T'es sérieux ?

- Et pourquoi je mentirai ?

- Duo ne ment jamais et il nous a dit…

Quatre et Trowa se regardent, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

- Il vous a dit quoi, que j'avais refusé de l'aider ? A quoi, d'ailleurs ?

Trowa secoue la tête, n'en revenant pas de s'être fait avoir, lui qui connaît si bien son frère.

- En fait, nous lui avons suggéré de te demander de lui servir de cavalier, ce soir, pour tenir Milliardo à distance.

- Ce matin, on lui a demandé s'il t'en avait parlé et quelle avait été ta réponse.

- Il nous a dit « j'aurais bien aimé qu'il dise oui ».

- Il ne nous a pas menti, il a feinté. C'est le roi de l'esquive, mon frangin.

- C'est un idiot, surtout, reprend Heero.

- Tu aurais accepté, s'il t'avait demandé ?

- Si ça consistait seulement à rester avec lui, il n'avait pas à craindre un refus.

- Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends pour aller l'aider ? remarque Quatre.

- Écoute cette douce musique, ça ne te donne pas des idées ? ajoute Trowa.

- Dumbum, soupire Heero avant de se détacher du mur et de se diriger vers le « couple » assis de l'autre côté de la salle.

Il se plante devant eux, le regard froid, la mâchoire crispée.  
Duo, qui essaye de repousser la main que Milliardo a glissé sous sa belle chemise indigo, dont les quatre premiers boutons ont sauté, lève des yeux fatigués vers lui.

- Heero ?

Milliardo, complètement fait, ne détache pas ses lèvres du cou rougi de Duo, qu'il lèche et mordille sans aucune retenue, fixant Herro de ses yeux bleu glacier.

Heero sert les poings, sentant sa colère atteindre un seuil critique.

Colère contre Milliardo, qui s'approprie Duo en le marquant.  
Colère contre le corps marqué de Duo.  
Colère contre Duo, dont il remarque pourtant l'extrême lassitude.  
Colère contre lui-même, qui sent la jalousie et le désir gonfler ses veines et brûler ses reins sans pouvoir se maîtriser.

- Viens danser, Duo, ordonne-t-il d'une voix sèche et tranchante.

- Au cas… où tu ne l'aurais pas… remarqué… mon cher… Heero… on est très occupés… répond Milliardo en s'attaquant à l'oreille de Duo, qui essaye vainement de lui échapper. Va jouer… ailleurs…

Heero attrape le poignet de Duo et le relève pour l'extraire de l'étreinte possessive du Prince de Sank.

- J'ai pas envie.

Milliardo se relève en s'appuyant sur la table et toise Heero avec mépris.

- Heero, laisse tomber, s'interpose Duo, les yeux suppliants.

- Tu m'as promis une danse.

- Bien… bien… bien… soupire Milliardo en se rasseyant. Va danser… mon lapin… et reviens vite… me réchauffer…

- Arrête de boire, Mill, s'il te plaît, demande Duo en lui retirant la coupe dont il s'est déjà emparée.

- Je dois… m'occuper… en t'attendant… mon trésor… réplique-t-il en la récupérant.

Sentant Duo hésiter, Heero lui reprend le poignet et l'attire parmi les couples de danseurs.

- Tu ne l'empêcheras pas de boire, c'est un prétexte pour que tu restes.

Duo se résigne et se laisse enlacer par Heero.

Leur soudaine proximité les amène rapidement à se concentrer l'un sur l'autre et Duo oublie très vite le regard enfiévré de Milliardo, qui le suit autant qu'il peut.  
Heero, lui, en est toujours conscient, alors il resserre Duo un peu plus contre lui, ce qui le surprend un peu… et lui plaît beaucoup.

_Imprévisible  
Cette attirance indescriptible  
Bien que tu sois inaccessible  
Je t'attendrai incorrigible  
_

Heero le sent frissonner alors qu'il pose ses mains sur ses hanches, tandis que celles de Duo trouvent naturellement leurs places sur ses épaules, qui se détendent à ce simple contact.

Heero ne se souvient pas s'être un jour senti si bien dans les bras de quelqu'un.  
Et c'est aussi dû au fait de pouvoir à nouveau contempler d'aussi près les yeux de Duo, ce qu'il n'arrête pas de chercher à faire depuis la première fois, deux jours plus tôt, sans arriver à se contrôler.

_Inavouable  
Cet élan dont je suis coupable  
Comme un secret insoupçonnable  
De plus en plus indispensable  
_

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé de rester avec toi, ce soir ?

- Pour plein de raisons, Heero. Mais je te remercie d'être intervenu.

- C'est bien trop tard.

- Ca me permet de souffler un peu.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de retourner à ses côtés, tu peux même rentrer au manoir te coucher. Je peux te ramener.

- Je peux traverser le jardin seul, tu sais. Mais je dois rester, Mill ne me lâchera plus, maintenant. Il serait même prêt à me suivre, dans son état.

- Tu aurais vraiment dû m'en parler. Je ne suis pas intervenu avant parce que je croyais que ça ne te déplaisait pas, ce qu'il te faisait.

- Heero…

- Tu l'as laissé t'embrasser et tu lui as rendu son baiser. Et pas qu'une fois.

- On flirte toujours un peu, quand on se retrouve dans ces situations, c'est aussi pour ça que j'essaie d'éviter. Ça ne va jamais très loin, Heero, tu sais. D'habitude, il se contente de ça et moi, je me sens assez bien pour jouer à ce petit jeu. Mais j'avoue que ce soir, il me fatigue, alors que je le suis déjà.

- Je t'avais dit de…

- Je sais. Mais je n'aurais pas réussi à me reposer seul, au Manoir. Même si vous n'étiez pas loin.

Heero ne répond rien, il se doutait bien qu'il y avait une autre raison à son entêtement à venir.

- J'aurais aussi pu dire à Grégory de revenir.

- Quoi ?

- Tu aurais été plus à l'aise avec lui qu'avec moi, sans doute. Et plus crédible, aussi.

- Ca veut dire quoi, au juste ?

- Vous êtes sortis ensemble.

- C'était une petite aventure, Heero, rien de bien sérieux. Je ne me serai pas senti à l'aise à jouer cette comédie avec lui, sachant…

- Sachant qu'il a encore des sentiments pour toi.

- Il est avec son compagnon, ce soir et c'est mieux pour tout le monde qu'il ne soit pas là. On peut parler d'autre chose, maintenant ? Si tu tiens vraiment à parler…

- La prochaine fois que je peux t'être utile, dis-le moi. T'as déjà assez eu d'émotions pour aujourd'hui, murmure-t-il, alors qu'ils dansent à présent joue contre joue.

Duo ne répond rien et laisse échapper un soupir de contentement.  
La peau d'Heero est si douce, si chaude contre la sienne qu'elle le brûle délicieusement d'un feu qui se propage à tout son corps.

L'implication de ses mots, elle, enflamme son cœur d'un espoir contre lequel il aimerait lutter, mais auquel il s'abandonne, malgré le risque qu'il prend d'en souffrir un jour.

_Tant pis si j'ai mal  
Rien ne peut détourner mes yeux  
Viens, dis-moi que j'existe un peu  
Même si tu ignores encore  
Quand le ciel sera d'accord  
Tu m'aimeras  
_

- Tu m'aurais vraiment aidé, hein ?

- Tu en doutes encore ?

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je compte pour toi en tant que personne ? Qu'on est amis ?

- J'en sais rien, Duo, soupire-t-il. Appelle ça comme tu veux, mais te fais pas de film.

- C'est très clair…

- Tais-toi, le coupe-t-il en l'attirant encore plus près.

Il ne veut plus l'entendre même s'il aime sa voix, même s'il aime sentir les mots qu'il souffle caresser sa peau d'un léger effleurement qui l'embrase tout entier.

Il veut juste le serrer contre lui et profiter de cet instant.  
Un instant dont il a rêvé, en voyant Duo tenir et jouer de la harpe.  
Et ce soir enfin, ce n'est plus l'instrument, qu'il enlace, mais bien son corps.

Heero est en train de laisser tomber le masque et Duo a l'impression d'enfin le comprendre, de percer un peu sa carapace, d'entrevoir une part de ce qu'il cache.

_Irrésistible  
Ton air moqueur et insensible  
Tes bleus au cœur imperceptibles  
Tes sentiments incorruptibles  
_

Les mains d'Heero glissent de ses hanches au creux de ses reins, remontent lentement dans son dos sous ses longs cheveux aussi doux que la soie de sa chemise, en un geste qui a toute l'ambiguïté d'une caresse involontaire.

Celles de Duo glissent de ses épaules à sa nuque jusqu'à se nouer derrière sa tête, alors qu'il enfouit son visage au creux de son cou.  
Il n'y a plus un seul millimètre d'espace libre entre eux.

_Interminable  
Cette comédie inépuisable  
Au scénario inoubliable  
Me donne un rôle insupportable  
_

Jamais encore leurs corps n'ont été si proches et autant en contact.

_Tant pis si j'ai mal  
Rien ne peut détourner mes yeux  
Viens, dis-moi que j'existe un peu  
Même si tu l'ignores encore  
Quand le ciel sera d'accord  
_

Duo se laisse aller, se sentant complètement partir, épuisé mais heureux ; Heero lui confie tellement dans cette étreinte et avec une telle confiance, qu'il ne peut que se sentir bien et apaisé, dans ses bras.

C'est réellement ce dont il a besoin, après cette journée infernale.

Heero, quant à lui, cesse de vouloir contrôler les réactions de son corps, il le laisse exprimer tout ce qu'il ressent, en cet instant et qu'il ne pourra sans doute jamais dire avec des mots.  
Il se relâche totalement, abaissant toutes ses barrières poussiéreuses qui n'ont pas autant cédées depuis des années.

_Rien ne peut détourner mes yeux  
Viens, dis-moi que j'existe un peu  
Même si tu l'ignores encore  
Quand le ciel sera d'accord  
On s'aimera_

Blottis si forts l'un contre l'autre, ils entendent leurs cœurs se renvoyer l'écho de leurs battements frénétiques, ils sentent leurs souffles se perdre aux creux d'une oreille ou d'un cou, ils accompagnent les délicieux frissons qui traversent leurs corps de soupirs tout aussi délicieux.

Mais lorsqu'une manifestation beaucoup plus physique de leur désir se fait ressentir, Heero ouvre brusquement les yeux, qu'il ne se souvient même pas d'avoir fermer et s'écarte vivement de Duo, sur la défensive, toutes ses barrières de nouveau dressées.

Duo le regarde, autant surpris par ce qu'ils viennent de vivre et de partager, d'une rare intensité, que par le rejet assez brutal d'Heero, dont le regard trouble ne laisse rien deviner de ses sentiments.

Milliardo, qui n'a absolument rien perdu de la scène, les rejoint alors, se glissant contre Duo et se collant à son dos, ses mains l'enserrant jalousement, ses yeux assombris par sa colère et son désir.

- Puisque vous avez… apparemment… fini de jouer… je récupère _mon_ lapin…

Duo tente de se dégager, n'appréciant pas vraiment le toucher de Milliardo après avoir connu l'étreinte si différente, si intense, si pure d'Heero.  
Mais si Milliardo le laisse faire, ce n'est que pour mieux le retourner et le reprendre plus fermement dans ses bras.

- Mon chéri… on va… faire un tt… tour… si _Monsieur Lowe_… y consent…

Heero plonge son regard dans celui, suppliant, de Duo, puis le détourne.

- Fais ce que tu veux.

Duo sent son cœur se broyer.

Comment ose-t-il, après ce qu'ils viennent de partager ?  
Est-ce donc si horrible et inacceptable d'avoir pratiquement mis son âme à nue et d'avoir ressenti de telles choses avec lui ?

Pourquoi Heero lui fait-il payer sa faiblesse en l'abandonnant au Prince ?

Il savait qu'il risquait de souffrir et de payer cet espoir par lequel il s'est laissé piéger, mais il n'imaginait pas que ce serait si tôt…  
Ni que ce serait si douloureux.

- Je te remercie de ton aide, Heero, dit-il sans chercher à cacher son amertume, sa douleur et sa déception. Effectivement, je vois que je peux tout te demander. Allons-y, Milliardo, allons faire un tour. L'air frais nous fera du bien, à tous les deux.

Heero sent son regard lourd de reproches posé sur lui, mais il continue de le fuir et finit par se retourner et partir sans avoir eu le courage de le croiser.

- Toi aussi… tu vas me faire du bien… mon lapin… surtout depuis le temps… que j'attends de te faire mien…

Heero est encore assez près pour entendre ces derniers mots et ils le figent sur place.  
Mais lorsqu'il se retourne, Duo et Milliardo ont déjà disparu...

Il balaie la salle du regard, s'attardant au niveau des portes et des sorties, mais il ne les voit nulle part.

Tous ces sentiments qu'il ne contrôle pas l'irritent vraiment, il se sent perdu et il déteste ça.  
Son inquiétude pour Duo est grande ; bien sûr, c'est un adulte et il a montré qu'il était capable de dire non et de repousser des avances à plusieurs reprises.

Mais quelque chose cloche avec Milliardo, il n'agit pas avec lui de la même façon.  
Si Heero a cru un temps qu'il se laissait faire parce que ça lui plaisait, il vient d'avoir la certitude que c'est d'autre chose dont il s'agit.

Il s'en veut de l'avoir abandonné ainsi, trop lâche pour affronter ses sentiments, trop inquiet que d'autres que lui puissent les comprendre ou les interpréter alors que lui-même n'arrive pas encore à en déterminer la nature exacte.

Non, il ne veut pas qu'un autre que lui se permette de lui dire ce qu'il ressent ou non.  
Quatre a compris, oui, mais il n'a rien dit, le laissant d'abord se faire à cette idée.

Et parce qu'il y tient tellement, au point d'en être une obsession, il a préféré laisser tomber Duo et jouer les indifférents, après tout ce que cette danse leur a permis d'échanger.  
Si jamais il devait en souffrir, il ne se le pardonnerait pas.

Il a la certitude qu'Oliver ne laissera pas Milliardo lui faire du mal, mais au souvenir de ce qui s'est passé cette après-midi, Heero se doute bien que Duo ne souhaite pas qu'Oliver intervienne.

Et si jamais c'est le cas…

Il balaie de nouveau la salle, cette fois à la recherche de Trowa et de Quatre, qu'il finit par trouver, enlacés près d'une fenêtre.  
A pas lents il les rejoint, prenant son mal en patience, les laissant terminer leur langoureux baiser.

Une fois séparés, il comble rapidement la faible distance entre eux avant qu'ils ne repartent pour un nouveau tour de manège.

- Alors, ça a été ?

- Enlève ce sourire idiot de ton visage, Trowa, y a pas de quoi se réjouir.

- On vous a pourtant vu danser et j'ai ressenti des choses très intenses, des sentiments très profonds… le défend Quatre en souriant, mais son sourire s'efface rapidement. Heero, tu es mort d'inquiétude, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ils sont sortis faire un tour.

- Ca va dégriser Miliardo, c'est une bonne chose.

- Il a dit qu'il était temps qu'il le fasse sien. Il est complètement bourré, Duo est épuisé, vous devez m'aider à les retrouver. Si j'y vais seul, je ne pourrais pas garder mon sang-froid ni retenir mes coups.

- On a pas besoin d'intervenir, Heero, l'arrête Trowa.

- Ah oui ? Expliquez-vous.

Quatre et Trowa échangent un regard entendu.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que Mill se comporte de cette façon avec Duo, même si, j'avoue, ce soir il est vraiment plus que fait et très entreprenant. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il ne le laissera jamais tranquille, à moins que…

- A moins que quoi ? Qu'il obtienne ce qu'il désire ? J'entends bien ?

- Non, Heero, explique Quatre. Milliardo ne le laissera jamais tranquille, à moins qu'il ne soit calmé une bonne fois pour toute par Duo… ou quelqu'un qui lui ressemble.

Heero est stupéfait.

- Oliver ? Vous voulez pousser Oliver à intervenir ? Ce qui s'est passé cette après-midi n'a pas été assez clair ? Vous attendez quoi, qu'il l'émascule et ne se le pardonne jamais ?

- Tu n'as pas à te soucier de la violence de sa réaction. Oliver _est_ Duo et Mill compte énormément pour lui.

- Énormément ? Je devrai peut-être leur proposer une chambre, dans ce cas, qu'ils règlent leurs affaires ?

- Heero…

- Je ne connais pas assez cette partie de Duo, je suis désolé. Je ne supporte pas la manière dont Milliardo s'approprie Duo. Je pars à leur recherche.

- Attends…

- Laisse-le, Trowa, l'arrête Quatre en regardant Heero disparaître parmi les convives. Il se sent coupable, il a dû se passer quelque chose, pendant qu'ils dansaient ou après. Si on ne le laisse pas faire, on va devoir le gérer lui aussi et dans ces conditions, je ne suis pas certain qu'on y arrive. Je ne veux pas les voir souffrir davantage, je sens déjà beaucoup de douleur.

Trowa s'assoit et attire Quatre sur ses genoux.

- J'espère juste que ça va bien se finir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ces choses-là prennent du temps, Trowa.

- "C'est choses-là" reprend-il, et Quatre le sent sourire contre la peau de son cou. Quel que soit le temps que ça prendra, si la finalité, c'est que Duo et Heero soient heureux, je veux bien les aider à apprendre la patience.

- Les situations sont différentes. Je n'ai jamais caché mes sentiments pour toi.

- Mais tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu m'aimais, lui fait remarquer Trowa en relevant le visage vers lui. Et même jusqu'à présent.

- Toi non plus, se défend-il.

- Ça a toujours été évident ! C'est toujours moi qui allais vers toi et toi qui reculais. Si quelqu'un aurait pu douter, c'est moi.

- As-tu douté ?

- Parfois.

Quatre le regarde un long moment en caressant tendrement sa joue du bout des doigts, jusqu'à ce que Trowa en emprisonne deux entre ses lèvres, sans le quitter des yeux.

- Je t'aime, Trowa Barton Maxwell.

Trowa sourit, libère ses doigts et l'embrasse.

- Moi aussi, Quatre Raberba Winner, je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassent de nouveau, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient bousculés par un enfant qui sort de sous la chaise sur laquelle ils sont assis.  
Il leur sourit avant de replacer son arc entre ses petites ailes blanches (9).

- Vous êtes bien l'une de mes meilleures œuvres ! se satisfait-il en leur faisant un clin d'œil, avant de détaler.

Les deux amoureux comprennent vite pourquoi, en voyant Hermès passer à toute vitesse, lancé à sa poursuite…

- Viens ici, sale gamin ! hurle-t-il en agitant les bras.

… suivi d'un Bacchus surexcité.

- Je vais t'attraper chéri…

- Qu'est-ce que… ? murmure Quatre, étonné.

- Cupidon a planté une flèche dans le pied de Bacchus, alors qu'Hermès et lui se chamaillaient pour rien, explique Hotei (10) en venant prendre place à côté d'eux.

- Ils nous ont foutu la paix un moment, mais un abruti de satyre a cassé la flèche, ajoute Benzaiten. (11)

- Et d'après ce qu'on a compris, pour que tout redevienne comme avant, Cupidon doit la remplacer ou au moins accepter de reprendre l'objet brisé, termine Hotei.

- C'est du grand n'importe quoi… soupire Athéna (12) en passant sans s'arrêter, la pétase d'Hermès à la main, sa belle chouette blanche perchée dessus.

- Je ne comprend pas toutes les subtilités de leur mode de vie, mais je les trouve très divertissants, remarque Hotei avec un grand sourire.

Trowa tourne son regard vers Quatre.

- Tu crois qu'on devrait demander de l'aide à Cupidon pour nos deux cas ?

- C'est inutile, il a déjà fait son boulot. Je crois que ce qu'il faudrait, c'est qu'ils prennent conscience d'avoir été touchés et à quel point, et qu'ils l'acceptent. Quant à nous, il nous faut nous assurer que leur flèche ne se brise pas, ils sont si maladroits…

Trowa soupire.

- On ferait peut-être bien d'aller les rejoindre.

- Je crois aussi, répond-il en se levant. Je n'aime pas trop ce que je perçois, sous tous les parasites.

Pendant ce temps là, Heero, après avoir interrogé les personnes un peu au hasard, a réussi à retrouver la trace de Milliardo et de Duo.  
Il gagne l'arrière-cour et les dépendances qui l'entourent et un des bâtiments en particulier dont les portes sont entrouvertes, laissant passer un filet de lumière.

Bien qu'il ne se couche pas totalement, le soleil est quand même très bas, les ombres des bâtiments s'étendent donc très largement, assombrissant encore le jour.  
Heero s'approche et serre les poings en entendant des murmures, des gémissements, le bruit caractéristiques de vêtements qui frottent et glissent entre deux corps ou sur la peau…

- Milliardo, ça suffit… tu sais vraiment plus…aaaah... stop ! Tu sais plus ce que tu fais !

- Oh si, mon lapin… Je ne suis pas…hummnn…. si ivre que ça…

- Lâche-moi… non… aaaah… arrête… non… non !

- Tu sais, chéri… plus tu te débats… plus tu… tu te frottes contre moi… hummm… ça m'excite… tellement…

Heero serre si fort ses poings que ses ongles s'enfoncent profondément dans sa chair, perçant sa peau qui se met à saigner, alors qu'il ne ressent même pas la douleur de sa main aux doigts fracturés, qu'il est en train d'aggraver inconsciemment.

Il jette un œil et son sang ne fait qu'un tour à la vue de Duo, renversé et maintenu sur la table, Milliardo frottant son érection bien visible contre ses fesses, cherchant à ôter leurs vêtements.  
Il hésite un court instant, songeant à ce que lui ont dit Trowa et Quatre, à savoir que seul l'intervention d'Oliver pouvait éloigner définitivement Milliardo de Duo.

Mais quand va-t-il se décider à se manifester, pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas déjà fait ?

- Je ne voulais pas… te faire du mal, mais tu ne me… ahhhh stop ! Tu ne me laisses pas… le choix, Mill…

Cette phrase dissuade Heero d'entrer, pour l'instant et le calme...  
Mais ça n'a aucun effet sur le Prince de Sank, qui s'excite de plus belle.

- Oh non… hummm mon lapiiiiin… tu ne vas me faiiire… que du biiiiien… halète-t-il. Ahhh… je te veeeeux tellemennnnt… ahhhh Duo… honey… tu sens comme… je te veux… tu me veux aussi… je le sens… là… pas qu'un peu...

C'en est trop pour Heero.  
Il se recule silencieusement de quelques pas.

- Duo ! appelle-t-il comme s'il venait d'arriver. Duo !

Il s'avance, se forçant au calme alors que des protestations se font entendre.

Peu après, il ouvre la porte, alors que Milliardo se rajuste.  
Duo a glissé au sol, appuyé contre les pieds de la table, la tête baissée.

Le Prince lui adresse un mauvais sourire.

- T'es décidé… à me gâcher mon plaisir… Lowe…

- Sors d'ici _immédiatement_, ordonne-t-il d'une voix à congeler le soleil.

- Vas-y… fais tes affaires… ça me dérange pas de passer… après le maître des lieux…

La fin de sa phrase se perd dans un espèce de gargouillis provoqué par la rencontre du poing d'Heero et de sa mâchoire.  
Il le relève immédiatement et le jette dehors sans ménagement.

- Je te donne cinq minutes pour dégager d'ici.

Milliardo se relève en essuyant le sang sur ses lèvres, faisant jouer sa mâchoire pour s'assurer de n'avoir rien de cassé.

Il sourit et sans un mot de plus, fait demi-tour.  
Heero le regarde s'éloigner, puis revient vers Duo, qui n'a pas bougé.

- Je ne l'aurais jamais laissé faire, Duo, lui dit-il en lui tendant sa main valide.

Duo la prend et Heero le relève, retenant un sursaut face au regard sombre que Duo - non _Oliver_ - pose sur lui.

- Moi non plus.

Heero retire sa main, mal à l'aise.

- Depuis quand t'es là ?

- Je t'ai entendu trop tard, je n'aurais pas bougé, sinon.

- T'aurais pas pu intervenir plus tôt ?

- Je serai toi, je changerais de ton. A moins que tu n'aies besoin que je te rappelle la lâcheté dont tu as fait preuve, ce soir ?

Heero soutient son regard un moment, retenant à grande peine un frisson.  
Ils ne sont vraiment pas nombreux, les gens capables de lui faire un tel effet.

- Pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps ? reprend-il plus calmement.

- _Il_ ne voulait pas.

- Quoi ?

Le jeune homme vacille et Heero le rattrape avant qu'il n'atterrisse par terre ; ses yeux sont de nouveau clairs, son visage doux.

- Duo…

- C'est juste de la fatigue, ça va… murmure-t-il d'une voix incroyablement faible, d'un coup.

Il se détache de lui et s'appuie sur la table.  
Duo n'est vraiment pas Oliver…

- Pourquoi ? demande Heero.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Tu ne peux pas contrôler l'intervention d'Oliver, mais tu peux t'imposer et reprendre ta place, une fois qu'il est intervenu.

- Heero…

- Tu ne lui as pas laissé le temps de m'expliquer, tu ne _voulais pas _qu'il m'explique.

- Il y a certaines choses qu'il vaut mieux que tu continues d'ignorer.

- Tu protèges Milliardo, comprend-il soudain, presque choqué. Tu as essayé d'empêcher Oliver d'intervenir… Bon sang, il allait te violer !

- Stop ! hurle Duo en tombant à genoux, les deux mains sur ses oreilles. Arrête de crier, s'il te plaît, j'ai tellement mal au crâne…

- Tu n'aurais pas dû essayer de le contrôler, reprend Heero plus doucement, mais d'une voix qui oscille entre dureté, colère, inquiétude et incompréhension.

- Oliver est incontrôlable, tu as bien vu, soupire Duo en se redressant. Je voulais juste retarder sa venue et tenter de raisonner Milliardo.

- On ne raisonne pas un mec bourré, gonflé de désir et qui te veut depuis des années. Si tu ne l'as pas vu, tu as du le _sentir_. Tu n'es pas si naïf, bordel !

- Heero, Mill n'est pas un inconnu, c'est un ami… Il avait ses raisons d'agir comme ça, il ne l'aurait pas fait si… Je ne lui en veux pas de son attitude… j'en suis en partie responsable, d'ailleurs.

- Tu l'aurais laissé te violer pour faire ta culpabilité ? Merde, Duo…

- _Il_ ne l'aurait pas permis… alors je devais essayer de l'arrêter… Personne ne sait comment Oliver aurait réagi. _Il_ aurait pu gravement le blesser, ou pire…

- Il l'aurait bien cherché.

- Ca fait tant d'années que je le repousse... il pourrait perdre patience... m'abandonner...

- Et alors ? Le problème n'est pas là, mais plutôt dans le fait que tu ne le repousses pas vraiment. Parce que tu ne céderai tout de même pas à tous les mecs qui…

- Tu ne comprends pas ! le coupe Duo, en serrant encore sa tête entre ses mains crispées. Milliardo… Mill n'est pas n'importe qui…

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de répéter ça, qui essayes-tu de convaincre ? Qu'est-ce que…

Heero se rappelle alors de quelque chose et les pièces du puzzle commencent à se mettre en place et l'éclairer.  
Il pose ses mains sur les épaules de Duo, notant au passage leur état pitoyable, mais au moins le sang séché ne tache pas…

- Duo, je ne comprends pas tout, mais je suis sûr d'une chose : Milliardo est _Milliardo_ et _seulement_ lui, même s'il ressemble à…

- Tais-toi ! le repousse Duo, en levant un regard triste et lassé vers lui. Je… je ne veux plus parler de tout ça. S'il te plaît, je suis fatigué… Je veux juste rentrer et me coucher…

- Duo, il faudra bien en parler...

- Pas maintenant… Je veux oublier tout ça, oublier cette journée, même si tu as été gentil avec moi… même si j'ai avancé avec DS… Je veux oublier… Et puis, plus tard, je me rappellerai les bons moments… notre danse, par exemple… Je ne garderai même que ce souvenir de cette soirée. S'il te plaît, Heero…

- D'accord, je te ramène. Appuie-toi sur moi.

Duo ne bouge pas.

- Avant, je veux que tu me promettes de n'en parler à _personne_.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux… ?

- Si.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

- Oui, assure-t-il, les yeux plongés dans les siens.

Heero soutient son regard un long moment avant de répondre.

- Très bien.

- Merci. Et merci d'être intervenu. Est-ce un hasard ?

- Tu te doutes bien que non.

- Mais j'aurais aimé te l'entendre dire. Je suppose que c'est déjà bien que tu sois parti à ma recherche, ça prouve que tu t'aies rendu compte que ce n'était pas correct de me laisser ainsi avec Milliardo. Surtout après ce que tu m'as dit avec tes mots et avec ton corps. Ca aussi, je l'ai senti.

Heero détourne les yeux, honteux.

- Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas fier de ma lâcheté.

- Je m'en doute et c'est pour ça que tu es là. Tu n'es pas venu pour moi, mais pour toi. Tu n'aurais pas supporté d'avoir quelque chose sur la conscience, même me concernant, ou surtout me concernant.

- J'ai mérité que tu sois aussi dur, avec moi, Duo. Tu as raison, je n'aurais pas supporté d'avoir ça sur la conscience, parce que c'est un acte stupide qui l'a précipité. Mais il n'a fait que le _précipiter_, ça serait arrivé, avec ou sans moi.

- Heureusement que tu étais là, alors.

- Trowa et Quatre voulaient qu'Oliver intervienne pour que Milliardo te laisse enfin tranquille. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus en parler… Si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, laisse-moi passer, je rentrerai seul…

Il se détache de la table mais a à peine fait un pas qu'il chancelle et se retrouve dans les bras d'Heero.

- Tu comptes rentrer sur les genoux ?

- J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps…

- Fais pas l'idiot, je te ramène… en silence.

Ils se regardent un moment sans rien dire, puis Duo passe son bras autour des épaules d'Heero en soupirant.

Dans un réel silence, Heero le soutient jusqu'au manoir.

- Ca ira, Heero, tu peux me lâcher, maintenant. Ca pourrait paraître suspect, si on entrait comme ça.

- Presque tout le monde se trouve dans l'autre pavillon et beaucoup ont bu plus que de raison. Je ne prendrai pas le risque que tu tombes et te blesses.

Il passe son bras sous ses genoux et le soulève.

- Attention à ta main, Heero, tu n'as pas à faire ça !

- Ca va. Je n'agis pas par culpabilité, Duo, je veux juste qu'il ne t'arrive rien de plus.

Il monte les marches du perron et entre dans le manoir, se souvenant de la précédente fois où il l'a porté ainsi, le premier soir où ils sont sortis, avec Trowa.  
Mais ce soir, Duo est conscient et ne le quitte pas des yeux, malgré sa fatigue qui alourdit ses paupières.

Leurs visages sont très proches, comme ils l'ont déjà été une seule fois, en dehors de cette danse, en partie joue contre joue, de ce soir : c'était deux jours plus tôt, quand Heero s'est penché sur les yeux de Duo pour s'assurer de leur couleur exacte.

Comme à ce moment-là, Heero se perd dans le tourbillon de bleu, même si ce soir, la lumière en est vacillante.

Et ça fait naître en lui de drôles de sentiments…

De la peine pour Duo, qui n'a rien à voir avec de la pitié, loin de là…  
Le réveil de la colère qu'il éprouve contre Milliardo, qu'il juge responsable de son état de faiblesse, alors qu'il a été déjà bien éprouvé, en cette journée…  
Une envie de protéger et de rassurer Duo, qu'il n'imaginait pas pouvoir ressentir un jour avec autant d'intensité.

Il grimace face à ce flot d'émotions et Duo se méprend.

- Heero, je m'inquiète vraiment pour ta main… Je peux monter en m'appuyant sur toi et la rampe, vraiment, tu ne…

- Arrête de t'inquiéter, le coupe-t-il avec une douceur qui les surprend tous les deux.

- Quel émouvant tableau… on dirait presque deux jeunes mariés !

Duo sursaute, Heero le resserre instinctivement contre lui, alors que Milliardo les rejoint en titubant légèrement au bas des marches de l'escalier principal, une lueur inquiétante au fond des yeux.

Duo remue pour descendre, mais Heero raffermit sa prise sur lui.

- Ne bouge pas, souffle-t-il à son oreille toute proche. Duo est épuisé, je l'emmène se coucher et tu lui fous la paix, Milliardo.

- Mon lapin veut faire dodo ? Je suis désolé… je n'avais pas remarqué… que tu étais si fatigué...

- Bien évidemment, tu étais trop occupé à…

- Heero, stop ! S'il te plaît…

Heero soupire.

Un jeune garçon arrive alors et se précipite vers Milliardo, s'accrochant à lui de toutes ses forces.

- Mon Prince, enfin je vous retrouve ! Vous êtes parti si vite… Je vous en prie, j'en veux encore… prenez-moi encore…

Milliardo le repousse violemment, le jetant pratiquement à terre.

- La ferme ! Disparais… si tu veux avoir la moindre chance… que je te regarde de nouveau un jour !

Face à son regard, le garçon file sans demander son reste.

- Tu es écœurant, murmure Heero. J'ose espérer que si tu n'es pas retourné dans le pavillon central, c'est parce que tu comptes demander à ton chauffeur de te ramener.

- Le seul intérêt que je trouvais à cette soirée… se trouve dans tes bras, répond Milliardo en s'avançant un peu. Vu comme tu le tiens… je ne peux que reconnaître… ma défaite… A charge de revanche, donc… mais le Prince… réclame son baiser…

- Ne t'approche pas, lui ordonne Heero, d'une voix aussi tranchante que le fil d'un rasoir, qui fait même frissonner Duo dans ses bras.

La lueur dans le regard de Milliardo vacille.  
Ils peuvent y lire de la colère, de la tristesse et du désir, encore et toujours, lorsqu'il se pose sur Duo.

- De quel droit… me donnes-tu… des ordres ? Et toi, Duo… tu ne dis rien ? Ce qu'on raconte est donc… vrai… ? Il compte donc… tellement pour toi… ? Plus que moi ?

- Ce n'est pas ça… Ca n'a rien à voir… Je suis juste fatigué, s'il te plaît, comprends-moi… Rentre, je t'appellerai demain et on parlera…

- Je ne veux pas parler !

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre alors sur Trowa et Quatre.

- Duo ! se précipitent-ils en même temps.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? veut savoir Trowa en faisant aller son regard des uns aux autres.

- Je… commence Duo, d'une voix de plus en plus faible.

- Duo s'est tordu la cheville, ment Heero pour lui éviter de le faire. Je vais le monter se coucher, maintenant.

Les échanges de regards sont aussi étranges que la manière dont les sentiments se mêlent.

- Quoi qu'il se soit passé exactement, nous en reparlerons demain, finit par trancher Quatre, quand nous aurons _tous_ les idées plus claires et beaucoup moins d'alcool dans le sang.

- Montez, je vous rejoins, décide Trowa, une colère sourde brillant au fond de ses yeux rivés à ceux de Milliardo. Ca n'a que trop duré.

- Non, Trowa, intervient Duo. S'il te plaît, je suis _vraiment_ fatigué de tout ça. S'il vous plaît, tous…

Quatre pose sa main sur l'épaule de Trowa.

- Duo est épuisé, fais-le pour lui.

Trowa se résigne.

Quatre pose une main sur le front de Duo, lui souriant avec tendresse et il s'abandonne alors complètement dans les bras d'Heero, en fermant les yeux.

- On en reparlera, Milliardo.

- Quand tu veux, Heero Yuy Lowe. Ne crois pas… que je te laisserai me voler Duo… sans réagir.

- Nous verrons.

- Ca suffit, les coupe Quatre assez durement. Ce genre d'échange entre gens qui ont bu n'a aucun sens et n'est d'aucune utilité. Nous reprendrons tout ceci quand ton esprit, Milliardo, ne flottera plus entre des bulles de champagne et des vapeurs d'hydromel. Rentre, maintenant.

Il s'engage le premier dans l'escalier pour ouvrir la voie aux autres, suivi de Trowa.

Heero, qui continue d'ignorer les élancements dans sa main et tout le long de son bras, monte après eux, lançant un dernier regard noir pour Milliardo, qui semble soudain un peu perdu.  
Arrivés dans la chambre, ils ont l'impression de revivre une scène familière et pour cause ; quelques heures plus tôt, ils ont également dû porter Duo jusqu'à son lit pour le soigner.

- Il a dû t'arracher la promesse de ne rien dire à personne sur ce qui s'est passé.

- Exact, Quatre.

- Nous ne sommes pas _personne_.

- Quatre...

- En tout cas, Trowa n'est pas personne, c'est son frère. Alors pendant qu'il t'emmène te faire soigner…

- Je ne bouge pas d'ici.

- Si, et pas plus tard que dans les cinq minutes qui suivent, qui vont me suffire à terminer de t'expliquer la suite des évènements, parce que tu ne vas plus m'interrompre. Bien, continue-t-il alors qu'Heero lui jette un regard noir, mais sans émettre la moindre protestation. Tu vas donc aller faire soigner ta main, que je devine dans un état épouvantable, et sur la route, tu vas tout raconter à Trowa. Durant ce temps-là, je vais veiller Duo en attendant votre retour. Une fois revenus, je te laisserai veiller Duo, à qui nous ne dirons rien, si c'est ce que tu souhaites, et Trowa et moi irons nous coucher. Il me racontera alors tout ce qui s'est passé, car je ne suis pas « personne » pour lui, vu qu'il n'existe pas un seul être au monde qui soit lié comme je le suis à Trowa. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- J'imagine qu'après six ans de réflexion, tu sais ce que tu fais... murmure Heero en regardant son meilleur ami.

Trowa sourit, va jusqu'au lit pour embrasser son frère endormi, revient vers Quatre pour l'embrasser, lui murmurant un merci au creux de l'oreille, puis se tourne vers Heero.

- Tu es prêt ?

- J'arrive.

Heero s'approche de Duo et reste un moment hésitant, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, en fait.

Il laisse courir sa main valide sur son visage, écartant doucement quelques mèches de cheveux de son front, puis serre un court instant sa main avant de se détourner pour partir.  
Il rencontre le regard attendri de Quatre et détourne le sien, avant de rejoindre Trowa qui l'attend devant la porte.

Quatre s'assoit auprès de Duo et prend sa main entre les siennes.

_Quel homme peut se vanter de susciter tant de passion autour de lui, dis-moi, mon Duo ? Si seulement tu pouvais ne pas tant en souffrir…_

_._

_.  
_

_A suivre…_

* * *

**.**

**Notes générales :**

**(6) Aphrodite** : (Vénus romaine) Aphrodite est la déesse grecque de l'amour, du désir et de la beauté. Selon Hésiode, elle est née de la semence d'Ouranos jetée dans la mer : les représentations la montrent souvent émergeant des flots. Elle est souvent accompagnée de son fils Éros. Mariée à Héphaïstos, elle a de nombreuses aventures extraconjugales, comme avec Arès, dieu de la guerre, ou avec Adonis...

**(12) Athéna **: (Minerve romaine) Déesse grecque, Athéna, fille de Zeus et de Métis, est la déesse de la sagesse et de la guerre. Elle sortit du crâne de son père toute armée en poussant un cri de guerre terrifiant. Fille préférée de Zeus elle manie comme lui l'égide et la foudre. Elle est l'ennemie naturelle de Poséidon, dieu des mers. Elle est aussi la protectrice d'Athènes, à laquelle elle donne son nom, et la conseillère de héros comme Ulysse. Son emblème est la chouette.

**(1) Bacchus** : (Dionysos grec) Dieu romain est associé à la végétation, et particulièrement la vigne, qui produit le vin et est responsable de l'ivresse et de la transe mystique. C'est un dieu essentiellement errant, traditionnellement accompagné d'un bruyant cortège de satyres et de ménades.

**(11) Benzaiten** (Benten-sama) : divinité (tradition japonaise) du savoir, de l'art et de la beauté, de l'éloquence, de la musique, de la littérature, des arts et des sciences, de la vertu et de la sagesse, de la prospérité et de la longévité.

**(7) Chiyou **: ancien dieu de la guerre (tradition chinoise)

**(9) Cupidon** : (Eros grec), Dieu de l'amour, fils de Vénus.

**(5) Hermès** : (Mercure romain) Fils de Zeus et de Maïa, Hermès est le dieu de l'ingéniosité et du commerce. Messager des dieux, il protège les voyageurs et guide les héros. Ses attributs sont le caducée, le pétase (chapeau rond) et les sandales ailées.

**(10) Hotei** : divinité de l'abondance et de la bonne santé, du contentement et du commerce. (tradition japonaise)

**(4) **Dans la mythologie nordique, **Miollnir **(en vieux norrois, _Mjǫllnir_), littéralement "le concasseur" est le marteau à manche court de Thor, le dieu de la foudre et du tonnerre. Cette arme fabuleuse fabriquée par les nains Brokk et Eitri à la demande de Loki est capable de revenir à la main de son lanceur. En symbolique chamanique, le forgeron étant l'être le plus proche du chaman, cela signifie que les puissances utilisées peuvent être à double tranchant, autrement dit se retourner contre vous. Sa puissance est si grande qu'il est impossible de la manipuler sans utiliser des gants de fer Cette arme permet à Thor de vaincre les géants des glaces les thurses. Ce marteau, symbole de destruction, de fécondité et de résurrection, est devenu de nos jours le symbole de la religion Asatru.

**(2) Nataku** : c'était un humain qui sauva son pays de la fureur d'un Roi Dragon en tuant le fils de celui-ci et qui se sacrifia pour mettre totalement fin au massacre. Émus par ce sacrifice, les dieux l'acceptèrent parmi eux, mais malheureusement, Nataku avait déjà sacrifié son humanité au Roi Dragon et devint un Dieu sans aucun sentiment ni bon ni mauvais. On le retrouve également assimilé à la Justice en tant que dieu vengeur et guerrier.

**Poséidon** : (Neptune romain) Frère de Zeus et d'Hadès, Poséidon a reçu en partage les mers. C'est lui qui crée le cheval et enseigne l'art de monter aux mortels. Il affronte Athéna pour recevoir la souveraineté sur Athènes, mais la déesse l'emporte car elle a offert aux Athéniens un olivier, symbole de paix. Son attribut est le trident.

**(3) Thor** : Thor est le dieu de la force, de la bravoure, de l'orage et du tonnerre. Il est considéré comme le plus grand, le plus fort et comme garant de la paix. Il est le fils d'Odin et de Iord (terre inhabitée). Son épouse se nomme Sif (déesse de la fertilité) avec qui il a un fils: Modhi ("courage") et une fille: Thrud ("force féminine"). Sa maîtresse est Iarnsaxa avec qui il aura un autre fils: Magni ("le fort"), un des 6 rescapés du Ragnarök. Il possède une ceinture de force Megingiord qui procure une force divine quand il la touche, des gants de fer indispensables pour tenir le marteau continuellement bouillant**, Miollnir** ("foudre étincelante") qui, lancé vers un ennemi, revenait toujours dans ses mains. Ressemblant aux géants par la taille, Thor est rouquin (un de ses surnoms est "barbe rousse"), corpulent, barbu avec 2 yeux ardents: en somme un être balourd mais sympathique. Doté d'une force et d'un appétit immense (il pouvait manger jusqu'à un boeuf par jour), il est courageux, vaillant et digne de confiance. C'est pourquoi il a pour fonction de protéger les Dieux et les Humains des Géants. Quand il était petit, 2 esprits de la foudre (Vingir et Hlora) étaient chargés de le surveiller et d'apaiser ses colères.

**(8) Walkyries** : Les Valkyries, dans la mythologie nordique, sont des vierges guerrières, des divinités mineures dites dises qui servaient Odin, maître des dieux. Les Valkyries, revêtues d'une armure, volaient, dirigeaient les batailles, distribuaient la mort parmi les guerriers et emmenaient l'âme des héros au Walhalla, le grand palais d'Odin, afin qu'ils deviennent des einherjar. Ces héros sont destinés à se battre aux côtés d'Odin à la venue du Ragnarök. Freyja est considérée comme la première parmi les Valkyries. À l'instar d'Odin, elle reçoit dans son manoir _Sessrumne_ à Folkvang la moitié des guerriers morts au combat, qu'elle guidera au combat le jour du Ragnarö Valkyries sont des personnages majeurs de mythes importants.

**Note de l'auteure**

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !_

_Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez aimé, mais je tenais à dire que je m'étais éclatée à en écrire une bonne partie, la première, en gros, avant d'avoir eu le cœur serré pour Duo, et même pour Heero._

_Tout ça pour dire que moi aussi, je déguste en l'écrivant lol !_

_En attendant, je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite, d'ici une semaine normalement, pour ceux qui veulent continuer le voyage… avec au programme, des explications pour mieux comprendre la relation entre Milliardo et Duo, parce que, connaissant Heero, vous imaginez bien qu'il ne va pas en rester là..._

_Je souhaite un bon courage à tous ceux qui ont repris les cours ou le boulot !_

_Bises !_

_Lysanea ¤ mode chibi dodo ¤_

_Kisu_

_Lysanea_

_.  
_


	8. Un peu de mon monde pour toi

**L'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des animaux.**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf mention contraire annotées au chapitre un.

_**Pairing **_: 1+2 et 3+4.

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner._

_**Résumé**_ : Le lendemain de cette journée et de cette soirée infernales…

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Bonjour ! A tous, merci pour vos mails, vos reviews et votre soutien sur mon chapitre précédent. Je suis plutôt contente d'avoir réussi à faire passer cette atmosphère un peu chaotique et bordélique sans trop vous y avoir perdu, pour pouvoir mieux isoler nos tourtereaux... Et à ceux qui se sont perdus... Désolée ! Quant à Milliardo, je ne le déteste pas non plus, en général, mais pour les besoins de ma fic, j'ai du jouer sur sa personnalité... Bravo à ceux qui ont trouvé déjà à qui il ressemblait, vous en aurez confirmation dans ce chapitre, et pour les autres... j'espère que ce chapitre vous aidera à comprendre un peu mieux... Concernant ce chapitre, justement, il est un peu plus long que les précédents, plus que je n'en ai jamais écrit en un an de fan fiction, c'est dire ! Je l'ai séparé en trois parties pour rendre la lecture plus facile. Je viens de me rendre compte que ce qui était le plus difficile pour moi, souvent, c'était de trouver les titres de mes chapitres lol ! Ca m'a scotché sur ma chaise… Enfin bref, on s'en fout, en fait, alors je vous laisse en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre huit : un peu de mon monde… pour toi.**

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

Une délicieuse odeur de chocolat chaud et de brioches vient chatouiller les narines de Duo, le tirant doucement mais sûrement de son sommeil.

Il finit par réussir à émerger et ouvrir complètement les yeux, après avoir papillonné des paupières pendant deux bonnes minutes.

- Oulala, c'est difficile, hein ?

Duo se tourne vers la voix si douce et plonge dans le regard bleu turquoise de son meilleur ami.

- Hhhmmm… Quatre… ?

- Bonjour, mon Duo, sourit-il en se penchant sur lui pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

- 'jour, répond-il en s'asseyant dans son lit, se frottant les yeux… avant de bailler furieusement.

Son regard tombe sur le plateau bien garni posé sur la table de nuit et s'illumine.

- J'ai tellement apprécié ton geste hier, que j'ai voulu te faire plaisir à mon tour.

- C'est super gentil… merci beaucoup !

- De rien. Ca va, tu as pu dormir un peu ? demande-t-il en lui servant un bol de chocolat chaud.

- Oui, ça a été, merci. Et merci de vous être tous occupés de moi… encore une fois.

- C'est normal, Duo.

- Pour vous, oui, je sais. Tu ne te sers pas ?

- Quoi ? Oh non, j'ai déjà pris mon petit-déjeuner avec Trowa, en bas. Tu sais qu'il est plus de 10h ?

- Je m'en suis un peu douté. Mais alors pourquoi il y a deux bols et du café ?

- C'est pour Heero. Il ne devrait plus tarder, il est parti se doucher et se changer. Il voulait se faire tout beau, que tu ne le vois pas tout chiffoné...

Duo repose son bol.

- Il était où ?

- Comment ça, il était où ?

- Est-ce que tu l'as croisé dans le couloir et qu'il t'a dit qu'il viendrait prendre son café avec moi ou l'as-tu trouvé ici ?

- Je suis passé ici avant de descendre et je vous ai vu encore endormis. Sachant combien ça a été particulièrement pénible, hier, on a décidé avec Trowa de vous laisser dormir encore. Comme vous n'étiez toujours pas descendus alors qu'on avait terminé, on vous a préparé un plateau que j'ai monté. J'ai répondu à ta question ?

- Et dans quelle position il était ?

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Quand tu nous as vus, il était assis, couché… ?

Quatre fronce les sourcils.

- Tu m'inquiètes, tu sais, avec tes questions bizarres.

- Répond d'abord et je t'explique après.

- Heero était assis dans le fauteuil, à côté de toi, calé contre le dossier. Oh ! J'y pense, sa main tenait la tienne. Je sais pas si c'est important… ajoute-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Duo soupire.

- Je me suis réveillé une seule fois, cette nuit. Je l'ai trouvé complètement courbé, à moitié sur le lit, le cul sur la chaise où tu as le tien en ce moment. Dans un demi-sommeil, je lui ai dit qu'il allait avoir mal au dos et qu'il ferait mieux d'aller se coucher dans son lit.

- D'une certaine façon, il a été se coucher, même si c'était pas dans son lit.

- Il n'aurait pas dû rester. Shit ! Il a dû passer une mauvaise nuit, il doit être de mauvais poil.

- Si je peux me permettre, Duo, ça a commencé au banquet…

- Génial… Aaaahhhhh ! grogne-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Il va être d'une humeur massacrante !

- Sauf si tu l'aides à y voir plus clair. Il ne te comprend pas, tu sais.

- Avant non plus et ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça.

- Je ne sais pas quand tu situes ton « avant », mais en tout cas, à ce moment auquel tu fais référence, il n'avait pas les mêmes sentiments pour toi.

- Mouais… si tant est qu'il en ait jamais eu de définissable pour moi. Le problème, c'est qu'il se pose des questions auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre.

- Auxquelles tu _refuses_ de répondre.

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi, Quatre !

- Je veux juste t'aider. Il arrive, je te laisse avec lui.

- Non ! s'affole Duo. Reste, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas être seul avec lui, il va me tuer…

- Duo…

- Je ne me suis pas préparé… Si tu l'as senti venir, c'est que ses émotions sont particulièrement fortes...

Quatre sourit et lui embrasse le bout du nez.

- Tu me connais par cœur, c'est vrai. Alors tu sais aussi que je n'apprécie vraiment pas lorsque tu cherches à me tenir à l'écart de certaines choses.

- Mais…

- C'est une juste manière de te montrer que ça m'a vexé que tu demandes à Heero de ne rien nous dire.

- J'ai mes raisons et c'est temporaire.

- Je l'accepte. Accepte à ton tour que j'ai les miennes de te laisser seul avec Heero. Reste toi-même et tout ira bien. A tout à l'heure.

Après un dernier baiser sur son front, il se lève en ignorant les protestations de Duo et va ouvrir la porte, au moment où Heero lève la main pour y frapper.

- Tu as presque meilleure mine, remarque Quatre en souriant. Avec un sourire, ça aurait été vraiment mieux, mais je suppose qu'il ne faut pas trop en demander.

Heero ne répond rien et entre dans la chambre.

- Bon appétit ! leur dit encore Quatre en faisant un clin d'œil à Duo, avant de refermer la porte sur leurs mercis plus grommelés que prononcés, mais non moins sincère.

Heero s'avance ensuite jusqu'au lit.

- Salut, Heero.

- Salut.

Duo pousse un discret soupir ; il n'a pas vraiment l'air en colère, même si son ton est un peu sec.

Mais c'est comme ça pratiquement tous les matins…

- Désolé, j'ai commencé sans t'attendre, parce qu'en fait, je croyais que c'était Quatre qui petit-déjeunait avec moi.

- C'est rien, répond-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise.

- Je pensais pas que t'étais resté…

- J'ai dit que c'était rien.

- Et moi je t'avais dit d'aller te coucher dans ton lit.

Le reproche a rapidement pris la place de l'excuse dans le ton de Duo.

Ils se regardent un moment sans rien dire, puis Heero se sert son café.

- Tu t'agitais dans ton sommeil.

- Je m'agite toujours dans mon sommeil, Heero, sauf quand il y a quelqu'un avec moi. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de dormir.

- Et comment aurais-je pu le savoir ?

- C'est sûr que ça se saurait, si tu venais m'espionner la nuit… Merci d'être resté, en tout cas.

- Je voulais éviter d'être réveillé par un cri au milieu d'une nuit déjà bien écourtée.

- C'est sûr que dans ce cas… Excuse-moi, je reviens.

- Hn ? Tu vas où ?

- Me débarbouiller un peu pour pouvoir continuer mon petit-déj, avec toi, si t'as pas fini quand je reviens.

Il lui sourit avant de gagner la salle de bain, où il fait une rapide toilette.

Le miroir lui renvoie le reflet d'un homme fatigué : des ombres commencent à se dessiner sous ses yeux.

Et celles _dans_ ses yeux sont toujours présentes.

Il grimace, arrange comme il peut ses cheveux, avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Ça ne lui a pas pris longtemps, mais Heero en a profité pour lui resservir du chocolat et garnir ses brioches de chocolat ou de miel, comme il les aime, le matin.

- Merci, Heero, il ne fallait pas, lui dit-il, touché, en remontant sur son lit.

- Je te rends la politesse.

- Vous vous êtes passé le mot, Quatre et toi.

- On a pas les mêmes raisons.

- Je sais. Je leur ai fait plaisir hier, alors il a voulu me faire plaisir aujourd'hui. Toi, je t'ai simplement aidé hier parce que tu étais blessé, la situation était donc un peu différente.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi.

- Forcément. T'as vraiment une fierté mal placée, Heero, remarque-t-il gentiment.

- Aucun rapport.

- Tu aurais pu attendre. Une occasion de te demander de m'aider se serait rapidement présentée et on aurait été quitte. Mais tu as préféré tout régler au plus tôt parce que tu ne supportes pas l'idée de me devoir quelque chose.

- Pourtant, je te dois beaucoup.

Duo suspend son geste et repose sa brioche.

- Tu ne me dois rien, même pas ce geste d'hier au petit-déj.

- Si.

- Il y a un bon moment que je ne vois plus le travail que je fais ici, avec vos chevaux, y compris les extras avec d'autres animaux, comme un service que je vous rends ou un travail soumis à un contrat.

- Je ne parle pas uniquement d'eux.

Duo ne sait pas trop comment réagir à ses propos, ni à son attitude.

Il le sent sous tension, ce matin, mais d'une manière qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, jusque là.

Heero a un comportement étrange : soit il évite son regard, soit il le fixe trop longtemps.

Deux mouvements complètement opposés qui n'ont aucun sens pour Duo.

Et pas réellement remis de tout ce qui s'est passé la veille, il n'est pas sûr de vouloir en savoir plus, pour l'instant, malgré sa curiosité légendaire, et cette chaleur qu'il ressent au creux de son estomac.

Heero se lève, tenant toujours son bol, et marche jusqu'à la fenêtre, par laquelle il scrute le ciel.

Est-ce qu'il y cherche des réponses, un quelconque soutien ?

- Heero, est-ce que… commence-t-il, la tête baissée.

- Hn ?

Duo relève la tête, mais Heero a toujours les yeux levés vers le ciel.

- Es-tu en colère contre moi ?

Heero boit une gorgée de son café, ne lui prêtant toujours aucune attention.

Après lui avoir largement laissé le temps de répondre, Duo en arrive à se demander s'il ne s'est pas perdu quelque part en pensées...

- Euh… Heero ?

- Je ne sais plus ce que je ressens, finit-il par répondre sans bouger.

Encore une phrase ambiguë…

Que peut-il répondre à cela ?

Rien, alors il change de sujet.

- Comment va ta main ?

- Je l'ai faite examinée, cette nuit.

- Ah, c'est bien. Et ça s'est aggravé ?

- Ca va, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, le rassure-t-il en se tournant vers lui, s'appuyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Tant mieux. Je m'en serai voulu si…

- Je t'ai dit que ça allait.

- Ok.

Il continue de manger, un peu déstabilisé par le regard d'Heero, qui le fixe à nouveau avec insistance.

- J'ai pensé qu'on pouvait sortir, aujourd'hui. Tous ensemble.

- Ah oui ? Et pour aller où, tu as une idée ?

- J'aimerais t'emmener dans un endroit où tu pourras te ressourcer correctement.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je sais que tu es fatigué, Duo. Rester ici toute la journée ne t'apportera jamais autant que le contact avec la nature.

Duo sourit.

- J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

- C'est pas ça, Heero. Je me demande juste si tu es en train de te moquer de moi, en référence au jour où je t'ai dit qu'il m'arrivait de demander des forces à Mère Nature.

- Me suis-je moqué de toi, ce jour-là ?

- Non. Sauf si me dire que ça t'arrivait aussi avait l'équivalent d'une moquerie venant de toi. Je m'étais déjà posé la question, à ce moment-là.

- Tu as ta réponse.

Heero porte de nouveau son regard vers l'extérieur, présentant à Duo son profil si délicat.

Le cœur de Duo se met à battre plus vite.

Il aime tellement voir les traits de son visage se découper dans la lumière du jour, les rendant un peu flous, un peu irréels, cassant la dureté que son expression leur donne pour leur rendre leur vraie douceur.

Là, à cet instant, il a l'impression de le voir vraiment pour la première fois…

Comme si dans cette lumière se révélait son vrai visage…

Comme s'il le voyait avec le cœur, avec l'âme…

Et qu'il ne se fiait plus à ses yeux qui ne reconnaissent et n'acceptent que l'illusion qu'Heero créé en se composant un visage froid, dur, distant, pour se protéger.

Se sentant brûler sous le feu de ce regard, Heero tourne la tête vers lui et y plonge complètement.

Pendant un instant encore, Duo voit le véritable Heero, celui qu'il est au plus profond, son âme mise à nue.

Les images de leur danse de la veille traversent son esprit, le faisant frissonner et sûrement rougir ; il s'accroche à son bol comme si ça pouvait atténuer la sensation de vertige qui traverse son corps.

C'est durant cette danse qu'il a commencé à percevoir Heero, puis à le voir vraiment.

Au-delà du jeune homme au physique si attirant, il a vu son âme, son essence, sa nature profonde, avec ce sentiment d'en ressentir leurs présences en lui-même, qu'elles y trouvaient un écho avec des éléments de sa propre personne.

Oui, c'est vraiment à ce moment-là qu'il a enfin cessé de le regarder avec ses yeux, même s'il a fallu attendre cet autre instant qu'ils sont en train de vivre pour le comprendre.

Un instant qui est court, aussi court qu'un coup de projecteur, parce qu'Heero se reprend vite et se réfugie derrière son mur, mais il n'en reste pas moins réellement intense.

Moins que le moment où ils dansaient l'un contre l'autre, c'est certain.

Mais quand même si intense, renforcé par ce souvenir, qu'il leur donne chaud.

Et ça, on ne peut le dissimuler aussi facilement…

Alors Heero se retourne complètement face à la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos, tandis que Duo plonge son nez dans son bol.

Puis, se souvenant qu'Heero attend une réponse, il se reprend.

- Je suis partant, dit-il d'un ton faussement léger. Ca te fera du bien à toi aussi, tu as du assez mal dormir.

- J'ai connu pire.

- N'empêche… Et sinon, tu en as déjà parlé à Tro et Quat' ?

- Ils sont ravis, répond-il en revenant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Son bol est vide, il a encore besoin de café…

- C'est génial.

- Je vais demander à Gudrun de nous préparer de quoi faire un pique-nique, il est déjà pratiquement 11h.

- Ca va être agréable, il fait beau. A quelle heure on part, à peu près ?

- Vers 13h, ce serait bien.

- Ca me laisse un peu de temps...

- Tu as prévu autre chose ?

- Juste quelques longueurs à la piscine après une bonne douche.

- Je n'ai pas pensé au Lac, mais si tu préfères que nous y allions…

- Non, non, ça ira. Je veux qu'on fasse comme tu l'as prévu, aller là où tu veux m'emmener. Ne change rien, ça me fait plaisir que tu aies eu cette idée, que tu aies envie de me montrer des endroits pour me ressourcer. C'est un peu de ton monde que tu m'offres.

Heero le regarde longuement en silence, puis ils plongent en même temps leurs nez dans leurs bols.

Ils terminent leur petit-déjeuner, puis Heero se lève avec le plateau.

- Laisse-le, je le descendrai.

- Occupe-toi de prendre ta douche. Je t'ai dit que je devais voir Gudrun.

- Dans ce cas… C'était sympa de petit-déjeuner ensemble, ici, ça m'a fait plaisir que tu sois resté… revenu… Enfin bref, merci beaucoup, Heero.

- Remercie plutôt Quatre.

- Je le ferai aussi, encore une fois.

Heero s'avance vers la porte et se retourne à moitié vers lui.

- Avant de partir, je tiens à te dire que je leur ai tout raconté, cette nuit.

Duo se lève également, son sourire s'est effacé.

- Je l'ai compris à la manière dont Quatre m'a parlé. Tu leur as dit, malgré ta promesse de ne pas le faire.

- Je pourrai prétendre qu'ils ne m'ont pas laissé le choix, mais...

- Et je te croirai, Heero, le coupe-t-il, parce que Quatre est redoutable et que dans l'état où tu étais, hier, il a pu te faire céder sans trop d'efforts.

- C'est un fait. Mais ça ne change rien, Duo, je considère qu'ils devaient être mis au courant. J'ai aussi la certitude qu'ils l'auraient appris tôt ou tard.

- Effectivement.

- Si tu as testé ma capacité à te faire une promesse et à la tenir, j'accepte de reconnaître mon lamentable échec et je te présente mes excuses.

Duo soupire.

Pourquoi faut-il qu'il ramène toujours tout à lui ?

- Je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à tester quoi que ce soit, Heero, tu penses bien. Je voulais juste nous laisser le temps de leur expliquer les choses.

- Et de trouver des excuses à Milliardo ?

- Heero…

- Est-ce que moi j'y aurai droit, à tes explications ? le coupe-t-il, les yeux rivés à la photo sur la commode.

Et plus précisément sur le visage radieux de Solo...

Duo sert les poings et baisse les siens.

- Je… Je suis désolé, je ne peux rien te promettre...

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, conclut-il en ouvrant la porte. A 13h, en bas.

Duo relève la tête mais ne voit que la porte qui se referme.

Son regard glisse sur la commode à côté, jusqu'au cadre.

Il s'en approche et passe doucement ses doigts sur le visage rayonnant de Solo.

_Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, maintenant, qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Little Big Brother ? Si seulement tu étais encore là et si seulement Milliardo pouvait… Oui, je sais, avec des « si » on pourrait tout changer… Avec des si, tu serais encore avec moi..._

Il ferme de nouveau les yeux, puis se dirige en traînant des pantoufles vers sa salle de bain pour prendre sa douche.

C'est la seule chose qu'il peut faire, pour l'instant…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Deux heures plus tard…_

_xxxxxxx_

- Je pense que c'est bon, on y peut y aller. Quatre, tu devais pas descendre avec Trowa ?

- Si, Heero. Il était juste derrière moi.

- T'as perdu ton mec entre deux portes ? s'amuse Duo. Tu devrais faire plus attention à tes affaires, mon Quatquat !

Quatre le pousse du coude, Duo en fait autant, et ils se chamaillent comme ça quelques minutes avant d'être interrompus par Heero.

- Est-ce que je dois faire monter des sièges bébés ?

- Quoi, t'es jaloux ? le taquine Quatre en se tournant vers lui.

- T'approche pas ! l'avertit Heero, menaçant.

- Moi non… mais lui, si ! réplique-t-il en poussant Duo qui atterrit dans les bras d'Heero.

- Outch… désolé, Heero. Ca va, ta main ?

- Hn, répond-il en se détachant lentement. Des fois, t'es vraiment con, Winner.

- J'espère que j'ai mal entendu, Heero, intervient Trowa en sortant du manoir. Je ne te laisserai pas insulter mon homme sans réagir, ajoute-t-il en entourant Quatre d'un bras protecteur.

- C'est rien, mon cœur, le rassure-t-il avant de l'embrasser. T'étais passé où, tout va bien ?

- En voiture, d'abord, les interrompt Heero. Tu t'expliqueras en chemin.

Heero et Duo montent à l'avant, le premier au volant, Trowa et Quatre à l'arrière.

- Alors ? s'impatiente Duo. Tu faisais quoi ?

- J'avais oublié mon téléphone et je l'ai entendu sonner. Mais t'étais déjà en bas de l'escalier, caro, explique-t-il en se tournant vers Quatre.

- Si t'avais gardé tes mains bien sagement en vue, je n'aurais pas ressenti l'urgence de dévaler l'escalier et de sortir du manoir sans regarder derrière moi.

- Tu m'as provoqué.

- Qui ça, moi ?

- Oh man ! s'esclaffe Duo. J'adore trop ta tête quand tu fais l'innocent, mon Quatquat ! T'es trop convaincant.

- J'adore aussi… fait remarquer Trowa avant de capturer ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser.

Duo sourit, attendri, et détourne sa tête du rétroviseur, rencontrant le regard d'Heero un bref instant.

Même si cet échange a été très rapide, il a fait naître un drôle de sentiment au creux de leur estomac ; mais aucun des deux ne se doute que l'autre a éprouvé la même sensation et au même instant.

Alors qu'ils franchissent le Portail, une sublime décapotable arrive en sens inverse et leur coupe la route.

Heero grimace, alors que Milliardo relève ses lunettes noires sur son front en souriant.

- Bonjour. On dirait que j'ai failli vous rater.

- On dirait que tu vas faire demi-tour.

- Heero… proteste Duo, ce qui lui vaut un regard noir, rapide, mais imposant le silence.

- J'aimerai juste te parler, Duo, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- Tu n'es pas obligé, Duo, précise Heero en se tournant vers lui.

- Il a parfaitement raison, ajoute Trowa.

Duo pose sa main sur le bras d'Heero, dont la main est crispée sur le volant.

- C'est bon, ça ira. Attendez-moi cinq minutes.

Il sort de la voiture, imité par Milliardo, et ils s'éloignent ensemble pour parler... après que le Prince l'ait embrassé un peu trop près de la bouche, aux yeux d'Heero.

Heero qui les suit du regard, bouillonnant de rage intérieure.

Quatre pose une main qu'il veut apaisante sur son épaule.

- Calme-toi, Heero, ça ne sert à rien de te mettre dans de tels états.

- C'est plus fort que moi. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas commencé par lui mettre son poing dans la figure ?

- J'aurais aussi préféré qu'il soit un peu plus distant, répond Trowa. Il l'aurait été avec un autre, mais c'est particulier, entre eux, tu sais.

- A quel point ? Je croyais qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait que flirter et qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé de plus sérieux.

- Pas comme tu l'imagines, non. Milliardo a été très présent à la mort de notre mère et de notre frère.

- Je vois.

- Ce n'était pas de manière intéressée, au départ. Mill est quelqu'un de bien.

- J'ai pu le constater, hier soir.

- Heero… commence Quatre.

Heero donne un violent coup de poing sur le volant, alors que face à lui, Milliardo caresse tendrement les cheveux de Duo et sa joue, au passage… jusqu'à carrément l'enlacer pour le serrer contre lui.

Mais le pire, pour Heero, c'est de voir Duo refermer ses bras autour du corps du Prince pour lui rendre son étreinte.

- J'ai vu la photo de Duo, Solo et toi, sur la commode de la chambre de Duo.

- Tu as donc pu constater combien Milliardo et Solo se ressemblent. La seule grande différence, c'est la couleur de leurs yeux, mais ils étaient aussi clairs chez l'un que chez l'autre. Si Solo avait eu le temps de devenir adulte, on aurait pu les prendre pour des frères. Ca poursuivra Duo encore longtemps.

Le seule chose qu'Heero voit se poursuivre, pour l'instant, c'est cette étreinte.

Ils se sont séparés, mais Milliardo tient toujours les mains de Duo entre les siennes, et ça n'a pas l'air de le gêner vraiment.

- C'est ridicule, répond Heero. Il doit se détacher de ça.

_Et de lui, maintenant_, ajoute-t-il pour lui-même.

- Je compte parler sérieusement à Milliardo. Mais en attends, Heero, penses ce que tu veux, mais garde-le pour toi, réplique Trowa d'une voix sans appel.

Heero lui jette un simple coup d'œil via le rétro, alors que Duo et Milliardo reviennent vers les voitures.

Il sort et voyant cela, Trowa et Quatre n'ont d'autre choix que de sortir également, ne sachant absolument pas comment il peut réagir, dans son état d'agitation et de colère contre Milliardo.

Le Prince de Sank lui fait face, soutenant son regard sans ciller.

- Je me doute que tu ne me pardonneras pas ce qui est arrivé. Je ne t'en veux pas, c'est impossible sans comprendre ce lien qui m'unit à Duo. Mais le seul pardon qui m'intéresse vraiment est le sien, je me passerai du tien. Je n'oublie pas les règles de bienséance et je te présente mes plus plates excuses.

- N'aies pas l'illusion de pouvoir recommencer à agir impunément.

- Heero…

- La ferme, Duo ! le coupe-t-il en le fusillant du regard. Je n'ai pas à accepter ce genre de comportement chez moi, reprend-il en se tournant de nouveau vers le Prince. Ce n'est pas un avertissement, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois pour vous deux. Tant que Duo travaillera chez nous, je t'interdis de l'approcher sur le Domaine d'Asgard. Et toi, ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers Duo, si tu tiens à le voir malgré tout, ce sera hors de l'enceinte d'Asgard, c'est clair ?

- Oui, murmure Duo.

- Tu ne nous à jamais montré ce côté jaloux et possessif de ta personnalité, Heero, lorsque tu étais fiancé à Réléna…

- Laisse ta sœur en dehors de cette histoire.

- Tu as peur que si je lui en touche un mot, elle ne débarque pour vérifier par elle-même mes dires ? C'est sûr qu'elle gênerait tes tentatives déjà bien maladroites pour séduire Duo.

- Mill, ça suffit, intervient Duo. Vous vous prêtez tous les deux de mauvaises intentions, concernant nos liens. Une fois mon travail ici terminé, j'espère que vous pourrez retrouver des relations plus amicales.

- Je n'ai pas ce genre de relation avec la personne qui a brisé si sûrement le cœur de ma sœur. Heureusement que le fils n'a rien à voir avec le père.

- Je n'entrerai pas dans ton jeu, Milliardo. Remontez tous dans la voiture, j'ai une dernière chose à dire au Prince de Sank, décide Heero en commençant à s'éloigner.

- Heero, non… proteste Duo.

- Ca ne te concerne pas.

Il hésite, puis s'exécute, tout comme Trowa et Quatre.

Milliardo rejoint Heero hors de portée de voix.

- Qu'as-tu donc à me dire de si secret ?

- Une seule chose : je trouve écoeurante la manière dont tu te sers de la douleur et du manque qu'éprouve Duo par rapport à son frère défunt.

- Tu ne comprendras jamais, Heero, abandonne.

- Comprendre quoi ?

- Duo a besoin de ça. J'aurai rêvé de rencontrer quelqu'un ressemblant à mon père. Je ne fais qu'aider Duo à rendre l'absence de son frère moins douloureuse et lourde à porter.

- Tu n'es pas Solo, réplique Heero en détachant bien chaque mot.

- Et tant mieux, quelque part. Solo était son frère mais leur amour était quelque peu ambigu. Ne pas partager le même sang lève toute notion d'interdit.

- Qu'insinues-tu ?

- Il n'aurait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'ils deviennent amants et si Duo souffre autant, c'est que son désir le plus secret n'a pas eu le temps de devenir réalité.

- Comment oses-tu les salir de cette façon ?

- Je ne dis que la vérité, Heero, et elle n'est pas toujours très propre, effectivement. Mais ce ne sont que des jugements, de quel droit condamnerions-nous leur désir ? Qu'avait-il de mal ? Rien, mais Duo ne parvient toujours pas à l'accepter. Lorsqu'il se sera réconcilié avec cette idée, il viendra trouver la seule personne capable de l'aider à assouvir ce désir qui le dévore depuis tant d'années. C'est de cette seule façon qu'il peut faire la paix avec le passé. Alors profite, Heero, parce que tôt ou tard, Duo sera à moi.

- Je t'en empêcherai et je doute être le seul.

- Et pourtant tu seras seul. Ne comptes pas sur sa famille. Ils sont parfaitement au courant et cette idée ne leur déplaît pas tant que ça.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Demande à Trowa. N'est-il pas censé être ton meilleur ami ?

- Que les choses soient claires, Milliardo. Si c'est ce que Duo souhaite, je ne m'interposerai pas. Il est libre de sortir et de coucher avec qui il veut.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment. Mais je ne te laisserai pas le faire souffrir et le manipuler pour lui montrer le bien là où seul le mal l'attendra.

- Et bien nous en reparlerons, Heero Yuy Lowe. Bonne chance à toi, tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'attaques.

Il se détourne et remonte dans sa voiture et après avoir adressé un dernier signe à Duo, redémarre et s'en va.

Heero reprend sa place au volant.

- Est-ce que…

- Tais-toi, Duo. On oublie ce faux départ. Nous reparlerons de tout ça plus tard. Mais nous devons parler, vraiment, insiste-t-il en fixant Trowa à travers le rétroviseur.

Ils repartent alors que Trowa, mal à l'aise suite au regard d'Heero, tente de dissiper cette impression en nichant son visage dans le cou de Quatre.

Sentant son trouble, celui-ci entrelace leurs deux mains et caresse ses cheveux de celle restée libre, ce qui le détend rapidement.

Il lance un nouveau sujet de discussion banal et bientôt, ils arrivent tous à mettre cette parenthèse de côté, aidés par les merveilleux paysages qui défilent.

Mais ils savent tous les quatre que ce n'est que repousser pour plus tard le moment de vérité qu'ils se doivent, à ce niveau de liens qu'ils partagent…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Plus tard dans l'après midi…

xxxxxxx

Duo se lève et va s'accouder à la balustrade, dressée afin d'éviter les chutes et permettre aux gens de s'approcher le plus possible du bord s'en être inquiétés.

- La vue sur Asgard est réellement magnifique, d'ici, murmure Duo. Je ne m'en lasse pas.

- Celle sur ton postérieur n'est pas mal non plus. Hein, Heero ?

- Abruti, répond celui-ci à Trowa, qui lui fait un clin d'œil.

- Ose prétendre que tu n'as pas remarqué.

- La ferme, Trowa.

Duo ne relève même pas leur échange, complètement captivé par le paysage qu'il a devant lui.

- Dis, Heero, c'est quoi ce grand toit qui brille, là-bas ? finit-il par demander, en pointant son doigt devant lui.

L'interpellé se lève et le rejoint sans se presser, détachant à regrets ses yeux de la vue que Duo lui offre - et pas seulement sur son postérieur.

Heero est habitué à l'époustouflante vision d'Asgard qu'ils ont depuis ces hauteurs, il en connaît toutes les déclinaisons.

Il a beaucoup plus rarement l'occasion d'admirer un Duo de dos, avantageusement moulé par un jean taille basse laissant voir le creux de ses reins tatoué. Heero ne voit la magnifique ancre stylisée qu'il dessine que par intermittence, car il est sensuellement balayé par les longues mèches caramel que Duo a laissé libres.

Ce n'est pas la seule partie de son corps qui captive autant son attention, il y a aussi son visage tourné de trois quart tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche, selon où se porte son regard…

Et ce regard, justement…

Heero envie Asgard qui fait briller les yeux de Duo de mille feux.

Il se surprend à vouloir lui aussi être un jour regardé ainsi, ou plutôt caressé du regard de cette façon, avec cette douceur, cette admiration, cette forme… d'amour ?

- Tu aimes Asgard, Duo ?

Le jeune homme, qui attendait plutôt la réponse à sa question, tourne vers lui un regard étonné, puis embrasse de nouveau le paysage qui s'offre à eux.

- Oui, énormément. Asgard te ressemble, Heero : d'apparence froide et austère, voire inaccessible, elle cache en elle beaucoup de chaleur et de douceur. Il y fait vraiment bon.

- A l'intérieur d'Heero ? le taquine Trowa. Petits cachottiers, vous ne nous avez rien dit encore !

Duo rougit.

- La ferme, Trowa ! lui ordonne Heero, un peu rouge également.

- Quatre, fais-le taire, s'il te plaît… demande Duo.

- Arrêtez de lui tendre la perche, aussi !

- Tend lui la tienne, qu'il s'occupe.

- Heero ! s'étonne Quatre, faussement outré, alors que Duo éclate de rire. Une telle réflexion me surprend, venant de toi.

- Ca veut dire qu'il veut vraiment qu'on lui foute la paix, remarque Trowa.

Quatre se lève.

- Peut-être devrai-je écouter son conseil, dans ce cas… Et si on allait faire un tour, mon cœur ? J'ai remarqué un endroit sympa à l'abri du vent… et des regards indiscrets.

Trowa s'est mis debout dès les premiers mots, ayant reconnu la lueur dans le regard de son amant.

- On vous laisse un petit moment, répond-il en prenant Quatre par la taille.

- Bonne idée… grommelle Heero.

Duo les suit du regard alors qu'ils s'éclipsent, toujours enlacés, se chatouillant et se pinçant de temps en temps, puis reporte son attention sur Heero.

- C'est Glitnir, le Grand Tribunal de Forsete. (1)

- Quoi ?

- Ce toit qui brille.

- Ah oui, excuse-moi, Trowa m'a un peu perturbé. C'est donc un tribunal.

- Glitnir n'est pas juste « un tribunal », Duo, reprend-il un peu vexé. C'est _le_ Grand Tribunal de Forsete.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas être impoli… Ca ne te fait pas bizarre d'avoir un neveu aussi âgé ? Quoi, Forsete est bien ton neveu… en quelque sorte, ajoute-t-il, face au regard d'Heero. Le petit-fils de ton père quoi...

- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'agite sous le nez les liens de parenté que mon père me force à avoir, suite à ses multiples aventures.

- Euh… si j'ai bonne mémoire, tu es le dernier enfant d'Odin… non ?

- Au grand désespoir de Frigg, répond-il avec un mauvais sourire.

- Le dernier des fils et le plus aimé d'Odin.

- Hn.

Duo sent le terrain glissant, alors il change de sujet.

- Ce tribunal est en tout cas bien visible.

- Il doit pouvoir être vu par tout le monde et de partout, que tous puisse se rappeler que nul n'est au-dessus des lois, quelle que soit sa naissance.

- C'est un excellent concept.

Le silence s'installe, mais ni lourd ni pesant, au contraire.

Ils auraient pu se sentir petits et insignifiants au cœur de cette nature souveraine…

Mais la présence de l'autre, tout près, rassure et apaise ; ils existent pour quelqu'un, ils se sentent bien en sa présence.

- Shit ! peste soudain Duo, rompant le silence mais sans brutalité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Heero en se tournant vers lui. Attends, bouge pas…

Il a très vite compris ce qui ne va pas : les mèches de cheveux de Duo lui barrent le visage, et ses mouvements de tête n'arrivent pas à les ramener en arrière.

Or, il a les deux mains occupées entre un mouchoir et la pêche juteuse qu'il aurait pu déguster tranquillement, sans ce satané vent…

Heero passe délicatement sa main autour de son visage, en redessinant délicatement le contour, puis se glisse derrière lui pour nouer ses cheveux ainsi rassemblés.

Aucun des deux ne trahit le trouble que ces gestes font naître en eux, mais aucun des deux n'est dupe…

- Tu as quelque chose pour les attacher ? murmure Heero doucement.

- Dans ma poche, à droite, répond Duo sur le même ton. Pas la première sur le côté, mais celle en dessous.

Heero maintient ses cheveux de sa main gauche, à peine gêné par l'attelle, et plonge la droite dans la poche indiquée.

Mais comme celle-ci est pratiquement au niveau du genou, il est obligé de se coller à Duo et de glisser son bras le long de son corps.

Placé comme il est, il voit nettement Duo déglutir, même s'il est parvenu à rendre ce mouvement discret.

Mais le frisson qui les parcourt tous les deux ne peut passer inaperçu, lui.

Heero sent son cœur battre un peu trop vite alors que son souffle s'accélère, sans qu'il puisse le maîtriser.

Son corps épouse tellement bien la forme du sien, c'est affolant.

Duo le remarque aussi, et il se souvient de ce que lui a dit Quatre concernant la manière dont son corps et celui de Trowa étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, avaient même été conçus pour s'accorder.

Les doigts d'Heero finissent par trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient et il se recule.

- Je l'ai, murmure-t-il d'une voix qu'il aurait préféré sortant un peu moins rauque.

Toujours aussi délicatement, il passe sa main dans les cheveux de Duo pour les rassembler du mieux possible, sans nœuds ni bosses.

Une fois noués, il se détache encore et s'appuie sur la balustrade, lui tournant le dos pour masquer le tremblement de ses mains, le temps que ça passe.

- Merci, murmure Duo.

- Hn.

- J'avais oublié de le faire, pourtant j'ai l'habitude, reprend-t-il en s'adossant à la balustrade. J'ai un peu la tête ailleurs, aujourd'hui.

- Heureusement que tu manges très proprement. Si tu avais eu la bouche et le menton dégoulinants et collants, tes cheveux auraient servi de serviette. Ca aurait été dommage, ils... ils sont très beaux.

Duo rit à cette image et aussi pour cacher son trouble face à la gentillesse d'Heero.

- C'est vraiment pas une vision glamour, Heero. La honte. Je t'aurais donné une raison supplémentaire de fuir ma présence.

- Je ne m'arrête pas à ça.

- C'est vrai. En plus, tu m'as déjà vu dans des situations pires que ça…

- Tu fais référence à la vision d'un Duo cuité, fini, vomissant le peu qu'il avait dans l'estomac ?

- J'aurais préféré que t'oublie ça, grimace Duo. C'était pas très glorieux…

- La vérité, Duo, c'est que j'ai tenu à peine cinq minutes de plus que toi.

- Non ? s'étonne Duo en ouvrant de grands yeux. Aucun de vous ne me l'a dit !

- Je voulais pas que tu saches. Pendant que Quatre te tenait la tête et retenait tes cheveux, Tro faisait pareil avec moi, à l'arrière du club.

- J'aurais trop aimé voir ça !

- Je suis bien content que ça n'ait pas été possible. Tu le sais, c'est suffisant.

Duo lui sourit, amusé.

Et il voit soudain, surpris, un léger sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres d'Heero…

Les rares sourires d'Heero sont, en général, cruel, ironique, froid, ou absolument vide de toute émotion, sauf quand ils s'adressent à son père, et parfois à Trowa et à Quatre… ou à un cheval.

Alors la surprise de Duo fait place à une grande joie devant ce vrai sourire, franc, doux, presque tendre, et c'est avec une certaine fascination qu'il fixe ses lèvres…

Ce qui le fait disparaître, dès l'instant où Heero se rend compte de l'intensité de ce regard posé sur sa bouche, qui prend un pli légèrement crispé, traduisant sa gêne, avant de se dérober à sa vue.

- Ca me suffit, oui, répond alors Duo.

Heero n'est pas dupe, il comprend le double sens, et le lui signifie, inconsciemment, par le coup d'œil qu'il lui adresse.

Bêtement heureux de cette petite victoire, Duo va jeter son mouchoir et son noyau, puis revient.

Il ouvre sa bouteille d'eau et commence à s'en verser sur les mains, prévoyant de se les laver l'une après l'autre.

Mais Heero l'interrompt en la lui prenant gentiment.

- Tends tes mains.

- Merci, dit-il en s'exécutant. Heero, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

- Depuis quand tu demandes la permission ?

- Exact. Je me demandais si…

- Hn ?

- Est-ce que tu as peur de moi ?

La bouteille s'immobilise au-dessus des mains que Duo continue de frotter.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Avec tout ce qui s'est passé hier, notamment l'intervention d'Oliver, je peux comprendre que tu me répondes oui…

- Ce serait une grave erreur de ne pas redouter la partie de toi qui est Oliver, répond-il en inclinant de nouveau la bouteille.

- Donc, tu en as peur.

- Je crains ses réactions, effectivement, et je ne suis pas à l'aise en sa présence.

Heero referme la bouteille et tend un mouchoir à Duo pour qu'il s'essuie.

- Merci. Mais est-ce que tu as peur qu'il te blesse, ou tu le crains parce que tu trouves tout ça bizarre… Que tu ne me trouves pas normal…

- Ni l'un, ni l'autre, Duo.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Heero soupire et le regarde, tout en réfléchissant aux mots qu'il va utiliser.

Le regard de Duo est à la fois triste et brillant d'espoir, inquiet et alerte.

- Tu es comme tu es, Duo. Normal, pas normal, les règles en ont été fixées arbitrairement alors elles n'ont aucune valeur, à mon sens. Tu n'es pas une espèce de créature fantastique, ou si tu en es une, de par ton don, je n'y vois rien d'étrange, de mauvais, ou de menaçant.

- Et Oliver ?

- La présence d'Oliver, je l'ai accepté comme j'ai accepté ce don que tu as, comme un trait de caractère. Au même titre que ton entêtement, que l'impatience dont tu fais preuve avec les humains alors que tu es si patient avec les animaux, que le fait que tu puisses avaler un pot de pâte à tartiner, tout seul, en moins d'une demi-heure, sans avoir de haut-le-cœur, que tu portes les cheveux plus longs que la plupart des gens et beaucoup mieux qu'eux aussi, certainement, que… que…

Il s'interrompt devant le regard incrédule de Duo et se rend compte qu'il a beaucoup parlé.

Vraiment beaucoup parlé.

Peut-être trop…

Mais Duo en avait besoin ; la détresse dans son regard, il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas l'ignorer.

Il a été pas mal éprouvé, la veille.

Alors s'il peut faire quelque chose pour lui rendre plus facile les prochaines semaines, pour qu'il se sente bien, alors tant pis, s'il a dû pour cela ne pas agir comme d'habitude et se laisser aller.

Oui, Heero Yuy Lowe a fait un effort.

Que Duo reconnaît.

- Merci, Heero, du fond du coeur.

- Ce n'est que la vérité et tu avais besoin de l'entendre.

Duo hoche la tête.

- Ca me fait du bien d'avoir eu ton avis, d'en savoir un peu plus sur la manière dont tu me vois. Sache aussi qu'Oliver ne te fera jamais de mal. Je ne le laisserai pas, Quatre non plus. Mais ça n'arrivera pas, à moins que tu ne pètes les plombs, un jour, et encore.

- Je sais, Duo. J'ai compris aussi qu'Oliver et moi avions une chose en commun. Une chose qu'il a avec toutes les personnes qui t'entourent : ta famille, Quatre, et sûrement d'autres gens que je ne connais pas.

- Laquelle ?

- On veut tous te protéger.

- _Toi_ aussi, tu veux… me protéger ? reprend Duo, très surpris par cet aveu.

- Tu as souffert, hier, et je m'en veux de n'avoir pas su réagir à temps. Je connais Loki, j'aurais dû prévoir qu'il en arriverait là, un jour.

- Tu m'avais dit de m'en méfier, je n'ai pas été assez prudent.

- J'aurais du faire plus que de te mettre en garde ou de lui donner un avertissement.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de revenir sur le passé. J'espère seulement que leurs blessures cicatriseront assez bien pour leur permettre de reprendre le travail, un jour.

- Pourquoi t'inquiéter de cela, après le mal qu'ils t'ont fait ? demande Heero en fronçant les sourcils. Ils n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent, tu n'as fait que te défendre.

- C'est faux et tu le sais. Tout ne peut être si simple.

- Je sais. Laisse-moi te promettre que nous allons faire en sorte que plus rien de ce genre n'arrive. De toute façon, excepté Loki et les siens, tu es plus qu'adoré, à Asgard, alors je pense que tu es hors de danger. Mais je vérifierai quand même.

- Merci, Heero.

- Par contre, je ne peux rien pour Milliardo.

_Ça, c'est plus le Heero que je connais, il ne pouvait pas se contenter de ça_, songe Duo.

- Et je ne te demande rien. Ca ne concerne que Milliardo et moi.

- Et Solo.

Les mains de Duo se crispent sur la rambarde.

- Je n'ai pas plus envie d'en parler qu'hier, Heero.

- Très bien. Mais je tiens à te dire que je trouve ça écoeurant de sa part de profiter de cette faiblesse que tu as.

Duo se tourne à demi vers lui, se tenant toujours d'une main, comme pour garder une prise sur ce terrain qu'il sent glissant.

- Dis-moi, Heero, avant ce qui s'est passé, tu avais une bonne opinion de Milliardo, non ?

- Je ne savais rien.

- Je t'avais dit qu'il y avait certaines choses qu'il valait mieux que tu continues d'ignorer.

- Je suis heureux d'avoir découvert son vrai visage.

- Tu te fais des idées parce que tu ne connais qu'une partie de l'histoire.

- C'est _toi_ qui refuse de m'en dire plus, Duo.

- Je sais. Est-ce que je ne pourrai pas juste te demander d'avoir confiance en moi et de me croire, lorsque je te dis que Milliardo n'est pas ce que tu crois qu'il est ?

- Non.

Duo soupire, puis baisse ses yeux noyés de tristesse.

- Si c'est un moyen de faire pression sur moi pour que je te parle…

Après une courte hésitation, Heero pose sa main sur la sienne, celle qu'il a gardé crispé sur la rambarde.

- Je te jure que ce n'est pas ça. Je te fais confiance, Duo, mais dans cette histoire, même si j'en sais peu, je vois bien que tu n'es pas objectif.

Duo relève les yeux et les fixe dans les siens.

Un regard qui donne aussi chaud à Heero que sa main posée sur celle de Duo.

- Faire confiance, c'est aussi ça, Heero : accepter de croire quelqu'un lorsque toutes les apparences sont contre lui.

- Je suis désolé.

- C'est rien. On est sûrement juste pas assez liés pour atteindre ce degré, ajoute-t-il en dégageant sa main. Ah, les lapins sont de retour.

Effectivement, en se tournant à son tour, Heero aperçoit Trowa et Quatre qui reviennent vers eux.

- J'ai pas rêvé, murmure Trowa, Heero lui tenait la main ?

- Non, elle était "juste" posée sur la sienne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

- Si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas.

Trowa serre sa main plus fort.

- Tu me le diras plus tard, je veux quand même savoir.

- D'accord, murmure-t-il. Alors, on ne vous a pas trop fait attendre ? reprend-il à haute voix en arrivant à la hauteur d'Heero et de Duo.

- Non, ça va, répond Duo avec un grand sourire.

- Vraiment ? Vous auriez peut-être préféré qu'on mette un peu plus de temps, alors…

- La ferme, Trowa.

- Ton vocabulaire est extrêmement développé, Heero, aujourd'hui, c'est impressionnant.

- Et toi, tu es particulièrement en forme, Big Brother.

- Toujours, répond Trowa en replaçant derrière l'oreille de Duo une courte mèche qui s'est échappée.

- Mais l'amour, ça aide quand même, précise Quatre. Vous devriez essayer…

- On a autre chose à faire, réplique Heero.

- C'est vrai, on est pas en vacances, _nous_, ajoute Duo.

- Au moins aujourd'hui, si, alors continuons d'en profiter tous ensemble, réplique Quatre. On reprend la ballade ou on rentre, Heero ?

- Nous ne rentrerons pas à temps pour le dîner. Vidhar (2) est parti ce matin pour une mission qui doit durer un bon mois, il m'a confié le double des clés de chez lui, me demandant d'y passer de temps en temps. Nous pouvons nous y arrêter pour dîner avant de rentrer.

Tout le monde ayant accepté l'idée, ils prennent le chemin du retour.

Il leur faut une bonne demi-heure de marche pour redescendre jusqu'à la voiture, laissée à la limite de l'accès véhiculé, et plus d'une heure pour gagner Vidi (2), la grande demeure de Vidhar.

C'est aussi parce qu'ils se sont arrêtés en route pour faire le plein en prévision du dîner.

- T'es vraiment sûr que c'est lui qui a un barbecue, Heero ? demande Trowa alors qu'ils entrent.

- Pourquoi ?

- Un barbec', c'est assez bruyant comme ambiance. Vidi est censé être l'endroit le plus calme et le plus paisible d'Asgard, et Vidhar, le plus silencieux des fils d'Odin.

- C'est pour ça que vous vous entendez si bien ! remarque Duo. Enfin, sans faire de jeu de mots stupides… Bah quoi ? ajoute-t-il devant le regard meurtrier de Heero. C'est pas vrai, peut-être ?

- Je vais vérifier que tout va bien, faites comme chez vous, leur dit Heero pour toute réponse.

Les trois jeunes hommes commencent à investir le jardin et la cuisine pour tout installer, rapidement rejoint par Heero.

Duo et Quatre s'occupent de tout ce qui concerne l'accompagnement, alors qu'Heero et Trowa mettent en route le barbecue, bien présent.

- Heero ?

- Hn.

- Est-ce que tu t'es décidé à passer aux choses sérieuse avec Duo ?

Heero lève un sourcil agacé, mais devant l'expression de Trowa, il comprend qu'il ne plaisante pas.

- J'ai pas de temps à perdre, Trowa.

- J'ai cru voir ta main posée sur la sienne, tout à l'heure.

- Je voulais le rassurer sur quelque chose.

- Ca fait partie de ce que j'ai aussi remarqué : tu es moins froid, avec lui.

- Il a eu une journée et une soirée particulièrement éprouvantes, se défend Heero en fuyant son regard.

- Tu veux dire par là que ça ne va pas durer ?

- J'en sais rien, Tro, j'ai du mal à réfléchir, en ce moment. Je te l'ai dit, déjà.

- Fais un effort, Heero. Ne lui fais pas miroiter des espoirs qui s'évanouiront au petit matin.

- Des espoirs concernant quoi ?

- Le fait de pouvoir devenir amis, réellement.

- Amis ?

- Oui, une amitié très forte, comme celle qui vous unit, Quatre et toi, par exemple. Ou alors tu pensais à autre chose ?

- Et si c'était le cas, aurais-je ma chance, avec lui, ou bien est-ce que je ne suis pas assez blond ?

Trowa relève les yeux du barbecue où il était en train de remuer les braises pour fixer Heero.

- C'est quoi cette question stupide ?

Heero soupire.

- Laisse tomber.

- Je pourrais croire que c'est de la simple jalousie par rapport à Milliardo, mais je te connais : il y a autre chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a mis dans le crâne, ce matin ?

- J'ai bien l'intention de t'en parler, mais pas maintenant.

- Si, tout de suite. Je suis vraiment inquiet, Heero, autant pour toi que pour Duo.

- Je suis inquiet aussi, et toi seul peux me rassurer. Solo et Duo étaient-ils sur le point de devenir amants quand Solo a été tué ?

Trowa est si surpris qu'il manque de lâcher le tison.

- Qui t'a parlé de _ça_ ?

- Qui m'a parlé de… Bon sang, Trowa, tu veux dire que c'est vrai ?

- Le seul capable de répondre à ça est Duo, mais il ne veut pas en parler.

- Pas même à toi ? Tu ne me feras pas croire ça.

Trowa soupire en jetant un œil à son frère, s'affairant toujours avec Quatre au fond du jardin.

- Les quatre années qui ont précédé leur adoption, ils ont grandi ensemble et ne se sont jamais séparés une seule fois plus d'une heure ou deux. Leur lien, déjà très fort, a continué de se renforcer quand ils nous ont rejoint. Un amour pur et innocent, comment s'aiment les enfants.

- A 15 et 17 ans, on est plus un enfant, Trowa. C'est à 14 ans que tu as couché avec un mec pour la première fois.

- C'est vrai. Solo aussi, mais il ne sortait qu'avec des filles. Duo était le seul garçon pour qui il manifestait des sentiments si forts. Le désir, l'attirance sexuelle s'en sont peut-être mêlés, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le découvrir.

- Et tu n'as rien vu ? Tu étais aussi très proche d'eux.

- Bien sûr, j'étais leur grand frère, le protecteur, bien que Solo et moi avions le même âge. Ils se confiaient à moi.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Trowa repousse quelques braises avec son tison.

- Solo n'a jamais eu de gestes déplacés envers Duo, et il n'en aurait jamais eu. Mais c'était difficile pour lui parce qu'entre ses 13 et 15 ans, Duo est devenu réellement très attirant, il faisait preuve d'une maturité incroyable, il dégageait vraiment quelque chose d'unique.

- Et Duo ?

- Lorsque Solo sortait avec une fille, quand il lui arrivait de découcher, Duo venait pleurer des heures dans mes bras. Mais à lui, il ne faisait jamais de crise ou de reproche. Solo le savait, il sentait sa souffrance d'une manière unique, alors il se bloquait du temps qu'il ne passait qu'avec lui, ou avec nous deux, quand je n'étais pas pris ailleurs.

- Tu m'as souvent dit que Solo et Duo te faisaient penser à deux anges tombés du ciel.

- Oui. Mais Solo était plutôt une espèce d'ange déchu. C'était un révolté, un rebelle, un aventurier dans l'âme, mais à la beauté surnaturelle. Un ange prisonnier dans un corps humain, ou un être humain prisonnier dans un corps trop parfait, qui aurait su dire, en le voyant ? Comment ne pas l'aimer, comment ne pas être attiré par lui ?

- Tu veux dire que toi aussi…

Trowa secoue la tête, les yeux toujours fixés sur les braises qui prennent doucement.

- Je le considérai vraiment comme mon frère, je ne l'aimais que de cette façon. Si j'avais commencé à avoir ce genre de pensées, crois-moi, je me serai enfui très loin pour ne pas le salir. Mais parfois, j'avoue, j'ai l'impression de le retrouver, à travers Quatre.

- Quelle intéressante conversation.

Ils se retournent brusquement.

Quatre fait aller son regard de l'un à l'autre.

Un regard lourd de reproches qui retourne le cœur de Trowa.

- Quatre…

- J'étais venu vous proposer de laisser le barbecue prendre, et de venir boire l'apéro avec nous. Heureusement que j'ai dit à Duo de rester, je n'aurai pas voulu qu'il vous surprenne en train de parler de _ça_.

- Je vais le rejoindre, vous devez avoir envie de parler, leur dit Heero.

- Reste, Heero.

Ce n'est pas une proposition et Heero le comprend bien.

Trowa pose le tison et s'approche de Quatre, mais il se recule, ne se laissant pas enlacer.

- Je ne veux pas que tu interprètes ce que tu as entendu, Quatre.

- Ne te méprends pas, Trowa. Si je te semble en colère, c'est par rapport au fait que Duo aurait pu vous surprendre. Ce n'est pas du tout par rapport à ce que tu as dit. Je n'ai jamais douté en six ans, alors qu'on ne s'était rien promis, je ne vais pas commencé aujourd'hui, alors qu'on est enfin ensemble.

- Tu n'as aucune raison de douter.

- Effectivement. Je sais que tu ne cherches pas à réaliser avec moi un fantasme que tu aurais reporté sur moi, concernant un désir que tu aurais jugé honteux pour celui que tu considérais comme ton frère, aussi sûrement que si vous aviez le même sang. De la même façon, continue-t-il en se tournant vers Heero, Duo n'a pas reporté son désir pour Solo sur Milliardo.

- Comment… ?

- J'ai compris ce matin, lorsque tu es remonté dans la voiture. Tu avais des sentiments confus, de la colère contre Trowa, de l'incompréhension, des doutes. Et plein d'autres choses qui ne se parlent pas. Je me suis douté que Milliardo avait abaissé cette carte, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il le fait.

- Wufei… murmure Trowa.

- Oui. Mais il n'a pas réussi à semer le doute en lui. Je n'ai jamais rien dit à Duo concernant toutes les tentatives de Milliardo pour le séparer de Wufei et d'autres après lui.

- Qui est Wufei ? demande Heero.

- C'était sa Réléna, répond Trowa, s'attirant un regard noir de sa part.

- Wufei n'a jamais dit avoir parlé à Milliardo, il n'a jamais révélé le lien qu'il avait avec Treize, envoyé pour le séduire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour la même raison que nous, Heero : pour ne pas faire de mal à Duo.

- C'est vouloir son bien que de le laisser croire que Mill est un type bien ? Alors qu'il œuvre dans son dos pour l'empêcher d'être heureux ? Est-il responsable de la séparation de Duo avec ce Wufei ?

- Non. Si tu veux plus de détails, demande à Duo.

- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. J'essaie juste de comprendre pourquoi vous lui mentez.

- Nous ne lui mentons pas, nous lui cachons la vérité, ce qui est encore autre chose.

- Pourquoi ?

- La seule raison pour laquelle Duo ne parvient pas à se défaire de l'emprise de Milliardo, c'est parce que Solo lui manque cruellement, encore aujourd'hui. Milliardo est vivant, et il représente la matérialisation de son rêve de voir Solo adulte et vivant, ce que sa mort a empêché, par définition.

- Il ne veut pas perdre Milliardo, ce serait comme perdre Solo une deuxième fois, ajoute Trowa.

- Et nous ne savons pas comment il réagirait. Il est hors de question que nous prenions ce risque. Nous nous sommes tous mis d'accord là-dessus, il y a très longtemps.

- Après tout ce que j'ai entendu, je suis certain que Solo n'agirait pas comme Milliardo le fait.

- Qu'en sait-on ? Bien sûr qu'il n'y a rien de sexuel dans les souvenirs de Duo ni dans son lien avec Solo, mais qui peut dire comment les choses auraient évolué ? Milliardo lui témoigne une forme d'amour, et c'est mieux que le vide laissé par l'absence de Solo, que personne n'a réussi à combler, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Et pourtant nous l'aimons, Heero, tu le sais bien, assure Trowa.

Heero soupire.

- Nous attendons et espérons cette personne, Heero, reprend Quatre. Celle qui pourra l'aimer au point de lui faire définitivement tourner la page et accepter enfin la perte de Solo, le protéger et lui donner ce sentiment de sécurité qui lui permettrait de se passer définitivement d'Oliver.

- Une telle personne peut-elle réellement exister ?

Ses deux amis le regardent longuement.

- Quoi ? s'énerve-t-il. Vous n'êtes pas en train de penser que ça puisse être moi ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Me faites pas rire ! Pour une personne sans problème affectif et relationnel, ça relèverait déjà du parcours du combattant. Vous portez vos espoirs sur la mauvaise personne.

- Heero…

- Même si j'avais des sentiments pour lui de cette nature, et je précise que ce n'est absolument pas le cas, je ne pourrais jamais lui donner autant. Je ne sais pas aimer, je n'ai pas cette capacité en moi.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de laisser la vie te préparer, réplique Quatre.

- Arrêtez de rêver. La seule chose que m'a apporté cette conversation, c'est la certitude que Milliardo est un pervers, un profiteur et un salop fini, mais que je ne peux pas lutter contre lui sans blesser Duo, ce que je refuse de faire.

- Tu peux le combattre, Heero.

- Non, pas avec les armes dont vous me parlez.

- Tu…

- Lier ensemble deux cœurs blessés pour qu'ils se guérissent mutuellement avec succès, c'est de la fiction.

- Qui s'inspire de la réalité ou peut la devenir… Heero, tu as ce pouvoir, vraiment, il faudrait juste que…

- J'ai dit : non. Fin de la discussion.

Il pose le tison et les laisse pour rejoindre Duo.

Trowa le regarde s'éloigner.

- Y a-t-il une chance qu'on se soit trompé ?

- Bien sûr, Trowa. Je ne connais pas l'avenir ni le destin des autres, j'ai seulement senti le notre. Et encore, c'est parce que Manâh était près de moi que c'était plus qu'une intuition. Mais quelque chose les lie, c'est évident. Allons les retrouver, je préfère ne pas les laisser seuls dans l'état où est Heero.

- Attends, l'arrête-t-il en l'attirant dans ses bras. Je suis désolé, mon ange.

- Tu aurais eu à l'être, si Duo vous avait surpris. Fais attention, la prochaine fois.

- Promis.

Ils s'embrassent rapidement avant de gagner le fond du jardin, où Heero les attend, assis face à Duo, qui s'est endormi.

Trowa caresse tendrement sa joue en l'appelant, ce qui suffit à le réveiller, car il s'est juste assoupi.

Ils prennent tranquillement l'apéro, puis lancent le barbecue.

Plutôt que d'utiliser la table, ils étendent plusieurs couvertures dans l'herbe et y déposent tout le nécessaire.

Leur repas terminé, ils nettoient tout et reviennent s'étendre, histoire de digérer et de profiter de l'air du soir.

- Je n'ai jamais mangé autant de poisson que depuis que je suis à Asgard, remarque soudain Duo.

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Oh ! si, Heero. Quand il est aussi bien cuisiné c'est difficile de ne pas apprécier. Mon premier contact culinaire avec un poisson, c'était à l'orphelinat. Je ne comprenais pas comment le poisson que je voyais dans la rivière pouvait être devenu carré. Rigole pas, Quatre, je devais avoir 5 ans.

- Personne ne t'as rien dit ?

- Après coup, Solo m'a expliqué. Ca aurait été bien, qu'il soit là, avec nous. Enfin, tu es là, Little Big Brother, mais… tu aurais adoré le poisson au barbecue.

- T'en as mangé pour lui.

- Ca veut dire quoi, ça, Tro ?

- Que t'en as assez mangé pour deux.

- Je mange trop, c'est ça ?

- Mais non, le rassure Quatre. Tu manges la quantité dont ton corps à besoin.

- Essaie pas de m'amadouer avec tes courbettes diplomatiques.

- Je n'oserai pas. Tu te dépenses énormément, donc ton corps réclame beaucoup et c'est une bonne chose de pouvoir satisfaire un tel appétit tout en restant aussi fin que tu ne l'es.

- Fin oui, mais ça veut pas dire léger, remarque Trowa. Ca se voit que tu n'as pas à le porter souvent.

- Il faut un corps lourd pour retenir une âme légère comme le souffle du vent.

Tous les visages se tournent vers Heero.

- Tu insinues que j'ai rien dans le crâne ?

- Je ne crois pas qu'il parlait de ton cerveau, Duo, intervient Trowa. On dit que les elfes lumineux qui se mêlent aux hommes pour leur apporter leur bienfait, gardent leur aspect évanescent et semblent entourés d'un halo lumineux, ils sont très fins et on les dirait prêts à s'envoler à tout instant, tant ils paraissent léger. Alors pour les retenir, le corps doit être lourd.

- Très belle histoire. Mais je ne suis pas un elfe, Heero.

- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit. C'était juste une réflexion que j'ai eu.

- Mouais… grimace-t-il, pas très convaincu. Dites, on ferait pas mieux de plier bagages ? Le ciel est tout sombre, on dirait que ça va tomber.

- On a le temps, encore, répond Heero.

- Si tu le dis… Attends, c'était quoi, ça ?

- Quoi ?

- Dans le ciel, y a un truc bizarre qui est passé.

- Bizarre comment, Dun' ? murmure Trowa.

- Aucun de vous ne l'a vu ? C'est pas vrai… Là, un autre !

Trowa et Quatre se redressent, Heero ouvre un œil… et se redresse à son tour.

Sous leurs yeux interdits, le ciel gris et sombre se colore de traînées blanches, comme si quelqu'un, là-haut, agitait une multitude de rubans.

Le blanc est bientôt rejoint par le rouge, qui entame avec lui une danse enjouée, qui se fait sensuelle lorsque leurs couleurs se mêlent avec passion, s'élançant l'une vers l'autre.

Et soudain un vert improbable les entoure et les étreint, les caresse et les entraîne dans de nouvelles figures.

Les quatre jeunes hommes ont l'impression de voir le tableau vivant d'un peintre s'animer sous leurs yeux, comme si l'artiste avait le ciel pour toile et qu'il y jetait ses couleurs par de larges mouvements de poignets.

Les filets de lumière aux couleurs irréelles, nées de leurs mélanges, dessinent de merveilleuses arabesques.

Bientôt le rythme change, et ils ont maintenant l'impression que, plutôt qu'un anonyme secouant des rubans, c'est carrément des êtres appartenant au Peuple de l'Ether qui secouent leurs voiles dans une danse lente et terriblement sensuelle.

Comme si, on contant sa courte histoire, Trowa les avait évoqués par quelque archaïque magie du Verbe.

Les souffles et les battements de cœur se ralentissent pour pouvoir suivre ce rythme d'une lenteur émouvante.

Heero connaît ce phénomène, ce n'est pas la première aurore boréale à laquelle il assiste.

Mais aucune ne l'avait jamais touché de cette façon.

Et il n'a pas à chercher la raison bien longtemps, ni bien loin.

Il détache son regard du merveilleux spectacle pour le poser sur Duo, qui lui offre une vision tout aussi enchanteresse : les lumières sont encore plus magiques, ainsi reflétées dans ses yeux, que dans le ciel.

Il se rend compte de deux choses à cet instant, la première étant que Duo serait parfaitement à sa place, dans la ronde mystique des Alvs, les Elfes de Lumière ; sa réflexion dans leur précédente conversation n'était pas si inconsciente que ça.

Et la deuxième étant le fait qu'ils se sont sensiblement rapprochés, tous les deux : leurs épaules, mais aussi et surtout leurs bras nus se frôlent, séparés par un espace insignifiant, alors que leurs jambes sont plus franchement appuyées l'une contre l'autre.

Alors qu'il se fait cette réflexion, Duo tourne à son tour son visage vers le sien.

La surprise traverse son regard lorsqu'il se découvre si proche d'Heero, et l'objet de son attention, mais elle ne dure pas ; il lui sourit, simplement, puis relève la tête vers le ciel.

Mais il sent bientôt la main d'Heero dans ses cheveux, sa présence encore plus forte près de lui et son souffle au creux de son oreille.

- Je peux ? murmure-t-il doucement.

Duo, ne faisant absolument pas confiance à sa voix dans son état, hoche simplement la tête.

- Merci, ajoute Heero en détachant ses cheveux.

Il se recule dans sa position initiale et les yeux de nouveau rivés au ciel incandescent, il savoure la caresse des cheveux de Duo sur chaque centimètre de sa peau que le vent les amène à frôler, s'enivrant de son doux parfum de vanille.

Légèrement derrière eux et un peu plus loin sur leur droite, deux paires d'yeux n'ont rien perdu de la scène.

Trowa, tenant Quatre dos contre sa poitrine et l'entourant de ses bras, l'embrasse dans le cou.

- Je ne crois pas qu'on se soit trompé, murmure-t-il à son oreille.

- Moi non plus, mais nous ne sommes pas très objectifs. Sans parler du fait que nous sommes en train de vivre un moment magique.

- Exact, reconnaît-il en le serrant plu fort contre lui. Je suis tellement bien avec toi.

- Moi aussi.

Quatre tourne la tête et passe son bras derrière eux jusqu'à glisser sa main sur la nuque de Trowa, sur laquelle il appuie pour l'attirer à lui.

Ils échangent alors un long baiser, entraînant leurs langues dans une danse aussi sensuelle et brûlante que celle qui agite le ciel, qui finit par les laisser complètement essoufflés au bord de la piste.

Ils laissent les battements frénétiques de leurs cœurs se calquer à nouveau sur le rythme lent des mouvements au-dessus d'eux, replongeant dans ce captivant panorama.

Un long moment passe encore avant que le ciel ne reprenne une teinte normale, si tant est qu'il puisse en avoir une, dans ce lieu qui paraît être _ailleurs_, hors de ce monde.

- C'était magnifique, murmure Duo après un grand silence durant lequel chacun s'est plus ou moins remis, une légère pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.

- C'était exceptionnel, confirme Quatre en se rapprochant d'eux. Dans tous les sens du terme.

- Oh toi, tu as la tête qui annonce une de tes phases mystiques ! remarque Duo.

- Le message est pourtant évident, n'importe qui y prétend un peu attention pourrait le déchiffrer.

- Ok, _Prince du désert_, éclaire donc notre lanterne...

- Il y a d'abord eu comme un ruban blanc, une couleur symbole du froid, de la glace. Un ruban rouge est venu à sa rencontre, qui évoque le feu, la chaleur, la passion. Ce sont deux contraires qui se sont d'abord heurtés, puis unis dans une danse sensuelle où aucun des deux n'a eu le dessus. Et de là a jailli ce beau vert, représentant l'espoir.

- Ridicule, commente Heero, ce qui n'étonne ni Quatre, ni Trowa.

- Pas tant que ça, Heero. Le message est le suivant : deux éléments aussi opposés que la glace et le feu peuvent se rencontrer et s'unir pour donner quelque chose d'aussi sublime que ce dont nous avons été témoins, ce soir.

- Des fois, mon Quatquat, tu vas chercher des signes vraiment très loin, commente Duo, lui aussi pas très à l'aise avec ses sous-entendus. C'était juste une aurore boréale, comme on en voit tout le temps, ici.

- En hiver oui, mais pas en été, parce que le soleil ne se couche pas et qu'il fait donc trop clair. Pour en voir de si belles et d'aussi bonnes qualités, il faut une réelle obscurité que seul l'hiver apporte.

- Il a fait beau toute la journée et le ciel s'est soudain assombri, ajoute Trowa. Tu craignais qu'il pleuve, Duo, mais en y repensant, il n'y avait pas de gros nuages visibles. Ca s'est juste couvert.

- Mouais…

- Tu confirmes que c'est exceptionnel, Heero ?

- Hn.

- Merci !

- Attends, Quatre, ça peut vouloir dire oui ou non, ça, dans son langage. Et toi, tu pouvais pas être plus clair ?

- Inutile.

- Merci de ton aide, Heero, vraiment ! soupire Duo.

- Accepte ce qu'on te dit, frangin. Ce qui s'est passé n'est pas habituel et courant, ici.

- Et avec toi dans les parages, précise Quatre en pointant son doigt sur la poitrine de Duo, ça ne m'étonne vraiment pas.

Trois regards curieux convergent vers lui.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

- Il arrive toujours des trucs incroyables quand t'es dans le coin, Duo, fais pas l'innocent.

- Exagère pas, proteste-t-il, en ramenant ses genoux sur sa poitrine pour les entourer de ses bras, frissonnant légèrement.

Heero retire sa veste, qu'il vient juste de remettre, et la pose sur ses épaules.

- Merci, Heero, murmure Duo, étonné. Mais toi…

- Je suis habitué.

Trowa sourit.

- Je crois pas que Quatre exagère, Dun', j'ai jamais vu Heero faire ça !

- Ne vous méprenez pas. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes froid, Duo, ni que tu t'enrhumes, sinon tu ne pourras pas…

- … t'occuper de DS, on sait, terminent les trois autres en souriant.

Heero grommelle dans sa barbe inexistante avant de se lever.

- Il est plus que temps de rentrer.

Ils se lèvent et plient les couvertures, puis une fois que tout est vérifié, ils chargent la voiture.

Heero reprend sa place au volant, Duo a côté de lui, Trowa et Quatre derrière.

- Garde-là, je n'en ai pas besoin pour conduire.

Duo, qui a commencé à retirer la veste d'Heero pour la lui rendre, la réajuste sur ses épaules.

- Merci.

- Hn. Arrête de pouffer, Trowa, t'as l'air encore plus con.

Trowa lui tacle l'arrière du crâne.

- On se demande qui fait vraiment le con, ici.

- Je t'emmerde.

- Moi aussi.

- Ca faisait longtemps, soupire Quatre d'une voix endormie, faisant rire Duo, cette fois.

Heero démarre alors que Duo s'enfonce un peu plus dans son siège, profitant de la chaleur de la veste d'Heero et surtout de son odeur qu'il aime tellement.

Il ne lui faut pas dix minutes pour s'endormir…

Sa tête glisse doucement et se retrouve bientôt sur l'épaule d'Heero.

Trowa se souvient d'une scène identique, qui s'est déroulée la semaine ayant suivie son arrivée à Asgard.

Heero avait arrêté la voiture sur le bas-côté pour faire basculer Duo de l'autre côté du siège, pour "_ne pas être gêné dans ma conduite" _dixit le cavalier de glace.

Apparemment, ce soir, cela ne le préoccupe plus tellement.

Loin de s'arrêter, il continue de conduire, mais se déplace légèrement pour se rapprocher de Duo et lui offrir un meilleur appui.

Les deux amis échangent un regard à travers le rétroviseur, et Heero finit par capituler devant l'évidence ; son front se détend, ses sourcils se défroncent, et son regard se radoucit.

Trowa sourit et le reste du retour se fait en silence.

Heero soutient Duo jusqu'à sa chambre, Trowa s'occupant de faire de même pour Quatre.

Il se retrouve devant une situation délicate : les autres fois, il n'a pas eu à déshabiller Duo, Trowa ou Quatre s'en occupait.

Ce soir, Duo est à moitié conscient, mais n'arrive pas à garder les paupières ouvertes, alors il se résout à l'aider, sans pouvoir empêcher ses mains de trembler.

Ils arrivent enfin à le mettre en pyjama et Duo se glisse dans son lit.

- Merci, Heero… murmure-t-il les yeux toujours fermés.

- Dors. Et n'oublie pas que tu n'as aucune obligation d'aller bosser, demain, je préviendrai Gregory.

- Ok, merci...

- Bonne nuit.

- Attends… T'es… toujours là ? demande-t-il en tendant la main.

- Oui, le rassure Heero en revenant près du lit, prenant sa main tendue sans réfléchir.

- Je voulais… te dire… merci pour… aujourd'hui. Merci pour m'avoir fait… découvrir et partager… un peu de ton monde. Merci… pour tout…

- C'est bon. Dors, maintenant. A demain.

- Hee…ro… ?

Heero soupire et se fige, alors qu'il est pratiquement arrivé à la porte.

- Quoi, encore ?

- Est-ce que… tout va redevenir… comme avant… dès demain ?

Heero est complètement pris au dépourvu par cette question.

- Je ne sais pas, Duo, répond-il en s'avançant jusqu'au lit. Je… Duo ?

La tête de Duo a basculé sur le côté : il s'est endormi.

Heero _sourit_ et se penche sur lui pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

- Bonne nuit, Duo.

Il sort rapidement, pour fuir la tentation que représente ses lèvres, à demies ouvertes sur un souffle qu'il a soudain eu envie de lui ravir.

Son cœur et son corps vibrant encore de ce désir mais l'esprit tourmenté par sa dernière question, il gagne sa propre chambre, avec l'espoir de réussir à s'endormir dans son état…

_xxxxxx_

* * *

**Notes générales :**

**Forsete et le Grand Tribunal :** dans la mythologie scandinave, **Forseti** (_Fosite_, _Foseti_, _Forsete_) était un des Ases, le fils de Baldr et de Nanna, petit fils d'Odin. _Forseti_ signifie « celui qui préside » en vieil islandais ; c'est également sous ce nom que l'on désigne le président en Islande. Sa demeure, **Glitnir**, est le palais ou il règne, dans les cieux. Il a un toit d'argent qui est soutenu par des colonnes d'or rouge. Il sert de cour de justice où tous les conflits légaux sont réglés.

**Vidhar et sa demeure Vidi :** **Vidhar** (vieux norrois Viðarr) est dans la mythologie nordique le fils d'Odinn et de la géante Grid. Vidar est le dieu Ase de la forêt, de la vengeance et du silence. (_ndla :_ _c'est pour ça que dans ma fic il est envoyé en mission d'un mois, pour venger quelqu'un, par exemple_). Sa salle s'appelle **Vidi,** l'endroit le plus calme d'Ásgard. Il est l'un des dieux les plus forts, avec Thor, Magni et Modi. Certaines histoires font mentions de chaussures magiques, totalement indestructible dont Vidar serait le propriétaire et que le jour du Ragnarök, il vengera son père Odin en arrachant la mâchoire de Fenris de sa main et de son pied. Il survivra au massacre, et lorsque Baldr reviendra d'entre les morts pour règner sur les neufs mondes, il fera partie des nouveaux dieux majeurs.

**Notes de l'auteure :**

_Merci d'avoir lu ce huitième chapitre..._

_C'est un peu plus calme, j'espère que ca vous aura plu et pas trop endormi..._

_Je n'oublie pas les chevaux, la relation de Duo avec DS sera bientôt reprise... même si je me doute bien que beaucoup préfère celle de Heero et de Duo, ce que je peux comprendre..._

_A tous ceux qui le souhaitent, je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, avec de nouvelles réponses parce que tout n'est pas réglé entre Heero et Duo..._

_Kisu et bonne semaine à vous !_

_Lysanea._


	9. Viens me chercher

**Titre** : **L'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des animaux.**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf mention contraire annotées au chapitre un et ici, Arthus; Grégory Ten. La chanson est de Patrick Fiori _Prends-moi_.

_**Pairing **_: 1+2+1, 3+4+3.

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Arthus, Grégory Ten._

_**Résumé**_ : la vie et le travail ont repris mais on ne peut pas si facilement passer à autre chose après avoir vécu des moments aussi intenses… n'est-ce pas ?

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Bonjour tout le monde ! Moi, je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour toutes vos reviews, vos MP et vos mails, mais par contre, Heero est un peu flippé par toutes les menaces reçues ! Je suis désolée avec lui de cette frustration, mais il lui faut un peu de temps alors nous vous demandons un peu de patience encore… Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre plus court de quelques signes que le précédent XD et je vous donne rendez-vous à la fin.

* * *

**Chapitre neuf : viens me chercher.**

**oOo**

- Heero ?

- Ici.

Duo soupire et se dirige du mieux qu'il peut vers la voix d'Heero, qu'il finit par trouver en train de bouchonner (1) Sleipnir (2) dans son box.

Heero lui jette un rapide coup d'œil lorsqu'il s'appuie sur la porte, puis retourne à son occupation.

- Il faudrait que t'arrêtes de m'attribuer des supers pouvoirs, Heero.

- Comment ça ?

- Quand je t'appelle et que tu me réponds "_ici"_, ça peut être n'importe où dans l'écurie. En plus, Nordri (3) est la plus grande d'Asgard ! Avec l'écho, comment veux-tu que je puisse deviner tout de suite où t'es _exactement_ ?

- T'as bien réussi à me trouver.

- J'aurais pu mettre beaucoup plus longtemps. Ca aurait été plus simple si tu m'avais dit "_je suis dans le box de Sleipnir"_, et plus rapide. Et si ça te faisait trop de mots à prononcer, tu pouvais juste dire_ "Sleipnir"_, j'aurais compris et gagné du temps.

- Tu en perds beaucoup en bavardage inutile.

Duo soupire, alors qu'Heero ne lui accorde toujours aucune attention.

- C'est clair, je perds mon temps. Laisse tomber.

Quelque temps en arrière, Duo n'aurait pas perdu patience aussi rapidement et se serait imposé, faisant fi de l'apparente froideur d'Heero.

- Attends, le rappelle Heero alors qu'il s'en va déjà. Tu me cherchais pour quoi, au juste ?

Quelque temps en arrière, Heero aurait laissé partir Duo, car même s'il avait plutôt souhaité qu'il reste, il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde… et le lui aurait encore moins demandé !

- Je fais une pause dans mon travail avec DS, répond Duo en se tournant vers lui. On m'a dit que t'étais là, alors je passais te demander si t'avais un moment pour boire un verre rapidement, avec moi. Mais t'es occupé, alors je te laisse et...

- Je te rejoins, le coupe Heero en sortant du box avec son matériel.

Duo lui adresse un sourire ravi, qu'il s'efforce de conserver même s'il se heurte au mur de glace habituel.

Par contre, depuis quelque temps, il ressent l'impact que ça fait, blessant son cœur plus que sa fierté, et c'est réellement douloureux, même s'il n'en montre rien.

S'il ne s'était pas passé toutes ces choses avec Heero, le soir du banquet et le lendemain, tout aurait pu être plus facile à accepter.

Mais il n'arrive pas à faire et à réagir comme avant, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

En tout cas pas aussi facilement qu'Heero.

Ca aussi, ça fait mal…

- Cool, répond-il. Je peux t'attendre si tu…

- J'ai dit que je te rejoignais, le coupe-t-il sans brusquerie.

- Ok, ok. A tout de suite.

Sans plus attendre, Duo quitte Nordri et file vers la cantine située entre les écuries.

Chargé de rafraîchissements et de gâteaux, il s'installe à l'extérieur, face au pré où se détendent quelques chevaux.

Heero le rejoint peu après, grimace devant le contenu de la table et gagne la cantine à son tour.

Il revient s'asseoir à côté de Duo en posant un verre de jus de fruits devant chacun d'eux.

Duo lève un sourcil étonné.

- Ton boulot avec DS te demande beaucoup d'énergie. Ce cocktail est plus efficace que ces sodas chimiques que tu persistes à vouloir boire.

- Merci, Heero.

Duo sourit et goûte franchement la boisson..

- Hummm ! C'est super bon et frais, ça fait trop du bien ! Tu viens de le faire, non ?

- Hn.

- C'est vraiment gentil, merci.

- Ca ne me demande pas plus d'efforts d'en faire deux que d'en faire un.

- Tu ne l'aurais pas forcément fait, _avant_.

- Tu n'en avais pas forcément besoin, _avant_.

Duo n'insiste pas.

C'est comme ça depuis une semaine, entre eux, depuis le banquet.

Heero est vraiment gentil, avec lui, même attentionné, parfois.

Ca remonte même à plus loin que le soir du banquet.

Mais Duo a vite compris qu'il ne vaut mieux pas le lui faire remarquer, parce qu'il se braque et refuse de le reconnaître.

Un temps, Duo a eu peur que le "_pas fréquent"_ devienne un "_plus jamais"_ à la moindre réflexion.

Mais il s'est rendu compte qu'Heero n'arrive pas à lutter contre ça, depuis un moment, et ça s'est renforcé depuis la réception.

Ce soir-là, il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux, et ça a continué le lendemain lors de leur incroyable journée autour d'Asgard.

Heero lui a même a avoué vouloir le protéger.

Mais dès le lendemain, tout est redevenu comme avant.

Comme si le banquet n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux ce soir-là et le lendemain.

Mais aucun des deux ne peut réellement oublier les moments si intenses qu'ils ont partagé, les mots, les gestes, les regards.

Et tout, dans leur attitude, les trahit, même si Heero nie encore plus férocement qu'avant et que Duo ne peut que le suivre et serrer les dents quand c'est particulièrement difficile.

Et ça l'est vraiment d'avoir un Heero qui fait du yoyo avec leurs sentiments respectifs…

Du coup, l'humeur de Duo suit le même mouvement.

- Tu t'occupais de Sleipnir, reprend Duo après un court silence. Tu l'as entraîné ?

Heero le regarde comme s'il venait de dire la pire idiotie qui soit, ou le plus gros blasphème, au choix.

- Bah quoi ? D'habitude c'est ton père qui s'occupe de lui après les exercices, alors c'est normal qu'en te voyant le faire, j'en ai conclu que tu l'avais entraîné…

- Mon père devait partir, c'est pour ça que je m'en occupais.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas aussi l'avoir monté avant ? T'es bien l'un des meilleurs écuyers de tous les mondes connus, que je sache !

- Sleipnir ne peut être monté que par Odin.

- Et bien je ne savais pas, désolé. Tu me diras, ça m'étonne pas. Quand il est dessus, on dirait qu'il vole !

- Tu dis ça de pas mal de chevaux, Duo.

- Ton père a d'excellentes écuries. Mais avec lui, c'est différent. Quand Odin monte Sleipnir, on dirait un centaure, tellement on a l'impression qu'il ne fait qu'un avec lui. Je n'ai jamais vu un animal aussi rapide.

- Il n'y en a pas. Dans le milieu, on dit que Sleipnir a huit jambes.

- Ca résume tout, effectivement ! Alors c'est ton père qui l'a monté ? Je ne l'ai même pas vu… se désole-t-il.

- C'est pas comme si tu n'avais eu que cette occasion.

- C'est sûr. Mais c'est un spectacle assez exceptionnel et je ne m'en lasse pas.

- Je t'appellerai la prochaine fois.

- C'est gentil.

Heero boit une gorgée de son jus de fruits, essayant de ne pas trop le regarder… ce qui lui est réellement difficile.

- Est-ce que ça va, toi, avec DS ?

- On a un bon rythme de travail.

- Tu as l'air fatigué, en ce moment. Tu avais même l'air carrément épuisé, hier soir.

- Ce n'était pas qu'un air, je l'étais vraiment. Le bain m'a fait un bien fou, je voulais plus en sortir… merci encore.

- Tu aurais dû faire un break, aujourd'hui.

- J'y ai songé. Mais c'est une fatigue mentale qui revient dès que je me remets au boulot. Me reposer ne me donne que l'illusion que je vais mieux, pourtant j'en ai aussi besoin.

Heero le regarde franchement et son cœur se serre.

Lors de cette journée magnifique où ils se sont baladés, Duo avait les yeux brillants, son visage se détendait au fil des heures et des moments qu'ils partageaient.

Mais depuis, les ombres ont repris leur place aussi bien dans son regard qu'autour.

On pourrait presque ne pas trop le remarquer, parce que quand Duo sourit, une lumière semble l'entourer ; son sourire réchauffe le cœur, alors qui pourrait se douter, et encore moins croire que derrière un tel rayonnement s'amoncellent de sombres nuages ?

- Duo, il n'est pas question que tu sois blessé ou pire. Si tu veux arrêter maintenant…

- Hors de question ! le coupe-t-il un peu vivement. Je n'abandonnerai pas, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Ne pense même pas à me demander de rentrer chez moi avant d'avoir fini mon boulot.

- Est-ce que… Duo, puis-je t'aider en quoi que ce soit ?

Duo le regarde longuement, et Heero finit par détourner les yeux un court instant avant de le fixer à nouveau sans ciller.

Il a bien compris le sens de ce regard, il sait que Duo attend quelque chose de lui.

Une chose qu'il ne peut pas lui donner pour le moment.

Alors c'est le coeur serré, mais sans rien en laisser paraître, que Duo répond.

- Concernant mon travail avec DS, tu fais déjà tout ce que tu peux, Heero. Et c'est beaucoup plus que je n'en espérai, en te rencontrant, le premier jour. Alors ne t'inquiète pas, je le sauverai, ton précieux DeathScythe.

- Si le prix est trop élevé, tu dois arrêter.

- Je t'ai déjà répondu. Il ne m'arrivera rien, Heero. Et quand bien même, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter des retombées pour DS ou ta famille. Personne ne sera menacé, assure-t-il en se levant. Merci pour le verre.

Heero le retient en saisissant son poignet en douceur et se lève pour lui faire face.

C'est la première fois qu'ils sont aussi proches depuis le jour de leur promenade en Asgard.

- C'est _toi_ qui m'inquiète.

Duo pose sa main sur celle qui entoure son poignet, d'un geste qui aurait pu passer pour une caresse… si la poigne n'avait pas été si ferme..

- C'est vraiment pas la peine, répondit-il en lui détachant la main pour se libérer. A plus tard, Heero.

Heero le regarde s'éloigner, sans rien trouver à dire de plus.

Il n'arrive pas à lui parler, à lui dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur concernant son inquiétude, sa peur et ça le rend dingue.

Depuis que Duo a repris le travail, deux jours après le banquet, il le trouve différent.

Et il ne supporte plus de le voir ainsi ; après avoir été si proche de lui durant la réception et toute la journée du lendemain, il a l'impression de le perdre, que lui-même se perd.

Bien sûr, il se doute que l'état de leur relation, qui s'est améliorée aussi brusquement qu'elle est redevenue ce qu'elle était avant le banquet des Dieux, peut y être pour beaucoup dans son comportement.

Il sait qu'il a une grande part de responsabilité aussi, et qu'il a laissé passer pas mal d'occasion d'arranger plus ou moins les choses.

Trowa et Quatre lui reprochent d'être souvent maladroit et blessant avec Duo, mais ça ne peut pas suffire à expliquer ses changements d'humeur ; il n'a pas idée de ce qui pourrait le mettre dans un tel état, à part DS.

Mais beaucoup de choses lui échappent aussi.

Seul, il se sent impuissant, alors il décide de faire appel à Quatre.

Aux dernières nouvelles, il s'occupait de ses chevaux, c'est donc aux écuries qu'il espère le trouver.

Après y être retourné et en avoir fait le tour sans trouver trace de son ami, il s'apprête à l'appeler lorsqu'il aperçoit son palefrenier.

- Arthus !

- Monsieur Heero, que puis-je pour vous ? répond l'interpellé en s'avançant à sa rencontre.

- T'aurais pas vu Quatre, par hasard ?

- Je l'ai vu, mais pas par hasard. Il cherchait Efrit qui n'était pas dans son box.

- Et ?

- Je lui ai dit que je savais pas où était son cheval.

- Mais Quatre, il est où ? s'impatiente Heero.

- Trowa est arrivé et lui a demandé de l'accompagner à la sellerie pour voir quelque chose.

- Merci… soupire-t-il en se tournant vers la sellerie.

- Monsieur Heero !

- Quoi ?

- Pensez à frapper. Ils y sont allés il y a déjà un bon quart d'heure…

- Tu parles trop et pour rien, en plus. Il serait temps que tu te cases pour ne plus te mêler que de tes affaires.

- Vous n'avez qu'à toucher un mot à Duo pour moi… Me regardez pas comme ça, j'ai rencontré sa cousine l'an dernier, c'est elle qui me branche, pas lui ! Quoi que, c'est bien le genre de mec à te faire virer de bord sans problème… Aïe ! Vous êtes pas bien, Monsieur Heero ! proteste-t-il en ramassant la brosse qu'Heero vient de lui jeter à la figure.

- Là, ça va mieux, répond Heero en reprenant la direction de la sellerie.

Quand il y pense…

Jamais il ne se serait comporté comme ça avec Arthus, avant.

Avant Duo.

Il a toujours beaucoup apprécié Arthus, mais n'avait pas imaginé plaisanter un jour avec lui, ni même discuté avec lui d'autre chose que de ses chevaux.

Pourquoi est-ce si facile de changer avec les autres, et que ça pose tant de problèmes et d'interrogations quand il s'agit de la personne responsable de ces changements ?

C'est vrai, ça n'a pas l'air si difficile que ça de changer, mais les conséquences et les répercussions, elles, semblent plus compliquées à gérer.

Il arrive à la sellerie, légèrement entrouverte, mais il frappe quand même avant d'entrer.

Il lève un sourcil interrogateur en découvrant Trowa et Quatre en compagnie de Grégory Ten, le chuchoteur.

- Monsieur Heero, le salue-t-il.

- Un problème ? demande-t-il t'un ton apparemment neutre, qui ne correspond en rien à l'accélération des battements de son cœur.

Grégory Ten n'a absolument rien à faire à la sellerie de Nordri, en ce moment, sauf si, comme lui, il cherche Trowa ou Quatre.

Et s'il les cherche, ce ne peut être que pour parler de Duo, le seul qui les lie.

- Je suis inquiet pour Duo, alors je suis venu en parler à Trowa et à Quatre.

- C'est-à-dire ? A moins que tu ne me considères pas concerné par cela ?

- Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu vous trouver, Monsieur Heero, je sais bien que le seul fait de prononcer le nom de Duo m'aurait assurer de retenir votre attention.

Heero ne relève pas le sous-entendu, se contentant de le regarder froidement.

C'est plus fort que lui, il a beaucoup de mal à rester impassible devant l'ex-amant de Duo.

La simple idée de ce qu'il a pu lui faire lui retourne le cœur et lui donne la nausée.

Des images se forment dans son esprit dès qu'il le regarde : ses mains et ses lèvres ont caressé le corps de Duo, l'ont fait trembler de désir, l'ont fait crier de plaisir.

Celles de Duo n'en ont pas fait moins, il en est persuadé…

C'est douloureux, mais il se maîtrise si bien que Gregory est à des lieues d'imaginer ce qu'il endure.

Ce n'est pas le cas de Trowa et de Quatre, qui sentent la tension entre les deux hommes et en comprennent les causes.

- Viens-en au fait, Grégory. S'est-il passé quelque chose qui explique ton inquiétude ?

- Je le connais, je suis l'une des personnes les plus proches de lui.

- Des personnes travaillant avec lui, effectivement.

- Heero… murmure Quatre avec un ton de reproche.

- J'ai partagé avec lui plus que de simples journées de travail, Monsieur Heero.

- Vous avez partagé un lit, effectivement. Mais je ne crois pas me tromper, cependant, en affirmant que c'est votre _travail _qui vous lie le plus à lui. En dehors de cela, vous n'avez pas grand-chose en commun, aujourd'hui.

Quatre le fusille du regard alors que Grégory serre les poings.

- Que vous le vouliez ou non, Duo et moi avons été amants.

- C'est du passé, Grégory.

- Peut-être, mais je reste capable de sentir quand quelque chose ne va pas d'une manière toute particulière. Et en ce moment, je le sens différent, et ça m'inquiète.

- J'entends bien ce que tu me dis. Mais j'ai besoin que tu m'expliques davantage.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de vous expliquer, mais à vous, réplique-t-il, une lueur de défi au fond de ses yeux verts.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Grégory était en train de nous dire que Duo ne souhaitait pas lui parler, lorsque tu es arrivé, intervient Quatre.

- Duo ne veut pas te parler de quoi ?

- De ce qui ne va pas, de ce qui est arrivé. Mais j'ai eu des échos. J'ai eu vent de ce qui s'est passé, avec Loki, mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas uniquement cela qui est responsable de l'état de Duo. Que s'est-il donc passé, au banquet ?

- Je ne crois pas que ça te regarde.

- Heero ! le reprend Quatre, qui n'apprécie pas son attitude face à Grégory. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi dur, il s'inquiète comme nous.

- Ce n'est rien, Quatre. Vous avez sûrement raison, Monsieur Heero. Mais vous devez comprendre qu'il ne va pas bien, alors si vous refusez de me dire ce que j'ai besoin de savoir pour l'aider, occupez-vous de lui !

- Baisse d'un ton, Grégory, tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre.

- Je suis désolé. Je suis simplement très inquiet, Monsieur Heero, alors je m'oublie, parfois.

- Veux-tu bien m'expliquer ce qui t'inquiète dans son comportement ?

- Vous n'avez rien remarqué ?

- Nous avons tous remarqué qu'il était d'une humeur changeante, mais ça arrive à tout le monde. A t'entendre, c'est plus grave qu'une baisse de morale passagère.

- J'espère que ce n'est que ça. Mais depuis que nous travaillons ensemble, il n'a jamais éprouvé le besoin de s'interrompre en pleine journée, surtout la veille d'un week-end où il travaille moins et peut se reposer. Il a toujours été au bout de son travail prévu.

- J'étais avec lui, à l'instant. Lorsque nous nous sommes séparés, il repartait travailler avec DS.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a dit. Nous avons tout rangé et il s'est excusé de devoir rentrer.

- A-t-il dit explicitement qu'il retournait travailler, Heero ? veut savoir Quatre.

- Non, il ne m'aurait jamais menti. Il a simplement dit qu'il comptait faire une pause dans son travail avec DS et qu'il voulait savoir si j'avais le temps de prendre un verre avec lui. C'est moi qui ait logiquement pensé qu'il retournerait travailler après.

Heero laisse aller son regard de Trowa à Quatre, dont l'inquiétude remplace l'énervement contre Heero et son attitude envers le pauvre Grégory.

- Greg, Duo t'a-t-il donné une raison ? demande Trowa.

- Il m'a dit qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de faire du bon travail avec DS, aujourd'hui, et qu'il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter par son humeur.

- C'est une preuve qu'il est toujours capable de prendre les bonnes décisions et d'agir au mieux, remarque Heero.

- Bien sûr, mais ça montre également que c'est peut-être grave. Quelque chose le perturbe, j'aimerai vraiment savoir ce qui s'est passé, durant ce banquet. Il n'est plus vraiment le même, depuis.

- Il ne s'est rien passé, Grégory, lui répond Heero. Milliardo l'a fatigué toute la soirée, comme c'était à prévoir.

- Et vous ne l'avez pas aidé, Monsieur Heero ?

Heero le fusille du regard, ignorant le petit sourire satisfait de Quatre.

- Inutile de me regarder ainsi, Monsieur Heero. Ce qu'il y a entre Duo et vous n'est un secret que pour les personnes refusant l'évidence.

- Bien dit ! commente Quatre, s'attirant, lui aussi cette fois un regard noir d'Heero, qu'il ignore superbement.

- Ca suffit, Grégory. Tu ne devrais pas autant prêter attention aux rumeurs.

- Vous pensez vraiment que j'aurai accepté de renoncer à Duo sur la foi de simples rumeurs ? Il n'allait pas bien, tout à l'heure, et quelle est la première personne qu'il a été trouver ? Vous. Et vue votre attitude, je pense être en droit de sérieusement me demander s'il a eu le moindre réconfort !

- Je crois t'avoir déjà dit de me parler sur un autre ton, Grégory.

- Encore une fois, je m'excuse, Monsieur Heero. Mais je vais quand même vous dire une chose, pour Duo. Le corps parle. Lorsque vous êtes en présence l'un de l'autre, vos corps hurlent ce que vous refusez peut-être encore de voir. Mais c'est dommage que vous ne l'acceptiez pas, Monsieur Heero. Duo est un homme formidable et…

- Si c'est tout ce que tu souhaitais dire, restons-en là, le coupe Heero.

Il n'a pas vraiment envie d'entendre combien Duo est un amant merveilleux et combien il a rendu un autre heureux, même si c'est du passé.

Gregory se lève.

- Bien, Monsieur Heero.

Heero tourne son regard vers celui, clairement réprobateur, de Quatre, qui ne l'a plus quitté depuis un moment.

Il soupire avant de reporter son attention sur Grégory.

- Nous avons tous du travail ou des choses à faire. Si ce n'est pas ton cas, repose-toi ou rentre chez toi, profite du reste de la journée.

Grégory se lève.

- Bien, Monsieur Heero. Je vous remercie. Et pour Duo ?

- Je… _On_ s'en occupe, se reprend-il.

- Bien. Merci de m'avoir écouté.

- Merci à toi d'être venu, Grégory, le remercie Quatre..

- Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Duo, ça ira, ajoute Trowa.

- Je n'en doute plus. Bonne fin de journée à vous. Monsieur Heero.

- Hn.

Grégory sort, et Heero fait face à ses deux amis... et à la presque colère de Quatre.

- Heero, je tiens à te dire que ton attitude est honteuse, et ta jalousie ne l'excuse en rien.

- J'y peux rien, Quatre, répond-il. C'est plus fort que moi.

- Ca, c'est trop facile.

Trowa entoure son amant de ses bras, par derrière, et l'embrasse dans le cou.

- Il a compris, mon ange, laisse-le tranquille. Tu sais bien que c'est difficile pour lui aussi.

- Y a plus urgent, c'est sûr, reconnaît Quatre. Bon, passons. Tu étais avec Duo, alors ?

- Il est venu me chercher pour qu'on fasse une pause ensemble, comme je vous l'ai dit.

- Et il était comment ? demande Trowa.

- Il avait la même attitude que durant toute cette semaine, susceptible de changer en une fraction de seconde.

- Mais tu es venu nous voir. Ça un rapport ?

- Oui. A la fin, j'ai même cru qu'Oliver allait intervenir, alors que je n'ai rien fait qui le justifierait. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour lui, c'est pour ça que je suis là.

- C'est déjà une bonne chose que tu le reconnaisses.

- Pour ce que ça m'avance, réplique-t-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise précédemment occupée par Grégory. Je voudrai vraiment l'aider, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Quatre, je me disais que si tu m'expliquais ce qu'il ressent, j'arriverais sûrement à le soutenir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Ce qu'il ressent ?

- Parfois, on dirait qu'il souffre, d'autres fois, il est plein d'optimisme et de joie de vivre. D'autres encore, il est comme… absent.

- Ca fait un moment que c'est comme ça, Heero. On en a déjà parlé.

- Oui, mais ça avait l'air de s'estomper. Et puis il y a eu le banquet, et depuis, j'ai l'impression que c'est pire de jour en jour.

- DeathScythe est dans une période difficile où il cède de plus en plus de terrain à Duo. Ce qui amène Duo a partager énormément de choses avec lui, sur sa peur, son traumatisme, ses angoisses. Le lien qui s'est créé entre eux est très fort et il se renforce encore.

- Je crains qu'il n'en sorte très affecté, soupire Heero.

Quatre observe son ami attentivement, analysant ce qu'il perçoit de ses sentiments.

Il reste impressionné par les changements qui se sont opérés chez lui, en une semaine.

Ça commencé bien avant, mais c'est réellement visible depuis seulement quelques jours.

Il est encore froid et distant avec beaucoup de gens, mais il ne se braque plus comme avant et reconnaît lorsqu'il apprécie quelqu'un.

Sauf quand il s'agit de Duo… il continue à feindre de ne rien ressentir lorsqu'il est près de lui, alors que leur attirance mutuelle n'est plus un secret, comme l'a si bien fait remarquer Grégory.

Duo a réussi l'incroyable exploit de faire fondre le cavalier de glace et de le toucher en plein coeur.

Quatre n'est pas étonné que Duo ait eu cet effet là sur lui.

Mais ça leur est quand même difficile, à tous, Trowa et lui compris, de comprendre leur relation ; même les deux principaux concernés n'ont pas l'air de savoir vraiment quelle est la nature réelle du lien qui les unit.

Heero ne sait plus vraiment où il en est.

Duo est très occupé avec DS, fatigué moralement de par son travail et de par ce qui se passe avec Heero, cette relation qui n'en est pas une, qui avance et qui recule, mais surtout qui l'épuise.

- Heero, je connais Duo depuis maintenant plus de 6 ans. Tu sais l'histoire de notre rencontre, dans le désert.

- Oui. Les Maxwell étaient partis faire un break, un an après la mort d'Hélène et de Solo. Ils cherchaient à rejoindre la ville d'Aden, depuis plusieurs jours, quand ils t'ont rencontré avec ton clan.

- On les a mené à moi, oui, sourit Quatre en tournant son visage vers Trowa, qui a repris sa place légèrement derrière lui.

Devant ce regard aussi tendre que le doux souvenir évoqué, Trowa ne résiste pas et se rapproche de lui pour l'enlacer tendrement et déposer un baiser sur sa nuque.

Quatre appuie son dos un peu plus contre sa poitrine et pose ses mains sur celles que Trowa a noué sur son ventre.

- Duo a sauvé trois chevaux et deux chamelles qui se mouraient lentement sans que nous n'arrivions à comprendre de quoi ils souffraient, tous. Nous pouvions en racheter, bien sûr, mais nous y tenions. J'y tenais. Tu peux comprendre, Heero.

- Hn.

- Nos deux dons se sont combinés. J'ai réussi à maîtriser le mien et Duo, le sien. J'ai aidé la famille Maxwell à démêler les fils de leurs sentiments, et de nouveaux liens se sont crées. J'ai trouvé mon âme sœur en la personne de Trowa et un frère en la personne de Duo.

Quatre essaie de rester concentré, mais c'est difficile parce que Trowa s'amuse à moduler son souffle contre la peau de son cou, de sa nuque, et sur cette partie si sensible sous l'oreille, lorsqu'il n'y glisse pas franchement un bout de langue taquin ou ses lèvres si douces et provocatrices.

Tout ça avec une discrétion exemplaire.

Heero ne remarque pas grand-chose, se débattant lui-même avec ses propres réflexions et ses propres sentiments.

- C'est bien pour toutes ses raisons que je me tourne vers toi, Quatre.

- Je t'ai entendu et compris, Heero. Écoute, j'ai vu et suivi Duo alors qu'il accomplissait des miracles, ces dernières années. Il y a eu des difficultés, bien sûr, il y a eu des pertes. Mais Duo s'est _toujours_ relevé.

- Alors j'ai tort de m'inquiéter ? Son changement d'attitude, ses brusques changements d'humeur, c'est tout à fait normal ?

- Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire ça, intervient Trowa qui a arrêté son manège. Ca ne se passe pas toujours comme ça. En fait, ça arrive plutôt dans cette drôle de période qui se situe peu de temps avant la date anniversaire de la mort de ma mère et de Solo.

- J'y ai songé et ça ne fait qu'accroître mon inquiétude.

Oui, Heero Yuy Lowe a changé.

Le "_Cœur Glacé d'Asgard"_, comme beaucoup le surnomme, qui se fait du souci pour un autre que son père, son meilleur ami, un cheval ou lui-même…

Le maître du « _parle à mon cul ma tête est malade _» alignant plus de quatre mots dans une même phrase…

- Tu tiens à lui, ton inquiétude est légitime, le rassure Quatre. Mais n'oublie pas que quoi qu'il risque, il est protégé.

Mais malgré ces changement, quelque part au fond de lui, l'ancien Heero, avec sa fierté et sa mauvaise foi maladroite, lutte encore…

Alors quand il se dévoile trop, qu'il est découvert, il essaie de faire marche arrière…

- Je ne tiens pas spécialement à lui, je cherche juste un moyen d'éviter les problèmes.

… et se vautre lamentablement…

Ses yeux paraissent toujours aussi froid, son visage fermé et inexpressif pourrait continuer à tromper beaucoup de personnes.

Mais ni Quatre, qui sait et sent parfaitement ce que ça cache, ni Trowa, qui le devine parfaitement lui aussi, ne se laissent avoir.

- Éviter les problèmes ? répète Trowa sur un ton clairement moqueur. Je devrais me sentir vexer que tu nous serves une telle excuse.

- Ca n'en est pas une.

- Si, Heero, intervient Quatre. Et tu ne devrais pas te fatiguer à en trouver avec nous. Tu sais en plus que pour ma part, j'écoute ton cœur plus que ta bouche qui se tord à dire malgré elle le contraire de ce que tu ressens.

- Ca va… grommelle Heero. Bon, quand tu dis qu'il est protégé, c'est en référence à Oliver, j'imagine.

- Oui.

- Mais Oliver ne peut pas l'aider à aller mieux, sinon il l'aurait déjà fait, non ?

- Effectivement. Oliver l'aidera si besoin est, avec DS. Mais pour son moral, je crois que Grégory a raison, Heero : c'est de toi dont il a besoin.

- Je ne vois pas…

- Heero… le coupe Quatre, menaçant. Il a _vraiment _besoin de toi. Ca suffit, maintenant, arrête de te défiler. Tu vois bien que tes sentiments sont plus forts que tout le reste, tu ne peux plus lutter contre eux. Tes tentatives maladroites ne font que vous blesser tous les deux.

- Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? proteste Heero en se levant.

- Commence déjà par aller le voir.

- Quoi que, on ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé pendant votre pause, peut-être que Duo a trouvé ce qu'il voulait en venant te chercher... ?

- Dans ce cas-tu n'as pas besoin d'aller le voir.

L'écuyer fait aller son regard de l'un à l'autre.

- Vous vous êtes vraiment bien trouvés, tous les deux.

- On va faire comme si c'était un compliment, malgré la tête que tu tires.

Heero pousse un long soupir... mais ne bouge pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Heero ? J'ai _vraiment_ confiance en toi.

- Tu ne devrais peut-être pas, Trowa. Je ne sais absolument pas ce que je fais, ce que je dois faire. Jamais je ne me suis retrouvé dans une telle situation, ni dans un tel état.

- Je veux bien le croire, pour que ça te fasse parler autant.

- Quand vous aurez fini de vous foutre de ma gueule, peut-être que vous pourrez vous rendre utile.

- C'est pas très gentil ça. Ce n'est pas que ce nous venons de faire ?

- C'est vrai, nous t'avons donné notre avis. Tu sais où tu peux trouver d'autres réponses…

- Tout plutôt que vos airs condescendants… répond-il avant de quitter la sellerie.

Une fois seuls, Trowa et Quatre se font face.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?

- J'en ai marre de penser, mon Trowa, répond Quatre en nouant ses bras autour de son cou. Ils sont grands, après tout. Faisons-leur confiance et occupons-nous de nous, plutôt.

- Est-ce que mes caresses auraient finalement atteint leur but, malgré la discrétion dont j'ai du faire preuve ? murmure Trowa en promenant ses lèvres dans son cou, tâtonnant derrière lui jusqu'à trouver le verrou de la porte, qu'il pousse...

- Hummm… Viens-là que je te montre à quel point… lui répond Quatre en l'attirant contre la table…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Pendant ce temps-là, au manoir…_

_xxx_

Heero frappe à la porte de la chambre de Duo et n'obtenant aucune réponse, il ouvre la porte… sur le vide.

Mais le bruit de la douche lui révèle qu'il y est certainement, alors il entre pour l'attendre.

C'est la première fois qu'il se retrouve seul dans sa chambre, et il hésite entre la joie de pouvoir regarder un peu mieux cet espace qui est le sien, et la gêne.

En même temps, il ne regarde que ce qui s'offre à ses yeux… à savoir beaucoup de photos.

Duo a installé un panneau sur lequel il a fixé pas mal d'entre-elles, une grande partie étant celles prises depuis qu'il est ici.

Heero se rappelle ce qu'a dit Grégory : le corps parle.

C'est vrai que sur les photos qu'ils ont pris le lendemain du banquet, lorsqu'ils ont été se balader, on voit bien que Duo et lui sont plus proches que nécessaire ; bien sûr, on se rapproche toujours pour prendre la pose…

Alors les clichés pris par surprise sont là pour confirmer que malgré eux, bien inconsciemment, ils cherchent toujours à être le plus près possible l'un de l'autre.

Il y a le reste, aussi ; sur l'une des photos, prise au cours du barbecue, le regard qu'ils échangent est sans équivoque.

Il pousse un long soupir…

Il n'a jamais regardé quelqu'un comme ça, pas même Réléna, durant les quatre ans qu'a duré leur relation.

A quoi bon lutter ?

C'est évident, il l…

- Heero ?

Le jeune homme se retourne vers la porte de la salle de bain, d'où Duo vient de sortir, une simple serviette autour de la taille, une autre autour de ses épaules.

Il déglutit discrètement, se forçant à le regarder dans les yeux...

Le problème c'est que son regard lui fait pratiquement le même effet que la vision de sa peau nue et légèrement humide.

- Je me suis permis d'entrer, comme tu ne répondais pas, explique-t-il d'un ton apparemment neutre.

- En même temps, je ne suis pas censé être là, répond Duo en s'avançant jusqu'à son armoire. Bien sûr, tout finit par se savoir, ici. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu débarquerais dans ma chambre, et aussi tôt.

- Je peux repasser.

- Continue d'admirer les photos, pendant que je m'habille, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

- J'en ai vu d'autres, réplique Heero en s'exécutant quand même.

- Je n'en doute absolument pas. Mais tu ne verras rien de plus de moi maintenant, ce serait trop facile.

- Ca ne m'intéresse pas.

- Tant mieux, comme ça, j'ai pas à redouter de te vexer, n'est-ce pas ?

- Exactement.

- Et le fait que tu sois là, reprend-il en s'habillant, ce n'est pas non plus parce que tu as appris que j'étais revenu et que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, j'imagine ?

- _Grégory_ s'inquiète pour toi.

_Je suis comme un voleur dans ta vie  
Tu vois je joue et je m'enfuis  
Si je t'avoue  
Que j'ai envie  
Je suis comme un tricheur et pourtant..._

- Et toi ? On venait de prendre notre pause ensemble, je ne t'ai pas dit que je comptais rentrer. Ca ne t'inquiète pas plus que ça ? Tu m'as dit pourtant que je t'inquiétais, avant que je ne parte. C'est bon, tu peux te retourner.

Heero se retourne vers lui, juste au moment où Duo enfile son t-shirt.

Il a à peine le temps de profiter de la vue sur la superbe ancre stylisée ornant le bas de son dos, qu'elle disparaît rapidement sous le tissu.

Duo lui fait à présent face ; sans le quitter des yeux, il libère ses cheveux coincés sous son t-shirt.

L'odeur de vanille qu'ils dégagent l'enivre comme à chaque fois qu'elle vient chatouiller ses narines, le renvoyant de nouveau au soir de l'aurore boréale, au souvenir de la caresse de ses cheveux sur sa peau.

Heero est hypnotisé, fasciné, envoûté par la sensualité qui se dégage de chacun de ses mouvements.

_J'aimerais tellement  
Baisser le masque  
Trouver l'espace  
Pour oser dire  
Prends-moi_

- Je m'interroge, simplement, finit-il par répondre, d'une voix ne trahissant toujours rien de son trouble intérieur.

_Comme dans un combat sans fin  
Envahis-moi  
Pose tes mains sur moi  
Gagne ma confiance  
Brûle les distances  
Entre toi et moi  
_

- Ah oui ? demande- Duo, un brin moqueur, en gagnant la salle de bain pour y déposer les serviettes mouillées. A quel sujet ?

- Sur les raisons qui ont poussé Grégory à venir nous voir, explique-t-il alors que Duo revient. Sur celles qui t'ont amené à interrompre une journée de travail, ce que tu n'avais encore jamais fait, et effectivement, à ne pas m'en parler durant notre pause commune.

Duo commence à natter ses cheveux qu'il a démêlé sous la douche, ce qu'il ne fait que très rarement, pour gagner du temps, tout en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Tu me l'as toi-même fait remarquer, je suis encore fatigué. J'ai apprécié notre balade, la semaine dernière, mais il m'arrive encore de me demander si je ne l'ai pas rêvé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, _Heero_. _( Ndla : J'aurais presque mis le fameux "Nie-ro" de ma chère Laku-san lol )_

Heero détache difficilement ses yeux des doigts de Duo, qui entrelacent ses longues mèches de cheveux, pour fixer son regard au sien.

Un long regard plus parlant que tous les discours qu'il aurait pu lui faire.

_Je vis comme un blessé de l'amour  
Je cours toujours  
Pour pas risquer  
D'être touché  
Je fais demi-tour  
_

Mais il sait qu'il y a un moment où ça ne suffit plus, où les mots deviennent nécessaires.

- C'était une journée particulière pour moi aussi, Duo.

- Je veux bien te croire, tu n'avais jamais été si gentil avec moi. Si j'osais, je dirais attentionné, mais je ne veux pas abuser, non plus. Tu risquerais de trouver une excuse et de repartir, déjà. Et sérieux, ça commence à me saouler.

_Toi, tu joues le tout pour le tout  
Oublie les tabous  
Dicte tes lois  
Même si c'est fou  
J'ose te dire_

- Il ne s'agit pas que de moi, Duo, se défend-il. J'ai aussi été perturbé par ce qui se passait entre nous. Nous... nous n'avions jamais été aussi proches, tous les deux.

_Prends-moi  
Comme dans un combat sans fin  
Envahis-moi  
Pose tes mains sur moi  
Gagne ma confiance  
Brûle les distances  
Entre toi et moi  
_  
La lueur moqueuse que Duo a conservé depuis le début dans ses yeux vacille, son regard se fait incertain.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Heero est pratiquement redevenu aussi froid et distant qu'au début, au lendemain de cette journée en Asgard, en plus de nier toutes ses actions envers Duo.

Qu'il lui fasse cet aveu après l'avoir si souvent blessé par sa maladresse, ses dénis stupides et pas crédibles du tout est une réelle surprise pour lui…

_Et si parfois je suis maladroit  
Tu vois  
Je sais que je sais pas donner, pas donner ...  
_

- Tu regrettes qu'on se soit laissé aller, Heero ?

_Viens me chercher_

- Non. Tu en avais besoin, Duo.

- J'en avais _besoin_ ? Tu sais ce dont j'ai vraiment besoin, Heero ? Que les choses soient claires.

- Si elles ne le sont pas pour moi, comment pourrais-je l'être avec toi ? s'emporte-t-il.

Duo soupire et rejette sa natte terminée dans son dos, dans un mouvement d'une telle sensualité que le cœur d'Heero se serre encore plus.

Il se lève et marche jusqu'à la fenêtre, sur le rebord de laquelle il s'appuie, lui faisant face.

- Quand on dansait, au banquet, je t'ai demandé si tu me considérais comme un ami. Tu n'as pas pu me répondre. Crois-tu que j'attende plus de toi, alors que tu n'as pas su répondre à une question aussi simple ?

- Simple pour toi, Duo. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir ce type d'élan, de sentiments envers les autres, ça ne m'est pas familier.

- Ca pourrait être d'une grande simplicité pour toi aussi, Heero, tu ne me feras pas croire le contraire. Tu m'as dit des choses… Tu m'as fait passer des choses. Tu as compris et perçu ce que je t'ai fait passer à mon tour, tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit. Quand tu te laisses aller, tout est beaucoup plus simple. J'aurais aimé que tu le reconnaisses.

Heero s'approche doucement de lui.

- Tu veux que je te dise que je ressens quelque chose pour toi ? C'est ce que tu attends de moi ?

- Non, Heero, plus maintenant. C'est vrai, jusqu'à présent, je voulais que tu reconnaisses que je comptais un peu pour toi. J'en avais besoin, tu as raison, je voulais vraiment compter à tes yeux.

- Ce n'est plus le cas, aujourd'hui ?

- Disons qu'aujourd'hui, je sais que j'existe pour toi. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, tu n'es plus crédible à le nier.

- Et ça te suffit.

Duo le regarde longuement, se demandant si c'est bien de la déception qu'il a entendu dans sa voix.

- On a eu un aperçu de ce que ça pouvait être, entre nous, lorsque rien d'extérieur ne vient troubler les moments qu'on passe ensemble. Mais c'était juste une parenthèse. Revenus ici, revenus dans la réalité, on a tout repris comme avant. Ca m'a épuisé de lutter contre ça, de lutter contre toi. Tu es plus fort à ce jeu, Heero. Et je me fiche de savoir si c'est par rapport à DS ou non que tu agis comme tu le fais, maintenant. Tu es là, tu me protèges quand il le faut, tu t'inquiètes pour moi, même si tu le nies. C'est ce qui compte.

- Tu essaies de me dire quelque chose, Duo ?

Duo pousse un long soupir et se détache de la fenêtre, faisant quelques pas dans sa chambre, sous le regard inquiet mais surtout trop intense d'Heero.

- La situation telle qu'elle est aujourd'hui est la meilleure pour tout le monde, Heero, parce qu'elle est familière. C'est celle où nous évoluions depuis plusieurs semaines, avant le banquet. Les prochaines vont être difficiles pour moi.

- Et donc ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps de penser à autre chose et de continuer ce combat contre ton indifférence et la sale habitude que t'as de tout nier, explique-t-il en se tournant vers lui. Je ne me battrai ni _contre_ toi, ni _pour_ toi, Heero. J'abandonne.

Heero sent une sueur froide couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Duo, répond-il d'une voix glacée.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je veux juste que tu saches que j'en ai fini de me battre avec toi, d'essayer de te faire accepter des évidences que tu refuses, je ne vais même plus chercher à te comprendre. Nous aurons la relation la plus simple possible, sans prise de tête. Je n'interprèterai rien, comme ça, tu n'auras pas à te démener pour te trouver des excuses.

- Et tu crois que de cette façon, on peut effacer tout ce qui s'est passé ? Tu espères que je ne te poserai plus de questions sur Milliardo et Solo ? continue Heero, avant de s'avancer jusqu'à la commode pour prendre la la photo de Solo, qu'il brandit. Tu crois que je n'aurai plus envie d'entendre de ta bouche que tu souffres de la ressemblance de Solo et de Milliardo au point de te laisser manipuler ?

- Heero, arrête ça tout de suite… demande Duo en se rapprochant.

- Réponds-moi d'abord : à quel point aimais-tu Solo ?

- Je l'aimais et l'aime toujours plus que je ne pourrai jamais aimer quelqu'un dans ma vie, Heero ! D'un amour qui ne se mesure pas, et que tu ne pourras _jamais_ comprendre. Alors repose cette photo et laisse-moi tranquille, si tu ne veux pas qu'Oliver vienne te dire bonjour, et je te jure que ça le démange furieusement !

Duo retourne s'allonger sur son lit, lui tournant le dos.

Heero soupire en reposant la photo, et marque une hésitation.

Il ne voulait pas en arriver là, mais quelque part, c'était inévitable.

Devant lui, il y a la porte, par laquelle il peut fuir, encore une fois, céder à cette peur qui l'envahit, parce que s'il reste, il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir se maîtriser.

Derrière lui, il y a Duo, un homme qui lui fait se sentir vivant comme personne avant lui.

Il se déteste rien qu'à la pensée de le laisser dans cet état, il se déteste déjà parce qu'il sait qu'il en est responsable.

La seule chose dont il a envie, c'est de le serrer dans ses bras, de le rassurer, de sécher ses larmes, malgré les mots de Duo, malgré ses réticences, malgré Oliver, peu importe.

Alors il s'avance jusqu'au lit où il s'assoit.

- Je suis désolé, Duo, murmure-t-il. Cette histoire avec Milliardo me rend malade.

- Je l'ai bien vu, répond Duo en reniflant, mais en continuant de lui tourner le dos. Mais j'ai besoin de lui, Heero. Même si je sais qu'il n'est pas Solo. Je ne le sais que trop bien, personne ne le remplacera jamais…

- Duo…

- Laisse-moi…

- Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît, demande-t-il en posant sa main sur son bras.

- Non, va-t-en, répond Duo en se dégageant d'un brisque mouvement qui l'éloigne encore de lui. J'ai envie d'être seul.

Heero se lève mais loin de s'en aller, il fait le tour et s'accroupit devant le lit, face à Duo, qui pose sur lui ses grands yeux noyés de larmes.

Il tend la main pour dégager sa frange qui lui tombe devant les yeux, puis essuie ses larmes de son index.

- Ca ne va vraiment pas, hein, Duo. Je suis désolé, je suis tellement maladroit, j'ai tout aggravé. Mais toi aussi, tu n'aurais pas du nous cacher que tu allais aussi mal.

- Je suis seulement fatigué, Heero.

- Non, cette histoire t'a plus touché qu'il n'y paraît. Et nous sommes dans une mauvaise période. J'ai cru que cette journée à se promener te ferait du bien, te changerait les idées, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Tu as besoin de plus de temps de repos.

- Ca m'a fait un bien fou, et je t'en remercie encore. Mais l'après est très difficile. J'ai besoin de me concentrer sur mon travail et pas sur ton attitude ou ce qui se passe entre nous. Mon temps de repos, mon temps de travail, ça, c'est à moi de le gérer, Heero, et seul. J'ai l'habitude.

- Tu n'es pas assez raisonnable.

- Si je ne l'étais pas, au moment où nous parlons, je serais encore avec DS au lieu de pleurer sur ton épaule.

- C'est dans l'oreiller que tu pleures, Duo.

- Fais pas le malin, je pouvais quand même pas espérer que tu me proposes le réconfort de tes bras !

- C'est la meilleure ! Je t'ai dit de te tourner vers moi, c'est toi qui n'as pas voulu.

- Parce que tu m'aurais vraiment pris dans tes bras ?

Heero s'assoit par terre, le dos collé au lit.

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. Je ne fais rien de ce que je prévois de faire, au final.

Duo soupire.

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas insensible, je sais que c'est aussi difficile pour toi. Et je te cause bien du souci, depuis quelques jours, n'est-ce pas ?

Heero ne répond pas tout de suite, parce que la main de Duo a glissé sur sa nuque et qu'il caresse doucement, du bout des doigts, les quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'y trouvent.

Et c'est terriblement bon…

- Je n'aime pas me sentir impuissant, finit-il par murmurer.

Duo est heureux parce qu'Heero ne l'a pas repoussé.

Bien sûr, il est prudent, il sait qu'il ne vaut mieux pas crier victoire trop vite quand il s'agit d'Heero... ou d'Heero et lui.

Mais il l'a prévenu qu'il a atteint ses limites et qu'il ne veut plus lutter, s'il persévère dans cette attitude et s'obstine à nier.

Quelque part, c'est leur dernière chance.

- Tu ne peux rien pour moi, Heero, à part arrêter de nier, mais c'est peut-être trop te demander.

- Plus maintenant. Tu sais, je croyais aussi que personne ne pouvait plus rien pour moi, avant de te rencontrer, ajoute-t-il alors que sa main se referme sur celle de Duo.

Il la fait lentement glisser autour de son cou, jusqu'à ce que son bras l'entoure complètement, le rapprochant encore de lui.

Ils soupirent de bien-être en même temps, alors que leurs cœurs prennent le même rythme effréné.

Une dernière chance, oui, qu'ils viennent de saisir.

- Ta peau est tellement chaude, Heero, murmure Duo après un long moment. J'ai l'impression que si on reste comme ça, on va prendre feu.

- Ne bouge pas, tu ne risques rien. Ce serait un comble pour un _cavalier de glace_, non ?

- Ah, tu es au courant de ça… grimace Duo. Et tu m'en veux pas ?

Heero dépose un doux baiser sur l'intérieur de son poignet, à portée de ses lèvres, les faisant vibrer encore.

Le moindre contact les électrise

- Non, ça ne me dérange pas, venant de toi.

- Ca me rassure. C'était pas méchant, non plus.

- Je le sais bien. Est-ce que tu te sens un peu mieux ?

- Oui, vraiment. Mais nous ne…

- Chut, s'il te plaît. Si ce doit être une nouvelle parenthèse, profitons-en jusqu'à ce qu'on soit obligé de la refermer.

- Mais c'est que tu prends de l'assurance rapidement, dis donc...

Heero ne répond pas tout de suite, continuant de caresser son bras nu du bout des doigts.

- Je sais ce que je veux, je n'ai plus à hésiter et à te faire souffrir de cette attitude. Ca ne te plait pas ?

Duo sourit.

- Si, beaucoup. Et ton idée de profiter de cette parenthèse aussi, ajoute-t-il en se penchant un peu plus vers lui. Alors que dirais-tu de me rejoindre ici ? souffle-t-il encore à son oreille.

Heero frissonne agréablement, puis dépose un autre baiser sur sa main et se relève, l'enjambe pour s'allonger près de lui, tout en laissant sa main blessée hors de portée.

Duo se blottit contre lui et niche son visage au creux de son cou en soupirant d'aise, encore une fois.

- Duo, je voudrai pouvoir voir tes yeux, s'il te plaît…

Ils se déplacent légèrement et une fois la position trouvée pour que tout le monde soit content, ils ne bougent plus.

Heero ne se lasse pas du regard de Duo, complètement envoûté par le tourbillon de bleu et cet éclat indigo qu'il aime tant.

Duo se dit qu'il est bien capable d'aimer la nuit à présent, puisque les yeux d'Heero en ont la même couleur, la même profondeur, la même intensité.

Ils se disent tous les deux que jamais personne ne les avait regardés de cette façon.

De plus en plus détendu par la main de Duo qui se perd dans ses cheveux, massant agréablement son cuir chevelu, Heero a bien du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

Il ne sait plus ce qu'il préfère entre l'intensité de son regard et la caresse de ses doigts.

Sa propre main glisse doucement sous son t-shirt pour venir caresser le bas de son dos, appréciant la différence de grain de peau entre la partie tatouée et celle qui ne l'est pas.

Duo frissonne et se blottit un peu plus contre lui, entremêlant un peu plus leurs jambes, pressant un peu plus leurs corps l'un contre l'autre.

- Duo…

- Hmmm ?

Des murmures, pour ne pas briser la magie et la douceur de l'instant.

- Pourquoi une ancre ?

Un voile de tristesse passe dans le regard du jeune homme, mais il sourit quand même avant de répondre.

- Quand j'étais petit, après chaque douche, je dessinais une ancre sur mon épaule. L'ancre symbolise la sécurité, le salut, l'espoir ou l'espérance. C'est ce que représentait Solo pour moi.

- Je comprends mieux. Ce tatouage est vraiment magnifique.

- J'ai pris le modèle sur un dessin de ma mère. Elle aimait beaucoup dessiner les motifs marins. C'est elle qui me dessinait mes tatouages temporaires. Quand Trowa et Solo ont eu 15 ans, mes parents les ont autorisés à se faire un vrai tatouage et ils m'ont emmené avec eux.

- Et le chiffre _1_ qui est dessus, c'est aussi lié à ton frère ?

- Oui, encore une fois. "Solo" était son surnom de l'orphelinat. C'est drôle parce qu'au début, c'était parce qu'il était plutôt solitaire. Mais il est rapidement devenu le grand frère de tous, et "solo" a pris un nouveau sens : c'était le _seul_, pour nous tous. Le seul qui représentait autant pour nous, le _premier_ dans notre cœur. Il nous protégeait même des plus grands. Sœur Marie-Elaine disait toujours qu'il était un envoyé de Dieu, ce que confirmait son vrai nom.

- Trowa m'en a déjà parlé, mais je ne me souviens plus comment il s'appelait exactement.

- Il s'appelait en fait "Sorush Lyes". "Sorush" veut dire "_l'ange messager"_ et "Lyes" _"qui vient de Dieu"_.

- Effectivement, c'est tout un programme.

- Oui, mais qui n'a pas porté chance à ses parents.

- Tu sais comment ils sont morts ?

- Ses parents et sa grande sœur sont morts dans l'incendie de leur maison, alors qu'il avait trois ans à peine.

- C'est terrible.

- Il a eu beaucoup de chance, cette fois-là. Mais pas 14 ans plus tard...

Heero essuie de son pouce les larmes qui perlent au coin de ses yeux.

Il est toujours impressionné par l'impact qu'a encore la mort de Solo sur Duo, après plusieurs années.

Même s'il ne souffre plus, il reste comme inconsolable…

Il dépose un baiser sur son front et Duo le remercie d'un sourire, touché par sa tendresse.

- Solo avait un "2" tatoué quelque part, j'imagine ? Ou un symbole se rapportant à toi ?

- Sur l'omoplate, oui, il avait une balance, qui est son signe astrologique, avec un gémeau gravé sur la base. Le gémeau représente toutes les formes de dualité, et c'est mon signe aussi. Vu que je ne sais pas quand je suis né exactement, on a décidé qu'on me donnerait comme date le 24 mai, le jour de mon arrivée à l'orphelinat.

- Cette dualité fait référence à Oliver, non ? Solo connaissait son existence ?

- Il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Oliver a toujours fait partie de moi. J'ai erré plus d'un an, dans la rue, avec des gens mauvais, avant que Solo ne me trouve et ne me ramène à l'orphelinat du Père Maxwell, où il vivait.

- Tu n'avais que 4 ans, quand tu es arrivé à l'orphelinat, murmure Heero pour l'encourager, sachant que c'est difficile pour lui d'évoquer cette partie-là de sa vie et qu'il fait un gros effort depuis un petit moment.

- Oui. Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose de cette vie dans la rue, ni des gens avec qui j'étais. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai vécu avec mes parents un jour.

Heero a un pincement au cœur.

Aussi naturellement que s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie, de la même manière qu'il a embrassé son front et essuyé ses larmes un peu plus tôt, il caresse tendrement la joue de Duo.

- Tes premiers pas dans la vie ont été réellement difficiles.

- Sûrement, mais je n'en ai aucun souvenir. C'est Solo qui m'en a raconté quelques bribes. On se croisait souvent, quand il venait en ville, avec ou sans l'autorisation des sœurs. Mais il était très jeune lui aussi, il ne pouvait rien pour m'aider, même s'il le voulait très fort. Un jour, il m'a trouvé, abandonné et pleurant sur un terrain vague près d'une ferraille. Me croyant en train de mourir, il n'a pas voulu me laisser pour aller chercher quelqu'un, il a préféré me porter sur ses épaules et m'a ramené à l'orphelinat.

- C'était loin ?

- Un peu. Oliver m'avait éloigné de la ville pour que j'échappe aux gens avec qui je vivais, mais en direction de l'orphelinat. Je me suis toujours demandé s'il avait fait exprès pour que Solo ait une chance de me trouver.

- C'est donc Oliver que Solo a trouvé, ce jour-là.

- Oui. Et je crois bien que si j'avais tenu le coup jusque là, c'était grâce à Oliver. Il était encore là, les premiers temps où je vivais à l'orphelinat. Mais après, il n'est plus jamais reparu, parce que Solo et moi, on ne s'est jamais quittés... kusqu'à l'accident.

- Et Oliver est revenu à sa mort.

- Oui. Et il me protège, depuis.

Le silence se fait durant quelques instants.

Heero, voyant que Duo est plongé dans ses souvenirs par le voile de tristesse qui recouvre son regard, se saisit de sa main pour le ramener au présent.

Pour le ramener à lui, surtout.

- Hey, murmure-t-il en embrassant le bout de ses doigts. Ca va ?

- Oui, le rassure Duo en entrelaçant leurs doigts, pressant leurs paumes l'une contre l'autre. Excuse-moi, je ne m'étais pas replongé si loin dans mes souvenirs depuis très longtemps.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir amené à le faire.

- Il ne faut pas, Heero, je suis content d'avoir pu partager ça avec toi.

- Ca me touche que tu aies fait cet effort. Mais je me doute bien que si tu as pu le faire, c'est parce que ça concernait ton _enfance_ avec Solo, pas les dernières années vécues ensemble. Tu ne veux pas me parler de ce qui vous a lié ensuite, ni du lien que tu as avec Milliardo directement en rapport à ta relation avec Solo.

- Je te promets de le faire, Heero, répond-il sans hésiter, ce qui rassure Heero. Je te demande juste un peu de patience. Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi, c'est juste que je ne me sens pas encore capable d'en parler, et toi-même, tu n'en sais pas encore suffisamment pour avoir une chance de comprendre.

- Tu crois toujours qu'on est pas assez lié pour atteindre un haut niveau de confiance, Duo ?

- C'est en moi que je n'ai pas assez confiance. Dans deux semaines, c'est le 7ème anniversaire de la mort de maman et de Solo et je ne me sens jamais très bien durant cette période. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de commencer à t'expliquer une chose et de ne pas pouvoir terminer, ce qui aggraverait tout. Je ne veux pas risquer de perdre ou de fragiliser ce qu'il y a entre nous, c'est encore si vulnérable et sensible...

- Je comprends. Et sache que je te fais entièrement confiance, même si j'ai encore du mal à comprendre tes réactions.

- Merci, Heero. Ce que je t'ai déjà dit va peut-être t'aider à mieux comprendre ma nature complexe.

- C'est vrai que petit à petit, j'arrive à mieux te cerner. Je pensais que tu étais schizo, au début, mais j'ai vite compris que ce n'était pas le cas.

- On fait souvent la confusion entre la schizophrénie et les personnalités mutliples. Le malade schizo voit sa personnalité se désintégrer, il ne sait plus qui il est, il perd son identité. Oliver est une personnalité complètement différente de moi. Je sais qui je suis, il sait qui il est.

- Et s'il oublie quel rang il occupe, _Super Winner_ le remet à sa place.

Duo étouffe son rire contre son épaule.

- Il va adorer ce surnom.

- Je fais de l'humour, mais il est réellement impressionnant, face à Oliver.

- Oui. C'est un peu lui qui l'a discipliné, ces dernières années. Heureusement qu'il est là.

- Je… J'aimerai qu'un jour, tu puisses dire ça de moi.

- Je peux déjà le dire, Heero, ne serait-ce que pour le moment qu'on est en train de vivre. Et il y en a eu d'autres. Ne me le fais pas regretter, c'est tout.

- Idiot.

- _Dumbum_. C'est comme ça qu'on dit ici, non ? Que… ?

Duo voit le visage d'Heero se crisper, puis il se met à rire.

Un vrai éclat de rire, la tête rejetée en arrière, un élan spontanné qui fait chaud au cœur, au son terriblement doux et agréable aux oreilles de Duo, qui n'en revient pas de ce qu'il voit.

- Heero… ?

- Quel accent épouvantable ! finit-il par réussir à articuler.

Duo sourit, pas du tout vexé, au contraire.

- S'il avait suffit que je dise ça pour te faire rire, je t'aurais insulté tous les jours depuis le premier !

- N'y prends pas goût quand même, j'ai une réputation à tenir. Tu as déjà assez perturbé le quotidien d'Asgard et son _Cœur Glacé_, qui ne l'est plus vraiment, je dois dire.

Duo le regarde avec une tendresse qui le bouleverse ; du bout des doigts, il retrace les contours du visage d'Heero, redevenu sérieux, finissant par ses lèvres qu'il frôle en faisant aller son regard de ses yeux à sa bouche, toujours étirée en un dou sourire.

- Les gens ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent, à ne pas connaître ton visage lorsque tu ris. Tu es tellement beau, Heero.

Heero rougit légèrement, profondément ému par son compliment.

Il embrasse le bout de ses doigts posés sur sa bouche, aspirant doucement la pulpe, puis les dégage d'un léger mouvement de menton pour rapprocher encore sa tête de celle de Duo.

Les yeux toujours rivés aux siens, il presse leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre, réduisant encore la distance entre eux.

En réponse, Duo frotte son nez contre le sien avec douceur et tendresse.

- On est encore un peu trop au sud pour jouer les esquimaux, Duo, murmure Heero.

- La température est aussi un peu trop élevée pour m'induire en erreur, répond-il sur le même ton.

Heero entrouvre les lèvres comme pour aspirer ce souffle chaud qu'il désire de plus en plus, avec l'espoir absurde qu'il suffirait à éteindre le feu qui couve dans ses veines et menace de seconde en seconde d'exploser en véritable incendie.

Finalement oui, cavalier de glace ou non, il se sent brûler, brûler et brûler encore dans les bras de Duo.

Duo qui répond à cette demande muette en tendant encore son visage vers lui, sentant la caresse de son souffle chaud contre ses lèvres et voulant de toute son âme y mêler le sien.

Quelque chose vibre entre eux, de plus en plus fort…

… avant de se mettre à sonner.

Ils se reculent, légèrement étonnés, puis Heero bascule doucement sur le dos en soupirant, et attrape son téléphone dans sa poche, alors que Duo pouffe contre son épaule.

- Oui, Heimdall…

_- Monsieur Heero, le Maréchal Noventa vient de se présenter au Portail, il sera au bureau dans quelques minutes. _

- J'avais oublié… grimace-t-il en se redressant doucement. Bien, je descends.

_- Je vous croyais déjà au bureau, Monsieur Heero. Tout va bien ? _

Oui, tu viens juste d'interrompre ce qui aurait sûrement été l'un des plus beau moments de toute ma vie… songe Heero pour lui-même.

- Tout va très bien, Heim, sauf que j'aurais préféré qu'on ne me dérange pas maintenant.

_- Votre père compte vraiment sur vous, sinon je vous aurais excusé._

- Je sais, ne t'en fais pas. Continue de réceptionner les appels durant mon rendez-vous. Merci, Heim'.

_- Bien, Monsieur Heero. A plus tard._

Heero coupe le téléphone et se tourne vers Duo, qui se redresse à son tour.

- Je dois recevoir une relation importante de mon père, s'excuse-t-il.

- Je comprends. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça.

Heero se braque.

- Si tu le dis, répond-il sèchement.

Duo le retient alors qu'il amorce un mouvement pour se relever.

- Ne le prends pas comme ça, ne te braques pas, s'il te plaît. C'est juste qu'il aurait été difficile pour nous de rester sages…

- Peut-être... Bon ok, reconnaît-il, cédant sous son regard, tu as raison. Et il ne faut pas.

- Non. Je ne veux pas que ça se passe pendant une parenthèse, Heero, ce serait vraiment dommage.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi.

- Je n'aime pas non plus me projeter, tu le sais.

- Je le respecte.

- On en reste là pour l'instant et on referme cette parenthèse, alors.

Heero se penche vers lui et pose ses lèvres au coin de sa bouche avant de se lever.

- Maintenant, on peut la refermer. Repose-toi, on se voit au dîner.

- Ok. Merci d'être venu.

- Je vais pouvoir rassurer Grégory, répond-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- C'est ça. A plus tard, Heero.

- A plus tard.

Il ouvre la porte, puis se retourne vers Duo et le regarde longuement.

- Tu sais que mon prénom est d'origine japonaise, tout comme le nom de ma mère, une des seules choses qu'elle m'ait laissé. Mais en connais-tu le sens ?

- Non, tu ne me l'as jamais dit. Ca veut dire quoi ?

Heero lui sourit mystérieusement.

- Je te laisse deviner, répond-il en lui faisant un dernier clin d'œil avant de sortir.

Duo fixe un moment la porte close, interloqué.

Heero Yuy… qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ? (4)

Et où trouver la réponse, surtout ?

Il pousse un long soupir, puis attrape l'oreiller sur lequel était appuyé Heero pour le serrer contre lui, s'enivrant de son odeur, de son parfum mentholé si frais.

Son cœur bat si fort dans sa poitrine que c'en est presque douloureux, il frissonne violemment en pensant à lui...

A sa chaleur, sa douceur, sa tendresse...

A sa présence...

A son regard…

A ses lèvres qu'il a à peine eu le temps d'effleurer...

A leur baiser avorté…

Un baiser, oui... il allait embrasser Heero, ce n'était pas un rêve !

Ce qu'il vient de vivre avec lui le rend vraiment heureux ; il s'est rarement senti aussi bien, autant en paix, auprès de quelqu'un.

Sa main va chercher une des nombreuses photos posées sur sa table de nuit, représentant Solo et lui, bras dessus, bras dessous.

Il passe ses doigts sur le visage souriant de Solo.

_Je doute réellement qu'il puisse exister un amour capable de rivaliser avec le nôtre, tu sais. Rien ni personne te remplacera jamais, my Little Big Brother. Mais je crois… je sens que quelque chose de fort me lie à Heero. Je veux croire en lui aussi, croire qu'il puisse m'aider à avancer, enfin. J'ai envie d'essayer, mais je suis tellement mort de trouille… Ne m'abandonne pas, Solo, je t'en supplie… _

Ses larmes se mettent à couler et il sent comme un étau se resserrer sur son coeur.

Heero parti, il sent les nuages noirs revenir et assombrir de nouveau son cœur et son esprit.

Il faudrait qu'il reste avec lui, tout le temps… ce qui n'est pas envisageable.

Tout est loin d'être réglé, c'est certain, mais pourtant…

_Heero_ _Yuy_…

Se pourrait-il vraiment que la réponse se trouve dans le sens de ce nom et en celui qui le porte ?

Duo ferme les yeux, la fatigue étant plus forte que la curiosité.

Même s'il redoute un peu d'évoquer le nom d'une femme qui a autant compté pour Odin qu'elle ne l'a fait souffrir, il décide que plus tard, il irait trouver le Maître d'Asgard pour lui demander ce que veut dire "Heero" et "Yuy".

Plus tard, mais seulement s'il ne trouve pas la réponse parmi les innombrables ouvrages que contient la grande bibliothèque du manoir.

Plus tard, oui…

Et c'est sur l'image d'un Heero au visage magnifique et transformé par un rire des plus chaleureux, confortablement blotti dans ses bras comme s'il était né pour occuper cette place, que Duo finit par s'endormir, le sourire aux lèvres chassant momentanément la grisaille de son cœur…

oOo

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Notes générales :**

_petite précision, on parle bien de jambes pour le cheval et pas de pattes. C'est le seul animal qui a le droit à cette distinction !_

**1) Sleipnir** : Dans la mythologie nordique, Sleipnir (dont le nom signifie « planeur ») est le cheval octopode (à huit jambes) d'Odin. Il est le plus rapide des chevaux et peut se déplacer sur la mer comme dans les airs. Il est le fils de Loki, transformé en jument, et d'un puissant étalon : Svadilfari. _J'aime beaucoup l'histoire de la naissance de Sleipnir alors je vous la mets pour ceux que ça intéresse tout à la fin… (c'est pas long)._

**2) Bouchonner** : frotter un cheval avec une poignée de paille. Ca fait partie des soins que l'on doit donner au cheval après l'exercice.

**3) Nordri **c'est l'un des quatre nains ayant pour fonction de maintenir la voûte céleste dans la cosmogonie nordique. Ces nains ont donné leurs noms aux points cardinaux. **Nordri **est le nain dit "septentrional", il représente donc le **Nord**. _Les chevaux d'Odin sont répartis géographiquement : les siens sont logiquement dans les écuries du Nord, ceux qu'il a acheté, comme Azul au premier chapitre, sont à l'Est (Austri), au Sud (Sudri) ou à l'Ouest (Westri) (d'Asgard) selon leurs origines : les mustangs d'Amérique, les barbes du Maghreb, les akhal téké du Turkménistan etc… _

**4) Heero Yuy** : Vous savez peut-être (ou sûrement) que Heero ne veut pas exactement dire « un » en japonais, (qui se dit ichiro). Le "_Hee_-" de _Hee_ro vient de « _hitotsu_ » qui signifie "_un/un seul_"[et le "-ro" fait référence au héros Amuro Ray ( Mobile Suit Gundam). Le nom de « _Yuy_", est inspiré de "_yui_i**tada**su", le « tada » signifiant "_seul/seulement_". On traduit donc souvent le nom d'Heero par "le seul et l'unique"… _Ah tiens, n'est-ce pas ces mêmes mots qu'a utilisé Duo un peu plus tôt pour parler de Solo ??? Hum… je voudrai bien voir la tête de Duo quand il apprendra ça... _

**Note de l'auteure : **

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !_

_Frustration, guimauve, sourire béat, désespoir… je suis passée par toutes les étapes en écrivant…_

_Je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre d'ici une semaine ou plus, je ne peux pas vous promettre mon assiduité habituelle pour la suite, la vie me rattrape, fini les vacances lol…_

_J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous !_

_Bonne semaine !_

_Et maintenant pour ceux qui le souhaitent, la légende la naissance de Sleipnir…_

_**La naissance de Sleipnir : **_

_Après une guerre contre les géants, les dieux d'Ásgard étaient affaiblis, et cherchaient un moyen de se protéger pour le futur. Un géant apparu, qui proposa de construire une forteresse imprenable en échange de rien de moins que le soleil, la lune et Freya, déesse de l'amour._

_Les dieux, poussés par Loki acceptèrent l'offre, à la condition que le travail soit effectué en moins de trois ans. Ils pensaient que le géant n'arriverait pas à finir dans le temps imparti._

_Cependant, les travaux avançaient bien plus vite que prévu, et les dieux commencèrent à regarder Loki d'un mauvais œil. Ce dernier espionna le géant et découvrit que celui-ci utilisait un étalon gris, Svadilfari ("esclave"). Celui-ci transportait les matériaux de construction._

_Il ne restait que trois jours avant la fin du temps imparti, et le géant était presque au terme de sa tâche. Cependant, pendant la nuit, Loki se transforma en jument et attira Svadilfari hors du chantier. Le cheval poursuivit Loki toute la nuit, et le géant ne put avancer la construction._

_Loki répéta la manœuvre les deux nuits suivantes, et le géant du s'avouer vaincu. Plus tard, Loki donna naissance à un poulain octopode nommé "Sleipnir" qui devint plus tard la monture d'Odin._

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

_xxx_


	10. Le poids du passé

**Titre** : **L'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des animaux.**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA, flash-back

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Clara et Quadry.

_**Pairing **_: 1+2 et 3+4, 2+S.

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy Lowe, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner, le Maréchal Noventa, Solo, Dale Maxwell, Helen Barton Maxwell._

_**Résumé**_ : Ca fait du bien de pouvoir se confier, n'est-ce pas ?

**_Notes de l'auteure_** : bonjour ! Finalement, j'ai pu être à peu près dans les temps pour le post de ce chapitre. C'est encore un chapitre un peu dense, avec beaucoup de mots et peu d'action, mais il y a beaucoup de choses à dire après ce qui s'est passé au chapitre précédent. Après ces deux prochains chapitres, il y aura de nouveau de l'action et surtout DS, qui a été un peu mis de côté au profit de la relation Heero/Duo. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre qui répond à pas mal de questions, et avant de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, je vous remercie tous pour votre lecture, vos reviews, votre soutien, vos mails, votre patience, votre intérêt. Bonne lecture, donc !

* * *

**oOo**

**Chapitre dix : le poids du passé.**

**oOo**

Au terme d'un long rendez-vous dont il ne voyait plus la fin, Heero raccompagne le Maréchal Noventa jusqu'à sa voiture.

- Je vous souhaite un bon retour, Monsieur le Maréchal.

- Je vous remercie, Heero. C'est mon épouse qui accompagnera notre fille pour son premier cours d'équitation, je ne pense donc pas vous revoir avant un moment. Mais je me tiendrai régulièrement informé, alors je compte sur vous.

- Bien, Monsieur le Maréchal.

Le vieil aristocrate monte dans sa voiture et fait signe à son chauffeur.

Heero regarde la voiture s'éloigner et soupire…

Comme s'il avait le temps de jouer les professeurs…

- Ca ne va pas ?

Heero se tourne vers Trowa, qu'il n'a même pas entendu s'approcher.

- Si. J'ai juste un devoir de digne héritier à accomplir.

Trowa se retient difficilement de rire.

- Alors je ne peux rien pour toi…

Heero croise les bras, le regardant longuement, ce qui finit par sérieusement inquiéter Trowa.

- Quoi ?

- Je crois que tu peux m'aider, en fait. Vue que tu as passé tous tes galops, tu peux donner des cours d'équitation.

- Éventuellement…

- Tu peux vraiment m'aider, dans ce cas.

- Attend, il est où le piège ?

- Le Maréchal Noventa veut que sa fille prenne des cours ici.

- Il veut qu'elle prenne des cours ou que _tu_ lui donnes des cours ?

Heero hausse les épaules et rentre au manoir, Trowa sur les talons.

- Quelle importance ?

- Ca ressemble à une manœuvre pour te séduire. Tu es l'un des célibataires les plus convoités du monde équestre, Heero.

- Je ne suis plus célibataire.

Ils s'arrêtent tous les deux à ces mots, puis Heero reprend sa marche d'un pas rapide en direction du bureau de son père.

- Hey ! Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire ? demande Trowa en le rattrapant.

- Oublie.

- Hors de question, Heero. Attends !

Trowa l'arrête d'une main sur son épaule et l'oblige à se retourner.

- Quoi ?

- Depuis quand tu n'es plus célibataire ? Et c'est qui ? Et depuis quand tu souris comme ça ?

- Et depuis quand t'es aussi agité et bavard ?

Les deux amis se regardent et se sourient franchement.

Heero ouvre la porte du bureau et y pousse Trowa.

- Alors ? s'impatiente presque celui-ci.

- Je n'aurais pas du dire ça, c'est… un peu trop tôt. C'est présomptueux.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Duo, rassure-moi, lui dit Trowa en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

- Comment ça, rassure-moi ?

- Tu n'as pas un amant ou une maîtresse dont tu ne nous aurais pas parlé, au moins ?

Heero commence à ordonner les papiers sur le bureau de son père.

- Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?

- Parce qu'on est tous d'accord sur le fait qu'il se passe un truc entre Duo et toi, donc on aurait pas apprécié si tu nous avais appris qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre.

- Exact.

- Alors ?

- Il n'y a personne d'autre et j'ai parlé avec Duo.

- Juste _parlé_ ?

Heero lui jette un regard mauvais.

- Oui.

- Je vais faire comme si j'y croyais, pour le moment, décide Trowa en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Et vous vous êtes dit quoi d'intéressant ?

- Je me suis excusé pour mon attitude.

- Bravo, applaudit Trowa.

- Je t'emmerde, Tro.

- Moi, je te félicite. Et donc ? Il a accepté tes excuses, j'imagine ?

- Hn.

- Tu sais qu'il était à bout.

- Hn.

- Il s'était résigné à renoncer à te comprendre et te faire accepter les choses. Qu'est-ce que je risque d'entendre, si je vais lui poser la question, maintenant ?

- Y a qu'un moyen de le savoir.

- Je t'emmerde, 'ro.

- Moi aussi, _Tro_.

- J'ai pas qu'un moyen de le savoir, mais deux. J'opte pour la première : raconte-moi.

- J'ai simplement refusé d'accepter qu'il abandonne.

- Ah oui ? Et tu… Heero… ? s'inquiète-t-il sérieusement.

Et pour cause : Heero s'est assis, ou plutôt s'est laissé tombé dans le fauteuil, et a les mains crispées sur ses papiers.

Il lève les yeux vers son ami.

Trowa est un peu étonné, il ne lui a jamais connu un tel regard ni une telle expression ; Heero semble perdu, dépassé.

- Quand, à travers ses mots, j'ai compris que j'étais déjà en train de le perdre à cause de mes peurs et de ma maladresse, j'ai cru que la terre s'ouvrait sous me pieds.

- Tu aurais pu réagir en te braquant encore plus, en fuyant encore plus loin, en faisant celui que ça n'atteignait pas pour remuer seul ta douleur, comme tu sais si bien le faire.

- J'y ai pensé, bien sûr. Ça été mon premier mouvement, même… Mais je venais de le blesser et je n'ai pas supporté de le voir comme ça.

- C'est pourtant pas la première fois que tu le blesses, Heero, lui fait-il remarquer, mais sans aucun reproche dans la voix.

- Je le sais bien. Mais ça a été la fois de trop. Je n'ai pas réussi à faire comme d'habitude et me détourner lâchement de sa douleur, je n'ai pas eu la force de prétendre que ça ne m'atteignait pas. Je suis arrivé à bout, moi aussi.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu luttais avec tant de force contre l'inévitable.

- Je ne sais pas aimer. Je ne _veux_ pas aimer.

- Tu as peur d'être abandonné, mais Duo n'est pas ta mère, Heero.

Le regard du cavalier se durcit, mais celui de Trowa ne faiblit pas.

Heero n'aime pas qu'on fasse référence à sa mère, mais il le tolère de la part de certaines personnes, parce qu'il sait que les raisons pour lesquelles elles le font sont justifiées.

- Peu importe ce que je pense, Trowa, murmure-t-il en reprenant son classement des documents sur le bureau. Le combat entre mon cœur et ma raison a pris fin, et je suis bien heureux que ce soient mes sentiments qui aient eu le dessus.

- Logique, mais tu continues à te prendre la tête quand même…

- Qui ne se la prendrait pas, à ma place ?

- A ta place, tout le monde aurait eu la même réaction, mais dans ta situation, certains auraient agit différemment. Mais peu importe, c'est de toi dont on parle. Et après tout ce que tu viens de me dire, tu ne peux plus sérieusement vouloir me faire croire qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec mon frère.

- Nous avons beaucoup parlé. Duo m'a confié des choses concernant les circonstances de son arrivée à l'orphelinat, sa petite enfance, Solo, son tatouage.

- C'est déjà pas mal. C'est toi qui lui a demandé de te parler de tout ça ?

- Je l'ai interrogé sur son tatouage, il a commencé à parler, je l'ai encouragé à continuer.

- Tu t'intéresses vraiment à lui, à ce qu'il a vécu. C'est bien, parce que son passé est très important.

- Mais ça ne l'a pas convaincu pour autant de me parler de votre adolescence et du lien qui l'unit à Milliardo.

- C'est peut-être un peu tôt pour ça.

- Il m'a demandé d'être patient, je le serai.

Trowa sourit.

- Je suis vraiment content. Avec Quatre, on commençait à en avoir marre de vous voir souffrir.

- Mais on est pas ensemble, Tro. C'est juste…

- Un amour qui prend doucement ses marques… ?

Heero grimace.

- Ne me parle pas d'amour.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ? Une simple attirance physique ? Tu veux juste coucher avec lui ?

- Mais bien sûr que non !

- Alors ?

- Je n'en sais rien… soupire-t-il en se laissant aller dans le fauteuil de son père.

- Comme je le disais, tu te prends encore trop la tête. On ne peut pas toujours mettre un nom sur ce qu'on ressent. Si tu es bien avec lui et surtout, si tu l'acceptes, c'est déjà une bonne chose.

- Je suis bien. Je suis vraiment bien. Ça ne m'était encore jamais arrivé de me sentir si bien dans les bras de quelqu'un.

- Je croyais que vous aviez seulement parlé ? remarque Trowa avec un petit sourire.

Heero le fusille du regard.

- On peut très bien parler, allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sur un lit. Tu le sais déjà, même si tu en as perdu le souvenir, ce que je peux comprendre, au vu de tes dernières activités en chambre…

Le sourire de Trowa s'élargit.

- Exact. Mais c'est difficile de rester simplement étendu avec la personne qu'on aime, même si on refuse encore de le reconnaître.

- Je…

- Oui, je sais, on ne doit pas parler d'amour, l'interrompt Trowa avec un geste vague de la main. Mais je reste persuadé que vous avez fait plus que parler. Surtout si Duo a évoqué son enfance et Solo. Tu as dû craquer et encore plus fondre, non ?

- Je t'emmerde.

- Moi aussi ! Ca ne m'empêche pas d'avoir vu juste, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il ne s'est rien passé, Trowa, répète-t-il encore.

- Vous étiez étendus face à face ?

- C'est quoi cette question ?

- C'est vrai, c'est stupide, tu aimes tellement son regard, tu as sûrement fait en sorte de pouvoir voir ses yeux…

- Et alors ?

- Et alors plusieurs choses : quand tu le regardes dans les yeux, déjà, tu te laisses rapidement coupé de la réalité, tu ne sais souvent plus très bien où tu es, qui tu es. Ajoute à ça le fait que tu as dû vouloir le réconforter et ça a certainement généré une envie.

- Une envie ? T'insinues quoi, là ?

- Rien, Heero. Je dis juste qu'avec toutes ces émotions vécues, tu as dû très vite ressentir l'envie de le tenir contre toi. Tu ne peux pas ne pas avoir eu envie de le faire, Heero, je ne te croirais pas.

- A quoi cela me servirait-il de le nier ? Tu l'as vécu et le vis encore, tu sais ce que je ressens quand je suis près de lui et ce que j'ai pu ressentir à ce moment-là.

- Exact. Et te connaissant comme je te connais, je comprends pourquoi tu as été si perturbé par ces sentiments qui ne te sont familiers que lorsqu'il s'agit de ceux des autres.

Heero soupire en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant encore un peu plus.

- C'est tellement étrange…

- Quoi ? l'encourage Trowa.

Il a bien reconnu ce moment, si particulier entre eux, où ils ont l'occasion de faire la plus belle et la plus complète démonstration de leur incroyable et très forte amitié, l'un en se confiant et livrant, sans retenue, ses pensées les plus intimes, l'autre en écoutant et soutenant par sa sincérité et sa présence.

- On avance dans la vie, on rencontre des gens, tout nous indiffère… Je veux dire, on a des relations avec les gens, mais pas de sentiments ou si peu, si banal, si décevants… Le temps passe, les histoires aussi, on arrive pas à se lier et on finit par se persuader qu'on ne pourra jamais être touché, ni toucher personne, pas _de cette façon-là_.

Heero s'interrompt mais Trowa n'intervient pas.

Il sait qu'il n'en a pas fini et veut lui laisser l'occasion d'alléger un peu le poids de toutes ses pensées et ses interrogations qui lui pèsent sur l'esprit.

- On pense qu'on aura jamais que des relations superficielles et on s'endurcit jour après jour, reprend Heero en se levant pour faire quelques pas. Et un jour pourtant, au moment où on s'y attend le moins, on rencontre quelqu'un et tout notre monde de certitudes est bouleversé… Quelqu'un qu'on a d'abord _envie_ de voir de plus en plus souvent, et puis ça devient un _besoin_… Et puis, en plus de ce besoin de le voir, on a envie et besoin que cette personne aille bien, qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Une personne qui fait que soudain, notre solitude nous pèse. On a beau lutter, sa présence s'impose à nous, puis son image et enfin ce qu'il nous inspire et fait ressentir.

- A part ça, ce n'est pas de l'amour… fait très gentiment remarquer Trowa, avec une grande douceur.

Heero revient vers le bureau pour lui faire face, à nouveau.

- Je n'ai pas dit que ça n'en était pas, Tro, je t'ai demandé de ne pas en parler, de ne pas _le_ parler.

- _Le_ parler ? Tu veux dire, ce que tu ressens ?

- Hn.

- Très bien. Je croyais que tu n'arrivais pas à le définir, mais puisque c'est juste une difficulté à l'exprimer, je n'insisterai pas là-dessus. Je le respecte. Mais je tiens à te préciser, mon cher _cavalier de glace_, que t'es _très_ sérieusement atteint. Ça t'est jamais arrivé, mais pour une première, tu fais fort.

- Je t'emmerde, Trowa Barton Maxwell.

- Moi aussi, mais surtout, je te soutiens.

- Je le sais et je t'en remercie.

- Si tu veux vraiment me remercier, dis-moi ce qui s'est _vraiment_ passé entre vous.

- Mais rien, Trowa…

- T'as voulu faire le malin avec ton sermon sur "_vu tes activités en chambre, tu sais plus ce que c__'__est que d__'__être juste allongé à côté de quelqu__'__un et bla bla bla"_, mais je vais te dire quelque chose qui va te prouver que je n'ai rien oublier. J'ai toute ton attention ?

- Oui, répond Heero en reprenant sa place dans le fauteuil.

- Bien. Avant d'être avec Quatre, il nous est arrivé de partager ce type de moment très fort ensemble.

- Je sais, tu m'en parlais souvent.

- Oui, parce que ça me déprimait autant que ça me faisait du bien. Comme tu me l'as dit tout à l'heure, c'est vrai que c'est génial d'être juste allongé auprès de la personne qu'on aime et de parler avec elle, tout simplement. Ca fait du bien, on est heureux, mais arrive un moment où ça devient difficile.

- Je crois que je peux un peu mieux comprendre, aujourd'hui.

- Je pense aussi. Attention, je ne dis pas que ce n'est plus assez, c'est juste très difficile. Nos peaux qui se touchent et se brûlent, on voudrait presque qu'elles s'enflamment complètement au contact l'une de l'autre, toujours plus fort. On a envie de serrer l'autre contre soi si fort, comme si on pouvait se fondre l'un dans l'autre et ne former qu'un. On a envie de goûter son amour à même ses lèvres. On veut tout envoyer en l'air, le Destin, les peurs, les doutes, les convenances, pour ne plus penser qu'à ça : être encore plus proches, plus unis. Et je ne te parle pas de sexe.

- Je sais, Trowa. Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire un si gros effort de parole, mais j'apprécie le geste.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour te convaincre de me dire une chose que tu n'as pas envie de me confier, pour l'instant, Heero. Ni pour reformuler différemment ce que toi-même tu m'as dit, sur le fait que j'étais capable de te comprendre, ayant vécu la même chose. Je t'ai dit tout ça parce que ça aide de l'entendre d'une autre voix que celle qui tourne en boucle dans son crâne. Maintenant, si tu veux en parler…

Les deux amis se regardent longuement.

- J'étais bien avec Duo, finit par reprendre Heero, mais je devais recevoir le Maréchal Noventa en nom et place de mon père.

- Vous avez donc du vous interrompre.

- Nous avons été interrompus.

Trowa sourit.

- Pas trop frustré, ça va ?

- Dumbum.

Se souvenant soudain de la manière dont Duo a prononcé ce mot, Heero ne peut retenir un rire.

Trowa lève un sourcil surpris.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, j'ai raté une réplique ?

- Non, c'est rien. Duo m'a fait rire, tout à l'heure, et ça m'est revenu d'un coup. Désolé.

- Duo a réussi a te faire rire ? Et bien, il m'a déjà piqué mon titre, alors !

- Tu auras toujours plus de facilité à y arriver, Tro, tu restes celui qui me connaît le mieux.

- Plus pour longtemps.

Heero redevient tout à fait sérieux.

- Qui peut le dire ?

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que pense Duo, encore moins ce qu'il ressent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Il m'a surtout parlé du fait que les prochaines semaines allaient être difficiles et qu'il allait devoir se concentrer sur son travail. Je ne veux pas le gêner. Et puis je vais avoir aussi beaucoup de travail pour préparer les prochains concours.

- Ce qui veut dire, concrètement ?

- S'il doit y avoir quelque chose entre nous, ça attendra.

- Ca attendra quoi, Heero ? demande Trowa, le front plissé par une soudaine contrariété. Qu'il ait fini ? T'as pas l'impression d'avoir zappé un élément, là ?

- Je…

- Ne fais pas le con ! Après son travail avec DS, Duo rentrera. C'est _maintenant_ que tu dois vivre ta relation avec lui, après, ce sera trop tard.

- Si on décide d'être ensemble maintenant, il rentrera quand même à la fin.

- Si tu t'attends à ce qu'il reste ici pour vivre une relation que vous auriez mis entre parenthèse, le temps qu'il termine son boulot, tu prends de gros risques qu'il ne se passe jamais rien, entre vous.

- Si j'entends bien ce que tu me dis, Trowa, notre relation est condamnée de toute façon, c'est ça ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. On peut très bien rencontre sa moitié, mais devoir renoncer à former un tout avec elle pour un moment encore.

- Comme Quatre et toi ?

- Par exemple. Mais tu as aussi une chance de le convaincre, si tu vis les choses à fond dès maintenant. Donne-lui envie de rester, Heero. Je ne te cache pas que ce sera difficile, mais si tu considères qu'il en vaut la peine, n'hésite pas.

- Je ne peux même pas en parler avec lui, soupire Heero.

- Pas maintenant, c'est trop tôt.

- C'est trop tôt pour plein de choses, mais en même temps le temps file rapidement.

- N'oublie pas que Duo vit au jour le jour. Fais comme lui, profite de l'instant, tant qu'aucun problème ne se pose.

- Les quelques moments qu'on a vécu jusque là étaient comme des parenthèses. Il m'a dit ne pas vouloir qu'il se passe quelque chose de sérieux au cours de l'une de ces parenthèses. Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre, Trowa, vue que tu me dis qu'après, il sera trop tard ?

- Heero…

- Est-ce sa manière de me repousser en douceur, de me dire de ne pas rêver ? le coupe-t-il en posant ses deux mains à plat sur le bureau. Une manière de me dire sans le dire qu'il n'a aucune intention de vivre quoi que ce soit avec moi ?

- Il ne se projette pas, tu le sais pertinemment. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait mesuré toute la portée de ce qui s'est passé entre vous. Il a fait de chaque jour une sorte de combat pour que tu reconnaisses ce que tu ressens, sans penser à "_et après ?"_. Quand une occasion se présente, il la saisit, sans penser sur le long terme. C'est à toi de décider si tu acceptes ou non cette conception des choses et de la vie.

- Ai-je le choix ?

- Tu as la possibilité de changer les choses. C'est ce que Quatre et moi avons essayé de te dire au barbecue, l'autre jour, mais la fonte des glaces avait déjà commencé à atteindre ton cerveau.

- Si tu savais à quel point je t'emmerde, Trowa.

- Ca pour m'emmerder, tu m'as emmerdé avec tes dénis à la con.

- Même si j'ai accepté les choses, je ne me sens toujours pas capable de faire ce que vous m'avez décrit.

- Et alors, tu vas pas renoncer sans te battre, quand même ? Tu le veux, mon frangin, ou non ?

- Vous me croyez vraiment capable de le rendre... heureux ?

- Oui, assure Trowa avec sérieux. Et toi aussi, par la même occasion. Tu peux l'aimer et te faire aimer au point qu'il n'ait plus besoin de Milliardo pour lui servir d'illusion et le consoler, ni d'Oliver pour le protéger. Par ton amour, tu peux combler ce vide que Mill remplit plus ou moins pour l'instant, lui offrir la sécurité que lui apporte Oliver et qui fera qu'il n'aura plus peur du lendemain. Votre relation ne sera alors plus faite que de parenthèses, ni une parenthèse, d'ailleurs, dans votre vie. Tu saisis l'enjeu ?

- Tu as tellement confiance en moi, Tro, ça me fait peur. Tu ne m'as jamais fait aussi peur qu'aujourd'hui, si tu veux tout savoir.

- J'ai beaucoup appris de Quatre et je lui fais confiance. Et surtout, je te connais, Heero Yuy Lowe, et je connais mon frère.

- Ce qui ne te rend pas très objectif, remarque Heero avec un petit sourire.

- Crois-moi, la peur de vous voir souffrir me rend l'objectivité que pourrait menacer mes sentiments pour vous. Et si j'ai beaucoup parlé de ce que tu peux faire pour Duo, je le sais également capable de poursuivre ce qu'il a déjà commencé à faire avec toi : te faire croire de nouveau en l'amour, te faire comprendre que tu es capable d'aimer et d'être aimé de _cette façon-là, _que tu en es plus que _digne._

Heero tend sa main par-dessus le bureau et la pose un court instant sur le bras de Trowa.

- Merci d'être là, Trowa.

- C'est normal. c'est un juste retour des choses, pour toutes les fois où tu m'as soutenu quand ma situation avec Quatre me faisait craquer. Je t'avais dit qu'un jour, je te renverrai l'ascenseur.

- Je n'y croyais pas, et pourtant... En tout cas, j'espère que tu seras aussi de service si, malgré mes efforts, Duo décide quand même de repartir.

- Toujours. Mais t'auras intérêt à avoir fait le maximum, sinon je ne te garantis pas un service cent pour cent opérationnel, l'avertit-il en se levant. Oula, j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche, moi, ajoute-t-il en grimaçant.

- T'as l'air un peu raide, oui, confirme Heero en se levant à son tour. Ca ne va pas ?

- Disons que la table de la sellerie n'est pas des plus confortables...

Ils sortent du bureau et Heero le ferme, alors que Trowa se masse un peu les reins, en l'attendant.

Heero lui jette un oeil inquiet alors qu'ils quittent cette partie-là du manoir.

- Et qu'est-ce que t'as été faire sur... non, je ne préfère pas savoir.

- Surtout que tu imagines déjà très bien pourquoi je...

- Oh ! non, justement, j'évite d'imaginer, le coupe-t-il en grimaçant.

- Arrête un peu de faire le coincé, Heero, dans quelques jours à peine, je suis sûr qu'on retrouvera le balai que t'as dans le cul explosé en petits morceaux dans les poubelles du manoir.

- Je t'emmerde.

- Moi aussi.

- J'espère quand même que vous avez tout bien nettoyé et rangé.

- Tu sais bien qu'on efface toujours tout et qu'il ne reste jamais une trace de nos... _passages_.

- Encore heureux, vos lubies nous coûteraient chères en moralité.

- Si les normes de cette moralité sont définies en fonction de comportements tels que ceux que l'ont peut observer durant les banquets, je ne m'inquiète vraiment pas de risquer de choquer quelqu'un.

- M'en parles pas… Je suis bien content que les employés de mon père ne soient pas présents à ce moment-là... Bon, on se voit au dîner.

Ils sont arrivés dans le hall, Trowa a déjà un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier.

- T'as encore du boulot ?

- Juste mon tour habituel pour m'assurer que tout s'est bien terminé, aujourd'hui.

- Ok. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Ca ira, merci. Va prendre ta douche, je vois bien que c'est une urgence.

- Disons qu'on a tout nettoyé à la sellerie, mais c'est un peu plus difficile sur nous...

Heero retient une grimace de dégoût.

- Et tu crois vraiment qu'avec ce genre de propos, j'ai envie que tu viennes avec moi ?

- Justement non, répond Trowa avec un large sourire, et c'est le but !

Il lui fait un clin d'oeil avant de monter les escaliers.

Heero lève les yeux au plafond, puis quitte le manoir pour les écuries.

Afin de ne pas être surpris en train de sourire ou l'air trop joyeux et détendu et de conserver son sérieux, il se force à chasser de son esprit les frères Maxwell, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire, surtout pour l'un d'entre eux...

Il se rend compte que même s'il ne parle pas de lui et pense à autre chose, il a toujours le visage de Duo à l'esprit, comme en arrière plan.

Il n'est pas capable vraiment de dire quand ça a commencé, mais ce dont il est sûr, c'est que ça ne l'embête plus du tout ; au contraire, ça lui fait un bien fou !

**oOo**

Pendant qu'Heero gagne les écuries, Trowa rejoint sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il y arrive enfin, après une montée laborieuse des dernières marches, il trouve Quatre en train d'enfiler une chemise propre.

Toute douleur ou sensation d'inconfort envolés, il sourit et s'approche doucement, de sa démarche sensuelle et féline qu'il adopte spontanément lorsqu'il se fait conquérant ou prédateur...

Quand Quatre est dans le coin, en gros...

- Tu as besoin d'aide ? demande-t-il en se glissant derrière lui pour l'enlacer, posant ses mains sur les siennes qui ferment les boutons.

Enfin, qui _essaient_ maintenant de continuer à les fermer...

- On ne va pas dans le même sens, répond Quatre en remuant doucement pour se dégager.

- Ca peut s'arranger, insiste Trowa en réussissant à défaire deux boutons, avant que Quatre ne parvienne à s'extirper de son étreinte pour lui faire face.

- Je t'ai attendu, sous la douche, remarque-t-il en reculant.

- Excuse-moi, j'étais avec Heero, explique Trowa en s'avançant.

- Il y a un problème avec lui ?

Effectivement, il y a un problème, mais pour Quatre : il vient de buter contre l'armoire, ce qui l'empêche de continuer à reculer, alors que Trowa, lui, avance toujours, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

- Aucun problème... répond d'ailleurs celui-ci en acculant Quatre contre l'armoire en question.

Il se saisit de ses poignets et les plaque contre le meuble afin de l'empêcher de reboutonner sa chemise et de fermer l'accès à son corps, à sa peau si tentatrice.

- Trowa, stop ! Non... Explique-moi d'abord...

- Il a juste un peu de mal avec ce qu'il ressent pour Duo, répond-il contre son cou, léchant avec application une des marques qu'il lui a laissé lors d'une précédente étreinte.

- Et... est-ce qu'il t'a... dit s'il... s'était passé... quelque... chose... ? halète-t-il, de plus en plus fébrile, répondant à la pression de son corps contre le sien.

- Viens sous la douche et je te raconterai tout, propose Trowa en se frottant de manière plus suggestive encore contre lui.

- Embrasse-moi… d'abord...

Trowa abandonne son cou pour ses lèvres en réponse à sa demande, la dévorant passionnément.

Croyant sa victoire acquise, surtout face à la fougue avec laquelle Quatre lui rend son baiser, il libère ses poignets.

C'est exactement ce qu'attend Quatre, qui en profite pour s'échapper et se réfugier de l'autre côté du lit, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

- Hey, tu triches ! proteste Trowa en croisant les bras. Ou alors tu veux jouer...

- C'est pas le moment, chéri. Tu vas aller prendre ta douche, et je vais aller voir Duo pendant ce temps-là. Il n'est pas juste qu'Heero ait pu confier ses doutes et pas Duo. Il a besoin de l'un d'entre nous, tu le sais bien, et c'est à moi d'y aller.

- Ok, j'avoue que je l'avais prévu. Mais à te voir comme ça, c'était trop tentant, je devais essayer.

Quatre, qui a terminé de boutonner sa chemise, revient jusqu'à lui.

- Ce n'est que partie remise, promet-il en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Trowa l'embrasse longuement, puis le libère.

- Tu paies rien pour attendre, c'est sûr. File avant que je ne change d'avis.

Quatre sourit, lui vol un dernier baiser et sort de la chambre.

Trowa soupire en levant la main à hauteur de ses yeux.

_Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvé seuls, tous les deux, hein ? On dirait qu'exceptionnellement, tu vas devoir reprendre du service pour un petit tête à tête sous la douche... Ou plutôt un tête à queue..._

Il soupire encore plus et grimace de sa propre bêtise avant de gagner la salle de bain, où flotte encore l'odeur enivrante de son amant... ce qui aggrave encore plus son état d'excitation !

Quatre, lui, loin de ce douter des joyeuses retrouvailles de Trowa avec une partie de lui-même... ou deux, frappe à la porte de la chambre de Duo.

- Oui ?

Il ouvre la porte.

- C'est moi, Duo. Je peux ?

- Bien sûr, entre, mon Quatquat !

Le jeune homme s'exécute et rejoint Duo sur son lit, où il l'a invité à s'asseoir d'une petite tape à côté de lui.

- Je venais voir comment tu allais.

Duo sourit en se redressant en position assise.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te donner une réponse exacte.

- Que dirais-tu d'essayer ? A moins que tu ne préfères que je te laisse seul...

- Au contraire, je suis content que tu sois là. Je serai même venu te chercher plus tôt, mais je dormais. Je me suis réveillé y a à peine dix minutes.

- Je sais, je suis passé une première fois en rentrant, et je t'ai trouvé dans les bras de Morphée. Alors j'ai été prendre ma douche en attendant que tu te réveilles. Ca va mieux ?

- Oui, je suis rentré plus tôt, aujourd'hui, j'étais fatigué.

- Je sais. Greg est venu nous voir, puis Heero, alors je m'inquiète aussi un peu.

- Tu as l'habitude, pourtant, c'est la période.

- La situation est différente des autres années. Il y a Heero.

- C'est vrai, il y a Heero.

Quatre sourit.

- Ton coeur s'est mis à battre plus vite et une petite étincelle s'est allumée dans ton regard. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ? On sait qu'il est venu te voir après avoir discuté avec nous.

Duo soupire et se rallonge.

- Tu veux bien t'allonger avec moi, comme avant ?

- Bien évidemment, Duo. Depuis que je suis avec Trowa, j'ai l'impression que tu n'oses plus le faire. Il ne faut pas hésiter, et tu n'as pas à me demander.

Il enlève ses chaussures et prend place aux côtés de son ami.

Duo pose sa tête sur son bras et sourit.

C'est incroyable comme la sensation est différente, selon qui le tient ainsi dans ses bras, mais avec le même effet apaisant, rassurant.

- Merci, Quatre, je me sens vraiment bien.

- Alors raconte-moi, si tu en as envie, l'encourage-t-il, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Tu sais, depuis que je suis arrivé, j'ai toujours cherché à attirer l'attention d'Heero, commence-t-il après un petit silence. Je voulais qu'on soit amis ou qu'au moins, il m'accepte. J'espérai qu'un jour il fasse les choses pour moi, pas pour DeathScythe, qu'il me considère comme quelqu'un à part entière et pas juste pour mon don.

- C'est finalement arrivé.

- Je ne me suis pas vraiment rendu compte de ce qui se passait. Je pensais qu'à atteindre ce but, sans me rendre compte que je m'en approchais. Tout s'est accéléré le jour et le soir du Banquet des Dieux.

- Tout a été mis en évidence ce jour-là, Duo, mais ça couvait depuis un moment, entre vous deux.

- Et je ne peux plus faire marche arrière, maintenant.

- Pourquoi tu voudrais faire ça ? Tu n'es pas heureux ?

Duo soupire.

- Je ne me suis vraiment rendu compte de rien.

Quatre lui relève le menton pour accrocher son regard.

Un regard où se mêlent un peu de tristesse, un peu de panique, un appel au secours…

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon Duo ?

- Je n'ai rien à lui offrir, Quatre ! Je suis un tricheur… Il s'est attaché à moi, lui qui ne voulait se lier à personne. Je l'ai forcé à reconnaître son attirance pour moi, mais je ne peux rien lui donner, aujourd'hui.

- Duo…

- Je suis pire que sa mère, moi aussi je vais l'abandonner ! Et je ne peux rien contre ça !

Quatre se rapproche encore de lui et le serre fort dans ses bras, alors que Duo fond en larmes.

- Tu ne l'as forcé à rien du tout, c'est arrivé et tu n'y peux rien, tu n'es responsable de rien.

- J'aurais mieux fait de le laisser continuer de feindre.

- Ca n'aurait pas diminué ses sentiments ni empêcher qu'il souffre de ne pouvoir être avec toi, à plus ou moins long terme. Ca aurait juste fait taire ta culpabilité.

Duo renifle et s'écarte pour relever la tête vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

- Déjà, commencer par arrêter de te faire mal à la tête avec tes réflexions inutiles. Ce qui est fait est fait.

- Mais…

- Continue d'agir comme tu l'as toujours fait, Duo. Carpe diem.

- Je peux pas faire ça avec Heero. Il a besoin de plus que ça. J'aurais l'impression de profiter de lui jusqu'au jour de mon départ.

- Et si tu ne partais pas, en définitif ?

Duo ouvre de grands yeux, puis les frotte pour essuyer des larmes qui s'y attardent et le piquent.

- Quoi ?

- Peut-être auras-tu envie de rester, après tout ?

- Non, ne m'oblige pas à me projeter dans le futur pour envisager cette éventualité. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, je sais qu'au regard de mon passé, il m'est impossible de vivre loin des tombes de ma mère et de mon frère. C'est inconcevable pour moi.

- Tu le dis bien, c'est au jour d'aujourd'hui. Tu ne veux pas envisager le futur, d'accord, mais bientôt, ce futur auquel tu refuses de penser deviendra le présent et tu auras une décision à prendre. Ce jour-là, tu seras peut-être dans d'autres dispositions.

- Oui, mais pour l'instant, je donne une chose à Heero que je suis susceptible de lui reprendre du jour au lendemain. J'aurais dû le prévoir et faire en sorte d'éviter d'en arriver là.

- Mais arrête un peu, Duo ! Tu ne l'as pas dragué ouvertement et encore moins forcé à quoi que ce soit. Tu as été toi-même, tu ne lui as jamais fait de rentre-dedans. Jamais tu n'as joué de tes atouts, ni fait de propositions, tu lui as seulement demandé d'être honnête avec lui-même et avec toi, d'être vrai. Sans en avoir conscience, vous vous êtes rapprochés, sans forcer le Destin. Ca devait arriver.

- Ca ne me console pas vraiment, tu sais. J'ai toujours cette impression que Heero va souffrir par ma faute, indirectement ou non, d'ailleurs.

- Il a 25 ans, c'est plus un ado, même s'il n'est pas habitué à ressentir de telles choses, et qu'il se définit lui-même comme un attardé sentimental. Je ne sais pas s'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous, mais si c'est le cas, c'est sa décision, non ?

- Lui ai-je laissé le choix ?

- Tu lui as sauté dessus ?

- Mais non !

- Alors il avait le choix. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Il ne s'est rien passé sur un plan physique, même si on a bien failli s'embrasser. Mais on a passé un moment magique. Dans ses bras, j'ai pu évoquer mon enfance et Solo, l'histoire de mon tatouage. J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui parler de ma relation plus tardive avec Solo et de celle qui en découle avec Milliardo, mais je n'ai pas réussi encore…

- Il a compris ?

- Oui, il a été si adorable. Tu sais, Quatre…

- Oui ?

Duo lui sourit, les yeux brillants bien qu'encore un peu humides.

- Je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien depuis des années, je veux dire dans d'autres bras que les tiens, ceux de Trowa ou de mon père. Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux d'Heero, comme ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis au moins trois ans…

- Depuis Wufei, donc.

- Oui.

- Je trouve ça fantastique, mon Duo !

- Mais…

Quatre pose un doigt sur sa bouche.

- Continue à vivre au jour le jour, puisque c'est ainsi que tu vis le mieux. Si Heero n'est pas d'accord, il te le fera savoir. Tu te rends bien compte qu'on éprouve pas ce genre de sentiments tous les jours, à toutes nos histoires. Avec combien de mecs es-tu sorti, depuis Wufei ?

- Euh… t'attends vraiment un chiffre ?

- Bien sûr que non, idiot ! C'est impossible. Tu as multiplié les conquêtes et les aventures, tes relations se comptent aussi bien en heure, en jour, en semaine et en mois, mais pas au-delà. Si je me souviens bien, la plus longue, c'était avec Dédalus, presque dix mois.

- Je l'aimais bien, lui, reconnaît Duo avec une petite moue appréciative.

- Duo !

- Bah quoi, c'est vrai ! J'ai presque cru que ça pourrait durer plus longtemps, parce que j'étais amoureux, mais sans commune mesure avec ce que je ressentais pour Wufei, ou ce que je ressens pour Heero… Il aurait juste fallu qu'il ne parte pas à l'autre bout du monde.

- Il aurait surtout fallu que tu l'aimes plus que bien, assez pour le suivre en laissant ta mère et Solo pour une durée indéterminée, voire définitivement.

- Sûr que j'en étais loin… Quand j'y pense, ça fait un mois et demi maintenant que je ne suis pas retourné chez moi.

- Ca te surprend ? Ton père te manque ?

Duo bascule sur le dos et regarde le plafond en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bien sûr, mais c'est pas seulement ça. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, ici. Quand je suis chez moi, je vais au cimetière plusieurs fois par semaine. Quand je m'absente longtemps, ça me fait toujours quelque chose de ne plus pouvoir y aller si régulièrement.

- Tu fais toujours en sorte de pouvoir y aller au moins une fois par semaine, quand tu travailles loin de chez toi.

- Oui. Ici, c'est comme si le temps était suspendu. Pourtant, il continue de tourner.

- Tu t'en veux de ne pas y avoir été plus souvent ?

- Même pas, répond Duo en se tournant à nouveau vers lui.

- C'est que ce n'est pas si dramatique que ça, alors ?

- Je ne voudrai pas qu'ils pensent que je les abandonne.

- Ils sont partout avec toi, Duo. Si tu vas autant au cimetière, c'est uniquement pour toi.

- C'est vrai, mais…

- Tu vas pas me refaire le même plan qu'au temps où tu sortais avec Wufei, quand même ? Solo est sûrement ravi de ton bonheur. Tu as le droit d'aimer un autre homme, Duo.

- Je sais que tu as raison, mais c'est toujours un peu difficile pour moi. J'ai encore cette impression de le trahir, parfois.

- Il faudra bien que tu chasses cette impression. Je suis sûr qu'Heero t'y aidera, volontairement ou non.

- Peut-être. Tu sais, tout à l'heure, il m'a demandé à quel point j'aimais Solo.

- Et que lui as-tu répondu ?

Duo grimace.

- j'ai dit que je l'aimais d'un amour qui ne se mesure pas, plus que je n'aimera jamais personne, et qu'il ne pourra jamais comprendre.

Quatre est d'abord si surpris qu'il ne trouve rien à répondre… puis il fronce les sourcils.

- On peut pas dire que tu aies été très délicat, sur ce coup-là.

- Il m'a provoqué, aussi…

- Et tu lui as dit ça avant ou après le baiser qui n'a pas eu lieu ?

- Bien avant.

- Alors c'est rassurant, ça veut dire qu'il ne l'a pas trop mal pris.

- Ce n'est que la vérité, en même temps.

- Non, Duo, c'est avant tout ce que _toi_, tu penses, aujourd'hui. Moi, je crois que tu es parfaitement capable d'aimer Heero aussi intensément que tu aimais Solo, mais de manière très différente.

- Tu es pourtant bien placé pour savoir combien j'aimais - et j'aime toujours - Solo.

- Je sais ce que c'est de perdre un être cher et d'avoir le sentiment que son cœur s'est figé dans cet amour. C'est ce qu'a vécu mon père à la mort de ma mère. C'était et ça restera l'unique amour de sa vie, 23 ans après ma naissance, il l'aime toujours autant. Beaucoup de femmes ont essayé de le séduire et de le conquérir, en vain. On ne peut lutter contre des fantômes aussi facilement.

- Alors comment peux-tu croire que je puisse aimer un autre que Solo aussi fort ?

Quatre le regarde droit dans les yeux, et Duo se tasse presque sur lui-même devant ce regard qu'il ne connaît que trop bien.

Personne ne peut y résister, il donne l'impression de fouiller l'âme et de promettre mille torture si on songe ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à mentir ou cacher quelque chose.

- Solo était ton _frère_, Duo, pas l'amour de ta vie. A moins que tu ne m'aies pas tout dit.

Duo rougit violemment et se redresse en position assise, voulant échapper à ce regard implacable et à la vérité sortie de la bouche de son meilleur ami.

Quatre s'assoit à son tour et pose sa main sur son épaule.

Duo tourne son visage vers lui et retrouve toute la bienveillance, la douceur et l'amitié de Quatre dans la manière dont il pose à présent les yeux sur lui.

- Je ressens de la peine, de la honte, de la culpabilité et de l'amour, mais je suis incapable de remettre tout ça dans l'ordre, Duo. Si tu veux en parler, c'est peut-être _enfin_ le moment, non ?

Duo ramène ses jambes sur sa poitrine et pose son menton sur ses genoux, qu'il entoure également de ses bras.

- Personne… Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne… Pas même à Trowa.

- Cela fait bien longtemps que tu portes ce secret, je m'en doutais un peu. Je veux bien t'alléger en en partageant son poids, tu en as besoin, Duo. C'est une blessure que j'ai toujours senti chez toi, mais j'ai toujours considéré que c'était à toi d'en parler le premier. Si tu préfères te confier à quelqu'un d'autre, je comprendrais, mais il faut que ça sorte. Ca fait trop d'années que ça te ronge.

Duo hoche la tête alors que les larmes roulent de nouveau sur ses joues.

- Il me disait toujours "_boys don't cry"_ mais je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher quand il s'agit de lui.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il t'en voudrait, le rassure Quatre, en passant son pouce sous ses yeux pour essuyer ses larmes.

- Il en serait bien incapable. Tu as raison, faut que ça sorte. Je… Je vais te raconter quelque chose.

- D'accord.

- C'est arrivé peu avant l'accident, deux mois, peut-être un peu plus…

_**Flash back...**_

Au bruit familier de la moto de son frère, Duo se lève de son lit, qu'il n'a pas quitté depuis le début de la soirée.

Discrètement, il se glisse jusqu'à sa fenêtre, qui donne sur l'entrée, et jette un œil.

Solo vient d'enlever son casque et secoue ses mèches blondes, imité par la jolie brune qui l'accompagne.

- J'en ai pas pour longtemps, tu viens ou tu préfères m'attendre ?

- Je vais saluer ta famille, quand même !

- Ok.

Duo se recule vivement lorsque Solo lève la tête vers sa fenêtre ; dans l'obscurité, il n'a certainement pas pu le voir, alors il ne s'inquiète pas.

Il va jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre qu'il entrouvre, tendant l'oreille au maximum.

- Bonsoir, Monsieur et Madame Maxwell.

- Bonsoir Clara, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, merci.

- Vous avez dîné ?

- Oui, dad ! Je suis juste venu te déposer les dossiers que tu m'as demandé de récupérer.

- C'est gentil, mais ça pouvait attendre demain, fiston.

- Je ne sais pas à quel heure je rentre, demain. S'il avait fallu que je te les ramène à la clinique, ça m'aurait fait un grand détour, j'aurais pas eu le temps. C'était plus simple de passer ce soir, on était à côté.

- Dans ce cas… Merci, fils.

- De rien ! Vous dînez en amoureux ? Ils sont où les frangins ?

- Trowa est chez Quadry et Duo dans sa chambre.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, il a refusé de descendre dîner. Je lui ai mis une assiette de côté et je compte bien savoir ce qui se passe avant d'aller me coucher.

Duo grimace un peu, sa mère est bien capable de lui arracher les vers du nez.

- Ok, mum, bon courage ! Bonne fin de soirée.

- A vous aussi, et soyez prudents, surtout.

Duo n'entend pas le reste de leur échange, il s'est jeté sur son lit, en pleurs.

Solo s'est à peine inquiété pour lui.

Il n'est même pas monté le voir.

Non, il a préféré partir avec cette maudite Clara.

Jusqu'à présent, cela ne l'avait pas trop dérangé que Solo sorte avec des filles, il sait que c'est normal à partir d'un certain âge ; ils restaient quand même très proches, tous les deux.

Mais depuis un moment, il a l'impression de le perdre.

Duo se redresse et allume la lumière avant de se planter devant son psyché.

Le miroir lui renvoie une image qui ne le satisfait pas vraiment : tout le monde le trouve beau, troublant, surtout à cause de ses yeux qui paraissent violets et de ses longs cheveux à faire pâlir de jalousie les filles de tout âge.

Les compliments se sont aussi multipliés ces dernières années, devant ce corps qui commence à se faire de plus en plus masculin, tout en restant d'une finesse et d'une grâce toute féminine.

Il défait sa natte et laisse ses cheveux cascader autour de son visage, sur ses épaules et jusqu'au bas du dos.

_On dirait presque une fille_, songe-t-il, _mais ce n'est qu'une pauvre illusion_.

Il soupire et retourne dans son lit après avoir éteint la lumière, vissant ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles.

Roulé en boule sous la couette, les yeux clos, il se laisse bercer un long moment par la musique, complètement coupé du monde extérieur. Ainsi, il n'entend pas la porte qui s'ouvre et ne voit pas le rai de lumière qui s'engouffre dans sa chambre.

Mais il sent un présence près de lui, alors il ouvre les yeux, enlève ses écouteurs et se redresse, allumant la lumière au passage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonne-t-il.

- Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais m'éclater, sachant que tu n'allais pas bien ? répond Solo en passant sa main dans ses cheveux avec tendresse. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, _kid brother_ ? (1)

- T'es rentré pour moi ? Et Clara ?

- Je l'ai juste déposée. Elle comprend, ne t'en fais pas.

Duo se blottit dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé, Little Big Brother, renifle-t-il contre son cou, je voulais pas te gâcher la soirée !

- Boys don't cry.

- I'm so sorry.

- Don't worry, my _bluebird_. (2)

Solo le serre fort contre lui, caressant son dos d'un geste tendre pour l'apaiser.

- Duo, reprend-il, explique-moi ce qui ne va pas.

- J'ai cru que tu t'en fichais de savoir si ça allait ou pas… répond-il sans se détacher.

- Comment as-tu pu croire ça ?

- Maman t'a dit que ça allait pas, et t'es parti quand même.

- Je suis revenu. Je devais déposer Clara.

- Je sais. Merci beaucoup d'être revenu.

- Et bien moi, je ne te remercie pas pour avoir douté de moi. Allez, fais-moi une vraie place avant que je me retrouve par terre.

Duo se détache.

- Tu peux retourner avec Clara, je comprendrai…

- Tu veux pas l'oublier un peu ?

- J'aimerai bien... Excuse-moi, je n'aurai pas dû !

Le sourire de Solo s'efface.

Il pousse doucement Duo pour s'installer dans son lit, à ses côtés.

Duo se blottit immédiatement dans ses bras, le visage niché dans son cou pour profiter de son odeur qui lui fait tant de bien, leurs deux mains noués sur le ventre de l'aîné.

- C'est donc le fait que je sorte avec Clara qui te dérange, murmure Solo en caressant ses cheveux de son autre main libre.

- Je sais pas. Tu me manques, j'ai l'impression de ne plus te voir.

- C'est vrai qu'entre le lycée et Clara, il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps. Mais on en passe quand même encore beaucoup ensemble, non ?

- Oui, mais plus comme avant, c'est de pire en pire.

- C'est vrai. Je comprends que tu te sentes un peu seul, parce que Trowa et moi, on a quelqu'un. Mais ça ira mieux dès que tu sortiras avec une personne, toi aussi.

- J'y pense pas.

- T'as quinze ans, Duo, ça doit bien te trotter dans la tête. Tu n'es pas intéressé par quelqu'un, au collège ?

- La seule personne qui m'intéresse, c'est toi.

- Duo…

Duo se dégage de son étreinte et se redresse, debout sur le lit.

- Je ne ressemble pas assez à une fille, c'est ça ?

Solo s'assoit dans le lit, les sourcils froncés au-dessus de ses magnifiques yeux verts.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Tu préfères les filles. Si j'en étais une, tu resterais avec moi, tu ne t'éloignerais pas.

Solo lui attrape le bras et le renverse sur le lit, l'obligeant à revenir s'étendre contre lui.

- Je ne m'éloigne pas de toi, Duo, c'est juste… comme ça. Il arrive un moment où on s'attache à des personnes, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on se détache forcément d'autres. Connaître et apprécier d'autres gens ne diminue en rien la force de ce qui me lie à toi. Je t'aimerai toujours, Duo, et je serai toujours là pour toi, même mort. Tu le vois bien, je suis revenu.

- J'aurais voulu que tu ne partes pas du tout…

- Duo…

- Pourquoi on pourrait pas rester que tous les deux ? C'est avec toi que je veux être, Solo. Je ne pourrai jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

- Bien sûr que si. Je suis ton frère, Duo, ne confonds pas tout. Dans quelque temps, tu y verras plus clair.

- Je vois déjà très clair. Tu sais, je suis prêt à faire des efforts, comme porter les cheveux plus longs encore, mettre des jupes, si tu veux, et…

Solo descend légèrement pour mettre son visage à la hauteur du sien et pose deux doigts sur sa bouche.

- Arrête ça, Duo. Je t'aime comme tu es, surtout, ne change rien.

- Alors c'est que tu aimes Clara plus que moi.

- Non. Tu es la personne qui compte le plus dans ma vie. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, je deviendrai fou si je te perdrai. Je sais que le jour où tu en aimeras un autre, j'aurai du mal à l'accepter et te laisser partir, mais je le ferai si c'est pour que tu sois heureux.

- Tu me dis tout ça, mais tu ne veux pas qu'on soit que tous les deux.

Solo regarde longuement son frère, et Duo se sent happé par son regard qu'il aime tant.

- Je le veux, Duo. Mais on est plus des enfants, aujourd'hui. Être ensemble, rien que nous deux, ça implique beaucoup plus de choses qu'avant…

- Je sais, je ne suis pas idiot. Ca ne m'intéresse pas avec les autres, mais ça reste de mon âge, je suis au courant. Et c'est ce que je veux, moi. Avec toi.

- C'est un peu tôt pour être vraiment sûr de ça, Duo.

- Je sais que c'est ce que je veux ! insiste Duo.

- Non, tu crois savoir. On est ensemble et on s'aime si fort depuis tant d'années, tu crois que la suite logique, c'est de s'aimer comme des adultes, après s'être aimé comme des enfants. Je le sais parce que je suis passé par-là. Je me suis dit aussi que c'est avec toi que j'aurai voulu découvrir tout ça. J'étais résolu à t'attendre. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre qu'il y avait d'autres possibilités, que ça pouvait se passer autrement.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne m'aimes pas de cette façon, tu as décidé de pas m'attendre, c'est une excuse !

Solo caresse son visage avec douceur.

- J'aimerai tellement que ce soit vrai. Ca rendrait les choses plus simples, entre nous.

Face au regard de son frère et tout ce qu'il peut y lire, Duo craque complètement.

- Alors tu m'aimes ? demande-t-il, les yeux brillant d'espoir. Tu m'aimes… comme Clara ?

- Je suis _amoureux_ de Clara, mais toi, je t'aime. Je te regarde grandir et devenir un homme et mon cœur se serre, parce que je ne t'en aime que plus encore. Que Dieu me pardonne ou me punisse de cet amour coupable.

- Ne dis pas ça ! s'affole Duo. Tu as le droit de m'aimer et j'ai le droit aussi ! On est pas de vrais frères !

- J'ai honte de t'aimer de cette façon, avec l'espoir irrépressible que tu grandisses vite et qu'on puisse redéfinir cet amour qui nous lie. Notre amour d'enfant était si pur…

- Il l'est toujours. Tu ne m'as jamais rien fait, Solo.

- Et je ne te ferai jamais rien ! Je le jure devant Dieu, plutôt mourir…

- Ne parle pas comme ça ! T'as pas le droit de penser comme ça…

Solo le serre fort dans ses bras.

- Excuse moi, Duo. Écoute, je crois qu'il est encore un peu tôt. Nous devons laisser le temps à nos sentiments d'évoluer. Il faut que tu grandisses encore et moi aussi.

- Pourquoi ? Tu crois que les choses seront différentes, plus tard ?

- Tu dois vivre tes propres expériences, découvrir d'autres formes d'amour et de lien. Si au terme de nos aventures respectives, on se rend compte que l'amour qui nous lie peut prendre la forme d'un amour adulte, qu'on veut rester ensemble et vivre tout ça, alors on prendra cette décision en adulte. Parce que c'est ce que nous serons devenus.

- Je n'ai que 15 ans, c'est long de devenir adulte…

- Ce n'est pas le nombre d'années qui fera de toi un adulte, Duo, mais ce que tu vis, tes expériences, tes épreuves. Et puis tu rencontreras des filles ou des garçons pour te faire patienter, tu ne verras pas le temps passer.

- En attendant, ça me fait mal de te voir embrasser Clara. J'aimerai être à sa place.

- C'est normal, ce sont tes hormones qui te travaillent.

- Quand je vois Trowa et Quadry, j'ai pas spécialement envie d 'être à la place de l'un ou de l'autre, pourtant, comme j'aime pas trop les filles, ça serait plus un modèle, pour moi…

Solo fronce les sourcils.

- Duo, je te vois venir, et c'est non.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est un moment important, ça ne doit pas se passer avec n'importe qui et n'importe où.

Duo sourit et Solo sait qu'il est perdu…

- Alors les conditions sont réunies pour que tu m'offres ce cadeau, n'est-ce pas ?

L'aîné soupire.

- T'es un vrai démon, Duo.

Le sourire de Duo s'élargit, puis disparaît lorsque le visage de Solo se rapproche du sien, les yeux ancrés dans ses yeux.

Il les ferme au dernier moment, lorsqu'il sent ses lèvres effleurer les siennes.

Les baisers qu'il ont déjà échangé n'ont jamais dépassé ce stade.

Mais cet effleurement est pourtant différent, chargé de quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais ressenti auparavant.

Lorsque Duo sent la langue de Solo caresser tendrement ses lèvres, puis entrer un peu plus loin pour passer la barrière de ses dents, il entrouvre la bouche et se laisse envahir par sa présence, sa douceur, sa chaleur, son amour.

Il se laisse guider et entraîner par son aîné un long moment dans cette danse qui noie son coeur sous mille sensations, dont beaucoup encore inconnues, avant qu'ils ne se séparent, à bout de souffle.

Ils se regardent un moment en silence, alors que Duo desserrent ses mains qu'il avait inconsciemment crispé sur les épaules de Solo, puis ils se sourient.

- Merci, Little Big Brother.

Solo dépose un doux baiser sur son front avant d'y appuyer le sien et le serre contre lui.

- Ca va vraiment mieux ?

- Je te fais confiance, alors je veux bien attendre pour savourer mon triomphe, le jour où tu auras compris qu'on est fait pour être ensemble toute notre vie.

Sans se détacher, Solo lui ébouriffe les cheveux en souriant.

- Tu ne lâches rien.

- Non, parce que c'est toi. Je t'aime, Solo.

- Moi aussi, my bluebird.

- Serre-moi encore plus fort.

- Tu ne veux pas que j'aille te chercher l'assiette que t'a gardé maman, tu dois avoir faim…

- Non, je veux juste que tu me serres fort contre toi, jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

- D'accord, accepte-t-il en s'exécutant.

- Thank you, Little Big Brother.

Solo caresse tendrement son bras nu en fredonnant une chanson venue tout droit de leur enfance à l'orphelinat.

Il sent Duo se relâcher de plus en plus entre ses bras et dépose de doux baisers sur son front ou plus haut sur sa tête.

- Dors, mon ange, je veille sur toi…

_**Fin du flash back...**_

Les derniers mots de Duo s'attardent encore un peu dans le silence qui s'installe.

Les larmes ont séché sur son visage, mais une profonde tristesse en irradie, ainsi que dans ses yeux qui fixent un point invisible face à lui.

- Alors Milliardo avait raison, quelque part.

Duo s'arrache à son passé et tourne la tête vers lui.

- Comment ça ?

- Il nous a souvent dit que Solo et toi auriez fini par devenir amants, s'il n'y avait pas eu l'accident.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a fait dire ça, je n'en ai jamais parlé avec lui. Mais je ne pense pas que ce serait arrivé, Quatre, répond-il calmement.

- Pourtant, tout ce que tu viens de me confier va dans ce sens, non ?

- On pourrait le croire. Mais j'ai compris, plus tard, qu'il n'y avait pas de désir, entre Solo et moi. C'est peut-être ce qu'il voulait dire par le fait d'être amoureux de Clara et pas de moi. Ce baiser, mon premier, avait été très intense, mais aucune envie plus poussée n'en a résulté, ni chez Solo, ni chez moi. Personne ne peut dire comment les choses auraient évoluées entre nous, si le désir avait fini par s'imposer, une fois que j'aurais un peu plus grandi et compris ce que c'était vraiment.

- Mais Solo connaissait cet état et il te désirait, lui.

- Il y avait une forme d'attirance pour ce corps qui changeait et qui aurait pu devenir du désir. Mais j'étais encore un peu coincé dans un corps d'enfant. C'est de là que devait provenir sa gêne parce que oui, je l'attirais, je le fascinais dans ma manière de devenir adulte.

- Comme une chenille qui devient papillon.

- Par exemple. On était dans une période difficile et bizarre, Solo et moi. On nageait en pleine confusion sentimentale et ma détermination ne l'aidait pas. L'avoir perdu à ce moment-là est la principale cause des blocages qui ont suivi et perdurent aujourd'hui.

- Je ne pense pas que tu étais en mesure d'y voir plus clair, à l'époque.

- Non, effectivement.

- Et j'espère que tu ne te bloques pas par rapport à tout ce qu'il a dit sur cet amour qui évoluait et qu'il jugeait coupable.

- Tu fais référence à ces quelques fois où il a demandé à Dieu de lui pardonner ou de le punir, qu'il souhaitait mourir plutôt que de me salir et de me faire du mal ?

- Oui. Tu y as sûrement beaucoup pensé.

Duo sourit tristement.

Sa main se tend derrière lui pour attraper la photo de Solo avec laquelle il a dormi, d'ailleurs.

- Ça été difficile, mais je ne me sens plus coupable aujourd'hui. Inconsciemment, pourtant, je dois encore garder des traces.

- Je le pense aussi.

Quatre regarde son ami, essayant d'analyser au mieux la somme de toutes les émotions qu'il ressent et celles qu'il peut lire sur son visage.

Il dégage les quelques mèches qui barrent son front.

- Ca va ? murmure-t-il doucement.

- Oui, le rassure-t-il en relevant les yeux pour les fixer dans les siens. Ca m'a fait du bien de t'en parler, merci, Quatre.

- C'est normal. Merci à toi de l'avoir fait. Je suis content si ça t'a aidé.

- Oui. Je me rends compte d'une chose, à présent : pendant toutes ces années, j'ai eu l'impression de faire du sur-place, d'être resté bloqué sur cet amour indéfinissable. Comme si ça ne me serait jamais possible d'aller au-delà ou ailleurs que dans ce rêve où Solo et moi, on est ensemble et on s'aime à jamais. Sans lui, je ne me sentais pas capable d'aimer aussi fort. Mais avec Heero, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais avancer.

- Alors fonce.

Duo se laisse aller en arrière sur son lit, s'étendant de tout son long, un franc sourire aux lèvres et sans le quitter du regard.

- Je me sens un peu plus léger. J'ai une chance incroyable de vous avoir, Trowa et toi, ainsi que mon père.

- Et maintenant, tu as aussi Heero.

- Oui, j'ai Heero, répète-t-il en se rasseyant, reposant le cadre mais continuant de le fixer.

Quatre sent le trouble de son ami, l'angoisse, le bonheur, l'appréhension, l'excitation.

Mais c'est l'angoisse qui domine, alors il le prend dans ses bras.

- Ca va aller, mon Duo. C'est un grand pas en avant, c'est normal d'avoir un peu peur, mais tu en as la force. On est là, nous aussi, comme tu l'as dit. On ne te laissera pas tomber.

- Merci, mon Quatquat.

Ils restent ainsi un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe.

Les deux amis s'écartent légèrement, alors que la porte s'ouvre sur Trowa.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, répond Duo, alors qu'ils se détachent l'un de l'autre.

La cloche sonne, annonçant le dîner.

Trowa sourit légèrement.

- J'étais venu pour ça, justement.

Il se rapproche alors que Quatre et Duo se lèvent, et s'avance jusqu'à son frère pour passer son index sous ses yeux.

- _Boys don't cry_, Duo. Quand donneras-tu à Solo la fierté d'avoir retenu et appliqué ça ? le taquine-t-il gentiment.

- C'est de sa faute, en même temps ! se défend Duo. Bon, je vais me passer un coup d'eau sur le visage et j'arrive.

- On t'attend.

Trowa et Quatre sortent pour l'attendre dans le couloir.

- Alors ? demande Trowa en s'appuyant contre le mur.

- C'est assez compliqué mais je n'ai pas d'inquiétude. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui, encore plus qu'avant, je veux dire, que ce n'est pas si facile et si courant d'être aussi sûr de l'amour qu'on ressent pour quelqu'un.

- Tu n'as jamais vraiment douté pour nous, Quatre ?

- J'ai eu parfois peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas réussir à te rendre heureux, après toutes ces années d'attente. Mais je fais vraiment tout ce que je peux pour que tu n'aies jamais à regretter.

- Tu y arrives déjà très bien, tu sais. Je ne regrette rien. Tout ce que je vis avec toi va encore plus loin que ce que j'imaginais.

- C'est vrai que moi aussi, même si j'étais sûr que ce serait parfait, avec nos défauts et nos problèmes aussi, je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'était cette perfection, avant que nous ne la vivions ensemble.

- Et je suis sûr qu'on a encore beaucoup à vivre et découvrir.

Quatre se rapproche et se blottit dans ses bras, alors Trowa le serre fort contre lui.

- C'est bon ! leur dit Duo en sortant de sa chambre. Oups, désolé…

- Pas besoin de t'excuser, lui répond Trowa en lui ouvrant ses bras, y a de la place pour toi.

Duo se réfugie entre ses deux frères avec un grand sourire.

- Depuis que vous êtes ensemble, j'ai beaucoup moins l'occasion de réclamer un câlin, alors j'en profite !

- Tu devrais pas hésiter. Mais bon, en même temps, t'as quelqu'un d'autre à qui demander, maintenant…

Duo se détache et pousse Trowa en lui tirant la langue.

- On ferait mieux de descendre avant que tu ne dises d'autres bêtises.

- Quand j'y pense, tu as eu ta dose de câlins, ce soir, entre Heero, Trowa et moi, remarque Quatre alors qu'ils se mettent en route.

- Stop it ! Vous n'avez pas intérêt à faire ce genre d'allusion à table.

- Si Odin est là, on va éviter, bien évidemment.

Quatre ne dit rien de plus, parce qu'au niveau du palier du premier étage, justement, Odin parle avec Heero.

Le Maître d'Asgard et son héritier lèvent leurs têtes vers eux lorsqu'ils les entendent descendre les marches.

- Tout le monde est là, se réjouit Odin, c'est parfait, nous allons pouvoir dîner. Nous t'attendons au salon, Heero.

- Je compte juste faire une rapide toilette, mais commencez sans moi.

- Bien, mon fils. Le dîner va être court pour nous, nous avons beaucoup de choses à voir. Il est même possible que nous le terminions dans mon bureau, je suis attendu ce soir aussi.

- Cela faisait longtemps, père, que ça ne nous était pas arrivé.

- La période des courses approche, c'est normal. Bien, allons-y.

Odin gagne le salon.

- Alors, tu nous fais faux bond ? demande Trowa à Heero. Ca fait deux jours qu'on avait prévu de voir ce film ensemble.

- Je sais, je suis désolé. Je dois faire un compte rendu à mon père de tout ce que j'ai fait à sa place. Dès que c'est fini, je vous rejoins, promet-il en regardant Duo.

- Ok, répond quand même Trowa, avant de se tourner vers Quatre pour lui faire signe.

Ils laissent Heero et Duo seuls et vont au salon à leur tour.

Duo sourit à son cavalier.

- Tu as pu te reposer ?

- Oui, ça va mieux. Tu dois être fatigué aussi, et tu as encore beaucoup à faire, apparemment.

- J'ai l'habitude. Ca m'embête surtout pour le film et la soirée. Je suis désolé, Duo.

- Je comprends, c'est pas grave. Fais de ton mieux pour nous rejoindre le plus vite possible.

- Promis.

- Alors à tout de suite, pour le dîner.

- Hn.

Duo le suit du regard alors qu'il monte les escalier, puis rejoint les autres dans le salon, un sourire aux lèvres et le coeur léger.

**oOo**

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Notes générales :**

1**. Kid brother **: frérot.

2. **Bluebird** : oiseau bleu. C'est un porte-bonheur. _(Car, très loin dans le ciel Vivait l'oiseau bleu du bonheur, Que l'on dit éternel, Pour ceux qui ont toujours un cœur.)_

**Notes de l'auteure :**

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !_

_Je sais qu'on a pas l'impression d'être à Asgard, c'est un peu différent comme ambiance mais il fallait bien se recentrer sur nos héros et les bouleversements intérieurs qu'ils subissent !_

_Promis, dans le prochain chapitre, on replante le décor extérieur !_

_Je vous donne rendez-vous dès que possible dans le courant de la semaine prochaine._

_Bisous, bon courage, bonne continuation quelles que soient vos activités et à bientôt…_

_Lysanea_


	11. Visites surprises

**Titre** : **L'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des animaux.**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf mention contraire annotées au chapitre un.

_**Pairing **_: 2+1 et 3+4, mention d'un 5+2.

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy Lowe, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner, Odin Lowe, Dale Maxwell, Wufei Chang._

_**Résumé**_ : il manquait des gens dans ma fic XD.

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Bonjour tout le monde ! Je commence par vous dire merci pour vos reviews, vos mails, vos MP, vos ajouts dans vos listes, votre soutien ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux mails et je m'en excuse, mais promis, j'y travaille.

Merci à **SNT59** (ta patience a été récompensée XD, merci pour ton soutien) et à **Altaya** (je suis contente que mon style te plaise et merci pour tes encouragements et pour ton soutien).

Ffnet a supprimer mon recueil d'os qui faisait suite à ma fic _« une semaine de toi » _, ça m'a un peu foutu un coup au moral, (ca fait toujours ça, les décisions injustes) alors je vais attendre un peu avant de reprendre. Pour ceux qui suivaient, je m'en excuse et je vous remercie de votre compréhension.

Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre mais je n'ai pas pu aller plus loin, alors j'espère que vous aimerez quand même. Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

**Chapitre onze : visite(s) surprise(s).**

_(Domaine d'Asgard, Septembre 202)_

**oOo**

- … et de ce fait, je me demande vraiment ce qui pourrait naître d'un croisement entre deux races si opposées.

- Hn…

- Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je… Heero, tu m'écoutes ?

- Hn…

Quatre fronce les sourcils et referme le catalogue.

- Au fait, je voulais te dire que Trowa et moi avons fait l'amour dans le bureau de ton père.

- Hn…

- Plus précisément sur son bureau, dans son fauteuil, sur le tapis, contre la bibliothèque… d'ailleurs, désolé si certains livres n'ont pas été remis dans l'ordre…

- Hn…

Devant l'absence évidente d'attention de son ami, qui garde les yeux rivés à la fenêtre mais le regard vague posé sur rien de précis, et ce malgré ses propos qui l'auraient scandalisé s'ils avaient été exact - surtout s'il les avait entendu - , Quatre soupire.

Heero et lui se sont installés dans le salon pour jeter un œil au dernier catalogue d'Odin et discuter des éventuels croisements entre leurs chevaux et ceux de Quatre.

Mais bien que ce soit lui qui ait été chercher Quatre, Heero n'y a jeté qu'un bref coup d'œil, au tout début.

Le cavalier de glace est complètement ailleurs, et Quatre se doute bien que seule une certaine personne, aux longs cheveux et aux regard désarmant, peut être responsable du trouble qui agite son ami et fait battre son cœur si vite.

Un sourire tendre naît sur ses lèvres, qui prennent soudain un pli quelque peu machiavélique.

Il se penche vers Heero.

- J'ai couché avec Duo, souffle-t-il à son oreille.

Ayant prévu sa réaction, Quatre s'écarte brusquement de la table basse où il était assis, alors qu'Heero se lève d'un bond.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

- Tu veux dire à l'instant ou depuis les vingt dernières minutes où tu ne m'écoutais pas ?

Face au regard et aux mots de Quatre, Heero se rend compte qu'il est tout bêtement tombé dans son piège et il se rassoit donc en soupirant.

- Désolé, je…

- Tu pensais à Duo ?

- Non. Si. Merde, tu le sais bien, alors pourquoi tu me poses la question ?

- C'est tellement bon de te voir _enfin_ reconnaître les choses, répond Quatre en se rasseyant à côté de lui, cette fois.

- J'ai pas trop le choix, avec toi, marmonne-t-il.

Quatre sourit d'une oreille à l'autre.

- C'est aussi pour ton bien, Heero. Tu ne te sens pas mieux, franchement, quand tu exprimes tes sentiments, quand tu laisses apparaître ce que tu ressens en ne retenant ni tes gestes, ni tes regards, ni tes paroles ?

- Ce n'est pas que je ne les retiens pas, c'est que je ne les contrôle pas.

- Pour un même résultat.

Heero soupire.

- Bon, tu me parlais de quoi, déjà ? De croisement entre quels chevaux et juments ?

- On verra ça plus tard. Trowa ne devrait plus tarder à revenir du port avec son père, il est temps d'aller chercher Duo pour le préparer à cette surprise.

- Hn. Il ne s'y attend vraiment pas ?

- Dale Maxwell connaît par cœur ses enfants. C'est pour ça qu'il a appelé Trowa à la dernière minute, pour lui dire qu'il était en route et qu'il arriverait aujourd'hui. S'il l'avait su plus tôt, il aurait eu beaucoup de mal à le cacher à Duo.

- Duo est très perspicace et il a beaucoup d'intuition.

- D'habitude, oui, mais… il était un peu perturbé au dîner, hier, et même au petit-déjeuner, ce matin, grâce à toi. Tu n'as pas fait exprès, mais ça tombait bien.

- C'est pas la peine de prendre ces airs là, Quatre, il ne s'est rien passé.

- Ne t'avises pas de dire ça devant Duo, parce que pour lui, il s'est passé quelque chose de très important entre vous.

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

- Oui, Heero, je sais. Et je sais aussi que tu accordes la même importance à ce moment que vous vous êtes autorisés à vivre.

- Alors pourquoi tu me cherches ?

- Je te l'ai dit, j'adore t'embêter. Je trouve vraiment adorable la manière dont tu te débats entre ton attirance, tes sentiments, ta peur, ton désir, ta maladresse. C'est tellement touchant.

- Content que ça te plaise…

- Arrête de faire le grincheux, réplique-t-il en le poussant gentiment du coude. Si je suis aussi attentif, ce n'est pas seulement pour me divertir, je veux aussi m'assurer que ça se passe le mieux possible. Même si, apparemment, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi…

- Duo aura toujours besoin de toi, Quatre.

Quatre se lève en souriant.

- J'ai bon espoir qu'il arrive un jour prochain où il n'aura plus besoin de personne d'autre que de toi, Heero. A partir de ce jour-là, Duo n'aura pas _besoin_ de me voir, mais juste _envie_. Bien sûr, chaque fois que ça n'ira pas entre vous, je serai là pour le réconforter.

- C'est pas la peine de te projeter si loin.

- Je te fais peur ?

- A ton avis ?

- Ok, je dis plus rien. Chaque chose en son temps. Et pour l'instant, nous devons aller chercher Duo.

- Tu peux y aller seul, j'ai du boulot.

- Comme si tu étais capable de travailler ! Tu vas passer ton temps à rêvasser, oui ! Bouge-toi, Heero, tu seras plus utile en m'aidant à le trouver qu'en soupirant après le souvenir d'une tendre étreinte…

- Fais pas le malin, tu sens sa présence, t'as pas besoin d'aide.

Quatre l'attrape par le bras et le force à se lever.

- Tes sentiments parasitent mon capteur de Duo, tu squattes ma fréquence.

- N'importe quoi, soupire Heero en le suivant, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- J'en reviens pas, tu souris ! Duo est un faiseur de miracles…

- Si seulement il s'était contenté de ce miracle là.

- Te fatigue pas, Heero, tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'es pas heureux de ressentir ce que tu ressens pour lui.

- Oui, je le suis, mais…

- Mais… ?

- J'ai perdu tout contrôle et je ne sais pas vraiment où on va…

Quatre s'arrête et lui fait face.

- Vous avez un présent que vous pouvez rendre heureux, alors ne le gâche pas. L'avenir que tu redoutes deviendra rapidement le présent et alors, vous vous occuperez de ce que vous ferez. N'oublie pas que Duo vit au jour le jour, et je pense que tu ferais bien de t'aligner sur sa philosophie, au moins en ce qui concerne votre relation.

- Hn.

Heero regarde son ami dans les yeux, et Quatre peut y lire le trouble qu'il ressent dans son cœur.

- Tu n'es pas rassuré.

- Le présent est occupé par DS, Quatre.

- Et alors ?

- Comment ça, « et alors » ? C'est pas évident ?

- Non. Entraîne-toi à dire les choses, Heero, n'attends pas toujours que les gens devinent.

Le regard d'Heero se durcit une fraction de seconde alors qu'au-dessus, ses sourcils se rejoignent au milieu du front.

Mais face au regard franc et déterminé de Quatre, il cède et son visage se détend.

- Je ne sais pas s'il y a vraiment de la place pour moi, murmure-t-il enfin, en détournant les yeux.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait simple, Heero. A toi de décider si tu veux te battre ou non. Dans une relation, il y a deux personnes, pas une. Si la vision de Duo ne te plaît pas, à toi de le convaincre, de lui proposer autre chose. Tu ne vas quand même pas t'effacer devant un cheval, non ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il sort du manoir, et commence à avancer tranquillement, sachant pertinemment qu'Heero ne va pas tarder à le rejoindre…

Ce qu'il fait rapidement, dès qu'il se remet de la surprise de la dernière réplique de Quatre.

L'empathe ne fait même pas mine de chercher ou d'hésiter, il le conduit directement à l'orée de la Forêt.

Heero s'apprête à lui faire remarquer que son capteur na pas l'air si parasité que ça, mais le scène qu'il découvre lui coupe autant la parole que le souffle.

Duo est allongé dans l'herbe, sur le ventre, en appui sur ses coudes et le menton posé sur ses mains croisées.

Face à lui, un magnifique loup gris et blanc est allongé à environ quatre ou cinq mètres, tout au plus.

Leurs regards sont plongés l'un dans l'autre et Duo sourit, battant lentement l'air de ses jambes repliés.

A leur approche, l'homme et l'animal tournent leurs têtes vers eux dans un parfait ensemble.

Le sourire de Duo s'élargit lorsque son regard accroche celui d'Heero, qui sent son cœur marteler ses coups encore plus rapidement, aussi bien dans sa poitrine que dans son crâne.

- Attendez un peu si vous voulez venir plus près, leur demande Duo avant de se redresser en position assise.

Le loup face à lui fait de même, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, comme une interrogation.

Après quelques minutes de communication silencieuse où ils se sont tous les deux contentés de se fixer, le loup s'avance vers Duo.

Le voyant prêt à intervenir, Quatre retient Heero par le bras, sans un mot.

Le loup comble la distance qui le sépare de Duo sans ralentir, jusqu'à ce sa truffe touche son nez… puis il le lèche d'un coup de langue affectueux.

Duo éclate de rire et entoure l'animal de ses deux bras, lui grattant l'arrière des oreilles avant de se tourner vers Heero et Quatre.

- Venez, il n'a plus peur de vous. Il ne fera rien.

Quatre commence à s'approcher mais Heero le retient.

- Ces loups gardent la Forêt, qui est une frontière naturelle d'Asgard, et empêche quiconque d'y entrer.

- J'ai confiance en Duo, et toi aussi.

- Bien évidemment, répond rapidement Heero, sachant que la moindre hésitation pourrait blesser Duo, à portée de voix.

Ils rejoignent donc tous les deux Duo et le loup, et commencent à le caresser.

Quatre se recule rapidement pour ne pas trop envahir le loup et l'affoler, bien que la présence de Duo le rassure.

Il en profite pour observer ses deux amis.

Lorsqu'il perçoit comme une bouffée de chaleur dans le cœur de Duo autant que dans celui d'Heero, il n'est pas étonné de constater que leurs mains se sont rejointes sous l'épaisse fourrure du loup et qu'elles se caressent autant qu'elles le caressent ensemble.

Bientôt,à regrets, Duo se redresse.

- Nous devons le laisser repartir.

Heero se relève, lui aussi visiblement déçu.

Après un dernier câlin et un dernier regard, le loup replonge dans la Forêt.

- Il est venu seul ou tu l'as appelé ? demande Quatre.

- J'ai fait une petite balade en forêt, et puis je me suis installé là pour lire, je m'y sentais bien. Geri est venu me rejoindre. (1)

- Je me disais bien l'avoir reconnu, remarque Heero.

- Tu le connais ? veut savoir Quatre.

- Geri et Freki sont les deux loups de mon père. Lorsqu'il n'est pas à Asgard, ils retournent dans la Forêt pour aider à la protection et à la défense du domaine.

- Mais ton père est là, non ? Enfin, il était là, hier soir…

- Après qu'on se soit vu le temps de le tenir au courant de ce qui s'était passé l'après-midi, il est reparti sans pouvoir me dire quand il serait de retour.

- Geri est parti chercher Freki, ton père ne doit pas être loin, l'informe Duo.

Heero le regarde, toujours aussi impressionné par la faculté de Duo de communiquer aux animaux,et Duo lui rend son regard en souriant avec la même tendresse qui brillent dans leurs yeux.

- Nous sommes également venus te chercher, intervient Quatre, bien malgré lui.

Il se serait bien éclipsé pour les laisser flotter dans leur bulle, plutôt que de devoir la faire éclater pour les ramener à la réalité avant qu'ils ne s'enferment trop dedans.

- Il y a un problème ? S'inquiète Duo en s'arrachant au regard d'Heero pour tourner la tête vers lui.

- Non, aucun. Une surprise t'attend au manoir.

Le sourire de Duo s'élargit, alors qu'ils prennent le chemin du retour.

- C'est vrai ? Ça un rapport avec le retour d'Odin et le départ précipité de Trowa après le déjeuner, sans un mot ?

- Oui.

- Je me demande ce que ça peut-être…

Quatre lui attrape le bras.

- T'as pas intérêt à courir pour le savoir le plus rapidement possible, tu risquerais de tout gâcher.

- Je passe devant voir si tout est prêt, propose Heero.

- Non, Heero, laisse-moi y aller. Reste avec Duo et retiens-le… tu as certainement plus d'atouts pour le convaincre !

- Quatre ! proteste Duo.

Mais son ami est déjà loin.

Duo soupire et tourne son visage vers Heero, alors qu'ils ralentissent le pas.

- Tu avais vraiment du travail ce matin ou tu préparais la surprise, toi aussi ?

- Il n'y avait rien à préparer.

- Ah… Ok.

Heero lui jette un coup d'œil, intrigué par son ton.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- C'est rien de grave, t'en fais pas…

- Duo, s'il te plaît…

- Ok… C'est juste qu'hier soir, tu n'as pas pu nous rejoindre comme prévu et tu es parti vite, ce matin, au petit-déjeuner, et ce midi aussi...

Comprenant immédiatement le problème, Heero s'arrête et pose sa main sur son épaule pour l'obliger à en faire autant.

D'une légère traction, il le fait pivoter vers lui, accrochant son regard.

- Je ne te fuis pas, Duo. Mon père se repose beaucoup sur moi, en ce moment, je ne dois pas le décevoir à cause… à cause de ce que je ressens pour toi.

Duo est soulagé, mais il se sent un peu honteux, du coup.

- Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû te parler de ça.

- Mon attitude jusqu'à hier explique tes doutes, je ne peux pas t'en blâmer. Mais je ne ferai pas marche arrière, cette fois-ci, et plus aucune autre, d'ailleurs. Si tu doutes, viens m'en parler, s'il te plaît.

Duo lui sourit, le cœur battant.

- J'ai décidé de te faire confiance. Alors s'il te plaît, Heero… ne me brise pas le cœur.

Heero ne trouve rien à dire, tellement ce qu'il ressent est fort…

Quels mots sauraient vraiment exprimer ce besoin de le rassurer et de le protéger, cette envie de chasser le doute et l'angoisse de ce regard qu'il aime tant ?

Un regard dans lequel transparaît aussi une confiance et une détermination qui le font complètement craquer et lui retournent le cœur.

Et soudain, c'est comme si le décor avait disparu, et qu'il ne restait plus que Duo et lui, Duo avec son regard magnifique et cet incroyable don qu'il vient de lui faire.

Oui, un don : ne vient-il pas de déposer son cœur entre ses mains ?

Il se rapproche de lui et l'entoure de ses bras.

- Euh… Heero, n'importe qui peut nous voir…

- Je n'ai rien à cacher, réplique Heero en le serrant contre lui. Et toi ?

Duo se sent immédiatement apaisé et rassuré, autant par ses mots que par sa présence et sa chaleur.

Il referme ses bras autour de lui et savoure ce moment, tout ce que ça provoque en lui.

- Rien du tout, murmure-t-il, la tête posée sur son épaule.

Ils restent un petit moment dans cette position, puis Heero se recule doucement et Duo lève la tête vers lui.

Les yeux noyés dans les siens, Heero passe sa main dans ses cheveux, avant de lui présenter le brin d'herbe qu'il en a ôté.

- Alors comme ça, on se roule dans l'herbe ? Je peux savoir avec qui ?

Duo laisse échapper un petit rire, alors que ses mains remontent du torse au cou de son cavalier, rapprochant ainsi encore leurs visages l'un de l'autre.

- Personne d'autre que toi, mais seulement en pensées…

- Tant mieux, bien que j'aurais préféré que ce soit réel.

- Moi aussi. Mais tu es là, maintenant, et bien présent.

- Et de ce fait, je sens qu'on va encore être interrompus.

- C'est sûr, il ne faut pas si longtemps à Quatre pour vérifier, quand même… reconnaît Duo, alors qu'ils sont à présent front contre front.

- Sûr… confirme Heero en le serrant plus fort contre lui.

- Dis… tu as prévu quelque chose, aujourd'hui ?

Heero se recule légèrement, un air à mi-chemin entre la contrariété et l'excuse.

- J'ai encore beaucoup de travail…

Duo fait la moue avant de sourire franchement devant l'expression qu'affiche Heero.

- Ok, c'est pas grave.

- Les prochaines courses ont bientôt lieu, mon père compte sur moi…

Duo lui prend le visage entre ses deux mains et l'abaisse légèrement vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

- Je comprends, Heero.

- Mais si tu veux, demain…

Le doigt que Duo a posé sur sa bouche l'oblige à s'interrompre, tout comme le sérieux qu'il affiche.

- Demain est un autre jour, Heero.

- Hn.

- Merci de ta compréhension, lui dit-il encore avant de se détacher.

- Peut-être ce soir, alors ? le retient Heero. C'est encore aujourd'hui…

Duo sourit et lui caresse la joue du bout des doigts.

C'est un peu soudain mais tellement agréable d'avoir un Heero aussi prévenant avec lui.

C'est tellement bon de sentir combien lui aussi veut partager du temps avec lui, de voir comme il cherche sa présence…

Enfin…

- Si ton père ne te réclame pas, avec plaisir.

- J'y pense, c'est vrai que toi aussi, tu auras peut-être d'autres choses à faire.

- Comment ça ?

- Rentrons doucement, tu comprendras.

Duo hoche simplement la tête, puis ils reprennent la direction du manoir.

Ils n'ont pas fait cinq pas que Quatre apparaît sur le perron, leur faisant de grands signes.

Duo attrape la main d'Heero et court jusqu'au manoir.

Quelques employés leur jettent un regard surpris, mais Heero s'en fiche royalement.

La seule chose qui lui importe, c'est la main de Duo entourant la sienne, ainsi que toutes ses sensations qui s'attardent encore en lui, souvenir de leur étreinte.

Le « _demain est un autre jour _» aurait pu le refroidir un peu, mais au contraire, il a renforcé sa détermination.

Il ne se laissera battre ni par un cheval, ni par une angoisse, ni par un souvenir.

Cette chaleur qu'il ressent en présence de Duo, à son contact, à sa vue, il ne veut pas devoir y renoncer, maintenant qu'il a compris combien elle lui était indispensable, maintenant qu'il l'a accepté.

Le simple fait que Duo lui lâche la main, à l'entrée du manoir, lui a permis de comprendre ça, par la sensation de froid, de vide, d'absence et de manque que ce simple geste a crée en lui.

Oh ! Non, il ne s'effacera pas, il ne laissera rien entre Duo et lui.

Il se recompose un visage neutre en entrant à la suite de Duo et de Quatre, qui lui a adressé un sourire de soutien, ayant, avec certitude, capté les échos envoyés par ses sentiments si forts qui gonflent son cœur.

Ils montent ensemble au premier étage et Duo entre le premier dans le salon, curieux et excité par cette surprise qui l'attend.

Et quelle surprise…

- Dad ! s'écrit-il en découvrant son père, qui se lève pour recevoir son fils dans ses bras.

- Duo, tu n'as plus dix ans, un jour tu vas m'assommer à me sauter dessus comme ça !

- Sorry, Daddy, tu m'as tellement manqué ! Je suis trop heureux de te voir !

- Moi aussi, mon fils, répond Dale Maxwell en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Bonjour, Heero, comment vas-tu, mon garçon ?

- Bonjour, Monsieur Maxwell, bienvenue à Asgard.

Duo se déplace pour que son père puisse saluer Heero.

C'est alors qu'il découvre une deuxième personne, qui se lève et s'approche de lui.

- Wufei ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'étonne-t-il.

Le chinois prend le temps de venir l'embrasser avant de répondre.

- J'ai accompagné ton père jusqu'au port, mais il était trop tard pour que je puisse repartir.

- Je lui ai donc tout naturellement proposé de rester avec nous, intervient Odin en entrant dans le salon à son tour, suivit de Trowa. Bonjour à tous ceux que je n'ai pas encore vu.

Duo et Heero répondent à son salut.

- Je reprendrai le bateau demain, précise Wufei.

Un Wufei qu'Heero ne quitte pas du regard.

Remarquant cela, Duo intervient.

- Wufei, Heero est le fils de Monsieur Lowe. Heero, je te présente Wufei Chang, il travaille avec nous à la clinique. C'est le meilleur assistant de mon père.

- Après toi, nuance Wufei en tendant la main à Heero. Enchanté.

- De même.

Les deux hommes se serrent la main, se défiant presque du regard.

Wufei ne s'y trompe pas : Heero ne touche pas Duo, mais il se positionne de manière très possessive à ses côtés.

- Duo, mon garçon, l'interpelle Odin, tu ne m'en veux pas, j'espère, mais je vais devoir t'arracher ton père un moment, je dois lui parler de choses importantes.

- Bien sûr, Monsieur Lowe. Mais on passe la soirée…

Duo s'interrompt, se souvenant des mots d'Heero, et se tourne vers lui.

Il hoche simplement la tête, soulageant Duo.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Duo ?

- Rien, Dad. On passe la soirée ensemble, d'accord ? T'as plein de choses à me dire !

- Mais vous aussi, mes deux garnements, vous avez des choses à me raconter. Alors à plus tard.

- A plus tard, les enfants. Heero, je compte sur toi pour l'affaire dont je t'ai parlé.

- J'ai déjà bien avancé, père et je continue de m'en occuper.

- Parfait. Prends un peu de repos avec tes amis, mais n'oublie pas de le faire.

- Promis.

Une fois les deux hommes sortis, les plus jeunes s'installent après'tre servi des rafraîchissements : Trowa et Quatre dans le canapé, Wufei dans un fauteuil à côté d'eux, Duo et Heero chacun aussi dans un fauteuil, en face des autres.

- Alors, Wu, tu m'expliques ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je te l'ai dit, Maxwell, j'ai accompagné ton père, répond le chinois, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Pourquoi ?

- Si je te dis que tu me manquais ? lui dit-il avec un petit sourire qui déplaît fortement à Heero.

Autant que ses propos…

Mais il tient bon et ne tourne même pas les yeux vers Duo pour voir ses réactions.

- Fait pas l'idiot, Wu ! Je suis au courant pour Treize et toi. T'as mis le temps, dis donc !

- Je te rappelle qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre Kushrenada et moi, au temps où nous étions ensemble. Il ne m'intéressait pas, à cette époque.

- J'aurais préféré que tu blesses Duo en le quittant pour Treize, plutôt que par ce que tu as fait, en…

- Trowa ! l'interrompt Duo. S'il te plaît…

- Ok, ok, reconnaît-il, en voyant le masque terriblement froid qu'est devenu le visage d'Heero. C'est pas le moment d'évoquer ça.

- C'est du passé, surtout, ajoute Quatre en posant sa main sur le bras de Trowa. Ca ne vaut pas la peine de remuer ça.

Duo le remercie d'un regard.

- Wufei, je n'ai pas douté de toi à cette époque, je vais pas le faire maintenant. Mais j'aimerai bien savoir si c'est vrai que vous êtes ensemble, aujourd'hui, Treize et toi ?

- Je l'ai croisé, il y a peu, par le plus grand des hasards, et nous avons décidé de nous revoir. Mais il n'y a rien d'officiel, pour l'instant, malgré les rumeurs.

- Te connaissant et le connaissant, ça ne saurait tarder ! Je suis content pour toi, vraiment. Mais dis-moi à présent ce qui t'as réellement poussé à accompagner mon père.

- Suite au léger malaise qu'il a eu il y a cinq jours, nous avons jugé plus prudent qu'il ne fasse pas une telle route seul.

- Un malaise ? Léger comment, le malaise ? Tro, t'étais au courant ?

- Je n'ai pas voulu t'inquiéter, parce que ce n'est pas grave, ce qui arrive à papa. Il faut juste surveiller qu'il prenne son traitement correctement.

- Ce que nous faisons, en votre absence, précise Wufei.

- Tu aurais quand même pu m'en parler. Merci, Wu, pour toutes les précautions que vous prenez.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier.

Duo secoue la tête avec un petit sourire, et croise le regard de Quatre, qui lui fait un clin d'œil ; il se souvient alors que son ami lui a fait remarquer, une fois, qu'Heero et Wufei se ressemblait par certains aspects de leurs personnalités…

Alors il soupire…

- Si tu as conduit pendant trois heures, tu dois être un peu fatigué, Wu, reprend-il.

- Ca ira.

- Une chambre d'hôte est prête en permanence, si tu souhaites te reposer dès à présent, propose Heero, poliment mais sans chaleur.

En fait, il espère vivement que Wufei accepte d'aller se reposer, comme ça, lui pourra aller tranquillement s'occuper des affaires de son père, sans craindre de laisser Wufei et Duo ensemble : leur complicité ainsi que le regard appuyé du chinois l'irritent au plus au point.

Ce qu'a parfaitement deviné Wufei.

- Je te remercie de ta gentillesse, Lowe, répond-il avec une pointe d'ironie. Ce serait idiot de ne pas en profiter, je vais aller me reposer un peu. Maxwell, tu m'y conduis ?

- Ok. C'est laquelle, Heero ?

- C'est celle qui se trouve en face de l'ancienne chambre qu'occupait Quatre, explique-t-il avec une visible réticence.

L'échange de regards entre Heero et Wufei est explicite : dans cette première bataille, c'est clairement Wufei qui a l'avantage.

Celui-ci se lève et d'un élégant mouvement de poignet, ôte une poussière imaginaire sur son impeccable habit traditionnel chinois en lin noir.

- Est-ce que je pourrai t'emprunter des vêtements, Maxwell ?

- Bien sûr. Mais si c'et pour être plus à l'aise, je sais pas si ça ira. Tu te souviens qu'on a pas vraiment la même taille, ni le même gabarit…

- Ca ne nous a jamais gêné.

- Ca fait un moment qu'on s'est pas échangé de fringues pour se dépanner, Wu, réplique-t-il en se levant à son tour, sentant le terrain un peu glissant et dangereux.

- Tu penses que la différence s'est beaucoup accentuée, en cinq mois ?

Un lourd silence suit ses paroles.

Heero ressemble de plus en plus à un bloc de glace, son regard bleu lapis a la dureté de la pierre à laquelle ses yeux empruntent la couleur.

- Mes vêtements t'iraient mieux, intervient Quatre, tu ne dois pas faire plus de trois ou quatre centimètres de moins que moi…

Wufei tourne vers lui un regard qui s'est durci, à ses mots ; il déteste qu'on lui rappelle si explicitement que la nature n'a pas été généreuse question centimètres, avec lui.

Quatre le sait pertinemment et ne se gêne pas pour en jouer, ce que démontre son petit sourire.

- Je ne porterai jamais les vêtements d'un étranger, Winner. Ceux de _Duo_ portent son odeur, et elle m'est familière.

- Ok, on va voir ça, conclut Duo, de moins en moins à l'aise. A tout de suite. Heero, si je ne te revois pas, à plus tard et bon courage.

- Hn.

Duo comprend qu'il puisse être un peu perturbé par ses échanges avec Wufei, mais il aurait aimé qu'il ne réagisse pas si froidement.

Il aurait aimé ne pas revoir si vite ce regard froid qu'il avait sur lui, avant, pour cacher ses sentiments.

Trowa lui fait un petit signe de tête, Quatre un sourire, auxquels il répond de la même manière.

- On y va, dit-il en se tournant vers Wufei.

- Je te suis, répond-il alors qu'ils s'en vont. Dis-moi, ils ont encore poussé, ajoute-t-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Duo, caressant son dos en même temps. Tu veux jouer les Vénus sortant des flots ?

Face à l'entrée, Heero n'a rien manqué de ce geste.

Et ils entendent encore assez distinctement Duo rire.

N'ayant plus Wufei en face de lui, Heero peut se laisser aller à exprimer son irritation ; ses poings se sont crispés sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, ses sourcils froncés au milieu de son front.

- Calme-toi, Heero… lui conseille Quatre.

- Je suis parfaitement calme.

- En apparence, oui. On peut comprendre ce que…

- C'est bon. Il n'y a rien entre nous, après tout.

Trowa et Quatre échangent un regard un peu perplexe.

- T'as pas le droit de dire ça, Heero, réplique Quatre. Ce que vous avez échangé est important, je te l'ai expliqué y a même pas une heure.

- _Il_ n'est pas au courant.

- Il ne tardera pas à l'être, crois-moi, le rassure Trowa.

- C'est bon, je vous ai dit. J'ai confiance en Duo.

- C'est bien, sourit Quatre. Et puis c'est normal d'être jaloux.

- Je ne suis pas… Ce type est arrogant et ça m'énerve, ma réaction est normale.

- Surtout quand on a de tels sentiments… remarque Trowa.

- Arrête ça.

- Je t'ai dit que Wufei était la Réléna de Duo, je comprends que cela t'inquiète, vue ce que tu as vécu avec elle.

- Ca fait des années que je ne laisse plus mes t-shirt ou mes chemises chez elle, si je l'ai seulement fait un jour !

- Ce n'est pas à nous d'évoquer cette partie là de leur relation. Si Duo le souhaite, il te parlera de Wufei.

- Comme il me parlera un jour de Solo et de Milliardo… Ca ne fait qu'une ligne de plus sur la liste.

- Heero, si tu commences déjà à perdre patience, laisse tomber avant que quelque chose de plus sérieux n'arrive entre vous. Si tu ne te sens pas les épaules pour le soutenir, malgré le fait qu'on est persuadé que tu les as, abandonne.

Heero fusille Quatre du regard.

- Voyons, mon ange, intervient Trowa en souriant, n'insulte pas Heero. L'as-tu déjà vu abandonner quoi que ce soit, une fois qu'il a accepté un défi ?

- Non, c'est vrai. Je suis désolé, Heero, je te présente mes plus plates excuses...

Heero le fusille du regard et se lève.

- Je vais voir s'ils ont besoin de quelque chose.

Trowa fait un mouvement pour le retenir, mais Quatre ressert sa main sur son bras, interrompant son geste.

Une fois Heero sortit, il sourit à Trowa.

- Nous devons faire confiance à Duo et au Destin. Quoi qu'Heero surprenne, s'il surprend quelque chose, ça ne devra avoir aucune valeur face à ce qui les lie.

- C'est pas toujours si simple, Quatre. Il y a tant de choses qu'Heero ignore encore.

- J'ai pas dit que ça l'était. Mais on ne doit pas tenter d'empêcher certaines choses d'arriver à cause du risque qu'elles présentent. On ne les laissera rien vivre, sinon.

- Tu as sûrement raison…

Pendant que Quatre s'occupe de rassurer Trowa, Heero gagne l'étage.

Arrivé au niveau de la chambre d'invité, il s'arrête : la porte est restée entrouverte, ce quoi l'arrange.

- … que Treize est sincère.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi.

- Tiens, essaye ça. Je m'en ferai toujours pour toi, Fei, même si tu le mérites pas.

- M'appelle pas comme ça.

- C'est bon, on est entre nous.

- Et alors ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça. Tu vas continuer à m'en vouloir encore longtemps et me le signifier de cette façon ?

- Je ne t'en veux plus depuis très longtemps. Mais tu m'as blessé comme jamais personne ne m'avait blessé avant, et personne après toi non plus, d'ailleurs.

- Et tu m'as pardonné, ce qui fut un grand geste de ta part.

- Tourne-toi pour voir… Ça à l'air de t'aller, fais pas de mouvement brusque, c'est tout.

- Me provoque pas et tout ira bien.

- J'ai pas le temps pour ça. Tiens, tu pourras dormir avec ça.

- Merci.

- Pour en revenir à tes propos, je sais que tu n'as pas mesuré la portée de tes actes, Wufei, et tu as compté pour moi. C'est là que j'ai trouvé la force de te pardonner.

- Tu m'as quand même donné une bonne leçon, avant.

- Ce n'était pas moi.

- Ah oui, excuse-moi, c'était ton autre toi…

Le ton plus que sarcastique surprend Heero, toujours plaqué contre le mur.

- Tu ne crois toujours pas à son existence, pourtant tu l'as vu à l'œuvre.

- C'est contre _toi_ que je me suis battu, Maxwell.

- Je n'aurai pas été capable de te blesser de cette façon, aussi bien parce que je t'aimais, que parce que je n'étais pas à la hauteur, à mains nues contre ton sabre.

- La colère et la douleur donnent des forces, que certaines personnes arrivent à exploiter au maximum. C'est ce qui se passe avec toi, et c'est pour ça qu'à cette époque, j'ai agi de cette façon. Je pensais te protéger.

- Tu voulais _te_ protéger, Wufei. Tu t'es bien rendu compte que je n'avais pas besoin d'être enfermé, au fil du temps. As-tu peur de celui que je suis, aujourd'hui ?

- Tu te maîtrises de mieux en mieux, mais tant que tu resteras persuadé qu'il y a une deuxième personne en toi et que tu lui accorderas tant de crédit, tu resteras un danger pour toi et tous ceux qui t'entourent.

- Quand je t'entends parler comme ça, j'hésite entre avoir de la peine ou me taper la tête contre le mur. Tu n'as plus les moyens d'agir contre moi aujourd'hui, en ce sens, je n'ai rien à craindre du fait que tu penses ce genre de chose. Mais j'aurais bien voulu que tu changes d'avis et que tu comprennes.

- Comme j'aurais moi-même souhaité que tu arrêtes de vivre dans cette illusion. Ta vie est parasitée par ces illusions et ces mensonges que tu te crées pour te rassurer. Que ce soit Oliver ou Milliardo Peacecraft, ils ne sont que des réponses à la mort de ton frère.

- Pourquoi me parles-tu de ça _maintenant_, et de cette façon ? demande Duo d'une toute petite voix.

- C'est notre discussion qui a dérivé. Tu vois bien que ça ne t'apporte rien de te faire du souci pour moi.

- C'est sûr que tu ne mérites pas que je m'inquiète de savoir si quelqu'un pourrait te rendre malheureux.

- Non. Je ne méritais pas ton pardon, je ne mérite pas ton amitié ni ton inquiétude, je ne mérite pas le plaisir de te voir accepter de revenir dans mon lit ni celui d'être invité dans le tien, occasionnellement.

- T'as pas de cœur, c'est un fait, mais le reste est en parfait état, pourquoi se priver ? On sait à quoi s'en tenir, non ?

- Justement, _Duo_, est-ce que tu as quelqu'un, en ce moment ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- A ton avis ?

- C'est vrai que quand tu m'appelles Duo, c'est que pour une seule raison… Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Treize ?

- Pour l'instant rien, justement. Alors si t'as personne en ce moment, on pourrait retourner dans ta chambre ranger ces vêtements dont je n'aurais probablement pas besoin, cette nuit…

- Désolé, Fei, mais ça va pas être possible.

- T'as un amant ?

- Concrètement, non.

- Alors quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas envie, Duo. N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui ait fait parler ton corps le premier.

- Je ne l'oublie pas. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, quelqu'un est en train d'apprendre un autre langage à mon cœur et à mon corps, et c'est seulement avec lui que j'ai envie de parler. Quel que soit le temps que ça prendra.

- Tu m'as l'air bien sérieux.

- Je le suis.

- Je vois. Ton refus n'a rien de ceux que tu m'opposes, lorsque je te fais une proposition alors que tu es avec quelqu'un.

- C'est complètement différent.

- Il s'agit de Lowe ?

- Oui.

- Son prénom est japonais.

- Oui, comme sa mère. Dis… tu saurais pas ce que ça veut dire, par hasard ?

- Je suis chinois, Maxwell.

- Et alors, on sait jamais ! T'as bien reconnu l'origine japonaise du prénom.

- Et bien non, désolé, j'en sais pas plus.

- Ok, c'est pas grave, c'était au cas où...

- C'est vrai que le Chine et le Japon sont deux pays et civilisations proches sur plusieurs aspects. Il y a quelque chose qui doit te fasciner là-dedans.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi sérieux depuis notre rupture, Maxwell. Et étrangement, Lowe a des origines japonaises.

- Heero a peut-être du sang japonais, mais il a baigné et est entièrement imprégné de la culture d'Asgard.

- C'était juste une remarque.

- C'était juste une précision.

Un court silence s'installe.

- Bon, Fei, je vais te laisser te reposer, tu es là pour ça, après tout.

- Pas si vite. Sait-il qui tu es réellement ?

- Comment ça, qui je suis réellement ?

- Connaît-il toutes tes zones d'ombre, ou ne voit-il, comme tout le monde, que la partie lumineuse de ta personne ?

- Il sait beaucoup de choses parce qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses. Et tant mieux. Ce qui est arrivé, entre toi et moi, aurait pu me convaincre de me cacher, de taire beaucoup de choses sur moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je t'ai montré qui j'étais entièrement et en toute confiance et j'en ai payé le prix fort. Aujourd'hui, je ne cache pas qui je suis. Mais pour pouvoir plonger encore plus loin dans ces zones d'ombre qui parcellent ma vie et mon passé, je dois m'assurer que la personne en face est capable de comprendre. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je n'irai pas plus loin, parce que je refuse de revivre ce que ton étroitesse d'esprit m'a fait endurer.

- Je n'apprécie pas vraiment la manière dont tu me juges, mais je préfère que tu m'attaques sur ce point que sur autre chose.

- Comme quoi ? Ta virilité ? Tes performances ?

- Shazi.

- Toi-même. On arrête là, cette fois, t'es censé te détendre.

Mais apparemment, Wufei n'est pas décidé à en finir.

- Tu sais ce qui me fait encore mal aujourd'hui, c'est que tu aies cru que je ne t'aimais pas assez.

- Va bien falloir que tu t'y fasses, parce que je le crois toujours. Mais on y peut rien, c'est comme ça. Tout le temps où ça ne s'est pas vu, on a passé de supers moments. Tu m'as vraiment aidé à reprendre ma vie en main et je t'en serai toujours reconnaissant même si t'as tout gâché ensuite. Quatre pense qu'on était pas destiné l'un à l'autre et je suis plutôt d'accord. Je te souhaite de trouver la personne qui permettra à ton cœur de se souvenir qu'il existe, si ce n'est pas Treize.

- Je te souhaite également de trouver une personne qui te sortira de ton monde d'illusions et qui te permettra de vivre, enfin, pour les vivants et dans une perspective d'avenir, plutôt que pour les morts et tourné vers le passé.

Heero entend distinctement le profond soupir de Duo.

- Repose-toi, et si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas.

- Merci, Maxwell.

Heero se recule précipitamment jusqu'à l'escalier, puis s'avance doucement vers la chambre, comme s'il venait simplement d'arriver.

Duo referme la porte et vient à sa rencontre, un sourire un peu hésitant.

- Je venais voir s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, lui dit Heero.

- Il m'a dit que ça allait, je te remercie pour lui.

Ils se regardent un moment en silence.

- Heero, je voudrai que tu saches…

- Pas ici, le coupe-t-il en lui prenant la main.

Duo se laisse entraîner jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il est un peu intimidé, c'est la première fois qu'il en franchit le seuil.

Heero lui lâche la main et referme la porte.

- Tu as le droit de t'asseoir…

- Tu as du travail, je…

- Assis-toi. On peut bien discuter un moment.

Duo balaie la pièce du regard.

- Tu as aussi un rocking-chair ? Je l'avais jamais vu. Je peux ?

- Je t'en prie.

- J'en ai un chez moi, et j'aime bien m'y asseoir pour lire.

- C'est aussi ce que je fais.

Duo lui sourit en s'installant, Heero s'asseyant sur le lit, pratiquement en face de lui.

- Tu as commencé à me dire quelque chose.

Le sourire de Duo s'efface.

- Oui, au sujet de Wufei. Tu l'as sûrement deviné et tu n'as peut-être pas envie de l'entendre, mais il a beaucoup compté pour moi.

- C'est un ex ?

- Pas seulement un ex. Il a été mon premier amour, en quelque sorte. Après avoir perdu Solo, j'étais assez fragile. Ma rencontre avec Wufei m'a aidé a reprendre ma vie en main. Je lui ai ouvert mon cœur, offert mon corps, je l'aimais vraiment. Il a été la première personne que j'ai aimé après Solo.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'avais une totale confiance en lui et il m'a trahi.

- Comment ?

Duo continue de se balancer dans le fauteuil, les yeux fermés.

- Profitant de l'absence de mon père, qui n'en a d'ailleurs jamais rien su, Wufei a tenté de me faire passer pour fou et j'ai failli me faire interner. L'intervention de Milliardo m'a évité le pire.

Heero n'en revient pas.

- Je ne comprends pas, Duo. Quand est-ce arrivé ? Comment peux-tu être si à l'aise avec lui, aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai rencontré Wufei à mon retour du désert, explique Duo en le regardant dans les yeux. Nous sommes sortis ensemble pendant un peu plus de deux ans avant qu'il ne me fasse ce coup bas. Ça été très difficile pour moi, mais j'ai eu la chance d'avoir Trowa, Quatre et Milliardo pour me soutenir dans cette épreuve. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre qu'il avait fait ça par peur et incompréhension, et à lui pardonner, mais j'ai réussi à le faire.

- C'est une grande force.

- On m'a toujours dit, par rapport à ça, que j'étais soit fou, soit fou amoureux de Wufei. Je suis persuadé d'être ni l'un, ni l'autre ! Ca ne sert à rien de s'attarder sur le passé. C'est un peu étrange de m'entendre dire ça, alors que je ne parviens pas vraiment à le dépasser, concernant ma mère et Solo. Mais pour Wufei, j'avais besoin de ça pour passer à autre chose.

- Tu dis qu'il a fait ça par peur et incompréhension. Il n'était pas censé t'aimer ?

- Oui, il m'aimait, et je n'en ai jamais douté. Mais il y avait des choses plus fortes que son amour pour moi. Il ne croit pas en l'existence d'Oliver. Enfin, il refuse d'y croire. Mais on ne peut pas agir de cette façon en rapport à quelque chose dont on refuse de reconnaître l'existence. D'après Quatre, il me craignait beaucoup à cause de mon don et encore aujourd'hui, dans nos relations, ça se sent.

- Alors c'est la raison pour laquelle tu m'as demandé si j'avais peur de toi, l'autre jour ?

Duo rougit.

- Je me disais que si tu ne voulais pas être proche de moi, alors qu'on passait pourtant de bons moments ensemble, c'était peut-être parce que tu avais peur de ce que je suis.

- C'est vrai que mes hésitations et mon attitude étaient en partie dues à une forme de peur, d'appréhension. Mais ce n'est pas de toi que j'avais peur, Duo, mais de moi, de mes réactions, de ce que je n'arrivais plus à cacher par rapport à toi et d'où ça m'entraînait. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de perdre le contrôle.

- J'ai fini par le comprendre et le croire, puisque tu me l'as toi-même expliqué.

- Tant mieux. Alors Wufei et toi, c'est fini depuis un moment ?

- Pratiquement trois ans.

- Et vous n'avez jamais essayé de reprendre une relation ?

Duo laisse échapper un petit rire.

- Le Ciel me préserve d'une telle folie ! Il m'a brisé le cœur, Heero. Sur le plan sentimental, je ne pourrai jamais plus avoir confiance en lui. Ca a détruit tous les sentiments que j'avais. Aujourd'hui, je l'apprécie vraiment parce qu'il a de nombreuses qualités et que c'est quelqu'un de bien, de droit, de juste et d'intègre.

- Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'admirer, remarque Heero. Même si son seul défaut est de t'avoir trahi de cette façon, je trouve ça supérieur à toutes les qualités que tu pourrais énumérer.

- Il reste persuadé d'avoir agis justement, par devoir, c'est aussi pour ça que je ne peux lui garder rancune. Mais sache que je ne l'idéalise pas, je connais parfaitement chacun de ses défauts, et ils sont en nombre ! Le principal étant d'être l'être le plus borné de toute la Création ! Mais les qualités qu'il a sont de celles dont on ne trouve plus si facilement trace, aujourd'hui. D'où leurs valeurs. Ce sont elles qui m'ont permis d'avancer, après la mort de Solo.

- Je peux comprendre qu'il compte pour toi.

- Oui, Wufei compte beaucoup pour moi, mais je ne suis pas vraiment plus proche de lui, aujourd'hui. C'est seulement un ami.

- Rien de plus ?

- Si tu me demandes s'il nous arrive de remettre le couvert, la réponse est oui. Et si c'est possible, c'est justement parce qu'il n'y a vraiment aucune chance pour qu'il y ait autre chose entre nous. Je ne m'accroche pas à ce passé-là. Il n'y a pas plus physique et dénué de sentiment que notre relation, sauf peut-être de la tendresse.

- Ce qui veut dire que cette nuit, tu pourrais… Excuse-moi, s'interrompt-il vivement en voyant le regard choqué de Duo.

Heero se lève et lui tourne le dos, il a tellement honte de ce qu'il a laissé échapper…

- Cette nuit rien du tout, Heero, le rassure Duo en se levant.

- Je suis désolé, je…

- Tu es jaloux, termine Duo en le contournant pour lui faire face. C'est bien ça ?

Heero soupire et plonge ses yeux dans les siens.

- Hn.

Duo sourit, touché par sa sincérité.

Il se rapproche encore de lui et l'enlace jusqu'à se que sa bouche soit à la hauteur de son oreille.

- Si tu doutes, tu peux toujours passer voir si je suis dans mon lit, cette nuit, murmure-t-il avant de s'écarter. En tout bien tout honneur, évidemment…

Il dépose un baiser sur sa joue et quitte la chambre, laissant Heero se remettre doucement de ce dernier échange, d'une intensité aussi forte que leurs deux précédentes étreintes.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**(Le lendemain matin.)**_

Duo s'approche en silence de la piste ronde où Heero et Trowa offrent une très belle démonstration de numéro de voltige à deux. (2)

Ils effectuent encore quelques petites figures, puis descendent du cheval, qu'Heero confie à Niels et Arthus, et le rejoignent.

- Je ne dirai pas à Cathy que tu t'es encore amélioré en voltige, dit Duo à son frère en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Si jamais elle apprend que tu es capable de faire ce type de figures portées, c'est pas simplement le dresseur qu'elle va te demander de remplacer pour la prochaine saison…

- Ce que tu viens de voir, c'est du sport, Duo. Artistique et esthétique, mais du sport avant tout. Cathy veut que je saute à la corde ou que je jongle sur deux chevaux, un pied sur le dos de chacun.

- Tu en es largement capable, intervient Heero.

- Elle n'est pas obligée de le savoir.

Heero et Duo échangent un regard complice.

- Ok, je dirai rien, promet Duo en leur tendant une bouteille d'eau à chacun.

- T'es juste venu nous voir ou tu cherchais l'un de nous ? reprend Trowa après avoir bu.

- En fait, Wufei est sur le point de partir.

- C'est vrai ! Allons lui dire au revoir, dans ce cas.

Ils prennent la route du manoir.

- Heero ?

- Hn ?

- Ca t'embête si c'est moi qui amène Wufei au port ?

- Tu fais ce que tu veux.

- Je sais. Mais j'aimerai savoir si ça te dérange, pas si tu m'y autorises.

Heero lance un regard noir à Trowa qui n'a pas pu s'empêcher de pouffer dans son dos.

- Je ne suis pas venu voir si tu étais dans ta chambre, cette nuit, parce que j'ai confiance en toi, Duo. Je crois en ce que tu m'as dit, hier. Alors non, ça ne me dérange pas que tu l'amènes, même si…

- Oui ?

- Même si je n'aime pas l'idée de te savoir seul avec lui.

- T'as qu'à les accompagner.

- Si je t'ai demandé de l'aide, c'est bien parce que j'ai énormément de boulot, Trowa.

- Si ce n'est que ça, je te rassure, Quatre vient avec nous.

- Bien.

Ils ne disent plus que quelques banalités jusqu'au manoir.

Effectivement, Wufei est sur le départ et termine de saluer tout le monde.

- Tu ne souhaites vraiment pas rester plus longtemps ? est en train de lui dire Odin Lowe.

- Si je n'avais pas d'obligations, c'eut été avec plaisir, Monsieur Lowe. Mais je suis attendu à Sank.

- J'ai envoyé Wufei remplacer Duo, précise Dale Maxwell.

- Me remplacer ?

Wufei se tourne vers lui.

- Oui, en tant que membre de la Commission d'Inspection Annuelle de la Réserve Naturelle du Royaume, pour l'enquête de fin d'été. Ca te dit quelque chose… ?

- Ah ça !

- Oui, _ça_. Le monde continue de tourner, Maxwell, et la clinique aussi.

- Désolé, c'est si facile de tout oublier, quand on est à Asgard.

- C'est ce que j'ai pu constater.

Duo se tourne vers son père.

- Alors qui s'occupe de la clinique pendant que nous sommes ici et que Wufei sera à Sank ?

- Howard.

Le jeune homme pousse un long soupir.

- On va enregistrer un record de demandes d'euthanasie… Heureusement que ce n'est que pour deux semaines !

Dale tire sur la natte de son fils affectueusement.

- Je ne sais pas encore comment on compte s'organiser, explique-t-il, mais nous allons essayer de rentrer tous ensemble, ce sera plus pratique, vue que Sank n'est pas loin d'ici.

- Je vous appellerai pour vous tenir informé de l'avancement de l'inspection, Mr Maxwell, et nous aviserons.

- Parfait. Bon voyage, soyez prudents, surtout.

- Merci, Mr Maxwell. Merci, Monsieur Lowe, de votre accueil et de votre hospitalité.

- Je t'en prie, reviens quand tu le souhaites. A bientôt et bon courage à toi. A plus tard, les enfants.

Les deux pères s'en vont, laissant une nouvelle fois les plus jeunes entre eux.

- Merci de me remplacer, Wu. J'espère que tu ne vas pas trop t'ennuyer, là-bas.

- Milliardo est déçu que tu ne viennes pas et il va me le faire sentir. Pour être honnête, il m'a demandé de te convaincre de passer le voir quelque jours.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné, soupire Duo. Tu n'as même pas essayé.

Wufei laisse aller son regard de Duo à Heero.

- Contrairement à lui, je sais reconnaître un combat perdu d'avance et l'accepter.

- Que vas-tu dire à Milliardo ? demande Heero.

- La vérité.

- C'est-à-dire ? veut savoir Duo, un peu inquiet.

- Que tu n'es pas intéressé.

- C'est vrai, mais tu ne m'as pas vraiment demandé ! Ca t'embête pas de lui mentir ?

- Je te l'ai demandé, Maxwell. Si tu avais accepté de passer la nuit avec moi, j'aurai considéré que tu étais dans les conditions nécessaires pour écouter cette proposition, et j'aurais tenté de te convaincre.

Duo sourit.

- Tu me tues, Fei… J'espère que ça ira et qu'il te laissera tranquille.

- Il a plutôt intérêt, vu que je ne serai pas seul.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Kushrenada est déjà à Sank.

- Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il y fait ? Il t'attend ?

- Il y est depuis quelques jours déjà. Le Prince Milliardo et lui sont amis depuis le lycée, tu ne savais pas ?

Duo ouvre de grands yeux étonnés.

- Je n'étais pas au courant ! La première fois que j'ai rencontré Treize, c'était dans cette soirée où j'ai bien cru que tu finirais par repartir avec lui.

- Et bien non, c'est avec Milliardo qu'il est reparti, ce soir-là, qui s'est fait un plaisir de le consoler, en fidèle ami.

- Et ça ne te dérange pas de les savoir ensemble, sachant qu'il peuvent remettre ça ?

- Non. Kushrenada peut bien faire ce qu'il veut encore, tout comme moi.

- Je vois. Et bien, je te souhaite de passer deux très bonnes semaines, alors !

- J'y compte bien.

- Ok. Bon, je crois que tout est prêt, on peut y aller.

Wufei hoche la tête avant de se tourner vers Trowa.

- A dans deux semaines, Barton.

- A dans deux semaines, répète-t-il en lui serrant la main.

Il fait face à Heero.

- J'ai été ravi de te rencontrer, Lowe. J'espère que tu es un bon professeur.

- Fei ! proteste Duo. Monte dans la voiture au lieu de dire des bêtises.

Heero fait semblant de ne pas comprendre pour ne pas se trahir.

Wufei jette à peine un regard à Duo.

- M'est avis que je vais encore entendre parler de toi un bon moment.

- Tu t'y feras, réplique calmement Heero.

Wufei sourit mystérieusement, puis monte dans la voiture, poussé par Duo.

Quatre, toujours très silencieux en présence de Wufei, qu'il juge dangereux pour Duo et avec lequel il n'a pas spécialement envie de faire d'effort de camaraderie, est déjà dans la voiture, à l'arrière.

Il a suivi l'échange en silence, patiemment, mais quand même pressé de mettre le plus de distance possible entre Duo et Wufei.

- Bon courage, à tout à l'heure, les salue Duo en montant à son tour à la place du conducteur.

- Fais attention sur la route, lui dit encore Trowa.

- Promis.

Les deux amis regardent la voiture s'éloigner.

Heero se tourne vers Trowa et surprend une drôle d'expression sur son visage.

- Ca va ?

- Oui. Je priais juste qu'il ne leur arrive rien. Dans cette voiture, il y a deux des personnes qui comptent le plus dans ma vie. Je ne supporterai pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose.

- On s'est tellement préoccupé de Duo, que j'en ai oublié que c'est aussi une période difficile pour toi. Arrête d'avoir de si sombres pensées, il ne leur arrivera rien.

Trowa lui adresse un sourire torve.

- Il ne peut rien leur arriver, ce serait pas juste, étant donné que t'as même pas encore embrassé Duo !

- Mais quel abruti, c'est pas vrai ! soupire Heero. Allez viens, on a du travail. Plus tôt on aura fini, plus tôt on pourra profiter d'eux, à leur retour.

- Et pourquoi pas, t'offrir une occasion d'y remédier ?

- Ce que je vis est déjà très fort, je ne veux pas tout gâcher par trop de précipitation.

- Après être devenu social, tu commences à devenir sage... Je vais vraiment croire que mon frère a des pouvoirs.

- Parce que t'en doutes encore ?

Trowa se fige, un instant surpris, puis le rattrape et passe un bras autour de ses épaules en souriant.

- Plus pour longtemps. Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il reste à faire aux écuries ?

- Commence déjà par enlever ton bras, y a des limites à ma sociabilité nouvellement acquise.

Trowa sourit largement et passe sa main dans sa tignasse indisciplinée.

- Oui, chef !

- P'tain, Tro, tu sais bien pourtant le temps que ça me prend pour les coiffer ! proteste Heero en s'écartant de lui.

- Je sais aussi bien que toi que ça sert souvent à rien, surtout ! Mais je te rassure, ça te donne un putain de charme. Plus que le plaqué parfait et sans un pli de Wufei…

- Je t'emmerde.

- Moi aussi. Alors, cette masse de travail, on commence par quoi ? demande-t-il alors qu'ils arrivent aux écuries.

- Je vais t'expliquer…

**oOo**

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Notes générales :**

(1) **Geri**, le Glouton et **Freki**, _le Vorace_, sont les deux loups restant aux pieds d'Odin, lorsque celui-ci se trouve sur son trône au Walhalla.

(2) Il existe deux types de voltige: la voltige "en cercle" et la voltige "à la cosaque".  
On appelle voltige "en cercle" la voltige classique, proche de la gymnastique, pratiquée sur un cheval longé. C'est une approche différente de la voltige en ligne droite, dite "à la cosaque", qui se fait sur un cheval libre. Il ne s'agit pas au début de pirouettes dans les airs comme des écuyers de cirque, mais de réaliser sur un cheval calme et parfaitement dressé des exercices simples. Au stade suivant, les voltigeurs apprennent à se hisser sur le cheval au galop et à en redescendre, puis à réaliser des figures acrobatiques. Il peut y avoir deux voltigeurs (ou davantage) effectuant des figures "portées", l'un debout sur les épaules de l'autre.

**Notes de l'auteure :**

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu._

_Je vous dit à bientôt pour le chapitre 12 et le retour de DeathScythe, et toujours quelques progrès dans la relation Heero/Duo._

_Je ne vous dit pas à dans une semaine, parce que je suis encore dessus et je n'aime pas trop ce qui sort en ce moment, il va peut-être falloir que je laisse poser un peu. Tout dépend des prochains jours !_

_Bonne continuation à tous !_

_Kisu._

_Lysanea._


	12. Et ce qui devait arriver

**Titre** : **L'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des animaux.**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA, flash-back

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf mention contraire annotées au chapitre un plus une infirmière.

_**Pairing **_: 2+1 et 3+4,

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy Lowe, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner, Dale Maxwell, Sally Po, Grégory Ten, Arthus._

_**Résumé**_ : on avance un peu dans le temps, pratiquement une semaine est passée depuis le dernier chapitre et la venue de Dale Maxwell. Duo a repris le travail difficile avec DS, Heero prépare les compét' et les concours, la fatigue s'accumule, donc, _**ce qui devait arriver**_…

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Bonjour tout le monde ! Je n'ai finalement pas trop de retard pour ce chapitre ; votre soutien (reviews, mails, MP) m'a aidé à reprendre ce chapitre et ma fic, en plus d'un grand bol d'air qui m'a permis de voir les gens XD. Donc **MERCI** à vous. Merci aussi aux lecteurs anonymes _et à ma revieweuse anonyme qui ne l'est pas vraiment, j'ai nommé SNT59, fidèle entre les fidèles_ _XD _! J'espère que ce qui suit vous plaira à tous ! Y a moins de mots que d'hab', mais il prend de la place quand même lol ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

- 

**Chapitre douze : ce qui devait arriver…**

-

Pas encore totalement satisfait des résultats obtenus, Heero s'apprête a faire une nouvelle séries d'exercices avec Grani (1), lorsqu'il est interrompu par l'arrivée de Trowa.

Le voyant sortir un deuxième casque, il comprend que l'entraînement est terminé ; il descend calmement de cheval, malgré l'inquiétude qui se fraye un chemmin dans son coeur, et tend les rênes à Arthus.

- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, ramène-le et récompense-le, il a bien bossé. Merci.

- Bien, Monsieur Heero.

- C'est bien, mon beau, tu as bien travaillé, ajoute Heero en flattant Grani.

Il rejoint ensuite Trowa près de la moto dont le moteur tourne toujours.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tu paniques pas, surtout, c'est rien de grave, répond-il en lui tendant le casque.

- Tu ne serais pas aussi calme. Alors ?

- Il y a eu un problème avec DS. Duo est à la clinique.

Trowa sent les mains d'Heero se crisper sur ses épaules, alors qu'il a pris place derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Probablement une ou plusieurs fractures, l'informe-t-il alors qu'ils prennent la route, criant pour se faire entendre. Mais je n'en sais pas plus. D'après Greg, il s'est relevé une première fois, puis il a tourné de l'œil. Alors ils ont préféré appeler une ambulance. J'ai laissé Quatre l'accompagner et je suis venu te chercher. Je sais bien que t'es très occupé, mais même si c'est pas grave, je pense que tu préfères le vérifier par toi-même et être à ses côtés.

- T'as eu raison. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Apparemment, il est tombé de la cloison.

Heero ne dit plus rien, c'est difficile de parler avec le bruit et le vent.

Mais il est aussi et surtout plongé dans ses pensées, notamment par le dernier propos de Trowa.

Depuis quelques jours, Duo est très fatigué moralement et physiquement, alors que la date anniversaire de la mort d'Hélène et de Solo approche.

Bien sûr, la présence de son père est une excellente chose, ça l'aide beaucoup de l'avoir auprès de lui.

Le fait que ça se passe mieux entre Heero et lui a aussi contribué à améliorer son humeur, même s'ils ne s'est encore rien passé entre eux, pas même un baiser ; la tension qu'il y a parfois entre eux vient d'ailleurs de ce désir souvent contrarié, de cette attirance qu'ils ne cherchent plus à cacher, mais qu'ils ne peuvent pas la laisser prendre le contrôle.

Duo n'a pas menti, lors de leur discussion, le travail avec DeathScythe s'est intensifié, la semaine a été difficile et tout le monde a vu et senti Duo faiblir.

Heero lui-même est très occupé avec la préparation des concours et des compétitions, il a la charge de l'entraînement, puisqu'il y participe, mais aussi de l'aspect administratif.

Cela ne le dérangeait pas, les autres années, mais cette saison, c'est différent, parce qu'il aurait aimé être plus présent pour Duo en ce moment difficile qu'il traverse.

En fait, il arrive vraiment à le soutenir uniquement depuis deux jours, plus exactement deux nuits, puisqu'ils se voient peu ou pas du tout la journée, se croisant à peine pour les repas ; c'est même Trowa ou Quatre qui ont la mission de préparer le bain de Duo, au combien nécessaire en ce moment, parce qu'Heero passe du champ de course et d'entraînement directement au bureau de son père, après parfois un rapide détour par la cuisine, et encore…

Pareil pour Duo, qui passe des écuries à sa chambre, où il s'endort rapidement, soit dans son bain, et heureusement Trowa ou Quatre viennent l'en sortir, voire son père, soit sur son lit.

Parfois, il est même si fatigué que l'un d'eux lui monte son repas, sinon il ne dîne pas, ce qui n'est pas banal, le concernant, et pourrait encore l'affaiblir.

Bien sûr, le travail avec DS n'est pas le seul en cause.

Heero l'a vraiment compris deux jours plus tôt…

-

_**Flash back : deux nuits plus tôt.**_

_- Hey, Duncan, y a ton grand frère devant le collège !_

_Duo jette un œil par la fenêtre et sourit en attrapant son sac à dos._

_- Ok, les gars, je vous rejoins après !_

_- Mais on passe chez Roxane avant d'aller à la piscine…_

_- Je vous retrouverai bien en route !_

_L'adolescent dévale les escaliers, traverse le hall en courant, rejoint l'entrée du collège et se jette dans les bras de son frère._

_- T'as voulu me faire une surprise, Tro ! Qu'est-ce que…_

_- Duo…_

_Duo regarde son frère, ses traits crispés, ses yeux rougis._

_- Trowa, c'est quoi cte tête ?_

_- Je suis venu te chercher, on doit… on doit aller à l'hôpital._

_Duo se détache de son frère._

_- Pourquoi faire ?_

_Trowa lui tend son casque._

_- Allez, papa nous attend._

_- Qui est à l'hôpital ? Trowa, dis-moi, c'est qui ? Solo s'est fait mal au basket, c'est ça ?_

_- Maman a été chercher Solo et…et ils ont eu un accident._

_Le casque tombe des mains de Duo._

_Trowa le ramasse et le pose sur sa tête._

_- Ca ira, Duo. On y va, maintenant, papa va s'inquiéter. Maman et Solo vont vouloir nous voir, sûrement, à leur réveil._

_Duo, le visage noyé de larmes mais dans un état second, attache son casque et monte derrière son frère._

_(Tout se brouille…)_

_Des murs blancs, des lits blancs, des blouses blanches._

_Non, une blouse bleue et une blouse verte…_

_- Je suis désolé, Monsieur Maxwell, nous avons fait tout notre possible, aussi bien pour votre femme que pour votre fils. Votre fils Solo est décédé peu après son arrivée ici, quant à votre épouse, nous n'avons pas réussi à stopper l'hémorragie, elle est décédée des suites du..._

_Duo n'entend plus rien._

_Le casque est tombé._

_Trowa ne le ramasse pas, cette fois-ci, il serre son petit frère dans ses bras, à genoux tous les deux sur le sol blanc…_

_Entre les murs blancs, les lits blancs, les blouses blanches…_

_Un blanc qui tourne et qui l'aspire…_

-

Duo se réveille en sursaut, en sueur, en larmes, la main serré sur son cœur qui bat à se rompre dans sa poitrine, comme s'il voulait en sortir et échapper à cette douleur.

Il allume la lumière et respire doucement, mais il n'arrive pas à se calmer.

Un coup d'oeil au réveil lui indique qu'il est plus d'une heure du matin.

Ça a recommencé, encore.

Ca fait trois nuits, déjà….

Il n'en peux plus, il est fatigué, mais il refuse de dormir et de permettre à ses vieux démons de revenir le hanter.

Alors il se lève et sort de sa chambre en silence, traverse doucement le couloir et s'immobilise devant la chambre de Trowa et de Quatre.

Sa main se fige sur la poignée : les soupirs et autres gémissements qui lui parviennent lui indiquent qu'il ne risque pas de les réveiller, mais de les déranger, certainement.

Il va pour regagner sa chambre, se raisonnant : après tout, c'est un grand garçon, non ?

Il soupire…

Non.

Non, à cet instant, il n'a rien d'un grand garçon.

Pas lorsqu'il est plongé dans de tels souvenirs par ses démons et ses cauchemars ; là, il redevient un enfant apeuré au cœur de la nuit, qui a besoin d'être rassuré, à défaut d'un adulte qui a besoin de dormir pour pouvoir assurer au boulot la journée…

Son regard glisse donc naturellement vers la chambre d'Heero, et ses pas l'y conduisent tout aussi naturellement.

Heero lui dit souvent qu'il veut l'aider : et bien voilà, c'est l'occasion !

Il frappe à sa porte et l'ouvre doucement avant de se glisser à l'intérieur.

- Heero ? Heero, c'est moi, Duo. T'es réveillé ? chuchote-t-il.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il s'avance jusqu'au lit, s'habituant doucement à l'obscurité.

Il devine la silhouette endormie de son cavalier et son cœur bat encore plus vite.

Très doucement, il s'assoit au bord du lit et effleure à peine son épaule nue, qui dépasse de sous les draps.

Il ne porte qu'un débardeur pour dormir, malgré la fraîcheur des nuits, mais il a l'habitude.

- Heero…

Heero remue, puis ouvre les yeux.

Après quelques secondes nécessaires pour reprendre ses repères, il tend la main et allume la lumière, bien qu'il ait reconnu la voix, l'odeur de vanille et la présence de Duo.

- Duo… ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

Il avise ses yeux gonflés, les traces de larmes sur ses joues.

- Est-ce que je peux… rester ici ? Je n'arrive pas à dormir, depuis quelques jours, je fais tout le temps des cauchemars... J'ai été voir Trowa et Quatre, mais ils sont… occupés… Je ne veux plus dormir, Heero, je ne veux plus revivre encore et toujours ce jour-là… Mais je suis épuisé, je peux pas lutter… Et dès que je ferme les yeux, je retourne à ce moment-là… Et les mots du docteur résonne dans ma tête… Ca fait toujours aussi mal...

Heero se redresse et le serre dans ses bras.

Duo s'accroche à lui et pleure un long moment, durant lequel Heero le berce en caressant tendrement ses cheveux et son dos.

Lorsqu'il arrive enfin à se calmer, Heero s'écarte et lui fait une place dans son lit.

- Je comprends que tu n'en aies pas envie, mais tu dois essayer de dormir, Duo. Ta fatigue te met en danger. Je suis content que tu sois venu, tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu le souhaites. Viens.

Duo se glisse sous les draps et se blottit contre lui.

- Merci, Heero. Je me sens déjà mieux.

Le cavalier referme ses bras autour de lui et dépose un baiser sur sa tempe.

- Dors, je veille sur toi…

Duo se détend rapidement.

Le passé et le présent se mêlent, embrouillant son esprit gagné par la fatigue…

Ces mots, cette tendresse, ce sentiment d'être en sécurité...

Solo est-il en vie ?

Est-il revenu… ?

Non, ce n'est pas Solo, c'est Heero.

C'est Heero qui, aujourd'hui, veille sur son sommeil et sur lui…

Rassuré, Duo s'endort et ne se réveillera pas de tout le reste de la nuit.

_**Fin du flash back**_

-

Le lendemain, c'est-à-dire hier, Heero a bien essayé de le persuader de rester au lit, mais Duo n'a pas voulu et a repris le travail.

Hier soir, lorsque Heero a enfin pu aller se coucher, il a été directement dans la chambre de Duo, déjà au lit mais luttant contre le sommeil, comme il s'en doutait.

Alors il s'est glissé sous les draps et l'a pris dans ses bras, sans un mot.

Duo s'est pelotonné contre son torse, soufflant un merci contre son cou, ce qui l'a fait frissonner.

Ce qui a alors déclenché aussi, chez Duo, un long frisson sur tout le corps, comme en écho.

Il fallait s'y attendre…

Malgré leur fatigue mutuelle et le fait que ce ne soit pas vraiment le moment de penser à ce genre de choses, malgré le fait que c'est bon de dormir dans les bras de la personne qu'on aime et de se réveiller avec son visage réel comme première vision, en ouvrant les yeux, et non une simple construction de l'esprit, malgré tous ces aspects positifs, donc, aucun des deux ne peut ignorer un aspect plus difficile à gérer : leur désir de l'autre, qui s'impose chaque jour avec plus de force.

Faut-il l'ignorer, faire comme si on avait pas remarqué ?

Ils n'ont pas eu à se poser la question bien longtemps, le sommeil a répondu pour eux à cette délicate question…

Ce matin, de nouveau, Heero a tenté de persuader Duo de rester au lit pour se reposer.

Ils se sont même un peu disputés… ça faisait longtemps.

Et Heero s'en veut de n'avoir pas plus insisté, cela lui aurait évité cet accident, qu'il espère sans gravité.

C'est justement le moment de le savoir, puisque Trowa et lui sont arrivés à la Clinique.

Ils retrouvent Quatre dans la salle d'attente des urgences.

- Alors ?

- Il a une fracture du poignet.

- De que type ?

- J'étais sûr que tu allais me demander. Le médecin a dit quelque chose comme "fracture comminutive articulaire de l'extrémité du radius", je crois bien.

Trowa grimace.

- C'est marrant, ton père a fait la même tête… remarque Quatre.

- C'est mauvais ? demande Heero.

- Disons que c'est une des plus complexes, répond Trowa. Opération, immobilisation durant un mois et demi voir deux mois, ensuite la rééducation, peut-être.

- Ils sont en train de lui poser une attelle pour le soulager, et prévoient de l'opérer demain. Il n'est pas en état de supporter une anesthésie générale, ni une quelconque opération, pour l'instant.

- Il y a eu des complications ? s'inquiète Trowa. Tu sais pourquoi il s'est évanoui ?

- C'est à cause d'une chute de tension, mais rien de grave, encore une fois. Il a rapidement repris connaissance dans l'ambulance.

- Je ne comprends pas, intervint Heero. Trowa, tu m'as dit qu'il était tombé de la cloison, et que Grégory vous a dit qu'il s'était relevé une première fois avant de s'évanouir. Combien de fois s'est-il évanoui ?

- Ah, vous êtes arrivés, les garçons.

Les trois jeunes hommes se retournent : Dale Maxwell leur adresse un petit sourire crispé en les rejoignant.

- Tu en sais un peu plus, papa ?

- Ils terminent de lui mettre son attelle. J'ai fait les papiers, il ne devrait pas s'éterniser ici. Le chirurgien a prévu l'opération pour demain matin.

- Vous savez ce qui s'est passé, exactement ?

- Duo a tenté de m'expliquer mais c'est un peu confus. Il a glissé de la cloison, apparemment par inattention. DeathScythe a pris peur et est passé très près de lui, le bousculant ou plus, il est incapable de le dire. Il se rappelle de la douleur qui a remonté dans son bras, d'une autre liée à DS, il m'a parlé de Grégory, qui aurait pris un risque pour éloigner le cheval, et puis il s'est évanoui.

- Je veux le voir, décide soudain Heero.

- L'infirmière a promis de venir me chercher lorsqu'ils auront terminé de lui poser l'attelle. Ca ne devrait plus être long, Heero.

Quatre se lève.

- Je vais appeler Grégory pour…

- Non, laisse, le coupe Heero, debout à son tour. C'est à moi de le faire. Merci.

Il sort alors que Quatre se rassoit près de Trowa.

A peine quelque minutes plus tard, il est de retour.

- Alors ?

- C'est Sally qui m'a répondu, ils descendent.

- Comment ça, ils descend ? Qui ? Ils sont où ?

- Au premier. Elle a emmené Grégory, qui s'est aussi blessé : c'était une légère luxation de épaule, ils l'ont remise en place.

- J'ai bien fait de lui dire d'aller le voir, se félicite Quatre. J'ai bien remarqué qu'il n'allait pas bien, mais il n'a rien voulu me dire.

- Tu vas pouvoir le gronder, le taquine Trowa, alors que Gregory et Sally arrivent déjà dans leur direction.

- On va enfin savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé, se réjouit Dale.

Tout le monde s'assoit, sauf Sally, qui s'est proposée pour aller chercher des boissons à tout le monde.

Grégory informe Heero sur l'état de DeathScythe et de toutes les personnes qui auraient pu subir les conséquences de ce petit incident, en attendant qu'elle revienne.

La seule autre "victime" est DS, qui s'est blessé en enfonçant la porte de la cloison, et ils sont d'accord pour ne pas en parler à Duo, et éviter d'une manière où d'une autre d'avoir à répondre à ses questions le concernant, qu'il ne manquera pas de poser.

Une fois tout le monde assis, il explique ce qui est arrivé, confirmant ce que Duo a déjà dit à son père, mais avec plus de détails.

Il termine juste son récit lorsque l'infirmière fait appeler Dale Maxwell.

Ils se lèvent tous et la rejoignent, heureux de voir qu'elle est avec Duo, installé dans un fauteuil roulant.

- Je vais le conduire à sa chambre, si vous souhaitez nous accompagner, mais pas plus de deux personnes. Je vous laisse vous décider et vous dire au revoir, je reviens dans quelques minutes.

- Merci, Mademoiselle.

L'infirmière s'en va sur un petit sourire.

- Merci d'être venus, leur dit Duo. Greg, ça va ?

- T'inquiètes pas, j'ai rien du tout. Toi, comment tu te sens ?

- Ils m'ont donné des calmants, je me sens un peu vaseux.

- Profites-en pour te reposer.

- Comment va DS ? Il est blessé ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui.

- Je ne peux pas. Je l'ai effrayé, j'arrête pas d'imaginer l'état dans le quel il doit être…

- Ca aurait pu être pire, intervient Heero. Ne refais pas la même erreur en persistant à vouloir aller travailler dans ton état de fatigue morale et physique, et repose-toi. A trop vouloir en faire, tu as commis une faute qui aurait pu être plus lourde de conséquences.

- Je sais, Heero. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Bravo, tu avais raison ?

- J'aurais juste préféré que tu m'écoutes, ce matin.

- C 'est trop tard, on peut pas revenir sur le passé, ça se saurait, si c'était le cas !

Heero sait bien que son attitude doit beaucoup à sa fatigue, mais il n'est pas habitué à ce qu'on lui parle de cette façon ; il sait que tout contrôle peut lui échapper d'un moment à l'autre, parce qu'il a eu peur pour Duo et qu'il sent la colère monter malgré lui, alors il serre les poings.

- Je rentre, j'ai du travail. Bon courage pour ton opération.

Il fait demi-tour sans attendre et sort de la clinique.

- Je ne voulais pas…

- Ne t'en fais, Duo, il ne t'en veux sûrement pas, le rassure Trowa, posant une main sur son épaule. Il est parti pour éviter que la situation ne vous échappe, vous êtes tous les deux à bout.

- Alors, vous vous êtes décidés ? demande l'infirmière en revenant.

- Greg et moi, on rentre, répond Sally avant d'embrasser Duo. Courage, Duo, et ne t'occupe de rien qui concerne Asgard : ni de ses maîtres, ni de leurs animaux, c'est d'accord ?

- Je vais essayer.

- Courage, Duo, et repose-toi, surtout.

- Merci, Greg.

- Je vais vous laisser en famille, leur dit Quatre également.

- Tu en fais partie, proteste Dale. J'ai assez vu et soutenu mon fils, restez avec lui tous les deux.

- Monsieur Maxwell…

- Allons, Quatre, tu sais très bien t'occuper de mes deux fils, j'ai entièrement confiance en toi.

Quatre rougit, alors que Dale embrasse ses deux garçons.

- Je t'appelle plus tard, fiston, et ne te fais pas de soucis pour ton cavalier.

- Merci, Dad. Je t'aime, tu sais.

- Moi aussi, fiston.

Après un dernier baiser sur son front et une étreinte rapide à Trowa, plus un serrement d'épaule pour Quatre, Dale sort de la clinique.

Gregory, Sally et Heero attendaient sur le parking pour s'assurer que tout le monde peut rentrer.

Finalement, Gregory et Sally repartent avec la voiture de Sally, et Dale ramène Heero.

Le trajet est plutôt silencieux jusqu'au Domaine.

- Où préfères-tu que je te dépose Heero, au manoir ou à l'hippodrome ?

- Au manoir, s'il vous plaît.

- Bien.

- Merci, Mr Maxwell.

- Je t'en prie. Tu sais, Heero, reprend-il après un court silence, mon fils m'a demandé si je connaissais le sens de ton nom et de ton prénom.

Heero se tourne vers lui.

- Et ?

- Je ne lui ai pas répondu.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ma foi… j'ai oublié, tout simplement ! Mais je me suis souvenu que c'était important, alors j'en ai parlé à ton père. Duo n'osait pas aller le questionner sur un sujet si sensible.

- Je peux comprendre. Trowa connaît aussi la signification de mes nom et prénom, c'est plus à lui que je pensais qu'il demanderait.

- Il a été le trouver juste après avoir eu ma réponse, ou plutôt, mon absence de réponse. Mais Trowa, très surpris de ne pas avoir fait le lien plus tôt, a refusé de le lui dire. Moi-même, je ne veux pas lui dire, maintenant que je sais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis du même avis que mon aîné : c'est bien trop tôt. Je ne sais pas quelles sont tes intentions envers mon fils, mais si tu souhaites vraiment remplacer Solo, je tiens à te prévenir que tu as déjà perdu.

- Je…

Dale se gare et pose sa main sur l'épaule crispée d'Heero.

- Mais si tu veux être aussi important que Solo dans la vie de Duo, si tu tiens à avoir cette place de « _seul et unique _» dans son cœur pour combler le vide de l'absence créé par la mort de Solo, si tu crois vraiment que ce nom que tu portes est un signe, je serai derrière toi, _Heero Yuy. _

- Vous venez de dire…

- J'ai dit que tu ne _remplaceras_ jamais Solo, c'est impossible. Ça a été l'erreur de beaucoup de personnes, dont Milliardo Peacecraft, qui voulaient seulement être un autre Solo. Tu n'es pas Solo, tu n'es pas un autre Solo. Tu es celui qui réconciliera Duo avec lui-même et avec son passé. La seule chose que je vois, aujourd'hui, que tu as en commun avec mon Solo, c'est ton amour pour mon Duo, celui d'Heero Yuy Lowe, pas d'un pseudo Solo. Ça suffit à rassurer le père que je suis.

- Leur lien était fort.

- Bien évidemment, et tu ne dois pas lutter contre ça. Mais c'est du passé, Heero. Accepte-le, et aide mon fils a l'accepter. Tu es _le seul _avec qui je le sens capable d'envisager un avenir. Si tu acceptes ce défi, ce combat pour Duo, alors tu dois devenir le _seul et unique_ de Duo tel qu'il est, aujourd'hui, voici l'enjeu, selon moi. Je ne souhaite pas te mettre de pression, tu as peut-être beaucoup plus à perdre que mon fils, dans cette histoire. Mais d'après ce que j'ai appris et compris, ainsi que ce que j'ai pu voir, toute cette semaine, vous avez déjà pris un chemin ensemble, bien qu'il vous soit toujours possible de vous séparer pour en prendre un autre différent.

- Nous n'avons malheureusement pas le temps d'y penser vraiment, ni d'en parler.

Dale sourit, autant avec sa bouche qu'avec ses yeux gris.

- Vos situations respectives vous obligent à aller doucement, ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose. Ton père et moi sommes d'accord pour ne pas nous immiscer dans votre relation, mais si c'est vous qui nous en faites la demande, bien entendu, nous vous aiderons du mieux possible, sans vous imposer nos avis, seulement en vous les donnant.

Heero ne répond rien, plongé dans ses pensées.

- Je n'oublierai pas vos paroles. Merci de votre soutien, Mr Maxwell.

- Je t'apprécie énormément, Heero. Et aussi et surtout, je veux que mon fils soit enfin délivré des fantômes du passé. Tu m'offres une opportunité, je la saisie, car j'ai confiance en toi.

Les deux hommes sortent de la voiture.

- Souhaites-tu que je t'emmène à la Clinique, ce soir, ou préfères-tu y aller seul ?

- Comment vous savez que… ?

- Allons bon, m'as-tu écouté ?

Heero adresse un timide sourire à Dale Maxwell.

- J'irai seul, ne vous embêtez pas. Merci.

- Très bien, je vais me contenter de passer quelques coups de fil, avec l'appui de ton père. Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver, Heero.

Heero lui fait un discret signe de tête, avant de gagner le Manoir pour préparer quelques affaires.

Il est hors de question pour lui de laisser Duo seul dans une chambre d'hôpital, surtout maintenant.

Dès qu'il a su qu'il devait y rester, sa décision était prise : il est bien décidé à passer la nuit avec lui, peu importe les conditions.

Il fait confiance à Dale et à son propre père pour arranger les choses et qu'on ne lui fasse pas trop de complications…

**oOo**

_**Deux heures plus tard, à la Clinique.**_

-

Heero se gare sur la parking, mais avant de descendre, il envoie un message à Trowa pour le prévenir de son arrivée, et lui demander de l'attendre dans le couloir.

Il l'avait déjà appelé un peu plus tôt pour l'informer de son intention de passer la nuit auprès de Duo, ce dont se sont doutés aussi bien Trowa que Quatre.

Aussi, prétextant de raccompagner Quatre, puisqu'un seul des deux seulement a l'autorisation de rester à ses côtés, Trowa laisse Duo seul après que Quatre lui ait dit au revoir.

Les deux amants s'avancent dans le couloir pour s'éloigner de la chambre et attendent Heero, qui peut arriver par plusieurs côtés différents.

L'ascenseur ayant été apparemment trop long pour lui, c'est par l'escalier qu'il gagne l'étage et retrouve ses deux amis.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Mieux, les calmants ont fait effet, il est plus détendu, répond Quatre. Ces fleurs sont magnifiques, il va adorer, ajoute-t-il en se penchant pour respirer le bouquet de violettes qu'Heero tient à la main. Elles sentent vraiment bon…

- T'en veux une ? demande Heero sur un ton difficile à définir.

- Merci, Heero, mais tu sais bien que j'ai eu droit à une magnifique rose hier et une autre aujourd'hui, elles viennent tout juste de s'ouvrir, donc j'ai tout ce qui faut. C'est un très beau choix, en tout cas.

- Même si ses yeux ne sont pas vraiment violets, ils y ressemblent, je trouvais que ça lui allait bien.

- Duo connaît très bien le langage des fleurs, Heero, lui rappelle Quatre. Alors si toi, tu l'ignores, dis-le lui clairement lorsque tu lui donneras…

- En même temps, intervient Trowa avec un petit sourire, personne n'est dupe, n'est-ce pas, Heero ? On ne peut pas pousser si loin les coïncidences, il y a un moment où ça devient de l'insulte.

- Tu veux vraiment que je t'insulte ?

- Allons, du calme, vous deux. C'est une très belle initiative que tu as prise, Heero, et nous t'en félicitations. On clôt le sujet, maintenant. Comment tu vas, toi ?

- Ca aurait pu être pire, même si j'ai connu mieux.

- J'ai pas trop pu te demander, au téléphone, mais tu n'en veux pas trop à Duo pour sa réaction ? Je crois avoir la réponse, parce que tu ne serais pas là si c'était le cas, avec ce si joli bouuuu…

Le regard de Quatre autant que celui d'Heero lui signifie clairement qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas terminer sa phrase, alors il s'interrompt.

- Effectivement, répond Heero. Et puis, c'est ton père qui m'a ramené, et j'ai eu une conversation assez intéressante avec lui.

- Je te demanderai bien des précisions, mais c'est pas le moment. On en reparlera, si tu veux.

- Hn.

- On va te laisser le rejoindre, lui dit Quatre. Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire de prendre soin de lui, Heero.

- Je suis là pour ça, je ne quitterai la Clinique que pour le ramener.

- Ton père n'a pas râlé ?

- Il est très compréhensif, et surtout, il s'agit de Duo.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose pour toi, en ton absence ?

- Si tu peux t'occuper de Grani, demain matin, ça m'avancerait, oui. Essentiellement sur le parcours du saut d'obstacles. Tu pourras voir avec Arthus, il connaît le programme.

- Pas de problème.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Merci à toi de veiller sur mon frère. Bonne soirée et surtout, Heero, soit patient avec lui.

- Ne vous en faites pas. Bonne soirée à vous aussi.

- Nous repasserons demain, ensemble ou séparément, lui dit encore Quatre. A demain.

Les trois amis se séparent et Heero gagne la chambre de Duo.

Il s'immobilise devant la porte, se sentant un peu idiot avec son bouquet qu'il ne sait pas trop comment tenir.

Ca fait si longtemps qu'il n'a pas offert de fleurs à quelqu'un…

Après avoir respiré un grand coup, il frappe et entre, sur l'invitation de Duo.

Un Duo qui ouvre de grands yeux surpris en voyant Heero, un bouquet de violettes à la main, un air contrarié sur le visage.

- Bonsoir, lui dit-il en refermant la porte, avant de s'avancer vers lui.

- Bonsoir, Heero. Je suis surpris de te voir…

- Agréablement surpris, ou tu préfères que je rappelle Trowa ?

- Idiot ! sourit-il gentiment. Je suis content que tu sois là. Surtout que vue la manière dont je t'ai parlé, tout à l'heure, tu…

Heero pose deux doigts sur sa bouche, puis se recule pour lui présenter le bouquet.

- Je t'ai ramené quelques fleurs pour donner un peu de couleurs et de vie. Les chambres d'hôpital sont désespérement neutres.

Duo accepte le bouquet et respire la délicieuse odeur de violette en fermant les yeux.

- Elles sont magnifiques, soupire-t-il. Je vais demander un vase aux infirmières…

- Inutile, l'arrête Heero, alors qu'il a rejeté les draps pour se lever. Je m'en occupe.

Il sort un petit vase du sac qu'il a ramené, qui contient quelques affaires de Duo et des siennes, pour le temps qu'ils restent, et va le remplir d'eau, sous le regard troublé de Duo.

Il revient ensuite vers lui pour reprendre les fleurs, qu'il dispose dans le vase, avant de le poser sur la table à côté de lui.

- Merci, Heero, lui dit-il alors qu'Heero s'assoit près de lui. D'être revenu, et pour les fleurs.

- Elles… elles nous correspondent bien, je trouve, explique-t-il alors que leurs mains se rejoignent sur le lit, puis s'entrelacent, si naturellement, si spontanément... Tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu veux que je t'aide à faire quelque chose ?

- Non, je suis prêt à me coucher. On attendait qu'ils ramènent le lit de camp pour Trowa, ils l'ont déposé quand il est parti.

- Je vois ça, répond-il en jetant un œil à l'objet en question.

Duo le regarde rapidement aussi, puis reporte son attention sur Heero, une petite grimace lui donnant un air tout à fait adorable.

- Dommage que tu ne puisses pas dormir avec moi.

- Je ne serai pas loin.

- T'as intérêt à dormir dedans, en tout cas, et pas me refaire le coup de la nuit du Banquet.

- L'important, c'est que toi, tu passes une bonne nuit.

- Mais pas sous ces conditions-là, Heero.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi et pour les autres, surtout en étant blessé !

- Dans ma situation, tu y arriverais, toi ?

- Dois-je te rappeler que les personnes pour qui je m'inquiète parfois se comptent sur les doigts d'une main, Duo ?

- Et... j'en fais partie ?

- A ton avis ?

- Alors tu me comprends.

Heero soupire et se lève.

- Je vais me mettre à l'aise pour pouvoir dormir et on va trouver une position pour… pourquoi tu rougis ?

- Pour rien, s'empresse de répondre Duo en détournant le visage.

Heero sourit légèrement, comprenant ce qui a provoqué cette réaction.

- Je vais me changer dans la salle de bain.

- Ok.

Duo se rallonge et regarde les fleurs, le cœur battant.

_Un amour caché dont on n'ose parler, vraiment ? Pourtant, tout ce que tu fais pour moi en témoigne, Heero... Mais moi, qu'ai-je fait pour toi, à part te parler trop durement et refuser d'entendre ton inquiétude ?_

Heero revient bientôt, le tirant de ses pensées, et après avoir rangé le sac dans le placard, il se campe devant les deux lits, les mains sur les hanches.

Duo ne l'interrompt pas, le laissant à ses réflexions, et en profite pour l'admirer, jusqu'à ce qu'il se tourne vers lui.

- Tu ne m'aides pas à me regarder comme ça, tu sais.

- Désolé, tu es la seule vision intéressante dans cette pièce, avec les fleurs. Mais je les ai déjà longuement admirées. J'adore la tête que tu fais quand tu es concentré.

Heero sourit.

- Et quand tu souris aussi, ajoute-t-il alors.

Heero ne répond rien mais son sourire s'accentue.

- Comment tu penses dormir ? Je veux dire, de quel côté ?

Duo s'allonge sur le côté de son bras valide.

- Comme ça, pour ne pas effectuer de pression sur l'attelle.

- Bien. Ne bouge pas.

Heero pousse le lit de camp au plus près du lit de Duo, du côté auquel il tourne le dos ; ils ne sont pas vraiment à la même hauteur, mais la différence est minime.

Il s'y installe ensuite, collant son corps à celui de Duo, mais un peu en décalé parce qu'il est sur la limite entre les deux lits.

Duo a beau être ravi de cette proximité, heureux de sentir le corps d'Heero suivant si parfaitement et de si près les courbes du sien, il reste quand même inquiet pour lui.

- Heero…

Il ne peut pas continuer ; Heero a glissé doucement son bras sous le sien pour entourer sa taille, se serrant encore un peu plus contre lui.

- Lorsque tu te seras endormi, je rebasculerai complètement sur mon lit, et personne ne pourra nous reprocher quoi que ce soit.

- Je m'inquiète surtout pour ton dos, murmure Duo, essayant de ne pas trop faire attention aux délicieuses sensations provoquées par le souffle chaud d'Heero sur sa nuque. Tu as des compétitions, bientôt.

- Ca ira. Promis, dès que tu t'endors, je reprends ma place. Mais je garderai ta main dans la mienne, ajoute-t-il alors qu'il sent Duo entrelacer les doigts de sa main valide à ceux de sa propre main, qu'il a posé sur son ventre.

- Promis ?

- Oui.

- Alors bonne nuit, Heero, et merci.

- Tu l'as déjà dit. Bonne nuit, Duo.

Heero dépose un baiser sur sa nuque, et cette fois Duo n'a plus la force de retenir un long frisson, alors qu'il y niche son visage, enfouissant son nez sous ses mèches libres.

Leurs mains nouées se caressent doucement…

Au bout de l'autre bras d'Heero, sur lequel leurs têtes sont un peu posées, sa main se perd doucement dans les cheveux de Duo, les caressant aussi avec tendresse.

Ainsi dorloté et entouré, au chaud et en sécurité, Duo ne tarde pas à s'endormir…

… Et Heero non plus.

Et lorsque l'infirmière de nuit passe bien plus tard pour sa ronde, elle les trouve si mignons qu'elle décide de les laisser tranquille et ne les réveille pas.

Ce n'est que le lendemain qu'elle vient les tirer de leur sommeil, avant la venue du médecin et de son équipe.

Ceci autant pour s'éviter une réprimande que pour leur éviter des remarques désobligeantes…

Heero, lui, se fait gronder par Duo, mais il réussit à le convaincre qu'il a passé une excellente nuit et qu'il ne ressent aucune douleur ni courbature.

Duo étant privé de petit-déjeuner, parce qu'il doit obligatoirement être à jeun, Heero attend qu'on vienne le chercher pour l'opération avant de descendre à la cafétéria de la clinique.

Il y est rejoint par le père de Duo peu après s'y être installé, et ils attendent ensemble la fin de l'opération autour d'un café, avant de remonter dans la chambre attendre le retour de Duo et son réveil…

Durant ce temps passé ensemble, Heero en apprend un peu plus sur Duo, notamment sur son travail, ou plutôt les dangers de son travail ; Dale se remémore pour lui de nombreuses autres fois où Duo a dû être soigné et conduit à l'hôpital.

Ce qui ne rassure absolument pas Heero, bien décidé, au contraire, à user de tous les moyens pour que Duo ne prenne plus de risques, au moins le temps qu'il travaille à Asgard.

Il se doute bien que ce sera difficile…

Il n'imagine pas encore à quel point…

-

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Notes générales** : 

(1) **Grani **: c'est le nom du cheval de Siegfried, qui est un héros légendaire de la mythologie nordique, personnage central de la saga de Völsung (_Völsunga saga_) et de la chanson des Nibelungen. Il est au centre de la tétralogie _L'Anneau du Nibelung_ de Richard Wagner, et apparaît dans _Siegfried_ et _Le Crépuscule des dieux_.

(2) **Violette** : Cette fleur permet d'exprimer _un amour timide ou caché_ à la personne aimé. **_"L'amour met un sceau sur mes lèvres et m'empêche de te dire que je t'aime par peur de l'inconnu"_**. (merci Darlian, je trouve ça trop beau !) Le bouquet doit rester modeste et discret, bien sûr.

-

**Notes de l'auteure** :

_Merci d'avoir lu mon ptit chapitre !_

_La suite est déjà écrite sur papier, il me faut juste le temps de la taper..._

_Certains d'entre vous le savent déjà, je vais peut-être partir pendant trois mois dans des conditions d'isolement complet, rien n'est encore sûr, mais si ça se confirme, j'essaierais de poster le plus de chapitres possible avant mon départ ; pour la fin, il faudra être patients…_

_Mais je suis encore là pour l 'instant, donc… à la semaine prochaine ! _

_Kisu ! _

_Lysa_


	13. arriva !

**Titre** : **L'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des animaux.**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Grégory Ten, Johan Femtio et le personnel.

_**Pairing **_: 2+1 et 3+4,

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy Lowe, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner, Dale Maxwell, Sally Po, Grégory Ten, Johan Femtio._

_**Résumé**_ : comme je le disais précédemment beaucoup de choses s'accumulent et ce qui devait arriver… **_arriva !_**

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ [**Chapitre cadeau en avance))** Bonjour à tous ! Avant de parler de ce chapitre, je veux juste rassurer les personnes qui n'ont pas osé me demander d'explications sur ma note de fin du chapitre précédent ; je ne suis pas en liberté provisoire, je n'ai pas bénéficié d'une remise de peine ni d'une permission de plusieurs mois, bref, je ne vais ou ne retourne pas en prison. Je n'ai pas non plus décidé d'entrer dans les ordres, surtout que je suis déiste. Mais effectivement, je compte bénéficier de la gentillesse d'une abbaye qui ouvre ses portes aux étudiants (quelle que soit leur confession) qui ont besoin de s'isoler pour préparer leurs examens, ce qui est mon cas, vu que je dois passer un concours fin janvier, et que j'ai un programme de 12 mois à assimiler en 4 mois. (les mangas m'auront appris à ne pas baisser les bras même si la situation semble désespérée lol) Je n'ai pas encore la réponse définitive, donc je ne sais pas si j'irai ou pas.

Après avoir raconté ma vie, (désolée pour ceux que ça intéressait pas) je vous transmet mes plus chaleureux remerciements pour vos reviews, vos messages et votre soutien, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre treize : … arriva !**

_**(Le lendemain de l'opération, en début d'après-midi)**_

**_-_**

A son retour de la Clinique, Duo a eu le droit à un accueil des plus chaleureux ; Odin a mis tout le domaine en pause le temps de pouvoir lui souhaiter un bon retour.

Tout le monde est venu le saluer autour d'un verre, quelques uns en ont profité pour signer son plâtre tout neuf, qui s'est rapidement retrouvé complètement recouvert d'inscriptions et de dessins en tout genre, pour le plus grand bonheur de son propriétaire, très ému.

Tout ceci a été très rapide, une simple petite heure, mais Duo en a chaleureusement remercié Odin et tout le monde, touché de cette attention alors qu'il y a tant de travail à faire.

Cette pause terminée, chacun reprend son poste, alors qu'Heero accompagne Duo jusqu'à sa chambre pour y déposer ses affaires.

Heero pose son sac aux pieds du lit et se tourne vers Duo.

- Merci, Heero.

- De rien. Tu dois être fatigué, je vais te laisser te reposer.

- Je me sens bien. Et je préfère aller voir DeathScythe.

C'était à prévoir…

- Duo, ça peut attendre…

- Non. Tout mon travail est en jeu, il ne doit vraiment rien avoir compris à ce qui s'est passé. Ma chute lui a vraiment fait peur, il a du l'assimiler à une agression. Vous n'avez pas voulu m'en dire plus, mais je peux le deviner.

- Duo…

- Ce que j'ai ressenti, à ce moment-là, m'inquiète beaucoup, le coupe-t-il en lui faisant face. Je dois le voir au plus tôt.

- Bien, se résigne Heero, compréhensif. Mais il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir, avant.

- Tu m'expliques en route ? propose Duo en s'avançant pour quitter sa chambre.

- D'accord.

Ils sortent de la pièce et descendent les escaliers.

- Alors ?

- Lorsque Grégory a ouvert le porte de l'enclos pour éloigner DS de toi, il a à peine eu le temps de s'écarter que DS a foncé, défonçant pratiquement le panneau de bois au passage. Heureusement, la porte du box était encore ouverte.

- Qu'essaies-tu de me dire, Heero ?

- DeathScythe s'est blessé. Il a une plaie ouverte au niveau du poitrail, et personne n'a pu l'approcher depuis pour en évaluer la gravité et le soigner.

Duo s'est arrêté, blanc comme un linge, dès le premiers mots d'Heero.

En silence, il reprend sa marche, Heero sur ses talons.

- Nous avons préféré t'attendre plutôt que d'agir comme nous l'avions fait à son arrivée.

- Vous avez bien fait. Ca l'aurait sûrement traumatisé, il ne doit plus savoir où il en est. Pauvre DS, je suis tellement désolé…

Heero aurait voulu le rassurer, mais il n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, car ils sont arrivés au Purgatoire.

Ils entrent et s'avancent jusqu'au box, mais avant de l'atteindre, Duo demande à Heero de rester en arrière.

DS est prostré au fond et ne relève pas immédiatement la tête à l'approche de Duo.

- Salut, mon grand. Je suis sincèrement désolé, tu sais, je n'ai pas voulu ce qui est arrivé. Tu vois, je suis là, blessé, moi aussi. Je suis parti pour me soigner, je ne t'ai pas abandonné. Death, s'il te plaît, ne te ferme pas…

Le cheval s'est relevé pendant que Duo parlait ; il peut à présent voir sa plaie sur le poitrail, et son cœur se serre.

- Je sais que je suis responsable de ta douleur, je jure de tout faire pour que tu ailles mieux. Ca ne devait pas arriver, c'est vrai, mais je ne referai pas la même erreur. Approche, mon grand, laisse-moi une chance…

Heero sert les poings alors que DS s'agite ; il commence par piaffer, ce qui traduit sa nervosité, puis s'ébroue, secouant sa tête, mais avec beaucoup moins d'énergie qu'habituellement.

Il avance jusqu'à la paroi vitrée, recule de quelques pas, se dresse sur ses membres postérieurs pour envoyer quelques coups de ses antérieurs, mais avec difficulté ; le sang de sa blessure a séché, emmêlant de la paille et des débris.

Duo n'a plus de doutes sur l'urgence de la situation, il doit intervenir pour dégager les corps étrangers et nettoyer cette blessure avant que l'infection ne se propage.

Il reste encore un moment face au cheval, qui finit par se calmer et s'immobiliser, mais à bonne distance de la paroi vitrée.

- Je reviens mon grand, ne t'inquiète pas.

Duo s'écarte et rejoint Heero.

- Comment ça se présente ?

- Je suis rassuré parce qu'il ne s'est pas braqué longtemps, répond-il alors qu'ils montent voir l'équipe qui s'occupe de DS. Il reste encore très méfiant, il hésite à me refaire confiance, mais j'ai bon espoir. Re bonjour, tout le monde.

Ils le saluent tous, le regardant avec respect et admiration ; oui, ils ont l'habitude de travailler avec Duo et de voir ses résultats, mais ce qu'il vient de faire, même s'il ne le sait pas encore, est assez exceptionnel de leur point de vue.

Johan leur explique, en effet, que DS est resté couché dans le fond de son box une bonne partie des deux derniers jours, ne se levant que pour manger et boire, et parfois pour marcher un peu.

Personne ne savait s'il était capable ou non de faire plus de quelques pas, ni s'il avait la force de se dresser sur ses membres.

- Il y a un lien très fort entre nous, il a cru que je l'avais trahi et abandonné. Me voir l'a rassuré, mais ce n'est pas encore suffisant.

- C'est ce que tu ressens ?

- Oui, mais pas seulement. Sa colère est bien présente, même s'il ne l'a pas manifestée. Elle s'est apaisée, mais elle fluctue en lui comme une vague qui roule et s'écrase sur la plage, qui avance et se retire. C'est aussi à cause de la douleur. Sa blessure le fait souffrir.

- Tu penses que c'est grave ?

- Je ne ressens pas de fièvre, mais la douleur et la gêne sont assez denses pour m'inquiéter. Je vais rester avec lui, il y a beaucoup de choses à vérifier encore.

Il descend les marches, suivit par Heero.

- Duo…

Les deux jeunes hommes se font face en bas de l'escalier.

- Je te remercie pour tout, Heero, mais ça ira, maintenant. Tu peux retourner travailler.

- Je rêve ou tu viens de me jeter ?

- Mais non, le rassure Duo en caressant sa joue de sa main valide, avant de la glisser dans la sienne. Je sais que tu as énormément de boulot, dont pas mal en retard à cause de moi.

- Trowa et Quatre m'ont donné un sacré coup de main, et continuent, en ce moment même. Tu n'as donc pas à t'inquiéter pour ça.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi non plus, Heero.

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Ma priorité est de renouer totalement le contact avec lui et restaurer notre lien de confiance.

- Duo, tu es fatigué, proteste-t-il en serrant sa main plus fort. Pourquoi ne te reposerais-tu pas avant, maintenant que tu as pu le voir ? Il peut bien attendre encore un peu, jusqu'à demain, par exemple...

Duo secoue la tête négativement, puis la tourne vers le box.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça. Il a besoin de moi, Heero, et je me sens capable de répondre à son appel, aujourd'hui.

Heero soupire.

- Duo…

- Ca ira, le coupe-t-il en reportant son attention sur lui. Fais-moi confiance, s'il te plaît.

- C'est pas le problème…

- Il n'y a pas de problème, Heero. N'est-ce pas ?

Nouveau soupire du cavalier.

- Si tu t'en sens capable, très bien, je n'insiste pas. Je sais que tu ne referais pas deux fois la même erreur. Promets-moi d'y aller doucement et de ne pas insister, si tu te sens faiblir.

- Promis.

- Je serai dans le bureau de mon père plus sûrement qu'aux écuries. Tu m'appelles, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, d'accord ?

- Promis. Merci, Heero. Bon courage pour le boulot et à plus tard.

Heero prend son visage entre ses mains et dépose un baiser appuyé sur son front.

- Bon courage à toi aussi et sois prudent, je compte sur toi. A plus tard.

Ce geste fait un bien fou à Duo, et Heero lit toute sa reconnaissance dans le dernier regard qu'il lui adresse, tout sourire, avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

Duo s'en va retrouver DS, alors qu'Heero repart vers le Manoir et le bureau de son père, où une masse de travail s'est accumulée durant le séjour de Duo à la Clinique.

oOo

_**Quelques heures plus tard…**_

-

-

Heero pensait pouvoir appeler Duo au moins une fois pour prendre de ses nouvelles, à défaut de réussir à se libérer pour aller le voir directement…

Mais il n'a absolument pas vu le temps passer, plongé jusqu'au cou dans les protocoles administratifs pour les formalités des concours.

Les connaître par cœur lui fait économiser le temps de vérifier les codes et autres procédures, mais ça ne rend malheureusement pas le remplissage des cases plus rapide…

Lorsqu'il en émerge enfin, il se rend compte que plus de trois heures sont passées.

Il pousse un long soupir et quitte le bureau avec soulagement.

Aux employés croisés au Manoir, il demande si par hasard, ils auraient vu Duo, et comme il obtient toujours la même réponse négative, il en déduit qu'il est encore auprès de DeathScythe.

Il décide donc de se rendre au Purgatoire, certain de l'y trouver, et si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est de toute façon là-bas qu'ils sauront le plus sûrement où il s'est rendu en le quittant.

Bien avant de l'atteindre, il croise Sally, Grégory et deux assistants du vétérinaire, tous bien chargés.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Heero en les arrêtant.

- C'est ce dont a besoin Duo pour préparer son intervention, explique Sally.

- Quelle intervention ?

Heero sent déjà qu'il ne va pas aimer ce qu'il va entendre, et l'air étonné qu'affichent aussi bien Grégory que Sally accentue encore ce drôle de pressentiment.

- Tu n'es pas au courant ?

- Au courant de quoi, Sally ? s'impatiente Heero.

- Duo va rentrer dans le box, Heero.

Depuis le temps qu'ils travaillent pour les Lowe, 5 ans pour Sally, 3 pour Gregory, c'est la première fois qu'ils voient Heero blêmir.

- Quand ?

- Dans moins d'une heure…

- Personne n'a tenté de le raisonner ?

- Pourquoi ? Il sait ce qu'il fait.

Heero fusille Grégory du regard.

- Vous savez où sont Trowa et Quatre ?

- Trowa s'occupait toujours d'Alsvid (1), la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, répond Sally. Et Quatre ne doit pas être loin, Duo a besoin de lui. Vraiment, Heero, je suis surprise qu'il ne t'ait rien dit…

- Il savait que je ne serai pas d'accord.

- Vous devriez lui faire plus confiance, Monsieur Heero.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Grégory. Sally, qui s'occupe d'organiser tout ça ?

- Nous, pour les soins, Johan et son équipe, pour la sécurité de l'enclos et du box.

- Très bien. Vous pouvez aller reposer tout ça, il ne se passera rien aujourd'hui.

- Heero..

- As-tu besoin d'un ordre, Sally ? la coupe-t-il assez durement.

Aucune des personnes présentes n'a de doute, c'est bien Heero Yuy Lowe, héritier d'Odin Lowe et du domaine d'Asgard qui se tient face à eux, second maître des lieux dont il ne vaut mieux pas trop discuter les directives.

Le Cœur glacé d'Asgard serait-il de retour ?

- Non, Heero, je n'ai pas besoin d'ordre. Je voulais juste te faire remarquer que Duo risque de ne pas apprécier.

- Il est blessé, il vient d'être opéré et il est fortement perturbé par sa culpabilité. Je refuse de le laisser prendre des risques. Je sais qu'il ne m'écoutera pas, alors j'agis, point final.

- Je comprends ton inquiétude, je dis juste que tu devrais en parler avec lui.

- C'est bien ce que j'ai l'intention de faire, maintenant que j'en ai fini avec vous. Je n'ai pas à redouter de complication de ta part, Sally ?

La jeune femme fronce les sourcils.

- Quoi, tu me prends pour une rebelle ?

- Je suis sûr que t'en as été une dans une vie antérieure, remarque Gregory en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- N'importe quoi ! Non, Heero, je respecte et suis tes directives, même quand je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Messieurs, l'Héritier d'Asgard a parlé, allons remettre tout ça en place !

Elle sourit à Heero et fait demi-tour, suivit par les assistants et par Grégory, qui adresse un regard désolé à Heero en repartant.

Mais Heero n'y prête pas plus d'attention et prend son portable pour appeler Johan et lui ordonner d'annuler tous les préparatifs.

Il apprend alors que Duo est rentré se changer.

Comme il n'a pas pris le chemin le plus direct du Manoir aux écuries, il ne s'étonne pas de ne pas l'avoir croisé ou simplement aperçu, alors qu'il parlait avec Sally et Grégory.

Il gagne donc le Manoir par le chemin le plus court, cette fois-ci, et appelle Trowa.

_- Oui ?_

- T'étais au courant.

_- De ?_

- Fais pas le malin, je suis pas d'humeur. Je te parle de ton frère et de son idée absurde d'entrer dans le box.

_- Ah, ça… et donc ?_

- Ca t'a pas effleuré l'esprit de l'en empêcher ?

_- Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir, Heero. Et quand bien même, je ne me suis jamais permis d'intervenir dans son travail, je ne vais pas commencer aujourd'hui. Je crois en lui, tu devrais en faire autant._

- Vous me faites chier avec vos histoires de confiance, il ne s'agit pas de ça ! DS est instable, Duo est blessé. C'est trop tôt, Trowa, suis-je le seul à m'en rendre compte ?

_- Duo a prévu qu'il risquait d'être plus sérieusement blessé, nous avons donc une voiture prête à l'emmener à la Clinque, au cas où. Tu dois te préparer à cette éventualité._

- Et je devrais rester là sans rien faire ?

_- C'est son choix, respecte-le. Où es-tu ?_

- J'arrive au Manoir. Duo est rentré se changer, je vais lui parler.

_- Ok. Je vais à Sudri (2) chercher Quatre. On se retrouve au Purgatoire ou au Manoir ?_

_- _Au Manoir. J'ai donné des ordres pour arrêter les préparatifs.

_- T'as pas fait ça…_

- Si. Contrairement à vous, je n'accepte pas l'idée qu'il puisse être gravement touché et encore moins celle de le perdre.

Trowa soupire.

_- Je peux comprendre, Heero, j'aurais même dû prévoir une telle réaction de ta part. Mais si j'ai bien saisi, tu ne lui as pas encore parlé. C'est donc une énorme bêtise que tu viens de faire, en prenant cette décision sans en avoir discuté avec lui avant._

- M'a-t-il parlé de sa décision à lui ?

_- Il aurait dû t'en parler avant de lancer ses préparatifs, mais il allait le faire quand même, il t'expliquera ses raisons lui-même. Je ne sais pas s'il a anticipé ton refus ou s'il pensait que tu comprendrais, simplement. Mais ne t'attend pas à ce qu'il accueille chaleureusement ton initiative. S'il y a bien une chose qu'il ne supporte pas, c'est qu'on interfère dans son boulot, et il te l'a déjà dit plusieurs fois._

- J'assume.

_- Je n'en doute pas. Fais attention aux mots que tu emploies, surtout._

- Hn.

_- On vous rejoint._

- Bien.

Heero est arrivé depuis un moment au Manoir, mais il a pris le temps de finir sa conversation avant d'y entrer.

Il monte jusqu'à la chambre de Duo, qui en sort peu avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte.

- Ah, Heero, je viens de te laisser un message sur ton…

- Quand comptais-tu m'en parler ? le coupe-t-il un peu trop froidement au goût de Duo, qui en perd son sourire.

- Si on prend en compte le message sur ton répondeur, je viens de le faire, répond-il calmement.

- Je t'interdis de faire ça.

Si Duo avait l'intention de conserver son calme envers et contre tout, les mots d'Heero lui font immédiatement oublier cette résolution ; sa température corporelle monte brusquement, alors qu'inversement, l'air autour d'eux se refroidit encore.

Trowa l'a pourtant prévenu de faire attention à ses paroles…

- La personne qui pourra m'interdire quelque chose, en dehors de mon père, n'est même pas encore une éventualité dans la tête de ses parents, c'est clair, Heero ?

- Dans ce cas, je te le demande : ne le fais pas, Duo.

Et si le ton de Duo s'est durci, celui d'Heero s'est, au contraire, radouci.

-C'est peut-être par là que du aurais dû commencer mais peu importe, je préfère faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, réplique Duo en tentant d'avancer.

Mais Heero lui bloque le passage.

- DS est instable et tu es blessé. Tu risques de l'être plus encore, dans le meilleur des cas.

- J'accepte ce risque, fais-en autant par respect pour mon travail.

- Ce n'est pas respecter ton travail que de te laisser agir aussi inconsciemment. Tu te sens coupable, mais ce n'est pas en te blessant davantage que tu rétabliras l'équilibre.

Le visage de Duo se ferme encore plus.

- J'ai blessé DS involontairement, et j'en prends l'entière responsabilité. Il doit être soigné au plus vite et je suis le seul à pouvoir tenter une approche.

- Je suis d'accord, mais ça peut attendre.

- Sa blessure est très mauvaise et commence à dater, je dois intervenir. Ne crois pas que c'est la culpabilité qui me guide, j'ai passé plus de deux heures à l'évaluer. Heero, je me sens parfaitement capable de le faire maintenant, alors écarte-toi et...

- Comme si tu pouvais ne pas te tromper ! le coupe-t-il sèchement.

- Je pense avoir assez d'expérience et si je me trompe… et bien tant pis !

- Tant pis ? reprend Heero, s'étranglant presque. Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux ? Tu peux y rester, Duo ! Une mauvais chute, un mauvais coup…

- Ce sont les risques, je te le répète, j'en ai conscience et je les accepte. Aligne-toi sur ceux qui m'entourent au lieu de vouloir tout contrôler.

- Désolé, mais je refuse.

- Tu penses que ça peut suffire à m'arrêter ?

- Je pensais surtout que je comptais pour toi, c'est ce que tu prétendais. Mais tu ne prends même pas en compte mes sentiments ou mon avis.

- Ne te sers pas de ce qu'il y a entre nous pour me faire changer d'avis, Heero, c'est pas correct. Laisse-moi passer, maintenant, je suis attendu.

Ils se regardent un moment en silence, Duo attendant qu'Heero s'écarte, ce qu'il ne fait pas.

- Personne ne t'attend, j''ai fait annuler tous les préparatifs.

Duo blêmit et un éclair de pure colère traverse son regard, qui se durcit.

- Comment as-tu pu… ?

- Je suis prêt à utiliser n'importe quel moyen pour t'empêcher de faire une bêtise, Duo.

- C'est comme ça que se traduit ta confiance, Heero ? Je t'avais dit de me laisser faire mon boulot ! explose-t-il littéralement. T'avais pas le droit de faire ça ! C'est de l'abus de pouvoir, c'est déloyal !

- Tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'avoir peur pour toi !

- Tu as dit que tu me faisais confiance, mais c'est faux !

- C'est en DS que je n'ai pas confiance.

- Et bien moi, j'ai confiance en lui, en notre lien, et ça me rend vraiment triste que ce ne soit pas ton cas. Merde, Heero, c'est un cheval, pas un tigre ou un ours !

- Oui, un cheval instable et perturbé face à un humain fatigué et blessé.

Duo soupire, sa colère à présent entièrement retombée.

- Tu ne comprends pas que la plus grande blessure est celle que j'ai au cœur ? Je ne supporte plus sa souffrance, sa colère et ses doutes. Je dois rentrer le soigner, le rassurer, lui montrer que j'ai confiance en lui et qu'il peut à nouveau avoir confiance en moi, et je dois le faire maintenant. Annule tes ordres, s'il te plaît.

- Tu es conscient de ce que tu me demandes ?

- Je veux seulement faire en sorte de ne pas avoir été jusque là pour rien, que tout ça ait un sens, que rien ne soit gâché. Tu peux comprendre ça ?

Oui, Heero comprend parfaitement le double sens de cette phrase.

- Tu me demandes de faire tout ce que je refuse de faire en me battant pour toi : reconnaître que DS est plus important que moi et risquer de te perdre.

Duo le regarde longuement, et Heero ne sait quoi penser de l'expression qu'il affiche.

- Ce n'est pas DeathScythe qui est plus important que toi, mais l'engagement que j'ai pris et la promesse que je t'ai faite, ainsi qu'à ton père, de le sauver. Je tiens toujours mes promesses, Heero, tu en connais l'importance pour moi. Concernant le fait de risquer de me perdre… Si tu refuses d'annuler tes ordres, tu me perds de toute façon.

- Tu me fais du chantage ?

- Bien sûr que non. C'est uniquement parce que tu seras intervenu dans mon travail et que de ce fait, je considérerai n'avoir plus rien à faire ici. Je quitterai Asgard et toi aussi, toi qui n'aura pas eu confiance en moi, malgré tes mots et ce qu'on a vécu. Alors oui, je te demande une dernière fois d'annuler tes ordres, conclut-il en sortant son portable et en le lui tendant. S'il te plaît.

Le regard d'Heero se durcit.

Il ignore sa main tendue et prend son propre téléphone, avec lequel il appelle Sally, puis Johan, pour leur demander de reprendre les préparatifs.

Il range son téléphone et refait face à Duo.

- Merci, Heero, lui dit-il alors. Crois-moi, je sais la valeur du geste que tu viens de faire et j'espère que tu comprendras son importance, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas.

- Je désapprouve fortement tes actes et ce n'est pas par manque de confiance en toi. Nous connaissons le danger et j'aurais voulu que tu ne prennes pas de risques, mais puisque c'est ton choix, je l'accepte. Je viens avec toi, et si jamais…

- Non, Heero.

- Comment ça, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ?

- J'accepte que tu sois présent, mais si tu ne te sens pas capable de rester sagement à l'écart, calme, sans jamais intervenir, je préfère que tu ne viennes pas et que tu restes éloigné.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça !

Duo soupire.

- Je le demande à toute personne ne se sentant pas capable de me faire et de tenir cette promesse. DS va sentir votre angoisse et ceci risque déjà de nous mettre en danger, tous les deux. C'est pour ça que j'ai tant besoin de l'aide de Quatre. C'est grâce à son don qu'il pourra faire barrage à toutes les émotions humaines qui risquent de parasiter notre communication. Il sera aussi mon alarme. Je t'en demande beaucoup, Heero, je le sais bien, mais il faut que tu y mettes encore un peu du tien, et que tu me laisses faire ce pour quoi je suis d'abord venu à Asgard.

Duo force le passage, cette fois-ci, et parvient à dépasser Heero.

Mais le cavalier n'en a pas fini avec lui ; il le retient par son bras valide et l'attire contre lui pour l'embrasser.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il a prévu de faire.

Mais il se retrouve brusquement plaqué contre le mur, le bras valide de Duo le bloquant complètement et très efficacement.

C'est arrivé tellement vite qu'il met un moment à comprendre ce qui vient d'arriver…

… et qui se trouve devant lui, le toisant d'un regard sombre qui ne cille pas.

- Je ne te laissera pas lui voler votre premier baiser, Heero, alors cherche un autre moyen pour évacuer ton angoisse et ta frustration.

Heero n'a pas le temps de répondre qu'Oliver se retire et que Duo s'écarte, le libérant.

- Heero, je suis désolé…

- Laisse tomber, le coupe-t-il sèchement tout en commençant à s'éloigner. Reste en vie, c'est tout ce que je te demande, ajoute-t-il avant de descendre l'escalier.

Arrivé en bas, il trouve Trowa et Quatre, chacun d'un côté des marches, les attendant visiblement… et les ayant aussi probablement entendus.

Ce que confirment les regards qu'ils lui adressent.

Des regards qu'il leur rend au passage, sans s'arrêter, continuant sa route pour quitter le Manoir et gagner le Purgatoire, où il est décidé à attendre Duo et à veiller à ce que tout se passe du mieux possible.

Et accessoirement, se remettre de l'humiliation et de la veste qu'il vient de se prendre…

Il avait presque oublié l'existence d'Oliver, et il aurait préféré ne pas se la faire rappeler de cette façon là…

Duo descend peu après lui.

Entouré de ses deux frères, il rejoint à son tour le Purgatoire, Heero et surtout DeathScythe.

Malgré le trouble qu'il ressent suite à son échange avec Heero et la manière dont ça s'est fini, il ne doit pas perdre de vue son principal objectif : DS.

Il doit sauver DeathScythe, en sortir vivant, et dans la mesure du possible…

… entier…

_A suivre... _

-

* * *

**Notes générales :**

**(1) Alsvid **: "Très rapide" : selon la mythologie nordique, c'est l'un des deux chevaux qui tirent le soleil, l'autre étant Árvak "Tôt levé".

**(2) Sudri** : **Sudri** est l'un des quatre nains ayant pour fonction de maintenir la voûte céleste dans la cosmogonie nordique. Ces nains ont donné leurs noms aux points cardinaux. **Sudri** est le nain dit "méridional", il représente donc le **Sud**.

**Note de l'auteure : **

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, en espérant que vous avez aimé !

Je sais bien qu'ils sont plus court qu'avant, mais c'était nécessaire de couper là, ça n'aurait pas été cohérent, sinon, enfin c'est ce que je pense.

A bientôt pour la suite, si ça vous dit toujours !

Bonne fin de semaine !

Lysa


	14. Duo vs DS : premier round

**Titre** : **L'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des animaux.**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA, flash back

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf mention contraire annotées au chapitre un

_**Pairing **_: 1+2, 3+4

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy Lowe, Duo/Oliver Maxwell, Trowa Barton Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner, Dale Maxwell, Hilde S., Odin Lowe, Johan Fremtio, Gregory Ten, Sally Po. _

_**Résumé**_ : Duo est entré dans le box… comment s'en est-il sorti ?

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : bonsoir tout le monde ! Après le chapitre cadeau de mi-semaine, le chapitre normal de fin de semaine ! Je sais que je vous fais vraiment attendre pour leur premier baiser, mais j'espère qu'à la lecture des chapitres, vous comprenez pourquoi… Mais promis, ça arrive, encore un tout petit peu de patience et de confiance… En tout cas, je vous remercie pour votre fidélité, votre régularité, vos reviews et mails, votre soutien, encore et toujours après déjà 14 chapitres… J'espère que vous irez jusqu'au bout ! Bonne lecture ! Lysa.

_**Réponses que je ne peux pas écrire ailleurs qu'ici : **_

_**Nyanko-kuro **: je t'ai envoyé un mail pour te remercier de ta review mais il n'est pas passé, alors je te remercie ici pour ta review et tes encouragements, et j'espère que tu aimeras l'histoire jusqu'au bout !_

_**Lu** : merci pour ta review ! tu as raison, tout tourne souvent autour de Duo et Heero n'a pas d'autre choix que de le suivre ; mais avant qu'il ne reconnaisse ses sentiments, c'était à Duo de toujours agir en fonction de lui… enfin, du moment que tu aimes quand même et me fais confiance pour la suite, c'est le principal ! j'espère que tu ne regretteras pas !_

_oOo

* * *

_

**Chapitre Quatorze : Duo vs DS : premier round.**

**-**

**-**

Duo reprend conscience doucement.

Il sent confusément que quelqu'un lui tient la main, au bout de son bras valide ; celui qui est plâtré repose assez lourdement sur sa poitrine.

Cette main entourant la sienne est douce et chaude, la pression légère mais si attentionnée, si présente, si rassurante…

Peu à peu, il entend des voix et arrive à en saisir le sens.

- … et tante Helen doit se retourner dans sa tombe. Je ne parle même pas de Solo !

- Pour ton bien, Hilde, je vais ignorer tes derniers propos.

- Vu le soin que vous prenez de votre fils, cher Oncle Dale, permettez-moi d'émettre des réserves quant à votre notion du bien d'autrui !

Duo choisit de se manifester à ce moment-là, sentant la tension monter entre sa cousine et son père.

Il remue sa main et ouvre les yeux sur le visage inquiet de sa cousine, qui lui adresse néanmoins un magnifique sourire.

- Duo, tu te réveilles enfin !

- Hilde… Goddam, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demande-t-il en se redressant doucement.

Dale s'approche pour l'aider, même si Hilde le soutient déjà.

- Dès que ta cousine a appris que tu t'étais cassé le poignet, elle a fait son sac, lui explique-t-il.

- C'est gentil, dude, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te voir. Mais il ne fallait pas t'inquiéter.

- Non, à peine ! Je me doutais bien que même avec un poignet cassé, tu ne te reposerais pas. J'arrive et qu'est-ce que j'apprends ? Que tu as eu un nouvel accident. Et tu viens seulement de sortir de l'hôpital ! Bon sang, Duo…

- Un accident ? Oui, c'est vrai, je me souviens que j'étais entré dans le box de DS, tout se passait plutôt pas mal…

-

_**Flash back.**_

-

- C'est bon, Johan, tout est prêt ?

- Oui, Duo. Günter, Alvin et moi, on se poste en haut. Runi et Kylan restent ici, à l'entrée. Pour Grégory et Sally, c'est à toi de définir à quelle distance de l'entrée du box tu veux qu'ils se tiennent. Pareil pour tes proches.

- C'est parfait, je te remercie.

- Bon courage, Duo, lui dit-il encore en posant sa main sur son épaule. A tout à l'heure.

Il demande à son équipe de prendre leurs places, puis il monte.

Duo se tourne vers sa famille et ses amis.

- Vous serez beaucoup mieux en haut.

- Ma présence n'est pas nécessaire, Duo, remarque Odin, mais si je ne te gêne pas, j'aimerais beaucoup rester. Tu peux être honnête, je ne me vexerai pas.

Duo lui sourit.

- Vous pouvez rester, Mr Lowe. Ce n'est pas le nombre de personnes qui risque de me perturber, mais les émotions et les sentiments. Si n'importe lequel d'entre vous se rend compte qu'il ne parvient pas à se contrôler, qu'il sorte et s'éloigne, c'est ma seule requête.

- C'est compréhensible. Bon courage, Duo.

Dale embrasse son fils sur le front et monte avec Odin ; Trowa et Quatre les suivent après avoir sourit à Duo, confiants.

Heero s'apprête à leur emboîter le pas, mais Duo le retient en lui prenant le poignet.

- Je veux être le seul à prendre un risque, Heero.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Il peut m'arriver n'importe quoi, dans les prochaines minutes. Je ne veux pas prendre de risques alors qu'il y a cette tension entre nous. Et surtout, je ne veux pas que toi, tu prennes le risque de devoir vivre avec des regrets, si…

- Tais-toi.

Duo le regarde longuement, jusqu'à ce que son visage se détende ; il ôte la main de Duo qui entoure son poignet pour pouvoir la prendre dans la sienne, et va jusqu'à entrelacer leurs doigts, sans le quitter des yeux.

- Trowa, Quatre, mon père… On est tous habitués à ce que je prenne des risques, on ne s'éternise pas, on s'est déjà tout dit. Nous deux, c'est pas pareil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, qu'attends-tu de moi, Duo ?

- Je n'attends rien, Heero, je te dis juste de ne pas prendre le risque de vivre avec des regrets. C'est trop douloureux. Quant à moi, je t'ai dit ce que j'avais à te dire, je me suis excusé pour l'attitude d'Oliver.

- C'est bon, je ne t'en veux pas.

- Alors tu veux bien… me serrer contre toi ? Seulement si tu en as envie, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes…

- La ferme, le coupe-t-il en l'attirant contre lui. Tu me rends dingue, je te jure. Reste en vie, et dis à Oliver qu'il a intérêt à te protéger de DS aussi efficacement qu'il te protège de moi.

Duo se recule après cette étreinte courte, mais très intense, et lui sourit.

- Ce n'est pas de toi qu'il me protège, mais de ta maladresse. Me regarde pas comme ça, c'est lui qui le dit !

- Il faudra qu'on ait une sérieuse discussion, un jour.

- Rendez-vous pris ! Mais là, j'en ai un autre tout aussi important.

- Je te laisse y aller. Fais attention à toi, Duo.

- Ca ira. Mais tu peux toujours prier pour que tout se passe bien.

- Prier quoi, prier qui ? Nous sommes nos propres dieux, Duo, je ne crois en rien d'autre.

- Si tu crois en moi, ça me suffit, alors.

- Je crois en toi. Sinon je t'aurais attaché et séquestré.

- Dans un autre contexte, ça aurait pu me plaire mais là, y a vraiment pas moyen.

- C'est vraiment pas le moment de plaisanter, Duo.

- Détends-toi, tout va bien se passer, tente-t-il de le rassurer en posant sa main sur sa joue pour une douce caresse.

- Hn.

- Merci pour ta patience et ta compréhension, Heero. A tout à l'heure.

Heero pose sa main sur celle de Duo, toujurs sur sa joue, et la fait glisser jusqu'à ses lèvres pour embrasser sa paume, sans jamais le quitter du regard ; il la libère ensuite pour le laisser partir et monte rejoindre les autres à l'étage.

Duo lui, après avoir réussi à calmer les battements de son coeur, s'avance jusqu'au box, indiquant au passage à Gregory et à Sally où il souhaite qu'ils se tiennent et jusqu'où ils peuvent venir, pour l'instant.

Il y entre et progresse petit à petit jusqu'à DS, sous l'œil attentif de tout le monde.

Le cheval est très agité, mais son attitude est plus celle d'un animal apeuré que celle d'un animal sur la défensive, et encore moins celle d'un animal prêt à attaquer…

Pourtant, lorsque la distance se réduit de plus en plus entre eux, Duo pressent que quelque chose ne va pas…

Mais quelques secondes trop tard…

Son champ de vision est soudain envahit par la présence de DeathScythe, qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu d'aussi près ; il sent un choc violent contre son corps, et tout devient flou qu'il bascule vers l'arrière…

Ensuite…

Plus rien…

Le trou noir…

_**Fin du flash back.**_

-

- Apparemment, je n'ai rien de grave.

- Dieu merci ! observe Hilde. Tu as encore une de la chance, Duo, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps encore tu vas pouvoir compter dessus.

- Je ne prends jamais en compte le facteur chance, chère cousine, et tu le sais bien.

- Tu m'énerves Duo, tu m'énerves !

- A ce qui paraît, ouais, pourtant t'es là !

- Parce que je t'adore, c'est plus fort que moi ! soupire-t-elle avant de lui faire une grosse bise sur la joue.

- Hilde, s'il te plaît, peux-tu aller chercher les autres ?

- Bien, mon oncle.

La jeune femme embrasse encore son cousin et le serre fort, avant de sortir prévenir tout le monde que Duo est réveillé.

Dale prend sa place auprès de son fils et pose sa main sur la sienne.

- What's wrong, Dad ? C'est quoi cette tête ?

- C'est la tête d'un père inquiet pour son fils. Duo, je crois que tu devrais arrêter. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur pour toi, et ce malgré toute la confiance que j'ai en tes capacités.

- Je comprends ton inquiétude. Mais si tu as eu plus peur que d'habitude, c'est peut-être simplement que tu te fais vieux !

- Je n'ai pas le cœur à plaisanter, Duo.

Duo pose sa main plâtrée sur celle de son père, qui s'est crispée sur son autre main.

- Père, je ne peux pas arrêter maintenant. On y arrive enfin !

- Mais à quel prix, mon fils ? Je refuse de te perdre ! Pas toi, pas encore, pas maintenant, pas comme ça.

- Mais arrête, papa, tu n'as pas à te mettre dans de tels états ! Tu ne me perdras pas, je ne risque pas grand-chose avec DS, j'en suis sûr, maintenant. Je dois analyser ce qui s'est passé, parce que je suis persuadé que quelque chose l'a effrayé ; je l'ai senti un moment avant que tout ne bascule.

- Plutôt quelqu'un que quelque chose, intervient Quatre en poussant la porte restée entrouverte.

Trowa le suit, ainsi qu'Hilde, Heero et Odin Lowe.

Duo leur sourit à tous, s'attardant un moment sur Heero, qui lui rend son regard, mais pas son sourire.

Duo ne s'en formalise pas ; même s'il sourit plus qu'avant, ce n'est pas systématique.

Il reporte son attention sur Odin, qui s'avance vers lui mais reste debout, comme son fils, alors que tous les autres se sont assis partout où c'est possible..

- Comment te sens-tu, mon garçon ?

- Bien, Mr Lowe, merci.

- Tant mieux Alors, Quatre, peux-tu nous expliquer ta remarque ?

- Et bien c'est simple : DS ruait un peu dans tous les sens, même très légèrement. Mais il évitait Duo, alors qu'ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre. Mais Oliver a jugé que tu étais menacé, explique-t-il en se tournant vers Duo. Il a commencé à se manifester. Mais peu avant que toi, tu ne t'en rendes compte, DS l'a senti. Il a perçu le changement, tu devenais un autre. Il a sûrement eu l'impression de perdre les repères familiers que vous aviez établis, que tu avais instauré avec lui. Alors il a paniqué et s'est défendu en s'en prenant à toi, il t'a poussé pour t'éloigner.

- Je comprends mieux. Je pense aussi que ça l'a renvoyé à l'incident dans l'enclos.

- Comment ça ? demande Trowa.

- Lorsque j'ai chuté, Oliver a eu un mouvement pour m'aider. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai simplement eu un poignet cassé, il m' aidé à me réceptionner de manière à ce que je me fasse le moins de mal possible. Sa présence est synonyme de danger, pour DS.

- Ca ne va pas lui plaire… remarque Trowa.

- J'arrangerai ça plus tard.

- Je suis désolé, Duo, je n'ai pas pu contenir Oliver.

- Je sais bien, Quatre. C'est moi qui m'excuse, je n'avais pas vraiment prévu que DS pourrait mal réagir à l'intervention d'Oliver. Tu avais déjà du boulot, à canaliser les angoisses et les émotions de tout le monde. Je suis content de voir que ça va.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est vrai que ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas eu à faire rempart, mais j'étais soutenu, explique-t-il en glissant sa main dans celle de Trowa, assis sur la chaise à côté de lui.

Duo leur adresse un grand sourire.

- Merci à tous les deux. Au fait, qui m'a sorti du box ?

- Gregory et Sally sont immédiatement intervenus.

- Ils ont pu entrer sans problème ? Ils n'ont pas été blessés ?

- Non. DS a pris peur dès que tu es tombé, il s'est reculé au fond du box.

- Tant mieux pour eux.

- Ils sont rentrés chez eux mais ont appelé plusieurs fois pour prendre de tes nouvelles.

- Je les appellerai un peu plus tard. Bien, pour un premier essai, ça s'est plutôt bien passé. J'en ferai un prochain demain.

Un tonnerre de protestations s'élève, créant un véritable boucan.

- Stop ! hurle presque Duo pour couvrir les voix, imposant le silence. L'idéal aurait été que je puisse y aller maintenant, parce que DS a vraiment besoin d'être soigné au plus vite. Mais je connais mes limites, je sens bien que je suis obligé d'attendre demain. Mais pas plus. DS doit aussi penser que je lui en veux, qu'il m'a sérieusement blessé. Je dois le rassurer une nouvelle fois, lui montrer que je vais bien et que ma confiance en lui est intacte. Lui montrer aussi que je suis moi et qu'il n'a rien à craindre.

- Ce qui n'est pas ton cas !

Duo regarde sa cousine en fronçant les sourcils.

- Hilde…

- Non, j'en ai assez entendu. ! Tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête, un jour, ça te tuera ! Le pire, c'est que tu arriverais presque à me convaincre que tu ne peux pas faire autrement, et ça m'énerve ! Je préfère sortir. Quand tout sera fini, je compte sur l'un d'entre vous pour me rappeler de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure !

Sur ces derniers mots, elle quitte la chambre en claquant la porte.

- Ah, les femmes ! soupire Duo. Et après ça, tu te demandes toujours pourquoi je suis gay, père ?

- C'est donc définitif et sans appel ?

- Que je préfère les hommes ! Oh que oui !

- Dans ce cas, j'espère au moins que vous envisagez de me donner des petits-enfants, que l'un d'entre vous transmette notre nom, quand même.

- Regarde vers ton autre fils, Dad, il est plus près d'exaucer ton vœu que moi…

- Dis, tu devais pas appeler des gens, toi ? réplique Trowa, un joli rouge colorant ses joues.

- Nous allons le faire pour toi, décide Quatre en se levant, lui aussi un peu rouge. Repose-toi, Duo.

- Oui, nous allons te laisser également. Enfin, Heero, tu souhaites peut-être rester ?

- Si tu n'as pas besoin de moi dans l'immédiat, père, je te rejoindrais plus tard.

- Il y a quelques petites choses que nous devons revoir ensemble, mais ça peut attendre. Asgard a été ta priorité si longtemps, je me réjouis aujourd'hui que tu en aies parfois une autre, d'une si grande valeur, répond-il en appuyant son regard sur Duo. A plus tard.

- Merci, Mr Lowe. Merci tout le monde.

Odin presse un moment son épaule puis sort, adressant encore quelques mots à son fils au passage.

Mais Duo est occupé avec son père, puis Trowa et Quatre, qui viennent l'embrasser avant de quitter la chambre à leur tour.

Duo se rallonge alors qu'Heero se rapproche pour s'asseoir.

- Ca me fait plaisir qu'on s'inquiète autant pour moi, mais j'avoue que le calme aussi me fait du bien.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Il n'a pas terminé sa phrase qu'on frappe.

Une jeune femme entre avec un plateau.

- Bonsoir. Je suis contente de voir que vous allez mieux, Monsieur Duo. Votre cousine m'a demandé de vous portez un repas.

- C'est très gentil, merci beaucoup !

- Merci, Kirsten, posez ça sur la table.

- Bien, Mr Heero. Bonne soirée à vous.

La jeune femme sortie, Duo se redresse.

- Ta cousine est un véritable phénomène.

- M'en parle pas ! Elle agit comme toi, en fait : elle râle, mais fait en sorte que tout se passe pour le mieux.

- Tu ne nous laisses pas vraiment le choix.

Duo ne répond rien mais sourit, alors qu'Heero l'aide à s'installer pour manger confortablement.

Du coup, il ne sait pas si c'est la fatigue qui le rend tout tremblant à l'intérieur, ou la présence d'Heero si près de lui ; les frôlements de leurs peaux qui paraissent involontaires, mais qui ont pourtant la douceur d'une caresse.

- Merci, Heero. Il est quelle heure, en fait ?

- Un peu plus de vingt heures.

- Je me disais aussi, ça se voit que le soleil vient seulement de se coucher.

Heero l'observe plus attentivement alors qu'il a tourné son regard vers la fenêtre.

- Tu te sens vraiment bien, Duo ?

- Oui, le rassure-t-il en le regardant. Je vais essayer de manger le plus possible, même si je n'ai pas vraiment faim, parce que j'ai besoin de force. J'irai prendre une douche après, comme ça je dormirai mieux.

- Je vais te préparer un bain, ça te fera beaucoup plus de bien.

- T'embêtes pas, je le ferai…

- Termine de manger, le coupe-t-il en se levant, je reviens.

Il se penche vers lui et dépose un baiser sur son front, puis gagne la salle de bain.

Duo est un peu étonné par son attitude, à la fois prévenant, mais avec une légère distance quand même.

Le fait qu'il ne lui ait encore rien dit à propos de DS l'intrigue aussi un peu.

Est-ce qu'il lui en veut pour tout ça ?

A-t-il eu peur en le voyant tomber ?

Est-ce qu'il se demande s'il doit intervenir de nouveau pour lui demander d'arrêter, même en connaissant la réponse ?

Tout à ses pensées, il ne se rend pas immédiatement compte qu'Heero l'observe depuis l'entrée de la salle de bain, appuyé contre la porte, les bras croisés.

Mais l'intensité de son regard finit par le faire réagir, il sent un frisson lui chatouiller la nuque, alors il relève les yeux de son assiette et rencontre les siens.

- Ca va ? lui demande Heero.

- Oui, je réfléchissais juste.

- D'accord.

- Tu ne me demandes pas à quoi ?

- Ca ne me regarde peut-être pas.

- Si tu ne demandes pas, tu ne pourras jamais savoir.

Heero lui adresse son premier sourire depuis qu'il s'est réveillé.

- Ca me concerne ?

- Oui.

Ils se regardent un moment en silence, une lueur amusée dans les yeux d'Heero répondant à la lueur provocatrice dans ceux de Duo.

C'est Heero qui finit par céder.

- Alors, à quoi tu pensais ?

- Je me demandais pourquoi tu n'avais pas encore dit un mot concernant DS, et ce qui s'est passé ou va se passer demain.

Le visage d'Heero s'assombrit.

Il retourne dans la salle de bain sans répondre, et Duo comprend qu'il est parti fermer les robinets avant que la baignoire ne déborde; ceci fait, il revient s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se prenne la tête, Duo, alors je garde ce que je pense pour moi.

- Je ne te demande pas de ne pas me dire ce que tu penses, Heero, seulement de ne pas agir à l'encontre de mes décisions et sans m'en parler. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai peur en vous voyant, Trowa et toi, faire vos trucs hallucinants sur le dos d'un cheval ou plus, que je vais aller saboter votre participation aux compets. Tu saisis la différence ?

Heero lui lance un drôle de regard avant de se relever.

- Ton bain est prêt, je vais redescendre ton plateau ,puisque tu as fini.

- Heero…

Deux doigts sur sa bouche l'interrompent.

- Fais ce que tu as à faire, Duo, mais ne m'en demande pas trop non plus. J'ai accepté beaucoup de choses te concernant, me concernant, et nous concernant, tous les deux, avec une facilité qui en a surpris plus d'un, moi le premier. Mais il y a certains point que je ne peux changer, pour l'instant ou peut-être définitivement, je n'en sais encore rien. Alors en attendant d'avoir une réponse, évitons de trop appuyer dessus.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir à quoi tu fais référence, exactement.

- Tu 'as pas besoin de le savoir. Tu as juste à me faire confiance, à ton tour, lorsque je te demande de ne pas insister.

- Ok...

- Bien. As-tu besoin de quelque chose, avant que je ne descende ?

- Si tu croises Hilde, Quatre ou Trowa, tu veux bien leur dire de venir dans une heure, j'aurai besoin d'aide pour mes cheveux ?

- Je reviendrai.

- Tu as du travail, Heero…

- Si je ne peux vraiment pas, je leur dirai. Est-ce tout ce dont tu as besoin ? Ca va aller pour ton bain ?

- Oui. Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai l'habitude d'avoir un bandage ou un plâtre à protéger de l'eau. Merci beaucoup.

- Si tu te souviens de quelque chose, tu appelles. Ton portable est posé sur ton pyjama, entre le tissu pour éviter de le mouiller.

- Tu penses à tout.

- Il vaut mieux. Ne tourne pas le verrou, surtout, on ne sait jamais.

Duo ne peut retenir un petit rire.

- J'y crois pas, t'es pire que Quatre, en vrai ! Une vrai maman poule…

Ma mère ne m'a pas laissé assez de souvenirs pour que je puisse comparer, désolé.

Le sourire de Duo s'efface immédiatement.

- C'est moi qui suis désolé…

Heero hausse les épaules, puis se penche vers lui et l'embrasse sur la joue.

- Profite bien du bain. A dans une heure, si t'appelles pas au secours avant.

Chargé du plateau, il quitte la chambre, sur un rapide dernier regard à Duo.

Un Duo surpris par l'attitude d'Heero à l'évocation de sa mère.

Heero n'en parle quasiment jamais, et lorsqu'il le fait, beaucoup de choses passent dans le ton de sa voix : du dégoût, de la tristesse, de l'amertume, de la souffrance.

Or là, si la voix était sèche et qu'une pointe de tristesse était encore perceptible, c'était assez faible pour surprendre Duo, plus habitué à un regard dur lui rappelant que c'est un sujet à éviter, et à une voix qui a du mal à passer dans cette gorge nouée…

Duo décide de mettre ça de côté pour le moment.

Il se lève et gagne la salle de bain.

Un immense sourire éclaire son visage : un bon bain moussant et des bougies plonge la pièce dans une ambiance des plus chaleureuses et réconfortantes.

Il ferme la porte sans la verrouiller, se déshabille, emballe son bras plâtré dans la protection prévue à cet effet, puis il glisse dans la baignoire en soupirant d'aise…

Peu après, il se rend compte qu'une douce musique apporte un élément en plus dans ce moment de détente quasi parfait…

Duo songe qu'il ne manque qu'une chose à son bonheur : la présence de son cavalier et la chaleur de ses bras autour de son corps.

Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de profiter pleinement de ses attentions…

Surtout qu'il sait que ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour que ce dernier souhait se réalise…

-

_A suivre…_

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé…_

_Je sais que je vous ai habitué à plus long, mais avant, j'avais déjà des parties écrites à l'avance que j'adaptais et retravaillais, alors que là, j'avance un peu au fil de l'écriture. La proportion s'est inversée entre ce que j'avais de prêt, plus conséquent et ce qui était encore à faire, qui ne représentait pas une grosse masse de boulot. Du coup, j'ai plus de travail, et j'en ai déjà pas mal avec mes révisions..._

_Je vous remercie donc de votre compréhension, je pense qu'on est beaucoup dans ce cas là, ça arrive à un moment ou à un autre... XD_

_A bientôt pour le second round et la récompense de Duo pour tout ses efforts !_

_Bonne semaine à vous tous._

_Lysanea._


	15. Duo vs DS : second round

**Titre** : **L'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des animaux.**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA, flash back

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf mention contraire annotées au chapitre un

_**Pairing **_: 1+2, 3+4

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy Lowe, Duo/Oliver Maxwell, Trowa Barton Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner, Dale Maxwell, Hilde S., Odin Lowe, Johan Fremtio, Gregory Ten, Sally Po. _

_**Résumé**_ : Duo refait un nouvel essai pour approcher DS…

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : salutations ! XD. Je vous gâte avec des chapitres rapprochés sans vraiment vous gâter parce qu'ils sont courts et frustrants… Mais n'empêche, vous aimez toujours, d'après vos reviews, mails et messages, alors merci de me faire confiance et merci pour votre soutien ! Merci aux lecteurs anonymes, (_merci à toi, SNT59, je te confirme qu'Heero est super protecteur quand il s'agit de ses proches_.) En parlant de lui, j'ai vu qu'Heero en a surpris beaucoup par son attitude, j'espère que ce chapitre vous apportera quelques réponses ! Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, de ce chapitre d'une longueur correcte, cette fois !

* * *

**Chapitre Quinze : Duo vs Ds : Second Round.**

-

-

_**Le lendemain matin, aux alentours de 9h00**._

_-_

Les mêmes dispositions ont été prises pour le nouvel essai de Duo.

Comme la veille, chacun observe, depuis son poste, le duel entre l'humain et l'animal, même si Duo leur a dit et répété que ce n'est pas un combat ni un affrontement.

Pendant près d'une heure, il ne se passe rien, du moins rien de compréhensible pour les autres ; Duo et DeathScythe sont face à face, chacun à un bout du box, se regardant simplement.

Bien entendu, DS s'agite, sa nervosité est perceptible, mais ses mouvements sont limités ; est-ce parce qu'il a mal ou à cause de Duo ?

Il n'y a que lui qui pourrait le dire…

Au bout d'une heure, finalement, Duo sort de son immobilité et commence à s'avancer à pas lents vers le cheval, ne s'arrêtant qu'après avoir franchi la moitié de la distance les séparant.

Ce qui l'éloigne donc de l'entrée du box…

Ce qui augmente donc l'inquiétude et l'angoisse de ceux qui suivent sa progression.

Quatre se crispe légèrement, essayant de ne pas plier sous ce poids supplémentaire ; il sent bientôt la main de Trowa se glisser dans la sienne et il tourne le visage vers lui, le remerciant d'un sourire.

Ils reportent ensuite tous les deux leur attention sur les écrans de surveillance où ils constatent que DS aussi s'est avancé, durant le peu de temps qu'a duré leur tendre échange.

La main valide de Duo se lève doucement entre eux.

Le temps est comme suspendu durant les secondes ou les minutes qui suivent et qui s'écoulent, interminables, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, DeathScythe se tende à son tour vers cette main, la laissant l'effleurer.

Doucement, Duo se penche un peu plus, jusqu'à pouvoir poser sa paume entière sur sa joue pour la caresser.

Mais cela ne dure pas…

DeathScythe s'écarte brusquement en hennissant, et Duo se recule vivement à son tour au plus près de la porte, s'y heurtant un peu brutalement.

- Duo !

- Ca va ! Pas de soucis, tout va bien.

Effectivement, DS ne s'en prend pas à lui, il a repris sa place au fond du box.

- Sally, reprend Duo en tournant son visage vers la jeune femme, à l'entrée du box, mais son quitter le cheval du regard, prépare-moi la seringue, s'il te plaît.

- Quelle pourcentage ?

- Soixante, t'en pense quoi ?

- Ca dépend de ce que tu veux, Duo.

- Il faut que j'obtienne un décubitus latéral (1) pour pouvoir le soigner. Je veux l'incapacité physique pour au moins une demi-heure, mais DS doit rester conscient.

- Tu le sens comment, au niveau de la nervosité et de l'angoisse ?

- Il est inquiet et tendu, assez pour influencer la répartition du produit et son efficacité.

- Dans ce cas, si tu prévois une injection unique, je te conseille de passer à 70, voire 75. Ou alors, tu restes à 60, mais en suivant le protocole DKK (2).

- Je crois qu'il est préférable d'appliquer le protocole. Je tiens à ce qu'il reste conscient, et qu'il se sente le moins impuissant possible. Son réveil doit aussi se passer du mieux possible, qu'on puisse terminer sur de bonnes bases. Prépare-moi le premier mélange déto/kéta s'il te plaît.

- Tout de suite, chef !

Le regard toujours braqué sur DeathScythe, Duo va chercher la seringue que Sally fait entrer en entrouvrant la porte du box.

- Merci. Dès que j'aurai obtenu le décubitus, vous comptez dix minutes pour que je puisse faire la seconde injection.

- Ok.

- Greg, j'aurai besoin de toi et de deux autres personnes. Dès que je lui aurais planté la seringue et qu'il commencera à tituber, il faudra entrer m'aider à l'allonger afin qu'il ne se blesse pas en tombant, le choc risque d'être assez violent.

- On sera prêt, tu peux compter sur nous.

- Parfait. DS, mon beau, je suis désolé, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Tu dois être soigné au plus vite.

- Duo, ça ira tout seul pour l'injection ?

- Tu auras peut-être à en préparer une seconde, Sally, mais je n'espère pas, parce que ça risque de se compliquer encore plus, si j'échoue. Je vais faire de mon mieux.

- Duo…

- S'il vous plaît, je dois me concentrer…

Gregory se tait et recule un peu, alors que Sally reprend la préparation de ses seringues.

En haut, Heero a les poings tellement serrés que ses ongles finissent par pénétrer sa chair et laisser des traces.

Son père pose sa main sur son épaule.

- Trowa et toi devriez descendre, il va avoir besoin de votre aide.

A peine a-t-il terminé sa phrase que Grégory les appelle via son micro et demande que deux personnes le rejoignent.

Heero ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et sans attendre son ami, il prend l'escalier.

Trowa embrasse Quatre sur la tempe et le suit.

C'est alors Dale qui se rapproche de lui, posant sa main sur son épaule, comme Odin l'a fait un peu plus tôt avec son propre fils.

Quatre le remercie d'un sourire, touché par cette marque d'attention.

Pendant ce temps, dans le box, Duo s'est de nouveau rapproché de DS, lentement, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à une faible distance de lui.

Il attend calmement, tentant de rassurer au maximum l'animal, dont la vue de la seringue a augmenté légèrement son inquiétude, le renvoyant à son accident et ses traumatismes passés.

Mais face au regard de Duo et à sa présence, il arrive à s'apaiser ; il fait un pas vers lui, puis recule, avant de faire de nouveau cet effort.

Duo sait que tout se compte en secondes, celles que DS voudra bien lui accorder avant de s'écarter ou pire, de le repousser.

Peu importe, il doit absolument lui faire cette injection ; une fois DS immobilisé, même si lui a pris un mauvais coup et se trouve dans l'impossibilité de le soigner, Sally pourra entrer le faire à sa place.

Ils ont tous eu des consignes, en cas de problème.

C'est ce qui compte pour lui, il n'a pas le droit à l'erreur, il y a tant de choses en jeu.

DS, oui, mais aussi Heero.

Un Heero qui l'attend au tournant, c'est le cas de le dire, et qui le lui a fait explicitement comprendre, la veille au soir…

-

-

_**Début du flash back.**_

Heero a pu se libérer et revenir s'occuper des cheveux de Duo.

Ce qu'il fait avec une grande douceur depuis un moment, Duo assis sur son lit, Heero derrière lui.

Il ne l'avouerait même pas sous la torture, enfin un jour, peut-être, mais il est aux anges de pouvoir le faire, il aime tellement se cheveux qui le fascinent totalement.

Il en aurait encore plus profité, si la situation le lui avait permis…

Mais ils ne peuvent pas savourer ce moment, çar Duo aussi apprécie la douceur et l'attention dont lui témoigne Heero, à cette instant.

Mais leur discussion les ramène rapidement à la réalité ; la conversation ne peut tourner qu'autour d'un sujet, ce soir, bien évidemment…

Et apparemment, Heero a beaucoup de choses à dire…

- Je suis en train de me battre pour toi, Duo, alors que tu m'as complètement relégué au second plan. Je n'ai jamais accepté ça de personne, souviens-toi de l'homme que tu as rencontré, il y a trois mois.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, Heero. Je dois finir ce travail avec DS.

- Et une fois terminé, tu partiras.

- Je n'en sais rien…

- Mais il y a une forte probabilité que ça se passe comme ça. J'ai fait l'effort de te comprendre et d'accepter tout ça, Duo.

- Crois-moi, je sais ce que ça vaut, parce que je me souviens très bien de l'homme que j'ai rencontré il y a trois mois.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça change, que tu saches tout ça ? Rien.

- Bien sûr que si, Heero. Celui que tu es, aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas le perdre…

- Et bien moi, j'ai l'impression de te perdre, alors qu'on est même pas ensemble. Je déteste ce sentiment. J'aimerai pouvoir t'envoyer sur les roses, toi, ton fichu sens du devoir, DS… Mais j'en suis incapable.

- Je suis désolé, Heero, mais ça me fait du bien de l'apprendre.

- A ta manière, tu es bien égoïste, Duo. Mais je le suis à ma manière aussi. Ce que tu me fais ressentir, je l'attends et l'espère depuis tellement d'années sans m'en être jamais réellement rendu compte. Je ne veux pas y renoncer.

- Heero…

- Alors je refuse de gâcher ces moments qui peuvent s'avérer être les derniers, s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit demain. Je prends ce que tu acceptes de me donner, parce que j'ai jamais eu autant, Duo. Je m'assois sur ma fierté, je ferme les yeux sur tous ces gestes que tu me refuses, j'accepte de croire que ce n'est pas le bon moment, oubliant qu'il n'y en aura peut-être pas d'autre. J'accepte de faire ce pari stupide sur la vie, mais tu as intérêt à t'en sortir, parce que c'est ta dernière chance, Duo et aussi la notre.

Ne trouvant rien à redire à ça - est-il seulement capable de parler - Duo se redresse sur son lit et se tourne vers lui en lui enlève la brosse des mains, avant de se blottir contre lui.

Heero referme ses bras autour de lui et le serre fort, avec une force et une tendresse qu'il ne lui a encore jamais manifesté, malgré l'intensité de l'étreinte qu'ils ont partagé le matin-même, avant que Duo n'entre dans le box..

- Si c'était pour risquer ta vie ensuite, tu n'avais pas besoin de refaire marcher mon cœur, Duo. Je ne suis pas prêt de laisser passer ça.

Duo reste encore un moment silencieux dans ses bras, puis leur étreinte se desserre doucement.

Il finit par relever le visage vers Heero.

Un visage crispé et inquiet, mais tellement touchant, qu'Heero se sent complètement fondre.

Mais il résiste à la tentation : il n'a vraiment pas envie d'être plaqué au sol en bonne et due forme…

Enfin, par Duo, ça ne le dérangerait pas vraiment, selon ce qui suivrait…

Mais par Oliver, il n'en est pas question !

Alors il se contente d'essuyer une larme qui perle au coin de chacun de ses yeux.

- Heero, je ne veux pas t'infliger la douleur d'être celui qui reste.

- Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, demain.

- Heero…

- Tourne-toi, maintenant, que je puisse finir ta natte et que tu puisses dormir. Tu as une grosse journée qui t'attend, demain.

Duo entoure son cou de ses bras et se presse encore un moment contre lui, puis se retourne et se rassoit sur son lit.

- Que tout ce que je t'ai dit ne te donne pas de fausses idées, Duo. Je ne me sens pas pris au piège ni prisonnier de ce que je ressens. Je suis là par choix, tu ne m'as forcé à rien. Tu m'as dit tes priorités, je pouvais refuser d'en tenir compte, mais je suis resté, parce que je le voulais. C'est clair ?

- Oui. Merci pour tout.

- Je ne veux pas de ton merci, Duo, je te veux toi. Je m'en fiche que tu n'aies pas envie de penser à demain et après demain, moi je vois clairement les choses. Pour la simple raison que je te fais confiance. Alors si tu tiens à moi comme tu le prétends, conclut-il en déposant un baiser sur nuque, entre deux coups de brosse, ne me déçois pas. Ok ?

- Ok...

_**Fin du flash back.**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Il lui en a beaucoup demandé, peut-être trop ; il veut à présent en finir avec tout ça pour pouvoir se consacrer à lui, et lui donner raison de lui avoir fait confiance.

Un mouvement de DS le tire de ses pensées ; comme si c'était le moment d'être distrait !

Il se concentre sur le cheval, comblant le dernier écart entre eux pour lui présenter ses doigts qui dépassent de son plâtre, le laissant les renifler, sentir, derrière l'odeur chimique du plâtre, l'odeur devenue familière de l'homme qui s'occupe de lui depuis trois mois.

Confiant grâce à ce que lui transmet DS, il le caresse doucement, visualisant l'endroit exact où il doit faire l'injection ; une fois sûr de son coup, il plante la seringue dans la veine, de sa main valide, d'un geste vif et précis, et ne s'écarte que lorsque le piston se bloque, indiquant que tout le produit est passé.

Esquivant in extremis la ruade du cheval, il s'éloigne le plus possible de lui, se retenant un moment au mur.

C'était juste, il a bien failli se prendre les antérieurs de DS en pleine poitrine, voire en pleine figure…

Le produit fait assez rapidement effet, le cheval titube dangereusement, transmettant toute son inquiétude et son incompréhension à Duo.

- Je suis désolé, Scythe, tu ne dois pas m'en vouloir, c'est pour ton bien. Greg ! appelle-t-il.

- On est là, répond Grégory en entrant, suivi de Trowa et d'Heero.

Les trois hommes suivent Duo et soutiennent un DS plus que vacillant, avant de l'allonger sur le sol.

- Merci beaucoup. Ecartez-vous, maintenant.

- On peut peut-être t'aider… commence Trowa.

- Lâchez-le et sortez ! le coupe Duo un peu trop vivement. Je suis désolé, Trowa. C'est juste que c'est tout mon travail qui est en jeu. Il ne doit pas se sentir en position de faiblesse et il ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive, ce qu'on fait tous là. Si je ne l'avais pas piqué, vous n'auriez jamais pu entrer, il se serait défendu contre votre intrusion. Sortez, maintenant, je m'occupe du reste.

Durant toute son explication, Duo n'a pas cessé de caresser DS, qui roule des yeux, plus qu'inquiet de la présence de tous ces gens, alors qu'il ne peut se défendre ni bouger.

- Je m'excuse, Dun', on te laisse bosser, lui dit Trowa avant de sortir, entraînant Heero avec lui, mais suivit docilement de Gregory.

Ils remontent suivre la suite des événements en haut, alors que Gregory reste auprès de Sally. .

Duo est revenu chercher la deuxième seringue ainsi que tout le nécessaire pour pouvoir soigner DS, aidé de Sally, mais depuis l'extérieur.

Il commence par doucher sa plaie à grande eau sous faible pression, tout en essayant de retirer manuellement, ou parfois avec une pince, les corps étrangers présents dans la plaie : brins de paille, poils, morceau de bois.

Il sèche ensuite la plaie avec une serviette, la tamponnant doucement ; il coupe les poils en périphérie et retire encore ce qu'il peut de la blessure.

Ce premier lavage lui permet de voir un peu mieux l'état de la plaie ; il poursuit ses soins en la nettoyant avec des compresses de gaze imbibées de bétadine, du centre vers le pourtour, toujours dans le but d'éliminer le plus de corps étrangers possible.

- L'accident remonte à plus de 12h, je ne peux pas suturer la plaie ni mettre de pansement. Je vais juste la protéger avec du Cétavlon (3).

- Elle est profonde ?

- Assez… Mais c'est pas trop infecté, il a eu de la chance.

- Il t'a toi, surtout.

- Sans moi, il ne serait pas rentrer dans la porte, Sally.

- Sans toi, Mr Lowe aurait dû le faire abattre depuis plusieurs mois, Duo.

- C'est pas faux, Grégory. Enfin, il faudra peut-être quand même une intervention chirurgicale plus tard, selon la cicatrisation.

- Tu penses à une greffe de peau ?

- Oui. Mais on en reparlera dans dix jours. Il faut voir comment il réagit au traitement médical. Je ne me fais pas trop de soucis, vue comme ses anciennes blessures ont bien cicatrisé, malgré les soins bancales qu'ont lui a donné. Il aura besoin d'antibiotiques et d'anti-oedemateux, je pense.

- Je te fais confiance, tu es devenu très calé en soins équins.

- Grâce à qui ?

Sally sourit, alors que Duo lui rend tout le matériel ; mais son sourire se fige parce que Duo referme la porte du box sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Duo ?

- Je n'ai pas fini mon travail.

- Mais enfin, tu as soigné sa plaie, il…

- Cette blessure ne guérira pas aussi bien que les autres. Il faudra nettoyer sa plaie et remettre de la crème tous les jours, Sally, voire plusieurs fois par jour. Je ne vais pas recommencer ce numéro et le mettre dans cet état à chaque fois. En plus, je pars dans deux jours, quelque un devra pouvoir le faire à ma place.

- C'est surréaliste, Duo, personne ne pourra l'approcher en aussi peu de temps.

- Si j'arrive à rétablir la confiance entre nous, il acceptera toutes les personnes que je lui amènerais. Tu comprends pourquoi je dois rester encore ? La première personne sera Grégory, qu'il connaît très bien et qui est proche de moi. Ensuite ce sera toi, Sally, parce que tu es la personne la plus proche de Grégory.

- Ici, précise-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

- C'est ce qui compte. On en reparle après, l'anesthésie va bientôt cesser d'agir complètement..

Duo lève les yeux vers la salle de surveillance, sachant que vu la proximité avec Grégory, aucune seconde de leur conversation n'a échappé à ceux qui s'y trouvent.

Mais la qualité d'écoute n'étant pas optimale, ils ne sont pas tous sûrs d'avoir bien compris.

Ils observent donc avec inquiétude Duo retourner auprès de DS, toujours couché, mais dont les membres commencent à bouger.

Duo le caresse encore longuement, et Quatre est surpris par l'intensité de l'amour que Duo porte au cheval, il ne l'avait jamais ressenti avec autant de force ; il n'avait également jamais ressenti avec autant de force l'amour que le cheval porte à son sauveur : un amour nié, refoulé, réprimé sous la peur d'être trahi et brutalisé, mais qui commence à se révéler, libérer de sa peur.

Il ne se doutait pas qu'un animal pouvait avoir de telles émotions, malgré tout ce dont lui a toujours parlé et décrit Duo.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? s'alarme presque Heero, le tirant de ses réflexions.

Il constate alors que Duo s'est éloigné de DS pour s'asseoir face à lui.

- Il attend que le produit ait cessé d'agir, explique-t-il, ayant parfaitement compris l'idée de Duo.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je vais le chercher…

Trowa le retient par le bras et secoue la tête, sans un mot.

- Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit, mon fils, hier. Duo a besoin de ta confiance. Chaque décision que tu prends en ce moment est capitale pour votre relation, ne fais pas d'erreur que tu ne pourras jamais réparer.

Heero soupire et reprend sa place face à l'écran, ne trouvant rien à redire aux propos de son père.

En bas, DS commence à se redresser, encore faible, ne quittant pas Duo des yeux.

Un Duo impassible, debout à son tour, qui lui rend son regard.

- Tu sais que je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal, champion.

Heero se tourne vers Quatre.

- Est-ce que c'est…

- Oui, Duo s'est retiré. Il tenait à ce que DS face connaissance avec Oliver. Tout va se jouer maintenant. Ou nous les récupérons tous les deux, ou nous les perdons tous les deux.

- Qui est-ce que tu désignes par "tous les deux" ?

- Duo et DS. Heero si tu ne te sens pas bien, sors. Duo ne t'en voudra pas.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, Quatre ! Il est hors de question que je sorte d'ici sans lui.

- Alors calme-toi ! réplique Trowa. C'est déjà difficile pour Quatre et Duo. Je sais que ça l'est pour toi aussi, mais tu ne les aides pas, comme ça, et au final, ça n'arrange personne.

- Désolé.

- C'est bon, le rassure Quatre.

La main d'Odin retrouve sa place sur l'épaule de son fils ; une chaleur qui le calme rapidement.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que Duo prend de tels risques, soupire Dale, la gorge nouée. S'il en réchappe, ce ne sera malheureusement pas la dernière fois.

- Je suis désolé, Dale, d'avoir fait appel à ton fils, je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin.

- Il est le seul responsable de ce qui arrive, personne ne l'a forcé. Nous ne pouvons que le suivre et aller au bout de cette histoire, par respect et confiance en lui. Agir autrement serait nier ce qu'il est, du moins, c'est ainsi qu'il le percevrait, et ça le blesserait encore plus cruellement.

Plus un mot n'est prononcé suite à cette intervention de Dale Maxwell.

Ils regardent tous DS, qui est à présent debout, et qui fait quelques pas, d'abord hésitants, puis plus assurés.

Duo suit sa progression, sans bouger autre chose que ses yeux.

- Tu as toutes les raisons du monde d'en vouloir aux hommes, mais Duo t'a prouvé que tu pouvais leur refaire confiance. Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir de ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui, c'était pour te soigner. Tu ne te sens pas déjà mieux ? Et ça ira encore mieux, parce que tu vas continuer de guérir. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu lui fasses entièrement confiance, DeathScythe.

Il avance vers le cheval, mais en silence ; personne n'est capable de dire si c'est Oliver ou Duo qui est dans le box, à présent.

Non, pas même Quatre, qui sent la présence de l'un comme de l'autre, pour la première fois avec une réelle égalité.

Ils n'ont jamais été vraiment en conflit, mais il y en a toujours eu un plus présent que l'autre, logiquement, et ça a toujours été Duo, le plus souvent..

Mais là, l'équilibre, l'égalité, l'harmonie est totale, ils sont comme côté à côté plutôt que l'un devant l'autre.

Quatre ne sait pas s'il doit s'en réjouir ou en avoir peur.

Décidément, cette instant est plein de surprises.

L'homme et l'animal sont maintenant face à face, une nouvelle fois.

La main de Duo se lève entre eux, comme précédemment.

Sa main plâtrée…

Et en un geste si rapide que personne n'a eu le temps de vraiment voir ni comprendre ce qui s'est passé, elle disparaît dans la gueule de DS, qui a refermé ses dents dessus.

Stupeur, horreur, panique envahissent le cœur de Quatre et il serre la main de Trowa plus fort pour faire barrage.

Duo n'a pas bougé ni même fermé les yeux.

Du sang commence à couler le long de son bras, depuis sa main toujours prisonnière de la gueule du cheval ; en quelques minutes, son plâtre a viré au rouge.

DS lui a-t-il arraché la main, un ou plusieurs doigts, l'a-t-il mordu et transpercé de part en part ?

Pour l'instant, nul ne le sait.

Mais Duo souffre, et s'en est beaucoup trop, émotionnellement pour Quatre, qui finit par tomber à genoux, malgré le soutien de Trowa.

- Il a… tellement mal… gémit-il, alors que Trowa le relève pour l'aider à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… articule difficilement Heero, en tentant de ne pas se laisser gagner par la panique. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?

Duo est en train de tendre sa main valide vers la tête du cheval, jusqu'à pouvoir la caresser doucement.

- C'est fini, maintenant… Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais… Je t'aime si fort… Tu le sens, mon DeathScythe, n'est-ce pas ?

En réponse, DS libère enfin sa main ensanglantée, avant de donner des coups de tête affectueux à Duo, son sauveur.

Un Duo tout sourire qui continue ses caresses, le flattant doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à genoux, vaincu par la douleur.

Et là, sous les regards interdits de ses amis et sa famille, le cheval s'agenouille pour le soutenir.

Duo s'accroche à sa crinière, de sa main valide, et se redresse tant bien que mal.

Aidé par DS, il titube jusqu'à l'entrée, où DS l'abandonne avant de se reculer dans le fond, roulant des yeux, apeuré par l'entrée de Grégory et de Sally, et par Heero, qui les a rejoint très rapidement.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon DeathScythe, ils ne te feront rien. Personne n'entrera dans ton box à part moi, tant que tu n'en auras pas décidé… autrement… tant que tu ne seras pas prêt… Je… te le… promets…

- Duo, ça suffit ! s'impatiente Heero en s'agenouillant auprès de lui pour le relever et le porter. T'es en train de te vider de ton sang, tu lui feras la causette plus tard !

Duo n'a pas la force de répondre, il tombe inconscient dans ses bras.

Heero le serre contre lui et ils sortent tous du box.

Alors seulement Quatre relâche enfin la pression, et s'évanouit à son tour dans les bras de Trowa.

-

xxXxx

-

_**Même jour, début d'après-midi, sur le chemin d'Asgard**._

-

- C'était vraiment super sympa, ce petit resto !

- Alors je suis pardonné ?

- Comme si je pouvais t'en vouloir, Duo.

- Geez ! Tu m'as pas mis ton poing dans la figure, peut-être ?

- Oh, ça, c'était rien ! Trowa m'a dit que si je t'avais vu dans le box, je t'aurais carrément tué.

- Tu le sais très bien, Hilde-D2, c'est pour ça que t'es restée au Manoir.

- Je me demande si c'était pas pire, comme idée ! Non mais regarde l'état de mes ongles ! grimace-t-elle en ôtant sa main du volant pour la tendre à son cousin. Ce sont des heures de travail qui ont sont parti en fumée à cause de toi.

- Tu veux dire, à cause de ton inquiétude injustifiée pour moi, dude.

- Injustifiée ? Et on revient d'où, là, s'il te plaît ?

- Hilde…

- Non, réponds-moi d'abord, d'où est-ce qu'on vient ?

- D'un super resto italien que tu vas sûrement sentir passer sur la balance… Outch !

Duo vient simplement de se prendre une tape sur la tête de la part de sa chère cousine, légèrement vexée par sa remarque.

- Et avant ce super resto italien avec lequel tu as essayé de te faire pardonné, on était où ?

- A la clinique…

- Pourquoi ?

- Ah, c'est bon, Hilde !

- Non, c'est pas bon ! Ton plâtre est tout neuf et tu trouves rien de mieux à faire que de le fourrer dans la gueule d'un cheval enragé !

- DS n'est pas enragé ! proteste Duo en s'enfonçant dans son siège. Et il valait mieux que je risque cette main, déjà blessée, que la deuxième, et que je me retrouve encore plus handicapé.

- Ca n'aurait été que temporaire. Or là, tu risques de garder des séquelles à vie, Duo.

- On en sait rien, de si ça aurait été temporaire ou non. Le plâtre m'a protégé mais même si DS aurait pu me faire beaucoup plus de mal, il a quand même une force et une mâchoire imposante, donc il m'a blessé sérieusement.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, d'après toi, il s'est retenu… réplique-t-elle, sarcastique.

- Mais je te jure, Hilde, il aurait pu m'arracher les doigts ou pire. Grégory m'a dit que c'était déjà arrivé.

- Désolée, je suis pas experte es cheval, je ne suis qu'une étudiante qui aspire à devenir ingénieur. Tout ce que je vois, c'est que ton plâtre a volé et que tu risques de ne plus pouvoir bouger ton poignet comme avant et d'avoir plus facilement de nouvelles fractures parce qu'il sera fragilisé. Tu vas être comme un petit vieux de 22 ans avec des rhumatismes dès le changement de température. Tu vas sentir tes os grincer à chaque mouvement…

- Stop it ! Tu me saoules, Hilde, ça va cinq minutes, j'ai compris. Je te rappelle que j'étais là aussi, j'ai entendu ce qu'a dit le doc'. C'est toi qui radote comme une vieille rabougrie

- On est arrivé, la vieille rabougrie aux kilos en trop ne vas plus te saouler longtemps, répond-elle alors que la voiture franchit le portail.

- C'est bon, excuse-moi, je suis un peu sur les nerfs. Je t'adore, sauf quand tu joues les mamans. Tu devrais vraiment te caser, tu sais, tu reporterais toute cette affection et ce trop d'attention vers ton mec et plus tard, tes gosses, comme ça, t'aurais plus le temps de compter mes bêtises.

La jeune femme est devenue toute rouge en quelques secondes.

- Laisse-moi, avec ça, tu crois vraiment que j'ai l'âge de penser au mariage ?

- Commence par te caser. Tu sais qu'Artus n'arrête pas de prendre la tête à Trowa. J'ai de la chance sur ce coup-là, il osait pas me déranger.

Elle se gare et se tourne vers Duo.

- C'est tant mieux, tu as raison. Et même s'il se décide à venir te parler, continue à t'occuper de tes jolies fesses, Duo, d'accord ?

- Comme si tu t'occupais des tiennes, toi !

- Je m'inquiète pour toi, je ne vais pas fourrer mon nez sous ta couette pour voir avec qui tu la partages et de quelle façon.

Duo rit alors qu'ils sortent de la voiture.

- Encore heureux, manquerait plus que ça !

- Quoi que je connais quand même une partie de la réponse…

Le sourire qu'elle affiche intrigue Duo, qui se retourne pour suivre son regard.

Il voit alors Heero s'avancer vers eux, et son cœur rate un battement avant de repartir en trombe.

Apparemment sur le départ, Heero a revêtu sa tenue d'écuyer, et dire qu'il est magnifique est un énorme euphémisme ; il porte une veste noire à double rangée de boutons dorés, fermée et courte devant, mais longue derrière, un pantalon blanc qui disparaît rapidement dans les hautes cuissardes, et il tient sa coiffe et ses gants d'une même main.

C'est la tenue classique des cavaliers d'Asgard, qui se différencie des autres par le symbole sur les boutons dorés, reconnaissable entre tous et reconnu à travers le monde, la magnifique lance Gungnir, la marque d'Odin. (4)

Mais ce qui distingue encore et surtout Heero, rappelant que ce n'est pas n'importe lequel des cavaliers d'Asgard, ce sont les galons d'or, qui indiquent qu'il a le plus haut grade, celui d'écuyer.

- Je te laisse, Duo, et… oublie pas de respirer ! lui murmure Hilde en lui faisant une bise.

- Mais euuuuh…

Hilde lui fait un clin d'œil, adresse un petit signe à Heero, qui lui rend, puis rentre au Manoir.

Duo vient à la rencontre d'Heero, pour pas faire genre celui qui attend que tout lui tombe tout cuit dans la main…

- Salut.

- Salut.

Ce n'est pas qu'une tenue, l'attitude va avec : une telle assurance, une telle fierté, un tel port…

Si Duo n'était pas déjà amoureux, il le serait tombé définitivement à cet instant !

Il se sent comme un ado devant sa première petite amie qu'il doit inviter au bal de fin d'année…

- Tu es très… euh… ça te va super bien. Tu es très classe, Heero.

- Merci.

Mais il finit par se reprendre, se sentant légèrement ridicule à être ainsi intimidé.

- Je pensais pas te trouver encore ici.

- On a eu un petit contretemps. Les autres sont partis devant, j'allais les rejoindre, quand je vous ai vus rentrer. Trowa m'a donné les conclusions du Docteur, concernant ton poignet. Ca aurait pu être pire, mais j'espère quand même que tu n'auras pas trop de séquelles.

- Il a refait le plâtre, j'ai plu u'à refaire signer tout le monde ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais encore là, je t'aurais appelé directement, mais j'avais peur de te déranger.

- Je me suis inquiété.

- Je suis désolé pour toute l'inquiétude et le souci que je t'ai causé, jusque là.

- Est-ce que tout est fini, maintenant, Duo ?

- Oui. Je dois encore m'occuper de DS, mais sans danger, cette fois.

- Je suis heureux de l'entendre. Je dois y aller.

- J'aurais vraiment aimé venir avec toi et assister à cette première compétition.

- J'aurais aimé que tu sois là aussi, Duo. Mais, ajoute-t-il en se rapprochant encore de lui jusqu'à le frôler, j'ai encore plus envie que tu termines de t'occuper de DS aujourd'hui, que tu lui apprennes à se passer de toi, pour me permettre à moi de m'occuper de toi, dès ce soir.

- Ce soir ? répète Duo, complètement envoûté par le ton d'Heero et son attitude.

Il ne le touche pas, ses bras sont toujours le long de son corps, mais il est dangereusement près de lui, affolant tous ses sens et lui donnant même la chair de poule, mais de manière très agréable.

- Que l'on gagne ou non cette compétition, il y aura une grande réception ce soir, en remerciement du travail fourni. Et également en ton honneur, Duo, pour ton succès auprès de DeathScythe.

- Je n'étais pas au courant…

- Maintenant tu l'es.

- Ok, c'est sympa, en tout cas…

- Une page est en train de se tourner, aujourd'hui, Duo. Et sur la suivante, je n'ai pas l'intention de rester une simple note dans la marge ou un numéro qui renvoie à un prochain passage. Je t'avais prévenu.

- Je…

- Tu as la journée pour te préparer.

Heero embrasse le bout de son index avant de le presser sur les lèvres de Duo.

Sans attendre que Duo reprenne assez ses esprits pour réagir, il fait demi-tour et rejoint sa voiture.

Duo se reprend quand même assez vite et attrape son téléphone, alors que la voiture atteint le portail, et l'appelle.

- Oui ?

- T'as intérêt à nous la gagner cette compet', Heero.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre quoi que ce soit, Duo. Je sortirai vainqueur de toute façon, quoi qu'il arrive.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Si je gagne cette compet', j'aurais le Prix et toi, en récompense.

- Intéressant…répond-il, entrant dans son jeu. Et si tu perds ?

- Tu seras mon lot de consolation.

Duo éclate de rire.

- Je t'attends, Heero. Sois prudent sur la route et pendant l'épreuve, à ce soir.

- A ce soir, Duo.

Duo coupe la communication et sourit, alors qu'Heero fait un signe en sortant le bras par la fenêtre ; il lève le bras à son tour mais n'est pas certain qu'Heero ait eu le temps de le voir, à cette distance, déjà, et parce que le portail a commencé à se refermer et que la voiture s'est rapidement engagée sur le pont.

Après un profond soupir, il se tourne vers le Manoir, hésitant.

Finalement, il décide de gagner le Purgatoire pour prendre des nouvelles de DS.

Il verra Trowa et Quatre plus tard…

-

xxXxx

-

_**Pendant ce temps-là, au Manoir**_

-

En quittant doucement le Royaume des rêves, Quatre prend conscience de plusieurs choses simultanément : un corps chaud est pressé contre le sien, dans son dos, un souffle tout aussi chaud caresse sa nuque, et une main sur son ventre est étroitement nouée à la sienne.

Il ouvre doucement le yeux et soupire de bien-être.

Le cœur qu'il sent battre contre son dos à un rythme rapide l'informe que Trowa est réveillé, lui aussi.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu ne dors plus ? demande-t-il dans un murmure.

- Je ne sais pas. Le temps s'arrête quand je suis dans tes bras.

- C'est moi qui suis dans les tiens, réplique-t-il en se tournant vers lui avec un doux sourire.

- C'est pareil.

Les deux corps pourtant déjà serrés l'un contre l'autre se rapprochent encore alors que leurs lèvres se scellent pour un tendre baiser.

Puis un deuxième…

Et encore un, avant qu'ils ne s'écartent très légèrement, juste ce qu'il faut pour pouvoir se regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu crois que Duo et Hilde sont rentrés ?

- Oui, répond Quatre après un court silence. Hilde n'est pas loin, Duo semble l'être un peu plus.

- Genre au Purgatoire ?

Quatre sourit.

- Par exemple, oui.

Le don d'empathie de Quatre ne comporte pas une option GPS, il a simplement la capacité de sentir les fortes émotions et d'en repérer leur provenance ; pour savoir qui en est le propriétaire, il doit autant à la familiarité de son ressenti qu'à son intuition, sans oublier le facteur chance et les déductions logiques.

S'il est parfaitement capable de situer les personnes les plus proches de lui, d'un point de vue relationnel, il ne peut pas le faire pour tous les autres.

A moins d'avoir passé beaucoup de temps avec eux, et encore…

- Il aurait quand même pu passer nous voir avant…

- Peut-être qu'il est venu mais qu'il nous a trouvé endormi.

- J'y crois à moitié… Il n'y en a que pour DS depuis deux jours…

- T'es jaloux ? s'étonne Quatre.

- Mais non ! C'est juste que…

Quatre se redresse et pose sa main sur sa joue.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon Trowa ?

- Ca me fatigue, tout ça. J'ai vraiment eu peur, cette fois-ci. C'était différent des autres situations difficiles auxquelles il a été confronté. Tu ne l'as pas senti ?

- Si. Mais j'ai mis ça sur le compte de la période. Il n'a jamais eu à gérer un cas pareil à une si courte durée de l'anniversaire de la mort de votre mère et de Solo. S'il avait été dans de meilleurs conditions, ça ne se serait pas passé de cette façon, certainement.

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

- Pas toi ?

- J'en sais rien. Quand je repense à tout ça… Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi en penser, justement ! Mais ce qui est sûr, Quatre, c'est que je ne pourrai plus supporter de le voir se mettre comme ça en danger. Je veux pas avoir un autre anniversaire de ce genre à célébrer…

- Je sais, mon amour…

- Je suis désolé, je…

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, t'as le droit de craquer aussi, mon Trowa. C'est fini, maintenant, tu n'as plus à garder tout ça en toi. Ouvre ton cœur, ne retiens plus tout aussi douloureusement. Viens là…

Quatre abaisse toutes ses barrières pour pouvoir partager sa douleur et le serre dans ses bras.

Trowa s'agrippe à lui et se libère complètement de la tension et de la peur, de l'angoisse, du chagrin qui l'empoissonnent depuis deux jours.

Quatre se doutait que ça allait arriver à un moment ou un autre ; Duo n'est pas le seul à en avoir bavé durant cette période, il n'est pas le seul à s'être retrouvé dans une situation et un état différent.

Bien qu'il ait réussi à le cacher et prendre sur lui, Trowa a du encaisser pas mal d'émotions aussi, d'angoisse, de souvenirs douloureux.

Ils en ont parlé quelques fois, Quatre l'a soutenu du mieux possible, et Trowa a reconnu que sans lui, les choses auraient été beaucoup plus complexes et difficiles à gérer.

Mais Trowa n'a encore jamais craqué complètement, il ne se l'autorisait pas tant que cette histoire avec DS n'était pas finie.

Et durant ces deux jours, il a atteint ses limites, et surtout ce matin, en voyant son frère et son amant s'évanouirent.

Alors c'est normal qu'il se demande s'il aura la force de supporter une nouvelle fois de voir son frère, le seul qu'il lui reste et auquel il est bien plus attaché qu'on ne le voit, de prime abord, risquer sa vie.

Longuement bercé par la tendresse de Quatre, il finit par se calmer.

- Merci, mon ange, murmure-t-il.

Quatre dépose de doux baisers dans ses cheveux.

- Je voudrais pouvoir te promettre que tu n'as rien à craindre et que tu ne perdras jamais Duo, mais je n'ai pas ce pouvoir. Ni celui d'effacer la tristesse et le chagrin que tu éprouves encore d'avoir perdu ta mère et ton frère.

- Mais tu as celui de me faire accepter tout ça, et c'est pour ça que je t'en remercie. Tu m'apaises et tu m'aimes, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin et envie.

Il relève la tête et lui donne un long baiser.

- Je serai toujours là pour toi, Trowa. Tu as le droit de pleurer, tu sais.

- Ca ne m'était pas arrivé depuis tellement d'années…

- Ca t'a fait du bien, au moins ?

- Beaucoup, reconnaît-il alors qu'ils se rallongent plus confortablement.

- C'est tout ce qui compte.

- Mais j'ai quand même l'intention de parler à Duo. Je veux qu'il sache ce que j'ai pensé de tout ça.

- C'est important, oui. Mais pas tout de suite.

- Non. Tout n'est pas vraiment terminé

- A ce sujet, que comptes-tu faire après avoir célébrer l'anniversaire ? Tu reviens à Asgard avec Duo ?

- Bien sûr. Et toi aussi, non ? Ils ont encore besoin de nous. A moins que tu n'aies prévu autre chose ?

- J'ai encore un peu de temps avant de reprendre les affaires.

- C'est pareil pour moi. J'ai écrit trois articles jugés des plus intéressant et qui ont pas mal rapporté, alors on me laisse tranquille.

- Ce sont ceux que tu m'as fait lire ?

- Oui.

- C'est vrai qu'ils sont excellents. Asgard t'inspire beaucoup.

- C'est aussi et surtout que peu de journalistes viennent ici, alors que ce lieu intrigue pas mal de monde. J'ai eu la chance de pouvoir approcher la faune de la Forêt grâce à Duo, ce que personne n'avait encore pu faire avant.

- Odin s'est également prêté au jeu de l'interview sans grandes difficultés.

- C'est lui qui me l'a proposé. Il m'a dit que pour me garder à Asgard, il était prêt à dévoiler certains secrets, m'évitant de devoir aller chercher des sujets ailleurs.

- Il t'adore.

Trowa sourit en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou, se serrant encore plus contre lui

- Il nous apprécie vraiment, c'est sûr, sinon nous n'aurions pas pu rester si longtemps ici en étant aussi bien traité.

- Ce sont des vacances de rêve, y a rien à dire ! reconnaît Quatre en caressant son dos avec tendresse.

- Mais elles vont bientôt prendre fin quand même.

- J'ai une idée de la manière dont ça va se terminer pour nous deux, mais alors pour Heero et Duo, je suis dans le flou total…

- Tu sais, mon ange, je crois que même eux ne le savent absolument pas…

- Heero a quand même une idée précise de ce qu'il veut. Je l'ai senti en parlant avec lui, au déjeuner. Il a beaucoup pris sur lui, également, et je crois qu'il en a un peu marre de passer après à chaque fois. Duo et Oliver l'ont assez fait tourner en bourrique.

Trowa relève la tête vers lui, souriant de manière un peu perverse.

- Milliardo sera là ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, puisque deux de ses chevaux participent à la compétition. J'espère que ça va bien se passer.

- Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, répond Trowa en replongeant le nez dans son cou, le faisant frissonner. Milliardo n'a qu'à bien se tenir, parce que le Heero que nous avons vu, ce midi, n'a rien de celui qu'on a croisé ces derniers jours.

- Je l'ai senti différent, sans parvenir à m'expliquer ça.

- Ce midi, nous avons vu Heero Yuy Lowe, le cavalier, l'écuyer, le compétiteur, le champion, l'héritier d'Asgard. Il est dans un état d'esprit différent, tourné vers la victoire. Il ne s'effacera pas, il ne laissera personne entre Duo et lui, ce soir, physiquement et à l'esprit, aussi. Il va faire en sorte que Duo ne voit que lui et ne pense qu'à lui.

- Je vois. Ca promet une sacrée soirée…

- Je ne te le fais pas dire…

- Mais par contre, tu vas me faire dire autre chose si tu continues à me provoquer…

Trowa sourit contre son cou.

- Qui te provoque… ?

- Tes lèvres dans mon cou, ta main au creux de mes reins, ton autre main…. Trowa !

- Oui, mon ange ? répond-il innocemment en pressant sa main coupable de manière bien moins innocente sur une certaine partie du corps de son amant.

- Tu l'auras voulu !

D'un mouvement fluide, Quatre renverse Trowa sur le dos et s'appuie de tout son corps contre lui.

- Je t'avais prévenu, mon coeur.

- Je sais.

- Alors… ?

- C'est exactement ce que je voulais… répond-il en attirant son visage pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

-

xxXxx

-

_**Au même moment au Purgatoire…**_

-

- On dirait que ta crise est passée, Duo, ça fait bien cinq minutes que t'as pas éternué !

- C'était pas une crise, Johan, renifle Duo. Je ne sais pas qui était en train de parler de moi, mais apparemment, cette personne a trouvé une meilleure occupation et tant mieux pour moi, je vais enfin pouvoir avancer…

-

_A suivre…_

_-

* * *

_

**Notes générales :**

(1) **. Décubitus latéral **: position couché sur le côté.

(2) **Protocole DKK **: protocole **d**étomidine/**k**étamine/**k**étamine : le mélange détomidine/kétamine est utilisé pour les anesthésies de courte durée ; afin de prolonger leur action, on injecte une demi dose de kétamine en plus, dix minutes après avoir obtenu le décubitus latéral. Le temps total d'anesthésie est d'environ 37 minutes ; ce protocole est préféré des vétérinaires parce que le réveil est calme et les paramètres cardio-vasculaires sont très bien maintenus. Il est pratiqué pour toutes les interventions de courte ou moyenne durée, en pratique courante chez le cheval. ( Merci au Dr Edouardo Glaner pour ses explications ).

(3) **Cétavlon** : crème grasse antiseptique.

(4) **Gungnir** : .Dans la mythologie nordique, Gungnir (la frémissante) est la lance du dieu Odin. Elle a la caractéristique de frapper toujours sa cible et de revenir à la main du Dieu après qu'il l'ait lancée (un peu comme marteau de Thor si vous vous rappelez, au Banquet). Elle fut fabriquée par un nain du nom de Dvalin. Gungnir fut prise aux nains par Loki en tant que réparation partielle pour le vol de la chevelure de Sif.

**Notes de l'auteure :**

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre._

_J'espère qu'il vous aura plu un minimum…_

_Comme promis, dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez **enfin** la concrétisation de la relation Heero/Duo, entre autre…_

_Donc, à dans trois mois !_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Non, je plaisante XD_

_Une très grande partie du prochain chap est déjà écrite, je vous laisse deviner laquelle, mais il y encore tellement de choses à mettre en place, alors dès que c'est fait, je vous livre le tout _

_J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous et que vous ne serez pas déçus !_

_Bises à tous et bonne continuation à vous aussi !_

_Lysa _


	16. Victoires et récompenses

**Titre** : **L'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des animaux.**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA, songfic

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf mention contraire annotées au chapitre un, Grégoty Ten et son amant Helgi, toutes les chansons appartiennent aux artistes, (_Le Roi Soleil, Jenfier, Hallyday père et fils, entre autres_).

_**Pairing **_: 1+2, 3+4, 5+13...

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy Lowe, Duo/Oliver Maxwell, Trowa Barton Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, Milliardo Peacecraft, Treize Kushrenada, Hilde S., Odin Lowe, Gregory Ten, Helgi, Sally Po. _

_**Résumé**_ : Duo a relevé le défi et sauvé DS, fait fondre Heero, les écuries Lowe ont remporté le premier concours passé… bref, tout s'arrange, il faut fêter ça !

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Bonjour ! Voici donc le chapitre tant attendu. Je vous remercie d'avoir patienté si longtemps, d'avoir continué à me soutenir, me lire, et m'encourager. (_Merci Altaya, pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours et que l'attente n'a pas été désagréable)_. J'espère que pour tout le monde ce chapitre sera à la hauteur et que vous ne regretterez pas d'avoir dû patienter… Pour les moments en musique, je vous conseille de faire l'effort de zapper la tête des chanteurs et/ou l'air qui ne correspondent pas toujours à l'ambiance d'une telle réception, (sauf la première) pour ne vous concentrer que sur les paroles ! Tout est dit… J'ai divisé la soirée en deux parties, je vous laisse avec la première, qui vous prouve que je suis encore capable d'écrire des chapitres longs XD… Bonne lecture !

oOo

* * *

**Chapitre Seize : Victoires... et récompenses !**

-

Heero jete un dernier regard au reflet que lui renvoie son psyché et satisfait de ce qu'il voit, il quitte sa chambre et va frapper à la porte de celle de Duo.

- Oui !

- C'est moi, Duo, tu es… commence-t-il en entrant.

Mais le reste de ses mots se coince dans sa gorge.

Et Duo n'est pas plus capable de parler que lui.

Le temps s'est comme arrêté, lorsqu'ils se sont découverts l'un, l'autre.

C'est vrai qu'ils sont à tomber, dans leurs costards impecs et sans un pli.

Ils l'étaient aussi, le soir du Banquet, mais c'était un peu plus décontract, comme ambiance, alors la tenue l'était aussi.

Or ce soir, les jean's, velours et autres cuirs restent au placard ; si la cravate n'est pas obligatoire, la veste, elle, est de rigueur, tout comme le pantalon à pince.

Un ensemble bleu pour Heero, de cette nuance particulière qui donne une teinte plus claire à ses yeux que le sombre ciel nocturne auquel tout le monde est habitué, sur une chemise gris de lin (1).

Un ensemble violet d'évêque (2) pour Duo, sur une chemise parme, tout comme l'élastique avec lequel il terminait de nouer sa natte lorsque Heero est entré.

Et que sa vue lui a fait cesser tout mouvement…

Il a pourtant eu un échantillon, cette après-midi, en le voyant pour la première fois vêtu de sa tenue d'écuyer…

C'est peut-être de la classe dans un tout autre registre, mais l'effet est identique et si puissant qu'il le plonge dans le même état ; il se sent complètement étourdi, comme s'il avait été frappé.

Ca fait peut-être beaucoup pour une même journée, à quelques heures d'intervalle, Duo a donc un peu plus de mal à revenir sur terre.

C'est vrai que ça fait trois mois qu'ils vivent "ensemble" et se voient tous les jours ou presque, et qu'il leur est souvent arrivé de se trouver ou de se découvrir beaux, sexy, à couper le souffle, notamment lorsqu'ils sont sortis.

Mais c'est vrai aussi que ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de ne pas le montrer, de ne pas réagir, à mesure que leur attirance mutuelle grandissait et que leurs sentiments évoluaient.

Et ce soir, ils n'ont plus à s'en cacher, alors forcément, sans contraintes, ils se laissent envahir par leurs émotions et leurs sentiments qu'ils ne briment plus, un moment indéfinissable, avant de se ressaisir.

Enfin, c'est Heero se reprend le premier.

Retrouvant cette assurance qui l'a quittée un court instant, il offre à Duo un sourire de conquérant, le plus séduisant et charmeur qu'il lui ai jamais adressé...

- Tu es superbe, Duo, murmure-t-il de sa voix grave.

Duo, qui s'est ressaisi à son tour grâce, à son sourire et à ses mots, sourit aussi et entre dans le jeu de séduction d'Heero ; d'un mouvement très sensuel, il rejette sa natte dans son dos.

- Tu n'as rien à m'envier, Heero.

- Toi par contre, tu aurais à m'envier mon cavalier, répond-il en s'avançant jusqu'à lui. Si tu acceptes d'être le mien, évidemment.

- With pleasure.

Heero ôte le bouton de rose en tissu blanc de sa veste et l'épingle à celle de Duo.

- Tu marques ton territoire, le taquine-t-il.

- Avec Milliardo et même Wufei dans les parages, je préfère être clair. Mais si ça te gêne…

Duo arrête sa main qui s'apprête à défaire l'épingle et lui sourit plus largement encore.

- J'en suis plus qu'honoré. Et si ça ne leur suffit pas, je leur expliquerais.

- Je te veux, Duo, mais tu ne m'appartiens pas. Parce que je te sais honnête et intègre, je considère que tu es et seras toujours libre de faire ce que tu veux.

- Hummm… intéressant. Je garde ça dans un coin de ma tête.

- Dumbum…

Duo libère sa main pour prendre et accrocher son propre bouton de rose, de tissu parme, à la veste d'Heero.

- Milliardo peut se tenir tranquille, parce que mon père est présent. Mais il peut aussi te provoquer pour la même raison, sachant que je n'aime pas contrarier mon père et qu'il l'apprécie beaucoup. Alors cette rose te rappellera, si tu l'oublies ou que tu doutes, même une seule petite seconde, que mon cœur t'appartient, Heero Yuy Lowe.

Un peu pris de court par cette déclaration, Heero l'enlace et le serre contre lui, afin qu'il ne puisse pas trop lire, dans son regard, à quel point ses mots l'ont troublé.

- On va déjà éviter de donner des occasions à Milliardo, en restant le plus souvent possible ensemble, propose Heero en s'écartant légèrement, mais en le gardant dans ses bras.

- C'est une excellente idée, oui, reconnaît Duo. Ca me va tout à fait.

- Bien. Et tu te sens comment, sinon ?

- Là tout de suite ? Parfaitement bien, répond-il malicieusement, en remontant ses bras autour de son cou, à peine gêné par son plâtre.

Heero sourit et dépose un baiser sur son front.

- Tant mieux, parce que tu risques de te retrouver souvent dans cette situation.

- Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, répond Duo en nichant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Ca me fait vraiment du bien d'être dans tes bras, après ces derniers jours. J'ai eu peur de perdre DS, de me perdre, de te perdre aussi et je commence seulement à réaliser tout ça.

- C'est de ça dont je parlais, Duo. Est-ce que tu as mal, es-tu fatigué ?

- T'es quand même pas en train de me proposer de rester ici, Heero ?

- Ce serait dommage, mais ma priorité est que tu te sentes bien.

- Je me sens bien. Les cachets sont très efficaces et les plantes aussi, je ne ressens pas de douleur. J'ai besoin de décompresser et de passer du temps avec toi. Ne t'en fais pas, je me reposerai chez moi.

- Tu y arriveras ? C'est un moment difficile, pour toi.

- C'est vrai, mais c'est aussi une occasion de me ressourcer Il est arrivé tant de choses, j'ai besoin d'être auprès d'eux. Ces moments au cimetière me manquent. J'aime m'adosser contre leurs tombes, j'oublie tout et seule la froideur de la pierre m'empêche de m'endormir. Je peux y rester des heures.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu n'y est pas retourné, c'est vrai.

- C'était mon choix, Heero. Parce que je me sentais tellement bien ici que je n'éprouvais pas ce besoin. Mais là, j'avoue, ça commence à devenir difficile.

- Ce que je peux comprendre. Ton séjour ici n'a pas été de tout repos, également.

Duo s'écarte et lève son visage vers lui.

- Il y a eu des moments difficiles, mais je ne regrette rien. Je veux juste m'amuser, ce soir, ou au moins passer une bonne soirée, loin du souvenir du Banquet.

- Ce sera différent, le rassure-t-il. L'ambiance sera différente, déjà, parce que le type de personnes invitées est différent. Ce sont les employés de mon père et leurs familles, les propriétaires des chevaux et leurs invités. Il y aura un peu moins de monde.

- Et tu es mon cavalier. Ou je suis le tien, c'est pareil.

- J'ai été ton _cavalier de glace_ avant que tu ne sois mon cavalier de soirée. Mais le cavalier de glace n'est plus.

- Tu seras toujours mon cavalier de glace, Heero. Même si je ne t'appellerai jamais comme ça. Tu étais, et est encore parfois, le Cœur Glacé d'Asgard tout entier, mais _mon_ cavalier de glace à moi seul, personne ne t'a jamais désigné ainsi. Derrière ce surnom, il y a toute la genèse de mes sentiments pour toi et même de notre relation.

- C'est bien pour ça que je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Je ne l'aurais accepté de personne d'autre.

Ils se regardent un moment sans rien dire, alors qu'Heero s'amuse à dégager les quelques mèches qui barrent le front de Duo, sans le quitter vraiment des yeux. Il finit par soupirer.

- Tu sais, Duo, quand tu poses tes yeux sur moi de cette façon, j'en viens presque à comprendre Milliardo.

- Comment ça ?

- Ce regard que tu as… je voudrai qu'il ne s'adresse jamais qu'à moi.

- Même sans le voir, je suis persuadé de ne pas regarder tout le monde comme je te regarde, toi ! proteste-t-il. Je n'ai pas souvent posé mes yeux de cette façon sur un homme, si c'est déjà arrivé, et jamais sur Milliardo, j'en suis sûr.

- Tant mieux. Il y a déjà quelque chose de magique, à simplement les regarder. Tu vois, j'ai beau savoir et le voir, qu'ils sont bleu, ils me paraissent toujours violets. Sauf de rares fois où je parviens à surprendre un éclat entre indigo et cobalt. C'est tellement troublant.

- J'en sais quelque chose, soupire Duo. Avant de vraiment les scruter sous une forte lumière à me les brûler, et avant d'avoir eu confirmation par le médecin via des clichés, je croyais vraiment qu'ils étaient violets, et que j'étais pas humain, comme beaucoup le disait déjà, dès l'orphelinat. Mais je m'en foutais, tout le monde les trouvait quand même beaux !

- Ils sont magnifiques c'est vrai, assure Heero en posant sa main sur sa joue. Comme toi, et je ne parle pas que physiquement.

- Heero….

Ses yeux se mettent à briller d'émotion, alors qu'Heero approche encore son visage du sien, réduisant la faible distance encore présente entre eux.

- Je le confirme, je deviendrai complètement fou si tu regardais un autre homme de cette façon là, Duo.

Il termine à peine de murmurer ces mots que des coups à la porte retentissent, les figeant dans leur élan, leurs bouches à un pauvre souffle l'une de l'autre.

Ils se reculent et Duo pousse un profond soupir, alors qu'Heero lève les yeux au plafond.

- Jamais deux sans trois, comme on dit, c'était à prévoir… Entrez !

Quatre passe juste sa tête dans l'entrebaïllement de la porte.

- Je me doute bien que j'ai interrompu un moment important, vue la charge émotionnelle que vous émettez, mais je pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps, faut vraiment y aller. Tout est en place, Odin va commencer son discours, il t'attend, Heero.

Heero regarde sa montre.

- Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il était si tard ! grimace-t-il. Tu es prêt, Duo ?

- Vas-y, je te rejoins.

- D'accord. A tout de suite.

Après un baiser rapide au coin des lèvres, il sort, remerciant Quatre au passage et saluant Trowa qui attend dans le couloir.

Duo fait quelques dernières vérifications, avant de descendre avec Trowa et Quatre et de quitter le Manoir, direction : la Fête !

-

-

**_Vingt minutes plus tard, à Vingolf (3), Pavillon de réception._**

-

Le discours d'Odin terminé, les invités commencent à se diriger vers les différents buffets pour se servir avant de regagner leurs tables et leurs places attitrées.

Trowa et Quatre abandonnent Heero et Duo un moment, qui préfèrent attendre un peu qu'il y ait moins de monde pour aller se servir, les laissant seuls

Heero se rend compte que Duo est bien silencieux depuis les derniers mots prononcés par Odin, ce qui l'intrigue.

- Tout va bien, Duo ? demande-t-il en posant sa main sur sa taille.

- Oui, excuse-moi, j'étais un peu ailleurs. Ce que ton père a dit m'a vraiment touché.

- Ce n'est que la vérité, tu sais. Il le montre peu, mais tu l'as beaucoup impressionné et il est plus que fier de ton travail.

- Je l'ai bien senti et j'en suis très content. J'ai trouvé que son discours avait des accents d'au revoir, aussi.

- Il ne te met pas à la porte, Duo.

- Oh ! non, je sais bien. C'est pas dans ce sens-là que je disais ça. Nous savons tous que le travail avec DeathScythe n'est pas encore fini. Cet après-midi, nous avons pu faire entrer Grégory dans le box et le laisser seul avec DS, mais pas longtemps. Il manifeste vite des signes de nervosité et m'appelle, même s'il ne me voit pas, ce qui force Greg a sortir. Je pense qu'il va avoir besoin de moi un moment encore.

- Il n'est pas le seul.

Duo tourne son visage vers lui et sourit, tout en prenant sa main gauche dans la sienne, dont les doigts fracturés restent encore fragiles, bien que l'attelle palmaire ait été retirée une semaine plus tôt.

- Je me souviens d'un matin, il y a un peu plus de trois semaines, où tu as rejeté mon aide en me disant que tu ne faisais pas partie de mon domaine de compétence….

Les lèvres d'Heero s'étirent en un sourire un peu crispé.

Duo fait référence au matin du Banquet, lors de son altercation avec Frigg ; il se souvient très bien des mots échangés avec Duo, alors qu'il prenait soin de sa main blessée pour limiter les dégâts.

- Je m'étais trompé, finit-il par répondre, en portant leurs mains liées à ses lèvres pour déposer un baiser sur celle de Duo. Et c'est bien l'une des rares fois où je suis heureux d'avoir eu tort.

- Pour que tu le reconnaisses si facilement, ce ne peut-être que vrai !

Heero hausse les épaules en réponse, ce qui fait pouffer Duo.

Je peux te poser une question ? reprend-il après un silence.

- Bien sûr.

- Si tu avais fini, avec DS, serais-tu revenu ?

Duo lui fait complètement face.

- Si tu me l'avais demandé, oui.

Heero est un peu surpris par cette réponse, il s'attendait plus à quelque chose comme "je ne sais pas" ou bien "si l'occasion s'était présenté au jour le jour".

- Vraiment ? ne peut-il s'empêcher de demander.

- Tu remets ma parole en doute ?

- C'est juste que nous ne sommes pas vraiment ensemble, Duo.

Cette fois, c'est Duo qui est surpris : ces mots le laissent un instant sans voix.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Parce qu'on se s'est pas encore simplement embrassé ? Bien sûr que c'est important, sinon on l'aurait fait n'importe quand, comme une simple formalité. Et Oliver ne serait jamais intervenu. Mais je considère que le lien qui nous unit l'est plus encore. Si ce n'est pas ce que tu penses…

- Il ne s'agit pas de moi, Duo, le coupe-t-il en serrant sa main, qu'il a gardé dans la sienne, plus fort. Dans mon esprit, nous sommes ensemble, je suis avec toi. Nous avons été interrompus trois fois, aussi. Mais je me demande surtout si ce qui nous lie est suffisant, de ton point de vue, pour imaginer que si tu avais fini ton travail ici, tu aurais quand même pu décider de revenir, pour nous… pour moi.

- Oui, c'est largement suffisant, Heero, affirme-t-il en plantant son regard franc et déterminé dans le sien. Je t'interdis d'en douter.

- Je te crois, répond Heero, impressionné par sa détermination.

Et surtout soulagé et rassuré…

Il est sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, lorsque son téléphone sonne et vibre dans sa poche.

- Excuse-moi, Duo, c'est mon père. Oui ?

_- Heero, j'ai besoin que tu ailles accueillir le Comte Quinze, en retard. Il vient de se présenter au Portail, il sera à Vingolf dans quelques minutes._

- Mais où es-tu, père ? Tout va bien ?

_- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai dû retourner au Manoir, je suis à mon bureau. J'en pars, mais le Comte sera là avant moi. Accueille-le, le temps que j'arrive._

- Milliardo ne peut pas le faire ? C'est son grand ami et son invité, après tout.

_- Si tu le vois, demande-le lui, mais quant à moi, je n'ai pas réussi à le joindre. Allons, mon fils, je sais que tu ne le portes pas dans ton cœur, mais ne lui donnons pas l'occasion de se plaindre et de faire un scandale._

- C'est la meilleure, il avait qu'à arriver à l'heure, aussi ! Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en occupe.

_- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Merci, mon fils. _

Heero coupe son téléphone et se tourne vers Duo.

- Un problème ?

- Je dois accueillir un retardataire, le temps que mon père revienne du Manoir. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, tu m'excuses ?

- Pas de problème, je t'attends ici.

- Va t'installer, plutôt.

- J'ai dit que je t'attendais ici. Tro et Quat' ne devraient plus tarder.

- Bien. A tout de suite.

Duo le regarde s'éloigner, puis reporte son attention sur la salle et les gens, qu'il s'amuse à détailler.

Ca lui fait tout drôle de voir les employés d'Odin avec leurs familles, alors qu'il ne les a connu qu'au travail…

Il y a moins de monde qu'au Banquet des Dieux, c'est évident, mais ça n'en reste pas moins une grande réception ; il a du mal à repérer ses amis, qu'il a cru apercevoir durant le discours : Sally et Grégory, bien sûr, mais aussi Wufei.

Sans parler d'Hilde, qu'il n'a pas vu du tout depuis le début de la soirée.

Il s'étonne aussi de ne pas avoir encore été approché par Milliardo, qu'il n'a vu que très rapidement et de loin.

Alors même qu'il y pense, il entend sa voix résonner derrière lui.

- Bonsoir, Duo. Tu es sublime, comme toujours.

Duo se retourne et sourit à Milliardo, qui se penche pour l'embrasser sur la joue, mais un peu trop près de ses lèvres quand même.

- Bonsoir, Milliardo. Je te remercie du compliment.

- Il est amplement mérité.

- Félicitations pour la victoire de Tallgeese.

- Merci, Duo, mais je ne suis que son propriétaire. C'est Otto qui l'a mené à la victoire, et ce grâce à l'entraînement et aux soins dont il bénéficie ici.

- Tu t'occupes de lui dès que tu peux, et il te reconnaît lorsque tu l'approches. Ca compte énormément, Mill.

- Tu as sans doute raison. A mon tour de te féliciter pour ta victoire sur DeathScythe.

- J'ai aussi été aidé.

- Mais sans toi, ça n'aurait pas été possible du tout.

- Effectivement.

Milliardo lui adresse un magnifique sourire.

- Tu es donc libre, à présent ?

- Non, pas encore, ce n'est pas fini avec DS.

- C'est seulement pour ce cheval que tu restes, alors ?

- En priorité, oui, mais pas uniquement.

- Je vois, dit-il en promenant ses doigts sur la rose blanche ornant la veste de Duo. C'est donc vrai, ce que m'a appris Wufei Chang ? Tu sors avec Heero ?

- Je _suis_ avec lui, oui.

- Pourtant, je ne le vois nulle part… remarque-t-il en balayant la salle du regard.

- Il a été accueillir le Conte Quinze, arrivé en retard, apparemment.

- Oh… Ce doit être la raison pour laquelle Odin a cherché à me joindre, alors… C'est vraiment pas de chance, j'ai pas pu répondre à temps ! Si Heero a pu s'en occuper à ma place, c'est très bien. Ca nous laisse un peu de temps seul à seul, se réjouit-il en se rapprochant encore de lui.

Il lui prend le bras et remonte la manche de sa veste sur son plâtre.

Le voyant sortir un stylo, Duo le laisse faire, un peu inquiet quand même.

- Mill, s'il te plaît, ne provoque pas Heero, ce soir. Je suis bien avec lui, tu sais.

- Plus qu'avec moi ?

- C'est différent.

- Effectivement, confirme-t-il en libérant son bras, mais Duo ne voit pas encore ce qu'il a écrit. Ce que je t'apporte, il ne pourra jamais te l'apporter, Duo. Ne l'oublie pas, quand tu seras dans ses bras, ajoute-t-il en se penchant pour lui souffler les mots à l'oreille.

Il en profite pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue avant de s'en aller, ayant vu Heero arriver face à lui.

Mais Duo, qui préfère ne pas se retourner pour ne pas donner l'illusion à Milliardo qu'il veut le retenir, ne se doute pas de ce qui est en tain de se passer dans son dos.

Il relève la manche de sa veste pour voir ce que Milliardo a fait sur son plâtre, et pousse un long soupir de lassitude en découvrant l'ancre qu'il a dessiné, souligné du "_**S**_" stylisé du Royaume de Sank en guise de signature.

Pendant ce temps-là, derrière lui, le Prince et l'Héritier se défient du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils se croisent.

En fait, tout leur visage exprime ce défi : un sourire princier provocateur et un œil de glace contre un sourire confiant et une œillade préventive, où Milliardo peut lire un rappel du danger et d'un avertissement formulé trois semaines plus tôt.

- Profites-en bien, Heero, le compteur tourne… murmure-t-il en le dépassant.

Si Heero n'a pas pu éviter que Duo et Milliardo se revoient à Asgard, comme il l'avait ordonné, puisque cette réception est en l'honneur des victoires remportées, dont une par un des chevaux du Prince, en revanche, il tient à lui montrer que les choses ont changé depuis le Banquet.

Milliardo n'est pas venu seul, ce soir, mais personne n'est dupe ; Heero sait qu'il ne renoncera pas si facilement à Duo.

D'ailleurs, ces mots qu'il vient de prononcer en le croisant ne le prouve-t-il pas de manière plus qu'éloquente ?

Mais Heero ne répond rien, refusant d'entrer dans son jeu, et rejoint Duo, qui leur tourne toujours le dos.

- Désolé de ce contretemps, s'excuse-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Ca va ?

- Maintenant, oui, répond-il en se tournant vers lui. Je viens juste de parler à Milliardo, et je lui ai demandé de ne pas te provoquer. J'espère qu'il m'écoutera, même si j'en doute, soupire-t-il en lui dévoilant le dessin sur son plâtre.

- Ca m'étonnerait aussi beaucoup, grimace Heero tout en lui rabaissant sa manche. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de répondre à ses provocations.

- Tu ne le provoqueras pas non plus ?

- J'ai autre chose à faire de beaucoup plus intéressant.

- Ah oui ? Je peux savoir quoi ?

Heero se penche vers on oreille.

- M'occuper de toi, voyons. Et je vais commencer tout de suite, ajoute-t-il en l'entraînant vers les buffets, leurs mains entrelacées.

Ils y retrouvent Trowa et Quatre, jusqu'à qui ils arrivent à se faufiler.

- Vous en avez mis du temps, on est resté là pour garder la place ! leur dit Quatre. C'est tellement bon que ça part à une vitesse folle.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, y a de la réserve, le rassure Heero.

- C'est vrai que ça diminue et se rempli à la même vitesse, remarque Trowa.

- Si tu regardes sous les plats, tu vas voir des lutins et des petites fées.

- Très drôle, Heero.

- Si tu ne crois pas au petit peuple, frangin, tu ne verras rien ! l'avertit Duo en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- T'attends pas à ce que je soulève les plats, Dun' !

- _Aaaaaatchoum !_

- A tes souhaits mon ange…

- Merci, mon Trowa.

- T'es encore enrhumé, Quatre ? remarque Heero.

- Et oui, répond Duo sans laisser le temps à Quatre d'intervenir. C'est bien beau de jouer les lapins, mais ils ont fini par oublier qu'ils n'en ont pas la fourrure… Outch ! Trowa, pas ma natte !

- Alors occupe-toi d'elle, au lieu de dire des âneries.

- Et toi, occupe-toi de ton mec au lieu de torturer le mien, intervient Heero, en forçant Trowa à lâcher les cheveux de Duo.

Ce qui n'est pas difficile, vue que les mots de Heero l'ont si surpris, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, qu'il a laissé la natte glisser de sa main pour retomber sur l'épaule de Duo.

Un Duo qui regarde Heero avec des yeux ronds, n'en revenant pas de ce qu'il a dit.

- Quoi ?

- C'est pas mignon, ça ? remarque Quatre, le premier remis.

- Même si c'est pas encore totalement vrai, en pratique…

- T'en fais pas, mon cœur, je suis sûr qu'ils vont y remédier très rapidement.

- Vous avez envie de voir les petits fours de plus près, peut-être ?

- Ca ira, Heero, merci.

- Et si on allait s'asseoir ? propose Duo, qui a fini par se remettre aussi de sa surprise et de son émotion. Si tout le monde est servi, bien sûr.

- Bonne idée…

Ils commencent à s'éloigner en direction de la table qui leur a été assignée, mais croisent Sally avant de l'atteindre.

Une assistante vétérinaire très en beauté, dans une sublime robe de soie beige et or, qui la met très en valeur.

- Bonsoir ! les salue-t-elle.

- Ouaw, Sally, t'es superbe !

- Merci, Duo. Vous êtes aussi très élégants, Messieurs.

- Grégory n'est pas avec toi ?

- Il est parti chercher son petit-ami.

- Helgi a pu se libérer ? Il doit être content.

- Oui, certainement, ça faisait un moment qu'il voulait le présenter à tout le monde. Et c'est aussi… Non mais dites-moi que je rêve…

Les quatre hommes se retournent pour suivre le regard de Sally et comprendre les raisons de sa soudaine exclamation.

Ne voyant rien de particulier, Duo l'interroge.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sally ?

- Cet homme, qui vient d'entrer aux côtés du Comte Treize Kushrenada… C'est Wufei Chang, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, confirme Duo. C'est le Premier Assistant de mon père, à la Clinique. Ne me dis pas que tu le connais ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Wufei et moi avons passé trois ans dans la même Ecole Vétérinaire, avant qu'il ne devienne l'apprenti de… Dale Maxwell ! s'écrie-t-elle en faisant face à Duo. Je n'ai jamais fait le rapprochement ! Il a gagné Eldeux et je suis venue à Asgard. Nous ne sous sommes jamais revus, depuis cinq ans.

- Et bien voici l'occasion de joyeuses retrouvailles.

- C'est incroyable… Dites, je n'imagine pas cette manière possessive avec laquelle le Comte pose sa main sur sa taille ?

- Ils sont ensemble depuis peu, confirme Trowa.

- Il est avec le Comte Kushrenada ? Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui ! Quel couple, nom de Dieu ! Le Sabre et la Rose…

- C'est une belle image, remarque Heero.

- C'est surtout très vrai. Ce sont deux caractères très forts, très fiers. Le Wufei dont je me souviens était un jeune homme déjà sûr de lui et de ce qu'il voulait. Il faisait toujours osciller ses amants du bonheur le plus total à l'enfer le plus douloureux.

- Il nous en a fait une belle démo, remarque Quatre, dont on se serait bien passé.

Sally le regarde avec des yeux ronds.

- Tu veux dire que Wufei et toi…

- Hein ? Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ! C'est pas de moi dont il s'agit, mais de cet individu plier en deux de rire en face de moi.

Sally se tourne vers un Duo hilare, qui s'accroche au bras d'un Heero, qui a beaucoup de mal à se retenir de sourire, lui aussi.

- Désolé, Quatre, mais je vous ai imaginé tous les deux en train…

- Arrête ça ! lui ordonnent Trowa et Quatre d'une même voix.

Ce qui le fait repartir de plus belle.

- Nan, c'est trop drôle !

- Duo, reprend Sally, sois sérieux deux secondes, tu es vraiment sorti avec lui ?

Le jeune homme se redresse pour respirer un grand coup et essuie les larmes qui perlent de ses yeux.

- Oui, Sally, finit-il par répondre, calmé. Mais c'est loin, tout ça.

- Et vous êtes restés ensemble longtemps ?

- Presque deux ans et demi.

- Quand même ! Et il t'a rendu malheureux, toi aussi, alors ?

- T'as vraiment besoin de savoir tout ça ? intervient Heero, les sourcils froncés.

Mais Duo le rassure par la douceur de son regard et par une légère pression de sa main sur son bras.

Il tourne ensuite son regard vers Sally pour lui répondre.

- Comme tu l'as dit, tout à l'heure, il peut rendre quelqu'un très heureux, puis être très cruel par la suite. C'est Wufei, quoi ! On a eu des moments difficiles, mais ça ne nous empêche pas d'être bons amis, aujourd'hui.

- Il vaut mieux, si vous bossez ensemble. Je n'aurais jamais cru le revoir ici…

- Tu n'étais pas là quand il est passé ici, il y a deux semaines, je m'en souviens maintenant, remarque Heero. Il a demandé à mon père si tu travaillais toujours ici.

- Alors il se souvient de moi ?

- Ca ne m'étonne pas ! répond Duo. T'es pas quelqu'un qu'on oublie facilement, Sally !

- Et puis vue la manière dont il a parlé de toi avec mon père, pourtant très peu de temps, je ne crois pas trop m'avancer en disant que vous étiez plutôt proches.

- C'est vrai. Nous avions une relation particulière, nous nous retrouvions sur de nombreux points. C'est en me servant de mon héritage chinois légué par ma mère que j'ai pu l'approcher. J'ai fini par complètement craquer pour lui… Tu me connais, Heero, je tombe toujours amoureuse de l'homme qu'il ne faut pas !

- A ce point ?

- Malheureusement… soupire-t-elle. Soit il est gay, soit il est pris, soit…

- Bonsoir tout le monde.

Ils se retournent tous dans un parfait ensemble vers Grégory, arrivé derrière eux avec son ami, un bel homme aux cheveux roux très foncés et aux yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable car trop changeante : peut-être vert, peut-être bleu, ou alors gris…

- Soit les deux… termine Sally dans un soupir. Salut, Greg, t'as fini par arriver.

- Oui, désolé pour le retard, il y avait du monde sur la route. Je vous présente Helgi, mon compagnon. Hel', voici…

Les présentations se font poliment, et Quatre, entre deux éternuements, s'amuse comme un fou à décrypter toutes les émotions qui existent dans le groupe.

La jalousie de Helgi fasse à Duo, et Quatre le comprend tout à fait ; il a beau être mignon, avec ses yeux vairons, notamment, il ne lui arrive carrément pas à la cheville !

Ce n'est pourtant pas de lui dont il devrait se méfier, mais plutôt de Sally ; ce n'est pas flagrant, mais même sans empathie, on sent bien que quelque chose la lie à Grégory, de différent qu'une amitié et une complicité de travail.

Ils en ont parlé, Duo et lui, ayant tout deux remarqué quel point ils se sont rapprochés, ces dernières semaines.

C'est aussi intéressant de voir comment Grégory gère ça, la force avec laquelle il lutte pour ne pas trop regarder Sally, celle avec laquelle il tient la main de Helgi, comme pour se raccrocher à sa relation avec lui.

- Ah, le Sabre nous rejoint, remarque soudain Sally, interrompant l'échange de banalités.

- C'est normal, Duo l'y a invité, répond Heero.

- Quoi ? proteste l'accusé en se tournant vers lui.

- Je t'ai vu lui faire un signe.

- Heero jaloux, le retour ! s'amuse Trowa.

- Ce n'est pas de la jalousie, mais juste une remarque en passant.

Personne n'a le temps de répliquer car Wufei arrive à leur hauteur.

Il a beau être petit, sa prestance, son élégance et son charisme imposent sa présence comme seules de très rares personnes peuvent s'en vanter.

Les dragons ornant son habit traditionnel, en soie noire et bleu foncée, qui semblent se réveiller et se mouvoir selon la lumière et l'angle, renforcent encore ce côté mystérieux, ainsi que le respect et l'admiration pour leur "maître", qui les arbore avec tant d'harmonie.

Sans parler de cette assurance froide et cette fierté qui émanent de lui et font briller ses yeux noirs d'un éclat qui bloquent toutes les moqueries ou les remarques au fond de la gorge, même des plus audacieux.

- Bonsoir, les salue-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

Une nouvelle série de présentations, de serrements de mains, d'embrassades les occupe quelques minutes.

L'arrivée de Wufei amène de nouvelles émotions, et Quatre obtient même ainsi la confirmation des sentiments pas tout à fait clairs de Grégory vis-à-vis de Sally, notamment par la jalousie qui serre son cœur lorsque Wufei, pourtant très pudique et distant, prend Sally dans ses bras pour une longue étreinte, qui ravit la jeune femme.

C'est enfin Treize qui vient retrouver son amant, jaloux lui aussi d'avoir vu cette étreinte, même entre vieux amis, et qui s'empresse d'entourer la taille de Wufei d'un bras possessif, tout en lui demandant de faire les présentations.

Milliardo vient ensuite les saluer, et même si ça n'enchante pas tout le monde, ils finissent par tous aller s'asseoir à deux tables différentes, mais non moins très proches.

Assez pour qu'ils puissent tous participer à la même discussion, ou au moins la suivre.

Certains se mettent donc à parler, tout en mangeant et buvant, les regards allant de chacun d'entre eux à la piste où les couples ont commencé à danser, ou glissant vers d'autres tables et d'autres personnes.

- Votre cousine Hilde s'amuse comme une folle, remarque Sally.

- Elle a bossé dur ces deux dernières années, elle décompresse, répond Trowa.

- Pour le plus grand plaisir d'Arthus.

- Il est pas un peu vieux pour elle ? demande Sally.

- Il n'y a pas de mal à s'amuser, tant qu'on connaît les limites à ne pas dépasser, répond Milliardo, en regardant Heero droit dans les yeux. Il faut savoir rester à sa place.

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça, remarque Wufei avec un petit rire.

- Ca te choque ?

- De la part de quelqu'un qui a précisément du mal à garder la sienne, oui, Milliardo, ça me choque.

- Ce n'est pas qu'il ne garde pas sa place, trésor, c'est simplement qu'il est le seul à dire qu'elle l'est, même si personne d'autre que lui ne lui reconnaît ce droit d'y être, explique Treize en faisant un clin d'œil au Prince, qui lève son verre vers lui en réponse.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre, intervient enfin Heero, qui a été un peu surpris par la remarque de Wufei.

Milliardo reporte son attention sur lui et ils se défient un moment du regard, alors que le silence se fait de nouveau dans la salle, annonçant le prochain morceau pour une nouvelle danse.

Mais dès que les premières notes s'élèvent, Heero abandonne son combat "visuel" avec Milliardo et se tourne vers Duo, posant sa main sur la sienne, les yeux plongés dans les siens.

L'intensité de son regard fait rougir et frissonner Duo, déjà surpris par le brusque changement d'attitude, alors qu'il cherchait désespérément un moyen de rompre leur affrontement avec délicatesse.

Et en entendant les paroles, auxquelles il prête attention puisque seule la chanson peut expliquer le comportement si soudain d'Heero, la rougeur de ses joues s'accentue et ses frissons augmentent.

_Je sais ton amour  
Je sais l'eau versée sur mon corps  
Sentir son cours jour après jour  
J'ai remonté les tourments pour m'approcher encore  
_

D'un coup, Duo oublie tout le monde, ne sentant plus du tout les nombreuses paires d'yeux braqués sur eux.

Sa main se détend légèrement dans celle d'Heero et leurs doigts s'entrelacent, alors que leurs regards ne se détachent plus l'un de l'autre.

_J'ai ton désir ancré sur le mien  
J'ai ton désir ancré à mes chevilles_

Heero se lève, sans le lâcher, et l'entraîne sur la piste, ignorant le regard quasi haineux que lui adresse Milliardo.

_  
Viens, rien ne nous retient à rien  
Tout ne tient qu'a nous  
_

Serrés l'un contre l'autre, joue contre joue, ils trouvent immédiatement le rythme et accordent leurs pas, sans un écart ni une hésitation, et tourbillonnent sous les yeux admiratifs et envieux des autres, assis ou en train de danser.

_Je fais de toi mon essentiel  
Tu me fais naître parmi les hommes  
Je fais de toi mon essentiel  
Celle que j'aimerais plus que personne  
Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne  
Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne  
_

Duo sent qu'Heero le presse encore plus contre son corps, alors que son souffle chaud remonte de son cou jusqu'à son oreille, pour murmurer ces paroles qu'il aurait pu lui-même écrire…

- _Tu sais mon amour  
Tu sais les mots sous mes silences  
Ceux qu'ils avouent, couvrent et découvrent  
J'ai à t'offrir des croyances  
Pour conjurer l'absence_

- Heero… murmure-t-il à son tour, cherchant à s'écarter légèrement.

Pas pour le repousser, non, juste pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Mais Heero l'en empêche, resserrant sa prise sur lui et fredonnant toujours.

_  
- J'ai l'avenir gravé dans ta main  
J'ai l'avenir tracé comme tu l'écris  
Tiens, rien ne nous emmène plus loin  
Qu'un geste qui revient_

Cette fois, Heero se recule un peu pour pouvoir le voir.

Et c'est le regard rivé au sien qu'il s'attaque au refrain, remuant seulement les lèvres en silence, alors que Duo sent son cœur battre si fort qu'il en a le souffle presque coupé.

_Je fais de nous mon essentiel  
Tu me fais naître parmi les hommes  
Je fais de toi mon essentiel  
Cel__**ui**__ que j'aimerais plus que personne  
Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne  
_

Ils continuent de valser, indifférents à ce qui les entoure, à _ceux _qui les entourent, perdus dans un monde où tout est possible, tout peut être dit, tout peut-être espéré et envisageable.

Il n'y a plus ni passé, ni avenir, ni Asgard, ni Milliardo, rien…

Juste l'_ici_ et le _maintenant _et eux deux en train de sérieusement devenir un "nous", lié par un sentiment dont ils prennent de plus en plus la mesure de son intensité.

_Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne  
Je ferai de toi mon essentiel_

_- Mon essentiel, _répète Duo, comme envoûté.

_Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne  
Qu'on s'appartienne_

Duo se blottit plus fort dans les bras d'Heero, alors que la musique prend fin, rapidement remplacée par un tonnerre d'applaudissements, qui les fait revenir tous deux à la réalité.

Ils quittent la piste de danse, main dans la main, Duo avec un sourire gêné et les joues rouges, le cœur battant toujours aussi vite, et Heero lançant des regards durs à la ronde, mais qui ne trompent personne.

Mais ils ont leur petit effet et bientôt, on arrête de leur prêter attention.

Tous le monde - ou presque - les accueille avec de grands sourires lorsqu'ils atteignent leur table.

Milliardo, le visage fermé, fixe Heero avec un sourire qui ressemble plutôt à un rictus, mais il est très difficile de savoir ce qu'il peut signifier.

Heero le regarde à peine, ce qu'il vient de vivre et de partager avec Duo est si fort et beau qu'il ne veut rien le laisser l'atteindre et gâcher ça.

Il sait que Milliardo a dû le sentir et le voir comme tout le monde, ça lui suffit.

Et loin de lui jeter sa victoire à la figure ou de le provoquer, parce qu'il ne considère pas avoir gagné, Duo n'étant pas un prix ou un trophée, il préfère le laisser comprendre de lui-même que la place aux côtés de Duo n'est définitivement plus libre.

- C'était très beau, leur dit Quatre, des étoiles dans les yeux, après s'être pris de plein fouet une telle décharge d'émotion.

- J'en ai des frissons partout ! ajoute Sally. Vous étiez, pardon, vous _êtes_… ouaw… !

- Vous nous avez offert là un très beau moment, Messieurs, intervient Treize à son tour. Vous formez un couple magnifique, très en harmonie, un bonheur pour les yeux et le cœur.

- Euh… Merci à vous tous ! répond Duo, toujours un peu gêné. Je vous laisse une minute, je vais prendre un peu l'air…

Sur un petit sourire qui se veut rassurant, Duo les laisse et prend la direction de la terrasse.

Elle est quasiment déserte, à peine quatre ou cinq personnes qui prennent le frais.

Il s'avance jusqu'à la balustrade et s'y appuie, contemplant le paysage crépusculaire.

Il commence à ressentir l'après-coup de toutes ses émotions, et en même temps, il doit en gérer de nouvelles et très fortes.

Cette soirée, cette chanson, cette danse…

Heero…

Il a réussi à le mettre dans tous ses états, depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas vibré de tout son être de cette façon ?

Depuis le Banquet, en fait, et leur première danse.

Déjà, à ce moment-là, il s'est rendu compte à quel point son cœur, son corps et son esprit résonnaient d'une même voix en se faisant écho, alors qu'il était dans les bras d'Heero.

Mais ce soir, voir Heero si sûr de lui, affirmant ses sentiments, bien que ce soit à travers une chanson, assumant ce qu'il ressent et ce qui se passe entre eux, ça le bouleverse complètement…

Il est heureux de vivre simplement ça…

Chaque moment qu'ils partagent est incroyable et si intense qu'ils créent à eux seuls des souvenirs éternels, les pierres de cet édifice qu'est en train de devenir leur relation.

Des pierres déjà si fortes et solides, nourries de sentiments si forts et authentiques qu'elles donnent envie à Duo de croire qu'elles puissent matérialiser cet avenir qu'il refuse encore d'envisager.

Ca lui fait peur, oui.

Mais Duo n'a jamais refusé un défi ; grâce à ce trait de caractère, il en est là, ce soir, à pouvoir caresser DS quand il le souhaite et se blottir contre Heero de la même façon…

Un tendre sourire flotte sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il pense à sa mère et à Solo ; il est sûr qu'ils sont heureux aussi pour lui, de là-haut.

Son cœur ayant repris un rythme à peu près correct et normal, il songe à retourner à l'intérieur - Heero lui manque déjà et il a l'impression de s'être sauvé - mais en entendant les paroles de la chanson qui passe, il décide de rester encore un peu.

C'est pas vraiment le moment de se retrouver face à Heero, il est pas sûr de pouvoir gérer ça, surtout devant tout le monde ; on ne le dirait pas comme ça, mais Duo est timide et pudique, quand il s'agit de ses sentiments les plus profonds…

_Un jour viendra tu me diras "je t'aime"  
Du bout du cœur...  
Mais le dire quand même_

- Est-ce que ça va, Duo ?

Duo sursaute et se retourne.

Il aurait dû s'en douter : Heero, qui s'est un peu inquiété de son départ précipité, a vite perdu patience et a décidé de le rejoindre pour voir si tout allait bien.

Son cœur a à peine eu le temps de se reposer qu'il repart en trombe, alors qu'il se noie dans son regard aussi bleu et profond que la nuit claire qui les entoure.

_Un simple mot, et l'aveu  
D'une larme au bord de tes yeux  
Feront de moi un homme heureux  
_

- Ca va, oui, répond-il alors qu'Heero s'avance jusqu'à lui et lui tend une coupe de vin. Merci.

- J'ai peut-être été un peu trop loin, trop vite. Tu aurais des raisons de m'en vouloir.

_Un jour viendra, tu sauras  
Toutes ces choses  
Qui ont fait ma vie  
Bien plus noire que rose_

- T'en vouloir pour quoi ? demande Duo en buvant une gorgée de son vin.

- Pour la danse, la chanson, les paroles que je me suis appropriées pour… pour te dire certaines choses, termine-t-il avant de boire une gorgée de son vin, lui aussi, mais plus pour se donner une contenance que par envie.

Il est toujours aussi sûr de lui, mais il évolue sur un terrain inconnu, alors son assurance se fissure un peu.

Et avoir un Duo sublime et troublé ne l'aide absolument pas…

_Tu comprendras mes pudeurs  
Et tous ces mots qui me font peur  
Que j'ai caché...  
__Comme un voleur _

_  
_- Pour me dire certaines choses ? répète Duo.

- Hn. Je n'ai rien à voir dans la programmation musicale, mais certaines chansons, ce soir, semblent… nous parler ou parler pour nous, si tu préfères, explique-t-il en posant sa main sur la sienne, qui repose sur la rambarde, et ce malgré son plâtre. C'est assez simple d'en détourner le sens, tu ne trouves pas ?

_Toi c'est le ciel qui t'a envoyé  
Vers moi pour me réapprendre à aimer  
Attends... Laisse faire les jours  
Laisse le temps au temps... et à l'amour  
_

Duo doit bien reconnaître que rien n'a l'air laissé au hasard…

Et il se demande, comme souvent, si le hasard existe vraiment, s'il est celui à qui on doit d'en être arrivé à l'instant qu'on vit et qui nous amène à nous interroger ?

Sœur Marie, à l'orphelinat, répétait souvent une phrase, _"le hasard n'est peut-être que le pseudonyme qu'utilise Dieu, lorsqu'il ne veut pas signer_".

Il n'a aucune idée du pourquoi les choses se passent de telle façon ou de telle autre, et il ne veut pas perdre de temps à s'interroger.

Il veut juste profiter d'Heero et savourer la douceur de ses doigts qui caressent doucement les siens, qui dépassent du plâtre.

- Si tu n'es pas responsable de la programmation, je n'ai pas à t'en vouloir, dans ce cas… Et quand bien même.

- J'aurais aussi pu faire comme si je ne l'avais pas remarqué.

- Ca ne marche pas, Heero. Crois-moi, j'ai essayé, c'est ce que je m'étais dit, te concernant.

- Que tu aurais pu faire comme si tu ne m'avais pas remarqué ?

Duo laisse échapper un petit rire.

- Pas toi, j'en aurais été bien incapable ! Non, je parle de ton… intérêt pour moi.

_Un jour viendra tu me diras "je t'aime"  
Du bout des yeux...  
Mais me le dire quand même_

- Quoi ?

Du craint de l'avoir vexé, car en plus de cette exclamation, il retire sa main de la sienne.

Mais il comprend vite pourquoi Heero agit ainsi : en fait, c'est pour pouvoir poser sa coupe et se rapprocher de lui pour faire de même avec la sienne, qu'il lui retire doucement de la main.

- Heero…

- Mon _intérêt_ pour toi ? répète-t-il en le coupant; avec un regard si intense et si éloquent que Duo en frissonne.

_Dans le ciel de ton regard  
Lire ton désir est ma victoire  
Un jour viendra... Tu m'aimeras_

- Ok, c'est devenu plus qu'un simple intérêt, au fil des jours.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, vraiment ? Après ce derniers jours, tout ce qui a été dit, ce que j'ai fait, ce que je t'ai_ laissé _faire ?

_Toi, c'est la vie qui t'a envoyée  
Vers moi... Qui n'ai jamais fait  
Que passer  
A côté des choses essentielles  
Par défi pour brûler mes ailes _

- Mais bien sûr que si, Heero. J'ai quand même le droit de te taquiner un peu, non ? Surtout avec le nombre de fois où tu m'as demandé de ne pas me faire de films...

- Tu es bien capable de sentir les choses et de les comprendre, même si je ne suis pas encore capable de les dire. Et je m'en excuse.

_Un jour viendra tu me diras "je t'aime"  
Et j'aimerai  
_

- C'est pas grave, je suis un peu dans le même cas. Et en attendant, il y a les chansons pour t'aider, au cas où je ne comprendrai décidément pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Il parle d'un ton léger mais il n'en mène pas large, il sait que l'avenir de sa relation avec Heero est en train de se jouer, même s'il refuse de se projeter.

Ils sont dans cet instant ultime où ils pensent encore pouvoir faire marche arrière, écouter leur raison plutôt que leur cœur, même s'ils savent au fond que ce n'est qu'une pauvre illusion même pas crédible.

_Attends... Laisse faire les jours  
Laisse le temps au temps... Et à l'amour  
_

- Aussi, reconnaît Heero en glissant ses bras autour de sa taille. Mais il y a des choses qui ne se parlent pas, ajoute-t-il en posant son index sur ses lèves, puis son front contre le sien.

_Un jour viendra, tu me diras "je t'aime"  
__Et je t'aimerai, je t'aimerai, je t'aimerai_

Duo, lui, pose ses mains autour de son cou, à peine gêné par son plâtre, et passe le bout de ses doigts dans les courtes mèches qui couvrent sa nuque, la sentant se couvrir de chair de poule.

- Je peux… demande Heero dans un murmure, alors que sa main remonte légèrement jusqu'au bout de la natte de Duo.

- Oui, répond Duo de la même façon, sentant les doigts d'Heero se refermer doucement sur son noeud.

Très délicatement, Heero retire l'attache qui retient ses cheveux et passe ses mains dedans pour défaire sa natte, respirant leur odeur de vanille qui l'enivre.

Ils ferment les yeux et soupirent en même temps, alors qu'un long frisson de plaisir les parcourt tous les deux, déclenché par ce geste si chargé de désir.

C'est comme si Heero avait commencé à le déshabiller, à le mettre à nu.

Symboliquement, certes, mais le pas jusqu'à la réalisation concrète n'est pas loin, et ils en ont bien conscience, l'un comme l'autre, à cet instant plus que jamais.

Heero remonte ensuite lentement ses mains le long du corps de Duo, en une caresse appuyée mais au combien délicate et tendre, comme un aveugle apprenant ses courbes pour en recomposer l'image dans son esprit et le graver dans sa mémoire à jamais.

Arrivé enfin à son visage, il l'encadre, détachant son front pour le regarder dans les yeux, que Duo ouvre en ne sentant la pression se déplacer de son front à ses joues.

_Serre moi dans tes bras_

Le regard d'Heero va des yeux de Duo à ses lèvres, desquelles il approche doucement les siennes, comme au ralenti.

_Embrasse-moi_

Ce n'est d'abord qu'un frôlement, les yeux mi-clos…

- Duo…

_Embrasse-moi  
_

- Oui…

Un soupir pour seule réponse…

- Est-ce que je risque quelque chose si je…

Duo sourit presque contre ses lèvres.

La première fois qu'Heero a voulu l'embrasser, outre les fois où ils ont été interrompus, il s'est fait remettre à sa place par Oliver…

Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment, ni les bonnes conditions.

Alors que là…

- Il est parti se coucher… répond-il toujours dans un murmure.

- Gentil garçon…

Heero presse un peu plus son corps contre le sien, qu'il sent encore frémir contre lui.

- Je…

- Si quelqu'un nous interrompt, Duo, je te jure, je le tue…

- Heero…

Un murmure, un gémissement sourd, un appel…

C'est la seule réponse parlée dont est capable Duo…

_Embrasse-moi longtemps…  
_

Leurs lèvres se cherchent et se taquinent, laissant passer un souffle brûlant qui s'amuse à électriser la peau qu'il caresse…

_Plus tard il sera trop tard_

Les lèvres se rencontrent et s'unissent enfin, vite lassées de ce petit jeu, cherchant et voulant plus, encore plus, toujours plus…

_Notre vie c'est maintenant_

Puis les yeux se ferment sous l'intensité et le poids de l'émotion, le cœur et le corps s'embrasent alors que leurs lèvres se happent et que chaque bouche s'approprie l'autre.

Ce n'est plus du sang que l'organe pompe et envoie dans les veines, c'est du feu, de la lave, du désir en fusion qui allume un véritable brasier en eux.

Et malgré cet incendie qui les consume, ils prennent le temps de savourer, avec une infinie douceur, le goût unique de ce premier baiser tant attendu.

Il est impossible de savoir lequel des deux l'a approfondit le premier, mais dans cet échange fébrile et passionné, il n'y a que partage et don, aucune volonté de dominer l'autre ou de s'imposer.

C'est une danse sensuelle qu'ils ont engagé et non un combat, et leurs langues sont aussi à l'aise dans une bouche que dans l'autre, pourvue qu'on ne les sépare pas.

Aucun des deux ne veut que ça se termine, tellement c'est fort, tellement c'est bon.

La douceur et la tendresse avec lesquelles ils se caressent, aussi bien de leurs bouches que de leurs mains, apaisent ce feu qui parcourt chaque cellule de leurs corps, leur faisant ressentir sa douce chaleur plus que sa brûlante morsure.

A bout de souffle, ils s'interrompent une première fois, restant front contre front et reprenant doucement leur respiration.

Duo s'écarte lentement et très légèrement d'Heero, et ils ouvrent les yeux en même temps, les plongeant instantanément les uns dans les autres.

Heero passe sa main dans les longues mèches de Duo, qui sourit et soupire.

Ce qui passe dans leurs regards et dans leurs gestes est presque aussi fort que leur baiser.

Agréablement surpris par toutes les sensations nouvelles qui le bouleversent, Heero attire Duo plus fort dans ses bras et enfoui son visage dans ses cheveux, respirant profondément leur parfum, comme pour reprendre des forces.

Il sait pourtant qu'à chaque fois que la délicieuse senteur de vanille a envahi son odorat, c'est tous ses sens qu'elle a perturbé, le laissant comme ivre et désorienté.

Mais il ne s'en écarte pas, continuant de sentir et de respirer cette odeur, une main dans son dos le tenant fermement contre lui, l'autre perdue dans son abondante chevelure si douce et soyeuse.

_Serre moi  
Si aimer c'est aussi se retenir  
Serre moi  
Etouffe moi d'amour avant le pire  
Serre moi  
Que je respire_

Duo savoure ce bonheur d'être ainsi blotti contre Heero et le sujet de toutes ses attentions.

Il adore qu'on lui touche les cheveux, pourtant il ne l'accepte pas de tout le monde, surtout lorsqu'ils sont lâchés.

Qu'Heero s'y perde totalement ne lui déplaît absolument pas.

Ca lui rappelle…

_Solo…_

Solo avait cette habitude de glisser son nez entre ses mèches et de respirer fort, exagérant parfois volontairement pour le faire rire.

Mais c'est dans les bras d'Heero qu'il est, à présent.

Et il se sent bien, à sa place.

Il soupire contre son cou.

_Et un jour un matin  
plus rien comme avant  
Rien est impossible à ceux  
Qui prennent la vie qu'on leur tend  
A chacun son chemin  
Et pourtant,  
Tout est en nous si on veut  
Vivre nos envies maintenant, maintenant  
_

Entendant et sentant ce soupir, où se mêlent tristesse et contentement, Heero glisse son visage jusqu'à son cou, écartant ses cheveux pour atteindre sa peau, qu'il couvre de doux baisers.

Un nouveau soupir s'échappe des lèvres de Duo, mais il n'exprime que du plaisir, cette fois-ci.

Satisfait, Heero remonte jusqu'à son oreille, dont il mordille le lobe avec gourmandise, avant de l'abandonner pour redessiner sa mâchoire de ses lèvres et de sa langue.

Il atteint enfin sa bouche, que Duo entrouvre pour recevoir un nouveau baiser, s'offrant à son bourreau pour qu'il lui porte le coup de grâce et qu'il l'achève sous le plaisir.

Ses pensées, ses souvenirs, ses appréhensions sont définitivement court-circuités et plus rien d'autre n'existe que ce monde de volupté et de sensualité où leur étreinte les entraîne.

Lorsqu'ils sont contraints de se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle, ils ne s'accordent que quelques instants de répit avant de s'embrasser de nouveau et de reprendre là où ils ont dû s'interrompre.

Ils ne s'en lassent pas, chaque baiser est différent mais toujours aussi intense, ils s'y perdent complètement, n'ayant conscience que d'une chose : ils pourraient passer leurs vies entières à s'embrasser, parce que c'est bien, parce que c'est divinement bon, parce que c'est terriblement fort, et pour plein d'autres raisons qu'ils ne peuvent pas encore définir, mais qu'ils ressentent dans chaque fibre de leurs corps…

Après plusieurs baisers, néanmoins, ils consentent à s'arrêter pour reprendre vraiment leur souffle… et leurs esprits.

- Heero, tu sais… murmure Duo contre ses lèvres.

- Dis-moi…

- Si tu me lâches, je tombe…

- Je ne te lâche pas, assure-t-il dans un souffle en resserrant sa prise autour de son corps.

Duo pose sa tête contre son cou, avec un soupir de contentement.

Murmures, soupirs, chuchotements, souffles, afin de ne pas briser ou brusquer la magie de l'instant...

Ils ne disent rien pendant un moment encore, et puis…

- Duo, tu sais…

- Dis-moi… sourit Duo contre son cou.

- Je ne fais pas trop confiance à mes jambes, j'ai peur qu'elles ne cèdent à force d'encaisser les vibrations de tout mon corps.

- Alors on tombera tous les deux, répond-il en relevant le visage vers lui.

S'il affiche un sourire amusé, le sérieux de son regard montre bien qu'il est conscient, autant qu'Heero, que ce soir, aucun des mots qu'ils ne se disent n'est anodin.

Ils sont ensemble, maintenant, quoi qu'il arrive.

Et l'angoisse qui étreint encore leurs cœurs, par vagues, ne fait vraiment pas le poids face à toutes ces autres sensations et sentiments qu'ils ressentent, et pour qui ils sont prêts à supporter et affronter cette peur.

Une peur des plus naturelles, certes, mais qui est, dans leur cas, exacerbée par leurs douloureux passés...

Avisant un banc libre, Heero récupère leurs verres avant d'y conduire Duo, un bras passé autour de sa taille, et ils s'y installent, à moitié tournés l'un vers l'autre.

Ils se regardent un long moment en silence, les joues encore un peu rouges, puis Duo enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Heero, une nouvelle fois, qui l'entoure de son bras et le serre contre lui, déposant un doux baiser sur sa tempe au passage.

Ils terminent leurs verres en silence, car c'est surtout le moment qu'ils partagent qu'ils savourent et qui les enivre et dont ils profitent, et qui les coupe de tout ce qui n'est pas eux.

Seulement, à l'intérieur la fête continue, la musique aussi, et la chanson qui passe à présent finit par atteindre Duo dans sa bulle et attirer son attention.

… _tant qu'il est encore temps  
mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps_

Et fatalement, Heero le sent se crisper contre lui.

_Toi qui m'as tout appris  
et m'as tant donné  
C'est dans tes yeux que je grandissais  
et me sentais fier_

Alors il caresse doucement ses cheveux, déposant de tendres baisers sur sa tête, lui rappelant qu'il est là mais sans insister ni s'immiscer dans ses souvenirs, ni s'imposer dans son passé.

_Pourquoi sans prévenir  
un jour tout s'arrête  
et vous laisse encore plus seul sur terre  
sans savoir quoi faire  
_

Duo se redresse légèrement, les yeux levés vers le ciel nocturne.

_Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps  
de dire tout c'que je t'aime  
ni tout c'que tu me manques  
_

Heero se sent impuissant et maladroit, il a tellement peur de tout gâcher et il sait que c'est un sujet plus que délicat.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que passe une chanson si évocatrice de la relation entre Duo et Solo, dont il ignore encore tant de choses ?

_on devrait toujours dire avant  
l'importance que les gens prennent  
tant qu'il est encore temps  
tu n'm'as pas laissé le temps  
_

- Duo…

- On peut entendre ce qu'on veut dans une chanson, mais celle-ci ne me parle pas vraiment, le coupe-t-il. Enfin, pas totalement. Je…

Duo s'interrompt et se prend la tête entre ses mains.

Heero pose la sienne sur sa cuisse, alors il tourne son visage vers lui.

- Tu peux tout me dire, mais… tu n'es pas obligé de le faire. Tu m'as dit que tu préférais ne pas me parler de certaines choses, parce que tu es dans une période difficile et je le respecte.

Duo pousse un long soupir.

- Il n'est passé qu'une dizaine de jours depuis cette conversation qu'on a eu, mais je peux déjà nuancer ce que je t'ai dit. Je me sens capable de te parler de… certains aspects de ma relation avec Solo. Tu veux toujours des réponses ?

- Toutes celles que tu accepteras de me donner, Duo, l'encourage-t-il alors que leurs mains s'entrelacent.

- Ok. En fait, c'est à cause de cette chanson que j'ai pensé à ça. Quand j'ai dit qu'elle ne me parlait pas vraiment en totalité, c'est parce que moi, j'ai eu le temps de dire les choses à Solo. J'ai eu le temps de lui dire tout ce que je voulais, de lui dire que je l'aimais. Tu te souviens, tu m'as demandé à quel point, il y a peu…

- Je me souviens aussi de ta réponse.

Duo lève un regard inquiet vers lui, mais le sourire d'Heero le rassure.

- J'ai été un peu catégorique, mais tu m'avais provoqué.

- Je sais. Mais tu le pensais, et le pense peut-être encore.

- Si je t'ai dit ça, c'est parce que j'ai toujours grandi avec cette idée que Solo et moi, on resterait ensemble, qu'on s'aimerait toute notre vie.

- Ca aurait été le cas, s'il n'y avait pas eu l'accident.

- Pas de cette façon. J'avais à peine 15 ans, à sa mort, et à cette époque, je croyais que je voulais être avec Solo comme un couple, j'attendais de grandir pour ça…

- Tu étais… amoureux de Solo?

- Je l'aimais. Il m'avait demandé de vivre mes expériences et d'être patient, qu'on puisse plus tard décider, en adulte, de ce qu'on voulait pour nous. Il était aussi perturbé que moi, tu sais.

- Votre lien était fort.

- Peut-être un peu trop pour y voir clair. J'ai perdu Solo alors qu'on ne savait plus trop où on en était. Enfin, moi, je croyais savoir, je confondais. Aujourd'hui, j'ai compris qu'on s'aimait mais qu'on était pas amoureux. Solo ne me désirait pas et moi non plus. Il n'est jamais apparu dans les rêves érotiques que je commençais à avoir, par exemple. Même si je voulais découvrir ces « choses » avec lui, c'était plus une question d'apprendre avec lui, de passer les étapes importantes de la vie guidé par celui en qui j'avais le plus confiance et le plus d'amour.

- Mais à cette époque, tu croyais être amoureux.

- Je suis resté bloqué sur ça. J'ai toujours cru que je ne pourrai jamais aimé un autre homme aussi fort. Quand j'étais avec Wufei, je me sentais un peu coupable, parce que je l'aimais très fort. Mais ça m'est passé, surtout que ce que je ressentais pour Wufei était bien trop différent de ce que je ressentais pour Solo, pour pouvoir les comparer. La dimension sexuelle n'existait vraiment pas avec Solo, bien que je lui ai demandé mon premier baiser, alors qu'elle était importante avec Wufei, qui m'a initié, en quelque sorte. Quand j'ai compris ça, tout a été plus simple, avec Wu. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoit sur la confiance que j'avais mise en lui.

Heero prend son visage entre ses mains.

- Je ne ferai pas la même erreur.

- Je…

Heero l'interrompt d'un baiser.

- Tu ne veux pas te projeter dans le futur, je ne veux pas m'attarder sur le passé. Il nous reste le présent et il me suffit, si c'est avec toi. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Je ne peux rien te promettre, Heero…

- Tu m'as écouté ? le coupe-t-il en posant deux doigts sur ses lèvres.

Duo sourit et repousse sa main pour l'embrasser à son tour.

- Oui, je t'ai écouté et entendu.

- Et tu es d'accord ?

- Oui, mon cavalier, répond-il en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts. Je veux au moins essayer, je te le dois. Mer…

De nouveau, les lèvres d'Heero qui capturent les siennes l'empêchent de poursuivre.

Duo passe ses bras autour de son cou et d'une pression sur sa nuque de sa main valide, il approfondit leur baiser.

- Tu sais, reprend-il après ce tendre échange, je suis content d'avoir pu te parler de ça, même s'il reste des choses à dire.

- C'est déjà beaucoup, Duo. Finalement, tu as pu aller au bout de cette explication-là, et ça n'a rien gâché entre nous.

- C'est vrai, mais il y a une raison à ça. C'est la première année où j'arrive quand même à me sentir bien, alors que je suis en plein dans l'anniversaire. D'habitude, je vis un enfer, durant cette période, je n'arrivais pas à dépasser ça, le passé envahissait complètement mon quotidien. Pas cette fois-ci.

- Tu étais dans de meilleurs conditions, c'est un fait.

- Ca aussi, je te le dois, Heero. Merci.

- Arrête avec tes mercis, je t'en dois tellement, moi aussi. J'aurais voulu pouvoir venir avec toi, Duo, et t'accompagner au cimetière pour te soutenir.

- Je sais, et tu seras avec moi. Ici, précise-t-il en prenant une de ses mains pour la poser sur son front, puis la deuxième sur son cœur, et là aussi. C'est dommage que cet anniversaire et les compétitions tombent en même temps, parce que j'aurais aussi aimé te voir concourir. Même si tu n'aimes pas ça.

- C'est vrai, mais…

- Mais… ?

Heero sourit légèrement, alors que sa main caresse ses longs cheveux, encore une fois.

- En fait, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé que tu m'accompagnes. J'aurais bien aimé que tu sois là, cette après-midi.

- C'est bon à savoir ! répond Duo en souriant. C'est pas possible pour cette fois-ci, mais t'as intérêt à continuer à gagner ! J'ai pas trop d'inquiétude, de toute façon.

- J'essaierai de ne pas trop penser à toi pour rester concentré et gagner.

Le sourire de Duo s'élargit un moment puis s'efface, alors qu'il se penche pour l'embrasser encore, puis il niche son visage dans le creux de son cou, vers lequel il est irrémédiablement attiré.

Il est déjà fou de cette partie du corps d'Heero, le parfum et son odeur naturelle en dessous, la douceur et le grain de sa peau, sa chaleur et les frissons qui y glissent lorsqu'il y frotte sa propre peau où lorsqu'il y promène ses lèvres.

Jamais encore il ne s'était senti autant à sa place dans les bras de quelqu'un , ça le rend heureux et en même temps anxieux, parce qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à se dire qu'il lui faudra peut-être un jour y renoncer.

Mais pour l'instant il s'y trouve et cela seul doit compter.

Alors il se presse encore un peu plus contre Heero.

- Serre-moi fort, s'il te plaît…

Heero s'exécute avec plaisir ; il l'aurait fait de toute façon, que Duo lui ait demandé ou non.

Parce que lui aussi est en train de songer qu'il n'a jamais eu envie de tenir quelqu'un dans ses bras de cette façon ; et il aimerait pouvoir garder Duo contre lui, l'inviter de nouveau dans l'espace de ses bras chaque fois que l'un ou l'autre en a envie, sans avoir à se demander si ce sera toujours possible.

Mais pour le moment ça l'est, et c'est le plus important ; il va se battre pour que ce soit aussi le cas plus tard et le plus longtemps possible.

Ils se sentent tellement bien dans les bras l'un de l'autre, c'est si naturel entre eux, ça ne peut pas être anodin…

Alors ils savourent et profitent de cet instant de bonheur et de bien-être.

Par contre, un peu plus en retrait derrière eux, à l'une des entrées de la terrasse, quelqu'un ne se sent pas vraiment bien devant ce spectacle.

- Tu continues d'espérer ? demande Treize en rejoignant son ami.

Milliardo accepte le verre qu'il lui tend, sans quitter du regard le couple formé par Heero et Duo, toujours aussi tendrement enlacés.

Un regard déterminé, qui fait écho au sourire cruel qui déforme le pli habituellement si sensuel de sa bouche.

- Il me reste encore quelques cartes à jouer, affirme-t-il avant de vider sa coupe d'un trait et de la lui rendre, tout en faisant demi-tour pour rentrer. La soirée ne fait que commencer…

-

_A suivre…

* * *

_

**Notes générales **:

(1) **gris de lin **: en chromatique, il le définisse comme "gris violacé", c'est un gris un peu violet quoi !

(2) **violet d'évêque **: comme son nom l'indique, c'est le violet qui correspond à la couleur des robes des évêques ; les vraies, à la teinte douce, pas le violet agressif de certaines robes…

(3) **Vingolf** ou **Vingólf** en vieux norrois est un bâtiment situé à Ásgard, qui peut vouloir dire ou _salle des amis_ ou _salle du vin, _parce quel'orthographe du nom n'est pas établie de façon certaine. Víngolf pourrait aussi être synonyme de Walhalla. Cette salle serait le Paradis, le sanctuaire des déesses ou alors la résidence des Einherjar (valeureux guerriers choisis par Odin pour siéger à ses côtés après leurs morts et boire avec eux, faire la fête et banqueter jusqu'à la bataille finale, le Ragnarok (le crépuscule des Dieux).

-

**Notes de l'auteure :  
**_¤ restée prudemment à côté de la porte, en cas de fuite nécessaire XD ¤_

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !_

_J'espère qu'il aura plu au plus grand nombre, surtout à ceux qui l'attendaient !_

_Comme l'a si justement dit Heero, une page se tourne, ce soir, et j'espère que vous le ressentez, ça voudra dire que j'ai fait mon boulot correctement XD_

_Si c'est pas encore le cas, j'espère que ça le sera au prochain chapitre !_

_Je préviens tout de suite, je n'ai pas prévu de gros affrontements entre Milliardo et Heero, pas de duels à l'épée et tout XD, "juste" quelques joutes verbales… _

_Bien sûr, ça peut évoluer au gré de l'inspi mais bon…_

_A bientôt, donc, pour la suite et fin de cette soirée, et aussi, d'une époque, comme on dit…_

_(Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai pas encore reçu de réponse de l'abbaye, donc je suis encore là pour une durée indéterminée XD)_

_Bonne continuation à vous !_

_Kisu..._

_Lysanea  
__¤ qui referme la porte tout doucement mais la laisse entrouverte ¤

* * *

_


	17. Cartes sur table

**Titre** : **L'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des animaux.**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf mention contraire annotées au chapitre un, Grégoty Ten et son amant Helgi.

_**Pairing **_: 1+2, 3+4, 5+13, G+H

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy Lowe, Duo/Oliver Maxwell, Trowa Barton Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, Milliardo Peacecraft, Treize Kushrenada, Dale Maxwell, Hilde S., Odin Lowe, Gregory Ten, Helgi, Sally Po, Lucrézia Noin, Réléna Peacecraft. _

_**Résumé**_ : La soirée continue !

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Bonjour ! Avant toute chose, je vous remercie pour vos reviews et vos messages concernant mon chapitre précédent et ma fic, merci aux lecteurs anonymes également. Je suis très contente que le moment tant attendu du premier baiser est répondu à vos attentes. Avant de vous laisser avec cette seconde partie, je voulais juste dire bon anniversaire... à ma fic lol ! Bah oui, elle a trois mois aujourd'hui, quand même XD… Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Attention, chapitre long.

* * *

**_

**Chapitre Dix-sept : Cartes sur table.**

-

-

Tendrement enlacés sur le banc, Heero, pas plus que Duo, ne se rend compte qu'ils sont observés, alors que l'intensité du regard de Milliardo aurait pu faire se dresser les poils sur leurs nuques.

Mais s'il n'a pas suffit à percer leur bulle de bonheur et d'amour, que la magie de l'instant vécu créé autour d'eux, il a quand même eu assez de force en s'y écrasant pour que les vibrations se fassent sentir.

Mais trop tard.

Lorsque Duo, dérangé par quelque chose sans trop savoir quoi, se retourne, Milliardo et Treize ne sont plus là.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demande Heero en suivant son regard.

- Rien, je croyais qu'on nous regardait. Mais en fait, non.

- Je pense qu'on va nous laisser tranquille un petit moment encore.

- Alors profitons-en, répond Duo en se réinstallant plus confortablement dans ses bras.

Heero reprend ses douces caresses de sa main, au bout de son bras passé autour de ses épaules, alors que Duo soupire contre la peau tendre de son cou.

- Tu n'as pas froid ? murmure Heero.

- Non, je suis bien au chaud contre toi, répond-il sur le même ton, en se pressant un peu plus contre lui, son bras valide autour de son torse. Et je peux encore mieux profiter de l'air du soir. Je le trouve différent, depuis quelques jours, non ?

- Ca commence à se rafraîchir, oui. L'été est en train de vivre ses derniers instants.

- Et dire que je l'aurais passé tout entier ici... Une saison complète ! Quand je suis arrivé, le soleil se couchait à 22h et se levait à 3h… Pendant deux mois, il ne s'est jamais réellement couché, c'était magique. Et aujourd'hui, à 20h, il tire déjà sa révérence. Tu me diras, ce n'est pas bien différent, chez moi, il se couche même plus tôt, à cette période de l'année.

- Mais le temps passe différemment aussi.

- C'est vrai. J'en parlais avec Quatre, l'autre jour. Depuis que je suis ici, j'ai comme l'impression que le temps est suspendu, comme si je vivais dans un autre monde.

- C'est un peu le cas. Asgard fait cet effet à beaucoup de personnes, sans qu'elles ne parviennent à le définir. Le plus souvent, les invités de mon père repartent troublés, ou pour certaines, mal à l'aise.

- C'est parce qu'ils ne comprennent pas Asgard, et ne font pas l'effort d'essayer… peut-être ?

Heero s'écarte pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Et toi, Duo ? finit-il par demander.

- Moi ?

- Penses-tu comprendre ce lieu ?

- J'essaye, en tout cas, répond Duo en entrelaçant leurs deux mains. Je ne prétend pas y arriver, mais tu m'as quand même donné quelques clés. Tu m'as ouvert quelques portes et fait découvrir un peu de ton monde. Ca m'a beaucoup touché, tu sais.

- C'était important pour moi, Duo. Je n'avais encore jamais partagé autant avec quelqu'un, à part Trowa. Je n'avais jamais eu envie de le faire non plus.

- Pas même avec… Réléna ?

La main de Heero se crispe dans la sienne, et Duo voit même quelque chose passer dans son regard, mais trop rapidement et de manière trop incertaine pour qu'il se risque à l'interpréter.

Il pense à s'excuser d'avoir amené ce sujet, lorsqu'il sent la main de Heero se détendre dans la sienne, alors même qu'il soupire.

- Non, pas même avec Réléna. Elle aimait bien le Domaine, mais uniquement sa partie habitable.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle n'aimait pas la Forêt, le Lac et toute la partie naturelle ?

- Exactement. Bien sûr, elle trouvait le paysage joli. Mais elle ne s'est jamais installée sur la terrasse uniquement pour l'admirer, comme je t'ai si souvent vu le faire, par exemple. Elle ne s'est jamais figée en ouvrant la fenêtre le matin, saisie par la vision qui s'offrait à elle.

- Je suis assez sensible à tout ça, c'est vrai. Mais dormir et me réveiller dans tes bras, comme j'en ai eu l'occasion, ces derniers jours, m'a donné l'occasion d'une plus belle vision encore, celui de ton visage, et je peux comprendre aussi que Réléna n'ait fait attention qu'à ça, en se réveillant le matin.

Heero sourit et lui embrasse le bout du nez.

- Il n'y a pas que le matin au réveil, Duo. C'est chacun de tes regards qui donne envie de tout te révéler de ce lieu, parce qu'ils témoignent de ton respect et de ton admiration, je dirai même de ton amour. Je me souviendrai toujours de celui que tu posais sur Asgard, au lendemain du Banquet, depuis ses hauteurs.

- Est-ce que je le regardais de la même façon que je te regarde, et que tu refuses que je regarde quelqu'un d'autre que toi comme ça ? demande-t-il, taquin.

- Exactement, répond Heero en frottant son nez au sien, cette fois.

Duo répond à sa pression, puis incline sa tête pour réclamer un baiser, qu'Heero lui donne sans hésiter.

- C'est normal, reprend Duo après s'être légèrement écarté. Pour moi, Heero, tu _es_ Asgard. La même force, la même carapace enfermant une douce chaleur, le même bonheur d'y être, explique-t-il en posant sa main à plat sur sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur. Je l'ai senti, la première fois que je suis venu à Asgard, il y a longtemps. Mais je l'ai compris qu'en te rencontrant enfin. Pour connaître Asgard, je devais te connaître toi, et inversement. On se fraie un chemin parmi les glaciers pour atteindre le Domaine, le cœur d'Asgard, et pour atteindre le tien, Heero, la démarche ne m'a pas semblé bien différente.

Depuis le début, la compréhension dont témoigne Duo par rapport à Asgard et ceux qui y vivent impressionne Heero.

Sa main rejoint celle que Duo a toujours posé sur son cœur et se referme doucement dessus.

- Tu as imprégné ta marque en ce lieu et en moi, ce qui n'est pas un mince exploit.

Duo écarte les doigts de sa min pour que Heero puissent glisser les siens entre, et les serre fort, tout en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

- Je veux bien te croire, tu m'as donné du fil à retordre !

- Parce que tu crois que ça a été de tout repos pour moi, peut-être ? proteste-t-il. Sans parler de ces derniers jours.

- Je sais bien que ça a été difficile aussi pour toi.

- Mais je ne regrette rien, Duo. Je suis content de m'être battu pour toi, et je continuerai.

Duo l'embrasse dans le cou, à portée de ses lèvres.

- Je ne regrette pas non plus, Heero. Cette soirée me prouve, si besoin est, que ça valait le coup et tous les vents glacés que tu m'as mis !

- Qui ne t'ont pas arrêtés.

- Ça a bien failli, je fatiguais pour plusieurs raisons. Mais j'ai tenu bon et tu es aussi intervenu à temps.

- Ce jour-là, quand tu m'as dit que tu abandonnais la lutte, c'est comme si on m'avait poussé dans le vide. Je ne pouvais pas accepter ça.

- C'est aussi ce jour-là, il y a presque trois semaines déjà, que j'ai compris que j'avais remporté l'un de mes deux défis, bien que je ne pensais pas que ce soit celui-là, le premier !

- Deux défis ? Comment ça ?

- Et bien, en m'endormant ici, la première nuit de mon arrivée à Asgard, j'avais deux défis en tête : briser les barrières que tu dressais entre nous et celles isolant DS dans son monde de douleur et d'incompréhension.

- Tu veux dire que tu m'avais déjà dans le collimateur ? s'étonne-t-il en s'écartant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Son air presque choqué fait pouffer Duo, qui caresse sa joue avec tendresse.

- Pas de cette façon-là, rassure-toi ! C'est juste que je trouvais la situation grotesque : nos deux pères étaient tellement proches, et tu étais également le meilleur ami de mon frère. C'était ridicule qu'on ne parvienne pas à s'entendre, tous les deux. Je devais essayer.

- Tu as plus que réussi, aussi bien pour DS qu'avec moi.

- Au-delà de mes espérances et j'en suis vraiment heureux, surtout pour nous deux.

- Ton enthousiasme est pourtant bien discret, Duo.

- Excuse-moi, répond-il en lui donnant un long baiser, comme pour lui donner un aperçu du bonheur qui éprouve, avant de s'expliquer. C'est juste que j'aurais préféré que tout se passe bien pour tout le monde. Que ma présence ne pose réellement aucun problème, à personne.

- Tu fais référence à l'incident avec Loki et les siens.

- Oui. Je trouve que son jugement et sa condamnation sont bien sévères. Un peu trop, peut-être…

- Le Tribunal de Forsete (1) est le plus juste et le plus équitable qui soit, Duo, il sert de modèle à beaucoup d'autres. Forsete n'a pas rendu son Jugement en fonction de notre lien de parenté, je ne lui ai jamais demandé de durcir sa sentence, ce qu'il aurait refusé, de toute façon.

- Je n'en doute pas, Heero. Que ce soit Loki ou une autre personne, je trouve cette sanction très dure. Condamner à l'exil, forcer quelqu'un à partir d'un lieu qu'il n'a jamais quitté depuis sa naissance, c'est vraiment sévère.

- Son châtiment est en lien direct avec son crime, Duo. Il t'a menacé de mort, il t'a agressé, a voulu te chasser d'Asgard, prétendant que tu en souillais le territoire. Qui est-il pour savoir ce qui est bon ou non pour Asgard ?

- Je me disais, aussi… C'est donc ce qui constitue sa plus grande faute ?

- Oui. Asgard n'obéit et ne se reconnaît qu'un seul maître, mon père, Odin.

- Et toi aussi, mon fils, en mon absence, intervient Odin derrière eux, s'avançant vers eux.

C'est comme si le fait d'avoir prononcé son nom l'avait matérialisé et fait apparaître.

- Seulement en ton absence, répète Heero, alors que son père fait le tour du banc pour leur faire face.

Ils se lèvent, mais Odin leur fait signe de se rasseoir et ils obéissent sans discuter.

- Si je comprends bien, reprend alors Duo, Loki a prétendu agir pour Asgard ou en son nom, alors que c'était juste sa volonté, c'est bien ça ?

- Exactement, Duo. Tu es en lien avec chaque créature d'Asgard et cette terre elle-même, tu en ressens l'énergie chaque jour avec plus de force. Tu communiques avec elle, tu es en lien permanent, un lien fait de respect et d'admiration, et plus encore. Peu de personnes peuvent se vanter de ça.

- Je l'ai ressenti, alors c'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais pris Loki au sérieux. Je ne me suis jamais senti de trop, ici, ou comme quelqu'un manquant de respect.

Odin sourit de manière entendue.

- Je t'ai demandé de sauver DS, mais Asgard tout entier souhaitait que tu restes, Duo, que tu vives ici pendant ce travail. Ce n'était pas qu'une question de pratique, nous pouvions t'installer à l'extérieur, beaucoup se sont proposés spontanément pour t'héberger, près du port.

- Mon père me l'a expliqué, oui.

- Il n'y a que toi qui pouvait refuser notre offre et tu as toujours été libre de partir quand tu le désirais. Ta présence est plus que souhaitée et je dirai même qu'elle est devenue nécessaire, ajoute-t-il en glissant son regard mystérieux jusqu'à son fils. Mais tu n'es pas prisonnier, Duo.

- Et ce n'est absolument pas ce que je ressens, Mr Lowe, loin de là.

- Tant mieux ! assure le Maître d'Asgard. C'est un réel plaisir de discuter avec vous, mais en premier lieu, j'étais venu vous chercher parce que Milliardo a demandé à pouvoir prendre la parole, un moment. Il tient à ce que tout le monde soit là pour entendre ce qu'il a à dire.

- Il se fiche pas mal des autres personnes, père, réplique Heero, alors qu'ils se lèvent tous les deux. Il veut que Duo et moi l'entendions.

- Peu importe, mon fils, nous n'avons aucune raison de refuser cette prise de parole à l'un des vainqueurs de cette compétition.

- Je sais bien, et lui aussi, c'est pourquoi je me demande ce qu'il a encore prévu comme mauvais tour.

- Aucun qui ne te fera plier, mon garçon. N'est-ce pas, Duo ?

- J'ai confiance, Mr Lowe, répond-il en glissant sa main dans celle d'Heero. Allons le lui montrer, maintenant.

Odin les laisse passer devant et les regarde avec un tendre sourire, plus que rare, de sa part.

_J'accepterai d'être pendu par les pieds à un arbre ou de devenir borgne, si ça me permettait d'accéder au savoir me donnant la capacité de les protéger et de protéger leur amour_, songe-t-il en leur emboîtant le pas. (2)

A l'intérieur, Milliardo, qui a pris la place des musiciens sur la petite scène, a commencé à parler, visiblement confiant sur le fait qu'Odin allait rapidement ramené les deux absents.

Enfin, comme l'a précisé Heero, les deux personnes dont la présence lui importe le plus…

Odin leur fait un petit signe, les avertissant qu'il retourne à sa table, auprès de Dale Maxwell, notamment, ainsi que de son épouse Frigg et d'autres amis.

Heero et Duo regagnent leur propre table tout aussi discrètement, suivit du regard par Milliardo, qui continue de parler sans se troubler.

- C'est donc grâce aux soins et à l'affection qu'il a reçu ici que mon cher Tallegeese a pu être mené à la victoire par Otto. Je dédie donc ce trophée à Odin Lowe et à Asgard. Merci à vous.

Les applaudissements rompent le silence quasi religieux qui régnait jusque là.

- Témoin justement de l'importance des soins prodigués aux chevaux dans leur épanouissement, j'ai rapidement élargi cette vision à l'ensemble des animaux. Vous le savez peut-être, ces deux dernières semaines, j'ai accueilli à Sank la Commission d'Inspection Annuelle de la Réserve Naturelle du Royaume. J'en profite pour remercier encore Dale Maxwell ici présent, qui a permis, cette année encore, que tout se passe bien, et qui nous a envoyé l'un de ses meilleurs éléments en la personne de Wufei Chang, son Premier Assistant, également présent.

A chaque citation des noms, les regards se sont portés vers Dale et vers Wufei, guidés par la lumière plus vive qui les a éclairés, puis les applaudissements ont suivi.

- De ces deux semaines et de cette victoire, j'en ai tiré la conclusion qu'il est très important d'avoir une meilleure connaissance des animaux que nous protégeons pour pouvoir réellement nous occuper d'eux et être au plus proche de leurs besoins. J'ai donc décidé de lancer une étude générale qui comportera une spécialisation sur les espèces les plus rares, afin de pouvoir répondre à cette nécessité et ce besoin d'approfondir nos connaissances pour améliorer leur cadre de vie. Je sais que ça prendra du temps et que ce sera difficile, mais je compte réunir les meilleurs spécialistes. Et pour diriger ce projet, je compte sur les capacités et le talent d'un homme qui n'a plus rien à prouver, mon très cher Duo Maxwell.

Milliardo tend son bras vers lui et Duo est rapidement l'objet de tous les regards.

La lumière le rend sublime et l'entoure d'une sorte de halo de lumière, alors qu'il se lève pour répondre au prince de Sank.

- Je trouve ton projet plus qu'intéressant, Milliardo, c'est tout à ton honneur. Et je te remercie de me témoigner tant de confiance. Si je peux t'aider à mener à bien cette étude, ce sera avec plaisir. Mais je ne pense pas avoir la disponibilité suffisante pour diriger ce projet. J'ai beaucoup de travail, tu t'en doutes, dont une grande partie ici, à Asgard.

- Je t'attendrai, Duo, ce n'est pas un problème. Tu as déjà sauvé DeathScythe, il ne doit plus rester grand-chose à faire que d'autres ne puissent pas faire sans toi. Surtout ici, à Asgard, qui compte parmi les meilleurs spécialistes. N'est-ce pas ?

- C'est sûr que ça compte énormément. Mais je ne préfère pas m'avancer, Milliardo. Pour l'instant, je suis à Asgard et j'ai à y faire, je n'ai aucune idée de combien de temps cela peut me prendre, ni des dispositions dans lesquelles je serai une fois que DS sera enfin et définitivement remis.

- Tu as pu constater que j'étais très patient, Duo.

Duo soupire discrètement ; il se serait bien passé de ce genre de discussion en public, mais Milliardo ne lui laisse pas le choix.

- Tu es aussi et surtout quelqu'un de très prudent, assez pour ne pas te reposer sur un éventuel investissement de ma part dans ton projet, aussi excellent et intéressant soit-il. Tu me connais assez pour savoir que beaucoup de choses ne dépendent pas de moi.

- Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu ne t'attarderas pas à Asgard, malgré l'attraction que cet endroit exerce. Lorsque le moment sera venu de reprendre ta vie et tes activités, Duo, je te rappellerai ce projet, et le fait que tu seras alors attendu à Sank. Je peux compter sur de nombreux soutien pour te le rappeler également. N'est-ce pas, Dale ?

- C'est un honneur, mon Prince, répond-il en se levant. Mais mon fils est adulte et responsable, je ne peux parler pour lui. Ce travail avec DeathScythe a été aussi très éprouvant, je pensais lui donner quelques congés à notre retour. Il sera alors plus disposé à reprendre ses activités. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous ferons tout pour qu'il puisse participer à ce projet. S'il ne peut le diriger, il pourra au moins servir de référent et de conseiller.

- Bien, je n'insiste pas, j'ai confiance en vous. Nous verrons cela en temps et en heure.

Milliardo termine sur quelques banalités, alors que Duo adresse un remerciement silencieux à son père, surpris mais surtout soulagé par la réponse donnée.

Une fois que le Prince de Sank a salué et remercié tout le monde pour l'attention portée à son discours, les musiciens reprennent leurs places et les notes de musique s'élèvent rapidement.

Milliardo ne vient pas vers eux, à leur grand soulagement.

Heero et Duo se retrouvent donc seuls à leur table avec Trowa et Quatre, les autres ayant rejoint différentes tables pour discuter avec d'autres personnes.

Quatre leur adresse un sourire complice.

- Tout va bien ? leur demande-t-il.

Heero et Duo tournent leurs visages l'un vers l'autre en souriant, et se comprenant d'un simple et rapide regard, ils scellent leurs lèvres d'un doux baiser, apportant à Quatre - et Trowa - la réponse attendue.

Quatre serre plus fort la main de Trowa entre la sienne, ému par cette scène et par la force des sentiments qui lient ses deux amis.

Heero et Duo se détachent et se regardent encore un moment, avant de redescendre de leur nuage et de reporter leur attention sur ce qui les entoure.

Quatre tend sa main libre et la pose sur celles de Duo et d'Heero, entrelacées.

- Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous deux.

- Merci. Sans vous deux, on aurait eu un peu plus de mal, lui dit Duo.

- C'est aussi ce qu'on se disait, nous concernant, explique Trowa.

Heero et lui échangent un clin d'œil, alors que Quatre reprend sa place contre le dossier de sa chaise, sa main retrouvant celle de Trowa sur sa cuisse. .

- S'est-il passé quelque chose pendant notre absence ? veut savoir Duo.

- Rien de bien intéressant, répond Quatre. Nous avons continué d'apprendre à connaître Helgi et Treize, Sally et Wufei ont partagé avec nous quelques souvenirs.

- Quand elle ne dansait pas avec Milliardo.

- Sally ?

- Oui, Duo. Il voulait vous rejoindre pour voir si tout allait bien. On a donc fait en sorte qu'il ne vous interrompe pas.

- Vous lui avez sauvé la vie, s'amuse Duo. Elle a dansé tout ce temps avec lui ? Il n'est pas idiot, quand même !

- En fait, elle l'a bloqué le temps d'une première danse. Ce qui nous a laissé le temps de nous organiser. J'ai été expliqué la situation à ton père, Duo, qui a parlé à Odin. Qui s'est soudainement souvenu de quelques personnes à présenter au Prince de Sank.

- Vous êtes géniaux.

- C'est Quatre qui est génial. Il s'est concentré sur vos émotions jusqu'à être sûr qu'il ne risquait plus de gâcher quoi que ce soit.

- Je pense quand même que Milliardo aurait fait demi-tour. Il n'aurait pas volontairement gâché un moment si fort entre nous.

Trois paires d'yeux surpris se tournent vers lui.

- Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis, Duo ?

- Je crois qu'il est temps que tu saches la vérité, décide soudain Trowa.

- Chéri, non…

- Désolé, Quatre, mais je ne me tairai plus. Milliardo menace vraiment son bonheur et il est temps que Duo ait toutes les cartes en main pour le protéger.

- Lui laisser croire que Milliardo ne veut que son bien, c'est le laisser se faire approcher, et c'est dangereux., ajoute Heero Je suis d'accord avec Trowa.

- Vous imaginez bien qu'étant témoin de ce genre de dialogue, je ne peux pas en rester là ? intervient Duo. C'est quoi, cette histoire ?

Quatre soupire et se détache de Trowa, à qui il adresse un regard de reproches.

- Je déteste être mis au pied du mur de cette façon. Tu n'as qu'à lui dire ce que tu veux, je vais nous chercher à boire.

Duo regarde Quatre se lever, très surpris et inquiet de son attitude.

- Tro, qu'y a-t-il de si grave que ça créé ce genre de tension, entre vous ?

- Je vais vous laisser discuter entre vous, et en profiter pour voir quelqu'un à qui je dois parler, décide soudain Heero en se levant. Je fais vite.

Il se penche vers Duo et dépose un baiser sur son front, puis s'en va, pressant l'épaule de Trowa au passage.

Duo le regarde s'éloigner vers la terrasse, puis reporte son attention sur Trowa.

- Nous ne t'avons jamais rien dit pour ne pas te blesser, sachant à quel point tu tiens à ta relation avec Milliardo. Mais il est temps que tu grandisses, Duo, et que tu tournes la page. Milliardo n'est pas Solo.

- Est-ce que j'agis comme si je croyais vraiment que c'était le cas, Trowa ? J'ai besoin de lui dans ma vie, quel mal y a-t-il à ça ?

- Ce qu'il fait de ce besoin que tu as, voilà où est le mal dans cette histoire. Il profite de ça, Duo. Pour t'imposer sa présence, ses gestes. Et jusqu'où compte-t-il aller ?

Duo soupire.

- Il ne m'a jamais fait de mal.

- Tu crois ça ?

- Jusqu'au Banquet, en tout cas. C'était une erreur, il avait trop bu, il s'est excusé.

- Voilà où se situe le nœud du problème. Jusque là, j'étais d'accord avec Quatre pour te laisser croire ça. Parce qu'apprendre ce que Milliardo a réellement fait ne pouvait que te blesser et t'amener à prendre tes distances avec lui. Tu nous répètes si souvent que tu ne veux pas perdre son amitié…

- Qu'a-t-il fait, Trowa ?

- J'ai cru longtemps qu'il voulait ton bien, que sa présence à tes côtés était désintéressée. Il ne cherche pas ton bonheur, Duo, mais le sien.

- C'est faux, il a toujours été là pour moi, veillant à ce que je sois heureux.

- Non, Dun'. Si c'est vraiment ton bonheur qu'il voulait, il n'aurait pas chercher à systématiquement te séparer de tes amants à qui tu témoignais un intérêt plus grand que pour une simple affaire de coucherie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… ?

- Milliardo et Treize sont des amis très proches. Crois-tu que la présence de Treize à cette soirée, il y a quatre ans, où il a ouvertement dragué Wufei jusqu'à épuisement, était complètement anodine ?

- C'est un hasard, Trowa. Lorsque j'ai rompu avec Wufei, j'ai passé un mois chez Milliardo, à Sank. Il m'a aidé à aller mieux, mais il n'a jamais profité de mon état de faiblesse ! Il aurait pu, vraiment !

- Non, Duo. Ca lui aurait enlevé toute crédibilité. Il ne te veut pas seulement pour un temps, sinon effectivement, tu serais déjà passé dans son lit. Il veut que tu sois à lui, définitivement. Il veut conduire à l'échec chacune de tes relations jusqu'à ce que, lassé, tu finisses par te tourner vers lui, qui aura toujours été là.

- Il n'y est pour rien dans mes ruptures…

- Bien sûr, le fait que tu aies enchaîné les relations sans lendemain et que tu n'aies pas réussi à te fixer depuis Wufei l'a bien arrangé.

- J'ai eu des relations sérieuses également ! Il y a eu Casey…

- Oui, Casey, dont la bourse d'étude pour laquelle il avait déposé sa candidature trois ans plus tôt, refusée année après année, a finalement pu lui être attribuée mais uniquement s'il travaillait pour une organisation militaire, ce qui implique de disparaître complètement sans laisser de trace. Pratique.

- Erwan…

- … qui s'est avéré être marié et avoir des enfants. Un simple coup de fil, Duo, et tu as toutes les preuves nécessaires que c'était un montage bidon.

- C'est complètement délirant, Tro… Et Dédalus… ?

- Tu crois que sa promotion, obtenue du jour au lendemain, ne devait qu'à son mérite et ses résultats, alors qu'il occupait le même poste depuis cinq ans ? Il a obtenu la direction d'une équipe à l'autre bout de la planète, Duo ! Et encore une fois, un simple coup de fil te révèlera le nom du financeur principal de ce projet : le Royaume de Sank.

Duo est atterré.

- Et vous ne m'avez rien dit…

- Ces ruptures te faisaient mal, mais tu te remettais. Je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais par rapport à Milliardo. Lorsqu'il a eu son grave accident de ski, tu as dit que tu ne supporterais pas de le perdre, que ce serait comme perdre Solo une deuxième fois. Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait faire, sachant cela ?

- M'en parler.

- Nous l'avons fait, Dun'. Plusieurs fois, on t'a présenté la situation sous forme hypothétique.

- Vous me demandiez ce que je ferais si j'apprenais que Milliardo m'avait trahi… Et je vous répondais que je ne savais pas si je serais capable de supporter quelque chose d'aussi douloureux, encore une fois, parce que ce serait le perdre aussi, inévitablement. J'ai encore du mal à croire qu'il ait pu faire tout ça.

- Il continue. Tu vois bien que cela va plus loin que de la provocation, par rapport à Heero.

- Heero… Est-ce parce que je suis avec lui que tu as décidé de tout me dire sur Mill ?

- Je suis persuadé que tu comprends, aujourd'hui, que tu n'as pas besoin de Milliardo dans ta vie. plus maintenant qu'il y a Heero.

Duo pousse de nouveau un long soupir.

- Tu te trompes, Trowa. J'ai toujours besoin de Milliardo. Ce qu'il a fait, c'est du passé. L'important, c'est que je sois au courant et que je puisse réagir pour ne plus le laisser faire. Il ne me séparera pas d'Heero, tu peux être sûr que je ne le lui permettrai pas. Mais je ne suis pas encore capable de prendre mes distances avec lui.

- Tu veux dire que tu lui pardonnes ?

- Oui. Ca fait tant d'années que je le repousse. Je voulais continuer de croire que ce n'était qu'un jeu, par peur qu'il ne se lasse et finisse par m'abandonner. J'étais prêt à fermer les yeux sur beaucoup de choses à cause de ça. Mais tu as raison, avoir rencontré Heero change beaucoup de choses. S'il le blesse, je serais sans pitié avec lui. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

- Et bien tâche de lui expliquer d'une manière ou d'une autre, si tu tiens à ce que tout se passe du mieux possible, entre Heero et toi. Quant à moi, j'ai également l'intention de lui parler.

- Tro…

- Ca n'engage que moi, Dun'. Mais j'en ai assez de te laisser toujours prendre des décisions et te regarder en souffrir.

- Tu ne fais pas que regarder, frangin, tu me soutiens énormément et m'empêche de sombrer. Pourtant, tu pourrais m'en vouloir, étant donné que tu me préviens, mais que je ne te laisse jamais le choix.

- Et ça n'a que trop duré, répond Trowa en posant sa main sur la sienne. Solo et toi, vous étiez le soleil et la lune, à mes yeux. Le jour de l'accident, j'ai perdu mes deux soleils (3) et ma lune aussi, qui a disparu, pour réapparaître en soleil, au cœur du désert. Je suis toujours resté dans l'ombre pour te laisser briller et nous éblouir, mais je refuse de continuer. Je sus bien décidé à me dresser contre toi pour t'empêcher de risquer ton bonheur et ta vie, Dun', quelle qu'en soit le prix.

- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. En vérité, je m'attendais à ce que ça arrive plus tôt. Mais c'est vrai que ce que nous venons de vivre a été particulièrement éprouvant. Ne crois pas que j'ignore combien ça a pu être difficile pour toi. Je suis désolé, Trowa, je sais que je ne suis pas facile à vivre et que je t'impose beaucoup, et que je n'ai souvent plus assez de force ensuite pour te soutenir, laissant ça à Papa, Heero ou Quatre.

- Ce qui est normal. Ce n'est pas à toi de me soutenir, mais à moi. J'ai toujours tout fait pour que tu sois heureux, Duo. Je sais que Solo se serait mieux occupé de toi, il te connaissait mieux que personne, et…

- Stop, Trowa, je sais où tu veux en venir.

- S'il te plaît, Duo, laisse-moi finir, le coupe-t-il en pressant sa main plus fort. Je comptais te dire ça dans les prochains jours, mais finalement, c'est aussi bien. Tu es d'accord pour m'écouter sans m'interrompre ?

- Oui, mais…

- Oui ou non, Duo ?

Duo soupire en levant les yeux au plafond.

- Ok, vas-y !

- Je m'en suis souvent voulu de mon incapacité à être cette personne qui aurait rendu la présence d'Oliver inutile.

- Je…commence-t-il, mais le regard de Trowa suffit à le faire taire.

- J'ai compris que ce n'était pas mon rôle, reprend Trowa, satisfait de son silence. Et ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas capable de t'aimer, Dun'. Je sais que je t'aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme. Mais pas de cet amour dont tu as besoin pour te libérer des fantômes du passé. Cet amour-là, je le vois enfin en Heero. Et je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que tu sois entre de bonnes mains avec lui.

Duo se jette pratiquement au cou de son frère, qui le serre fort.

- Je t'aime, Big Brother, murmure-t-il, la gorge nouée. Et je te jure que je n'ai jamais souhaité ou même pensé qu'il aurait mieux valu que ce soit toi, dans la voiture, plutôt que Solo. Je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre non plus.

- Je sais, Dun', le rassure Trowa en s'écartant pour essuyer ses larmes. Je n'en ai jamais douté. Je n'ai jamais été jaloux et je ne me suis jamais senti exclu, tu sais. Nous avions chacun une relation particulière. Et nous en avons développé une autre depuis sept ans, à laquelle je tiens plus que tout au monde.

- J'y tiens aussi énormément, Tro, de la même façon que toi. Et tu sais, mon amour pour l'un n'exclut pas mon amour pour les autres, et n'enlève pas non plus quelque chose à mon amour pour les autres. Je vous aime tous, mais j'aime et je suis amoureux d'Heero.

- Comme moi de Quatre, sourit-il.

Duo lui sourit à son tour.

- Exactement. En parlant de lui, j'espère qu'il ne va pas trop t'en vouloir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. Ça nous arrive de ne pas être d'accord, tu sais. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, et je te remercie de m'avoir écouté, Dun'.

- Merci à toi, Tro. Je ne te le dis pas souvent, mais sans ta présence et ton soutien, je n'aurais pas surmonté toutes ces épreuves. Alors merci de m'avoir toujours fait confiance, d'avoir si souvent pris sur toi, de m'avoir soutenu, et tellement d'autres choses encore que la liste serait trop longue !

- Alors arrête-toi là. On a jamais vraiment eu besoin de mots, tous les deux.

- C'est vrai, mais parfois on a besoin de les entendre.

Trowa l'embrasse sur le front.

Ils se sourient en reprenant leurs distances.

- Je me demande ce que font les autres, soupire Duo en jetant un œil circulaire sur la salle, jusqu'à apercevoir Heero et Quatre. Ah ils sont encore près du bar.

- Je vais rejoindre Quatre pour qu'on s'explique un peu autour d'une danse, décide Trowa en se levant. Je dis à Heero de te rejoindre où tu veux danser aussi ?

- Je préférerai qu'il me rejoigne.

- Je passe le message.

- Merci.

Duo suit son frère des yeux, et il ne quitte pas le groupe, jusqu'à ce que Heero se détache et s'avance vers lui.

Il lui adresse son plus magnifique sourire…

-

_**(Petit retour en arrière... **_

_- Je vais vous laisser discuter entre vous, et en profiter pour voir quelqu'un à qui je dois parler, décide soudain Heero en se levant. Je fais vite.  
__Il se penche vers Duo et dépose un baiser sur son front, puis s'en va, pressant l'épaule de Trowa au passage._

Heero quitte la table et suit la personne dont il leur a dit vouloir parler avec.

En chemin, il arrête un serveur et lui prend deux coupes, avant de sortir sur la terrasse pour rejoindre cette personne en question.

- Tu trouves cette soirée ennuyeuse ?

Grégory se retourne, surpris dans sa rêverie solitaire par la voix grave et pourtant très douce de Heero.

Il est très étonné de le voir là, et plus encore de le voir lui tendre une coupe.

Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de l'accepter.

- Merci, Monsieur Heero.

- _Heero_. Il est temps de laisser tomber le "_Monsieur_", Grégory.

- En quel honneur ?

Heero laisse planer un court silence avant de répondre.

- Je n'ai pas été très tendre avec toi, mais ça encore, ce n'est pas une obligation. Par contre, je n'ai pas été _juste_ avec toi, et pour cela je te présente mes excuses.

- Monsieur Heero…

- _Heero._

- Heero, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser.

- Je considère que si. Je te dois beaucoup. Tu as évité à Duo des blessures qui auraient pu être beaucoup plus graves et lourdes de conséquences. Merci, Grégory, dit-il en levant son verre.

Grégory sourit et entrechoque leurs coupes, avant qu'ils ne boivent tous les deux une longue gorgée.

- Je ne pouvais pas vous en vouloir de ne pas m'apprécier.

- Mes relations avec le personnel d'Asgard sont strictement professionnelles, Grégory. Jusqu'à très récemment, je ne connaissais que le chuchoteur, n'ayant jamais été proche de qui que ce soit, hormis de Sally. En tant que tel, je t'ai toujours apprécié, admiré et respecté, dans ton travail. Mais ta relation avec Duo m'a obligé à prendre en considération un homme, devenu son amant. C'est cela que je n'acceptais pas.

- Maintenant que vous êtes le sien, vous ne vous sentez plus menacé.

Heero ne montre rien, mais ces propos lui font un drôle d'effet.

- Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, Duo et moi, mais il doit y avoir de ça, en effet.

- Les sentiments sont là, répond-il en s'appuyant sur la balustrade, les yeux perdus dans l'horizon. Je suppose qu'à partir du moment où on les ressent, on est plus vraiment libre.

Heero le regarde longuement.

Il y a quelque temps, il ne serait simplement détourné, le laissant à ses réflexions, ne se souciant pas de lui.

Mais étrangement, il se sent mal rien qu'à cette idée.

Il vient de le remercier pour le soutien qu'il a apporté à Duo ; n'a-t-il pas là une occasion de concrétiser ce "merci" oral par un geste envers lui ?

Même si ce geste est simplement de l'écouter…

- Et-ce que tout va bien, Grégory ?

Surpris encore une fois, Grégory se redresse et lui fait face.

- Excusez-moi, Monsi… _Heero_, je me suis un moment égaré dans mes réflexions personnelles.

- Tu as des problèmes ?.

- Rien qui ne concerne Asgard, ne vous en faites pas.

- Rien qui ne me concerne non plus, j'imagine. Grégory, je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour parler des relations humaines, et je suis certainement la dernière personne à qui tu souhaiterais confier tes problèmes, alors je n'insiste pas. Mais sache que si je peux faire quelque chose, tu ne dois pas hésiter à me demander.

Grégory sourit.

- Vous avez vraiment changé, Heero. Ca aurait presque pu me faire peur, si je ne connaissais pas suffisamment Duo pour le savoir capable d'une telle chose.

- Ce que tu me dis aurait de quoi me faire réfléchir, si mon attitude présente inquiète nos employés plus que mon caractère habituel.

- Nous nous y ferons tous aussi facilement que j'ai pu m'habituer à vous appeler Heero, le rassure Grégory en terminant son verre. Nous avons déjà commencé à remercier Duo, d'ailleurs, pour certains d'entre nous.

Heero termine son verre à son tour, sans répondre.

- Je n'ai rien à ajouter, Grégory, tu sais que je ne t'accueillerai plus aussi froidement et durement, alors n'hésite pas, encore une fois. Tu n'as jamais eu aucune hésitation, concernant Asgard, tu peux l'étendre à ta vie personnelle.

- Merci, Heero.

Heero hoche la tête et fait demi-tour, mais Grégory le rappelle.

- Heero, j'aimerai vous poser une question, finalement.

- Je t'écoute, répond-il en revenant vers lui.

Le chuchoteur soupire, puis fixe ses grands yeux verts dans ceux d'Heero.

- Comment avez-vous compris… Comment avez-vous su, la première fois, que vous pouviez être autant avec une femme qu'avec un homme ?

- J'ai dit que tu pouvais me parler de ta vie personnelle, pas m'interroger sur la mienne, répond sèchement Heero.

- Je suis désolé… C'était une mauvaise idée.

Heero soupire et passe sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Non, c'est moi. J'ai encore des réflexes de défense, quand on s'approche trop près. Je n'aurais pas dû être si brusque.

- C'est une question très personnelle, même si ce n'est pas de la curiosité malsaine par rapport à vous, mais réellement un besoin de comprendre ce qui m'arrive.

- Je m'en doute. Mais je ne suis pas le bon exemple, Grégory. Même si je suis la seule personne dans ton entourage qui a pu être vue indifféremment avec une femme ou un homme, ce n'est pas pour les bonnes raisons que je le faisais. Pas pour celles qui pourraient te motiver, toi.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je suis passé d'une relation à l'autre sans jamais rien ressentir. Si tu te poses ces questions aujourd'hui, c'est au contraire parce que tu ressens quelque chose pour Sally.

- C'est donc si visible que ça ?

.- Pour nous, oui. C'est parce que tu as des sentiments pour Sally que tu envisages soudain de pour avoir une relation avec une femme. Tu as ta réponse.

- Les sentiments…

- Oui. L'âme n'a pas de sexe, Grégory, et lorsqu'on aime vraiment, c'est à elle que s'adresse nos sentiments.

Grégory ouvre en grand ses yeux.

- C'est pourtant tellement évident… Mais je connais Sally depuis trois ans, pourquoi maintenant ?

- Tu n'avais jamais autant travaillé avec elle. Duo vous a permis de vivre une expérience très forte, qui vous a énormément rapprochés.

Grégory ne dit rien, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Son passage n'aura laissé personne indifférent, finit-il par soupirer.

- Hn.

- J'ai mes réponses. Merci, Heero.

- Nous sommes quittes.

Il hoche la tête avant de partir, et cette fois, Grégory ne le retient pas.

Il ne pensait vraiment pas avoir un jour une conversation de ce genre avec Heero, c'est complètement surnaturel…

Et pourtant, grâce à lui, il sait ce qu'il lui reste à faire.

Avec un soupir, il regagne la salle.

Heero, lui, est également rentré, mais n'a pas rejoint la table où Duo et Trowa discutent encore.

Non, il a préféré rejoindre Quatre au bar.

C'est un peu étrange pour lui de se soucier autant des autres, il n'a pas l'habitude d'endosser le rôle de l'ami qui aide a sortir les mots et exprimer les pensées, à soulager les cœurs par les confidences.

En même temps, il l'a fait avec Grégory parce qu'il lui doit beaucoup, et parce qu'il s'agit aussi de Sally, qu'il adore.

Quant à Quatre, ce n'est pas uniquement lui, même si il compte énormément pour lui ; non, c'est Quatre _et_ Trowa, parce que l'un ne va pas sans l'autre.

- Ils discutent toujours, lui dit-il en le rejoignant.

- Comme tu peux le voir.

- Tu lui en veux vraiment.

- A ton avis ? Il n'avait pas à faire ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Comment ça, pourquoi ?

- Il n'a pas le droit de ne pas être d'accord avec toi ?

- On en a discuté cette après-midi, Heero, on était d'accord pour ne pas lui parler tout de suite.

- Et bien il a changé d'avis…

- Il aurait dû m'en parler. Il m'a mis au pied du mur, il savait très bien que Duo demanderait à savoir.

- Je conçois que dans le cadre de votre relation de couple fusionnel, le fait que Trowa puisse changer d'avis ou prendre une décision sans t'en parler puisse te mettre dans un tel état. Mais ta réaction est déplacée, dans cette situation.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Duo est son frère, la manière dont il gère sa relation avec lui ne nous regarde pas. S'il a décidé, suivant l'évolution de la situation depuis votre conversation, que finalement il valait mieux que Duo sache la vérité, il n'avait pas à te demander l'autorisation pour le faire, Quatre.

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il devait me demander l'autorisation, seulement…

- Seulement qu'avant d'agir, il devait s'assurer que ça ne te posait pas de problèmes, ou te convaincre si c'était le cas. Ca revient au même.

- Je…

- Ton empathie te permet sûrement de sentir beaucoup de choses, et ton amitié avec Duo également. Mais tu ne peux pas toujours tout contrôler, Quatre.

- Il ne s'agit pas de moi ! Je veux seulement que Duo souffre le moins possible, je considère qu'il n'était pas prêt à entendre certaines choses.

- Et bien Trowa pense le contraire, et il ne t'a pas impliqué dans cette décision. Il prend ses responsabilités.

- Et peu importe si Duo en souffre, c'est ça ?

- Non, ce n'est pas _ça_, Quatre. Tu es celui qui pense que Duo va en souffrir ce soir plus qu'un autre jour. Pourquoi serais-tu celui qui a raison ? Comment peux-tu être sûr que Duo n'est pas prêt ?

- Je le sens.

- Excuse-moi, mais entre ton empathie et le lien si particulier qui existe entre Duo et Trowa, je décide de faire confiance à ce dernier. Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens et perçois, Quatre, ajoute-t-il alors qu'en face, Duo et Trowa sont étroitement enlacés, mais ce que j'ai sous les yeux ne me paraît pas être l'expression d'une douleur ou d'une souffrance.

Quatre soupire et ne dit rien, un long moment, que Heero ne se risque pas à interrompre.

- Ok, finit par reconnaître l'empathe, j'ai peut-être exagéré.

- Ce que je peux comprendre.

- Oui, maintenant que tu fais partie de ceux qui veulent protéger Duo envers et contre tout, sourit Quatre.

- Je préfère te voir comme ça.

- Moi aussi, Heero, je te préfère comme _ça_. A vous deux, ajoute-t-il en levant son verre pour lui proposer ce toast.

Heero, qui a rempli le sien entre-temps, accepte et choque leurs coupes les yeux plongés dans les siens.

- A _nous quatre_, rectifie-t-il.

- Tu as raison, à nous quatre !

- C'est en quel honneur ? demande Trowa en les rejoignant.

- En celui de nos liens, qui nous font parfois agir avec un peu trop d'affect, répond Quatre.

- Je suis plutôt d'accord. Tu m'accordes cette danse, mon ange ?

- Heero m'a convaincu que tu ne méritais pas que je t'en veuille alors oui, Trowa Barton Maxwell, je t'accorde cette danse, répond-il en posant sa coupe d'une main, prenant celle que Trowa lui tend de l'autre.

- Heero, dépêche-toi de rejoindre Duo, il risque de ne pas rester seul longtemps.

Heero grimace avant de regagner leur table, où Duo l'accueille avec un sourire qui le noie sous une bouffée de chaleur.

Il s'assoit à côté de lui et l'embrasse sur la tempe.

Mais Duo, éprouvé par toutes ses émotions, a besoin de plus.

- Dis, Heero…

- Oui ?

- Tout à l'heure, on s'est embrassé… Ca ne te pose pas de problème que ce soit devant tout le monde ?

- Idiot… répond-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Tu crois vraiment que si je voulais être discret, je t'aurais entraîné sur la piste de danse, tout à l'heure ? Je me fiche des gens, tu n'imagines même pas. Mais cela peut constituer une provocation pour Milliardo.

- Ca m'est égal. Il faut qu'il comprenne, et je ne vois pas de meilleur moyen. Embrasse-moi, Heero, et serre-moi fort.

Bien que ce ne soit pas très pratique de serrer quelqu'un dans ses bras, en étant assis, Heero arrive à lui donner ce qu'il veut…

Le long baiser qu'ils échangent les coupe totalement du reste du monde et du cours du temps.

Tout comme les plus "petits", plus "courts" ou plus "chastes" dirons-nous, d'ailleurs, consistant à simplement presser ses lèvres sur une partie du visage de l'autre.

Heero ne pensait pas qu'un jour, il éprouverait un bonheur si grand et pourtant si simple à tenir la main de quelqu'un dans la sienne, tout en le regardant et l'écoutant parler et rire…

Leurs yeux ont beau balayer la salle, ils en reviennent toujours à se fixer sur le visage de l'autre.

Heero est bien conscient d'être vulnérable, il a surpris plus d'un regard curieux, amusé, ravi, étonné, dans leur direction ; mais ça lui importe peu, au final, parce qu'aimer Duo ne veut pas dire aimer tout le monde.

Que personne ne se fasse d'illusions, surtout, son cœur a peut-être enfin dégelé, c'est pas pour ça que l'entrée est publique !

D'ailleurs, ils ne sont pas nombreux à venir s'aventurer à leur table !

C'est clairement visible qu'ils apprécient le fait d'être seuls, même dans une salle pleine de monde, pourtant.

Mais ça ne dure bien évidemment pas ; ils sont bientôt rejoint par le retour d'à peu près tout le monde à leur table…

Milliardo, avec la visible intention de les perturber, vu comme il s'avance de manière déterminée vers eux…

Wufei et Treize, le Comte ayant le souci de garder un œil sur son ami, dont le sang commence à bien se charger en alcool…

Grégory et Helgi ainsi que Trowa et Quatre, les deux couples ayant terminé de danser, tout simplement.

Milliardo s'assoit le dernier et tend un petit objet à Duo.

- Avant que je n'oublie, explique-t-il devant son air interrogateur, ce sont les photos que tu m'as demandé, il y a deux jours. C'est mieux que de te les envoyer.

Le visage de Duo éclaire

- Tu y as pensé, c'est super gentil !

- C'est vrai que ça aurait pu se noyer dans le flot de la conversation, puisque cela représente quelques minutes sur deux heures de communication, multiplié par le nombre de fois où on s'est appelé, ces derniers temps, mais j'ai retenu, parce que c'était important pour toi.

- Merci, Mill.

Duo ne comprend pas trop pourquoi il a tenu à lui dire tout ça, mais ça l'inquiète un peu, parce qu'il reconnaît les signes ; le Prince n'est pas encore saoul, loin de là, mais il commence à ne plus trop se contrôler.

On se demande souvent aussi si Milliardo ne prend pas l'excuse d'avoir un peu bu pour dire certaines choses ; prétendument désinhibé par l'alcool, il en devient donc plus facilement excusable.

C'est vrai, le Prince de Sank est connu pour sa maîtrise de lui-même, son sang-froid et également pour ses prouesses en manipulation des esprits…

- C'est un plaisir, mon Duo. Pour une fois que tu me demandes quelque chose… Qu'y a-t-il, Heero, ça ne va pas ? Est-ce le fait d'apprendre que j'ai eu si souvent Duo au téléphone qui t'embête ?

- Milliardo… commence Duo.

- Quoi, mon chou ? Son interdiction concernait seulement une rencontre physique sur le Domaine d'Asgard. N'est-ce pas, Heero ? Tu n'as quand même pas cru pouvoir rompre définitivement le contact entre nous de cette manière ?

Duo veut de nouveau intervenir, mais la main d'Heero dans la sienne se resserre pour l'en empêcher.

Duo tourne son regard vers lui ; contre tout attente, Heero, qui n'a jamais fait de tête particulière, malgré les dires de Milliardo qui cherchait juste à le provoquer, sourit.

Un sourire que beaucoup plui connaissent et dont il vaut mieux se méfier…

- J'ai formulé cet ordre, Milliardo, pour protéger Duo de tes écarts de conduite dont tu nous avais gratifié d'une pitoyable démonstration, la veille, au Banquet. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de m'immiscer dans ta relation avec Duo. Nous avons chacun notre place dans sa vie, respecte-le et reste à la tienne. Celle qu'il te donne, et que tu ne mérites vraiment pas, vue ton attitude, et non celle que tu t'appropries.

- Tu sembles insinuer que je veux la tienne, Heero. Duo embrasse divinement bien, c'est un fait, mais…

- Milliardo, s'il te plaît…

- Combien de personnes peuvent en témoigner, rien qu'à notre table ? Bien sûr, depuis Wufei, tu t'es considérablement perfectionné, j'ai pu en suivre l'évolution…

- Avec mon trésor et toi, mon cher Milliardo, comme professeurs, ce n'est pas surprenant, remarque Treize en souriant.

- Dites, ça vous dérangerait pas de changer de sujet ? demande Duo fermement. C'est pas comme si on s'ennuyait non plus, y a des choses plus intéressantes à évoquer.

- Plus intéressantes que toi, honey ? Non, je ne vois pas. Mais nous ferons comme tu le désires. Je tiens quand même à ce que tu saches, Heero Yuy Lowe, que ma place auprès de Duo est plus sûre que celle que tu occupes. Je suis lié à une partie de sa vie à laquelle il ne renoncera jamais, contrairement à toi.

- C'est vrai, Mill, intervient Duo plus rapidement qu'Heero. Mais Heero fait aussi partie de ma vie, aujourd'hui. Il a raison, j"ai besoin de vous deux, vous avez chacun votre place. Je ne veux pas vous perdre, ni l'un, ni l'autre.

- Il faudra pourtant que tu fasses un choix, à un moment ou un autre.

- Un choix qui ne te regarde pas, Milliardo, réplique Heero. Tu n'es pas Solo, ajoute-t-il en détachant chacun de ses mots.

- Mais je suis en vie et je lui ressemble plus que tu ne pourras jamais le prétendre, Heero.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite et c'est là toute la différence entre nous, Milliardo. Je n'ai aucun problème d'identité et je suis d'autant plus fier de pouvoir rendre Duo heureux sans devoir _être_ un autre ou _ressembler_ à un autre, dont je respecterai à jamais l'amour qui les liait.

- Nous verrons combien de temps tu croiras ce beau discours !

- Milliardo, cher ami, intervient Treize, sentant et anticipant le danger, tout ceci n'est-il pas réellement très ennuyant ? Apparemment, les cartes n'ont pas les mêmes valeurs selon la table de jeu sur lesquelles on les abat. Alors que dirais-tu de prendre un peu l'air ?

- Ca dépend avec qui…

Un lourd silence s'installe suite à sa réponse, plus ou moins attendue…

Trowa et Quatre, qui se sont déjà fait violence pour ne pas intervenir durant tout l'échange, ne quittent pas Duo du regard, le suppliant de ne pas bouger.

Heero, lui, semble lui laisser le choix, tout en serrant sa main, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il n'approuve pas, mais qu'il peut comprendre, peut-être ?

Milliardo aussi a les yeux rivés au visage de Duo.

Et le jeune homme soupire, près à se lever et sortir avec lui sur la terrasse ; c'est clairement du chantage, mais tout, plutôt que ce genre de discussion, qu'il ne supportera pas une minute de plus de toutes les façons.

Alors que sa main se détache de celle d'Heero et qu'il amorce un geste pour se lever, Hilde fond littéralement sur leur table, et plus précisément, sur les genoux de Milliardo, sous le regard amusé des autres…

Ce n'est pas la première fois, depuis le début de la soirée, fois qu'elle a ce genre d'élan vers Milliardo.

- Dis, Mill, elle est où, ma sœur ? Tu l'as fait fuir, ou quoi ?

Les lèvres du Prince s'étirent en un drôle de sourire, alors qu'il repousse doucement la jeune fille, qui est comme une sœur pour lui.

- Elle a été chercher quelqu'un. Ne t'inquiète pas, elles ne devraient plus tarder. Tiens, que te disais-je !

Tous les regards suivent la direction du sien, alors que Lucrézia Noin s'avance aux côtés de…

Réléna.

Il ne manquait plus qu'elle !

Et vue l'attitude de Milliardo, c'est à lui qu'on doit cette belle surprise.

Leur avancée paraît interminable à Heero, car elles sont souvent arrêtées par des personnes tenant à saluer la Princesse et Vice premier ministre Réléna Peacecraft.

Enfin, elles arrivent à leur hauteur, et tous se lèvent pour la saluer.

- Bonsoir. Et bien, vous avez l'air surpris de me voir. Je m'excuse de n'avoir pu être là dès le début, mais j'avais pourtant bien dit à mon frère d'insister sur le fait que je viendrai, même très tardivement.

- Oh, c'est vrai, je suis désolée, très chère sœur… La victoire m'a complètement fait oublier le reste ! Mais c'est une agréable surprise, n'est-ce pas, Heero ?

Heero ne lui accorde même pas un regard.

- C'est très gentil à toi d'avoir fait l'effort de venir, Réléna. Asseyez-vous, toutes les deux.

- Je n'allais pas rater cette occasion de te revoir sans paraître suspecte, Heero. Alors, tu as remporté un Prix, toi aussi. En même temps, c'est le fait de ne pas en remporter qui constituerait une véritable surprise. Félicitations.

- Merci.

Elle glisse lentement son regard vers Duo.

- C'est aussi ta victoire que l'on fête, Duncan. Tu as encore fait des miracles, m'a-t-on appris. Bravo. Tu arrives à dompter les animaux les plus fougueux et sauvages.

- Surtout ceux qui ont été traumatisé, en fait.

De petits rires s'échappent, difficiles à contenir.

Duo sourit, mais personne ne sait s'il est vraiment conscient du double sens de son propos, qui peut constituer une attaque directe de Réléna.

Mais ceux qui le connaissent savent qu'il ne choisit pas ses mots au hasard…

La jeune femme a froncé les sourcils à sa réponse ; visiblement, elle ne se pose pas de questions et le prend pour elle.

Heero, lui, ne manifeste aucune émotion, et Duo a un peu peur d'avoir été trop loin…

Ils n'ont jamais vraiment parlé de Réléna, c'est un sujet délicat et il ne veut pas blesser Heero par sa maladresse. .

Mais il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de lui dire ça ; il n'y peut rien, il a toujours eu beaucoup de mal avec la jeune femme, bien qu'il n'ait jamais été aussi proche d'elle que de son frère, parce qu'elle n'a jamais souvent été présente à Sank.

- Parce que tu n'es pas traumatisant, toi peut-être ? réplique enfin la jeune femme, aussi calmement que possible.

- Léna chérie…

La jeune femme se tourne vers son frère.

- Quoi, c'est pas vrai, peut-être ? Il suffit de regarder ses yeux pour voir qu'il est pas normal. Et parler comme ça aux animaux non plus, n'est pas normal !

- C'est une affaire de sensibilité, Réléna, intervient Heero. Et de ce fait, tu ne pourras jamais comprendre. Quant à ses yeux, continue-t-il en se tournant vers Duo et en lui prenant le menton pour l'amener à tourner son visage vers lui, il te suffirait de t'approcher un peu pour avoir la réponse. Mais je préfère que Duo conserve une certaine distance avec les autres, alors je ne te demanderai pas cet effort. Que tu ne ferais pas, de toutes les façons. N'est-ce pas ? demande-t-il en relâchant le visage de Duo pour regarder la princesse.

Une princesse presque sous le choc, à un niveau différent de la surprise plus ou moins générale.

Ce Heero là, peu le connaissent.

Et en même temps, c'est tellement lui, dans cette attitude si fière et assurée, cette menace sous-jacente et glaçante…

Mais que le Prince de Sank, aidé d'un nouveau verre vidé en une seconde, choisit d'ignorer…

- Elle n'a pas besoin de se forcer, Heero, remarque-t-il. Cette distance que tu souhaites que Duo garde avec les autres, elle n'a jamais existé entre nous deux. Et comme Réléna est ma sœur et qu'elle me fait entièrement confiance, je peux lui affirmer que la couleur des yeux de Duo résulte d'un magnifique mélange de bleu, aux teintes plus foncées autour de la pupille, qui s'éclaircissent légèrement en allant vers l'extérieur.

Duo sent la main d'Heero se crisper sur la sienne, posées l'une sur l'autre au bord de la table.

- Effectivement, tu as eu l'occasion de pouvoir t'apercevoir de ces détails, Milliardo, assure Trowa, lorsque tu as pris mon frère en traître pour lui voler un baiser. Duo a eu cette réaction tout à fait normale et naturelle d'ouvrir les yeux en grand de surprise.

- Je n'ai pas toujours eu besoin de lui voler ses baisers…

- Oui mais dans ces moments-là, il devait fermer les yeux très fort pour oublier que ce n'était _que_ toi. Tu sais très bien pourquoi Duo se laissait faire.

- Ca suffit, intervient Duo. Le Duo en question est là. Et il aimerait bien qu'on parle d'autre chose. Nous ne sommes pas seuls, et il est inutile d'ennuyer tout le monde avec des histoires qui ne les concernent en rien.

- C'est d'un compliqué entre vous tous ! soupire Hilde. Bon, c'est plus drôle sur la piste. J'e crois que je peux réussir mon pari et danser avec tous les mecs présents, ce soir. Greg, je peux te piquer ton copain juste pour une danse ? S'il veut bien !

- Ca ne me dérange pas, personnellement, mais je ne peux décider pour toi, Hel' ?

- Avec plaisir, Hilde. Profites-en, toi aussi, pour inviter quelqu'un ! Sally, par exemple, tu lui dois bien ça.

- Si j'arrive à la trouver, oui, nous vous rejoindrons sur la piste.

Helgi a une courte hésitation, qui n'échappe à personne, puis se lève et après un baiser sur les lèvres de Grégory, il se laisse entraîner par Hilde.

- Il est conscient qu'il pousse votre relation au suicide ? demande Duo à Grégory.

- Il doit bien l'avoir senti. Excusez-moi, je vais chercher Sally. Ca paraîtrait plus suspect encore si je ne le faisais pas.

- Une relation qui s'essouffle, ça fait toujours mal, remarque Réléna. Surtout lorsqu'un seul des deux fait des efforts pour donner une nouvelle chance et chercher un nouveau souffle.

Heero lui rend le regard qu'elle lui lance, puis se tourne vers Duo, le visage transformé en une fraction de seconde, passant d'un masque froid à la douceur incarnée...

- Si on allait danser ? lui propose-t-il doucement en portant leurs deux mains nouées pour embrasser le dos de la sienne.

- With pleasure, répond-il, ravi. Veuillez nous excuser…

Ils se lèvent et gagnent la piste.

Treize se tourne alors vers Wufei.

- Trésor…

- Même pas en rêve.

Le Comte soupire.

- Est-ce une façon de me parler ? Certains ont mordu la poussière pour moins que ça, trésor, tu sais.

- Je peux aller chercher mon sabre dans la voiture, si tu veux.

- Intéressant… murmure-t-il en remontant sa main un peu plus haut sur la cuisse de Wufei. Surtout vue comment nos duels se terminent systématiquement.

- Arrête ça.

- Quoi, trésor ?

- _Ca_.

- Oh, _ça_… Alors viens danser.

- Non.

Nouveau long soupir du Comte.

- Je sais que je ne vaux pas Wufei, intervient Noin, mais je serai heureuse de danser avec toi, Treize, cela fait si longtemps…

- C'est très gentil à toi, ma chère amie. Milliardo, puis-je t'emprunter ta cavalière pour une danse ?

- Bien évidemment. Réléna et moi vous suivons.

- Parfait. A tout de suite, trésor.

- Hn.

Une fois les deux couples partis, le silence s'installe un moment entre Trowa, Quatre et Wufei.

- Treize te mange dans la main, remarque Trowa.

- Ce n'est pas toujours le cas.

- Tant mieux pour lui. Vue sa réputation, il est parfaitement capable de faire face et n'a pas à craindre tes coups tordus.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Winner ?

- Tu as raison, ça ne me regarde et ne m'intéresse absolument pas.

- On est d'accord.

- Et si tu me parlais un peu de ces deux semaines d'inspection, Wufei, reprend Trowa pour faire baisser la tension entre eux. D'un point de vue professionnel, j'entends, puisque sur le plan personnel, tu sembles ne pas trop vouloir s'étendre…

- Ca tombe bien, j'avais quelques petites remarques à te faire, avant d'en parler à ton père et à Duo…

-

_**Pendant ce temps-là, sur la piste de danse.**_

**_-_**

- Franchement, Milliardo, on est un peu ridicule à danser ensemble.

- Mais non. Vue que tant de personnes souhaitent danser avec nous, ce ne peut être qu'un choix de se retrouver là, ensemble. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'une transition, Léna chérie.

- Une transition… ?

- Tu veux danser avec Heero, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme jette un œil autour d'elle pour retrouver Heero… et Duo, bien évidemment.

Ils sont tendrement et étroitement enlacés, indifférents à tout ce qui n'est pas eux ; elle voit les lèvres de Heero remuer contre l'oreille de Duo, visiblement ravi de ce qu'il entend, vue son sourire, ses yeux à moitié fermés et le rouge colorant légèrement ses joues.

- Il ne voudra jamais !finit-elle par dire à son frère. Il danse avec Duo, de toute façon.

- Avec qui _moi,_ j'ai envie de danser, justement. Quelle coïncidence…

Réléna voit où il veut en venir.

Elle se laisse entraîner jusqu'à Heero et Duo qui dansent toujours, tendrement enlacés, et son cœur se serre tellement le bonheur et l'amour irradie d'eux.

Milliardo les interrompt en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Duo.

- Ma sœur souhaiterait danser avec Heero pour s'excuser de son attitude, tu veux bien lui laisser ta place, le temps d'une danse ? Je t'aiderai à patienter.

- Bien sûr, répond Duo, malgré la grimace d'Heero.

Il s'écarte, mais Heero le retient et l'embrasse rapidement, pour bien faire comprendre aux Peacecraft que leurs tentatives sont vaines.

Les couples se reforment et reprennent leurs virevoltes, Milliardo s'efforçant, sans en avoir l'air, de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux..

Heero n'attend pas d'excuse, il a bien reconnu là une manœuvre des héritiers de Sank, que ce soit la sœur ou le frère importe peu.

- Pourquoi Duo ? demande Réléna après un moment de silence pesant.

- Ca ne s'explique pas.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporterait de le savoir.

- Je t'aime encore, moi.

- Il serait tant que tu passes à autre chose, ça fait plus de quatre ans qu'on est séparés.

- Je ne peux pas. Et de te savoir avec un homme ne me console pas. Je suis là depuis moins d'une heure et votre amour m'étouffe déjà !

- Alors va-t-en, réplique-t-il en commençant à se reculer.

- Non ! le retient-elle. Laisse-moi savourer encore un peu ta présence, bien que tu sois marqué par celle de Duo, que tu portes son odeur…

La douleur dans sa voix finie par toucher Heero.

- Je suis désolé, Réléna, j'aurais vraiment aimé que les choses se passent mieux.

- T'ai-je rendu heureux, durant ces quatre années où nous étions fiancés ?

- Je t'aimais vraiment, et parce que je n'avais jamais aimé personne, je croyais que c'était suffisant. Mais tu avais besoin de plus, tu méritais plus. Et moi, j'avais ce désir au fond de moi de trouver la personne qui me permettrait d'aimer de tout mon être, sans aucune retenue.

- Et tu l'as trouvé.

- Tout porte à croire que c'est le cas, oui.

- Alors sois heureux, et donne-moi raison d'abandonner complètement la lutte.

Heero, ému, la serre contre lui, alors qu'elle étouffe ses sanglots contre son épaule.

Il jette un œil circulaire à la recherche de Duo et de Milliardo, qu'il a fini par perdre de vue quelques instants plus tôt, sans succès.

Ca ne se passe tout à fait de la même façon pour eux, d'ailleurs…

- Je t'avais demandé de ne pas provoquer Heero.

- C'est plus fort que moi, je suis désolé. Te savoir avec un autre est une chose, te voir avec lui en est une autre.

- Il faudra bien que tu t'y fasses, c'est avec lui que je suis.

- Pour l'instant.

- Mill… N'essaie pas de nous séparer, s'il te plaît. Il y a longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un. Ca ne compte pas, pour toi ?

- Je n'ai qu'à être patient, tu finiras par le quitter de toi-même.

- Personne ne peut savoir.

- Tu reprendras ta vie, Duo, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Crois-tu qu'Heero quitterait Asgard pour te suivre ? A moins que ce ne soit toi qui abandonne Solo. J'espère que te retrouver devant sa tombe te fera redescendre de ton nuage.

- Tu es cruel.

- Réaliste. T'a-t-on clairement dit dans quoi tu t'engageais, avec Heero ? Tu sembles en avoir besoin et apparemment, personne ne te dit les choses telles qu'elles sont, plutôt que telles que tu voudrais les entendre.

- C'est faux, Milliardo. Ce n'est pas ce genre de personnes qui m'entourent, tu le sais, en plus.

- Alors quoi, tu n'as pas besoin de moi, c'est ça ?

- Mill….

- Tu veux que je m'efface et que je disparaisse, Duo ? Si c'est ça, dis-le moi clairement.

- Arrête…

- Un seul mot de toi, et tu n'entendras plus parler de moi. Je peux aussi faire le mort…

- Ca suffit ! le coupe brusquement Duo en s'écartant, mais son éclat est couvert par la musique, alors personne ne le remarque. Expliqué ou non par le nombre de verres à ton actif, e n'ai pas à écouter ce genre de choses !

Il fait demi-tour et s'éloigne de la piste, gagnant sans trop réfléchir une pièce annexe, où Milliardo le rattrape et l'attire à lui pour le serrer dans ses bras d'autorité.

- Je suis désolé, Duo, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

- Lâche-_nous _immédiatement, Milliardo

Le Prince s'écarte avec un sourire indéchiffrable.

- Bonsoir, Oliver. Ca faisait un moment.

- La présence d'Heero m'a dispensé d'intervenir, la dernière fois.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de te manifester, je ne compte pas blesser Duo.

- Alors fous-lui la paix et garde tes distances.

- Il a besoin de moi au moins autant qu'il a besoin de toi.

- Vraiment ? Je suis en train de faire mes valises, je te conseille d'en faire autant. Tu passeras devant, Milliardo Peacecraft, de gré ou de force.

- Duo ne te laissera pas me faire du mal.

- Je suis parfaitement capable d'emporter avec moi, au fond de son esprit, tous les souvenirs qui pourraient lui faire plus de mal que de bien.

- Comment peut-il te laisser dire ça ? Duo !

Les lèvres d'Oliver s'étirent en un sourire assez inquiétant, ses yeux sombres se plissent en une menace implicite, alors qu'il se rapproche de Milliardo jusqu'à le frôler.

- Il n'y a que toi et moi, Milliardo, souffle-t-il à son oreille.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, peut-être, le Prince de Sank, qui ne se laisse jamais intimidé par personne, sent un long frisson glacé lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale.

- Je n'y crois pas ! se défend-il, les dents serrés. Mensonge !

- Tu lui poseras la question, dans ce cas.

Sans attendre la réponse de Milliardo, il fait demi tour et regagne la salle principale, laissant le Prince réfléchir à tout ça.

Mais Oliver ne fait que traverser la salle pour pouvoir gagner la terrasse, où il s'assoit sur un banc.

Peu après, il est rejoint par Quatre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, Oliver ? murmure-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- J'ai fait ce que je devais, même si ça voulait dire rompre une promesse que je t'avais faite.

- Tu as une idée des conséquences ?

- Je n'avais pas le choix, Quatre. Milliardo sait à quoi s'en tenir, et Duo finira par comprendre qu'il n'a vraiment pluss besoin de lui et qu'il est mieux sans lui.

- La peur, c'est tout ce que tu arrives à inspirer, Oliver. Milliardo va craindre ta colère, Duo va craindre de perdre la tête, se rendant compte que tu peux prendre le contrôle de son corps en totalité et sans qu'il en soit conscient, sans qu'il puisse intervenir. Il va chercher dans son passé toutes les fois où quelque chose lui aura échappé.

- Je ne l'ai fait qu'une seule fois.

- Tu as de la chance que ce qui s'est passé avec Wufei et l'état dans lequel tu l'as mis, alors que Duo était encore avec toi, l'ait suffisamment culpabilisé pour qu'il ne cherche pas à savoir combien de temps exactement, sur la durée totale de l'affrontement, il a eu une absence. Ce qui l'aurait amené à toi, directement !.

- Et qu'est ce que tu attends de moi, Quatre ? s'énerve-t-il en se relevant.

- Que tu disparaisses.

Ces mots autant que le regard douloureux de Quatre font instantanément retomber son embryon de colère.

- C'est bien ce que j'ai l'intention de faire, mais pas sans être certain de ce que je laisse derrière moi, et je ne peux pas sans l'aide de Duo. Je devais calmer Milliardo.

- Ce n'est pas lui qui m'inquiète. Retire-toi, maintenant, que je m'occupe de Duo, justement.

- Que vas-tu lui dire ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais ça ne sera pas plus clair après, alors inutile de tarder encore. Retire-toi, Oliver.

- Bien, mon Prince… ironise-t-il en se rasseyant. Mais une dernière chose, Quatre. Sans Duo, je ne suis rien. Je n'ai vraiment aucunement l'intention de prendre sa place et sa vie. Je n'aime pas les gens qu'il aime, on a pas les mêmes goût, je me sens super mal quand je prend le contrôle de son corps. Je le fais pour lui.

- Je sais, Oliver, répond-il en lui caressant la joue avec tendresse. Même si je suis dur avec toi, crois-moi, je sais tout ça. Pour la troisième et dernière fois, Oliver, retire-toi.

Oliver soupire en fermant les yeux et se laisse aller contre Quatre, qui l'entoure de son bras, caressant distraitement ses longs cheveux, le cœur serré.

Un moment passe avant que Duo ne se redresse ; il regarde Quatre, puis tout autour de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est _encore_ passé ?

- De quoi tu te souviens ?

- Je dansais avec Mill, puis je suis parti… Oliver… Quatre, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Mill va bien ?

- Tout le monde va bien. Apparemment, Milliardo ne s'est pas très bien comporté avec tout, quand vous dansiez. Oliver lui a demandé de te laisser tranquille et tu as perdu connaissance.

Duo le regarde longuement.

- Tu ne me mentirais pas, dis ?

- Je te dis la vérité.

- Tu me caches quelque chose, aussi…

- Que tu apprendras en temps et en heure.

- Quand tu as ce regard, je sais que c'est même pas la peine de discuter. Pourquoi Heero n'est pas là ?

- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de rester à l'intérieur.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'était préférable. On va les retrouver, si tu veux.

- Je me sens bizarre…

- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu ailles te coucher,dans ce cas.

- Ca va passer, je vais juste profiter de l'air frais.

- Ton père est venu nous dire qu'il y avait un avis de tempête sur la région. Le port va fermer demain midi pour 48h, au moins.

- Quoi ? bondit Duo, ce qui le fait immédiatement grimacer en se tenant la tête. Il est hors de question qu'on reste coincé ici ! N'importe quel jour, ok, mais pas celui-là !

- Ton père le sait bien. Nous partons demain avant la fermeture du port. C'est pour ça que je te conseille d'aller te coucher.

- J'ai même pas fini de boucler mes bagages ! C'est dingue ce que j'ai pu accumuler en trois mois !

- Raison de plus. Je rentre avec toi pour t'aider, ok ?

Duo jette ses bras autour du cou de Quatre et l'embrasse fort.

- Je t'aime, mon Quatquat

- Moi aussi, mon Dodo. Allez, en route.

Duo se lève… et se rassoit presque immédiatement, pris de vertige.

- Désolé, donne-moi juste une minute…

- Lève-toi doucement, déjà.

- Je le sais, pourtant…

Il se relève lentement, cette fois-ci, mais grimaçant toujours.

- Dis, je suis tombé, en perdant connaissance ?

- On ne t'a pas laissé tombé Duo, tu penses bien !

- Mais je ne me suis pas cogné quelque part ? J'ai tellement mal au crâne !

- Non, je ne crois pas.

- Bon…

Ils ne disent plus rien jusqu'à leur table.

Après avoir rassuré et expliqué la situation, ils font la tournée des aux revoirs.

Quand Duo arrive vers Milliardo, il hésite.

- Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé, Mill, mais ce que tu m'as dit m'a blessé, vraiment. Je ne veux pas que tu sortes de ma vie de manière si définitive.

- Il faudrait que vous accordiez vos violons.

- Quoi ?

- Milliardo, c'est pas le moment. Vous aurez le temps d'en discuter.

Duo se tourne vers Quatre, qui vient de parler.

- Ca fait partie de ce que j'apprendrai en temps et en heure, je parie ?

- Exactement.

- Nous en reparlerons, Mill. Bonne fin de soirée.

- A toi aussi.

Duo lui fait quand même un bise, puis il se tourne vers Heero, qui se lève pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Je ne peux pas rentrer maintenant, je suis désolé.

- Je sais, ne t'en fais pas. Tu me rejoins dès que tu peux, je vais essayer de ne pas trop m'étaler dans mon sommeil…

Heero l'embrasse tendrement avant de répondre.

- Je te pousserai gentiment.

- N'hésite pas, répond Duo contre ses lèvres.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne jusqu'au Manoir ?

- Jusqu'à l'entrée, ça ira.

- Ok.

Trowa et Quatre ont commencé à avancer, alors après un dernier signe, Duo et Heero leur emboîtent le pas.

A l'entrée de Vingolf, Heero retient Duo encore un moment pour une longue étreinte.

- La première partie de la soirée était bien meilleure, soupire Duo contre son cou. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir assez profité de toi.

- Chaque moment avec toi est comme un cadeau, répond Heero avant de capturer ses lèvres pour un nouveau et énième tendre baiser.

Un baiser que Duo transforme en étreinte fougueuse et passionnée, lorsqu'il presse avec force leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre, son mal de crâne totalement oublié...

Ils laissent libre court à leur désir de l'autre qu'ils ont dû contenir un tant soit peu, glissant leurs mains sous la moindre ouverture dans les vêtements pour pouvoir caresser cette peau tentatrice, dont la chaleur leur fait oublier le vent frais de la nuit.

Après plusieurs baisers, de nombreux frottements suggestifs et des frôlements provocants, ils consentent à se séparer.

- Je ferai… mieux d'y… aller… et de te laisser… y retourner… aussi… halète Duo en s'accrochant à ses épaules.

- C'est préférable… oui… répond Heero, sans pour autant arrêter de mordiller la peau tendre située juste sous son oreille, particulièrement sensible, vue l'état de Duo.

Il glisse doucement ses lèvres jusqu'aux siennes, qu'il embrasse et mordille un moment encore, par jeu et par désir.

Duo cède une dernière fois à la provocation d'Heero et parvient à saisir ses lèvres entre les siennes ; alors Heero récompense sa victoire d'un long et doux baiser pour calmer le feu qui les habite.

Ils se réajustent avant de se détacher de la colonne derrière et contre laquelle ils ont fini par atterrir, et s'embrassent une dernière fois en pleine lumière, cette fois, avant de se raisonner et de se séparer provisoirement.

C'est leur dernière soirée et ils auraient voulu rester plus longtemps ensemble.

Et chacun rejoignant sa destination, ils prient que le temps passe vite pour pouvoir se retrouver à nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et peut-être terminer ce qu'ils ont commencé...

Pendant ce moment de tendresse, qui a certes légèrement dérapé, Quatre en a profité pour parler à Trowa de ce qui s'est passé avec Oliver, afin qu'à son tour il en informe Heero, au cours de la soirée qui touche à sa fin, avec qui il va rester pour l'aider.

Et un peu plus tard, alors qu'il aide Duo a ranger ses affaires, Quatre se laisse gagner pas un vague d'inquiétude, qu'il chasse rapidement.

Bien sûr que les choses sont très compliquées, bien évidemment, les risques sont grands.

Mais à présent, il y a Heero, et ce sera toujours plus facile d'affronter les épreuves à deux que seul.

Parce que même si Duo n'a jamais été seul, concrètement, il n'y a encore jamais eu quelqu'un d'aussi proche de lui que ne l'est déjà Heero, alors qu'ils n'en sont qu'au tout début de leur relation et que tant d'inconnues demeurent encore.

Personne, depuis Solo.

Quatre est confiant ; tout se passera bien.

Et si ce n'est pas le cas, ils doivent faire en sorte de ne jamais avoir de regrets pour pouvoir surmonter cette épreuve, si tout s'écroule.

Mais Duo comme Heero, d'ailleurs, a assez souffert, il est temps pour lui de vivre heureux et serein.

Quatre met tout son cœur et toute son âme dans cette ultime prière, alors qu'ayant enfin tout fini, il embrasse le front de Duo déjà à moitié endormi dans son lit, en lui souhaitant bonne nuit, un sourire aux lèvres devant cette grande place vide, celle qu'Heero va occuper à son retour.

C'est assez éloquent pour Quatre, qui a son tour, rejoint sa chambre et son lit, attendant que sa moitié vienne à son tour prendre sa place contre lui.

Mais avant de s'endormir, il vérifie que toute trace de larme a bien disparu de son visage.

Si Trowa le devinait, il s'inquiéterait de manière démesurée.

Parce que sa famille a commis une grave erreur, le jour où elle a révélé à Trowa qu'un empathe ne pouvait pas espérer vivre vieux, son cœur s'usant bien plus vite que celui d'un être humain normal, à emmagasiner de si forts sentiments, si divers, si nombreux, si fréquemment et régulièrement dans le temps…

Et si Quatre refuse de connaître ce sort, lorsqu'il se retrouve en fin de crise, comme ce soir, le cœur comme broyé et avec cette oppression dans la poitrine qui rend sa respiration laborieuse, parfois, il a bien du mal à se dire qu'il échappera à cette fatalité, taant sa fatigue et sa lassitude sont grandes et prenantes.

Et dans cet état d'esprit, il n'est pas capable de rassurer Trowa.

Alors il prend sur lui et ne se laisse aller au sommeil qu'une fois certain qu'en le rejoignant sous les draps, c'est sur un visage serein et apaisé que Trowa va se pencher pour y déposer un doux baiser, léger comme une caresse, un "bonne nuit" à son amant.

Et une fois dans ses bras, Quatre se sentira de nouveau assez fort pour repousser la peur et les doutes…

-

_A suivre…_

_-

* * *

_

**Notes générales** :

(1) **Le Tribunal de Forsete **: je l'ai évoqué pour la première fois au chapitre 8, lorsque Heero, Duo, Trowa et Quatre se baladent et que Duo demande à Heero ce qu'est ce bâtiment avec le toit qui brille et les colonnes d'or rouge. Dans la mythologie scandinave, **Forseti** (_Fosite_, _Foseti_, _Forsete_) était un des Ases, le fils de Baldr et de Nanna, petit fils d'Odin. _Forseti_ signifie « celui qui préside » en vieil islandais ; c'est également sous ce nom que l'on désigne le président en Islande. C'est le Dieu de la Justice. Même s'il n'était pas aussi puissant que les autres dieux, il savait régler les plus graves conflits générés ente les hommes et les Dieux .Il règne dans le beau palais de Glitnir, qui sert de cour de justice où tous les conflits légaux sont réglés.

(2) c'est un clin d'œil à une légende d'Odin : un des mythes scandinave raconte qu'il est resté pendu à Yggdrasil (l'Arbre Monde) pendant neuf nuits sans boire ni manger, avec sa lance Gungnir (dont je vous ai parlé au chapitre 15) plantée dans le corps, afin d'obtenir le secret des runes et le Savoir. Il laissa son œil à la fontaine de Mimir en échange de la Sagesse et vola la poésie au géant Suttung pour l'offrir aux dieux et aux hommes

(Pour info : Dans la mythologie nordique, **Yggdrasil** ou **Yggdrasill** est l'Arbre-Monde. Son nom signifie littéralement « destrier du Redoutable », le Redoutable (_Ygg_) désignant le dieu Odin. Yggdrasil est représenté comme un immense frêne avec trois racines reliant trois mondes différents (Ásgard, Midgard et Niflheim

Sur lui reposent les neuf mondes _: Midgard_ ou _Mannheim_ monde du milieu, monde des hommes _; Ásgard_ ou _Godheim_, monde des Ases _; Muspellheim_, monde du feu ; _Jötunheim_, monde des géants de glace ; _Niflheim, Nibelheim_ ou _Helheim_, monde des morts ; _Álfheim_, monde des elfes lumineux ; _Nidavellir_, monde des nains ou elfes noirs ; _Svatalfheim_, monde des elfes bruns ou elfes sombres ; _Vanaheim_, monde des Vanes.)

(3) Trowa parle de sa mère, et Hélène/Helen vient du grec hélé qui veut dire éclat du soleil

**Notes de l'auteure :**

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre._

_Je ne vais pas tuer Quatre (ni qui que ce soit d'ailleurs, pas même Milliardo ou Réléna) alors pas de menaces de mort sur ma personne, s'il vous plaît._

_J'espère que ce chap ne vous a pas paru trop long en tout cas._

_A bientôt pour la suite et bonne continuation._

_Lysanea_

_-_


	18. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, n'est ce pas ?

**Titre** : **L'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des animaux.**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA, **LIME**

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf mention contraire annotées au chapitre un, Grégoty Ten.

_**Pairing **_: 2+1+2, 3+4, 5+13

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy Lowe, Duo/Oliver Maxwell, Trowa Barton Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, Milliardo Peacecraft, Treize Kushrenada, Dale Maxwell, Hilde S., Odin Lowe, Gregory Ten, Sally Po. _

_**Résumé**_ : La suite et fin de la soirée et de la nuit, le jour du départ…

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : bonjour tout le monde. Merci pour vos messages et reviews sur mon précédent chapitre, c'est rassurant d'avoir cette liberté de pouvoir écrire de longs chapitres, puisqu'ils ne gênent pas ! J'ai changé le rating de ma fic parce que certains persos ont soudain eu des envies irrépressibles XD. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**oOo**

**Chapitre Dix-Huit : Ce n'est qu'un au revoir.. n'est-ce pas ?**

-

-

- Heero ? Ah, tu es là. Vous pouvez rentrer vous coucher, Trowa et toi, nous terminerons.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, vous avez fait du bon travail, les invités sont presque tous bien rentrés. Merci pour votre aide.

- Je peux encore rester, si tu veux. Duo dort sûrement depuis un bon moment…

- Oh toi, tu m'en veux !

- Mais non, père. Mais je ne te cache pas que j'aurais préféré être avec lui, c'est notre dernière nuit ensemble.

- Il y en aura d'autres.

- Qui sait ?

Odin fronce les sourcils et pose ses deux grandes mains sur les épaules de son fils.

- _Moi_, je le sais. Parce que mon fils et héritier est un battant et un vainqueur. Si cette nuit doit être la dernière quelque chose, ce sera votre dernière nuit chaste, et rien d'autre.

- Père !

- Ne gaspille pas l'énergie qu'il te reste en vaines protestations outrées, répond Odin, en s'écartant de lui avec un petit sourire. Et rentre retrouver le véritable héros de toute cette histoire.

- Parlant de ça, tu étais sérieux, à propos de DeathScythe ?

- Bien évidemment. Mais nous allons attendre encore un peu pour l'annoncer à Duo. Pour l'instant, qu'il savoure sa plus belle victoire et profite de sa récompense, ajoute-t-il en pointant son doigt sur la poitrine de son fils.

- C'est lui qui était censé être la mienne… grimace-t-il.

Le Maître d'Asgard part d'un grand rire.

- Ca, c'est bien mon garçon ! assure-t-il en passant son bras autour des épaules d'Heero, l'entraînant vers le hall de Vingolf. Je crois que vous avez tous les deux mérités ces victoires et ces récompenses. Prenez le temps de les savourer, surtout.

- Je suis d'accord, père.

- Bien. Et bats-toi, Heero. Je te l'ai toujours dit : trouve quelqu'un ou quelque chose en qui ou en quoi tu peux croire, et n'aies de cesse d'avancer.

- Je ne croyais pas que ça arriverait, mais maintenant, je peux suivre ton conseil. Bonne nuit, père, à demain.

- Bonne nuit, mon garçon.

Il serre son fils dans ses bras un moment, puis s'en va.

- Je viens d'assister à une scène rare.

Heero se retourne et sourit à son meilleur ami.

- On se dit qu'on en a pas besoin, mais ça fait du bien de temps en temps.

- Je suis plutôt d'accord !

- Tu viens de raccompagner le Maréchal Noventa et sa famille, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui. Ils sont très contents de leur soirée.

- Le Maréchal a demandé à mon père s'il pouvait te convaincre de venir à l'anniversaire de Sylvia.

- Franchement, ça me gave. Qu'il ne veuille pas que je vienne avec Quatre pour ne pas attrister sa petite-fille, c'est une chose, mais lui servir carrément de cavalier, non merci.

- Sylvia sait à quoi s'en tenir, tu as été clair, dès la première leçon d'équitation que tu lui as donné. On te demande pas de l'embrasser, juste d'être à ses côtés et de sourire.

- C'est pas aussi simple et tu le sais. Le Maréchal est un personnage public, donc il va y avoir des journalistes pour couvrir l'événement. Etant dans le milieu, je sais très bien comment certains vont tourner ça. Et dès qu'on va me voir avec Quatre, ça va prendre des proportions difficilement gérables, sur fond de triangle amoureux et de rivalité entre les Winner et les Noventa. Rien que d'y penser, le grotesque de tout ça me rend malade...

- Mon père en est conscient, t'en fait pas.

- Tant mieux. Bon, il reste qui à ramener, quoi à faire ?

- Rien. Mon père nous remercie et nous permet de rentrer nous coucher.

- Ce n'est pas de refus. Il est plus de trois heures, quand même.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû rester si longtemps, Tro, tu vas être crevé, demain, remarque Heero alors qu'ils prennent la route du Manoir.

- C'est moi qui conduirait en dernier, c'est pas un problème. Le temps que tout le monde se relaye, j'aurais rattrapé mon sommeil.

- Si tu le dis.

- Personne ne me laissera prendre le volant, si j'en suis pas capable. C'est vraiment pas le moment d'avoir un accident, aujourd'hui plus que tout autre période de l'année.

- Tu m'étonnes.

Ils ne disent plus rien, puisqu'ils sont arrivés et montent en silence.

- Bonne nuit, Trowa et merci encore.

- Bonne nuit à toi. Et même si ça te démange, réveille pas mon frère !

- Dumbum !

- Remarque, vue comme il prend toute la place en dormant, va bien falloir que tu le fasses si tu veux pas te retrouver par terre !

- Mais vas te coucher, abruti !

Trowa fait un dernier clin d'œil à Heero et gagne sa chambre.

Heero soupire, puis gagne d'abord sa chambre pour prendre une douche, avant de revenir dans celle de Duo.

Contrairement à ce qu'a dit Trowa, Duo ne s'est pas trop étalé ; Heero sourit, parce qu'il a mis les oreillers pour simuler un corps, afin justement de ne pas déborder…

Et il trouve ça terriblement mignon…

Par contre, ce qu'il trouve moins mignon, c'est la photo de Solo, que le clair de lune permet de deviner ; vue sa position, il devine qu'elle a dû glisser de la main de Duo, lorsqu'il s'est endormi…

Il la repose sur la table de nuit, puis retire les oreillers et se glisse doucement sous les draps, se rapprochant avec la même douceur de Duo, qui lui tourne le dos.

Ses lèvres se posent délicatement sur sa nuque, alors que son corps épouse la forme du sien, avec un naturel qui l'étonne encore, même après plusieurs fois.

Duo soupire et remue, pour finalement se tourner vers lui.

- …'ro… marmonne-t-il dans un demi-sommeil.

- Excuse-moi, je t'ai réveillé, murmure-t-il.

Il est heureux que ce ne soit pas le nom de Solo qui ait franchi ses lèvres.

Il se repositionne, alors que Duo se pelotonne dans ses bras, et embrasse son front.

- Mmm…pas grave… tu sens bon…

- J'ai fait un détour par la douche, quand même.

- Vaut mieux… on sent bizarre, quand on sort de là-bas… Ça a été ?

Heero sourit, le visage enfoui dans les cheveux de Duo, qui lutte pour ne pas se rendormir trop vite.

- Oui, très bien.

- Mmmmm. Tant mieux… Il est quelle heure ?

- Bientôt 4 heures.

- Si tard ?

- Hn.

- Greg, Helgi et Sally sont rentrés ?

- Helgi, oui, mais Gregory et Sally sont restés dormir ici, ça leur fait gagner du temps pour demain.

- Je m'en veux un peu… de les obliger à bosser… même juste une heure…

- Tu ne les obliges à rien. Une fois que vous serez partis, ils auront toute la journée pour récupérer.

- Ok… Ils sont ensemble ou pas encore ?

- Ca ne saurait tarder.

- Cool… Dis, tu dois être crevé… toi aussi...

- Ca ira.

Duo relève la tête, et Heero devine ses yeux toujours clos et sa moue absolument adorable.

- J'arrête de parler... Bonne fin de nuit, mon cavalier.

Heero l'embrasse tendrement, puis le serre contre lui.

- Bonne nuit, mon elfe.

Il sent le sourire de Duo contre son cou, puis ses lèvres se presser contre sa peau.

Ses yeux se ferment et il s'endort rapidement.

-

_**Le lendemain matin… ou plutôt, quelques heures plus tard.**_

-

_¤ Time to wake up - smile - time to wake up - smile - time to wake up - smile - ti... ¤_

Duo glisse sa main sous l'oreiller et coupe son portable.

Il n'y a que là qu'il a une chance de remplir correctement sa fonction réveil...

Après quelques secondes et plusieurs tentatives, il arrive à complètement ouvrir les yeux… sur le visage endormi et si paisible d'Heero.

Paisible, mais fatigué quand même.

Il le regarde longuement, gravant chacun de ses traits dans sa mémoire, et repense à ce qu'il lui a dit, la veille ; la vision qu'offre Asgard, le matin, est magnifique, mais Heero n'a rien à lui envier.

Ca le bouleverse autant de voir l'un et l'autre, ça le coupe d'une manière identique du reste du monde et du temps...

_¤ time to wake up - smile - time to wake up - smile - ti... ¤_

... s'il n'y avait pas ce foutu réveil et son mode répétition…

Et encore, c'est par peur de réveiller Heero qu'il y prête attention ; il ne dort que depuis à peine plus de quatre heures…

Duo désactive totalement son réveil et se redresse légèrement, se détachant d'Heero le plus doucement possible, pour ne pas perturber son sommeil.

Il se penche vers lui et effleure ses lèvres d'un doux baiser, puis se relève doucement.

Mais deux bras puissants arrêtent sa progression et le ramènent contre un corps tout aussi puissant…

- Tu comptais aller où… ? grommelle Heero, les yeux toujours fermés.

Duo sourit et lui caresse la joue avec tendresse.

- Prendre ma douche. Bonjour, toi, ajoute-t-il en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Rendors-toi, il est encore tôt.

Heero le serre plus fort contre lui, bloquant toute tentative de fuite.

- Alors pourquoi tu te lèves… ?

- Il est tôt pour toi, mais moi j'ai assez dormi et j'ai pas mal de choses à faire, encore.

- Comme… ?

- Descendre mes bagages et voir DS.

Heero ouvre les yeux.

- Tu préfères passer le temps qu'il nous reste avec lui, plutôt que paresser au lit, avec moi ?

- En fait, j'aurais bien voulu le sortir un peu, le faire marcher une petite demi-heure, mais avec toi.

- Tu veux me présenter ton amant, c'est charmant… soupire Heero en refermant les yeux.

Duo lui frappe gentiment la poitrine.

- Non mais ça va pas ! Allez, dors encore un peu, je vais prendre ma douche, descendre mes affaires, petit-déjeuner rapidement, et tu me rejoins quand tu veux, d'accord ?

- Non.

- 'ro… soupire-t-il.

- Tu vas te rallonger à mes côtés et me laisser profiter de ta présence, voilà ce qui va se passer pour les prochaines heures.

- Non.

- Hn ?

Duo sourit de manière sadique, mais ça, il ne le voit pas, puisqu'il a toujours les yeux clos.

Mais il sent rapidement les lèvres de Duo sur les siennes, puis sa langue qui les caresse en une délicieuse et sensuelle provocation.

Mais alors qu'il entrouvre les siennes pour y répondre, Duo, sans jamais se détacher de sa peau, glisse le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille, sur laquelle il s'acharne amoureusement.

Entre-temps, le reste de son corps n'est pas resté inactif ; il s'est réinstallé plus confortablement sur Heero, passant sa jambe de l'autre côté de son corps pour appuyer lourdement le sien contre lui.

Tout en continuant de le rendre presque fou avec sa langue, ses dents et ses lèvres dans, sur et autour de son oreille, Duo glisse doucement afin de se presser avec plus de précision contre lui…

Leurs mains entrelacées, paume contre paume…

Torse contre torse, cœur contre coeur…

Ventre contre ventre, et dessous, désir contre désir…

Et Heero craque complètement...

Il le fait rapidement basculer sur le côté, roule sur lui sans brutalité et le bloque en dessous, avant de l'embrasser.

Bouche contre bouche…

Il finit par s'écarter, haletant, et plonge ses yeux dans les siens.

- Ca veut dire quoi, cette provocation, Duo ?

- T'es bien réveillé maintenant, non ?

- Et alors ? Tu crois que ça va m'empêcher de te retenir au lit ? Tu m'as donné encore plus de raisons de ne plus vouloir bouger.

Duo redresse son visage pour l'embrasser, et arrive à le faire basculer pour reprendre sa place au-dessus de lui.

Heero a une seconde d'hésitation, prudent, prêt à bloquer une nouvelle tentative pour lui échapper, mais Duo ne semble pas le vouloir ; au contraire, il approfondi encore plus leur baiser en reprenant ses frottements suggestifs contre lui.

- Laisse-moi t'en donner d'autres… de te lever, souffle-t-il en s'écartant légèrement, mais contre ses lèvres, toujours.

Heero n'a pas le temps de répondre, Duo disparaît sous les draps, glissant le long de son corps tout en le parsemant de baisers…

- Attends Duo… on ne peut pas… pas comme ça…

- Chuuuut... je sais ce que je fais… répond-il sans s'interrompre.

Heero n'est pas vraiment sûr, mais il le laisse quand même faire…

Même lorsqu il sent ses dents se refermer délicatement sur les boutons de chair rose ornant sa poitrine, dans lequel son cœur bat de plus en plus vite…

Même lorsque sa langue glisse jusqu'à son nombril, contre et à l'intérieur duquel elle palpite lascivement…

Même lorsque ses lèvres se pressent contre son désir de plus en plus conséquent, malgré la barrière de tissu…

Même quand il sent justement ses mains s'agripper à ce même tissu, pour faire lentement glisser son boxer le long de ses jambes…

- Duo…

Le Duo en question remonte doucement le long de son corps offert, reprenant possession de sa peau qu'il embrasse et embrase, lèche et mordille à rendre fou Heero, qui lutte pour ne pas trop le montrer.

Une fois à hauteur de son visage, il l'embrasse une première fois avec tendresse, malgré le désir qui assombrit son regard.

Mais c'est toujours Duo.

C'est impressionnant, cette certitude qu'il a qu'il n'y a que Duo, malgré ce regard trouble qu'il ne lui connaît que lorsque Oliver apparaît.

Non, à bien y regarder, ces regards n'ont de commun que le fait d'être plus sombre.

Absolument rien d'autre.

- Fais-moi confiance, je ne gâcherai jamais rien, entre nous, murmure Duo avant de reprendre ses lèvres, cette fois avec beaucoup plus de passion et de fougue.

Heero ne sait pas quand exactement Duo s'est débarrassé de son propre boxer, peut-être lorsqu'il embrassait le creux si sensible de son genou, le déconnectant totalement durant quelques secondes…

Mais en tout cas, il n'a plus que son t-shirt…

Et le reste de son corps est nu sur lui, contre lui, alors qu'il commence à frotter leurs érections, devenues presque douloureuses, avec le même désir qui le pousse à frotter de cette façon leurs langues l'une contre l'autre.

Heero s'abandonne totalement à cette caresse encore inconnue pour lui, et suit le rythme que Duo leur impose, découvrant toutes les sensations qu'elle provoque en lui.

Les frottements se font bientôt frôlements, alors que Duo écarte doucement leurs bassins et leurs visages, souriant malicieusement à un Heero qui se perd, doucement mais sûrement, dans un plaisir encore jamais ressenti auparavant.

Satisfait et même carrément heureux de ce qu'il peut lire sur le visage de son cavalier, Duo mordille tendrement ses lèvres et sa mâchoire, avant de reprendre ses mouvements, entrechoquant de nouveau leurs entrejambes avides de contact.

Mais il se fait rapidement prendre à son propre piège, lorsque Heero, lassé de suivre simplement, s'enhardit à tester certains rythmes, certaines poussées, avec une lascivité et une sensualité qui les électrisent tous les deux.

Une même électricité qui remonte le long de leurs colonnes vertébrales, pour exploser dans leurs cerveaux en ondes de plaisir, qui redescendent en sens inverse et les fait gémir dans la bouche ou contre l'oreille de l'autre.

Les vagues de chaleur qui prennent naissance au creux de leurs reins, pour s'étendre à la moindre parcelle de leur peau, leur font rejeter violemment les draps, leurs t-shirts étant déjà bien remontés, suite aux frottements successifs, alors que le rythme s'accélère et que leurs mouvements deviennent presque frénétiques.

Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, Heero enserre plus fort Duo alors qu'ils se cambrent presque dangereusement tous les deux, se libérant entre eux dans un long gémissement, à quelques pauvres secondes d'intervalle.

Duo retombe sur Heero immédiatement, terrassé par un plaisir qu'il n'avait absolument pas prévu ni envisagé, lorsqu'il a démarré son petit jeu…

Mais il en est plus que satisfait…

Il savoure encore quelques instants la caresse des doigts d'Heero, parcourant son dos en sueur, sous son t-shirt à moitié relevé, faisant de même sur ses bras nus, tout en reprenant leur souffle.

Lorsqu'il sent, contre sa joue, les battements du cœur d'Heero reprendre un rythme proche de la normale, il embrasse sa peau, délicieusement salée par la sueur, puis il se redresse doucement et lui sourit.

Les yeux de Heero, encore un peu embrumés par le plaisir, se fixent avec une sorte d'incrédulité dans les siens.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, murmure-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, sa natte ayant rendue l'âme depuis un moment…

Duo attrape sa main et la porte à ses lèvres, pour l'embrasser à l'intérieur, puis la garde contre sa joue.

- Je t'ai donné une raison de te lever, lui répond-il enfin. Tu es d'accord pour dire qu'on a besoin d'une bonne douche, non ?

Heero reste un instant sans voix, avant de renverser la tête sur l'oreiller, pour laisser libre cours au rire que la réponse de Duo a provoqué.

Duo se redresse pour mieux admirer son visage, qu'il trouve tellement beau dans ces rares moments où il laisse sa joie s'exprimer si ouvertement.

Heero finit par se calmer et attire son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser longuement.

- J'adore ta logique, tu sais, lui dit-il enfin, en pressant leurs deux fronts l'un contre l'autre. On va se la prendre, cette douche ?

- Oui, on en a bien besoin, grimace Duo en se relevant complètement, révélant les dégâts dans leur totalité.

Malgré tout, c'est quand même serrés l'un contre l'autre, qu'après s'être débarrassés de leurs pauvres t-shirts, ils gagnent la douche à reculons, en s'embrassant, tout en veillant à ne pas glisser ou se cogner quelque part.

Dans leur état d'esprit - et de corps -, il ne faut pas s'attendre à ce que leur passage sous la douche prenne le temps nécessaire en moyenne…

Ils en sortent presque ¾ d'heure plus tard, avec sur leurs visages, autant que dans leurs regards, une expression qui dit tout du comportement des plus sages qu'ils ont su garder, durant ce temps là…

Mais au moins, Heero a pris le temps de laver et de démêler les cheveux de Duo, qui arbore fièrement une très jolie natte en sortant de sa chambre…

Avant de descendre, ils passent voir où en sont Trowa et Quatre.

C'est Duo qui frappe à la porte et l'ouvre à l'invitation de Trowa, avec sa voix grognon du matin, qui le fait sourire.

- Bonjour les lapinoux !

Heero, appuyé sur le mur du couloir à côté de la porte, voit Duo se reculer en la refermant précipitamment, un sourire éclatant sur le visage, alors que le bruit étouffé d'un impact se fait entendre.

Duo lui fait un clin d'œil, puis rouvre la porte prudemment, avisant un bout de coussin qui la bloque.

Mais il ne sait pas lequel des deux l'a jeté.

- On vient en paix voir si vous êtes réveillés et prêts à descendre…

- Qui ça, "on" ? Me dit pas que Heero est déjà réveillé ?

Heero s'avance et Duo se pousse pour le laisser passer sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte…

Mais il l'ouvre complètement, entre et ramassant le coussin, le renvoie sur le couple tendrement enlacé dans leur lit.

Quatre fait barrage de son corps pour le recevoir, alors que Trowa grommelle dans ses bras.

- 'tin, 'ro, t'as pas dormi du tout ou quoi ? T'as l'énergie des gens qui sont tellement fatigués qu'ils en ont plus pour être fatigués…

- Je partage simplement mon lit avec quelqu'un qui sait se montrer _très_ persuasif, quand il veut…

- Il parle de moi ! intervient Duo derrière Heero, en glissant ses bras autour de sa taille, tout en posant son menton sur son épaule.

- Je suis pas totalement réveillé, mais ça fait pas de moi un abruti… ronchonne Trowa.

- Ca reste à prouver…

- Quatre, mon amour, envoie leur un autre coussin, s'il te plaît…

- Pas la peine, on vous laisse.

- Quand vous aurez envie d'autre chose que de vos corps respectifs…

Duo a juste le temps de tirer Heero en arrière, et lui a juste le temps d'agripper la poignée au passage, que le coussin revient s'écraser contre la porte…

Duo étouffe son rire contre le dos de Heero, qu'il tient toujours serré contre son torse, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne vers lui.

- On est bon pour un petit-déj en tête à tête…

- Ca ne me déplaît pas, comme idée, répond Duo. Allons-y.

Heero le sent glisser sa main dans la sienne, un peu hésitant ; sans trop oser le regarder, il resserre ses doigts autour des siens, alors qu'ils s'engagent dans l'escalier.

La vision furtive que lui renvoie l'un des miroirs, accrochés au mur, fait naître une drôle de sensation en lui, comme des papillons au creux de l'estomac ; il ne sait pas si c'est de se voir ainsi, main dans la main avec Duo, ou bien simplement de le voir, lui…

Mais quelque chose dans cette vision le gêne, il y a quelque chose d'anormal : ce n'est pas Duo qui sourit, mais lui, avec un naturel déconcertant…

Ce n'est pas si grave, en soit…

C'est plutôt le fait que Duo ne sourit pas et affiche un air soucieux qui l'inquiète…

- Ca ne va pas ? demande-t-il en serrant sa main plus fort.

Duo tourne son visage vers lui et esquisse un petit sourire, qui se veut rassurant.

- Si, si. C'est juste que j'ai trouvé Quatre bizarre. Il a pas dit un seul mot.

- Nous ne l'avons vu que quelques minutes.

- C'est suffisant, entre nous, tu sais.

- Il avait l'air d'aller, quand vous êtes rentrés, cette nuit, non ? demande Heero, après un court silence. Il éternuait de moins en moins, au fil de la soirée…

- Oui, mais il n'était quand même pas très bien, sur la fin. On a rangé tranquillement mes affaires, mais je le sentais un peu fiévreux et surtout fatigué.

- Ce n'est pas un rhume qui t'inquiète autant, Duo.

- Quatre a beaucoup encaissé, lui aussi, ces derniers jours. Je lui en ai demandé beaucoup. C'était égoïste de ma part et j'espère vraiment qu'il ne va pas en subir les conséquences…

- C'était son choix, Duo, réplique-t-il en le forçant à s'arrêter au bas des marches. Tu ne l'as pas obligé.

- Indirectement, si. Je fais du chantage affectif, même sans le vouloir. Parce que je ne fais aucune concession, quand j'ai décidé quelque chose, et que ça oblige les gens qui m'aiment et m'entourent à me suivre, pour me protéger et me soutenir. Tu en as été la victime, toi aussi.

- C'est vrai, nous sommes tous des pauvres victimes de ton charme et de ta séduction. Qui peut te résister, hein ?

Duo scrute son visage, mais ne parvient pas à savoir s'il est sérieux ou non.

- T'es en train de te foutre de ma gueule, là ?

Pour toute réponse, Heero l'embrasse longuement.

- Ca veut dire "oui et je m'excuse" ou "non pas du tout" ?

- Ca veut dire un peu. Duo, les risques que tu choisis de prendre affectent aussi les personnes les plus proches de toi, de plus en plus. Mais c'est à toi de décider s'ils en valent la peine. Jusqu'à présent, tout le monde t'a suivi.

- Trowa m'a dit qu'il était prêt à se dresser contre moi, maintenant.

- Je ne sais pas si Quatre l'approuve, ni ton père, mais en ce qui me concerne, tant que je ferai partie de ta vie, Duo, je ferai de même.

Duo se serre contre lui, et la chaleur, la douceur de son etreinte le rassurent et l'apaisent rapidement.

- Je pleure encore la disparition de mon frère et de ma mère, et pourtant, j'impose au reste de ma famille la possibilité de les rejoindre, en me mettant autant en danger. Je suis vraiment tordu, comme mec. Qu'est-ce qui va pas, chez moi, Heero ?

- C'est peut-être la réponse à ton deuil. Tu te mets en danger pour créer l'occasion de les rejoindre, en te cachant derrière ce don que tu as, qui constituerait une excuse, si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose.

Duo se recule.

- C'est horrible, ce que tu dis.

- Excuse-moi, je…

- Non, Heero. Ne t'excuse pas. C'est horrible parce que c'est sûrement vrai. Après-demain, cela fera sept ans qu'ils ne sont plus. J'aimerai tellement pouvoir enfin arrêter d'avancer en marche arrière, parce que je ne veux pas quitter ce passé des yeux, en tournant le dos à l'avenir…

- Si tu es au moins d'accord pour essayer, c'est déjà un premier pas, Duo. Jusqu'à présent, tu en faisais simplement le constat. Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que tu veux agir.

- C'est le cas.

- C'est un bon début. Et tu peux compter sur moi, bien évidemment, ajoute-t-il en lui tendant la main. Si tu le souhaites.

Duo se mord la lèvre inférieure, son regard allant de la main d'Heero à ses yeux.

La confiance qu'il y lit le décide ; il accepte sa main et sourit.

- J'espère que tu sais dans quoi tu as mis les pieds, Heero.

- Dans ta vie, Duo, et j'en suis très heureux. Quoi qu'il arrive, ce que nous avons déjà vécu, ce que tu me fais ressentir, celui que tu me permets d'être, tout ça fait que je n'aurai jamais aucun regret.

Le sourire de Duo s'élargit, alors que Heero essuie une larme qui roule le long de sa joue, en l'interceptant de ses lèvres.

- Merci, Heero.

- Merci à toi.

Il dépose un baiser sur son front, puis ils reprennent la direction de la terrasse ; l'heure tourne !

Alors qu'ils traversent le salon, ils croisent Gudrun.

- Bonjour Mr Heero, bonjour, Mr Duo. Vous avez encore fait un miracle, je n'avais encore jamais vu Mr Heero sourire le matin ! Vous allez bien ?

- Bonjour, marmonne Heero, qui ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était remis à sourire.

- Bonjour Gudrun ! répond Duo plus chaleureusement. Heero n'a pas eu beaucoup d'heures de sommeil, faut pas lui en vouloir d'être grognon.

- Cela vous regarde ! proteste-t-elle en souriant.

- Vous m'avez vu rentrer, Gudrun, commencez pas…

- Mais je ne sais pas si vous avez dormi directement ! Allez donc prendre votre café, ça vous rendra moins grincheux !

La grande femme s'éloigne sans plus attendre, et les deux jeunes hommes gagnent la terrasse.

Mais ils se sont à peine assis que Heero est agressé… par un écureuil !

L'animal lui grimpe sur l'épaule en quelques secondes.

- Bonjour, Ratatosk ! le salue Duo en lui tendant un morceau de pain aux noix. (1)

Heero profite que l'animal soit occupé à engloutir la friandise, pour l'attraper par la peau du cou et le déposer sur la table.

- Tu le gâtes trop, Duo.

L'écureuil ne reste pas une seule seconde sur la table et remonte sur l'épaule de Heero.

- Peut-être bien, mais c'est toujours vers toi qu'il va, réplique Duo en lui servant son café. Regarde, on dirait qu'il a quelque chose d'accroché à sa patte.

- Ce doit être un message de mon père, devine-t-il, ça expliquerait sa présence. Viens là, Ratatosk.

Il met sa main devant l'écureuil, qui monte dessus, puis lui retire le papier effectivement attaché à sa patte, et repose l'animal sur la table… qui regrimpe immédiatement sur son épaule.

Avec un soupir, Heero le laisse et déroule le papier, qui est effectivement de son père ; en y découvrant ce qui est écrit, il pousse un soupir encore plus long.

- Tout va bien ? s'inquiète Duo.

- Hn. Il me demande juste de le rejoindre dans son bureau, dès que j'aurais ce message.

Duo repose sa tasse de chocolat.

- Vas-y, je t'attends.

- Je me dépêche.

Il se lève et pose Ratatosk sur l'épaule de Duo, tout en se penchant sur lui pour l'embrasser.

- Vous avez déjà fini, Mr Heero ? lui demande Gudrun, alors qu'il se détache pour partir.

- Mon père a besoin de moi, je reviens.

- Très bien. N'oubliez pas d'emporter cet animal avec vous, c'est la deuxième panière de pain que je ramène !

L'écureuil, comme s'il avait compris la menace, descend de l'épaule de Duo, traverse en quelques pas l'espace qui le sépare de Heero et l'escalade pour s'installer sur son épaule.

- Il ne me laisse pas vraiment le choix. A tout de suite.

Duo le suit du regard un moment, puis se tourne vers Gudrun.

- Nous sommes les seuls réveillés ?

- De cette partie du Manoir, oui, puisque Mr Trowa et Mr Quatre ne sont pas encore descendus. Mr Lowe est passé à 8h voir si vous étiez levés, mais comme ce n'était pas le cas, il a demandé à faire servir le petit-déjeuner aux invités dans leur aile, plutôt que de les faire venir ici.

- C'est vrai que la cuisine a une entrée dans chaque aile du Manoir, c'est pratique. Vous n'avez pas trop eu à courir ?

- J'ai de l'entraînement ! Et puis les invités de Mr Lowe ont terminé rapidement, j'ai pu m'occuper de vous.

- C'est gentil, merci. Où sont-ils tous, le savez-vous ?

- Un peu partout. Mr Lowe est dans son bureau avec votre père. Mr Chang a parlé d'une promenade méditative et solitaire. Mr le Comte et Mr le Prince sont aux écuries, ainsi que Mlle Hilde, Mr Grégory et Mlle Sally.

- Je vois. J'irai les rejoindre plus tard. Il faudra que je pense à prévenir Heero que Milliardo est encore ici, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit au courant. Merci pour ces informations, Gudrun.

- Je vous en prie, Mr Duo. Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ?

- Non, merci, tout est parfait.

- Bien. Je vous abandonne, dans ce cas. N'oubliez pas de venir m'embrasser avant de partir, et surtout, de récupérer votre kladdkaka.(2)

- Vous l'avez fait ?

- Bien entendu, Mr Duo. C'est la moindre des choses, quand même, pour vous remercier !

Duo se lève et va embrasser la grande femme.

- Je vous adore ! Merci beaucoup !

- Mais de rien, mon garçon. Je veux dire, de rien, _Mr Duo_.

Duo lui fait un clin d'œil en se rasseyant.

- Ca restera entre nous, promis.

- Je vous fait confiance. A tout à l'heure, Mr Duo, si vous avez besoin de la vieille femme que je suis, vous savez où me trouver ! ajoute-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Duo sourit encore un long moment après qu'elle soit partie.

Il se ressert en chocolat et se lève enfin, avec sa tasse, et se rapproche de la vitre.

Le ciel est couvert, mais pas vraiment menaçant ; c'était déjà le cas la veille, il pensait bien qu'il allait finir par pleuvoir.

Mais pas une tempête, carrément…

Il a senti les animaux nerveux, les chevaux particulièrement, mais il n'a pas passé assez de temps avec eux, pour pouvoir avoir une idée plus précise de l'intensité de l'orage qui se prépare…

Il espère juste que DeathScythe acceptera une petite promenade, ça fait si longtemps qu'il attend ce moment, celui où il pourra marcher à ses côtés, tranquillement, comme deux amis, deux alliés, deux égaux.

- Maman, Solo, si vous pouviez briller un peu plus fort, ce matin, ça suffirait certainement à rassurer DS, vous savez, murmure-t-il.

Un murmure assez audible pour Heero, qui vient d'entrer sur la terrasse.

L'entendant, Duo se retourne et Heero s'avance jusqu'à lui, et posant ses mains autour des siennes qui enserrent sa tasse, il la porte à ses lèvres pour boire une gorgée, les yeux rivés à ceux de Duo.

- Hey, c'est mon chocolat ! proteste ce dernier, par jeu. Je croyais que t'aimais pas ça, en plus…

Heero lui retire la tasse et la pose presque à l'aveuglette sur la table, refusant de le quitter une seule seconde des yeux.

Il prend ensuite son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser, faisant doucement couler le liquide encore chaud entre ses lèvres.

La première fraction de seconde de surprise passée, Duo ferme les yeux et boit avec une certaine avidité, savourant la douceur et le plaisir de ce baiser nourricier, ses mains agrippés aux poignets d'Heero.

Heero s'écarte ensuite légèrement, et avisant une goutte qui est parvenue à s'échapper de leurs bouches scellées, il la bloque avec sa langue, alors qu'elle atteint déjà le menton de Duo, et remonte le chemin qu'elle a tracé jusqu'à ses lèvres, la passant ensuite sensuellement dessus pour y recueillir et effacer toute trace de chocolat.

Duo frissonne violemment sous la décharge de plaisir et de désir mêlés…

Et s'il lui offre sa bouche, dans un premier mouvement, docile, il finit par rapidement s'emparer de la sienne, pour la dévorer d'un fougueux baiser, en profitant pour récolter tout ce qu'il reste de chocolat à l'intérieur.

Lorsqu'ils consentent à rompre leur échange passionné, ils écartent seulement leurs visages l'un de l'autre, restant étroitement enlacés, et se sourient entre deux reprises d'air.

- Il fallait me dire que tu en voulais encore… murmure Heero, taquin.

- J'en veux encore, répond Duo sur le même ton, souriant contre ses lèvres, provocateur.

Heero s'écarte légèrement pour récupérer la tasse, abandonnée un peu plus tôt, et reprend une longue gorgée de chocolat, les yeux toujours rivés à ceux de Duo, mais glissant parfois vers ses lèvres, qu'il est en train de mordiller, anticipant le plaisir qu'il sait qu'il va bientôt ressentir dans chaque cellule de son corps.

La tasse reposée, Heero attire de nouveau son visage vers le sien, alors que Duo repasse ses bras autour de son cou, soudain assoiffé.

Ils se perdent dans un nouveau baiser, puis dans quelques autres, jusqu'à ce que la tasse entière y passe.

Et Heero se dit que finalement, c'est bon aussi, le chocolat, le matin…

Lorsque Trowa et Quatre les rejoignent peu après, ils les trouvent sagement assis à table, face à face, lisant chacun les feuilles d'un même journal, qu'ils se sont partagés : les résultats des courses pour Heero, les actualités internationales pour Duo.

Arrivés à leur hauteur, Quatre jette un œil sous la table, en soulevant légèrement la nappe, et sourit.

- Je me disais aussi que la simple lecture d'un journal, qui n'a rien de bien coquin, ne pouvait être si excitant que ça, remarque-t-il d'une voix légèrement enrouée.

Trowa regarde sous la table à son tour, intrigué, et sourit en découvrant deux paires de pieds qui se câlinent comme s'ils avaient une vie propre…

- On vous dérange, peut-être ? demande-t-il, comme ni l'un ni l'autre ne leur ont manifesté le moindre intérêt, depuis leur arrivée.

En effet, leurs remarques ne les perturbent absolument pas.

- Tu crois qu'on devrait revenir plus tard ? demande Quatre.

- Posez vos fesses et fermez vos bouches.

- Quel langage fleuri de bon matin, Heero ! proteste Trowa avec un petit sourire. La nuit a été trop courte ?

Si Heero le fusille du regard, il ne le repousse pas, lorsqu'il s'approche pour lui dire bonjour correctement.

Une fois les embrassades faites, Trowa et Quatre s'assoient.

- Ca va, Duo ? demande Quatre, intrigué par le silence de son ami. T'es bien silencieux…

- Il est surtout sur la même page depuis tout à l'heure ! intervient Trowa.

Duo baisse son journal et lui tire la langue.

- Je vais bien, Quatre, merci, répond-il en se tournant vers son ami. Je préfère juste me concentrer sur ce qui se passe en dessous de la table, c'est vrai, et sur ce que j'arrive à lire, plutôt que sur vos bêtises matinales, explique-t-il avec un grand sourire. Mais je suis content de vous voir quand même.

- On entend ça.

- J'entends surtout ta grosse voix, Quatre, remarque Heero. Tu mues ?

- Il t'emmerde, surtout, répond Trowa.

- C'est pas ta nuit à toi qui aurait été trop courte, plutôt ?

- Là, c'est moi qui t'emmerde, Heero.

- Et c'est toi qui déplores mon langage fleuri, aussi.

- Heureusement, on est entre nous, soupire Duo. Bon Quatre, ça va pas mieux ?

- C'est rien, Duo. Dans quelques jours, j'irai mieux.

- J'espère. T'as une mauvaise mine.

- C'est parce qu'il ne me reste plus de quoi faire ma préparation "spéciale premier rhume d'automne".

- Ah, _cette_ préparation là. Mince…

- On a pas ce qui faut, ici ? demande Heero.

- Je n'ai pas demandé. Comme on repart aujourd'hui, je pense que ce n'est pas la peine, je me réapprovisionnerai à Eldeux.

- C'est pas la peine de souffrir pendant cinq heures, surtout, proteste Heero en se levant, pour sortir quelque chose de sa poche. C'est le pass de la cave où sont entreposés tous les produits naturels. Vas-y et n'hésite pas.

- C'est gentil, mais…

- Vas-y, Quatre, maintenant, le coupe-t-il en se rasseyant. Tu penses toujours aux autres, occupe-toi un peu de toi, aussi. C'est aussi comme ça que tu peux rassurer ceux qui s'inquiètent pour toi, et t'occuper d'eux ensuite.

- Bien, _Monsieur Lowe_, se moque-t-il gentiment en se levant..

- Je t'accompagne…

- Non, Trowa, ça ira. Je sais très bien que tu hais cet endroit.

- Je peux faire un effort, t'attendre en haut des marches…

Quatre l'embrasse rapidement.

- Tu n'as pas à faire ça, mon Trowa. Je reviens vite.

Une fois parti, le silence s'installe, un peu pesant.

- Tro, tu m'en veux ?

Trowa relève la tête vers son frère.

- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?

- Pour lui avoir demandé de m'aider, une fois de plus… une fois de trop, peut-être ?

Le jeune homme soupire, sans quitter son frère des yeux.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, tu ne l'as forcé à rien. Mais je t'ai prévenu, hier, Dun'. C'est la dernière fois que je te laisse prendre ce genre de risques sans rien faire, malgré toute la confiance que j'ai en toi.

- J'ai compris. Je suis désolé.

- Je le suis aussi, de ne pas avoir plus de force. J'arrive à bout de ce que je peux supporter. Je t'ai parlé de ce que je ressens pour toi et par rapport à toi, hier. Je n'ai pas évoqué Quatre. Mais je l'aime plus que ma propre vie, Duo, je ne veux pas le perdre. Que ce soit d'un coup, comme Solo et Maman, ou que ce soit petit à petit, parce que son cœur s'use trop vite.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux non plus.

- Je le sais bien. C'est pour ça que je t'ai parlé de tout ça. Pour que tu comprennes de toi-même, à quel point tout ça devient dangereux, aussi bien pour toi que pour Quatre.

- Je crois que c'est le cas, intervient Heero. Vraiment, Trowa.

- Je pense aussi. En tout cas, c'est sur la bonne voie.

- Mettre ma vie en danger semblait ne pas être important pour moi, malgré une certaine culpabilité par rapport à papa et toi, s'il m'arrivait vraiment quelque chose. Mais dès lors que ça affecte Quatre… Ca m'a fait comme un révélation, une prise de conscience. Je ne veux plus vivre comme ça. Je suis heureux de ce qui s'est passé avec DS, mais je crois que je suis passé à autre chose, en vivant cette expérience.

- Il est temps de tourner la page, Dun', d'aller de l'avant.

- Non ! proteste Duo, un peu paniqué. Enfin si, mais pas comme ça, pas si vite… Tro, je ne suis pas prêt encore. Laisse-moi… Laissez-moi un peu de temps.

- Il n'est pas question de te brusquer, Duo, le rassure Heero. Je te l'ai dit, tout à l'heure, c'est un premier pas, et nous t'accompagnerons. A ton rythme.

- Ok. Ok, répète-t-il en serrant la main que Heero lui a tendu pour le rassurer.

- Bien. Tu veux toujours sortir un peu DeathScythe ?

- Oui. On part dans une heure, mais je veux lui accorder au moins vingt minutes. Tu viens avec moi ?

- Bien sûr. Trowa ?

- Je vais attendre Quatre et finir mon café avec lui. On se voit après.

- Ok.

- Et si vous pouviez prendre avec vous Ratatouille, là...

- C'est Ratatosk, Trowa ! le reprend Duo. Tu vas le vexer.

- Tu lui présenteras mes excuses, si tu veux, mais emmenez-le. Il me donne la chaire de poule.

- N'importe quoi, soupire Duo. De toute façon, il suit Heero.

- Ca va pas être le cas longtemps. Tu me rejoins en bas, je vais le remettre dans son arbre.

- Ok, répond-il avant de se tourner vers Trowa. Je peux avoir un câlin, avant de partir ?

Trowa soupire, mais lui ouvre les bras en souriant, et le serre fort un bon moment.

Duo lui ébouriffe la mêche avant de se sauver, évitant de justesse de se faire tirer la natte.

Trowa sourit avec tendresse avant de reprendre sa lecture et son attente...

-

_**Au même moment…**_

-

Quatre sort de la cave, content d'avoir trouvé tout ce qu'il cherchait.

Alors qu'il dépasse juste le bureau d'Odin, qui se trouve sur sa route, il le croise en compagnie de Dale ; il leur explique rapidement la raison de sa présence.

Aucun endroit du Manoir ne leur est interdit d'accès, mais comme il n'a habituellement aucune raison d'être dans cette partie-là du bâtiment, il préfère donner des raisons plutôt que provoquer l'inquiétude.

- Entrons un moment dans mon bureau, Quatre, j'aimerai que nous parlions.

- Bien, Mr Lowe.

Une fois le bureau refermé, Odin s'assoit dans son fauteuil, Dale sur l'une des chaises, lui proposant de prendre la troisième.

Odin le regarde un moment en silence, et Quatre ne peut s'empêcher de retenir un léger frisson ; il ne se sent pas vraiment mal à l'aise ni gêné, c'est autre chose d'indéfinissable.

Odin est l'une des rares personnes qu'il a rencontré, jusque là, qui a un tel effet sur lui et sur son empathie ; il ne sait jamais vraiment ce que ressent le Maître d'Asgard, il perçoit juste si c'est bon ou mauvais, sans pouvoir trier et mettre un nom dessus.

C'est un peu comme si Odin se protégeait derrière une barrière invisible, dont on ne sent pas la présence, mais qui est pourtant là ; on a l'impression de pouvoir voir au travers, deviner les formes floues, sans pouvoir les approcher, les toucher et les sentir réellement.

C'est très troublant.

Ca l'est encore plus en cet instant où Quatre est un peu fiévreux et où il essaie de ne pas trop le montrer…

Sous le regard du maître des lieux, il se sent vraiment vulnérable ; et c'est grâce à cela qu'il a pu tester lui-même l'effet de son propre regard sur les gens, lorsqu'il veut clairement leur faire comprendre qu'il est en train de fouiller leur âme et leur cœur…

Mais Odin n'a aucune intention de ce genre avec lui, son regard est froid mais bienveillant, et c'est ce qui compte ; la froideur de ses yeux est une base, à laquelle s'ajoute un autre sentiment, selon la personne sur qui il se pose…

- Dale et moi avons discuté à ton sujet, finit par révéler Odin. Mon ami ici présent se fait du souci pour toi.

Quatre tourne son visage vers Dale et lui sourit.

- Vous ne devriez pas, Mr Maxwell, je vais bien. C'est un petit rhume qui…

- Je ne tolère pas plus le mensonge que mon fils, Quatre, le coupe-t-il sans brutalité. Même lorsqu'il peut être justifié par une bonne intention. .

- Je suis désolé, j'ai bien failli vous manquer de respect. Je sais, pourtant, que rien ne vous échappe.

- Je te connais depuis six ans, Quatre, et nous avons été confronté de très nombreuses fois à ce genre de situation. Je connais les signes. Tu es complètement épuisé, mon garçon.

Quatre soupire.

- Je le suis, Mr Maxwell, mais je peux encore tenir. J'ai prévu de regagner Aden et de m'isoler quelques jours dans le désert pour me ressourcer, d'ici une semaine. (3)

- Tu crois pouvoir tenir si longtemps ? demande-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- Il le faut.

- Quatre, tu peux rester ici tant que tu le souhaites. Tu sais que je ne te chasserai jamais.

- Merci, Mr Lowe. Mais je dois aller à Eldeux avec vous, Mr Maxwell.

- Non, Quatre, ce n'est pas une obligation.

- Vous avez besoin de moi.

- Et bien nous pouvons nous passer de toi, cette fois-ci, et gérer la situation de nous-même.

- Cette célébration est très importante pour l'avenir de Duo et sa relation avec Heero. Tout doit bien se passer.

- Et tout se passera bien, Quatre.

Le jeune homme secoue la tête doucement.

- Je n'en ai pas assez l'assurance pour vous laisser partir et rester l'esprit tranquille. Dans ces conditions, je crains que ce ne soit pire, aussi bien pour moi que pour vous.

Dale soupire et Odin se lève.

- Je te l'avais bien dit, mon ami.

- Je devais essayer.

- Évidemment. Quatre, acceptes-tu mon aide et celle d'Asgard, en attendant de pouvoir retrouver de réelles forces auprès de la terre qui t'a vu naître et grandir ?

Quatre, debout à son tour, laisse glisser son regard d'Odin à Dale, pas sûr de comprendre.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Vous partez dans une heure, environ. Si tu m'accordes un instant, je reviendrai te chercher, pour te conduire en un lieu où tu pourras reprendre un peu de forces.

- Cette attention me touche, mais…

- Ca me rassurerait beaucoup, Quatre, intervient Dale, et je ne parle pas de Trowa, qui voit plus de choses que tu ne le crois, ni de Duo, qui culpabilise déjà . Fais-le pour eux, si ce n'est pour moi.

- D'accord. Si tout est dit, je retourne sur la terrasse, Trowa m'attend et risque de s'inquiéter.

- Je viendrai te chercher, j'ai une petite chose à faire avant.

- Bien. Merci, Mr Lowe. Et merci, Mr Maxwell.

- Merci à toi, Quatre.

Il lui donne une émouvante accolade, bien que rapide, avant de le laisser sortir.

Voyant Odin décrocher son téléphone, Dale s'apprête à en faire autant, mais son ami lui fait signe de rester ; il attend donc patiemment que son ami est terminé sa conversation, ce qui est rapidement le cas.

- J'ai donné rendez-vous à Idunn (4) sous le Grand Frêne. Nous devrions y arriver en même temps.

- Je te remercie beaucoup, Odin.

- Je t'en prie. Je suis un peu responsable de cette situation.

- Si ça n'avait pas été toi pour DeathScythe, ça aurait été une autre personne pour un autre animal, et les choses auraient sûrement été plus compliquées encore. Je reste persuadé qu'Asgard a protégé Duo et ainsi, indirectement, Quatre.

- C'est un fait. Allons-y.

Les deux amis quittent le bureau

- Et je ne parle même pas de ton fils.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible, mais ce qui se passe entre nos deux garnements n'est vraiment pas banal.

- Tout comme eux, mon cher ami, répond Dale en souriant.

- Effectivement. Sache que j'ai l'intention de parler à Duo, lorsqu'il reviendra.

- A quel sujet ?

- A propos d'Heero et de sa mère. Je ne voudrai pas que Duo commette une maladresse et le blesse par mégarde, par ignorance de certaines choses. Heero a beau avoir changé sensiblement, il y a encore des sujets délicats qu'il ne vaut mieux pas aborder de front. Leur amour est encore bien fragile, malgré son intensité, il peut être renforcé par un simple mot, une attention, et menacé de la même façon.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Odin s'arrête brusquement, alors qu'ils arrivent dans le salon et Dale en fait autant, se tournant vers lui avec un air interrogateur.

- As-tu noté depuis quand nous nous tutoyons, tous les deux ?

Le visage de Dale se détend et il sourit.

- Je n'en sais absolument rien, mon ami. C'est venu tellement naturellement.

- Après tant d'années de vouvoiement, c'est assez déconcertant.

- Nous pouvons toujours..

- Tutututu, plus un mot ! le coupe Odin. La rencontre entre nos deux fils a réellement ébranlé les cieux et la terre d'Asgard. Que je sois pendu par les pieds, si ce n'est pas un signe, ajoute-t-il en reprenant sa marche.

- Puisses-tu avoir raison.

- Si ce n'est pas le cas, tu me détacheras

Dale se met à rire, attirant l'attention de Trowa et Quatre, qu'ils finissent par rejoindre.

Trowa se lève pour les embrasser.

- Bonjour, Trowa. Ne m'en veux pas, je dois t'enlever ta tendre moitié, un moment.

- C'est pour la bonne cause. Merci de vous occuper de lui.

- Si j'avais vingt ans de moins et que j'étais intéressé par les hommes, c'est de toi que je me serais occupé avec plaisir…

- Odin !

- Mr Lowe !

Odin laisse échapper un petit rire.

- As-tu vu, Quatre, combien leurs visages se ressemblent, lorsqu'ils sont outrés ? Allons, mon garçon, laissons-les se remettre de ma petite boutade et allons nous occuper de te remettre sur pieds.

- Je vous suis, Mr Lowe. Trowa, peux-tu…

- Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe de tout le reste, le rassure-t-il en lui donnant un tendre baiser, bien que rapide. A tout à l'heure, mon ange.

- A plus tard, les salue encore Odin, avant d'entraîner le jeune homme vers la sortie. Quatre, j'espère quez tu aimes la compote...

Les deux hommes partis, Dale et Trowa se rassoient un moment et discutent autour d'un dernier café.

Ils décident ensuite d'aller voir Heero et Duo, qui promènent DeathScythe, ce qui n'est pas un petit événement, en soi.

Alors qu'ils arrivent en vue du pré, et tant qu'ils sont encore seuls, Dale passe un bras autour des épaules de son fils aîné.

- Je comprends ton inquiétude, Trowa, et je m'excuse d'avoir été si laxiste avec ton frère.

- Père…

- Je l'ai toujours laissé s'investir dans tous ses projets, je lui ai rarement résisté, simplement parce que j'aimais le voir si vivant. C'est paradoxal, parce qu'il a souvent risqué sa vie. Mais quand nous sommes revenus du désert, lorsqu'il a commencé à avoir son aventure avec Wufei, puis à s'occuper de cas difficiles, c'est comme s'il renaissait. J'ai cru le perdre aussi, il y a sept ans, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne se remettrait jamais de la disparition de Solo et d'Helen..

- Je sais, père, et je comprends. Je l'ai aussi laissé faire parce qu'il semblait plus heureux, plus vivant.

- J'ai fermé les yeux sur le cas de Wufei, j'ai continué avec Milliardo, parce que c'est ce qu'il semblait vouloir. Et encore une fois, je m'en excuse, parce que de ce fait, c'est sur toi que tout a reposé.

- Je n'ai jamais vraiment su dire si tu étais au courant ou non, mais je ne t'en veux pas, père. Quatre m'a aidé, aussi.

- Vous vous êtes aidés. Ne crois pas que Quatre n'ait fait que subir, Trowa. C'est grâce à vous aussi qu'il est plus fort. Enfin, il est plus fort grâce à ton amour, et maîtrise mieux son don grâce à l'amitié de Duo.

- Parfois je me dis qu'il aurait peut-être mieux valu pour lui qu'il ne croise jamais notre route.

- Ne t'avise pas de lui dire une telle chose, Trowa, tu le blesserais cruellement.

- Je ne parle pas pour moi.

- J'ai bien compris. Mais lorsque Quatre vous a dit que vous l'aviez sauvé, ce n'était pas juste une phrase romantique qui faisait bien dans la conversation, mon fils. Vous l'avez sorti d'une prison dorée. Le sort qui l'attendait n'était pas des plus heureux.

- Je n'en sais rien père, il ne me parle pas beaucoup de ça.

- Vraiment ? Je croyais que vous saviez tout l'un de l'autre. Mais c'est évident que chaque membre du couple a son jardin secret.

- Je n'en ai aucun pour lui. Pas de si important, je veux dire. Ou certaines choses qui concernent Heero, mais encore, ce n'est pas très important. Là, il s'agit quand même de lui.

- Interroge-le, alors.

- Je l'ai fait.

- Trowa, même si votre amour est né et brûle depuis six ans, vous n'êtes un couple que depuis peu, au regard de toutes ces années. Votre relation change.

- Je veux l'épouser, père. Et je ne sais même pas si, par rapport à sa famille, ce sera possible.

- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir. Vous avez peut-être cette certitude que vous allez passer votre vie ensemble, mais prendre cet engagement-là, Trowa, concrétise et réalise cette certitude. Vos comportements vont évoluer. A ce moment-là, peut-être, devant cette réalité, Quatre va sentir la nécessité de te parler de ces choses qu'il préfère taire pour l'instant. Que ce soit pour justifier un refus, si quelque chose l'empêche de répondre favorablement à ta demande, malgré son désir. Ou pour te donner tous les éléments afin que tu sois sûr de vouloir maintenir ta demande, en sachant tout ce qu'il y a à savoir.

Trowa ne dit rien, plongé dans ses pensées, puis sourit en regardant son père.

- Tu m'as manqué, papa, répond-il.

- Si nos discussions te manquent, prends donc le téléphone plus souvent !

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Je pensais profiter de notre retour à la maison pour te parler un peu de mes projets, avec Quatre, et bénéficier de tes conseils.

- Et bien, rien ne nous empêchera de continuer à en parler chez nous, mon fils.

- Je sais bien. Nous serons occupés, mais je sais que tu prendras le temps pour nous. Pour Duo, également.

- Oui. Duo qui a trouvé une autre raison de vivre et de se battre, en la personne d'Heero. Je vais être plus ferme, dorénavant. Bien qu'il soit adulte et prenne ses propres décisions, je ne cautionnerai plus ses prises de risques. Je refuse de le perdre.

- Aucun de nous ne veut avoir un autre anniversaire de ce type à fêter, père. Duo est en train de prendre conscience de certaines choses. Tout le monde ici prie pour que Heero arrive à le convaincre de rester, lorsqu'il reviendra. Dans les prochains jours, je pense que ce sera à nous de le convaincre qu'il peut laisser Maman et Solo reposer en paix, loin de lui. Mais ça me fait peur de voir que nous comptons tous beaucoup sur Heero.

- Sur Heero et sur Asgard, c'est vrai, mon fils. Même si ce ne doit être qu'une étape dans leur vie, rien de ce que nous avons vécu, depuis trois mois, ni durant le temps qui a précédé et conduit à ce jour, n'est dû au hasard. Nous sommes des spectateurs qui avons la possibilité de participer à certaines scènes. Faisons en sorte de ne pas gâcher ces opportunités.

- Oui, père.

- Je ne reviendrai pas à Asgard avec vous, Trowa, malgré mon envie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je veillerai et soutiendrai Duo du mieux possible.

- Je n'ai aucune inquiétude. Malgré les apparences, tu es le plus fort d'entre nous. Si les rôles étaient inversés, je ne suis pas sûr que Duo, ni même Quatre, auraient tenu longtemps avec un tel poids sur le cœur, puis sur les épaules. Duo et Quatre avec leurs dons et Heero, soutenu par Asgard, sont forts, mais sans cela, aussi simplement que tu peux l'être, en étant juste toi, mon garçon, ils n'auraient pas été si loin.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être si fort, mais je le suis, c'est vrai. Maman avait raison, l'Amour est réellement une force, sous toutes ses formes.

- C'est d'elle que tu tiens c'est formidable capacité à aimer, mon fils.

- Elle ne pouvait pas me faire de plus beau cadeau.

- Tu le lui rends bien, crois-moi. Je suis fier de toi, mon fils, autant que le sont Helen et Solo, de là-haut, et Duo ici-bas.

Trowa ne dit rien, alors que son père le serre contre lui, tout en continuant à marcher.

Ils ont sensiblement réduit leur rythme pour pouvoir continuer de parler tranquillement, mais ont quand même fini par rejoindre le petit groupe qui s'est formé, observant Heero, Duo et DS, un peu plus loin.

Heero est un peu en retrait, Duo beaucoup plus près de DeathScythe, le menant par la bride.

Les voyant arriver, Heero vient les rejoindre, alors qu'ils saluent Gregory, entre autres.

- Il a réussi à le harnacher ? s'étonne Trowa.

- Oui, et il pense qu'il sera bientôt prêt à être seller.

- Tu dois être content, Greg.

- Avant de me laisser faire mes premiers essais, il veut le mettre un peu plus en confiance, ce que je comprends. Il me tolère, mais ne m'apprécie pas encore assez pour que ce soit sans risque pour lui.

- Au moins, il te laisse l'approcher pour pouvoir le soigner, et te fait assez confiance pour te permettre de me laisser aussi entrer, remarque Sally.

- C'est parce que tu es très mignonne, Sally.

- Oui, bah va dire ça à Azul. Le jour où il me trouvera assez à son goût pour que je puisse le soigner correctement, je commencerai à te croire.

- Tu devrais demander à Duo qu'il te fasse rentrer avec lui dans le box d'Azul, propose Heero.

- Il le laisse faire ? Je ne devrais même pas :m'en étonner. Quand il reviendra, je le lui demanderai.

- Je n'y avais jamais pensé, avant, c'est dommage.

- Tout s'est bien passé, avec DeathScythe ? veut savoir Dale.

- Hn.

- C'était un moment très fort, ajoute Grégory, approuvé d'un hochement de tête par Sally. Surtout lorsque Duo l'a fait sortir, quand ils ont fait leurs premiers pas côte à côte.

- Je suis loin d'avoir le don de Quatre ou la sensibilité du commun des mortels, intervient Heero, mais je n'avais jamais été aussi ému.

- Qui ne l'aurait pas été ? Tout a été filmé, si vous voulez une copie.

- Avec plaisir, accepte Dale.

- J'espère vraiment qu'il va rester un moment avec nous, il y a tant de chevaux qu'il pourrait aider, simplement en entrant dans leur box. Un geste si simple, pour lui, mais tellement délicat, pour nous, soupire Sally.

- J'ai un peu parlé avec Duo de ce qu'il prévoit de faire avec DeathScythe, intervient Grégory. On a rapidement évoqué le fait qu'il aura un peu plus de temps pour s'occuper d'autres chevaux, éventuellement, avec votre accord et celui de votre père, Heero.

- Si ça peut le faire rester plus longtemps, je ne suis pas contre.

- T'as intérêt à trouver mieux que ça, l'avertit Trowa. C'est quand même toi qui a les meilleurs arguments !

Il lui accorde un demi-sourire, avant de faire demi-tour, étonnant un peu tout le monde.

- Heero ?

- C'est bientôt l'heure, explique-t-il. On vous rejoint.

Tout le monde commence à se disperser, mais dans une même direction : le parc de stationnement, pour commencer à dire au revoir à la famille Maxwell et à tous ceux qui s'en vont.

Duo ramène DeathScythe dans son box, toujours au Purgatoire, en attendant de lui aménager un box à Nordri.

Il regagne ensuite le Manoir avec Heero, Gregory et Sally.

Des deux côtés du bâtiments, les allers-retours sont incessants ; dans l'aile réservée aux invités, ils sont rapides, les bagages n'étant pas nombreux, vu la courte durée du séjour.

Du côté de l'entrée principal, c'est autre chose.

- Duo, t'es pire qu'une fille ! proteste Trowa en prenant une des dernières valises de Duo, sur son lit. Tu changes pas, avec les années, ça empire même !

- J'y peux rien, ça s'accumule vite, on m'a fait plein de cadeaux, aussi !

- C'est ça, oui ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a au moins une valise qui ne contient que des produits pour tes cheveux.

- C'est pas avec ta pauvre mèche à entretenir que tu pourrais comprendre la nécessité absolue de tous les produits, cent pour cent naturels, je précise, dont ont besoin mes cheveux.

- Je peux régler ça vite fait, Maxwell, intervient Wufei, en écartant les pans de sa longue veste en lin, révélant son sabre.

- Foutez-nous la paix, à moi et à mes cheveux ! Et puis d'abord, Fei, c'est interdit de se balader avec une arme de manière aussi ostentatoire !

- Tu sais bien que les gens sont si naïfs qu'ils pensent souvent que je suis déguisé, et que le sabre est un accessoire en plastique compris dans la panoplie.

- Un chinois déguisé en chinois, c'est sûr, ça court les rues. Arrête de croire les gens aussi cons, un jour, tu vas te faire arrêter.

- Je ne le laisserai jamais se faire prendre, intervient Treize en apparaissant dans le couloir. Trésor, j'ai besoin de toi.

- J'aide Maxwell.

- Je vois bien que tu portes une valise, mais après ça, tu viens avec moi. De toute façon, ils peuvent descendre le reste. Et surtout, ce serait très délicat de notre part de les laisser seuls, un moment, qu'ils puissent se dire au revoir à l'abri des regards. N'est-ce pas ?

- Merci, Excellence.

- Dans quelque temps, tu pourras m'appeler Treize, Duo. Mais trop tôt, cela pourrait éveiller les soupçons. Allons-y, Trésor.

- Merci, Fei Fei !

- La ferme, Maxwell !

Duo sourit en refermant la porte, avant de se tourner vers Heero, qui l'attire contre lui et embrasse longuement sans lui laisser le temps de dire un seul mot.

Après ce tendre échange, Heero s'écarte de Duo et va chercher quelque chose, qu'il a dissimulé un peu avant, profitant de la confusion du départ.

- Je voulais te donner quelque chose. En fait, c'est pour Solo.

Duo lève un sourcil interrogateur, puis sourit lorsque Heero lui tend un bouquet de fleurs.

- Ce ne sont que quelques modestes fleurs, mais c'est ma façon à moi de lui dire certaines choses, et j'aimerai que tu lui portes ce message jusqu'à sa tombe, si tu es d'accord.

- Ca me touche beaucoup, Heero. Explique-moiun peu, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre entièrement le message. Cette fleur, c'est bien une edelweiss ?

- Oui, mais ici, on préfère l'appeler "l'Etoile d'argent".

- C'est plus joli. Il y a des endroits ou on l'appelle pied-de-lion, aussi. Ça y ressemble, mais c'est pas très beau comme nom.

- Je trouve aussi. Je ne sais pas si elles ont la même signification, partout.

- C'est la fleur du souvenir. Enfin, l'une des nombreuses fleurs évoquant le souvenir.

- Hn. Une Etoile d'argent pour le souvenir, une amarante blanche pour symboliser l'immortalité de ce souvenir. Je les ai entourés de plusieurs feuilles. Un rameau d'Olivier, symbolisant la paix auprès de Dieu. Même si je ne crois pas au Dieu auquel vous priez, l'important, c'est votre foi à tous les deux. Les feuilles de cèdre témoignent de mon respect pour lui et pour votre lien. Les feuilles d'anis lui portent une promesse, définie par les feuilles d'Ydragsill, le Frêne sacré d'Asgard, qui y participe de ce fait : celle de te protéger, Duo. Que Solo repose en paix, auprès de votre Dieu, je respecte votre amour, je t'aiderai à entretenir son souvenir, et je te protégerai avec toutes les ressources qui sont à ma disposition. Voilà mon message à ton frère. Acceptes-tu de le lui porter ?

Il fallait s'y attendre, Duo est bien incapable de parler ; il passe doucement ses bras autour de la taille d'Heero, pour les nouer dans son dos, posant sa tête sur son épaule, le visage tourné vers son cou, contre lequel il s'appuie.

Heero referme ses bras autour de lui et le serre fort, lorsqu'il sent ses larmes silencieuses contre sa peau.

Sa main caresse doucement son dos, alors qu'il glisse son nez dans ses cheveux et parfois aussi ses lèvres, pour de doux baisers réconfortants.

Après un long moment durant lequel le temps s'est comme suspendu, Duo parle enfin.

- Pour la première fois, depuis sept ans, mon cœur est complètement déchiré. Je n'ai jamais autant eu envie à la fois de rester et de partir.

- Duo…

- J'ai peur, le coupe-t-il en se serrant plus fort contre lui. Heero, j'ai peur que si je pars, je n'aie pas le courage et la force de revenir…

Heero s'écarte et le regarde avec une expression que Duo ne lui a jamais connu : une sorte de peur, mais portant en elle quelque chose de très ancien.

Et il le voit se fermer complètement, s'éloigner de lui, alors qu'il détourne les yeux et se recule.

- Heero…

_Toc toc toc._

- On y va, Duo, tu es prêt ? Duo ?

Quatre entre, ayant senti que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Duo se tourne vers lui.

- Oui, Quatre, je descends, j'ai juste besoin d'une minute encore avec Heero.

- Tout est dit, Duo. Bon voyage et bon retour chez toi.

Quatre lui barre la route, alors qu'il s'avance pour sortir.

- Apparemment, Duo a encore quelque chose à te dire, Heero.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

- Les prochains jours vont être difficiles pour tout le monde et je vais devoir gérer une bonne partie de cette situation. Je considère que ça me regarde. Je ne te laisserai pas quitter cette pièce, tant que tout n'aura pas été clarifié.

Il sort et referme la porte, sans un mot de plus.

Duo pose le bouquet et vient se coller au dos d'Heero, passant ses bras autour de lui pour les lier sur son ventre, cette fois.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit ça.

- C'est ce que tu ressens.

- Oui.

Heero pousse un long soupir..

- Si tu n'as pas la force et le courage de revenir, alors c'est moi qui viendrais te chercher.

Duo, interdit par ce qu'il vient d'entendre, se détache lentement de lui.

- Heero…

- Ne sous-estime pas la force de mes sentiments pour toi, Duo, ajoute-t-il, mais sans se retourner. J'ai eu un aperçu de ce que pouvait être une vie avec toi, je n'y renoncerai pas si facilement. Et si je dois venir te chercher, toi ou tes réponses, ne m'en crois pas incapable.

Il ouvre la porte et sort ; Quatre, dans le couloir, le laisse passer avec un sourire entendu, qu'Heero lui rend, bien qu'il soit légèrement crispé, de sa part.

Duo, à peu près remis, prend son bouquet et ses derniers sacs avant de descendre, aidé par Quatre.

Arrivés en bas, il dit au revoir à tout le monde, et se retrouve bientôt de nouveau face à Heero.

- Merci, lui murmure-il en le serrant dans ses bras un moment. Je ferai tout pour être digne et mériter…

Le doigt qu'Heero pose sur sa bouche l'empêche de poursuivre.

- Chaque chose en son temps, Duo. C'est toi qui m'a appris ça. Rentre bien et profites-en pour te reposer.

- Promis. Heero, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, j'avais oublié, avec tout ça…

- Laquelle ?

- Duo, mon chou, tu te fais désirer ?

- Celle-là… soupire Duo, alors que le visage de Heero se durcit.

Milliardo sort de sa voiture, ayant apparemment fait demi-tour, puisqu'il faisait partie des deux premières voitures à se présenter au Portail.

- Excuse-moi, Milliardo. Commencez à avancer, on vous rejoint tout de suite.

- Bien. Après tout, Heero a bien le droit à ses adieux. A tout de suite, mon chou.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore ici ? demande Heero tout bas.

- Il vient avec nous, à Eldeux. Milliardo a toujours été présent, pour la célébration, je… J'avais besoin de sa présence et de son soutien.

- Cette année encore ?

- Tu as dit, hier, que tu respectais la place qu'il avait dans ma vie. Ce n'est que ça, Heero. Mais je ne suis pas prêt à y renoncer encore, c'est trop tôt. Tu comprends ?

- Fais comme si c'était le cas. Tu es attendu et j'ai du boulot, excuse-moi, ajoute-t-il en déposant un rapide baiser sur son front, avant de faire demi-tour.

Mais Duo le rattrape, et de sa main valide, lui prend le bras pour le forcer à lui faire face.

- Je sais ce que cela te coûte, Heero. Je ne t'en demanderai plus autant.

- Tu dois y aller, Duo, le port va bientôt fermer. Nous reparlerons de tout ça quand tu reviendras. Que ce soit de ta propre volonté, ou bien parce que je suis venu te chercher.

Duo prend encore le temps d'entourer son cou de ses bras et de l'embrasser longuement.

- Même si cette dernière demi-heure peut t'en faire douter, Heero, je tiens à toi, et plus encore.

- Tu crois qu'une petite demi-heure fait le poids par rapport à tous ces instants qu'on a vécu, jusque là ? Arrête de t'inquiéter, Duo. Nous en reparlerons. J'ai assez de confiance pour deux. Va, maintenant, ou je ne te laisse plus partir.

Après un dernier baiser, Duo monte dans la voiture, à côté de son père qui conduit, et Trowa arrête de klaxonner, reprenant sa place à l'arrière, aux côtés de Quatre, visiblement en bien meilleur forme.

Il aurait bien aimé les laisser tranquille, mais ça aurait pu s'éterniser, et l'heure tourne…

Heero regarde la voiture s'éloigner, et son père s'avance jusqu'à lui.

- Ca ira, mon garçon, assure-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule. Ca prend des allures de fin du monde, mais ce n'est qu'une page qui se tourne. Et on y retrouvera les même personnages, sur la suivante, je peux te le jurer, car l'histoire ne fait que commencer.

- Je l'espère.

- Profites-en pour réfléchir, toi aussi. Tu as beaucoup foncé tête baissée, ces derniers jours. Reprends un peu le contrôle de ta vie, si tu veux convaincre Duo d'y tenir la place que tu lui réserves.

- Je le ferai, père. Mais je vais surtout me concentrer sur les compétitions et les concours et sur rien d'autre.

- Parce que tu crois y arriver ? se moque gentiment Odin, alors qu'ils prennent la direction des écuries. Allons bon, j'ai hâte de voir ce tour de force…

- Père…

- Quoi, c'est vrai ! Commence déjà par arrêter de regarder vers le Portail.

Heero ne répond rien et se force à regarder devant.

C'est sûr que ça risque de ne pas être facile…

Mais il n'a pas vraiment le choix.

Enfin, Duo ne lui laisse pas le choix.

Mais c'est bien la dernière fois, décide-t-il avec assurance.

Satisfait du regard et du sourire déterminé de son fils, Odin le laisse vaquer à ses occupations, pour pouvoir en faire autant avec les siennes…

-

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Notes générales** : 

(1) Dans le mythe scandinave du frêne Yggdrasil de la mythologie nordique, l'écureuil **Ratatosk** va et vient sans cesse entre le serpent Nídhögg, qui dévore la racine de l'arbre cosmique et l'aigle Hræsvelg qui survole celui-ci. En fait il rapporte les messages de Nídhögg a Hrævelg.

(2) **kladdkaka **: un gâteau au chocolat typiquement suédois où le centre doit être "kladdig", c'est à dire encore "visqueux, liquide". (_on ne rit pas c'est encore meilleur que le fondant au chocolat !)_

(3) Pour ceux qui l'auraient oublié, j'ai expliqué au chapitre 2 que Quatre vivait au Golfe d'Aden, dans le désert, dans une ville appelé Aden. Pour plus e précision, cf la note du chapitre 2.

(4) **Idunn** est la déesse Ase de l'éternelle jeunesse dans la mythologie nordique. Elle détient dans un coffre des pommes merveilleuses : quiconque en mange retrouve sa jeunesse. Les dieux quand ils se sentent vieillir en consomment une, cela leur permet de garder leur jeunesse jusqu'au jour du Ragnarök.(_les_ _Dieux nordiques sont mortels_) Elle est l'épouse de Bragi, le dieu de la poésie. Le terme Idunn provient du vieil islandais et signifie probablement « celle qui rajeunit, qui renouvelle ». _(Voilà pourquoi elle va devenir la meilleure amie de Quatre XD et pourquoi Odin parle de compote, pardonnez-moi l'humour douteux que je lui prête parfois...)_

**Notes de l'auteure :**

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !  
__J'espère qu'il vous a plu…  
_

_Ma chère Claire, je pense que tu as reconnu le passage dont je t'ai parlé (même si c'est pas exactement le même), et j'espère que ça t'a plu et surtout, surtout, surtout, que je n'ai pas complètement pourri le moment... (si c'est le cas, gomen gomen gomen !)_

_A tous, (enfin, tous ceux qui le veulent encore XD) je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite…_

_Duo va-t-il revenir de lui-même ou bien Heero va-t-il devoir quitter Asgard pour aller le chercher ?  
__Je suis seule à avoir la réponse pour l'instant !_

_Je ne sais toujours pas si je vais torturer Milliardo, parce que je trouve vraiment que c'est déjà très difficile et douloureux d'aimer sans retour, et de perdre tout espoir, parce qu'on ne fait décidément pas le poids face à quelqu'un comme Heero... n'est-ce pas ? XD_

_Bonne continuation à vous tous…_

_Lysanea_

_-_


	19. Je l'aimais, je t'aime, je vous aimerai

**Titre** : **L'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des animaux.**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf mention contraire annotées au chapitre un. .

_**Pairing **_: 1+2, 3+4.

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Dale Maxwell, Wufei Chang, Treize Kushrenada, Milliardo Peacecraft._

_**Résumé**_ : Duo rentre chez lui et replonge dans son passé.

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : bonsoir à tous et merci pour vos mails, vos reviews et votre soutien sur mon précédent chapitre, ça m'a presque guérie XD. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tous mais je le fais au plus vite. J'ai toujours de la fièvre, mais je pense que ça ne se lit pas trop, enfin j'espère ! Je ne m'attarde pas, bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

- 

**Chapitre Dix-Neuf : je l'aimais, je t'aime, je vous aimerai.**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Depuis une bonne heure, les voitures, l'une conduite par Milliardo et l'autre, par Dale Maxwell, avancent à bonne allure à travers les paysages magnifiques et bouleversants à la fois.

Il y a, dans cette succession d'anciennes vallées glaciaires, de montagnes et de lacs, quelque chose de terriblement primitif qui parle au cœur et à l'âme.

Ce que cette terre porte en elle reste inchangé, depuis des millénaires, mais pourtant, le visage qu'elle présente se façonne inlassablement depuis l'origine ; le roc a été sculpté par les eaux puissantes se creusant un chemin et aménageant des vallées profondes, où l'Homme a fini par imposer sa présence, mais jamais sa domination.

La Nature est Reine, ici, l'Homme ne peut y vivre que parce qu'il a conclu un pacte avec Elle ; s'il le rompt, elle se déchaîne et le frappe, le rappelant à l'ordre.

Et pourtant, cette alternance de montagnes sombres, grises ou verdoyantes, et de vallées glaciaires, sur lesquelles la neige refuse de fondre de plus d'un centimètre tous les millénaires, donne à cette Nature souveraine une allure de bête blessée, le corps zébré par des coups de griffes, bien que depuis longtemps cicatrisé.

Duo a l'impression d'y voir le reflet de son propre cœur, traversé par une longue blessure, refermée et cicatrisée, certes, mais encore fragile et douloureuse, parfois.

Une douleur qui se réveille à certaines périodes, comme les vieilles blessures aux changements de temps…

Peut-il vraiment accepter de ne plus la ressentir, après avoir vécu avec elle et selon elle si longtemps ?

Alors qu'il se pose cette question, une brusque envie, non, plutôt un besoin violent de voir Heero et de se blottir dans ses bras l'envahit ; sa chaleur est comme une armure, elle lui donne l'impression, le sentiment que rien ne peut l'atteindre ni le blesser.

Il pousse un profond soupir et se renfonce dans son siège, réprimant un frisson en fermant les yeux.

L'image d'Heero se fait alors encore plus présente à son esprit, l'occupant totalement.

- Tu devrais dormir un peu, mon grand.

Duo rouvre lentement les yeux et tourne son visage vers son père, qui lui sourit avec douceur.

- Je ne peux pas, père, il y a trop de choses dans ma tête.

- Tu veux m'en parler ?

- Je ne saurais pas pour où commencer, répond-il après courte une hésitation.

- Je vois. Dis-moi alors comment tu te sens ?

- Même ça, je ne pourrai pas te le dire, soupire-t-il. Ca fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ce type de douleur. Je ne comprends même pas d'où elle vient, c'est ça le pire.

- Il est très difficile de quitter Asgard.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que j'y vais.

Dale jette un œil à son fils, qui a repris sa contemplation du paysage.

- Tu n'y avais jamais séjourné si longtemps, Duo. Et surtout, cette fois-ci, tu es tombé amoureux. Ca change beaucoup de choses.

Nouveau long soupir de Duo.

- L'amour ne peut-il se passer de la douleur, père ?

- Tant qu'il n'est pas accompli et réalisé, je pense qu'elle reste sa compagne de route, oui.

Par le rétroviseur, Duo regarde Trowa et Quatre, endormis à l'arrière de la voiture, tendrement enlacés ; le visage de son frère est niché dans le creux de l'épaule de son meilleur ami, qui a posé sa tête sur la sienne, et deux de leurs mains sont entrelacés.

Cette étreinte silencieuse et immobile les a comme figés et sculptés dans un bloc de tendresse et d'amour, tout le respire autour d'eux.

- Est-ce que tu me trouves égoïste, père ? demande-t-il soudain en reportant son attention sur son père.

- C'est une question intéressante, mais tout dépend du sens que tu prêtes à ce mot.

- Parce qu'il a plusieurs sens ?

- Et bien oui, mon garçon. Si tu me demandes si tu ne penses _**qu**_'à toi et n'agis _**que**_ dans ton propre intérêt, alors je te répondrais que non, tu n'es pas égoïste. Mais si tu me demandes si tu ne penses _pas assez _ou _peu_ aux autre, je te dirais qu'effectivement oui, il t'arrive de manifester ce type d'égoïsme là.

- Je ne pense pas _**qu**_'à moi, mais parfois, je ne pense pas assez aux autres…

- Oui. Surtout durant cette période qu'est l'anniversaire de la mort de ta mère et de ton frère. Tu es parfois même égocentrique, Duo. Tout tourne autour de toi, de ta douleur, des difficultés que tu as à gérer cette période difficile et tes souvenirs. Sans le vouloir, tu forces les gens autour de toi à agir et se comporter en fonction de comment _toi_, tu te sens.

- Je ne me rends pas vraiment compte, tu sais.

- Bien sûr. Nous sommes aussi responsables, puisque nous avons toujours préféré nous taire, plutôt que de te le faire remarquer. Nous avons pris cette habitude. Elle n'était pas vraiment mauvaise ni dérangeante, mon garçon. Seulement jusqu'à présent, cela restait dans la sphère familiale.

- Ce n'est plus le cas.

- Non. Tu as bien vu que cette attitude n'était pas la bonne. Ca t'a fait réagir par rapport à Quatre, à t'inquiéter encore plus que d'habitude, à voir les conséquences pour lui, sur un plus long terme. Ensuite, ça t'a poussé à t'interroger, puis à me demander mon avis. Concernant Heero, tu n'as pas vraiment pris en compte son passé, ni ses blessures. Tu l'as remercié de ses efforts, tu les as reconnus, c'est une très bonne chose, déjà.

- Mais ce n'est pas assez.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment si tu as mesuré ce qu'il a fait pour toi. Tous les doutes qu'il a balayé, les peurs qu'il a mis de côté. Tu as quitté Asgard, Duo, tu es parti en le laissant dans l'incertitude de savoir si tu allais revenir. Hier soir, pourtant, durant la réception, tu m'as dit lui avoir certifié que ce qui vous liait, déjà, était assez fort et suffisant pour que ce soit le cas.

- Je lui ai même interdit d'en douter… Mais je n'avais pas réalisé encore à quel point je l'aimais, ni à quel point il rendait possible le fait de laisser enfin ce passé derrière moi. Je ne suis pas sûr de le vouloir, c'est horrible.

- Tu préfères continuer à vivre tourné vers ce passé, alors qu'il t'offre un si bel avenir, Duo ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tiens-tu donc tellement à rester enfermé dans la douleur et le chagrin du souvenir ?

- Je n'en sais rien, père. Je suis peut-être trop lâche, j'ai pas la force et le courage de me lancer dans l'inconnu. J'ai peur d'aimer à nouveau quelqu'un aussi fort, d'avoir dans ma vie une personne qui compte autant que Solo a compté pour moi. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et de le perdre, ou que la Mort ne me le prenne.

- Tu es trop centré sur ta propre personne, Duo. Heero partage sûrement les mêmes peurs que toi. Il t'a laissé partir, et j'imagine qu'il a dû avoir l'impression de revivre le cauchemar de sa vie, à savoir l'abandon de sa mère. Mais il ne s'est pas laissé gagner par sa peur la plus profonde, il a choisi de se battre et ne s'est pas plaint... à moins que je ne sache pas tout ?

- Il ne s'est pas plaint à moi, en tout cas. Mais je n'ai pas sa force, père.

- Où crois-tu qu'il la puise ? Dans l'amour et la confiance qu'il te porte. Il a choisi de faire confiance à ce lien inespéré qui s'est tissé entre vous. Pour toi autant que pour lui. Crois-tu ses blessures moins profondes et douloureuses que les tiennes ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne sais pas, parce que tu n'as pas vraiment pris le temps de parler avec lui de son passé. Tu étais occupé avec la gestion de ta propre situation et de tes sentiments, d'accord. C'est peut-être mieux aussi, parce que Heero n'est pas forcément disposé à parler de son passé si facilement.

- Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec lui, j'ai souvent eu peur d'être maladroit. Alors c'est vrai que je n'ai pas trop insisté, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux attendre qu'on ait le temps de bien aborder les choses. Je m'intéresse vraiment à lui, j'aimerai tellement en savoir plus sur sa vie, l'aider à panser ses propres blessures.

- C'est bien.

- Mais je ne sais pas si nous en aurons l'occasion, je ne sais pas si je vais retourner à Asgard. Je suis sûr qu'ils peuvent se débrouiller avec DS.

- Mais Herero besoin de toi, Duo. Par respect pour lui, si ce n'est pas par amour, tu y retourneras, mon garçon.

- Je pense que oui. Mais pour l'instant, je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis.

- Tu es là où nous en sommes tous, mon garçon : entre Asgard et Eldeux. Ce qui est une simple route pour nous est plus symbolique, pour toi. Tu es entre ton passé et ton possible avenir. Tu as eu un aperçu de ce que pouvait être ton futur, ces derniers mois, à présent, nous retournons vers le passé. Mais j'espère sincèrement que tu reprendras la route en sens inverse, qui est le sens normal, en vérité, qui te conduiras à Heero et un possible futur heureux.

- C'est peut-être le sens normal, mais je ne fais rien comme tout le monde.

- Ca, c'est trop facile, Duo. Il est temps que les choses changent.

- Apparemment…

Le silence se réinstalle un moment, bientôt rompu par un frottement, à l'arrière.

Duo jette un œil au rétro, puis tourne son visage vers Quatre, qui se redresse doucement.

- Salut, la Belle au Bois Dormant, murmure-t-il en lui faisant un grand sourire.

- Salut, Pocahontas.

- Hey ! proteste Duo, mais très doucement pour éviter de réveiller l'autre bel endormi.

- Tu l'as cherché, mon fils, remarque Dale en souriant largement à Quatre, dans le rétroviseur. Comment te sens-tu, Quatre ?

- Très bien, Mr Maxwell. Depuis combien de temps conduisez-vous ?

- Un petit plus d'une heure.

- Arrêtez-vous, je vais vous relayer.

- Ca ira, mon garçon.

- Pour moi aussi. Je suis vraiment en forme, alors que vous n'avez pas beaucoup dormi.

- Il a raison, père. Mais je peux aussi conduire.

- Tu t'es levé plus tôt que moi, Duo. Sincèrement, je n'ai plus besoin de me reposer.

- Bien. Je sais que les pommes d'Idunn ont des propriétés exceptionnelles, alors je n'ai aucune inquiétude. Duo, appelle Wufei et préviens-le que nous allons nous garer un moment, pour faire une pause et changer de conducteur.

- Ok.

Pendant que Duo s'occupe de ça, Quatre se dégage doucement et essaie de réveiller Trowa.

Mais le jeune homme se serre encore plus contre lui, dans son sommeil.

Quatre l'embrasse doucement et desserre son étreinte, en murmurant à son oreille.

- Je ne vais pas loin, mon cœur…

- Me laisse pas…

- Je vais juste devant pour conduire…

- Non ! hurle Trowa en se redressant d'un coup, faisant sursauter tout le monde, y compris Duo qui vient de couper son portable.

Tous les regards se tournent vers lui, alors que Dale se gare sur le bas côté.

Quatre caresse sa joue avec tendresse et inquiétude.

- Trowa, ça ne va pas ?

- Désolé, murmure-t-il en baissant les yeux, prenant une de ses mains pour la serrer fort entre les siennes. Désolé. On est où ?

Quatre presse sa main et lui sourit tendrement avant de lui répondre.

- Nous sommes à un peu plus d'une heure d'Asgard. On s'arrête faire une petite pause, ensuite je vais relayer ton père.

- Je… Ok. Fais attention.

- Ca ira, le rassure-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

- Je sors me dégourdir les jambes deux minutes, leur dit Duo.

La deuxième voiture se gare derrière eux, et finalement, tout le monde décide de sortir.

Quatre retient Trowa un moment encore dans la voiture.

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien, mon coeur ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'ai juste fait un cauchemar, mais pas méchant. Tout s'est un peu embrouillé, d'un coup. Mais ça va mieux. Et toi, tu te sens vraiment en forme ?

- Oui, j'ai pratiquement fini de digérer la compote d'Idunn, alors mes forces sont presque entièrement restaurées, sourit-t-il en frottant son nez au sien.

- Tant mieux.

- On va prendre un peu l'air, ou tu veux te rendormir tout de suite ?

- Sortons un peu, ça nous fera du bien. Mais avant… le retient-il alors qu'il s'apprête à sortir.

Quatre se laisse attirer à lui, le temps d'un long baiser, passionné et tendre à la fois.

- Je t'aime, tu sais, murmure Quatre contre ses lèvres.

- Je sais, mon ange. Et je t'aime tout autant…

Des coups sur la vitre les font presque sursauter, alors que leurs lèvres s'unissent dans un nouveau baiser.

Duo leur fait un grand sourire et lorsqu'ils ouvrent la portière, un flash leur explose à la figure.

- Dun'… soupire Trowa, mais Duo est déjà reparti.

- Yes, Big Brother ? répond-il quand même, de l'autre côté de la voiture, les prenant encore en photo mais sans le flash, cette fois. Vous prenez un café ?

- Avec plaisir, accepte-t-il en passant son bras autour de la taille de Quatre. Toi aussi ?

- C'est pas de refus.

Ils rejoignent le groupe et discutent tous un peu autour d'un café préparé par Gudrun, le matin même, installés sur le tronc d'un arbre déraciné et renversé sur le bord du chemin.

Lorsque Dale, qui s'est un peu mis à l'écart pour téléphoner, termine sa conversation et revient vers eux, il prend conscience de l'étrangeté de la scène qui s'offre à lui : ils sont là, à prendre un café sur le bord de la route, comme des amis partant en vacances, par exemple…

Ses deux fils sont pourtant entourés de deux Princes, d'un Comte, d'un chinois de très haut rang…

Même les tensions qui existent entre eux, qui n'ont absolument rien à voir avec leurs rangs, semblent avoir disparues ; Quatre ressert du café à Wufei, Duo, Trowa et Milliardo discutent en souriant.

Et Dale sourit lui aussi, surtout en voyant Wufei, d'ordinaire si réservé et distant, remonter le col de Treize pour mieux nouer son écharpe autour de son cou, pour éviter qu'il n'ait froid.

Il va même jusqu'à accepter le baiser que le Comte lui donne en remerciement, lui rendant un petit moment avant de s'écarter, le visage encore marqué par la tendresse de cet échange.

Même quand Milliardo essaie de convaincre Duo de monter dans sa voiture, plutôt que regagner celle de son père, la tension ne revient pas, c'est comme un jeu.

Duo refuse, sous prétexte que Quatre a besoin de compagnie pour ne pas s'endormir au volant, et bien qu'il insiste, le Prince n'est pas lourd.

Comme Treize refuse de se séparer de Wufei, de toute façon, le sujet est vite clos.

Les deux voitures reprennent donc la route, après qu'ils aient décidé de s'arrêter de nouveau d'ici une heure et demie pour déjeuner.

Le reste du voyage se passe très agréablement et les discussions, un peu plus légères, permettent à Duo, et à tout le monde, en fait, de s'aérer un peu l'esprit…

Dès qu'ils arrivent à Eldeux, ils se séparent : Wufei rentre chez lui, avec Treize, les autres gagnent la maison des Maxwell.

Trowa aurait préféré ne pas avoir à héberger Milliardo, mais ça n'aurait pas été correct qu'il vive ailleurs ; de toute façon, son père ne l'aurait jamais accepté.

Mais il est bien décidé à le surveiller.

Dale a invité Wufei et Treize à revenir dîner le soir-même, avant qu'ils ne se séparent, ce qui leur laisse l'après-midi pour s'organiser et faire ce qu'ils veulent.

Ca leur laisse aussi le temps, à eux, de s'installer et d 'aller au cimetière, bien évidemment.

Une fois tout rangé, ils se retrouvent pour partir, tous ensemble.

Mais alors qu'ils pensaient tous que Duo serait le premier prêt à partir, la main sur la poignée de la porte, il manque à l'appel.

- Duo, tu es prêt ? crie son père, en grimpant quelques marches de l'escalier.

- J'appelle Heero et je vous rejoins, Dad.

- Très bien, on t'attend dans le salon.

- Je me dépêche ! répond-il encore avant de prendre son téléphone et de composer le numéro d'Heero.

_"Bonjour. Si vous cherchez à joindre Heero Yuy Lowe, vous avez fait le bon numéro, mais au mauvais moment. Veuillez laisser un message ou rappeler ultérieurement. Merci."_

Son répondeur…

Il s'en doutait un peu.

Même s'il lui a dit qu'il l'appellerait dès son arrivée, Heero n'a pas le temps d'attendre que le téléphone sonne.

Et puis c'est pas son genre.

Et il a du travail…

- Salut, Heero, c'est moi. C'était juste pour te dire qu'on est bien arrivé et que tout s'est bien passé... Ca me fait bizarre d'être là, tu sais. C'est pourtant une petite ville de campagne, mais les vastes étendues d'Asgard me manquent déjà. Et toi aussi. J'espère que tout va bien pour toi. Tout le monde m'attend pour aller au cimetière, je vais devoir te laisser... Peut-être qu'on pourra se rappeler ce soir ou… demain… On verra. Bonne chance pour ta compétition demain, je suis de tout cœur avec toi. Je t'embrasse. Passe le bonjour à tout le monde, et…

Un _"couic" _lui indique qu'il a utilisé tout le temps autorisé pour laisser un message.

Avec un soupir, il raccroche, puis enfile sa veste et sort.

Il entre dans la chambre de Solo et va lui piquer une écharpe dans ses affaires.

Ca fait sept ans, mais son odeur est resté sur une grande partie de ses vêtements, Duo y a veillé, année après année.

Il l'attache bien autour de son cou et descend ensuite rejoindre le reste de sa famille, ainsi que Milliardo.

Alors qu'ils prennent la route du cimetière, à pieds, le Prince de Sank passe son bras autour de la taille de Duo, qui marche entre son père et lui.

Ne le voyant pas réagir, Trowa, derrière eux avec Quatre, décide d'intervenir.

- Dun' tu as eu ton chéri ?

- Non, mais je lui ai laissé un message, répond-il en se tournant vers lui.

Ce qui l'éloigne un peu de Milliardo.

- Il a repris sa vie comme avant, remarque ce dernier en se rapprochant.

- Il a beaucoup de travail, c'est vrai, intervient Dale Maxwell. Mais il te rappellera dès qu'il aura ton message, mon garçon. Ne t'en fais pas.

- Pourquoi s'en ferait-il ? Il a aussi repris le cours de sa vie. N'est-ce pas, Duo ?

- Oui.

- Et alors ? Asgard et Heero font partie de ta vie, Dun'.

- Mais pour le moment, je suis ici, et je veux me concentrer sur une chose à la fois. Je suis resté bien longtemps loin d'eux. J'aimerai pouvoir être complètement avec eux, physiquement, mas aussi mentalement.

- Tu crois pouvoir ne pas penser à l'homme que _tu aimes_, Duo ? intervient Quatre, insistant bien sur la fin de la phrase.

- Tout de suite les grandes phrases, répond Milliardo à sa place. Il s'agit simplement de respect. Ce n'est pas correct d'être en présence d'une personne et de songer à une autre. Je ne t'apprends rien, Quatre, ni à toi, Trowa, d'ailleurs.

- Nous n'avons rien à apprendre de toi, c'est certain, mais ton attitude est, elle, très instructive, réplique Quatre.

- S'il vous plaît, intervient Dale, restons-en là. Nous arrivons au cimetière. Si des différents vous opposent, laissez les à l'entrée. il est inutile de tourmenter les âmes immortelles avec les préoccupations triviales des créatures mortelles que nous sommes.

- Je vous présente mes excuses, Dale, répond Milliardo. Allons-y.

- Allons-y, oui, reprend Trowa, en s'avançant entre son frère et Milliardo. L'heure n'est plus aux bavardages inutiles.

Il prend le bras de son frère et l'éloigne du Prince, sans en avoir l'air, adressant un regard d'excuse à Quatre pour l'avoir laissé derrière.

Celui-ci lui sourit, compréhensif, et vient le rejoindre pour prendre Duo par le bras à son tour, mais de l'autre côté, malgré son plâtre, empêchant Milliardo de s'incruster, encore une fois.

Même si Duo a besoin de lui, et qu'ils le respectent, ils sont bien décidés à bloquer toutes ses tentatives pour en profiter, durant ces moments où il est le plus vulnérable…

Et ça, le Prince de Sank l'a bien compris.

Mais il n'en est absolument pas effrayé, bien au contraire…

-

-

_**Le lendemain soir…**_

-

-  
Pour la cinquième fois, Heero compose le numéro de Duo, inquiet.

S'il ne répond pas cette fois-là encore, il appellera Trowa.

- Oui, allo ?

Heero se fige en entendant cette voix.

Mais il se reprend rapidement, il ne doit rien laisser transparaître.

- Bonsoir, Milliardo.

- Heero Yuy Lowe… J'aurais dû m'en douter. Bonsoir.

- Tu savais que c'était moi, mon numéro s'affiche ainsi que mon nom.

- Peut-être. C'est qu'il fait sombre…

- Je veux parler à Duo.

- J'imagine… Seulement, on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut, dans la vie.

- J'ai pas de temps à perdre, si tu n'es pas disposé à me le passer, j'appellerai quelqu'un d'autre.

- Et bien, vas-y ! Mais personne ne pourra te passer Duo, il n'est pas vraiment en état de prendre un téléphone. Même si c'est un appel de toi. Ou plutôt, _surtout _si c'est toi…

Heero se force au calme pour ne pas rentrer dans son jeu.

Heureusement, il a pas mal d'années de pratique, question dissimulation des émotions.

Ce n'est pas toujours qu'il ne les ressentait pas, c'était souvent qu'il parvenait à feindre qu'il n'en éprouvait aucune.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?

- Et bien, en fait, il a enfin eu une prise de conscience, hier, en se retrouvant devant la tombe de Solo. Si je ne le tenais pas si _étroitement_ dans mes bras, je crois qu'il se serait effondré sur sa tombe.

- Que s'est-il passé, Milliardo ? demande-t-il, d'un ton toujours aussi neutre et assuré.

Une voix dans sa tête lui commande de raccrocher, Milliardo est en train de se moquer de lui et de le manipuler, il le sait, il le sent, mais il n'y arrive pas.

- Et bien, disons que lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé devant la tombe de son cher Solo, il s'est rendu compte de l'état d'abandon dans lequel elle était… Pas une seule fleur, te rends-tu compte ? C'était d'un triste... Il s'en est terriblement voulu de l'avoir abandonné pour batifoler avec toi, à Asgard, et a promis à Solo que ça n'arriverait plus jamais. Tu sais ce que vaut une promesse de Duo, Heero, alors ne t'attend pas trop à son retour…

- Où est-il ?

- Au cimetière, voyons !

- A cette heure-ci, encore ?

- C'est toujours ainsi que ça se passe, Heero. Jusqu'à ce que _moi_, je vienne le chercher, il restera auprès de Solo. C'est _moi_ et _moi seul _qui ait le pouvoir de l'arracher à cette tombe, à le ramener parmi les vivants. Ce n'est ni dans les bras de Dale, ni dans ceux de Trowa, ni dans ceux de Quatre, qu'il se laisse mener hors du cimetière, mais dans les _miens_. Tu es peut-être le maître à Asgard, parce que c'est ta vie et ton monde, Heero Yuy Lowe. Mais _ici_, dans la vie de Duo, il n'y a que _moi_ qui ait cet ascendant. Il est temps que tu comprennes que c'est terminé.

- C'est loin d'être terminé, Milliardo. J'accepterai que ça le soit, si ça doit l'être un jour, lorsque ces mots sortiront de la bouche de Duo, en aucun cas de la tienne, tordue par une jalousie maladive.

- Je ne…

_Bip bip bip bip bip…_

Milliardo repose le portable, frustré, mais satisfait.

- C'est mon téléphone ! fait soudain Duo derrière lui, le faisant sursauter. Tu l'as retrouvé ?

- Oui, j'étais venu te l'apporter, répond-il pour justifier sa présence dans la chambre de Duo. Je me suis assis sur le canapé du salon et il était entre deux coussins, alors je te l'ai monté, mais t'étais déjà sous la douche.

Duo sourit en frottant ses cheveux avec sa serviette.

- Je suis passé tellement vite dans le salon que je pensais pas que je l'y trouverai, j'ai à peine cherché. En même temps, j'avais autre chose à faire. Tu peux te tourner une minute ?

- Tu es toujours aussi pudique, remarque-t-il en se levant. Pourtant, tu as un corps superbe, que beaucoup t'envieraient facilement, ajoute-t-il en se rapprochant de lui.

- Peut-être, mais c'est pas parce que je suis satisfait de mon corps, que je vais l'exhiber à tout bout de champs.

- Ca ne me dérangerait pas, réplique-t-il, à présent face à lui, glissant son regard le long de son corps, protégé simplement par une serviette autour de la taille.

Duo recule, puis se détourne et gagne son armoire pour prendre des affaires propres.

C'est une mauvais idée de tourner le dos, mais il ne se sent pas capable de soutenir son regard plus longtemps.

Sa ressemblance avec Solo lui fait mal, mais il ne peut pas se soustraire à sa présence.

Il sent bientôt Milliardo dans son dos, qui passe une main dans ses cheveux encore mouillés, puis s'approche encore à le frôler pour respirer leur parfum, sans plus le toucher.

Il respire longuement, sans un mot, et seul le bruit de ses inspirations trouble le silence.

- Ferme les yeux, Duo… Tu te souviens, comme il adorait faire ça… murmure-t-il au creux de l'oreille de Duo. Comme il aimait tes cheveux, comme il aimait s'enivrer de leur odeur, continue-t-il en plongeant son nez et ses doigts dans ses mèches. _J'aime tellement tes cheveux, Kid Brother_, te disait-il. _J'aime tes cheveux qui sont aussi doux que toi, que ton regard sur moi, j'aime leur caresse sur mon visage, sur ma peau…_

Les larmes roulent sur les joues de Duo, alors qu'il se laisse aller contre Milliardo.

Sa main valide passe derrière eux, jusqu'à glisser sur la nuque du Prince, agrippant au passage des poignées entières de longues mèches platines, sans brutalité.

Sans les lâcher, il ouvre les yeux et se retourne, se retrouvant dans les bras de Milliardo, qui le serre fort contre lui.

Son odeur et sa chaleur l'enveloppent et il frisonne ; il utilise les mêmes produits de toilette qu'utilisait Solo, renforçant le sentiment que c'est lui, qui le tient ainsi dans ses bras, malgré les années qui ont passé, leurs poids, leurs muscles et leurs centimètres en plus.

Si Solo avait été en vie, il aurait eu ce profil, ils auraient eu cette étreinte…

Son regard glisse sur le miroir accroché au mur et ses larmes redoublent ; si seulement ça pouvait être vrai…

Si seulement cet homme pouvait être Solo…

Il ne peut même pas se dire qu'en ouvrant les yeux, il verra que ce n'est pas Solo, qu'une odeur ne fait pas tout, parce que de dos, l'illusion est renforcée et devient parfaite, et surtout si douloureuse…

Mais sa manière de le tenir dans ses bras est différente…

Celle qu'il a de le toucher aussi…

Il a l'aspect et l'odeur, mais ce n'est que du parfum, qu'une enveloppe ; ce qui manque d'essentiel, c'est _une présence_.

Pour la première fois depuis sept ans, l'étreinte de Milliardo ne fait plus illusion.

Tout simplement parce qu'il en a connu une autre, sans fard, sans apparence, une étreinte comme les sentiments qui l'ont provoquée, d'une pureté et d'une authenticité bouleversante.

Une étreinte et une présence.

Celles d'Heero.

Tout ce qu'il cherchait, il l'a trouvé dans ses bras, sans avoir à se plonger dans ses souvenirs et son imagination, pour recréer l'étreinte de Solo, avec quelqu'un lui ressemblant.

Il vient enfin de le réaliser.

Lentement, il se détache de Milliardo et essuie ses dernières larmes.

- Merci, Mill'. Je viens de comprendre une chose très importante, en partie grâce à toi.

- Laquelle ?

- Si tu es d'accord, je préfère attendre un peu, avant de t'en parler

- Bien, je n'insiste pas. Je te laisse t'habiller.

Il dépose un baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

Comme Duo ne fait pas un mouvement pour s'écarter, Milliardo y voit le signe que cette chose importante qu'il vient de comprendre le concerne ; il est sûr que Duo s'est rendu compte qu'il a besoin de lui plus que de quiconque.

Plus que d'Heero, la menace la plus sérieuse qu'il ait eu à gérer.

Alors il est prêt à attendre qu'il lui annonce.

Et comme ce qu'il a dit à Heero l'a sûrement refroidi, il n'a pas à craindre qu'il s'y oppose.

Tout est parfait, selon lui.

Il n'a pas compris que bien au contraire, par cette étreinte, Duo lui a fait ses adieux, se libérant enfin de son emprise…

Alors qu'il franchit le seuil de la porte, Duo le rappelle.

- Milliardo ?

- Oui, honey ?

- Je pourrai récupérer mon portable, s'il te plaît ?

Milliardo feint l'étonnement, puis la confusion, tout en sortant l'appareil de la poche de son jean.

- Je suis désolé, une vieille habitude. A tout de suite, le dîner est bientôt servi.

- J'arrive. Merci.

Le Prince sort en refermant la porte, et Duo s'habille rapidement, le cœur léger, voyant les choses un peu plus clairement, alors qu'il avançait un peu dans le brouillard depuis deux jours.

Il prend ensuite son téléphone, disparu la veille au soir, au retour du cimetière.

Ca l'étonne un peu qu'il n'y ait aucun appel en absence, et son historique est vide.

Plutôt nettoyé…

Se souvenant de ce que lui a raconté Trowa, il consulte quand même son répondeur.

Aucun message archivé, bien évidemment.

Il a simplement un message écrit de Grégory…

Pas très rassuré sur le sens de tout ça, il répond rapidement au chuchoteur et va voir Trowa dans sa chambre.

- Tro, c'est moi, t'as une minute ? demande-t-il en frappant.

- Entre, Dun'.

Duo s'exécute et découvre Trowa assis à son bureau, devant son ordinateur portable, mais au téléphone.

- Je repasse après… murmure-t-il.

- Non, c'est bon, Dun'. Tu tombes bien, c'est Heero. Bon, champion, j'ai pas eu le temps de tout te dire, mais je te passe ta moitié, il t'expliquera mieux les choses. Et surtout, ne prête pas attention à ce qu'il a pu te dire, n'interprète rien. C'est ce qu'il cherche.

_- Je sais bien. Merci Trowa. _

- De rien, c'est normal. Encore félicitations pour ta victoire. On fêtera ça à notre retour.

_- C'est noté. Bon courage et à bientôt._

Trowa lui passe le portable.

- Tu nous rejoins pour dîner, et après, faut qu'on parle.

- D'accord. Ne dis pas avec qui je suis au téléphone, s'il te plaît, je t'expliquerai plus tard.

- Ok. Tu peux rester ici, dit-il encore, avant de sortir rejoindre Quatre et son père, à la cuisine, et probablement aussi Milliardo.

- Allo ?

_- Bonsoir, Duo._

Duo sourit, le cœur battant, heureux et apaisé rien qu'à l'écoute de cette voix qu'il aime tellement.

- Salut, Heero. Je suis content de t'entendre.

_- Moi aussi. Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois. _

- Je m'en doutais. J'ai perdu mon portable hier, en rentrant du cimetière, je viens juste de le retrouver. Enfin, c'est Mill qui l'a retrouvé.

_- Je sais. La dernière fois que j'ai appelé, il y a une petite demi-heure, c'est lui que j'ai eu._

Duo soupire.

- Désolé. Je trouvais bizarre de n'avoir aucun appel en absence, ni aucun message.

_- Il a tout effacé._

- Apparemment, sauf un message écrit de Greg. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

_- Il m'a dit que tu ne voudrais sûrement pas me parler, vu ce qui s'était passé, au cimetière._

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit qu'il s'était passé ?

_- Que l'absence de fleurs avait été un choc. Et ce que ça a révélé, ta prise de conscience._

- Ma prise de conscience ? répète Duo en s'asseyant sur le lit de Trowa. C'est-à-dire ?

_- Tu t'en es voulu d'avoir abandonné Solo et ta mère en restant ici. Avec moi. Et tu as fait la promesse à Solo que ça n'arrivera plus jamais._

- C'est vrai, confirme Duo, et Heero sent une sueur froide lui couler dans le dos, une angoisse étreindre son coeur. La prochaine fois qu'on doit tous être loin pour un moment, je ferai en sorte de m'assurer que la personne en charge de l'entretien des tombes puisse être remplacée, si elle est malade. Mon père ne s'est absenté que 15 jours et c'est la pagaille, de la clinique au cimetière !

Heero ne peut retenir un discret soupir de soulagement.

_- Tu ne m'en veux pas, alors ?_

- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? Tu ne m'as pas séquestré, je suis resté à Asgard par choix. Je devrai au contraire te remercier, et Solo aussi.

_- Me remercier ?_

- Oui. C'est vrai que j'étais effondré, à voir la tombe dans cet état, ça m'a fait mal au cœur. Je m'en suis voulu, mais juste à moi. Et j'ai pu réparer ça grâce à ton bouquet, ça m'a tout de suite remonté le moral et calmé ma petite crise.

_- Mon bouquet était bien petit, pourtant. Pas très coloré, plus de feuilles que de fleurs._

- Oui, mais j'ai posé les deux fleurs blanches autour de son portrait, on aurait dit qu'il avait des ailes, tout d'un coup. Et aujourd'hui, on a pu aller acheter des fleurs. Mais pour moi, vraiment, celles que tu lui as offert les valent toutes. Merci encore, Heero.

_- Je suis content que tout se passe bien. Tu as l'air d'aller._

- Oui. Ca m'a fait du bien de revenir et d'être auprès d'eux. Nous avons de la chance qu'ils soient enterrés côte à côte, ça évite les va-et-vient entre les tombes.

_- Tu restes longtemps au cimetière, généralement ?_

- C'est très difficile de me le faire quitter, oui. Pour tout te dire, avant, il n'y avait que Milliardo qui arrivait à me traîner jusqu'à la sortie. Je parle seulement des deux jours de l'anniversaire. C'est comme si ces jours-là, la frontière entre le monde des morts et le monde des vivants disparaissait, et que je pouvais les rejoindre, simplement en restant là, près d'eux.

_- Je comprends. Ça a encore été le cas, aujourd'hui ?_

- Non.

_- Tu n'as pas eu besoin de lui ?_

- Non, Heero.

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait sortir du cimetière, alors ?_

- Je t'ai expliqué que l'anniversaire dure deux jours. En fait, aujourd'hui, c'était la célébration intime, et demain, il y aura le reste de la famille et des amis qui peuvent venir.

_- Hn._

- Après la cérémonie de ce matin, j'ai passé toute la journée au cimetière. J'y ai même déjeuné. J'aurais pu y passer la soirée et la nuit aussi. Mais…

_- Mais… ?_

Duo s'allonge complètement sur le lit de son frère et sourit

- Je pensais de plus en plus à toi et j'avais envie d'entendre ta voix. Je n'avais pas mon portable et j'étais tout seul. Alors je suis rentré. Ils ont tous fait une drôle de tête en me voyant. Milliardo attendait le moment de venir me chercher, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je revienne seul.

_- Je suis rassuré par tout ce que tu me dis._

_- _Qu'est-ce que Milliardo t'a raconté, Heero ?

_- Ca n'a pas d'importance, vraiment, je savais que la moitié était exagéré. _

_- _On pourra peut-être en reparler une autre fois, alors.

_- Si tu y tiens. _

- J'y tiens.

_- D'accord._

- J'ai entendu Trowa te féliciter. Tu as remporté le Prix, alors ?

_- Oui. Pour la quatrième année consécutive, Wing et moi sommes sortis vainqueurs de l'Inter de Dressage. Il a été vraiment magistral, cette année. _

_- _Tu l'as été aussi, j'en suis certain. Félicitations.

_- Merci. Je veux bien être récompensé comme la première fois. _

- Heero…

- _Je ne te demande rien, je te fais juste part de mon état d'esprit. Cela ne t'engage à rien._

- Ca me fait pourtant quelque chose, que tu me dises ça, et de cette façon. Tu sais, je suis rentré depuis à peine deux jours, mais j'ai déjà compris pas mal de choses.

_- Comme ?_

- Malgré tout ce que j'éprouve pour toi, Heero, je ne suis pas encore prêt à tourner la page.

_- Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu serais capable de le faire du jour au lendemain. Je t'ai dit que nous t'accompagnerons dans cette démarche, à ton rythme._

- Tout ce que tu fais pour moi n'a pas de prix. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de répondre à tes attentes, si je serais capable de me montrer digne de cette confiance que tu me témoignes, un jour.

_- Si tu n'essaies pas, tu ne sauras jamais. _

- C'est vrai.

_- Le simple fait d'essayer, c'est déjà très symbolique, pour moi. Ca me montre que tu as confiance en nous. _

- C'est le cas. Tu sais, Heero…

-_ Hn ?_

Duo se mord la lèvre, puis se décide.

- Je pense que tu n'auras pas besoin de venir me chercher.

Le stylo d'Heero s'immobilise au dessus de sa feuille.

_- Vraiment ?_

- Vraiment, oui. Il m'a suffit de penser à toi pour pouvoir sortir du cimetière, sans vraiment y réfléchir. Je voulais entendre ta voix, seulement. Tu me manques déjà, après seulement deux jours. Tout à l'heure, j'ai eu envie de sentir tes bras autour de moi, la chaleur de ton étreinte, tout ce que tu me dis en me serrant simplement contre toi. C'est dans cette envie et ce besoin que je puiserai la force de reprendre la route pour Asgard et te retrouver.

_- Je t'attendrai. prends le temps qu'il te faut._

- Merci, Heero. J'ai pas envie de couper, mais il faut pourtant que je te laisse, on m'attend pour dîner.

_- Je suis attendu, également._

- On se rappelle rapidement, alors ?

_- Bien sûr. _

_- _Bonne soirée. Et passe le bonjour aux autres. J'appellerai Grégory pour avoir plus de nouvelles de DS, demain.

_- D'accord. Passe le bonjour à ton père de ma part. A demain._

- A demain... Oh, Heero !

_- Hn ?_

- Je t'embrasse fort.

_- Moi aussi._

- Tu souris, je l'entends !

_- N'importe quoi. File, au lieu de dire des bêtises._

- Tu ne m'enlèvera pas cette certitude. Bonne soirée et à demain.

_- Bonne soirée à toi._

Duo coupe le téléphone et pousse un long soupir, le cœur partagé entre une joie immense et une vive angoisse.

Mais il doit vraiment à Heero d'essayer.

Quant à Milliardo, il va falloir qu'il ait une sérieuse discussion avec lui.

Son père, Trowa, Heero, Quatre, et d'autres encore lui ont bien dit que les choses devaient changer.

Et bien Duo décide, ce soir-là, que demain est un excellent jour pour repartir à zéro…

-

-

_**Deux jours plus tard…**_

-

-  
- C'est bizarre, mon père n'est pas encore rentré, remarque Trowa en garant la voiture dans leur garage.

- Le connaissant, répond Quatre, il doit encore être à la Clinique pour se mettre à jour sur les dossiers des deux dernières semaines.

- Sûrement.

Ils sortent de la voiture et après avoir récupérer les courses, entrent dans la maison.

- C'est nous ! prévient Trowa.

- C'est bizarre, tout est silencieux et éteint.

- Tu peux poser les courses dans la cuisine, je vais monter voir si Milliardo n'a pas drogué et abusé de Duo.

- Trowa !

Le jeune homme lui fait un léger sourire et commence à monter les marches, alors que Quatre gagne la cuisine.

Avisant un mot collé au frigo, il le décroche et soupire, puis, en attendant que Trowa revienne, il range les courses.

- Il n'y a personne, lui dit Trowa en le rejoignant peu après.

- Je sais, répond Quatre en lui tendant le mot.

_" On est sorti manger dehors. Papa dîne chez Tante Grace, il y va directement en sortant de la clinique. Vous avez la maison et la soirée pour vous. Soyez aussi sages que vos hormones vous le permettront. Bisous et bonne soirée. Duo."_ lit Trowa à voix haute. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de sortir dîner en tête-à-tête avec Milliardo ? A quoi il joue, bon sang ?

- Je crois qu'il se donne juste l'occasion de pouvoir parler avec lui, une bonne fois pour toutes.

- J'espère que tu as raison...

- Tu as parlé avec lui, l'autre soir, tu sais dans quel état d'esprit il est, par rapport à Milliardo.

- Je me demande quand même s'il ira jusqu'au bout. C'est une discussion qu'il a refusé d'avoir si souvent…

- Il n'a tous les éléments que depuis le soir de la réception, mon cœur. Fais-lui confiance.

- Encore une fois, il ne me laisse pas le choix. Ca s'est tellement bien passé, jusque là, que j'ai un peu peur que ça ne dure pas.

Quatre s'assoit sur la table de la cuisine et l'attire jusqu'à lui, l'emprisonnant entre ses jambes et entre ses bras, alors que Trowa noue ses nras autour de son cou.

- Tu veux que je te dise, moi, ça me fait l'effet inverse. Tu sais que pour la première fois depuis six ans, si j'ai été autant ému, ce n'est pas à cause de sa douleur, de son chagrin, ou de son blocage qu'il essaie souvent de dépasser, durant cette période ?

- Pourquoi, alors ?

- C'est sa force, sa détermination, et cette certitude que j'ai pu lire en lui qu'il acceptait enfin les choses, qui m'a touché, et que j'ai eu du mal à gérer, hier soir, surtout. Je l'espérai, mais je ne m'y attendais pas, en tout cas, pas avec une telle intensité.

- Mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit encore conscient de tout ça, mon ange.

- C'est en lui, Trowa. Ca viendra en temps et en heure. Il faut lui faire confiance. Et puis Oliver est toujours là, il ne laissera pas Milliardo le blesser. Je dirai même qu'il ne laissera pas Duo lui offrir une occasion de le blesser ou même de simplement le manipuler.

- Je sais qu'il n'a vraiment pas apprécier ce qu'a dit Milliardo à Heero.

- Ca fait partie de ce qui l'a décidé. Tout se passera bien, lui promet-il e, posant sa main sur sajoue.

- Tu as raison. Allez, on en parle plus. Si on allait prendre un bon bain, avant de préparer le dîner ?

- Quelle excellent façon de commencer notre soirée…

- Et ce n'est qu'un début, mon ange.

Trowa l'embrasse, puis glisse ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses pour le soulever dans ses bras et Quatre noue de suite ses jambes autour de ses reins.

Sans interrompre leur baiser, qui se fait de plus en plus passionné et fougueux, ils montent dans leur salle de bain pour mettre en application leur projet.

-

-

_**Pendant ce temps là, en ville…**_

-

-  
Après un délicieux dîner, Duo et Milliardo se promènent le long du fleuve.

Duo se souvient du nombre de fois où il a dévalé ses rives en vélo, avec Solo et Trowa, manquant à chaque coup de se retrouver dedans.

- Tout va bien, Duo ?

- Oui, Mill. Je connais cette ville par cœur et chaque endroit est lié à un souvenir avec Solo. C'est difficile de ne pas replonger dans le passé.

- Si ça te fait du bien, cela ne me dérange pas, répond le Prince en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

Duo soupire et se détache lentement pour lui faire face.

- Milliardo, j'aimerai qu'on parle, tous les deux.

- Bien sûr, je t'écoute.

Duo le conduit jusqu'à un banc et ils s'installent en silence.

- J'ai passé une super soirée, tu sais.

- Moi aussi, sourit le Prince, confiant.

- Ca aussi, ça m'a rappelé des souvenirs. Je ne me rappelle plus la dernière fois où on a passé une si bonne soirée, en amis, mais ça doit remonter à l'an dernier, au moins.

- Certainement. Cela te gêne ?

Milliardo est en train de penser que Duo cherche à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a plus les mêmes sentiments pour lui, ce qu'il vient seulement de comprendre.

- Je suis partagé entre plusieurs sentiments, répond Duo. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu vivre ça à nouveau, avec toi. Parce que je te retrouve tel que je t'appréciais. Celui auquel j'ai eu à faire, ces derniers temps, n'était pas l'ami que je connaissais.

- Duo…

- Quel est ton vrai visage, Milliardo ? Es-tu cet individu arrogant et provocateur, prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il désire, écrasant tout sur son passage ? Ou es-tu l'ami fidèle qui m'a soutenu toutes ces années, de manière totalement désintéressée ? Peux-tu me répondre sincèrement ?

- Je suis celui que tu voudras que je sois, Duo.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse ! Pourquoi as-tu fais tout ça, pour moi, toutes ces années ? Pourquoi es-tu resté à mes côtés, me soutenant sans en profiter, acceptant le peu que je te donnais ? Attendais-tu quelque chose de moi ? Attends-tu quelque chose de ce dîner ?

- Je veux seulement que tu comprennes que je suis le seul à pouvoir te rendre heureux, Duo. Je peux t'apporter ce que tu recherches. J'aime ta présence, ta compagnie, je prends effectivement ce que tu me donnes et un peu plus, quand j'arrive à t'influencer. Ceci, dans l'attente du jour où tu ouvriras enfin les yeux et me rejoindra.

- J'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais, Milliardo, auprès d'Heero…

- Ne prononce pas son nom ! le coupe brusquement le Prince, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Tu le connais depuis à peine trois mois, et tu crois tout savoir de lui ? Il te brisera le cœur, aussi sûrement qu'il a brisé celui de ma sœur.

- C'est différent. Je veux essayer, peu importe les risques que je prends.

- Tu ne les connais même pas, Duo ! Il se lassera, parce qu'il ne te comprendra jamais. Et il te quittera.

- C'est un risque, mais j'ai confiance en lui et en notre amour.

Milliardo se lève avec humeur.

- Bêtise ! Tu confonds tout ! Tu ne peux pas l'aimer...

Duo se lève et l'oblige à lui faire face.

- Si Milliardo, je _peux_ l'aimer, et je l'aime plus que tout.

- Plus que Solo ?

- Solo n'est plus, répond-il fermement, malgré une boule dans la gorge.

Milliardo est surpris par cette réponse, mais il ne renonce pas ; il prend les mains de Duo entre les siennes.

- Mais je suis là, moi. Et je ressemble beaucoup plus à Solo que Heero.

Duo secoue la tête tristement et retire ses mains.

- Physiquement, c'est indéniable. Mais pour le reste, je suis désolé, mais Heero en est plus proche que toi, et de loin.

- Quel reste ?

- La sensation d'être en sécurité, d'être _aimé_, le bien-être si présent que je n'ai plus peur de l'avenir. Solo m'apportait tout ça, en me tenant simplement la main. Je n'avais encore jamais ressenti ça, depuis sa disparition. Pas même avec Wufei, qui me donnait pourtant le sentiment d'être protégé. Mais pas de cette manière. Je l'ai compris lorsque tu m'as tenu dans tes bras l'autre soir. Tu ressembles à Solo physiquement, mais ta présence n'a rien à voir. Même si je l'apprécie parce que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi.

- Je compte beaucoup pour toi ? raille-t-il. Tu crois que ça me suffit, après toutes ces années ?

- Ca me fait mal que tu dises ça. Je pensais que ce qu'on vivait, tu le prenais pour ce que c'était, pas comme un moyen de m'avoir, de me posséder. Toutes les personnes que tu as fait fuir, que tu as chassé de ma vie…

- Personne ne te mérite autant que moi, Duo, personne n'a jamais fait le centième de ce que j'ai fait pour toi !

- Si Milliardo. Et même s'il n'y avait pas eu Heero, je n'aurais jamais pu être avec toi de cette façon. J'ai accepté que tu me touches, ces petits gestes, parce que j'avais peur de te perdre, que tu m'abandonnes. Je te laissais faire ça, et de ton côté, tu entretenais cette illusion dont j'avais besoin, que Solo pouvait être en vie. Mais si tu crois que j'aurais pu accepter de devenir ton amant pour ces mêmes raisons, c'est que tu me connais très mal. On s'est peut-être tous les deux lourdement trompés, en croyant se connaître.

- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir te passer de moi ?

- J'aimerai qu'on reste amis.

- _Amis_ ? Bien évidemment ! Et quand Heero aura brisé ton cœur, tu reviendras frapper à ma porte ? Je t'aime, Duo, d'un amour que tu ne pourras jamais mesurer. Mais je ne pourrais jamais accepter ça.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit cette forme d'amour qui...

- Tu ne connais rien à l'amour !

- Pourtant, je l'ai reconnu, réplique Duo, la tristesse de plus en plus audible dans sa voix, visible dans son regard. Ne me force pas à choisir, Milliardo, je t'en prie, ne me pousse pas à bout. Je ne veux pas que tu sortes de ma vie, je te le répète, tu comptes pour moi. Même si tout ce que tu as fait m'a blessé, je peux comprendre que par cette forme d'amour que tu éprouves, on puisse en arriver à ces extrêmités.

Milliardo baisse les yeux et serre les poings.

- Non, tu ne comprends rien. Tu ne comprends absolument rien !

- C'est toi qui fais celui qui ne comprends rien.

Il relève les yeux et rencontre le regard sombre d'Oliver.

- Tu es seul ?

- Quelle importance, je ne reste pas. Milliardo, tu as compris, dès le soir du Banquet, que tu avais perdu. Tu sais que leur lien n'a rien à voir avec ce que Duo a connu, précédemment. Tu agis de plus en plus désespéremment, tu ne te caches même plus ni de Duo, ni de Dale. Arrête ça maintenant avant de causer plus de souffrance encore. Si tu l'aimes vraiment, accepte-le et laisse-le être heureux.

- Je suis le seul à pouvoir le rendre heureux.

- Tu as eu assez de temps pour en faire la démonstration et tu as échoué. Tu te rendrais compte qu'il est heureux avec Heero, si tu n'étais pas aveuglé par tes sentiments. Au fond de toi, tu le vois bien, mais tu le refuses. Tu vas vraiment et définitivement le perdre, tu sais. Ne gâche pas tout. Ne gâche pas tout, répète cette fois Duo en faisant un pas vers lui.

- C'est toi qui a tout gâché, réplique-t-il en se détournant pour partir.

- Attends…

Duo essaye de le retenir mais il repousse sa main sur son épaule.

- Je connais le chemin.

Duo le regarde s'éloigner et attend qu'il ne soit plus en vue pour s'asseoir lourdement sur le banc.

_- Si tu avais fait mine de le rattraper, je t'aurais fait tomber par terre._

_- Dis plutôt que tu aurais pris le contrôle de mon corps en entier, et de ma conscience._

_- Non. Il était important que tu le regardes s'éloigner. Que tu regardes la dernière page de ton passé se tourner. "Le passé appartient au passé. Il ne doit pas jeter son ombre douloureuse sur le présent". (1) Tu te souviens avoir appris cette phrase, un jour, pendant une séance de thérapie ?_

_- Pas besoin, tu es là pour me la rappeler. _

_- Je ne serai pas toujours là. _

_- Tu ne vas pas déjà m'abandonner, hein ?_

_- Tu as encore besoin de moi, sinon je ne serai déjà plus là. Mais le jour de la séparation approche. Je suis ton dernier lien avec le passé, ne l'oublie pas._

_- Je n'oublie rien. Je n'avais pas oublié cette citation. Je n'ai pas oublié que ce sont "les larmes du passé qui fécondent l'avenir" non plus.(2) Et je n'oublie pas qu'il est temps d'avancer._

Comme un signe, son portable sonne : c'est Heero.

_- Voilà celui qui te montrera le chemin... _

Duo sent Oliver se retirer, alors il répond.

- Allo ?

_- Salut. Je ne te dérange pas ?_

- Pas du tout. Tout va bien ?

_- Hn. Je sais qu'on s'est déjà longuement parlé, cette après-midi, mais j'ai pas pu résister. J'allais me coucher, on a eu une dure journée. Je… J'avais envie d'entendre ta voix, même sur ton répondeur, si tu dormais déjà, pour être sûr de passer une bonne nuit._

- Ca me fait plaisir, Heero. Et ça tombe bien, surtout, j'avais quelque chose à te dire.

_- Je t'écoute… _

- En fait, je voulais juste te dire… à vendredi.

Heero marque une hésitation.

_- Ce vendredi ?_

- Oui. Tu souris, là !

_- Je ne le nie pas, je suis vraiment content. J'ai hâte d'y être._

- Moi aussi.

- _Alors à vendredi, Duo._

- A vendredi, Heero. Je t'embrasse fort.

_- Moi aussi. Bonne nuit. _

- Bonne nuit.

Duo se lève du banc et prend le chemin du retour, un sourire aux lèvres, heureux et triste en même temps.

Le lendemain matin, il apprend que Milliardo n'est pas rentré et a été dormir chez Wufei et Treize ; dans la journée, il passe à la Clinique dire au revoir à Dale Maxwell, puis va récupérer ses affaires.

Les adieux sont polis mais distants et froids, ce qui retourne le cœur de Duo.

Mais aidé de Quatre et de Trowa, puis de son père, il se persuade bien vite qu'il n'est en rien responsable et qu'il a fait les choses le plus respectueusement possible.

Il clôt cette affaire avec l'espoir qu'une fois calmé, Milliardo acceptera son amitié.

Ceci lui permet de profiter de son état d'excitation à la pensée de ses prochaines retrouvailles avec Heero, DS et Asgard, qui lui donne une formidable énergie pour s'organiser et régler toutes ses affaires.

Il sait qu'il reviendra chez lui, tout n'est pas réglé.

Même si la page semble tournée, il a du mal encore à l'accepter.

Alors il ne sait pas combien de temps va s'écouler avant que l'envie de revenir soit plus forte que son envie de rester, alors autant mettre les choses en ordre dès maintenant, et passer le plus de temps possible avec Solo et sa mère, avant son départ…

-

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) citation d'Harry Bernard

(2) citation d'Alfred de Musset.

-  
_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre un peu transitoire, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et rassuré.  
__A bientôt pour la suite...  
__Bonne continuation !_

_(Ah oui, une lectrice m'a demandé pourquoi je souhaitais toujours bonne continuation à la fin de mes chapitres… C'est parce qu'on est beaucoup à écrire, et puis à avoir une vie et des activités, donc voilà, y a pas que moi qui ait besoin d'encouragements XD.)_

_Bonne semaine !_

_Lysanea_


	20. Retour à Asgard

**Titre** : **L'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des animaux.**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf mention contraire annotées au chapitre un

_**Pairing **_: 1+2 et 3+4.

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy Lowe, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Odin Lowe, Grégory, Sally._

_**Résumé**_ : L'Elfe revient chez les Ases… ou si vous préférez, Duo est de retour à Asgard !

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : bonjour à tous ! on est vendredi, et je suis contente de pouvoir poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui, comme un clin d'oeil au jour des retrouvailles de Duo et d'Heero, et pas seulement eux ! Je vous remercie pour vos mails, vos reviews et votre soutien concernant mon précédent chapitre et à ce sujet, je voulais préciser que j'ai posté mon chapitre 19 dimanche soir dernier, mais je l'ai modifié lundi à 12h, j'ai rajouté quelques petites choses et je m'en excuse pour ceux qui l'ont lu avant. Je vous donne rendez-vous en fin de chapitre pour un blabla actu qui peut intéresser certains. Je crois aussi que j'ai un peu forcé le chamalow, ici, mais j'assume ! Alors bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

- 

**Chapitre Vingt : Retour à Asgard**

**-**

_Asgard, Haras du Grand Nord.  
__Domaine Privé d'Odin Lowe._

_Début octobre 202._

-

**_oOo_**

-

Jusqu'Au jour du départ, ni Trowa, ni Quatre ne savait vraiment dans quel état finirait par être Duo, s'il arrivait simplement à se stabiliser…

Toute la semaine, il a alterné entre des moments de calme et d'autres moments d'agitation parfois extrême, dont seules les séances de méditation et de taï chi chuan avec Wufei ont pu venir à bout.

Ce qui n'a pas eu grand sens pour son entourage.

Mais finalement, après avoir accosté au port, c'est lui qui a pris le volant, et il est resté bien calme depuis.

Un calme apparent de plus en plus inébranlable, au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochent d'Asgard, dont les montagnes se dessinent rapidement à l'horizon.

Mais à l'intérieur, il bouillonne d'impatience…

Il n'a envie que d'une chose, se jeter dans les bras d'Heero et qu'il le serre fort contre lui, afin qu'il l'apaise définitvement par sa chaleur et sa douceur.

Aussi, lorsqu'ils arrivent enfin au Domaine, puis au Manoir, Duo ne peut cacher sa déception : Heero n'est pas venu les accueillir…

Mais il cache tout ça rapidement et affiche un grand sourire à l'adresse d'Odin et du personnel du Manoir, qui sont venus leur souhaiter la bienvenue et un bon retour.

Ils se sont absentés une dizaine de jours, mais Duo a l'étrange sentiment que ça a duré à la fois plus et moins longtemps !

Odin leur a préparé un petit goûter dans le salon, et il s'installe avec eux, leur demandant des nouvelles.

Au bout d'un moment, Odin décide de mettre fin au calvaire de Duo, qui ne cesse de regarder la porte, espérant toujours voir Heero la franchir.

Les questions et les réponses se sont succédées à un tel rythme qu'il n'a pas pu demander où il était ; il aurait pu, mais de manière impromptue et il ne veut surtout pas paraître impoli, même s'il sait qu'Odin ne l'aurait jamais mal pris.

- Tu te demandes où est Heero, n'est-ce pas ?

Duo sursaute et tourne son regard désolé et confus vers Odin.

- Je m'excuse, Mr Lowe, je suis un peu ailleurs, c'est vrai… Nous sommes arrivés depuis un moment maintenant, ça m'inquiète un peu qu'il ne soit pas venu encore. Tout va bien ?

- Oui, il est juste très occupé. Il est partout à la fois, aujourd'hui.

- Sauf ici. Mais je peux comprendre.

- Tu te dis sûrement qu'il aurait pu s'arrêter quelques minutes, le temps de passer te voir, mais je t'assure, mon garçon, que le temps presse, pour lui. Il veut absolument terminer tout ce qu'il a à faire avant ce soir. Ainsi, il pourra profiter de toi et vous pourrez savourer ensemble vos retrouvailles…

Duo rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, sous les regards amusés d'Odin, de Trowa et de Quatre.

- Je ne veux pas non plus qu'il s'épuise, je peux comprendre qu'il ait du travail jusque tard…

- Ne t'en fait pas, il sera en forme pour s'occuper de toi.

C'en est trop pour Trowa et Quatre, qui ne parviennent plus à se retenir de rire devant l'expression qu'affiche Duo.

Le pauvre entre totalement dans le jeu d'Odin, qui le trouble avec ces sous-entendus ; il ne sait pas s'ils sont volontaires ou bien si c'est son état et ses pensées qui dérivent qui leur prêtent un sens douteux…

Et les deux autres ne l'aident absolument pas.

Il les fusille du regard un moment, mais tourne soudain sa tête vers l'entrée…

Heero la franchit peu après, et le cœur de Duo rate un battement avant de repartir en trombe.

Seulement Heero est au téléphone et il s'avance d'un pas très - trop - rapide pour quelqu'un décidé à faire une pause…

Continuant sa conversation, il fait un tour de table rapide pour embrasser tout le monde, et Duo se lève lorsqu'il arrive jusqu'à lui.

- Ne quitte pas un instant, Tuomas. Salut, Duo. Je suis désolé, j'ai beaucoup à faire, aujourd'hui.

- C'est pas gr… hummppff ???!!!

Heero l'a interrompu en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes, et il le garde ainsi prisonnier un long moment avant de s'écarter et de lui sourire.

- A ce soir, lui dit-il encore avant de repartir, reprenant sa conversation avec son interlocuteur.

Duo reste un moment interdit, puis soupire et se rassoit.

- Je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir…

- Tu auras sûrement tes réponses ce soir, ne t'en fais pas, lui dit Trowa en souriant.

- Et plus encore, assure Odin. Bien, les enfants, je vais devoir vous laisser. Je suppose que vous allez monter vous reposer ou vous doucher ?

- Plutôt une bonne douche, oui ! répond Duo, appuyé par les hochements de têtes de Quatre et de Trowa.

- Comme je vous comprends, après un tel voyage ! Duo, je souhaiterai te parler un moment, pourrais-tu venir dans mon bureau, d'ici une petite heure ?

- Bien sûr, Mr Lowe. Ca me laissera le temps d'aller voir DS, puis de prendre ma douche, et de vous rejoindre ensuite.

- Parfait. Trowa, j'aimerai te parler également, peux-tu attendre un peu pour prendre ta douche ?

- Oui, Mr Lowe.

- Quatre, tu peux venir, si tu le souhaites.

- Merci de votre confiance, Mr Lowe, mais je vais plutôt accompagner Duo. Son lien avec DS me fascine.

- Et comme ça, tu pourras prendre ta douche avec Trowa, le taquine Duo.

Quatre adopte immédiatement cet air innocent qui trompe toujours tout le monde, clignant ses grands yeux bleus d'incompréhension, battant de ses longs cils si blonds qu'ils en paraissent transparent, et entrouvrant la bouche en une interrogation muette et retenue.

Duo éclate de rire en l'entourant de son bras.

- Je n'ai jamais vu un homme aussi dangereux que toi, Quatre, lorsque tu fais ça, remarque Odin avec un léger sourire.

Quatre reprend son expression habituelle et lui sourit très franchement.

- Moi, je craque complètement, soupire Trowa en se penchant sur lui pour un rapide baiser.

Odin se lève, et c'est comme un signal, ils en font tous autant.

Ils se saluent et se séparent pour gagner leurs destinations.

Une fois Duo et Quatre sortis du Manoir, Trowa et Odin s'arrêtent, bien avant d'arriver au bureau d'Odin.

- Merci beaucoup, Mr Lowe. Heureusement que Quatre n'a pas accepté votre proposition...

- Le connaissant, il était impossible qu'il accepte. Ce n'est pas son genre de participer à une discussion à laquelle il a certes été convié, mais seulement par politesse. Il respecte la liberté qui est tienne, lorsque tu travailles, et c'Est-ce qu'il croit que tu vas faire.

- J'ai eu du mal à chasser un sentiment de culpabilité à jouer ainsi avec sa confiance.

- Ce n'est que pour une petite heure et c'est pour la bonne cause. Allons donc voir ce que mes gens ont planifié, en espérant que ça te plaise assez pour qu'il n'y ait pas à faire de gros changements. Mais même si c'était le cas, n'hésite surtout pas à nous le dire. Tout doit être parfait et selon ta vision des choses.

- Merci, Mr Lowe, ça me touche beaucoup que vous vous investissiez autant.

- C'est normal, pour moi, tu es comme un fils. C'est un moment très important pour toi, tout doit être le plus parfait possible. Et je considère que c'est un honneur de pouvoir participer à cela.

- Que devrais-je dire !

- Plus rien, justement, répond-il en se remettant en route, le guidant vers une autre partie du Manoir. C'est une soirée magique pour de nombreuses personnes et de nombreux couples. Moi-même, je dîne avec mon épouse.

- Avec Frigg ?

- Je n'ai qu'une épouse, Trowa.

- Pardonnez-moi, Mr Lowe, vous vouliez sûrement dire une seule épouse _officielle._

- Tu es pardonné, car ta remarque est tout à fait juste, et qu'elle vient de toi. Il est vrai qu'Asgard semble être régi par ses propres règles et lois. Effectivement, je dîne avec mon épouse Frigg, ce soir. Tu sais ce qu'on dit d'elle, les mystérieux pouvoirs qu'on lui prête, les fonctions qu'elle remplit, depuis son propre domaine. (1)

- Oui, Mr Lowe.

- Je sais que nous allons passer un agréable moment, aussi, cette magie s'étendra à tous les couples. Tu aurais tort de ne pas en profiter.

- Je vais en tirer profit, Mr Lowe. Je suis content de savoir que vous allez passer une bonne soirée avec Frigg.

Odin soupire et s'immobilise avant d'entrer dans les cuisines.

- Je sais que Heero aura bientôt 25 ans, que c'est un adulte responsable. Mais je suis heureux que Duo soit entré dans sa vie. Je vais pouvoir me détacher un peu de lui et me rapprocher de Frigg, que j'ai beaucoup négligé pour Heero. J'ai tenté, toutes ces années, de combler le vide laissé par le départ de sa mère. Même s'il n'a plus besoin de moi depuis longtemps, je ne me sentais pas capable de le laisser vivre seul ici, au Manoir.

- Heero aura toujours besoin de vous, Mr Lowe. Quant à Duo, il n'est pas certain de rester, vous savez.

- C'est trop tôt pour le dire, certes. Mais tout le temps qu'il sera ici me permettra à moi de passer plus que mes nuits avec mon épouse, même si c'est déjà une bonne chose. C'est difficile pour elle, en tant que Protectrice du mariage, d'être crédible alors qu'elle ne vit même pas avec son époux. Elle n'en déteste que plus Heero. Enfin, je m'excuse d'avoir ainsi fait étalage de ma vie privée, Trowa.

- Je suis au contraire très touché que vous ayez eu assez confiance pour le faire.

- J'espère ne pas retrouver ce que je t'ai dit en une des journaux !

- Vous avez ma parole que ce ne sera jamais le cas, Mr Lowe.

- Je le sais pertinemment. On va mettre ma faiblesse sur le compte de ta ressemblance avec ton père. Cela m'a fait le plus grand bien de l'avoir ici avec moi, et il me manque, le sais-tu ? Je le retrouve en toi, souvent, dans la capacité que vous avez tous les deux à écouter et soutenir les autres, avec beaucoup de sensibilité et de discrétion. Enfin, trêve de bavardage, allons voir ce que nos cuisiniers ont à proposer pour ce soir, et ce que Gudrun a fait à partir de tes indications.

- Je vous suis, Mr Lowe.

-

_**Pendant ce temps-là, au Purgatoire.**_

-  
Duo a commencé à nettoyer la plaie de DeathScythe très peu de temps après leur arrivée.

DS a un peu boudé, au début, comme pour lui signifier qu'il n'a pas apprécié d'être abandonné de cette façon.

Mais très vite, il s'est mis à répondre aux caresses de Duo, et depuis qu'il a entrepris de lui faire ses soins, il ne rate pas une occasion de donner un coup de tête affectueux à Duo.

- T'as pu voir qu'il cicatrisait bien, Sally, tu es d'accord ?

- Je n'ai pas pu voir, mais Greg me l'a dit. Même son caractère s'est amélioré.

- Ce n'est pas une question de caractère mais de confiance. Si tu rentres avec Greg, il n'y a pas de soucis.

- C'était encore le cas il y a quelques jours. C'est Gregory qui le soigne, je ne plus pas entrer.

- Pourquoi ? demande Quatre, à côté d'elle à l'entrée du box.

- C'est parce qu'on est un peu en froid, avec Greg, et il doit le sentir. Comme il a plus confiance en lui, je le laisse faire.

- Ca se passe mal, entre vous ? demande Duo.

- Pour que ça se passe mal ou bien, il faudrait déjà qu'il se passe quelque chose.

- Ok, je termine ça et on en discute, répond Duo.

Le Purgatoire est toujours sous surveillance, Sally n'a pas vraiment envie d'étaler sa vie privée, alors elle fait un grand sourire entendu à Duo pour le remercier de sa discrétion.

Il termine donc de soigner DS, puis après un grand câlin, il sort du box.

Sally et Quatre l'attendent dehors pendant qu'il se rince les mains et va saluer toute l'équipe, en haut.

Il les rejoint ensuite et ils marchent doucement en direction du Manoir.

- Alors ma belle, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Duo en prenant le bras de son amie.

- Il se passe rien, Duo, c'est ça le problème. On a cru qu'il suffirait de parler de ce qu'on ressent pour que tout s'arrange, mais non.

- C'est Helgi ? devine Quatre.

Sally soupire.

- Il n'a pas accepté la séparation.

- Je le sentais très amoureux, oui, se souvient Quatre.

- Et alors ? Je peux comprendre que ce soit difficile, mais si Greg ne l'aime plus, il leur rend service à tous les deux, en rompant.

- Helgi refuse, Duo.

- Comment ça, Helgi refuse ? Il lui a dit "c'est fini" et il lui a répondu "non", c'est ça ?

- Pratiquement, oui.

- Mais c'est du délire, Sally ! Il a pas à lui demander son accord ! Greg est libre de faire ce qu'il veut et d'aimer qui il veut !

- C'est compliqué Duo, il le tient en lui faisant du chantage.

- Et avec quoi peut-il le faire chanter ? Greg n'a pas de secret inavouable, que je sache ?

- Il joue avec sa vie.

- Tout les cas désespérés font ça, mais ils se suicident pas tous.

- Mais certains sautent le pas, et je pense qu'Helgi est de ceux-là. Le premier soir, quand Greg est passé récupérer ses affaires, il a trouvé Helgi couché sur le canapé, son poignet entaillé au dessus d'un verre à mesure, censé symboliser la valeur de son amour. Le quatrième soir, en poussant la porte, il a actionné un système qui a fait basculer la chaise sur laquelle Helgi se tenait, la corde au cou… Chaque fois qu'il lui parle de moi, il fait une crise et s'entaille le corps.

- C'est suffisant pour le faire interner, intervient Quatre.

- Il ne veut pas, et Grégory ne veut pas le forcer. Peut-être l'aime-t-il encore plus qu'il ne le pense... Ah, quand on parle du loup...

Effercivement, Gregory vient à leur rencontre ; il s'avance jusqu'à eux avec un sourire et embrasse Duo et Quatre.

- Je suis content de vous voir.

- Nous aussi. Sally était en train de nous expliquer votre situation.

Le chuchoteur soupire et ses yeux se voilent de tristesse.

- C'est bien que vous soyez au courant, on sait jamais. Je rentrais justement, mais ma voiture a un problème. Tu peux me ramener, Sally ?

- Je te dépose mais pas chez toi. Si jamais il nous voit par la fenêtre, il risque de t'accueillir avec une oreille qu'il aura fraîchement coupé.

- Tu trouves ça drôle ?

- Oui, t'as pas remarqué comme je me marre ? Je t'attends à la voiture. Duo, Quatre, bonne soirée et à lundi.

Elle les embrasse avant de partir à grands pas vers le parking.

- Il vaut mieux que je ne tarde pas trop, vous m'excusez ? On discutera mieux lundi, leur dit Grégory.

Duo le retient par le bras alors qu'il fait demi-tour pour partir.

- Greg, ne te laisse pas manipuler.

- T'es gentil, Duo, mais je ne suis pas certain que tu mesures vraiment la gravité de notre situation…

- Je sais que je n'ai pas réagi toutes ces années où j'ai moi-même été manipulé, mais j'étais le seul à vraiment en souffrir. Ni Sally, ni toi ne méritez ça. Si Helgi se contente de ta pitié, c'est qu'il ne t'aime pas vraiment, et tu n'as rien à faire avec lui et ses états d'âme.

- Duo a entièrement raison. Tu l'aideras mieux en le convaincant de se faire soigner.

- Merci pour vos conseils.

- Tu y réfléchiras, au moins ?

- Oui. Bonne soirée et bon week-end.

Ils le regardent s'éloigner jusqu'à la voiture que Sally a avancé, puis échangent un regard qui dit tout de ce qu'ils pensent de cette histoire.

- Heureusement que Milliardo n'en est pas arrivé là, je sais pas comment j'aurai réagi.

- Avec notre aide, tu aurais réagi de la façon dont tu as conseillé Grégory de réagir, lui répond Quatre alors qu'ils gagnent le Manoir.

- Ca aurait été fort quand même, si j'avais essayé de faire interner le Prince de Sank, alors qu'il m'a lui-même sauvé d'un enfermement.

- Un enfermement injustifié, oui.

- Quand même…

- Remercie le Ciel que ça ne soit pas arrivé et oublie un peu Millardo.

- Même si je le voulais, il y a beaucoup de choses qui me le rappellent.

- J'espère que Heero parviendra à te l'enlever définitivement de la tête et du cœur.

- Il y arrive dès qu'il pose le regard sur moi. J'oublie tout, tu sais.

- Voilà la solution : reste avec lui.

- Je viens d'arriver, tu vas pas commencer !

- Non, tu as raison. Je laisse Heero te convaincre.

Au fil de la discussion, ils ont finalement rejoint le Manoir et leurs chambres, où leurs bagages ont été déposés.

Quatre ne reste pas longtemps dans la sienne, qu'il trouve vide, et revient voir Duo.

- Trowa n'est pas encore remonté.

- On peut l'attendre ensemble, si tu veux, je prendrai ma douche après.

- Pas trop longtemps, alors. S'il n'arrive pas rapidement, j'irai la prendre quand même et il me rejoindra peut-être.

- Comme tu veux. Alors, dis-moi, tu comptes lui parler ce soir de ton break dans le désert ?

- Oui, je ne veux pas attendre plus longtemps.

- T'appréhendes ?

- Un peu, répond Quatre en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur son lit. Ca fait plus d'un mois qu'on est ensemble et on ne s'est pas séparé une seule fois.

- Oui, mais tu en as besoin. Il peut comprendre, il _va_ comprendre.

- Je sais. Mais j'aimerai n'avoir besoin que de lui.

- Ca arrivera certainement avec le temps. D'abord, il faut que tu lui apprennes le désert, comme tu l'as fait avec moi. Une fois qu'il y sera à l'aise et accepté, surtout, vous pourrez faire ces breaks ensemble.

Quatre soupire.

- J'y ai pensé, évidemment. Mais j'ai peur que le désert ne le change, ou plutôt notre relation.

- Bien sûr qu'il va le changer ! Mais en bien. Ca va renforcer vos liens. C'est ce que ça a fait pour nous deux, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait différent pour vous. Tu te rends compte, vous êtes déjà tellement proches ! C'est pas plutôt ça, qui t'effraie ?

- C'est une partie de moi qu'il connaît peu, Duo.

- Mais il l'a connaît quand même, mon Quatquat. T'as peur de quoi ? Il va pas te fuir !

- Je sais bien, enfin j'espère ! Surtout que t'es pris, maintenant, je ne pourrai pas me consoler !

- Hey ! Ca veut dire quoi ça ? proteste Duo en riant. Allez, va prendre ta douche, et bien froide !

Quatre sourit et le renverse sur le lit.

- Quoi, je te fais peur ?

- Oh ! non, je sais me défendre…

Le sourire de Duo inquiète Quatre

- Non, tu ne vas pas…

- A l'attaque ! s'écrie Duo en le renversant à son tour, avant de le chatouiller furieusement.

- Non, non, NON ! DUO ARRÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊTE !!!!!

Duo se calme et Quatre en profite pour renverser la situation et prendre sa revanche, et rapidement, leurs cris et leurs rires se mêlent, jusqu'à ce que, essoufflés, ils rendent les armes tous les deux, affalés sur le lit complètement défait.

Duo bascule sur le côté.

- Si je n'avais pas eu mon plâtre, je t'aurais battu à plat de couture.

- Si tu n'avais pas eu ton plâtre. je ne me serais pas retenu, répond Quatre en basculant à son tour pour lui faire face.

Duo lui fait un grand sourire, puis passe sa main dans ses mèches blondes avec douceur, une expression plus sérieuse sur le visage.

- Tu sais, Quatre, pour moi, Tro et toi, vous êtes un modèle.

- De quoi, de patience ?

- De courage, de force, d'amour, de détermination. Je voulais que tu le saches.

- Merci, Duo, répond-il en lui embrassant le bout du nez. Bon, je vais te laisser tranquille et aller prendre ma douche, ajoute-t-il en se levant.

- Je vais prendre la mienne aussi, décide Duo en l'imitant. Je ne vais pas faire attendre le Maître d'Asgard, quand même.

- Ce n'est quand même pas lui qui t'a offert cette jolie tulipe rouge, rassure-moi ? demande Quatre en avisant la fleur sur la commode. Il ne va pas faire concurrence à son fils ?

- Idiot ! Non, elle était là quand je suis arrivé, avec un petit mots d'Heero, explique-t-il en s'approchant pour respirer l'odeur de la fleur. Il me donne rendez-vous aux écuries, ce soir, pour qu'on dîne ensemble. Je ne sais pas encore où….

Quatre sourit d'une oreille à l'autre.

- Intéressant… Tu vas enfin passer à la casserole, alors.

- Quatre !

- Bah quoi ? Le message est clair, non ? répond Quatre en passant délicatement ses doigts sur les pétales. _Mon cher Duo, je t'aime et je te désire du plus prondond de mon être…_

- Je ne vous dérange pas, au moins ? fait soudain Trowa derrière eux, en poussant la porte entrouverte. Tu te serais pas tromper de Maxwell, toi ? ajoute-t-il à l'adresse de Quatre.

En réponse, le jeune homme se précipite dans ses bras et l'embrasse fougueusement.

- Hey, vous êtes dans ma chambre, je vous signale, allez faire vos lapineries dans votre terrier !

Les deux amants s'écartent.

- T'as raison, Dun', c'est ta chambre. Et j'aimerai bien savoir ce que vous y faisiez… Tes baisers me tournent la tête, mon ange, c'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas oublié ce que j'ai entendu pour autant… Ni ce que je vois, ajoute-t-il en désignant le lit retourné.

- Le lit a été victime d'une séance de chatouilles sauvages, rien de plus. Tu en connais les ravages pour l'avoir si souvent expérimenté, avec l'un ou l'autre d'entre nous. Quant à ce que j'ai dit, je ne faisais que prêter ma voix à la jolie tulipe rouge que Heero a offert à Duo, pour lui donner rendez-vous ce soir…

- Je préfère ça. Alors c'est pour ce soir, Duo ?

- Mais j'en sais rien ! soupire-t-il. On verra…

- C'est tout vu…

- Oh toi, tu sais quelque chose ! remarque Quatre.

- Ca se pourrait, mais chuuuuut, dit-il en posant le bout de ses doigts sur les lèvres de Quatre, c'est un secret.

Duo soupire encore en levant les yeux au plafond.

- Tout va bien, sinon ? demande encore Quatre, tout en mordillant les doigts que Trowa n'a pas retiré de sa bouche.

- Oui, mon amour. Odin a eu la gentillesse de m'aider à t'organiser une petite surprise, ce soir.

- C'est pour ça qu'on nous fout à la porte, remarque Duo.

- Non, Dun', c'est dans l'autre sens.

- Je comprends pas, dans l'autre sens… C'est nous qui vous mettons à l'intérieur ?

Trowa ne peut retenir un petit rire, tellement la grimace que fait Duo est comique.

- En quelque sorte, Dun'. En fait, Heero et moi, on avait tous les deux envie de vous faire une surprise. Ce sont deux choses différentes, et je t'ai parlé de mon idée, déjà.

- Oui, un autre secret, d'ailleurs.

- Il est écrit qu'ils n'en resteront pas éternellement. Comme t'emmener à l'extérieur faisait partie de la surprise que te réserve Heero, il m'a proposé d'organiser la mienne au Manoir ce soir, pour profiter de votre absence et de celle d'Odin, qui sera avec Frigg.

Duo et Quatre échangent un regard.

- T'es aussi curieux et impatient que moi, avoue ! lui dit Duo en souriant.

- C'est clair ! J'ai hâte… Bon, allons à la douche !

- Tu n'as toujours pas pris la tienne ?

- Je discutais avec Duo, ça m'a fait patienter.

- Bien, alors allons-y. A plus tard, Duo.

- A plus tard, oui.

Ils s'éloignent, mais arrivés dans leur chambre, Quatre se fige.

- Mince, j'ai oublié de lui dire un truc. Je reviens tout de suite…

- Ok…

Duo voit donc avec surprise Quatre repasser la tête dans l'entrebâillement de sa porte, alors qu'il allait la refermer.

- J'ai juste oublié de te dire… Je vais lui demander de me rejoindre.

- De te rejoindre… ? Oh, tu veux dire, quand tu seras _là-bas _? C'est cool, mon Quatquat. Excellente idée !

- Je te la dois. A plus tard !

- Ok.

Cette fois, Quatre referme la porte et court rejoindre Trowa sous la douche, le cœur léger…

-

-  
_**Trente minutes plus tard, dans le bureau d'Odin Lowe.**_

**_-_**

- Bien, Duo, maintenant que j'ai abordé avec toi ces sujets qui peuvent fâcher Heero, je veux que nous parlions d'une chose tout aussi sérieuse. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Comme je l'ai dit à ton frère, un peu plus tôt, ce soir est un moment particulier, pour beaucoup d'entre nous. Je veux que tout se passe du mieux possible, alors j'aimerai répondre à quelques unes de tes questions, avant que tu ne retrouves mon fils.

- C'est très gentil à vous, Mr Lowe, mais je ne me pose pas de questions…

- Il y a une seule question, en fait, que tu te poses et que tu n'osais pas me poser. Personne n'a voulu te donner la réponse, jugeant que tu n'étais pas prêt. Je pense que tu l'es, à présent que l'anniversaire de la mort de ta mère et de Solo est passé.

- Ah, vous voulez parler de _cette_ question-là…

- Oui. Cela ne me dérange pas du tout de parler de cela, si c'est pour aider mon fils. Si Kagami peut lui rendre service de cette façon, tant mieux. Alors, tu veux toujours connaître l'histoire du nom que nous avons donné à notre fils ?

- Oui, Mr Lowe. Je voudrais enfin comprendre tout le mystère qu'il y a autour.

- C'est nous qui en avons fait tout un mystère et tu vas comprendre pourquoi. En fait, la mère d'Heero m'a laissé une sorte de message, en faisant un jeu de mot sur son propre nom de famille. Elle voulait absolument qu'Heero le porte aussi, je ne l'avais jamais vu si déterminée.

- Pourtant, vous n'étiez pas mariés, son fils portait donc automatiquement son nom… non ?

- Oui, bien sûr, mais pour moi, Heero était mon fils et le fils d'Asgard. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas porter mon nom. Kagami avait peur que je ne retire le sien. Peut-être a-t-elle anticipé son départ. Elle m'a arraché la promesse que Heero porterait toujours son nom, mais si lui, en âge de décider, en avait voulu autrement, je ne l'aurais pas forcé.

- Pourquoi y tenait-elle tant ?

- Je t'ai parlé d'un jeu de mots qui n'amuse toujours personne, aujourd'hui Enfin, avec toi, cela changera peut-être. Heero _Yuy_ constitue un message : tu n'auras qu'un seul et unique enfant de moi.

- "_Un seul et unique _enfant ?" répète Duo, le cœur battant. Vous voulez dire…

- "Heero Yuy" veut dire "_le seul et unique_", révèle Odin en se penchant un peu vers Duo, par-dessus son bureau.

Duo pâlit si violemment qu'il en inquiète Odin.

- Duo, mon garçon, est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui… oui, Mr Lowe… Je crois…

- Tiens, bois un peu, ça te fera du bien, propose-t-il en le servant.

- Merci…

Duo prend le verre que lui tend Odin et boit, les yeux dans le vague, le cœur battant.

_Le seul et unique…_

Ces mots tourbillonnent dans sa tête.

C'est tellement… incroyable !

C'est si… étrange !

_Le seul et unique…_

C'est dangereusement symbolique…

Il songe à Quatre et son obsession des signes et du destin…

Il repense à Trowa et son petit sourire quand il lui en a parlé…

Il pense à Heero, le jour où il lui a parlé de ça…

Heero…

_Le seul et unique…_

- Duo… ?

- Mr Lowe, croyez-vous au Destin ? demande-t-il brusquement, sortant de son long silence.

- Bien sûr.

- Vous croyez qu'il existe quelqu'un pour chaque personne vivant dans le monde ?

- Peut-être qu'il existe une personne pour chaque personne, mais ce peut être à différents moments de la vie, car nous sommes nous-mêmes différentes personnes au cours d'une vie.

- Alors on peut en avoir plusieurs ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Je sais que Solo était _le seul et unique_ pour toi, mais il n'est plus. Peut-être que finalement, je me suis trompé toutes ces années.

- Comment ça ?

- Kagami a pensé appeler notre fils ainsi pour me dire qu'il serait _le seul et unique_ enfant qu'elle me laisserait, l'unique don, comme pour me prévenir qu'il n'y en aurait pas d'autre et qu'un jour, elle partirait, quand elle aurait obtenu ce qu'elle cherchait. Nous avons eu tort, tous les deux. Ce nom est peut-être le signe qui permettrait à deux moitiés de se retrouver. Mon fils s'appelle peut-être ainsi parce qu'il est destiné à être _le seul et unique_ pour toi, Duo. Le deuxième à portée ce titre, certes, mais le seul en vie.

- Vous me faites pensez à Quatre, lorsque vous parlez ainsi.

- J'avoue être fortement influencé par mon épouse Frigg. Tu ne crois pas au Destin, Duo ?

- Même si je n'y croyais pas, les signes semblent évidents. Ca me fait peur, mais en même temps, ça me fait du bien.

- Je viens d'évoquer mon épouse, Frigg, à l'instant. Elle a la capacité de percevoir le Destin chez certaines personnes. Souhaites-tu lui rendre visite, pour qu'elle te rassure, peut-être ? (1bis)

- Sauf votre respect, Mr Lowe, je n'apprécie pas beaucoup la manière dont elle se comporte avec Heero, je préfère ne pas me retrouver en sa présence.

Duo craint un instant d'avoir été un peu trop loin, mais Odin finit par sourire.

- Je ne peux pas reprocher à Frigg de ne pas porter Heero dans son cœur, il prend déjà toute la place dans le mien, alors qu'elle voudrait y régner avec la même force qu'elle le fait sur Asgard et ses habitants.

- Je comprends.

- Moi aussi, je te comprends, Duo. C'est peut-être aussi bien de ne pas savoir.

- Je vous remercie en tout cas de m'avoir accordé du temps, et aussi d'avoir répondu à cette question essentielle.

- Je pense que tu aborderas les choses un peu différemment, avec mon fils, maintenant que tu sais cela.

- J'ai encore plus confiance, oui, c'est vrai.

- Tu sais, mon garçon, tu ne dois pas hésiter à venir me trouver. Même si je parais distant, je ne suis pas inaccessible. Tu as bien fait fi de cette distance, lorsqu'il s'agissait de mon fils, même si je peux concevoir qu'il soit plus à ton goût que moi.

- Mr Lowe ! proteste Duo en rougissant.

Le Maître d'Asgard part d'un grand rire.

- Allons, il se fait tard, mon grand. Y a-t-il autre chose dont tu souhaites me parler ?

- Non, Mr Lowe, je vous remercie beaucoup du temps que vous m'avez accordé, et des réponses que vous m'avez apportées.

- Tu te répètes, Duo. Nous aurions pu encore discuter, tu sais, mais je crois savoir que tout le monde a un rendez-vous galant, ce soir…

- Effectivement, oui.

- Heero m'a parlé du lieu où il compte t'emmener. Le décor ne fait pas tout, et je gage que vous allez très vite en faire abstraction, mais c'est réellement un cadre idéal, alors je n'ai aucune inquiétude, vous allez passer une bonne soirée. Profites-en bien, Duo.

- Je sais que ce que je vis est rare, que c'est une chance. Croyez-le, Mr Lowe, j'aime vraiment Heero, je veux qu'il soit heureux avec moi.

- Crois-tu que je serai si chaleureux avec toi si j'en doutais, Duo ? Mes relations avec ta famille n'y sont pour rien. Heero est ce que j'ai de plus précieux, dans ma vie et dans le monde. Si tu le blesses, je t'en voudrais énormément, mais à toi uniquement. Cela ne remettra jamais en cause ce lien que j'ai avec ton père, ni mon rapport avec Trowa.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous.

- Parfait. Puisque les choses sont claires, allons-y, nous sommes attendus.

- Vous avez raison, répond Duo alors qu'ils quittent le bureau. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, Monsieur Lowe.

- Merci, Duo. A vous deux également, ajoute-t-il en lui faisant face, posant ses deux grandes mains sur ses épaules avant de se pencher vers lui.

Le baiser que lui donne alors le Maître d'Asgard trouble profondément Duo, mais sans le gêner, bien au contraire ; il y a dans ce geste, celui d'un père à son fils, une forme de reconnaissance et de bénédiction qui le touche au plus profond de lui-même.

Le sourire qu'il lui adresse en retour est à la fois surpris et ému, mais Odin y lit tout de même un remerciement silencieux pour la confiance qu'il lui a témoigné, par ce "simple" geste.

Duo hoche la tête puis s'en va, sentant le regard d'Odin dans son dos, mais encore une fois, rien de négatif, loin de là.

Il monte ensuite dans sa chambre chercher sa veste, puis va frapper à celle de Trowa et de Quatre pour leur souhaiter une bonne soirée et les prévenir de son départ.

C'est Quatre qui l'invite à entrer, et il constate qu'il est seul… et beau comme un dieu !

Il porte un pantalon beige, une chemise blanc cassé et sur ses épaules, un pull en cachemire de la même teinte que son pantalon.

Duo se souvient du jour où il a accompagné Trowa pour lui trouver un cadeau ; ils avaient tourné des heures en centre ville, avant de se figer devant la vitrine de la boutique où il était en exposition.

Un simple regard les avait assuré d'être sur la même longueur d'onde : leur course au cadeau venait de s'achever !

Duo s'arrache à ce souvenir et son sourire s'élargit, après un petit sifflement appréciateur.

- Wouaou, Quatre, t'en jettes, dis donc !

- Merci, Duo. J'allais justement t'appeler pour savoir si t'étais dans le coin et avoir ton avis.

- Mon avis, c'est que je vais ramasser mon frangin à la petite cuillère ! T'es trop beau, Quatre, et en toute simplicité ! Il va complètement craquer.

- C'est le but. On a pas encore eu le temps de fêter notre premier mois ensemble, c'est une superbe occasion. Même si chaque moment avec lui est exceptionnel, je veux vraiment marquer le coup. Surtout qu'il a l'air d'avoir réellement préparé une soirée magnifique.

- D'après ce que j'en ai vu et ce que j'ai entendu, c'est bien le cas !

- Il ne t'en a pas parlé, avant ?

- Si, de l'idée. De ce qu'il voulait, sans savoir encore comment il pourrait tout organiser, ni quand, ni comment. Il n'avait pas prévu d'avoir autant de moyens à sa disposition, et crois-moi, il a pas ménagé ses efforts.

- D'après les échos que j'ai eu, il n'est pas le seul… répond Quatre avec un clin d'œil.

Duo pousse un long soupir.

- J'ai un nœud dans l'estomac, t'imagine même pas…

- C'est normal, Duo, Heero n'est pas n'importe qui pour toi. Tu l'aimes tellement, ça me bouleverse ! Ne t'inquiète donc pas, tout va bien se passer. Vous êtes déjà très proches, tous les deux. Vous formez un très beau couple, tu sais.

- A ce qui paraît, oui. C'est étrange, jusque là, on a pas vraiment eu le temps de se poser, on a fait que se laisser porter et réagir par rapport aux événements. Et maintenant...

- Maintenant, vous allez enfin pouvoir profiter l'un de l'autre, lui dit Quatre en posant sa main sur son épaule. Et tu vas passer à la casserole…

- Mais arrête ! réplique Duo en rougissant, alors que Quatre se met à rire. Tu trouves ça drôle ?

- Très ! Tu réagis comme un puceau, Duo, je te jure ! C'est d'un comique, quand on sait le nombre d'aventures que tu as eu, et les détails que tu te faisais un plaisir de nous servir !

- Bah justement, là, ça n'a rien à voir, réplique-t-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je sais bien, mon Dodo.

- J'aimerai bien que ce soit aussi parfait que ça l'a été pour Trowa et toi.

- Tu me dis souvent que lorsque tu es dans ses bras, tu a aussi cette impression que vos corps sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Vos cœurs le sont aussi, puisque vous partagez les mêmes sentiments. Il ne reste que votre âme et sincèrement, je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'elles soient reliées.

- Des âmes sœurs ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

Duo pousse un nouveau soupir.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas que tu penses cela, connaissant le sens du nom et du prénom d'Heero. Oui, Odin m'en a parlé, tout à l'heure, confirme-t-il devant l'air interrogateur de son ami. Il pense aussi que ce n'est pas un hasard.

Quatre sourit.

- Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Ca me paraît dingue, tout ça. Je crois que je ne réalise pas encore vraiment le sens. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une coïncidence pour autant, mais c'est quand même très fort.

- C'est ce qu'il te fallait, peut-être, pour attirer ton attention et te sortir de ton blocage. Un signe plus discret n'aurait peut-être pas atteint son but, tu serais peut-être passé à côté sans le voir

- Tu crois ?

- Je suppose. Tu as cette vérité à considérer, que ce soit gros ou pas, Heero Yuy veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire. Que ce soit un signe du Destin pour vous réunir, ça, c'est à toi de le vérifier.

Duo ne dit rien un moment, le regard un peu vague ; puis, il reporte son attention sur son meilleur ami et sourit.

- C'est super excitant, en fait, même si j'ai une trouille monstre !

- Tant mieux si tu le prends comme ça.

- Merci, mon Quatquat, ça m'a fait du bien de te parler, répond-il en le serrant dans ses bras. Je vais y aller, maintenant, Heero m'attend aux écuries.

- C'est vrai que vous y allez à cheval.

- Oui, où que ce soit ! J'avoue que ça m'intrigue.

- Trowa m'en a dit quelques mots, tu ne vas pas être déçu ! Je serais presque jaloux, si je n'avais pas tout ce qu'il me fallait à la maison.

Duo ne peut retenir un rire.

- Oh God ! mais qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi, Quatre ?

- Tu serais déjà aux écuries ! Alors file, et passe une excellente soirée, surtout.

- Merci, à toi aussi, répond-il en l'embrassant. Je t'aime fort, tu sais.

- Je sais, grand voyou, et je t'aime tout autant.

Ils restent un moment enlacés, puis Duo s'écarte et après un dernier clin d'œil, il se détourne pour sortir.

- Duo, attends… le retient Quatre au moment où il ouvre la porte.

- Oui ?

- Une fois que t'auras ramassé Trowa, tu me prêteras ta cuillère pour que je fasse pareil avec Heero…

Duo lui fait un grand sourire.

- Promis. Merci, Quatre.

Toujours souriant, Duo quitte la chambre et redescend, jetant un œil au miroir du couloir au passage.

Etre à cheval n'empêche pas de bien s'habiller, sinon les nobles et les aristo des temps anciens, mais même encore aujourd'hui, ne seraient pas si diablement sexy sur leurs montures…

Sans parler d'Heero…

Rien que le souvenir d'Heero en tenue d'écuyer fait naître un début d'incendie en lui, qu'il s'empresse d'éteindre…

Il passe très rapidement voir Trowa, qui termine de tout préparer en salle, afin de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée.

Enfin, il rejoint Heero aux écuries, qui l'attend en fait devant Nordri..

Et l'incendie qu'il croyait avoir éteint repart de plus belle, lorsqu'il le voit, l'attendant aux côtés de Wing : pantalon noir, pull blanc à col V, longue veste noire, et autour du cou, son foulard, avec lequel il avait attaché sa main blessée et qu'il n'a jamais voulu lui rendre.

- Je suis en retard, excuse-moi…

Heero relève la tête et son regard l'aurait cloué sur place, s'il n'était pas porté par l'élan dû à sa marche rapide.

- Tu es pile à l'heure, répond Heero en lui tendant la main. Bonsoir, ajoute-t-il en l'attirant dans ses bras, dès que Duo la prend.

Ils restent ainsi à peine quelques secondes, mais ils ont l'impression qu'une éternité s'écoule, avant qu'Heero ne capture ses lèvres avec douceur.

Et le baiser qu'ils échangent reste doux et lent, malgré tout le désir dont il est chargé.

- Tu es prêt ? murmure Heero en s'écartant légèrement.

- Oui, répond Duo sur le même ton, aussi bouleversé.

- Alors après toi.

Duo laisse glisser son regard d'Heero au cheval.

- Tu veux dire… sur Wing ?

- Tu ne veux pas ?

- Si, si. Wing, mon beau, tu es d'accord ?

Le cheval le pousse affectueusement en hennissant.

Duo se hisse donc sur son dos, et Heero le rejoint, s'installant derrière lui ; il le sent ensuite glisser ses bras sous les siens pour attraper les rênes.

Il se sent rougir à le sentir ainsi dans son dos, son souffle chaud sur sa nuque malgré ses cheveux qui la recouvre, et remercie le ciel qu'il fasse assez sombre pour que Heero ne puisse pas voir à quel point.

- On y va ? murmure-t-il d'ailleurs à son oreille, lui envoyant comme une décharge électrique qui traverse tout son corps.

- Oui, répond-il faiblement.

Heero lance Wing au galop, jusqu'à ce qu'ils franchissent le Portail et le Pont Bifrost ( 2) ; alors seulement, il ralentit l'allure et le laisse trotter.

Duo redoutait un peu que ce ne soit une véritable torture, mais il finit par se laisse aller contre son torse, appréciant le frottement de leurs deux corps suivant l'allure du cheval.

- Je me demande où tu m'emmènes…

- Surprise.

- C'est loin ?

- Plus beaucoup.

- Ca ne m'embête pas du tout de continuer, ainsi, tu sais. Je suis bien.

- Moi aussi.

- Heero, je…

Duo est incapable de continuer, parce que Heero a repoussé sa queue de cheval sur le côté et écarté le col de son pull, pour pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur sa nuque mise à nue, qui se couvre de chair de poule à ce contact.

Il dépose de doux baisers en traçant une ligne qui remonte jusqu'à son oreille, dont il emprisonne le lobe entre ses dents, le taquinant avec sa langue un moment avant de le relâcher, satisfait d'entendre les soupirs que n'a pu retenir Duo.

- Tu m'as vraiment manqué, tu sais, souffle-t-il, ses lèvres toujours contre son oreille.

- J'espère, parce que tu m'as terriblement manqué aussi.

Duo fait passer son bras derrière eux, alors qu'Heero remonte sa main jusqu'à son menton pour faire pivoter son visage vers lui, et ce dans un parfait ensemble.

Ils en auraient souri, s'ils n'étaient pas si occupés à s'embrasser…

Heero resserre ensuite ses bras autour de Duo, le plaquant encore un peu plus contre son corps, ce qui commence sérieusement à les faire réagir tous les deux.

Heero aborde donc un sujet qui pourrait les refroidir un peu, parce qu'il ne veut pas que toiut aille trop vite…

- Ca n'a pas été trop difficile pour toi, après le départ de Milliardo ?

- Rien d'insurmontable. Mais ça me fait un vide quand même.

- Tu as encore besoin de lui dans ta vie, Duo, et je ne te demanderai pas si tu as plus besoin de lui que de moi. Je connais la réponse, mais l'entendre de ta bouche risquerait d'être trop douloureux.

- Heero…

- On est arrivé, le coupe-t-il en arrêtant Wing..

Il aide Duo à descendre.

Un Duo surpris de se retrouver toujours en pleine nature, devant l'entrer d'une… grotte ?

Mais qui n'en oublie pas moins leur discussion.

Il reporte son attention vers Heero et l'arrête, alors qu'il s'avance, menant Wing par la bride.

- Heero, tu te trompes. Ce n'était peut-être pas évident à comprendre à travers le téléphone, mais je n'ai plus besoin de Milliardo, aujourd'hui. Pas de celui qu'il est devenu, par jalousie et je ne sais quoi d'autre. C'est de toi, dont j'ai besoin, et tant que tu seras avec moi, je n'aurais besoin de personne d'autre. Tu me crois ?

- Bien sûr, que je te crois, répond-il en le serrant dans ses bras. Je voulais entendre ça, mais je n'espérai pas que ça arriverait si tôt.

- Moi non plus, à vrai dire…

- Pas de regrets ou de peurs, ni de doutes ?

- Un peu peur, mais beaucoup de confiance, et aucun doute ni regret.

- J'en suis heureux. Prêt à découvrir ta surprise ?

Duo hoche vigoureusement la tête.

- Bien. Attends-moi une minute, je vais attacher Wing, et je reviens ensuite te chercher. Tu ne triches pas.

- Je serai bien sage, promet-il contre ses lèvres.

- Tu n'auras plus à l'être après.

Duo lui sourit en se mordillant les lèvres, puis se recule, alors qu'il s'enfonce dans la grotte ; il est à la fois intrigué et déjà surpris, se demandant ce qu'il lui a réservé.

Surtout que d'agréables odeurs lui parviennent, ainsi que des lueurs, comme des lumières…

Mais que peut bien être cet endroit ?

Un restaurant en pleine nature, la maison d'un membre de sa famille ?

Heero revient assez rapidement et se place derrière lui, nouant le foulard autour de ses yeux ; il l'entoure ensuite de ses bras et le pousse à avancer, veillant à ne pas tomber.

Ils font quelques pas, puis Heero le fait tourner ; c'est pour ça qu'il ne pouvait rien voir de l'extérieur, la paroi rocheuse fait un coude assez serré très rapidement, cachant l'intérieur à sa vue.

Duo perçoit une lumière plus importante, les odeurs s'intensifient, atténuées lorsqu'ils passent près de Wing, et une douce musique également.

Heero le libère de son étreinte puis il devine qu'il se place devant lui, et il sent rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Hey, tu profites, tricheur ! proteste-t-il, mais il lui rend quand même son baiser.

Les mains d'Heero remontent derrière sa tête et il détache le foulard, s'empressant de le rattacher autour de son cou, avant que Duo n'essaye de le récupérer encore une fois.

Mais de toute façon, Duo est tellement subjugué par ce qu'il a sous les yeux qu'il ne remarque absolument rien de son manège.

Il fait un tour sur lui-même, lentement, encore incapable de parler, alors que Heero le dévore des yeux, profitant de cet instant déjà magique.

La grotte est immense, avec une sorte de lac souterrain en son centre, qui disparaît au loin dans les profondeurs de la terre ; des dizaines et des dizaines de bougies aux couleurs pâles, savamment disposées, répandent une douce lumière, faisant danser les ombres des pierres sculptées par le temps ; un feu crépite un peu plus loin, éclairant un peu plus l'endroit ; une table est dressée pour deux, et une autre table derrière porte le reste d'un repas qu'une seule table ne peut contenir…

Duo reporte son attention sur Heero.

- Mais c'est… Comment as-tu pu… ? Quand… ?.

- J'ai été aidé, bien sûr. Mes hommes sont partis devant pour tout mettre en place, selon mes directives, le temps que nous arrivions.

- Mais on a croisé personne !

- Ils ont volontairement pris une autre route.

- Mais ils sont partis en laissant tout comme ça ?

Heero sourit et lui caresse la joue, attendri comme jamais encore il ne l'avait été, pas même par un enfant.

- Lève la tête, Duo. Tu vois ce corbeau ?

- Mon Dieu ! sursaute-t-il alors que l'oiseau croasse pour la première fois. Je l'avais même pas remarqué ! C'est censé faire du bruit, comme animal ! J'ai même pas senti sa présence...

- Ce n'est pas n'importe lequel. C'est Munin, l'un des deux corbeaux de mon père (3). Il surveillait tout. Si quelque chose avait cloché, il serait venu me trouver sur la route et j'aurais compris. Tu peux rentrer, Munin ! dit-il au volatile, qui s'éloigne dans un silence qui impressionne toujours Duo. Tu es rassuré ?

- Je suis surtout émerveillé… Heero, c'est magnifique, vraiment. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux…

- Je suis content que ça te plaise.

- Je me sens tellement indigne de toi, de tout ce que tu fais pour…

Les lèvres d'Heero sur les siennes le coupent.

Tout est dit…

- Viens, reprend-il en entrelaçant leurs deux mains.

Duo le suit, docile, et ses yeux brillant de larmes contenues ne savent plus où se poser.

Heero sourit, bêtement heureux devant son expression si enfantine et la lumière dans son regard.

Il n'exagérait pas, Duo lui a terriblement manqué ; cette constatation lui donne la force de mener ce combat contre un ennemi indéfinissable, qui est ce mélange de peur et de blocage qu'éprouve Duo en songeant à l'avenir.

Il tire une chaise pour que Duo s'assoit, mais avant de le faire, Duo prend son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasse longuement.

- Merci, Heero.

- C'est un peu tôt, la soirée ne fait que commencer.

- Mais je vois déjà tous les efforts que tu as fait et ça me touche énormément, explique-t-il en s'asseyant.

- C'est le but recherché

Il sourit encore, et Duo ne se lasse pas de la beauté de son visage dans ces moments-là.

Heero est tout le temps beau, certes, mais là, c'est particulier, ça n'appartient qu'à eux ; même s'il arrive à Heero de sourire à d'autres personnes ou dans d'autres situations, _ce_ sourire-là, il ne l'a _que_ _pour lui _et _avec lui_.

Heero ne s'assoit pas tout de suite, et Duo le suit du regard, alors qu'il va vers l'une des parois pour en extraire… une bouteille de champagne !

Il regarde alors plus attentivement la paroi, tandis que Heero revient.

- Je n'avais pas remarqué à cause de la lumière des bougies, mais la paroi est très claire… Ce n'est pas de la glace, quand même ?

- Si, Duo. Nous sommes au cœur d'un très ancien glacier.

- Mais… il fait chaud ! Ce n'est quand même pas le feu et les bougies qui suffisent à créer cette chaleur, Heero… si ?

- L'eau du Lac est très chaude, et ce sont ses vapeurs qui rendent l'atmosphère si douce.

- Ses vapeurs… Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte non plus… Décidément !

- C'est à cause de l'ombre projetée par les différentes sources de lumière. L'eau est très chaude, mais pas assez pour menacer vraiment le glacier. Il doit perdre un centimètre tous les 50 ou 100 ans.

- C'est incroyable ! Et l'eau a l'air si pure, même d'ici, je peux le voir, malgré les ombres, malgré la lumière, malgré la brume…

- Elle l'est. C'est d'ici que provient l'eau que nous buvons, à certaines occasions. C'est un lieu considéré comme sacré.

- Vraiment ?

- Hn. Nous sommes au lieu de la Source Hvergelmir, qui veut dire "Chaudron Hurlant".

- Charmant… Surtout pour un glacier !

- En fait, on dit que c'est ici le lieu mythique de la première rencontre et de la première fusion entre la lave et la glace.

Duo replonge son regard dans le sien.

- Je vois. Nous ne sommes pas là par hasard, alors.

Heero prend sa main et la pose sur sa propre joue.

- Je ne crois pas au hasard. Si tu es d'accord, j'aimerai te montrer quelque chose, après le repas, en rapport avec cette légende. On devra se mouiller un peu, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai prévu d'autres vêtements.

- Tu as _tout_ prévu.

- Avec l'aide de Trowa, qui a profité de ton absence pour préparer quelques affaires, oui. Je veux que la soirée soit parfaite, Duo.

- Tu veux me convaincre de rester de cette manière ? le taquine-t-il gentiment en caressant sa joue.

Heero glisse ses lèvres pour embrasser sa paume, puis se décide à s'occuper d'ouvrir la bouteille.

- Je ne suis pas et ne ressemble pas à Solo, mais je ne suis pas et ne ressemble pas plus à Milliardo, tu sais. Je ne fais pas ça par intérêt et espoir que tu fasses quelque chose en retour. Non, je fais ça parce que j'en ai envie, que je suis bien avec toi, et que c'est donc naturel de vouloir profiter de chaque moment que nous pouvons passer ensemble. Et si tu dois repartir, et bien au moins, nous aurons d'excellents souvenirs.

Duo se demande sérieusement si son pauvre cœur va survivre à toutes ces décharges d'émotion…

Et pourtant, comme l'a déjà dit Heero, la soirée vient à peine de commencer…

Le bouchon de champagne saute, le faisant sursauter légèrement, alors que Heero leur sert un première verre à tous les deux.

Il repose la bouteille dans le seau à glace, cette fois, et se rassoit, levant sa flûte entre eux.

- Trinquons, si tu es d'accord. Jer te laisse le choix des mots.

- Merci, répond Duo en levant son verre à son tour. Alors à notre rencontre, il y a trois mois, à ce qui nous lie, aujourd'hui.

- Au présent et à nous.

- Au présent et à nous, répète Duo, les yeux rivés aux siens, en entrechoquant leurs coupes.

Ils boivent la première gorgée en enroulant leurs bras, puis la seconde normalement, toujours sans se quitter du regard.

Heero repose ensuite son verre et prend sa main pour y déposer un baiser, avant de commencer à les servir.

Duo s'intéresse alors plus attentivement à leur repas et il se rend compte que le menu est le même que celui qui leur a été servi, le premier soir de son arrivée avec son père.

Il s'en souvient parfaitement, c'est la première fois qu'il a goûté le Gravad Lax, un saumon cru et mariné comme on ne le prépare nulle part ailleurs, et très réputé.

Bien sûr, au fil de son séjour, il a eu le droit à une véritable leçon de gastronomie nordique, surtout que Gudrun est véritablement un chef…

Mais son Gravad Lax, il ne l'oubliera jamais...

Le reste du repas est composé de kalakukko, les tout aussi fameux pains farcis au poisson et à la viande, accompagnés de délicieux légumes, pour équilibrer le tout.

Durant tout le repas, ils abordent beaucoup de sujets ; Heero lui fait découvrir le monde des courses hippiques, des concours, de la compétition, dont Duo n'avait eu, jusque là, qu'un simple et vague aperçu.

Non seulement il lui explique les codes et les règles de cet univers particulier, mais aussi et surtout, et c'est ce qu'apprécie vraiment Duo, il lui parle de sa propre expérience, de son vécu, des concours passés, des prix remportés.

Duo comprend enfin pourquoi Heero ne peut pas participer à certains concours ou certaines compétitions, laissant d'autres personnes monter ses chevaux… sauf Wing.

En fait, c'est parce que le jury de certaines épreuves impose des limites de taille et de poids aux cavaliers, à plus ou moins dix kilos près ; Heero est donc jugé parfois trop grand et lourd… (4)

C'est dommage, parce que ça l'empêche de participer à des concours complets mêlant dressage et courses.

Mais ça laisse le champ libre à d'autres compétiteurs, parce que s'il n'y avait pas ces contraintes et que Heero pouvait se présenter, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il aurait rapidement été sacré champion dans ce domaine-là aussi…

C'est aussi très intéressant pour Duo de l'entendre raconter des anecdotes vécues avec Trowa, donnant ainsi une autre vision de l'histoire…

Ils passent tous les deux une excellente soirée, et ils espèrent que c'est aussi le cas pour Trowa et Quatre…

- Avant de prendre notre dessert, je pensais qu'on pourrait aller voir ce que je souhaitais te montrer.

- Bonne idée ! Une petite pause fera du bien à mon estomac.

- Tu n'as pas tant mangé que ça, Duo...

- Non, mais j'ai vraiment bien mangé quand même !

- Tant mieux. Est-ce que tu veux bien voir si Wing a tout ce qu'il faut, je dois juste arranger deux trois choses pour la suite.

- Bien sûr.

Ils se lèvent tous les deux, et Duo profite qu'Heero passe près de lui pour l'attraper et lui voler un baiser, qu'il lui cède bien volontiers.

C'est finalement enlacés qu'ils rejoignent Wing, et ils se séparent à ce moment-là : Heero décroche les sacs de la selle, et Duo flatte longuement le cheval, s'assurant qu'il va bien et n'a besoin de rien.

Tout à sa communication silencieuse avec l'animal, il ne se rend pas vraiment compte de ce que Heero fait dans son dos.

Il revient à la réalité brusquement et se tourne vers lui ; rassuré par rapport à Wing, il s'avance jusqu'à la table et commence à débarrasser, tout en jetant un œil à Heero, qui lui est en train d'étaler des couvertures devant le feu, après l'avoir ravivé.

Il prépare également quelques serviettes, puis se relève, sentant le regard de Duo dans son dos.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fais sourire comme ça ? lui demande-t-il en s'avançant jusqu'à le prendre dans ses bras.

Duo prend le temps de nouer les siens autour de son cou, de savourer la douceur des lèvres d'qHeero sur sa peau, avant de répondre à sa question.

- Je te regarde nous préparer un nid douillet, et je trouve ça trop mignon, alors je souris. Tu es si attentionné…

- Je suis surtout très a…

Il s'interrompt brusquement et relève la tête, qu'il avait niché à moitié dans son cou, rencontre le regard étonné de Duo, surpris par les mots qu'apparemment, il allait prononcer.

- Heero…

- Je... Duo, je... Je suis très attaché à toi... Et…

Duo le fait taire d'un baiser, compréhensif.

- Je sais. Je le sens, surtout, ajoute-t-il en se blottissant contre lui. Je ne serais pas aussi bien dans tes bras, sinon, tu ne crois pas ?

Heero ne répond rien mais le serre fort contre lui, et Duo sent son cœur battre à une vitesse folle dans sa poitrine, au moins autant que le sien.

Il relève la tête après un long moment et après un baiser tout aussi long, il s'écarte.

- Tu me le montres, cet endroit ?

- Allons-y. Mais on va devoir laisser nos chaussures, nos chaussettes et nos pantalons ici.

- Où est-ce que tu veux me perdre, encore ? demande Duo, alors qu'Heero s'écarte pour se déshabiller.

- Tu me fais confiance, non ?

Duo se déchausse et enlève chaussettes et pantalon en guise de réponse.

- C'est tout ce qu'il faut enlever ?.

- On sera plus à l'aise avec seulement nos sous-vêtements. Mais si tu veux t'en débarrasser aussi, je ne dis pas non.

- T'es peut-être adepte des bains de neige et de glace en tenue d'Adam, Heero - Fils - d'Asgard - et - Cavalier - de - Glace - Yuy Lowe, mais moi, je reste quelqu'un de très pudique, réplique Duo en enlevant son pull et son t-shirt.

- Après ce que tu m'as fait le matin de ton départ, permets-moi d'en douter.

- Il y a une différence, quand même !

- Tu parles de cette barrière de tissu, demande Heero en l'enlaçant, ses mains entourant délicatement le ferme arrondi de son postérieur, le faisant un peu sursauter. Mais ça ne va pas durer longtemps, souffle-t-il à son oreille, le faisant cette fois vraiment frissonner.

- Tu ne paies rien pour attendre, Heero.

- Effectivement, non, répond-il en déposant un baiser dans son cou, avant de s'écarter. On y va ?

- Je te suis, répond-il en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

Heero le fait marcher un peu, doucement parce qu'ils sont pieds nus sur un sol naturel et inégal, et les parois s'écartent soudain pour leur offrir une vision incroyable : sur une sorte de petit îlot au milieu du lac reconstitué, entouré de colonnes de pierres, un pilier se dresse, bien au centre, sur lequel se déverse un filet d'eau étrangement silencieux, venu des hauteurs perdues dans la brume.

Le tout est baigné d'une lumière dont on ne sait pas vraiment d'où elle vient, elle non plus.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu poser la moindre question, ou même simplement se reprendre, saisi comme il l'est par la magie et la force qui se dégage de ce lieu, Heero entre dans l'eau et l'entraîne à sa suite, d'une traction très douce, juste ce qu'il faut pour le tirer de sa rêverie.

L'eau est chaude, c'est vrai, et pourtant, Duo a l'impression de marcher sur de la neige…

C'est tellement étrange comme sensation, qu'il serre la main de Heero plus fort et se rapproche de lui, comme pour lui demander de le rattraper, si jamais il se laissait emporter Dieu seul sait où…

Heero le regarde un moment et par ce simple regard, tout ce qu'il lui communique à travers lui, Duo se sent mieux.

Pas qu'il se sentait vraiment mal ou apeuré, mais ce que ce lieu dégage reste un peu inquiétant quand même, parce que ça semble très ancien, très _originel_.

Heero s'arrête enfin devant les colonnes.

- Je t'ai dit que cet endroit s'appelait Hvergelmir et que c'était un endroit sacré. La suite de la légende est ici : ces douze piliers représentent les 12 rivières qui seraient nées de cette fusion entre la lave et la glace. Les douze rivières qui traversent Asgard, de manière visible, ou à travers les entrailles de la terre, prennent naissance ici.

Duo regarde plus attentivement et se rend compte que derrière l'îlot et les colonnes, il ne reste qu'une mince bande de terre, avant d'atteindre la paroi ; la grotte semble se terminer ici, mais des ouvertures basses sont creusées naturellement tout le long de la paroi.

Douze ouvertures, par lesquelles s'écoule paisiblement les eaux du Lac, formant les futures rivières.

Le doigt d'Heero passant sous ses yeux le tire une nouvelle fois de ses pensées.

- Ca va ?

Duo regarde son doigt humide et pose les siens sur sa propre joue, tout aussi humide.

- Je pleure… ?

- Ca ne m'étonne pas, tu es tellement intuitif et sensible.

- Je suis désolé…

- Il ne faut pas. C'est rare de percevoir tant de choses, de sentir aussi intensément l'âme d'un lieu où tu n'es pas né et n'a pas grandi ni vécu. Asgard semble t'avoir définitivement adopté.

- Tu crois vraiment ?

- J'en suis même sûr, répond-il en serrant sa main plus fort. On va vérifier. Tu veux bien t'approcher plus près, avec moi ?

Duo hoche simplement la tête et se laisse entraîner entre deux des piliers, jusqu'à l'îlot, sur lequel ils montent.

Arrivés devant la source, Heero passe leurs deux mains enlacées sous le mince filet d'eau, plus chaude que celle du lac, un court moment.

Il libère ensuite la main de Duo et lui fait face.

Une fois certain d'avoir toute son attention, il retire l'un des deux anneaux qu'il porte à l'annuaire et le lève entre eux, dans la faible distance qui sépare leurs corps.

- C'est… est-ce que c'est bien… ?

- Oui, c'est l'un des neufs anneaux d'Odin.(5) J'aimerai que tu le portes et…

- Je ne peux pas accepter ! le coupe Duo. Je suis désolé...

- Ne panique pas, Duo. Ce n'est ni une demande, ni une promesse. Prends-le comme un cadeau d'Asgard, qui t'a adopté, nous venons d'en avoir confirmation. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, tu te serais brûlé, au moment où j'ai passé nos mains sous l'eau.

- Brûlé ? Mais elle est à peine plus chaude que celle du Lac...

- Non, Duo, l'eau qui s'écoule de cette source brûle autant que le ferait de la lave en fusion. C'est ce qu'on prétend, mais je ne peux pas le vérifier car pas plus que toi, je ne sens de grande différence.

Duo tourne son regard vers le mince filet et la faible brume qui l'entoure.

- Je peux… ? demande-t-il en tendant sa main.

- Tu ne crains rien.

Il passe sa main, surpris, et ne ressent que quelques picotements.

- Tu me crois ?

- Je ne mettrai jamais ta parole en doute, répond Duo en lui faisant face. Mais je ne peux quand même pas accepter ce cadeau, même d'Asgard, c'est trop…

- Si c'est juste pour ça que tu refuses, alors j'insiste, Duo. Cet anneau est un symbole qui représente beaucoup pour moi. Comme… comme toi, ajoute-t-il en lui déposant l'anneau au creux de la main. Ca me ferait plaisir que tu l'aies.

- Dans ce cas, j'accepte, répond Duo en repliant ses doigts dessus. Merci beaucoup. Ca me touche énormément.

- Alors garde-le.

- Je pourrai le porter tout le temps ?

- J'en serai vraiment honoré.

Duo passe ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse tendrement, avant de s'écarter et de lui tendre le bijou.

- Mets-le moi, s'il te plaît.

Heero ne dit rien un moment, puis ses lèvres dessinent un léger sourire plein d'émotion contenue.

- A quel doigt ?

- Où il ira, répond Duo en lui présentant ses deux mains. Mais je crois déjà savoir où il serait le mieux, ajoute-t-il en levant légèrement son annuaire gauche.

Heero sourit et tenant sa main à moitié plâtrée avec douceur, il le glisse doucement à son doigt, sans le quitter des yeux.

- Effectivement, c'est parfait, reconnaît-il dans un murmure, alors que leurs mains s'entrelacent.

Cette scène est surréaliste, ils n'en reviennent pas de vivre un tel moment, Heero pas plus que Duo.

- Embrasse-moi, Heero… murmure Duo d'une voix rauque et basse, que Heero ne lui a encore jamais connu

- Duo…

- Embrasse-moi… répète-t-il en se pressant contre lui encore plus fort, mordillant ses lèvres pour le provoquer. Embrasse-moi...

Heero ne résiste pas longtemps et accède à sa demande.

La passion et la fougue qu'il met dans ce baiser, rendues à l'identique par Duo, réveillent leur désir.

Et cette fois, ils ne cherchent plus à le contenir ; Heero le soulève dans ses bras et Duo noue ses jambes autour de ses reins, rompant leur baiser.

- Et si on retournait près du feu ? propose Heero, toujours à voix basse, en mordillant la peau tendre de son cou. Si je me souviens bien, on a pas encore pris notre dessert…

- C'est vrai… répond Duo sur le même ton, plongeant ses doigts dans ses mèches brunes. Ce serait dommage, il a l'air tellement bon…

- Je vais te montrer à quel point c'est vrai… lui promet Heero, tout en prenant le chemin pour rejoindre le feu, sans jamais cesser ses caresses ni ses baisers.

Duo songe qu'il devrait être raisonnable et ne pas encourager Heero, c'est dangereux, ils pourraient se blesser… mais il n'y arrive pas, et s'en remet totalement à lui.

Et il est récompensé de sa confiance, lorsqu'il le bascule enfin sur les couvertures, avant de s'étendre sur lui, pressant con corps impatient et brûlant de désir contre le sien, dans un même état.

Une seconde avant de s'abandonner complètement dans ses bras, il a une pensée furtive pour son frère et son meilleur ami, espérant que tout se passe aussi parfaitement pour eux que pour Heero et lui…

-

_A suivre…

* * *

-_

**Notes générales :**

_(sources : ragnarokpointfr et wikipédia mais attention faut toujours vérifier ce qui y est dit !)  
_(oh de longues notes, ça faisait longtemps XD)

_Une note globale concernant le lieu de leur romance XD :  
_Dans la mythologie nordique, **Hvergelmir **se trouve dans Niflheim. le Monde des Brumes; c'est censé être dans l'équivalent des enfers, mais dison qu'ils sont juste dans un monde souterrain. Pour le reste, Heero a déjà tout dit de ce lieu XD.

(1) **Frigg** : est une des plus nobles déesses Nordiques, fille de Fjorgyn, épouse préférée d'Odin, mère de Balder, Hoder et Hermod. Elle est la patronne du mariage et de la maternité, de l'amour sexuel et de la fertilité charnelle et symbolise la terre cultivée. Elle a la réputation de connaître la destinée de chaque individu mais ne la révèle jamais. _( j'ai souligné ce qui est important pour la compréhension du chapitre, pourquoi Odin parle d'une soirée particulièrement magique et symbolique et comment Frigg peut y être liée ).  
_(1bis) Frigg tisse des fils, qui décident de l'avenir du monde et du destin des hommes, pour les trois muses, les déesses du destin : Urd (le passé), Verdande (le présent), Skuld (l'avenir)

.  
(2) **Bifrost** est le nom de l'arc-en-ciel, dans la mythologie nordique, qui fait office de pont entre la Terre (Midgard) et le Ciel (la ville-forteresse des Dieux :Ásgard). Heimdall en est le gardien. Il est dit qu'il possède uniquement trois couleurs. Le Bifrost brûle constamment d'un feu ardent pour empêcher les géants de l'emprunter. Il est aussi appelé Asbru : "le pont des Ases". Il est plus solide que n'importe quel autre ouvrage, cependant il est dit qu'il s'effondrera lorsque les fils de Muspellheim arriveront à cheval et le traverseront lors du Ragnarök. Ils devront alors traverser les grands fleuves à la nage grâce à leurs chevaux.

(3) Dans la mythologie nordique, **Hugin** et **Munin** sont les deux corbeaux messagers d'Odin. Tous les jours, ils parcourent le monde et reviennent ensuite rapporter au dieu tout ce qu'ils ont vu et entendu. Hugin représente la réflexion (au sens pensée ET miroir), tandis que Munin représente la mémoire.

(4) Pour info, (_tiré du site : lesmetiersduchevalpointcom_):  
**Jockey de plat** ( Longchamp, Chantilly, St Cloud, Deauville, etc,) le poids moyen d'un jockey varie entre 42 kg et 62 kg tout habillé, à savoir qu'au dessus de 60 kg il est difficile de trouver des montes en plat.  
**Jockey d'obstacle**, ( Auteuil, Enghien, Pau, etc…) on accorde 5 à 10 kg de plus, là aussi, régime… Il est conseillé sur les obstacles, d'avoir un gros cœur.  
**Jockey drivers**, (Vincennes, Enghien, Cagnes sur mer, etc) les chevaux étant plus gros et tirant le plus souvent un sulky, le poids n'a pas d'importance et la taille non plus. Pour le trot monté, les jockeys drivers les moins gros monteront plus souvent…

(5) Odin possède un anneau magique en or, **Draupnir**. Cet anneau était une source inépuisable de richesse : chaque neuvième jour, il en sortait huit autres anneaux en tous points identiques (si ce n'était leur incapacité à produire eux-mêmes d'autres semblables). Ainsi, Draupnir signifie _«le Dégouttant»_ de par sa faculté à faire _« dégoutter »_ de lui d'autres anneaux. Il fut forgé par deux nains, Brokk et Sindri, tous deux fils d'Ivaldi. Odin le plaça sur le bûcher funéraire de son fils Baldr. Selon deux des quatre principaux manuscrits de l'_Edda de Snorri_ (le _Codex Regius_ et le _Codex Wormianus_), ce n'est qu'à la suite de cela qu'il acquit la propriété de se reproduire à l'identique. Draupnir fut ensuite récupéré par Hermod, frère de Baldr. Par la suite, Freyr demanda à Skirnir, son serviteur, de l'offrir à la géante Gerd en gage de son amour. Ceci est raconté dans le Skirnismal.(_Draupnir est aussi le nom d'un groupe de black métal mélodique français)._

_**Notes de l'auteur : **_

_On ne frappe pas l'auteure jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, s'il vous plaît, merci…_

_Désolée, mais je ne me sentais pas de finir sur un lemon…_

_J'ai pas fait de pub mensongère, s'il y avait eu quoi que ce soit vous auriez été prévenus en début de chapitre._

_Je ne me sens pas non plus capable de commencer avec un lemon au chapitre suivant, c'est dit ! Mais ça viendra au cours du chapitre, pas de ma fic, ne fuyez pas tout de suite XD_

_Je voulais juste dire comme ça, pour ceux qui s'intéressent et qui ne savent pas (quoi que y a la pub un peu partout et avec les grèves, on a bien le temps d'admirer les affiches sur les quais…), y a le film **Beowulf** qui est sorti, une semaine après la date prévue mais c'est pas grave ; je vous en avais parlé dans le chapitre 5 je crois, puis au 6 où Duo/Oliver est confronté à Loki qui l'appelle comme ça. Bref, je l'ai pas vu mais j'irai voir ce que Hollywood a encore fait comme interprétation des légendes européennes, en essayant de nous convaincre avec Angelina Jolie et Antony Hopkins (déjà très convaincant sur l'affiche)…_

_Je voulais aussi dire qu'il est prévu sur Arte, le dimanche 25 novembre, une soirée spéciale légende du Nord, on va dire, avec un documentaire sur "Le **Trésor des Nibelungen**" suivit d'un film "**la vengeance de Siegfried"** Bon, le film dure 3h15 et n'a pas l'étoffe d'un "seigneur des anneaux" pour captiver tout ce temps, mais si y a des téméraires qui pensent tenir jusqu'à 2h du matin… vous me racontrez la fin, plutôt la deuxième, troisième et dernière partie XD…_

_Sinon, il y a un film qui se regarde, un film allemand, certains peut-être connaissent déjà : "l'Anneau Sacré", il est passé il n'y a pas très longtemps sur Canal+._

_Voilà, c'était juste histoire de partager mes actus avec ceux que ça intéresse XD_

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, merci à ceux qui me mettent dans leurs listes diverses et variées, aux revieweurs et maileurs, bon week end à vous et à bientôt pour le chapitre suivant, avec la réponse à la dernière interrogation de Duo !_

_Lysanea._

_-_


	21. Je ne veux plus d'un destin, je veux

**Titre** : **L'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des animaux.**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA. Quelque chose comme du **lime**... XD

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Les chansons sont de Charles Aznavour "_Toi et moi_" et de Calogero "_Aime-moi encore_".

_**Pairing **_: 1x2 et 3x4.

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy Lowe, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner. _

_**Résumé**_ : la suite de la soirée spéciale pour nos deux couples, ça ne se résume pas, ça se lit, n'est-ce pas ?

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Bonjour à tous ! Et oui, un nouveau chapitre, si tôt ! Vous pouvez le prendre comme un petit cadeau parce qu'il arrive assez rapidement, ou comme une excuse pour ceux que j'ai un peu frustré(e)s avec la fin du précédent. Le fait est que j'ai mis en suspens mes révisions, donc j'ai eu du temps ce week-end, et ça fait du bien XD. J'espère que vous aimerez ! Il y a un petit **lime**, enfin je crois XD. Je n'oublie pas, bien sûr, de tous vous remercier pour vos mails, vos reviews et votre soutien, vos infos genérales aussi, que j'apprécie beaucoup !  
**_  
Réponses aux reviews "anonymes"_** :  
SNT59 : contente que ça t'aies plu et pas frustrée, vraiment ! je n'ai pas de doute sur ton imagination débordante XD ! merci pour ta review et ton soutien.  
Altaya : je suis bien contente de réussir à faire passer mon très grand intérêt pour la mythologie scandinave à travers ma fic, merci pour ton soutien !  
Darlian : tu n'as visiblement pas récupéré ton mail à l'heure où je poste, donc en attendant, juste un merci rapide pour ta gentille review, et je te réponds plus longuement dès que possible…

**Bonne lecture à vous tous !

* * *

- **

**Chapitre Vingt-et-Un : Je ne veux plus d'un destin, je veux une histoire. **

-

-

Après un délicieux dîner aux chandelles, des plus romantiques, Trowa et Quatre décident de prolonger leur merveilleuse soirée par une promenade dans les jardins, en veillant à ne pas s'enfoncer trop loin dans le parc.

Les ballades nocturnes en été, lorsque le jour est permanent ou presque, à profiter de l'exceptionnel spectacle du soleil de minuit, c'est très agréable et plutôt sans danger.

Mais par nuit noire, malgré les réverbères, ce n'est appréciable qu'avec Duo à ses côtés, le seul à pouvoir repérer les animaux et les rassurer pour éviter les accidents.

Ils profitent tout de même de l'air du soir, se protégeant de la fraîcheur en se serrant l'un contre l'autre, le nez souvent levé vers les étoiles, dont ils s'amusent à retrouver les noms.

La fatigue se faisant sentir, ils ne tardent pas à regagner le Manoir, où ils s'offrent une séance de sauna privée, après une douche chaude et rapide ; assis dos à dos sur la banquette à mi-hauteur, là où la température est moyenne, les yeux clos, ils profitent pleinement de ce qui les entoure, les sens en alerte, comme le délicieux parfum du bois brûlé ou la douce musique du feu qui crépite.

Ils ont beau être à l'écoute de leurs propres corps et de ses réactions, ils n'en ressentent pas moins la présence de l'autre, dans leurs dos, qui se touchent à peine ; même la moiteur de leurs deux mains, qui elles, par contre, sont entrelacées, ne leur est pas désagréable.

Après le quart d'heure réglementaire, ils quittent le sauna, reprennent une douche tiède, plongent dans le bain froid, puis s'allongent sur les chaises longues pour profiter de ce premier repos.

Ils ne parlent pas ou à peine quelques murmures, mais leurs mains ne cessent de caresser leurs peaux qui se frôlent, alors qu'ils ne se quittent pas du regard.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils recommencent ce même rituel de douche chaude, sauna, douche froide, bain froid, repos, puis encore une troisième et dernière fois.

Ils terminent ce moment de détente et de bien-être par quelques longueurs dans la piscine, mais aussi et surtout, par un long et profond massage, qu'ils offrent chacun leur tour à l'autre.

Leurs corps sont si légers et détendus, leurs peaux si douces et le bonheur d'être ensemble et de vivre leur amour si intensément est si fort, que de caresses en baisers, ils finissent par faire l'amour au bord de la piscine, étendus sur leurs serviettes chaudes, n'ayant pas la patience d'attendre de remonter dans leur chambre.

La piscine n'est de toute façon éclairée que par deux lampes à pétrole, baignant la pièce d'une douce et chaude clarté ; se faire surprendre ne risque donc pas d'agresser une personne qui passerait par hasard, ce qui est déjà fort improbable, vue l'heure…

Et puis tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas les déranger, ce soir et cette nuit-là, en particulier...

Mais comme leur désir semble inépuisable, à peine apaisé par leurs étreintes successives, ils se décident à se séparer, et après une dernière douche, ils regagnent leur chambre pour terminer leur nuit.

A peine se sont-ils glissés sous les draps que Quatre se blottit contre Trowa et l'embrasse longuement, pressant son corps nu contre le sien, mais d'une manière plus tendre que suggestive ; leur baiser rompu, il lui sourit.

- Merci encore pour cette merveilleuse soirée, mon Trowa.

- Merci à toi de me permettre de vivre de telles choses. Je t'aime si fort, Quatre, tu n'imagines même pas.

- Je crois que j'en ai une petite idée, quand même, répond-il en souriant toujours, passant ses doigts dans sa longue mèche. Je le sais et je le sens, et notre amour est si fort que c'en est parfois même douloureux.

- Je ne veux pas que tu en souffres.

- Je n'en souffre pas. Pas de _cette_ façon-là, en tout cas. Ca me fait mal, parfois, comme à n'importe quelle personne amoureuse qui est loin de celui ou celle qu'elle aime. Tu te plies en deux tellement ce manque devient physique, tu te roules dans les draps, t'accrochant fermement à eux, désespéré parce que c'est autour de son corps que tu voudrais refermer tes bras, l'esprit noyé par son visage, l'odorat saturé par son odeur que tu as l'impression de réellement sentir, le cœur battant si fort que tu as l'impression qu'il est en train de défoncer ta poitrine pour en sortir.

- Quatre…

- Mais ça fait mal aussi quand tu es là, parfois, continue-t-il. C'est trop fort, trop intense. Je veux que tu sois encore plus là, je veux me perdre en toi et que tu te perdes en moi, qu'on ne fasse qu'un, tout le temps, qu'on soit jamais séparés.

Trowa prend son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasse avec une tendresse qui le bouleverse.

- Alors ne nous séparons plus jamais, mon ange… répond-il en s'écartant.

- Trowa, je…

Trowa l'interrompt en posant deux doigts sur ses lèvres.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Il se redresse et se retourne, plongeant le visage et son autre main de l'autre côté du lit, un petit moment, puis rebascule pour faire face à Quatre, de nouveau, qui s'est redressé lui aussi, lui présentant…

_Une_ rose rouge….

Puis une _deuxième_…

Et une _troisième_…

Quatre ouvre de grands yeux.

Trowa lui en a déjà offert _trois_ la veille, et _trois_ le matin même, au réveil, alors qu'ils étaient encore à Eldeux…

Il l'a accueilli avec _trois_ autres, ce soir, au dîner…

Et les_ trois_ qu'il vient de lui offrir s'ajoute au bouquet, portant le nombre de roses à…

_Trois_ fois _quatre_…

_Douze_…

_Douze_ roses rouges…

- Trowa, c'est… ça fait _douze_ roses rouges...

Il répond par un simple hochement de tête, en souriant avec émotion.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire…

Trowa lui prend la main gauche et porte son annuaire à sa bouche, le faisant lentement glisser entre ses lèvres jusqu'au bout, puis le refait sortir de sa bouche, tout aussi doucement, sans jamais le quitter des yeux.

Quatre contemple, interdit, l'anneau finement ciselé qui orne son doigt, à présent.

Trowa, qui a gardé sa main dans la sienne, embrasse le bout de ses doigts, avant de capturer son regard de nouveau, plus sérieux et déterminé que jamais.

Quatre le suit des yeux alors qu'il descend du lit pour, comme dans un rêve, le voir poser un genoux à terre, gardant encore sa main au bout de son bras tendu.

- Quatre Raberba Winner, que dirais-tu de rallonger encore ton patronyme et pourquoi pas aussi, le mien ?

- Trowa… articule-t-il avec difficulté, sa deuxième main refermée en poing au niveau de son cœur.

- Autrement dit, mon amour, veux-tu m'épouser et partager ma vie, qui n'a de sens que quand tu es près de moi ?

Quatre est tellement ému qu'il ne peut plus prononcer un seul son ; il ferme les yeux, laissant les larmes s'en échapper, puis les rouvre et hoche la tête, permettant à Trowa de se relever et de remonter sur le lit.

Après avoir déposé les roses sur sa table de nuit, Quatre entoure Trowa de ses bras et ils échangent un long, un très long baiser.

Lorsqu'ils s'écartent, Trowa boit ses dernières larmes à même ses yeux, puis essuie ses joues humides.

- Tu arrives toujours à me surprendre, Trowa. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses faire une telle chose ! Ta demande est vraiment surprenante. Dans sa forme, je veux dire. Parce que dans le fond, je comprends ta démarche, je pense qu'on en serait venu à en parler, un jour. mais de cette façon... Tu es vraiment incroyable.

- Je suis fou amoureux, surtout. Tu acceptes vraiment de m'épouser, Quatre ?

- Me crois-tu si cruel pour te dire une chose aussi importante, sur laquelle je pourrais revenir ?

- Tu n'as rien dit, sourit Trowa.

Mais son inquiétude est réelle et sérieuse, Quatre le sent bien.

Alors il prend son visage entre ses deux mains, comme lui l'a fait plus tôt, et après un baiser des plus chastes, il ancre son regard franc qui ne ment pas dans le sien.

- Oui, Trowa Barton Maxwell, je veux t'épouser, partager ta vie, porter tes noms, te donner les miens, oui, mille fois oui.

- Ce n'est pas ta volonté que j'interroge, mon ange, mais tes possibilités.

- Mes _possibilités_ ?

- Ta famille.

Quatre soupire et se rallonge complètement sur le dos, les yeux rivés au plafond..

Trowa fait pareil, mais s'étend sur le côté pour pouvoir le regarder, tout en caressant distraitement son ventre doux et musclé du bout des doigts.

- Ils t'ont toujours accepté, Trowa, finit-il par murmurer.

- Il s'agit d'un mariage, c'est différent.

- Pas tant que ça.

- Ta réaction me prouve que si. Mon ange…

- Ils ne diront rien, le coupe-t-il en basculant sur le côté pour lui faire face. Même s'ils ne sont pas d'accord, ils me laisseront faire.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

- Ils pensent que je vais mourir jeune, ils me laisseront donc mener ma vie comme je l'entends et être heureux le peu d'années qu'il me reste à…

- Tais-toi ! l'interrompt brusquement Trowa en l'attirant dans ses bras. Je t'en supplie, tais-toi…

Quatre, la surprise passée, referme ses bras autour de lui et le serre fort.

- Tu ne dois pas te mettre dans de tels états, mon amour. C'est une certitude qu'ils ont, mais cela ne veut pas dire que c'est ce qui va m'arriver. Je suis différent des autres empathes. Je suis un métis, un demi-sang.

- Mais tu as quand même ce pouvoir, remarque Trowa en passant sa main dans son dos.

- Et beaucoup d'atouts pour le maîtriser, que d'autres n'avaient pas. Et je t'ai _toi_, surtout. Trowa, ajoute-t-il en se détachant pour le regarder dans les yeux, on peut tous disparaître du jour au lendemain, personne n'est à l'abri. Ca ne doit pas nous empêcher de vivre pour autant, et le plus sereinement possible. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

- Si. Mais promets-moi quand même de faire attention s'il te plaît. Dresse plus souvent tes barrières, évite de te synchroniser avec les émotions de ceux qui t'entourent, systématiquement.

- Je le fais aussi naturellement que de respirer, Trowa. Ce serait l'effort de faire l'inverse qui me coûterait le plus. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai plus prudent pour tout le reste.

- Tu es le seul qui comble le vide laissé par ma mère et mon frère, à leur mort. Si je te perdais…

- Je suis là, ni pense pas, répond-il en embrassant doucement son visage. Je suis là et je vais bien.

- Tu as raison.

- En ce qui concerne ma famille, ils ont toujours reconnu que nous étions liés par le Destin ; Manat ne serait pas effacée, si elle avait eu le moindre doute. Bien sûr, le mariage est une étape importante et je doute qu'ils l'aient envisagé nous concernant. Je leur en parlerai longuement, dès que possible.

- Je suis prêt à faire ma demande auprès d'eux.

Quatre lui sourit, attendri et touché.

- J'ai prévu de rentrer à Aden, dans quelques jours, pour m'isoler et me ressourcer dans le désert. Je pensais t'en parler ce soir, avant qu'on ne se couche.

Cette nouvelle ne réjouit pas vraiment Trowa, mais il se montre compréhensif, comme Quatre s'y attendait.

- Tu comptes y rester longtemps ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Mais ça n'a pas trop d'importance.

- Je n'aime pas être séparé de toi, je croyais que c'était évident, réplique Trowa, la gorge un peu nouée. Même si je comprends la nécessité que tu as de partir et de t'isoler, je n'en attends pas moins avec impatience de te retrouver. Alors si, ça a de l'importance, mon ange. Pour moi, en tout cas.

- Pour moi aussi, amour, lui assure-t-il en entrelaçant leurs mains avec douceur. Je me suis juste mal exprimé. Je disais cela parce qu'en fait, je pensais te demander de m'y rejoindre, après un petit moment essentiel pour moi où je devrai être seul. Avec ta demande en mariage, ça me paraît encore plus nécessaire. Nous pourrons en profiter pour en parler à ma famille.

- Te rejoindre ? s'étonne Trowa. Dans le désert ?

- Oui. Tu n'es jamais resté plus de quinze jours avec moi en plein désert. Tu l'as traversé avec Duo et votre père, il y a six ans, durant un mois, mais nous n'avons jamais fait une traversée ensemble, tous les deux.

- Tu veux dire, comme celle que tu as fait avec Duo ?

- Oui. Tu serais d'accord ? C'est important, tu sais.

- Justement. Tu m'en crois capable ?

- Oui. Nous ne pouvions pas le faire avant, parce que notre relation était compliquée, il y avait beaucoup de retenue. Lorsqu'on aborde le désert de la façon dont je te le propose aujourd'hui, Trowa, c'est le cœur ouvert et l'âme à nue. Cette communion très intense marque au plus profond de notre être. Si on doit vivre ensemble, je crois que c'est nécessaire d'en passer par là. Je veux que tu connaisses tout de moi, mon passé, ce que je porte comme héritage, mes origines. Que tu puisses faire partie de moi, à ton tour, et que je fasse partie de toi, en intégralité, de tout mon être. Je ne sais pas si je me fais bien comprendre…

- Tu parles de l'importance d'unir nos deux âmes intégralement, avant d'unir nos deux vies présentes.

Quatre est un instant surpris qu'il ait compris si vite, mais en y réfléchissant un peu, il n'y a rien d'étonnant…

- C'est exactement cela, mon coeur.

- Alors tu t'es bien fait comprendre. Et je suis d'accord. Tu t'en iras et je t'y rejoindrai, lorsque tu jugeras qu'il est temps. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, et nos retrouvailles n'en seront que meilleures.

Le sourire tendre de Quatre s'élargit.

Il baisse ses yeux sur l'anneau qui orne sa main, puis les relève vers les siens, avant de se serrer contre son torse puissant, dans la chaleur accueillante de ses bras.

- Je suis tellement heureux, Trowa. Vivement demain, que je puisse en parler au moins à Duo ! Je veux partager mon bonheur avec lui.

- Je pense que nous aurons tous beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

- J'espère que ça se passe aussi bien pour eux que pour nous, mais vue ce que tu m'as raconté des préparatifs et des intentions d'Heero, je n'ai pas d'inquiétude.

- Moi non plus. Et je vais te dire, j'ai même tellement confiance en Heero, sur ce coup-là, que je vais pouvoir m'occuper de toi sans plus songer à eux…

- Je me sens capable d'en faire autant, réplique Quatre contre ses lèvres, en roulant sur lui.

_Toi et moi, deux cœurs qui se confondent  
__Au seuil de l'infini, loin du reste du monde  
__Haletants et soumis, au bord du lit  
__Qui tangue et va, sous toi et moi…_

_**-**_

_**Pendant ce temps-là…**_

-

- Duo… soupire Heero en déposant une pluie de baisers sur son visage… Duo… ouvre les yeux… et garde-les… ouverts… s'il te plaît…

- J'essaie… mais c'est… trop… fort… et c'est… tellement bon !

- Je veux… Je veux le voir… dans ton regard… Ouvre les yeux… tu es tellement beau…

- Ne me donne pas… autant de plaisir… alors !

Heero sourit et change de rythme, le prenant plus lentement, mais s'enfonçant beaucoup plus profondément en lui…

Ce qui donne a Duo encore plus de plaisir…

- Heero ! proteste-il, les yeux bien ouverts, cette fois, en s'accrochant d'une main à Heero, de l'autre aux couvertures. Tu as… entendu… ce que… je t'ai… dit ?

- Ton plaisir… est plus important… que le mien… et m'en apporte… autant… crois-moi… répond Heero en détachant sa main des couvertures, pour entrelacer ses doigts aux siens, pressant leurs paumes l'une contre l'autre.

- Oh God… je vais… je vais mourir… Heero…

- Pas tout de suite… mon elfe… demande-t-il en se penchant sur lui pour lui donner un profond baiser, modifiant sensiblement l'angle de pénétration.

Duo se contracte autour de lui, le corps entier parcourut de délicieux frissons, alors qu'Heero étouffe son cri de plaisir dans sa bouche.

Les sentant tous les deux proches de la jouissance, Heero se redresse en position assise, entraînant Duo avec lui, le serrant avec force et tendresse contre lui, sans interrompre vraiment leur baiser.

Ils continuent de s'embrasser, se dévorant mutuellement la bouche, jusqu'à ce que le manque d'oxygène, autant que l'accélération de leurs mouvements passionnés, les obligent à se détacher.

Heero perd bientôt le semblant de contrôle qu'il a su garder, jusque là…

Les yeux dans les yeux, chacun voit le regard de l'autre s'assombrir, avant que leurs paupières ne se referment et qu'ils s'agrippent à l'autre comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, lorsqu'un dernier profond coup de rein d'Heero les entraîne vers une jouissance indescriptible.

C'est tellement fort et intense qu'ils en perdent la voix ; Duo se libère entre leurs deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, les bras autour du cou d'Heero, la bouche ouverte en un cri silencieux car aucun son ne peut en sortir, le cœur battant si fort qu'il semble prêt à éclater.

De la même façon, Heero se libère en lui en le serrant avec force, ses bras autour de son corps, le visage enfoui dans son cou, la mâchoire crispée pour retenir le hurlement indécent qu'il a senti monter lorsque Duo, en se libérant, s'est violemment contracté autour de lui.

Terrassés par le plaisir, ils s'effondrent sur les couvertures, Heero sur Duo, le corps encore agité de violents frissons durant quelques instants.

Malgré le fait qu'ils soient toujours essoufflés, Heero se redresse légèrement pour embrasser longuement Duo, avec une grande douceur et une tendresse infinie, prolongeant encore leur communion.

Il s'écarte ensuite et se retire doucement pour ne pas le blesser, et s'allonge à ses côtés, ouvrant ses bras pour que Duo vienne s'y blottir.

Ce qu'il fait, après avoir passé une serviette sur leurs corps pour les nettoyer rapidement ; il se presse ensuite contre lui et tire l'une des couvertures sur eux, pour les recouvrir un peu, mais pas trop car il fait encore chaud, très chaud, même…

Ils se sourient alors que deux de leurs mains s'entrelacent, et se regardent longuement en silence : après un moment aussi fort, les mots sont inutiles.

Duo faiblit le premier, ses yeux se ferment doucement.

Attendri par la lutte qu'il semble mener, Heero lui embrasse le front, puis le nez et enfin les lèvres.

- Dors, mon elfe, murmure-t-il contre elles. Je veille sur toi.

Duo soupire de bien-être et se laisse aller complètement.

Il se sent tellement bien, tellement en sécurité dans ses bras, qu'il s'endort en toute confiance, blotti contre son torse.

Il retrouve ce sentiment qu'Heero seul lui apporte aujourd'hui, qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis la disparition de Solo.

Quant à Heero, c'est simple : il n'avait jamais connu un tel bien-être, alors que déjà, le fait d'être dans ses bras et d'y dormir aussi le rendent heureux comme jamais.

C'est donc avec un bonheur indescriptible, une reconnaissance immense, mais aussi une certaine forme d'incrédulité qu'il couve Duo du regard.

Il n'en revient pas d'éprouver de telles choses et de manière si intense ; il s'en croyait incapable, et pourtant, son cœur et son corps vibrent encore de ce qui vient de se passer entre Duo et lui.

Pas seulement le fait d'avoir fait l'amour, même si c'est très important pour lui, qui n'a jamais fait que coucher avec ses partenaires, pour parler poliment, depuis Réléna.

Oui, il a aimé Réléna, il y avait bien une forme d'amour dans ce qu'il ressentait pour la princesse.

Mais ce qu'il y a entre Duo et lui…

Non, inutile d'essayer, ce n'est absolument pas comparable.

Un univers entier sépare ce qu'il a vécu avec Réléna de ce qu'il vit avec Duo ; il a pourtant été fiancé 4 ans avec la jeune femme, alors qu'il ne connaît Duo que depuis trois mois.

Mais ces certitudes qu'il a, avec Duo, ne l'ont jamais effleuré, même sous forme de questions, avec la princesse de Sank.

Ça a pris tout son sens au moment de la fusion de leurs deux corps, mais ça a commencé bien avant.

Il arrive tellement bien à percevoir le lien qui les unit, au-delà de l'aspect physique de leur relation…

Bien sûr, c'est la première fois qu'ils font l'amour, on pourrait croire qu'il tire des conclusions trop vite…

Et bien non.

Heero sait, _sent_ déjà que cet aspect physique de leur relation est important, mais pas d'un point de vue uniquement sexuel ; leurs cœurs et leurs âmes autant que leurs corps ont fusionné, et il en a perçu l'écho dans tout son être, de tout son être, mais aussi en Duo.

Un moment de pure magie que seul l'Amour est capable de créer et de faire vivre.

L'Amour, oui, avec un grand A.

Enfin…

Et il n'a aucune raison d'en avoir peur, même s'il ne contrôle plus rien, il n'a plus à s'en cacher.

Il caresse tendrement la joue de Duo, endormi contre son épaule, et le serre un peu plus contre lui.

- Je t'aime… murmure-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

Il ferme les yeux et s'endort à son tour, apaisé, confiant et heureux…

_Entre chien et loup dans nos rêves déserts  
__L'amour a su combler nos silences  
__Et nous, ses enfants nus, vierges de nos hiers  
__Devenons, toi et moi, lavés de nos enfers_

_**-**_

_**Plus tard, dans la nuit…**_

-

Duo est réveillé depuis un moment, mais il ne bouge pas, savourant la tendre caresse des doigts d'Heero sur son épaule nue, la douceur de sa peau sous sa joue, qu'il a posé sur son torse.

Apparemment très plongé dans ses pensées, Heero ne remarque pas le changement de rythme indiquant que Duo ne dort plus.

Il se détache doucement de lui pour ne pas le réveiller et se redresse en position assise.

Duo ouvre les yeux après avoir joué le jeu, prêt à le taquiner, mais Heero laisse échapper un soupir qui l'inquiète.

Alors il se redresse à son tour et glisse doucement ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Je t'ai réveillé, excuse-moi, lui dit Heero en posant ses mains sur les siennes, qu'il a noué sur son ventre.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a réveillé, ne t'en fais pas.

- Tant mieux.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Heero ? murmure-t-il en posant son menton sur son épaule, après l'avoir marquée d'un doux baiser.

Heero se laisse aller contre lui avec un soupir, et remonte une de ses mains pour caresser sa joue, gardant l'autre prisonnière de celles de Duo, toujours sur son ventre...

- Au contraire, Duo, tout va très bien. C'est juste un peu étrange, pour moi.

- Quoi, de faire l'amour ?

- Dumbum.

Duo lui mordille tendrement le lobe de l'oreille en réponse.

- Arrête, ça m'excite… le prévient-il en réprimant un frisson.

- J'ai remarqué, et je saurai en profiter… Mais pour l'heure, dis-moi, sérieusement, ce que tu trouves étrange… Est-ce que c'est de le faire... avec moi ?

Heero le repousse doucement pour se tourner à moitié vers lui.

Il prend ses mains entre les siennes avant de le regarder, longuement, puis d'ancrer ses yeux dans les siens, qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé plus troublant qu'à cet instant..

- Je n'ai jamais fini la nuit dans les bras de quelqu'un, Duo. Je n'ai jamais supporté ça, même pas l'idée, pour tout te dire. Après avoir fait… après avoir couché avec mon amant ou ma maîtresse, j'allais dormir ailleurs, si je ne pouvais pas rentrer à Asgard, ou je les renvoyais chez eux, lorsqu'il m'arrivait d'inviter quelqu'un, hors d'Asgard, durant mes déplacements.

- Je vois. Tu veux qu'on rentre, dans ce cas ? Ou qu'on fasse… euh… grotte à part ?

Heero ne peut retenir un petit rire.

- Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle, Duo ?

- Oui, même si c'est difficile, parce que tu es nu contre moi et que le mouvement de tes lèvres est terriblement sensuel, explique-t-il en promenant ses mains et ses lèvres sur sa peau offerte. Que mon corps frissonne encore de notre précédente étreinte et que j'ai terriblement envie de _hmmmpff !!!_

Interrompu par la bouche d'Heero qui s'est écrasée sur la sienne avec fougue mais tendresse et douceur aussi, Duo n'a d'autre choix que de répondre à son baiser.

Heero le fait basculer en arrière, puis rompt leur échange et se redresse légèrement.

- Je ne veux pas aller dormir ailleurs, Duo, il est hors de question qu 'on dorme chacun de notre côté. D'ailleurs, je ne veux pas dormir du tout…

- Ca tombe bien, moi non plus… répond-il en scellant cet aveu d'un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres.

_Porte-moi, au-delà des angoisses,  
__A l'appel du désir,  
__Du cœur de nos fantasmes  
__Aux confins du plaisir_

_-_

Encore un peu plus tard dans la nuit, c'est Duo qui se réveille le premier, cette fois.

Il regarde longuement Heero endormi contre lui, gravant son visage détendu et serein dans sa mémoire et luttant pour ne pas céder à la tentation et le toucher ou l'embrasser, ce qui risquerait de l'éveiller..

Très doucement, il se détache de lui et se lève.

Couvrant son corps nu d'une simple serviette, il s'avance jusqu'à Wing, d'abord, s'assurant qu'il va bien, puis continue jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte.

Lorsqu'ils l'ont gagné, il faisait sombre, Duo ne savait donc pas vraiment où ils étaient.

Le spectacle qui s'offre à lui à présent est saisissant ; très vite, il se perd complètement dans la contemplation du paysage, de la nature qui s'éveille.

Au loin, le soleil caresse doucement de ses rayons dorés, chauds et doux, les flancs de la montagne qui se dresse face à lui, comme le ferait la main attentionnée d'un amant. .

Duo frissonne au souvenir de celle d'Heero sur sa peau nue, qui a apaisé autant qu'attisé le feu irriguant ses veines.

Toujours à sa contemplation, il n'entend pas les pas derrière lui, mais sent bientôt quelque chose couvrir ses épaules.

- Tu cherches à attraper froid ? murmure Herero son oreille, en l'entourant de ses bras et d'une couverture en même temps.

Duo se retourne et se blottit dans la chaleur de son corps, alors qu'Heero le ressert plus fort, les enveloppant tous les deux dans un doux cocon de laine.

- Je suis tellement bien, Heero… J'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air, de sortir pour être sûr que tout est bien réel.

- Tu es rassuré ?

- Oui, répond-il en appuyant son front contre le sien.

- Tu veux rentrer maintenant au Manoir, qu'on finisse la nuit là-bas, ensemble, bien sûr. Ou tu préfères rester ici ?

Duo tourne son visage vers l'aube qui s'impose et repousse toujours plus loin les derniers pans visible du manteau déchiré de la nuit.

- Le soleil vient de se lever, il est donc dans les 6h, c'est bien ça ?

- Exact.

- Restons ici, alors… si tu le veux, toi aussi…

- Tout ce que tu veux, murmure-t-il dans son cou, dont il aspire la peau tendre, le faisant gémir de plaisir.

_J'étais sans espoir, tu as changé mon sort  
__Offrant à ma vie une autre chance  
__Les mots ne sont que des mots, les tiens vibraient si fort  
__Qu'en parlant à ma peau, ils éveillaient mon corps_

- Heero… soupire-t-il en se pressant contre lui.

La couverture et la serviette glissent au sol, et ils finissent par les y rejoindre, leurs corps déjà en mouvement l'un contre l'autre et bientôt, l'un dans l'autre…

_Aime-moi, fais-moi l'amour encore  
__Encore et parle-moi, pour que jusqu'aux aurores,  
__Aux sources de nos joies, mes jours se noient  
__Dans toi et moi…_

Un peu plus tard, après qu'ils se soient endormis, épuisés par leurs étreintes successives et passionnées, Heero entreprend de réveiller Duo par de douces caresses.

Patiemment, le laissant faire la différence, à son rythme, entre rêve et réalité, il lui fait l'amour avec tendresse, douceur et passion mêlées, sans jamais le brusquer.

Un réveil des plus agréable dont Duo profite jusqu'à la dernière seconde, tout en le remerciant de ses attentions avec la même ardeur et le même enthousiasme, au fil de sa reprise de conscience.

Ils se lèvent ensuite et regagnent l'intérieur de la grotte.

Avant de rejoindre Duo dans le Lac, Heero fait repartir le feu qui se mourrait doucement.

Ils se baignent un moment dans la partie la plus profonde du Lac, puis vont s'étendre sur les couvertures disposées à nouveau correctement près du feu, pour se sécher.

Duo ne sait pas vraiment l'heure qu'il est, mais il s'en fout, du moment qu'il a son chocolat chaud… et son Heero.

Pour grignoter tranquillement les tartines qu'ils se préparent et se font manger à tour de rôle, accompagnées de leurs boissons chaudes, ils s'adossent aux autres couvertures calées contre la paroi, blottis l'un contre l'autre de manière à ce qu'ils puissent utiliser tous les deux leurs deux mains.

- Heero, murmure soudain Duo dans le doux silence qui s'est installé entre eux, j'aimerai te demander quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute.

Ils posent leurs tasses vides et se rallongent complètement, jambes emmêlées sous les couvertures, face à face et le visage à la même hauteur.

Duo passe sa main dans ses mèches brunes, terminant par une douce caresse sur sa joue.

- Je ne veux pas que ça casse l'ambiance, alors si jamais tu veux pas en parler, on oublie, et je reviendrai à la charge un autre jour.

Heero lui embrasse le bout du nez.

- Je t'ai dit que je t'écoutais, _enkeli_.(1)

Duo rougit légèrement ; il ne sait pas trop si c'est le surnom affectueux, dont Heero lui a expliqué le sens un peu plus tôt, quand il l'a utilisé la première fois, si c'est son doux baiser-caresse ou encore sa petite remarque aux accents tendres de réprimande qui en est la cause…

- D'accord, se reprend-il. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais le jour de ma première tentative pour entrer dans le box de DS, quand tu t'es occupé de moi, le soir, tu as évoqué ta mère.

- Je m'en souviens, oui, répond-il après une courte hésitation. Tu m'as dit que j'étais une vraie mère poule.

- Et tu m'as répondu que tu n'avais pas assez de souvenirs pour faire de comparaison.

- _Elle ne m'a pas laissé _assez de souvenirs pour ça, oui.

- Oui, c'est ce que tu as dit. C'est la première fois que tu évoquais ta mère de cette façon, sans être agité par tous ces sentiments qu'habituellement, tu as du mal à contrôler, lorsqu'il s'agit d'elle. Ca m'a surpris.

- J'étais préoccupé par toi et tes folies avec DeathScythe, c'est sûrement pour ça.

- Tu y arrives aussi, maintenant.

- C'est vrai. C'est parce que je suis bien avec toi, Duo. Tu m'apaises. Le passé est moins douloureux, quand je suis comme ça, contre toi, explique-t-il en se rapprochant encore de lui. Et tu me donnes même envie de me confier, si tu veux tout savoir.

- Alors ne te gênes surtout pas, Heero Parce que c'est ça que je voulais te demander : que tu me parles de ta mère, si tu acceptes.

Les doigts d'Heero, qui caressaient son épaule nue avec douceur, s'immobilisent un moment ; ils glissent ensuite le long de son bras, le faisant frissonner, jusqu'à ses propres doigts auxquels il entrelace les siens.

Duo ramène leurs deux mains nouées entre eux, au niveau de son cœur, et la serre fort.

Heero, qui ne l'a pas quitté des yeux un seul instant, mais dont le regard s'est fait un peu lointain, revient alors de ses pensées et de ses souvenirs et lui adresse un sourire, mais qui s'efface rapidement.

- Je venais d'avoir six ans, quand elle est partie. Ce n'est pas tellement que je n'ai pas assez de souvenirs, c'est surtout qu'avec le temps, ils… s'effacent. Plus les années passent, plus ce sentiment de perte est présent. C'est une sensation très étrange...

- Je la connais, oui, répond Duo. Mais nous n'avons certainement pas le même rapport à ce sentiment.

- Je ne crois pas. Tu ne dois pas vouloir perdre le moindre souvenir avec eux. Alors que moi…

- Tu voudrais que ce soit le cas, vraiment ?

Heero ferme les yeux et soupire doucement, tout en basculant sur le dos.

- Me rendre compte que j'avais de moins en moins de souvenirs m'a troublé, tu sais. Au départ, je me demandais si j'avais réussi à l'effacer de ma mémoire, à force de lutter pour l'oublier. Puis, j'ai compris que ça arrivait à tout le monde, en grandissant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti, à ce moment-là ?

- Je me suis dit que c'était une chance, répond-il en rebasculant pour lui faire face. Que si l'homme avait déjà ce processus de sélection dans ses gênes, je n'aurais plus qu'à m'occuper de ce qui n'avait pas été effacé de ma mémoire. Mais…

- Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple.

- Non, reconnaît-il en se blottissant dans ses bras, nichant son visage contre son cou..

Duo le serre contre lui, passant sa main dans son dos avec tendresse.

- Tu ne pourras jamais l'effacer de ta mémoire, Heero, murmure-t-il. Même si les visages sont flous, les situations vécues, incertaines ou approximatives, les souvenirs, estompés, tout ce qui concerne les sensations, les sentiments, les émotions demeure. D'où la douleur, probablement.

- Explique-moi, s'il te plaît. Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

- Tu ressens l'amour de ta mère à travers les souvenirs qu'il te reste, bien que flous. Ca accentue cette incompréhension face à son départ. Elle t'aimait, mais elle est partie quand même.

- Elle ne m'aimait pas.

- C'était ta mère, Heero…

Heero s'écarte de lui.

- Ce n'était pas une mère, Duo, et elle ne m'aimait pas. C'était seulement ma génitrice et une excellente comédienne, pour avoir fait croire pendant 6 ans que c'était le cas, pour avoir trompé si longtemps Asgard et son Maître.

- Justement, tu ne crois pas que c'est là une preuve que tout n'était pas si factice que ça ? Serait-elle restée si longtemps ? N'a-t-elle pas eu plus d'une fois l'occasion de partir ?

- Tu ne me feras pas croire qu'elle a eu des scrupules à cause de moi, réplique Heero. Tu as une vision différente de la relation mère-enfant, Duo, tu as été adopté. Tu étais désiré. Moi, j'étais soit un accident de parcours, soit un moyen de fortifier encore le mensonge et de donner l'illusion. Et si dans ce cas de figure, j'étais voulu, ce n'était pas pour moi en tant qu'enfant, mais en tant qu'instrument pour accomplir sa mission.

- Tu as raison, Heero, je n'ai pas ta vision des choses. Mais ce n'est pas sur la mienne que je me base pour te dire tout ça. Je sais qu'il y a des mères qui n'aiment pas leurs enfants, qui les battent et les abandonnent. J'en ai peut-être été victime aussi, qu'en sais-je ? Mais concernant la tienne, si je t'affirme qu'elle tenait à toi, c'est que je le tiens de ton père.

- Depuis quand parles-tu de ma mère avec mon père ? s'étonne-t-il.

- Depuis hier, simplement. Il m'a fait venir dans son bureau et m'a parlé de certaines choses.

- Dont ma mère ?

- Oui. il voulait m'éviter de te blesser par une maladresse, alors il m'a parlé de ce qui pourrait être malvenu d'aborder, ou des précautions à prendre pour le faire.

Heero laisse échapper un petit rire.

- C'est bien mon père, ça !

- Je suis content qu'il l'ait fait.

- C'était inutile, mais il ne pouvait pas le deviner, parce que moi-même, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte avant.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Heero pose sa main sur sa joue.

- Aucun sujet ne peut-être malvenu de ta part, Duo. J'accepte de parler de tout, avec toi. Cette conversation que nous venons d'avoir, je n'aurais pu l'avoir qu'avec une seule autre personne : Trowa. Et encore, je n'aurais pas été si calme.

- Vraiment ?

- Je n'aime pas qu'on parle de ma mère, et surtout, je n'accepte pas qu'on me dise qu'elle m'aimait, parce que ce n'est pas à quelqu'un qui ne l'a pas connu de me dire ça. Même de mon père, j'ai du mal. Mais toi, je… je te croirais presque.

- C'est justement parce que je tiens ça de ton père. C'est lui qui me l'a dit et je le crois. Tu as du mal à le croire parce que tu penses, inconsciemment, qu'il te ment pour te protéger. Entendre une chose que tu sens être vraie mais dont tu doutes par rapport à la personne qui l'a dit, venir d'une personne en qui tu ne doutes pas, c'est sûrement là, la clef du mystère.

- Ou alors tu m'as jeté un sort, réplique Heero en l'attirant contre lui pour l'embrasser.

Duo lui rend son baiser, puis ils restent étroitement enlacés.

- Si c'est le cas, il a eu un effet boomerang, parce que je suis aussi sérieusement atteint. A moins que tu n'aies joué l'apprenti sorcier, toi aussi.

- On est tous un peu magicien, à Asgard, tu le sais bien.

- Hummm… Ceci explique cela…

- Tu crois que tu ne te serais pas intéressé à moi, si nous nous étions rencontrés sous un autre ciel que celui d'Asgard ?

Duo sourit et frotte son nez au sien, puis l'embrasse un petit moment avant de répondre.

- Physiquement, tu m'attirais déjà, simplement à travers les photos. Mais ce que j'entendais de ton caractère n'était pas très engageant...

- Comment je me débrouille pour avoir une paix royale, à ton avis ?

- J'ai bien vu, et c'est plus qu'efficace.

- Pas avec toi… Et tant mieux.

- C'est sûr. Pour en revenir à ta question, si tu me la poses dans le sens, si on s'était rencontrés tels que nous sommes aujourd'hui, mais par exemple chez moi, à Eldeux, ou ailleurs, je pense que je me serais intéressé à toi de toute façon. Dans une autre vie, j'en sais rien, Heero. Nos âmes se seraient elles cherchées ? Qui peut le dire… Apparemment, dans celle-ci, nous sommes liés par une chose qui nous dépasse, dont on s'évertue à nous en montrer des signes.

- Tu penses à quels signes, en particulier ?

- Il y en a eu beaucoup. Je commence même à penser, comme Quatre, que l'aurore boréale en plein été n'avait rien d'un hasard. Que son interprétation du feu et de la glace se tient, comme si on nous prévenait qu'on finirait ici, tous les deux, dans ce lieu mythique de leur première rencontre.

- Les aurores boréales sont perçues différemment, selon les peuples ; ce peut-être la danse des Elfes Lumineux, ou celle des Esprits et des Morts. Quelle que soit l'interprétation qu'on en fait, elle peut se relier à toi. Que ce soit les Elfes, qui auraient reconnu en toi l'un des leurs et qu'ils souhaitaient guider, ou l'esprit de Solo, qui voulait en faire autant.

- Me guider jusqu'à toi ?

- Peut-être.

- Mais pourquoi…

- Pourquoi personne ne m'a guidé, moi ?

- Oui…

- Peut-être que c'est tout simplement parce que _toi_ _seul_ pouvait me faire accepter les choses. Je n'aurais sans doute pas accepté les signes, si tu ne leur avais pas donné un sens.

Duo réfléchit en silence, alors que Heero s'amuse avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

_Là tes cheveux qui me frôlent  
Mon visage sur ton épaule  
Donne moi de ta chaleur  
Contre ta peau sur ton cœur  
_

- Heero… reprend-il après un moment.

- Hn ?

Duo se serre un peu plus contre lui, mais relève son visage pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

_Emmène-moi sous ton aile  
Je veux que tu me protèges  
Du mauvais sort des sortilèges  
_

- Ce que tu viens de me dire… Ca signifie que tu y crois, toi, aux signes ?

- J'y crois, oui. J'ai simplement des difficultés à les reconnaître, lorsqu'ils s'adressent à moi.

- De quelle manière tu y crois ? Quel est le sens que tu donnes à ces manifestations ?

Heero prend le temps de répondre, choisissant soigneusement ses mots.

- Je reste persuadé qu'il existe tout un monde que nous ne pouvons qu'effleurer, à notre échelle et à différents degrés, selon les personnes, selon les âmes. Les signes proviennent de ce monde, et parfois nous les voyons, parfois non.

- C'est aussi de cette façon que j'y crois. Tu ne t'es jamais dit que tu pouvais toi-même en être un ? De la même façon que tu vois en moi une clé, pour comprendre les signes sur ton chemin, ne peux-tu toi-même être un signe, pour moi ?

- Comment ça ?

Duo se mord la lèvre, puis il sourit.

- Dans son bureau, ton père, ne m'a pas simplement parlé de ta mère. Il m'a aussi expliqué… pour ton nom.

Heero laisse apparaître un petit sourire, témoignant son soulagement.

- Je comprends mieux.

- Ca m'a réellement surpris, tu sais. Mais en réfléchissant à tout ce qui se passe entre nous, depuis quelques temps…

- Oui… ? l'encourage-t-il.

_Tous nos démons nos délires  
Pour le meilleur et même pour le pire  
Le pire, je n'en ai pas peur  
_

- Je veux y croire, vraiment.

- Moi aussi, Duo.

Duo écarte légèrement son visage pour pouvoir bien le regarder dans les yeux.

- Vraiment ? Heero, c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Sachant une bonne partie de ce que ça implique, son importance pour moi, tu es d'accord pour être _le seul et unique_… pour moi ?

- Tout ce qui se passe entre nous, tout ce que j'ai fait depuis le jour où je t'ai parlé de ça, tous ces signes sur notre route, n'est-ce pas suffisant, comme réponse ? T'en aurais-je parlé, sinon, alors que je ne savais même pas encore tout ce qui nous attendais ? T'aurais-je envoyé sur cette piste ? Est-ce qu'on serait là, tous les deux ? Est-ce qu'on aurait cette discussion ?

- Non, bien sûr, je reconnais tout ça, mais…

- Il n'y a pas de _mais_, Duo. La véritable question est de savoir si toi, tu acceptes que je sois _le seul et unique_ pour toi. Je suis le seul et unique enfant de mon père et de ma mère, je peux aussi être le seul et unique pour toi, le temps que tu pourras rester à mes côtés.

Duo glisse son regard sur sa main, posée sur la joue d'Heero, qui devine parfaitement ce qu'il regarde précisément : l'anneau d'or blanc qu'il lui a confié, en son nom et en celui d'Asgard ; il remonte la sienne pour la poser dessus, glissant ses doigts entre les siens et les serrant avec une grande tendresse et lui offrant toute sa confiance par ce geste. .

_Comme un animal blessé  
Lèche-moi le bout du nez  
De mes cauchemars de mes rêves  
Réveille-moi du bout des lèvres  
_

Duo ferme les yeux un moment, puis les rouvre et prend une grande inspiration.

- Je crois que tu l'es déjà, Heero, finit-il par murmurer en souriant. Et je l'accepte, même si je dois repartir un jour. Ca me fait peur, tu sais, c'est tellement fort, ce qui se passe. Aussi bien en nous, qu'entre nous, qu'autour de nous... J'ai jamais ressenti ça, avant.

_Sans le savoir d'un sourire  
Tu me touches je te désire  
_

- Moi non plus. Mais c'est tellement bon, Duo, que je ne fuirai pas, que je ne me cacherai pas, et que je n'y renoncerai pas.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention non plus.

Il sourit plus largement encore avant de tendre ses lèvres pour réclamer un baiser, qu'Heero s'empresse de lui donner.

Il adore lorsqu'il fait ça.

Après une telle discussion, qui les a rendus encore plus proches, le besoin d'unir leurs corps, comme pour sceller leurs confidences de tout leur être, se fait des plus pressant.

Il y cèdent tous les deux avec la même passion…

_Je deviens fou je deviens fort  
Je suis déjà soûl j'en veux encore  
Encore, que tu m'aimes encore..._

_-_

_A suivre…

* * *

_

**Notes générales :**

Le titre du chapitre est une reprise d'une citation de Jean Baudrillard : _Nous ne voulons plus d'un destin. Nous voulons une histoire_. Dans mon esprit, cela concerne les deux couples, mais ce sont surtout Duo et Quatre qui auraient pu prononcer ce type de phrase, plutôt que Trowa ou Heero… quoi que…

(1) **enkeli : "**ange" en finnois. Heero utilisera peut-être aussi le norvégien ou le danois "**engel" **ou encore le suédois **ängel**. Je verrai selon les situations…

**  
**

**Notes de l'auteure :**

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu..._

_J'ai repris une activité salariée à temps plein pour un mois pour certaines raisons, j'ai donc mis entre parenthèses mes révisions, comme je vous l'ai dit dans les notes de début._

_Je suis donc incapable de dire à quel rythme je posterai mes chapitres, maintenant, ni vous promettre que je répondrai vite à vos différentes formes de messages._

_Mais sachez que je ferai mon possible, comme d'habitude, vous commencez à me connaître au bout de 20 chapitres, pour ceux qui ne me connaissaient pas déjà avant XD._

_Merci encore pour votre soutien, le fait même de lire simplement ma fic en est un, pour vos encouragements sous toutes ses formes._

_Bonne continuation à vous et à dès que possible…_

_Bises._

_Lysa_


	22. Un message de toi

**Titre** : **L'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des animaux.**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. En ialique dans le dialogue de Duo et Heero, sur le pont, ce sont des extraits d'une chanson d'Hélène Ségara.

_**Pairing **_: 1x2 et 3x4.

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy Lowe, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner, Odin Lowe. _

_**Résumé**_ : Parce qu'il faut bien rentrer un jour...

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ :  
Bonjour à tous ! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à poster la suite, mais voilà, elle est en ligne, enfin ! Ce n'est pas un chapitre très long, par contre...  
Je vous remercie tous pour vos messages, vos reviews, vos encouragements, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde mais promis, ce sera fait !  
A ceux à qui je ne peux pas répondre, _Wolfandragon_, _Yuya_ et _SNT59_, un grand merci aussi ! Les extraits que j'utilise dans mes fics ne sont pas de moi, ni les chansons, ni les poèmes, je mets les références dans le disclaimer, si vous voulez les retrouver...  
Pour ce chapitre, le morceau au piano auquel je fais référence, (vous comprendrez en lisant) je vous le recommande si vous ne le connaissez pas, je l'ai découvert grâce à Saiyuki, c'est **First Love** d'Utada Hikaru. La version piano, sans paroles, je le répète. La meilleure version que j'ai entendu est celle de Tetsu, sur You tube, vous tapez tetsu's first love et c'est le premier résultat affiché.  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et merci encore !

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre Vingt deux : un message de toi.**

.  
.

- On va pouvoir y aller, Duo.

- Ok, répond Duo, mais sans bouger.

Heero abandonne Wing et le rejoint pratiquement au bord du Lac ; tendrement, il l'enlace par derrière et pose son menton sur son épaule.

- Ca ne va pas ? murmure-t-il tout contre son oreille.

- Si si, c'est juste que...

Heero devine très bien ce que Duo n'arrive pas à exprimer car lui-même le ressent.

- On peut revenir quand tu veux, tu sais.

- Je sais, soupire Duo en se laissant aller contre lui. Mais ça ne sera plus jamais le même endroit. J'ai vécu quelque chose de tellement fort et magique…

- _Nous_ avons vécu quelque chose de fort et de magique, tu veux dire.

Duo se tourne vers lui.

- Excuse-moi, oui, c'est ce que j'ai voulu dire. Nous avons partagé des moments uniques, et ça me fait un petit quelque chose de partir. Mais je sais qu'il nous faut descendre de notre nuage et regagner le monde réel. Et aussi que chaque fois que tu me prendras dans tes bras ou que tu me toucheras, simplement, je m'envolerai de nouveau.

Heero appuie son front contre le sien, retenant un frisson.

- Quand tu me dis ce genre de choses, tu me touches en plein cœur. J'ai envie de rester ici où le temps n'a plus de prise, pour que jamais tu ne songes à repartir.

Duo se blottit contre lui, ne trouvant rien à répondre, et Heero le serre fort, s'en voulant un peu d'avoir amené ce sujet.  
Mais Duo ne lui en veut pas ; il finit par lever le visage vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement, jusqu'à ce que Wing leur rappelle qu'ils étaient sur le départ, par un hennissement clairement réprobateur.

Ils s'écartent donc et après un dernier regard pour ce lieu où tant de choses déterminantes se sont passées pour eux, dont ils ne mesurent pas encore toute l'importance, ils prennent le chemin du retour.

Une fois arrivés au Manoir, Heero enverra ses hommes récupérer ce qu'ils ont laissé et préparé pour le chargement, rendant à la grotte son vide naturel en effaçant toute trace de leur passage.  
Enfin, seulement en apparence, puisqu'elle a été témoin de la fusion de deux âmes sous la bénédiction d'Asgard…

Cette impression qu'ils ont été coupés du monde et du temps se fait plus forte dès qu'ils sortent de la grotte : il neige…

Duo comprend la raison de la prévoyance d'Heero, qui a emporté leurs manteaux, et qui lui a conseillé de le mettre par-dessus sa veste, ce matin-là.  
Heero sent Asgard comme personne, c'est un fait.

Duo est surtout ravi, parce qu'il ne neige qu'en décembre, sur Eldeux, ou plus tard ; en fait, depuis la mort de sa mère et de Solo, Duo n'a pas passé de Noël sous la neige.

Comme si le ciel en "personne" lui ôtait l'idée même de faire appel à la magie et au miracle de Noël, auquel on croit surtout lorsqu'il neige, parce que là, ça ressemble à un Noël, en demandant de revenir en arrière ou de lui ramener sa mère et son frère disparus.

Bien sûr, on est encore à deux mois de Noël…

Mais pourtant, cette neige parle à Duo, elle le touche ; présente en ce début du mois d'octobre, elle semble être là comme pour l'accueillir après qu'il se soit uni de tout son être à Heero.  
Un peu comme le riz qu'on lance aux mariés à la sortie de l'église ou de la mairie.

Est-ce encore un signe d'Asgard, qui les bénit, ainsi que leur "union" ?  
Cette neige d'un blanc sacré est-elle en train de le purifier, de le laver de son passé pour lui permettre de s'en libérer, enfin ?

De la même façon qu'elle recouvre tout en hiver pour purifier la terre et lui permettre d'accueillir un nouveau printemps et la vie, à nouveau, la renaissance de toute chose, peut-être recouvre-t-elle Duo, son cœur, son passé, ses blessures, pour implanter plus définitivement encore ce nouvel amour qui est né et lui permettre de vivre et de s'épanouir ?

Duo n'est pas le seul à se perdre dans de telles pensées ; Heero aussi se demande si le fait qu'il neige aussi tôt - même si ce n'est pas rare, ça n'en reste pas moins inhabituel - a un lien avec ce qu'il vit avec Duo ; est-ce que cette année, enfin, le pouvoir purificateur de la neige va opérer sur lui et son passé ?  
Va-t-il enfin pouvoir faire table rase de ses blessures anciennes pour consolider, sur des bases durables, ce nouvel amour qui est né et s'est révélé dans tout son éclat, à Hvergelmir ?

Alors qu'ils chevauchent tranquillement en direction du Manoir, emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux et serrés l'un contre l'autre sous la fine averse de neige, ils sont brusquement tirés de leurs pensées, peu avant d'arriver au pont Bilfröst : quelque chose surgit de nulle part et leur barre la route.

Wing se cabre violemment avant de reculer, rapidement maîtrisé par Heero, avant même que le risque de chute ait pu se présenter.

Heero, qui a serré Duo d'un bras protecteur, un seul lui suffisant à manier les rennes pour maîtriser Wing, desserre doucement son étreinte, permettant également à Duo, qui s'est accroché à lui, de se détendre un peu et de voir ce qui les a arrêtés.

Un magnifique cerf blanc d'au moins 3 mètres de haut - et de long - se dresse devant eux, les toisant, son mètre de bois majestueux lancé à l'assaut du ciel. (1)

Duo se tourne vers Heero, qu'il sent tendu derrière lui : c'est bien la première fois qu'il le voit si surpris.

L'attitude de son maître rend d'ailleurs Wing un peu nerveux.

- Heero, ça va ?

- Je n'aurais jamais cru me retrouver un jour en sa présence…

Duo reporte son attention sur le cerf, qui n'a absolument pas bougé depuis qu'il a bondi devant eux.

- Il n'est pas là par hasard, Heero. Il est venu pour nous.

- Comment ça ? demande-t-il en détachant enfin son regard du superbe animal.

- Je reviens, répond Duo en descendant de cheval.

- Duo, attends ! Fais attention, ce n'est pas… Duo…

Heero descend à son tour, mais reste en retrait, vu que Duo s'est déjà avancé vers le Cerf.

Le voyant approcher, celui-ci s'avance pour lui faire complètement face, et ils se retrouvent bientôt à une très faible distance l'un de l'autre, immobiles tous les deux pendant encore quelque minutes

Heero n'intervient pas, tout est déjà bien assez étrange pour lui !

Mais lorsque le Cerf baisse la tête, il a un premier mouvement vers Duo, pour le protéger si jamais l'animal le chargeait ; mouvement vite réprimé, parce qu'il n'a pas une attitude offensive.

En fait, le Cerf est seulement en train de présenter ses bois les plus courts à Duo, qui remarque ainsi que quelque chose y est accroché.  
Il retire délicatement ce qui semble être un collier, plutôt une sorte de lacet en fibres, où deux objets y sont attachés, qu'il reconnaît comme étant des runes.

Une fois ce collier dans la main, le Cerf se redresse et recule, puis, après un dernier regard, autant pour Duo que pour Heero, d'ailleurs, il s'en va, disparaissant aussi soudainement qu'il n'est apparut.

Heero rejoint alors Duo, menant Wing redevenu plus calme.

- Tout va bien, Duo ?

Duo lui fait face et sourit.

- Oui. Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête, il n'y avait aucun danger.

- Il y a quatre cerfs sacrés dans la Forêt d'Asgard, Duo. Celui qui était là est reconnaissable par son pelage blanc. On dit que personne ne peut l'approcher, encore moins le toucher, car c'est un esprit.

- Un esprit ?

- Oui. Son nom est Dainn, "_celui qui est mort_". (2)

- T'es sérieux ?

- On ne peut plus sérieux.

- Oui, je le vois bien… Pourtant, je t'assure qu'il est bien réel. J'ai senti son souffle brûlant sur mon visage, quand il s'est penché sur moi, et j'ai touché ses bois, en prenant ça, ajoute-t-il en lui montrant le collier.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Sûrement la raison de sa présence, puisqu'une fois que je l'ai pris, il est parti. Et il me l'a tendu, en plus. Mais je ne sais pas déchiffrer les runes !

Heero prend le collier.

- Celle-ci, c'est Wunjo, _la joie_ ; c'est la rune de l'harmonie, de la douceur. Celle-là, c'est Gebo, _le présent_ dans le sens de cadeau ; c'est la rune de l'amour.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre…

Heero sourit.

- Wunjo, la joie, exalte les sentiments. Elle marque la fin d'une période de solitude et de tristesse et indique une prochaine période durable.

- Continue, demande Duo dans un murmure, sans le quitter des yeux.

- Gebo signifie _présent, _dans le sens d'un don total et gratuit, un don du ciel. C'est pourquoi elle indique généralement une rencontre inspirée ou un coup de chance, elle marque l'échange et l'affection désintéressée. On la considère donc comme la rune du présent, dans tous les sens du terme, mais aussi de l'amour, car elle évoque des liens importants et purs.

- Tu n'as aucune raison d'exagérer les choses, finit par dire Duo après un silence.

Ce n'est pas une question, juste un constat, et Heero le comprend bien ainsi.  
Il va s'asseoir sur une des piles basses marquant l'entrée de Bilfröst, après en avoir dégagé la neige la recouvrant.

- Tu peux vérifier mes dires dans les écrits de mon père, dans la bibliothèque du Manoir, ou dans ceux qu'il y conserve.

Duo le rejoint et Heero écarte bras et jambes pour pouvoir le serrer étroitement contre lui, après avoir remonté leurs capuches pour se protéger du vent frais ; ils restent ainsi en silence un moment, alors que la neige continue de tourbillonner autour d'eux, entre les réverbères à l'éclairage devenu inutile parce qu'elle porte une lumière presque aveuglante.

Heero sent que Duo est un peu bouleversé, et c'est parfaitement compréhensible ; d'ailleurs, il l'est un peu, lui aussi.

- Dis, Heero… Tu crois que c'est un signe ? Encore un ?

- Il semblerait, _enkeli_.

- Je sais qu'on a tendance à voir des signes partout et à les interpréter, surtout quand il nous arrive quelque chose de particulier. Je l'ai souvent fait, depuis la mort de Solo, je voyais son intervention dans presque tout ce qui m'arrivait.

- Si ça t'aidait à avancer, ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose. Surtout si dans notre cas, tu y vois sa bénédiction pour être avec moi.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de sa bénédiction, réplique Duo en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Même si je serais très heureux qu'il le soit pour moi, si c'est effectivement un signe de lui. Après tout, Solo est un esprit, lui aussi. Peut-être que ce Dainn, qui est pour vous "_celui qui est mort_" est en fait le messager de _tous ceux qui sont morts_ et qui souhaitent communiquer avec les vivants... ?

- Ca colle avec toutes les histoires qu'on a pu entendre sur ses apparitions, oui, reconnaît Heero. Tu m'impressionnes encore par ta compréhension de ce monde, tu sais, ajoute-t-il en embrassant le bout de son nez rougi par le froid.

- Encore une fois, tu m'en as donné quelques clés et pas mal d'occasions, répond Duo en déposant un doux et chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ils se regardent un moment sans rien dire, puis Heero passe ses doigts dans les mèches de cheveux de Duo qui se sont échappées de sa natte, et qui flottent entre leurs deux visages pourtant très proches.

- Si on admet que tout ceci est un signe de Solo, si jamais les runes avaient révélé quelque chose de négatif, tu ne m'aurais donc pas…

Il s'interrompt, incapable de poursuivre, le coeur serré.

- Je ne t'aurais pas quoi ? Quitté ?

- Par exemple.

Duo prend son visage entre ses deux mains gantées, ancrant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Non, Heero, je ne t'aurais pas quitté. Tu me crois, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je te crois, répond-il en appuyant son front contre le sien. Excuse-moi de t'avoir posé cette question.

- Embrasse-moi, et je décide ensuite si j'accepte tes excuses.

Heero s'exécute avec plaisir, puis le serre de nouveau dans ses bras, fort.  
Mais après quelques instants, Duo s'écarte pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, encore une fois.

- Je t'aime, Heero, murmure-t-il en passant tendrement ses doigts dans ses mèches folles, glissant sa main sous la fourrure blanche de sa capuche.

Le cœur d'Heero rate un battement avant de repartir en trombe : Duo le sent à travers son autre main, malgré le gant, malgré le plâtre, qui est posée à plat sur sa poitrine.

Mais il ne dit rien, souriant simplement ; aucune demande, aucune attente ne brille dans son regard, juste tout l'amour qu'il éprouve et dont ces mots résument beaucoup, mais ne pourront jamais tout contenir.

Mais c'est tellement bon de les entendre…

Heero comprend qu'il n'a jamais cessé d'attendre qu'un jour, on lui dise ces trois mots de _cette_ façon, avec le coeur et l'âme autant que le corps.

- Je t'aime, Duo, finit-il par murmurer, avant de serrer un Duo surpris mais ému au possible, contre son cœur. Je t'aime...

Ils laissent tous les deux échapper un soupir de bien-être.

- Oui, je t'aime, Duo. _Je t'aimerai pour te faire oublier tes solitudes et face au monde entier, être ta certitude. Je t'aimerai, jusqu'à m'user le cœur, jusqu'à c' qu'il ne me reste ni fierté, ni pudeur, ni même un petit geste pour essuyer mes pleurs. Je t'aimerai jusqu'au dernier regard, en t'offrant de tuer mon coeur d'un "au revoir"._

Duo a repris un peu de distance tandis qu'il parlait, ceci pour pouvoir contempler son visage, alors qu'il lui fait cette magnifique déclaration, à laquelle il ne se serait jamais attendue.

- Alors dans ce cas, Heero, répond-il la gorge serrée par l'émotion, _je t'aimerai comme un enfant aime pour la première fois._

- Tu veux dire _sans craintes et sans passé ?_

- Oui, et _des mots purs plein la voix, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne me reste ni liberté, ni choix, ni même un petit geste, pour m'éloigner de toi._

- J'espère que tu y arriveras et je ferai tout pour que ce soit le cas.

- "Peu importe la destination, l'important, c'est le voyage". Toujours partant pour faire un bout de chemin ensemble, Heero ?

- Aussi loin et longtemps que tu le souhaiteras, Duo.

Après un long baiser, ils rejoignent Wing et remontent en selle.

La neige, elle, a cessé de tomber…

Ils arrivent rapidement au Domaine, et après avoir ramené ensemble Wing aux écuries où ils l'ont confié à Arthus, ils rejoignent le Manoir.

Leur première idée est de monter se doucher et se changer, mais en arrivant au premier étage, une douce musique leur parvient aux oreilles, alors ils font un crochet par le Petit Salon pour voir qui s'est installé derrière le piano.

Ils s'attendent à trouver ou Trowa, ou Quatre, l'autre sûrement pas bien loin…et ils les découvrent tous les deux concentrés sur un magnifique morceau qu'ils jouent à quatre mains...  
Et à deux coeurs et deux âmes, complètement fusionnels...

Ils sont immédiatement touchés par la magie de l'instant qu'il vivent et partagent; et ne voulant surtout pas les interrompre, ils ne vont pas plus loin que l'entrée.

Heero entoure Duo de ses bras, nouant leurs mains sur son ventre, pose son menton sur son épaule et le serre contre lui.  
Ils sont tous les deux plus qu'émus par la scène qu'ils ont sous leurs yeux..

Quatre est assis sur les genoux de Trowa et ils sont pratiquement joue contre joue, parce que Trowa a posé son menton sur l'épaule de Quatre.  
Ça a du bon, aussi, parfois, d'avoir sept bon centimètres de différence de taille…

Ils jouent les yeux fermés, mais pour les dernières notes, ils se détachent légèrement pour pouvoir se regarder dans les yeux, et terminent ainsi le morceau.  
Les dernières notes planent encore, alors que leurs nez se frôlent, puis leurs lèvres, qui se scellent pour un doux baiser.

Quatre prend encore le temps, lorsqu'ils s'écartent, de caresser la joue de Trowa avec tendresse avant de se tourner vers Heero et Duo, toujours enlacés dans l'entrée, et dont il a senti l'émotion et donc, la présence.

- Ca vous a plu, on dirait, sourit-il en se levant.

- C'était trop beau ! soupire Duo alors qu'ils s'avancent les uns vers les autres.

- On voulait pas être indiscrets, ajoute Heero.

- Ce morceau s'appelle _First Love_, révèle Trowa. Même si nous avons tous eu un premier amour, je crois que ce que nous vivons aujourd'hui peut faire figure de première, dans nos vies amoureuses, alors vous êtes autant concernés que nous.

- En tout cas, ça m'a vraiment touché, répète Duo. Comment vous allez, sinon ?

- Comme tu peux le voir, parfaitement bien, répond Quatre. Et vous, votre petit week-end ?

- Week-end ? s'étonne Duo. Comment ça ?

- Vous êtes partis dîner vendredi soir et on est juste... lundi matin ?

- C'est pour ça qu'il y avait autant de monde aux écuries… remarque Duo, avant de se tourner vers Heero. Attends, Heero, on a passé _deux jours _et _trois nuits _dans la grotte ?

- Coupés de tout, comme c'est romantique... intervient Trowa en souriant en coin. Sérieusement, vous ne vous en êtes pas rendu compte ?

- Pas moi, en tout cas, répond Duo, un peu rêveur.

- Moi non plus. Je ferai bien d'aller voir mon père. Vous savez où il est ?

- Il est passé nous dire bonjour et a rejoint son bureau. Mais c'était il y a au moins une heure…

- Dans ce cas, je vais l'appeler, ça va être plus simple. Mon portable est dans ma chambre. On monte, enkeli ? propose-t-il en entourant la taille de Duo de son bras.

- _Enkeli_ ? reprend Quatre.

- Ca veut dire _mon ange_, explique Duo en embrassant Heero sur la joue.

- Non, Dun', ça veut juste dire "ange".

Duo tourne un visage courroucé vers son frère.

- Mais quand Heero me le dit, ça veut bien dire _MON ange_. Hein, honey ?

Heero sourit à son ange, qui a tendu un visage confiant vers lui, et embrasse le bout de son nez.

- Oui, enkeli.

- Na ! triomphe Duo en tirant la langue à Trowa.

Quatre pouffe contre l'épaule de son amant.

- En tout cas, votre bonheur fait plaisir à voir et à ressentir !

- Parlant de ça… reprend Duo en jetant un œil à la main de Quatre. Oh yes ! hurle-t-il presque en trouvant ce qu'il cherche, à savoir l'anneau. Ça y est alors, vous êtes fiancés ?

Trowa et Quatre se regardent et se sourient avec tendresse.

- Oui, répond-ils en cœur.

Duo leur saute carrément au cou pour les embrasser, suivit d'Heero, tout aussi enthousiaste, mais beaucoup moins démonstratif ; deux longues embrassades suffisent à leur témoigner tout son bonheur pour eux.

Alors qu'il tient encore les mains de Duo entre les siennes, Quatre sent quelque chose et les regarde plus attentivement… avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux étonnés.

- Duo, qu'est-ce que c'est que cet anneau ? Vous ne vous êtes quand même pas déjà fiancés, vous aussi ? Pas que ça ne me ferait pas plaisir, au contraire, mais…

Duo rougit violemment en retirant ses mains.

- Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ! C'est un cadeau d'Heero, et d'Asgard.

- Pas banal, comme cadeau, sourit Trowa. Ni comme endroit où le porter.

- Je sais, reconnaît Duo en faisant rouler l'anneau autour de son doigt, alors qu'Heero pose sa main sur son épaule. Asgard et Heero m'ont adopté. C'est très symbolique…

- Est-ce que ce serait… ? avance Quatre.

- Oui, cet anneau est l'un des neufs anneaux de mon père, confirme Heero en entrelaçant sa main à celle de Duo. J'en avais deux, vous l'avez sûrement remarqué et je tenais à ce que Duo porte le deuxième.

- D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que tu en portais deux ? Ca veut dire quelque chose ?

- Mon père me les a donnés, mais je n'ai jamais songé à l'interroger là-dessus, en fait.

- Le premier te revient de droit, mon fils, intervient Odin en entrant dans le Petit Salon. L'autre est celui que j'avais donné à ta mère et qu'elle m'a laissé, étrangement, ajoute-t-il avant de les embrasser pour leur dire bonjour.

Duo regarde ensuite son doigt, surpris.

- Elle avait alors de gros doigts, pour une femme...

- Duo ! intervient Trowa, réprobateur.

- Je suis désolé, Mr Lowe, s'excuse-t-il, confus.

Mais Odin a souri à sa remarque, et il va même jusqu'à prendre sa main.

- Je dirai plutôt que c'est toi qui a des doigts très fins pour un homme, Duo, et ça te va bien. Sache cependant que l'anneau n'allait pas vraiment à Kagemi. En fait, elle l'avait calé avec une autre bague.

- Un signe d'Asgard ?

Les Lowe père et fils échangent un regard surpris.

- Comment ça, mon garçon ? demande Odin en libérant sa main.

Duo regarde Heero avant de poursuivre.

- C'est vrai qu'Heero m'a dit qu'Asgard ne s'était pas méfié de sa mère, qu'elle avait réussi à tromper tout le monde. Mais si cet anneau ne lui allait pas, je me dis que, peut-être, ça veut dire qu'Asgard ne l'avait pas vraiment adoptée, comme tu as dit, Heero, que c'était le cas avec moi, explique-t-il en faisant aller son regard du père au fils.

Il assume totalement ce qu'il avance, mais il est un peu inquiet car il ne souhaite surtout pas blesser ou vexer Odin ni Heero.

- C'est une remarque pleine de bon sens, sourit Odin. J'avoue y avoir aussi réfléchi dans ce sens, par la suite. Mais sur le moment, je ne voyais rien. Je ne voulais rien voir...

- Père...

Odin pose la main sur l'épaule de son fils un bref instant, comme pour le rassurer.

- L'amour est aveugle, dit-on. En tout cas, si vous ne voyez pas ce que tout ceci peut vouloir dire pour vous deux, je ne serais pas le seul à pouvoir vous éclairer, leur assure-t-il en prenant leurs deux mains pour les unir.

Leurs doigts s'entrelacent immédiatement et leurs regards s'accrochent, certes plus déterminé pour Heero que pour Duo, alors qu'ils échangent un tendre sourire.

- On le confirme, assure Trowa en son nom et en celui de Quatre, qui hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Je crois même que vous pourriez recevoir d'autres signes, ajoute-t-il quand même.

- Tu crois qu'un autre animal pourrait faire irruption au Manoir ? demande Duo à Heero.

- Qui sait ? Avec toi, plus rien ne m'étonne...

- Ce serait-il passé quelque chose dont nous pourrions être informés ?

- Oui, père, répond Heero après avoir consulté Duo d'un rapide regard. Dainn nous est apparu, alors que nous rentrions, et nous a barré la route.

- Dainn ? s'étonne le Maître d'Asgard. Voilà qui n'est pas banal. Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ?

- Pour me donner ceci, explique Duo en sortant le collier et les runes pour le lui montrer.

Odin tend la main et Duo y dépose l'objet, alors que Trowa et Quatre se rapprochent pour regarder.

- Qui est Dainn ? demande Trowa.

- Dainn est l'un des Esprits Gardiens d'Asgard. C'est le Grand Cerf Blanc, son nom signifie _celui qui est Mort._ Il est presque une légende, car peu nombreux sont ceux qui peuvent prétendre l'avoir vu.

- Et ce Cerf serait venu t'apporter un collier ?

- Un message, apparemment, répond Duo à son frère.

- Un message révélé par les runes, reprend Odin. Voici Gebo et Wunjo. L'Amour comme un don du Ciel, la Joie marquant la fin d'une période de tristesse, le Présent, enfin. Ton frère défunt a choisi-là une manière bien singulière de te donner sa bénédiction, Duo.

Duo se tourne vers Heero, qui le regarde à son tour, avant de reprendre le collier que lui rend Odin.

- Solo serait derrière tout ça, c'est ce que vous voulez dire, Mr Lowe ?

- Cela ne fait aucun doute pour moi. Dainn est la Voix de ceux qui sont morts, car il l'est lui-même, mais continue de veiller sur Asgard.

- Trowa, je sais que tu n'as jamais cru en ses interventions, mais...

- C'est pas ça, Dun', répond Trowa en faisant face à son frère. J'ai toujours accepté le fait que maman et Solo soient intervenus pour nous guider à de nombreuses reprises. Mais parfois, tu allais trop loin.

- Plus depuis un moment, et là, je ne suis pas le seul à voir ces signes.

- C'est pour ça que j'y crois aussi, Duo. Rien ne m'étonne vraiment ici, et rien de ce qui se passe entre Heero et toi n'est anodin, et ce depuis le début.

- Si ces signes sont là pour te guider et te rassurer, je prie Asgard pour qu'il continue d'en mettre sur ta route, intervient Odin. Mais vous semblez en avoir eu déjà pas mal, celui-ci n'étant pas des moindres.

- C'est sûr... répond Heero. Je n'aurais jamais cru me retrouver un jour devant l'un des quatre Grands Cerfs d'Asgard.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois, mon garçon.

L'étonnement d'Heero n'est pas feint.

- J'aurais oublié une telle chose, père ?

- Oui, parce que ça fait partie des choses que tu as souhaité effacer de ta mémoire.

- Ca a un rapport avec ma mère, devine-t-il en grimaçant.

- Exactement. C'était le jour de son départ. Tu es parti en Forêt pour essayer de la retrouver, pensant qu'elle s'y était perdue.

Les mâchoires d'Heero se crispent alors que son regard, devenu lointain un court instant, se voile de tristesse.  
Duo serre sa main plus fort pour le soutenir, alors que ses douloureux souvenirs refont surface.

- Je me rappelle, oui... Tu m'as retrouvé et...

- Et je t'ai expliqué que ta mère ne reviendrait pas car ce n'était pas son souhait. Ce jour-là, c'est un des Grands Cerfs qui m'a mené à toi.

- C'est vrai que je l'ai d'abord vu, Lui, avant de te voir, toi. A cause de la neige, j'ai cru que vous ne faisiez qu'un, que tu avais repris une apparence humaine une fois que tu m'avais retrouvé.

Odin laisse échapper un rire.

- De tels bois me seraient effectivement très utiles pour pourfendre mes ennemis !

- Père...

- Non, je n'ai pas cette capacité à me métamorphoser, même si beaucoup le pense. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était pas Dainn, ce jour-là, mais Dvalin.

- J'imagine que ça veut dire quelque chose aussi ? demande Duo.

- Dvalin est _Celui qui s'est attardé_... lui explique Heero.

- Un peu comme vous, remarque Odin.

- Nous sommes vraiment désolés, Mr Lowe...

- Ca ira, mon garçon, je vous taquine. Mais cela dit, Heero, si tu veux bien reprendre ta casquette d'héritier d'Asgard, j'aurais besoin de toi. C'est moi qui suis désolé, pour le coup, de t'arracher à Duo pour te ramener à des activités plus ennuyeuses. Mais je n'ai guère le choix.

- C'est normal, père. Je n'avais pas prévu que nous resterions si longtemps, soupire-t-il.

Mais ses yeux, rivés à ceux de Duo, sont emplis d'amour et de tendresse.

- Le temps n'existe pas, à Hverglmir, ce sont des morceaux d'éternité que vous avez vécu et partagé. Je peux comprendre et c'est pourquoi je ne vous en veux absolument pas. Même si tu avais emporté ton portable, tu n'aurais jamais capté le moindre appel.

- Exact.

- Mais tu es là, maintenant, et l'amant passionné doit céder sa place à l'héritier. Allons-y.

- Je peux monter mes affaires et prendre une douche, avant ? Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps...

- Vous n'avez pas pris le temps de vous baigner à Hvergelmir ?

- Si, ce matin, avant de rentrer.

- L'eau de la Source qui coule en son centre est l'une des plus pure du monde, Heero, je ne t'apprends rien.

- Oui, mais...

Odin laisse glisser son regard de son fils jusqu'à Duo, qui ne peut le soutenir, et baisse les yeux en rougissant.

Heero soupire.

- Duo, tu peux monter mes affaires, je te rejoins dès que possible.

- Ok.

Les lèvres d'Odin s'étirent en un demi-sourire que Duo aurait préféré ne pas remarquer, avant qu'il ne tourne les talons.

- Je laisse la porte de mon bureau ouverte, fiston, ajoute-t-il en sortant.

Odin ne supporte pas de travailler la porte ouverte ; dire ceci à Heero, c'est l'avertir qu'il a intérêt à rappliquer plus que rapidement...

- Oui, père, j'arrive...

Odin sorti, Duo relâche sa respiration qu'il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de retenir...  
Le Maître d'Asgard est réellement flippant, parfois...

Heero le prend dans ses bras, alors que Trowa et Quatre vont s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils du Petit Salon.

- Je suis désolé de devoir t'abandonner si brusquement...

- C'est pas grave, je comprends. Si tu peux me rejoindre, c'est bien, sinon on se verra après. Je compte passer voir Gregory et Deathscythe au Purgatoire.

- D'accord, je te retrouverai dès que possible.

- Merci encore pour...

Heero pose le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres, avant de les remplacer par les siennes, pour un doux baiser.

Sentant les regards insistants de Trowa et de Quatre sur eux, il se détache de Duo et leur lance un regard noir, avant de reprendre leur baiser, décidant de les ignorer puisque c'est ce qu'eux-mêmes font de son regard menaçant...

- A tout à l'heure, dit-il encore à Duo avant de sortir.

Duo se tourne alors vers Trowa et Quatre, dont les yeux brillent étrangement...

- Bon, et bien je vais aller...

- Nulle part ! l'interrompent-ils, en l'attrapant chacun par un bras pour le forcer à s'asseoir avec eux.

- Mais euuuuuuuh ! proteste Duo, tout en se laissant faire. Vous avez remarqué que j'ai toujours mon plâtre, quand même, un peu de douceur ! En plus, vous m'agressez alors que j'ai vécu dans une véritable bulle de tendresse, de câlins, d'amour, pendant... Oh ! my God ! On a vraiment passé _deux_ jours et _trois_ nuits là-bas...

- Dis, mon Trowa, on avait aussi cette tête d'idiot au lendemain de notre première nuit ensemble ?

- Ca va Quatre ! Je peux te jurer que vous l'avez encore aujourd'hui, quand vous vous bouffez du regard en croyant être seuls, ou quand l'un pense à l'autre, complètement déconnecté...

- Dans ce cas, ça me rassure, intervient Trowa. Ca veut dire que tout se passe vraiment bien pour Heero et toi.

Duo pousse un long soupir.

- On peut dire ça, effectivement...

- Mais raconte ! s'impatiente Quatre.

- Y a rien à raconter, c'était juste...

- Parfait ?

- Et plus encore... Je crois que je suis vraiment accro...

- C'est une super nouvelle, sourit Trowa en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Plutôt, oui. Bon, je peux vous laisser, maintenant ?

- Ah non ! le retient Quatre. Tu nous as rien dit sur cette histoire de grotte. Grâce à Trowa, je sais à peu près ce qu'est ce lieu. Mais décris-le nous quand même, s'il te plaît !

Duo leur répète ce que Heero lui a expliqué sur ce lieu magique et symbolique.

- C'est assez impressionnant d'avoir ces parois de glace tout autour, de se baigner dans de l'eau chaude tout en ayant la sensation de marcher dans la neige... conclut-il.

- C'est pas vous qui avez chauffé l'eau, plutôt ?

- Oh man ! c'est quoi cette réflexion digne d'un sitcom ?

- Je sais pas trop, mon Duo, vous êtes partis tous les deux sur Wing. A deux sur un même cheval... Quelle que soit l'allure adoptée, il doit y avoir un côté fort érotique et sensuel à chevaucher ainsi pour rejoindre le lieu mythique de la première fusion du feu et de la glace, et qui est aussi maintenant celui de votre première union charnelle...

- C'est sûr que ça a été très intense, aussi bien autour de nous, qu'entre nous et qu'en nous. Mais vous n'aurez aucun détail ! assure-t-il en se levant.

- Même pas le nombre de fois que vous l'avez fait ? insiste Trowa.

Duo leur fait un grand sourire.

- J'ai vite arrêté de compter, répond-il en faisant un clin d'oeil. Mais j'avoue que le retour sur Wing n'a, du coup, pas été très agréable... Sur ce, mes deux frangins, je vous laisse ! Mais ne vous croyez pas tirés d'affaire, vous avez aussi des choses à me raconter.

- C'est pas faux, reconnaît Quatre.

- Alors à plus tard.

- A plus tard, Dun'.

- A plus tard, mon Dodo !

Duo les embrasse avant de sortir pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Trowa se laisse aller dans le fauteuil jusqu'à poser sa tête sur le torse de Quatre, qui l'entoure de ses bras.

- Ton coeur bat vraiment très vite, mon ange. Tout va bien ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Leur amour est très fort et les sentiments, les émotions de Duo le sont également. J'ai essayé de maintenir mes barrières, pour pouvoir profiter de ce bonheur qui déferle en eux comme des vagues, un minimum, mais comme je te l'ai dit, cet effort est plus douloureux.

- Alors tu t'es laissé submerger par leurs sentiments et maintenant...

- Ce n'est pas dramatique, mon amour. Mais c'est vrai qu'il devient nécessaire que je m'isole. Je suis comme parasité par toutes ces émotions étrangères, je commence à perdre pieds.

Trowa lève son visage vers lui.

- Alors tu vas bientôt partir...

- Je ne me fais plus de soucis pour Heero et Duo, même si cette histoire avec Helgi me préoccupe un peu. Je n'ai malheureusement plus les ressources pour être d'une aide quelconque. Alors je pense que le week-end prochain, je pourrai m'en aller. Ou plus tôt, je ne sais pas vraiment.

- Je partirai en même temps que toi, Cathy m'attend pour le lancement de la nouvelle saison au Cirque.

- C'est vrai que tu remplaces le dompteur... Nous pouvons partir ensemble, et je t'accompagnerai au Cirque. Depuis le temps que je voulais rencontrer ta soeur ! Je ne m'attarderai pas et gagnerai Aden de là-bas, qu'en dis-tu ?

- C'est une excellente idée ! approuve-t-il avant de l'embrasser. J'attendrai au Cirque de pouvoir te rejoindre.

- Mais si Cathy a besoin de toi...

- Je lui ai dit que je ne ferai pas la saison complète. Dès que tu seras prêt à m'accueillir, je viendrai te retrouver. Rien ne pourrait m'en empêcher, mon ange.

- Ta détermination me rassure et me fait fondre en même temps.

Trowa sourit en reprenant sa position, la joue posée contre le coeur de son amour.

- Le rythme est plus lent mais il reste encore rapide.

- C'est de ta faute, cette fois !

- Ca te dit, dans ce cas, qu'on aille marcher un peu dans le parc, en attendant le déjeuner ? propose-t-il sans bouger, serrant juste leurs mains entrelacées un peu plus fort.

- J'aimerai beaucoup, mais avant... restons encore un peu comme ça, si tu veux bien.

- Avec plaisir, répond-il dans un souffle.

Il se serre un peu plus contre lui et le silence vient les envelopper tout en douceur et en tendresse, dans un moment à l'intensité plus forte que tout ce qu'ils auraient pu se dire de plus...

Sauf peut-être un...

- Je t'aime...

... murmuré dans un ensemble si parfait et avec une telle synchronisation, que ça en serait presque inquiétant...

.

_A suivre..._

.

_

* * *

_

**Notes générales :**

**(1) Une note globale sur le cerf et sa symbolique **: le cerf est un animal mythique solaire assimilé à l'Arbre de vie, le compagnon des Dieux ou l'initiateur des hommes. Symbole de puissance, de force spirituelle, il apparaît comme un guide appoortant une bonne nouvelle, un message, annonçant une naissance, une révélation, une prise de conscience, l'irruption dans la vie d'un être ou d'un événement exceptionnel.  
Le cerf blanc est devenu dans l'iconographie médiévale le symbole du Christ ou son envoyé. (_Le Christ en croix est apparu entre les bois d'un cerf à saint Eustache et à saint Hubert ; le cerf a indiqué au jeune Dagobert l'emplacement des tombes de saint Denis et de ses compagnons ; un cerf ou une biche accompagne les saints réfugiés dans le désert ou dans les ermitages (saint Gilles_)).  
Aujourd'hui, le cerf vivant dans le nord de l'Europe fait environ 2,5 à 3 m de long ; c'est le plus grand des cervidés, il peut atteindre 2,35 m au garrot et un poids de 330 à 635 kg pour les mâles, 230 à 410 kg pour les femelles. Ses bois peuvent atteindre 1,8 m d'envergure et peser 20 kg. ; .

(2) **Dain** (**Dáinn** en vieux norrois), **Duneyr** (**Duneyrr**), **Durathror** (**DuraÞrór**) et **Dvalin** (**Dvalinn**) sont, dans la mythologie nordique, les quatre cerfs qui courent dans les branches du frêne Yggdrasil et se nourrissent de son feuillage.

Dainn signifie _celui qui est mort_. L'étymologie de **Dvalin** est incertaine _engourdi_ , _retardé_ ou _celui qui s'est attardé_, _celui qui est lent_ ou _celui qui dort_. Duneyr est _celui qui a les oreilles recouvertes de duvet_. Quant à Durathror, l'origine de son nom est obscure. Rudolf Simek a toutefois proposé _sanglier du sommeil_.

.

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, à bientôt pour la suite et si j'ai pas pu la poster d'ici là, joyeuses fêtes..._

_.  
_


	23. Un problème de moins

**Titre** : **L'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des animaux.**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Grégory et Helgi.

_**Pairing **_: 1x2 et 3x4, HxG.

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo/Oliver Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Gregory Ten, Helgi, Milliardo et Réléna Peacecraft._

_**Résumé**_ : être heureux et amoureux ne rend pas égoïste et insensible aux problèmes des autres, Heero et Duo, surtout, en font une belle démo !

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous avez tous passé un bon Noël et pour ceux pour qui ça n'a pas été le cas, j'espère que ce sera vite oublié XD ! Je suis désolée pour l'attente, en plus le chapitre est court, mais je vous promets mieux pour l'année prochaine XD. Merci de continuer à me lire et m'encourager, si je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde, ça ne saurait tarder ! Je continuerai mon blabla dans ma note de fin. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

**.**

**Chapitre Vingt-trois : un problème de moins**

**.**

**.**

Après une bonne douche, Duo rejoint Grégory au Purgatoire, avec qui il s'occupe de DeathScythe durant plus d'une heure.

C'est un réel bonheur pour lui de retrouver le cheval, qu'il a un peu abandonné ces derniers temps.  
Il est heureux de constater qu'il va de mieux en mieux et que ses blessures guérissent et cicatrisent bien, et qu'il a de plus en plus confiance en Grégory, malgré quelques sursauts et réticences, encore.

Mais le retour de Duo et sa présence le rassurent, et le changement d'attitude est flagrant.  
Seules les marques d'affection sont, pour l'instant, le privilège unique de Duo.

- Tu fais vraiment de l'excellent travail, Greg. A ce rythme-là, on pourra bientôt tenter de le seller.

- Quand tu le jugeras prêt, on s'y mettra.

- Je vais passer un peu plus de temps avec lui, à partir d'aujourd'hui, et je te dirai ce que j'en pense. Et toi, t'as intérêt à y mettre du tien, ajoute-t-il en se serrant contre DS, qui hennit en réponse.

- J'aimerais obtenir le même genre de réussite dans ma vie personnelle, murmure Grégory, alors qu'ils ramènent ensemble le cheval dans son box.

- Ca ne s'arrange pas, avec Helgi ?

- Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait s'arranger... Notre situation est sans issue. J'aurais préféré que Sally n'en souffre pas autant.

- J'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui se passe, entre vous trois.

Le chuchoteur hausse les épaules dans un geste d'impuissance.

- Helgi refuse que je le quitte pour Sally, je ne peux te présenter les choses plus simplement, Duo.

- C'est bizarre, quand même. A la soirée, Helgi donnait l'impression qu'il te libérait, presque. Tu te souviens, je t'ai même demandé si à ton avis, il se rendait compte qu'il poussait votre relation au suicide…

- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens, Duo, répond il avant de soupirer. Il ne me libérait pas, il me testait.

- Comment ça ?

Grégory sourit tristement à Duo.

- Il sentait que depuis quelques temps, ce n'était plus pareil, entre nous. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte tout de suite à quel point on s'éloignait l'un de l'autre. Enfin, à quel point _moi_, je me détachais. Lorsqu'il m'en a fait la réflexion, j'ai revu le dernier mois défiler dans ma tête et j'ai compris. C'est fou comme l'intimité d'un couple peut révéler ses dysfonctionnements.

- Ca n'allait plus entre vous, sexuellement ?

- C'était devenu différent, répond-il en haussant encore les épaules. Il nous est arrivé de ne pas faire l'amour pendant plusieurs jours, parce que je n'en avais pas envie et que les prétextes venaient tellement naturellement… Helgi le voulait tout le temps. Et quand je finissais pas craquer, mon esprit était complètement ailleurs…

- Il s'en est rendu compte, tu crois ? Je veux dire, s'il était concentré sur son propre plaisir, égoïste comme il semble s'être révélé, il n'a peut-être pas remarqué, non ?

- Non, Duo. Il… il m'observe beaucoup, dans ces moments là, il est toujours très attentif à mes réactions pour être sûr que je suis bien, que j'éprouve du plaisir.

- Qu'il te _donne_ du plaisir, plutôt. Il est narcissique, égocentrique, égoïste et fier comme…

- Duo, s'il te plaît…

- Excuse-moi, se reprend Duo en posant sa main sur son épaule C'est juste que je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Tu es manipulé, Greg, et tu ne mérites pas ça.

- Il souffre, Duo. Peut-être encore plus que moi.

- Je me demande…

- Comment le peux-tu, avec tout ce que je t'ai raconté ? s'étonne Grégory en lui lançant un regard appuyé.

- Justement, tu n'as pas fini de me dire, pour la soirée. Il te "testait", ça veut dire quoi, exactement ?

- Et bien, voyant que je me détachais de lui, il a conclu que j'avais un autre amant. Enfin, sachant mon honnêteté, il a compris que c'était surtout des sentiments, parce que je ne l'aurais jamais trompé. Il est venu à cette soirée pour ça, pour savoir qui était cette personne. Ca ne pouvait être que quelqu'un d'ici, vu comme je m'attardais pour rentrer, par exemple.

- Je vois.

- Au début, il pensait que c'était de toi, dont j'étais retombé amoureux. Je lui ai beaucoup parlé de toi, surtout lorsqu'on s'est rencontré. Il m'a demandé si j'acceptais qu'il tente de me guérir du chagrin d'amour causé par notre rupture. C'est ainsi qu'à commencé notre relation... se souvient-il avec tristesse.

Duo ne répond rien durant tout le temps qu'ils prennent pour réinstaller DeathScythe dans son box.

- D'accord, reprend-il une fois sortis, alors qu'ils marchent tranquillement pour pouvoir poursuivre leur discussion. Donc, en te proposant d'inviter Sally à danser, en vous posant autant de questions sur votre travail, en faisant si souvent en sorte que vous ne soyez jamais loin l'un de l'autre, il te testait, il vous observait, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui.

- Greg…. Tu doutes encore qu'il soit malade ? Il vous pousse dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour vous confondre, et ensuite il vous empêche d'être ensemble ! C'est quoi au juste, son problème ?

- Il m'aime vraiment, Duo.

- Je ne doute pas qu'il ait des sentiments pour toi, Greg. Mais là, ça va beaucoup trop loin.

- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Surtout moi. Même si j'en ai souffert, j'ai accepté que tu me quittes parce que tu aimais quelqu'un d'autre…

Duo soupire…  
Encore cette histoire !  
Il est peut-être temps de mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Greg, je ne t'ai pas quitté parce que j'aimais Heero, juste…

- Parce que tu ne m'aimais pas, oui. Mais Duo, je ne suis pas aussi naïf et aveugle que j'en ai l'air, question relations et sentiments. Je vois beaucoup de choses aussi. J'ai vu, bien avant toi, que tu étais lié à Heero. C'est peut-être le fait de travailler à Asgard qui nous donne cette sensibilité particulière, ce don de pouvoir sentir certaines choses.

- Ca ne m'étonnerait pas, sourit Duo. Je ne t'ai jamais pris pour un naïf ou un idiot, en tout cas, je te sais capable de voir la réalité des choses. Et tu sais donc combien Helgi peut-être dangereux.

- Oui, et c'est justement pour ça que je préfère faire ce qu'il me demande. Je dois rester avec lui pour être sûr qu'il ne blessera jamais Sally.

- Mais il la blesse de la plus horrible des façons, en vous obligeant à nier vos sentiments ! proteste Duo en s'arrêtant, car leurs routes se séparent ensuite.

- Elle s'en remettra, même si ça prendra du temps. S'il la blesse au corps, ce ne sera pas si évident.

- Wufei m'a dit un jour une phrase qu'il tenait d'un ami bonze : _la douleur que ressent le corps disparaît avec le temps. Mais celle que ressent le cœur se creuse, avec le temps_. (1)

- Une blessure physique s'efface et ne laisse qu'une cicatrice, avec le temps, je suis d'accord, Duo. Mais si la personne meurt de ce coup, quel souci aura-t-elle du temps ? Je n'ai pas envie de trouver la réponse en mettant Sally en péril. Crois-moi, Duo, je n'ai pas le choix. Merci quand même de t'inquiéter pour nous.

Greg serre son bras une minute, puis commence à s'éloigner.

- Greg, laisse-moi lui parler.

Le jeune homme s'arrête et se retourne pour le regarder.

- C'est inutile, Duo. Il ne t'écoutera pas.

- Laisse-moi au moins essayer. Je n'aggraverai pas les choses.

- On ne sait pas comment il peut réagir, ses réactions sont étranges, tu sais.

- Je ne peux pas demander à Quatre de venir avec moi, il n'est pas en état. Mais je peux te faire la promesse que si je vois que ça tourne mal, je n'insisterais pas.

- Tu ne me dois rien, Duo. Et ce n'est pas de ta faute si je suis tombé dans ses bras. Je l'aimais vraiment, tu sais. J'ai vécu une très belle histoire avec lui, avant qu'il ne montre ce visage-là. Il arrive que certaines personnes révèlent des côtés de leur personnalité auxquels on ne se serait jamais attendu de leur part. Ce n'est pas notre rupture qui m'a aveuglé et poussé à me consoler dans n'importe quels bras sans méfiance, ne te culpabilise surtout pas.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais, je te jure. Je le fais en toute amitié et non par culpabilité. Je n'en ressens aucune, Greg, vraiment.

- Bien, dans ce cas… Tu pourras le voir ce soir, il doit venir me chercher, parce que ma voiture ne veut toujours pas démarrer.

- Elle est ici ?

- Ma voiture ? Oui, à la même place depuis vendredi...

- Je peux y jeter un œil, cet après-midi, si tu veux.

- C'est vrai que tu es un excellent mécano ! Ca te vient d'où, d'ailleurs ? demande-t-il en revenant vers lui.

Duo s'appuie sur le tronc d'un arbre bordant la route et sourit avec nostalgie, le regard un peu vague.

- Quand j'étais gamin, je démontais mes robots et les remontais après avoir échangé des pièces entre eux.

- Ca devait faire plaisir à tes parents qui te les offraient !

- Non, je te parle de l'époque où je vivais à l'orphelinat. A Noël, on recevait les jouets dont plus personne ne voulait et qu'on nous cédait généreusement, que ce soit les familles ou les magasins qui nous donnaient les invendus et surtout, les invendables. De vrais trésors, pour nous.

- Et tu réparais tout ça...

- Ca dépendait. Mon frère Solo m'emmenait à la décharge ou à la ferraille, et je récupérais des trucs, du matos pour les améliorer, les transformer, puis les offrir aux autres enfants.

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui. J'avais même un robot préféré à qui je rajoutais des accessoires. C'était mon défi permanent ! Il avait une superbe faux laser qui ne brillait pas, c'est pour ça qu'il a atterri à l'orphelinat. J'ai réussi à la faire fonctionner, c'était ma plus belle victoire !

- Une faux laser ? C'est gai, dis donc !

- Je la trouvais très belle, moi ! Tout comme le robot. D'ailleurs, si je lui avais donné un nom, aujourd'hui, je l'aurais appelé DeathScythe, comme notre cher cheval.

- Carrément ! sourit Grégory.

- Bah oui ! C'est un beau nom.

- Tu l'as toujours ?

Duo secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

- Je l'ai laissé à l'orphelinat pour d'autres enfants. Il faudra que j'appelle le Père Maxwell pour lui dire que j'ai enfin trouvé un nom qui lui convient !

Le sourire de Grégory s'élargit.

- Ca me fait bizarre de t'imaginer jouant au robot, gamin.

- Je les travaillais plus que je n'y jouais, mais bon, c'est un jeu comme un autre !

- Tous les enfants ne démontent et ne transforment pas leurs jouets, Duo.

- Tous les enfants ne vivent pas dans un orphelinat, Greg, répond-il en souriant.

- Vrai.

- Et puis ça a commencé avec Solo. Il avait un superbe robot avec des ailes blanches.

- Un robot ange ?

- Comme lui, oui, répond Duo en levant les yeux vers le ciel gris. Et j'en voulais aussi sur le mien, parce que j'avais peur que Solo s'envole sans moi. Alors je lui en ai fait, à mon robot.

- Des ailes blanches ?

- Non. J'ai rien trouvé comme matos, j'ai fait avec les moyens du bord. A la fin, mon robot ressemblait à une chauve-souris !

- Ca allait avec la faux.

- Oui ! Une sorte de Batman des temps modernes.

- Batman, ce super-héros de nos ancêtres ? T'as connu ça, toi ?

- Quand je te dis qu'on avait de très vieux jouets... En même temps, Greg, on a que 6 ans de différence.

- Déjà pour moi, c'était préhistorique ! Rajoute six ans et c'est carrément en dehors de l'espace-temps !

Duo lui adresse un large sourire, alors qu'il se détache de l'arbre contre lequel il s'était adossé.

- N'empêche, toutes ces années de bidouillage m'ont bien servi, puisque je suis aujourd'hui capable de te réparer une voiture sans avoir à ouvrir mon portefeuille !

- Je veux bien que tu m'économises mon salaire, aussi, répond Grégory en lui tendant ses clés de voiture, souriant lui aussi.

Duo les prend.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, parce que je ne suis pas garagiste, après tout.

- T'es pas vétérinaire non plus, Duo, et pourtant...

- C'est différent. En tout cas, je te promets de faire mon possible. Comme ça, tu pourras dire à Helgi que tu m'invites pour me remercier, ça passera mieux !

- Oui.

- Je te tiens au courant, alors. On se voit après le déjeuner ?

- D'accord. Duo, avant de partir, je peux te poser une dernière question ?

- Bah oui !

- Est-ce qu'Oliver est toujours là ?

Duo ne cache pas sa surprise.

- Oui.

- Tant mieux. J'ai entendu Trowa et Quatre dire que quand tu auras rencontré la bonne personne, Oliver pourra s'effacer...

Duo a un sourire hésitant.

- Ce n'est pas si simple, Greg. Je ne doute pas qu'Heero soit la bonne personne, mais le chemin est encore long.

- J'ai confiance en votre avenir commun. Mais encore une fois, je suis content qu'Oliver soit toujours présent. Juste au cas où...

- Ca se passera bien, t'en fais pas.

- Ok. A tout à l'heure, bon appétit !

- Merci, à toi aussi !

.

_**Le soir même...**_

.

Duo rejoint Gregory sur le parc de stationnement.

- Ca va, tu as l'air soucieux ?

- C'est rien, Greg. Je n'ai trouvé ni Trowa, ni Quatre, ni Heero, et j'aurais voulu les voir avant de partir. Je vais appeler Heero, décide-t-il en sortant son portable. Helgi n'est pas là ?

A peine a-t-il terminé sa phrase que le bruit d'un moteur se fait entendre ; la voiture d'Helgi s'arrête devant eux et il en descend immédiatement.  
Il se dirige droit sur Grégory qu'il embrasse longuement, avant de se tourner vers Duo, un bras possessif entourant la taille du chuchoteur.

Duo n'aime pas cette attitude, mais par égard pour Grégory, il fait comme si de rien n'était.

- Salut, Helgi ! le salue-t-il en rangeant son téléphone.

Il appelera Heero plus tard.

- Bonsoir, Duo.

- Hel, Duo a réparé ma voiture, alors pour le remercier, je l'ai invité à dîner.

- Non.

- Hel...

- Excuse-moi, Helgi, je peux connaître la raison de ce refus ? demande Duo, contenant difficilement sa colère.

- Tu as été l'amant de Grégory. Votre complicité risquerait de me gâcher le repas.

La colère de Duo monte d'un degré.

- Et si Greg a envie de passer du temps avec moi ? Si ça lui fait plaisir ?

- Greg ne peut pas être heureux si je suis malheureux.

- Mais toi, oui ? J'y crois pas !

- Duo...

- Désolé, Greg, ça me met hors de moi ! Quel égoïste, j'en reviens pas !

- Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens ! s'énerve Helgi en faisant un pas vers lui. Greg ne peut être heureux qu'avec moi ! C'est pour lui que je fais ça, même s'il ne le comprend pas encore !

- Me fais pas rire !

Gregory s'avance à son tour, se mettant discrètement entre eux.

- Laisse tomber, Duo, c'est pas grave...

- Si, ça l'est !

- Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça, Duo ? Tu veux le récupérer, c'est ça ?

- Hein ? Mais tu délires, ma parole !

Grégory essaie de tirer Helgi en arrière, de plus en plus inquiet, mais il se fait repousser assez brusquement, d'ailleurs.

- Avoue, Duo ! Tu te poses en sauveur comme si j'étais un danger, en espérant un retour de flamme !

- Hel, ça suffit, on rentre...

- Non ! le repousse-t-il encore. Tu travailles ici tous les jours, je te vois partir tous les matins pour cet endroit où tant de gens veulent t'arracher à moi ! Tu dois démissionner !

- Non mais attend, ça va vraiment pas, là ! s'étrangle presque Duo. Greg !

- C'est bon, Duo, je vais régler ça...

- Maintenant, Greg ! hurle presque Helgi. Va trouver Odin et dis-lui que tu ne viendras plus travailler !

- Hel... proteste Grégory.

- Maintenant !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

Les trois hommes se tournent vers Heero, qui vient de poser la question, et qui s'avance vers eux, accompagné de Trowa et de Quatre.

Duo réagit immédiatement.

- Trowa, emmène Qautre loin d'ici, s'il te plaît...

Effectivement, Quatre a des difficultés à respirer ; ses joues se colorent et sa main est crispée en poing sur sa poitrine.  
Il se prend de plein fouet la colère, la douleur, le désespoir et la folie, même, d'Helgi.

Celui-ci lui adresse un sourire inquiétant.

- Tout est si savamment orchestré ! Comme par hasard, ton meilleur ami empathe apparaît, venant appuyer tes dires, assurant que je suis un danger pour Grégory, une menace dont tu le délivres !

- Hel, arrête, je t'en prie... demande Gregory, dépassé.

- Alors, l'empathe, tu ressens ma douleur ?

Quatre tombe à genoux avant que Trowa n'ait pu l'éloigner.

Tout à son triomphe, Helgi ne remarque pas le mouvement de Duo, qui, en une fraction de seconde, est sur lui ; le coup de poing qu'il lui assène l'assomme immédiatement.

Lorsque Duo se tourne vers les autres, Trowa et Heero sont en train de relever Quatre.

- Merci... Oliver.

- De rien, répond-il avant de laisser la place à Duo. Quatre, ça va ?

- Oui, t'en fais pas.

Duo s'avance jusqu'à Helgi et lui donne un coup de pied.

- C'est pas bien de frapper un ennemi à terre, désolé, mais tu l'as mérité. Désolé, Greg.

- C'est moi qui le suis. Quatre...

- Tu n'y es pour rien. Je ne suis pas très en forme en ce moment.

- Je vais monter t'emmener te reposer quelques minutes, avant le dîner, propose Trowa, immédiatement approuvé par les autres.

- Grégory, tu dois réagir, ses sentiments sont très forts et surtout, il ne les contrôle absolument pas. C'est vraiment dangereux, lui dit encore Quatre, avant de s'éloigner avec Trowa.

- Je vais le ramener, soupire Grégory en soulevant Helgi dans ses bras.

- Tu devrais le déposer à la Clinique, intervient Heero pour la première fois.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? soupire Duo.

- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas, c'est tout ! On se voit demain, Duo, et je t'inviterai un autre jour pour te remercier pour ma voiture.

- Dépose-le à la Clinique, voilà comment tu...

- Non ! le coupe Grégory. N'insiste pas, s'il te plaît.

- Ok. Je...

- Bonsoir, Messieurs.

Les trois hommes font volte-face et se retrouvent devant deux personnes qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir, alors qu'une voiture s'approche et se gare près d'eux ; leur chauffeur, apparemment.

Ils se saluent avec une froide courtoisie.

- Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je viens d'acquérir une nouvelle jument, je suis venue voir avec ton père s'il était possible de la lui confier.

- Je n'étais pas au courant, répond Heero.

- Ca s'est décidé rapidement. Nous n'étions pas loin, alors j'ai appelé ton père pour lui proposer de nous recevoir. J'ai eu de la chance, il était disponible.

- Hn. Félicitations pour ta nouvelle acquisition.

- Merci. Tu pourras l'admirer dans quelques jours.

Durant cet échange entre Réléna et Heero, Milliardo n'a pas fait un mouvement, ne prêtant aucune attention à ce qui l'entoure.  
Il est comme... absent.

- Milliardo, comment tu vas ? demande Duo.

Le Prince tourne son regard vide vers lui, puis le laisse tomber sur sa main entrelacée à celle d'Heero, et finit par le reporter sur Grégory, duquel il s'avance.

- Qu'a-t-il ? murmure-t-il en posant sa main sur le front d'Helgi, toujours groggy dans les bras du chuchoteur.

- Un... c'est un malentendu, Altesse, répond Grégory, surpris.

- L'as-tu quitté ?

- C'est compliqué, Altesse.

- L'as-tu quitté ? répète-t-il d'un ton toujours aussi neutre.

Grégory jette un regard inquiet à Duo, avant de poursuivre.

- J'ai essayé, Altesse, mais il ne veut pas accepter notre rupture.

Le Prince ne dit rien un court instant, mais sa main caresse toujours le front d'Helgi, sous ses mèches cuivre.

- Où l'emmenes-tu ? finit-il par demander en levant les yeux vers Grégory.

- Chez nous, Altesse.

- Laisse-moi m'occuper de lui.

Le ton n'est pas impératif, ni élevé...  
Mais face à ce regard, Grégory ne se sent plus maître de son corps, de ses gestes, de sa volonté ; il laisse Milliardo prendre Helgi dans ses bras.

- J'enverrai quelqu'un récupérer ses affaires, demain, l'avertit le Prince en rejoignant sa voiture. Tu pourras appeler pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

- Attendez...

- Prends-soin de Sally, c'est une femme de valeur. Et si tu doutes, ajoute-t-il en ouvrant la portière pour installer son précieux fardeau, aidé par son chauffeur, il y a une personne qui pourra te dire que je sais très bien m'occuper des êtres éprouvés par la vie. Je pense que ça, au moins, il me le reconnaît.

- Ne parle pas de Duo comme s'il n'était pas là ! intervient sèchement Heero.

Il s'apprête à dire encore une chose, mais Duo serre sa main plus fort, lui demandant de ne rien en faire.

- Milliardo, je...

- Réléna, nous partons, le coupe-t-il.

A aucun moment, il n'a regardé le couple.

- J'arrive, répond la jeune femme, avant de se tourner vers les trois hommes, encore surpris par la scène à laquelle ils viennent d'assister. Mon frère était un véritable zombi, ces derniers temps, murmure-t-elle. Encore quelques jours et il nous aurait fallu avancer la date de réapprovisionnement de nos caves à whisky.

- Tu es sérieuse ? s'inquiète Duo.

- Je n'ai pas le goût à plaisanter avec ce genre de situations. Si tu veux tout savoir, Duo, je songeais sérieusement à venir vous en parler, je commençais à être dépassée. Apparemment, je n'aurais pas à le faire. Il vient de trouver un nouveau but à son existence, je ne sais simplement pas encore pour combien de temps...

- Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit... propose Duo.

- Tu en as assez fait.

- Duo n'est pas responsable, intervient Heero.

Réléna sourit tristement.

- Tu es toujours si protecteur avec les rares personnes que tu aimes, Heero. Ca a toujours été justifié, mais là, c'est un peu exagéré. Tu n'as aucune raison de sortir tes griffes, en aucune façon, je n'attaquais Duo. Personne n'est responsable des sentiments qui existent ou non entre les personnes. Nous en savons quelque chose.

- Hn, gromelle-t-il en réponse.

- Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée. Et Grégory, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous préviendrais s'il y avait la moindre complication.

- Merci, Altesse.

Elle rejoint son frère et Pagan, leur chauffeur, et peu après, la voiture s'éloigne.

Grégory pousse un long soupir.  
Duo pose sa main sur son épaule.

- Il est entre de bonnes mains, je peux te l'assurer.

- J'espère. Il ne me reste qu'à rentrer chez moi.

- Tu devrais plutôt aller voir Sally. Après tant d'émotion, tu dois avoir envie de la serrer dans tes bras, pour évacuer tout ça.

- Tu n'as pas tort. Après ces dix jours horribles, j'ai du mal à me dire que c'est fini.

- Ce n'est peut-être qu'une trêve, Grégory, nuance Heero. Alors profites-en.

Grégory leur sourit et les salue, avant de monter dans sa voiture.

- Je récupérerai la voiture d'Helgi demain. Bonne soirée et merci.

- Bonne soirée à vous deux.

Le portail refermé sur sa voiture, Heero prend Duo dans ses bras.

- Et toi, après tant d'émotion, tu n'as pas envie que je te serre contre moi ?

- Et plus encore... répond Duo contre ses lèvres. Tu m'as manqué... Où est-ce que vous aviez disparu, tous les trois ?

- Je les ai emmené au hangar pour que Trowa récupère ce qu'il peut, pour le cirque de Catherine.

- Sympa...

- Et toi, tu allais sortir avec Grégory, si j'ai bien compris ?

- C'était juste pour pouvoir parler à Helgi, mais ça a tourné court.

- Maintenant, c'est une affaire classée.

- J'espère pour eux.

Heero l'observe un moment, repoussant les mèches de cheveux qui tombent sur son front légèrement plissé.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour Milliardo.

Duo soupire.

- Il avait pas l'air d'aller, il m'a complètement ignoré... Je crois qu'il n'est pas prêt à refaire partie de ma vie. Ca fait mal, mais tant pis. Espérons que de s'occuper d'Helgi l'aidera. Quant à moi, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, ajoute-t-il avant de l'embrasser. Le reste n'a pas d'importance, Heero.

- J'en profite quand même pour te dire que j'aimerais qu'un jour, tu m'en dises plus sur ta relation avec Milliardo. Je voudrais comprendre comment il a étendu son emprise sur toi, qui est un esprit libre, si indépendant...

- D'accord, honey. Et toi, tu me parleras de ta relation avec Réléna ?

- C'est du chantage ? demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bien sûr que non ! s'indigne Duo. Juste une demande et je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu refuses. Tu as le droit de pas vouloir me parler, quand même !

- C'est juste qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, tu sais presque tout.

- Tu l'as dit, _presque_.

- Dans ce cas, je répondrai à tes questions, assure-t-il en embrassant le bout de son nez. Je te l'ai dit, aucun sujet n'est tabou, avec toi. Jamais je n'ai autant eu envie que quelqu'un sache tout de moi.

- J'en suis vraiment heureux, et je sais la chance que j'ai ! Rentrons dîner, alors, et peut-être pourrons-nous parler un peu, après. Enfin, tout dépend de Trowa et de Quatre, aussi. Ils ont des choses à nous raconter !

- J'ai eu une petite introduction, tout à l'heure, mais je leur ai demandé de garder le meilleur pour le moment où nous serions tous ensemble. Un tel bonheur se partage avec tous ceux qu'on aime.

- C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi.

- Crois-tu qu'il existe un seul moment où je puisse ne pas penser à toi, enkeli ?

Emu, Duo l'embrasse pour toute réponse.

Sans interrompre leur baiser, Heero le soulève dans ses bras, d'une simple impulsion, et Duo noue ses jambes autour de ses hanches, instinctivement.

Ils regagnent le Manoir ainsi, yeux dans les yeux et lèvres contre lèvres.

Heero le relâche à l'entrée, qu'ils puissent se débarrasser de leurs manteaux pour rejoindre le Salon, où Odin, Trowa et Quatre, ce dernier vite remis de son petit affrontement avec Helgi, les attendent pour dîner.

.

_A suivre..._

_.  
_

_

* * *

_

**.**

**Notes générales :**

(1) Dans Saiyuki... merci qui ? Le bonze pourri ! Je veux dire, le Très Haut Moine Genjo Sanzo, bien évidemment... XD

**Notes de l'auteure :**

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu._

_Normalement, ce chapitre suivait le précédent, ils ne devaient pas se couper, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont assez courts.  
Mais comme j'avais déjà un peu d'attente sur mon compteur, je me suis décidée à publier en 2 chapitres..._

_Parlant de chapitres, vous avez été plusieurs à me demander, plus ou moins régulièrement, combien de chapitres comportait ma fic, et dernièrement, si c'était bientôt fini.  
Quand j'écrivais et publiais les chapitre 15 et 16, j'ai souvent répondu qu'il ne devait rester que 5 ou 6 chapitres, pas plus.  
Aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas vraiment combien il y en aura, mais sachez que malgré les apparences (Trowa et Quatre s'en vont, Heero et Duo sont ensemble, Milliardo s'est trouvé un autre "jouet"...) ce n'est pas fini !_

_Heero et Duo, mais aussi Trowa et Quatre, peut-être, ont encore pas mal de choses à vivre, que j'aimerai vous raconter._

_Je ne connais pas encore l'agencement de mes futurs chapitres, donc je ne peux pas dire combien seront nécessaire pour se faire, mais je ne pense pas aller au-delà d'une trentaine (en tout bien sûr)._

_J'espère que le plus grand nombre ira au bout avec moi !_

_Enfin, je voulais aussi dire que ce travail de recherche que je fais est une seconde nature, chez moi, c'est une véritable passion ! Pouvoir fusionner ça avec ma passion de l'écriture est une chance, puisque ça me permet d'écrire ce genre de fiction en étant parfaitement à l'aise, pas comme un exposé qu'on trouve contraignant même si le sujet nous intéresse beaucoup ! C'est presque mieux que la fac XD qui me manque un peu, j'avoue..._

_Enfin bref, sur ce, je vous souhaite une _

_**EXCELLENTE ANNEE 2008** !_

_Bises et à bientôt pour la suite. _

_Lysa._

_.  
_


	24. Aime moi

**Titre** : **L'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des animaux.**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf mention contraire annotée au chapitre un

_**Pairing **_: 1x2x1 et 3x4x3.

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy Lowe, Duo/Oliver Maxwell, Trowa Barton Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner._

_**Résumé**_ : la journée se termine, la soirée commence et la nuit arrive... La première nuit d'Heero et Duo au manoir, en tant qu'amants.

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : bonjour à tous et merci pour vos mails, vos reviews et votre soutien, vos voeux pour cette nouvelle année ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde, mais ce sera fait, promis ! C'est un chapitre qui n'est pas très long...

**Réponses aux reviews "anonymes" :  
**_**Altaya**_ : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ne t'inquiète pas, DS reviendra dans un prochain chapitre, il est peut-être guéri, mais il faudra bien le seller un jour et ça, sans Duo, Grégory risque d'avoir un peu de mal, tout excellent chuchoteur qu'il soit... Merci pour tes encouragements.  
_**JTFLAM**_ : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! je ne sais pas vraiment si Milliardo et Helgi finiront en couple, mais je compte donner des nouvelles quelque part vers la fin de ma fic... je n'ai pas prévu de les faire intervenir entre-temps, mais tout est possible, ma fic est ouverte, après tout !  
_**Caro06 :**_ merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis bien contente que tu apprécies les fics longues puisque la mienne en fait partie XD.

**A tous, une excellente année 2008 !**

et dans l'immédiat, bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre Vingt-quatre : Aime-moi.**

.  
.

Alors que Trowa accompagne Heero chez Heimdall, pour récupérer des films pour leur soirée-télé, dont l'idée leur est venue au cours du dîner, Duo et Quatre préparent le Salon... et le ravitaillement.

Une fois tout en place, ils s'installent pour attendre leurs amants.

- T'as l'air encore fatigué, _angel_, remarque Duo en posant sa main sur la joue de son meilleur ami. C'est à cause d'Helgi ou la compote fait plus d'effet ?

- C'est un tout, mon Dodo. Tu sais que quand j'atteins mes limites, la moindre émotion est démultipliée, qu'elle soit négative ou positive. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bientôt rentrer reprendre des forces, le rassure-t-il en prenant sa main entre les siennes.

- Tu sais déjà le jour de ton départ ?

- Probablement vendredi. Comme ça, je passerai le week-end à Eltrois, et je repartirai ensuite pour Aden lundi prochain.

- Tu vas rencontrer Catherine, c'est génial ! Et Trowa va te rejoindre après, c'est ça, l'idée ?

- Oui. Une fois que je me sentirai prêt à rompre ma retraite, je l'appellerai et il viendra. Et nous parlerons avec ma famille de ça, ajoute-t-il en relevant la main entre eux pour présenter l'anneau.

Duo attrape sa main et la serre fort.

- J'espère que tout se passera bien.

- J'ai confiance.

- Je suis tellement content pour vous deux ! T'as été surpris, non ?

- Bien sûr ! Je ne m'y attendais tellement pas, Duo !

- Tu l'as vraiment pas vu venir, avec ses roses et tout ?

- Non ! Il est toujours si attentionné, avec moi !

- T'as pas tort, reconnaît Duo en souriant largement. Mais je me souviens qu'on avait évoqué l'idée du mariage, une fois, tous les deux, y a pas si longtemps.

- Oui, l'hiver dernier. Je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas si on se marierait un jour, mais que je ne voyais pas ma vie autrement qu'avec lui. Nous n'étions pas encore ensemble, à cette époque.

- Justement, tu me disais que tu n'étais pas frustré ou impatient, parce que tu savais que de toute façon, c'était avec lui que tu allais passer le reste de ta vie.

- Oui. Après, marié ou vivant juste ensemble, ça me paraissait être des détails pour le moment. Mais là, ça devient réel et concret, et je suis fou de bonheur !

Duo le serre dans ses bras, tout content lui aussi.

- Et moi donc ! En plus, dans ton état actuel, tu dois ressentir les choses encore plus intensément.

- Exact. Mais j'arrive encore à gérer. Tout comme les sentiments que je perçois entre Heero et toi, ajoute-t-il en pointant son index sur le torse de Duo, au niveau de son coeur.

Duo essaye de retenir son sourire, mais il n'y arrive pas ; pourtant Quatre sent sa tension.

- Dis, Quatre... murmure-t-il avant qu'il n'ait pu l'interroger.

- Oui ?

- T'as déjà ressenti ce genre de changements, entre deux personnes ? demande-t-il en se détachant légèrement de lui.

- Lesquels ?

- Je trouve que ça va très vite, entre Heero et moi. J'ai l'impression que mon amour pour lui ne cesse de grandir de seconde en seconde... Et lui, il était si distant, avant et il est si prévenant, si attentionné, si...

- Aimant ?

- J'allais dire amoureux.

- Mais tu as hésité, parce qu'il n'est pas simplement amoureux de toi.

- Non, il me l'a dit, reconnaît Duo, retrouvant un sourire des plus éclatant.

- Il t'a dit quoi ?

- Qu'il m'aimait.

Quatre sourit d'une oreille à l'autre, à son tour.

- Déjà ? Il a réussi à t'exprimer ça ?

Duo soupire.

- Tu vois de quoi je parle, quand j'évoque les changements ? Il m'a dit des choses tellement belles et profondes. J'en suis ravi, mais j'ai quand même un peu peur, tout s'enchaîne si vite...

- C'est normal, tu sais. Mais je ne suis pas étonné que les choses se passent ainsi. Et ça ne va pas si vite que ça, tu l'as beaucoup fait patienter. Vous avez vécu des situations particulièrement intenses.

- C'est vrai aussi.

- Quant à Heero, je pense qu'il est ainsi, que c'est sa véritable nature, qu'il a enfoui sous une couche de glace, pour que jamais personne ne puisse atteindre son coeur. Il a tenu les gens à distance par une froideur et une indifférence, un mur de glace pour se protéger, et il a fini par convaincre tout le monde que c'était sa véritable nature. Son amour pour toi l'a révélée et libérée. Il s'autorise enfin à être tel qu'il est, au fond, au moins avec toi. Tu vois bien qu'il ne se force pas.

- Non, bien sûr. Tout est si naturel, entre nous...

- C'est de nier votre lien qui ne l'était pas. Les choses ne se sont pas mises en place du jour au lendemain, Duo. Trowa et moi, nous vous avons vus et sentis tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. D'une simple attirance, présente dès le début, d'après Trowa, et que j'ai aussi constaté lorsque je vous ai rejoints, vous vous êtes liés, jour après jour. Et plus vous luttiez, plus vos liens se resserraient. Comme pour vous empêcher de passer à côté de la chance de votre vie, peut-être ?

- Encore le Destin ? demande Duo en mâchouillant une mèche de cheveux.

- Je ne sais pas, Duo. Mais dès lors que Heero a renoncé à lutter contre l'évidence, a accepté ce qu'il ressentait et t'en a fait part, le Destin a repris son cours et vous a mené là où vous en êtes, aujourd'hui.

- Et où est-ce qu'on en est, d'après toi ?

- Toi seul peut le dire, mon Dodo ! Tu es heureux, non ?

- Bien sûr, mais...

- Mais quoi ?

- On ne voit pas les choses de la même façon. J'ai beau l'aimer comme un fou, il n'y a pas eu ce déclic que j'espérais... J'arrive pas à songer à l'avenir, pourtant je voudrais rester avec lui, et je passe d'un extrême à l'autre, et...

- Duo, calme-toi, s'il te plait. Autant pour toi, que pour moi.

- Désolé... s'excuse Duo, alors que Quatre s'est un peu crispé.

- C'est rien.

- Et puis ça ne sert à rien, surtout, à rien d'autre que nous faire du mal...

- Alors qu'il n'y a aucune raison. Fais ce que tu as toujours fait, Duo : vis au jour le jour. On a déjà eu cette conversation, il y a peu.

- C'est vrai.

- Et parle avec Heero. Mais surtout vis cet amour intensément, profite de chaque instant avec lui. C'est tellement beau, fort et rare, un tel amour...

- J'en suis conscient. Mais je comprends pas comment on a pu avoir tant de signes, sur notre route, alors qu'en moi, rien ne s'est passé... Mon blocage est toujours là.

- Il y a sûrement une raison à cela, et tu la connaîtras en temps et en heure. Votre amour est tout nouveau, Duo, même s'il est déjà très fort. Laisse-lui le temps de prendre l'importance qu'il ne manquera pas d'avoir.

- Tu as sûrement raison...

Quatre prend le visage de Duo entre ses mains.

- Tu as le droit d'être heureux, Duo. Ce n'est pas un cadeau que te fait la vie, c'est un droit dont tu dois profiter avant qu'elle ne te le reprenne, parce que tu n'auras pas su saisir l'occasion qui t'aura été donnée. Vu ?

- Vu.

- Tu me promets de vivre intensément et de profiter comme tu l'as toujours fait, de faire confiance à Heero et en ce qui vous lie ?

- Promis.

- Parfait.

- Merci, Quatre, murmure-t-il alors que son ami le serre fort dans ses bras.

Ils profitent de cet instant en silence, passant chacun leurs mains dans le dos de l'autre, avec tendresse.

- On s'impatiente, on dirait... remarque Trowa en entrant dans le Salon, les découvrant toujours enlacés.

- On fait passer le temps comme on peut... répond Quatre en se levant pour laisser la place à Heero.

- On a fait vite, pourtant, leur dit-il justement.

- Ce sera jamais assez vite, réplique Duo.

Heero s'arrête une seconde derrière lui et dépose un baiser sur sa nuque.

- Est-ce que je t'aurais manqué ?

- A ton avis ? Dépêche-toi de mettre le film et reviens près de moi, que je te réchauffe. Tes mains sont glacées, ajoute-t-il en posant les siennes par-dessus celles qu'il a placé sur ses épaules.

- Mains froides, coeur chaud... murmure-t-il encore à son oreille, avant de reprendre sa route pour mettre le premier film.

Il revient ensuite s'installer confortablement à ses côtés, alors que Trowa et Quatre ont déjà fait de même dans l'autre fauteuil.  
Ils vérifient tous, une dernière fois, d'avoir tout à portée de main et d'être bien, puis Heero lance le premier film...

Qui se termine deux heures plus tard.

Avant de mettre le second, ils s'accordent une petite pause ; ils en profitent pour aller aux toilettes, remplir les saladiers vides ou presque, échanger les boissons, devenues chaudes, contre de fraîches, détendre leurs muscles engourdis, changer de position...

Et aussi pour s'embrasser un peu plus longuement que durant le film, qui a demandé un minimum d'attention et de suivi, quand même...  
Après une heure du second film, Trowa sent Quatre s'abandonner de plus en plus totalement dans ses bras.

- Tu dors, mon ange ? murmure-t-il contre son oreille.

- Presque... Je ne tiens plus, désolé...

- On va se coucher, dans ce cas.

- Non, amour, finis le film, tu me réveilleras et on montera ensemble.

- On finira ensemble un autre jour, insiste-t-il en se redressant, ce qui oblige Quatre à se lever. On vous abandonne, ajoute-t-il pour Heero et Duo.

Heero arrête le film, le temps qu'ils se disent bonne nuit.  
Trowa prend encore quelques minutes pour débarrasser ce qu'il peut, malgré les protestations de Heero, puis il monte en soutenant Quatre, qui peine vraiment à garder les yeux ouverts.

Leurs deux amis sortis, Heero serre Duo plus fort contre lui.

- On continue ou tu es fatigué ? murmure-t-il en posant son menton sur son épaule.

- Je peux tenir encore, ça va. Et toi ?

- Moi aussi.

Duo appuie encore son dos contre le torse d'Heero, entrelaçant leurs mains réunies sur son ventre, sous la couverture, et laisse aller sa tête contre la sienne.  
Heero embrasse sa joue toute proche, avant de relancer le film, pour la demi-heure restante.

Une fois le Salon remit à peu près en état, car ils sont aussi fatigués, Heero et Duo montent se coucher à leur tour.  
Ils grimpent l'escalier main dans la main, et arrivés à l'étage, Heero, d'une traction, attire Duo contre lui, avant de capturer ses lèvres pour un long baiser, puis un autre, et encore un.

- Tu viens dans ma chambre ? demande Duo entre deux baisers.

- J'aimerais que ce soit toi qui vienne dans la mienne...

- Je me fiche du lieu, tant que je suis avec toi...

Sans cesser leurs baisers, Heero l'entraîne vers sa chambre, veillant à ne pas faire trop de bruit, tout de même.

- Tu sais, tu es le premier homme à avoir dormi dans mon lit, Duo, lui révèle Heero en entrant dans sa chambre.

- J'espère que je serai le dernier, aussi...

Heero s'écarte, surpris, le doigt sur l'interrupteur et son autre bras tenant toujours Duo contre lui.  
Un Duo apparemment aussi surpris que lui de ce qu'il a laissé échapper...  
Une surprise remplacée par de la gêne, rapidement.

- Heero...

- Ne dis rien, s'il te plaît, le coupe-t-il en refermant la porte. Je sais ce qu'il y a à savoir, ajoute-t-il avant de reprendre ses lèvres.

Duo lui rend son baiser avec passion, y mettant tout son amour, jusqu'à ce que le désir embrase leurs corps et leur fasse tout oublier.  
Ils sèment très vite leurs vêtements entre la porte et le lit, sur lequel ils finissent par s'abattre, frissonnant plus de désir et de plaisir que de froid, qu'ils ne sentent même pas...

Bien au contraire, complètement nus sous les draps, ils ont de plus en plus chaud...  
Ils se donnent de plus en plus chaud...

Bientôt, de caresses en caresses, de plus en plus appuyées, de plus en plus ciblées, ils finissent par connaître un premier moment de plaisir extatique, qui les balaie comme une vague puissante et qui les abandonne ensuite pantelants, sur la grève...

Heero embrasse encore longuement Duo, avant de se détacher et d'enfouir son visage dans son cou, tout en remontant leurs mains entrelacées au niveau de leurs regards.

Ayant à peu près repris ses esprits et son souffle, Heero bascule ensuite sur le côté, entraînant Duo avec lui.  
Un Duo au visage encore marqué par le plaisir qu'il vient d'avoir, qui lui sourit autant avec sa bouche qu'avec ses yeux, ancrés dans les siens, dans lesquels il lit les mêmes amour et bonheur que ceux qu'il éprouve et qui inondent son coeur.

- Tu sais, Duo, ce matin, quand mon père a évoqué la finesse de tes doigts, je me suis demandé sérieusement si je n'étais pas en train de rougir.

- Pourquoi ? interroge innocemment Duo.

- Ca m'a renvoyé directement à ces moments, tel celui qu'on vient de vivre, où tu les refermes autour d'une certaine partie de mon anatomie, répond-il, les yeux toujours rivés aux siens.

- Évidemment, si tu penses à ce genre de... Heero... ?

Heero a porté la main de Duo à ses lèvres et s'est mis à embrasser ses doigts, de manière de plus en plus suggestive, sans jamais le quitter des yeux.  
Un geste que seul Duo faisait, jusque-là, et ça le trouble profondément de voir Heero avoir cette attitude si évocatrice.

- Cette image n'était rien, comparée à celle que j'ai eu après, continue Heero, sans s'interrompre.

- C'est-à-dire ? halète Duo, de plus en plus fébrile et excité, luttant pour garder un semblant de contrôle.

- Je me suis imaginé le plaisir fou que me procureraient sûrement tes longs doigts en moi...

- Heero ! rougit violemment Duo.

- Quoi, je te choque ? Me fais pas rire... réplique-t-il avant de passer sa langue entre ses doigts, puis de l'enrouler autour. Ca t'étonne ?

- Un... un peu...

Heero lèche encore ses doigts un moment, les yeux dans les siens, toujours, puis les libère.

La lueur de provocation qui dansait dans son regard vacille soudain, alors qu'il serre la main de Duo plus fort.

Malgré le fait que la vision qu'il lui offrait, sans parler de ce qu'il lui faisait, le conduisait doucement, mais sûrement, dans un monde de sensualité, de volupté et de plaisir, Duo parvient à s'en arracher, surpris et inquiet face au changement d'attitude et de regard de son cavalier.

- Heero, ça ne va pas ? demande-t-il dans un murmure.

- Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, ce matin.

- Oui, je t'aime, Heero. Crois-tu que je te l'aurais dit si j'avais eu le moindre doute ? Qu'est-ce qui...

- Je veux que tu sois le premier ! le coupe-t-il soudain en se pressant contre lui. Je veux que tu m'aimes, Duo, ajoute-t-il contre ses lèvres. Je veux que tu m'aimes, que tu me prennes, je veux être à toi...

Duo frissonne violemment.

- Heero, tu...

- Aime-moi, Duo ! le coupe-t-il une nouvelle fois, les yeux presque suppliants, une expression que Duo ne lui a jamais connu. Aime-moi, j'ai tellement besoin que tu m'aimes...

Duo comprend enfin le pourquoi de son attitude, de sa provocation, puis de son brusque changement ; il sait ce que ça a dû coûter à Heero et à cet instant, il ne l'en aime que davantage.

- Je t'aime, répond-il en le renversant sur le lit, bien décidé à accéder à sa demande. Et je vais t'aimer de tout mon être, Heero, promet-il encore, ému comme jamais.

Comprenant l'importance de ce don qu'il lui fait, Duo prend tout le temps de cette nuit spéciale pour l'aimer de tout son être, comme promis...

Pour l'aimer avec son corps...  
Pour aimer le sien...

Duo est heureux d'avoir eu, si vite, l'opportunité de remercier Heero pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour lui, le remercier de cette confiance qu'il lui témoigne.

Après s'être totalement abandonné et offert à son amant, Heero, heureux et comblé au possible, s'endort dans les bras de Duo, sa tête reposant sur sa poitrine et ses bras l'enserrant tendrement.

Une tendresse qui dissimule toute la force de ce geste, physiquement et symboliquement...  
En effet, lorsque Duo remue pour mieux les positionner, les bras d'Heero se resserrent autour de lui, alors qu'il est pourtant profondément endormi...

Dans son inconscience, Heero refuse tout simplement qu'on l'abandonne, une nouvelle fois.  
Duo sourit et le serre plus fort contre lui, mais tout en douceur.

Cette nuit, les rôles sont vraiment totalement inversés : c'est à lui de le rassurer, cette fois-ci, de veiller sur son sommeil.  
Et bien qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, il en éprouve un grand bonheur, et une grande fierté.

Et au-delà, il se sent presque investi d'une mission, par rapport à Heero, et ça ne l'effraie pas plus que ça.

Peut-être que son blocage est toujours présent, mais il ne l'empêchera pas de profiter de chaque instant avec Heero.  
Tout le temps qu'il restera ici, avec lui, il se jure de le passer à l'aimer et le rendre heureux.

C'est ce dont Heero a besoin, c'est ce qu'il lui a demandé, cette nuit : d'être là pour lui, de l'aimer, de ne jamais le trahir, alors qu'il s'est offert à lui de tout son être.

Duo est bien décidé à lui prouver qu'il a eu raison de lui faire confiance.  
Et à lui en faire la démonstration chaque fois qu'il le lui demandera...

- Je suis là, Heero, murmure-t-il à son oreille, tout en l'embrassant sur la tempe. Je suis là et je t'aime...

Il sent Heero se détendre dans ses bras, tout en se rapprochant encore de lui, dans un même mouvement.  
Duo dépose un dernier baiser dans ses cheveux et le sourire aux lèvres, il finit par s'endormir à son tour...

_**.**_

_**.  
Le lendemain matin.**_

_**.**_

__Duo remue doucement en laissant échapper un gémissement, avant d'ouvrir ses yeux... qui plongent immédiatement dans ceux d'Heero, posés sur lui avec une tendresse qui le fait rougir.

Il entoure son cou de ses bras et se redresse légèrement, alors qu'Herro se penche vers lui pour l'embrasser.

- Hi, honey...

- Bonjour, enkeli.

- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

- Je serai incapable de te répondre. J'aurais pu rester des heures à te regarder dormir.

- Mais tu as quand même dormi un peu ?

- Oui, et très bien. C'est grâce à toi. Merci, Duo.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, réplique-t-il en caressant sa joue. C'est plutôt à moi de le faire, pour ce don merveilleux.

Un nouveau baiser leur permet de se dire tout ce que de simples mots ne sauraient exprimer.  
Heero remue ensuite et grimace légèrement.

- Tu as mal ?

- Hn. Et pourtant, tu as été d'une tendresse et d'une douceur incroyable.

- C'est normal.

- Ta douceur ou ma douleur ? murmure-t-il contre ses lèvres, taquin.

- Les deux ! Mais ça va passer, ne t'inquiète pas. Tiens, mets-toi sur le ventre, je vais te masser les reins.

- Avec plaisir, accepte Heero en s'exécutant.

- Je reviens.

Heero suit Duo du regard, alors qu'il gagne la salle de bain, revenant peu après avec les huiles de massage.

Il s'installe à califourchon sur ses cuisses et après avoir répandu la juste dose d'huile, il commence son massage, qu'il étend progressivement, remontant jusqu'à ses épaules et descendant jusqu'à ses fesses.

Heero s'endort presque sous ses attentions.  
Avant que cela n'arrive et pour l'empêcher, il renverse Duo sur le lit.

- A ton tour, explique-t-il à son amant qui le regarde avec surprise. Tu as eu un week-end éprouvant, à ce niveau, ajoute-t-il en passant sa main sur les reins de Duo, puis plus bas.

D'une légère impulsion, il le retourne sur le ventre et s'installe sur ses cuisses, comme lui, un peu plus tôt.

- C'est vrai, répond Duo, mais tu m'as massé, dans la grotte. Et avec l'eau, j'n'ai rapidement plus ressenti de tiraillements.

- Tu ne veux pas de mon massage ? demande-t-il en s'immobilisant.

- Si, si...

- Bien, alors plus un mot.

- Tais-toi et savoure, c'est ça ?

- Exactement.

Duo obéit avec plaisir et s'abandonne totalement aux caresses de son amant.  
Lui aussi n'est pas loin de s'endormir ; c'est la voix d'Heero qui le tire de sa somnolence.

- Enkeli...

- Oui ?

Heero marque une hésitation avant de poursuivre.

- Tu n'as pas été déçu de l'image que je t'ai donné de moi, cette nuit ?

- Quoi ?

Il veut se redresser, mais Heero s'allonge sur son dos, le bloquant sous lui ; ses mains glissent le long des bras de Duo jusqu'aux siennes, et il entremêle leurs doigts, tout en posant sa joue entre ses omoplates.

- Il était loin, à ce moment-là, le fier et fort _cavalier de glace_.

Duo serre leurs mains plus fort.

- Heero, ce n'était pas une _image_ de toi, que j'ai eu, cette nuit, mais une _partie_ de toi, de celui que tu es. Et que j'aime, tout comme les autres parties de toi, maintenant que je la connais.

- Tu peux avoir eu peur... J'ai promis de te protéger, de t'apporter la sécurité qui te permettrait de te passer d'Oliver, de te libérer de ton passé...

- Ce qui s'est passé ne remets pas en cause la confiance que j'ai en toi, Heero, concernant cette promesse et tout le reste. Mais je suis heureux de pouvoir, moi aussi, t'apporter quelque chose. De pouvoir te tenir contre moi, chasser tes doutes, t'aimer, te donner mon amour sous toutes les formes possibles.

- Tu m'apportes énormément, Duo, tu n'imagines même pas...

Duo arrive à se retourner, et se retrouve ainsi avec Heero assis sur ses cuisses ; il se redresse pour pouvoir passer ses bras autour de sa taille et le rapprocher de lui.

- J'avais l'impression, jusque là, de prendre tout ce que tu m'offrais, et de ne pas être capable de te rendre le centième. Il suffirait seulement que je puisse dépasser mon blocage pour te promettre de ne jamais te quitter...

- Bien sûr, j'aimerai que ce soit possible. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, en attendant.

- C'est ce que cette nuit m'a permis de comprendre.

- Tant mieux, soupire Heero dans son cou. Je craignais un peu ta déception.

- Un peu trop, réplique Duo en lui relevant le visage. Je ne te demande pas d'être fort, Heero, je te demande d'être toi. Et tu es fort, ça tombe bien. Mais tu as aussi tes faiblesses, et c'est à moi de te soutenir, dans ce cas-là. Comme tu m'as toi-même soutenu ces derniers temps. Tu as le droit à un peu de repos, tu as bien travaillé !

Heero sourit et l'embrasse tendrement, avant de le serrer contre lui avec la même tendresse.

- Je t'aime, Duo.

- Je t'aime aussi, Heero Yuy Lowe.

Ils restent encore un moment comme ça, front contre front, puis Heero s'écarte légèrement.

- J'ai beau avoir particulièrement apprécié cette nuit, _enkeli_, j'éviterai de me retrouver dans une telle situation, les veilles de compétitions, de concours ou de journée à cheval, grimace-t-il, faisant pouffer Duo. Ton massage était parfait, j'en aurai bien profité encore, mais...

- Mais l'heure tourne, termine Duo. La douche nous fera du bien, aussi. Ca nous débarrassera des résidus d'huile. DS risque de grimacer.

- Tu seras avec lui, aujourd'hui, alors ?

- Oui. J'ai pas eu le temps, hier. Enfin, pas beaucoup, juste le matin. Je me suis occupé de la voiture de Greg tout l'après-midi. Ce matin, on va lui faire faire quelques exercices, avec Greg. Et cette après-midi, je vais me promener avec lui.

- Tu penses pouvoir l'amener à accepter la selle de nouveau, bientôt ?

- Je dois passer un peu plus de temps avec lui, pour le savoir. Dès que j'ai une idée plus précise, je t'en fais part.

- Bien.

- Et toi, tu travailles avec ton père ?

- Je vais certainement passer une heure ou deux au bureau, mais je serai surtout en extérieur.

- Si je te vois, je peux venir te faire un petit coucou ou tu préfères que je me retienne ? demande Duo en se levant.

Heero se lève aussi et dépose un baiser sur son nez.

- T'auras même plutôt intérêt à venir m'embrasser.

- C'est vrai ? s'enthousiasme Duo. Ca, c'est une bonne nouvelle !

- Je te sais parfaitement capable de définir quand c'est le bon moment, alors je ne crains rien.

- Ok. Alors à la douche ! répond-il en l'attrapant par le bras pour l'y emmener.

Heero grimace encore un peu à cause de ses élancements, mais le suit docilement d'un même pas léger, rassuré et confiant quant à l'avenir de leur relation.

.

_A suivre..._

_.  
_

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !_

_J'ai pas grand chose à dire de plus, à bientôt pour la suite !_

_Bonne __continuation à vous tous !_

_Lysa. _

_.  
_


	25. Des chevaux et des hommes

**Titre** : **L'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des animaux.**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Grégory, Danceht (le vétérinaire), Odalrick (le maréchal-ferrant), le personnel.

_**Pairing **_: 1x2x1 et 3x4x3, Gregory/Sally.

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy Lowe, Duo/Oliver Maxwell, Sally Po, Gregory Ten et des membres du personnel._

_**Résumé**_ : la semaine avance, c'est déjà **mercredi** (pour eux, à Asgard)

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : bonjour à tous et merci pour vos mails, vos reviews et votre soutien ! Je crois avoir rattrapé mon retard et répondu à tout le monde, sinon, sonnez-moi les cloches, hésitez pas ! XD. Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre Vingt-cinq ****des chevaux et des hommes.**

.  
.

Le vétérinaire se redresse en poussant un soupir, récompensant le cheval de sa patience et de sa docilité par une douce caresse.

- Vous aviez raison, Sally, dit-il à son assistante en se tournant vers elle. C'est un bleime. (1)

- Je commence à avoir l'habitude, avec Svadilfari. (2) Mon beau, tu n'es vraiment pas chanceux, ajoute-t-elle en flattant le cheval.

- Nous allons l'emmener à Odalrik.

- Nous ne pouvons pas le soigner nous-même ? Je peux le faire, si vous êtes pressé.

- C'en est assez de le guérir à chaque fois, il faut prévenir l'apparition d'un nouvel hématome.

- Je vois, vous allez demander au maréchal-ferrant de lui poser une plaque entre le fer et la sole.

- Oui. C'est la meilleure prévention qui soit. Allons, mon beau, on y va. Ça ne va pas être très agréable pour toi, le chemin est rocailleux, mais Oldarik travaillera mieux dans son atelier qu'ici.

Tant qu'ils sont sur un sol plat et lisse, le cheval marche bien ; mais effectivement, dès la sortie des écuries, il refuse d'avancer plus, à cause de la douleur.

Danceht autant que Sally ont l'habitude de ces réactions, et la patience qui va avec...  
Mais après déjà une demi-heure de lutte, leurs regards se portent un peu plus loin devant eux, et ils aperçoivent Duo et Grégory dans le _round pen_, (3) en train de faire travailler DeathScythe.

- Sally, cela vous dérangerait-il d'aller demander son aide à Duo ? Je me serai montré beaucoup plus patient, en d'autres circonstances, mais je dois retourner à la Clinique pour une opération, et il me reste à voir deux chevaux, encore.

- J'y vais.

- Oh, Sally !

- Oui ?

- Vous pouvez rester avec Grégory, après m'avoir envoyé Duo. Vous me rejoindrez ensuite. Cela fera un peu de compagnie à notre chuchoteur.

La jeune femme rougit légèrement.

- Merci.

Elle rejoint rapidement le _round pen_.

Duo, qui vient juste d'échanger sa place au centre avec Grégory, vient la saluer.

- Je t'ai pas vu arriver, j'aurais attendu un peu, que tu puisses embrasser ton homme.

- Je ne suis pas venue pour ça, mais c'est gentil quand même, Duo. Danceht a besoin d'aide, tu penses pouvoir abandonner DeathScythe et Grégory un moment ?

- J'ai aucune inquiétude pour eux ! Ils s'entendent de mieux en mieux.

- Depuis ton retour, c'est plus facile.

- C'est aussi parce Greg va mieux, dans sa tête et dans son coeur, et ce grâce à toi. Moins soucieux et sous pression, il arrive plus facilement à communiquer avec DS, que son agitation intérieure ne rassurait pas.

- Je reconnais que c'est important, aussi. Il s'inquiète encore pour Helgi, mais ça va mieux que la tension insupportable des derniers jours. Tu peux donc aller aider Danceht ?

- Oui ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, avec notre cher véto ?

- Si je te dis "_bleime_", tu me réponds... ?

- "_Bleime_", tu veux dire _contusion de la sole_ ?

- Oui.

- Je te réponds : Svadilfari !

- Bingo ! s'écrie-t-elle en levant les deux bras en l'air.

- C'est même plus drôle ! proteste Duo en croisant les bras. Trop facile !

- Le pauvre cheval...

- A qui le dis-tu... Faudrait faire quelque chose de plus définitif, il me brise le coeur, à chaque fois.

- Justement, Danceht veut l'emmener à Odalrik, pour lui faire poser une plaque, au niveau du fer. Mais Svadilfari refuse d'avancer sur le chemin de gravillons, à cause de la douleur. On est dessus depuis une demi-heure...

- Ok, j'ai compris : mission, acceptée, comme dirait un de mes personnages préférés ! Je vais prévenir Greg et je reviens.

Sally le suit des yeux et le regarde échanger quelques mots avec Gregory ; le chuchoteur reste concentré sur le cheval, mais lui adresse quand même un regard et un tendre sourire, qu'elle lui rend.

Duo revient ensuite.

- J'y vais. Tu restes là ?

- Oui, jusqu'à ton retour.

- Je dois passer voir Heero pour lui dire que je mange avec vous ce midi, je risque de mettre un peu de temps...

- Bien, bien... Dans ce cas, je doute qu'on se voit avant midi, vu l'heure qu'il est déjà...

Duo lui rend son sourire.

- A tout à l'heure, alors. Oh, j'oubliais...

Et avant que Sally ait pu réagir, Duo attrape son visage et colle ses lèvres aux siennes, pour un gros smack sonore et très rapide.

- Hey ! proteste-t-elle.

- Je t'ai vu, Duo ! crie également Grégory.

- C'est toi qui m'a dit "_Embrasse-là pour moi_ !" se défend Duo, en commençant à s'éloigner. Tu lui aurais pas fait un bisou sur la joue, alors quoi ! Bon, à plus tard !

Il entend le rire de Sally un petit moment encore, avant qu'il ne soit étouffé par la distance.  
Il rejoint Danceht, qui a attendu patiemment, n'obtenant que quelques centimètres de progression du cheval durant les dix dernières minutes.

Il n'en faut pas cinq à Duo pour convaincre Svadilfari d'avancer, et presque dix pour arriver jusqu'à l'atelier d'Odalrik.

- Merci beaucoup, Duo.

- A votre service, Danceht ! Courage, mon grand, ajoute-t-il à l'adresse du cheval. T'as été très fort, encore un peu de patience, et t'auras plus mal du tout. J'y vais, termine-t-il en reportant son attention sur les deux hommes. Je dois trouver Heero avant de reprendre le travail.

- Il a sonné le rassemblement de ses troupes, tout à l'heure. Il doit être en salle de réunion en train de faire le brief de la saison.

- Ok, Olrik, merci pour l'info. Je vais l'y attendre. A plus tard.

- Duo, s'il vous plaît, dites à Sally que je n'aurais plus besoin d'elle. Elle peut retourner au Centre... quand elle le souhaite. Je serai à la clinique, le reste de la journée.

- D'accord ! Bonne journée à vous ! Salut, Olrik !

- Salut, Duo.

Duo repart au pas de course.

- Ce jeune garçon est incroyable, ne peut s'empêcher de faire remarquer Danceht.

- On se sent vite bien et à l'aise, avec lui.

- Oui. Il vous appelle Olrik, j'ai bien entendu ?

- Oui, répond le maréchal, tout en commençant à préparer le cheval. Et depuis le début, presque. Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte qu'il me donnait ce surnom, jusqu'au jour où il est venu me voir, me demandant si ça me dérangeait. Les collègues lui avaient dit que je n'aimais pas entendre ce surnom dans la bouche de tout le monde, parce que c'est celui que me donnait ma défunte soeur.

- Il a du se sentir gêné...

- Je l'ai vite rassuré ! C'était si naturel, dans la bouche de Duo, que je n'y ai pas prêté attention, je ne me suis pas senti offensé ou agressé par une trop grande familiarité.

- Il donne tout de suite envie d'être proche de lui. Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'il ait fait fondre le Coeur glacé d'Asgard. Je commençais à désespérer pour notre cher Heero.

- Ce n'est plus la peine, désormais. Même s'ils se séparent un jour, son passage l'aura marqué à jamais et de la manière la plus positive qui soit.

- C'est sûr... Bien, puis-je vous aider en quoi que ce soit ?

- Ca ira, Danceht. Si vous avez autre chose à faire, allez-y.

- Très bien, dans ce cas. Je dois voir encore deux chevaux, j'en ai pour une demi-heure, tout au plus, à Austri. N'hésitez pas à me faire appeler. Sinon, je repasserai demain voir comme va notre beau Svadilfari.

- Bien. Alors à plus tard.

Pendant ce temps-là, Duo est repassé voir Sally pour lui délivrer le message du vétérinaire, avant de gagner la salle de réunion, située dans l'un des bâtiment annexe, entre les écuries et le Manoir.

C'est là que se trouve aussi, entre autres, le Club House, qui fait office de cantine pour les repas - les en-cas étant pris dans la petite cantine entre les écuries - les salles de repos et de détente, les vestiaires, les bureaux, et bien d'autres équipements, sur deux étages tout en longueur, avec des couloirs interminables...

Heureusement, la salle de réunion n'est pas si loin, quand on passe par derrière...

La porte est ouverte, afin que les retardataires puissent entrer sans interrompre le cours de la réunion, mais Duo préfère rester dehors, se dissimulant quand même pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Fondu dans l'ombre d'un pilier du couloir, il se positionne afin d'avoir un meilleure vue possible de la salle et de ce qui s'y passe.

Et d'Heero, bien sûr.

Heero, dans un autre de ses rôles, même s'il ne joue pas ; c'est une partie de lui et de sa vie, celle du Second Entraîneur du Haras du Grand Nord (4).

- Je termine en vous présentant le nouveau planning, est-il en train de dire.

Heero, qui vient de suspendre un tableau sur le mur, laisse quelques minutes aux hommes dans la salle afin qu'ils puissent en prendre connaissance, puis se place devant pour recentrer leur attention sur lui.

- Les récentes acquisitions et les accidents, heureusement sans gravité autant pour les cavaliers que les chevaux, nous ont conduit à quelques modifications du planning de la nouvelle saison. Ce planning, qui couvre les trois prochains mois, doit être considéré comme définitif. Agissez comme tel.

- Bien, Mr Heero.

- Il sera affiché à l'entrée de chacune des écuries. Vous en trouverez deux exemplaires dans chacun de vos casiers, comme d'habitude : un individuel, avec vos objectifs individuels, et un qui concerne l'ensemble du personnel. Nous avons tenu compte de vos desiderata, ceci au maximum de nos possibilités.

- Comme d'habitude ! remarque Harald, un des plus anciens jockeys. Merci, Mr Heero.

- Merci, Mr Heero, reprennent les autres en chœur.

- Si vous venez à contrecœur ou la tête et le cœur lourds, il n'en ressortira rien de positif, ni pour vous, ni pour les chevaux, ni pour nous. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

- Oui, Mr Heero.

Personne ne se formalise de cette attitude, ils ont l'habitude, et ils savent que les Lowe agissent pour le bien de tous et non uniquement dans leur intérêt, comme les réponses d'Heero pourraient souvent le laisser penser.

Il le confirme d'ailleurs avec ses propos suivants...

- Si vous considérez avoir un problème avec une plage horaire pour les jours d'entraînement, les chevaux qui vous sont attribués, une des courses pour lesquelles nous avons prévus de vous inscrire, vous savez quoi faire. Et faites-le rapidement, que nous puissions être arrangeants pour le plus grand nombre. Des questions ?

- Oui, Mr Heero !

- Je t'écoute, Adalrik, répond Heero en se tournant vers un homme, sur sa gauche.

- Le manège, il sera bientôt terminé ?

- Les travaux du 50x20 seront achevés dans la semaine, il sera contrôlé et inauguré vendredi, officiellement. Quant au 70x30, ce sera un peu plus long, mais il sera prêt à temps. Vous serez tenus informés de l'avancée et de la fin des travaux.

- D'accord, Mr Heero.

- Mr Heero, on pourra demander de l'aide à Duo, pendant les entraînements ?

- Certains d'entre vous ont vu Duo, hier, entraîner DeathScythe le matin, et le promener, l'après-midi. De la même façon que vous entraînez vos chevaux, le matin, et les faites courir, l'après-midi. Il est fort désagréable d'être importuné et interrompu, dans ces moments-là.

- Donc on ne peut pas...

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, Thorgis. Duo sera ravi de vous aider, si vous rencontrez des difficultés, c'est un fait. Mais avant de faire appel à lui, systématiquement, je veux que vous réfléchissiez par vous-même au moyen de résoudre vos difficultés.

- Ca va tellement plus vite, avec lui.

- Il ne sera pas toujours à votre disposition.

- On sait bien qu'il va partir, un jour, mais tant qu'il est là, on peut en profiter, comme vous...

Si le regard de Heero avait été chargé, cet impudent serait mort sur le coup...

- Désolé, Mr Heero... Je veux juste dire qu'il est tellement doué et...

- Je serai toi, Runi, je la bouclerai, intervient Artus. Tu t'enfonces tellement qu'il faudra bientôt forer pour te retrouver.

Les éclats de rire détendent un peu l'atmosphère.

- Vous pouvez demander à Duo de vous aider, reprend Heero, le calme revenu. Mais souvenez-vous qu'aussi facile que cela paraisse à nos yeux, ce n'est pas sans conséquences pour lui.

- Mais vous inquiétez pas, Mr Heero, on ne vous l'abimera pas, votre précieux tréso... euh...

Un nouveau regard meurtrier qui foudroie un nouvel impudent.  
Le jeune homme, âgé de tout juste dix-neuf ans, se recroqueville presque sur sa chaise, écrasé par l'intensité du regard d'Heero sur lui.

- Je t'en prie, Falcon, termine donc ta phrase, lui propose-t-il d'un ton aussi froid et sec qu'un hiver à Asgard.

- Je ne sais plus, Mr Heero... Je vous prie de m'excuser...

- Dans ce cas, et si personne ne veut plus ajouter quoi que ce soit... Bien, vous pouvez reprendre vos activités.

Tout le monde se lève et en quelques minutes, la salle de réunion est presque vide.  
Seul le jeune Falcon est encore là ; Heero le regarde s'avancer vers lui, tout penaud.

- Mr Heero, je vous présente mes plus plates excuses, murmure-t-il en osant le regarder dans les yeux.

- C'est bon, Falcon, c'est oublié, pour cette fois.

- Merci, Mr Heero.

- Attend, le retient-il, alors qu'il fait demi-tour.

- Oui, Mr Heero ?

- Tu veux toujours devenir un jokey driver ?

- Plus que tout, Mr Heero.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire le malin pour attirer l'attention sur toi. Tes résultats sont vraiment très prometteurs. En maintenant tes efforts et en continuant de travailler avec acharnement, mais surtout, avec passion, tu atteindras ton but, tu en es plus que capable.

Le jeune homme ne s'attendait pas à ça, il est vraiment ému.

- Mr Heero...

- Les prochaines courses te donneront l'occasion de faire tes preuves et de t'imposer, le coupe-t-il. C'est un moyen plus valorisant, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si, Mr Heero. Merci... Merci vraiment beaucoup.

- Tu l'as déjà dit. Dépêche-toi, maintenant, tu vas prendre du retard. A tout à l'heure.

- A plus tard, Mr Heero, merci !

Heero le suit du regard, alors qu'il quitte la salle en courant, et soupire... avant de laisser un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres.

Il se tourne vers le tableau pour le décrocher, mais n'en a pas le temps ; il sent deux bras l'entourer et un corps se presser contre le sien, s'appuyant dans son dos en épousant parfaitement chacune de ses courbes.

- Et bien, tu ne te défends pas ? Tu te laisses enlacer sans broncher ?

- Dumbum, je savais que c'était toi, répond-il en se tournant vers Duo, se retrouvant dans ses bras. Ce ne pouvait être que toi.

- Vraiment ?

- Il n' y a que ton corps qui puisse si parfaitement redessiner le mien, et inversement, enkeli. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Je te dis ça dans un moment, mais avant... répond-il avant d'unir leurs lèvres pour un long et langoureux baiser. Hummm... C'était quoi la question, déjà ?

Heero sourit en frottant son nez contre le sien.

- Je crois que je te demandais si t'étais là depuis longtemps.

- Ah oui... Et bien, oui, depuis un bon quart d'heure, au moins. Le temps de profiter de cette très belle leçon donnée à Falcon, ajoute-t-il en se détachant de lui pour aller s'asseoir sur une des tables.

- Il est encore bien jeune, soupire Heero en détachant le tableau pour le poser à terre.

- Jeune, certes, mais très prometteur ! Sinon, il ne ferait pas partie des lads drivers (5) travaillant pour le Haras du Grand Nord ! Odin et Heero Lowe sont très sélectifs, c'est ce qui fait l'excellence et la réputation de ces merveilleuses écuries.

- Non mais t'as pas un peu fini de te moquer de nous ! proteste Heero en le renversant sur la table.

Il a été si rapide que Duo ne l'a pas vu venir...  
Faut dire qu'il était aussi très concentré sur son jeu...  
Et qu'il est à présent très concentré sur les caresses et les baisers de son cavalier...

- Heero... Arrête ! Et si quelqu'un... entrait ?

- Je le prierai gentiment de sortir...

- La vision qu'on offre suffirait sûrement !

Effectivement, tous les deux alanguis sur la table, Heero entre les jambes - heureusement non repliées- de Duo, le nez dans le col de sa veste, qu'il a déboutonné sur plusieurs niveaux, ils offrent un spectacle qui en ferait rougir plus d'un...

- C'est parfait, dans ce cas, réplique Heero, avant de remonter de son cou à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

Duo lui rend son baiser, tout en se redressant.  
Heero le laisse faire, même lorsqu'il repousse gentiment ses mains baladeuses.  
Il finit par capituler et se détache à regrets.

- J'ai compris. J'attendrai bien sagement notre sieste, après déjeuner, promet-il en reboutonnant la veste de Duo.

- Justement, honey, c'est de ça dont j'étais venu te parler.

- J'ai bêtement cru que je te manquais et que t'étais venu m'offrir un doux baiser... soupire Heero en s'asseyant sur une chaise, près de lui.

- Tu n'as pas tort, tu sais ! J'aurais pu juste t'appeler, mais... j'avais envie de te voir et de t'embrasser, ajoute-t-il en descendant de la table pour aller s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Heero.

- Je préfère ça. Mais si tu veux me donner une chance de tenir jusqu'à midi, enkeli, assis-toi sur l'autre cuisse, s'il te plaît...

- Oups, désolé... s'excuse Duo en s'exécutant.

- T'as l'air _vraiment _désolé, oui, remarque Heero devant son air faussement innocent. Tu traînes trop avec Quatre, ton frère à raison à ce sujet !

- Bah disons que, vu qu'il n'y aura probablement pas de sieste après déjeuner...

- Je te demande pardon ?

Duo rentre la tête dans les épaules, puis adresse un magnifique sourire à Heero, pas du tout content de ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

- En fait, je comptais déjeuner avec Greg à la cantine. On veut profiter de l'heure du repas pour se mettre d'accord sur les exercices à faire, avec DeathScythe. Ca devient urgent qu'on s'organise, on ne peut pas travailler qu'en _round pen_, DS va craquer. Greg m'a proposé de rester plus longtemps, ce soir, mais ça m'embête de le garder, surtout en ce moment... Tu m'en veux ?

- Énormément. Encore une fois, ce satané cheval me grille la priorité...

Duo plonge son visage dans ses mèches folles pour ne pas éclater de rire ; son mouvement maîtrisé, il se recule et cherche le regard d'Heero, qui affiche un air boudeur des plus craquants.

- T'es sérieux, honey ?

- A ton avis ? Non, tant pis pour notre sieste. Mais je te garde encore un moment dans mes bras, pour tenir le coup jusqu'à ce soir, ajoute-t-il en resserrant sa prise autour de son corps.

- Merci, murmure Duo en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe, avant de refermer ses bras autour de son cou et de sa tête. T'as pas besoin d'une raison pour me tenir dans tes bras, tu sais. Si je pouvais, je ne les quitterais pas de la journée, puisque j'ai déjà la chance que ce soit le cas la nuit...

Heero le serre fort contre lui, son oreille posée sur sa poitrine lui permettant d'écouter la douce musique de son coeur.

Ils ne disent rien un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Heero se détache légèrement.

- Pour ce midi, je pense que ce serait mieux que ce soit Gregory qui vienne au Manoir. Vous serez beaucoup plus au calme pour discuter.

- C'est vrai que la cantine est très bruyante, mais...

- C'est vraiment pas l'idéal, enkeli.

- Ca ne te dérange pas ?

- Absolument pas, lui assure-t-il en entrelaçant leurs deux mains.

- Merci, honey ! répond-il avant de l'embrasser.

- Pense à dire à Sally de venir aussi, ce sera plus sympa. A moins qu'il ait du mal à se concentrer avec elle à ses côtés...

- Ca ira, je pense. Je les ai bien laissé tous les deux avec DeathScythe, je ne me fais aucun souci. Ils sont tellement mignons...

- Hn.

- Je me demande d'ailleurs comment ça se passe, entre Milliardo et Helgi...

- Réléna doit venir demain nous ramener sa nouvelle jument. Elle nous donnera des nouvelles.

- J'espère un peu plus substantielles que les quelques mots laissés sur le répondeur de Gregory. On verra bien.

- Hn.

Le silence se fait durant quelques minutes encore, durant lesquelles ils profitent seulement de la présence de l'autre...

De sa douceur, sa tendresse, ses caresses...  
De son toucher, son odeur, sa chaleur...  
De leurs baisers francs ou esquissés, promesses d'une oeuvre qu'ils acheveront dès que possible...  
De l'amour qui les lie et qui vibre en eux et autour d'eux, les reliant et les enveloppant dans son manteau où s'entrelacent des fils d'espoir et de rêve d'éternité.

- Honey, tu sais, je suis vraiment bien, là, finit par murmurer Duo. Tellement que j'ai pas envie de bouger, mais... il faut vraiment que j'y retourne.

- Je sais bien. Il est plus de 11h30, l'informe-t-il en jetant un œil à l'horloge murale. On se retrouve au Manoir, d'ici une heure.

- Ok. Merci encore pour l'invitation à déjeuner de Greg et Sally.

Heero se lève, le soulevant dans ses bras, l'étonnant encore par la facilité avec laquelle il fait ça, comme à chaque fois, puis le repose à terre, avant de lui voler un rapide baiser.  
Il prend ensuite son visage entre ses deux mains et ancre ses yeux dans les siens.

- Duo, tu es ici chez toi, tu peux inviter qui bon te semble, t'as pas besoin d'une autorisation, d'accord ?

- C'est gentil, merci, mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais, enkeli. C'est autant mon avis que celui de mon père, si c'est ça qui t'embête.

- Ca me touche, mais...

Heero l'interrompt d'un baiser.

- Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas de "_mais_".

- Ok... Merci beaucoup. Bon, bah j'y vais, on est tous les deux attendu !

- Exact, reconnaît-il, tout en s'assurant que Duo est bien couvert. File, et à tout à l'heure.

- Merci, à tout à l'heure. Oh, j'ai oublié, se reprend-il en s'arrêtant et en revenant vers lui. Hey, qu'est-ce que t'étais en train de regarder avec cet air gourmand ?

- A ton avis ?

- J'y crois pas, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être gêné d'avoir été pris sur le fait !

- Pourquoi, j'ai pas le droit ? se défend-il en refermant sa main sur sa natte, pour attirer sans brutalité sans visage vers le sien. C'est un tort de considérer que j'ai plus ce droit que tous ceux qui en profitent, où que tu passes ?

- Ils en profitent avec les yeux, mais toi, tu as libre accès, et tu es le seul, assure-t-il contre ses lèvres. Le _seul_ et _unique_, mon très cher_ Heero_ _Yuy_ Lowe, précise-t-il en détachant chacun de ses mots.

- J'espère bien, répond-il en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, tendrement.

- 'ro... soupire Duo en se pressant contre lui.

Il a beaucoup de mal a résister quand Heero lui fait ça.

- Qu'avais-tu oublié, Duo...

- Quoi... ?

- T'es revenu parce que t'avais oublié quelque chose, souffle-t-il sans parvenir à détacher ses lèvres des siennes. Si tu ne me le dis pas rapidement, sans parler de tes ondulations contre mon corps, je te jure que je ne réponds plus de rien...

Duo s'arrache bien malgré lui à cette voluptueuse et dangereuse étreinte.

- J'ai bien failli encore oublier... Vade retro, Satanas ! lui ordonne-t-il en s'écartant.

- Enchanté, moi c'est Heero.

- Idiot ! réplique-t-il en le poussant gentiment.

- Doucement, petit elfe, tu es toujours blessé, lui rappelle-t-il en prenant ses avant-bras avec douceur.

- Justement, c'est de ça, dont il s'agit. J'ai rendez-vous vendredi à la Clinique pour qu'on me retire mes broches et mon plâtre.

- C'est une excellente nouvelle.

- Oui, j'en pouvais plus ! Et surtout, ajoute-t-il en se rapprochant de lui, jusqu'à coller sa bouche à son oreille, je vais enfin pouvoir te caresser entièrement de mes deux mains...

Heero frissonne sans pouvoir se retenir, le semblant de contrôle qu'il a gardé jusque là est à deux doigts de s'envoler.

- Et c'est moi le démon ? Dépêche-toi de filer, avant que je ne t'enferme ici pour de bon.

Duo lui vole un dernier long baiser en réponse, avant de repartir, dans un nuage de vanille devenu familier au cavalier.

Heero le savoure jusqu'à la dernière note, avant de quitter la pièce à son tour, son tableau sous le bras et le regard vague...

_A suivre...

* * *

_

**Notes générales :**

**1. Bleime **: les bleimes sont des hématomes se situant dans le pied, au niveau du tissu velouté. On dit aussi meurtrissure ou contusion de la sole. Cette pathologie apparaît chez les chevaux ayant une épaisseur de corne relativement mince. Les premiers soins consistent à doucher au maximum le pied, avant que le vétérinaire ou le maréchal-ferrant n'intervienne en creusant la corne pour libérer l'hématome. Chez les chevaux présentant des bleimes de manière régulière, pour prévenir leur apparition, on applique une plaque entre le fer et la sole, pour la protéger.

**2. ****Svadilfari** ou Svaðilfari veut dire : "Celui qui fait de pénibles (ou malheureux) voyages" ; dans la mythologie nordique, c'est l'étalon qui engendre Sleipnir avec Loki transformé en jument. Selon Snorri (_Gylfaginning_, 42), il appartient au géant maître-bâtisseur et contribue à la construction d'Asgard.

**3**. **round pen **: Rond de travail en liberté de 13 à 18 mètres de diamètre, avec une clôture d'au moins 2 mètres. On s'en sert pour le travail du jeune cheval mais aussi pour les assouplissements, c'est un outil indispensable. C'est une pratique hérité de l'équitation western.

**4**. **Entraîneur : **C'est un vrai responsable, puisqu'il assure l'entraînement du matin et participe aux courses l'après midi. C'est lui qui juge de la forme du cheval en vue de son engagement. Il gère son personnel et les chevaux, il est en relation avec les propriétaires et les conseille sur l'achat ou la vente de chevaux. En théorie, c'est Odin, l'entraîneur, mais Heero est son héritier, donc, il a le titre purement imaginaire de Second Entraîneur !

**5**. **Lad jockey et Lad driver : **Dans l'ensemble, les conditions imposées sont les mêmes que pour le lad jockey ou le lad driver. Tous les deux travaillent dans une écurie correspondant à leur activité, galop ou trot, ils assurent les soins journaliers des chevaux, font les boxes, montent ou drivent leurs chevaux attribués ( 3 ou 4 lots chaque matin), et les plus aptes montent en course l'après midi. Ils s'orientent ensuite vers la profession de jockey de plat, jockey d'obstacle, jockey driver.

**Notes de l'auteure :**

_Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu !  
A bientôt pour la suite et bonne semaine à vous tous.  
Bises._

_Lysanea_


	26. Une journée éprouvante

**Titre** : **L'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des animaux.**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf mention contraire annotées au chapitre un.

_**Pairing **_: 1 2 et 3 4.

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy Lowe, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner, Grégory Ten, Sally Po, Réléna Peacecrcraft._

_**Résumé**_ : une nouvelle journée à Asgard, qui n'est pas de tout repos.

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : bonjour à tous ! Je tenais à m'excuser parce que je me suis rendue compte que mon dernier chapitre était vraiment pas terrible... J'espère que celui-ci rattrapera le niveau, il est plus long, je le précise quand même. Je vous remercie pour les messages que vous m'avez laissé, malgré tout.

**Reviews anonymes :  
**_**Altaya** : merci pour ce message très gentil et encourageant ! Pour répondre à ta question, dans le chapitre 23, Milliardo décide de s'occuper d'Helgi, mis k.o par Duo/Oliver après sa crise de jalousie. Il l'emmène à Sank, et ce qui s'y passe, tu le sauras en lisant ce chapitre XD. Ce qui permet à Gregory et Sally d'être enfin ensemble, même s'ils ne savent pas si Helgi reviendra les embêter ou non. Et si j'ai pas réussi à être clair, n'hésite pas à me le redire ! Pour les préquelles de mon autre dossier, en cours, c'est moi qui remercie ceux qui les avaient lu d'avoir patienter et de les relire, aujourd'hui !_

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**.**

* * *

**oOo**

**Chapitre Vingt-Six : Une journée éprouvante.**

.

.

Installée confortablement face à Heero, dans le bureau d'Odin, Réléna profite du fait qu'il soit concentré sur la lecture des papiers pour l'observer.  
Jamais encore elle ne l'avait trouvé si attirant ; une lumière semble l'entourer, et il a l'air si serein, même en cet instant où sa concentration lui fait légèrement froncer les sourcils.

- Tout est en ordre, Réléna. Nous ferons rapidement quelques simulations de croisements entre Haute Dame et certains de nos étalons, pour définir le pedigree du poulain qui naîtrait de ces accouplements.

- Alors tu reconnais sa valeur ?

- Évidemment. Elle est issue d'une excellente lignée.

- Cela lui donne-t-il une chance d'être saillie par Wing?

Heero range les papiers dans les dossiers, lui lançant un rapide coup d'œil.

- C'est encore un peu tôt pour le dire.

- S'il est aussi difficile que toi, c'est sûr.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui décide des saillies, Réléna, mais notre naisseur équin (1).

- Mais il ne fait rien sans votre accord.

- Un accord de pure forme. Il ne nous viendrait jamais à l'idée d'aller à l'encontre des choix que Kodran nous soumet, il connaît parfaitement son métier et nos chevaux.

- A-t-on déjà vu un homme forcer un cheval à prendre une jument ? C'est plutôt le contraire, ils sautent sur tout ce qui bouge ! Comme les hommes, d'ailleurs. Enfin, presque tous... nuance-t-elle en lui lançant un regard éloquent.

- Duo assure que les chevaux ont aussi leurs préférences.

- Si Duo le dit... réplique-t-elle en levant les yeux au plafond.

- Commence pas, s'il te plaît.

- Au contraire, je clos le sujet.

Elle se lève, défroissant un pli imaginaire sur sa jupe droite.

- Tu as le temps de prendre un thé ou un café ? demande Heero, debout à son tour.

- Ici, en tête-à-tête ?

- Plutôt à l'étage, c'est l'heure de la pause, explique-t-il, alors qu'ils sortent du bureau.

- Vraiment ? De la pause de Duo et de Gregory, j'imagine ?

- Entre autres.

Ils s'éloignent du bureau sans se presser.

- Comme le hasard fait bien les choses...

- Tu n'as pas à prendre ce ton, Réléna. Je ne cherche pas à te cacher qu'il y a un intérêt évident pour nous à ce que tu acceptes l'invitation. Mais ne soit pas de mauvaise foi, nous t'avons toujours proposé de rester boire un verre, à chacune de tes visites à tes chevaux.

- Je le reconnais. Alors c'est autant par politesse que parce que vous attendez des réponses.

- Hn.

- Ca revient au même, pour moi. Ce n'est pas ma compagnie, que tu recherches.

- Combien de fois, encore, va-t-on avoir ce genre de conversation inutile ?

- Je n'ai même plus le droit de te dire ce que je ressens.

- Tu es libre de parler, et tu es libre de partir. Nous trouverons nos réponses autrement.

- C'est mon amour pour toi, que je porte comme un boulet aux chevilles et des menottes aux poignets.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé.

- Ca change de ces dernières années, c'est sûr. Bon, j'accepte de monter boire un verre avec vous. Grégory sera soulagé par les réponses que je peux lui apporter et qu'il attend sûrement avec impatience.

- Merci, Réléna. Je sais ce que cela te coûte d'être ici.

La jeune femme s'arrête, obligeant Heero a faire de même.

- Non, Heero, tu ne sais rien. Tu imagines, quand je suis là, sous tes yeux. Mais une fois repartie, tu m'oublieras à nouveau pour replonger dans ton monde, qui se résume à Asgard et Duo Maxwell.

Heero soupire.

- Tu l'as dit, il y a peu : nous ne sommes pas responsables des sentiments que nous éprouvons ou non pour les autres.

- Mais ne le sommes-nous pas de les ignorer ?

- Par l'Anneau Sacré, mais qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Réléna ?

- Je...

- Tu veux que j'accepte de prendre cette responsabilité là ? C'est d'accord. Je suis totalement responsable du fait que si tu n'es pas présente et si personne ne me rappelle ton existence, je ne pense pas à toi, ni au fait que tu aies des sentiments encore et que tu en souffres. Aujourd'hui que Duo occupe chaque seconde de mon existence encore plus que par le passé, effectivement. Satisfaite ?

Réléna le regarde longuement, la tête haute, mais les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

- Tu peux être si cruel, Heero. Et je dois être vraiment atteinte, pour te provoquer ainsi, sachant pertinemment à quel point tu peux blesser, par ignorance volontaire des sentiments qu'on te porte, justement.

- Les choses ne sont pas obligées de se passer comme ça, entre nous, répond-il, plus calmement, en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Désolée, Heero. Je crois n'avoir pas encore décidé s'il valait mieux pour moi que tu me haïsses ou que tu m'ignores.

- Tu as beaucoup compté pour moi, je ne pourrais jamais t'ignorer complètement. Ce sont tes sentiments qui m'indiffèrent et je n'y peux rien.

Deux larmes finissent par remporter la lutte et s'échappent des yeux de la jeune princesse, qui les essuie rageusement d'un mouvement brusque de sa main.

- Je ne vais vraiment pas bien, pour insister de la sorte et te pousser à me dire des choses si douloureuses.

- Réléna, je suis sincèrement désolé.

- Tu peux ! Heero...

La princesse craque et se blottit dans ses bras.

- Oublions le thé et rentre chez toi, Léna, lui dit-il en refermant ses bras autour d'elle. Grégory comprendra.

Réléna s'écarte.

- Ca ira. Laisse-moi juste disposer d'une salle de bain, pour pouvoir me rafraîchir, et je vous rejoins.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui. Je dois être affreuse, mais...

- Tu es très belle.

La jeune fille le regarde, surprise, puis sourit.

- Tu viens de te faire pardonner toutes tes paroles blessantes, et pourtant, mon cœur saigne encore...

Heero dépose un baiser sur son front, la surprenant unr nouvelle fois.

- Tu sais où se trouve la salle de bain principale, rejoins-nous ensuite au Salon, dès que tu le souhaites.

- Merci, Heero.

Il monte les escaliers le premier, et Réléna lui emboîte le pas, peu après.  
Elle se rend à la salle de bain, comme prévu, avec un pincement au cœur en se souvenant du temps où elle pensait devenir un jour une des Dames d'Asgard, aux côtés d'Heero...

Heero, lui, est arrivé au Salon.  
Le sourire de Duo, à son entrée, a chassé définitivement ses sentiments négatifs, créés par sa discussion avec Réléna.

- Enfin ! J'en avais marre de jouer la cinquième roue du carrosse !

Heero sourit en jetant un œil aux deux couples entourant Duo.

- Ca va, on a été sages, proteste Trowa.

- Tu crois vraiment que les mouvements de tes épaules ne trahissent pas l'activité de tes mains et le lieu où elles disparaissent, peut-être ?

- Duo ! s'indigne Quatre, alors que Sally étouffe son rire contre l'épaule de Grégory.

- Continuez donc, intervient Heero en s'installant aux côtés de Duo. Je détourne son attention, ajoute-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

- Puisque on a le feu vert du Maître des lieux... répond Trowa, avant de reprendre les lèvres de Quatre.

Grégory et Sally se sourient avec tendresse, et échangent un doux baiser également, mais plutôt rapide.  
Sally se tourne ensuite vers les deux couples et se décide à les interrompre, avant qu'ils ne se coupent définitivement de ce qui les entourent.

- Dites, je ne voudrais pas être impolie, mais... où est Réléna, Heero ?

- Elle arrive, lui répond-il en se détachant légèrement de Duo.

- Tout s'est bien passé ? demande-t-il d'ailleurs.

- Plus ou moins. Elle a encore un peu de mal à accepter les choses.

Un silence s'installe, durant lequel chacun se perd dans ses propres réflexions, mais il ne dure pas longtemps ; Réléna entre bientôt.

Tous les regards se tournent vers elle.

Le sien se porte plus particulièrement sur Heero et Duo.

Duo qui, dans un premier mouvement, veut s'écarter d'Heero, contre lequel il est blotti.  
Mais si Heero le laisse se redresser, il raffermit néanmoins sa prise autour de ses épaules, l'empêchant de fuir totalement son étreinte.

- Excusez-moi de m'être fait attendre, leur dit-elle en souriant.

- Tu n'as fait que ce que fait toute princesse qui se respecte, lui répond Quatre, avec un sourire bienveillant.

Elle lui rend son sourire, avant de s'installer dans le fauteuil restant.

Sally, la plus proche, lui demande ce qu'elle veut boire avant de lui servir un thé.

- Je ne vais pas vous faire languir plus longtemps, Grégory, et vous racontez tout ce que je sais. Je m'excuse, tout d'abord, de n'avoir pas pu vous donner de meilleures nouvelles que celles que j'ai laissé sur votre répondeur.

- Je vous en prie, Altesse. C'était déjà très gentil à vous de m'appeler.

- Mon frère vous l'avait promis, et il s'est assuré plus d'une fois que je n'oublierai pas. Mais je n'avais pas grand chose à dire, alors. Non, ce n'est pas exactement cela. J'avais peur de trop en dire ou pas assez, et de vous inquiéter davantage, par ma maladresse. Vous avez du quand même vous inquiéter.

- Un peu, Altesse, avoue-t-il.

- Laissons tomber le "Altesse", voulez-vous.

- Bien.

Réléna boit une gorgée de son thé, puis repose sa tasse et ne dit rien, comme si elle cherchait par où commencer.

Trowa sent le cœur de Quatre battre de plus en plus vite.

- Quatre, mon ange... ?

- Je suis désolé, s'excuse-t-il en se levant, le souffle court et rapide. C'est trop intense... L'un de vous... me racontera...

- Que se passe-t-il ? demande Réléna, réellement inquiète.

- Je vous laisse lui expliquer, répond Trowa. Toutes nos excuses, princesse, ajoute-t-il avant de soutenir Quatre pour le conduire à leur chambre.

- Heero ?

Heero se tourne vers la jeune femme.

- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que Quatre a un don d'empathie. L'intensité des émotions vécues, ces derniers temps, l'a considérablement affaibli. Je suppose que l'angoisse, les doutes, les interrogations, l'attente, l'inquiétude qui se mêlent, en ce moment, ont été un peu trop lourds à porter.

- C'est horrible, le pauvre... Ne peut-on rien faire pour lui ?

- Il va bientôt rentrer chez lui, à Aden, pour s'isoler dans le désert et se vider la tête, lui explique Duo. Dans l'immédiat, Trowa va s'occuper de lui, il est le seul à pouvoir l'apaiser efficacement.

- Tant mieux. Je ne sais pas s'il perçoit les émotions à travers les murs, mais je vais quand même faire au plus vite, pour calmer vos attentes et inquiétudes.

- Merci, lui disent Heero et Duo d'une même voix.

Ils échangent un rapide regard, puis reportent leur attention sur la princesse, qui commence son récit.

.

.

_**Pendant ce temps là, à l'étage**_ **_au-dessus, dans la chambre de Trowa et de Quatre._**

.

Trowa aide Quatre à s'allonger sur leur lit, et lui tend un sac afin qu'il respire à l'intérieur ; en effet, respirer son propre dioxyde de carbone diminue l'apport en oxygène et ralentit donc les fréquences cardiaques.

Pendant qu'il lui tient le sac, Quatre appuie fortement sur ses yeux, et finit par se calmer et se détendre.

Lorsqu'il retire ses mains et ouvre les yeux, Trowa retire le sac, qu'il pose sur le côté, puis se penche sur lui et l'embrasse longuement.  
C'est aussi un très bon moyen de diminuer l'apport en oxygène, même si le cœur a bien du mal a ralentir ses battements, lorsque son propriétaire est embrassé de la sorte...

Le baiser rompu, Trowa se relève pour lui chercher un verre d'eau sur la table, puis revient s'allonger près de lui.

- Comment tu te sens ? demande-t-il.

- Beaucoup mieux, merci. Je suis désolé, tu m'avais prévenu du risque, et je n'ai pas voulu en tenir compte.

- Il faut parfois laisser les enfants faire les bêtises pour qu'ils comprennent le danger.

- Tu viens de me traiter d'enfant ?

Trowa dépose un doux baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres.

- Tu as fait un caprice d'enfant, reconnais-le.

- Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si intense, en fait.

- Réléna a un peu joué avec nos émotions aussi, en prenant son temps pour parler. Elle n'avait pas tant besoin de chercher ses mots, je suis sûr.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle se la jouait suspense et effet dramatique ?

- Ca ne m'étonnerait pas, mon ange. Nous en saurons plus d'ici peu, mais je ne pense pas que ce qu'elle souhaitait nous apprendre soit si difficile à exprimer. Sauf si Milliardo a attaché Helgi et l'a torturé.

- Quelle horreur ! frissonne Quatre, en se blottissant un peu plus dans ses bras.

- Ca ne m'étonnerait franchement pas qu'il ait des tendances SM.

- Milliardo ?

- Non, Helgi. Mais peut-être aussi Milliardo. Il aime tellement dominer, aussi bien les situations que les gens...

- C'est vrai qu'il jouit du pouvoir qu'il a sur les autres. Et de le voir se matérialiser, aussi.

- Du coup, je me demande vraiment ce qui a pu se passer entre eux, ces derniers jours...

- Finalement, Réléna a peut-être réellement ressenti une difficulté à en parler.

- C'est possible, mais je n'en suis pas encore convaincu. Je la connais, elle aime attirer et centrer l'attention sur elle, elle aime être regardée, surtout par Heero, quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle il le fait.

- J'ai ressenti sa douleur, tu sais, quand elle a vu Heero et Duo, en entrant dans le Salon.

- Je ne doute pas qu'elle souffre, Quatre. Mais elle est la seule responsable. Cela fait plus de quatre ans qu'ils sont séparés, il faut qu'elle arrête de s'accrocher à un rêve.

- Oui, mais jusqu'à présent, la vie amoureuse d'Heero lui permettait de croire encore qu'elle pouvait le reconquérir. Elle vient seulement de comprendre que c'est définitivement impossible, dorénavant. C'est difficile, comme situation.

- Je veux bien le croire. Mais j'espère que ça lui permettra enfin d'arrêter cette fixation sur Heero, au plus vite. S'il existe une personne pour chaque être peuplant ce vaste monde, elle ferait mieux d'ouvrir les yeux, ou elle risque de passer à côté sans voir celle qui lui est destinée.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour elle ?

- Si elle trouve quelqu'un, elle fichera la paix une bonne fois pour toute à Heero. Et à Duo, accessoirement.

- Accessoirement, reprend Quatre, un brin moqueur.

Trowa ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais la referme bien vite, craquant complètement devant l'expression affichée par son amant, qu'il finit par embrasser avec tendresse.  
Après ce long baiser, Trowa se détache et fait basculer Quatre sur lui.

Quatre se laisse faire, comprenant les intentions de Trowa : cette position lui permet de lui offrir un merveilleux massage du cuir chevelu, qui a le don de détendre Quatre aussi efficacement qu'une séance de relaxation ou qu'un long bain moussant.

Le jeune homme profite donc pleinement de la douce pression des doigts de son amour, qui glissent entre ses mèches blondes, du rythme quasi hypnotique des battements de son cœur, sous son oreille posée sur sa poitrine, qui se soulève et le berce par ce mouvement.

Ils restent ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe.  
Quatre, le visage tourné vers la porte, ouvre simplement les yeux.

- Entrez !

La porte s'ouvre sur Duo, suivit par Heero.

- Désolé, on voulait pas vous déranger ! C'était juste pour savoir si ça allait mieux... Puisque c'est apparemment le cas, on va vous...

- C'est bon, Duo, sourit Quatre en se redressant. Vous pouvez rester.

- On peut repasser, propose Heero.

- Asseyez-vous, plutôt.

Sachant que Trowa autant que Quatre n'auraient pas hésité à leur demander de revenir, s'ils avaient vraiment voulu être seuls, Heero referme la porte et rejoint Duo, qui s'est déjà assis sur le bras du fauteuil, le laissant s'installer dedans... pour ensuite atterrir sur ses genoux !

Trowa lève les yeux au plafond en soupirant, alors que Quatre sourit avec tendresse.

- Réléna est repartie ? demande Trowa.

- Hn.

- Greg et Sally ?

- Greg s'occupe de DS, je le rejoindrai après. Sally est retournée au Centre.

- Réléna a pu rassurer tout le monde ?

Heero et Duo échangent un rapide coup d'oeil.

- Disons qu'elle a pu nous confirmer que Helgi est entre de bonnes mains, répond Duo. Sally et Greg sont un peu plus sereins quant à leur relation, mais la situation reste préoccupante, tout de même.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je te laisse leur expliquer, enkeli.

- Ok. En fait, Réléna nous a raconté comment ça c'était passé, dès le début. Oliver n'y a pas été de main morte, Helgi était sérieusement sonné, et ils ont dû appeler un médecin, dès leur retour à Sank.

- Il est resté inconscient tout le trajet ? s'étonne Quatre.

- Oui... répond Duo d'une petite voix. Mais c'est de sa faute, il avait qu'à pas s'en prendre à toi ! se défend-il devant le regard de Quatre. Tu sais comment Oliver réagit, dès que moi ou les gens que j'aime sont menacés !

- Justement. Je lui ai dit plusieurs fois de faire attention et de modérer la violence de ses réactions.

- Si Oliver doit venir se défendre, j'aimerais autant être prévenu, intervient Heero. Vous avez beau partager le même corps, j'apprécierai moyennement de me retrouver avec _lui_ sur mes genoux, enkeli.

Duo ne peut s'empêcher de rougir, alors que les deux autres en face éclatent franchement de rire.

- Non, il ne viendra pas, le rassure Quatre, une fois calmé. On clôt le sujet, continue ton récit, Duo.

- Je disais donc qu'ils ont fait intervenir un médecin, au cas où le coup et le choc auraient provoqué un traumatisme crânien. Heureusement, il n'avait rien de grave. Milliardo en a profité pour lui faire administrer une dose de calmant, en prévision de son réveil.

- Le médecin était d'accord ?

- C'est le médecin de la famille royale de Sank, il a totalement confiance en Milliardo. Il lui a expliqué que c'était un homme dangereux et perturbé, raisons pour lesquelles il a fallu l'assommer...

- Ce n'est que la vérité.

- Mais Milliardo n'en savait rien. Il a emmené Helgi sans savoir ce qui s'était passé et ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Ni qui...

- Cela n'a pas d'importance, Duo, lui dit Heero en serrant sa main plus fort. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'il ait voulu l'aider et qu'il est sur la bonne voie.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Helgi s'est réveillé peu après, un peu vaseux, mais hurlant quand même de toutes ses forces, alors qu'il reprenait conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Aidé de ses employés, Milliardo a réussi à l'attacher à son lit.

Trowa et Quatre échangent un regard et un sourire qui n'échappent pas à leurs amis.

- Je n'ose imaginer à quoi vous venez de penser, soupire Heero.

- On se disait juste, avant que vous n'arriviez, que Milliardo avait peut-être attaché et torturé Helgi, ce qui ne serait pas impossible, puisqu'ils ont tout à fait le caractère des personnes s'adonnant au SM.

- Milliardo n'est pas comme ça ! réagit un peu trop violemment Duo. Je... je suis désolé, se reprend-il en regardant Heero. C'est pas que je le défends systématiquement, mais je... C'est juste que...

- C'est rien, je comprends, le rassure Heero en déposant un baiser dans son cou, à portée de ses lèvres. Continue.

Duo hoche la tête, le remerciant d'un sourire, avant de reprendre.

- Milliardo est resté à ses côtés toute la nuit, et le lendemain, il a fait venir le Dr Meiser.

- Le Dr Meiser ? répètent Trowa et Quatre d'une même voix.

- Vous le connaissez ? demande Heero.

- Tu ne lui as rien dit, Dun' ? s'étonne Trowa.

Duo se tourne vers Heero.

- J'ai pas eu l'occasion. Je voulais pas en parler au moment où Réléna l'a évoqué.

- J'ai bien senti que tu t'es tendu, en entendant ce nom. Tu le connais ?

- Le Dr Meiser est le psychiatre qui m'a sauvé de l'internement, lorsque Wufei a tenté de me faire passer pour un aliéné devant être enfermé. Milliardo lui a demandé de m'examiner et les conclusions de son analyse ont permis d'écarter cette menace. C'est un homme réputé, dans sa profession, je n'ai donc plus jamais été inquiété.

- C'est ainsi que Milliardo t'a aidé, alors.

- Oui.

- Wufei avait fait appel à de grands psychiatres aussi, ajoute Quatre. Il avait réuni pas mal de données qui étayaient sa théorie, parce qu'elles pouvaient être interprétées de manière différentes.

- Il s'est vraiment donné toutes les chances de pouvoir te faire enfermer, alors.

- Il me jugeait dangereux. Il pensait faire mon bien.

- En détruisant ta vie, belle notion du bien ! intervient Quatre.

- On en a déjà discuté, c'est du passé.

- Encore une fois, je suis impressionné que tu aies réussi à lui pardonner.

- Tu sais, Heero, un proverbe dit "_en amour on pardonne, mais on oublie jamais_." C'est ce que j'ai fait.

- Hn.

- C'est donc le Dr Meiser qui s'occupe de Helgi ?

- Oui, répond Duo à son frère. Je vous épargne les termes psychiatriques relevés par Réléna, mais il souffre d'une réelle pathologie, dont sa jalousie obsessionnelle et sa possessivité extrême ne sont que les symptômes, plutôt que les causes ou les conséquences.

- Il est suivi au Centre hospitalier ?

Duo secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

- Milliardo a obtenu l'autorisation pour une hospitalisation a domicile. Une équipe médicale se relaie jour et nuit au Palais Royal.

- Et Milliardo ? Comment va-t-il ?

Duo soupire.

- Il a arrêté de boire comme une éponge, c'est déjà pas si mal. D'après Réléna, il se sent vraiment très impliqué dans l'amélioration de l'état de santé de Helgi. Je ne connais pas ses raisons, mais si ça lui permet d'aller mieux... Je ne peux rien faire de plus qu'avoir cet espoir-là...

Heero porte leurs mains entrelacées à ses lèvres pour déposer un baiser sur le dos de la sienne.

Duo lui sourit pour le remercier de sa compréhension et de sa gentillesse, puis se repositionne pour se blottir contre lui, le nez dans son cou.  
Ils soupirent discrètement de bien-être, alors que Heero resserre son étreinte.

La main de Quatre se crispe dans celle de Trowa, mais d'un regard, il lui demande de ne pas intervenir.

- Il a l'air sur la bonne voie, dit-il quand même, pour les sortir de leur cocon de tendresse.

Et s'attirant donc inévitablement un regard de reproche de son amant, auquel il ne répond que par l'excuse dans le sien...

- Oui, répond Heero, rompant leur échange également. Nous vous donnerons des nouvelles, dès que nous en aurons, et tant que vous serez joignables.

- Ce serait sympa, oui, accepte Quatre.

- Bien, il va être l'heure de retourner travailler.

- Oui, et tu as besoin de te reposer, Quatre, ajoute Duo en se levant.

- En fait, j'allais te demander si tu pouvais rester encore un peu avec moi...

- Ah bon ?

- On part demain et je sais pas quand on se reverra, mon Dodo ! J'ai profité le plus possible de tout le monde, du Domaine, je me suis bien promené avec mes chevaux et Trowa, j'ai réussi à passer du temps avec Heero, mais on a pas eu beaucoup de temps, tous les deux.

Duo s'avance jusqu'au lit pour entourer Quatre de ses bras, lui faisant une grosse bise sonore avant de frotter sa joue contre la sienne.

- C'est vrai, mon Quatquat ! C'est passé tellement vite ! Ok, je reste encore !

Heero et Trowa, qui s'est relevé, échangent un regard et un mirco-sourire typiquement... eux !

- Je dirai à Grégory de ne pas s'inquiéter de ton retard éventuel.

- Merci, honey.

- J'ai encore quelques petites choses à faire aux écuries, moi aussi.

- On vous chasse pas, ni l'un, ni l'autre ! leur dit Quatre.

- C'est pas ce qu'on ressent, le rassure Trowa. Mais comme Duo l'a si justement fait remarquer, le temps est passé vite, et ça continue. Si on veut partir à l'heure, demain, et sans rien oublier, j'ai intérêt à commencer à tout vérifier des maintenant.

- Et puis, il te laisse entre de bonnes mains ! ajoute Duo avec un grand sourire.

- C'est sûr... D'accord, dans ce cas.

- Entre de bonnes mains, oui, intervient Trowa, si tu ne te mets pas à énumérer les qualités de ton cavalier, des étoiles dans les yeux et le cœur gonflé d'amour comme un fleuve en crue ! Les yeux d'Heero par-ci, la douceur de ses mains par-là, son sourire qu'il n'a que pour toi, et...

- Et tu veux voir à quel point ma main peut-être douce, sur ta joue, Trowa ?

- Ca ira, Heero, merci.

- Ca ira pour nous aussi, mon Trowa, Duo est très prévenant, avec moi. Vous pouvez partir l'esprit tranquille.

- On a le droit à un bisou ou c'est la porte directement ? demande Heero, très sérieusement.

Dans un mouvement pratiquement identique, Duo et Quatre tendent leurs bras vers leurs hommes, qui se lancent un énième coup d'œil complice avant de répondre à l'invitation.

Un petit moment plus tard, à la durée exacte impossible à définir, les deux aînés quittent la chambre.

Duo s'allonge sur le côté, face à Quatre, et lui sourit.  
Ils restent un long moment à se regarder en silence, Quatre jouant avec le bout de la lourde natte de Duo, et lui-même passant ses doigts dans les fines mèches blondes qui balaient son front.

- Comment tu te sens, _angel_ ?

- Très bien, Duo, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, vraiment.

- C'est pas trop difficile, pour Tro et toi ?

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, vous allez bientôt être séparés, mais vous pouvez pas trop être démonstratifs et vous lâcher...

Quatre laisse échapper un petit rire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va très bien de côté-là ! C'est un peu paradoxal, c'est vrai, quelque part. Ce qu'on vit est très fort, intérieurement, mais l'amour de Trowa, _notre_ amour m'apaise complètement et me calme très efficacement.

- C'est effectivement super paradoxal ! Mais tant mieux, si ça se passe comme ça, ça me soulage !

- Trowa est réellement très fort, tu sais. Je l'ai toujours senti, mais j'en ai la plus parfaite démonstration, ces derniers temps, alors qu'il m'avait déjà souvent soutenu, par le passé. Quand je "tachycarde", il parvient à maîtriser son angoisse et son inquiétude, sans parler de l'aide qu'il m'apporte pour calmer ma crise. Ce qui fait que j'arrive assez rapidement à retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

- Je peux comprendre qu'il y arrive, dans ce type de situation. Mais il y a certains moments où ce doit être difficile de maîtriser ses émotions, alors qu'on partage des choses très fortes... Vous étiez particulièrement actifs, sous la couette !

- Tu peux parler ! proteste Quatre en lui pinçant le nez gentiment. Si tu arrives à rester une seule nuit sans approcher Heero, j'accepterais que tu te moques aussi ouvertement de Trowa et moi !

- On a quand même dormi plusieurs nuits dans le même lit, avant même de s'être seulement embrasser, Quatre !

- Justement. Vous n'aviez encore rien fait, tous les deux. Une fois l'union consommée, c'est bien plus difficile et on ne chante plus la même chanson ! Dois-je te rappeler que ton frère et moi avons vécu un amour platonique durant six ans, avant de se mettre ensemble ?

- T'as pas tort... reconnaît Duo. Bon alors, ça veut dire que vous continuez vos galipettes et qu'aucun des deux n'est frustré par la baisse d'activité ?

- Quelle baisse d'activité ? C'est toi qui le dis, encore une fois ! T'es peut-être simplement tellement occupé par tes propres activités, maintenant, que tu te rends moins compte de ce qui se passe ailleurs...

Duo se laisse aller en arrière pour s'allonger sur le dos, et croise ses bras derrière sa tête.

- Je ne vous espionnais pas, non plus. Ca se voyait, c'est tout.

Quatre se rapproche de lui et pose sa tête sur son épaule.

- Je sais bien, mon Dodo. _"Le jour a des yeux, mais la nuit a des oreilles" _dit-on chez moi. Je comprends d'autant mieux, parce que je remarque la même chose, depuis que tu es avec Heero.

- On est quand même beaucoup plus sages que vous.

- C'est le début ! Quand nous reviendrons, Trowa et moi, j'espère que nous te retrouverons ici, et tu me raconteras tout ça !

- Quatre...

- J'ai rien dit ! se défend-il.

- Je te vois venir quand même.

- Je peux te dire une dernière chose ?

- Vas-y, soupire Duo en abaissant un de ses bras pour l'entourer.

Un geste simple qui veut dire "_je t'en veux pas d'insister, puisque c'est toi et que t'as tous les droits_."  
Quatre remonte son bras pour poser sa main sur la sienne, qui enveloppe son épaule avec tendresse.

- On a pas mal voyagé, tous les deux, même pour de très courtes durées. Tu es souvent venu m'accueillir, à mon arrivée dans une ville où tu avais un travail à faire, et où je venais te rejoindre.

- Oui...

- Jamais je n'ai eu ce sentiment tel que celui qui m'a saisi, lorsque tu es venu me chercher au port, il y a bientôt trois mois, maintenant.

- Quel sentiment ?

- C'est difficile à décrire, mais c'était comme si tu étais chez toi, alors que tu étais là depuis à peine un mois. C'était encore plus fort, tu avais l'air à ta place, vraiment, tu allais avec le lieu. Ce sentiment n'a cessé de se renforcer, par la suite. Je te sens bien, épanoui, comme je ne t'ai jamais ressenti qu'en un seul autre lieu.

- Eldeux, devine Duo.

- Oui, Eldeux. Voir même, au cimetière, car il n'y a que là que tu es si apaisé et serein.

- Je le ressens aussi, Quatre.

- Tu rayonnes, une telle lumière se dégage de toi ! Ton travail avec les chevaux, autant que ta relation avec Heero, font briller tes yeux et battre ton cœur d'une manière unique, mon Duo. Je voudrais que ce soit toujours le cas, tu le mérites tellement...

Duo embrasse le sommet du crâne de son meilleur ami et le serre fort contre lui.

- Thanks, my angel.

Quatre se redresse pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu sais, Heero aussi possède une grande force intérieure, notamment grâce à l'amour qu'il te porte. N'hésite pas à y puiser la force d'imaginer un avenir où tu resterais ici, avec lui.

- C'est encore un peu tôt.

- Je sais, mais...

- Quatre, s'il te plaît, le coupe Duo en se redressant à son tour. Je ne veux pas te blesser. Je ne suis pas Trowa, je gère mal cette angoisse du futur. Restons-en là, s'il te plaît. Je suis désolé...

- C'est moi qui te présente mes excuses, Duo. Je n'ai plus assez de force pour t'aider à surmonter ce blocage. Mais je crois que c'est normal, parce qu'en fait, ce n'est pas mon rôle.

- Tu en as assez fait, oui, et je suis en grande partie responsable de ton état.

- Ne crois pas ça. C'est un tout et je t'interdis de culpabiliser.

- Je vais essayer.

- Tu vas réussir, lui assure Quatre en se soulevant pour lui embrasser le bout du nez. Comme tu vas réussir à lever ton blocage. N'oublie pas, mon Duo : _l'avenir n'est jamais que du présent à mettre en ordre. Tu n'as pas à le prévoir, seulement à le permettre_. (2)

Duo sourit.

- T'as toujours la phrase qui tue ! Oh shit ! Tu vas trop me manquer, Little Cat !

- Viens-là, répond-il en lui ouvrant les bras. Viens profiter de ma présence et que je profite de la tienne.

Duo se blottit contre son torse, et Quatre referme ses bras autour de lui.

- Je veux pas provoquer de crise, Quatre, alors je garde les choses pour moi, je te les écrirai et tu les liras quand tu pourras, sans risquer quoi que ce soit.

- Je ne suis pas en sucre, Duo.

- Non, mais tu es l'une des personnes qui comptent le plus dans ma vie, ça justifie toutes les précautions.

Quatre embrasse son front, ému.

- Allez, dis-moi ce que tu veux que je sache, parce qu'il y a des choses que j'ai aussi besoin d'entendre.

- Vrai ?

- I promise.

- Bon... Et puis c'est pas comme si je ne savais pas quoi faire en cas de crise, même si j'aime pas te voir dans cet état...

- Duo...

- Il est pas loin, le sac plastique... ?

- D.U.O...

- Ok... Je voulais que tu saches que j'ai adoré ce temps passé avec toi, que je t'aime fort, angel, et que tu vas trop me manquer, dit-il en se serrant un peu plus contre lui. Ca va... ? reprend-il après un court silence.

- Oui, Duo, parfaitement bien, le rassure-t-il en passant sa main dans son dos, avec tendresse. J'ai aussi beaucoup apprécié ces moments passés avec toi, avec Trowa, avec Heero, tous ensemble. J'espère qu'il y en aura d'autres, et j'y crois très fort, assez pour nous deux, puisque tu ne t'en sens pas encore capable. Et sache que je t'aime fort, moi aussi, _khoya_.(3)

Duo profite de cette étreinte si intense, puis se détache.

- Je sais que t'es pas en sucre et que je suis pas une nana, mais Quatre, je commence moi-même à avoir mal au cœur tellement je suis ému, tu peux pas ne pas le ressentir ! Je sens déjà ton cœur, qui bat super vite.

- C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas grave. C'est un peu comme avec Trowa, notre lien m'aide à ralentir ma fréquence cardiaque.

- Ca retarde la crise, ça rend sa progression plus lente, mais tes battements de cœur s'accélèrent quand même. Non, Quatre, je peux pas profiter d'être avec toi, dans ces conditions.

- Tu as raison.

- On va passer une super soirée, après dîner, on a encore du temps pour nous. Et il y a demain, aussi, après mon rendez-vous à la Clinique. Même si tu sais déjà où tu vas chercher la bague de Trowa, on pourra flâner un peu, et être rentrés à l'heure du déjeuner.

- Tu en as parlé à Heero, il est d'accord pour détourner l'attention de Trowa ?

- Oui, il est tout à fait d'accord et sait déjà comment retenir Trowa, sans en avoir l'air. Il a un tout petit peu râlé, pour la forme, parce qu'il voulait être avec moi, mais c'est rien du tout.

- C'est rien du tout parce qu'il a râlé, sinon, ça aurait été toute une histoire !

- J'avoue. Bien, je te laisse, cette fois. Repose-toi, en attendant ce soir...

- D'accord. Merci, mon Dodo.

- Merci à toi, angel.

Duo l'embrasse et le serre fort un petit moment, qu'ils ont bien du mal à interrompre, puis quitte la chambre.

Ce n'est qu'une fois sorti du Manoir qu'il s'arrête et s'appuie contre un des arbres bordant l'allée, la main sur son cœur, pour respirer un grand coup.  
Il reprend la route, espérant que Quatre ne souffre pas trop, vu comme lui a déjà eu de grosses difficultés, sans être empathe.

Mais Quatre est très fort.

Il a vraiment beaucoup encaissé, pour être à ce point affaibli ; Duo ne l'a jamais connu dans un tel état, et pourtant, ils en ont traversé, des épreuves difficiles.  
Mais il a confiance, il sait aussi l'effet qu'a le désert, sur son meilleur ami.

Et il y a aussi Trowa, maintenant.

Rassuré, il s'apprête à rejoindre Grégory, mais il ne l'aperçoit nulle part : ni dans le _round pen_, mais ça c'est normal, l'après-midi, ils ne l'utilisent pas, ils font autre chose, essentiellement une grande balade.

Mais il ne le voit pas non plus dans les prés autour.

Se rappelant qu'il est un peu tard, ce que confirme le discret coup d'œil à sa montre, autant que la nuit qui s'impose de plus en plus, il prend la direction du Purgatoire, pensant l'y trouver encore.

Mais brusquement, alors qu'il l'a presque atteint, il voit DS en sortir et le dépasser au triple galop.

- DeathScythe ! hurle-t-il, avec ce réflexe stupide et totalement inutile de courir après lui, comme s'il pouvait le rattraper.

Il s'arrête au bout d'une ou deux foulées, et se retourne car il entend un autre cheval ; c'est Grégory, montant Alsvid (3).

- Duo, je suis désolé, dit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur. J'ai fait une erreur stupide, j'ai gardé mon portable dans la poche de ma chemise, et juste au moment où je rentrais DS, il s'est allumé en vibrant.

Duo grimace ; le téléphone de Grégory a une lumière bleue plutôt agressive, et dans la pénombre du Purgatoire, ça a dû être très mal vécu par DS, en plus des vibrations.

- Ok, je vais le chercher.

- Je t'accompagne.

Grégory tend sa main pour l'aider à monter derrière lui, mais Duo secoue la tête négativement.

- Non, Greg, j'y vais seul. Tu me rejoindras, mais il faut d'abord que tu ailles voir Sally pour qu'elle te donne la trousse de secours, je ne sais pas dans quel état on va le retrouver. Donne-moi ton portable et prend le mien. Dès que je l'ai rattrapé, je t'envoie un message.

Grégory descend du cheval et lui tend son téléphone, prenant le sien.

- A partir de combien de temps peut-on considérer que tu es en danger, Duo, et partir à ta recherche ?

- Attends mon message, simplement, et surtout, que personne ne m'appelle, répond Duo en montant Alsvid. Rien ne doit nous perturber. Si tu peux éviter le plus longtemps possible d'avertir Heero, ce serait bien. Il va encore s'inquiéter.

- Je vais essayer. Fais attention.

- Ca ira. A tout à l'heure.

Duo file au galop dans la direction prise par DS, s'enfonçant dans la Forêt d'Asgard.

Aidé par les animaux qui la peuplent et qui le guident, puis par les émotions de DS, qu'il perçoit d'abord faiblement, puis de plus en plus intensément, il parvient à en remonter le fil jusqu'à retrouver le cheval, qui s'est bien avancé dans le Lac.

Il descend d'Alsvid et l'attache, mais très lâchement, le laissant brouter tranquillement.  
Comme tout cheval, s'il a de l'eau et son carré à brouter, tout va bien !

Alors Duo ne s'inquiète pas plus pour lui et après avoir lancé sons message à Grégory, lui demandant de prendre des couvertures avec lui, il se tourne vers le Lac.

- DS, mon beau... appelle-t-il avec douceur, juste assez fort pour être entendu.

Le cheval lève la tête vers lui, les oreilles dressées et pointées dans sa direction, attentif au bruit qui l'a dérangé.  
Duo retire ses chaussures et son manteau, puis s'avance dans l'eau plus que froide.

- Si tu voulais une bonne douche glacée, fallait me le faire comprendre autrement !

DS s'ébroue et tape du pied dans l'eau, les oreilles couchées, mais elles ne le restent pas longtemps.

- Ok, ok, t'es fâché... soupire Duo. J'arrive, et t'as intérêt à y mettre du tien, parce que si je chope la crève, tu vas pas me voir pendant un moment. Et t'aime pas ça, pas vrai ?

Duo ne dit plus rien, mais continue d'avancer, accrochant le regard du cheval ; une fois certain d'avoir toute son attention, il s'arrête et sort le téléphone de Grégory, l'ouvrant pour provoquer l'éclairage.

DS recule, dans un premier mouvement, mais le regard de Duo paralyse presque son instinct de fuite ; dès qu'il se fige, Duo referme le clapet du portable, et s'avance vers lui en souriant.

Il l'ouvre de nouveau, sans cesser sa lente progression, provoquant encore ce mouvement de recul chez le cheval, qu'il bloque.  
Il referme le clapet pour étouffer la lumière bleue, le récompensant ainsi.

Dans les exercices de dressage que lui a appris Grégory, et qu'il met en pratique pour débourrer les jeunes poulains ou les chevaux sauvages, l'espace de fuite est limité par le round pen ; le cheval est forcé de s'arrêter, à un moment ou à un autre, et dès qu'il le fait, le dresseur fait disparaître l'objet qui a causé sa panique et sa fuite, l'objet de sa peur.

Le dressage de chevaux sauvages prend beaucoup plus de temps, il faut suivre le troupeau dans ses déplacements, et ruser.

DS n'est pas un cheval sauvage, il a été dressé, puis traumatisé, et il est en plein dans un processus de restauration de ce pacte de confiance passé avec les hommes.  
Le moindre incident, en ce moment, peut avoir des conséquences, signifier un retour en arrière sur ce long chemin accompli par Duo, dans son travail avec lui.

Et il n'y a que Duo qui puisse agir ainsi, en pleine liberté, aussi rapidement, et avec une chance de rassurer DS pour qu'il ne régresse pas, et qu'il ait toujours confiance en Grégory.

Le chuchoteur a bien conscience de tout cela, il l'a compris lorsque Duo lui a demandé son portable.  
Aussi, alors qu'il chevauche en compagnie de Trowa et d'Heero - Duo a-t-il réellement cru qu'Heero pourrait ne pas être tenu au courant ? - il leur explique tout cela, afin qu'ils comprennent l'enjeu de ce qui se passe, au Lac.

Lorsqu'ils y arrivent, ils trouvent Duo et DS a faible distance l'un de l'autre ; ils se rapprochent avec une grande discrétion, dont Duo prend note pour les en remercier plus tard.

Autant Gregory, que Trowa mais surtout Heero, a dû mal à ne pas intervenir, en voyant Duo plongé jusqu'à mi-cuisses dans l'eau glacée du Lac ; il ne tremble pas, mais il ne fait aucun doute qu'il est gelé, lui aussi.

Mais aucun des trois hommes ne cède, sachant le prix que cela a déjà coûté à Duo et ne voulant pas rendre ses efforts inutiles.

Il ne reste rapidement plus que quelques pas entre Duo et DS, mais l'homme tient à ce que ce soit l'animal qui comble l'écart.  
Ce que DeathScythe fait, bien que le téléphone soit ouvert et la lumière, toujours si agressive.

Une preuve de confiance mais surtout d'amour, et c'est avec une grande émotion que Duo, après avoir refermé pour la dernière fois le téléphone, entoure DS de ses bras et plonge son visage dans sa crinière ébène si douce.

Il le serre un court moment contre lui, avant de le ramener sur la rive, une simple main posée sur son encolure suffisant à le guider.  
Aucun des trois hommes inquiets ne bouge, malgré leur envie de venir à leur rencontre.

- Greg, amène-toi avec la couverture, s'il te plaît.

Le chuchoteur s'exécute avec des gestes lents et parvient à approcher DS, malgré sa nervosité.

Duo le rassure suffisamment, jusqu'à ce que Grégory, faisant entièrement confiance à Duo, puisse aller jusqu'à se baisser pour essuyer les jambes du cheval et les réchauffer un peu.  
Ceci fait, il se redresse et flatte DeathScythe, qui se laisse faire, un peu moins docilement que d'habitude, cependant.

Trowa rejoint son frère et l'entoure de la deuxième couverture, alors que Duo titube et se met à trembler violemment.

- Greg, je te laisse le ramener... murmure Duo.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Trowa soulève son frère et s'avance jusqu'à Heero, remonté sur Wing, pour le lui confier.

- Je ramène Alsvid et Grani, Grégory s'occupe de DeathScythe. Dépêche-toi de rentrer le réchauffer.

- Hn.

Heero, son précieux fardeau bien calé contre lui, qu'il serre avec force et tendresse d'un bras protecteur, lance Wing dans un galop furieux à travers la Forêt.

- Le preux chevalier me sauve et m'enlève sur son beau cheval blanc, murmure Duo contre son torse.

- Je n'ai pas le cœur à plaisanter.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Tu vas me dire que tu n'avais pas le choix.

- Tu veux bien le croire ?

- Hn.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais sûrement avoir un bon gros rhume, c'est tout. Ca passera vite.

- Je l'espère.

- Tu vas pouvoir jouer les infirmiers avec moi, honey.

- T'attends pas à ce que je porte une blouse.

- Dommage... murmure Duo. Merci d'être venu, love... ajoute-t-il sur le même ton.

Sa voix est si faible que Heero ne l'a presque pas entendu ; baissant ses yeux sur lui, il constate qu'il s'est endormi.  
C'est un peu soudain, mais ça arrive, alors il ne s'inquiète pas plus.

De toute façon, ils sont arrivés au Manoir.

Il est accueilli par Quatre, qui, prévenu rapidement de leur arrivée par un coup de fil de Trowa, a préparé la chambre de Duo.  
Et il l'en remercie.

Ensemble, ils le déshabillent, lui passent le pyjama le plus chaud qu'il ait, avant de l'installer confortablement sous la couette.  
Heero lui glisse le thermomètre électrique dans l'oreille, et se rassure du léger 38,2° qu'il relève.

Duo, qui n'a pas bougé pendant qu'ils le changeaient et l'installaient, ni quand Heero a pris sa température, remue soudain en sortant sa main de sous la couette.

- 'ro... appelle-t-il.

Heero se rapproche et prend sa main.

- Je suis là, le rassure-t-il en s'asseyant près de lui.

- Inutile de le dire, remarque Quatre en souriant, il ne t'entend pas. Il dort, mais sent ta présence, parce que tu lui tiens la main. Alors il est rassuré et peut se laisser emporter par le sommeil, en toute confiance.

- Je vais rester avec lui, si tu as des choses à faire, tu peux y aller.

- Ca peut attendre ! Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non, ça ira, je te remercie.

Quatre prend place dans le fauteuil, de l'autre côté du lit.  
Heero lui raconte ce qui s'est passé, un peu plus en détail que Trowa, lors de son rapide appel.

- Tu lui en veux ? demande Quatre à la fin de son récit.

- Non. Il a fait ce qu'il fallait, sans prendre plus de risques que ceux nécessaires. Si je l'avais trouvé pataugeant en sous-vêtements dans l'eau glacée du Lac, effectivement, j'aurais eu des raisons d'être en colère et il l'aurait senti passer.

Quatre sourit.

- Il n'est pas si inconscient.

- Je sais bien. J'ai appris à lui faire confiance.

- Tu crois vraiment, Heero ?

- Comment ça ? Tu penses que je n'ai pas confiance en lui ?

- Je crois, au contraire, que tu lui as fait _immédiatement_ confiance, dès les premiers jours. Même quand tu as pris des décisions concernant DS, sans en parler à Duo, nous savons tous les deux que la peur te motivait plus que le manque de confiance.

Heero soupire, ses yeux emplis d'une douceur que Quatre ne lui a jamais vu que lorsqu'il les pose sur Duo, comme en cet instant ou il le couve du regard.

- Je me persuadais que je ne voulais plus avoir _besoin_ de quelqu'un, que je ne voulais plus _dépendre_ de l'amour de quelqu'un. Comme... comme la présence et l'amour d'une mère dont je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils aient été réels. Et après si peu de temps avec lui, je ne m'imagine déjà plus vivre sans l'avoir à mes côtés.

- Il n'est pas loin de ressentir la même chose, tu sais.

Heero laisse glisser son regard sur les nombreuses photos de la table de nuit.

- Mais je ne fais pas le poids, comparé à Solo.

- Pas encore, mais tu t'en approches.

- Quatre... Regarde ces photos. Il rayonne. Solo était un soleil, pour Duo, dans sa vie. Moi...

- Toi, Heero, si tu n'es pas encore un soleil, tu n'es pas obligé d'être un nuage. Sois un vaste ciel où il pourra plonger son regard, pour apaiser son cœur et son esprit. Où Solo pourra continuer à briller, aussi. Il y a assez de place, non ?

Heero sourit à son ami.

- Merci, Quatre.

- Merci à toi, Heero.

- Pour ?

- Beaucoup de choses, en fait. Mais surtout, d'avoir permis quelque chose d'important, pour moi. Je t'avais dit que je rêvais du jour où Duo n'aurait plus besoin de me voir, mais envie, simplement. Ce jour est enfin arrivé.

- Tu crois vraiment ? murmure Heero en caressant tendrement la joue de Duo, tourné vers lui.

- Oui. Il n'a plus besoin de Milliardo, il n'a plus besoin de moi. Et bientôt, il n'aura plus besoin d'Oliver. Ce n'est pas lui qui l'a ramené ici, mais toi, Heero.

Heero ne dit rien quelques instants, sa main caressant toujours doucement le visage de cet homme qui a pris si vite une si grande place dans sa vie.

- Ca fait mal.

- Qu'est-ce qui fait mal ?

- L'amour, l'espoir. Mais pourtant, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien.

- Je peux le ressentir.

Une lueur d'inquiétude traverse le regard d'Heero.

- Quatre, tu n'as pas mal ? Je...

- Ne t'en fais pas. Tu es très serein, alors je ne me sens pas agressé. C'est tellement calme, en toi, Heero, malgré cette force que l'ont perçoit, la force de tes émotions. Comme un volcan en sommeil.

- Et quand il entre en éruption, gare à tes fesses, intervient Duo en ouvrant les yeux.

- Tricheur ! proteste Quatre. Depuis quand es-tu réveillé ?

- Oui, depuis quand ? demande Heero, fronçant les sourcils.

Mais sa main tient toujours celle de Duo, et l'autre est toujours posée avec douceur sur sa joue, épousant l'arrondi de son visage.

- Pas longtemps, promis, répond celui-ci en se redressant. Je me suis réveillé aussi brusquement que je me suis endormi, apparemment.

- Et comment tu te sens, enkeli ?

- Ca va, merci. J'ai plus froid du tout. Trowa n'est pas là ?

- Il doit être aux écuries.

- J'espère que ça va et que le retour s'est bien passé.

- Tu vas pouvoir le lui demander directement, il arrive, leur annonce Quatre.

Et effectivement, un léger toc toc à la porte se fait entendre, peu après.

- Entre, Big Brother ! hurle presque Duo.

Trowa entre en souriant.

- Moi qui voulais être discret. Ca va mieux, alors.

- Oui ! Et toi, tu as mis un peu de temps, non ? Je sais même pas combien de temps j'ai dormi...

- Une petite demi-heure, un peu plus, répond Quatre, obtenant la confirmation d'Heero, qui hoche la tête.

Trowa s'assoit sur le bras du fauteuil où est installé Quatre, posant son bras autour de ses épaules.

- J'ai un peu tardé à cause de DS. C'est une vrai teigne, je tiens à le dire, Duo.

- Il a posé des problèmes ?

- Juste quelques ruades, mais Greg m'a assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de méchanceté, dans son geste. C'était juste pour lui signifier son mécontentement, d'après lui. Je comprends pas Greg, il avait l'air heureux de cette réaction.

- C'est normal, Tro ! Le fait qu'il joue avec lui est une grand marque de confiance. Il aurait pu avoir peur de lui, ce n'est pas le cas.

- Parce que donner un coup de sabot, c'est jouer ?

- Ca dépend comment il est donné. Si Greg n'est pas blessé, vu la force qu'ont les chevaux, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Donc, c'est un jeu.

- C'est vous les experts...

- Où est Greg ?

- Il est rentré chez lui, sûrement. Sally l'attendait. Tu penseras à l'appeler, Dun', il aimerait être sûr que tu vas bien, et que tu lui en veux pas trop.

- Je vais le faire.

- Puisque tout va bien, je vais aller prendre une bonne douche, annonce Trowa en se levant.

- Et moi, je vais aller nous préparer un bon bain, enkeli, décide Heero. Vous feriez bien d'en faire autant. Profitez-en, surtout toi, Quatre. Je doute que tu aies cet équipement dans le désert. Bien que tu n'en aies aucunement besoin.

- Quand même, ça va me manquer...

- Tu connais le chemin.

- Ca fait un peu loin pour prendre un bain ! se moque gentiment Duo.

- _La route qui mène chez un ami n'est jamais longue_.(4)

- C'est gentil, Heero. Et c'est bien vrai. Nous sommes devenus de véritables amis.

- Et plus, ajoute Heero.

- Comment ça, _plus_ ? demande les frères Maxwell d'une même voix, faisant rire les deux autres.

- Allons, mon cœur, nous avons un bon bain qui nous attend, élude Quatre en se levant, entraînant Trowa par la main. A tout à l'heure, au dîner ! Vous endormez pas !

- C'est aussi valable pour vous ! réplique Duo en lui tirant la langue.

Quatre et Trowa dépose un baiser sur son front, serrent l'épaule d'Heero, au passage, avant de quitter la chambre de Duo.

La porte refermée, Heero et Duo se regardent un long moment, en silence, caressant seulement leurs mains entrelacées du bout des doigts.  
Duo se sent brûler, et il est certain que ce n'est pas un début de fièvre annonçant un rhume, mais bien l'intensité de ce regard échangé qui en est la cause.

Le trouvant de plus en plus adorable, avec ce rouge qui lui monte aux joues, et aussi sûrement pour lui cacher que son visage n'est pas loin de passer au rouge, lui aussi, Heero se penche sur Duo, frottant doucement leurs nez l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Duo penche légèrement la tête pour réclamer un baiser.

Heero le taquine encore un peu, frôlant ses lèvres des siennes avant de se dérober.  
Duo joue le jeu un moment, jusqu'à ce que, lassé, il glisse sa main sur la nuque de son cavalier pour bloquer toute tentative de fuite, et capture enfin ses lèvres si convoitées.

Heero récompense sa victoire en l'embrassant longuement.  
Ils s'écartent ensuite, mais restent front contre front, reprenant leur souffle volés, échangés et perdus dans ce baiser passionné et tendre à la fois.

- Je vais préparer notre bain, finit par murmurer Heero, avant de se détacher et de se lever. On aura pas trop le temps d'en profiter, sinon, c'est bientôt l'heure du dîner.

- D'accord. Merci, honey.

Heero dépose un dernier baiser sur son front, un autre sur son nez et un dernier sur ses lèvres, puis gagne la salle de bain, le laissant tout sourire.  
Un sourire qui s'efface d'un coup, balayé par un premier éternuement.

Dans la salle de bain, Heero sourit.

- A tes souhaits, mon amour.

Le corps de Duo gagne quelques degrés supplémentaires, lorsqu'il entend ces mots.  
Il dégage sa couette et se précipite dans la salle de bain.

- Heero ?

Le jeune homme se redresse et repose la bouteille d'huile essentielle, dont il vient de verser quelques gouttes dans le bain qui prend forme.

- Hn ?

Un éternuement lui répond d'abord, puis Duo, après s'être mouché...

- Tu m'as appelé "_mon amour_".

Heero se détourne, un peu gêné par sa réaction, continuant sa préparation en attrapant les sels de bain.

- Hn.

Duo passe ses bras sous les siens, les nouant sur son ventre et s'appuyant contre son dos.

- C'est idiot, je sais, mais je trouve ça tellement mignon, honey...

Heero se retourne vers lui.

- C'est pas idiot, je suis content que ça te fasse plaisir, même si c'était pas prémédité.

- C'est ce qui m'a touché, c'était si spontané !

- Effectivement. Maintenant va dans la chambre attendre que le bain soit prêt ou mets tes chaussons, le sol est froid et tu as déjà commencé à prendre froid.

- Yes, love.

Ils échangent un long et langoureux baiser, avant que Heero ne chasse Duo de la salle de bain, d'une claque légère sur son joli postérieur.

Et n'obtenant qu'un nouvel éternuement en guise de protestation...

Il termine de préparer la salle de bain en souriant, allumant les bougies et les bâtons d'encens, puis ferme le robinet et retourne dans la chambre chercher Duo, qui en a profité pour appeler et rassurer Grégory.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sous une mélodie que Duo lui a fait découvrir et qu'il lui a appris à aimer, tout comme lui, ils se glissent dans le bain délicieusement chaud et parfumé, étroitement enlacés entre les pétales de roses posés sur la surface mousseuse.

_Parfois je crois au destin,  
Mais les chances que nous créons  
Semblent toujours mieux sonner  
Tu relèves le défi de m'aimer  
Je relève le défi de t'aimer_

_.  
_

_A suivre..._

_-

* * *

_

**Notes générales :**

(1) **naisseur équin **: le naisseur équin a la responsabilité de choisir la saillie en fonction de l'accouplement et du croisement génétique qui lui convient le mieux et en fonction des aptitudes du père et de la mère, en quelques sorte c'est lui qui définit la race et la catégorie dans laquelle il veut classer son futur poulain ou pouliche soit pour la course, les sports, les concours ou pour d'autres raisons.

(2) Citation d'Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.

(3) Khoya : frère en arabe.

(4) **Árvak et Alsvid** (« Tôt levé » et « Très rapide ») : chevaux qui tirent le soleil ; il vaut mieux un cheval rapide pour rattrapper DS lancé au galop XD

(5) Proverbe danois.

Les paroles en fin de chapitre sont extraites de la chanson de l'excellentissime Katie Melua _If you were a sailboat._ Cette chanson est si belle que je vous la mets en entier tout à la fin, traduite de l'anglais. Je trouve qu'elle leur va bien et j'aime les imaginer dans leur bain, écoutant cette douce voix dire de si belles choses et très parlantes pour leur relation.

**Notes de l'auteure :**

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère vraiment qu'il rattrape le précédent !  
_

_Pour la suite :  
- le départ de Trowa et de Quatre (mais ils vont revenir, ne pleurez pas !)  
- je recentre donc l'histoire sur Heero et Duo, pour pouvoir répondre aux questions encore en suspens, sur leur passé, notamment, mais aussi sur leur présent et leur avenir...  
- je compte bien vous donner des nouvelles de Trowa et de Quatre, parce qu'eux aussi auront des petites choses à régler, dans le désert..._

_Vous l'aurez compris, il reste quelques chapitres !_

_Bonne semaine et bonne continuation à vous tous !_

_Lysa.

* * *

_

_**If you were a sailboat / Si tu étais un voilier  
**By Katie Melua, _in_ Pictures 2007. _

_Si tu étais un cow-boy je te suivrai à la trace,  
Si tu étais un bout de bois je te clouerais au sol.  
Si tu étais un voilier je te guiderais jusqu'au rivage.  
Si tu étais une rivière je te parcourrais à la nage,  
Si tu étais une maison je t'habiterais chaque jour.  
Si tu étais un pasteur je commencerais à changer mes habitudes._

_Parfois je crois au destin,  
Mais les chances que nous créons,  
Semblent toujours mieux sonner.  
Tu relèves le défi de m'aimer,  
Je relève le défi de t'aimer_

_Si j'étais en prison je sais que tu m'aurais immédiatement libéré  
Si j'étais un téléphone tu m'aurais fais sonner toute la journée  
Si j'étais malheureuse je sais que tu m'aurais chanté de douces chansons_

_Parfois je crois au destin  
Mais les chances que nous créons,  
Semblent toujours mieux sonner.  
Tu relèves le défi de m'aimer,  
Je relève le défi de t'aimer_

_Si j'avais faim tu me nourrirais  
Si j'étais dans le noir tu me guiderais vers la lumière  
Si j'étais un livre je sais que tu me lirais chaque nuit  
Si tu étais un cow-boy je te suivrai à la trace,  
Si tu étais un bout de bois je te clouerais au sol.  
Si tu étais un voilier je te guiderais jusqu'au rivage.  
Si tu étais un voilier je te guiderais jusqu'au rivage_


	27. Une nuit agitée

**Titre** : **L'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des animaux.**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA, flash back.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

_**Pairing **_: 1x2

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy Lowe, Duo/Oliver Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Solo Maxwell, Helen Barton Maxwell _

_**Résumé**_ : confidences sur l'oreiller.

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Bonjour tout le monde. J'ai pas grand chose à dire, sauf que ce chapitre est un peu plus court, mais par contre le suivant sera beaucoup plus long... On y est pas encore ! Je vous remercie pour votre soutien sous toutes ses formes et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre Vingt-sept : ****Nuit ****agitée à Asgard**.

**.  
.**

_**Neuf ans plus tôt...  
****AC 193  
**_**_Eldeux, maison des Maxwell._**

**.**

**.**

_- Duo, je vais chercher ton père, tu sais qu'il a prêté sa voiture à ta tante Grâce. Tes frères ne vont plus tarder._

_Duo grommelle quelque chose, et il entend sa mère pousser un long soupir derrière la porte de sa chambre, restée close._

_Close, oui, mais pas verrouillée..._

_Il scrute la poignée, attendant, espérant que sa mère cède et entre, lui prouvant qu'elle n'est plus fâchée...  
Mais c'est une autre porte qu'il entend s'ouvrir._

_- C'est nous !_

_Trowa et Solo sont rentrés.  
Duo tend l'oreille, et le bruit de pas s'éloignant et d'autres se rapprochant lui parvient ; sa mère et ses frères se sont rejoints dans l'escalier._

_- Vous arrivez à temps, les garçons !_

_- Tu t'en vas ? demande Solo._

_- Oui, je vais chercher votre père._

_- C'est vrai que Tante Grâce a piqué sa voiture._

_- Emprunté, chéri._

_- Hn._

_- Il n'y a pas de "hn" qui tienne, Solo, les mots ont un sens._

_- Oui, m'man ! Duo est rentré ?_

_- Oui, il est dans sa chambre, soupire-t-elle. On a eu un petit accrochage._

_- Ah bon ? s'étonne Trowa. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

_- La directrice du collège m'a appellé, parce que Duo était monté sur le toit du bâtiment, par-delà les barrières de sécurité, pour sauver le chat de la gardienne. Il s'était coincé entre les briques._

_- Il s'est blessé ? s'inquiètent-ils d'une même voix._

_- Dieu merci, non. Mais je l'ai disputé comme jamais, j'ai cru mourir de peur... Alors il me fait la tête, depuis._

_- Je vais le voir, décide Solo._

_- N'oubliez pas de déjeuner, vos assiettes sont dans le four. Ne nous attendez pas pour commencer, sinon vous n'aurez pas le temps de manger._

_- Oui, mummy, promis._

_- Je vais chercher nos assiettes, comme ça on mangera là-haut, en parlant._

_- Exceptionnellement, c'est d'accord, Trowa, mais vous nettoyez tout. J'y vais, votre père va râler, si je le fais attendre. A tout de suite._

_Duo entend leurs embrassades, puis le pas si familier de Solo, avant son "toc-toc" non moins familier._

_- Moui..._

_Duo est assis devant son armoire grande ouverte.  
Solo pose son sac de cours et vient s'installer à côté de lui._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Kid Brother ?_

_- J'étais en train de me demander ce que je pouvais emmener avec moi, renifle Duo. Mais rien de tout ceci n'est à moi... ajoute-t-il, alors que les larmes s'échappent de ses yeux déjà bien rouges._

_Solo passe son bras autour de ses épaules et attire sa tête contre son cou, déposant de légers baisers dans ses cheveux._

_- Boys don't cry, lui murmure-t-il avec une tendresse qui l'apaise immédiatement._

_- Je sais, mais..._

_- Il n'y a pas de "mais", Duo. T'as rien à emmener, parce que tu ne vas nulle part. T'as aucune raison de partir, et t'as pas le droit de nous abandonner._

_- Et tout ce qui est ici t'appartiens, ajoute Trowa en les rejoignant._

_Il pose le plateau sur le bureau, puis vient s'asseoir de l'autre côté de Duo, qui se redresse un peu._

_- Je cause que des soucis. Maman en a marre de moi._

_- N'importe quoi, soupire Trowa en tirant sur sa natte._

_- C'est vrai ! Elle avait jamais crié comme ça ! Elle... elle veut plus de moi..._

_- Au contraire, Duo, tente de le rassurer Solo. Elle a eu tellement peur qu'elle s'est plus contrôlée. Tu imagines dans quel état on serait, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ?_

_- Je sais que tu serais très triste, Little Big Brother. Et toi aussi, Big Brother, peut-être..._

_- Peut-être ? s'étrangle presque Trowa. Mais enfin, Duo, on serait tous effondrés ! Tu es mon frère, on est une famille, tous les quatre. Papa, maman et moi, on vous aime comme on s'aime, comme on s'aimait avant que vous nous rejoignez. Je sais même plus comment c'était, sans vous ! C'est comme si on avait toujours été ensemble. Et je te jure qu'on serait très malheureux, s'il t'arrivait un malheur, Dun'._

_Duo est prêt à le croire, Trowa ne parle jamais autant, contrôle toujours toutes ses émotions sans rien laisser transparaître sur son visage ni dans sa voix._

_- C'est vrai ? demande-t-il quand même de sa voix qui commence à sérieusement muer._

_- Mais évidemment ! Tu ne serais pas triste, toi ?_

_- Si, je vous aime tous tellement fort ! Et je veux pas partir..._

_Les trois garçons partagent une tendre étreinte, puis les deux aînés laissent Duo respirer un peu._

_- Alors maman m'aime toujours, elle a juste eu peur ?_

_- Oui, Duo. Et quand elle rentrera, il faudra que tu ailles l'embrasser très fort et lui promettre de faire attention, et de ne plus te mettre en danger. Et tenir ta promesse._

_- Mais Solo, c'est de la faute de Yaourt ! Il m'appelait, je pouvais pas le laisser là-haut !_

_Solo et Trowa échangent un rapide regard._

_- Tu aurais dû prévenir son maître ou sa maîtresse, qui aurait appelé les pompiers._

_- Tu as peut-être compris son appel, mais tu n'es pas un chat, Kid Brother, ajoute Solo. Ca aurait pu être très dangereux._

_- Je sais bien..._

_- Bon, on en parle plus, tu as compris la leçon._

_- On va manger, avant que ça ne refroidisse, conclut Trowa en se levant pour chercher le plateau._

_- Je vais rapidement chez Mr G. lui demander si je peux cueillir une rose dans son jardin, pour maman. Commencez, je vous rejoins à la cuisine !_

_Duo quitte la chambre comme une tornade, ne laissant pas le temps à ses grands frères de dire quoi que ce soit.  
Mais dans l'escalier, il se rend compte qu'il a oublié de leur demander de quelle couleur il devait prendre la rose ; Solo lui apprend le langage des fleurs, en ce moment, mais il ne retient pas encore tout !_

_Et il voudrait vraiment dire, à travers cette rose, à quel point il aime sa mère et combien il est désolé._

_Mais peu avant d'arriver à sa porte, il se fige._

_- ... lui parler de l'été dernier, est en train de dire Trowa._

_- Je suis content qu'on ait pas eu à le faire. Il n'y a rien que je déteste plus au monde que de cacher des choses à Duo, mais je hais encore plus la simple idée de le faire souffrir. Je sais que ça ne sert à rien de l'effrayer avec cette histoire, puisque finalement, je vais bien._

_- Peut-être pourrons-nous lui dire plus tard._

_- Oui. Parce que je ne veux pas qu'on ait le moindre secret l'un pour l'autre, surtout de cette importance, et je veux aussi qu'il sache ce que cette épreuve m'a permis de comprendre._

_- De quoi tu parles ?_

_- Je sais que s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, Duo aura près de lui une personne en qui il pourra puiser la force de surmonter ça. Tu as été tellement génial, durant cette épreuve._

_- J'ai agi normalement, Sol, comme tout frère avec le sien. J'avoue que j'ai eu vraiment peur des résultats, je voulais pas te perdre. Je suis pas sûr que s'il t'arrive un truc, je puisse gérer ma peine et celle de Duo. J'espère ne jamais avoir à le vérifier._

_- J'espère aussi. Mais on ne peut rien prévoir, j'essaie de ne jamais l'oublier. Quand on était à l'orphelinat, je priais tout le temps que Duo trouve une famille qui puisse s'occuper de lui et combler ce manque, si on devait être séparés. Après cinq ans avec vous, c'est une certitude, j'ai été exaucé !_

_- Y a aucune raison d'être séparés, pour aucun d'entre nous. Allez, on descend tout ça, s'il rentre et nous trouve encore là, il va se poser des questions._

_Duo se dépêche de redescendre, le plus discrètement possible._

_Il a décidé de faire confiance à Solo, s'il préfère taire certaines choses, et que Trowa est d'accord, il sait qu'il a de bonnes raisons.  
Mais il est bien décidé à lui demander, un jour, ce qui s'est passé ce fameux été-là, qui a pu l'amener à penser qu'il pourrait le perdre..._

_Quelle idée !_

**.**

- Duo...

- Mmmmm...

- Duo, mon ange...

- Hmmm ?

- Duo, ouvre les yeux...

- ... 'ro ?

- Hn. Je suis là, reviens...

Duo se dégage totalement des brumes du sommeil et de ses rêves, et analyse la situation, reprenant doucement ses repères.  
Il sent quelque chose de froid sur son front, et des frissons dans tous le corps.  
Et pourtant, sa tête bouillonne...

- Qu'est-ce que... murmure-t-il en ouvrant les yeux. J'ai froid... la couette...

Heero intercepte sa main qui se tend à la recherche de cette source de chaleur et la garde contre son torse.  
Duo ne la retire pas et profite de sa peau nue qui, elle, est bien chaude.

- Tu as encore un peu de fièvre, enkeli, tu ne dois pas te couvrir, explique-t-il en ôtant le gant froid de son front, de sa deuxième main. Tiens, bois ça, en attendant.

Cette fois, il est bien obligé de libérer sa main.  
Duo se redresse avec son aide, tremblant encore ; il boit en grimaçant.

- Yuk... C'est dégeu...

- C'est pas censé être bon, réplique Heero en déposant la tasse vide sur la table de nuit.

- Un minimum, quoi... Honey... J'ai froid...

- C'est normal, mais ça va bientôt passer.

- Pas bientôt... tout de suite... Prends-moi contre toi, Heero... Serre-moi dans tes bras... Réchauffe-moi...

Heero passe le gant sur son visage, mais résiste à la tentation.  
Ce n'est pas facile, avec un Duo nu et brûlant face à lui, les yeux fiévreux légèrement voilés, ses appels murmurés d'une voix si sensuelle, malgré les tremblements qui l'entrecoupent.

- Ca va aller, enkeli, je t'ai mis un suppositoire, la fièvre devrait...

- QUOI ?

Les yeux de Duo se sont ouverts d'un coup.

- Doucement, tu vas te faire mal.

- Tu... t'as pas fait ça ?

- Je vois pas où est le problème. Tu te réveillais pas, tu devenais brûlant. Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre, dis-moi ?

Duo lui tourne le dos, marmonnant quelque chose d'inintelligible pour Heero, qui retient un sourire.

- Duo...

- ...

Ou plutôt "gla gla gla".

Heero se recule légèrement pour mieux profiter de la vue qu'il lui offre, à la douce lumière tamisée de la lampe de chevet.  
Il adore son dos sculpté par la natation, mais tout en finesse et en grâce.

Ses yeux descendent le long de sa colonne vertébrale, comme on descend une échelle...  
S'attardent parfois sur les traces laissées par ses propres morsures d'amour, comme Duo aime les appeler...  
Admirent une énième fois l'ancre dessinée au creux de ses reins...

Et s'arrêtent là, disparaissant sous les paypières afin que leur propriétaire puisse reprendre son sang froid.

Heero inspire discrètement, avant de se couler avec douceur contre ce corps dont il est déjà complètement fou et accro, et dépose un baiser sur sa nuque, après avoir dégagé ses cheveux, simplement retenus bas par un élastique.

Du coup, Duo frissonne de plaisir et de désir plus qu'il ne tremble de froid.

- Duo...

- ...

Duo ferme les yeux très fort, luttant pour ne pas gémir, alors qu'il sent le souffle chaud d'Heero sur sa nuque.  
C'est déjà bien difficile de sentir son corps pressé amoureusement le long du sien, si brûlant, et de profiter de cette chaleur sans en avoir l'air...

- Enkeli...

- ...

Il sent le sourire d'Heero contre la peau recouverte de chair-de-poule de sa nuque, alors qu'il se tend en arrière, bien malgré lui, cherchant plus de contact et de chaleur, alors qu'il n'y a déjà plus un seul espace de libre entre leurs corps.

Les doigts d'Heero court sur son bras en une tendre caresse, alors que sa bouche glisse jusqu'à son oreille.

- Je suis désolé, _mon amour_...

Alors qu'il ponctue sa phrase d'une tendre morsure, exactement sur cette zone si sensible sous l'oreille, il voit Duo se mordre aussi la lèvre, et sent le frisson beaucoup plus long que les autres qui parcourt tout son corps, contre le sien.

Il sait qu'il a gagné.

Effectivement, Duo se retourne enfin vers lui.

- Serre-moi dans tes bras... et j'oublie que tu as... lâchement... profité de mon sommeil... pour...

- Pour ?

Duo lance un regard assassin à Heero, qui sourit et le retient dans ses bras, pour empêcher qu'il ne lui tourne le dos, à nouveau.  
Il se penche pour embrasser le bout de son nez, provoquant un petit rire de Duo, qui a été un peu chatouillé.

- N'approche pas... trop de mes lèvres... vu comme je claque des dents... je risque de garder un bout de toi...

- Un bout de moi... C'est beau. La fièvre te rend poète...

- Fait... chier...

- Viens-là que je te fasse un autre effet.

Duo se laisse enlacer en soupirant de bonheur.

- C'est parfait... Je me sens tellement bien... dans tes bras. Tu es chaud et tellement doux. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela... en te rencontrant, la première fois.

- Je ne le suis qu'avec toi.

- Je garderai... le secret.

- Je me grille chaque fois qu'on est dans la même pièce ou que tu es seulement dans mon champ de vision.

Duo pouffe contre son épaule.

- Et ça te fait rire...

- Beaucoup ! C'est trop mignon. Et puis ça n'a rien changé... à ton autorité. Ils hésitent un peu moins longtemps... avant de venir te voir, c'est tout. C'est une bonne chose.

- Hn.

Duo se détache et pose sa main sur sa joue.

- Tu es fatigué, honey, tu m'as veillé... encore une fois.

- Tu t'agitais dans ton sommeil. Mais ça a l'air d'aller, maintenant, je vais éteindre et...

- Non, j'allais presque oublier. Je suis tellement bien, aussi, j'aurais pu m'endormir facilement, et... il ne faut pas.

- Et pourquoi non ?

- Je dois voir Trowa.

- A 2h du matin ? Pas sûr qu'il apprécie...

- Mince, je pensais pas qu'il était si tard... Tant pis, j'attendrai demain, se résout-il en se serrant un peu plus contre lui.

- Tu voulais lui dire que j'ai profité de ton sommeil pour te mettre un suppositoire ? le taquine Heero, gentiment.

Duo lève les yeux vers lui et lui tire la langue, manquant de se la mordre, victime d'un dernier claquage de dents involontaire.

- Outch...

- C'est malin.

- Méchant.

- Pardon, s'excuse-t-il en embrassant son front avec douceur. Pourquoi voulais-tu voir ton frère ? Ça a un rapport avec tes rêves ?

- Comment tu... J'ai parlé en dormant, c'est ça ?

- Un peu. Tu appelais Trowa et Solo.

- Désolé, c'est pas génial d'être avec quelqu'un et d'en appeler un autre, même si le lien est différent...

- Ça fait un moment que je n'entends plus que mon nom, lorsque tu es endormi, mais il arrive encore parfois que tu appelles Solo. C'est normal, si tu rêves de lui, et c'est normal que tu rêves encore de lui.

- Ce n'était pas un rêve. Je me suis souvenu de quelque chose. Et j'aimerai en parler à Trowa, c'est important, parce que c'est au sujet de Solo, effectivement.

Heero le serre un peu plus contre lui, sentant sa peau moins chaude et constatant qu'il ne tremble plus.

- Tu veux m'en parler, en attendant demain pour pouvoir le faire avec Trowa ? propose-t-il en les recouvrant du drap.

- Oui, mais tu dois dormir, tu es fatigué,_ honey_.

Heero lui relève le visage d'une pression sous son menton et l'embrasse tendrement.

- Je t'écoute, murmure-t-il ensuite.

Son ton et son regard suffisent à convaincre Duo, qui l'embrasse à son tour.

- Merci.

Duo se rapproche encore de lui, emmêlant bras et jambes et nichant son nez dans le creux de son cou.  
Il raconte ensuite son rêve-souvenir, profitant de la douce caresse de la main de son cavalier dans ses cheveux, sous l'élastique.

- Je sais que cet été-là, termine-t-il, j'étais en séjour pédagogique organisé par la Ville.

- Un séjour pédagogique ?

- C'est un peu comme une colo, mais plus spécialisée, avec des cours et tout.

- Tu avais des problèmes à l'école, toi ?

- Non, c'était pas une sorte de _summer school _! C'était une colo à thème, où tes activités étaient liées à un domaine bien précis : la musique, la peinture, les animaux, la danse, la médecine, l'histoire. J'en faisais souvent.

- En colo musique, tu fais de la musique, en colo peinture, tu peints, c'est ça ?

- En très gros ! En théma "musique", tu fais pas qu'en jouer. Tu visites des musées, tu vas à des concerts, tu visites des ateliers de fabrication ou de restauration des instruments, ce genre de chose. Dans le cadre du théma "animaux", on vivait dans une réserve, et on étudiait les comportements, tout ça.

- Je vois. Et tu n'y allais pas avec tes frères ?

- Les groupes sont fait par niveau scolaire, je n'avais aucune chance d'en faire avec Solo ou Trowa. Et puis c'était plus trop leur truc, à 14 ans. Ça durait trois semaines, et pendant ce temps-là, Trowa allait voir Catherine, ou alors c'est toi qu'il venait voir. Et Solo passait un peu de temps à l'orphelinat. Parfois, ils galéraient ensemble, en attendant que je revienne et qu'on parte entre frères ou en famille. Tout dépendait de la situation.

- Je comprends. Tu t'es donc retrouvé en colo, cet été dont Solo et Trowa faisaient référence, ce jour-là.

- Oui. Solo est tombé au basket, mais ils m'ont dit que c'était rien. Apparemment, c'était plus grave.

- Oui, ça l'était.

Duo redresse la tête.

- Comment peux-tu... Trowa t'en a parlé ?

- Hn.

- Tu veux bien me raconter ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment à moi de le faire, Duo, hésite-t-il, sa main caressant toujours ses cheveux avec tendresse.

- Solo est mort, qu'est-ce qui pourrait me faire souffrir davantage que cette réalité-là ?

Intrigué par le ton de sa voix, Heero se recule pour pouvoir regarder Duo dans les yeux... et y découvre des larmes, qui ne tardent pas à rouler sur son beau visage.  
Il embrasse ses paupières et ses pommettes, stoppant la course de certaines d'entre elles.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, enkeli ?

- En sept ans, je n'avais jamais prononcé ces mots...

"Ces mots" ?

- Ces mots, tu veux dire _"Solo est mort"_.

Duo hoche la tête, reniflant discrètement, et Heero lui tend un mouchoir, qu'il arrive à attraper sur leur table de nuit sans trop se détacher de lui.

- Merci, honey.

- De rien. Ça va mieux ? Tu souris, constate-t-il en caressant sa joue.

- Oui. C'est un poids en moins, sur le cœur.

- Alors ce sont des larmes libératrices, non de douleur.

- Ça fait un moment que je n'éprouve plus vraiment de douleur, juste une grande tristesse.

- C'est vrai, tu me l'avais dit, un soir, au début de ton séjour ici.

- Et tu t'en es souvenu, s'étonne-t-il.

- Je ne veux rien oublier de tout ce qu'on a pu échanger, depuis le début.

- Pourtant, j'ai dit pas mal de bêtises, aussi !

- C'étaient les tiennes, elles ont un sens et une valeur, pour moi. Et tout ce que tu as pu me dire sur toi, ton passé, ta famille a de l'importance, et ce, depuis le début.

- C'est vrai ?

- J'avais beau le nier et le refuser, je retenais quand même tout ce que je pouvais. Comme je tentais d'effacer des souvenirs de ma mère, sans y parvenir.

- Si j'avais su, j'aurais un peu plus surveillé mes paroles !

- Pourquoi donc ? Tu ne mens jamais. Et ce que tu as pu laisser échapper ne t'as encore jamais desservi.

- Tu m'en aurais parlé, sinon ?

- Hn.

- Ok. Alors tu ne veux pas me dire, pour Solo ? reprend-il.

- Tu ne trouves pas cela étrange que ce soit moi qui t'apprennes quelque chose sur lui ?

Duo réfléchit un moment.

- J'ai l'impression que cela nous relierait encore. Ce que tu sais sur lui, que j'ignore encore, me permettrait de me relier d'un nouveau fil à lui, à travers toi. C'est vrai que c'est un peu étrange. Ca l'est que tu connaisses une chose de mon passé que j'ignore. Que tu saches quelque chose sur Solo, alors que je suis la personne qui le connaît le plus, au monde. Mais tout ça a une raison simple : Trowa et votre lien. Alors finalement, ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça.

- Effectivement, c'est par Trowa que je sais ce qui s'est passé, cet été-là. Il s'est confié à moi.

- Alors ce devait être grave... Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'on a bien pu me cacher, tout ce temps ?

- Ils ont cru que c'était grave, heureusement non, alors ils ont choisi de ne rien te dire. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ils voulaient attendre, je ne sais pas si Trowa a pris la décision, à la mort de Solo, de le garder pour lui. Il faudra que tu lui demandes.

- Je le ferai. Mais en attendant, tu veux bien me dire ce que tu sais ?

Heero leur fait changer de position, basculant sur le dos, entraînant Duo avec lui.  
Une fois sa tête bien calée au creux de son épaule et leurs corps de nouveau étroitement enlacés, sous la couette, il rassemble ses souvenirs et ses pensées.

C'est pas le moment de faire des approximations.

- Solo était tombé plutôt violemment durant un match de basket, il avait perdu connaissance plusieurs minutes, si je me souviens bien. Alors ils lui ont fait passer un scanner et une IRM pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de traumatisme. De ce côté là, aucun problème. Mais ces examens ont révélé une tumeur.

Duo se redresse brusquement.

- Quoi ? Il... Solo avait une tumeur au cerveau et personne ne m'a rien dit ? Il va m'entendre...

Heero le retient alors qu'il a rejeté la couette, avec l'intention évidente d'aller trouver Trowa.

- Il va t'entendre oui, si tu continues à crier. Laisse-moi finir, Duo.

- Mais...

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux y faire ? Crois-tu qu'ils aient besoin d'être réveillés en plein milieu de la nuit pour une histoire vieille de presque dix ans ? Pense à Quatre...

Duo soupire.

- Désolé, c'est vrai, c'est idiot de réagir comme ça. Excuse-moi, tu peux reprendre. Oui, continue de me raconter, s'il-te-plaît.

Heero attend qu'il ait repris sa place contre lui, dans le lit.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, ils ont cru que c'était grave. En attendant les analyses complémentaires, pour déterminer la nature exacte de cette tumeur, ils ne t'ont rien dit pour ne pas t'inquiéter. Les résultats revenus, il s'est avéré que c'était une tumeur bénigne, qui pouvait être extraite en totalité, sans danger ni risque de récidive. Solo a été opéré rapidement et tout est redevenu normal.

Duo ne dit rien un long moment, mais le rythme rapide des battements de son cœur et de sa respiration démontre qu'il ne s'est pas endormi.  
Heero caresse tendrement son épaule nue du bout des doigts, respectant son silence, mais lui rappelant tout de même sa présence.

- Je n'avais que 12 ans, mais j'aurais pu le soutenir, comme à chaque fois qu'il a été blessé, même très légèrement. J'aurais voulu être là, durant cette épreuve difficile, j'aurais voulu avoir cette occasion de faire ce que lui a toujours fait pour moi. J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui montrer que je savais être fort et qu'il pouvait se reposer sur moi, aussi. Je sais pas si ça aurait été vrai, mais j'aurais voulu au moins cette chance d'essayer et j'aurais tout fait pour réussir.

- C'est plutôt le rôle d'un grand frère, Duo. S'il n'y avait eu que Solo et toi, tu aurais pu, effectivement, avoir à tenir ce rôle pour lui. Je ne dis pas que tu aurais réussi ou non, c'est un bien lourd fardeau à assumer pour un enfant de 12 ans. Mais tu aurais eu le mérite d'essayer.

- C'était le rôle de Trowa, c'est ce que tu veux me faire comprendre.

- Hn.

- Je sais bien, Heero, j'ai toujours reconnu cette place à Trowa. J'ai jamais prétendu que Solo et moi étions plus frères que chacun de nous avec Trowa. Nous étions tout aussi liés, mais différemment. C'est difficile à croire, pour ceux qui me connaissent ainsi que mon lien avec Solo, mais j'aime Trowa aussi fort que j'aimais Solo. J'aurais simplement voulu être là aussi, pour Solo. Aider Trowa, si tu préfères.

- Je comprends. Trowa était très inquiet, je m'en souviens parfaitement. Il avait peur que l'issue ne soit fatale pour Solo, il avait peur de ta réaction, peur de te perdre aussi. Il se demandait s'il serait capable de te soutenir. Une inquiétude qui a resurgi, à la disparition de votre mère et de votre frère.

- Ca a dû être difficile pour lui, vraiment. Il t'avait, heureusement, aussi bien durant cette première épreuve qu'ensuite.

- Durant cette première épreuve, comme tu l'appelles, Trowa et Solo se sont beaucoup soutenus, tous les deux, et se sont appuyés sur vos parents, aussi. Mais Trowa avait aussi besoin de quelqu'un d'extérieur. Nous passions des heures au téléphone.

- Sérieusement ? Alors que vous ne parlez que rarement ?

- On ne parle vraiment qu'avec ceux dont on est proche, ceux qu'on aime et avec qui on est à l'aise. Le reste, ce ne sont que des discours et des mots alignés qu'on se force ou qu'on s'habitue à sortir.

- Alors tu t'es senti proche de moi dès le début ou tu te forçais ?

- Je me persuadais que je me forçais, mais...

- Mais tu ne m'aurais pas parlé de ta mère au bout de quinze jours, si ça avait été le cas.

- Toi aussi, tu as une bonne mémoire, remarque-t-il avec un léger sourire.

- Je t'ai dit que je m'entraînais, parce que je ne veux pas me réveiller, un matin, et constater que les visages de ma mère et de mon frère ne sont plus que des contours incertains et flous.

Heero embrasse son front, sous ses mèches caramel.

- Tu sais que ça va arriver, enkeli, c'est bien pour cette raison que tu as tant de photos, beaucoup si près de ton lit.

Duo se crispe dans ses bras.

- Oui, et encore plus maintenant que c'est ton visage que je vois le premier, le matin, que tu sois réellement là ou non, que tu aies ton visage tourné vers moi ou non. Mais quand je pense à eux ensuite, ou plus tard dans la journée, ce sont de plus en plus les photos qui me reviennent à l'esprit, parce que leurs visages s'estompent.

- Les souvenirs sont toujours là, et ce que tu éprouves aussi.

- C'est ça l'important. Mais tu vois, j'avais oublié cet épisode de ma vie. C'est étrange que cela me revienne à l'esprit maintenant.

- L'inconscient est un univers bien mystérieux. Tu n'as pas parlé de quelque chose, hier, qui aurait pu t'y renvoyer, _inconsciemment_ ?

Duo réfléchit, repassant sa journée en mémoire.

Ses doigts, qui s'amusent à retracer les muscles du ventre d'Heero, continuent un moment avant de s'immobiliser.

Il se redresse et se tourne vers lui.

- J'ai parlé avec Trowa d'une chose importante que je comptais faire.

Heero reste allongé et le regarde attentivement, alors que Duo ôte une des deux chaînes qu'il porte autour du cou.

- J'avais offert cette chaîne à Solo, lui explique-t-il en tendant le bijou entre eux. Trowa me l'a donné, le jour de l'enterrement de Maman et de Solo.

- Tu m'avais dit qu'elle était à Solo, le jour où je t'ai posé la question, se souvient Heero en prenant le pendentif entre ses doigts. Rien de plus.

- J'en parlais avec Trowa, parce que je... euh...

Duo s'interrompt, soupire, puis se tourne complètement vers Heero, qui s'est assis dans le lit et observe son manège.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demande-t-il en posant sa main sur sa joue.

Duo la prend et dépose un baiser dans sa paume.

- Tu me laisses parler jusqu'au bout, d'accord ?

- En dehors du fait qu'il soit très difficile de t'interrompre, est-ce que ça m'arrive souvent de tenter de le faire ?

- Heero...

- D'accord, je t'écoute.

- Merci. Je parlais de cette chaîne avec Trowa, pour une raison que tu ne vas pas tarder à connaître. Comme je te l'ai dit, il me l'a donné le jour de l'enterrement, selon le vœu de Solo. On a évoqué le fait qu'il leur était arrivé de parler de ce que chacun voulait que l'autre fasse, au cas où il leur arriverait quelque chose. Inconsciemment, ça m'a peut-être renvoyé à cette discussion que j'avais surprise, où Solo et Trowa évoquaient déjà ce sujet.

- Possible, oui, répond-il avec douceur.

- Bien, on a donc trouvé le lien possible ! Me reste à te dire pourquoi on en est venu à parler de ça.

- Tu n'es pas obligé.

- Je le sais. Je comptais le faire demain, mais c'est aussi bien que je le fasse maintenant.

Il ouvre la main d'Heero, qu'il tient toujours dans la sienne, et y dépose le pendentif.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Je pense à te la donner depuis plusieurs jours, mais j'avais peur que tu ne le prennes mal, et Trowa a su me rassurer.

- Que je le prenne mal ?

- J'avais peur que tu me dises "je ne suis pas Solo", même si on en a beaucoup parlé. Tu as assez souvent dit et répété que tu n'étais pas lui, que tu ne te prenais pas pour lui, que tu ne cherchais pas à être lui.

- Tu m'as aussi souvent dit et répété que ce n'est pas ce que tu attendais de moi, et je le crois, je le sais, je le ressens. Aucune inquiétude à ce sujet, enkeli.

- Oui, c'est ce que m'a rappelé Trowa, et ça m'a rassuré. J'avais peur que tu vois dans cette chaîne une demande de ma part d'être un nouveau Solo, alors que ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Je ne suis pas ta mère, et pourtant je porte l'anneau qui lui avait été confié. Et je ne le considère pas comme un fardeau, ni comme un rappel d'une sorte de nécessité de te donner cet amour qu'elle t'a retiré et refusé. C'est un cadeau, je l'ai pris comme tel.

- De la même façon, j'accepte ton cadeau, répond Heero en se penchant vers lui. Attache-le moi, s'il te plaît, je tiens à le porter dès à présent.

Duo sourit, et s'exécute ; le fermoir verrouillé, il garde ses mains autour du cou d'Heero et l'embrasse longuement, avant de se détacher.

Heero prend la médaille en argent, représentant une ancre gravée, sur une face, et portant l'inscription "**loved one**" sur l'autre.

Loved one, "_l'aimé_", "_l'être cher_".

Duo referme sa main sur celle d'Heero, qui entoure le pendentif, et plonge son regard dans le sien.  
Son autre main, plâtrée pour quelques heures encore, vient se poser sur sa joue avec tendresse.

- Je t'aime tellement, murmure-t-il, le cœur battant.

Heero soupire de bonheur et l'attire contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux, au creux de son cou.  
Duo se laisse aller, alors qu'ils se rallongent.

- Je crois que je ne t'ai pas encore dit le bien fou que cela me fait, lorsque je t'entends prononcer ces mots, enkeli.

- A ce point ? Tu as pourtant dû l'entendre de très nombreuses fois.

- C'est différent. Ce n'était pas réel.

- Comment ça ?

- Comment ces personnes pouvaient-elles aimer quelqu'un qu'elles ne connaissaient pas ? Tu es le seul à savoir réellement qui je suis.

- Il y a encore des choses que j'ignore, te concernant.

- Tu connais mes blessures, ce qui les a causées, la douleur qu'elles ont engendré, et toutes les conséquences sur ma vie et ma personnalité. Tu connais la profondeur de mes blessures, celles de mes cicatrices, que tu guéris et estompes. Tu les rends chaque jour moins douloureuses et plus supportables.

- J'en suis vraiment heureux, honey. Je ne me vois pas faire tout ça, mais si c'est ce que tu ressens, je suis vraiment heureux.

- Je t'en fais le serment, c'est ce que je ressens. Et j'aurais aimé pouvoir en faire autant, pour toi.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dis que ce n'est pas déjà le cas ?

- A ton avis ?

Duo soupire et se serre plus fort contre lui.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare pour l'instant, _deary_, et je ne sais pas si ce jour arrivera ou non.

- Si j'arrivais à te guérir, tu n'aurais pas à te poser la question.

- C'est pas si évident. Si je te disais, comme ça, un jour, qu'on a retrouvé ta mère, et que je te demandais d'aller lui parler, le ferais-tu ?

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Cela te demanderait le même effort qu'à moi, à savoir, ignorer que nos blessures, bien que cicatrisées, nous lancent encore. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je n'apprécie pas tout ce que tu as fait et fais encore, que je ne te suis pas reconnaissant du bonheur total que tu me permets de vivre et de partager, avec toi, de cet amour et cette paix que tu m'apportes.

- Je comprends.

- Tant mieux, répond Duo, avant de bailler furieusement. Désolé, honey...

- C'est qu'il est tard. Il faut dormir, nous ne pourrons pas nous offrir une grasse matinée, demain.

- C'est vrai, oui... Merci de m'avoir écouté, mon Heero. J'éteins, maintenant...

- Attends, je vais reprendre ta température, pour être sûr.

Il se redresse pour prendre le thermomètre électronique et Duo tend docilement l'oreille, pour qu' Heero l'y place.  
Il le retire deux secondes après, lorsque le bip retentit, et dépose un baiser appuyé sur sa tempe, avant de regarder l'affichage.

- Trente-sept six, annonce-t-il. Tu vas pouvoir dormir tranquillement.

- Toi aussi ! Merci de t'être occupé de moi, deary. J'éteins ?

- Hn.

Duo se redresse et tend sa main par-dessus Heero pour atteindre la lampe et l'éteindre.  
Heero en profite pour lui voler un baiser, qu'ils poursuivent après avoir éteint la lumière, un long moment.  
Ils se détachent ensuite légèrement, gardant tout de même leurs visages très proches, et resserrent leur étreinte autour de leurs corps.

- Bonne fin de nuit, honey.

- Toi aussi, _kattunge_.

- Hey ! proteste Duo en fronçant les sourcils. Suis pas un chaton...

- Tu ronronnes comme un chaton.

- C'est parce que tu me caresses les reins...

- Peu importe la raison, tu as reconnu que tu ronronnais, donc tu es bien un kattunge.

- Mais pas n'importe lequel, hein ? demande Duo en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux, pour une tendre caresse.

- Non, tu es _mon_ kattunge, _mon_ petit chat adoré...

- Ok... et seulement le tien !

- J'espère bien.

- C'est une certitude, alors tu peux dormir tranquille, honey.

Heero tend ses lèvres pour un dernier doux baiser, que Duo lui accorde bien volontiers.

Fatigués plus qu'ils ne l'imaginaient, ils s'endorment peu après...

.

_A suivre..._

_.  
_

* * *

**Note de l'auteure :**

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !_

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu !_

_Dans le prochain, je vous inviterai à partager les derniers moments de Trowa et de Quatre à Asgard, avec les dernières recommandations entre les deux couples, etc, et le retour de Frigg, la super belle-mère adorée d'Heero, que certains d'entre vous attendaient impatiemment depuis plusieurs chapitres..._

_J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous !_

_Bonne semaine !_

_Lysa. _

_.  
_


	28. Une matinée bien chargée

**Titre** : **L'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des animaux.**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Maître Guld (ca veut dire "or").

_**Pairing **_: 1x2 et 3x4.

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy Lowe, Duo/Oliver Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Frigg, Freya, Idunn._

_**Résumé**_ : la matinée du départ...

_**Notes de l'auteure :**_ Bonjour tout le monde. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et autres messages sur mon chapitre précédent. Comme je vous l'avais annoncé, ce nouveau chapitre est beaucoup plus long, le plus long à ce jour... non ne partez pas ! XD. Sérieusement, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment à le lire. C'est pas un gros bloc, il peut se couper et se lire en plusieurs fois, je pense que ça aide. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**XxXxX**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre Vingt-huit : une matinée bien chargée.**

.  
.

_**Le lendemain matin...**_

.

Comme convenu ce matin-là, c'est Quatre qui accompagne Duo à la Clinique, pour qu'on puisse lui ôter son plâtre et ses broches.

L'équipe médicale qui s'est occupée de lui se montre plutôt satisfaite de l'aspect général présenté par son poignet ; aucune complication apparente, ni sur la peau, ni au niveau de la consolidation.  
Ils s'inquiétaient un peu du fait que Duo soit parti très tôt après avoir été opéré, le suivi ayant donc été fait chez lui, à Eldeux.

Il a eu un rendez-vous avec le chirurgien en début de semaine, mardi, et c'est là qu'il a pu constater la bonne guérison de son poignet, jusqu'à pouvoir le rappeler très vite et lui proposer ce rendez-vous pour le libérer du plâtre, trois semaines et demi après l'avoir placé.

Duo est vraiment heureux de s'en débarrasser, mais est tout de même un peu inquiet ; il doit rester vigilant encore un mois entier, car son poignet est encore fragile.

Seulement sans le plâtre, il est difficile pour lui de se rappeler le danger.  
Et il n'est pas sûr de réussir à ne pas solliciter son poignet trop intensément, surtout avec ses activités.

- Heero veillera sur toi, le rassure Quatre, alors qu'ils quittent la Clinique. Et Oliver également. Si Heero n'est pas présent et que tu as le réflexe de t'appuyer ou de tirer sur ton poignet, il bloquera aisément ton mouvement.

- Espérons-le. Il est un peu effacé, en ce moment.

- Depuis que tu es avec Heero, tu veux dire. Ce qui est tout à fait normal.

- Je sais bien et heureusement, d'ailleurs. Mais il est encore là et je sais qu'en cas de danger, je peux compter sur lui.

- Je ne me fais pas de soucis non plus. En tout cas, je te sens bien joyeux et excité, même ! Malgré ce contrôle que tu as pour ne pas m'incommoder, et je t'en remercie.

- C'est normal ! Mais tu as raison, je suis trop content d'avoir retiré mon plâtre, et je suis plus que pressé de serrer Heero contre moi, tu n'imagines pas !

- Tu pouvais aussi le faire avant, Duo, t'exagères ! Tu portais pas ton bras en écharpe, non plus.

- Oui, mais c'était quand même gênant. Je l'entourais, mais je ne le sentais pas entièrement. Je veux qu'il n'y ait absolument _rien_ entre nous.

Quatre sourit, puis lui attrape le bras.

- Je comprends parfaitement la différence. On va bientôt rentrer, mais dis-moi, je peux en profiter un peu, en attendant ?

- Évidemment ! T'as pas intérêt à me lâcher, angel. Bien, on va la chercher, cette fameuse bague ?

- Tu sais, si tu veux...

Duo s'arrête net et se place devant lui.

- T'as vraiment pas intérêt à me dire un truc du genre "_si tu veux rentrer retrouver Heero_" et blablabla, je te promets que ça passera pas et que je risque de pas être content du tout !

Quatre ne peut retenir un rire devant l'expression affichée par son meilleur ami.

- D'accord, j'ai rien dit ! Allons-y, mon Duo, ajoute-t-il en reprenant son bras.

Ils traversent le centre ville, repérant quelques boutiques qu'ils comptent bien revenir visiter plus en détails, mais seulement après être passés à la bijouterie.

Trowa et Quatre ne sont pas toujours collés l'un à l'autre, mais l'état de fatigue de Quatre fait qu'il ne peut pas s'absenter du Manoir quelques heures sans inquiéter Trowa.  
Il a entièrement confiance en lui, mais il a peur qu'il ne cherche à lui cacher la gravité de son état, et ce, bien qu'il se rende compte que Quatre ne peut plus le faire depuis un moment, tant leur lien s'est renforcé.

Pour la même raison, un rien suffit à lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, et Quatre tient absolument à le surprendre complètement.

Il lui a donc fallu attendre d'avoir une bonne raison, et un peu d'aide aussi, pour aller en ville.  
Il a trouvé un premier prétexte, mardi, lorsque Duo a demandé à son frère de l'accompagner à la Clinique ; Quatre devait venir, mais il s'est soudainement endormi, peu avant le départ...

Heero ayant beaucoup de travail, il ne restait plus que Trowa, qui était aussi très heureux de cette opportunité de passer un moment avec son petit frère, dont il n'allait pas tarder à être séparé pour une durée indéterminée.

Quatre a donc pu profiter de l'absence de Trowa pour quitter le Manoir sans qu'il soit tenu au courant.

Mais il lui fallait un deuxième prétexte, parce que la bague qu'il souhaite offrir à Trowa est une commande spéciale, le bijoutier lui a promis qu'elle serait prête pour ce vendredi.  
Heureusement, cela coïncidait avec le second rendez-vous de Duo.

Comme quoi, le hasard fait bien les choses...  
Enfin, le hasard... ou plutôt le Destin !

Les deux amis arrivent tout joyeux devant la jolie devanture de la boutique, qu'ils franchissent, Duo derrière Quatre, faisant résonner le doux carillon de l'entrée.

- Soyez les bienvenus... Oh ! Mr Quatre, bonjour.

Quatre s'avance pour serrer la main que lui tend le seul occupant visible de la boutique, qui vient à leur rencontre.

- Bonjour, Maître Guld. Je vous présente mon meilleur ami, Duo.

L'homme tourne ses yeux d'un noir profond vers Duo.  
Un Duo impressionné par ce grand homme blond, à la longue barbe coiffée en deux tresses, alors que ses cheveux, tout aussi longs, sont retenus en queue de cheval basse.

Il lui serre la main, s'attendant à ce qu'elle broie la sienne, tellement elle lui paraît puissante... ce qui ne l'empêche pas de lui rendre son franc sourire sans rien laisser paraître de sa légère inquiétude.

Mais sa poigne, bien qu'énergique et ferme, reste douce et agréable.

- Bonjour, enchanté, Maître Guld.

- Mr Duo Maxwell, c'est cela ? Enchanté, également, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

Duo se tourne vers Quatre, l'interrogeant du regard.

- Je n'y suis pour rien, se défend-il en souriant plus largement.

- Les nouvelles vont vite, vous savez, intervient Maître Guld en rejoignant son comptoir. Votre venue, vos exploits, vos dons, vos magnifiques yeux si envoûtants ont alimenté pas mal de conversations, ici, ces derniers mois. Et à présent, il y a notre jeune seigneur. Nous avons vu Mr Heero grandir, nous le savons amoureux depuis peu. C'est assez pour vous faire connaître, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ok, je comprends mieux... Je pensais pas qu'il se disait tant de choses...

- Il ne vient pas souvent, mais les nouvelles voyagent, elles, et se vérifient aisément. Peut-être reviendrez-vous me voir avec lui. J'ai toujours fabriqué tous leurs bijoux de famille. A l'exception des anneaux d'Odin, dont vous portez l'un deux, à votre annuaire gauche, à ce que je vois. Les choses semblent aller plus vite que les nouvelles qui nous parviennent le laissent entendre.

Duo ne sait plus trop où se mettre, il se sent mal à l'aise, parce qu'il ne sait pas vraiment quoi répondre à cet homme.

Il n'a pas vraiment encore parlé avec Heero de "l'officialisation" de leur relation ; jusqu'à présent, ils ne se sont pas cachés, au Domaine ou en ville, lors de leurs rares passages, cette semaine, mais ils ne se sont pas affichés non plus.  
Il assume totalement de porter son anneau à l'annuaire gauche, mais ne veut pas encore qu'on les interroge sur leurs projets et ce genre de choses.

Pas avant d'en avoir parler avec Heero, en tout cas.

- Leur relation est encore toute jeune, Maître Guld, il ne faut pas trop les brusquer, intervient Quatre, qui sent le trouble de son ami.

- Certainement. Rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas de ceux qui colportent, mais de ceux qui écoutent. De toutes les façons, vous êtes ici pour vous, Mr Quatre. Approchez, je vous en prie.

Duo remercie Quatre en posant sa main sur son épaule, un court instant, alors qu'ils rejoignent le maître bijoutier à son comptoir.  
Lorsque celui-ci pose l'écrin en velours d'un vert profond sur la vitrine et l'ouvre, tout le reste est oublié.

L'anneau qu'il présente est tout simplement magnifique.  
Un simple cercle d'or blanc, d'une pureté qui fait mal aux yeux, tous comme les petits diamants qui rythment son arrondi, alternant avec les petites émeraudes.

L'intérieur est un cercle parfait, mais l'extérieur est légèrement taillé, moins rond, donnant à l'ensemble une force, une ligne masculine tout en finesse et en grâce, tout comme la personne à qui le bijou est destiné.

Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, Duo attrape la main de Quatre et enlève délicatement l'anneau que Trowa lui a passé au doigt, une semaine avant, pour le poser près de celui qu'il compte lui offrir.

Leur complémentarité est parfaite : les petits diamants qui ornent l'anneau porté par Quatre sont légèrement plus gros que les fines émeraudes, alors que sur l'anneau que portera bientôt Trowa, ce sont les petites émeraudes qui dominent.

- Vous faites réellement un travail exceptionnel, Maître Guld, murmure Quatre, touché. Je peux ressentir la passion que vous mettez à créer vos bijoux.

- Ces pierres sont des dons de la Terre, pour nous permettre de témoigner et immortaliser les sentiments que nous éprouvons pour autrui. C'est une réelle mission confiée aux maîtres bijoutiers, je ne fais que mon devoir, avec amour et respect, pour me donner une chance de réussir.

- Je vous suis vraiment reconnaissant pour tout ce que vous avez mis, comme temps et passion, dans la réalisation de cet anneau. Il est parfait. Qu'en penses-tu, Duo ?

- Je suis entièrement d'accord ! C'est carrément dingue, les émeraudes sont vraiment de la même couleur que les yeux de Trowa. Ce même vert troublant et fascinant.

- Le vert de l'émeraude, le plus soutenu et le plus brillant au monde, est si éclatant et dense, si exceptionnel et parfait, qu'il est appelé "sauvage", explique l'artisan, caressant du bout de l'index la pierre la plus grosse, au centre de l'anneau. C'est le vert de l'espoir, de la vie et du printemps qui revient depuis toujours. Toutefois, pendant des siècles, il a également été la couleur de la beauté et de l'éternel amour. C'est la couleur de Vénus. Quant à l'émeraude elle-même, les alchimistes la rattachent à Hermès, messager des dieux et symbole de la connaissance secrète. Cela correspond bien à Mr Trowa, et l'émeraude a tout à fait sa place sur un anneau portant un tel message.

- Après un tel exposé, je ne peux qu'être d'accord !

- Pardonnez-moi, je m'oublie souvent, lorsque je parle de ma passion.

- C'était très intéressant, ne vous excusez pas ! réplique Duo en souriant. Vous voulez bien me refaire la même avec les diamants ? C'est un symbole de pureté, je sais que c'est ce qui a motivé le choix de mon frère. Mais c'est à peu près tout ce que je sais...

Maître Guld sourit.

- Depuis toujours, le diamant est considéré comme la reine des pierres précieuses. Il est magique et sacré. Il est le symbole de pureté, c'est exact, et symbolise aussi la lumière et la perfection. C'est un gage d'éternité. L'alliance de ces pierres, émeraudes et diamants, montre la force de votre amour et votre volonté de l'inscrire dans l'éternité.

- Et votre travail, encore une fois, est à la hauteur de cette volonté, car il témoignera de ce lien et de notre engagement, à jamais.

- C'est un honneur, répond l'artisan en inclinant légèrement la tête, la main à plat sur son cœur.

Quatre sourit et remet son propre anneau autour de son doigt, alors que Maître Guld s'occupe de l'écrin, qu'il range avec des gestes effectivement très respectueux.  
Duo observe ses grandes mains, étonné encore une fois par leur évidente puissance, surtout en balayant du regard les vitrines pour admirer le travail délicat qu'elles sont capable de réaliser.

- C'est vraiment vous qui avait créé tous ces bijoux ? ne peut-il s'empêcher de demander.

- Ma fille en dessine la plupart, mais je suis le seul à les réaliser. Vous pouvez faire le tour de la boutique, si vous le souhaitez.

- Je veux bien, en attendant que tu règles les détails, angel.

- Je t'en prie.

La boutique n'est pas bien grande, les vitrines n'ont pas beaucoup de rayons, mais les objets qu'elles présentent sont réellement des œuvres d'art.

Duo ne sait plus où poser son regard, ni retenir ses soupirs et ses exclamations, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fige soudain devant un très beau pendentif, représentant le signe du Sagittaire.

Les jambes du cheval sont alignées et bien plantées sur le sol, le buste d'homme est légèrement penché vers l'arrière, le bras gauche tendant sa flèche vers le ciel, ses yeux fixés dans l'axe.  
Duo reconnaît dans cette position le 3ème décan du Sagittaire, (1) qui est précisément celui sous lequel est né Heero, le 12 décembre...

Ajouté à cela que les sabots du cheval, les yeux de l'homme, l'arc et la flèche sont d'une matière qui renvoie immédiatement au regard d'Heero, dans ce ton de bleu nuancé et profond, et tout est réuni pour provoquer l'état dans lequel se trouve Duo, depuis un bon moment.

- Duo, tout va bien ? demande Quatre en le rejoignant. Tu fixes cette vitrine depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Excuse-moi, répond Duo, sans arriver encore à détacher ses yeux du bijou si finement exécuté, et si parlant, pour lui.

Quatre regarde par-dessus son épaule et devine rapidement lequel des objets attire ainsi l'attention de son ami.

- Je comprends mieux. Ce pendentif est vraiment superbe.

- Oui, vraiment...

- Qu'est-ce qui te retient, Duo ?

Il se tourne enfin vers son ami, le regard indécis.

- Je sais que j'attends jamais d'avoir une occasion pour faire des cadeaux, d'habitude, mais... Je... Je ne veux pas trop en faire. Je lui ai déjà donné la médaille de Solo, cette nuit...

- Vu que c'est un signe zodiacal, tu peux attendre et lui offrir pour son anniversaire. Cela ferait un très beau cadeau, non ?

Duo soupire et regarde de nouveau le pendentif, qui l'attire vraiment, il faut le reconnaître.

- Bien sûr, j'y ai pensé, mais... c'est dans _deux_ mois, Quatre.

- Je peux vous le mettre de côté, si vous le souhaitez, intervient Maître Guld en s'approchant d'eux.

- Aussi longtemps ?

- Aussi longtemps que vous le souhaiterez. Vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui, et je devine que ce cadeau n'est pas destiné à n'importe qui, non plus. Maintenant que j'y pense, cela lui va tout à fait. Au moment de sa fabrication, je songeais plutôt au Seigneur Odin, montant Sleipnir, et décochant sa flèche vers les cieux pour que sa bénédiction retombe sur Asgard. Heero étant son digne héritier, cela vaut aussi pour lui.

Il ouvre la vitrine et en sort le pendentif, qu'il dépose sur la main ouverte de Duo.  
Lui non plus n'a pas eu besoin de se faire désigner le pendentif en question ; dès l'instant où Duo s'est figé devant sa vitrine, il a su par quel bijou son regarde avait été captivé.

- Il est vraiment magnifique... soupire Duo. C'est fait en quel matériaux ?

- Le corps est en argent massif. Les sabots, l'arc et la flèche sont en cordiérite. Les yeux et la pointe de la flèche sont en saphir.

- Il doit bien y avoir une raison à cette répartition, Maître Guld ?

L'artisan sourit à Quatre.

- Connaissez-vous les propriétés de la cordiérite ?

- Vous n'allez pas me chasser à coup de tablier, si je vous réponds que c'est la première fois que j'entends ce nom ? demande Duo, sur le ton de l'excuse.

- Je vais me contenter de vous expliquez, c'est aussi mon rôle. La cordiérite est aussi appelé "_pierre des Vikings_", car elle leur permettait de naviguer et de se diriger, lorsque le temps était couvert et qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se repérer au soleil.

- Comment ?

- La cordiérite présente la vertu de changer de couleur : elle passe du bleu nuit au jaune pâle, lorsqu'elle est dans l'axe du soleil.

- Vous êtes sérieux ?

- Le temps est couvert, aujourd'hui, je pourrai vous en faire une démonstration à l'extérieur. Mais cela risquerait d'attirer une foule de curieux, et j'ai bien compris que vous souhaitiez une certaine discrétion, Mr Duo. Alors suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer quelque chose.

Il referme la vitrine et regagne son comptoir, suivi par Duo et Quatre, attentifs à ses moindres gestes comme des enfants qui découvrent le monde.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande Quatre en désignant l'objet que vient de sortir Maître Guld de dessous son comptoir.

- Ceci, jeunes gens, me permet de vérifier que les pierres qu'on me livre sont authentiques et sans défauts, car il recréé artificiellement les rayons du Soleil. Enfin, à quelques éléments près, mais c'est suffisant. Regardez bien, à présent.

Le bijoutier tend la chaîne, laissant pendre le pendentif, qu'il vise avec son appareil.  
Duo et Quatre observent, de plus en plus étonné, les éléments de cordriérite passer du bleu au jaune.

Ce qui fait ainsi ressortir les deux seuls parties encore sombres, la pointe de la flèche et les yeux de saphir.  
Sombres, certes, mais brillants quand même d'un éclat presque surréaliste.

- Le saphir, mot hébreu signifiant "la plus belle des choses", symbolise depuis toujours les vertus célestes. Les yeux de l'homme et la pointe de la flèche visent les cieux et les atteindront ainsi plus sûrement. Les sabots ancrés sur la terre ferme lui permettent de le faire avec raison et sagesse, et de rester conscient de sa nature de mortel.

Les deux amis admirent ce nouvel aspect du pendentif, et Duo est encore un peu plus retourné par toutes ses propriétés et sa symbolique.

Et plus que conquis.

- Je suis scié... murmure-t-il. C'est réellement magique, ce qui sort de vos mains et de votre imagination. Et de votre cœur, aussi.

Maître Guld range son appareil, et libéré des rayons artificiels, le pendentif reprend son aspect initial.

- Je suis heureux que mon travail vous plaise, Mr Duo.

- C'est plus que cela, il me touche. Et ce pendentif, en particulier, remue quelque chose en moi.

- S'il vous rappelle Mr Heero, je peux comprendre pourquoi.

Ca va au-delà, et seul Quatre comprend, en cet instant, ce qui se passe dans la tête et dans le cœur de son meilleur ami.  
Il sent avec bonheur les bases de son blocage trembler.

- Alors, Duo, doit-on demander à Maître Guld de ne pas replacer cette merveille dans la vitrine et de plutôt te le mettre de côté, précieusement ?

Duo se mord la lèvre, son regard allant du pendentif, qu'il a repris dans sa main, à son meilleur ami.  
Quatre lui sourit simplement, ne laissant rien deviner de ses pensées, car il ne veut pas l'influencer.

- Non, finit par décider Duo. Je... Je le prends maintenant, ajoute-t-il en rendant le pendentif au bijoutier, qui sourit. Son anniversaire arrivera bien assez vite.

- Parfait.

Maître Guld récupère le bijou pour l'emballer, alors que Duo fait face à Quatre, qui, pris d'une soudaine impulsion, se pend à son cou.

- Hey !

- Je suis si fier de toi ! C'est vraiment un grand pas que tu viens de faire. J'en suis tout retourné !

- Quatre...

- Ca va... Je...

Concentré comme il l'était sur Duo et l'importance du moment et de sa décision, Quatre n'a pas perçu les signes annonciateurs d'une crise ; sa main se crispe contre son cœur, alors qu'il se retient à Duo de l'autre.

- Que se passe-t-il, Mr Quatre ? s'inquiète immédiatement l'artisan.

- Il a besoin de s'asseoir, est-ce possible ?

- Bien sûr, venez, allons derrière.

Ils le suivent dans l'arrière-boutique, où Quatre, aidé de Duo, d'une bouteille d'eau et d'un sac plastique, met fin à sa crise et apaise son cœur et son esprit.

Maître Guld se dépêche d'emballer le précieux paquet pour Duo, puis les deux jeunes hommes prennent congé, s'excusant de ce départ un peu précipité, mais le remerciant surtout très chaleureusement pour son accueil, son travail, sa générosité, ses connaissances qu'il a partagé avec eux, également.

- Attends-moi là, je vais récupérer la voiture, propose Duo, une fois dans la rue.

- Ca ira, Duo, je t'assure. Ça valait le coup, tu sais ! Je suis tellement content.

- C'est pas si extraordinaire que ça, mon blocage est toujours là. Je me dis seulement que même si je repars, ça ne veut pas dire que je n'aimerais plus Heero. Donc je peux quand même lui faire ce cadeau, même si on est plus... ensemble.

- La douleur que tu ressens à cette pensée est plus forte que ta peur de l'avenir, Duo. J'ai confiance.

- Ouais. En tout cas, je regrette pas ma décision.

- C'est le principal ! On a encore le temps de voir d'autres boutiques, on commence par laquelle ?

- T'es pas fatigué, sérieux ?

- Non, ça va vraiment mieux.

- Ok, alors je te suis ! Moi, je pourrais toujours revenir plus tard.

- D'accord. Dans ce cas... allons par-là ! décide-t-il en prenant le bras de Duo.

Depuis le premier étage de sa boutique, Maître Guld suit leurs deux silhouettes jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soient plus visibles, un sourire attendri aux lèvres et des idées plein la tête pour de nouvelles créations.

.  
.

_**Un peu plus tard, au Domaine**_.

.

Après une dernière vérification, Heero rejoint Trowa à l'entrée du manège, tout juste inauguré.

- C'est bon, lui assure-t-il, on a plus besoin de nous ici, on peut rentrer.

- D'accord.

Ils n'ont pas fait trois pas sur le chemin qu'une voiture s'arrête à leur hauteur.

- Souhaitez-vous que nous vous raccompagnions, Monsieur Heero ? propose l'un des employés. Nous allons aux écuries, nous pouvons vous déposer au Manoir, il y a de la place.

- Merci, Sven, nous préférons marcher.

- Très bien, Mr Heero.

Les deux amis regardent la voiture s'éloigner et reprennent leur marche.  
Ils en ont pour un bon quart d'heure à traverser le domaine et rejoindre le Manoir, et ils ont déjà prévu de rentrer à pieds et seuls, décidés à profiter l'un de l'autre le plus possible, avant le départ de Trowa.

- Merci pour ton aide et ta présence, Trowa. Je hais ces cérémonies et tout m'aurait paru beaucoup plus long sans toi.

- J'aurais préféré qu'on se roule dans la paille une dernière fois, c'était même ce que j'espérais, quand tu m'as demandé de participer à l'inauguration.

- Dumbum.

- Plus sérieusement, le nouveau manège promet ! Dommage, à part la petite démonstration que ton père et toi m'avez demandé de faire, ce matin, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de l'essayer.

- Je ne sais pas quand tu pourras revenir, mais le deuxième manège sera sûrement terminé, aussi. T'auras de quoi rattraper le temps.

- J'ai vraiment hâte de revenir.

- Pour les manèges ?

- Pour toi aussi, bien sûr, _mon_ Heero, répond-il en passant son bras autour de ses épaules. Mon frère t'a rendu sentimental, on dirait.

- Tu délires ! réplique Heero en se dégageant.

- Genre... Je vais pas te manquer, peut-être ?

- Tu connais déjà la réponse.

- Ca fait du bien de l'entendre, aussi !

- J'ai rien entendu de tel, de ta part.

- Vraiment ? Quel manque de courtoisie ! Toutes mes excuses, mon cher ami. Sache que tu vas cruellement me manquer, 'ro. Et dire que je n'aurais même pas mon homme pour m'aider à penser à autre chose... soupire-t-il d'un ton de parfait tragédien.

- Qu'il soit là ou pas, il accapare déjà toutes tes pensées.

- T'es jaloux ?

- J'ai tout ce qui faut près de moi, y a aucune raison.

- T'es pas drôle, 'ro, t'aurais pu jouer le jeu...

Heero jette un regard à son meilleur ami, lui adressant même un sourire, que Trowa lui rend.  
Il se fait, encore une fois, la réflexion qu'il est vraiment beau, quand il sourit, d'une manière différente de l'image de la beauté froide qu'on a de lui et qui fascine et attire autant.

- Sérieusement, Trowa, c'était vraiment génial de t'avoir eu avec nous, aussi longtemps. Et d'avoir pu être témoin de ton bonheur, auquel tu aspirais depuis tant d'années.

- Bah voilà, quand tu veux !

Heero le pousse du coude en grommelant quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- Je suis d'accord, reprend Trowa très sérieusement, on a vraiment passé de supers moments ! Merci beaucoup, Heero.

- C'est moi qui te remercie. Les choses ne se seraient pas passées de la même façon, sans ta présence et ton aide, ainsi que celles de Quatre, bien évidemment.

- Mais elles se seraient quand même passées, Heero. Je t'avais dit qu'un jour, tu rencontrerais une personne qui te prouverait que tu es encore capable d'aimer profondément et d'être aimé de la même façon, en retour. Si j'avais eu le moindre doute que cette personne puisse être mon frère, je te l'aurais amené bien plus tôt !

- Me dis pas des trucs pareils, Tro... Et merde, soupire-t-il en s'arrêtant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiète Trowa, en revenant sur ses pas.

Sans un mot, Heero le tire par le bras et le serre contre lui.

- Prends soin de toi, Trowa, et de Quatre, d'accord ?

Trowa sourit et lui rend son étreinte un moment.  
Un moment plein d'une tendresse émouvante, qu'il leur arrive de s'accorder, parfois.

- D'accord. Je te confie mon frère, prends soin de lui, et de toi.

- Promis, répond Heero avant de s'écarter.

Ils se regardent quelques secondes, toujours avec ce petit sourire et cette tendresse qui n'appartiennent qu'à eux, puis reprennent la route, d'un même mouvement.

- Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais rester au Cirque, avant de rejoindre Quatre et de devenir injoignable. Mais durant ce laps de temps, n'hésite pas.

- C'est aussi valable pour toi. Si t'en as assez de sauter à pieds-joints sur le dos des chevaux ou de faire danser les lions, tu connais la route.

- Je l'ai empruntée de si nombreuses fois et en toutes circonstances, je pourrais la faire les yeux fermés.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Ils continuent de marcher, choisissant volontairement la route la plus longue pour profiter encore de leurs derniers moments à deux, et Trowa profitant aussi du calme si reposant de ces magnifiques paysages.

- Heero, reprend Trowa après un court silence, j'ai mis beaucoup d'espoir dans votre relation, sans vous mettre la pression, ni à toi, ni à Duo. Tout se passe très bien, pour l'instant, et je prie que ça soit toujours comme ça, mais... Mais si jamais ça n'allait plus, je compte vraiment sur vous deux pour vous faire le moins de mal possible.

- C'est une promesse que je me suis déjà faite. Tu sais, Trowa, ajoute-t-il en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, je l'aime, ton frère.

- Je le sais, oui. Et je suis très heureux que tu le reconnaisses aussi facilement, aussi ouvertement. Je sais aussi combien Duo t'aime. Je ne suis pas vraiment inquiet, seulement parfois, on fait beaucoup plus de mal aux gens qu'on aime. Mais j'ai confiance en vous deux, en ce qui vous lie, au Destin et même en Asgard, qui semble vous protéger.

- C'est un fait. Mais Duo reste à convaincre et je me battrai pour lui. Je le sais, à présent, du plus profond de mon être : ce sera lui ou personne d'autre.

Trowa sourit à son ami.

- Tu me comprends vraiment totalement, aujourd'hui.

- C'est vrai que tu m'avais dit la même chose, à ton retour du désert, après ta première rencontre avec Quatre. Et tu me le redisais souvent, quand ça devenait difficile de maintenir cette distance, entre vous. Je suis bien content que ce soit lui, finalement.

Trowa soupire.

- Tout n'est pas réglé, encore. Je dois me faire accepter du désert et de sa famille.

- Tu as gagné le cœur de Quatre, le reste a-t-il vraiment tant d'importance ?

- Pour sa famille, peut-être pas, mais pour le désert, il est fort probable que ça ait une incidence, si ça se passait mal. Crois-tu que ce serait si fort, entre Duo et toi, s'il n'était pas si sensible à Asgard, si ce lieu ne l'avait pas _adopté,_ selon vos propres termes ? Imagine qu'il se soit brûlé, à Hvergelmir.

- Je reconnais que ça compte aussi beaucoup et je ne saurai même pas te dire comment j'aurais réagi, si Asgard l'avait repoussé d'une quelconque manière.

- Mais c'est pas le cas, alors défronce tes sourcils !

- Hn.

- Heero, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiète-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule, sans ralentir leur marche. J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ?

- Non. Tes propos m'ont renvoyé à l'appel que j'ai reçu, tout à l'heure.

- Quand tu t'es éclipsé, un peu avant la fin de l'inauguration ?

- Hn.

- C'était grave ?

- C'était un appel de Wufei Chang.

Levé de sourcil interrogateur d'un Trowa assez surpris.

- Wufei ? Je te jure, c'est pas moi qui lui ai donné ton numéro de portable, assure-t-il en récupérant sa main.

Juste au cas où...

- Je sais. Il a appelé au bureau de mon père et j'avais fait un transfert sur mon téléphone plutôt que le sien, pour qu'on ne le dérange pas, durant la cérémonie. Il comptait demander mon numéro à mon père, mais il a eu la chance de tomber directement sur moi.

- Ok. Et qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait qui te perturbe autant ? Qui lui a fait appeler ton père plutôt que moi, par exemple ?

- Il voulait parler de Duo.

- Non, jure ! Idiot ! ajoute-t-il en lui donnant une légère tape derrière la tête, s'attirant un regard assassin. Je me doute bien qu'il t'a pas appelé pour te parler de chevaux ou pour te draguer !

- Tu ferais mieux de changer de ton, si tu veux connaître la suite.

- Je peux toujours appeler Wufei. S'il s'agit de Duo, il est beaucoup plus coopératif... Quoi qu'il a quand même évité de m'appeler pour me demander ton numéro, sachant que je ne lui aurais pas donné sans connaître ses raisons... Bon ça va, t'as gagné, parle ! Il t'a dit quelque chose qui t'a pas plu ?

- Je sais pas si ça m'a plu, mais ça me fait réfléchir, depuis.

- Quel exploit !

- T'arrêtes un peu de te foutre de ma gueule !

- Laisse-moi en profiter encore un peu, s'il te plaît. Non, sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu te dire, lui qui parle si peu ?

- Justement, il a pas dit grand chose. Simplement de me mettre à la place de Duo et d'inverser les rôles et la situation, pour pouvoir agir avec le moins de risques de souffrance possible.

- Attends, c'est la tête dans le panier qui se fout de la guillotine ! Mais de quoi je me mêle, sérieux ?

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé, aussi. Sauf pour la guillotine, qui a rien à faire là.

- Oui, bon... Sacré Wufei, sérieusement... M'étonnera toujours, ce chinois. Et sinon, inverser la situation, ça veut dire quoi, au juste ?

- C'est ce que je lui ai demandé.

- Et ?

Heero plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Trowa.

- Il m'a demandé si je pourrais quitter Asgard pour Duo.

Trowa s'arrête brusquement, puis repart, rattrapant Heero qui n'a eu le temps que de mettre une foulée de distance entre eux.

Un lourd silence s'installe.

- C'est aussi ce que j'ai répondu, reprend Heero, après un soupir.

- Je comprends que ça t'aie perturbé. C'est vraiment con, en plus, mais ça ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit.

- Moi non plus, figure-toi. Ça paraît si évident que la situation soit dans ce sens, que ce soit Duo qui reste. Tout dépend et tourne autour de cette question, va-t-il rester ici, avec moi, _pour_ moi. Je me rends compte de ce que je lui demande, à présent, de la pression qu'il a continuellement. Pourtant, il ne le montre pas, sauf lorsqu'il culpabilise de ne pouvoir me rassurer.

- Votre situation est différente, Heero. Asgard, c'est toute ta vie, ton passé, ton présent, ton avenir, ton héritage. Eldeux, c'est le passé de Duo. Tu lui proposes un avenir, même s'il est essentiellement le tien, il peut facilement devenir le _vôtre._ Duo n'a pas grand chose à offrir de son passé.

Heero réfléchit à ses paroles.

- Tu n'as pas tort, mais qu'en sait-on vraiment, Tro ? Il a quand même une vie présente, avec toi, votre père, ses amis, la Clinique. C'est ce à quoi je lui demande de renoncer, en restant ici, avec moi.

- C'est un quotidien auquel il a renoncé durant ces mois passés ici, et il n'en est pas traumatisé. Il n'est pas question de couper les ponts, juste d'avancer, et nous serons toujours là. Tous ces éléments que tu as évoqué continueront de faire partie de sa vie, mais de manière secondaire.

- Ce n'est pas peu.

- Certes, mais ce sera SA décision, alors t'as pas à te prendre la tête comme ça. Il est parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il peut laisser derrière, et prend de jour en jour conscience de ce qu'il peut gagner au change, grâce à toi.

- Hn.

- Tu ne triches pas, Heero, tu joues tes propres atouts en toute confiance et dans ton bon droit. C'est bien que ces quelques mots échangés avec Wufei t'aies permis de te rendre compte de ce qui pèse sur les épaules de mon frère. Mais tu n'en es pas responsable. Par contre, tu l'en soulageras en l'aidant à prendre la meilleure décision.

- Vive l'objectivité ! ricane presque Heero.

- Tu seras objectif parce que que tu l'aimes et tu veux qu'il soit heureux, même si pour cela, tu devais renoncer à lui. Tu as cette force et cette générosité en toi.

- J'espère ne pas avoir à en arriver là.

- J'espère aussi. Vous êtes tellement craquants, tous les deux !

- Si tu veux tout savoir, je trouve aussi qu'on fait un très beau couple.

Trowa sourit.

- C'est horrible, parce que ça vous rend tous les deux encore plus mignons.

- Et alors quoi ? Tu regrettes de ne pas en avoir profité avant ?

- Carrément pas, surtout que je l'ai fait ! Non, je pensais surtout à tous les célibataires des deux sexes qui soupiraient déjà après vous. Quand ça va se savoir, ça va être l'hécatombe.

- Si ça me permet d'avoir la paix, je m'en contrefiche.

- C'est bien toi, ça. A ce propos, j'aurais un service à te demander.

- Dis-moi.

- Tu te souviens de mon amie journaliste, Lady Une, avec qui je bosse parfois.

- Ta maîtresse attitrée des soirs de famine, oui, je me souviens très bien d'elle.

- Ça, tu pouvais et peux toujours l'oublier.

- Bien. Je me souviens donc de ton _amie_ et _collègue_ Lady Une. Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

- Elle peine un peu, en ce moment, à vendre ses sujets et ses papiers, vu qu'elle est indépendante et n'est rattachée à aucune rédaction. Je pensais donc que si tu avais l'intention d'officialiser ta relation avec Duo, ce serait sympa de lui accorder une petite interview.

- L'exclusivité, même, accepte immédiatement Heero. Ça m'arrangerait bien de ne faire qu'une seule interview. Je comptais sur toi pour écrire un article dont tu as le secret, en choisissant la forme et le contenu.

- C'est bien ce que j'avais l'intention de faire, mais vu que ma consœur est en difficulté, ce serait vraiment lui donner un sacré coup de main.

- Pour remplacer les coups de rein auxquels elle n'aura plus jamais droit ?

- Mais t'as fini avec ça ! proteste-t-il en le tapant légèrement derrière la tête.

- Pourquoi tu serais le seul à profiter des possibilités qu'il nous reste de se taquiner un peu ? réplique-t-il en lui taclant l'arrière du crâne à son tour.

- Ok, si tu le prends comme ça...

- Je n'ai fait que poser les conditions.

- Tu peux être sûr que je les accepte, il nous reste encore quelques heures.

- Parfait. Pour en revenir à ton_ amie,_ c'est d'accord. Mais je veux que tu lises et valides chaque mot de la version définitive de l'article qu'elle va proposer et que tu t'assures que rien n'aura été modifié, avant sa publication.

- Promis. T'as vraiment pas à t'en faire, c'est une chouette fille.

- La seule femme a avoir su dompter le lion que tu es est certainement plus que chouette, elle doit aussi sûrement avoir du caractère, entre autres atouts. Alors je ne m'inquiète pas. Dis-lui de m'appeler, que nous puissions convenir d'un rendez-vous.

- Merci, 'ro. Si tu comptes toujours aller à Eldeux, vous pourriez en profiter pour vous voir. Ce ne sera pas long, une heure devrait suffire.

- Je n'ai pas encore parler avec Duo, pour Eldeux. Je te tiendrai au courant lorsque ce sera décidé.

- D'accord. Tu ne lui en as pas parlé faute de temps, où parce que tu hésites ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps. On s'est un peu réveillé en retard, ce matin.

- C'est pas cette version, que j'ai eu : Duo dit qu'_il_ s'est réveillé en retard, parce que _tu_ as préféré le laisser dormir encore.

- Sa fièvre, son rêve, ses souvenirs, la discussion qui a suivi l'ont fatigué, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal de dormir un peu plus longtemps. Et puis comme ça, vuequ'il a dû se dépêcher, il n'a pas trop eu le temps de t'engueuler.

- Je me suis quand même pris une bonne dose de reproches au petit-déj, entre les toasts et le jus d'orange...

- Je n'aurais pas dû lui en parler, d'après toi ?

- Tu as bien fait, Heero. Il était temps qu'il le sache, même si ça ne m'était pas encore venu à l'esprit de lui dire moi-même.

- Tu sais, je me demande sérieusement si Oliver peut être derrière tout ça.

Trowa hausse les épaules.

- Moi, je ne me demande plus, je le sais.

- Comment ça ?

- S'il peut agir sans que Duo soit conscient qu'il le fait, n'a-t-il pas aussi libre accès à ses souvenirs ? Je me suis souvent posé la question.

- Tu veux dire qu'il aurait volontairement libéré ce souvenir-là ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Duo a aujourd'hui la force d'accepter ce fait, de par ta présence. Si je lui avais appris ça à un autre moment, je ne sais pas comment il aurait réagi. Je n'aurais pas eu les mots que tu as eu, toi, pour l'apaiser, étant beaucoup trop concerné. Quatre, peut-être, mais ce n'est pas une certitude. Et puis ça tombait bien, Duo a offert l'occasion en exprimant son souhait de te donner la chaîne de Solo.

- Hn.

- Et puis tu sais, 'ro, c'était la volonté de Solo qu'il n'y ait jamais eu aucun secret pour Duo et entre eux. Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'Oliver ait agi pour que cette volonté soit respectée, par-delà la mort.

- Il faudrait vraiment que j'ai une discussion avec Oliver.

- Ça fait un moment que tu dis ça. Je crois aussi que c'est nécessaire. Mais il ne te suffit plus de regarder Duo et de dire "je veux parler à Oliver" pour qu'il soit là.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il s'efface de plus en plus pour vous laisser seuls, si je puis dire. Sauf en cas de danger, il n'est plus aussi facilement là qu'avant.

- Tu veux dire qu'il est en retrait ?

- Je ne sais pas. Quatre me dit qu'il s'efface comme s'il était absorbé par Duo. Ça fait un moment que ça dure.

- Il m'en a parlé aussi.

- Je sais, oui. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est réellement très important que tu parles avec Oliver. Il y a beaucoup de choses à mettre au point, avec lui.

- Nous en aurons l'occasion, très prochainement.

- Parfait. Tu me diras ce qu'il en est sorti.

- Hn. Mais je me demande si je ne devrais pas attendre que Quatre revienne...

- Non, c'est inutile, tu t'en sortiras très bien tout seul. Au pire des cas, tu pourras m'appeler.

- Je m'en souviendrai.

Trowa pose sa main sur l'épaule d'Heero et la serre tendrement un bref instant.

- Tu ne te sentais pas capable de beaucoup de choses, et tu me prouves chaque jour que j'ai raison de te faire autant confiance. Je ne m'inquiète pas.

- Merci, Trowa.

- De rien. Ah ! la voiture est là, ils sont rentrés, remarque-t-il, alors qu'ils arrivent enfin au Manoir. T'es prêt à voir si le bras de Duo a tricoté sa fourrure pour l'hiver ?

- T'es con, ma parole ! Tu sais comme moi que tout le monde n'a pas la peau recouverte d'une double couche de poils, après avoir porté un plâtre. Ça dépend de tellement de choses.

- Mais oui, je le sais. Mais Duo a une pilosité si légère que justement, tu pourrais être surpris, après que ses poils aient macéré durant trois semaines et demi sous un plâtre !

- On est obligé d'avoir ce type de conversation, à trois-quarts d'heure du déjeuner ? soupire Heero.

- Pardonnez-moi d'avoir heurté votre sensibilité, Seigneur Heero, se moque gentiment Trowa en inclinant le buste.

Heero en profite pour lui donner un coup sur la tête.  
A ce rythme là, ils vont bientôt devoir arrêter de les compter...

- Je me fiche de ses poils, Tro. Je suis juste très pressé de pouvoir sentir ses bras autour de moi m'entourer complètement, sans aucune gêne. J'en avais tellement marre de ce plâtre...

- Ça devenait si gênant que ça ?

Heero s'arrête et lui fait face.

- Quand tu veux connaître et toucher chaque centimètre carré de la personne que tu aimes, oui. C'est chiant de se cogner dessus aussi.

- Tu t'es quand même pas déjà fait assommer, si ?

- Mais non ! Il était juste présent, entre nous, et j'n'en pouvais plus !

- Je vois. Allons, respire, c'est fini tout ça ! Tu vas pouvoir le dévorer des yeux et des lèvres entièrement. Plus un seul centimètre de son corps n'en réchappera.

- Exactement, répond Heero avec une lueur dans le regard que Trowa ne lui a tout simplement jamais connu.

- Hey, doucement, quand même, va pas lui re-casser quelque chose !

- Non mais ça va pas, quelle idée ! réplique Heero en montant les marches. Alors, tu viens ?

Trowa lève les yeux et les bras au ciel avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, puis le suit, amusé malgré tout par son impatience.  
Ils comptaient monter directement dans leurs chambres, pensant trouver leurs hommes, mais ils entendent une voix, au premier, alors ils s'y arrêtent.

Dans le Salon, ils trouvent Duo, penché sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, de dos, en grande discussion avec... Ratatosk.  
Dès qu'il aperçoit Heero, l'écureuil se précipite vers lui et grimpe jusqu'à son épaule.

- Hey ! proteste Duo en se retournant. Ah, c'est vous ! Je comprends mieux. Je suis content de vous voir, j'étais en train de cuisiner Ratatosk pour savoir où vous étiez.

- Yuk... j'ai plus faim... soupire Trowa, qui s'est déjà bien reculé d'Heero, lorsque l'écureuil s'est perché sur son épaule.

- T'es vraiment désespérant, Big Brother, des fois...

- Souvent, ajoute Heero en s'avançant vers Duo, qui met trop de temps à les rejoindre, à son goût. Alors, ce poignet ?

Duo glisse ses deux bras autour de sa taille, puis les replie dans le dos d'Heero, les mains à plat sur ses omoplates, pour le serrer fort.

- T'en penses quoi ? demande-t-il, contre ses lèvres.

- C'est parfait, murmure Heero en refermant ses bras autour de lui pour lui rendre son étreinte.

- Comment vous pouvez vous câliner avec cette... chose sur ton épaule, Heero ?

- Justement, tu ne veux pas l'emmener, Tro ?

- Je vous aime du plus profond de mon cœur, mais il est absolument _hors de question_ que je m'approche de cette sale bête. Je déteste la manière dont il me fixe.

L'écureuil le regarde encore un moment, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, puis descend de l'épaule d'Heero et disparaît par la terrasse.

- Tu l'as vexé, ou alors mon père l'a appelé. J'étais pas très concentré, j'ai pas entendu le tintement de sa cloche.

- Pas grave, honey, je t'ai que pour moi, comme ça... répond Duo, en faisant passer ses mains sous le pull d'Heero, pour caresser son dos.

Il frissonne violemment sans pouvoir se contrôler, soumis à la torture de ses mains si chaudes et si douces, et plonge son visage dans ses cheveux en le serrant plus fort.

- Bien, c'est à ce moment-là que je prends discrètement congé...

- La discrétion implique le silence, Trowa... répond Heero sans bouger pour autant.

- Je voulais juste savoir si Quatre était dans notre chambre...

- Oui, confirme Duo, les yeux clos, plus vraiment là, lui non plus.

- Ok. On se retrouve dans une demi-heure pour le déjeuner...

- Hn...

Trowa soupire, mais le regard qu'il pose sur eux est rempli d'affection et de tendresse.  
Il les abandonne à leur douce étreinte pour rejoindre Quatre, impatient aussi de le serrer contre lui.

Heero garde encore un moment Duo contre lui, alors qu'ils se balancent doucement, et profite de la caresse de ses doigts et de ses _deux_ mains sur la peau nue de son dos.  
Il savoure également la douce musique de cet incroyable ronronnement qui monte de la gorge de Duo, lorsqu'l lui caresse les reins, comme en cet instant.

Mais une envie plus forte le résout à interrompre ce doux moment pour s'écarter de lui.  
Duo l'interroge du regard, derrière le voile brumeux du plaisir et du bien-être.

Heero prend son bras et remonte sa manche, découvrant la peau plus pâle, enfin libre, et couverte d'un fin duvet, qui arrache un tendre sourire au cavalier.

Il y promène ses doigts, l'effleurant seulement, et n'en revient pas de la douceur de sa peau, alors qu'elle a été enfermée et comprimée plusieurs semaines sous un plâtre, ce qui se devine quand même, mais légèrement.

Il trace ensuite un doux chemin de baisers, depuis le coude jusqu'au creux de sa main, et recommence de l'autre côté, plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que plus un seul centimètre de peau, auparavant sous le plâtre, n'ait échappé à ses lèvres.

Satisfait, il entrelace leurs doigts et garde leurs mains nouées contre son torse, avec délicatesse, attirant Duo contre lui en passant son autre bras autour de sa taille.  
Prudemment, il recule jusqu'à pouvoir s'appuyer contre le dossier bas du canapé.

- Tout s'est bien passé, alors ? Qu'ont dit le médecin et le chirurgien ?

Duo lui fait un rapide résumé, avant de l'interroger à son tour sur l'inauguration du manège.

Duo reprend ensuite avec le récit de leur matinée au centre ville et de leur passage chez Maître Guld, omettant volontairement le passage avec le pendentif du Sagittaire, à présent sagement rangé dans ses affaires.

Heero choisit aussi volontairement de ne pas parler de l'appel de Wufei, remettant cela à plus tard.

- Dis-moi, Duo, reprend Heero après un silence, ce qui s'est passé avec DS hier ne remet pas la confiance que tu as réussi à établir, entre Grégory et lui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Je ne les aurais pas laissé rentrer seuls, hier, même fatigué comme je l'étais.

- Vous allez bientôt pouvoir le seller, alors ?

- Oui. J'ai pas vraiment pu m'en occuper sérieusement, cette semaine, alors j'ai préféré éviter de me lancer dans quelque chose d'irrégulier. Mais dès lundi, je compte svraimentt m'y mettre, avec Greg.

- Tu sais combien de temps cela peut te prendre ?

- A deux, on devrait pouvoir s'en sortir en trois jours, trois demi-journées, plutôt. On ne va pas l'épuiser une journée entière, à chaque fois. J'espère que ce sera réglé avant vendredi prochain, que je puisse faire mon aller-retour à Eldeux plus sereinement.

- Ce serait bien, oui, que tout soit fini jeudi.

Duo, qui jusque-là avait gardé sa tête sur l'épaule de son cavalier, la relève pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Toi, tu as quelque chose à l'esprit...

Heero lui embrasse le bout du nez, alors que sa main se perd dans ses cheveux, dont il a retiré l'attache un peu plus tôt pour pouvoir en profiter pleinement.

- Je me demandais si Greg pouvait se débrouiller seul quelques jours... ou plus.

- Il s'en est très bien sorti la dizaine de jours où j'étais retourné chez moi, alors que DS venait juste de reprendre confiance, je ne me fais vraiment aucun souci.

- Parfait.

- Et où est-ce que je serai, moi, ces quelques jours... ou plus ?

- Avec moi.

- Hummm... Mais encore ?

- On a besoin de vacances, non ?

- C'est sûrement vrai pour toi, honey. Moi, je me considère déjà en vacances.

- D'habitude, je ne suis pas au Domaine entre la mi-août et la mi-septembre. Je reviens pour les compétitions qui ont lieu fin septembre, début octobre.

- Tu es resté... à cause de moi ?

- Je comptais bien rester tout l'été, lorsque le premier jour de ton arrivée, tu as dit que cela te prendrait du temps. Je voulais te voir au travail, mais je pensais aussi que d'ici le mois d'août, tu aurais fini ou j'en aurais vu assez.

- Mais c'est souvent avec Trowa que tu pars en vacances, et il était là.

- Oui, il nous a rejoint, et Quatre, ensuite. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de partir, alors qu'on passait de bons moments ensemble. Mais c'est vrai que Trowa m'a demandé si je voulais qu'on parte un peu, tous les deux, et j'ai refusé. Je ne voulais pas te laisser, Duo. Ton état m'inquiétait, et très sérieusement, je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer loin de toi.

Duo repose sa tête sur son épaule et ses lèvres contre son cou, à portée.

- Mais tu as continué de travailler.

- Je ne pouvais pas rester ici sans rien faire, personne ne devait soupçonner mes raisons, que j'essayais moi-même de me cacher. J'en ai donc parlé avec mon père, je prévoyais de partir plus tard, après les courses, une fois que la nouvelle saison serait lancée.

- Donc maintenant.

- Hn. Et je ne partirai qu'avec toi, j'ai envie qu'on ne soit que tous les deux. Tu es tenté ?

- T'avoir que pour moi, bien sûr que je suis tenté ! Et on irait où ?

- Étant donné que tu as prévu de repartir à Eldeux, pour l'anniversaire de Solo, vendredi prochain, je me disais qu'on pourrait faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Duo se recule pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, pour être sûr de bien avoir compris le sens de ses paroles, où il veut en venir exactement.

- Comment ça ?

- J'aimerais venir avec toi et qu'on y reste un peu plus qu'une journée. Autrement dit, serais-tu d'accord pour m'offrir un peu de ton monde, enkeli ?

- Bien sûr, honey, mais... C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, tu sais. J'aimerais vraiment que tu me présentes ta mère et ton frère, toujours si tu es d'acc...

Heero ne peut poursuivre, Duo l'ayant interrompu de ses lèvres, posées avec fougue sur les siennes.  
Lorsqu'il se recule, il voit les larmes qui ont roulé sur ses joues, et les essuie par de doux baisers.

- Ca veut dire oui, enkeli ?

Duo hoche la tête.

- Ce serait un honneur de te présenter à eux.

- Pour moi, sans aucun doute.

Duo l'embrasse de nouveau, cette fois plus tendrement, mais avec toujours autant d'émotion.

- Et ensuite, où as-tu prévu d'aller ?

- Tout dépend de toi, répond-il après une hésitation.

Il sait que par cette réponse, il demande involontairement à Duo de se projeter, c'est pourquoi il ne s'étonne pas de le sentir se raidir entre ses bras.

- Honey, je...

- Je sais, ne t'en fais pas, le rassure-t-il en attirant sa tête contre son épaule. Je te demande juste ce que tu aimes, comme vacances. Tu es plutôt mer, montagne, farniente, fiesta... ?

- Aujourd'hui, je suis plutôt "_Heero_", répond-il très sérieusement.

Heero sourit, le cœur retourné par ces simples mots et le serre plus fort.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime...

Duo se redresse, tout sourire, et passe ses deux bras autour de son cou.

- Chaque instant passé avec toi me le montre, honey. Et parce que je t'aime tout autant, je n'ai réellement besoin de rien d'autre que de toi, pour être bien, peu importe le lieu.

Après un doux baiser, Heero revient à la charge.

- Tu dois bien avoir une préférence ?

Duo pouffe contre son cou.

- Tu lâches rien... finit-il par répondre, les yeux dans les yeux. Non, deary, tant que j'ai mon Heero et mon chocolat chaud, éventuellement, un peu d'eau pour faire mes longueurs hebdomadaires... Et encore, vu le sport que tu me fais faire, c'est secondaire... non mais c'est vrai !

- D'accord, d'accord.

- Et toi ?

- Je veux seulement qu'on ait une paix royale. Une fois qu'on sera passé par Eldeux, je veux t'avoir pour moi seul. Voir le monde à travers ton regard. On a un peu de temps pour réfléchir.

- Combien de temps durent tes vacances ?

- De trois semaines à un mois. Nous resterons aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites à Eldeux. Et pour le reste, nous réfléchirons, nous avons le temps.

- Ok.

Duo passe ses mains dans les cheveux de Heero en souriant, jusqu'à ce qu'il remonte sa main pour immobiliser la sienne et la ramener jusqu'à ses lèvres, pour embrasser son poignet fragilisé.

- Ta peau est incroyablement douce.

- J'ai mis une crème chinoise que m'avait conseillé Wufei, la première fois que j'ai eu un bras cassé. C'est super efficace et super rapide, ça calme les démangeaisons, ça aide à cicatriser et ça rend la peau toute douce... Oh, ça me donne une idée !

- Laquelle ? demande Heero sans cesser de câliner son poignet, en plissant ses yeux.

- Non, honey, je pense aux vacances...

- J'ai rien dit...

- Mais la lueur dans ton regard et la pression de tes lèvres sur ma peau, eux, m'ont tout dit des pensées des plus coquines qui ont dû germer dans ton esprit.

- J'y peux rien, c'est ta peau qui me fait cet effet, se défend Heero en détachant ses lèvres. Je t'écoute, ajoute-t-il en souriant.

- Il n'y a pourtant rien d'aphrodisiaque dans cette crème, crois-moi, je m'en suis assuré avant de me tartiner le bras, la première fois !

- J'ai pas dit que c'était la crème, tu sais très bien l'effet que tu me fais. Dès que je reste un peu trop longtemps près de toi, j'ai la tête qui tourne. Tu n'imagines pas la maîtrise dont je dois faire preuve, quand on est en public.

- Je ne pensais pas avoir un tel pouvoir sur tes sens... c'est bon à savoir !

- N'en profite pas...

- Si t'es gentil, j'aurais pas besoin ! Et comme tu l'es, t'as aucun souci à te faire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Exact, confirme Heero, contre ses lèvres. Alors, cette idée ?

- Oui, changeons de sujet avant que tu ne décides qu'on peut se passer du déjeuner...

- J'en suis pas loin, confirme-t-il en emprisonnant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents.

Duo prend le temps de l'embrasser, disons pour le mettre dans de bonnes dispositions, avant de répondre.

- La crème de Chine m'a fait penser à l'Asie, et je pensais qu'on pourrait aller au Japon.

Le sourire d'Heero s'efface.

- Que veux-tu aller faire au Japon ? demande-t-il plus froidement qu'il ne l'avait souhaité.

- Honey...

- Non, sérieusement, Duo ? reprend-il plus gentiment.

Duo dégage les mèches qui barrent son front et plonge ses yeux dans les siens.

- C'est une partie de toi, quand même...

- Qui ne m'intéresse pas. Et comme je suis certain que ce n'est pas par envie mais seulement par rapport à moi que tu y as pensé, on oublie.

- Tu te trompes, j'ai vraiment envie de découvrir cette partie-là de tes origines.

- C'est une très mauvaise idée.

- Sur le coup oui, tu as des raisons de le penser, mais c'est quand même un pays magnifique et une civilisation très intéressante. Il y a beaucoup de choses à voir ! C'est une destination comme une autre.

- Tu sais bien que non.

- Si, Heero. C'est toi qui la rattache à ta mère, mais y a certainement aucun risque qu'on la croise...

- Duo...

- S'il te plaît, promets-moi d'y réfléchir.

- Je...

- Honey...

- J'y réfléchirai, finit-il par céder.

- On est pas obligé de rester longtemps, tu sais... continue Duo, le regard un peu vague.

- C'est bon, Duo, je t'ai dit que j'y réfléchirai.

- Et puis c'est vrai, je disais ça un peu pour plaisanter, mais y a vraiment aucun risque qu'on croise ta mère...

- Mais c'est dingue, ça ! l'arrête Heero en prenant son visage entre ses mains, pour recentrer son attention sur lui. Y a vraiment qu'un seul moyen de te faire taire, toi !

Duo sourit jusqu'à la dernière seconde, lorsqu'il sent _enfin_ les lèvres de son cavalier happer les siennes.

C'est lui qui approfondit leur baiser, savourant encore le plaisir de pouvoir glisser ses mains dans les cheveux d'Heero, appréciant la précision avec laquelle elles épousent parfaitement la courbe de sa tête.

Heero apprécie également cette douce caresse et ce baiser passionné qui n'en finit pas, mais qui n'est pourtant pas encore assez ; ses mains se glissent sous les vêtements de Duo, alors qu'il le serre plus fort contre lui, avec cette envie de plus en plus forte et pressante de fondre leurs corps en un seul.

Ils sont tellement perdus dans leur fougueux échange qu'ils n'entendent pas les pas s'approcher.

Mais la voix qui s'élève et résonne dans le Salon est, elle, bien assez désagréable pour les arracher brusquement du petit nuage qui les faisait monter de plus en plus haut sur l'échelle du désir et du plaisir...

- Dites-moi que je rêve ! C'est un véritable lupanar, ici !

Ils se détachent légèrement l'un de l'autre.

- "Lupa" quoi ? demande Duo.

- Aucune importance, lui répond Heero en faisant face à sa belle-mère, tout en gardant Duo contre lui. Que faites-vous ici, Frigg ? (2)

- Tu n'es pas concerné par le motif de ma venue. Cependant, puisque je suis ici, autant en profiter. Duncan, ajoute-t-elle en posant son regard vert sur lui, bien que je désapprouve totalement ces relations entre gens du même sexe, qui sont pour moi contre nature, je tiens tout de même à te remercier du fond du cœur d'avoir entraîné ou suivit Heero dans cette perversion.

- Qu'est ce que cela peut bien vous apporter ? demande-t-il, méfiant.

Frigg leur adresse un sourire qui aurait pu être beau, dans ce visage aux traits délicats, s'il ne respirait pas autant la malveillance.

- Grâce à toi, Duncan, j'ai à présent la certitude que le sang noble et pur de mon cher Odin ne sera pas transmis à travers toi, Heero, pourrissant davantage la lignée sacrée du Maître d'Asgard. C'était déjà une tragédie qu'il mêle son sang et son essence à cette catin qui t'a donné naissance...

- Je vous interdis de...

- Tu sais, le coupe Duo en serrant sa main plus fort, le surprenant, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir de prétendre tout savoir comme ça. C'est normal de penser qu'on peut tout dire sur la pourriture, quand on vit soi-même dans les marécages... non ?

Frigg devient blanche sous l'insulte, puis rougit rapidement sous la violence de la colère.

Heero, lui, ressent une grande fierté, et ne peut retenir un sourire mauvais.  
Duo vient de le venger de plusieurs années d'insultes et d'humiliations en rapport avec sa mère.

- Comment oses-tu ? Vous êtes de la même engeance ! Pourquoi s'étonner, alors, que vous soyez si épris l'un de l'autre ? Les bêtes se reconnaissent entre elles ! Je...

- Odin ?

Les trois visages se tournent vers la seconde entrée du Salon, que la propriétaire de cette voix, douce comme la caresse d'une mère ou d'un amant, harmonieuse comme la douce mélodie d'une harpe, vient de franchir.

Il s'agit de Freya, "_la mystique au yeux bleus_", la plus mystérieuse des femmes d'Asgard et la plus proche d'Odin... après Frigg. (3)

Lorsque Freya a perdu son mari dans d'étranges circonstances, Odin, dont il était l'un des meilleurs amis, lui a proposé de s'installer sur le Domaine et de vivre sous sa protection, le temps de faire son deuil.

C'était il y a quinze ans, et Freya n'est jamais repartie.  
Depuis, personne ne sait vraiment quelle est la nature exacte de sa relation avec Odin.

Duo n'a jamais été sensible aux charmes féminins, pas de cette façon là, mais en présence de Freya, il est toujours quelque peu troublé.  
Certains disent que c'est à cause de son collier d'ambre, fait à partir des larmes de son deuil...

Car Duo n'est pas le seul à ressentir ce trouble, Freya fait cet effet à tout le monde, tant sa beauté, sa grâce, la pureté de ses traits lui confèrent un aspect presque irréel ; ses cheveux qui cascadent autour de son visage et sur ses épaules en longues boucles dorées, sa peau blanche, presque diaphane, le bleu envoûtant de ses grands yeux donnent l'impression qu'elle est auréolée de lumière...

Ceci ajouté à sa discrétion, sa douceur, ses connaissances dans de nombreux domaines et les miracles qu'on lui a souvent prêté, explique en grande partie pourquoi elle est appelée "la mystique aux yeux bleus".

Et pourquoi Frigg la déteste tant, car ce merveilleux soleil, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, lui fait de l'ombre...

- Que fais-tu ici, Freya ? l'agresse-t-elle presque.

- Je cherche Odin, répond-elle sans se départir de son doux sourire. Bonjour, Heero, bonjour, Duncan, ajoute-t-elle en s'avançant vers eux.

- Bonjour, Freya, la saluent-ils alors qu'elle vient les embrasser.

- C'est incroyable, Heero, tu as la même aura que ton père. J'étais persuadé qu'il était là.

- Ridicule, intervient sèchement Frigg. Tes pouvoirs sont décidément bien limités, ma chère. Suis-moi, je vais te conduire à mon Seigneur, que tu ne fasses plus d'erreurs si grossières.

- Je te rejoins, Frigg. Ton aura à toi, il n'y a aucun risque que je la confonde avec une autre.

- Bien évidemment, il n'en existe aucune de si puissante ! Dépêche-toi, cependant. Quant à toi, Heero, profite bien de ton bonheur avant d'être abandonné, une fois de plus. Tel est ton Destin, tu n'y échapperas pas.

Sans un mot de plus, elle fait demi-tour dans un nuage de voiles et de tissus inutiles, avant de quitter le Salon, tête haute.

Duo serre la main d'Heero plus fort.

- Je suis désolé, _honey_...

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, je te remercie au contraire de l'avoir remise à sa place.

Freya leur adresse un doux sourire dont elle a le secret.

- Heero, ne prête pas attention aux paroles empoisonnées de Frigg. Elle connaît le Destin, mais ne peut le révéler que si on le lui demande, ce que tu n'as pas fait. Elle a dit cela pour te blesser, uniquement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Freya, je suis habitué, je l'ai bien compris. Ses mots ne m'atteignent plus à présent, ajoute-t-il en souriant à Duo.

Freya prend leurs deux mains entrelacées entre les siennes.

- Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet, assure-t-elle en les regardant droit dans les yeux, tour à tour.

Des yeux aussi bleus qu'un ciel d'été, aussi profond, immense et calme qu'un océan.

- Merci, Freya.

- Je t'en prie, Heero. A plus tard, leur dit-elle encore en s'écartant.

Elle leur adresse un dernier sourire avant de sortir.  
Duo reste un moment immobile, comme figé, les yeux rivés sur la porte.

- Je dois la considérer comme une menace ?

Il sursaute, avant de se tourner vers Heero.

- Excuse-moi, Heero. A chaque fois, elle me fait cet effet-là. Mais rassure-toi, ça n'a rien à voir avec celui que toi, tu me fais, je te jure.

- Je peux comprendre, elle est... spéciale.

- C'est moi qui vais être jaloux, là, grimace Duo.

- Aucune raison. Je t'ai déjà dit que Freya avait été là pour moi, d'une manière bien particulière. Je l'ai toujours repoussée, refusant qu'une femme me trahisse à nouveau, comme ma mère. Elle ne s'est pas imposée, elle était elle-même en deuil durant des années. C'est simplement qu'elle m'a offert de partager nos silences, notre tristesse, notre incompréhension face à la mort de son époux, pour elle, et l'abandon de ma mère, pour moi. C'était ce dont j'avais besoin.

- C'est un des grands mystères d'Asgard, je sais, mais tu ne pourrais pas me dire si ton père et elle sont ensemble ?

- Leur lien est très fort, répond Heero en s'appuyant de nouveau contre le canapé. Ils sont amants, parfois, et je t'avoue que j'aurais mille fois préféré qu'elle soit l'épouse officielle de mon père, plutôt que cette vipère de Frigg. Mais Freya a perdu son époux très jeune, elle était si attachée à lui qu'elle ne pourrait sérieusement envisager de le remplacer.

Duo s'avance jusqu'à la terrasse sans y entrer, posant juste ses mains et son front sur la vitre, près de la porte.

- Il ne s'agit pas de le remplacer, c'est impossible. Seulement, même si on a déjà aimé quelqu'un plus que tout au monde, on peut encore aimer, après avoir perdu cette personne. Différemment, bien sûr, mais tout aussi intensément. Ça n'enlève rien à l'amour qu'on continue de porter à l'autre personne, par-delà la mort, et ça ne diminue en rien l'amour que l'on porte à cette nouvelle personne. Peut-être même que cet amour, si_ on_ lui en donne le temps, pourra devenir plus fort que ce qu'on avait connu, jusque là. Même s'il est difficile de lutter contre un fantôme, contre un amour qui s'est figé à son apogée, c'est réellement possible. J'y crois vraiment.

- Duo... commence Heero en s'approchant de lui.

Mais Duo est complètement perdu dans ses pensées et continue, sans tenir compte de son interruption.

- Il faut un temps pour le comprendre, c'est vrai, et surtout il faut le vivre. Parce que dit comme ça, au début, ça paraît impossible. Je sais aujourd'hui que ça l'est, parce que je t'aime d'un amour que je ne pensais pas être capable d'éprouver, un jour, tant il est intense et profond, tant il fait naître en moi des choses que je pensais à jamais disparues...

Sentant soudainement une présence derrière lui, il se retourne pour se retrouver face à Heero et devant le regard surpris et ému qu'il pose sur lui, il se rend compte de la portée de ses paroles.

Il rougit et détourne le regard.

- Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire une telle déclaration, c'est vraiment sorti tout seul...

- Ne t'excuse pas, répond-il en lui relevant le menton. C'est...

Ne trouvant pas les mots, il l'embrasse tendrement, avant de le serrer contre lui.

- Tu sais Heero, reprend-il après ce tendre moment, Frigg a vraiment tort, je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Même si je devais repartir, si tu le veux également, si nous le décidons ensemble, il se pourrait que je revienne. Tu souris, je le sens, ajoute-t-il en s'écartant. Pourquoi, tu ne me crois pas ?

- Tu as dit "_même si_" pas "_quand je repartirai_".

- Honey...

- Je sais, enkeli, il y a une grande différence entre ce que tu _veux_ et ce que tu _peux_. Mais ces petits détails me rendent bêtement heureux, quand même.

- Du moment que ça ne te donne pas de faux espoirs... J'ai si peur de te blesser...

- Tu ne m'as rien promis, concernant notre avenir, Duo. Simplement de me rendre heureux, au jour le jour, et de profiter du présent avec moi, et c'est ce que tu fais. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi et de culpabiliser, je suis un grand garçon. Même si notre relation me donne parfois, enfin _souvent_, la légèreté des premiers amours insouciants, tout en étant des plus sérieuses.

- Je suis content de ne pas être le seul à avoir l'impression qu'il me pousse des ailes dans le dos...

- Tu les avais déjà, mon Elfe de Lumière. Mais tu ne savais plus t'en servir.

- Tout comme toi.

Heero reste un instant interdit, puis sourit, avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

- Ne me dites pas que vous ne vous êtes pas décollés depuis que je vous ai laissé, tout à l'heure ? soupire Trowa en entrant dans le Salon, aux côtés d'un Quatre tout sourire.

- Et qu'en bien même ? répond Duo en lui tirant la langue. On fait ce qu'on veut !

- Alors on doit vous laisser et aller déjeuner seuls, c'est ça ?

- Mais non, puisque vous êtes là, allons-y.

- Je vous rejoins, j'ai laissé mon portable là-haut et j'attends un appel important de ma sœur, les prévient Quatre. Duo, tiens, je t'ai descendu tes cachets pour ton rhume.

- Merci, angel, répond Duo en les récupérant. T'es adorable.

Quatre sortit, ils commencent à avancer vers la salle à manger, mais une voix les arrête.

- Odin ?

Ils se retournent et se retrouvent face à une très belle jeune femme, encore inconnue de Duo et de Trowa.

Sa natte a l'air aussi longue que celle de Duo - mais ils ne peuvent pas vérifier, puisque Duo a les cheveux lâchés, aujourd'hui - et est aussi blonde que Quatre.  
Et ses yeux sont également de ce bleu presque turquoise, sous de fins cils presque blancs.

- Idunn, quelle surprise ! la salue Heero en revenant vers elle. Bonjour.

- Bonjour, Heero, répond-elle en l'embrassant. C'est moi qui suis surprise, je pensais trouver ton père. Plus les années passent, et plus vos auras sont difficiles à différencier.

- A ce qui paraît, oui. Freya et Frigg s'y sont encore trompées, à l'instant, même si Frigg aurait préféré se couper la langue que de le reconnaître, ajoute-t-il avant de se tourner à demi vers les deux frères, restés en retrait. Duo, Trowa, je vous présente Idunn.

- Idunn qui a fait manger de la compote à Quatre ? demande Duo en les rejoignant.

- C'est bien moi, sourit la jeune femme. Et vous devez être le Duo qui a fait fondre le Cœur Glacé d'Asgard, ici présent, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai cette fierté, oui, répond-il en posant un rapide baiser sur la joue d'Heero.

- Vous devez donc être Trowa, la seule personne que Heero considère comme son frère, en ce monde ? ajoute-t-elle en regardant Trowa. Le compagnon de Quatre, également.

Trowa, lui, n'a pas bougé d'un cheveu depuis qu'il s'est retourné, comme les deux autres, pour se retrouver devant la jeune femme.

Il a l'air sous le choc... ou sous le charme, qui sait ?

Seul le retour de Quatre le sort de sa torpeur.

- Idunn, je suis tellement heureux de vous revoir ! s'enthousiasme celui-ci en entrant dans le Salon.

Un enthousiasme et une chaleur, dans le ton et dans les embrassades, qui ramènent brusquement Trowa à la réalité.

- Quatre... murmure-t-il.

Il se tourne vers lui.

- Oui, mon Trowa ?

- Je...

- Tu as fait la connaissance d'Idunn ? C'est la personne que tu dois remercier pour m'avoir permis d'aller mieux et de patienter encore, avant de retourner chez moi, explique-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Trowa s'approche.

- Merci beaucoup de vous être occupée de Quatre, murmure-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

- Il n'y a aucune raison de me remercier. Vous étiez sûrement sur le point de déjeuner, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.

- Tout va bien, Idunn ? Tu ne quittes que très rarement ton Domaine.

- Une petite urgence m'a contraint à l'abandonner quelques heures à une surveillance plus légère, mais rien de grave, rassure-toi. Maintenant que je te sais ici, je suis capable de trouver ton père sans faire d'erreur.

- Très bien.

- Quatre, je savais que vous alliez repartir aujourd'hui, je comptais vous faire porter ceci. Mais puisque j'ai du venir, je vous le remets en mains propres.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je crois, au moins...

- C'est de l'essence de pomme.

- Idunn, c'est trop précieux, gardez-le. Dans trois jours, je serai chez moi.

- Alors profitez de ces trois jours en toute insouciance et le cœur libre de se gonfler de joie et d'amour, sans retenue, insiste-t-elle en lui mettant fermement entre les mains la petite fiole dorée. La vie est courte, même lorsqu'on a l'impression d'être immortel, chaque instant doit être vécu en totalité. J'espère vous revoir bientôt, et en pleine forme. Ressourcez-vous bien, Quatre, et prenez soin de vous.

- Merci du fond du cœur, Idunn.

Elle le serre un moment dans ses bras, puis se tourne vers Trowa.

- Prenez soin de cet ange, Trowa, il en existe peu, par génération. Heero, Duo, mon époux et moi serions heureux de vous recevoir chez nous. Il aurait été plaisant de vous avoir tous les quatre, je m'y prends un peu tard. Mais ce n'est que partie remise, les occasions ne manqueront pas, à l'avenir. En attendant, Duo, sachez que Bragi serait vraiment heureux de vous prêter sa harpe, à nouveau. Il m'en a tant parlé que je rêve de vous entendre jouer, vous qui avez su enchanté mon mari, le Grand Barde.

- Nous essayerons d'organiser ça, lui promet Heero. Merci Idunn.

- Merci à vous. A bientôt.

Elle les embrasse tous une dernière fois, avant de les quitter.

- J'ai jamais vu défiler autant de femmes dans ce Salon que ces dix dernières minutes, remarque Duo en glissant sa main dans celle de Heero.

- Je ne crois pas que mon père va pouvoir déjeuner avec nous. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles lui veulent, mais apparemment, je ne peux pas les aider, sinon elles m'en auraient parlé.

- Sauf Frigg.

- Elle était là ? demande Trowa.

- Ah ça y est, t'es de retour parmi nous ? le taquine Duo.

- C'est vrai, tu étais bizarre, ajoute Quatre, alors qu'ils gagnent la salle à manger. Ça ne va pas ?

- Maintenant, ça va mieux, mais je ne saurais te dire pourquoi rencontrer Idunn m'a mis dans cet état. Ça fait partie des choses étranges qui arrivent à Asgard, parfois, et que j'ai renoncé à chercher à comprendre...

- Alors n'en parlons plus, décide Duo alors qu'ils se mettent à table. Sauf si tu veux qu'on t'aide à y voir plus clair.

- Ca ira, merci. Je préfère entendre le récit de ce qui s'est passé avec Frigg. La connaissant, elle n'a pas seulement demandé son chemin, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais elle est rapidement repartie d'où elle venait, cette fois-ci, répond Heero avec un petit sourire. Duo a été formidable, ajoute-t-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe. Merci encore, enkeli.

- Racontez-nous, au lieu de vous câliner ! s'impatiente Quatre.

Heero et Duo échangent un regard complice, avant de commencer leur récit...

.

_A suivre..._

.

_

* * *

_

**Notes générales :**

**(1) Le Sagittaire : **le sagittaire du 3ème décan, (12 au 21 décembre) est symbolisé par un centaure immobile aux sabots solidement plantés dans le sol. Ses jambes fixes, bien droites, ne présentent pas de caractère de fragilité fréquent chez le cheval. Le buste de l'homme est légèrement penché en arrière, son bras gauche tendu vers le ciel, ses yeux fixés dans l'axe de sa flèche, pointée elle aussi vers le ciel. Si la flèche symbolise l'esprit, les idées les aspirations, le destin de l'homme, alors ceux des personnes nées sous ce décan sont ambitieux et élevés. On dit souvent des natifs de ce décan qu'ils sont enclins à lancer leur flèche plus loin qu'ils ne pourront jamais l'atteindre. Ce qui revient à dire que leur cible est un idéal. C'est l'univers des solides convictions, symbolisées par les sabots du cheval faisant corps avec la terre, sur lesquelles le natif de ce décan peut se reposer pour approfondir sa connaissance de la vie et diriger sa flèche vers un but idéaliste ou humanitaire. Ce qui le pousse naturellement **vers le futur. **_(Je trouve que ça correspond bien à Heero... pas vous ?)_

**(2) Frigg : **une des plus nobles Déesses Nordiques, fille de Fjorgyn, épouse préférée d'Odin, mère de Balder, Hoder et Hermod. Loki affirme qu'elle a eu des aventures avec Vili et Vé (frères d'Odin). Elle est la patronne du mariage et de la maternité, de l'amour sexuel et de la fertilité charnelle et symbolise la terre cultivée. Elle a la réputation de connaître la destinée de chaque individu mais ne la révèle jamais. Son domaine à Asgard est Fensalir **("salle des marécages")**Capable de se transformer à volonté en faucon, elle a un amour immodéré pour l'or. En tant que déesse de l'atmosphère, elle filait les nuages sur sa quenouille ornée de gemmes qui la nuit formait l'éclatante constellation du "Rouet de Frigg". Elle appréciait également sa position auprès du trône d'Odin où le couple pouvait voir les Neuf Mondes et être témoins de la vie passée et à venir. Elle possède un cheval: Hofvarpnir ("celui qui va à grand coup de sabot").

**(3) Freya : **sœur jumelle de Freyr, la mystique aux yeux bleus et à la chevelure dorée est la déesse de l'amour et de la beauté. En histoires d'amour, c'était autant Freya que Frigg qu'il fallait prier, car elle était clémente et bonne. Elle avait un beau collier magique, le **collier des Brisingar **ouBrisingamen, fait de l'ambre de ses larmes. On dit que Freyia voyageait dans un chariot tiré par des chats. Elle était la plus populaire de toutes les déesses, et celle que l'on vénérait le plus longtemps dans les pays nordiques, tout comme Frigg, avec laquelle elle est souvent confondue. En tant que déesse Vane, Freyia a enseigné le 'Seid' (la magie) aux Géants et elle apprit l'art astral à Odin. Quand son mari, Odr, mourut, Freyia pleura des larmes en or, qui se transformèrent en ambre quand elles tombèrent à la mer. Leur jolie fille s'appelle Hnoss. Freyia était considérée comme la première parmi les Valkyries et recevait à ce titre la moitié de guerriers qui étaient tombés aux combats. Elle les recevait dans son manoir Sessrumne à Folkvang; l'autre moitié revenait à Odin.

**(4) Idunn : **est la déesse Ase de l'éternelle jeunesse dans la mythologie nordique. Elle détient dans un coffre des pommes merveilleuses : quiconque en mange retrouve sa jeunesse. Les dieux quand ils se sentent vieillir en consomment une, cela leur permet de garder leur jeunesse jusqu'au jour du Ragnarök.(_les_ _Dieux nordiques sont mortels_) Elle est l'épouse de Bragi, le dieu de la poésie. Le terme Idunn provient du vieil islandais et signifie probablement « celle qui rajeunit, qui renouvelle ».

**Notes de l'auteure : **

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas endormi(e)s ou lassé(e)s..._

_Une spéciale ovation pour Duo, n'est-ce pas ? XD  
Je l'aime, ce Duo ¤ soupir et étoiles dans les yeux ¤ _

_Je tenais aussi à dire que sur un site anglais, j'ai trouvé des fiches décrivant nos G Boys qui indiquaient leurs signes astrologiques ; je ne sais pas d'où ils ont tirés ça, mais je ne vois pas comment, à part pour Quatre et Wufei, bien sûr, et Trowa, si on admet qu'il est le frère de Catherine, bref je ne vois pas comment on pourrait le savoir, pour Heero et Duo. D'après eux, Duo est gémeau, ils ont peut-être lié ça avec sa double personnalité. (Je lui ai donné ma date de naissance, c'est plus pour ça qu'il est aussi gémeau dans ma fic...)  
__Quant à Heero il serait vierge...  
__Trowa, bélier, Quatre, poisson, et Wufei, scorpion..._

_Si vous avez des infos, n'hésitez pas à les partager... XD_

_Pour le prochain chapitre, les adieux, pardon, les aux revoirs des deux couples, et quelques révélations du côté de Heero..._

_A bientôt pour la suite, en espérant que ma fic vous intéresse toujours..._

_Bonne continuation et bonne semaine.  
__Bises.  
__Lysa. _

_.  
_


	29. Bienvenue chez moi

**Titre** : **L'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des animaux.**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. La chanson utilisée ici est d'Emilie Simon, extraite de la B.O. de "La marche de l'empreur" : _**Frozen World**_.

_**Pairing **_: 1x2 et 3x4.

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy Lowe, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner. _

_**Résumé**_ : certains s'en vont, d'autres restent...

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Bonjour à tous. Je m'excuse pour l'absence de chapitre la semaine dernière, je n'arrivais pas à écrire et je préférai ne pas me forcer. Je remercie encore ceux qui étaient au courant et qui m'ont compris et soutenu, je vous remercie également pour vos messages, reviews et mails, en m'excusant de ne pas avoir répondu encore à certains ! Je n'étais pas dans une super période, j'espère que ça ne se ressentira pas (trop) dans ce chapitre. Je vous en souhaite une bonne lecture.

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre Vingt-Neuf : Bienvenue chez moi. **

.

.

_**Port d'Asgard**._

.  
Arrivés au port, Heero et Duo garent leur voiture dans le parking avant de monter dans celle de Trowa et de Quatre, pour pouvoir les accompagner jusqu'à la file d'embarquement.

Ils arrivent à se faire une petite place, parmi tout ce qui encombre l'arrière de la voiture, aussi plein que le coffre.  
Trowa et Quatre se sont vus offrir beaucoup de cadeaux, de la part d'Odin principalement, mais pas uniquement : tout le personnel du Domaine a participé.  
Aussi, il leur a bien fallu une heure pour remercier tout le monde, faire leurs adieux et charger la voiture.

Heureusement, Heero les avait prévenus, ils ont donc pu s'organiser pour partir à temps, afin d'éviter de rater le bateau.  
Grâce à la patience de Sally et de Gudrun, ils ont réussi à tout caser entre le coffre et l'arrière de la voiture et à partir à l'heure.

Et Heero et Duo n'ont pas eu trop de mal à se faire une place, se calant entre les sacs.  
Ils sont un peu serrés, mais cela n'a pas l'air de les déranger, bien au contraire...

Quatre les observe dans le rétroviseur pour s'en assurer, redoutant que quelque chose ne finisse par leur tomber sur la tête, et sourit.

Il n'est même pas certain qu'ils le remarqueraient, tellement ils sont perdus dans leur monde : yeux dans les yeux, ils s'amusent à frotter leurs nez l'un contre l'autre, à se frôler de leurs lèvres, se taquinant sans jamais vraiment s'embrasser, jouant à celui qui résistera le plus longtemps ou celui qui cédera le premier.

Trowa leur jette un regard à son tour pour comprendre ce qui dessine un tel sourire sur le visage de son homme, qui lui fait un rapide clin d'œil, complice, avant de reprendre sa contemplation.

Cet échange de regards et de sourires n'a duré que quelques secondes, mais lorsque Quatre regarde de nouveau dans le rétroviseur, le jeu est fini, et il est incapable de dire qui est le vainqueur.

Enfin, vu le baiser qu'ils échangent, c'est évident qu'ils le sont tous les deux...

Au moment où Quatre se décide à arrêter de jouer les voyeurs, Heero rompt leur échange pour glisser ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire de Duo jusqu'à son cou, l'amenant a renverser la tête.

Ce faisant, Duo ouvre légèrement les yeux et croise le regard de Quatre, qui est en train de se détourner, mais pas assez rapidement pour que son expression un brin moqueuse et tendre ne lui échappe.

- Quatre, c'est quoi ce sourire, encore ? soupire Duo.

- En vous regardant tous les deux vous dévorer des yeux et des lèvres, j'ai eu un flash, qui m'a renvoyé à cet été, répond-il.

Comme Trowa s'est garé, Heero consent à abandonner le butinage intensif du cou de Duo pour descendre de la voiture.  
Enfin, Trowa et Quatre descendent, mais pour Heero et Duo, il s'agit plus d'une extraction...

- Un flash a propos de quoi ? reprend Duo, peu satisfait de la maigre réponse de Quatre.

Il est bien décidé à savoir ce qui a amené une telle expression sur le visage de son meilleur ami.

- J'ai cette image de toi, Duo, lors de la soirée karaoké au Noatun (1), quand tu as pris le micro pour lancer un véritable défi chanté à Heero. Vous vous souvenez ?

- Oui ! répond presque immédiatement Trowa. C'était si comique, cette tête que tu tirais, Heero !

- C'était quoi la chanson, déjà ? demande Quatre à son amant.

- Quelque chose comme "peux-tu ouvrir tes glaciers...", je crois ?

- N'importe quoi ! le coupe Duo. C'est : _ne pourrais-tu ouvrir pour moi la porte de ton monde de glace... _et cætera.

- Ah ! non pas et cætera ! Continue, mon Duo ! l'encourage Quatre. En chantant, s'il te plaît !

- Ca va pas, non ?

- Allez ! Tu peux bien nous faire ce cadeau ! insiste-t-il en prenant ses mains entre les siennes. S'il te plaît...

- Non, ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là...

- Please...

Duo grimace, puis se tourne vers Heero, qui défronce légèrement les sourcils.

- Ils vont pas nous lâcher, sinon...

- Genre, t'es pas complètement fou de sa voix...

- Je t'emmerde, Tro.

- Moi aussi, pour la dernière fois avant longtemps, sûrement, alors je savoure. Maintenant, tu chantes, Dun'.

Duo soupire une nouvelle fois, puis se met à chanter doucement, mais s'attirant quand même quelques regards agréablement surpris.

Ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de Heero, il ne les remarque même pas.

_Ne pourrais-tu ouvrir pour moi  
__La porte de ton monde de glace  
__De ton désert blanc ? _

_Je veux simplement contempler  
__Tous ces champs de neige  
__Jusqu'à ce que nous ne fassions qu'un _

_Quand la glace commence à fondre  
__Et devient la mer  
__Oh tu verras  
__À quel point on peut être beau  
._

_-_ Je ne me souviens plus trop de la suite, désolé... s'interrompt-il en regardant ses deux frères.

- Moi, je me souviens parfaitement de la tête d'Heero !

- Tu l'as déjà dit, grimace celui, en lançant un regard noir à son meilleur ami.

- Quand même, Duo, tu y as été fort, ce soir-là ! ajoute Quatre en rejoignant son amant dans son rire.

- J'étais complètement fait, arrêtez de vous moquez de moi ! proteste Duo en se serrant dans les bras d'Heero.

- Peut-être, mais tu n'as pas choisi la chanson au hasard, même inconsciemment ! réplique Quatre. Mon Trowa a raison, tu faisais une tête, Heero, à mourir de rire...

- Ca suffit, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

- C'est bon, t'as plus rien à cacher !

- En même temps, ça se voyait que t'en menais pas large ! ajoute Trowa. Genre, je fusille du regard l'impudent qui ose me défier. Mais derrière les yeux de glace, les feux de l'Enfer se déchaînaient... Il devait aussi sûrement faire très chaud, sous ta ceinture... hein, Heero ?

- Attention, mon cœur, il est pas loin d'avoir ce même regard, là !

- Mais avec d'autres pensées, oui.

- Mais vous allez le laisser tranquille ! intervient Duo, avant de leur tirer la langue.

- Ils n'ont pas totalement tort, enkeli, reconnaît Heero en resserrant sa prise sur sa taille. Tu m'as rendu complètement fou, ce soir-là, ajoute-t-il en plongeant son nez dans son cou.

- Comme chaque fois qu'on sortait et que t'avais l'occasion de te déhancher sur la piste ou sur la scène, Duo, avec un micro, ajoute Quatre. Et quand t'étais accompagné, même juste pour une danse... J'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin !

Heero relève la tête pour fusiller Trowa et Quatre du regard une nouvelle fois.

- C'est vrai ? demande Duo en tournant son visage vers lui.

- C'est pas tout à fait faux, répond-il.

- Va falloir qu'on discute d'un truc, honey...

- Zut, on va rater ça, se plaint Trowa.

- C'est le bateau que vous allez finir par manquer.

Effectivement, la file des voitures diminue, il est temps pour eux d'y prendre place.

- Oui, il va falloir y aller.

- Quand c'est l'heure...

- Bon, bah, on va pas s'éterniser, hein, mon Quatquat, on va pas te provoquer une crise, soupire Duo, la gorge soudain nouée. On s'est pratiquement tout dit, alors bon voyage, roulez doucement, faites attention à vous, profitez bien de votre week-end, appelez-nous dès que vous êtes arrivés, surtout. Je vous aime fort, tous les deux, vous allez trop me manquer, et je...

Trowa interrompt la longue tirade de Duo en l'attirant dans ses bras, et le serre fort.

- Ca ira Dun'. Fais gaffe à toi et à Heero, et p.r.o.f.i.t.e.s ! Tiens tes promesses.

- Comme d'hab'. Je t'aime, Big Brother, merci pour tout.

- Tu sais comment me remercier. Je t'aime aussi, gredin. A vendredi, pour Solo.

- Oui, à vendredi.

Les au revoir se poursuivent, entre remerciements et promesses, jusqu'à ce que Trowa et Quatre remontent dans leur voiture et rejoignent la file de celles qui embarquent lentement dans le bateau.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle n'est plus visible que Heero et Duo consentent à regagner le parking, main dans la main, pour remonter dans la leur.

- Ca va ? demande Heero, voyant Duo complètement ailleurs.

- Je crois, oui, répond-il en se blottissant contre lui. Ca fait bizarre, comme à chaque séparation. Mais ça va passer, je suis content pour eux. Et surtout, tu es là, toi, ajoute-t-il en glissant ses lèvres dans son cou pour y déposer un doux baiser.

Heero embrasse ses cheveux, le tenant un peu plus étroitement contre lui.

- Toujours. C'est toi qui pense à partir.

- Heero...

- Ce n'est pas un reproche, enkeli.

Duo se redresse.

- Tu peux aussi te lasser de moi.

Heero rit franchement.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu une chose si absurde, enkeli.

- A ce point ?

- Tu n'as pas encore compris combien je t'aime ? Combien tu fais partie de moi et combien je fais partie de toi ? Si je te dis que j'ai ton sang dans mes veines et le mien, dans les tiennes, tant j'ai parfois l'impression d'être en toi et que tu es en moi, quand ce n'est pas le cas _physiquement_, est-ce que ça te parle ?

Duo sourit, plus qu'ému.  
Il prend le visage d'Heero de ses deux mains.

- Oui, ça me parle. Bien sûr, que ça me parle, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Serre-moi fort, ajoute-t-il ensuite, contre ses lèvres.

Heero s'exécute, parce que c'est quelque chose qu'il avait l'intention de faire, de toute façon ; il ressent ce même besoin de le tenir contre lui, tant ce qu'il éprouve est fort.  
Comme pour s'accrocher à la réalité de son corps, tant il a peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve.

- Je me fiche que tout aille très vite, tu sais comme moi que tout peut s'arrêter du jour au lendemain, la vie, le bonheur, tout. Si ce qu'on vit depuis depuis plusieurs semaines et surtout durant cette dernière te convient, ne changeons rien.

- Je ne cacherai pas que j'ai un peu peur, mais ma confiance et mon amour sont plus forts. Ça ira.

- Je te promets de tout faire pour, répond Heero en s'écartant. On y va ? ajoute-t-il après avoir déposé un rapide baiser sur son nez.

- Oui !

- Si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais te montrer quelque chose, avant de rentrer au Domaine, explique-t-il en démarrant la voiture.

- Ok. C'est quoi ?

- Je t'en dirai plus quand on y sera.

- Bon...

- Il se peut... qu'on ne rentre pas au Manoir, ce soir.

- Ça me rappelle quelque chose... sourit Duo. Qu'est-ce que tu prépares encore, honey ?

- Rien d'exceptionnel, je t'assure.

- J'ai confiance en toi.

Heero prend sa main et la porte à ses lèvres, rapidement.  
Il sait que Duo n'aime pas qu'il se déconcentre de sa conduite, en voiture.  
Alors même s'il se sait parfaitement capable de tenir le volant d'une main et d'être vigilant, il se retient de poser sa main sur sa cuisse ou de le regarder trop longtemps.

Sauf durant les stop et les feux rouges, bien entendu...

Mais sur ces routes de campagnes, les feux sont quasi inexistants... tout comme le trafic, d'ailleurs.

Alors que Duo regarde le paysage défiler, reparti dans ses pensées, Heero replonge dans le souvenir de cette fameuse soirée karaoké, rappelé par Quatre, et se met à fredonner les paroles de la chanson que Duo lui avait chanté, comme un défi.

.

_Tout est calme  
__Au bout de la terre  
__Dans notre désert blanc_

_Le soleil a embrassé la glace  
__Il brille pour moi  
__Et nous ne faisons qu'un, à nouveau_

_Nous appartenons au monde glacé _

_Quand la glace commence à fondre  
__Et devient la mer  
__Oh, tu verras  
__À quel point on peut être beau_

_.  
_

Duo, qui s'est tourné vers lui dès les premières paroles, l'a accompagné sur le refrain, tout sourire.  
Heero lui adresse un rapide clin d'oeil.

- Tu crois que Trowa et Quatre se doutaient que tu connaissais la suite, honey ?

- Si ça avait été le cas, ils nous auraient encore harcelé. Tout dépend de ce qu'ils voulaient entendre, cependant.

- Exact. Tu sais, j'aime cette chanson, je la trouve vraiment très belle.

- J'adore t'entendre la chanter.

- Je n'ai pas une voix exceptionnelle, pourtant.

- Mais tu chantes juste, et surtout, tu vis tes chansons. On entend pas seulement des paroles, quand tu chantes, on sent l'histoire que tu racontes à travers. Et dans cette chanson-là, je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de notre histoire. Non ?

- Si, reconnaît Duo en posant sa main sur sa cuisse. Elle te gêne ? reprend-il face au regard qu'il lui lance.

- Non, absolument pas. Ça m'étonne que tu te l'autorises, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

- Les routes sont dégagées et j'ai confiance en toi.

- C'est la deuxième fois que tu me le dis, en très peu de temps. Je n'en doute pas, tu sais.

- Désolé, si c'est l'impression que je te donne.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, puisque ce n'est pas le cas.

- Tant mieux.

Heero profite d'un stop pour déposer un nouveau baiser sur son front.

- Tu peux dormir un peu, on en a pour une petite demi-heure de route. Je te réveillerai.

- J'aurais bien fait une sieste, avoue-t-il en baillant. Désolé...

- La nuit a été agitée et tu t'es levé tôt, ce matin. Et tu n'as pas arrêté de courir partout, depuis le déjeuner. Alors ne lutte pas, si tu t'assoupis. On fera une sieste en arrivant là où je nous emmène.

- Tu m'intrigues, honey... Je me demande ce que tu vas me faire découvrir, encore...

- Tu auras bientôt ta réponse, enkeli. Dors, maintenant.

Duo prend sa main et l'embrasse, avant de reposer la sienne sur sa cuisse et de se renfoncer dans son siège.

Heero reprend la route, toujours aussi déserte.

- Tu sais, Heero... murmure Duo après un silence, alors que celui-ci le pensait endormi.

- Dis-moi.

Duo ouvre les yeux paresseusement, puis renonçant à tous ses principes de prudence, il se rapproche d'Heero et pose sa tête sur son épaule.

- Tu me rends vraiment heureux.

Le cœur du cavalier de glace fond complètement à ces mots.  
Il pose sa main sur celle de Duo, toujours sur sa cuisse, la serrant fort, puis bascule sa tête sur la sienne, après avoir embrassé le sommet de son crâne.

Que peut-il répondre à cela ?

Ce qu'il éprouve est tellement fort, qu'il ne peut essayer de l'exprimer sans le trahir.  
Car les mots, souvent, ne sont pas à la hauteur des sentiments qu'ils sont censés décrire.

- Merci, Duo, d'avoir donné un tel sens à ma vie, finit-il par murmurer.

Duo bouge légèrement la tête pour pouvoir déposer un baiser dans son cou, puis se repositionne contre lui.

Ce simple geste est un merveilleux cadeau, pour Heero, un effort que fait Duo, un pas de plus pour se débarrasser de tout ce qui l'empêche d'avancer, ces petites choses ayant trait à l'accident et qui parasitent sa vie quotidienne.

Ils n'ont pas besoin de parler, ils savent tous les deux qu'ils pensent à la même chose.

- S'il doit arriver quelque chose, à cet instant, je mourrais heureux. Je ne veux pas mourir ailleurs que dans tes bras, honey. Tu le voudrais, toi aussi ? demande-t-il d'une voix de plus en plus faible.

- Oui, enkeli. Mais dans _très très très_ longtemps, uniquement.

- Puissions-nous être exaucés...

Heero ne répond rien.  
Duo ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

Enfin, plutôt Morphée, qui l'emporte rapidement entre ses bras...

.

_**Pendant ce temps là, dans la voiture avançant au pas.**_

.

Alors qu'ils approchent doucement de la rampe d'accès au bateau, Quatre surprend le regard de Trowa, dans le rétroviseur.

- Tu es inquiet ?

- Je leur fais confiance.

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, mon cœur, remarque-t-il en posant sa main sur la sienne.

- Je sais. J'ai plus l'impression d'être un père qu'un frère, là.

Quatre lui sourit en serrant sa main plus fort.

- Tu crois que c'est ce qu'on ressent, lorsqu'on voit ses enfants grandir ?

- Ca doit y ressembler, je pense. C'est ce que je ressens depuis toujours, avec Duo. Mais c'est la première fois que je m'en remets complètement à quelqu'un d'autre pour prendre soin de lui. A part toi, bien sûr.

- C'est différent.

- Oui. J'avais plutôt l'impression, nous concernant, qu'on partageait cette tâche.

- Trowa, nous n'avons pas abandonné Duo, ni Heero, d'ailleurs, le rassure Quatre en caressant sa joue avec tendresse. Cela fait un moment qu'ils n'ont plus vraiment besoin de nous, qu'ils règlent les choses seuls. Nous les avons aidés à prendre conscience de leur lien, ceci fait, ils s'en sortent à présent très bien.

- Peut-être, mais ça ne fait qu'une toute petite semaine qu'ils vivent pleinement leur relation. C'est le début, ils sont heureux et amoureux, passionnés, ils ne sont toujours pas redescendus de leur nuage. C'est tout à fait normal, mais est-ce que ça va vraiment durer ?

- Tu crois que la passion qui les brûle va retomber ? Tu sais, s'assagir n'induit pas forcément la perte de la passion. Regarde-nous, simplement. Nous avons eu quelques jours durant lesquels nous avons complètement plané, mais aujourd'hui, nous vivons notre histoire et notre relation sereinement, mais toujours avec autant de passion. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

- Si, mais c'est différent. Nous nous connaissons et nous nous aimons depuis six ans, mon ange, même si nous n'avons jamais vécu ensemble en couple avant ces derniers mois. Mais il y a encore tellement de choses que Duo et Heero doivent régler : Milliardo dont on n'est pas certain qu'il les laissera vraiment tranquille, Oliver, le blocage de Duo...

- Ils les règleront, et ça fera partie de leur histoire. Mais c'est la leur, Trowa. On doit les laisser la construire.

- Bien sûr, soupire-t-il. Et puis nous avons aussi des choses à régler, toi et moi.

Quatre sent l'inquiétude de son amant, il l'oblige donc à tourner son visage vers lui.

- Trowa, tu crois que notre bonheur est menacé ?

- J'ai peur de te décevoir, avoue-t-il.

- Reste toi-même, celui que tu as toujours été avec moi, sans chercher à être un autre que tu jugerais bêtement plus apte à me correspondre, à moi ou ma famille, et tout se passera bien. Dans ces conditions, tu ne pourras _jamais _me décevoir. Tu en as eu de nombreuses fois l'occasion, tu l'as toujours évité, je ne crains rien.

Trowa l'embrasse longuement, jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de klaxon les oblige à se séparer pour avancer de quelques mètres.

- Tu sais, mon ange, comme je te l'ai dit, on s'aime et on se connaît depuis si longtemps que j'ai l'impression que c'est depuis toujours. C'est une force, celle de la certitude, sur laquelle je me repose quand je faiblis. Et cette force-là, Heero et Duo ne l'ont malheureusement pas.

- Pas _encore_, mais ça viendra. Ne m'as-tu pas dit que Heero t'avait certifié que ce serait Duo ou personne d'autre ? N'est-ce pas l'expression d'une certitude inébranlable ?

- Oui, mais elle n'a pas encore été mise à l'épreuve. Pas comme notre amour.

- La différence, c'est le temps. Il faut leur en laisser. D'ailleurs, ils ne vont pas tarder à passer ce que l'on peut considérer comme des premiers tests : ils vont se retrouver à Eldeux, dès vendredi prochain. C'est une étape importante, leurs premiers pas de couple en dehors d'Asgard, et dans un lieu et une situation très chargés, symboliquement. Et ensuite, il y aura les vacances, leurs premières vacances en amoureux, totalement seuls. Hors du cocon d'Asgard, comment leur relation va-t-elle évoluer ?

- C'est une question que je me pose aussi... Je sais qu'ils sont forts, mais c'est nouveau, tout ça, pour eux, j'ai peur qu'ils ne se blessent bien involontairement, c'est sûr, mais quand même... Ils n'ont jamais vraiment vécu tout ça, avant, ni l'un, ni l'autre, même si leur première histoire respective s'en approchait.

- C'est peut-être leur première grande histoire d'amour, mais tu ne dois pas perdre de vue que Heero va bientôt avoir 25 ans, alors il n'y a aucun risque qu'il vive cette relation comme le ferait un ado de 15 ans. Il a déjà vu et vécu pas mal de choses, eu de nombreuses expériences, il a eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ça.

- Mais il peut être si maladroit...

- Certes, et il l'a été. Mais c'était avant qu'il ne rende les armes. Depuis, il est réellement très attentionné, très attentif avec Duo. Lorsqu'il fait preuve de maladresse, il se rattrape rapidement et tout est oublié. Ce n'est plus aussi douloureux qu'auparavant. Quant à Duo, je ne me fais aucun souci non plus. Il a vécu assez de choses pour savoir où il met les pieds, et a une grande maturité. Ils se complètent parfaitement.

Trowa sourit et caresse tendrement sa joue.

- Excuse-moi. Je me fais vraiment l'effet d'un vieux père face à son enfant qui prend son envol.

- Tu t'inquiètes légitimement pour deux des personnes qui comptent le plus, dans ta vie, c'est tout à fait compréhensible. Mais ça ne sert à rien de se prendre la tête maintenant, il faut laisser les choses arriver. Et selon leur évolution, tu pourras, éventuellement, t'arracher quelques cheveux ou raccourcir ta mèche...

- Éventuellement... Merci, mon amour, lui dit-il en embrassant le dos de sa main. Tu m'apaises vraiment. J'aimerais être si confiant et serein mais la vie peut-être si cruelle.

- Je sais, et sache que je suis aussi inquiet, mais je reste certain qu'ils y arriveront. Et si malgré tout ce qu'on a vu, ce n'est pas leur Destin que d'être ensemble, si jamais ils devaient se séparer, nous serons là pour les aider à ce que tout se passe au mieux. Et leur rappeler de ne pas oublier tout ce qu'ils ont déjà vécu de si fort et de si beau. Mais on en est pas encore là.

- J'espère que ça n'arrivera jamais, mais au cas où, bien sûr, nous serons là. En attendant, puisque nous nous sommes si bien occupés d'eux, nous pouvons nous occuper de nous.

- Exactement, confirme Quatre. Et bien, il a fallu batailler pour que tu en arrives _enfin_ à cette conclusion !

- Désolé...

- Un dernier baiser, et je te pardonne.

- Pourquoi un dernier ?

- On arrive, regarde : plus qu'une voiture, et c'est à nous de monter.

- C'est vrai. J'avançais la voiture sans me rendre compte de notre progression. Bon, très bien, dans ce cas, un dernier baiser sur la terre ferme d'Asgard, murmure-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Et cette fois, il faut plus d'un klaxon pour les faire s'arracher à leur étreinte et reprendre leur avancée...

Le contrôle passé et leur numéro de place de parking attribué, Trowa la rejoint pour s'y garer.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le bateau se détache lentement du Port d'Asgard...

.

_**Quelque part, à Asgard...**_

.

Heero quitte la route principale en empruntant un sentier qui s'enfonce dans la Forêt.  
Il regrette un peu que Duo se soit endormi, lui qui aime tellement se perdre dans la nature sauvage et primitive...

Mais ce n'est que partie remise...  
Il y a encore tant de choses qu'il veut lui faire découvrir et partager.

Lorsque la Forêt s'ouvre devant lui sur un autre petit sentier, menant à la maison, Heero ne peut retenir un sourire, qui s'élargit au fur et à mesure qu'il s'en approche.

Mais son sourire se transforme en grimace, quand il tourne dans la petite allée pour se garer devant...

Tout à sa joie de revenir ici et d'y emmener Duo, il a oublié le petit détail qui impose de s'engager prudemment en franchissant le portail, au risque de faire sauter la voiture, comme si elle avait franchi un dos d'âne trop vite...

Au moment même où il s'en rappelle, c'est déjà trop tard : la voiture saute... et Duo sursaute, réveillé brusquement.

- ... !

- Ce n'est rien, mon ange, le rassure-t-il immédiatement en prenant sa main dans la sienne. J'ai juste oublié ce problème de dalle mal fixée.

- De dalle ? répète Duo en se frottant les yeux, un peu perdu. Pas d'accident, alors ?

- Non, tout va bien.

- Thank God... On s'est arrêté... on est arrivé ?

- Hn.

Duo regarde autour de lui : apparemment, Heero s'est garé devant une maison, dont il ne voit qu'une façade rouge, et un joli petit jardin les entoure.

- On est où ? demande-t-il en regardant Heero.

- Là où je souhaitais t'emmener.

- Ok... C'est-à-dire ?

Heero dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Descend, et je te dis tout.

Ils sortent tous les deux de la voiture et Duo s'étire comme un gros chat, avant de se figer devant ce qu'il voit.  
Il recule pour avoir une vision complète, et sa bouche, d'abord arrondit en un "o" tout comme ses yeux, finit par dessiner un immense sourire.

Face à lui se dresse une jolie maison traditionnelle, de bois peint en rouge, sauf pour les contours des fenêtres, qui eux sont peints en blanc.  
De jolies petits rideaux dessinent comme des vagues sur les vitres, au-dessus de petites jardinières aux fleurs blanches et violettes.  
De base carrée mais sur deux niveaux, elle donne une impression de chaleur, d'intimité, comme une invitation à venir s'y protéger du froid polaire qui sévit en hiver.

Même sans avoir particulièrement froid, sa simple vue donne envie de venir frapper à la porte...

Duo est déjà sous le charme de cette petite bâtisse.

- So cute ! s'extasie-t-il en battant des mains tel un enfant. Heero, cette maison est magnifique !

Heero, appuyé contre la voiture, sourit, heureux et soulagé par ses premières réactions.

- C'est vrai, tu l'aimes ?

Duo lui jette un regard qu'il traduit par "Tu te fous de moi ?".

- Il faudrait vraiment être très difficile pour ne pas l'aimer, honey ! Elle dégage tant de choses ! Qui vit ici ? Qui vas-tu me présenter ?

Heero, qui, entretemps, a récupéré leurs sacs dans le coffre, s'avance jusqu'à l'entrée et lui tend la main pour l'inviter à le rejoindre sous l'élégant auvent en bois.  
Ce que Duo s'empresse de faire, détaillant l'entrée vraiment accueillante, frappée du sceau des Lowe : la lance d'Odin sous le Frêne sacré d'Asgard.

Il note également la présence d'un objet suspendu.

- C'est cela qu'on entend, depuis tout à l'heure, remarque-t-il en touchant la cloche à vent, qui produit un doux son cristallin au moindre souffle de vent.

- Hn, répond Heero en sortant les clés pour ouvrir la porte. C'est une cloche à vent japonaise, en cuivre, d'où le son particulier. C'était un cadeau de ma mère à mon père.

Duo fronce les sourcils.

- Pourquoi se retrouve-t-il ici ? Et comment se fait-il que tu aies les clés de cette maison ?

L'héritier d'Asgard sourit en poussant la porte, maintenant ouverte, et s'écarte pour inviter Duo à entrer, ce qu'il fait après s'être bien essuyé les pieds.

- Soit le bienvenu chez moi, enkeli, annonce alors Heero en le suivant à l'intérieur.

Duo se retourne brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Comment ?

- Je t'ai souhaité la bienvenue dans mon humble chez moi.

- J'ai bien entendu, mais... chez toi ? Comment est-ce possible, je ne comprends pas ?

- Je vais t'expliquer. Suis-moi, je vais déposer tout ça à la cuisine et te faire visiter.

- Excuse-moi, honey, je vais t'aider. J'étais si absorbé par tout ce que je voyais que je n'ai pas remarqué combien tu étais chargé.

- Ce n'est rien, j'adore te voir aussi captivé par quelque chose. Tes yeux ont une couleur, une lumière particulière, c'est magnifique.

Duo l'embrasse tendrement, puis suit Heero qui prend la direction de la cuisine.

- Nous sommes arrivés par l'entrée principale, il y en a également une par le jardin et la cuisine, à l'arrière, explique-t-il. Pratiquement toutes les pièces ont deux entrées.

- C'est génial, pour jouer à cache-cache !

- Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé...

Ils arrivent dans la cuisine où ils posent leurs sacs.  
Duo sort ce qu'ils contiennent pour que Heero puisse ranger.

C'est une cuisine simple et fonctionnelle, tous les éléments sont en bois.  
Il y a également deux fenêtres et une porte fenêtre, dont Duo s'approche, voulant ouvrir les volets et voir le jardin...

Mais deux bras puissant enserrent sa taille et le retiennent.

- Pas tout de suite, enkeli.

- Mais pourquoi ? demande Duo en se tournant dans ses bras.

- Je garde le meilleur pour la fin. On continue ?

- Je te suis, honey.

Main dans la main, Heero l'entraîne du rez-de-chaussée, où se trouve le salon et la salle à manger, une première salle de bain, une chambre d'amis, un débarras, jusqu'au premier étage contenant principalement des chambres, quatre, précisément, ainsi qu'une deuxième salle de bain et une petite cuisine, et le grenier.

A chaque fois qu'ils ont quitté une pièce, Heero a actionné le système d'ouverture des volets avant de refermer la porte ; tout le temps de la visite, il n'a pas laissé la moindre occasion ou possibilité à Duo d'entrapercevoir l'autre partie de la maison.

Mais il est déjà vraiment émerveillé par ce qu'il voit : le mobilier de bois, la décoration sobre, mais si chaleureuse, avec les tableaux habillant les murs, principalement des chevaux et des magnifiques paysages.

Il est enchanté également par ce qu'il ressent et perçoit de la maison : cette sensation qu'elle est vivante, qui ne le quitte plus, depuis qu'il a posé ses yeux sur ses façades rouges et qui se renforce à mesure qu'il avance à l'intérieur.

Tout ce qu'il découvre ne le détourne pas du fait que quelque chose d'encore plus beau l'attend dehors, d'après Heero, mais ça lui permet de prendre son mal en patience.

De nouveau au rez-de-chaussée, alors qu'ils retournent à la cuisine, Duo s'arrête devant une porte qu'Heero n'a pas ouverte.

- Tu ne m'as rien dit sur cette pièce, honey...

Heero s'arrête aussi et se tourne vers lui.

- C'est mon bureau. Nous verrons ça plus tard.

- Tu pousses ma curiosité à son maximum, tu sais, lui dit-il en le rejoignant.

- Ta patience autant que ta curiosité vont être récompensées. Viens.

Arrivés à la cuisine, Heero ouvre les volets, puis la double porte vitrée...  
Et savoure l'expression de Duo, de nouveau bouche bée et la lumière inondant ses grands yeux, qui brillent comme deux amethystes, à cet instant.

Cela fait longtemps que Heero n'a pas été si fortement trompé par la couleur de ses yeux...  
Faut dire qu'à présent, il ne voit plus Duo que de très très près...

Duo se met à battre des mains, comme un peu plus tôt devant la maison, et comprend pourquoi Heero a gardé ça pour la fin...

La cuisine s'ouvre sur une terrasse, abritée par une pergola, sous laquelle Heero conduit Duo en lui prenant la main, pour qu'il puisse la découvrir entièrement.  
Sur la droite, se trouve aménagé le coin repas, avec une table ovale et quatre chaises, deux petits meubles servant probablement à ranger les provisions, la vaisselle et ce genre de choses.

Duo remarque également un mini barbecue, plus dans le fond du jardin.

Sur la gauche, c'est apparemment un espace réservé à la détente : une très jolie balancelle est installée entre une table basse, un banc et une chaise longue.

Un peu plus loin dans le jardin, se dresse un petit chalet de bois, que Duo devine être le sauna.

Entre les deux, une magnifique serre protège de très belles plantes et plusieurs variétés de fleurs.  
Duo s'en approche, et pose sa main sur la vitre.

- C'est vraiment magnifique...

Heero le rejoint, un peu inquiet, car il a l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas.

- Duo, que se passe-t-il ? demande-t-il en posant sa main sur sa joue. Enkeli...

Duo se détache de lui et fait quelques pas dans le jardin, le cœur serré.  
Celui d'Heero n'est pas dans un meilleur état, il ne comprend pas ce qu'il a pu faire ou dire qui le fasse agir ainsi, et ce pour la première fois depuis qu'ils sont ensemble

Enfin, excepté le jour de son départ pour Eldeux, au moment de partir, lorsqu'il lui a avoué ne pas savoir s'il pourrait revenir de lui-même.

- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé, avant ? demande Duo, la gorge serrée. Cet endroit n'est pas abandonné, tu dois y être revenu récemment, non ?

Heero soupire de soulagement : ce n'est que ça.

Il s'avance jusqu'à lui et le prend dans ses bras.  
Duo ne fait pas un mouvement, et garde ses bras le long du corps, malgré l'envie violente qu'il a de se blottir contre lui.

Heero n'insiste pas, il comprend que seules ses explications ramèneront la situation à la normale.

- Hilda, la sœur de Gudrun, entretient la maison en mon absence. Elle habite de l'autre côté de la clairière. Je t'emmènerai faire un tour dans les environs, pour que tu t'y repères.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question. J'ai besoin de comprendre, Heero. C'est pas anodin.

- Je sais, répond-il en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, s'attardant pour caresser son visage. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de t'en parler, je ne voulais pas amener ça comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Crois-moi, Duo, si durant l'une de nos promenades ou sorties, l'occasion s'était présentée, nous serions venus ici, j'aurais été ravi de te faire connaître cet endroit au plus tôt. Nous sommes assez loin du Domaine, tu sais.

Duo se détend et finit par lui rendre son étreinte, croisant ses bras dans son dos.

- Excuse-moi, honey, soupire-t-il. C'est vrai que j'ai dormi, je ne sais donc pas vraiment où nous sommes. Tu dois avoir des raisons de ne m'avoir rien dit.

Heero dépose un doux baiser appuyé sur son front, soulagé.  
Il se fait violence pour ne pas le serrer dans ses bras à le broyer.

- C'est vraiment parce que je n'y pensais pas, Duo. Si ça avait vraiment été important, tu l'aurais su immédiatement.

- Tu veux dire que cette maison ne compte pas pour toi, qu'elle ne représente rien ?

Le regard de Duo et son expression montrent clairement qu'il n'en croit rien, et qu'il n'acceptera aucun mensonge.  
Mais Heero y lit aussi sa confiance ; Duo sait qu'il ne lui mentirait pas, aussi attend-il une explication à ces affirmations qui paraissent contradictoires.

- Non, j'y tiens beaucoup. Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, je t'y emmènerai, c'était une telle évidence que c'en était banal. J'y songeais, puis j'oubliais, simplement. Pardonne-moi de ne pouvoir mieux t'expliquer que ça.

Duo soupire et se serre un peu plus contre lui.

- C'est rien, je peux comprendre. J'avais juste un peu peur... et je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Que tu puisses me cacher quelque chose de très important, sans doute. Mais tu m'as emmené ici, aujourd'hui, alors ça ne compte plus.

- Il y a encore des choses que tu ignores, enkeli, mais pas pour longtemps. Petit à petit, je n'ai plus de secrets pour toi.

- Je m'en rends compte. Et je suis mal placé pour parler de ça, alors que j'ai encore tant de choses à te révéler d'important...

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Je commencerai à en savoir vraiment plus dès la semaine prochaine, lorsque nous serons chez toi, à Eldeux.

- Oui, c'est certain.

- Bien, si le sujet est clôt, on peut continuer la visite, alors ?

- Ce n'est pas tout ? s'étonne Duo en relevant le visage vers lui.

- Viens.

Duo se laisse entraîner docilement à travers le jardin, jusqu'à une petite porte qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, à cause des hauts buissons qui l'encadrent et la dissimulent, vue d'un certain angle.

Un tour de clé plus tard, ils la franchissent tous les deux, et Duo se retrouve devant l'un des plus beaux spectacles qu'il lui ait été donné de voir, dans sa vie.

Trois marches les ramènent au niveau de la route, qui passe devant la maison, et une fois celle-ci traversée, une jolie clairière s'étend jusqu'à un lac.

Duo ne sait pas si Heero l'a fait exprès, mais à cet instant, le soleil est en train de se coucher ; dans le creux formé par deux montagnes qui barrent l'horizon, il semble déverser le feu de ses rayons sur leurs flancs, les laissant couler jusqu'aux eaux du lac.

Sa surface est parcouru de reflets irisés, du rose pâle au rouge incandescent, et le ciel lui-même semble avoir pris feu.

Devant ce spectacle de toute beauté, Duo, qui s'est assis sur les marches à côté de Heero, reste sans voix.  
Heero, qui le sent bouleversé, passe son bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrasse sur la tempe.

Duo lui sourit et à son tour, il entoure sa taille de son bras, pour pouvoir se blottir contre lui, avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

Ils restent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le soleil ait complètement disparu, puis se lèvent et retournent à l'intérieur, après avoir échangé un très long baiser, gagnés par le romantisme de la scène et du moment partagé.

- J'ai déjà vu le soleil se coucher sur ce lac des centaines et des centaines de fois, mais c'est comme pour tout, lorsque je revois les choses avec toi à mes côtés, c'est comme une première fois, tellement ce que je ressens est différent, remarque Heero, alors qu'ils prennent place sur la balancelle.

- Quatre m'expliquait que lorsqu'on aime, ce n'est pas le monde qui change, mais notre perception du monde. Tu ouvres une fenêtre par laquelle je peux regarder et voir les choses d'une manière différente de la mienne, et c'est ce que je fais pour toi.

- Puisse-t-elle rester à jamais ouverte, enkeli. J'aime cette vision du monde et de ceux qui y vivent que j'ai, depuis que nous sommes ensemble.

Duo ne répond rien, mais se serre plus fort contre lui, augmentant légèrement le balancement qui les berce.

- Est-ce que tu as faim ? reprend Heero après un silence.

- C'est vrai que tu as emmené de quoi manger...

- Les placards sont toujours plein d'avance, ici.

- Rien n'est périmé ?

- Duo !

- Bah quoi ? Je ne sais pas quand tu es venu pour la dernière fois, après tout...

Heero se détache légèrement, obligeant Duo a relever sa tête qu'il a posé dans le creux de son cou.

- Je ne suis pas venu en douce, si c'est ce que tu insinues.

- C'est pas mon genre, Heero. Mais je ne suis revenu que depuis une semaine, peut-être es-tu passé pendant que j'étais rentré à Eldeux. C'est ce que j'ai voulu dire.

- Bien, dans ce cas... Oui, j'y suis repassé, tu as raison. J'avais songé t'emmener ici, à ton retour, mais finalement, Hvergelmir était beaucoup plus approprié, je l'ai ressenti ainsi.

- Ce que nous y avons vécu prouve que ton intuition était la bonne. Mais à sa manière, cette maison est aussi comme une fenêtre sur un autre monde. Elle a une atmosphère si chaleureuse et apaisante... Ceci, dans un tout autre registre que le Manoir, par exemple. Heero, j'aimerais vraiment que tu m'expliques ce qui te lie à cette maison.

- Je vais aller nous chercher de quoi grignoter un peu, d'abord. Tu veux boire quelque chose de chaud ou de froid ?

- Un soda, s'il te plaît... Attends, juste une question avant que tu n'y ailles : est-ce que c'est en prévision de notre venue que Hilda est passée au Manoir, ce matin ?

- Hn. Elle a emporté une partie des courses pour le week-end et nous avons amené le reste.

- Ok, je me disais, aussi. Merci, honey.

Heero s'en va chercher leurs soldats et quelques gâteaux maison dont Duo raffole.  
Le sourire qu'il affiche lorsqu'il revient avec l'assiette pleine le prouve.

Il en serait presque jaloux, si ces gâteaux ne leur servait pas de support à quelques jeux amoureux et gourmands.

C'est un peu comme le chocolat chaud, Heero ne les apprécie que lorsqu'ils lui sont donnés à même la bouche de Duo.

Il adore le voir loucher pour apercevoir le gâteau qui dépasse de ses lèvres et être sûr qu'il y en a assez.  
Il adore lui en présenter un à son tour, pour l'engloutir d'un mouvement rapide au dernier moment, se retrouvant ainsi avec les lèvres de Duo contre les siennes.

Malheureusement, la présence du biscuit dans sa bouche l'empêche de lui donner un vrai baiser...  
Mais il se dépêche de l'avaler, pour pouvoir capturer les lèvres de Duo, avant qu'il ne se recule de trop et ne lui échappe, faussement vexé de s'être fait avoir...

Après une bonne demi-heure de ce petit jeu, ils finissent par se calmer tous les deux.  
C'est surtout qu'ils ont assez mangé de sucreries...

Duo s'allonge sur la balancelle, sa tête reposant sur les cuisses d'Heero, une jambe repliée et l'autre par dessus l'accoudoir.

Une des mains d'Heero caresse son front et les mèches de cheveux qui le couvrent, l'autre est nouée à la sienne, posées toutes deux sur le ventre de Duo... sous son pull relevé à moitié.

- Cela fait maintenant quatre ans que je passe une partie de l'année ici, dans cette maison, murmure Heero. Après avoir fêté le Nouvel An au Domaine, deux ou trois semaines plus tard, je reviens pour travailler. Je passe mes week-end au Domaine, sachant qu'ils peuvent durer de deux à quatre jours, selon la période. J'y retourne généralement début mai, et passe de temps en temps ici, tout le reste de l'année. Ca, c'est dans l'absolu. Il m'arrive de rester plus longtemps au Domaine, une semaine plutôt qu'un week-end. Encore une fois, ça dépend de la situation et de la période.

- J'ai toujours pensé que tu vivais toute l'année au Domaine. Quand je t'ai demandé, en arrivant, si tu restais tout l'été, c'est parce que je pensais que tu profitais de cette période pour partir, justement, et pas seulement avec Trowa. Tu as une autre vie, à côté, alors ?

- Je ne sais pas si on peut réellement appeler ça une autre vie. Je reste en lien très étroit avec le Domaine, et mes activités le concerne aussi.

- C'est-à-dire ? Tu as dit que tu travaillais, ici, mais tu fais quoi ?

- Je crois t'avoir déjà parlé des études que j'ai faites ?

- Oui, tu es diplômé en informatique et en génie mathématiques, c'est ça ?

- Exact.

- Je me suis souvent demandé à quoi pouvait bien te servir un si haut niveau d'étude, dans ces domaines. Je sais que ça doit être en rapport avec tout ce qu'on ne voit pas de ton travail au Domaine, la gestion, et tout ça. C'est une véritable entreprise.

- Hn.

- Alors, tu vas me révéler ce qu'il y a sous la banquise ? La partie immergée de l'iceberg est toujours plus grande. Je suis sûr que tu vas m'apprendre un truc énorme.

- Tout dépend de la manière dont tu vas prendre les choses. En fait, selon les termes exacts de mon diplôme, je suis Ingénieur en génie mathématique et informatique. Les options de ma formation sont assez larges : physique et modélisation, acquisition et traitement des images, photonique, automatique et informatique industrielle, électronique, capteurs intégrés, simulation des systèmes, ingénierie et sciences physiques du vivant.

- Rien que ça, siffle Duo. Tu n'es pas du genre à faire le paon, surtout avec moi. Si tu me dis tout ça, sachant que je n'y comprends rien, c'est que ça rentre dans l'explication de base.

- Hn. En plus de ce diplôme, j'ai fait des spécialisations, dont une en simulation et réalité virtuelle. Depuis trois ans, je suis expert en informatique, et depuis deux ans, également consultant.

- Ça, je comprends. Et tu as besoin de t'isoler ici pour remplir tes contrats ?

- Pas seulement.

- Oui, tu m'as dit que tes activités étaient liées au Domaine... Oh ! J'ai compris, tu utilises ton génie informatique et tes spécialisations pour faire des simulations avec les chevaux, c'est ça ?

Heero sourit.

- Tu y es presque. Je le fais aussi, mais disons surtout que ma principale activité est de concevoir des logiciels de simulation.

Duo se redresse.

- C'est une blague ?

- Absolument pas.

- Tu essayes de concurrencer le Wing Enéalogie Pro ? (2) C'est quoi ce petit sourire, honey ? Non, ne me dis pas que...

- Est-ce que le fait d'avoir intégrer le nom de Wing, et tu connais la profonde affection que j'ai pour mon cheval, est une preuve suffisante ?

Duo plaque ses deux mains sur sa bouche.

- J'en reviens pas ! Mais Heero, t'es un _véritable_ génie !

- Je me débrouille dans mon domaine de compétences, ni plus, ni moins.

- A d'autres, répond-il en se réinstallant sur ses cuisses. C'est impressionnant ! En y réfléchissant, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi... C'est aussi pour ça que tu le maîtrises si bien. J'étais bluffé, la première fois !

- Grâce à toi, j'ai prévu quelques modification pour la prochaine version.

- Comment ça ?

- Je veux que n'importe qui puisse l'utiliser.

- Merci pour le n'importe qui...

Heero se penche et l'embrasse tendrement.

- Pardonne-moi, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. J'ai vu où tu as eu des petits soucis à l'utilisation, j'ai donc retenu ces points pour les rendre plus malléables et faciles d'accès.

- Je peux t'aider, si tu veux.

- Avec plaisir. Lorsque je me remettrai à travailler dessus, je t'en parlerai, et selon la situation, on avisera.

- D'accord. Et je suppose que tu n'as pas uniquement créé ce logiciel ?

- J'ai été consulté pour divers autres outils de simulation impliquant des être vivants, oui. Le Wing Enéalogie est un projet sur lequel je travaillais déjà, étant au lycée. J'avais peur que quelqu'un de plus âgé ait la même idée et l'exploite avant moi.

- Il y en a qui ont eu l'idée, mais pas ton génie. C'est Lars qui m'a dit ça, l'autre jour. On parlait de l'aide que ça apportait, du gain de temps, et il me disait que c'était un outil qui avait été très attendu. Que beaucoup se sont cassés les dents sur leurs projets.

- C'est vrai.

- C'est pour ça que tu as donné un faux nom et que tu veux garder ton anonymat ? Tu veux pas blesser l'égo de vieux savants fous qui ont passé des années derrière leurs ordis, et qui se sont fait damner le pion par un petit jeune ?

- Comment t'as deviné ?

Duo se met à rire, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

Il se redresse ensuite tout en attirant le visage de son cavalier vers le sien, et l'embrasse avec douceur, puis rapidement avec plus de passion, alors que leurs mains se glissent habillement sous les diverses couches de vêtements.

- Et si on rentrait, enkeli, murmure Heero entre deux baisers.

- Bonne idée... C'est l'heure de la douche... non ?

- Hn... raison de plus...

Un dernier baiser, puis ils se détachent et se relèvent... pour se resserrer l'un contre l'autre presque immédiatement.  
Entre baisers et caresses, ils récupèrent les cadavres de canettes de sodas et assiettes de gâteaux, dont ils se débarassent rapidement dans la cuisine avant de monter.

La salle de bain du haut est plus spacieuse, Duo l'a bien remarqué, c'est pourquoi il suit Heero sans protester.

Après une douche des plus câlines et relaxantes, ils descendent dîner.  
Heero ne le savait pas, mais Hilda leur a déjà préparé le repas du soir, qu'ils n'ont plus qu'à faire chauffer.

Il profite que Duo reçoive un coup de téléphone pour appeler la vieille dame et la remercier, lui promettant de passer la voir durant le week-end.  
Sa conversation ayant été plus rapide que celle de Duo, qu'il devine être en train de parler à Quatre, il allume la cheminée et prépare la table pour le dîner.

Duo finit par le rejoindre, et termine de tout mettre en place avec lui, tout en lui donnant des nouvelles de Trowa et de Quatre, arrivés à bon port et sans ennuis à Eltrois.

Heero invite Duo à s'installer, puis disparaît quelques minutes, avant de revenir avec une superbe rose rouge, fraîchement coupée.  
Ému, Duo lui donne un très long baiser.

Ils dînent ensuite, passant une soirée des plus agréables, plus qu'heureux d'être là, ensemble, en tête-à-tête.

Ils terminent ce repas par un dernier verre, tendrement enlacés devant la cheminée, à savourer la douce chaleur du feu et du corps de l'autre, également, bercés par le crépitement des flammes.

- Ça me rappelle tellement de choses, honey...

- Lesquelles ?

- Et bien nous deux, à Hverlgmir, durant ce week-end paradisiaque.

- Ah. Un moment, j'ai cru que tu t'étais déjà retrouvé dans ce genre de situation.

- Euh...

- Parce que c'est effectivement le cas ?

- Oui, mais ce n'était pas vraiment la même situation, honey.

- Avec qui étais-tu ?

- Solo et Trowa. On faisait du camping sauvage, dans la montagne. Le petit copain de Trowa était avec nous. Généralement, on s'étendait près du feu, et je m'endormais toujours dans les bras de Solo.

- Je suis un peu jaloux, mais en même temps, je préfère que ce soit lui, plutôt que Milliardo.

- T'as même pas à être jaloux, honey. Ce que je ressens... Tout est bien différent. Au début de notre relation, je me sentais bien, dans tes bras, je retrouvais cette sensation que je n'éprouvais que lorsque Solo me serrait contre lui, et que je n'ai plus jamais ressenti, après sa disparition. A présent, ça évolue et devient autre chose. Tu deviens plus indispensable à mon existence, jour après jour, et ça a quelque chose d'effrayant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que si te perdais...

Heero le fait taire d'un baiser.

- Tu ne me perdras pas, Duo. Même si tu repartais, je t'attendrais, le temps qu'il faudra. Et si c'est trop long, je viendrais te chercher. Dans quelques jours, je connaîtrai le chemin exact.

Duo étouffe son rire contre son épaule, puis le renverse et s'allonge carrément sur lui.

- Tu sais, il y a autre chose que je ressens avec toi et uniquement avec toi.

- Dis-moi, murmure-t-il en passant ses mains sur ses hanches, puis dans son dos, le faisant frissonner.

Duo se penche encore vers lui, ses deux avant-bras posés de chaque côté de sa tête, ses cheveux lâchés formant comme un voile isolant leur deux visages, et son corps pressé contre le sien, leurs peaux nues se touchant là où leurs chemises sont ouvertes.

- Jamais personne n'a allumé un tel feu en moi, au point d'avoir envie que nos corps se fondent l'un dans l'autre, pas de cette façon que toi seul m'inspire, _loved one_.

- As-tu la moindre idée de l'effet que tu me fais, à me dire ce genre de chose, dans la position dans laquelle nous sommes.? murmure-t-il contre ses lèvres, d'une voix dangereusement basse et rauque.

- Je crois qu'une certaine partie de ton anatomie me renseigne parfaitement à ce sujet... il va falloir qu'on s'occupe de ça !

- Attends, le retient-il, alors que Duo amorce déjà sa descente. Merci, lui dit-il après l'avoir embrassé.

- Idiot, je n'ai rien fait, encore.

- C'est toi, l'idiot ! Je te remercie pour tes mots, avec des mots, enkeli. Quant au reste, je te remercierai après, avec la même attention que tu me portes toujours, lorsque tu t'occupes de moi.

- Ca me va, répond Duo avant de reprendre ses baisers et ses caresses dans le cou d'Heero, dans un premier temps.

A mesure que Duo descend le long de son corps, le désir et le plaisir de Heero eux, lui montent au cerveau...  
Avant de se propager par vagues à tout son être.

Et ils savent tous les deux que ce n'est que le début, pour l'un comme pour l'autre...

Bien plus tard dans la nuit, Heero porte Duo jusqu'à leur chambre, où il termine de l'épuiser, sans jamais oublier de faire attention à son poignet fragilisé...

Après une ultime délivrance simultanée et violente, ils s'écroulent, les muscles presque tétanisés, et s'endorment rapidement, laissant leurs corps et leurs cœurs se calmer d'eux-mêmes.

Avant de se laisser emporter par le sommeil, Heero a trouvé la force de recouvrir d'un drap leurs corps étroitement enlacés, dans ce lit qui ressemble plus à un champ de bataille qu'à une aire de repos...

Assuré que Duo ne sera pas réveillé par le froid, même si leurs deux corps, si emmêlés qu'on ne sait pas vraiment à qui appartiennent les différentes parties, est aussi une source de chaleur non négligeable, il ferme les yeux et le rejoint dans le royaume des songes...

_._

A suivre...

.

_

* * *

._

**Notes générales :**

(1) Dans la mythologie nordique, **Noatun** le nom de la résidence de Njörd, le dieu de la mer, des vents et du feu, demeure bruyante du fait des nombreux bateaux en construction autour. (_Aussi bruyant qu'un bar karaoké quoi _)

(2) Le véritable nom du logiciel est WinGénéalogie, j'ai déplacé une lettre, ça m'arrangeait. Bien entendu, il ne m'appartient pas.

**Notes de l'auteure :**

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé !  
A dès que possible pour la suite et à très vite pour ceux à qui je n'ai pas encore répondu, avec toutes mes excuses pour le retard.  
Bonne semaine à tous !  
Bises.  
Lysa._

_.  
_


	30. Pas à pas

**Titre** : **L'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des animaux.**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

_**Pairing **_: 1x2

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy Lowe, Duo Maxwell. _

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Bonjour à tous. J'espère que vous allez bien et si c'est pas le cas, que vous irez mieux très vite ! Effectivement je poste déjà un nouveau chapitre, mais c'est un petit cadeau pour la Saint-Valentin, (ça c'est de l'excuse XD) l'ambiance s'y prête bien, et pour vous remercier aussi. Alors, je vous remercie d'être encore là pour lire ce nouveau chapitre et je vous remercie surtout pour vos messages et votre soutien sur le(s) précédents(s).  
Je voulais dire deux choses par rapport au **chapitre 29** : je n'ai pas précisé ce qu'était le **Win Généalogie**, je pensais avoir été clair dans ma fic elle-même, je suis désolée ! J'ai donc rajoutée une note à la fin de ce chapitre pour éclairer un peu tout ça. De même, concernant "**Eldeux**" et "**Eltrois**", j'avais honte de ce jeu de mots, je pensais que tout le monde avait compris, apparemment pas, c'était donc pas si évident que je le croyais... Je voulais pas dire qu'ils vivaient à L2 ou L3, ça collait pas avec l'esprit de ma fic, mais je voulais rester proche de l'histoire originale, ceci explique cela.  
Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture de ce chapitre un peu romantique, un peu prise de tête (les persos pas vous, enfin j'espère), et un peu chaud, j'avoue, **mais vous êtes prévenus : c'est plus un lime qui se rapproche d'un lemon, sans en être un**... Bon, vous comprendrez en lisant. Je n'ai pas pu encore répondre à tous en deux jours, mais je m'y atèle. J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment avec ce petit chapitre bonus ! Bonne Saint-Valentin même aux célibataires, c'est vraiment pas un défaut de l'être XD.

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre Trente : Pas à pas.**

**.**

C'est seulement un mauvais rêve.  
Un _très_ mauvais rêve.

Pas encore un cauchemar.  
Mais s'il n'en sort pas rapidement, ça risque de le devenir.

Duo le sait.

Mais il n'arrive pas à se raisonner, à se réveiller.

Il est de plus en plus écrasé par l'atmosphère lourde et étrange dans laquelle il est plongé.  
De plus en plus oppressé, angoissé, terrifié...

Ce n'est pas la panique, qui s'insinue en lui, mais une terrible résignation.

Il va rester enfermé dans cette prison de ténèbres glacées où il ne voit rien, où l'obscurité est si dense qu'elle l'étouffe peu à peu...  
Il ne peut ouvrir la bouche, de peur qu'elle ne s'engouffre aussi à l'intérieur.

Elle le pénètre déjà par tous les pores de sa peau.  
Il la sent l'enserrer dans une étreinte mortelle.

Une étreinte qui se resserre, inexorablement.

Et alors qu'il s'y abandonne, n'arrivant même plus à invoquer le visage des gens qu'il aime, il sent soudain qu'on l'en arrache.  
Une douce chaleur l'enveloppe et repousse le froid et l'obscurité.

Une chaleur qui se propage, se diffuse, chasse les ténèbres et le nourrit de sa force.  
Une flamme qui brille et lui montre la sortie.

Duo ouvre les yeux, une fois, deux fois, et une troisième fois définitivement.

Cette chaleur, c'est Heero, qui le serre contre lui.  
Heero qui lui caresse tendrement l'épaule et le bras.  
Heero qui, par sa présence et ces gestes si simples en apparence, l'a réchauffé et tiré du monde obscur, entre songe et cauchemar, un monde créé par toutes ses angoisses et ses peurs qui s'y matérialisent, durant la nuit.

Duo referme les yeux quelques secondes et se blottit plus fort contre lui.

- Honey... murmure-t-il contre son cou. Je t'ai réveillé, désolé...

- Ne t'ai-je pas promis que je veillerai toujours sur ton sommeil ?

- Heero...

- Dors, mon amour, il est encore tôt, le coupe-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front, sans interrompre ses caresses.

Vaincu par l'émotion et la fatigue, rassuré par la présence et les mots d'Heero, Duo se rendort rapidement.  
Heero ne tarde pas à le suivre, une fois certain qu'il dort d'un sommeil paisible.

Lorsque Duo se réveille de nouveau, bien plus tard, il est seul, dans le lit.  
C'est d'ailleurs le froid dû à l'absence d'Heero qui l'a tiré de son sommeil.

Il faisait pourtant un très beau rêve, complètement surréaliste, mais quand même très agréable.  
Un rêve où Heero et lui chevauchaient Wing, comme lorsqu'ils ont été à Hverlgmir.

La différence qui donne son caractère irréel à cette scène, c'est que sa mère, Helen, avait installé son chevalet pour les peindre et immortaliser l'instant...

"_Maman, j'aurais tant aimé que tu en aies eu l'occasion_", soupire-t-il en se levant.

Un tiraillement dans le bas de son dos le fait grimacer...

Au bout d'une semaine, il commençait à s'habituer et ne plus ressentir ce genre de douleur, mais il est vrai que cette nuit a été plus que passionnée et fougueuse...  
A cette pensée, son corps devient soudain brûlant et le rouge lui monte aux joues, ce qui n'empêche pas un sourire plutôt satisfait de redessiner ses lèvres.

Il gagne la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, se doutant bien qu'Heero doit être descendu.  
Il a certainement des choses à faire, Duo peut le comprendre.

Après une bonne douche qui termine de le réveiller, il enfile les vêtements que Heero lui a préparés, songeant encore une fois qu'il pense vraiment à tout.

Le cadeau qu'il compte lui offrir pour son anniversaire est tellement bien rangé que Duo ne craint pas que Heero tombe dessus par hasard, en lui préparant ce genre de surprise, qui nécessite d'emporter quelques vêtements de rechange.

Il sait bien que son cavalier n'aime pas fouiller dans ses affaires, généralement, il demande à Trowa.  
Ce qu'il a du faire, cette fois encore.

Mais Trowa n'est plus là, ni Quatre et ils doivent tous les deux se débrouiller sans l'aide précieuse de leurs meilleurs amis.

Duo est bien décidé à tout faire pour qu'ils soient tous fiers d'eux !

Une très bonne odeur, un parfum de petit-déjeuner, plus exactement, lui parvient alors qu'il sort de la chambre, et il sourit, pressant le pas, impatient de retrouver Heero et d'avaler quelque chose, aussi.

Le sport, ça creuse !  
Surtout que le repas du soir a rapidement été éliminé, durant la première partie de la nuit...

Lorsqu'il arrive dans la cuisine, il s'arrête quelques instants devant la scène qu'il a sous les yeux : Heero, en jean mais torse nu, s'active devant le plan de travail, lui tournant le dos.

Il s'avance doucement jusqu'à lui, discrètement pour ne l'avertir qu'au dernier moment de sa présence, quand il sera trop près pour qu'il puisse se retourner et lui couper son élan, mais pas encore assez pour le faire sursauter et risquer de le blesser, parce qu'il ne voit pas ce qu'il est en train de faire et ce qu'il a dans les mains.

Heero sait qu'il est là depuis le début, mais il ne le montre pas, le laissant s'approcher et glisser ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Bonjour, amour de ma vie, murmure Duo en déposant un baiser juste sous son oreille, le faisant agréablement frissonner.

Heero tourne la tête et a à peine le temps de prononcer un bonjour que ses lèvres sont capturer par leurs consœurs, et entraînées dans un tendre baiser, qu'il approfondit en glissant sa main derrière eux jusqu'à la nuque de Duo.

- Tu as bien dormi ? demande Heero lorsqu'ils rompent leur échange, en reprenant ce qu'il était en train de faire.

- Oui, mais tu m'as manqué, au réveil.

- Je comptais monter le petit-déjeuner, je ne pensais pas que tu te réveillerais déjà. Il est à peine 9h30.

Duo, toujours collé contre son dos et ses bras autour de sa taille, dépose un baiser sur son épaule.

- Si tu étais aussi resté au lit, j'aurais sûrement pu dormir encore longtemps, tu m'as épuisé, cette nuit... Mais dès que je ne sens plus ta présence, j'ai froid, et ça me réveille.

- Je t'ai pourtant recouvert de la couette, enkeli.

- Ce n'est pas de cette chaleur là dont j'ai besoin. Ce n'est pas cette chaleur qui vient me chercher dans le monde angoissant des cauchemars pour me ramener dans le monde apaisant des rêves, après un rapide passage rassurant dans le monde réel où je peux avoir la confirmation que tu es bien là, près de moi.

Heero laisse aller sa tête en arrière pour la poser sur son épaule.

- Je suis désolé, dans ce cas, je tenais vraiment à te préparer le petit-déjeuner.

- C'est pas grave, honey, tu m'as pas abandonné pour une mauvaise raison. Te voir aux fourneaux est un spectacle des plus intéressants, et que tu aies fait tout ça pour moi me touche. Merci.

- Ça me fait plaisir, assure-t-il en embrassant sa joue, avant de continuer sa préparation. Je ne vaux pas Gudrun, tu sais, mais...

- Mais c'est fait avec amour, alors je suis certain que ce sera délicieux. Et puis Gudrun, c'est un peu son métier, elle fait ça depuis des années !

- Mon père dit toujours qu'elle est née avec un rouleau à pâtisserie dans une main, un fouet et une cocotte dans l'autre.

- Un fouet et une cocotte ? répète Duo en pouffant. Il est conscient que ces mots peuvent être pris dans un tout autre sens ?

- C'est d'Odin dont on parle, Duo.

- C'est vrai, il ne peut qu'en être conscient !

- Hn. Même s'il fait comme si ce n'était pas le cas. Enkeli, tu veux bien goûter ? demande-t-il en trempant son doigt dans le saladier de crème, avant de le lui tendre.

Duo ne répond pas et engloutit son doigt, voulant éviter que ça ne goûte entre-temps, mais un peu de crème s'échappe et atterrit sur l'épaule nue d'Heero.

Il prend le temps de bien nettoyer son doigt, jusqu'à faire rougir Heero, qui fronce les sourcils de désapprobation, avant de s'occuper de son épaule, avec tant de ferveur qu'il lui en laisse une trace.

Il y dépose encore un tendre baiser, fier de son œuvre, avant de relever le visage vers Heero.

- C'est délicieux, honey, lui assure-t-il avec un grand sourire. C'est quoi, exactement ?

- On appelle ça "la Crème des Trolls", explique Heero. C'est fait à base d'airelles.

- Quel drôle de nom ! Ça a un meilleur aspect et certainement un meilleur goût que le Troll.

- Je sais pas, j'en ai jamais mangé, répond-il en lui donnant un rapide baiser au passage, alors qu'il se détache pour ranger la crème dans le frigo, où elle doit reposer durant une heure.

Duo rit à cette remarque.

- Dis, je peux t'aider à faire quelque chose ?

- Puisque c'est raté pour le petit-déjeuner au lit, on peut le prendre sur la terrasse, qu'en penses-tu ? On a vue sur le lac, si on ouvre la porte.

- Tu vas te rhabiller ?

- Quoi ? C'est quoi cette question ?

- Et bien, disons que si petit-déjeuner sur la terrasse implique que tu remettes quelque chose sur ton dos, explique-t-il en se rapprochant pour l'entourer de ses bras, je préfère rester ici et profiter de cette vue-là.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de rester dans cette tenue, c'est simplement que cuisiner m'a donné chaud, répond-il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Duo avise la poêle sur la cuisinière.

- Tu n'as quand même pas utilisé la cuisinière sans te protéger, Heero ?

- Tout est électrique, je ne craignais rien.

- Quand même... proteste Duo en passant ses mains sur son torse.

- Je ne le referai plus, promet-il en scellant sa promesse d'un tendre baiser.

- Ok. Je suis chiant, je sais, mais je veux pas que tu te blesses.

- J'ai compris, enkeli, t'en fais pas. On va s'installer, avant que tout ne refroidisse ?

- Oui !

Duo charge ce qu'il peut dans ses bras et se dirige vers la terrasse, en grimaçant, parce que Heero a passé une chemise.

- Je la laisse ouverte, le rassure-t-il en posant le reste du petit-déjeuner sur la table. Si toi, tu en fais autant, ajoute-t-il en se rapprochant pour faire sauter les boutons de sa chemise. La terrasse est chauffée, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je ne m'inquiète absolument pas.

- Parfait. Assis-toi, je vais ouvrir la porte.

Duo s'installe et lui sert son café, alors qu'il fait l'aller-retour, puis se prépare son chocolat.  
Après sa première gorgée, comme d'habitude, il se sent vraiment totalement bien.  
Depuis qu'il est avec Heero, ça ne le dérange pas tant que ça, s'il tarde un peu à la prendre ; dès le réveil, il lui offre d'autres plaisirs tout aussi indispensables à ses journées, à présent.

- Merci, lui dit Heero en s'asseyant en face de lui.

Duo découvre alors ce que Heero a préparé avec amour, dans les plats maintenus au chaud : des gaufres.  
Il se lève donc pour aller l'embrasser et le remercier, avant de reprendre sa place.

- Ce sont des vafler, des gaufres traditionnelles de chez nous.

- Alors il manque quelque chose... remarque Duo en parcourant la table des yeux. Ah, il est là ! ajoute-t-il en découvrant ce qu'il cherche. Le fameux brunost (1), sans lequel on ne peut pas qualifier le petit-déj de traditionnel !

Heero sourit.

- Tu commences à bien connaître nos traditions.

- Au bout de 4 mois à vivre ici, il serait temps !

- Hn. Alors écoute la leçon du jour, enkeli : la manière la plus authentique et typique de déguster des vafler, c'est effectivement avec du brunost, mais il faut y ajouter ceci, explique Heero en attrapant un pot qu'il ouvre.

- C'est de la confiture, devine Duo.

Heero trempe son doigt et le lui présente pour qu'il goûte.

- Hmmm, c'est trop bon. Confiture de fruits rouges, c'est ça ?

- Hn.

Il récupère son doigt, que Duo a remis dans sa bouche, puis, sous son regard un peu suspicieux, lui prépare une gaufre selon la recette traditionnelle et la lui tend.  
Duo grimace, puis mord dedans, les yeux fermés... et les rouvrent rapidement.

- Mais c'est super bon ! C'est bizarre, mais pas désagréable du tout !

- Le brunost laisse un goût sucré, sur la fin, c'est pour ça que le mélange sucré-salé n'est pas aussi déroutant que dans d'autres plats.

- C'est aussi que j'adore le caramel salé, et c'est à ça que me fait penser le brunost.

- Je t'en prépare une autre, alors ?

- S'il te plaît ! Et moi, je te prépare tes brioches.

- D'accord, accepte-t-il. Merci.

- Merci à toi, lui répond Duo avant de l'embrasser.

Ils continuent de manger et de discuter, puis le silence s'installe, alors qu'ils font aller leurs regards du lac au visage de l'autre.

- Duo, reprend soudain Heero, tu aimes vraiment Asgard ?

Duo repose sa dernière gaufre, nature, celle-ci.

- Bien sûr, et tu le sais bien, honey !

- Je veux dire, tu aimes Asgard au point de pouvoir vouloir y vivre, un jour ?

- Heero...

Le regard un peu fuyant sous ses sourcils froncés, il a cette mine renfrognée qui faisait souvent osciller Duo entre irritation et attendrissement, avant qu'ils ne tombent amoureux... et le reconnaissent.

- Sans prendre en considération ton passé et tout ce qui te bloque, simplement... Comme ça, dans l'absolu, c'est un lieu où tu pourrais vouloir vivre ?

Duo s'essuie les mains et se lève pour aller s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Heero, une jambe de chaque côté, face à lui.

- Oui, Heero, Asgard est un endroit que j'aime énormément et où je me verrai bien y vivre et mourir. Oui, Heero, tu es celui que j'aime et avec qui je me verrai bien vivre et dans les bras de qui je voudrai mourir, le plus tard possible. Tu me crois ?

- Bien sûr, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai posé cette question.

- Dis-moi pourquoi, alors ? Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose.

- Tu serais prêt à tout quitter pour vivre ici ? Je ne parle pas de ta mère et de ton frère, mais de ce qui fait ta vie, aujourd'hui, à Eldeux.

- Ce qui fait ma vie ?

- Ta famille, tes amis, la Clinique de ton père...

- Et bien... Les amis, on a pas besoin de les voir tous les jours pour rester aussi proches, l'amitié va au-delà. Mon travail... disons que mon père et la clinique ont plus besoin de moi que moi d'y travailler, mais ils se débrouillent très bien sans moi. Ton père m'a encore dit, il y a deux jours, que si je voulais travailler ici, il y aurait toujours un poste pour moi. Ma famille... Et bien, un peu plus de trois heures de route séparent Asgard d'Eldeux, c'est pas si loin, et mon père autant que Trowa et Quatre peuvent venir, aussi. Depuis un moment, j'ai une autre famille, tout aussi importante : toi, Heero.

- Duo...

- Ai-je répondu à ta question ? demande-t-il alors que Heero pose sa tête contre son cou.

- Je suis désolé, enkeli.

- Pourquoi, Heero ?

- Ta réponse me rend heureux.

Duo le force à relever le visage vers lui en le lui prenant entre ses deux mains.

- Il n'y a qu'une chose qui m'empêche de rendre tout ça concret, honey. Tant que je n'aurais pas rompu ce lien avec mon passé, nous serons dans l'impasse. C'est le seul mur à abattre pour que nous soyons ensemble, sans plus se poser de question. Mais en aucun cas, tu m'entends, _jamais_ au grand _jamais_, je n'ai songé une seule seconde que tu puisses, toi, devoir renoncer à quoi que ce soit de ta vie, ici. C'est tout simplement inconcevable, pour moi. Je ne t'enfermerai pas, avec moi, dans cette prison que je me suis créé, année après année.

Heero ferme les yeux et soupire, alors que Duo embrasse son front, puis le regarde de nouveau.

- C'est difficile, pour moi, l'enjeu est tellement important. Je ne veux pas te perdre, alors je serais prêt à te suivre dans cette prison, si je peux t'y aimer le reste de ma vie. Mais ce serait aussi très égoïste, il y a tant de choses qui reposent sur moi, ici...

- Je sais tout cela. Je comprends bien pourquoi tu es l'héritier de ton père, toi, le plus jeune de ses enfants, le demi-sang, je sais ce que ça vous a coûté, à tous. Si je te demandais de me suivre, ça voudrait dire que je ne t'aime pas vraiment, parce que ça te conduirait à renoncer à une partie de ce que tu es. Et j'aime chaque partie de toi. Même celle que je viens juste de découvrir, l'informaticien de génie, je l'aime déjà.

- Duo...

- Non, mais c'est vrai. C'est aussi ce que tu me demandes, en voulant que je reste ici. Mais la partie à laquelle je dois renoncer, c'est une part de moi qui m'enchaîne et m'empêche d'avancer. Seule une personne qui m'aime comme tu m'aimes peut m'amener à le faire, en m'entourant de son amour, pour que ce soit le moins douloureux possible. C'est pour ça, honey, que tu dois _absolument_ rester hors de cette cage pour pouvoir m'en sortir. Ce que tu arrives doucement à faire, je le sens bien, au fond de moi. Et... et ça me terrifie, je suis tellement effrayé par tout ça, honey... avoue-t-il, sa gorge se serrant de plus en plus. Mais je t'aime si fort et tu me rends si heureux, que je ne veux pas échouer... Je veux y arriver... pour toi, termine-t-il en se serrant contre lui. Il le faut...

Heero l'embrasse dans le cou et le berce doucement, lui murmurant des mots plein de tendresse pour l'apaiser.

En quelques mots, en une poignée de secondes, la situation s'est renversée : Duo qui le rassurait, si confiant et sûr de lui, est soudain redevenu le jeune adulte encore profondément marqué par un événement déterminant de son adolescence.

Et lui, Heero, redevient l'adulte qui porte la lanterne pour éclairer cette route qu'il redoute tant de prendre.

- Tu te dis sûrement que je ne suis pas à même de comprendre cette peur, Duo. Pourtant, je la connais et la vis, également.

- Tu as peur... de revivre l'abandon de ta mère, à travers notre histoire, c'est bien ça ?

- Hn. Ce que j'éprouve pour toi me terrifie encore, tu sais. J'ai arrêté de lutter, j'ai accepté mes sentiments, accepté d'être heureux avec toi et de te rendre heureux. Parce que c'est ce que nous cherchons tous, ne plus souffrir. Et en niant notre lien, c'est ce que je nous infligeais. Mais depuis, cet amour me terrifie par sa puissance, qui ne cesse de croître, de jour en jour, par tous les signes reçus, le fait que ce soit arrivé si vite et que ce soit si fort. Tu prends une place considérable dans ma vie, Duo, et si tu devais ne plus l'avoir, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais faire face.

- Tu as l'air si confiant et fort, Heero, alors, sans oublier que tout ça est aussi difficile pour toi, j'ai du mal à imaginer la profondeur de ton inquiétude.

- C'est mon propre combat, enkeli. Tu sais, certains matins, je me réveille dans tes bras ou toi dans les miens, je te regarde et je me dis que je t'aime trop pour te laisser partir. La journée passe, plus ou moins pleine de toi, selon le temps qu'on a pu passer ensemble, le temps où j'ai pu m'autoriser à penser librement à toi, car tu ne quittes pas un instant mes pensées. Le soir arrive, on s'endort dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et alors je me dis que je t'aime trop pour te retenir, malgré toi.

- Je suis tellement désolé... soupire Duo, plus qu'ému, en le serrant plus fort.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être.

- Des fois, je me dis qu'il aurait peut-être mieux valu pour toi que tu ne me rencontres jamais.

- Je ne veux plus jamais entendre une telle bêtise, Duo, le gronde-t-il presque, très sérieusement cependant.

- Mais il y a quelque temps encore, tu étais si froid, si distant, rien ne semblait pouvoir t'atteindre ni te blesser...

- Tu es bien placé pour savoir que ce n'était qu'une apparence. Moi aussi, j'avais construit ma prison de glace autour de moi, et tu l'as faite fondre, pas à pas. J'ai toujours les mêmes peurs, je te l'ai dit. Je redoute toujours l'après toi, si tu décidais de repartir, et ma capacité à gérer ça.

- Je voudrais tant pouvoir t'en libérer.

- En acceptant d'essayer de te détacher de ton passé, c'est ce que tu fais. Nous avons chacun un adversaire, mais nous visons le même but, ensemble, on s'entraide pour y arriver.

- Tu es bien plus fort que moi, Heero.

- Je peux l'être pour deux, tu le sais. Quand tu ouvriras les yeux sur tes capacités et prendra confiance en toi, tu verras combien tu es fort, également.

- J'aimerais te croire.

- Le temps me donnera raison. Mais je vais te dire pourquoi je te parais si fort, Duo. C'est simplement parce que je me fiche de demain, puisque aujourd'hui, tu es là. Quand demain deviendra aujourd'hui, alors je m'en inquiéterai et gérerai la situation, selon si tu es là, ou non. Pas avant. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me projetterai dans un avenir où je pourrai ne pas t'y retrouver, ce qui me détruirait, alors que tu es là, aujourd'hui, et que je peux profiter du bonheur de ta présence, bien réelle ?

Duo soupire contre son cou.

- Tu as raison.

- Comme toujours.

- Hey ! proteste-t-il en se redressant. Tu ne...

Il s'interrompt, parce que face au regard et à l'expression de Heero, il a carrément perdu ses mots.

- Je t'aime trop pour mon propre bien, honey, tu es dangereux pour ma santé. Et pourtant, je ne me suis rarement senti aussi bien de toute ma vie.

- Alors ne changeons rien. Carpe diem, Duo, c'est toi qui m'a appris ça. C'est toi qui m'a appris à t'aimer au présent.

Duo lui sourit, et préférant cette fois se taire et agir, il embrasse très longuement Heero, faisant inévitablement grimper la température autour et en eux.

- Dis, honey... reprend-il en déposant de petits baisers le long de sa mâchoire.

- Hn...

- Je peux rester encore ici ?

- Ce n'est pas... pratique pour... terminer de petit-déjeuner...

- Parce que t'as encore faim ? demande-t-il en frôlant son oreille.

- Je parlais... pour toi...

- Dans ce cas... ça peut s'arranger.

Il s'écarte avec un sourire torve, qui met Heero sur la voie de ses pensées, qui se confirme lorsqu'il le voit récupérer la bombe de crème fouettée sur la table.

- Duo, tu sais que si tu joues à ça, tu risques de sérieusement m'exciter...

- Et tu crois que je vise un autre but ? répond-il en lui ôtant lentement sa chemise, en profitant pour embrasser sa peau à portée de ses lèvres.

- Mais avec la nuit... qu'on a passé... tu dois avoir besoin... de laisser passer... un peu... de temps...

Duo se redresse et commence à secouer la bombe en souriant.

- Et bien, nous allons prendre tout notre temps, deary... Et puis, il y a d'autres moyens de te satisfaire, non ? ajoute-t-il en dessinant de jolies fleurs autour des tétons d'Heero, déjà durcis par ses précédents baisers.

- Duo...

- Hummm ? répond-il en attaquant sa dégustation.

- Ta mère ne t'a... jamais appris... à ne pas jouer... avec la nourriture ?

Duo prend le temps d'ôter toute la crème sur ses tétons, lui arrachant de nouveaux gémissements, avant de remonter par petits baisers jusqu'à ses lèvres.

- Si, honey, répond-il appuyé contre elles. Et Solo, ainsi que les Sœurs et même le Père Maxwell avant elle, si tu veux tout savoir.

- Vilain garçon... désobéissant...

Duo se recule pour échapper à la morsure qu'il tente d'infliger à ses lèvres et ce faisant, il appuie involontairement sur l'entrejambe déjà torturée d'Heero.*  
Heero qui, du coup, se mord sa propre lèvre et enfoui son visage dans le cou de Duo, après l'avoir entouré de ses bras.

- _Très_ vilain... garçon... gémit-il, avant de mordiller son cou.

- Absolument paaaaaaas, se défend Duo, en l'obligeant à se reculer et lâcher sa peau, déjà rougie et marquée. Si je ne gaspille pas la nourriture, je peux m'amuser, non ?

- C'est pas du gâchis... ce que tu es en train... de me faire ? réplique Heero, alors que Duo, toujours armé de sa bombe de crème, lui a dessiné un joli cœur sur l'épaule.

Il le lape lentement, puis aspire la peau humide, lui laissant une nouvelle trace, près de celle d'une légère morsure datant d'un moment particulièrement intense, durant la nuit.  
Chacun de ses mouvements est une torture pour Heero, qui sent le feu le parcourir, le brûler même, au niveau de chaque partie de son corps en contact avec le sien, séparés ou non par leurs vêtements.

- Duo...

- Ce n'est pas du gâchis, puisque je nettoie tout.

Il laisse Heero lui retirer sa chemise, puis l'oblige à renverser la tête en arrière, avec douceur, et lui fait légèrement entrouvrir les lèvres, sur lesquelles il dépose une rose de chantilly... qu'il s'empresse de dévorer, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien, poussant très loin son exploration.

Lorsqu'il consent à libérer Heero, il est ravi de constater qu'il a des étoiles dans les yeux...  
Et un "problème" de plus en plus important sous la ceinture...

- Duo... tu vas me rendre... fou... halète-t-il, alors que Duo a repris ses activités de chantilly body painting sur son torse.

- Moi, je m'amuse déjà comme un fou !

Heero suit des yeux les mouvements de Duo, qui commence à glisser le long de son torse, se relevant de ses cuisses pour pouvoir se glisser entre elles, et pouvoir le nettoyer, comme promis.

Lorsqu'il sent les doigts de Duo défaire son pantalon, il ne peut retenir un soupir, soulagé de sa pression.

- Duo... Qu'est-ce que...

- Je t'ai dit que je nettoierai absolument tout, loved one. C'est bon, la crème fouettée, mais ça coule vite, sur une peau chaude et humide, surtout à la verticale, explique-t-il en faisant glisser le pantalon d'Heero, et son boxer dans la foulée, profitant pour le couvrir de baisers papillons.

Effectivement, Heero sent la crème, devenue encore plus liquide, couler le long de son torse jusqu'à son nombril, où Duo la récupère, le faisant se crisper sur sa chaise.

Entre ses mains qui le caressent, sa bouche qui le dévore, et ses cheveux qui le frôlent, Heero est soumis à la plus délicieuse des tortures.  
Il s'abandonne totalement, laissant son homme, tour à tour pêcheur, tentateur, ange, tortionnaire et Dieu du plaisir, le guider vers sa délivrance, vers l'extase qu'il sent arriver avec de délicieux frissons d'anticipation...

Duo le comprend également.

C'est pourquoi il décide rapidement de centrer la plus grande partie de son attention sur son désir, qui ne cesse de vibrer entre ses doigts, en lui donnant l'un des baiser les plus intimes qui soient.

En voyant Duo le prendre ainsi dans sa bouche, si chaude à cet instant, entre ses lèvres tellement douces qui s'enroulent autour de lui, Heero se sent partir.  
Il se fait violence pour ne pas se libérer trop rapidement, tant la tension et le plaisir sont forts.

Mais la torture semble ne pas avoir de fin, pour lui : Duo continue d'avancer de plus en plus loin, et ne s'immobilise qu'une fois Heero profondément enfoncé en lui, plus qu'il ne l'a jamais été...

Alors seulement, il commence à bouger, et uniquement sa langue.

Mais Heero n'a guère le temps de s'interroger sur toutes les sensations qui l'envahissent, ni d'apprécier longtemps ses caresses : la pression exercée par la bouche de Duo, sa gorge contre laquelle il se sent butter, ses lèvres qui le serrent doucement et sa langue qui le taquine, ont rapidement raison de lui.

Duo, qui a reconnu les signes, se recule très légèrement pour pouvoir accueillir le fruit de sa jouissance, qu'il imagine déjà puissante.

Et il ne s'y trompe pas...

Heero, incapable de retenir un cri, se libère longuement, ses mains crispées dans ses cheveux, mais sans violence ni douleur pour Duo, qui en prend note malgré le fait qu'il soit si concentré pour ne rien laisser échapper.

Il n'a jamais accepté ça de personne, cette acte si intime poussé aussi loin, hormis de Wufei, "son initiateur".  
Pourtant, peut-être est-ce dû à l'âge, mais il n'y a qu'avec Heero qu'il se sent si à l'aise avec cette pratique-là.

Il se relève enfin et se réinstalle à califourchon, face à Heero, pour l'embrasser et lui faire ainsi partager son plaisir au travers d'un langoureux baiser.

Malgré la grande fatigue dans laquelle l'a plongé sa jouissance explosive, lui coupant le souffle, Heero se reprend rapidement, volant son oxygène à Duo, puis rompt leur baiser et le repousse légèrement.

- A moi de jouer, enkeli, explique-t-il face à son regard interrogateur.

Un bruit fait se tourner Duo et il sourit en voyant que c'est la bombe de chantilly, qu'Heero est en train d'agiter, qui en est responsable.

- Honey...

- Tourne-toi, le coupe-t-il.

La manière dont il a prononcé ces mots fait immédiatement réagir Duo, qui laisse échapper un drôle de son, entre soupir et gémissement, tout en s'exécutant.

Heero profite que Duo se soit relevé pour le débarrasser de ses vêtements, dont son pantalon déjà ouvert par ses propres soins lorsqu'il s'occupait si dévotement de lui, pour se soulager d'une pression conséquente, et éviter qu'elle ne le déconcentre et pénalise son amant.

Duo se laisse guider par Heero, qui le fait se rasseoir sur ses genoux, dos à lui et docilement, ramène ses cheveux sur son épaule pour s'offrir à son amant, excité par la situation dans laquelle il les a mis.

- Veux-tu essayer de deviner ce que j'écris, enkeli ?

- Vas-y...

Heero sourit et commence à écrire, appuyant bien l'embout sur la peau frissonnante.

Si, au départ, Duo arrive à deviner, son esprit est bien vite embrumé par le désir et le plaisir, d'autant plus qu'Heero a glissé une de ses mains le long de sa cuisse jusqu'à son érection de plus en plus douloureuse, pour l'en soulager.

Heero abandonne la crème, trouvant la peau de Duo bien plus appétissante, nature.

Sans cesser de s'occuper de lui par devant, il l'amène à se pencher de plus en plus, descendant lui même toujours plus bas, jusqu'à son tatouage, sur lequel il s'attarde.

Duo, qui se retient à la chaise face à lui pour ne pas s'écrouler, est de plus en plus fébrile : le souffle court, il n'arrive plus à articuler un seul mot, alors qu'il sent la main d'Heero accélérer ses mouvements et ses dents se refermer avec douceur et gourmandise sur son appétissant postérieur, traçant un chemin jusqu'à son intimité.

Lorsque sa langue effleure l'anneau du muscle, Duo se libère brutalement dans sa main.  
Heero le retient, l'empêchant de tomber, puis le porte jusqu'à la chaise longue, sur laquelle il l'étend, pour pouvoir reprendre la où sa soudaine jouissance les a interrompu.

Cette fois, c'est Duo qui est totalement soumis à la torture de ses doigts et de sa langue au creux de son corps.

Soucieux de ne pas blessé Duo, bien qu'il soit maintenant plus qu'habitué à son corps, Heero s'attarde longuement à cette préparation avant de répondre à ses demandes, qui deviennent de véritables appels au secours, et de le prendre, enfin.

Sérieusement excités par tous ces préliminaires, leur tendre étreinte se fait rapidement plus passionnée, les amenant très vite à se libérer ensemble, serrés l'un contre l'autre, avec cette impression si grisante qu'ils se fondent en un seul et même corps.

Peu à peu, ils reprennent doucement leur souffle, toujours étroitement enlacés, leurs mains caressant tendrement leurs peaux encore brûlantes.

- Honey...

- Hn ?

- La porte du jardin...

- Hn ?

- Euh... elle est restée ouverte...

Heero l'embrasse dans le cou.

- Et alors... ?

- T'as des voisins, ou un truc dans le genre ?

- "_Un truc dans le genre" _? répète-t-il en se redressant sur un coude, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'aimerais savoir si quelqu'un aurait pu nous avoir vus ? Est-ce qu'il y a du passage ?

- C'est rare, enkeli, ne t'inquiète pas. Et quand bien même, on est chez nous.

Duo ouvre de grands yeux, avant de se mordre la lèvre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiète Heero en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Tu as dit "chez nous".

- C'est parce que je le ressens ainsi. Tu es ici chez toi, Duo, comme mon père et moi t'avons toujours dit que tu étais chez toi, au Manoir et au Domaine entier.

- Alors, tu ne voulais pas dire... Non, bien sûr...

De nouveau, Heero dégage les quelques mèches qui barrent le front de Duo.

- Si, Duo. Bien sûr que j'aimerais que ça devienne notre chez nous. J'y pense de cette façon, mais pas pour tout de suite. Pour moi, ça le sera, le jour où tu poseras tes valises et me demandera de changer quelques trucs dans la déco, apportant de toi, mettant ta touche personnelle dans ce lieu. Où nous choisirons ensemble de...

- Heero, s'il te plaît, arrête... murmure-t-il, la gorge nouée par une soudaine angoisse, tout en se blottissant dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé, je me suis emporté, s'excuse-t-il en le serrant contre lui pour calmer ses légers tremblements. Pardonne-moi...

- C'est moi qui suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas encore... Pas si vite... Pas comme ça...

- Je sais, mon ange, je m'excuse vraiment d'avoir été aussi loin. Je suis tellement heureux que je me suis complètement oublié.

- C'est de ma faute aussi, je suis bien conscient que j'avance et que je recule...

- Ce qui est normal. Au moins, tu fais quelques pas en avant. Même si tu reviens aussi en arrière, tu sais maintenant que tu es capable d'avancer. Je t'ai dit que nous irions à ton rythme, cesse de t'inquiéter, d'accord ?

- Ok. On en parle plus, alors ?

- Ce n'est plus utile pour l'instant.

- Bien. Alors, pour changer complètement de sujet, est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour qu'on prenne un bon bain, honey ? Ça nous délassera. A moins que tu avais prévu autre chose ?

- C'est une excellente idée. Je pensais seulement passer saluer et remercier Hilda et te faire découvrir un peu les alentours. Nous aurons largement le temps pour cela, cette après-midi. Nous pourrons même nager dans le lac, si le froid ne te décourage pas.

- A voir ! En tout cas, ce programme me plaît !

- Alors, on monte ?

- Je te rejoins en haut, je m'occupe de débarrasser, répond Duo en se levant.

- Non, je vais le faire, tu...

Duo pose un doigt sur sa bouche, avant de le remplacer par ses lèvres.

- Je ne suis pas un invité, ni un étranger, honey, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non...

- Alors si je fais ici comme chez moi, il est normal pour moi de participer aux tâches quotidiennes, explique-t-il en se rhabillant. En rangeant la cuisine, je pourrai voir ce que tu as et préparer le repas, à mon tour. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Heero secoue la tête, enfilant ses vêtements, lui aussi.

- J'en dis que tu es incroyable.

Duo passe ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse encore.

- Je prends ça pour un accord. Je fais au plus vite et te rejoins directement dans la baignoire. Ne t'y endors pas, surtout !

- Je t'y attendrai bien sagement.

- Parfait. A tout de suite.

Heero lui vole un dernier baiser, puis va fermer la porte du jardin, avant de monter... non sans avoir chargé ses bras le plus qu'il pouvait, entre la terrasse et la cuisine, pour aider Duo, qui l'en chasse d'une petite claque sur les fesses.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils se retrouvent tous les deux dans un bon bain parfumé, Duo allongé sur Heero, sa tête posée sur son épaule, un bras passé dans le creux entre ses reins et la baignoire, l'autre replié sur son torse, sous l'eau, sa main enlacée à celle d'Heero.

De son autre bras, Heero l'enserre tendrement, laissant glisser ses doigts le long de son dos et sur ses reins.

- Enkeli...

- Hmmm ?

- Est-ce que tu as fait de la danse ?

- Non, ronronne-t-il. Pourquoi ?

- Tu es presque aussi cambré qu'un danseur classique. Ta chute de rein est vertigineuse.

- Hmmm... Trop marqué ? grimace-t-il.

- Absolument pas. Elle me donne le vertige par sa sensualité et ce qu'elle évoque, pas à cause de la prononciation de sa courbe.

- C'est super technique, comme description, honey... Ça veut dire que ma chute de rein ne te dérange pas, telle qu'elle est ?

- Je l'adore, assure-t-il en lui relevant le menton pour l'embrasser. Surtout lorsqu'on fait l'amour et que tu es assis sur moi.

- Pourtant on est face à face, tu ne la vois pas...

- Mais je _la sens_, enkeli... Quand la tension devient insoutenable, tu poses tes mains derrière toi, prenant appui sur mes genoux, et tu te cambres en rejetant la tête en arrière. A ce moment là, je sens tes cheveux qui caressent mes jambes, je te sens durcir encore contre mon ventre, alors que mes mains glissent sur tes reins, et généralement, ca annonce pour moi la perte de tout contrôle... Tu es tellement magnifique, dans ces moments là, c'est pas étonnant.

- Je ne savais pas que ça te faisait un tel effet... J'aurais pu le deviner, tu es vraiment très passionné quand on se retrouve dans cette position.

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Oh si !

- La position ou que je sois passionné ?

- Les deux ! C'est dans cette position que je te sens le mieux, que j'ai le plus l'impression de ne faire qu'un, avec toi. Maintenant, je sais pourquoi tu te donnes et tu me donnes tellement, dans ces moments-là... Merci, le patinage !

- Le patinage ?

- Oui, honey. Je n'ai pas fait de danse, mais du patinage artistique, le fait d'être cambré de cette façon peut venir de là.

- Tu as fait du patinage artistique ?

- Oui. Au collège, Solo, Trowa et moi, on faisait tous deux sports. Solo faisait du basket et de l'escalade, Trowa, de la gym et de l'athlétisme, comme tu le sais sûrement déjà. Et moi, je faisais du patinage artistique et de la natation. On faisait pas mal de sport, mais chacun avait son domaine, pour la compet'.

- Tu concourais ?

Duo soupire.

- Jusqu'à la disparition de Solo, oui.

- Tu as arrêté beaucoup de choses, après la perte de ta mère et de Solo : la musique, le sport...

- J'ai continué, mais plus de manière officielle pour devenir professionnel. La musique autant que le sport, la harpe autant que le patinage sont devenu quelque chose d'intime, mon lien avec eux. Ça n'appartenait qu'à nous, je ne voulais plus les partager. C'est Solo qui m'a appris à patiner, c'est lui qui m'entrainait. C'était un excellent patineur.

- Je le suis aussi, tu sais, lui apprend-il en déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux mouillés.

- Je n'en doute pas, tu as de quoi t'entraîner, niveau surface, à Asgard !

- Justement, les lacs ne vont pas tarder à geler solidement, si tu veux, nous...

Il s'interrompt, attendant que Duo lui assène son fameux "demain est un autre jour" ou qu'il lui demande de ne pas poursuivre son idée, surtout avec leur précédente discussion encore très récente.

Mais au contraire, Duo relève son visage vers lui.  
Un visage souriant, mais au regard troublé.

Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de déposer un baiser sur son épaule nue, qui dépasse de l'eau.

- Fais-moi signe dès que ce sera le cas, honey. J'adorerai faire du patinage avec toi.

Heero est heureux de cette réponse.

C'est vrai, Duo l'a dit lui-même, il avance et recule d'un moment à un autre, sans prévenir.  
Heero comprend alors que c'est lorsque ça vient de lui qu'il a plus de facilité à avancer, alors que lorsque c'est une autre personne qui l'oblige, par ses mots, à se projeter, il se braque, angoisse et recule.

Il n'insiste donc pas et laisse Duo s'exprimer sur le sujet, l'encourageant sans en avoir l'air.

- J'adorerai aussi.

- Tu sais, c'est très difficile de trouver le bon partenaire. J'ai rarement été satisfait, en duo, ces dernières années, même juste pour m'amuser, alors je ne faisais plus que du solo. Sauf des fois avec Trowa. Quatre n'aime pas trop ça... Je m'inquiète pas pour nous deux, vu comme nos corps s'harmonisent en tous lieux, je n'ai aucun doute que ce sera aussi le cas, sur la glace. Est-ce que je m'avance trop ?

- Non, je suis plutôt du même avis. Nous vérifierons cela, quand on y sera.

- Je... J'ai hâte d'y être.

- Moi aussi, enkeli.

Heero le serre fort contre lui et embrasse le sommet de son crâne.

Duo lui rend son étreinte, puis se détache et se retourne, s'installant entre ses jambes, cette fois, le dos calé contre son torse, sa tête renversée sur son épaule.  
Heero noue leurs mains sur le ventre de Duo et pose son menton sur son épaule.

Ils se laissent ensuite glisser dans une douce langueur, profitant pleinement de ce moment de plénitude et de bonheur pur et simple...

_._

_._

_A suivre..._

_.  
_

_

* * *

_

**_._**

**Notes générales :**

(0) **Wing Enéalogie** : en fait, le vrai nom de ce logiciel est **Win-Généalogie XP.** Voici la présentation publicitaire _le WinGénéalogie vous donne la possibilité d'éditer vos pedigrees jusqu'à 7 générations en vous permettant d'ajouter vos propres lignées de chevaux à la base de chevaux déjà existante (Plus de 10.000 chevaux dont tous les étalons faisant la monte, réactualisé chaque année). Crée en collaboration avec des professionnels des croisements, WinGénéalogie XP vous apportera avec une facilité surprenante les **pedigrees** de vos chevaux et de vos **simulations de croisements**_.  
Ce n'est pas le seul logiciel qui existe, celui-ci est utilisable par tout le monde, mais il en existe de plus complexes. Ces simulations permettent de définir les caractéritiques du poulain qui naîtrait de tel ou tel croisement, et d'anticiper ainsi ou de répondre aux besoins des propriétaires et des professionnels.  
Autre exemple : **Genequs**, _"une base de données généalogique équine, régulièrement enrichie, qui contient à ce jour plus de 210.000 chevaux toutes races confondues. Il ne s'agit pas d'une copie du S.I.R.E. ( _Système d'Information Relatif aux Equidés, il gère une base de données nationale avec l'ensemble des équidés identifiés et immatriculés en France.) _mais d'une reprise partielle des stud-books les plus anciens, notamment ceux de Selle Français et de Pur Sang Anglais, l'origine la plus lointaine datant de 1764"._

A ne pas confondre avec les jeux de simulation et d'élevage, bien sûr !

(1) **le brunost **est un fromage norvégien, à base de lait de chèvre à pâte dure et compacte. C'est la pièce maîtresse du petit-déjeuner traditionnel norvégien. Il se déguste découpé en tranches avec un ustensile spécial (l'ostehovel) inventé en 1925, sur du pain ou des gaufres. Dans ce dernier cas il sera accompagné de confiture de fruits rouges. Il laisse sur la langue un petit goût de caramel.

**Notes de l'auteure :  
**_¤ se demande si elle se cache ou pas...¤_

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère que ce petit cadeau vous a plus !  
__A bientôt pour la suite !  
__Bises et bonne continuation à tous.  
__Lysa._

_.  
_


	31. Détermination

**Titre** : **L'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des animaux.**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA, flashback.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf les employés du Domaine et les "figurants".

_**Pairing **_: 1x2.

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy Lowe, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner,_ _Odin Lowe, Freya,_ des employés dont Klaus et Gudrun, des figurants, Albéric et Camus.

_**Résumé**_ : une nouvelle semaine qui démarre fort...

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Bonjour. Je vous remercie d'être encore là après tant de chapitres, ainsi que pour vos messages sous toutes les formes possible, votre soutien et vos encouragements. Merci aussi à ceux qui lisent sans se faire connaître, je ne vous oublie pas ! Je n'ai rien de particulier à dire pour ce chapitre, juste que j'espère que vous l'aimerez ! Bonne lecture.

.

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre Trente-Un : Détermination**.

.

.

C'est finalement lundi matin, assez tôt, qu'Heero et Duo regagnent le Domaine, parce qu'ils voulaient profiter au maximum de leur petite retraite en amoureux.

Malgré le fait que leur dernière nuit ait été courte, et qu'ils se soient tous les deux levés tôt, Duo ne dort pas, dans la voiture, et profite du paysage qui défile.  
Ainsi, il se rend compte que si la maison d'Heero est effectivement à une petite demi-heure du port, elle est aussi à près d'une heure, voire plus, du Domaine.

Heero lui a expliqué, durant le week-end, qu'avant d'habiter là, il avait réfléchi longuement à beaucoup de choses, pour pouvoir se décider.  
Son père lui avait confié la liste des différentes propriétés de leur famille et Heero, ne se basant que sur cette liste, en avait retenu quelques unes ; celle-ci était l'une des dernières.

Odin ayant insisté pour qu'il les visite toutes, Heero a quand même fait le voyage jusque-là et dès que la maison lui est apparue, il a su que ce serait celle-ci où il vivrait.  
Le seul lieu, en dehors du Domaine, où il se sentirait chez lui.

Heero se sent chez lui partout, à Asgard, c'est un fait ; mais il n'y a qu'au Domaine et dans cette maison qu'il a le sentiment d'être accueilli, comme s'il était attendu par le lieu lui-même plus que par les personnes y vivant et y travaillant.

"_C'est comme si elle m'avait attendu depuis toujours, il y avait tant de chaleur en elle, ce premier jour où je me suis présenté au portail _" lui a expliqué Heero, avec un doux sourire.

Duo a parfaitement compris ce qu'il a pu éprouver, à cet instant, ayant lui-même eu cette impression que la maison lui ouvrait ses bras pour l'inviter à s'y blottir.  
C'est un sentiment différent qu'il a, de retour au Domaine, mais il n'en reste pas moins chaleureux et doux ; Duo s'y sent vraiment bien.

Il repense à sa conversation avec Heero concernant Asgard : oui, il aime vraiment ce lieu, un monde en soi, et il aurait aimé pouvoir y vivre avec lui, dès à présent...

Si seulement...

- Enkeli... ?

Duo sursaute et se tourne vers Heero, qui vient de se garer sur le parking du Manoir.

- Oui, honey ?

- Tout va bien ? Tu me semblais si loin...

- Excuse-moi, oui, j'étais un peu ailleurs.

Heero lui replace tendrement une mèche de cheveux, échappée de sa natte, derrière son oreille.

- D'accord. On y va ?

- Attends... le retient Duo, avant d'attirer son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser.

Quelques longs baisers plus tard, ils descendent de la voiture.

Un des employés du Manoir s'approche d'eux.

Pour Duo, les gens de maison qui travaillent au Manoir sont une véritable armée de fantômes ; ils sont là, répondant à toutes les attentes dans la seconde, mais ils sont d'une telle discrétion qu'on n'est jamais gêné par leur présence, au point même d'oublier leur existence...

Et de se laisser surprendre dans des situations assez gênantes.

Trowa et Quatre en ont fait les frais, plus que Duo, grâce à Heero qui est capable de les repérer, même perdu entre ses bras.  
Pour le taquiner, les trois autres lui disaient souvent qu'il devait avoir une alarme dans le cerveau ou un capteur de mouvements !

- Bonjour, Mr Heero, bonjour, Mr Duo, les salue-t-il en inclinant la tête.

- Bonjour, Klaus.

- Salut, Klaus ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, Mr Duo, merci. Et vous, Messieurs ?

- Très bien, merci, répond Heero, cette fois-ci, en sortant les sacs du coffre.

Klaus s'avance immédiatement.

- Puis-je vous débarrasser, Mr Heero ?

Il lui tend les sacs.

- Le premier va en cuisine, le second, dans ma chambre ou celle de Duo. Merci, Klaus.

- Bien, Mr Heero.

- Merci, Klaus, ça m'évite de monter, comme ça ! ajoute Duo.

L'employé lui adresse un sourire des plus charmants...  
Qui s'efface rapidement devant le regard perçant d'Heero.

- Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose, Mr Heero ? se reprend-il immédiatement.

Heero fronce les sourcils à l'adresse de Duo, qui a bien du mal à retenir un rire devant la scène à laquelle il vient d'assister et qui pouffe contre son épaule, puis reporte son attention sur Klaus.

- Savez-vous où se trouve mon père ?

- Mr Lowe est aux écuries, Mr Heero, mais je ne saurais vous préciser laquelle.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, ce sera tout, Klaus. Merci.

- Je vous en prie. Je vous souhaite une excellente journée, Mr Heero, Mr Duo.

- Merci, à toi aussi, Klaus !

L'employé incline son visage, mais adresse un sourire hésitant à Duo, avant de rentrer au Manoir.

- Tu lui as fait peur, honey, il ose même plus me sourire, remarque Duo, alors qu'ils prennent le chemin des écuries.

- S'il n'avait pas des intentions cachées sous son sourire, il oserait.

- Vu le regard que tu lui as lancé, j'en doute !

- Je n'empêche personne de te sourire, enkeli, lorsque c'est fait en toute innocence.

- Tu penses qu'il me drague ?

- Il n'a pas ce genre de sourire avec tout le monde.

- Honey, tu crois vraiment qu'il oserait me draguer, sachant qu'on est ensemble, et devant toi, en plus ? Il n'est pas suicidaire !

- Il est idiot.

- Honey...

- Si je me trompe et qu'il t'a souri sans mauvaises intentions, à présent, je suis persuadé qu'il n'aura jamais l'idée de pouvoir te séduire.

- T'es incroyable.

- Je suis amoureux.

Duo, attendri, lui attrape le bras et l'embrasse sur la joue, sans ralentir leur marche.  
Ils ne s'arrêtent qu'une fois aux écuries.

- Tu vas de quel côté ?

- Du tien, si tu vas directement voir DeathScythe.

- Oui. Depuis qu'il a son box à Austri, je prends quelques minutes avec Azul, avant de le rejoindre.

- Alors allons-y. Mon père est sûrement à la sellerie. S'il n'y est pas, je l'appellerai pour savoir où il est.

- Ok, répond Duo, en prenant la direction d'Austri.

Ils s'arrêtent parfois pour échanger quelques mots avec les employés qu'ils croisent, mais ils finissent par arriver devant le box d'Azul.

Azul, le premier coup de foudre de Duo, lorsqu'il est arrivé à Asgard.  
Sans hésitation, Duo entre dans le box pour câliner le cheval, Heero a sa suite.

- C'est ici qu'on s'est rencontré pour la première fois, se souvient Heero. Je n'en revenais pas de te voir brosser Azul.

- J'ai eu deux coups de foudre, ce jour-là. Mais si le premier a été clairement identifié, assimilé et reconnu, le second a mis du temps à faire son effet.

Heero sourit.

- Je ne me suis pas rendu compte de ce qui était en train de me tomber dessus, moi non plus.

- Si ça avait été le cas, tu te serais enfui ! se moque gentiment Duo, en commençant à brosser Azul.

- C'était trop tard, il aurait fallu que je ne croise pas ton regard. Je te promets que j'ai sérieusement douté de ma lucidité, pendant un moment, tu avais tout d'une apparition.

- Tu as eu peur ?

- Non, c'était comme un rêve, mais très rapide.

- Oui, parce que ton attitude, après ça, me donnait plus l'impression d'être ton cauchemar personnifié ! J'avais l'impression que tu me détestais déjà, alors qu'on venait juste de se rencontrer.

- Réflexe d'auto-défense. Tu m'as troublé, tous mes signaux se sont mis en mode alerte.

- A ce point ?

- Je n'avais encore jamais été troublé en présence de quelqu'un. Et puis, il y avait Azul, ajoute-t-il en caressant le chanfrein du cheval, qui se laisse faire docilement. Et puis DS, ta première analyse où tu as bluffé tout le monde. C'était beaucoup trop, trop rapidement.

- Pour toi, oui, je veux bien le croire !

- Mais tu sais, en te regardant, à cet instant, alors que tu m'offres une vision presque identique que la première fois, je comprends un peu mieux ce qui s'est passé.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, parce qu'on est ici depuis à peine une dizaine de minutes, et je crois bien être en train de sérieusement retomber amoureux de toi, enkeli.

Duo en laisse tomber sa brosse, tellement il est ému.

Il abandonne Azul pour entourer Heero de ses bras et l'embrasser.

Comme la première fois où Heero et Duo ont été présentés et que Duo a complètement oublié la présence d'Azul durant le temps qu'a duré leur échange de regard, le cheval lui rappelle son existence en le tirant par le bout de la natte...

Cette fois, après un froncement de sourcils presque identique, Heero et Duo, brusquement interrompus, finissent par rire de bon coeur.

Toutes les personnes présentes aux écuries relèvent la tête en les entendant, certaines cherchant même à apercevoir Heero pour s'assurer que c'est bien son rire qu'ils entendent.  
Mais comme ils reconnaissent parfaitement le rire de Duo, ils en arrivent tous à la conclusion que c'est plus que possible que ce soit bien Heero Yuy Lowe, le Coeur Glacé d'Asgard, qui rit ainsi avec lui.

Même les chevaux ont réagi...

Duo récupère sa natte et fait un dernier câlin à Azul, avant qu'Heero et lui ne sortent du box.  
Ils prennent le temps d'adresser une caresse à chacun des chevaux, jusqu'au dernier box de l'allée, où ils doivent prendre chacun une direction différente.

- Je ne sais pas encore où je serai, à l'heure du déjeuner.

- Si je ne te vois pas ici, je comprendrais que tu as travaillé au bureau. Je te rejoindrai, dans ce cas-là.

- D'accord.

Heero lui relève le menton pour lui donner un doux baiser, rapidement, parce que trop de paires d'yeux curieux autant qu'attendris sont fixés sur eux.

Il a parfois l'impression que tout le monde n'attend que ça, pouvoir surprendre un geste tendre ou amoureux de l'un envers l'autre ; dès qu'ils apparaissent ensemble quelque part, toute l'attention est focalisée sur leur couple.

Et ça l'agace autant que ça le satisfait, puisque de cette façon, nul n'ignore le lien qui les unit et que Duo n'est définitivement plus un corps à prendre, et encore moins un coeur à prendre.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à partir, quelque chose, derrière Duo, attire son attention.

- Regarde qui vient te voir, enkeli.

Duo se retourne et voit DeathScythe, mené par Grégory, qui s'avance jusqu'à eux.  
Duo l'embrasse, Heero lui serre la main.

- Hey, mon grand, mais t'es tout beau, dis-moi ! remarque Duo, tout souriant, en caressant le cheval. Qui c'est qui t'a fait une si jolie natte ? Je vais être jaloux, moi !

- Il ressemble à son maître, comme ça, répond Heero en souriant à Grégory, complice.

Mais Duo, toujours occupé à câliner DS, ne voit rien de leur échange.

- Son maître ? Tu y vas un peu fort, honey.

- DeathScythe est à toi, Duo, affirme Odin en les rejoignant. Bonjour, les garçons.

Heero savait que son père était là, mais pas Duo, qui se retourne vers lui.  
Odin, après avoir embrassé son fils, vient embrasser Duo.

- Bonjour, Mr Lowe.

- Comment allez-vous, tous les deux ?

- Très bien, père.

- La maison d'Heero t'a plu, Duo, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il n'y a pas de mots pour dire à quel point, répond Duo. C'est un endroit magnifique.

- J'étais certain que ce lieu te plairait. Nous en rediscuterons ce soir, au dîner, nous avons tous du travail.

- Bien, Mr Lowe.

- Vous comptez seller et monter DeathScythe, ces prochains jours, si j'ai bien saisi.

- Oui, il est plus que prêt, répond Duo. En plus, il est tout beau ! Ce ruban lui donne un air doux. Ce qu'il est, au fond.

- Ce qu'il _redevient_, grâce à toi. C'est pourquoi nous considérons que tu es son maître, Duo. L'acte de propriété est déjà établi à ton nom, tu n'as plus qu'à signer.

Duo reste un moment sans voix.

- Mr Lowe, je ne peux pas accepter...

- Oh que si ! J'ai déjà été gêné que tu refuses que l'on te paie pour le travail fourni, ici, ce sera donc DeathScythe, ta gratification.

- Je n'ai pas accepté de paiement parce que vous êtes l'un des meilleurs amis de mon père, Mr Lowe. C'est un service, que je vous rends, au nom de l'amitié qui vous lie à mon père. Sans compter que vous pourvoyez à tous mes besoins, ici !

- C'est la moindre des choses, Duo !

- C'est largement suffisant, dans ce cas, DS ne doit pas servir de paiement, il est bien supérieur à la valeur de mon travail.

- Ton travail ne peut s'évaluer, réplique Odin en posant sa main sur son épaule, c'est un trésor inestimable. DeathScythe t'appartient, Duo. Si j'accepte ton travail ici comme un service que tu nous rends, au nom de l'amitié qui me lie à ton père, accepte à ton tour DS comme un cadeau que je te fais, au nom de l'amour qui te lie à mon fils.

Duo laisse aller son regard du père au fils, puis sourit.

- Merci, Mr Lowe, je... je ne sais pas quoi dire...

- Il n'y a rien à ajouter, Duo. Il me suffit de regarder DS, de regarder mon fils, pour comprendre à quel point c'est moi qui te suit redevable.

DS lui donne un coup de tête affectueux contre son épaule, alors qu'il sent les doigts d'Heero glisser entre les siens pour serrer sa main.  
Il sourit à tout le monde, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je suis vraiment très heureux.

Odin sourit et lui presse l'épaule avec tendresse.

- C'est un très bon état d'esprit pour commencer la journée. Allons, au travail, maintenant. Nous ressortirons les violons ce soir. C'est valable pour tous, ajoute-t-il d'une voix forte, résonnant dans l'écurie. Tout le monde reprend le rythme et se concentre sur ses tâches.

Odin n'a pas terminé sa phrase que ses ordres sont déjà exécutés.

Duo et Grégory quittent ensuite Austri avec DeathScythe, alors qu'Odin entraîne Heero à sa suite, à travers l'écurie, lui expliquant certaines choses.

La matinée passe ainsi, et bien qu'il soit également aux écuries, mais du côté de Nordri, Heero n'a pas le temps d'aller voir Duo, même de loin...  
Alors qu'il termine juste une série d'exercices avec Gyllir, un très beau lusitanien à la robe marron (1), il voit avec surprise Duo débarquer... sur DeathScythe !

Un spectacle qui le laisse sans voix quelques minutes, le temps pour Duo de se mettre à sa hauteur, alors qu'il est applaudi par les personnes encore présentes.  
C'est incroyable comme ils vont bien ensemble, comme ils ont l'air en parfaite harmonie, ensemble.

- Duo... Vous êtes magnifiques, tous les deux ! Quelle surprise !

- Pour moi aussi ! Finalement, ça a été plus rapide que prévu !

- Je vois ça...

- Mais c'est pas fini pour autant ! Il a jeté Grégory par terre...

- Il va bien ?

- Un peu vexé, mais ça va. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a réagi comme ça, par contre, et je ne préfère pas insister, pour l'instant. Je suis tellement content de pouvoir le monter, ajoute-t-il en se penchant pour se coller à son encolure.

- Ça fait un moment que tu es dessus ?

- Une demi-heure, au moins.

- Et ça va, tu n'as pas trop mal ? Si j'avais eu le moindre doute que tu sois amené à monter, j'aurais fait plus attention, Duo. Tu aurais dû m'en parler.

- Je n'imaginais vraiment pas que ça irait aussi vite, honey, je t'assure ! Ça ira, ne t'en fais pas. Je mentirais, si je te disais que je ne ressens rien, mais c'est secondaire, parce que je suis content de notre boulot !

- J'aurais dû m'en douter... grimace-t-il.

- Tu sais, il nous a bien fallu trois heures à Greg et moi pour lui faire accepter la selle, mais après, ça a été rapide. Il nous a fait tourner en bourrique, il s'est lui aussi bien amusé, hein, coquin ?

Duo le serre encore et l'embrasse.

- Arrête de tant le câliner...

- T'es jaloux ? demande-t-il en se redressant sur sa selle.

- Non.

- Si, et c'est trop mignon ! J'adore...

Il tend la main pour caresser la joue d'Heero, mais DS recule, l'en empêchant.

- Hey ! protestent-ils tous les deux.

- DS, ça suffit, reprend Duo.

- C'est pas grave, intervient Heero en souriant un peu sadiquement. C'est l'heure de déjeuner, et les chevaux ne sont pas admis au Manoir. La récré est terminée, DeathScythe.

Duo éclate de rire.

- Y en a pas un pour rattrapper l'autre. Rentrons, j'ai une faim de loup !

- D'accord. Où est Grégory ?

- Je lui ai dit que je voulais te faire une surprise et il voulait venir, mais vu l'état dans lequel l'a mis DS, il était plus urgent qu'il passe se doucher.

- Ce cheval est vraiment...

- Chuttt... le coupe Duo. Ne va pas me le vexer, j'ai pas envie de me retrouver par terre.

- Qu'il essaie, et je l'abandonne dans la forêt...

Duo sourit, tout en descendant de selle, imité par Heero.  
Côte à côte, encadrés par leurs chevaux, ils regagnent les écuries.

- J'aimerais faire une balade avec DS, cet après-midi et ensuite le laisser une heure ou deux au pré, avec d'autres chevaux.

- C'est faisable. Tu as juste à décider avec quel groupe tu veux le laisser.

- Vous avez prévu lesquels ?

Heero confie Gyllir à un palefrenier, exceptionnellement, car il préfère s'occuper des chevaux jusqu'au bout, ceci pour pouvoir accompagner Duo et DS jusqu'à Austri.  
Il répond ensuite à sa question et lui explique la répartition prévue et les heures auxquelles certains chevaux rejoindront le pré et d'autres le quitteront.

DS n'a pas vraiment de problèmes avec les autres chevaux, mais certains sont un peu agressifs avec lui, et d'autres, au contraire, sont parfois victimes de son caractère ombrageux.

Il n'a rejoint le "troupeau" que depuis très peu de temps, il faut attendre encore pour qu'il soit parfaitement accepté.

Tout en parlant de ça, Heero et Duo rentrent au Manoir, laissant planer l'idée d'une possible future balade, ensemble, avec Wing et DeathScythe...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Plus tard dans l'après-midi.  
**_**_.  
_**

.

Après avoir laissé DeathScythe au pré et avoir pris une bonne douche, Duo descend pour s'installer sur la terrasse et prendre sa pause.  
Il arrive juste au moment où Gudrun pose la théière et les gâteaux.

- Mr Duo, installez-vous. Comment s'est passée votre après-midi ?

Duo lui fait une bise et s'assoit.

- Très bien ! J'ai fait une longue promenade avec DS et maintenant, il est avec les autres chevaux dans le pré.

- C'est très bien. Vous avez donc terminé votre travail, maintenant que ce cheval est guéri, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il faut que quelqu'un d'autre que moi puisse le monter, Gudrun, c'est un sprinter, à la base. (2)

- Mais c'est votre cheval, non ?

- Les nouvelles vont vite, dites-moi !

- J'avoue en avoir discuté avec Heimdall, il y a quelques semaines.

Duo manque de s'étouffer en avalant de travers.

- Quelques _semaines_ ?

- Ne vous mettez pas dans de tels étant, voyons, Mr Duo, soupire la gouvernante en s'affairant autour de lui.

- Mais vous avez dit quelques _semaines_, Gudrun ! Je pensais que la décision était récente...

- Oh ! non. D'après ce que je sais, Mr Lowe y pense depuis longtemps.

- Heero était au courant ?

- Très certainement.

- Il va m'entendre ! D'ailleurs, il tarde un peu, non ?

- C'est de ma faute, pardonnez-moi, Mr Duo. Il m'a demandé de vous prévenir qu'il n'avait pas le temps de monter prendre le goûter avec vous.

- Il est dans le bureau ?

- Oui.

- Avec son père ?

- Non, le Seigneur est parti avec Dame Frigg.

- Elle était ici ? Elle a croisé Heero ?

- Non, Mr Duo. Elle évite le Manoir, dorénavant, justement pour ne plus avoir à vous croiser, ainsi que Mr Heero.

- Depuis que je suis ici, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'assister à une rencontre entre Odin, Frigg et Heero.

- Elles sont plus que rares, pour le salut de tous. C'est un tel gâchis qu'une femme telle que Dame Frigg se soit laissée dominer par des sentiments si peu vertueux. Enfin, ce n'est pas à une personne de mon rang de faire de telles remarques...

- Vous avez le droit d'avoir votre avis, Gudrun !

- Certes, mais je prends trop facilement confiance, avec vous, Mr Duo. Je ne dois pas me laisser aller de tels propos sur mes maîtres, vous comprenez...

- Bien sûr, mais nous sommes seuls, et je ne suis pas votre maître.

La vieille femme lui sourit.

- Vous êtes adorable, Mr Duo. J'espère que vous resterez encore longtemps, avec nous. L'hiver s'installe et les jours raccourcissent, et vous nous apporteriez cette lumière qui nous manque tant, durant ces quelques mois...

- Je ne peux rien vous promettre, Gudrun. Pourtant, j'aimerais vraiment, parce que je me sens réellement bien, ici.

- Alors je prierai de toute mon âme pour que vous trouviez ce qu'il vous manque pour faire de cet espoir une certitude.

- Merci à vous.

- Je vais retourner à mes fourneaux, avant que Jorga ne brûle ma cuisine ! Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose, Mr Duo ?

- Est-ce que je peux vous emprunter un plateau, je vais apporter une tasse de thé à Heero.

- C'est très gentil à vous, mais croyez-vous qu'il aura le temps ?

Duo sourit et lui fait un clin d'œil.

- La vérité, Gudrun, c'est qu'Heero sait pertinemment que s'il sort de ce bureau et me retrouve, il ne se contentera pas d'une simple demi-heure de pause...

- Et vous croyez que lui apporter vous-même son thé ne lui donnera pas envie de rester avec vous ou de vous retenir au bureau ?

- Gudrun... C'est le bureau d'Odin. Le _Bureau_. Il se pourrait même qu'il ne m'ouvre pas !

- Oh ! non Il n'irait pas jusque-là ! Mais vous avez raison, il ne sera jamais d'humeur à batifoler dans le bureau du Seigneur Odin... Parfait, je vais vous ramener tout ça...

- Merci, Gudrun.

Dix minutes plus tard, son plateau sur le bras, Duo frappe à la porte du Bureau.

- Entrez.

Il pousse la porte et adresse un magnifique sourire à Heero.

- Honey, avant de dire quoi que ce soit, écoute-moi ! Je sais que tu as beaucoup de travail et que tu préfères ne pas me voir pour ne pas être tenté de rester trop longtemps avec moi, mais c'est pas une raison pour te priver d'un bon goûter, alors voilà, conclut-il en posant le plateau. Maintenant je repars, tu peux faire comme si c'était un rêve et que... Honey ?

Au moment où, après avoir posé le plateau sur la petite table, il se recule pour sortir, Heero, vif comme l'éclair, a fait rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à lui et l'a attiré sur ses genoux, avant de replacer le fauteuil derrière le bureau.

- Tu as vraiment cru que tu pouvais venir et repartir comme un courant d'air, sans même m'embrasser ?

- C'est que je ne veux pas abuser, c'est le bureau de ton père. Le _Bureau_, quoi. Et je sais qu'en franchissant le seuil, j'ai pris des risques et...

- Embrasse-moi.

- ... ok !

Duo ne se fait pas prier, il entoure le cou d'Heero de ses bras et accède à sa demande.  
Ils se séparent avec ce tendre échange et Duo se relève, à contrecoeur, mais compréhensif.

- Merci d'être passé, enkeli.

- De rien. Prends un peu de temps pour savourer ton thé et manger un peu, d'accord ?

- Promis. Tu ne veux pas rester encore et me raconter ta balade avec DS ?

- Crois-moi, honey, je me fais violence pour ne pas regrimper sur tes genoux, alors on reparlera de tout ça ce soir, c'est mieux. Je t'attendrai dans ma chambre.

- Je t'aime.

- Honey ! proteste-t-il, la main sur la poignée de la porte qu'il était en train de refermer et qu'il finit par rouvrir. Tu m'aides vraiment pas ! ajoute-t-il en revenant rapidement vers lui.

Il attrape son visage souriant entre ses mains et fait disparaître son sourire sous ses lèvres, qu'il presse longuement contre les siennes, avant de s'écarter.

- Je t'aime aussi, dit-il en s'enfuyant presque du Bureau.

Il prend encore le temps de lui envoyer un baiser du bout des lèvres avant de refermer la porte.

Heero soupire de bien-être, puis va se servir son thé avant de se réinstaller pour lire les documents qu'il doit signer en nom et place de son père.

Duo, lui, remonte dans sa chambre pour se reposer et se détendre, il se sent un peu courbaturé, et pour cause...  
Alors qu'il vient juste de s'allonger sur le ventre, son téléphone sonne.

- Allo ?

- _Hello mon Dodo_.

- Quatre ! Espèce de chacal, c'est seulement maintenant que t'appelles ?

_- Rashid vient juste de me récupérer à l'aéroport._

- Tu veux dire, y a une heure voire plus, parce qu'à la descente de l'avion, t'as sûrement appelé ton homme en premier...

- _J'avoue_, _mais on est pas resté si longtemps, c'est vraiment difficile... T'es fâché ?_

- Idiot ! Comment tu vas ? Je me doute que la séparation a dû être douloureuse...

_- Les retrouvailles n'en seront que meilleures. Et toi, alors, ce week-end s'est bien poursuivi et terminé ?_

- Oui, c'était génial.

_- Raconte !_

- Ce serait trop long, angel.

_- Tu penses pouvoir résumer en une heure ? Sauf si je te dérange..._

- Non, pas du tout ! Je me repose, je suis tout courbaturé...

_- Là, t'es obligé de me raconter !_

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer, encore !

_- A ton avis ! Pourquoi, il s'agit d'autre chose ? Vous avez été super sages, peut-être ?_

- J'n'ai pas dit ça et tu connais la réponse. C'est juste que j'avais pas prévu que je monterai à cheval dès aujourd'hui.

_- Tu es monté pourquoi ?_

- DS s'est laissé seller !

_- Fantastique ! Bravo, mon Duo ! J'aurais aimé voir ça !_

- Tu le verras peut-être un jour, Quatre. Odin m'a offert DeathScythe.

_- Ah, ça y est !_

- Comment tu... Mais vous étiez tous dans le coup !

_- On a seulement donné notre avis à Odin. Il fallait s'y attendre._

- Je persiste à croire que c'est beaucoup trop.

_- Tu ne devrais pas. Ce que tu as fais pour DS, pour Odin, qui avait mis la réputation de son Haras en jeu en décidant de le sauver, pour Heero, bref, tout ceci est inestimable._

- Et ils me l'ont tous bien rendu, Quatre. Je suis très heureux.

_- Tant mieux, Duo. Mais tu ne leur dois rien. Ne te force pas à rester si c'est à contrecœur. Parce que tu arriveras à t'en convaincre et ce ne sera pas avoir surmonter ton blocage, tu l'auras seulement nié. Et il te pourrira la vie et celles de ceux qui t'entourent et que tu aimes._

Duo pousse un long soupir.

- J'en suis conscient et plus encore maintenant que je l'ai entendu de quelqu'un d'autre.

_- Parfait. Et ce week-end, alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Tu t'es remis de toutes ces découvertes ?_

_- _Oui, on a vraiment passé une super soirée, après que je t'ai eu au téléphone. Et la nuit aussi, bien sûr. Être seuls fait qu'on se lâche vraiment. Je me suis rendu compte qu'on a systématiquement une grande retenue, au Manoir.

-_ Il vaut mieux, mon Duo ! _

_- _C'est sûr qu'ils doivent pas être habitués.

_- Mais vous êtes sortis de la maison, quand même ?_

- Bah oui ! On a fait une balade sur le lac, samedi après-midi, il est immense ! Il faisait un peu froid, mais le soleil brillait très fort. Heero m'a montré les environs, on a fait un petit tour en forêt, aussi. On a terminé la journée chez Hilda, elle nous a invité à dîner avec sa famille, c'était sympa.

_- C'est une chouette famille, oui. _

- On a vraiment passé une bonne soirée, là-bas.

_- Tu as rencontré d'autres gens ?_

- Les maisons sont assez loin, les unes des autres, mais un peu plus haut, au bord du lac, il y a le village des pêcheurs. On y est passé, dimanche, pour emprunter un petit bateau et traverser l'extrémité du lac et atteindre le Cercle Polaire. (3)

_- Le Cercle polaire ? Vous êtes allés si haut ?_

- Oui, c'était génial ! Après avoir traversé le lac, on a emprunté une voiture dans un autre village de pêcheur et on a continué notre chemin. Heero s'est arrêté au bord de la route, devant la stèle indiquant le Cercle polaire. C'est étrange, comme démarcation.

_- Une simple stèle, oui, c'est étrange de songer combien c'est symbolique, pourtant. Elle est surmontée d'un globe terrestre, c'est ça ?_

- Oui. C'est bien fait, mais même s'il n'y avait eu qu'un simple panneau, comme dans d'autres régions, j'aurais ressenti ce même sentiment étrange. Pourtant il n'y a rien, c'est complètement désert : y a des plaques de neige un peu partout et les cours d'eau sont déjà gelés. Après, on a repris la route et atteint l'archipel d'îles (4) qu'Heero voulait me faire visiter. Elles sont reliées entre elles par des ponts, donc on y accède facilement. On a passé la journée là-bas, les paysages sont magnifiques et surprenants. Je te montrerai les photos.

_- T'as plutôt intérêt ! Peut-être pourrons-nous y aller, nous aussi._

- Je te le souhaite.

_- Voire même, y retourner ensemble..._

- Quatre...

_- Quoi ? J'ai le droit d'essayer, non ?_

- Même si je te disais non, tu le ferais quand même !

_- C'est parce que je t'aime, mon Duo._

- Moi aussi, c'est pour ça que je t'en veux pas. C'est pour ça aussi que je vais te laisser, je t'ai déjà bien embêté...

_- Idiot ! Je t'écouterai bien encore des heures, tu sais ! On s'est arrêté, en plus, y a un problème sur la route._

- Un troupeau de chamelles qui veulent pas se lever et dégager le passage, c'est ça ?

_- Hummm... non, ce sont des chèvres._

Duo éclate de rire.

- Tu me manques déjà, tu sais.

_- Toi aussi, mais ne commence pas, s'il te plaît, j'essaie de ne pas trop y penser._

- Ok, angel.

_- Dis, vous avez emprunté un bateau et une voiture... Heero a des amis, alors, ou il a joué de son autorité d'héritier d'Asgard ?_

- Il est connu et apprécié, là-bas, j'ai vraiment senti que les gens étaient heureux de le voir, surtout qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à sa venue. Il entretient de bons rapports avec tout le monde, il semble même un peu plus proche des habitants des villages alentour que du centre ville.

_- Le rapport est différent car le type de personne et d'activité l'est aussi, sûrement._

- C'est ce qu'il m'a expliqué et que j'avais compris aussi. Tu sais, celui qui nous a prêté le bateau, c'est l'ex-d'Heero.

_- Non ?_

- Si.

_- C'est un pêcheur ?_

- Oui !

_- Non ! Mais raconte !_

- T'as vraiment le temps, là ?

_- Mais oui ! De toute façon, tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça !_

- Ok. Alors en fait...

**.  
.**

**Flash back.  
**_(La veille, dimanche matin.)_

_._

Heero et Duo se baladent au bord du lac, se dirigeant vers le village de pêcheurs, main dans la main, bien au chaud dans la poche de la veste d'Heero.

- Et quand le lac est gelé, ils creusent des trous pour pêcher à travers la glace, c'est ça ?

- Hn.

- Ils doivent avoir froid, quand même !

Heero sourit.

- Ils sont habitués. C'est ainsi depuis toujours. De tous temps, l'homme a appris à s'adapter à son milieu pour survivre.

- Jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à fabriquer les outils pour forcer la nature à se soumettre à ses caprices, la détruisant sans remords...

- C'est vrai, enkeli.

- Heureusement qu'il existe encore des lieux tel qu'Asgard où l'Homme vit en harmonie avec la Nature et la respecte.

- Heureusement qu'il existe encore des gens comme toi, Duo Maxwell.

Duo s'arrête, l'obligeant à en faire autant, pour pouvoir lui donner un doux baiser.  
Ils repartent ensuite, deux de leurs mains toujours entrelacées et enfoncées dans la poche d'Heero.

Le village de pêcheurs atteint, ils dépassent deux rorbus, ces fameuses cabanes de pécheurs sur pilotis, en bois peintes en rouge comme les maisons traditionnelles, avant qu'Heero ne s'arrête devant la troisième.

- Il n'a pas l'air d'être là... murmure-t-il.

Il se tourne vers le lac et son front se décrispe.

- Honey... ?

- Viens, la personne qui va nous permettre de traverser est là-bas.

Duo se laisse entraîner jusqu'au bord du lac, sur la jetée, précisément, où un homme s'affaire entre plusieurs petits bateaux.

- Bonjour, Ric.

L'interpellé se redresse, les sourcils froncés, mais un immense sourire illumine son visage lorsque ses yeux se posent sur Heero.

- Heero, bonjour ! s'écrie-t-il en remontant sur la jetée. Quelle surprise !

Duo s'étonne de voir Heero l'embrasser.

- Ric, je te présente Duo, mon compagnon. Duo, voici Albéric, un très bon ami.

Les deux hommes se serrent la main.

- Je suis enchanté, Duo, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'entends parler de toi !

_Pitié_, supplie Duo derrière son sourire, _qu'il ne me ressorte pas le couplet de "l'homme exceptionnel qui a réussi à faire fondre le Cœur Glacé d'Asgard_".

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! Tu m'en veux pas de te tutoyer ?

- Pas du tout !

- Appelles-moi Al, dans ce cas.

- Ok.

- Comment vont les affaires ? demande Heero.

- Très bien. L'automne est doux, malgré les surprises des quelques brusques averses de neige. Mais c'est sans conséquences. Et au Domaine, tout va bien ? Ton père, vos chevaux ?

- Tout va très bien, je te remercie.

- Parfait ! Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite, Heero ? Tu veux traverser ou tu es venu chercher du poisson frais ?

- La première option, Ric. Éventuellement, au retour, nous pourrons emporter du poisson et se faire un barbecue, avant de regagner le Domaine.

- Ce serait sympa, répond Duo.

- Je vous préparerai ça, dans ce cas. Vous comptez passer la journée de l'autre côté ?

- Hn.

- Alors ce sera prêt en fin d'après-midi.

- C'est gentil, merci, Ric.

- Merci.

- De rien !

- Camus n'est pas là ? reprend Heero.

Le jeune homme passe sa main dans ses cheveux blond vénitien en souriant.

- Il s'occupe du stockfish (5), derrière, répond-il en désignant un bâtiment long, d'un signe de tête.

- C'est pour ça qu'il ne nous a pas encore rejoint, il n'a pas pu deviner que j'étais là.

- Les choses ont rapidement changé, Heero, depuis qu'il vous a croisés, Duo et toi au centre ville, il y a quelques jours.

- Nous avons échangé de simples salutations et je lui ai présenté Duo, rien de plus.

- C'est suffisant, pour lui. Ce qu'il a perçu de votre lien l'a rassuré à jamais ! rit-il de bon coeur. Il est rentré à la maison et m'a dit : "Albe, cette fois, c'est une certitude, plus rien ne peut désormais nous séparer !". Qu'est-ce que j'ai ri, Heero ! Encore plus lorsqu'il m'a expliqué les raisons de cette affirmation.

- Pas devant lui, quand même ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Il m'aurait envoyé dormir dans la fabrique !

Heero sourit.

Une ombre de sourire, comme celles qu'il s'autorise parfois à adresser à certains des employés du Domaine.  
Ce qui rassure Duo, qui n'apprécie pas trop d'être mis à l'écart depuis un moment.

Heero s'en rend compte et se tourne vers lui, resserrant sa prise sur sa taille qu'il a entouré de son bras.

- Tu te souviens de Camus, que nous avons rencontré mercredi soir ?

- Un homme très grand, aux longs cheveux marron roux, qui est aveugle, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, c'est mon Camus, répond Albéric.

- Et il ne t'apprécie pas ? demande Duo à Heero.

- C'est surtout le fait d'avoir eu une aventure avec Ric, il y a deux ans et qui s'est terminée au bout de six mois, qu'il n'a jamais apprécié.

- Camus est mon meilleur ami, je ne pensais pas qu'il était amoureux de moi. C'est pourtant en voulant me sauver d'une noyade à - 15° qu'il a perdu la vue, il y a déjà dix ans, et je n'avais rien compris, à l'époque. Il a fallu que je sorte avec Heero pour me rendre compte de ses sentiments. Lorsque ça s'est fini avec Heero, Camus m'a réconforté et j'ai ouvert les yeux sur mes propres sentiments. Ayant blessé Camus, étant responsable de sa cécité, j'ai grandi en niant mes sentiments, pensant que l'écarter de moi lui permettrait de vivre et d'être heureux. Maintenant, je sais que son bonheur dépend de moi et si je ne m'explique pas pourquoi je compte tant pour lui, je suis bien décidé à répondre à toutes ses attentes et à tous ses besoins.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, Albe ?

Les trois hommes se retournent pour voir arriver le sujet de la conversation en question.  
Duo le regarde, impressionné par son assurance, alors que Camus s'avance jusqu'à Albéric et passe un bras autour de sa taille avant de tendre la main vers Heero.

Tout ces gestes sans la moindre hésitation.

- Bonjour, Heero.

Heero lui serre la main.

- Bonjour, Camus.

La main et le visage se tendent vers Duo.

- Bonjour, Duo.

- Bonjour, répond-il en lui rendant sa poigne ferme.

Avec ce visage lisse comme de la glace, ce ton posé mais détaché, l'attitude fière et distante, Camus lui rappelle Heero, au tout début.  
Pas étonnant qu'Albéric se soit entiché d'Heero...

- Tu as terminé avec le poisson, chéri ?

- Non.

- Mais...

- Je suis venu saluer Heero et son compagnon, vas-tu me le reprocher ?

- Non, bien sûr.

- Le sujet est clôt. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- Nous sommes venus vous emprunter un bateau pour traverser. Est-ce possible ?

- Bien sûr ! répond immédiatement Albéric. On en pas besoin des deux, le week-end, un seul suffit. Les clés sont à l'intérieur, par contre. Venez, vous avez bien le temps de boire un verre ?

- Au retour, peut-être. Merci, Ric.

- Comme vous voulez. Je vais vous les chercher, alors. Camus chéri, tu veux bien emporter l'équipement à la fabrique... si tu y retournes, bien sûr.

- Donne, répond-il en se détachant.

Albéric récupère une caisse dans son bateau et la lui tend.  
Camus la prend, puis pose sa main sur sa joue et ses lèvres sur les siennes, rapidement.

- Heero, Duo, peut-être à tout à l'heure. Bonne journée.

- Merci, à toi aussi.

- Merci.

Albéric prend la deuxième caisse et leur sourit.

- Je reviens avec les clés du deuxième bateau. Le premier sent trop le poisson pour que la traversée soit agréable.

Heero et Duo attendent patiemment, regardant les pêcheurs s'affairer.

- Ils travaillent même le dimanche ?

- Ils travaillent tant qu'ils le peuvent et s'arrêtent lorsqu'ils en éprouvent le besoin. Ils ne connaissent pas d'autres règles que celles que leur dictent aussi bien la nature terrestre que la nature humaine.

- C'est une bonne manière de vivre. Tu sais, Heero, je comprends pourquoi Albéric est ton ami. Vu qu'il ne t'aimait pas vraiment, il n'y a pas de risques qu'il te harcèle, et toi, tu ne risques plus de le blesser, en restant dans son entourage.

- Il doit y avoir un peu de ça, oui. Albéric aimait ce qu'il retrouvait de Camus, en moi.

- Vous êtes tous deux des hommes de glace. Mais à les regarder ensemble, je me demande lequel, entre Camus et toi, est le plus décongelé, aujourd'hui !

- Dumbum...

Duo ne répond rien, puisque Albéric revient vers eux, leur donnant les clés...  
Et quelques provisions, qu'ils finissent par accepter, puisque leurs protestations sont balayées par le pêcheur.

Après d'ultimes remerciements, ils montent dans le bateau qui s'éloigne, suivis du regard par Albéric, auprès de qui une silhouette familière se glisse rapidement pour les accompagner jusqu'à ce que le bateau ne soit plus visible.

_**.  
Fin du flash back**._

.  
.

_- Quelle histoire ! Et Heero t'a raconté comment ils se sont mis ensemble ?_

- Heero venait chercher son poisson directement au village, ils ont sympathisé, autant que c'est possible avec 'ro ! Et puis un jour, comme il n'était pas venu, Albéric a été le voir et lui ramener son lot habituel. Heero avait seulement beaucoup de boulot, trop pour avoir le temps d'aller au village. Touché par son geste, il lui a proposé de rester dîner. Un repas et quelques verres plus tard, ils couchaient ensemble. Ils ont remis ça jusqu'à ce que Heero accepte sa présence et l'idée de couple, et ce durant six mois. J'espère qu'on fera mieux.

_- Quel abruti ! Je t'interdis de comparer, Duo !_

- Je plaisantais.

_- Vraiment ?_

- Comment tu fais, à travers le téléphone, pour sentir ce genre de chose ?

_- Je sais pas, Duo, ta manière de parler, peut-être ! La communication est très bonne pour un petit moment encore, je t'entends comme si tu étais à côté..._

- Mais on est pas à côté...

_- Duo..._

- Oublie, angel, t'inquiète pas pour moi.

_- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, khoya. Tu sais que je ne peux pas ne pas m'inquiéter._

- Non, mais c'est juste que j'ai changé d'avis, durant le week-end. Je disais tout le temps que même si je repartais à Eldeux, je pourrais toujours revenir voir Heero, avoir ce type de relation à distance, le temps de me détacher complètement...

_- Et tu ne le penses plus, alors ?_

- Non, Quatre. Je crois bien que si jamais je décidais de rentrer à Eldeux, ce serait définitif... Je quitterai Heero avant, je ne l'enchaînerai pas à moi.

_- Duo, tu..._

- Je lui laisserai une chance de vivre un autre amour, même différent du nôtre.

_- Tu es stupide, Duo, et j'espère que tu t'en rendras compte avant de faire la plus grosse erreur de ta vie._

- Quatre...

_- D'ici là, profite au jour le jour, et laisse-moi prier pour que tu ne fasses pas fausse route, à force de douter de toi et de ton droit à être heureux. L'amour, c'est pendant la vie qu'il se donne. Aux morts, on ne peut rien apporter de plus que la paix. Et crois-moi, Solo doit se retourner dans sa tombe à te voir te torturer ainsi._

- Tu deviens dur, Quatre.

_- La colère n'est pas un aphrodisiaque, chez moi, et crois-moi, tu es en train de sérieusement __m'énerver._

- Désolé...

_- Ca ira, parce que j'ai confiance en toi. Ne fais pas de bêtises, Duo, je t'en prie. Ne gâche pas tout._

- Je ferai attention.

_- Malheureusement, Duo, je vais devoir te laisser. Est-ce que je peux vraiment le faire_, _l'esprit en paix ?_

- Oui. Excuse-moi de t'avoir inquiété...

_- Ce n'est rien. A très bientôt, Duo et passe le bonjour à tous, de ma part._

- D'accord. Toi aussi.

_- Apparemment, je ne peux pas voir ma famille avant ma retraite dans le désert, ça devra attendre._

- Mais pourquoi ?

_- Je suis bien décidé à le savoir, c'est pour ça qu'il faut que je te laisse. Rashid ne prend pas la bonne direction et je veux obtenir des explications._

- Il ne t'enlève pas, au moins ? L'incorruptible Rashid ne s'est pas laissé tenter, rassure-moi ?

_- Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ! T'avise jamais de faire de telles suppositions devant lui, tu y perdrais ta langue ! Non, c'est juste qu'il me ramène chez moi plutôt qu'à la maison familiale, je veux comprendre pourquoi._

- D'accord, je te laisse. Tu me tiens au courant dès que possible, ok ? J'espère que ça ira...

_- Ce n'est sûrement rien d'important. J'ai eu Iria, ce week-end, et même mon père, au téléphone, je l'aurais senti, si quelque chose de grave c'était passé. Nous en reparlerons._

- Ok. Je t'embrasse comme je t'aime. A bientôt, angel.

_- Moi aussi, mon Duo. A très vite._

Duo coupe son téléphone et soupire.  
Heero, de l'autre côté de la porte, est resté figé, le poing suspendu pour frapper, les mots de Duo résonnant encore dans son esprit...

_"Je crois bien que si jamais je décidais de rentrer à Eldeux, ce serait définitif. Je quitterai Heero avant, je ne l'enchaînerai pas à moi."_

Incapable de gérer la douleur qu'il ressent depuis qu'il a surpris ces mots, il préfère ne pas se retrouver devant Duo pour l'instant et regagne plutôt sa chambre.

Dire qu'il s'est dépêché de tout finir pour pouvoir le retrouver...  
Il aurait préféré ne jamais entendre ça !

Un peu remis par le choc provoqué par cette résolution de Duo, il se glisse sous la douche, espérant laver son esprit aussi facilement que son corps pour se débarrasser de tous ces sentiments qui le parasitent et l'empêchent de réfléchir.

Peu à peu, une nouvelle résolution se fait jour en lui, répondant à celle de Duo.  
Cette fois, il n'a plus le choix, Duo ne lui laisse pas le choix : il doit détruire ce blocage, coûte que coûte, où il perdra Duo.

Et ça, c'est tout simplement inconcevable.  
Cette idée lui est si intolérable que son corps entier la rejette et il se retrouve plié en deux, dans la douche, terrassé par une violente nausée.

Après un moment indéfinissable, il finit par réussir à calmer sa crise, se reprendre et quitter la douche.

C'est un Heero complètement remis qui contemple son reflet dans le miroir, une fois rhabillé ; la détermination a remplacé la douleur dans son regard, il ne reste rien de l'homme anéanti et abattu qui s'est effondré, quelques instants plus tôt.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il va frapper à la porte de la chambre de Duo et qu'il entre, celui-ci remarque immédiatement que quelque chose a changé.  
Ce n'est pas l'amant, le compagnon doux et tendre avec lequel il partage tant de choses, depuis quelques temps, qu'il a face à lui, mais le fier écuyer, l'héritier d'Asgard, le Cavalier de glace.

Et il ne comprend pas ce qu'il fait dans l'espace intime qu'est la chambre.

- Honey, tout va bien ? demande-t-il en se redressant légèrement.

Heero ne répond rien.

Sans un mot, il le rejoint et monte sur le lit, s'avançant jusqu'à l'obliger à se rallonger complètement et immobilise ses deux mains de part et d'autre de sa tête en refermant les siennes autour de ses poignets.

Sa poigne n'est pas très forte, son corps ne pèse pas lourdement sur le sien, pourtant Duo ne peut plus bouger ; il est cloué au lit par sa présence et par son regard bleu nuit planté dans le sien, où se lit l'inquiétude face à la profondeur de ce regard chargé d'une froide détermination.

- Écoute et retiens bien ce que je vais te dire, _enkeli_, murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque qui fait frissonner Duo. Ce sera _toi_ ou personne d'autre. Je ne te donne pas le droit de décider pour moi, est-ce clair ? De toute façon, je ne te laisse plus le choix.

Duo ouvre de grands yeux surpris.  
Se pourrait-il qu'il ait...

- Tu écoutes aux portes, maintenant ? demande-t-il, légèrement irrité.

Il essaie de se dégager, mais Heero resserre sa prise sur ses poignets.

Comme il ne veut pas faire mal à Duo en exerçant une pression sur son poignet droit fragilisé, il remonte sa main pour glisser ses doigts entre les siens, pressant leurs paumes l'une contre l'autre pour le maintenir tranquille.

- J'allais frapper, tes mots l'ont fait avant moi. Ils m'ont atteint avant que ma main ne cogne cette foutue porte et me dispense d'entendre _ça_. Mais quelque part, c'est mieux ainsi, au moins les choses sont claires, à présent.

Le début de colère de Duo est retombé dès ses premiers mots.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé, mais...

- Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne, je ne ferai _aucune_ concession, à ce sujet. Tu ne décideras pas pour moi, Duo. J'accepterai que tu me quittes uniquement le jour où tu me diras, sans ciller, que tu ne m'aimes plus. Rien d'autre. Tu as bien compris ?

- Heero...

- Est-ce que c'est clair ? le coupe-t-il en pesant un peu plus contre lui.

Duo ferme les yeux et bascule sa tête sur le côté pour échapper à ce regard trop franc, trop déterminé, trop indomptable pour lui.  
Mais Heero l'oblige à retourner son visage vers lui, libérant une de ses mains pour prendre son menton entre ses doigts.

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix, Duo, répète-t-il. Alors ouvre les yeux et accepte enfin que quelqu'un puisse t'aimer aussi fort que t'aimait Solo, si ce n'est plus...

Quelques secondes interminables passent, avant que Duo n'ouvre les yeux, d'où les larmes ne cessent de couler.

Le regard d'Heero est toujours aussi déterminé et profond, mais Duo peut y lire l'amour inconditionnel qu'il lui porte, le reste de cette peur par laquelle il refuse de se laisser dominer, et un voile de tristesse, également.

Mais surtout, l'amour et la détermination, plus forts que tout.

Il se libère et passe ses bras autour du cou d'Heero, qui se laisse aller complètement contre lui avant de basculer sur le côté, l'attirant à lui pour le réconforter dans la chaleur de ses bras.  
Un long moment passe ainsi dans un silence troublé uniquement par les quelques reniflements de Duo et le frôtement des vêtements, alors qu'Heero passe sa main tendrement dans son dos, sous ses cheveux lâchés.

- Honey, tu m'as fait peur, tu sais... murmure Duo, après avoir réussi à calmer ses pleurs.

- Toi aussi, enkeli.

Duo se blottit encore plus dans ses bras, embrassant la peau de son cou à portée de ses lèvres, avant d'y enfouir son visage à nouveau.

Ils ne disent plus rien, se contentant de partager cette tendre étreinte, cherchant à apaiser totalement la douleur qu'ils ont chacun ressenti, à l'étouffer dans la chaleur des bras de celui-là même qui l'a provoquée.

Ils n'en veulent pas à l'autre, bien au contraire, seulement à la vie et au Destin, qui leur donne irrégulièrement du bonheur et de la souffrance, d'un instant à l'autre, sans crier gare.  
Mais ils sont bien décidés à y faire face, parce que leurs moments de pur bonheur sont plus profonds et fréquents que ceux de doutes et de douleur.

Lorsque la cloche annonçant le dîner retentit, ils se lèvent et descendent, main dans la main.  
Ils retrouvent Odin, déjà installé et avec surprise Freya, invitée à partager leur repas, qu'ils saluent chaleureusement, avant de s'asseoir auprès d'eux.

Odin leur adresse ce sourire si énigmatique qui le caractérise et Freya, ce doux regard si bleu, si profond, si perçant dont elle seule a le secret.

- Il y a des épreuves intérieures et silencieuses, vécues séparément, qui rapprochent autant qu'un obstacle franchi main dans la main, leur dit-elle. Nous vous découvrons, ce soir, plus unis que jamais, ajoute-t-elle après un rapide échange de regard avec Odin.

- Et malgré la trace que la douleur a laissé en perçant vos cœurs, ajoute-t-il, je suis fier de vous. C'est un honneur de pouvoir être témoin de ce travail que vos âmes font pour s'ajuster l'une à l'autre, et se débarrasser de tout ce qu'elles ont dû s'encombrer pour pouvoir se retrouver. Soyez forts, mes garçons, conclut-il en levant son verre. Portons un toast, si vous le voulez bien. Un toast à ce qui nous unit.

Heero, Duo et Freya lèvent leurs verres à leur tour, touchés, et ils entrechoquent leurs coupes, les yeux dans les yeux.

L'atmosphère redevient rapidement plus légère, au cours du dîner, grâce à l'habileté d'Odin qui dirige la conversation comme un chef son orchestre et grâce à la présence de Freya, douce complice.

Ils terminent la soirée sur la terrasse, admirant les étoiles, discutant de tout et de rien.

Heero et Duo finissent par abandonner Odin et Freya pour aller se coucher.

Freya ne tarde pas, non plus, et rentre chez elle, son escorte suffisant à convaincre Odin de ne pas la raccompagner.  
Elle a bien senti l'humeur particulière de son Seigneur, elle préfère donc ne pas le déranger en l'obligeant à sortir.

Odin l'en remercie fort chaleureusement, avant de la laisser partir.

Les lumières s'éteignent peu à peu, au Manoir redevenu bien silencieux.

Seule les luminaires de la terrasse éclairent encore le Maître d'Asgard, toujours tranquillement installé dans son fauteuil, Geri et Freki, ses deux loups, à ses pieds, Ratatosk, son écureuil, sur son épaule et Huginn et Muninn, ses deux corbeaux, perchés sur la balustrade au-dessus.

Frigg, son épouse, l'attend sûrement.

Mais il se sent vraiment trop bien pour rentrer la retrouver.  
Il souhaite savourer cette atmosphère si particulière qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis très longtemps, ici.

Oui, il est fort probable que le Seigneur Odin ne rejoigne pas sa Dame, lui préférant la Nuit et l'extrême douceur dont elle le recouvre, ce soir, et la satisfaisante vision qu'elle ouvre à l'horizon sur son Domaine endormi...

.

.

_A suivre..._

_.  
_

* * *

**Notes générales : **

**(1) Le pur sang lusitanien** : est considéré comme le plus ancien cheval de selle du monde. Le cheval ibère fut considéré pendant des siècles comme la race de prédilection pour la guerre, la parade, la Haute École et la tauromachie. Il a fortement marqué l'équitation, l'art et la littérature mondiale ainsi que le fond génétique de très nombreuses races équines - le Frison, le Connemara, le Holstein, le Oldenbourg, le Lipizzan, le Kladruber, le Cleveland Bay et les lignées femelles de pur sang anglais. Cheval au sang chaud comme le pur sang et l'arabe, le Lusitanien est le produit d'une longue sélection. Ce cheval réunit de multiples qualités. Par sa noblesse, sa docilité, son agilité et son grand courage, il est la monture idéale de sport et de loisir (source : ferachevalpointcom).  
**Gyllir** veut dire "Doré", c'est l'un des chevaux des Ases, mais n'est apparemment la propriété d'aucune divinité spécifique.

**(2) Le** **sprinter** est un cheval de course rapide sur les courtes distances ( 800 à 1200 m environ ) Le **stayer**, lui, est un cheval spécialisé dans les courses de longue distance ( jusqu'a plus de 4000m )

**(3)** **Cercle Polaire** : la ligne que constitue le cercle polaire est totalement imaginaire. Elle marque la limite du soleil de minuit, l'été, et de la nuit polaire, l'hiver. Le cercle polaire traverse plusieurs pays, et a l'endroit de son passage, il y a parfois des boutiques souvenirs, certains touristes érigent des monts-joie (des tas de cailloux) et pour avoir le cachet sur une carte postale portant l'inscription "cercle polaire" il faut souvent payer un supplément !

(**4)** Je me suis inspirée des **Iles Lofoten**, en Norvège : il s'agit d'un chapelet d'îles, plus ou moins grandes, qui s'égrènent tout en longueur dans l'océan arctique, au nord du Cercle Polaire. Ces îles, reliées les unes aux autres par des ponts, constituent l'une des plus riches zones de pêche à la morue du monde. Les 4 principales îles sont reliées par des ponts et on peut donc passer de l'une à l'autre très facilement. Voilà ce qu'ils disent de ces Iles sur le site : _La beauté des Iles Lofoten n'est pas une légende ! Imaginez des eaux turquoises ou émeraudes dans lesquelles se reflètent des montagnes aux sommets enneigés qui semblent jaillir de la mer comme par magie. A cela, ajoutez des rivages verdoyants où paissent des moutons, le tout ponctué ça et là de petites cabanes de pêcheur en bois rouge. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, toutes ces couleurs sont rehaussées par une luminosité exceptionnelle en été puisque le soleil ne s'y couche pas durant les mois d'été_. _En été aux Lofoten, le soleil brille 24h/24, cela donne du temps pour découvrir ces paysages uniques. À la latitude de Tromso, la période obscure s'étend du 27 novembre au 15 janvier, tandis que du 20 mai au 22 juillet le soleil de minuit éclaire la ville._ _Les courants chauds du Gulf Stream aident à réchauffer le climat des îles Lofoten où la température est bien plus élevée que dans d'autres régions situées sur les mêmes latitudes, telles que l'__Alaska__ et le Groenland. (Bref, ça donne envie !) _(source : )

(**5)** **le stockfish **: c'est un poisson qui n'est pas salé mais séché, d'origine scandinave, une morue ou un aiglefin boucané au soleil et sous la neige de Norvège, tendu sur des bâtons au grand air pendant plusieurs jours. L'étymologie du nom est fort compréhensible. Séchée, la morue devenait un poisson (fish) que l'on pouvait "stocker", c'est-à-dire entreposer sans risque de détérioration. Ces séchoirs à morues sont hauts de 8 à 10 mètres et de 15 étages de 70 à 80 cm, comme des tréteaux géants longs de 20 m. Les marins du nord utilisaient les poissons séchés comme monnaie d'échange lorsqu'ils faisaient escale en pays étrangers. En effet, au nord de la Norvège, la morue (ou cabillaud lorsque le poisson est frais), est séchée en plein vent sur des supports, sans être salée, et cela depuis plus de 1000 ans. Dès le début, ce produit a été échangé en Europe contre des denrées rares comme le vin, le froment et le miel. Les premier bancs de cabillaud arrivent en janvier. Depuis la fin décembre, le "skrei" (ce cabillaud arctique qui vient de la mer de Barents, skrei en norvégien veut dire "celui qui bouge") fait son voyage depuis la mer de Barents, jusque dans le Vestfjord au large des Lofoten. La saison de pêche au cabillaud va environ de janvier à avril. (source : )

-  
**Notes de l'auteure :**

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment._

_A bientôt pour la suite, pour ceux qui le souhaitent !  
__Une suite où nous retrouverons Heero et Duo ainsi que Trowa à Eldeux...  
__Le grand test pour Heero, mais aussi pour leur couple..._

_Heero versus Solo, ou presque !  
__Non, c'est exagéré...  
__Alors disons... Heero versus Le Passé de Duo XD_

_Bref, vous verrez par vous-même !_

_Bises.  
__Lysa. _


	32. Un peu de ton monde pour moi

**Titre** : **L'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des animaux.**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf les "figurants". La chanson utilisée ici est celle qui sert d'opening à St _Seiya Hades Chapter Sancturay_, la magnifique **Chikiyugi** de Mimi Matsuzawa. (l'est trop belle snif).

_**Pairing **_: 1x2.

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy Lowe, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton Maxwell, Dale Maxwell, Père Christopher Maxwell, Clara, Dedalus. _

_**Résumé**_ : Au tour de Duo d'offrir un peu de son monde à Heero...

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Bonjour à tous et merci pour vos reviews et messages sur mon chapitre précédent. Je ne m'attarde pas, je voulais juste préciser que ce chapitre était long et dense, à l'image de la première journée d'Heero dans le monde de Duo... Le titre est un renvoi direct au chapitre 8.

_**RaR **:  
__**Altaya**, je te remercie pour ton message. Tu as raison, "sprinter" veut dire course, donc Deathscythe en fera, dès qu'il acceptera que quelqu'un d'autre pose ses fesses sur la selle XD. Tu en sauras plus dans un prochain chapitre (mais pas celui-ci). J'espère que ta lecture sera toujours agréable. Merci pour tes encouragements. _

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

.

**

* * *

**

oOo

.

**Chapitre Trente-deux : Un peu de ton monde pour moi.**

.

.

Au moment où la voiture dépasse le panneau indiquant "_Eldeux_", le téléphone de Duo se met à sonner.

- Honey, tu veux bien répondre, s'il te plaît ?

- Bouge pas, répond Heero en attrapant le portable dans la poche interne de son manteau.

Il profite de ce rapprochement pour déposer un rapide baiser sur sa joue, avant d'ouvrir le téléphone.

- C'est ton père. Allo ?

- _Allo... Heero ? _devine celui-ci en toute logique. _Bonjour_, _c'est Dale_.

- Bonjour, Mr Maxwell.

_- Tout va bien ?_

- Oui, très bien, merci. Duo conduit. Je mets le haut-parleur, vous pouvez lui parler.

_- Merci, Heero._ _Bonjour, fiston._

- Hello, Dad. On vient d'entrer en ville, on sera là dans 20 minutes.

- _Ne_ _m'en veuillez pas, je suis déjà en route pour la Clinique, une urgence avec un chien qui s'est fait renversé par une voiture._

- Mince ! J'espère que ça va aller... C'est pas grave pour nous, on te verra plus tard.

_- J'aurais voulu vous acceuillir, c'est la moindre des choses. J'avais pris ma matinée pour cela. Je suis désolé, Heero._

- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi l'être, Mr Maxwell.

- Tu nous feras un cheescake ce soir, pour te faire pardonner !

_- Il t'attend sur la table de la cuisine._

- Au chocolat ?

_- Evidemment._

- Papa... Je t'aime !

_- Moi aussi, mon garçon, _répond Dale avec un petit rire_. En tout cas, je vous remercie de votre compréhension à tous les deux. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je reste joignable. Je suppose que vous allez aller directement au cimetière, une fois installés ?_

- Si on a terminé dans les environs de midi, on passera peut-être à l'orphelinat avant, et on profitera de la pause déjeuner pour voir le plus de monde possible.

_- Ton Oncle sera ravi de cette surprise et pas que lui._ _Les enfants te réclament, tu sais._ _D'après Christopher, ils sont intenables depuis de début de la semaine._

- Je m'en doute. J'ai quelques cadeaux pour eux, ils vont très vite me pardonner mon absence ! On va faire en sorte de pouvoir arriver à temps. C'est possible, il n'est pas encore 11h.

_- D'accord._

- Tu sais à quelle heure arrive Trowa ?

_- Sûrement très peu de temps après vous. Il doit passer ici récupérer la voiture, avant. Ah ! il faut que je vous laisse, je suis arrivé à la Clinique. Si vous voulez passer nous voir, entre le cimetière, l'orphelinat et les courses, vous êtes les bienvenus !_

- On verra si on a le temps, sinon... lundi. A moins que tu ne veuilles que je passe pour t'aid...

_- Tutututu, plus un mot ! Tu n'es pas revenu pour ça. Je vous dis donc à plus tard, les garçons._

- Bon courage à toi, Dad !

- Bonne journée, Mr Maxwell.

- _Merci_, répond-il encore avant de couper.

Heero referme le téléphone et le replace dans la poche de Duo, qui le remercie en souriant.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Duo s'engage dans un lotissement, puis s'arrête devant un portail qu'il actionne.

- Je mets ta voiture au garage, puisque on ne l'utilisera probablement pas. Trowa garera celle de notre père devant.

- Ca ne pose pas de problème ?

- Non, t'en fais pas, le rassure-t-il en passant le portail, puis en rentrant dans le garage qui termine de s'ouvrir. La voiture de Trowa est de l'autre côté et la mienne est dans le deuxième garage.

- D'accord.

Ils quittent le garage et gagnent l'entrée, bien chargés.  
En sortant les clés, Duo remarque le sourire qu'affiche Heero.

- Honey... ?

- J'avais oublié comme cette maison était belle. Dans mes souvenirs d'enfant, elle me paraissait immense.

- C'est bizarre que tu l'aies vue comme ça, alors que tu vis dans un Manoir qui fait trois fois sa taille, voire plus !

- Mais c'est un Manoir, Duo. Ca implique la grandeur, voire la démesure, parfois. Une maison, c'est différent.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Et bien, c'est à mon tour de te souhaiter la bienvenue chez moi, honey, ajoute-t-il en s'écartant pour le laisser passer. Enfin, chez les Maxwell.

- Merci, répond Heero en entrant.

Il s'arrête devant lui pour l'embrasser, puis s'avance un peu plus pour le laisser entrer.

- On pose tout ici, pour l'instant. Je te fais visiter et après, on montera nos affaires.

- Je te suis.

- Déjà, direction la cuisine, pour ranger toutes les bonnes choses que vous avez tenu à nous donner, ton père, Gudrun et toi.

- C'est normal.

Heero suit Duo jusqu'à la cuisine.  
Ils prennent le temps de boire un jus de fruits frais et de goûter au fameux cheescake au chocolat de Dale, avant de commencer à ranger.

- La dernière fois que ton père est venu à Asgard, il nous avait préparé deux cheesecakes qui n'ont pas fait deux jours.

- Ton père adore ça, j'ai bien vu ! Pas que lui, d'ailleurs... ajoute-t-il en lui présentant un morceau de gâteau, qu'il s'empresse d'engloutir.

- C'est délicieux, faut le reconnaître. Odin dit toujours qu'il aurait épousé Dale rien que pour en avoir à volonté.

Duo éclate de rire.

- Frigg serait ravie de l'apprendre !

- Le jour où elle sera seulement capable de casser un œuf au dessus d'un plat sans le rater, elle pourra se permettre de faire une réflexion.

Le rire de Duo redouble et c'est tellement agréable que le front d'Heero finit par se décrisper.  
Duo essuie ses yeux perlés de larmes et poursuit son rangement.

- Dis, honey, reprend-il après un petit silence, il te reste encore des souvenirs précis du temps que tu as passé ici, quand tu étais petit, à part l'impression que c'était grand ?

- Hn. Le cheesecake de ton père.

Duo le pousse gentiment.

- Idiot ! Non, mais sérieusement ?

- C'est loin, tu sais, enkeli.

- C'est vrai, je n'y pensais pas... De ce que j'ai compris, ton père a demandé au mien, qui ne l'était pas encore, d'ailleurs, de te garder quelques temps, c'est ça ? Ca avait un rapport avec ta mère, non ?

- Hn. Après son départ, j'ai passé quelques temps ici, parce que mon père voulait me tenir éloigné de tout ce qui se disait, à Asgard, concernant cette... trahison. Je ne connaissais Trowa que depuis une année, et c'est durant cette période qui a suivie que nous nous sommes véritablement rapprochés. On a continué à se voir régulièrement, par la suite, mais c'est nous qui l'accueillions à Asgard. Lorsque vous avez rejoint la famille, Solo et toi, on s'est vu encore moins souvent. Mais notre amitié était solidement établie, elle n'en a jamais souffert, le rassure-t-il très vite. J'ai peu de souvenirs, mais il me reste des impressions. Je sais que je me suis réellement senti bien, ici. Une telle chaleur, alors que je venais de perdre ma mère... c'était douloureux et réconfortant à la fois.

Duo boit littéralement ses paroles, il est tellement heureux lorsqu'il se confie ainsi à lui.

- Ca date de presque vingt ans, alors, calcule rapidement Duo, en refermant la porte du frigidaire.

- Dix-huit, précisément.

- Et tu n'es plus revenu... Pourquoi ? demande-t-il encore en revenant vers la table où Heero s'est appuyé, ayant terminé de ranger.

- Quand je suis rentré à Asgard, mon père a officialisé mon statut d'héritier.

- Mais tu étais encore jeune...

- Huit ans. C'est pour ça que je ne devais plus quitter Asgard. Du moins, jusqu'à être capable de me défendre par moi-même.

- T'étais menacé ?

Duo a posé ses deux coudes sur la table, son menton sur ses deux mains croisées soutiennent sa tête et il regarde intensément Heero, comme s'il lui racontait un épisode d'une série qu'il aurait manqué...

Heero le remarque et ne s'en vexe pas, il trouve son air adorable, mais le sujet est bien trop sérieux pour lui pour arriver à en jouer et taquiner Duo.

Plus tard, peut-être, lorsque leurs passés à tous les deux seront définitivement apaisés.

- Les enfants d'Odin n'ont pas vraiment contesté son choix, répond-il enfin. Le fait que je sois le dernier enfant faisait de moi la personne la plus susceptible d'hériter, tant il est admis qu'Odin est immortel et qu'il nous enterrera tous. La décision de mon père a donc été relativement bien acceptée. Ceci, jusqu'à ce que les enfants de ses enfants grandissent et commencent à se tourner avec envie vers le Domaine, et Asgard tout entier.

- J'ai remarqué que tu es plus jeune que certains de tes neveux, aussi.

- Effectivement. Mais je suis le fils d'Odin, pas son petit-fils. Ce qui fait de moi son héritier direct, même si certains voient plus en moi le sang impur légué par ma mère. Et parmi toute la descendance d'Odin, j'ai toujours été le plus proche de ses enfants, après la mort de Baldr.(1)

- Baldr était le fils d'Odin et de Frigg, c'est bien ça ?

- Hn. Je ne l'ai pas connu. Il était aimé de tous, sa mort a été une véritable tragédie. Peu après, Odin a rencontré ma mère et...

- Et tu es né, tu as grandi et a atténué la peine de ton père et d'Asgard en devenant la fierté d'Odin, continue Duo en s'avançant jusqu'à lui pour se glisser entre ses bras. Et ce, malgré la trahison de ta mère. Et Frigg te hait pour cette raison. Tu as éclipsé Baldr, qui est un souvenir, à présent.

- Les souvenirs comptent parfois plus que les êtres réels.

Duo se crispe entre ses bras.

- Excuse-moi, se reprend-il, je ne voulais pas... je ne disais pas ça pour toi...

- Ce n'est rien, sourit Duo en se détachant légèrement. On commence la visite ?

- D'accord, accepte Heero, s'en voulant de sa stupide remarque.

Même si Duo ne lui en veut pas, il l'a blessé, et il déteste ça.

Ils font rapidement le tour du rez-de-chaussée, puis Duo le conduit au jardin et ce petit écart est rapidement oublié.

- Ici, peut-être t'en souviens-tu, c'est par le Salon qu'on accède au jardin, lui explique-t-il. Au fond, c'est l'ancien atelier de ma mère, ajoute-t-il en lui désignant une sorte de petit chalet. Elle y peignait, y écrivait ses romans ou ses articles, y composait et jouait de la musique. C'était le lieu de toutes ses créations. Elle aimait dire qu'elle y hébergeait ses Muses, alors nous devions être très silencieux, en y entrant, pour ne pas déranger ces demoiselles...

Heero serre sa main plus fort et dépose un doux baiser sur sa tempe.  
Duo tourne son visage vers lui et sourit, ce qui apporte un peu de lumière dans son visage triste.

Solo est si important pour Duo qu'il arrive à ceux qui l'entourent d'oublier à quel point il a souffert et souffre encore aujourd'hui de la disparition de sa mère, également.

- Je me rappelle d'une fois où Trowa m'avait fait grimper sur une caisse pour regarder par la fenêtre, alors que votre mère peignait. Je la trouvais très belle... Je me souviens avoir pensé très fort, à cet instant : "Pourvu qu'elle n'abandonne jamais Trowa", parce qu'il la regardait avec tellement d'amour...

- Nous adorions notre mère, mais Trowa était vraiment le plus proche d'elle. Ils avaient en commun leur grande passion de l'écriture, des lettres.

- Vous aviez celle de la musique, tous les deux.

- C'est vrai. Et Solo apprenait le langage des fleurs et des végétaux en les dessinant avec elle. Mais même si on aime ses parents aussi fort, on se sent souvent plus proche de l'un que de l'autre. C'était le cas pour Solo et Trowa avec maman et pour moi avec notre père. Ca se retrouve même dans nos activités professionnelles, aujourd'hui.

- C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle Trowa vit dans l'atelier d'Helen, à présent ?

- Oui. Nous l'avons réaménagé en appartement, il y a cinq ans, qu'il puisse avoir son chez lui, avec une entrée indépendante, précise-t-il en désignant une autre porte, dans le côté droit du jardin. Je pourrais te faire visiter, mais je préfère laisser ça à Trowa, il ne devrait plus tarder.

- Tu as les clefs de chez lui ?

- Oui, et j'en aurais eu besoin, parce que mon père est parti avant notre arrivée. Quand il n'y a personne, on ferme tout. Mais sinon, c'est ouvert. On a rien à cacher, et surtout, on respecte l'espace privé de l'autre. Alors pas besoin de tourner les verrous.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de vous.

Duo sourit, puis reprend la visite, avant de récupérer leurs affaires dans l'entrée.

- On va monter ça chez moi et après je termine de te faire visiter la maison.

- Chez toi, tu veux dire dans ta chambre ?

Duo sourit et ouvre la porte d'entrée.

- Non, je veux dire dans mon petit chez moi. J'ai un appartement au dessus du second garage, révèle-t-il en prenant le chemin dudit garage.

En fait, la maison est entourée par deux garages et Duo le conduit au deuxième, opposé à celui où il a garé la voiture d'Heero.

- C'est pas trop bruyant, au-dessus d'un garage ?

- Non, c'est ma voiture que j'y gare. Quand Trowa me l'emprunte et qu'il rentre tard, il la gare de l'autre côté jusqu'au lendemain. C'est aussi pour ça que c'est pratique que ça reste ouvert, chez lui. Il me laisse mes clefs dans l'entrée, j'ai juste à tendre la main. J'ai pas besoin d'attendre qu'il se réveille ni de le réveiller, comme ça !

- Vous êtes vraiment organisés.

- Pourtant, ça s'est fait naturellement, sans en discuter. Le fait d'être si complices permet de savoir ce que l'autre ferait à notre place et d'agir en conséquence, pour arranger tout le monde. On s'y retrouve. Mais tu sais de quoi je parle, tu connais ça, avec lui.

- Et avec toi, aussi.

- De plus en plus, oui, reconnaît Duo en ouvrant une petite porte, sur le côté du garage.

Heero le suit jusqu'à l'escalier menant à une nouvelle porte, que Duo ouvre.  
Chargés comme ils sont, il n'a pas la place de laisser passer Heero, alors il s'en excuse et entre le premier.

- Soit le bienvenu chez moi, honey ! lui dit-il en allumant la lumière. C'est un modeste studio, mais tu es ici chez toi.

- Merci, enkeli. Et bien... Ce lieu est vraiment à ton image, j'aime beaucoup.

- A mon image ?

- Hn. C'est vraiment très mignon, comme toi.

Duo lâche ses sacs et entoure son cou de ses bras, lui donnant un long baiser.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de te faire visiter, il n'y a qu'une pièce... murmure-t-il en se détachant de lui.

Heero embrasse du regard l'unique pièce en question, qui doit bien faire entre 40 et 45m2, au moins.

Il y a un coin chambre et un coin salon et Heero sourit en voyant que la télévision est placée sur un meuble tournant, entre les deux, pour pouvoir être regardée du lit comme du canapé...  
Le tout est meublé et décoré dans des tons chauds, rouge et noir, mais également ocre et sable, qui adoucissent le tout, aidé par la douce lueur orangée de la lampe allumée par Duo.

Le toit en pente est assez haut pour ne pas s'y cogner, et de grandes fenêtres inondent la pièce de lumière, dès que Duo ouvre les volets, pour pouvoir éteindre la lampe.

- Une seule pièce, oui, mais très bien aménagée, remarque Heero. Je me répète, mais c'est vraiment mignon.

Duo reprend leurs sacs et les pose près du lit.

- Merci. Il y a de la place dans l'étagère pour ranger tes affaires, le temps de notre séjour ici. Je ne veux pas encombrer la pièce, alors une partie de mes affaires sont encore dans mon ancienne chambre.

Heero se rapproche et Duo se rend compte qu'il a les yeux fixés sur son lit.

- Tu es vraiment un Elfe lumineux, un ange, si tu préfères, j'en ai la preuve.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça en regardant avec tant d'intensité mon lit, honey ? Si y a une plume qui traîne, promis, ça vient de mon oreiller et pas de moi !

Heero l'enlace par derrière et l'embrasse dans le cou.

- Peut-être que tes ailes sont seulement invisibles. Parce que, vois-tu, si j'imagine un ange dormir, c'est bien à ceci que ressemblerait son lit : un nuage.

Duo éclate de rire.

- C'est vrai que ma couette a tout d'un nuage ! Elle est très volumineuse, elle est blanche, elle est chaude, elle est douce et terriblement confortable.

- Ca donne envie... répond Heero en lui mordillant l'oreille.

- Honey... soupire Duo, déjà en train de fondre.

- D'accord, on a pas le temps... Tout le monde t'attend.

Il se recule mais Duo se retourne et le retient pour l'embrasser, le tirant en arrière jusqu'à atterrir sur le lit.  
Ou plutôt, s'enfoncer dans le lit, dans la couette molletonnée qui, effectivement, à tout d'un nuage, à cet instant.

C'est le bruit d'un klaxon qui les interrompt, alors que Duo est en train de renverser Heero sous lui pour qu'il puisse apprécier toutes les qualités de la couette...

- C'est Trowa, devine Duo en se redressant. On va devoir remettre tout ça a plus tard, honey.

- L'avant-goût m'a plu, mais je ne serai pas contre un petit supplément pour m'aider à patienter...

Duo lui sourit, avant d'accéder à sa demande.

Ils se relèvent ensuite et sortent du studio.  
Mais au lieu de redescendre l'escalier, Duo ouvre la porte juste en face de celle de son studio.

- On rangera nos affaires ce soir, ça peut attendre. Attention à la marche.

- D'accord, mais... tu m'emmènes où ?

- C'est un accès direct à l'étage de la maison, explique-t-il. Comme ça, je termine de te faire visiter. En même temps, il ne restait que l'étage.

- C'est un véritable labyrinthe, chez vous.

- Le studio était une salle de jeux, quand on était enfants.

- C'est vrai, je m'en souviens... Mais je ne me rappelais pas que c'était au-dessus du garage.

Ils se retrouvent dans un long couloir et Duo ouvre les portes, lui désignant les pièces les unes après les autres, essentiellement des chambres, comme Heero s'en doutait.

- J'utilise mon ancienne chambre quand on a des invités, par exemple. Surtout quand Milliardo venait, ça m'évitait de l'héberger chez moi.

- Il ne se serait pas contenté du convertible.

- Probablement pas. En face de ma chambre, c'est l'ancienne chambre de Trowa. Tu t'en souviens peut-être, bien qu'elle ait changé, son emplacement reste le même. On se sent tous les deux toujours mieux ici, mais ça fait du bien d'avoir son chez soi aussi. Tu comprends certainement.

- Hn.

- A côté de ma chambre, c'est celle de Solo.

Duo pose juste sa main sur la porte, sans l'ouvrir.  
Heero ne sait pas s'il prend juste un moment avant de le faire, ou si ce n'est pas son intention, pour l'instant, parce que des pas se font entendre et Trowa apparaît en haut des marches.

- Je vous trouve enfin.

- Hey, Tro ! l'accueille Duo en courant se jeter dans ses bras.

- Dun' !

- Quoi, t'es pas content de me voir ?

- Si, mais t'es lourd, quand même, proteste-t-il en lui rendant son étreinte.

Heero les rejoint et embrasse son meilleur ami.

- Papa m'a dit que vous vouliez passer à l'orphelinat à midi ?

- On veut essayer, au moins... Il est midi moins vingt, c'est faisable.

- Si on part maintenant, oui. Vous êtes prêts ?

- Et toi ? Tu veux pas te reposer un peu ?

- Non, ça va ! En plus, je suis resté un peu avec papa. Enfin, avec Wufei, le temps d'un café.

- Il va bien ?

- Il t'attend avec impatience...

- Pourquoi ? demandent-ils d'une même voix, faisant sourire Trowa.

- S'il me l'avait dit, ça aurait gâché son plaisir, tu le connais, Duo. On y va ?

- Ok ! Je suis trop content de te voir, Tro, tu m'as manqué ! T'as plein de choses à nous raconter.

- Vous aussi... Dun' ?

Duo s'est arrêté alors qu'ils descendaient l'escalier.

- Je vous rejoins.

De là où ils sont, ils voient clairement Duo entrer dans la première chambre, celle de Solo, et en ressortir peu après, une écharpe autour du cou.

- C'est bon, leur dit-il en les dépassant.

Trowa sourit à Heero en hochant la tête, alors il ne fait aucune remarque et retrouve Duo en bas.

Ils quittent donc la maison en direction de l'orphelinat, qui se trouve sur le chemin du cimetière, chargés des cadeaux qu'ils ont tous les trois préparé pour les enfants et de fleurs pour les Sœurs et pour les tombes.

Duo est vraiment heureux de pouvoir présenter Heero aux Sœurs, aux enfants et surtout au jeune frère de Dale, le Père Christopher Maxwell, qui lui a offert la première figure paternelle de sa vie.

Le Prêtre insiste d'ailleurs pour qu'ils restent déjeuner, ce qu'ils acceptent.  
Ils ne s'attardent pas trop, et dès que la classe reprend pour les plus grands, ils prennent encore un peu de temps pour passer voir les plus jeunes qui jouent, avant de partir.

- Mon Père, avez-vous toujours les robots avec lesquelles Solo et moi nous jouions ? Je les ai vu la dernière fois, mais peut-être qu'entre-temps...

- Nous les avons toujours, Duo, bien sûr. Regarde, Garett et Dominic sont en train d'y jouer. Veux-tu qu'ils viennent nous rejoindre ?

- S'il vous plaît, mon Père.

Le prêtre appelle les deux enfants, qui viennent immédiatement.  
Duo s'agenouille pour être à la hauteur des deux garçons d'environ cinq ans.

Dites, les enfants, je peux vous les emprunter un moment ? Je vous les rends très vite.

- Oui, Duo ! On sait qu'ils étaient à toi et à un autre garçon très gentil qui s'appelait Solo !

- On y jouera plus tard !

- Et on y fait très attention ! Hein pas vrai, Garett ?

- Oui !

- Merci, vous êtes adorables, leur dit Duo en ébouriffant leurs cheveux, tour à tour, de sa main libre.

- Dis, Duo, tu répareras notre vaisseau galactique ?

- Je vous l'ai promis, non ? Je vous demande juste d'attendre un peu que je rouvre mon atelier.

- D'accord !

- Et tu lui mettras des trucs mieux, encore ?

- Oui, oui, des canons et un ballon multidirectionnel !

- Oui, un nouveau canon laser ultra puissant, comme sur le robot !

- Ouais, pour dégommer les soldats de Oz !

Duo éclate de rire.

- D'accord, les enfants, je viendrai avec tout mon matériel, et on verra ce qu'on pourra faire.

- Génial ! C'est bien vrai, Duo ?

- Oui, Garett. On va pas laisser Oz gagner la guerre, quand même ?

- Ah ça non !

- Super ! Et Heero, tu nous aideras aussi ?

- Bien sûr, même si je ne sais pas bricoler comme Duo...

- Mais t'as plein d'idées ! Pas vrai, Dominic ?

- Ouais, elle était trop bien l'histoire que tu nous as raconté, à la cantine !

- Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord.

- Ouais ! Et toi, Trowa ?

- Malheureusement, je dois repartir, les enfants. Mais une autre fois, promis.

- Il pourra peindre et décorer votre vaisseau galactique, une fois fini, propose le Père Maxwell.

- Vrai ? demandent-ils les yeux brillants, en regardant Trowa.

- Oui, avec plaisir.

- Comme le sous-marin de Cory ?

- Promis !

- Trop bien !

- Viens, Garett, on va le dire à Edward !

- Ouais ! On peut y aller, mon Père ?

- Allez-y, les enfants, mais calmement.

- Merci ! hurlent-ils quand même en déguerpissant.

Les enfants partis, Duo se relève.

- Ils me rappellent deux garnements qui ne tenaient pas en place, sourit le Père Maxwell, en posant sur Duo ses yeux gris si semblables à ceux de son frère Dale. Encore plus lorsqu'ils jouent à refaire le monde avec ces robots.

- Vous savez, mon Père, je leur ai trouvés des noms, pendant que je travaillais à Asgard.

- Ah oui ? Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'écoute, mon garçon.

- Eh bien, je travaille avec un cheval qui me fait penser à mon ancien robot, bizarrement. Comme il a une tâche blanche qui ressemble à une faux sur le front, alors que sa robe est entièrement noire, il a été baptisé DeathScythe.

Le Prêtre fronce les sourcils.

- C'est un peu sombre, mais pourquoi pas ? Il a une faux, après tout. Et c'est ton robot, même si tu ne souhaites pas le récupérer. Peut-être lorsque tu auras des enfants...

- Peut-être... répond Duo. Et celui de Solo, je l'appellerai Wing, comme un magnifique cheval de ma connaissance qui ressemble à Pégase, ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers Heero. Honey, je t'ai parlé de ces robots, tu te souviens ?

- Bien sûr.

Duo lui présente les deux jouets.

- Voici le robot a qui j'ai donné des ailes, pour que Solo ne puisse pas s'envoler sans moi... ce qu'il a fini par faire, malheureusement...

- Mais il est toujours _là_, le reprend le Père Maxwell en posant sa main sur le torse de Duo, au niveau de son cœur.

- Vous avez raison, mon Père.

- Bien, il est temps de vous libérer, que vous puissiez vous recueillir auprès de cet Ange que le Seigneur a rappelé bien trop tôt à lui.

- Merci pour tout, mon Père. Nous nous revoyons ce soir, au cimetière.

- Oui. A ce soir, mes enfants.

Duo va rendre les robots et embrasser les enfants une dernière fois, puis Heero, Trowa et lui quittent ensemble l'orphelinat.  
Ils échangent quelques mots sur la route, évoquant les enfants et la ressemblance entre Dale et Christopher.

Mais Duo est de plus en plus silencieux, alors qu'ils approchent du cimetière, ce que Heero respecte, malgré le nœud qu'il sent se former dans son estomac.  
En quelques minutes, son Duo semble s'être effacé, avoir cédé sa place à un homme qu'il ne connaît pas vraiment.

Il sait que ce moment est important et décisif, pour Duo, pour lui, pour leur couple.  
La fragilité de leur avenir ensemble lui apparaît pour la première fois dans sa totalité et malgré le fait qu'il sente bien que leur amour fait le poids, il ne peut empêcher la peur de s'insinuer en lui.

Son inquiétude se confirme, lorsqu'ils entrent au cimetière.

Dès qu'ils arrivent dans l'allée où se trouvent les tombes d'Helen et de Solo, Duo lâche la main d'Heero et sans un mot ni un regard pour Trowa ou lui, il s'avance seul et d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la tombe de Solo.

Trowa tourne un regard désolé vers Heero.

- Je savais que ça pouvait se passer comme ça, qu'il y avait un risque qu'il ait cette attitude, mais j'espérais...

- Ca ira, Trowa, le rassure calmement Heero. Je peux comprendre, tu sais. Ça fait mal, mais je ne lui en veux pas. Notre relation est bien jeune, comparée à celle qu'il a depuis toujours et par-delà la mort avec Solo.

- Quand ça fait trop mal, on a parfois du mal à raisonner. Mais s'agissant de toi, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, c'est vrai. Tu es parfaitement conscient des difficultés et tu es prêt à les surmonter, n'est-ce pas ? Je le vois dans ton attitude.

- Oui, j'ai décidé de prendre part à ce combat, Trowa. Duo et moi avons chacun nos murs à abattre, mais j'ai décidé de l'aider avec les siens.

- J'ai entièrement confiance en toi et en ta capacité à réussir, mais il faut que tu y croies aussi. Est-ce le cas, vraiment ? Tu t'en sens capable, Heero ?

- Je me battrai autant qu'il le faudra et je triompherai. Je me battrai plus longtemps qu'aucun autre guerrier. Plus longtemps que qui que ce soit sur Terre. (2)

- Avec une telle détermination, tu ne peux que réussir. Tu as mon soutien inconditionnel, en tout cas.

- Merci, Trowa. Tu devrais le rejoindre, à présent. Je reste ici pour le moment.

- Tu es sûr... ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur, je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend ou non de moi. Pour l'instant, je sens qu'il vaut mieux que je sois ici.

- Tu as raison, c'est aussi ce que je crois. A tout de suite.

La gorge serrée, Heero suit du regard Trowa qui rejoint Duo, qui s'est agenouillé sur le prie-dieu de la tombe de Solo, après avoir adressé une prière devant celle de leur mère.

Un long moment passe dans une immobilité totale, comme si le temps lui-même s'était suspendu, alors que les deux frères se recueillent et prient pour le troisième.  
Trowa se relève le premier, suivit de Duo, lorsqu'il lui pose doucement la main sur l'épaule.

Il embrasse sa tempe, un long baiser appuyé, lui disant quelques mots au passage, puis se recule, marque un arrêt devant la seconde tombe sur laquelle il dépose une gerbe de fleurs, avant de rejoindre Heero.

- Je vais rentrer, puisqu'on revient tous, ce soir. C'est un moment important pour vous deux.

- Tu es sûr que...

- Absolument. Regarde.

Trowa s'écarte complètement pour que Heero puisse voir totalement Duo.

A ce moment-là, Duo se tourne vers lui et lui adresse un sourire qui lui broie le cœur, tout comme les larmes qui brillent dans ses yeux.  
Une invitation ou un appel, peu importe, Heero comprend le message : sa place, maintenant, est à ses côtés.

- Vas-y, Heero, il a besoin de toi, l'encourage Trowa en pressant son épaule. Tout se passera bien. A plus tard, je vous attends à la maison pour aller faire les courses. Mais prenez votre temps, surtout.

- Merci, à tout à l'heure.

Heero lui sourit, puis rejoint Duo, qui est de nouveau tourné vers la tombe.

Lorsqu'il le sent ou l'entend approcher, Duo tend la main vers lui, sans le regarder, et l'amène à le serrer contre lui, par derrière, nouant leurs mains sur son ventre.  
Heero le serre contre son torse, alors que Duo se laisse aller en arrière jusqu'à poser sa tête contre son épaule et commence à fredonner.

_Je ne crois pas que ce monde puisse changer si facilement,  
__Mais paisiblement, il se débarrasse des ténèbres  
__Je pense que je vais essayer d'avancer encore et encore _

_Plus que des larmes, une tendre chanson  
__Plus que la tristesse, donne-moi cette chaleur pour la surmonter_

Duo appuie ces derniers mots d'une pression de leurs mains entrelacées, à laquelle Heero répond en le serrant plus fort contre lui, tout en déposant un léger baiser dans son cou.

_Il y a des choses qui me font trébucher,  
__Et je me retrouve comme si je voulais faire marche arrière,  
__Malgré tout, malgré tout, j'ai déjà pris une décision. _

Cette fois-ci, Duo se détache pour faire face à Heero et l'attire à lui plutôt que de se retourner complètement, car il ne veut pas tourner le dos à Solo.  
C'est donc face à face, devant le tombe, les yeux dans les yeux et tendrement enlacés que Duo reprend sa chanson, la gorge serrée et les larmes roulant jusqu'à son faible sourire.

_Les choses que je peux faire pour toi,  
Ne sont peut être pas vraiment nombreuses,  
Mais j'ai été touché par ta chaleur,  
__Qui m'a fait surmonter la tristesse.  
_  
_Mais je me demande, serais-je capable de les rapprocher, même_ _lentement_  
(Duo porte son regard sur la tombe)  
_Les fragments d'un rêve_,  
(Il regarde de nouveau Heero et caresse sa joue avec tendresse)  
_Et la personne que j'aime_.

Heero pose sa main sur la sienne et glisse ses lèvres pour embrasser sa paume, les yeux toujours ancrés aux siens, bouleversé par la charge émotionnelle de ce qu'ils sont en train de partager.

C'est pourquoi Duo ne s'étonne pas de voir deux larmes trembler au bout de ses cils pour glisser ensuite, telle une caresse libératrice, sur son visage.  
La première atterrit sur la main de Duo, toujours posée sur sa joue, la seconde est cueillie par ses lèvres, avant d'atteindre celles d'Heero.

Duo poursuit, malgré l'émotion qui lui serre de plus en plus la gorge.

_La Terre tourne et tourne encore.  
Le temps s'écoule, encore et encore.  
Au bout de ce monde, il y a l'amour,  
A la destination finale de la joie,  
Il y a un rêve.  
_

- Un nouveau rêve, oui. Serre-moi fort, Heero, murmure Duo en posant sa tête sur son épaule, le regard tourné vers la tombe. Je veux profiter entièrement de ta chaleur, encore, la seule qui est capable de me guérir et de m'apaiser. C'est la chaleur de notre amour qui doucement chasse le brouillard qui m'empêche de voir plus loin que le jour présent.

Heero le serre contre lui, fort, tellement fort, mais avec tant de tendresse et d'amour que cela calme le tourbillon des sentiments qui les agite tous les deux, les amenant rapidement à se détendre.

Ils restent un long moment ainsi, tendrement enlacés, se balançant doucement sous la fine pluie de feuilles mortes emportées par le vent.

Enfin, Duo relève vers Heero un visage serein où les larmes ont séché, bien que ses yeux restent humides et l'embrasse longuement, langoureusement, faisant passer dans ce baiser tout son amour et sa reconnaissance, ses espoirs, sa confiance...

Bref, tout ce qu'il lui inspire...

Heero y répond à l'identique, chargeant cet échange de tous ses sentiments et les promesses que les mots ne suffisent pas toujours à exprimer et de cette détermination qui ne le quitte plus, depuis qu'il l'a réaffirmée, en début de semaine.

Ils se reculent ensuite et Duo sourit à Heero, ses mains encadrant son visage.

- Merci, honey, murmure-t-il en appuyant son front contre le sien. Merci.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, répond-il en buvant les dernières perles d'eau à même ses yeux. Tu m'apportes tant. Je n'avais jamais autant ressenti la présence de mon cœur, tu sais, avant... toi.

- J'espère que tu n'auras jamais à le regretter... soupire Duo en se serrant un peu plus contre lui, nouant ses mains autour de son cou.

Heero embrasse tendrement ses lèvres avant de reculer légèrement son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, il n'y a aucun risque. Et ce, quoi qu'il arrive.

- Nous nous apportons mutuellement des choses que nous n'espérions plus, voici en quoi consistent nos remerciements respectifs.

- Exactement. Cela dit, si tu tiens absolument à faire quelque chose...

- Oui ?

- Et bien, que dirais-tu de me présenter, maintenant ?

Duo sourit, un peu déçu dans le sens où il aurait aimé que Heero lui demande vraiment quelque chose, mais pas surpris par sa réponse.

- Of course, my love, répond-il avant de lui voler un dernier baiser. Viens, commençons par ma mère.

Duo glisse sa main dans celle d'Heero et se décale de quelques pas pour se retrouver devant la tombe d'Helen.

Une tombe magnifique, couverte de fleurs et de messages en tout genre, qui vibre de l'amour qu'inspirait la personne qui y repose : la stèle est en forme de livre ouvert, dont une des pages est figée alors qu'elle était en train de se tourner...

Comme la vie d'Helen Barton Maxwell.

_"Notre vie avec toi est un livre que tu n'as pas eu le temps de terminer, nous le poursuivrons en ta mémoire, Helen. Repose en paix."_

Tel est le message inscrit, souligné par une plume et un encrier.  
Heero comprend parfaitement le dernier hommage rendu, à travers cette tombe, à la journaliste et écrivaine qu'était Helen, avec tout l'amour de sa famille.

Duo fait les présentations comme il l'aurait fait, s'ils s'étaient réellement tenus face à face.  
Il regarde, surpris, Heero mettre un genou à terre en déposant une magnifique rose blanche, près des autres fleurs.

- Madame Helen Barton Maxwell, je suis aussi ému qu'honoré de me retrouver devant vous, aujourd'hui, et de refaire connaissance, en quelque sorte, puisque notre dernière rencontre remonte à presque dix-huit ans. Je tenais à vous dire que vous avez deux garçons dont vous pouvez être fière. Bien que Duo ne soit pas génétiquement votre fils, c'est votre éducation et votre amour qui en ont fait l'homme formidable qu'il est, tout comme Trowa. Reposez en paix et continuez de veiller sur eux, s'il vous plaît, ce sont deux des personnes que j'aime le plus, en ce monde.

Duo sourit, ému, puis le ramène devant la tombe de Solo.  
Une tombe également chargée d'un amour très fort, dont elle porte le témoignage.

Sur la stèle est gravée un arbre, en relief, sous les branches duquel un adolescent est assis, lui aussi en relief.  
Les feuilles et la colombe s'élevant vers le ciel sont aussi gravées et un petit ruisseau dessine son lit jusqu'au bas de la stèle, où il rejoint un sillon réel creusé dans la pierre tombale, où les eaux de pluie s'écoulent jusqu'à la jardinière grâce à une légère inclinaison entre les fleurs et les messages.

Une très belle mise en scène, très touchante.

Heero comprend enfin vraiment l'émotion qui a saisi Duo, la première fois qu'il s'est retrouvé sous Yggdrasil, l'immense Frêne Sacré d'Asgard ; l'Arbre de Vie représentée sur la tombe de Solo, motif funéraire très symbolique d'après Duo, aurait pu avoir Yggdrasil pour modèle, dans son apparence mais aussi dans son symbolisme fort, pour le peuple d'Asgard, pour qui il est l'Arbre-Monde. (3)

Duo fait de nouveau les présentations, puis Heero s'accroupit et pose sa main à plat sur la pierre froide, après avoir déposé une fleur d'Edelweiss, symbole du souvenir.

- Bonjour, Solo. Je suis heureux de me retrouver devant toi, aujourd'hui. Je te souhaite un excellent anniversaire. Je ne sais pas si tu peux considérer que c'est un cadeau, mais je tenais à te renouveler la promesse que je t'aie faite, depuis Asgard, d'aimer et de protéger Duo. Repose en paix, il est entre de bonnes mains, avec moi, je t'en fais le serment, assure-t-il avant de se relever.

Duo, derrière lui, se rapproche et l'entoure de ses bras, posant sa joue contre son dos.

- Merci, murmure Duo, après un long silence.

Heero se retourne et comme Duo n'a que très légèrement desserré son étreinte, il se retrouve dans ses bras.

- De rien, enkeli, répond-il en le serrant fort, à son tour.

Le bruit de pas se rapprochant d'eux les font se détacher légèrement pour voir qui en est le propriétaire.  
Duo sourit en reconnaissant la jeune femme brune qui vient à leur rencontre.

- Bonjour, Clara, l'accueille-t-il se se détachant d'Heero pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

- Bonjour, Duo, je suis très contente de te voir. Bonjour, reprend-elle à l'adresse d'Heero, en s'avançant pour l'embrasser.

Il fait rarement la bise aux gens, mais à Eldeux, ça ne le dérange pas trop, d'autant plus que la présence de la jeune femme au cimetière signifie sûrement qu'elle est proche de la famille.

- Clara, je te présente Heero, mon compagnon. Heero, voici Clara, la dernière petite-amie de Solo. Elle fait partie de la famille.

- Enchantée, Heero.

- Également.

- Comment vont Steven et Sol ?

- Sol est un peu malade, c'est pour ça que je suis venue seule, répond-elle en posant les fleurs sur les deux tombes, l'une après l'autre. Steven le garde à la maison, j'irai le remplacer plus tard, qu'il puisse aussi venir souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Solo.

- Ce n'est rien de grave ?

- Une bonne bronchite avec fièvre carabinée, ça aurait pu être pire. Mais il nous en veut parce que nous ne voulons pas le faire sortir avec ce froid et il tenait à venir souhaiter son anniversaire à son père.

- Je comprends. C'est sans appel ?

- Si sa fièvre baisse d'ici ce soir, nous l'emmènerons. Je ne pense pas que Solo apprécierait que son fils passe la nuit aux urgences, parce que nous aurions négligé la prudence pour lui permettre de passer un moment ici.

- Expliquez-lui simplement que parfois, on ne peut pas souhaiter un anniversaire le jour-même, mais que l'important, c'est d'y penser et de le faire dès que possible.

- Nous avons essayé, Duo, mais il boude quand même.

- Dans ce cas, ce soir, nous l'appellerons d'ici et nous lui dirons que le téléphone est au-dessus de la tombe et que son père l'écoute.

Les lèvres se Clara s'étirent en un magnifique sourire.

- Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé ? Duo, tu es génial ! T'entends ça, Solo ? Tu dois être fier de ton petit frère ! ajoute-t-elle, ses yeux verts fixés au visage souriant de la photo de Solo. Alors, Duo, reprend-elle en reportant son attention sur lui, tu es revenu pour de bon ou es-tu seulement de passage ?

- Nous avons pris quelques semaines de vacances, Heero et moi, alors on a décidé de profiter de l'anniversaire pour passer quelques jours ici, que je puisse faire les présentations.

- Intéressant ! Serais-tu devenu sérieux, Duo ? Désolée d'aborder ça devant vous, Heero, mais je sais que Duo préviens toujours ses compagnons qu'il a quelques difficultés à envisager une relation sur le long terme, alors je ne crains pas de gaffer.

- C'est différent, cette fois-ci. J'aime Heero, explique-t-il en passant son bras autour de sa taille.

- Alléluia ! Enfin ! s'écrie-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel. J'espère que c'est la bonne, cette fois, Duo. Que Solo puisse être vraiment en paix. Tant que tu ne seras pas heureux en amour, je suis sûre que son repos ne sera pas total. Je te l'ai toujours dit !

- Je sais, Clara.

- Ca m'a l'air d'être sur la bonne voie et je suis très heureuse pour vous deux, les félicite-t-elle en leur prenant les mains.

- Merci, Clara.

- Merci.

- Vous restez quelques jours, alors.

- Oui, il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aimerai montrer à Heero.

- Dans ce trou perdu sans intérêt ? Bon, c'est vrai que Trowa, Solo et toi, vous avez fait les 400 coups, ici. Chaque mur et chaque rue de cette ville peut évoquer un souvenir, pour vous, alors que c'est désespérément anodin, pour tout le monde !

- C'est vrai qu'il n'existe pas un endroit, à Eldeux, qui ne me rappelle pas mon _Little Big Brother_, reconnaît Duo en se tournant vers la photo de Solo.

- On pourrait faire une visite guidée de tous les lieux où les idées les plus farfelues que vous ayez eu ont germé, aussi ! Tu sais, à ce propos, ils vont raser le terrain de basket pour en construire un autre...

- Peu importe, tu sais, Clara. Ils pourraient même raser la ville entière, je ressentirai encore sa présence, même en me tenant dans des rues neuves et aseptisées. Ca, ils ne me l'enlèveront pas. Et à toi non plus.

- Tu as bien raison...

Clara prend la main libre de Duo et la serre fort quelques instants.

- Duo, si vous avez le temps, reprend-elle, ce serait bien que vous veniez dîner à la maison. Sol sera content de passer un peu de temps avec toi.

- Je comptais bien t'appeler pour pouvoir venir vous voir. C'est très gentil pour l'invitation, en tout cas.

- Ce serait vraiment avec plaisir. Dale et Trowa sont les bienvenus aussi, je n'ai pas besoin de le préciser.

- D'accord, on en reparlera ce soir. Si Sol doit être au chaud, je suppose que vous resterez tous les deux avec lui.

- Oui, c'est plus équitable.

- Alors je vous appellerais, si on ne vous voit pas arriver, que Sol puisse souhaiter son anniversaire à son père.

- C'est parfait !

- On te laisse avec Solo, alors. A plus tard.

Ils s'embrassent, puis Heero et Duo, après avoir également dit au revoir à Helen et Solo, quittent le cimetière.

- Pauvre Sol... soupire Duo, alors qu'ils marchent tranquillement sur le chemin du retour.

- Trowa m'avait expliqué les circonstances de la naissance de votre neveu, mais je ne m'en souviens plus vraiment...

- C'est un peu compliqué, répond Duo. A la mort de Solo, Clara est partie vivre avec son père, à Century et on ne l'a pas revue pendant deux ans. Elle revenue, un jour, avec Solo Junior, qu'elle nous a présenté. Elle nous a expliqué que sa grossesse était accidentelle, ce dont on se doutait bien, à 17 ans... Pour cette même raison, elle ne pensait pas le garder. Solo et elle devaient avoir un rendez-vous, quelques jours après l'accident, pour l'avortement. La mort de Solo lui a fait changer d'avis. Sa mère étant contre, elle a rejoint son père et sa belle-mère, qui l'ont vraiment aidée et soutenue.

- Tes parents étaient au courant ?

- Oui, ainsi que Trowa. Je l'ai appris un peu plus tard, tout le monde avait peur que je prenne ça comme une trahison de Solo. Je ne cessais de répéter que Clara, c'était juste pour patienter, le temps que je grandisse, que nous n'aimerions jamais personne comme nous nous aimions, tous les deux.

- C'est sûr que dans ces conditions, apprendre qu'il avait un enfant aurait pu te blesser.

- J'étais pas un gamin, non plus, je savais comment on faisait les bébés et je savais qu'il couchait avec elle. Sachant à quel point Solo voulait avoir des enfants, plus tard, j'étais même prêt à ce qu'il ait un bébé avec une femme, que j'aurais adopté comme le mien... Tout ça n'a donc pas été si traumatisant, pour moi. Ce que j'ai eu du mal à admettre, c'est le manque de prudence de Solo, et même après avoir eu des explications, j'ai eu un peu de mal à comprendre l'histoire de la capote trouée...

- Comment ça ?

- En fait, Becky, la sœur de Clara, leur avait laissé son appart, un week-end où elle était partie avec son copain, je sais pas où. Le hic, c'est que Becky voulait un bébé, mais pas son mec. Et comme il pouvait pas contrôler la pilule, il utilisait des préservatifs. Alors Becky a percé tous ceux qui se trouvaient chez elle, et pas que d'un coup d'aiguille, apparemment... Comme c'est elle qui s'occupait de ces détails techniques, son mec a jamais remarqué, dans le feu de l'action... Tu devines la suite : à cours de capotes, Solo et Clara se sont servis dans l'armoire à pharmacie...

- C'est vraiment un mauvais concours de circonstances.

- Le pire, c'est que Clara est tombée enceinte, mais pas Becky, qui s'est faite plaquée, dès que son mec a eu vent de l'affaire...

- Et qu'est-elle devenue ?

- Elle s'est mariée l'an dernier avec un homme qui a déjà deux enfants. Elle a appris qu'elle était stérile...

- Elle aurait dû commencer par là.

- C'est vrai, mais si elle l'avait fait, Solo Junior n'existerait probablement pas. Et on s'accorde tous sur le bonheur que c'est de songer que Solo a laissé une trace, ici, avant de nous quitter. Il voulait tellement fonder une famille... Lui-même devait être heureux, s'il a eu le temps d'y songer, au moment de l'accident... Je me suis souvent demandé... à quoi il avait pu penser... aux derniers instants...

Heero lâche la main de Duo pour passer son bras autour de ses épaules et mieux le réconforter, ainsi.

- Et le Steven dont vous parliez est le compagnon actuel de Clara ? reprend-il pour changer de sujet et éviter à Duo de trop replonger dans ses tristes souvenirs.

- Oui, c'était le meilleur ami de Solo. C'est le coup classique, il s'est juré de protéger la femme et l'enfant de son ami disparu. Ils sont rapidement tombés amoureux et ça fait cinq ans qu'ils sont ensemble. Ils ont commencé à se fréquenter l'année-même de son retour. C'est vrai aussi qu'il allait souvent la voir à Century, sans que personne ne le sache. On pensait même pas qu'elle avait gardé l'enfant, c'est pour ça que mon père l'a laissé tranquille, pensant que ce devait être douloureux, comme double perte.

- Elle ne porte pas d'alliance.

- Elle refuse de se marier, encore et ne veut pas non plus que Steven adopte Sol.

- Ca peut se comprendre. Il n'y a donc pas que toi qui a un blocage.

- Eh non !

- En tout cas, c'est une bonne chose que Solo connaisse l'histoire de sa naissance.

- Mon père, Trowa, Clara, Steven, et d'autres qui ont connu Solo, nous lui parlons tous de son père. C'est important de savoir d'où on vient.

- Tu fais référence au Japon.

- Pas volontairement, mais ça se rejoint. Tu n'as pas changé d'avis, tu es toujours d'accord pour y aller ?

- Hn.

- Je suis content, sourit Duo en posant quelques secondes sa tête sur son épaule. Il faudra que tu me fasses penser qu'il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, à ce sujet.

- Tu ne veux rien me dire maintenant ?

- Non, il me manque quelque chose pour le faire. Tu me le rappelleras, ce soir, par exemple ?

- D'accord.

Ils ne disent rien pendant quelques minutes.

- Tu sais, enkeli... reprend Heero.

- Oui ?

- Réléna a cru être enceinte, une fois.

- Ah oui ?

- Hn.

- Mais... excuse-moi de poser cette question... vous ne faisiez pas en sorte d'éviter que ce genre de chose arrive ?

- Si, mais il lui arrivait d'oublier sa pilule.

- Pratique.

- Tu penses qu'elle faisait exprès ?

- C'est possible, honey. Si elle était tombée enceinte, que ce serait-il passé, quelle aurait été la conséquence immédiate pour Sank et Asgard ?

- Notre mariage.

- Eh oui, puisqu'une princesse n'accouche pas hors mariage.

- Je n'y pensais pas.

- Tu l'as échappé belle.

Ils échangent un sourire complice.

- Tu sais, c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que ça n'allait pas, entre nous. Je voulais avoir des enfants, alors j'aurais dû être heureux. Mais je me suis rendu compte que je n'en voulais pas avec elle.

- C'est vrai que c'est très révélateur, surtout pour quelqu'un qui aime autant les enfants que toi. Je l'ai bien remarqué, ce matin, à l'orphelinat. On aurait presque dit un autre homme.

- "_Presque_"? relève Heero, alors qu'ils font un détour par le square pour prolonger la balade.

- Oui, aux yeux des autres. Moi, je connais cette partie de toi, même si j'en voyais la démonstration pour la première fois. J'ai senti ce lien avec les enfants chaque fois que je te racontais une anecdote sur l'orphelinat ou que toi, tu me parlais de tes neveux et nièces, qui trouvent plus de grâce à tes yeux que leurs parents ! Enfin, les plus petits qui ne veulent que ton attention, pour l'instant...

Ils s'assoient sur un banc, Heero dans les bras de Duo, pour une fois, et malgré le fait qu'il soit plus grand, ils trouvent immédiatement la position la plus confortable.

- J'ai longtemps cru que je n'aurais pas d'enfants, explique Heero, sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Duo.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je me croyais incapable d'aimer. J'avais peur de ne pas réussir à donner assez d'amour. Ça a quelque chose du complexe de l'enfant abandonné.

- Oui, c'est compréhensible.

- Depuis toi, j'ai ce désir, à nouveau et cet espoir, surtout, car le désir d'enfant ne m'a jamais vraiment quitté.

Duo ne répond rien, un moment, ses doigts, glissant dans les cheveux d'Heero avec tendresse, constitue son seul mouvement.

- J'aimerais avoir des enfants, en adopter et partager ce bonheur avec quelqu'un qui aurait un désir aussi fort que le mien. Aujourd'hui, je voudrais que ce soit toi.

- Et si ce n'est pas moi, ce sera quelqu'un qui me ressemble, c'est ça ?

- Ce sera toi ou personne d'autre, Heero. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir une telle certitude.

- Même si je partage cette conviction, et tu as pu voir combien j'étais déterminé, au fond, enkeli, nous n'en savons rien.

- Personne n'a jamais eu l'importance que tu as aujourd'hui, dans ma vie, depuis Solo.

- N'avais-tu pas la certitude qu'il était impossible que ça arrive, un jour ?

- Mais je l'espérais, honey, je _**t**_'espérais. Et maintenant que tu es enfin là, j'ai peur de tout faire rater et de te perdre...

- Si tu as compris ce qui s'est passé lundi soir, ça n'arrivera pas.

- Oui, j'ai très bien compris !

- Je t'ai vraiment fait peur ?

- Tu en doutes ?

- Je me serais attendu à voir apparaître Oliver. Je t'avoue qu'après coup, ça m'a étonné. Si j'avais agi ainsi, il y a un mois, la situation se serait rapidement inversée et c'est moi qui me serais retrouvé cloué au lit, avant même de comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Tu n'as pas tort, mais il fallait s'y attendre, il... Non, le mieux, c'est que je le laisse s'expliquer, répond Duo en se détachant.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Duo s'éloigne encore.

Le regard assombri qui se pose à présent sur Heero répond à la question qu'il n'a pas terminé de poser.

- Je t'ai manqué ? demande Oliver en se levant.

- Non, répond Heero en remontant le col de son manteau, les sourcils froncés. Je voulais juste comprendre.

- Vraiment ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

- Inutile de sortir ton épée, chevalier, nous ne sommes pas en guerre. Je te rappelle que c'est pour toi que je suis venu.

- Duo pouvait très bien m'expliquer.

Oliver sourit et se rapproche jusqu'à être devant lui, debout, les poings sur les hanches, le regardant durement, froidement.

Heero soutient son regard quelques instants mais se refuse à se lever, pour lui prouver qu'il n'a nul besoin d'être à sa hauteur pour répondre à son défi.  
Il est inquiet, c'est vrai, Oliver est plus qu'intimidant, il est terrifiant, avec ce sourire presque cruel et ce regard perçant.

Mais Heero a confiance en Duo.

Alors il tient bon, pour cette raison plus que par fierté, comme c'était le cas lors de leurs premières confrontations.  
Il doit comprendre qu'il est prêt à tous les combats pour Duo.

Le sourire d'Oliver se radoucit brusquement mais légèrement, alors qu'il recule de quelques pas.  
Heero semble avoir passé le test avec succès...

- Effectivement, mais puisque je suis là, autant en finir. Tu te sens de me supporter encore un peu, Heero ?

- Hn.

- La raison pour laquelle je ne me suis pas manifesté est simple : je ne savais rien de ce qui se passait.

Heero lève un sourcil sceptique.

- J'ai du mal à le croire.

- J'étais sûr que tu dirais un truc dans le genre, remarque Oliver en souriant plus largement.

Il a beau avoir l'air plus disposé à son égard, Heero ressent toujours cette espèce d'inquiétude, de menace qui l'entoure, même si ça ne lui est pas destiné et ne l'atteint plus vraiment, à présent.

Oliver lui sourit avec la même bouche que Duo, il pose sur lui les mêmes yeux, mais le regard est différent, le sourire est différent, et Heero a l'impression d'être face au jumeau de l'homme qu'il aime, alors il n'est absolument pas troublé par ce fait.

A aucun moment, il n'a le sentiment d'être en présence de Duo et il en prend pleinement conscience à cet instant précis, alors que le sourire d'Oliver est doux, ce qui aurait pu lui faire penser que Duo est revenu...

Et bien non, il n'a pas une seule seconde d'hésitation, il sait que ce n'est pas le cas.

- C'est pourtant la vérité, reprend Oliver. Je n'étais pas là, Heero, tout simplement. Depuis que Duo et toi êtes ensemble, je considère que je n'ai pas à intervenir dans vos histoires de couple. Quatre me l'a rappelé, également, au cas où je n'en aurais pas eu conscience seul. Alors quand vous êtes ensemble, je n'existe plus, je disparais.

- Je le sais pertinemment, Oliver. Mais mon attitude aurait pu te paraître menaçante. Duo s'en inquiétait.

- Faiblement, oui. Seul un très grand danger pour Duo, une menace, une douleur, peut me tirer de cet état, explique-t-il en faisant le tour du banc, jusqu'à se pencher à son oreille. Duo a véritablement confiance en toi, alors tu peux l'attacher et le fouetter, si ça vous excite, je doute vraiment que ses signaux ne s'allument et ne m'amènent à intervenir. Quoi que... souffle-t-il encore, provocateur, avant de donner un petit coup de langue sur l'oreille d'Heero, qui frissonne et se lève, le fusillant du regard.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin d'évoquer ce genre de situation ni de faire ce genre de choses.

Oliver lui fait un clin d'œil, avant de grimper sur le banc.

- Trop tentant. J'aime te provoquer, même si tu n'es absolument pas mon genre...

- Ravi de l'apprendre, grommelle Heero en continuant de frotter son oreille.

- Cela dit, je peux comprendre Duo. Surtout quand tu as ce regard... Je sais très bien ce qu'il cache, en plus.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, mon cher Heero, assure-t-il en plissant les yeux. Derrière ce regard se cache une pensée évidente : tu préfèrerais que je disparaisse définitivement. Cela aussi, je peux le comprendre. Malheureusement, il existe encore des situations dans lesquelles Duo peut se retrouver et où tu ne lui seras d'aucun secours, d'aucun soutien. Ce ne sont ni ta force, ni ta volonté que je remets en cause. Seulement, tu ignores encore trop de choses pour que je te confie Duo.

- Nous y remédions pas à pas, à son rythme.

- C'est pourquoi je suis encore là, c'est pourquoi je ne serai jamais loin, le temps que ça prendra. Je te dis donc à bientôt, Heero Yuy Lowe... En attendant notre prochaine rencontre, que dirais-tu de nous montrer tes réflexes...

Heero n'a pas le temps de comprendre ses derniers mots que Oliver, monté sur le dossier du banc, lui tourne le dos et se laisse tomber en arrière ; il a juste celui de le rattraper, avant qu'il ne se rompe le cou ou se brise le dos sur l'assise du banc.

Il rassure les rares promeneurs, inquiets, avant d'aider Duo à s'asseoir.

- Ça va, _enkeli_ ?

- Oui, répond Duo en posant sa main sur sa joue. Désolé, _honey_, c'est vraiment un sale gosse, parfois.

- C'était vraiment dangereux, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? Et si je ne t'avais pas rattrapé ?

- Il ne t'a pas laissé le choix.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as l'air si content ?

- C'est une grande preuve de confiance qu'il vient de te donner, _honey_.

Heero se rend compte qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tort, ce qui le calme rapidement.

- Je n'en veux pas d'autres, dans ce cas, celle-ci me suffit. Ne me refaites plus jamais une telle frayeur !

- Je ne peux malheureusement rien promettre en son nom. Et il n'est déjà plus là.

- Je pensais qu'il serait resté observer mes réactions et s'en amuser.

Duo passe ses bras autour de son cou.

- Il l'a fait. Mais comme depuis quelques minutes, j'ai une furieuse envie de t'embrasser, il a décidé qu'il en avait assez vu...

- Dans ce cas... répond-il avant d'embrasser ses lèvres, qu'il lui a adorablement tendues.

Après ce doux échange, ils décident de rentrer ; Trowa les attend pour aller faire les courses.

A chaque anniversaire de Solo, ils se retrouvent devant sa tombe pour une sorte de goûter, entre proches.  
Grâce au Père Maxwell et à son autorité, ils peuvent disposer du cimetière une fois celui-ci fermé au public.  
Ce n'est pas non plus une grande fiesta qu'ils font, ils respectent le lieu, la seule musique étant les morceaux de harpe ou de lyre que joue Duo et leurs conversations se font à voix basse.

A cette occasion, c'est souvent Duo et Trowa qui se chargent des courses et Duo est heureux qu'Heero se joigne à eux, cette année.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent à la maison, ils trouvent Trowa chez lui, travaillant sur son ordinateur en attendant leur retour.  
Le temps pour Heero et Duo de boire un verre, il termine de taper son texte, puis ils quittent tous la maison en direction du centre commercial.

- Hey, Dun', tu veux monter dans le chariot ? le taquine gentiment Trowa.

Duo le pousse et prend les commandes du chariot.

- Dépêchez-vous de vous marier, Quatre et toi, que vous puissiez adopter et que tu cesses de me prendre pour un gamin ! répond-il après lui avoir tiré la langue.

- T'as encore au moins deux ans pour me prouver que t'en es plus un !

- T'es méchant !

- Duo, rappelles-moi ce qui s'est passé, la dernière fois qu'on s'est retrouvé ici, s'il te plaît...

- Euh... Alors c'était avant de revenir à Asgard... se souvient Duo en continuant de pousser le chariot.

- Oui...

- On était avec Quatre...

- Et qui d'autre ?

- Euh... Je vois pas... Ah oui, y avait Kevin !

- Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Duo sourit.

- Une course de chariots !

- Ce qu'on ne fait plus, à 22 ans passé, Duo !

- Ouais, mais à 22 ans, tu contrôles mieux, c'est encore plus drôle ! Et puis c'est Kevin qui m'a provoqué...

- Qui est Kevin ? demande Heero.

- C'est notre cousin ! répond Duo. Il étudie dans une autre ville, mais rentre pour le week-end. J'espère qu'on pourra le voir dès demain ! Je suis trop pressé de te le présenter, c'est le cousin avec lequel je m'entends le mieux !

- Hn... Il a quel âge ?

- 19 ans. Sur le papier, du moins... répond Trowa.

- Mignon ?

- Plutôt, oui. Le même style que Gregory, dix ans de moins.

- Gay ?

- Disons qu'il est toujours partant pour tout type d'expérience et ce, depuis ses treize ans, environ...

Duo, qui a bien du mal à ne pas éclater de rire devant la tête d'Heero, fait un clin d'œil à son frère, à qui il abandonne la conduite du chariot pour se mettre à la hauteur d'Heero.

- T'as rien à craindre, _honey_, le rassure-t-il en lui prenant le bras. S'il avait dû se passer quelque chose de sérieux, ça serait déjà arrivé ! On s'est amusé un peu, un temps, on se taquine beaucoup, aujourd'hui, rien de plus. Y a vraiment _aucun_ danger !

- Je te crois.

- Tant mieux.

- Bien, leur dit Trowa en s'arrêtant, puisque tout est réglé, on passe aux choses sérieuses. Ça ira plus vite, si on se sépare. On laisse le chariot ici, au rayon des boissons. Tu t'en charges, Dun' ?

- Ok !

- Heero, tu t'occupes du sucré, je me charge du salé. Ça vous va, pour une première répartition ?

Les deux autres acquiescent et après avoir consulté la liste, Heero et Duo partent chacun de leur côté.

Méthodique, Heero récupère un panier pour éviter de faire trente-six allers-retours.  
Celui-ci plein, il regagne le rayon des boissons.

Mais alors qu'il est juste devant, il voit un homme s'approcher de Duo par derrière, au milieu du rayon et poser ses mains autour de ses yeux

Avant que Duo ne se retourne, Heero est brusquement tiré sur le côté, manquant d'être découvert, et Trowa - parce que c'est bien lui qui l'a arraché à cette vision - le traîne dans le rayon d'à côté, remontant jusqu'à être à la même hauteur que Duo et l'inconnu.

Trowa pose un doigt sur sa bouche, lui intimant le silence, alors qu'ils se collent le plus possible au rayonnage pour entendre et même voir entre les conserves...

Heero n'aime pas trop l'idée, mais il suit Trowa...  
Il prête alors attention aux mots qui leur parviennent.

- Désolé, mais même si votre voix me dit quelque chose, je suis incapable de deviner, est en train d'expliquer Duo, ses sourcils se fronçant sous les mains inconnues.

- Et si je murmure comme ça, au creux de l'oreille : _Duo, viens..._

Duo laisse échapper un petit rire.

- Non, vraiment, je suis désolé...

- J'aurais dû le prévoir, t'entends beaucoup trop de soupir de ce genre pour faire une différence, _cuore mio_ (4).

- J'y crois pas... Dedalus ? demande Duo en attrapant les deux mains pour les écarter, se retournant dans un même mouvement. Dedalus, c'est bien toi ! se réjouit-il en sautant littéralement au cou du jeune homme pour l'embrasser, avant de reprendre une distance raisonnable.

- En personne. Je suis bien content que tu m'aies reconnu !

- T'es le seul à m'appeler comme ça !

- Tu veux sûrement dire que _tu_ autorises à appeler comme ça !

- Ok, j'avoue. Comment tu vas ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, t'es revenu depuis quand ? Hey, mais tes cheveux ont vachement éclairci !

- Pourtant, j'ai rien fait, à part les couper.

- Ça te va bien.

- Merci. Et pour répondre à tes questions, je vais bien, Duo et ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te voir, plus beau encore que dans mes souvenirs ! Je suis arrivé hier, enfin je crois... Avec le décalage horaire, j'étais un peu dans le cirage... pire qu'un lendemain de cuite !

- Je veux bien te croire ! Mais on dirait pas, t'as une superbe mine !

- Tu trouves ? Alors je te fais toujours autant d'effet ? demande-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Commence pas, Ded' !

- Quoi, c'est interdit ? Tu sais que je suis là pour toi ?

- C'est quoi ce plan, encore ?

- Je suis venu remplir mes placards pour mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. J'avais prévu de t'appeler pour te proposer de passer chez moi, ce soir.

- Idiot !

- Je plaisante pas ! Tu restais toujours plus longtemps, quand les placards étaient plein...

- Bah oui, le temps de les vider !

Les deux hommes rient à cette remarque.

- Tu m'as manqué, tu sais... reprend le brun, profitant que les rares personnes présentes dans le rayon ne les regardent pas pour poser sa main sur sa joue en une caresse éloquente.

Duo attrape sa main et l'écarte de son visage.  
Mais si Dedalus se laisse faire, il retient quand même sa main dans la sienne.

- Dedalus...

- Dis rien, s'il te plaît. Regarde mon chariot et accepte mon invitation, pour ce soir. J'avoue qu'il n'a rien à envier au tien, mais nous ne serons que tous les deux.

- Je suis désolé... répond Duo en récupérant sa main.

- Tu as quelqu'un, c'est ça ? T'en fais pas, je me doutais bien que tu ne resterais pas sagement à guetter un hypothétique retour, surtout que ça fait plusieurs mois qu'on ne s'est pas écrit. Mais qui que soit cet amant du moment, tu peux peut-être faire un effort, le temps de mon séjour ici... Comme si t'avais besoin d'un break, par exemple !

- Tu doutes de rien, sérieux ! Ta promotion t'est montée à la tête, on dirait !

- C'est pas ça, Duo. On est resté longtemps ensemble, ça a duré plus que tes autres histoires. Je sais que nous deux, c'était différent. Toi-même, tu l'as reconnu.

Duo soupire en s'appuyant sur son chariot, s'assurant discrètement qu'Heero n'est pas de retour...  
Sans se douter qu'il est dans le rayon juste derrière, faisant appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas débouler dans le rayon et expliquer à ce Dedalus que peu importe d'où il débarque, il a intérêt à y retourner seul avant de s'y faire expédier manu militari par le cavalier d'Asgard...

- Ça fait un an, Dedalus. T'es parti, je suis passé à autre chose.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Non, t'as bien fait.

- Tu crois ? Si j'étais pas parti, on serait sûrement encore ensemble. Ça devenait de plus en plus sérieux. Je me souviens, à l'aéroport, tu m'as dit "tu as réussi à me faire tomber amoureux de toi, je ne m'inquiète pas des défis qui se présenteront à toi, en Australie".

- Et j'étais sincère. Mais c'était il y a un an, je te le répète. Même si tu étais resté, moi, j'aurais été appelé en juin pour aider un ami de mon père, à Asgard.

- Asgard ? Ce n'est pas si loin...

Duo secoue sa tête, faisant voler sa longue natte dans un très beau mouvement.

- La question n'est pas là, Ded'. C'est à Asgard que j'ai rencontré mon compagnon actuel. Et il est bien plus qu'un compagnon, à mes yeux.

- Je rêve, c'est quoi ces étoiles dans tes yeux, Duo ? Tu te moques de moi, là ?

- Non, Dedalus, je suis vraiment fou amoureux. Rien n'aurait pu empêcher cela. Quand deux âmes-sœurs se retrouvent, plus rien d'autre n'existe. Si tu étais resté pour moi, tu aurais loupé une opportunité pour rien : notre histoire se serait terminée au moment de ma rencontre avec Heero.

- T'es pas un peu catégorique ? Je me serai battu pour te garder, tu sais !

- Et tu aurais perdu.

Dedalus regarde longuement Duo.

- Merde...

- Je te remercie pour ta bénédiction ! fait remarquer Duo en riant.

- Désolé, mais... ça me fout un coup, Duo, vraiment. Je vois bien que t'es hyper sérieux... Rien qu'à la manière dont tu as prononcé son nom, d'ailleurs... Bordel, j'ai passé cette année tranquillement en songeant que je pouvais te retrouver n'importe quand, puisque je faisais partie des amants qui t'avaient le plus marqué. T'as explosé mon rêve, là, il est complètement désintégré !

- Désolé, Dedalus...

- C'est pas grave, je m'en remettrais, le rassure-t-il en haussant les épaules. Je suis content pour toi, tu sais, mais j'étais bien, à tes côtés...

- Quand tu rencontreras la bonne personne, tu connaîtras quelque chose d'encore meilleur, crois-moi.

- Ca veut tout dire !

- Non, mais le prend pas pour toi, surtout.

- J'ai compris, t'en fais pas, sourit-il. Écoute, ça tient toujours pour passer à la maison. Avec l'heureux élu, bien sûr et si Trowa est là, il est aussi le bienvenu.

- C'est sympa, merci, Ded'. Ils sont dans le coin, ils devraient pas tarder à revenir, ça fait un moment qu'ils sont partis. Tu veux les attendre avec moi ? Comme ça, tu peux me parler de l'Australie en attendant ?

- Ce serait trop long, mais je veux bien te dire deux trois petites choses, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent. Mais avant, je voulais en profiter pour te poser une question, par rapport à mon boulot.

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu sais que j'étais au même poste depuis cinq ans, quand j'ai eu cette soudaine promotion qui m'a propulsé à la direction d'une nouvelle équipe implantée en Australie.

- Oui.

- J'ai appris que le Royaume de Sank avait favorisé mon dossier et appuyé ma candidature. Je sais que tu es très proche du Prince Milliardo, alors je me demandais si tout ça avait un rapport avec toi.

Duo soupire.

- Indirectement et je ne suis au courant que depuis très récemment. Milliardo a fait en sorte de t'éloigner de moi. Je préférerai que ça reste entre nous, par contre. C'est aussi dans ton intérêt.

- Bien sûr. Alors ce n'est pas toi...

- Comment ça, moi ?

- Je me suis dit que peut-être tu avais fait appel à lui pour qu'il m'éloigne de toi.

- Mais pourquoi j'aurais fait ça, Ded ?

- Parce que ça devenait sérieux et que ça te faisait peur... ?

- Ca va pas ! proteste Duo, effaré. Non, Dedalus. Et puis, pardonne-moi, mais ça ne devenait pas sérieux au point de me faire peur.

- Ca me rassure, quelque part. Et puis, ce n'est pas ton genre du tout...

- Content que tu le reconnaisses... Bon, maintenant que tout est clair, on oublie !

- Ok !

- Alors, raconte-moi, c'est beau, l'Australie ? T'as vu des kangourous ?

Heero et Trowa, qui n'ont rien perdu de cette intéressante conversation, se détachent du rayon et le quittent, surtout qu'ils commençaient à attirer l'attention.

- Je ne suis pas fier de mon comportement, mais j'avoue que je suis content d'avoir entendu tout ça. Mais je ne te remercierai pas, Trowa.

- J'en demande pas tant ! Surtout que tu finiras par en parler à Duo et je ne veux pas imaginer comment il va te faire passer l'envie de recommencer ! Allons, rejoignons-le, ça va paraître suspect qu'on soit aussi long.

- Attends... Est-ce que Duo a vraiment eu beaucoup d'amants, après Wufei ?

Trowa lui fait un clin d'œil.

- Au moins autant que toi, après Réléna.

- Nous sommes séparés depuis quatre ans, Trowa, alors que Wufei et Duo ne le sont que depuis trois ans, à peine.

- Et alors ? Commence pas à faire tes comptes d'apothicaire, 'ro ! On s'en fout, du nombre de personnes avec qui vous avez eu une aventure. Aujourd'hui, vous êtes la seule personne qui compte pour l'autre. Pour Duo, tu es le seul et unique, Heero, alors fous-moi tous le reste à la poubelle, c'est du passé. T'as autre chose à te soucier, tu crois pas ?

- Hn.

- Bien, allons-y, si c'est tout ce que tu voulais... ?

Heero hoche la tête avant de prendre la direction opposée à Trowa, puisqu'ils ont décidé d'arriver chacun par un côté du rayon.

.

.

_A suivre..._

_.  
_

* * *

**Notes Générales :**

(1) Dans la mythologie scandinave, **Baldr** (vieil islandais _Baldr_, latin _Balderus_) était un des Ases, le fils d'Odin et de Frigg. Son épouse est Nanna, et leur fils Forseti. Il est décrit comme "_si beau d'apparence et si clair qu'il en est lumineux, et il y a une plante si blanche qu'elle est nommée d'après le cil de Baldr. C'est la plus blanche de toutes les plantes, et cela nous donne une idée de sa beauté, tant de chevelure que de corps. C'est le plus sage des Ases et le plus éloquent et le plus miséricordieux, mais c'est une de ses particularités qu'aucune de ses décisions ne soit accomplie"_. (Snorri Sturluson, _Edda en prose_ 2:22.) Son domaine est Breidablik, qui est dans les cieux (ou en Suède, selon la _Ynglinga Saga_), dans une contrée d'où le mal est banni. Le prologue à l'_Edda en prose_ l'assimile à Bældæg, un des fils de Woden (Odin), qui régna sur la Westphalie et fut l'ancêtre, selon la _Chronique anglo-saxonne_, des maisons royales de Wessex et de Northumbrie.

(2) Clin d'oeil à la série originale, c'est une des répliques d'Heero dans l'épisode 29 ou 30.

(3) Dans la mythologie nordique, **Yggdrasil** ou **Yggdrasill** est l'Arbre-Monde. Son nom signifie littéralement « destrier du Redoutable », le Redoutable (_Ygg_) désignant le dieu Odin. Yggdrasil est représenté comme un immense frêne avec trois racines reliant trois mondes différents (Ásgard, Midgard et Niflheim Sur lui reposent les neuf mondes. (voir note chapitre 17)

(4) **Cuore mio** : (italien) mon coeur

**Notes de fin :**

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé !  
Les prochains chapitres seront encore consacrés à leur séjour à Eldeux, même si ce chapitre comportait beaucoup de choses, il en reste encore à évoquer !  
Alors à bientôt pour la suite, pour ceux qui le souhaitent._

_Bonne semaine à tous._

_Lysanea._


	33. D'Hier à Aujourd'hui

**Titre** : **L'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des animaux.**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA, flashs backs

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Kevin (le cousin).

_**Pairing **_: 1x2 (et 3x4).

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy Lowe, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton Maxwell, Lady Une, Dale Maxwell, Odin Lowe, Milliardo Peacecraft, Helgi._

_**Résumé**_ : deuxième jour à Eldeux.

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Bonjour à tous. Mille excuses pour le retard avec lequel je poste ce chapitre. Entre projets, révisions et problèmes perso, j'ai pas trop assuré... Je vous remercie pour tous vos messages sur mon chapitre précédent, merci de continuer à lire, et je vous laisse donc avec ce nouveau chapitre ! Je précise qu'il est long, ce qui devrait plaire à certain XD (_et j'en profite pour remercier Caro06, qui en fait partie : merci pour ta review _!).  
**_  
Petite note spéciale _**: une de mes lectrices et correspondante propose ses services en tant que **bêta**, si vous êtes intéressés ou connaissez quelqu'un qui pourrait lui donner du boulot, si vous avez des tuyaux, ce sera avec un immense plaisir que je vous mettrai en contact ! Merci pour elle !

.

**Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture à tous ! **

**.  
**

* * *

.

**Chapitre Trente-Trois : d'Hier à Aujourd'hui. **

**.**

**.**

De discrets mais insistants coups à la porte tirent Heero de son sommeil.  
Il ouvre les yeux et soupire de bien-être, comme chaque matin, tant il se sent bien, tant la vue du visage endormi de Duo est un bonheur.

C'est à chaque fois pareil, son cœur se gonfle de joie et d'amour et malgré le nombre de fois, il a toujours cet instant d'émerveillement, suivit d'un autre de soulagement : tout ceci est bien réel.

De nouveau coups à la porte puis son ouverture, bien que des plus discrète, lui font froncer les sourcils.  
Il se redresse pour voir Trowa entrer, présentant de manière bien visible une panière de viennoiseries pour expliquer son intrusion dans leur intimité...

- Salut, Heero, murmure-t-il en refermant la porte. Je me permets de vous déranger, mais c'est pour la bonne cause.

- Salut. Merci, c'est gentil à toi... Il est déjà 10h... remarque-t-il en jetant un œil paresseux au réveil.

- Eh oui ! Je ne te demande pas si t'as bien dormi, sourit-il en déposant la panière sur la table basse, ni si ça va ! Rien que l'ambiance, ça donne envie...

Effectivement, de discrètes bougies parfumées terminent de se consumer, baignant la pièce d'une lumière et d'une chaleur sucrée des plus discrètes et agréables.  
Heero soupire en baissant les yeux sur Duo, toujours endormi contre lui.

- J'ai dormi dans les bras d'un ange, au cœur du nuage qui lui sert de lit et à mon réveil, tout était encore là, répond-il toujours dans un murmure. Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait aller mieux.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas trop d'avoir débarqué ?

- Dumbum...

- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Bien, je vous laisse tranquille...

- Reste, Trowa. A moins que ton père ne t'attende en bas pour le petit-déjeuner...

- Non, il l'a déjà pris en vitesse et il est parti tôt exprès pour pouvoir revenir manger avec nous à midi.

- Dans ce cas, reste et aide-moi à tout préparer, propose Heero en se détachant doucement de Duo, qui remue à peine.

Il dépose un baiser sur son front et replace la couette avant de se lever ; il surprend alors le regard de Trowa, où se mêle tendresse et tristesse...

- Il te manque, devine-t-il.

- Je suis si transparent ?

- Non.

Les deux amis se sourient.

- Il y a des moments où je gère très bien, j'ai le sentiment qu'il est avec moi, alors ça va. Mais parfois, c'est tellement douloureux... Je croyais y être préparé, je me rends bien compte que tout ce qu'on peut faire dans ce but ne sera jamais suffisant, quand la réalité nous rattrape.

- Je ne pense pas être en mesure de comprendre vraiment ce que tu traverses, Trowa, mais peut-être qu'un jour, ce sera le cas, et...

- Je ne te le souhaite pas.

- Malheureusement, c'est une éventualité qu'il me faudra bien envisager.

- Si ça arrive, je serais là pour te soutenir, sois-en assuré.

- Je n'ai pas de doute. En attendant, c'est toi qui traverse un moment difficile et je ne sais pas comment t'aider.

- Il n'y a rien à faire, tu sais ! Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter, le temps passe quand même vite, je suis sûr que nous allons bientôt nous retrouver. Et je sais que nos retrouvailles seront aussi intenses et passionnées que le manque de l'autre aura été puissant.

- Ça promet...

Trowa lui fait un clin d'œil, puis se rend à la cuisine pour commencer à préparer le petit-déjeuner.

- Je te rejoins, lui dit encore Heero en disparaissant dans la salle de bains pour faire une rapide toilette.

- Je devrais peut-être m'occuper de réveiller le chaton, d'abord...

- Pas besoin, lui assure Heero à travers la porte mais sans hurler, cependant. Dès que ma place a refroidi, il se réveille.

Trowa s'appuie sur le mur près de la porte de la salle de bain pour continuer sa conversation avec Heero.

- C'est marrant, ça... Et si tu mets des oreillers ou que tu replies bien la couette, par exemple ?

- Je doute que ça fasse illusion longtemps.

- Ce serait intéressant de faire un test, un jour, par exemple pendant une sieste, pour voir si c'est ta présence ou si c'est seulement le fait qu'il se retrouve seul...

- Tu veux dire que quelqu'un prenne ma place ?

- Oui. Mais pas dans votre lit conjugal, encore moins le matin !

- "Lit conjugal", comme tu y vas !

- Tu diras sûrement autre chose dans quelque temps...

Heero ne répond rien mais n'en pense pas moins et continue sa toilette, alors que Trowa se rapproche du lit pour observer son frère.  
Il a un petit sourire en voyant la main de Duo s'ouvrir et se refermer sur les draps, puis sur la couette...

Très vite, c'est tout son corps qui se tend à la recherche d'un contact.  
Le sourire de Trowa se teinte de tristesse : combien de fois son propre corps n'a-t-il pas eu cette réaction, depuis le départ de Quatre ? Il ne les compte plus...

- Honey... murmure enfin Duo en ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

- La prochaine fois, je chronomètre !

Duo se redresse en se frottant les yeux.

- Trowa ? Mais qu'est-ce que... Rends-moi mon Heero !

- Mais j'ai rien fait ! proteste l'accusé en se levant pour éviter le coussin lancé par Duo.

- Je suis là, mon ange, sourit Heero en sortant de la salle de bains. Bonjour, ajoute-t-il en le rejoignant et en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

- Tu vois bien que j'y étais pour rien.

- Désolé, Big Brother, je m'attendais pas à te voir.

- Il nous a ramené un panier rempli de délicieuses viennoiseries, lui explique Heero en lui désignant ledit panier.

Les yeux de Duo terminent de s'ouvrir alors que son nez se retrousse adorablement...  
S'ils avaient été seuls, Heero lui aurait sauté dessus !

- C'est ça qui sent si bon...

- T'es sûr que c'est ton absence qui l'a réveillé, Heero ? Je parierai plus sur son estomac ! Encore raté ! ajoute-t-il en évitant le coussin. Outch ! proteste-t-il ensuite, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'Heero s'était déplacé pour pouvoir lui tacler l'arrière du crâne. J'abandonne, contre vous deux, je ne peux rien...

Duo envoie un baiser du bout des lèvres à Heero, puis se lève.

- Je vais faire une rapide toilette, moi aussi et je viens vous aider à préparer le petit-dej'.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils sont installés autour de la table basse sur les coussins de sol, beaucoup plus confortablement que s'ils s'étaient assis sur le canapé pour petit-déjeuner...

- Alors, Trowa, t'as pas eu le temps de nous raconter, encore... Catherine t'as eu par les sentiments ?

Trowa lance un regard noir à son frère, qui provoque plutôt son rire que sa peur.

- Il faut reconnaître que le numéro de clown triste qu'elle m'a demandé d'interpréter est des plus convaincants, en l'absence de Quatre.

- T'étais pas censé uniquement remplacer le dompteur ? remarque Heero.

- Si. Mais pendant le week-end, Quatre m'a demandé de mettre l'habit de clown...

Duo manque de s'étouffer et Heero le tape gentiment dans le dos en poussant le verre de jus de fruits vers lui, sans en renverser une goutte.

- Merci, _honey_... murmure-t-il, une fois remis.

- On peut savoir ce qui te met dans cet état ? demande Trowa.

- La perversion de ton fiancé !

- Perversion ? Duo, c'est toi qui a les idées tordues.

- Ah oui ? Tu vas me dire que ça ne l'a pas excité et que vous avez pas eu une nuit de folie, après qu'il t'ait vu dedans ? Dois-je te rappeler qu'il a une photo de toi avec le masque de clown que Catherine t'avait offert, pour tes seize ans, dans son portefeuille ? Redis-moi maintenant que j'ai les idées tordues et j'accepte, si tu réponds "non" à une seule des questions que je viens de te poser !

Trowa se redresse légèrement et lui fourre une brioche dans la bouche, avant de se rasseoir.  
Duo est si surpris qu'il ne réagit pas ; c'est Heero qui la lui retire, pour éviter qu'il ne s'étouffe avec.

- Je prends ça pour une réponse affirmative, finit par dire Duo, avant de reprendre son repas. Alors tu t'es déguisé en clown pour ton amant pervers et après quoi... ? Catherine vous a surpris ?

- Non, Duo, elle ne nous a pas surpris parce qu'il n'y avait rien à surprendre.

- Mais bien sûr...

- Je lui ai simplement demandé l'autorisation d'emprunter le costume de clown, elle a accepté si je l'essayais d'abord sur place.

- Ah, tu vois, tu viens de reconnaître que tu avais bien l'intention de l'emmener dans la caravane et pas de l'essayer au cirque ! Je le savais ! Attends qu'il revienne, le chacal, je vais pas le louper !

Heero et Trowa soupirent tous les deux en levant leurs yeux au plafond.

- Puisque tu sais déjà tout, inutile de parler davantage...

- Si, quand même ! La suite ! Quoi qu'on peut deviner aussi... Catherine a craqué, elle t'a trouvé trop beau. Et comme le dompteur et le clown étaient dans la même voiture lors de l'accident, ils ont tous les deux besoin d'être remplacés. Alors elle te l'a demandé.

- T'as tout compris.

- Ça ne te fait pas trop à gérer ? s'inquiète Heero.

- Ça m'occupe l'esprit. Et puis en même temps, je prépare un reportage pour le prochain numéro du magazine « _Le Monde du Cirque_ ».

- Rien que ça ! s'étonne Duo. C'est quoi le sujet ?

- L'éducation particulière des enfants de la balle. Le petit frère et la petite sœur de Catherine n'ont jamais mis les pieds à l'école. La belle-mère de Cathy, qui est institutrice de formation, leur fait la classe depuis qu'ils sont petits. _Le Monde du Cirque_ m'a demandé de participer à leur numéro spécial anniversaire et j'ai proposé ce sujet.

- En quoi c'est si exceptionnel de n'avoir jamais été à l'école ? Beaucoup de parents prennent en charge l'instruction de leurs enfants à domicile, non ?

- Oui, mais ils ont une vie à l'extérieur, quand même. Au cirque, c'est très différent. Ça me fascine qu'ils n'aient jamais eu de contact avec d'autres enfants, pas de maison de quartiers, ni de centre de loisirs, encore moins de colonies de vacances, ils ne partent qu'en famille.

- Et ils sont heureux puisqu'ils ne connaissent rien d'autre... non ?

- C'est ce que mon papier doit expliquer. Je détaille leur quotidien, entre la classe le matin, les répétitions l'après-midi, les jeux en famille, le soir. Dès qu'ils peuvent se tenir sur leurs jambes, on leur met des balles dans la main... Je me souviens de Cathy, je devais avoir quatre ou cinq ans, elle en avait six ou sept, elle marchait déjà sur le fil à linge !

- Elle sait que tu es capable de le faire, aussi ?

- Non, Heero.

- Tout comme elle ignore ce que tu es capable de faire sur le dos d'un cheval... remarque Duo.

- Tu te rends compte, enkeli, si elle apprenait tout ça, on ne le reverrait plus, ton grand frère.

- Oh oui, je m'en rends compte ! Pourquoi je ne dis rien, à ton avis ?

Les trois jeunes hommes échangent un sourire complice.

- Je pensais que Catherine tenait son côté artiste de cirque de son père, mais ton agilité, Trowa, tes aptitudes me font dire que ça venait au contraire de votre mère.

- Notre mère était une grande fil-de-ferriste, au lycée. C'est pendant une compétition qu'elle a rencontré Rayna, la sœur de Gunter, et Gunter, venu l'encourager. Coup de foudre entre eux. Tout s'est enchaîné entre la dernière année de lycée et les années de prépa : le mariage, la naissance de Catherine, la rencontre avec Dale, la séparation avec Gunter, le mariage avec Dale, ma naissance, le départ de Catherine, l'adoption de Solo et Duo, et puis...

- Et puis la disparition de maman et de Solo, continue Duo, le désert, Quatre, Wufei, la pente qu'on remonte, doucement, avec cette impression qu'on fait du surplace, jusqu'à croiser la route de quelqu'un qui vous prend par la main. Et soudain, la pente n'est plus aussi raide et la lumière au bout du tunnel n'est plus aussi loin et floue, conclut-il en serrant la main d'Heero.

Un Heero touché qui dépose un baiser appuyé sur sa tempe.

- Tout ça pour dire que oui, ça me vient sûrement de maman, cette agilité.

- Ca m'aurait bien aidé d'avoir cette souplesse, avec un certain cheval... remarque Duo.

- C'est vrai que tu devais me raconter comment ça s'était passé avec DeathScythe, toi et Greg. Il a finalement réussi à monter dessus ?

- Oui, au bout de trois jours !

- Et d'une quinzaine de chutes...

- Tant que ça ?

- Il n'en a jamais accumulé autant durant les trois dernières années où il a travaillé pour nous, remarque Heero.

- Il ne s'est pas blessé ?

- Non, DS n'était pas violent.

- Mais il est haut, quand même...

- Oui, mais Greg sait très bien atterrir ! Je dirais pas qu'il est comme les chats, mais bon...

- En même temps, il a bien profité des soins de Sally !

- Mais elle est pas médecin, elle est vétérinaire... non ?

- En fait, Sally est un vrai génie. Elle a une double casquette de médecin et de vétérinaire, et si elle est assistante, c'est un choix personnel, parce qu'elle a tous les diplômes pour être vétérinaire, depuis l'an dernier.

- Je ne savais pas, répond Trowa. Je comprends donc pourquoi ça n'a pas trop dérangé Grégory de devoir être soigné de temps en temps...

- Oui, il a vite mis sa fierté de côté. Et voyant que ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, DS a fini par arrêter ses caprices.

- Alors ça n'a rien à voir avec tes capacités, frangin ?

- Pas vraiment. Disons que j'aurais pu le forcer, le lui imposer, mais je voulais que ça se passe autrement. C'était comme un jeu. Ils ont développé une complicité qui est très importante, pour la suite. Je suis parti l'esprit tranquille.

- Alors c'est vraiment fini, DS est guéri ?

- Oui. Il m'accepte, accepte Grégory, il a même laissé Yann le monter, mais avec moi, seulement.

- Et toi, Hee...

- Ne pose même pas la question, le coupe rapidement Heero en lui lançant un regard noir.

Duo ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

- Il y a encore un peu de travail, de ce côté-là... On s'en occupera à notre retour, assure-t-il en se levant pour commencer à débarrasser.

Heero et Trowa échangent un regard surpris par les derniers mots de Duo, mais ravis.

Ils décident cependant de ne pas relever pour qu'il ne se braque pas ; le fait qu'il se soit levé immédiatement après ses mots montre qu'il a conscience de ce qu'il a dit, mais qu'il ne préfère pas s'attarder dessus.

Trowa rassemble les éléments sur la table, alors qu'Heero le rejoint à la cuisine.  
Duo est en train de rincer la vaisselle, alors il pose ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Je t'aime, murmure-t-il contre son oreille.

- Je t'aime aussi, honey, répond-il sur le même ton en lui tendant ses lèvres.

Le baiser qu'ils échangent est court et rapide, Heero se détache rapidement.

- Vous avez le droit de vous embrasser et de vous câliner, je ne vais pas fondre en larmes, leur dit Trowa en souriant. J'adore vous voir tous les deux aussi amoureux, en plus.

- Tu apprécieras plus quand tu auras retrouvé ton homme.

- De toute façon, je vais descendre, je termine juste de ranger ça et je vous laisse vous préparer. Je serai certainement au salon.

- Ok, merci d'être venu et d'avoir rangé, Big brother.

- De rien. Prenez votre temps, leur dit-il encore en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

Il récupère la panière vide et sort du studio.

Duo termine la vaisselle et Heero referme un dernier placard et ils se retrouvent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour échanger un long baiser.  
Ils savent qu'ils n'ont pas à être gênés, pour Trowa, mais ils se sont tout de même retenus par égard pour lui.

Et ils ont leur petit rituel, le matin, dont ce long baiser fait partie...

- Honey... murmure Duo entre deux baisers qui suivent le premier long baiser.

- Hn... ?

- Tu crois qu'on a le temps pour un câlin sous la douche... demande-t-il en appuyant sa demande de baisers et de caresses pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

- Un petit, certainement...

- On y va, alors... Maintenant... Tout de suite...

- Je te trouve bien excité, enkeli... remarque Heero en se laissant guider jusqu'à la salle de bain.

- C'est parce que je suis tellement heureux... Heureux que tu sois là, heureux de notre journée d'hier, de notre soirée, de notre nuit, explique-t-il en semant t-shirt et bas de pyjama entre la cuisine et la salle de bain. Et même si j'aurais préféré me réveiller dans tes bras, j'ai aimé aussi ce petit-déjeuner entre nous.

- Moi aussi.

- C'est vrai, honey, tu es heureux ?

- Oui, assure-t-il en lui embrassant le bout du nez.

- Tu me le dirais, si quelque chose n'allait pas ?

Ils glissent sous la douche et Heero prend le temps de savourer l'eau chaude coulant sur eux avant de répondre.

- Tout va bien, vraiment. Est-ce que j'ai l'air inquiet ?

- Non, mais... tu n'as pas reparlé de l'intervention de Milliardo, hier soir.

- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à en dire.

Duo pose ses mains sur les siennes, les immobilisant alors qu'elles parcourent son corps de manière plus que sensuelle pour le laver.  
Ce geste interrompt également la pluie de baisers qu'Heero était en train de faire couler de son cou à son épaule ; il relève la tête vers lui.

- Heero, s'il t'a dit quelque chose me concernant, tu dois m'en parler. Avait-il vraiment quelque chose à te dire au sujet de Réléna ?

Heero soupire.

- Non, Duo, il ne m'a pas parlé de Réléna, mais de nous. Seulement, reprend-il en repoussant les longues mèches humides de Duo qui lui tombent sur le visage, seulement, je préfère qu'on en reparle plus tard.

- Alors je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir un câlin...

- Tu m'as simplement devancé, mon ange, confirme-t-il en l'attirant plus près encore de lui.

Duo lui rend son étreinte et ses caresses et durant les vingt minutes qui suivent, ils oublient Milliardo et tout ce qui n'est pas eux...  
C'est donc une demi-heure après l'avoir quitté qu'ils rejoignent Trowa en bas, comme convenu.

En entrant dans le salon, ils le trouvent assis dans le fauteuil près de la porte vitrée menant au jardin, le nez levé vers le ciel, faisant rouler distraitement l'anneau qu'il porte à l'annuaire.  
Duo s'avance jusqu'à lui et par derrière, il passe ses bras autour de son cou et pose son menton sur son épaule.

- Il me manque aussi, même si ce n'est pas comparable.

Trowa appuie sa tête contre celle de son frère en soupirant et remonte sa main pour la poser sur son bras entourant son cou.  
Il se rend compte à quel point il avait besoin de ce simple geste.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, frangin ?

- Oui et moi aussi je t'aime fort, Big Brother. Alors si t'as besoin de câlins, tu sais où venir chercher ta dose en attendant le distributeur officiel attitré, ok ? On peut même te faire une place dans le lit...

- Non, merci, y a des limites, quand même, tu crois pas ?

- J'ai dit qu'on pouvait partager le lit, pas ses occupants !

Heero vient s'asseoir dans le fauteuil face à eux, ayant suivi leur échange avec un regard attendri et un sourire qu'il n'est même pas conscient d'afficher.  
Trowa repousse gentiment son petite frère, après avoir profiter encore un moment de la chaleur de son réconfort.

- Va retrouver ton homme, ça ira pour moi, je t'assure. Merci, Dun'.

- J'ai des réserves pour vous deux, t'inquiète pas, réplique-t-il en replaçant ses bras autour de lui.

Trowa pose son index sur sa joue.

- Alors fais-moi un énorme bisou dont tu as le secret et promis, ça ira.

- Ok ! accepte immédiatement Duo...

... avant de pratiquement lui percer la joue et le tympan en accédant à sa requête.

- Là, c'est bon, j'ai eu ma dose, grimace Trowa.

Il attrape Duo et lui plante un baiser sur la joue, à son tour, avant de le pousser doucement vers Heero.  
Duo s'installe donc sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et Heero entoure sa taille de son bras.

- Tu auras le tien aussi, honey, promis, le rassure-t-il en se penchant pour déposer un petit bisou sur son nez.

- Avec plaisir, mais... tu me laisseras choisir le genre de baiser, d'accord ? Ceux-ci, garde-les pour ton frère.

- Ok !

- Merci, Heero, ta générosité et ton sens du sacrifice t'honorent... remarque Trowa. Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, Lady Une ne va plus tarder, on avait dit 11h15 pour le rendez-vous. Vous êtes prêts ?

- Parce qu'il y avait besoin de se préparer ? demande Duo en les regardant tour à tour.

- Tout dépend de ce que vous voulez dire et de ce que vous préférez taire. Mettez-vous d'accord avant, que l'un ne parle pas d'une chose que l'autre ne souhaite pas évoquer.

- De toutes les façons, nous avons un droit de regard sur l'article fini.

- Et tu y jetteras toi-même un œil, non ?

- Oui, mais Une est... comment vous dire ça ? Si elle sent qu'il y a quelque chose à creuser, elle ne vous lâchera pas, elle reviendra à la charge encore et encore.

- Un cadeau empoisonné, en somme.

- Comment ça, _honey_ ?

- Elle nous dispense de donner un nombre incalculable d'interviews, mais on prend le risque de l'avoir sur le dos.

- Tu as toujours su mener les entretiens que tu accordes, Heero, je ne me fais pas de soucis.

- Et pour ma part, je te laisserai répondre, _honey_. De toute façon, c'est ton interview.

- Non, réplique Heero en prenant sa main, c'est _notre_ interview. C'est l'officialisation de _notre_ relation, pas le récit de la mise en couple de l'héritier d'Asgard ou de l'une des personnalités du monde équestre. Elle a intérêt à saisir la différence.

Une sonnerie retentit à cet instant précis.

- Tu lui expliqueras si ce n'est pas le cas, répond Trowa en se levant pour aller ouvrir.

Heero lève les yeux vers Duo, qui se penche pour déposer un baiser sur son front, alors que leurs mains s'entrelacent.

- J'espère qu'elle a pas fait ses macarons...

Heero n'a pas le temps de demander à Duo ce qu'il a voulu dire, Trowa revient avec son amie et journaliste.  
Ils se lèvent pour la saluer et faire les présentations entre elle et Heero.

- Je vais nous chercher quelque chose à boire. Faites connaissance en attendant ou commencez. T'as tout ce qu'il te faut, Une ?

- Oui, merci, Trowa.

- Bien. Je reviens.

Une fois Trowa sortit, Une se tourne vers Duo.

- C'est la première fois que je te vois les cheveux lâchés et en même temps habillé, Duo.

Heero fronce les sourcils.

- Fais pas cette tête, honey, le rassure son amant en posant sa main sur son bras. Tu connais le genre de relation que Lady Une et Trowa ont pu avoir, par le passé. Ce qui fait que parfois, lorsque Une restait ici la nuit, il nous arrivait de se croiser. Généralement, c'était la nuit du samedi au dimanche. Et comme le dimanche matin, c'est le jour du brunch familial, ce que tu verras demain, forcément, elle m'a vu les cheveux lâchés mais en pyjama, puisque le brunch se prend toujours en famille, au salon ou en terrasse.

- D'après ce que m'a clairement expliqué Trowa, ainsi que tes propres mots, Duo, je peux conclure que je n'aurais plus l'occasion d'assister à ce délicieux moment et de m'émerveiller devant la qualité et la beauté de tes cheveux, même après une nuit agitée...

- Tu seras toujours la bienvenue au brunch comme à la maison, Une, répond Trowa en les rejoignant. Mais si tu souhaites passer la nuit ici, dorénavant, ce sera dans une des chambres d'amis.

- Ne sois pas si sérieux, Trowa ! soupire-t-elle, alors qu'il pose le plateau sur la table basse.

- Je le suis autant que ma relation avec Quatre peut l'être.

- J'ai compris, ça va ! Je vais réfléchir, c'est gentil de ne pas me mettre complètement à la porte de ta vie, cependant. Mais si j'ai d'autres occasions de voir ton petit frère les cheveux lâchés, je n'aurais peut-être pas à revenir...

- Suffit de me demander, tu sais !

- Tu le ferais sur simple demande ? s'étonne-t-elle sérieusement.

- T'as bien laissé tomber tes macarons antiques et tes lunettes !

- Oui, par amour pour Trowa...

- N'en fais pas trop, Une, la reprend Trowa en souriant, tu ne les amadoueras pas avec des mensonges. Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

La jeune femme hausse les épaules dans un mouvement qui rejette ses longs cheveux marrons dans son dos.

- Je me devais d'essayer... Un thé, s'il te plaît, Trowa.

Trowa la sert, ainsi que son frère et son meilleur ami, puis lui-même, avant de s'installer dans le dernier fauteuil de libre.

- Comment va Mariemeia ?

- Elle passe le week-end avec son père et Wufei, répond-elle en reposant sa tasse de thé.

Voyant le sourcil droit d'Heero se lever en une interrogation muette, Trowa explique la situation.

- Une est la tutrice de Mariemeia, la fille que Treize a eu, lors d'une aventure.

- Mais le Comte a pourtant reconnu sa fille, qui porte d'ailleurs son nom... Est-ce que je me trompe ?

- Non, Heero, vous avez raison. Il l'a reconnu, mais ne s'est jamais vraiment occupé d'elle. Lorsque Leia, la mère de Marie, est morte, j'ai demandé à Treize de pouvoir en être la tutrice.

- Vous êtes donc une proche du Comte.

- Nous nous connaissons depuis de nombreuses années. J'étais l'un de ses officiers. Mais à la mort de Leia, j'ai décidé de quitter son organisation militaire et de mener une autre vie, d'avoir un métier qui me permettrait de m'occuper de Mariemeia... et de l'oublier, lui.

- C'est pas le meilleur moyen, Une ! remarque Duo. Surtout qu'elle lui ressemble beaucoup.

- Quelque part, intervient Trowa, tu espères qu'il finira par vous rejoindre et que vous pourriez ainsi former une vraie famille.

- Je ne le nie pas. J'y ai cru, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Wufei. Depuis la passion dévorante qu'il nourrissait pour Leia, il y a dix ans, je ne l'avais pas connu si épris. Il aime Wufei au-delà de toute raison.

- A ce point ? s'étonne Duo. Pas que ça se voit pas, bien au contraire, mais je n'imaginais pas que c'était si profond.

- Et pourtant, ça l'est. Il est actuellement en train de lancer une procédure d'adoption complexe. Je ne peux vous en dire plus, selon sa volonté, mais je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable d'un tel acte.

- Une procédure d'adoption ? J'en reviens pas... Tro, t'étais au courant ?

- Non, Dun'. En même temps, Wufei n'est pas du genre à se confier, tu sais bien. A toi, peut-être parlera-t-il...

- Je le ferai parler, crois-moi ! Je vais pas laisser passer ça ! C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il attend de me voir avec impatience.

- Je ne parierai pas trop la dessus, Duo, le prévient Trowa.

- Tu as raison.

- Alors ils vont se marier ? demande soudain Heero.

Duo se tourne vers lui, puis vers Lady Une.

- C'est vrai, pour adopter, ils doivent être mariés !

- Je ne sais rien d'un éventuel mariage. Treize a beaucoup de relations, il a rendu de nombreux services, peut-être s'en servira-t-il pour contourner cet impératif.

- D'après vos dires, s'il est si amoureux que ça, un mariage ne doit pas poser de problème.

- A lui, probablement pas, mais pour Wufei, c'est sûrement différent, répond-elle. Je sais que Treize y songe, peut-être pas pour tout de suite, mais il en a évoqué le projet. Mais Wufei ne veut pas entendre parler de mariage, pour le moment.

- Treize va devoir déployer des trésors de patience et d'ingéniosité pour le convaincre, soupire Trowa. Je lui souhaite bien du courage.

- C'est clair que le Sabre n'est pas prêt de s'abaisser devant la Rose, pour reprendre l'image de Sally.

- Il faut se méfier d'une Rose qui se plie, elle cache beaucoup mieux ses épines, ainsi, et le fait d'être pliée lui permet de libérer ses effluves étourdissantes de manière plus soutenue, remarque Heero.

- Treize apprécierait la manière si poétique dont vous parlez de sa personne, sourit Lady Une. Ceci dit, même si cette conversation me plaît, je ne suis pas ici pour parler de Treize et de son amant. Nous pourrons éventuellement y revenir plus tard, mais un autre couple des plus charmants m'intéresse et je ne veux pas risquer de ne plus avoir assez de temps pour poser toutes mes questions.

- Nous sommes prêts, lui répond Heero.

La jeune femme laisse glisser son regard sur leurs mains, dont les doigts viennent de s'entrelacer avec un naturel des plus éloquents.  
Elle pose sa tasse de thé et sort tout son matériel ; l'interview peut commencer.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Dale, qui a terminé ses visites à domicile du samedi matin, rentre enfin et Trowa les abandonne pour aller s'occuper du déjeuner avec lui.

Une autre demi-heure passe, avant que Lady Une, satisfaite, ne mette fin à l'entretien.  
Elle prend quelques photos puis range son attirail.

- Tu reste déjeuner avec nous, Une ? propose Duo.

- Tu n'as pas peur que je prenne d'autres notes ? répond-elle en souriant.

- Enlève tes lunettes et relâche tes cheveux, la journaliste n'est pas invitée, seulement l'amie.

La jeune femme s'exécute, son sourire s'élargissant encore.

- Je crois que ton père a rejoint Trowa en cuisine, je vais aller leur faire part de ton invitation et m'assurer que cela ne les dérange pas, si je l'accepte.

- Je peux te l'assurer, mais je te laisse vérifier par toi-même.

Une partie, Duo se lève et va ouvrir le vaisselier pour dresser la table.  
Heero vient l'aider.

- On s'en est pas trop mal sorti.

- Non. Maintenant, il faut voir ce qu'elle en fera.

- Tu as l'air de bien la connaître, toi aussi, ça me rassure.

- Je ne la connais pas aussi bien que mon frère, mais j'en sais suffisamment pour avoir confiance en elle.

- Je m'en remets à vous deux.

Duo sourit et l'intercepte pour lui donner un rapide baiser.

- Je vais chercher le reste en cuisine, pendant que tu termines de mettre les couverts, lui dit-il ensuite.

- Hn.

Il commence à aller vers la cuisine, puis, se souvenant de quelque chose, il revient sur ses pas.

- Honey ?

Heero se tourne vers lui.

- Je n'ai pas oublié que nous devions parler de Milliardo.

- Dès qu'on a un petit moment à nous, je te promets qu'on en reparle.

- Ok.

Il lui adresse un doux sourire avant de repartir vers la cuisine, où les trois autres s'affairent.

Les tâches habillement réparties, la préparation du repas et de la table se termine rapidement et efficacement et ils se retrouvent très vite autour d'un délicieux déjeuner.  
Ils ont à peine commencé à manger qu'un tonitruant "_DUNCAN OLIVER BARTON MAXWELL_ _!"_ fait trembler la maison et le lotissement tout entier.

Lady Une ouvre de grands yeux surpris, alors que le sourcil droit d'Heero monte plus haut qu'il ne l'avait jamais encore été sur son front.  
Dale et Trowa, eux, ont levé les yeux au plafond en soupirant...

Quant à l'interpellé... il s'est précipité dehors, tout simplement, sous le regard si surpris d'Heero que le deuxième sourcil a finalement rejoint le premier.  
Ils entendent tous la porte s'ouvrir, puis un tout aussi tonitruant "_KEVIN MICKAEL BARTON_ _!"_ et enfin, les cris et éclats de joie caractéristiques de retrouvailles.

- C'est notre cousin Kevin, précise Trowa aux deux "invités" qui se sont à peu près remis de leur surprise.

Duo revient enfin avec un... truc accroché à ses épaules et son dos, qui reprend forme humaine en se détachant de lui, dès que son regard croise celui d'Heero.

- Wouah, t'exagérais pas, cousin ! Il m'aurait aligné contre le mur, avec ses yeux !

- Je t'avais prévenu, Kev'. Heero, je te présente Kevin Mickael Barton, notre cousin. Kevin, voici Heero Yuy Lowe, mon compagnon.

- Yo, mec ! Je veux dire, salut, l'héritier, enchanté de faire enfin ta connaissance !

Heero se lève et lui serre poliment la main, se forçant à être le plus engageant possible par respect pour Dale, Trowa et Duo.

- Enchanté.

- Ouais, je vois ça ! Hey, Une, _Lady_ Une, toutes mes excuses ! Toujours aussi belle ! Je m'attendais plus à te voir ici, dis donc ! Ca veut dire quoi, Trowa, tu balances entre Prince et Lady ?

- La ferme, crétin.

- Hey, Oncle Dale, t'entends comme il me parle, ton aîné ?

- Je t'entends surtout toi, Kevin. Est-ce que tu veux bien cesser de gigoter dans tous les sens, une minute, ou te décider à partager notre déjeuner, éventuellement, et t'asseoir ?

- Nan, c'est sympa, mais maman m'attend ! Et puis y a ma copine dans la voiture, aussi...

- C'est la même qu'il y a deux semaines ?

- Y a deux semaines, c'était un mec, Duo.

- Te fous pas de moi, je l'ai bien vu quand on est passé te dire au revoir avant de rentrer à Asgard !

- A ce moment là, je savais pas encore que c'était un mec, répond-il avec un énorme sourire.

Duo éclate de rire.

- T'es irrécupérable !

- Ça me dérange pas, ce type de plan, mais j'aime pas les gens qui s'assument pas. Si c'est dans le but d'exciter le mec en face, ok, ça aurait pu marcher avec moi. Mais le coup de _"attends, faut que j't'avoue un truc, c'est trop la honte, je veux dire..."_ nan, très peu pour moi, merci...

Duo est encore plus écroulé de rire devant le numéro de mime de son cousin et tout le monde à un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
Même Heero le trouve sympathique, dans le fond.

- Enfin bref, je vais pas vous déranger trop longtemps, parce que déjà, vous êtes en plein repas et en plus...

- T'as rien à dire d'intéressant... complète Trowa, s'attirant un regard noir.

- Me cherche pas, cousin, j'en ai pas fini avec toi, je te signale.

- Quand tu veux.

- J'attends que tu te repointes avec Quatre, ça n'en sera que plus intéressant !

- Arrête de te trouver des excuses, je t'ai dit que tu pouvais prendre ton temps.

- C'est ça, profite, je te jure que quand ce sera ton heure, ça va être un carnage dont je vais me repaître jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! promet-il avant de se tourner vers Duo. Viens là, toi, lui dit-il en l'attirant contre lui pour lui poser un énorme baiser sur les lèvres. Je me sauve avant de me faire émasculer par congélation de l'organe concerné, s'excuse-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Heero, avant de filer. A plus tard dans le week-end !

- Embrasse tes parents et ta sœur pour nous ! lui demande Dale.

- Ok ! entendent-ils tous, malgré la voix étouffée par la porte.

Une porte qu'ils entendent s'ouvrir presque immédiatement.

- Lady Une, j'oubliais, tu fais vraiment pas ton âge ! On te donnerai même pas 23 ans !

La porte se referme.

- Il se moque de moi ?

- Tu le connais un peu, t'inquiète pas pour ça ! répond Duo en se réinstallant. Depuis que t'as enlevé tes macarons, tu fais vraiment plus jeune.

- J'ai cinq ans de plus que toi, Duo, pas vingt.

- Mais les cheveux attachés et en habit militaire, tu faisais franchement plus vieille. J'ai bien vu tes photos. Ça te donnait l'âge que tu as aujourd'hui, alors que t'avais même pas 20 ans, justement.

La jeune femme soupire.

- Je dois le reconnaître, mais c'était nécessaire pour l'exercice de mes fonctions.

- C'est sûr qu'avoir de telles responsabilités en étant si jeune nécessite d'avoir un comportement qui va avec, remarque Dale.

- Mais c'est du passé, tout ça. Je suis une jeune et jolie journaliste, à présent, n'est-ce pas ?

- Exactement.

- Cela étant dit, je m'excuse de l'attitude de mon neveu... soupire Dale. Heero, tout va bien ?

- Très bien, merci. Kevin est un sacré personnage, mais ayant entendu parlé de sa complicité avec Duo, je m'y attendais un peu.

Duo se penche vers lui et dépose un baiser sur sa joue.  
Et sous la table, sa cuisse s'appuie plus fortement contre la sienne.

Le déjeuner se poursuit sur l'évocation de quelques anecdotes concernant Duo et Kevin, grâce auxquelles Heero en apprend un peu plus sur son compagnon.

Après ce repas des plus conviviaux, Trowa raccompagne Lady Une, venue en taxi suite à un problème de voiture.

Comme Dale a différents petits travaux à effectuer dans la maison mais qu'il refuse catégoriquement que Duo et Heero l'aident, les deux jeunes hommes regagnent le studio pour avoir leur petite discussion.

Après le brossage de dents et le lavage de mains réglementaires, ils s'installent sur le lit : Heero s'assoit dos au mur, contre les oreillers et Duo prend place entre ses jambes, son dos contre son torse.  
Une fois bien calé, Duo se tourne à demi vers Heero qui comprend le message : il comble la distance entre leurs deux visages et scellent leurs lèvres d'un baiser.

Un baiser donné avec une grande douceur et rendu à l'identique, alors qu'ils savourent tous les deux chaque seconde de cet échange.  
Ils prennent le temps de faire durer ce tendre moment en se câlinant encore et encore, sagement, certes, mais avec des gestes, des regards et des mots pour l'autre vibrant de l'amour et du désir qu'ils s'inspirent à tout instant.

Après un énième baiser et la caresse d'une main qui s'attarde pour l'un sur une joue, pour l'autre le long d'une hanche, Duo reprend sa position initiale entre les bras d'Heero, penchant sa tête vers l'arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle épouse la courbe de son épaule.

Heero pose son menton sur la sienne et entoure son torse de ses bras, provoquant un délicieux soupir chez l'un comme chez l'autre.

- Je suis tellement bien, honey, que je suis prêt à tout entendre...

- Tu es sûr ? demande-t-il alors que leurs mains s'entrelacent et se nouent sur le ventre de Duo.

- Absolument.

- Tu avais l'air si heureux que Milliardo accepte enfin ton amitié, hier.

- Si elle n'est qu'un moyen pour lui de revenir dans ma vie pour la contrôler, c'est alors moi qui ne peut l'accepter. Tout ce qu'il m'a dit n'était-il qu'un mensonge destiné à m'amadouer ?

- Tu envisages toi-même cette éventualité ?

- Oui. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il t'a dit. T'a-t-il mis en garde jusqu'à te menacer de mort, si jamais tu me blessais, comme un ami l'aurait fait ? T'a-t-il fait une proposition pour t'éloigner de moi ou a-t-il tenté de te faire chanter ?

- Duo...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, _honey_, ça ne m'atteint plus, maintenant. J'ai eu un aperçu de l'étendue de son obsession pour moi. J'ai arrêté de me voiler la face et j'ai pris l'entière mesure de toutes ses manigances, toutes ces années. Je sais qu'il a agi par amour, je ne doute pas un instant de la sincérité de ses sentiments. Mais cette forme d'amour-là est détructrice, basée sur une mauvaise perception des personnes concernées, sur une volonté de domination et d'asservissement. Ce n'est pas de cela dont j'ai besoin, c'est peut-être pour ça que malgré le fait qu'on ait été très proche, je n'ai jamais pu le voir que comme un ami.

- Le problème, enkeli, c'est que cet amour-là, tel que tu me le décris, ne pourra jamais se contenter d'une amitié, aussi forte soit-elle.

- Je l'ai enfin compris. Aussi, Heero, tu ne dois pas hésiter à tout me dire. J'ai accepté d'avoir perdu Milliardo il y a un moment, déjà. Mais au fond, comme me l'a dit Quatre, ce que j'ai réellement perdu, ce sont surtout mes illusions. Je ne le regrette pas. _Honey_, j'espère t'avoir rassuré...

Heero dépose un baiser sur sa joue, à portée.

- Je suis rassuré, heureux et fier de toi, enkeli.

- Tu ne m'en croyais pas capable ?

- Si, mais peut-être pas si tôt.

- Mon amour pour toi me permet de saisir, de percevoir les gens et les sentiments de manière plus pointue encore et très vite.

- J'ai aussi remarqué cela, me concernant.

- On dit que l'amour est aveugle, je crois au contraire que t'aimer m'a rendu la vue. Je n'avais jamais vu les choses, les situations, les personnes aussi clairement. Il n'y a que cette brume opaque entourant l'avenir qui ne se dissipe pas.

- Nous nous en occupons, enkeli, en douceur. Il faut être patient.

- Tu as raison... Bien, alors puisque tu es rassuré, tu peux maintenant me parler de ta conversation avec Milliardo.

- Avant de commencer, je voulais te rappeler que toi aussi, tu voulais me parler de quelque chose, à propos du Japon.

- Oui, c'est vrai !

- Entre hier et aujourd'hui, ça m'est sorti de l'esprit, désolé de ne pas te l'avoir rappelé plus tôt, comme tu me l'avais demandé.

- Aucun problème ! Nous verrons ça après, dans ce cas. Je veux d'abord entendre ce que tu as à me dire.

- Très bien...

.  
.

**Flash back.  
**_**La veille au soir, au cimetière.**_

_.  
_Lorsqu'ils reviennent devant la tombe de Solo, en début de soirée, Duo remarque immédiatement la présence d'une couronne de fleurs qui n'y était pas, lorsque Heero et lui ont quitté le cimetière dans l'après-midi.

- Qui a déposé cette magnifique couronne ? demande-t-il à la cantonade.

Ne recevant aucune réponse autre qu'un silence curieux, il la relève et trouve ce qu'il cherche : une carte.

- Alors ? demande Dale.

- C'est de la part de Milliardo, répond-il en regardant autour d'eux, spontanément.

Ce que les autres font également, sauf Christopher, qui continue de disposer le goûter sur la petite couverture.

- Que dit-il ? veut savoir Trowa.

_-_ _"Entre tes 10 et 16 ans, je t'ai souhaité chacun de tes anniversaires en t'embrassant de plus en plus comme un frère. Entre ce qui aurait dû être tes 18 et tes 23 ans, je suis venu me recueillir sur ta tombe. Aujourd'hui, nous aurions dû fêter tes 24 ans, et je ne pouvais briller par mon absence. Rien ne m'empêchera de te le souhaiter, alors bon anniversaire, Solo. Tu nous manques toujours autant. Affectueusement. Milliardo Peacecraft." _lit Duo.

- C'est étrange, remarque Dale. Est-il venu ou bien l'a-t-il fait déposer ?

- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, répond Duo en sortant son téléphone portable. J'espère juste qu'il va décrocher... ajoute-t-il en reposant la couronne sur la tombe. Ça sonne, en tout cas.

Tout le monde prend place sur la couverture et Duo met le haut-parleur.

- Oui ? fait-on après quatre sonneries.

- Milliardo, bonjour, c'est...

- Ce n'est pas Milliardo.

- Je me serais trompé... Veuillez m'excuser.

Cela l'étonne car le numéro du Prince est enregistré, il ne l'a pas composé.

- C'est bien le téléphone de Milliardo, lui répond-on avec une voix toujours aussi monocorde.

- Ok... Alors est-ce que je peux... lui parler ?

- Ne quittez pas. _Milliardo ?_

Les cinq hommes se penchent vers le téléphone que Duo tient entre eux, devinant le bruit de pas.

- _Milliardo ?_

_- Oui, trésor. Je suis parti te chercher tes médicaments, tu t'inquiétais ?_

_- Non. Ton téléphone a sonné et je déteste sa musique, alors j'ai répondu._

_- Je la changerai, promis. Tu me le donnes maintenant ?_

_- C'est un homme._

_- D'accord. Donne-le moi, trésor._

_- Tu ne vas pas me laisser, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Non, je te le promets._

_- Même s'il te donne un rendez-vous, tu n'iras pas ?_

_- Helgi chéri, ça suffit, à présent. Donne-moi le portable._

Duo, Trowa et Heero échangent des regards surpris.

_- Tu dormiras avec moi, ce soir, si je ne coupe pas et te donne le téléphone ?_

_- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me faire de chantage, je ne suis pas Réléna. Allez, donne-moi ce téléphone... Parfait, merci. Maintenant, tu vas prendre tes médicaments. Tiens... Voilà, doucement. Approche, que je vérifie que tu ne les as pas caché sous la langue ou ailleurs... C'est bien._

_- Embrasse-moi encore comme ça, Milliardo... _

_- Tu ne le mérites pas._

_- Mais j'ai pris mes médicaments..._

_- Oui. Et maintenant, tu files dans ta chambre._

_- Je veux rester. _

_- Tu vas dans ta chambre **immédiatement**, sinon c'est moi qui t'y amènes et tu ne la quitteras plus ces 48 prochaines heures. A toi de décider si tu veux être raisonnable et obéissant **maintenant** ou seul les deux prochains jours._

_- Je te déteste !_

Ils entendent encore une porte claquer, puis un long soupir et encore un bip.

_- Edmond,_ _assurez-vous que Mr Grunger est bien dans sa chambre et s'il la quitte, prévenez-moi immédiatement._ _Merci._ Allo ?

Duo sursaute presque, tellement il était concentré sur la conversation.

- Bonsoir, Milliardo, c'est Duo.

- Bonsoir. Tu aurais du raccrocher, je t'aurais rappeler.

- J'étais déjà pas sûr que tu me répondes...

- Tu sais, j'ai la chance d'être pas mal occupé, en ce moment, alors je n'ai pas trop le temps de penser que tu files le parfait amour avec l'homme parfait dans ton monde parfait sans une pensée pour ceux qui t'ont aimé toutes ces années.

- Tu es injuste, j'ai pensé à toi, tu sais que cette situation me peine.

- J'ai pu le constater. Alors dis-moi, je suppose que tu es devant la tombe de Solo et que tu as trouvé mon message, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, et nous t'en remercions tous. Es-tu venu en personne ?

- Bien évidemment ! Je n'ai pas le droit ?

- Arrête, Mill, bien sûr que tu as le droit. Mais tu aurais pu...

- Vous prévenir et me joindre à vous ? Non, merci. Tu m'excuseras auprès de ton père et de ton oncle. Pour le reste, ayant appris qu'_il_ serait là, j'ai pensé qu'il ne valait mieux pas que nous prenions le risque de nous croiser.

- Tu tenais à Solo, tu avais donc ta place à nos côtés, ce soir, comme chacune des personnes présentes.

- Une part de moi l'aurait souhaité, Duo. Tu... Tu me manques vraiment. Mais je t'aime beaucoup trop passionnément pour accepter d'être le témoin impuissant de ce château de cartes que tu construis avec ton homme parfait.

- Je suis désolé que tu le prennes comme ça. J'aurais tellement préféré que tu sois conscient que ma relation avec Heero tient plus d'une forteresse imprenable que d'un château de cartes. Et que tu en sois heureux pour moi, plutôt que de te voir réagir si négativement.

- Je sais que je t'ai dit des choses très dures et je les pensais réellement. Tu ne m'en veux pas et j'ai conscience que c'est une chance. Alors peut-être... Peut-être que nous pourrions... essayer de repartir à zéro, tous les deux, sur de nouvelles bases...

- J'en serais vraiment heureux, Milliardo, mais tu as dit que tu ne supportais pas de...

- Tous les deux, Duo, uniquement toi et moi, pour commencer. J'accepterai peut-être ensuite _sa_ présence et votre relation. Mais dans un premier temps, je voudrais retrouver notre complicité, notre lien, cela me manque terriblement.

- Nous en reparlerons, dans ce cas, mais je suis content que tu fasses ce pas vers moi, après avoir refusé de simplement me parler, depuis notre dernière conversation.

- Tu m'as profondément blessé et déçu, mais je refuse de te perdre sans me battre.

- Milliardo...

- Pourrais-tu me passer Heero, s'il te plaît, je veux profiter de cet appel pour lui parler d'une chose importante, concernant Réléna. J'ai promis à ma sœur de ne pas l'appeler pour lui en parler, mais puisque l'appel vient de vous, je n'ai pas à craindre de la trahir, en rompant cette promesse.

- D'accord, je vais te le passer. Mais avant, peux-tu me dire comment va Helgi ?

- Il guérit doucement, mais sûrement.

- Milliardo, est-ce que tu l'as séduit pour le détourner de Grégory ?

- Je ne l'ai pas séduit. Il est dépendant du moindre geste d'affection, je joue de ça pour lui faire accepter son traitement.

- Tu sais que c'est dangereux, s'il s'attache à toi, tu risques de...

- Je suis celui qui prend soin de lui, Duo, depuis deux semaines, il est... Je prends soin de lui, et je sais ce que je fais. Pourrais-je avoir Heero, j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

- Ok, Milliardo. Prends soin de toi, surtout. A bientôt.

- Merci, à très vite.

- Tiens, honey, Milliardo veut te parler.

Duo coupe le haut-parleur et tend le portable à Heero, qui joue le jeu et fait comme si sa conversation avec le prince n'avait été entendue que par eux deux uniquement.

- Milliardo.

- _Heero Yuy Lowe. Bonsoir_.

- Bonsoir. Dis-moi ce que tu as à dire, qu'on en finisse. Que se passe-t-il avec Réléna ?

- _Absolument rien_.

- Je m'en doutais.

-_ Cependant, puisque je suis de retour dans la vie de Duo, je tenais à te prévenir qu'il te faudra désormais compter avec moi. Duo a l'air tellement heureux des efforts que je semble prêt à faire pour lui, tu ne prendras pas le risque de lui rapporter notre petite discussion. Aussi, je te conseille de bien écouter ce que je vais te dire_.

- Je t'écoute.

- _Mon amour et ma patience ne connaissent aucune limite. Cela prendra le temps nécessaire, mais je l'amènerai progressivement à voir la vérité. Il faudra que tu sois fort, Heero, ce jour-là. C'est très douloureux d'être rejeté, mais tu devras l'accepter et t'effacer. D'ici là, profites-en bien. Les souvenirs que tu te crées avec lui te sauveront certainement de la folie ou même de la mort, lorsque tu le perdras_.

- Autre chose ? demande Heero d'une voix neutre.

_- Laisse-moi réfléchir... Non, je pense que ce sera tout, pour l'instant._

- Parfait. Bonsoir, Milliardo.

_- Bonsoir, Heero._

Heero coupe le portable et le tend à Duo, qui le regarde, inquiet.

- Honey... ?

- Ce n'est rien d'important, lui assure-t-il en replaçant une de ses longues mèches, échappée de sa natte, derrière son oreille. Nous avons assez accordé de temps à Milliardo, nous avons d'autres priorités, non ?

Duo sourit.

- Tu as raison. Bien, je vais appeler Clara pour que Sol puisse souhaiter son anniversaire à son père.

- Je nous sers en attendant, ajoute Dale.

Ceci fait, le téléphone en haut parleur posé sur la tombe avec Clara, Stevens et Sol de l'autre côté, probablement en mode haut parleur aussi, tout le monde servis par Dale, ils lèvent chacun leur verre.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Solo, disent-ils tous d'une même voix.

Seule une petite voix prononçant un "papa" à la place de "Solo" se différencie.  
Ils boivent tous une première fois.

Duo et Trowa qui tiennent, eux, deux verres dans leurs mains, renversent en même temps l'équivalent d'une gorgée de leurs seconds verres dans la terre meuble, entre la tombe d'Helen et celle de Solo...

.  
_**Fin du flash back.**_

_._

- Je m'en doutais, finit par murmurer Duo, après un silence.

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Je pense qu'il n'y a rien à faire, _honey_. Il est tellement persuadé d'avoir la bonne vision des choses, il ne comprendra jamais. Seul le temps lui donnera la leçon nécessaire pour qu'il puisse se détacher et avancer.

- Il attend son heure.

- Et il l'attendra longtemps car elle n'arrivera pas, nous concernant. Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet, parce que je sais que je n'aimerai jamais quelqu'un comme je t'aime. Il n'y a que le fait de ne plus s'aimer qui pourrait nous conduire à une séparation, c'est ce que tu m'as affirmé.

- Exactement. Et ce n'est pas près d'arriver.

- Tant pis pour Milliardo, je n'aurais plus qu'une relation des plus simplifiées avec lui. Personnellement, je ne chercherai plus à le voir, je prendrai de ses nouvelles de temps à autres, uniquement.

- Tu es un peu dur, non.

- J'ai juste un peu peur qu'il prenne cette attitude comme une confirmation que je doute, et que je préfère l'éloigner que de céder et de reconnaître qu'il a raison.

- Il interprètera toujours tes faits et gestes de la manière la plus arrangeante pour lui. Si tu te lances dans une lutte contre ça, ce sera une perte de temps et d'énergie inutile, tu sais.

- Oui, je le sais que trop bien.

Heero le serre plus fort contre lui.

- Je pense que tu as raison, enkeli, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire. A part lui pardonner, mais c'est déjà le cas, non ?

- Oui. Je peux lui pardonner absolument tout ce qu'il a fait, Heero, même le fait de t'avoir inquiété, ce que je ne supporte pas, pourtant, parce qu'il a été d'une aide inestimable, toutes ces années. Même si ce n'était pas pour de bonnes raisons, le fait est qu'il m'a sauvé de nombreuses fois. C'est lui qui m'a sorti du cimetière, la première fois... J'aurais pu y mourir. Même si mon père et Trowa avaient usé de la force pour me le faire quitter, j'y aurais laissé une partie de moi, parce que j'aurais été forcé et que je n'aurais pas pris la décision seul.

- Est-ce que tu accepterais de me raconter cette histoire, enkeli ?

- Tu veux dire, comment Milliardo m'a amené à quitter le cimetière, la première fois ?

- Hn. Si tu es d'accord.

- Oui, bien sûr... On peut s'allonger, d'abord ?

- Hn.

Ils s'allongent sur le côté, face à face, mais dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jambes entremêlées et visages à un souffle l'un de l'autre.  
Heero l'encourage d'un tendre baiser et Duo remonte sept ans en arrière, à sa demande.

.

_**Flash back.  
Octobre AC 195  
Cimetière Paroissial de Eldeux**_.

.  
- Cela fait maintenant deux jours qu'il n'a pas quitté le cimetière, Altesse. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour le raisonner, je crains de ne devoir recourir à la force.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Maxwell, je vais le ramener.

- Je sais qu'il vous aime beaucoup, cependant, je crains que vous ne puissiez faire grand chose.

- Laissez-moi au moins essayer.

- Bien sûr, mon Prince. Je vous remercie de votre présence et de votre soutien.

Milliardo s'approche de Duo, assis entre les tombes, trempé et hagard, et pose sa main sur son épaule.  
L'adolescent sursaute et se retourne, lorsqu'il sent la pression qu'il exerce dessus, presque jusqu'à la douleur.

- Solo... Oh pardon, Milliardo... J'ai... j'ai mal aux yeux, je ne vois pas... très bien...

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur, s'excuse-t-il en lui tendant la main pour le relever.

Duo la prend et se met debout, face aux tombes.

- C'est rien. Tu es venu voir Maman et Solo ?

- Oui, et toi, surtout. Ton père et ton frère sont très inquiets, tu sais.

- Je vais revenir, mais pas tout de suite.

Comme il chancelle, Milliardo le soutient en entourant ses épaules de son bras.

- Duo, tu n'arriveras pas à quitter cet endroit seul.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demande-t-il, les yeux rivés aux stèles funéraires.

- J'ai perdu mon père, tu te souviens...

- Oui, excuse-moi.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu sais, je ne voulais pas quitter le cimetière, moi non plus. Mais j'avais ma sœur à protéger, ma mère n'en avait plus la force. Dale et Trowa ont besoin de toi, Duo.

- Mais j'ai peur, sans Solo... répond-il, ses larmes se confondant avec la pluie qui tombe sans discontinuer depuis le matin.

Milliardo l'oblige à lui faire face.

- Je suis là, moi.

- Tu n'es pas Solo.

- Regarde-moi, Duo. Voilà. Je ne suis pas Solo, mais je lui ressemble, non ? On en a souvent parlé. Ce n'est peut-être pas un hasard que je sois là, aujourd'hui.

Duo le regarde longuement de ses grands yeux tristes.

- Tu crois vraiment ?

- Je croirais tout et n'importe quoi, si ça peut t'aider, répond Milliardo en prenant le visage de Duo entre ses mains. Alors si on essayait ? Ce ne peut pas être pire, de toute façon, qu'en penses-tu ?

Duo veut regarder vers les tombes de sa mère et de son frère, mais Milliardo maintient sa pression autour de son visage, l'en empêchant quelques instants.

Une fois qu'il cesse de forcer, Milliardo le libère.  
Alors Duo fait aller son regard du visage radieux de la photo de Solo, sur sa tombe, à celui si doux de Milliardo.

Duo donnerait tout pour revoir Solo sourire, pour le revoir le regarder comme s'il était la personne la plus précieuse au monde.

Le regarder de manière si tendre, comme...  
Comme Milliardo, en ce moment.

Ses larmes redoublent, alors le Prince passe doucement son index sous chacun de ses yeux.

- _Boys don't cry_...

Duo laisse échapper un sanglot avant de se blottir contre lui, un très long moment.  
Lorsqu'il le sent un peu plus calme, Milliardo, le tenant toujours dans ses bras, l'entraîne doucement loin des tombes, puis hors du cimetière.

Dale et Trowa les attendent devant le portail et Duo se blottit contre eux, Dale serrant ses deux fils et remerciant le Prince de Sank.

Lorsque celui-ci veut prendre congé, Duo le retient et lui demande de rester encore avec eux.  
Milliardo l'embrasse sur le front et le rassure ; il va les suivre en voiture jusque chez eux.

Avec soulagement, Dale et Trowa voient quelque chose se rapprochant d'un sourire étirer les lèvres de Duo, pour la première fois depuis la mort d'Helen et de Solo.  
Trowa serre son frère dans ses bras, qui lui rend son étreinte.

Maintenant, ils peuvent commencer à faire leur deuil...

.  
**_Fin du flash back_**.

.

- Tout a commencé comme ça, termine Duo. Ensuite, Milliardo a pris de plus en plus de place, _sa_ place, je dirais même. Il a pris de l'assurance, on est rentré dans un cercle vicieux. Je l'ai laissé m'appeler par les noms que Solo seul utilisait, avoir ces gestes qu'il avait, parce que... parce que c'était tellement bon de croire que ça aurait pu être lui... C'était douloureux et ça me faisait du bien, en même temps.

- Milliardo s'est servi de ça et a alimenté tes illusions.

- Oui. Mais je me suis aussi servi de lui, honey.

- Tu n'étais pas conscient du pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Tu croyais qu'il le faisait pour toi, mais il le faisait pour lui, avant tout, même si c'était par amour pour toi, également. Tu n'as pris que ce qu'il te donnait, Duo, tu ne lui a rien volé.

- Je sais. Et je ne veux pas lui donner d'illusion, à mon tour. Je ne veux pas lui donner l'illusion qu'il peut arriver à ses fins, c'est pourquoi notre relation sera des plus simplifiées.

- C'est une bonne solution.

- Ca t'arrange, hein ? sourit Duo.

- J'avoue.

Heero embrasse ses yeux, puis ses joues où commencent à sécher les quelques larmes provoquées par les souvenirs évoqués, puis ses lèvres, longuement, langoureusement, en le serrant plus fort contre lui.

- Ca va ? lui demande-t-il lorsqu'ils se séparent.

- Oui, honey. Encore plus, maintenant. Qu'est-ce que j'aime être dans tes bras... ajoute-t-il en se boudinant contre lui.

- Et j'aime tout autant te tenir de cette façon.

Ils se regardent un moment sans rien dire, Heero jouant avec une mèche de cheveux de Duo, lui-même caressant sa joue du revers de ses doigts.

- Je sais que je ne te le dis pas souvent, enkeli... Enfin si, je te le dis, mais souvent dans un contexte, pour te rassurer, ou lorsque je te réponds parce que tu me l'as demandé.

- Me dire quoi, honey ?

Heero attrape sa main, toujours sur sa joue et la porte à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

- Je suis heureux, avec toi. _Tu_ me rends heureux.

Duo se mord la lèvre inférieure quelques secondes, le cœur gonflé de bonheur grâce à ces quelques mots.

- Sache que tu me le rends bien, répond-il avant de l'embrasser.

Un long baiser qui leur fait tourner la tête à tous les deux, parce que même si c'est Duo qui en a pris l'initiative, Heero lui répond avec la même passion, jusqu'à le faire basculer sur lui.  
Duo se redresse légèrement, rompant leur échange.

- Je commence à avoir sérieusement envie de toi, honey...

- Je vois, ou plutôt, je sens, répond-il en donnant un coup de reins, arrachant un gémissement à Duo qui plonge dans son cou pour l'étouffer. Est-ce que tu veux que je m'occupe de toi ou tu penses qu'on peut tous les deux attendre encore un peu... ?

Duo se redresse en semant de doux baisers de son cou jusqu'à ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi attendre ?

- Tu as oublié que tu avais quelque chose à me dire ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai... Ok, mieux vaut s'en occuper maintenant, je veux clore ce sujet. Je n'aime pas savoir quelque chose que tu ignores, explique-t-il en se levant, après lui avoir déposé un rapide baiser sur le nez.

Heero se redresse en position assise et regarde Duo faire l'aller-retour entre l'un de ses sacs, qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de totalement vider, et le lit, où il le rejoint.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande-t-il en désignant l'enveloppe que Duo a dans les mains.

Duo s'assoit en tailleur face à lui, rassemblant ses cheveux d'un seul côté.

- Jeudi, ton père m'a fait venir dans son bureau.

- Je n'étais pas au courant. Que t'a-t-il dit ?

- Pas mal de choses...

.  
.

**_Flash back.  
_****_Jeudi après midi.  
_****_Bureau d'Odin Lowe._**

**_.  
_**_Toc toc toc..._

- Entre, Duo.

Le jeune homme s'exécute.

- Je suis désolé, Mr Lowe, j'avais une dernière chose à faire avec DS avant de venir.

- Ca ira, mon garçon. Assis-toi.

Duo prend place dans le fauteuil face à Odin, séparé par son imposant bureau, toujours aussi impressionné.

Le lieu a déjà quelque chose de sacré, qu'il ressent même lorsque c'est Heero qui y travaille ; mais quand il y est reçu par Odin, c'est encore autre chose...  
Et lorsque le Maître d'Asgard pose ses yeux de cette façon sur lui, ce regard pénétrant qui semble fouiller l'âme, Duo se dit qu'il aimerait bien disparaître sous terre, même s'il n'a rien à cacher.

- Duo, je t'ai fait venir pour que nous ayons une petite discussion, avant votre départ, commence-t-il tout en lui servant un jus de fruits.

- Merci, Mr Lowe. Je pensais bien que vous voudriez me dire certaines choses, oui.

- De quoi penses-tu que je veuille te parler ?

- Et bien du Japon, probablement. Vous n'avez rien dit, lorsque nous vous avons fait part de notre projet d'y aller en vacances. Je m'attendais à ce que vous m'en parliez plus tôt.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps et tu as été très occupé. De plus, je ne voulais pas qu'Heero soit au courant de notre petite conversation au moment où elle a lieu, je préfère que tu lui apprennes le contenu de notre discussion par la suite.

- D'accord.

Odin sa laisse aller dans son fauteuil et joint ses deux index sous son menton.

- Heero est une personne très importante pour nous deux. Il a été la réponse à nos prières. J'ai perdu Baldr et j'ai été persuadé de ne jamais pouvoir aimé aucun de mes enfants comme je l'ai aimé, lui. Tu as perdu Solo et avec lui, croyais-tu, cette capacité à te lier de manière si exceptionnelle. Heero a été la réponse à cet espoir que nous continuions d'avoir, au fond de nous. Le seul et unique enfant de cette femme pour qui j'ai défié Asgard, le seul et unique à avoir cette place dans ton existence, aujourd'hui.

- Tout ceci est bien vrai, Mr Lowe, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, même si je savais tout.

- Ce n'est pas fondamental de le noter, mais c'est bien de le savoir. Si je te rappelle ces faits, c'est pour t'expliquer d'où me vient cette grande confiance que j'ai placé en toi. Je sais ce que représente Heero pour toi aujourd'hui, car il a sensiblement la même place dans ta vie qu'il a dans la mienne, bien entendu redimensionnée à l'échelle de nos vécus. Alors je n'ai aucune inquiétude, je sais que malgré tes blessures, tes maladresses, tes doutes, tu prendras soin de mon garçon.

- J'ai plutôt intérêt, si je veux rester en vie, sourit Duo en reposant son verre.

- Certes, mais je crois que tu ne me laisseras pas le temps de te faire regretter d'avoir blessé Heero, tu te puniras bien avant.

- C'est fort possible. Je ne supporterai pas de lui faire du mal, rien que l'idée me rend malade...

- C'est pourquoi je ne crains pas ce voyage au Japon. Le fait même qu'il accepte est éloquent. Il a toujours refusé d'en entendre parler, si bien que j'ai cessé de le lui proposer. Mais je partage toujours ton idée qu'il est important pour lui de connaître cette partie-là de ses origines. C'est pourquoi j'ai si bien accueilli l'annonce de votre projet.

- Ca me soulage vraiment, Mr Lowe.

Odin lui adresse un de ses énigmatiques sourires.

- Tant mieux. Une dernière chose, avant de te libérer.

- Oui ?

Odin fait glisser une enveloppe sur le bureau, jusqu'à lui.

- Cette enveloppe est pour toi. Elle contient tout ce que j'ai pu rassembler sur Kagemi et sa famille...

.  
.

**_Fin du flash back._**

_._

_-_ Mais pourquoi... A quoi pensait-il donc ? soupire Heero en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je lui ai expliqué que nous ne partions pas au Japon sur les traces de ta mère, seulement sur celles de tes origines japonaises. J'ai bien insisté sur le fait que c'était un voyage d'agrément et non une enquête.

- Qu'a-t-il répondu ?

- Qu'il en était convaincu, mais que les choses pouvaient s'avérer différentes, une fois sur place. Peut-être qu'alors, tu auras envie d'en savoir plus sur...

- Non, le coupe Heero. Ça n'arrivera pas.

- Honey... Écoute, j'ai refusé trois fois de prendre cette enveloppe, je ne sais rien de son contenu. Mais ton père m'a convaincu de l'accepter, pour ne pas avoir de regrets. Alors je tiens seulement à ce que tu saches qu'elle existe, au cas où, d'accord ? Et si t'en éprouves ni l'envie, ni le besoin, nous la rendrons telle quelle à ton père.

Heero soupire.

- D'accord. Merci, enkeli.

- C'est normal, répond Duo en se levant pour reposer l'enveloppe sur la table basse.

- Tu sais, reprend Heero, une fois que Duo est revenu et qu'ils se sont rallongés, la crainte que j'ai, en allant au Japon, est celle de voir ressurgir de vieux souvenirs. Ma mère était très attachée à sa culture, qu'elle avait su imposer, au Domaine. J'ai réussi à oublier pas mal de choses, mais il reste des traces, et j'ai entendu certaines choses aussi, année après année. Et j'ai peur que certains souvenirs se rappellent douloureusement à ma mémoire.

- Si ça arrive, je calmerais tes souffrances. Et si c'est trop douloureux, nous irons ailleurs, je refuse que tu souffres. Mais il est important d'essayer, je pense.

- Je l'ai compris et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté. J'ai confiance en toi et en ton jugement.

Duo se rapproche encore de lui pour se blottir dans ses bras, mais Heero bloque son mouvement et le fait basculer pour qu'il se retrouve au-dessus de lui, bien décidé à reprendre là où ils ont du s'arrêter un peu plus tôt.

Les longs cheveux de Duo glissent sur eux, les entourant d'une douce odeur de vanille qui enivre toujours autant Heero.  
Il plonge d'ailleurs ses mains dans cette masse soyeuse, les yeux rivés aux siens.

- Tu es magnifique, mon ange.

Duo ferme les yeux quelques secondes car l'émotion intense qui le saisit est bien trop forte, c'en est presque insoutenable.  
Il rouvre les yeux rapidement et se penche sur lui pour l'embrasser longuement.

- Je t'aime, murmure-t-il entre deux baisers.

Heero redresse ses jambes, entre lesquelles Duo a pris place, et prend le crucifix que porte Duo autour du cou entre ses dents.

- Aime-moi, Duo, murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque chargée de désir, autant que le regard qui lui lance.

Cette sensuelle invitation fait immédiatement réagir Duo, qui rougit sous la brusque montée de sa température corporelle.

Mais il ne se jette pas sur lui pour autant...  
Non, il lui caresse d'abord tendrement la joue.

- Tu es tellement beau et désirable, lorsque tu t'abandonnes dans mes bras, murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque, lui aussi.

- Alors viens, dépêche-toi... s'impatiente Heero en attirant son visage vers le sien.

Incapable de résister à un tel appel, Duo ne se fait pas prier plus longtemps...

.  
.

_A suivre..._

_.

* * *

._

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite, qui se déroulera encore à Eldeux pour environ deux chapitres, si tout ce que j'ai encore à raconter tient en deux chapitres XD...  
Et ensuite, on prendra l'avion, mais la destination finale reste une surprise (même si j'ai déjà vendu la mèche à certains XD).  
D'ici là, bonne semaine à tous !

Et pensez à ma petite note, merci encore !

Bises.  
Lysa.

.


	34. Repos dominical

**Titre** : **L'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des animaux.**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Kevin (le cousin).

_**Pairing **_: 1x2 (et 3x4).

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy Lowe, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton Maxwell, Dale Maxwell, Kevin Mickael Barton_

_**Résumé**_ : fin du week-end, troisième jour à Eldeux.

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci d'être encore là, merci pour vos messages et votre soutien sur mon précédent chapitre et ma fic, mon travail en général. Ce chapitre est un peu plus court et j'ai essayé de le rendre un peu plus léger même si le passé de Duo ne me facilite pas la tâche XD. J'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment de lecture et de détente, pourquoi pas ?

.

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre Trente-Quatre : Repos dominical.  
**_._

_._

_Dimanche 14 Octobre AC 202.  
__Eldeux, Maison des Maxwell._

_._

- Je suppose que vous ne savez pas encore quand vous partez ? demande Trowa en rangeant son sac dans le coffre de sa voiture.

- Quand on sentira que c'est le moment, répond Duo en souriant à son frère. On trouvera toujours des vols et des hôtels, on est pas à un jour près, on est en vacances !

- C'est sûr... Au fait, c'est tellement évident que je ne l'ai pas précisé une seule fois, mais sachez que si l'envie vous prend de passer à Eltrois, si j'y suis encore, y a aucun souci.

- On verra quand on y serra, lui assure Heero, cette fois.

Il ne veut pas mettre Duo mal à l'aise avec toutes ces idées qui ressemblent beaucoup trop à des projets, surtout qu'il fait déjà pas mal d'efforts seul.

- On a entre trois et quatre semaines et on a pas vraiment décidé encore combien de temps on restait ici, si on allait ailleurs qu'au Japon... On a seulement des envies, pour le moment.

- C'est déjà bien que vous ayez pu prévoir le Japon sans que tu nous aies piqué une crise, Dun'.

- Mais c'est parce qu'on a rien prévu, justement ! C'est une idée à laquelle je tiens, parce que je suis sûr que c'est important pour Heero, explique-t-il en serrant la main de son cavalier plus fort.

- Peu importe les raisons, frangin, t'es sur la bonne voie et je suis fier de toi et des efforts que tu fais !

- Merci, _Big brother_...

- Ton frère a raison, intervient Dale en les rejoignant. Je suis également très fier de toi, mon garçon. De vous deux, parce que ton frère est un soutien non négligeable, depuis toujours.

- Je le sais bien !

- Et il me le rend bien ! assure Trowa en tirant une mèche de cheveux de Duo, affectueusement. C'est tout ce que tu veux que je ramène à Cathy, alors ? ajoute-t-il en prenant un dernier paquet des bras de son père.

- Oui, merci.

- C'est moi qui te remercie, elle va être contente. Bien, cette fois, il faut vraiment que j'y aille, il est déjà 15h.

- Tu dois être au cirque à 17h, c'est ça ?

- La représentation commence à 17h30, ce serait bien que j'arrive avant. Une heure et demie de conduite va me rendre un peu raide. Je veux aussi pouvoir passer quelques minutes avec les fauves, avant notre entrée en scène. Ça fait deux jours qu'ils ne m'ont pas vu...

- Alors file ! Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses croquer par un lion ou un tigre.

- C'est ton autre fils qui sert de goûter aux animaux, pas moi, réplique Trowa en faisant un clin d'œil à Duo, qui lui tire la langue.

- Sois tout de même prudent, mon grand.

- Promis, papa, assure-t-il en embrassant son père. Je t'appelle ce soir, après la représentation.

- D'accord.

Trowa se tourne vers son frère et son meilleur ami.

- Profitez bien de vos vacances ici, tous les deux. Ça aurait été bien que je puisse rester plus longtemps, mais on aura d'autres occasions. C'est pas la peine de grimacer, Dun', je parle pour Heero et moi. Mais le moment venu, si tu veux te joindre à nous, tu seras le bienvenu, ajoute-t-il en souriant.

Duo soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Oh God ! Je sais pas qui est le pire entre Quatre et toi. Mais j'avoue qu'on s'est vraiment bien amusé, tout le temps que tu as pu rester...

- Surtout hier, vu l'état dans lequel je vous ai récupéré, à 3h du matin...

Les deux frères adressent un sourire incroyablement semblable à leur père, alors que Heero se contente de sourire en coin.

- Allez, _Big Brother_, on te retarde pas plus. Bonne route et sois prudent sur le chemin ! lui recommande Duo en l'étreignant avec force et tendresse. Je t'aime fort.

- Moi aussi, Dun'. Ne raconte pas trop de bêtises à Heero et prends soin de vous deux.

- Promis.

- Pareil pour toi, continue Trowa en embrassant Heero. Prends soin de vous deux et n'écoute pas trop ce qu'on pourra te dire sur Duo. Les personnes éconduites font les meilleurs calomniateurs.

- Ça ira, ne t'en fais pas. Fais attention sur la route et sous le chapiteau.

- Je vous appelle tous très vite, leur dit-il enfin en montant dans sa voiture. A bientôt !

- A bientôt !

Il démarre, klaxonne deux ou trois fois puis s'en va, suivit des yeux par les trois hommes, jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne et disparaisse dans le lotissement.

Dale fait alors face à Duo et à Heero.

- Alors, les garçons, vous avez prévu quelque chose, pour aujourd'hui ?

- Sieste, pour commencer, répond Duo après avoir baillé à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Tu es redevenu une véritable marmotte, mon fils. Je croyais qu'Asgard avait discipliné ton sommeil...

- Je me levais tôt pour de très bonnes raisons, Dad !

- Que je suis impatient de connaître, fiston... répond Dale en profitant de sa présence pour réajuster ses plants de fleurs, dans l'allée.

- Et bien déjà, le matin est magnifique, là-bas, je ne me lasse pas des paysages éternels et pourtant chaque jour différent, selon la lumière. Ensuite, au tout début de mon séjour, j'étais vraiment pressé de m'occuper de DS et de le soigner. Plus tard, j'avoue, c'était aussi pour pouvoir voir Heero, quand on était pas encore ensemble... De raison en raison, de jour en jour, j'ai pris le rythme !

- L'aurais-tu déjà perdu ?

- Disons que dernièrement, j'ai un peu plus de mal. J'adore me réveiller dans tes bras, _honey,_ explique-t-il en se blottissant contre Heero. Et j'ai beau être réveillé tôt, je n'ai pas envie de quitter le lit... Mais comme Heero doit se lever aussi, j'ai plus d'intérêt à y rester, donc ça revient au même, au final, je suis levé aussi tôt ! Sauf quand on traîne un peu...

- Je comprends mieux, à présent, toutes les subtilités de tes habitudes de sommeil...

Duo lui lance un regard suspicieux alors qu'il se redresse, abandonnant son jardinage de secours.

- T'es en train de te moquer de moi, Dad ?

- Absolument pas, fiston. Surtout que j'ai été un peu injuste, avec toi. Lorsqu'il y a du travail, tu es toujours là à l'heure, même si ça signifie te lever à 4h du matin. Lorsqu'il y a quelque chose à faire, tu es là pour le faire.

- Et c'est bien pour ça que j'apprécie d'avoir ma sieste dans la journée, pour rattraper le sommeil d'une nuit incomplète !

- C'est d'autant plus justifié aujourd'hui, après votre virée nocturne, ajoute Dale alors qu'ils se décident tous à rentrer à l'intérieur.

- Carrément ! Non seulement on est rentré à 3h du matin du _Red Moon,_ mais on s'est levé tôt pour faire le marché et se donner une chance que le brunch soit prêt à 11h...

- Votre sieste est amplement méritée, je le confirme.

- Ceci dit, remarque Duo en s'appuyant contre la rambarde de l'escalier, je n'oblige personne à en faire une, non plus ! _Honey_, si tu veux faire autre chose, tu sais que tu es libre...

- Et que tu es ici chez toi, précise Dale en souriant.

- Merci, Mr Maxwell.

- Heero, s'il te plaît, appelle-moi Dale. Il n'y a vraiment aucune raison d'être aussi formel, avec moi. Je te le dis depuis plusieurs années, mais ça m'apparaît encore plus évident aujourd'hui que tu partages la vie de Duo.

- D'accord, Dale. Merci.

- C'est moi qui te remercie, je me sens mieux ! assure-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule. Alors, que comptes-tu faire ? As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?

- J'ai aussi du sommeil à rattraper, une sieste dans un nuage me tente beaucoup.

- Un nuage ? Oh ! Tu veux parler de la couette de Duo ?

- Hn. Elle est parfaite et lui correspond bien.

Dale sourit, alors que Duo rougit, peu habitué à ce que Heero soit si démonstratif devant son père, en mots comme en gestes..

- Ta Tante Grâce a été bien inspirée de te faire ce cadeau. "Une barbapapa pour un gourmand", disait-elle alors.

- Devenue depuis deux jours "un nuage pour un ange", hein, _honey_ ?

- Hn, répond simplement Heero en déposant un baiser appuyé sur sa tempe.

- C'est tout à fait adapté ! Alors je vous laisse grimper sur votre nuage. Pour ma part, je vais à l'orphelinat, j'ai des choses à voir avec ton oncle, Duo.

- Ok, Dad. Embrasse tout le monde de notre part à tous les deux, ajoute-t-il et Heero hoche la tête pour appuyer ses dires.

- Ce sera fait. Je repasserai probablement me changer en début de soirée.

- Tu sors ?

- Oui, je dîne avec Katheleen.

- Elle est rentrée de sa mission ?

- Oui, depuis hier matin.

- Dad ! Tu pourrais lui laisser le temps d'arriver !

- C'est elle qui... Duo, tu es un véritable garnement ! le gronde-t-il en voyant qu'il se moque de lui.

- Désolé, c'était trop tentant ! Je sais bien que c'est elle qui te courre après.

- Elle sait que la période de l'anniversaire de la disparition de ta mère et de ton frère est une période où je préfère être seul. Ça tombait bien, cette année, cela correspondait à une de ses missions.

- Ça fait quand même deux mois, maintenant, qu'elle est partie, non ?

- Oui. C'est pour ça qu'elle a insisté pour qu'on se voit ce soir. Soit je lui ai manqué, soit elle veut m'annoncer qu'elle a rencontré quelqu'un, enfin...

- Dad, c'est pas sympa...

- Duo, mon fils, Katheleen attend une chose de moi que je ne pourrais _jamais_ lui donner. Le mieux pour elle serait de rencontrer quelqu'un qui le pourrait, lui.

- Mais c'est _toi_ qu'elle aime.

- Oui, d'un amour que je ne peux partager. J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour elle, une forme d'amour, certes, du désir, du plaisir à être en sa compagnie, également. Mais ta mère était, est et restera le grand amour de ma vie, je n'aimerai jamais plus comme je l'ai aimée.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce que Kate te demande ?

- C'est ce qu'elle mérite de connaître et de vivre. Je ne suis qu'un homme déjà éprouvé par la vie, qui a déjà aimé de cet amour si profond et fusionnel. Katheleen est jeune, elle a le temps de connaître ça. Mais il est certain que ce ne sera pas avec moi.

- Alors si je comprends bien, pour envisager de refaire ta vie, tu dois rencontrer une divorcée ou une veuve, c'est ça ?

- Quelqu'un qui aura rencontré et perdu son âme sœur, oui et qui, dans l'attente de la retrouver dans l'au-delà ou dans une autre vie, partagera son temps de vie restant avec moi.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Kate, papa ?

Dale soupire.

- Elle sait tout ce que je viens de te dire, je ne lui ai rien promis. Mais c'est peut-être une caractéristique des jeunes gens, de croire qu'on peut changer les choses simplement en le voulant très fort. Alors en attendant qu'elle rencontre cette personne qui lui permettra d'ouvrir les yeux, je partage ma solitude avec elle, avec sincérité et respect.

- Je trouve ça vraiment triste...

- Ce serait triste qu'elle reste avec moi, qui ne peut lui offrir l'amour inconditionnel et illimité qui existe entre deux personnes destinées l'une à l'autre. Ce serait triste que, parce que j'ai perdu la personne avec qui je partageais un tel sentiment, je renonce à toute forme de lien qui s'en approcherait, sans jamais l'égaler. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

- Si t'es heureux comme ça, c'est ce qui compte pour moi, tu sais...

- Alors ne t'en fais pas, je suis heureux, mon fils. Surtout depuis que tu as rencontré Heero, parce que je vois un avenir heureux possible pour toi aussi, et c'est de cela que je m'inquiétais. Pour ma tranquillité, pour celles de ta mère et de Solo, également. Je sais que tout ira bien, maintenant. Tu es enfin complet.

Duo ne répond rien et se serre contre son père, un long moment.

- Je t'aime, papa.

- Je t'aime, mon fils, répond-il en s'écartant pour l'embrasser sur le front. Allons, maintenant, un nuage d'amour vous attend.

Dale serre l'épaule d'Heero affectueusement, après lui avoir gentiment mis Duo dans les bras en souriant, puis il met sa veste et prend ses clefs et sort.  
Duo tourne le verrou, un peu dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que Heero le fasse pivoter vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Ca va ? lui demande-t-il en lissant ses cheveux lâchés avec ses doigts.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. On monte ? Je me sens de plus en plus fatigué...

- Allons-y, accepte-t-il en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

Arrivés au studio, ils ne s'attardent pas : une fois les fenêtres et volets fermés, quelques bougies rallumées, une douce musique mise en route, ils expédient rapidement leurs vêtements pour pouvoir se glisser sous la couette.

Ils gardent seulement leurs boxers, car ils ont ce besoin de sentir la peau nue de l'autre contre la leur, d'avoir le plus de contact possible et ne s'encombrent donc pas de tissus gâchant ce plaisir.

Comme la couette est assez chaude et la maison entièrement chauffée efficacement, également, ils ne risquent pas de prendre froid.

Blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils ne mettent pas longtemps à s'endormir, bercés par la musique, leur respiration régulière et les battements de leurs cœurs.

C'est presque en même temps qu'ils glissent dans le sommeil ; la main de Duo, qui allait et venait le long de la hanche d'Heero, s'immobilise lourdement en premier, quelques instants avant que celle d'Heero, qui faisait les mêmes mouvements sur le bras de Duo, ne retombe tout aussi lourdement, à son tour.

.  
.

_**Un peu plus de deux heures plus tard, environ**_.

.  
.

Duo ouvre doucement les yeux et s'étonne d'être le premier réveillé, en découvrant le visage paisible d'Heero à un souffle du sien.  
Il recule très légèrement sa tête pour pouvoir le regarder et l'observe longuement.

C'est rare qu'il émerge avant lui, alors il en profite pour le détailler à loisir et résiste à l'envie de promener ses doigts ou ses lèvres sur son visage, pour ne pas le réveiller.  
Heero a besoin de repos et de sommeil, la semaine a été particulièrement active, à Asgard et depuis leur arrivée à Eldeux, ils ne se sont pas vraiment reposés.

La veille, ils sont sortis avec Trowa et leur cousin Kevin et ont même rencontré d'autres amis communs au _Red Moon_ ; ils se sont vraiment bien amusés, y compris Heero.  
Ils en ont fait, des jaloux, aussi...

Et comme ils sont rentrés tard, qu'ils se sont levés tôt pour profiter de la présence de Trowa avec qui ils ont fait le marché, ils ont eu très peu d'heures de sommeil, cette nuit.

Duo abandonne sa contemplation admirative de son compagnon et après avoir jeté un œil à sa montre, indiquant presque 17h30, il se décide à se lever pour préparer le thé, en attendant que Heero se réveille.

Il prend le risque de déposer un rapide baiser sur son nez avant de quitter le lit.

Après avoir mis l'eau à chauffer à la cuisine, il revient vers le lit pour se rhabiller.  
Heero ouvre les yeux au moment où Duo passe son t-shirt et le regarde ensuite dégager sa queue de cheval, retirant du même coup l'élastique, probablement pour la refaire.

Alors que Duo se place devant le psyché, il surprend dedans le regard d'Heero qui s'est redressé sur un coude, et lui sourit à travers le reflet du miroir.

- Je t'ai réveillé ? demande-t-il en refaisant sa queue de cheval.

- Ton absence, uniquement.

- Je voulais te laisser profiter encore un peu de ton repos. C'est quoi ce regard, honey ?

- Je me demandais seulement comment tu faisais pour rendre chacun de tes mouvements aussi sensuel...

- Je te promets que je n'en ai absolument pas conscience, répond Duo en revenant s'asseoir sur le lit.

- On voit bien que c'est naturel. Tu m'as rendu fou de si nombreuses fois, par un simple geste... avoue-t-il en l'attirant dans ses bras. Je suis certain que tu n'en étais pas conscient, non plus.

- Ca aurait été difficile, vu comme tu te faisais violence pour le cacher, confirme-t-il avant de lui voler un baiser. Mais je l'ai parfois remarqué, même si je me demandais si c'était mon imagination...

- Quand, par exemple ?

- Souvent quand on sortait, en fait. Mais je mettais ça sur le compte des verres que tu sifflais. T'as une sacrée descente, _honey_, ça m'a toujours impressionné.

- Au contraire, les verres m'aidaient à me contrôler pour que je ne te saute pas dessus.

Duo caresse sa joue avec tendresse, une lueur amusée au fond des yeux.

- Alors je ne rêvais pas cette étincelle presque animale, dans ton regard, lorsqu'un des spots t'inondant de lumière me permettait de voir tes yeux ?

- Tu chauffais la moitié de la salle, en même temps. Et t'en jouais sur moi.

- Je voulais que tu réagisses, Heero.

- Pour le coup, oui, je réagissais ! Merci aux tables d'avoir réussi à cacher à quel point !

Duo pouffe contre son épaule, sur laquelle il presse ensuite ses lèvres, un court instant.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir torturé ainsi.

- C'est plutôt ton frère qui m'a torturé, rejoint et aidé de son amant diabolique. Tu ne me torturais pas plus que je ne te torturais, moi-même, en agissant si froidement avec toi.

- C'est un fait... Mais c'est surtout du passé, tout ça.

- Exactement, confirme Heero en lui relevant le visage d'un doigt passé sous son menton. Et seul le présent doit compter.

Ils échangent un tendre baiser, que le sifflement de la bouilloire les oblige à interrompre.  
Ils se lèvent tous les deux, Duo pour s'occuper du thé, Heero pour se rhabiller.

- Dis, 'ro...

- Ca fait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé comme ça...

- Tiens, c'est vrai ! répond-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ca me fait un peu drôle... Passons, je t'écoute, enkeli.

- Oui... Je voulais te demander, quand est-ce que tu t'es aperçu que tu... craquais pour moi ?

Heero sourit.

- Si tu veux dire physiquement, sache que ça ne date pas de cette année.

Duo manque de laisser tomber la boîte de thé et toutes les feuilles qu'elle contient.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne dirais pas que ça date de la première fois où j'ai vu une photo de toi, parce que ça remonte loin, t'étais très jeune...

- Tu dis ça comme si on avait dix ans d'écart !

Heero le rejoint pour l'aider à préparer le service, après avoir ouvert les volets.

Le thé est une véritable institution, à Eldeux et il adore voir Duo le préparer si soigneusement.

- Disons qu'on était très jeunes, alors.

- C'était quand ?

- Quand Trowa a commencé à revenir plus régulièrement à Asgard. Je me souviendrais toujours du jour où il m'a montré une photo de vous trois, vous présentant fièrement, Solo et toi, comme ses deux nouveaux petits frères, adoptés un an plus tôt.

- Ah oui, on était tout gamin ! On avait neuf, dix ans, quoi.

- Hn.

- Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite ? répète Heero en sortant les tasses et les cuillères.

- Merci. Oui, ensuite ! Si c'est pas là que t'as craqué, c'était quand ?

Heero ne réfléchit pas trop longtemps.

- Bien plus tard. A la mort de ta mère et de Solo, il y a eu un article commentant l'évènement.

- C'est vrai que comme elle était journaliste et écrivaine, il y a eu pas mal de choses écrites, à ce moment-là. Trowa a fait la chasse aux articles, de la brève au reportage, pendant longtemps. Il a tout un épais dossier à la maison.

- On pourra retrouver l'article en question, dans ce cas.

- Probablement. Je n'ai pas mis le nez dans ce dossier depuis des années, mais on pourra y jeter un œil.

- Ce n'est pas absolument nécessaire, si ça t'est difficile.

Duo s'interrompt et se rapproche de lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

- Ca l'était, avant, mais peu de choses résistent à la combinaison de ton soutien, ton amour et ta détermination, répond-il avant de reprendre le dosage du thé. Tu te rappelles de quel type d'article c'était ?

- Il évoquait la cérémonie commémorative, si je me souviens bien. J'ai plus en mémoire la photo qui l'accompagnait. Tu y étais en compagnie de ton père et Trowa, entre autres. La tristesse, la douleur te sublimaient. Plus tard, j'ai dit à Trowa que tu avais bien grandi.

- Je crois savoir lequel c'était. Toutes les rédactions n'ont pas été conviées à la cérémonie commémorative, il y avait uniquement celles où ma mère avait travaillé. Mais j'y pense, _honey_, tu n'es pas venu avec ton père, à l'enterrement ? remarque-t-il en allant installer le thé sur la table basse.

- Non, j'avais eu un accident lors d'une excursion dans les glaciers. J'ai eu une double entorse aux chevilles, deux côtes et quatre doigts cassés et l'épaule gauche démise. J'ai été immobilisé durant un mois et demi.

- C'est vrai, je me souviens de l'inquiétude de Trowa à ce sujet. Quel accident horrible, tu as du souffrir le martyre... Mon cœur se serre rien que d'y penser...

C'est Heero, cette fois, qui dépose un baiser sur sa joue, rapidement.

- Je n'ai gardé aucune séquelle de cet accident et j'ai eu beaucoup de chance de ne rien avoir de plus grave. Ma tête et mon dos n'ont pas été touchés, ni aucun organe vital.

- Comment une telle chose a-telle pu t'arriver ?

- J'ai beau avoir grandi et avoir été en harmonie avec Asgard depuis ma naissance, j'ai beau avec toujours respecté ce lieu, je n'en étais pas moins un garçon arrogant et fier. J'ai oublié que je n'étais l'héritier d'Asgard que par la volonté d'Odin, qui en est le Maître incontesté, et par Asgard même.

- Tu veux dire qu'Asgard t'a puni ? demande très sérieusement Duo.

- J'ai voulu soumettre ce glacier, relevé le défi pour prouver que j'étais le plus fort, que j'en étais le maître, que rien ne pouvait me résister. J'ai compris la leçon. Une fois remis, j'y suis retourné. Mais cette fois, j'ai pris le temps de connaître le glacier, de devenir intime avec lui, de le comprendre pour ensuite m'unir à lui. C'est ainsi qu'il m'a accepté et accueilli en lui et que j'ai pu le traverser sans le moindre risque, sans efforts et en toute sérénité. Un réel plaisir.

Duo l'enlace par derrière et appuie sa tête contre son dos.

- Arrête, _honey_, s'il te plaît... T'entendre parler ainsi me rend bêtement jaloux...

Heero sourit et pose ses mains sur celles que Duo a noué sur son ventre.

- C'est ce que tu as fait, avec moi, mon ange.

- Je n'ai jamais essayé de te forcer ! proteste-t-il en s'écartant.

- Non, tu t'y es pris directement de la bonne façon, répond Heero en se tournant vers lui.

Duo sourit et se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser le bout de son nez, puis ses lèvres, en un chaste et rapide baiser, avant de retourner à sa préparation.

- Cet accident t'est arrivé deux semaines avant celui de maman et de Solo, c'est bien ça ?

- Hn. Et crois-moi, je m'en suis terriblement voulu de ne pas avoir pu être présent pour Trowa.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu aurais pu faire, dans ton état. Mais par la suite, tu as été très présent et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait besoin de toi.

- C'est ce qu'il m'a toujours dit.

- En y réfléchissant, c'est étrange, comme on a réagi, suite à ce drame. On était très unis, avec papa et Trowa, le temps de l'enterrement, des cérémonies, des premières étapes du procès. Ensuite, on s'est séparés. Trowa t'a rejoint à Asgard, j'ai été à Sank avec Milliardo et mon père a habité avec mon Oncle Christopher durant de longs mois. Et après, on s'est retrouvé et on est parti dans le désert...

- Chaque famille, chaque personne réagit d'une manière particulière à un deuil. L'important est de réussir à définir les besoins, ce qui est mieux pour le plus grand nombre. Je pense vraiment que c'est ce dont vous aviez besoin.

- Oui, puisque nous avons réussi à faire notre deuil, finalement. Enfin, plus ou moins... Alors c'est sur cette photo de la cérémonie que tu as craqué ? reprend-il, alors qu'ils s'installent enfin sur le canapé, la cuisine étant à présent rangée.

- Disons que je t'ai trouvé plutôt pas mal. Trowa me parlait souvent du fait que tu grandissais et attirais de plus en plus de regards, je comprenais enfin pourquoi. Mais sans plus, à ce moment-là.

- Comment ça, "sans plus" ? répète Duo en leur servant leur thé.

- J'étais avec Réléna, à cette époque, donc trouver un mec mignon ne signifiait pas grand chose. Je donnais juste confirmation à Trowa qu'il y avait des raisons à ce que tu attires les regards.

- Quand même...

Heero boit une gorgée de son thé avant de reprendre.

- En fait, sur cette photo qui immortalisait ta douleur, je t'ai trouvé Beau.

- T'as mis une majuscule, là...

- Hn.

- Oui, je l'ai senti à ton intonation. Pourquoi ?

- Tu étais Beau dans le sens philosophique le plus pur du terme. C'est sur une autre photo que je me suis fait la réflexion que t'étais devenu vraiment mignon. Mais je n'y ai pas songé aussi simplement que si j'avais vu la photo d'une personne belle et que je m'en étais fait la réflexion. Tu m'interpellais, parce que tu dégageais vraiment quelque chose de fort, d'unique.

- Tu te souviens de laquelle c'était ? demande Duo, les yeux brillants.

La réponse d'Heero est celle qu'il attend depuis qu'il a posé sa question, même si tout ce qui s'est dit, entre-temps, l'a tout autant intéressé.  
Surtout ces derniers propos, qui l'ont touché.

Heero le sait, son sourire le confirme et il ne résiste jamais bien longtemps à Duo, lorsqu'il affiche une telle expression : celle d'un enfant qui attend sa surprise, qui n'aurait jamais eu à souffrir en surmontant les épreuves douloureuses de la vie.

Des épreuves l'ayant fait grandir bien trop vite...

Il prend sa main et la porte à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, sans le quitter du regard, avant de lui donner la réponse qu'il attend bien sagement, malgré son impatience.

- C'est dommage qu'on ait pas eu cette conversation avant, parce que c'est celle que Trowa garde dans son portefeuille. J'en ai un double chez moi, je le lui ai demandé, parce que c'est la seule photo où sa mèche est dégagée. Et toi, en plus d'être craquant, tu as cette manière de fixer l'objectif qui ne peut laisser indifférent.

Duo sourit et se lève, va jusqu'à son petit meuble de salon et revient en tenant un album photo entre les mains.

- C'est moi qui ait l'originale. Celle de Trowa est une miniaturisée, en plus, explique-t-il en ouvrant l'album.

Les pages défilent mais Duo ne s'arrête pas dessus et malgré son envie, Heero ne le lui demande pas.  
Il a, comme ça, l'intuition que c'est ou non le moment d'évoquer certaines choses et cette sensibilité se vérifie encore plus depuis ces deux jours où il est à Eldeux et que le moindre faux pas peut blesser Duo.

Ça lui est arrivé de n'avoir pas su tenir sa langue, mais une seule fois, heureusement, et Duo est vite passé à autre chose.

- C'est celle-ci, lui dit Duo en s'arrêtant sur une double page présentant quatre photos. C'était l'année de l'accident, en mai. Solo et Trowa préparaient une pièce de théâtre pour le lycée, et pour mes 15 ans, à mon anniversaire, ils m'ont fait une surprise en jouant quelques unes des scènes que je préférais. Trowa interprétait un Marquis, il était obligé de cacher sa mèche sous la perruque blanche et farineuse de l'époque pendant laquelle se passait l'histoire. Il était presque méconnaissable.

- J'en ai entendu parler, de cette perruque ! Il me l'avait même ramené pour que je la vois et que je l'essaye.

- Tu devais être beau ! sourit Duo en levant les yeux vers lui.

- Elle lui allait mieux qu'à moi, je t'assure.

- Je me souviens du jour de la représentation au lycée, lorsqu'il est apparu dans l'agora qui servait de scène et qu'il a regardé le public... Ils ont du évacuer quelques élèves qui avaient tourné de l'œil...

- Trowa a réellement un regard magnifique, ça se comprend.

- Le fait de cacher un œil lui donne un air mystérieux et envoûtant, mais même lorsque son regard est entièrement dégagé, il reste troublant. Le vert de ses yeux est tellement profond... J'ai pourtant pas mal d'éléments de comparaison, beaucoup de personnes autour de moi ont les yeux verts. Mais même s'ils sont différents, je n'ai jamais retrouvé ce truc indéfinissable qui provoque un tel trouble, ailleurs que chez Trowa.

- Tu n'as rien à lui envier, _enkeli_.

- C'est ce qu'il m'a toujours dit et répété. C'est vrai que tous les trois, avec Solo, on se faisait remarquer à cause de nos yeux. Ceux de Solo étaient d'un vert si clair et pur, comme son âme, disait le Père Maxwell. Mais ce n'était pas la couleur de ses yeux qui était unique, mais la manière qu'il avait de les poser sur le monde et les gens. Sa manière de les poser sur moi...

Duo soupire, puis appuie sa tête sur l'épaule de Heero.  
Ses doigts ont glissé sur la photo en dessous, sensiblement la même que la première, sauf que cette fois-ci, Solo ne regarde pas l'objectif mais Duo.

Et Heero ne peut que reconnaître que la photo a parfaitement restitué la force des sentiments que portait le jeune homme à son frère, parfaitement lisible dans ce regard plus éloquent que mille discours.

Une question lui traverse l'esprit, fatalement : où en seraient-ils tous, aujourd'hui, si Solo était encore en vie ?

Chassant cette pensée inutile qui le blesse plus qu'autre chose, en réveillant une certaine forme de jalousie, il passe son bras autour des épaules de Duo, dont l'attention est toujours fixée sur les photos.

- Solo avait le rôle d'un valet, c'est bien ça ?

- Le valet filou qui joue tous les tours possibles et inimaginables à son maître despotique, oui ! C'était un excellent comédien, il n'avait pas trop à se forcer, pour jouer. Il était tellement naturel !

- D'après tout ce que j'ai pu entendre, je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet.

- Il avait le don de me faire rire, de transformer mes larmes de peine, de douleur, de chagrin, en larmes de rire ! C'était comme ça avec tout le monde, il apportait la joie et la bonne humeur au cœur des situations les plus désespérées, même si lui n'allait pas bien. Mais il ne gardait pas tout en lui, au contraire ; il nous parlait toujours, à Trowa et moi, même à nos parents.

- C'est très important de pouvoir le faire, tu sais.

- Oui, et il en était conscient, lui aussi. Il disait que c'était parce que justement, il pouvait se confier et se libérer de ce qui n'allait pas, qu'il trouvait ensuite la force d'éclaircir encore le gris de la vie, parce que rien n'était jamais tout noir, et ce jusqu'à pouvoir la colorer... C'était un véritable clown, ses pitreries me manquent tellement ! Autant qu'il me manque, lui...

Heero lui relève le menton et capture ses lèvres dans le but avoué de le détourner de ses tristes pensées.  
Duo se laisse faire un moment, puis commence à répondre à son baiser.

L'album photo finit par glisser de ses mains et tombe, le faisant sursauter.  
Mais lorsqu'il fait mine de se détacher pour le ramasser, Heero bloque son bras et son visage doucement, mais fermement.

- Laisse... murmure-t-il à un souffle de ses lèvres, les yeux dans les siens.

- Non, je... je ne peux pas le laisser par terre...

Le regard d'Heero lui répond clairement que si, il peut, et même, qu'il _doit_ le laisser.

Duo hésite un moment, captivé par son regard, puis prend sa décision.  
Abandonnant l'album renfermant tous ses souvenirs et son passé avec Solo à terre, il reprend les lèvres d'Heero et leur baiser, qu'il approfondit de lui-même, s'accrochant à lui avec force, comme pour ne pas tomber...

Soulagé et heureux de cette petite victoire pleine de sens, Heero le renverse sur le canapé et entreprend de le récompenser pour cet effort qu'il a accepté de faire.

Un très long moment plus tard, c'est Heero qui ramasse l'album qu'il tend à Duo, allongé sur lui et blottit dans ses bras.

- Tu peux le ranger, à présent, mon ange.

Duo le prend, le fixe, puis regarde Heero avec un sourire encore un peu hésitant.

- Ça peut attendre encore un peu, répond-il en reposant l'album sur la table basse et sa tête dans le creux du cou d'Heero, qui referme ses bras autour de lui pour le serrer encore plus fort. Tu sais, _honey_, je voulais te dire, au sujet de cette histoire de regards...

- Hn... ?

- Celui d'Odin n'est pas banal, non plus...

- Effectivement.

- Tu tiens de lui aussi, de ce côté là. Mais il y a aussi cette manière que tu as de me regarder qui est unique...

- Comme Solo ?

- Non, comme Heero Yuy Lowe, réplique-t-il en lui pinçant un téton, comme pour le punir d'avoir eu une telle pensée, avant de se redresser pour ancrer ses yeux dans les siens. Vivre dans le souvenir du regard de Solo ne m'a jamais apporté autant que ce que m'apporte le tien, aujourd'hui.

- Tu n'imagines pas comme cela me rend heureux...

Heero rapproche leurs deux visages pour un tendre baiser, puis Duo se réinstalle confortablement contre lui, appréciant la douce caresse de ses mains dans ses cheveux, le long de son dos nu.

Ils restent ainsi longtemps encore, en silence.  
Ne dit-on pas qu'_il_ _n'y a rien de plus intime, de plus chargé qu'un silence partagé_ ? (1)

Ils en font une nouvelle fois une belle démonstration.

Lorsque l'obscurité envahit le studio complètement, ils se relèvent dans un accord muet et après s'être rhabillés, ils rangent le salon et le thé, interrompu.  
Mais peu importe, Duo ne s'en formalise pas.

Ce qui s'est passé n'était pas prévu, même pas envisagé, mais ça a du bon, l'imprévu, parfois !

Alors qu'ils terminent de mettre tout en ordre, évoquant des souvenirs plus récents, dont ceux de leur soirée au _Red Moon_, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentie.  
Duo jette un oeil par la seule fenêtre murale du studio, qui donne sur la rue devant la maison et l'ouvre en découvrant son cousin devant.

- Kev' !

Le jeune homme lève son regard vers lui et éclate de rire.

- Cte tête, Duo ! C'est trop drôle ! On dirait la princesse dans sa tour ! _Hey, come on_ ! Balances-moi tes cheveux, que je grimpe !

- Le prince est déjà monté, réplique Heero en apparaissant derrière Duo.

Le rire de Kevin redouble ; il se retient au portail d'une main, l'autre tenant son ventre.

- Sérieux, les mecs, cette partie-là est censurée ! Retourne te planquer, Heero, t'es pas censé apparaître tout chiffonné comme ça ! Les enfants dorment pas encore, là, on va répondre quoi à leurs questions ?

- Abruti ! Bon, tu montes ? Le garage est ouvert.

- Je viens juste vous dire au revoir et récupérer mon lecteur que j'ai oublié, ce matin.

- T'as oublié ton lecteur ?

- Bah ouais ! J'étais tellement occupé à faire diversion pour que ma mère empile les assiettes, ni vu ni connu, j't'embrouille, que j'ai pas pensé à mes propres affaires ! Du coup, j'ai appelé ton père, tout à l'heure, pour savoir si je l'avais pas laissé là. Enfin, j't'ai appelé d'abord, mais tu devais être drôôôôlement occupé ! A ce qui paraît, vous faisiez une sieste, héhéééééé... Mon œil, ouais !

- On était crevé, Kevin, vraiment. On avait besoin de repos.

- Ah c'est sûr que là, vous avez l'air de péter le feu ! Désolé de vous avoir dérangés, hein ! J'peux forcer la porte, si tu veux, ton père m'a dit qu'il laissait mon lecteur dans l'entrée...

- Touche pas à la porte, voyou ! Je descends t'ouvrir, qu'on se dise au revoir correctement.

- Ok, princess !

Duo referme la fenêtre et ils descendent tous les deux par l'étage plutôt que par le garage, puis va ouvrir la porte à son cousin.  
Comme ils étaient au studio, ils ont fermé la maison, ce que Duo explique à Kevin, en le faisant entrer.

- Tu repars ce soir, alors, déjà ?

- Ouais, y a la super fête sur le campus, je veux pas rater ça. Vous voulez toujours pas venir ? Je peux vous garder dans ma piaule, on se tassera !

Un simple coup d'œil à Heero confirme à Duo qu'il pense la même chose.

- Non, merci, Kevin, ça ira pour nous.

- Vous allez faire quoi ? demande-t-il en récupérant et rangeant son lecteur.

- Apparemment, mon père est déjà repassé se changer, on est seuls. Alors on va dîner en amoureux et regarder la dernière redif de...

- AAAAAHHH ! le coupe Kevin en plaquant ses mains surs ses oreilles. HEEELLLP ! J'ai l'impression d'entendre mes vieux ! Bordel, vous avez quel âge ? On dirait un couple marié, qui a enfin pu se débarrasser des gosses, pour passer une soirée pépère à la maison ! Je vous préférais hier soir, sérieux !

- Il faut un peu des deux, Kev'. On s'est bien éclaté, hier, c'est vrai, mais là, on a envie d'une soirée tranquille entre nous, répond Duo en entourant la taille d'Heero de son bras.

- Shit, on dirait vraiment que tu lui as congelé la partie la plus fun de sa personnalité, Heero. Je peux rien tirer d'un gars sérieux et à fond dans son mec ! Enfin, quand je dis ça, je sais pas qui est devant et qui est derrière, ou dessus-dessous, si vous préférez !

Duo lui tacle l'arrière du crâne.

- Arrête tes conneries. Il a rien congelé du tout, bien au contraire.

- STOOOOOP ! hurle-t-il encore en croisant les bras devant lui, comme pour se défendre d'une agression. Je veux pas entendre de trucs super mielleux du genre "_au contraire, il a réchauffé mon cœur_" et tout... J'ai déjà manqué de devenir aveugle à vous voir vous papouiller dans tous les sens, hier mais surtout ce matin, au brunch... je frise la surdité, là, et je parle même pas de mes neurones ! Merci, j'ai encore besoin de mon cerveau, l'année vient seulement de commencer !

- Déjà qu'il est sérieusement atteint...

- J'croirai entendre mes profs ! Bon, les vieux, j'vous aime bien quand même, mais je m'tire avant d'être touché de manière irréversible... Si jamais vous vous souvenez qu'il faut profiter de votre jeunesse, appelez-moi, vous pourrez nous rejoindre !

- On va pas faire deux heures de route pour arriver dans ton campus pourri où tu seras tellement déchiré que tu ne nous reconnaîtras même pas... Non, pas la peine de nous attendre, Kev' !

Le jeune homme hausse les épaules, puis sort et se retourne sur le pas de la porte.

- Personne reconnaît personne, c'est ça qui est terrible ! Faudra juste vous menotter tous les deux, pour pas vous perdre en route et vous réveiller à côté d'un parfait inconnu.

- C'est beau, la jeunesse dépravée...

- Ahhhhhhhhhh ! Mais bordel, Duo, tu parles vraiment comme un vieux, là, arrête ! J'en peux plus, je m'sauve ! C'était sympa de te voir enfin en vrai, Heero, en chair, en os et en glace ! ajoute-t-il en embrassant Heero.

- Au plaisir, Kevin, lui dit-il sincèrement.

- Ouais, pareil pour moi. Cousin, continue-t-il en attrapant Duo pour l'embrasser, j'étais content de passer un peu de temps avec toi ! Je sais que bientôt, pour avoir une chance de te voir, faudra carrément monter à Asgard, mais maintenant que je connais le futur maître des lieux, ça me dit bien !

- Tu seras le bienvenu, lui assure Heero. Quelle que soit la durée du séjour de Duo, d'ailleurs.

- C'est cool ! Fais pas cte tête, Duo, c'est pas parce que toi tu sais pas encore ce que tu veux que nous on voit pas déjà comment ça va se finir, tout ça !

- Parce que t'es médium, maintenant ? le taquine Duo, pour cacher son trouble et l'inconfort provoqué par un nœud qui se forme dans l'estomac.

- Dieu m'en préserve, j'ai assez de la merde du présent, si en plus je voyais celle qui nous arrive dans la gueule, j'me lèverais même plus de mon lit !

- Ca t'est déjà assez difficile, en plus.

- Trop ! Mais bon, y a des choses qui trompent pas, Duo ! Ca prend trop l'allure d'un conte de fées pour qu'on vous retrouve pas mariés avec des gosses se roulant dans la neige d'Asgard...

- Kevin, s'il te plaît...

- Ok, j'me tais ! Fallait pas nous refaire le remake de "Princess in the tower", aussi ! Bon, j'y vais avant de me faire descendre... Même si je crains pas grand chose...

- T'es sûr de vouloir vérifier ?

- Arrête un peu, cousin ! La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, pour l'anniversaire de la mort de Tante Helen et de Solo, tu te souviens comment ça s'est fini, quand j'ai évoqué la possibilité que tu quittes Eldeux ?

- T'avais été trop loin et c'était vraiment pas le bon moment, Kevin.

Heero fait aller son regard entre les deux cousins : il n'était pas au courant d'une quelconque altercation entre eux.  
Trowa lui a dit qu'il y avait eu quelques tensions, mais sans préciser et Heero n'a pas voulu insister, puisque ça concernait leur famille.

- J'ai seulement fait remarquer que ça faisait un moment que t'étais pas revenu à Eldeux et qu'il fallait qu'on s'habitue à moins te voir, puisque tu te plaisais tant à Asgard avec une certaine personne. Je vois vraiment pas ce qui justifiait que tu me fasses la gueule toute une journée, que tu sortes d'une pièce dès que j'y entrais... Pour en arriver-là, tu devais sérieusement m'en vouloir et je comprends toujours pas pourquoi, aujourd'hui !

- Tu as dit tout ça au cimetière, Kevin. Tu t'es adressé à maman et à Solo, tu leur as dit de ne pas trop espérer me voir souvent et de profiter de ma présence ! Ce n'étaient pas des choses à leur dire !

- Mais bordel, t'écoutes tout et n'entends que ce qui t'arranges ! Je leur ai dit aussi et surtout que tu semblais enfin avoir trouvé une route plus sûre pour faire face à l'avenir et y aller d'un pas assuré ! Et que de ce fait, on devait s'habituer à moins te voir et profiter de ta présence, oui, effectivement. Mais le seul espoir que j'ai évoqué, c'est le leur, Duo. Pas celui de te voir tous les jours ou presque comme avant, non. Celui qu'ils ont sûrement de te voir enfin heureux et prêt à prendre ta vie et ton futur en main. Alors ton cake nerveux, termine-t-il en redevenant plus léger, je te l'aurais bien fait retourner de là où il venait et à coup de pieds au cul pour être sûr qu'il ne redescende pas !

- C'est bon, Kev, pas besoin d'être aussi précis ! De toute façon, c'est passé, tout ça. Je t'en veux plus. A ce moment là, j'étais pas très bien, je pensais à Eldeux, je pensais à Asgard, y avait trop de choses dans ma tête et j'avais franchement pas besoin d'entendre ce genre de trucs.

- Bah, tu l'as entendu et t'as géré, point barre. Mal géré, c'est sûr, mais comme tu dis, c'est du passé. Et ton présent autant que ton avenir sont là, à tes côtés, quel que soit le décor dans lequel vous vous poserez pour le vivre. J'en connais beaucoup qui aimeraient avoir un choix si clair à faire. Attention, j'ai dit _clair_, pas _facile_. Mais t'as conscience de ce que tu peux gagner et perdre et sérieux, c'est une chance. Je sais que tu sais, cousin, c'est pour ça que je vais m'arrêter-là. Penser à des trucs si sérieux me met franchement pas en condition pour la soirée qui m'attend ! J'te remercie pas pour ça !

- T'es incroyable, tu sais... soupire Duo avec un sourire ému, cependant.

Heero l'observe attentivement.

Dès que la conversation a bifurqué sur ce sujet, il a été surpris qu'il n'ait pas réagi plus violemment aux propos de Kevin.  
Il se souvient de la manière dont il s'était braqué, lorsqu'il avait évoqué la possibilité de redécorer sa maison à Asgard, avec lui, pour en faire un "chez nous", le week-end dernier.

Bien sûr, il le sent mal à l'aise, son sourire s'est crispé et il s'est tendu, au fil de la discussion...  
Mais pourtant, il est bien plus calme et ses réponses, bien que fermes, ont été dites d'une façon posée.

Ce changement d'attitude, cette évolution rassurent Heero et lui donne encore plus d'espoir et de confiance.

Il a réussi à passer quelques étapes avec succès, aussi bien avec Oliver qu'au cimetière.  
Il sait que ce n'est que le début, qu'il en reste encore, mais ces petits succès et ces petites avancées lui permettent de chasser les doutes qui l'assaillent encore parfois, notamment lorsqu'il est question de Solo.

Heero prend note de tout ça et se re-concentre sur la situation.

- C'est parce que je t'aime que je te fais chier en te provoquant comme ça, cousin, est en train de dire Kevin. Et c'est parce que tu m'aimes que tu m'en veux pas plus que ça. Sauf la dernière fois, mais comme je l'ai dit un peu plus tôt, je risque plus rien. C'est bien connu, le froid est un bon anesthésique ! A force de te frotter au glaçon, tu ressens plus la douleur... Ahhhh ! Fuck ! Faut vraiment que je me tire, j'étais à deux doigt de terminer ma phrase en disant que tu ressentais plus la douleur, mais à force de frottements, une douce brûlure, celle de l'amour... Ca y est, je suis foutu !

- Carrément irrécupérable !

- J'te déteste, je vous déteste tous les deux ! Vade retro, angelus ! Je pars loin de cette bulle sirupeuse !

- Kevin, attend ! le rappelle Duo. Tu veux emmener des trucs pour ta pauvre chambre d'étudiant ? Il reste des brownies, des pancakes, des tartes salées et sucrées... Je peux te préparer tout ça dans un tupperware, si tu veux...

Kevin, qui s'est retourné à son appel, plisse ses deux yeux verts en posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

- T'es conscient que t'aggraves ton cas, là ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles, encore ?

Cette fois, le jeune homme se prend carrément la tête entre les mains et soupire.  
Il revient ensuite vers Duo et se penche vers lui.

- Ouvre bien tes écoutilles, Duncan Oliver Barton Maxwell : J'AI PAS BESOIN DE MEEEEEEEERE !

Duo s'écarte vivement, les deux mains sur son oreille droite, se serrant spontanément contre Heero qui l'entoure tout aussi spontanément de son bras.

- Mais t'es malade ! J'ai besoin de mes tympans, moi !

- C'est de ta faute, avec tes préoccupations de mère poule... J'en ai déjà une qui me casse les bijoux de famille qu'elle m'a pas légué, ça me suffit ! Mais maintenant, au moins, je sais qui fait la femme, dans votre couple...

- Hors de ma vue, abruti de cousin ! lui ordonne Duo en le poussant sans ménagement vers sa voiture.

- Hey, attends, finalement, j'aurais peut-être besoin d'un truc...

- T'as laissé passer ta chance, va en enfer !

- T'inquiète, je suis sur la route... En attendant le comité d'accueil, il vous resterait pas du Bloody Mary de ce matin ? Ou du Bloody Viking, d'ailleurs... (2) Rien que pour ce tuyau, je t'apprécie encore plus, Heero ! Ca a grave calmé ma cuite, je sens que j'en aurais besoin pour assurer les cours, demain...

- Comme si t'allais y aller ! répond Duo en soupirant. Bon, je te donne ce qui faut, tu le prépareras tout seul, ça ira ? Parce que ça va pas tenir la route, mieux vaut que ce soit frais. Tu peux le préparer avant d'aller à ta soirée et tu le laisses au frigo, il sera parfait pour demain matin.

- Il ne risque pas de descendre les bouteilles de vodka et d'Aquavit dans la foulée ? demande Heero, alors qu'ils retournent tous en cuisine.

- L'a pas tort, le glaçon... Oups, désolé... s'excuse-t-il sans une once de sincérité, face au regard noir d'Heero. Je vais t'appeler Iceberg, ou Iceman (3), si tu préfères.

- J'ai déjà un nom qu'on m'a donné pour être utilisé.

- Peut-être, mais les surnoms, c'est plus perso et intime, tu vois.

- Notre relation n'a rien de personnelle ni d'intime, Kevin.

- Par contre, ton attitude est redescendue de quelques degrés en dessous de zéro, là ! J't'ai vexé en t'appelant Iceman ? Tu devrais être flatté, pourtant. Tu sais que c'est l'un des X-Mens que je préfère ?

- Tu t'enfonces, Kev', le prévient Duo avec un petit sourire.

- Bah pourquoi ? Bon, je dis pas que t'es un mutant, Heero, même si Trowa m'a raconté des trucs que j'aurais jamais cru vrais, si c'est pas de sa bouche que c'était sorti, et qui m'ont presque fait penser que t'avais du être génétiquement modifié, dans ton enfance...

- T'as presque atteint la croûte terrestre, cousin...

- Sérieux, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se péter une jambe et se la remettre en place tout seul...

- J'étais seul et je devais rentrer pour me soigner au plus vite. J'ai donc remis ma jambe dans un état où la douleur ne m'empêcherait pas de l'utiliser, en m'appuyant dessus. Ceci, pour pouvoir regagner à pied le Domaine et soigner le reste des blessures susceptibles de s'infecter et de menacer plus sérieusement mon organisme.

Les yeux de Kevin se sont démesurément ouverts, alors que le sourire de Duo s'est encore plus élargi.

Heero lui parlait souvent comme ça, au tout début.  
Ca lui paraît loin, aujourd'hui...

- Okayyyyyyy... Là, c'est bon, on a changé de dimension... Cousin, file-moi mon lendemain de cuite, que je rejoigne l'enfer par une route que j'aurais moi-même choisie...

- T'es moins inconscient qu'il n'y paraît, lui dit Heero. Enkeli, avant de lui donner ses bouteilles, mets déjà dedans un peu de jus de tomate, pour éviter qu'il les descende avant. Quand c'est mal dosé, c'est imbuvable, même pour le mec le plus bourré qui soit.

Kevin adresse un sourire extra large à Heero.

- Hey, tu m'impressionnes, là, Iceman ! T'aurais un vrai passé de fêtard, alors ?

- Ce que t'as vu hier t'as pas suffit ? répond Duo. Ah non, c'est vrai, t'étais déjà complètement fait avant même d'arriver au _Red Moon,_ t'as pas pu remarquer grand chose...

- Arrête de me faire passer pour le mec à la sobriété occasionnelle, ça m'arrive d'être clean, aussi ! proteste-il, faussement vexé.

- Plus à partir de 19h, sauf si tu conduis, comme ce soir !

- Ce qui montre que je suis responsable ! Et puis j'sais trop bien que si j'ai un accident et que j'en réchappe, tu me pardonnerais pas !

- Jamais.

Heero est impressionné par le ton déterminé de Duo mais pas surpris, vu le sujet et l'enjeu.

- En tout cas, hier, même si j'avais commencé avant vous, j'ai quand même bien vu que t'étais pas aussi raide et piqué qu'un stalagtique, Heero ! Ou stalagmite, je sais pas si tu préfères monter ou descendre ! ajoute-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Bref, t'as assuré, Iceman ! On dirait pas comme ça, mais tu sais t'amuser !

- Si t'as encore des doutes, demande à Trowa, tu pourras t'inspirer de certains trucs.

- Genre, vous avez des trucs à m'apprendre ! J'avoue, j'aurais jamais pensé qu'un glaçon pouvait être si... hot ! Mais apparemment, mon cher cousin est le seul a avoir le mode d'emploi ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis pas un ptit joueur, Iceman, c'est clair ?

- C'est surtout à vérifier, répond-il en lui adressant un petit sourire.

Kevin lève sa main.

- Tape là mon glaçon, t'es sur ma liste ! Après Trowa, j'm'occupe de toi...

- Une poignée de main est plus civilisée, réplique Heero en lui prenant la main et la retournant pour la lui serrer.

Kevin grimace, puis libère sa main pour prendre le paquet que Duo lui tend.  
Un paquet où il a glissé quelques parts de gâteaux, le plus discrètement possible.

Le jeune homme, pas dupe du tout, l'ouvre et soupire en regardant son cousin.

- Ca craint, avec vous, quand même... Allez, je file. Merci à vous deux et... est-ce que je dois vous souhaiter une bonne soirée, là ?

- Même sans ton souhait, elle sera excellente, répond Duo en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Terrible... Wouah, tu m'as encore mieux coiffé-décoiffé que ma mère en me mettant une targniole, tout à l'heure ! remarque-t-il en passant devant l'un des miroirs du couloir, la main dans ses courtes mèches brunes anarchiques.

- Tante Grâce t'a frappé ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, encore ?

- J'l'ai vendu à ton père ! Quand j'ai appelé pour mon lecteur, il m'a demandé combien d'assiettes elle avait réussi à empiler et faire sortir de la maison...

- Et t'as tout balancé ? demande Duo, jouant le choqué.

- Hey, tu sais combien il m'a coûté, mon lecteur ? Même pas l'appareil, j'te parle du contenu ?

- T'as trahi ta mère pour un lecteur ?

- Aaaaah ! Laisse tomber, tu peux pas comprendre, t'es devenu trop vieux ! se désole-t-il, alors qu'ils sortent de la maison.

- Vraiment désolé... s'excuse Duo. Ah tiens, on dirait que t'es attendu avec impatience, cousin, ajoute-t-il, alors que le klaxon de la voiture résonne.

- Elle doit avoir fini de se tartiner d'attrape couillon. Si j'y vais pas rapidement, elle va fourrer son nez poudré partout dans ma bagnole, surtout là où faut pas. C'est dingue, des fois, j'me demande si les nanas ont pas un détecteur de trucs-sur-lesquels-faut-pas-tomber planqué dans leur deuxième chromosome X !

Duo rit de la bêtise de son cousin et l'attrape une dernière fois pour l'embrasser.

- Fait attention à toi, Kevin. Vas-y doucement, avec l'alcool, tu sais ce que j'en pense...

- T'inquiète pas ! Allez, à bientôt, vous deux ! Au week-end prochain, si vous êtes encore là, par exemple ! On se tient au courant... leur dit-il encore en remontant dans sa voiture. See ya !

Ils lui font un dernier signe, puis referment la porte, une fois la voiture partie.

Duo tourne vers Heero un regard interrogatif.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, non, c'est juste que... _Honey_, on fait vraiment vieux couple, tu crois ?

Heero retient difficilement un sourire, fait rare, sauf avec Duo.

- Tu ne m'as encore jamais ramené mes chaussons, enkeli...

- Mais tu me forces souvent à porter les miens !

- Certes, mais je ne t'attends pas avec, non plus, je te le fais simplement remarquer.

- C'est l'étape juste avant, alors ?

- Si c'est vrai, ça ne me dérange absolument pas...

Duo lui sourit et glisse ses bras autour de son cou pour lui voler un baiser.

- Moi non plus, quelque part. Et dire que ça ne fait même pas un mois qu'on est ensemble... Presque, mais pas encore ! C'est étrange, pourtant, j'ai l'impression que ça fait beaucoup plus longtemps et en même temps, je me rends compte que c'est encore tout récent.

- C'est aussi ce que je ressens. On vit quand même sous le même toit depuis maintenant quatre mois, ça compte aussi.

- Je suis d'accord. Et chaque jour passé ensemble, même à Asgard où on a chacun nos activités, est tellement riche en moments forts, en vécu, en émotions, que ça renforce encore ce sentiment.

- C'est le résultat qu'on obtient lorsqu'on vit intensément le moment présent, en lui accordant toute sa valeur, explique Heero en le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

- Oui, c'est tout à fait ça ! D'ailleurs, il serait temps d'en revenir à notre présent immédiat et de préparer le dîner, si on veut pouvoir avoir terminé avant le film. Quoiqu'on pourra toujours manger devant la télé...

- Soirée "plateau télé" ?

- Oui, mais pas "pizzas, chips, bières" ! Ni "traiteur, vin, couverture, chaussons", d'ailleurs...

Heero sourit contre son cou.

- Toi, tu as déjà une idée en tête, à mi-chemin entre ces deux extrêmes.

- Oui, je vais préparer le dîner. Alors pendant ce temps-là, tu fais ce que tu veux !

- T'aider n'est pas une option, j'imagine, répond-il en relevant le visage vers le sien.

- Definitely not, my love.

- Je l'aurais parié...

- Tu peux regarder, si tu veux, mais tu ne touches à rien ! Si tu préfères m'attendre devant la télé, utiliser l'ordinateur, passer des coups de fil, c'est comme tu le souhaites. T'es ici chez toi, tu le sais, mais je le répète.

- Merci. Je vais en profiter pour appeler mon père, dans ce cas. Tu prépares tout ici ?

- Oui, la cuisine y est plus pratique. On montera tout au studio quand ce sera prêt, ou on pourra manger ici, si on a le temps avant que le film ne commence.

- D'accord. Je vais chercher mon portable.

- Tu peux appeler d'ici, honey.

- Je suis pas sûr que mon père soit au Manoir, puisque nous sommes absents. Il doit être chez Frigg, je vais l'appeler sur son portable.

- Ok.

- Tu veux que je te descende quelque chose ?

Duo réfléchit un moment, puis glisse sa main dans la poche de son jogging pour en sortir un élastique.

- Non, j'ai tout. Thank you, deary !

- De rien, à tout de suite.

Heero lui embrasse le bout du nez avant de s'engager dans l'escalier, alors que Duo retourne à la cuisine.

Après avoir terminé de préparer le repas, dîné sans précipitation, rangé et tout nettoyé un peu plus rapidement, ils remontent au studio pour faire leur toilette d'avant le coucher et continuer leur soirée comme prévue.

Heero fait pivoter le meuble télé vers le lit, alors que Duo fait un dernier détour par la cuisine, puis ils se glissent sous la couette, appuyés contre les oreillers.  
Duo décapsule leurs sodas et tend une bouteille a Heero.

- Goûte-moi ça, honey.

Heero boit immédiatement une première gorgée pour lui montrer sa confiance, puis regarde longuement la bouteille.

"_Reed's Original Ginger Brew_" lit-il sur l'étiquette de devant, avant de regarder ce qu'il y a d'écrit derrière. "_Boisson gazeuse artisanale jamaïcaine à base de racine de gingembre frais (17 grammes), de citron, de citron vert, de miel, de sucre, d'ananas, d'herbes et d'épices."_ Ils pourraient préciser la nature des herbes et des épices, quand même, surtout vu leur provenance...

Duo sourit en buvant une longue gorgée de son propre soda, à son tour.

- Tu aimes ?

- Hn, répond-il en goûtant à nouveau.

- Tant mieux. Il y a des bières et des sodas plus classiques, si tu préfères, même des jus de fruits, si tu veux que j'aille...

- Ca ira, mon ange, merci, le retient-il.

- Je sais que t'aimes pas les trucs chimiques et comme celles-ci ne le sont pas trop, puisque c'est fait maison, j'ai pensé que t'apprécierais.

- T'as eu raison, c'est vraiment bon.

- Je suis content ! C'est décliné avec d'autres fruits, je t'en ferais goûter d'autres, dès demain, si tu veux.

- D'accord. Mais pour ce soir, tu as choisi celle-ci.

- C'est la recette initiale, oui.

- T'es sûr que ça ne fait pas partie d'un message que tu voudrais me faire passer ?

- Non, pourquoi ? répond Duo en se calant bien, tout contre lui.

Heero l'entoure de son bras et dépose de doux baisers dans ses cheveux, respirant leur doux parfum de vanille qu'il aime tellement et qui le trouble toujours autant.

- Et bien, nous avons eu le droit à de délicieuses boulettes de poulet à la cannelle et à la menthe poivrée, au dîner, pour lequel je te félicite et te remercie encore. Et tu m'apportes ensuite une boisson jamaïcaine sucrée et épicée, généreusement dosée en racine de gingembre frais, pour terminer la soirée. Tu vous où je veux en venir, enkeli ?

Duo rit et l'embrasse dans le cou.

- Je te jure que ce n'était pas prémédité ! Les vertus aphrodisiaques de la cannelle et de la menthe poivrée sont reconnues, c'est vrai, mais pas jugées avec la même efficacité partout, tu sais. Quant à la boisson, c'est un soda très répandu, ici. J'ai pris l'originale, mais il existe une version "Extra" avec 25 grammes de gingembre au lieu de 17. Si j'avais vraiment pensé à _ça_, c'est ce que tu tiendrais dans tes mains, en ce moment, honey. Le gingembre est très souvent utilisé pour tout et dans tout, cette marque fait aussi des glaces et des bonbons au gingembre, par exemple. Faudra que je t'en fasse goûter, d'ailleurs...

- Tu as été nourri au gingembre, je comprends d'où te vient ton endurance et ton appétit...

- Hey... Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? proteste Duo en s'écartant légèrement pour le regarder. Ca avait pas l'air de te déranger tant que ça, certaines nuits !

- Mais je ne suis pas en train de me plaindre, enkeli. Mais peut-être penses-tu que je ne suis pas à la hauteur ou que je risque de ne pas tenir le coup, d'où ce message culinaire... Et je ne saurais même pas te dire si oui ou non, il y est pour quelque chose dans ce désir que je ressens, cette envie de toi que je commence à avoir du mal à contrôler...

Duo attrape sa bouteille et la pose avec la sienne sur la petite table, avant de soulever la couette pour lui grimper sur les genoux, notant au passage que les mots d'Heero ne sont pas des paroles en l'air...

Il se penche sur lui jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à un souffle de son visage, leurs positions semi assise l'empêchant de coller davantage son corps au sien.

- Je n'ai rien tenté de te faire passer comme message, conscient ou non, crois-moi, assure-t-il contre ses lèvres. Je sais et j'ai eu la démonstration plus d'une fois que tu n'as pas besoin d'aphrodisiaque, honey. Tu as l'endurance ¤ _baiser_ ¤ et l'énergie ¤ _morsure_ ¤ de ton désir ¤ _baiser_ ¤ et pour mon plus grand plaisir, il semble inépuisable... termine-t-il en lui mordillant une dernière fois la lèvre inférieure, avant de la relâcher.

- Ce n'est pas qu'une impression, il l'est vraiment, il n'a besoin de rien d'autre que de toi pour le rester, répond Heero, avant de capturer ses lèvres délicieusement sucrées pour un long baiser.

Lorsque Duo l'approfondit, il roule sur lui pour l'immobiliser sous son corps.

- Je crois que le film commence, mon amour...

- Le nôtre aussi... répond Duo en renversant la situation. J'ai choisi, ma séance, honey... pas toi ?

- Si... confirme-t-il en reprenant le dessus.

Bien plus tard, en sortant leurs têtes de sous la couette pour jeter un œil brumeux au générique de fin, ils se souviendront que c'était la dernière rediffusion de ce film...  
Et décideront alors de l'emprunter à quelqu'un pour rattraper la séance manquée.

Manquée, certes, mais pas regrettée une seconde...

_._

_._

_A suivre... _

_.  
_

* * *

**Notes générales :**

(1) citation de .

(2) **Le Bloody Viking **est une variante du **Bloody Mary**, qui est un cocktail réputé pour calmer la gueule de bois (je confirme XD) La recette initiale est (sans le dosage, c'est pas un livre de recette non plus XD) : vodka (pas la polonaise, le goût est trop prononcé, ça gâche un peu...) jus de tomates, jus de citron (pas toujours) sauce worcestershire (sauce piquante à base de condiment anglais utilisée pour épicer le jus de tomate, entre autres) tabasco, sel de céleri, sel poivre. Pour le Bloody Viking, on remplace la vodka avec le l'Aquavit, une eau-de-vie scandinave (cf. note du chapitre 2) _**L'abus d'alcool étant dangereux pour la santé, consommez-le avec modération**_. (y a que comme ça que ça calme un lendemain de cuite de toute façon XD)

(3) **Iceberg** (vf) **Iceman** (vo) : (Robert Louis _Bobby_ Drake) est un personnage de bande dessinée, super-héros de comic de l'univers Marvel. Il a été créé par Stan Lee et Jack Kirby, et apparut pour la première fois dans le premier numéro de _X-Men_ (septembre 1963). Iceberg est un mutant et l'un des membres fondateurs des X-Men, capable de réfrigérer son environnement, donnant lieu à des formations de cristaux ou de blocs de glace qu'il peut mentalement sculpter à sa guise. Il utilise souvent son pouvoir en projetant un souffle glacial de ses mains pour engloutir en quelques secondes ses ennemis sous la glace. Sa création la plus originale est sans doute le toboggan de glace qui lui permet de se déplacer en glissant très rapidement.

** l'auteure :**

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !  
Non, ils ne passent pas tout leur temps au lit, c'est juste le week-end, ils sont amoureux et fatigués...  
Comme je m'en doutais, j'aurais pas assez de 2 chapitres pour terminer le séjour à Eldeux, donc il en reste encore deux avant de retrouver Quatre et Trowa au chapitre 37 normalement.  
Oui, je sais, j'avais dit que je ne pensais pas aller au-delà de 30 chapitres, mais il y a encore tant à dire, et j'ai pas reçu de plaintes encore ! XD  
Mais c'est quand même bientôt fini..._

_En attendant le générique de fin, jevous souhaite une bonne semaine !_

_Aceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu encore, ça ne saurait tarder !_

_Bises et merci encore à tous !  
Lysanea_

_.  
_


	35. Avant toi

**Titre** : **L'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des animaux.**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Dédalus, et Noria.

_**Pairing **_: 1x2 (et 3x4).

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy Lowe, Duo B. __Maxwell, Dale Maxwell,_ _Dédalus, __Wufei Chang._

_**Résumé**_ : une grosse journée pour Heero et pour Duo.

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Bonjour à tous. Le chapitre qui suit est **très long**, j'ai choisi (et j'assume) de ne pas le couper, et de vous laisser organiser votre lecture comme des grand(e)s. Donc, je ne m'attarde pas, je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews, les mails, les messages privés ou la "simple" lecture de ma fic et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre.  
_**.  
**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

_**.  
**_

* * *

...

**Chapitre Trente-Cinq : Avant ****toi**.

_._

_Lundi 15 Octobre AC 202.  
__Eldeux, Maison des Maxwell._

_.  
._

Une sensation entre caresse et chatouille tire Heero de son sommeil, enveloppant son réveil d'une chaleur et d'une douceur vanillées des plus familières.

Il savoure encore un moment cette tendre cajolerie avant d'ouvrir les yeux, les plongeant directement dans le regard brillant de Duo, dans lequel il se perd quelques instants ; il s'en arrache ensuite pour baisser le sien sur ce qui lui caresse et chatouille le bas du visage : la pointe d'une longue mèche de cheveux, avec laquelle Duo, confortablement installé sur son torse, le taquine en souriant.

Heero inspire longuement son parfum enivrant en fermant les yeux.  
Duo le laisse faire quelques secondes, puis lui retire sa mèche et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes rapidement, avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux à nouveau.

S'ensuit un long baiser d'une douceur bouleversante, auquel Duo met un terme presque à regrets, en s'écartant légèrement.

- Bonjour, mon amour, murmure-t-il avec un sourire ayant gardé la trace de leur douceur.

- Bonjour, mon ange, répond Heero après un soupir de contentement. Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

- Un moment. Tu m'en veux pas de t'avoir repris à Morphée ? demande-t-il encore en promenant ses lèvres et son nez sur son visage.

- Hmmm.. absolument pas ! Je suis bien mieux dans tes bras. Il est tard ?

- A peine 9h.

- Vraiment ? s'étonne Heero. Tu es bien matinal, aujourd'hui..

Effectivement, Heero est surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Duo soit réveillé le premier, surtout après la nuit des plus passionnées qu'ils ont passé.  
Et durant laquelle ils se sont tout simplement épuisés mutuellement.

Heero ne sait pas si les vertus aphrodisiaques de certaines épices, consommées la veille au soir, y sont ou non pour quelque chose, mais le fait qu'ils aient été seuls y est sûrement pour beaucoup, aussi.

Assurés que Dale n'allait pas rentrer avant l'aube pour se préparer avant d'aller travailler, ils se sont complètement lâchés.

Résultat, ils se sont accordés à peine quelques minutes de pause entre deux câlins, du début de la soirée jusque tard dans la nuit, où ils ont fini par rendre les armes, épuisés, mais heureux et comblés au possible.

Bien avant d'arriver à cet épuisement total, Duo avait anticipé en déposant aux pieds du lit une paire de draps propres.  
Dieu seul sait comment ils ont trouvé la force d'étendre le premier drap, pour recouvrir celui du dessous qu'ils ont mis dans un état épouvantable !  
Mais ils ont réussi à tenir suffisamment longtemps debout pour le faire, avant de s'affaler dessus, malgré les bosses et de se rouler dans le second drap à la fraîcheur bienvenue.

Duo a même pensé à mettre son "nuage" à l'abri, après les deux premiers rounds : il aurait été dommage de salir une couette aussi exceptionnelle..

Bref, Duo a pensé à tout.

Heero a bien noté que depuis leur arrivée à Eldeux, Duo est très demandeur ; ce qui ne l'étonne pas, c'était prévisible.  
Il y avait deux attitudes possibles : ou bien il prenait une légère distance, ou alors il se rapprochait encore plus de lui.  
Depuis le cimetière, Heero a cessé de se poser la question de savoir vers laquelle de ces attitudes Duo allait tendre et il se fait un devoir de lui donner ce qu'il attend de lui.

Mais ce qui le surprend plutôt, ce matin, c'est que Duo soit réveillé le premier, les yeux grands ouverts et apparemment de très bonne humeur.

- Je tenais à m'occuper de toi à mon tour, _honey_, en te préparant un petit-déjeuner, explique-t-il en se redressant pour le laisser en faire de même.

Après avoir enclenché l'ouverture automatique des volets, il lui tend une magnifique rose rouge et Heero la prend avant de l'embrasser pour le remercier.  
Ce faisant, il se redresse à son tour légèrement et ouvre de grands yeux surpris... le lit est couvert de pétales de roses rouges et blancs !

Duo sourit, content de son effet.

- Duo, c'est... c'est magnifique, murmure-t-il en promenant ses doigts dans les dizaines et dizaines de fleurs éparpillées. Il a fallu attendre que j'aie 25 ans pour avoir droit à de telles attentions...

- Je suis désespérément romantique, mais personne avant toi ne m'avait donné envie de faire ça. Tu étais vraiment beau, endormi sous la pluie de pétales que je faisais tomber sur toi.

- Merci, enkeli, ça me touche vraiment. Je ne rêve pas, elles sont fraîches... Et cette rose vient d'être coupée, non ?

- Oui. Je suis descendu voir Monsieur G., notre voisin. Il a un très beau jardin avec une grande roseraie. Nous y retournerons ensemble, si tu veux bien.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis, enkeli ? demande-t-il en faisant couler une pluie de pétales sur lui.

Duo rit en secouant sa tête pour déloger ceux qui restent accrochés dans ses cheveux, faisant voler ses mèches caramel.  
La vision qu'il offre à Heero fait naître en lui une émotion telle que c'est comme si un millier de papillons parcourait son ventre, sa poitrine, le creux de ses reins...

Son corps entier est comme traversé par un vertige.

Il soupire en attirant Duo contre lui pour plonger son nez dans ses cheveux, puis le renverse sur le lit au milieu des pétales, avant de couvrir son visage et son cou de baisers, jusqu'à aspirer longuement la peau tendre située juste sous sa mâchoire.

- Honey ! proteste Duo en riant. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Je voulais juste te donner des raisons de rougir...

- Mais j'en ai, tu sais, réplique-t-il, alors que Heero le libère.

- Tu m'expliques ?

- En fait, quand je t'ai proposé qu'on retourne ensemble voir Mr. G., j'allais aussi te préciser que c'est lui qui voulait te rencontrer.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, il tient à connaître "Heeeeeeeeeeero", l'homme "capable de me faire monter si haut dans les aigus".

Heero pique un fard à son tour.

- Il nous a entendu ?

- De sa maison, ça n'aurait pas été possible, répond-il en ôtant les pétales des cheveux d'Heero, cette fois-ci. Mais il a fait un petit détour par sa roseraie avant d'aller se coucher. Il était assez tard et comme cette partie de son jardin est la plus proche de la partie de notre maison où est le studio, il a eu quelques.. échos, dirons-nous.

- Tu as dû être terriblement gêné, te connaissant...

Duo hausse les épaules en se redressant pour aller chercher le petit-déjeuner, qu'il a préparé et déposé sur la table basse, en attendant de réveiller Heero.  
Heero, lui, en profite pour se lever et investir la salle de bain pour une rapide toilette.

- C'est passé vite, il sait détourner mon attention avec beaucoup de tact, quand il se rend compte que je suis paralysé par la gêne. Et c'est vrai que je n'en menais pas large...

- Comment s'y est-il pris, cette fois-ci ?

- Presque comme toutes les autres fois ! Il a un labo dans sa roseraie, il fait des expériences pour créer des nouvelles variétés de fleurs, explique-t-il alors qu'Heero revient vers lui. Il m'a présenté le résultat de ses dernières expériences. Tu peux te rallonger, lui dit-il après lui avoir volé un baiser.

Il adore embrasser Heero quand il a les lèvres fraîches et les sentir se réchauffer sous les siennes, comme la neige fondant au soleil, ou un glaçon se liquéfiant sous la délicate torture d'une bouche gourmande et chaude...

Après qu'Heero ait réinvesti le lit, Duo lui donne le plateau du petit-déjeuner, le temps qu'il se réinstalle à ses côtés.  
Un plateau des plus garnis, décoré d'une jolie rose hybride, blanche tachetée de bleu, dans un très beau soli-flore étoilé.

- C'est une des inventions de ce Monsieur G. ? demande Heero en passant ses doigts dessus, très délicatement.

- Oui, l'une des plus belles, selon moi. Ce bleu est très beau. Je l'aimais avant, mais encore plus maintenant, parce qu'il me rappelle tes yeux. Tu vois celle-ci, continue-t-il en désignant une rose séchée accrochée au mur, G. me l'a donné la dernière fois que je suis venu, pour l'anniversaire. Je pensais tout le temps à toi, mais lorsque je la regardais, j'avais l'impression que tu étais là et j'adorais m'endormir les yeux posés sur elle. Ça me donnait l'illusion folle que c'était toi qui me regardais...

Très prudemment pour ne pas faire de dégâts avec le plateau sur leurs genoux, Heero se penche vers Duo pour l'embrasser avec douceur, certes, mais avec une telle intensité qu'ils en frissonnent tous les deux.

Ils restent donc un petit moment front contre front, le temps que leurs cœurs reprennent un rythme normal.  
Heero embrasse ensuite le bout de son nez et caresse sa joue, le regardant avec amour, tendresse et reconnaissance.

- Merci, mon elfe. Tu me gâtes vraiment, depuis que nous sommes ici. Avant déjà, mais depuis notre arrivée, encore plus.

- J'adore m'occuper des gens que j'aime, répond Duo, alors qu'ils commencent à manger. Je ne pouvais pas trop, à Asgard, c'était plutôt toi qui t'occupais de moi..

- Toi aussi, mon ange, mais pas de la même façon...

Duo sourit en lui présentant un toast beurré, dans lequel il mord avec gourmandise, les yeux rivés aux siens.

- Quel est le programme, aujourd'hui ? demande-t-il après l'avoir remercié d'un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

- Ce matin, on va à la Clinique, si tu es toujours d'accord.

- Bien sûr. Je suis impatient de te voir là-bas, tu sais.

- Ah bon ?

- Hn.

- Mais je n'y vais pas pour travailler, honey !

- Non, mais c'est ton lieu de travail quand même. C'est un environnement familier dans lequel tu évolues et j'ai hâte d'être le témoin privilégié de ce lien que tu as avec les animaux qui y sont soignés. Je veux te voir avoir les personnes qui vous confient leurs animaux et aussi avec tes collègues de travail.

- Effectivement, tu as l'air impatient ! s'amuse Duo, ravi de cet intérêt. Bien, nous irons donc à la Clinique ce matin. Peut-être même qu'on pourra déjeuner avec mon père et Wufei.

- Tu comptes toujours le cuisiner, par rapport aux révélations de Lady Une ?

- Oui et non. Mais je veux surtout savoir pourquoi il voulait tant me voir.

- Moi aussi. Ne te méprends pas, ce n'est pas par peur ou jalousie. Je sais qu'il n'y a aucune menace de ce côté-là, vu le lien qui semble l'unir à Treize. Mais malgré tout, j'ai cette impression qu'il veut toujours avoir son mot à dire dans la manière dont tu gères ta vie, ce que je n'apprécie pas.

- Je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi. Le fait qu'il t'ait appelé pour te demander si toi tu pourrais quitter Asgard, je ne l'ai pas encore digéré. Bien sûr, ça nous a permis d'aborder certaines choses et ça t'a fait réfléchir, selon tes propres dires, mais... ça t'a mis dans un état d'inquiétude et je n'aime pas te savoir inquiet. Il n'a pas à intervenir, il le sait, mais je crois que c'est le moment de le lui réaffirmer.

- Je vous laisserai discuter seuls.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Sauf s'il souhaite me parler de quelque chose le concernant, dans ce cas, je ne pourrais rien dire.

- Ce que je peux comprendre.

Duo lui sourit, puis ils continuent de manger en silence.

- Après la clinique, reprend-il enfin, on pourra rentrer faire une petite sieste, vu qu'on a pas beaucoup dormi et que je nous ai fait lever tôt.

- Ça ne me dérange pas d'être réveillé comme ça tous les matins, mon ange.

- Si seulement j'arrivais à me lever avant toi un peu plus souvent... Je voulais tellement pouvoir te surprendre, ce matin, que je me suis endormi avec cet impératif et ça a suffit à me réveiller assez tôt !

- Tu dois être fatigué, le retour pour une sieste s'impose.

- Je suis d'accord. Et après, par contre, je pensais aller voir ma grand-mère.

- Elle est toujours dans un Centre spécialisé ?

- Oui, au sud de la ville. D'ailleurs, il y a un très beau parc animalier, en face, où tu pourras m'attendre. Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps, les visites autorisées ne durent qu'une heure.

- Tu ne veux pas me présenter ta grand-mère...

- J'aimerais beaucoup, honey, mais je ne veux pas t'imposer...

- Duo, arrête ! le coupe-t-il en posant sa main sur son bras. Tu ne m'imposes rien. Je serai ravi de la rencontrer, quel que soit son état. Par contre, si ça représente un danger ou un trouble pour elle, ou que ça te dérange, je peux comprendre aussi et n'insisterais pas plus.

- Au contraire, ça me ferait très plaisir. Et si elle est dans un bon jour, je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie de te connaître aussi.

- C'est réglé, dans ce cas.

- Merci, répond Duo avant de déposer un baiser sur son épaule nue.

- Puisqu'il a l'air de faire beau et que le ciel semble dégagé, tu pourras peut-être me faire découvrir le parc animalier, après notre visite.

- Bonne idée, oui ! En plus, y a des endroits que j'aimerais te montrer, à proximité.

- C'est ce que j'allais te demander. Je me souviens de ce que Clara a dit, il n'y a pas un endroit dans cette ville qui ne porte pas le souvenir d'une tranche de ta vie avec Solo et même Trowa.

- Exact. Mais surtout, honey, si tu en as marre, à un moment ou un autre, je te fais confiance pour me le signaler.

- Je doute d'avoir à le faire. Je suis vraiment heureux d'être ici, avec toi, et de découvrir ton monde. C'est un peu de ta vie, de ton passé que tu m'offres, ça ne se refuse pas. Je craignais que tu ne souhaites pas le faire, mais c'est tout le contraire. Et je suis ravi de tout ce que tu me racontes, tout ce que tu me fais partager, tout ce que tu m'apprends.

Duo, qui l'a écouté avec émotion, avale ce qu'il a dans la bouche et qu'il a cessé de mâcher depuis sa première phrase et soupire de bonheur.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ?

- Il ne se passe pas un instant sans que tu me le prouves, enkeli. Et je t'aime tout autant, j'espère que tu es en conscient.

- Complètement, répond-il, alors qu'Heero l'embrasse dans le cou.

Ils terminent de petit-déjeuner, débarrassent et nettoient tout avant d'aller prendre leur douche.  
Heero en ressort le premier, laissant Duo rincer ses cheveux une dernière fois, et s'habille en l'attendant.

Duo le rejoint ensuite, enfile un boxer et un jean mais reste torse nu, le temps de démêler ses cheveux.  
Heero va tout de même chercher une serviette, qu'il lui pose sur les épaules avant de lui prendre la brosse des mains et de le faire asseoir sur le lit.

Duo se laisse faire, toujours aussi ravi de cette attention, même si elle est quotidienne, parce qu'Heero adore par-dessus tout s'occuper de ses cheveux.

Ils aiment également tous les deux ces tendres baisers qu'Heero ne résiste pas à lui donner, entre deux coups de brosse, sur la nuque, un peu plus bas ou sur les épaules, une fois qu'il s'est débarrassé de la serviette devenue encombrante.

Ce matin encore, Heero ne se lasse pas d'effleurer de ses lèvres ou de sa langue les marques d'amour qui colorent la peau plus claire de Duo et qui témoignent de leur nuit passionnée, faisant monter dans la gorge de Duo de longs soupirs et de sourds gémissements.

Alors qu'Heero termine de brosser ses cheveux, le portable de Duo sonne ; il s'interrompt donc, le temps qu'il le récupère sur la table de chevet.

- Tiens, c'est Dédalus... Allo ?

_- Ciao, Duo ! Come esta ?_

- Bene, signore ! Et toi ?

_- Ca pourrait aller mieux. Duo, est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service, s'il te plaît ?_

- Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me demander, Ded, et que je ferai le maximum pour t'aider. Je t'écoute.

_- J'ai récupéré Chamalow chez mes parents, vendredi soir, mais depuis deux jours, elle refuse de manger ou de garder ce qu'elle mange, c'est à peine si elle boit. Elle se cache aussi, j'ai parfois même l'impression qu'elle me fuit. Avant de l'amener à la Clinique, je me demandais si tu pouvais passer la voir, peut-être arriveras-tu à la convaincre de manger, déjà, __je sais pas..._

- Bien sûr, Ded. On devait passer à la Clinique ce matin, on était en train de se préparer, avec Heero, ça tombe bien. S'il faut l'y emmener, on le fera, ajoute-t-il en regardant Heero par le reflet du psyché, qui lui sourit pour le rassurer. Donne-nous une petite demi-heure, ok ?

_- Grazie mille ! Je vous attends, prenez votre temps, sauf si tu juges que c'est urgent pour Chamalow._

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit si grave, elle a des ressources. Par contre, tu m'as dit qu'elle buvait peu, non ?

_- Oui, elle lape à peine sa gamelle d'eau et rarement, en plus._

- Ça, c'est pas bon. Dans ses affaires, tu as récupéré la seringue ?

_- Oui, mes parents en ont acheté une autre, celle que __tu m'avais donnée était devenue __petite._

- C'est vrai qu'elle est adulte, maintenant... Bien, tu vas la faire boire avec la seringue, elle doit commencer à se déshydrater, la pauvre...

_- D'accord, je vais essayer._

- Si elle ne se laisse pas faire, lève lui la lèvre supérieure et passe la seringue par le côté. Il y a un espace vide entre les dents par lequel tu pourras faire passer l'eau.

_- Je crois que ça va être utile, elle apprécie moyennement toutes les tentatives que je __fais pour essayer de la nourrir, quand j'arrive seulement à l'approcher..._

- Alors fais comme je t'ai dit. Et parle-lui, aussi, en attendant. Reste auprès d'elle, rassure-là par ta présence, même si t'as l'impression qu'elle s'en fout, c'est pas vrai. On arrive.

_- Ok. __Encore merci, Duo_.

- De rien. A tout à l'heure.

Il repose le téléphone sur le lit et regarde l'heure : 10h15.

- La chatte de Dédalus ne va pas bien, explique-t-il à Heero. Cela ne t'embête pas qu'on passe chez lui, avant d'aller à la Clinique ? Comme ça, si elle a besoin d'être vue, on pourra l'y emmener.

- Bien sûr. Pour tes cheveux, tu veux que je te les natte ?

- S'il te plaît, oui. Merci.

Heero dépose un nouveau baiser appuyé sur sa nuque, puis commence sa natte.

- Honey, je pense à un truc... Tu ne m'as posé aucune question, sur Dédalus... ?

- C'est parce que j'ai déjà les réponses aux questions que j'ai pu me poser.

- C'est une manière de me dire que tu ne t'en poses pas vraiment ?

Heero noue le bout de sa natte avec l'élastique qu'il lui tend, puis descend du lit pour s'asseoir à côté de Duo, qui l'observe, intrigué, caressant distraitement sa natte parfaite d'une main, l'autre s'étant spontanément posée sur la cuisse d'Heero.

Un Heero un peu inquiet mais surtout soulagé, parce qu'il n'aime pas cacher des choses à Duo et il ne savait pas comment amener ce sujet.

- Tu ne vas certainement pas apprécier, commence-t-il en refermant sa main sur la sienne, et je m'en excuse à l'avance une première fois, enkeli, mais il faut que tu saches que vendredi, au supermarché...

- Oui ?

- J'ai entendu toute ta conversation avec Dédalus.

Duo hausse les sourcils, alors que sa main se crispe légèrement sous celle d'Heero.

- Quoi ? Mais comment... ? Tu t'étais planqué entre le jus d'orange et le jus de raisin ?

- Plutôt derrière. J'étais dans le rayon d'à côté, à la même hauteur que vous. Je suis désolé, vraiment.

Duo le regarde longuement, avant de se lever pour terminer de se préparer.

- Et tu as trouvé ça intéressant ? demande-t-il enfin en allant étendre la serviette sur le radiateur pour la faire sécher.

Heero fronce les sourcils ; il ne décèle ni colère, ni reproche dans le ton de Duo.

- Oui, mais je n'aurais pas dû agir comme ça.

- C'est Trowa qui t'a entraîné à jouer les espions, c'est bien ça ?

- Il te l'a dit...

- Indirectement, répond Duo en passant son t-shirt et son pull. Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il t'avait obligé à faire quelque chose contre ta volonté, à caractère non sexuel, a-t-il jugé bon de préciser...

- L'idiot... Il exagère, en plus, j'étais libre de m'éloigner.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Sais-tu pourquoi, Heero ?

- Pas vraiment, puisque j'ai confiance en toi.

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais tout ce que j'aurais pu te dire de ma relation avec Dédalus n'aurait jamais eu l'impact ni le résultat que tu as obtenu, en étant témoin d'une scène entre nous. Tu comprends la différence ?

- Oui, maintenant que tu le dis.

- C'est pour ça que je ne t'en veux pas. Et puis tu as été honnête avec moi. Je suis sûr que si tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt, c'est parce que tu ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet.

- Hn.

- En plus, malgré le fait que tu aies été témoin de ça, tu as été vraiment correct, avec Dédalus, vendredi, quand je vous ai présentés, même si je t'ai senti un peu tendu. Je comprends mieux pourquoi, aujourd'hui. Ca m'étonne, d'ailleurs, que t'aies pas débarqué, quand je revois certains moments, remarque-t-il, pensif...

- Remercie Trowa...

- J'ai pas encore décidé s'il le méritait.

- Moi non plus, en fait. Tu ne m'en veux vraiment pas, enkeli ?

Duo lui tend sa veste en souriant, alors Heero se lève pour la mettre, imitant Duo.

- Non, honey. J'ai tapé Trowa quand il m'a dit qu'il t'avait poussé à faire quelque chose, c'est déjà bien. Même si je voulais te donner une leçon quelconque, ce serait aussi me punir. Si je te prive de bisou ou de câlin, je me prive aussi. C'est idiot, j'ai rien fait, moi ! conclut-il avec un grand sourire.

Heero soupire et le prend dans ses bras.

- Je suis terriblement soulagé et désolé, en même temps.

- Je sais, t'en fais pas, le rassure-t-il en caressant sa joue du revers de ses doigts. On y va ?

- Hn. Je t'adore, tu sais ?

- Oui et moi aussi, je t'adore, répond-il contre ses lèvres, avant de l'embrasser franchement.

Après ce doux baiser, ils s'assurent qu'ils n'ont rien oublié, puis quittent le studio.

- Est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas quelque chose que tu voudrais savoir, par rapport à ce que tu as entendu ? reprend Duo, dans la voiture. Tu sais que tu peux tout me demander.

- Hn. A ce que j'ai cru comprendre, _il_ comptait beaucoup pour toi.

- Il a compté plus que d'autres, c'est vrai.

- Et il y a en a eu beaucoup, "_d'autres_" ?

- Pas tant que ça, tu sais, répond Duo, tout en saluant de la tête les personnes qu'ils croisent, en traversant le lotissement pour rejoindre la Grande Rue. Des coups d'un soir, comme presque toutes les personnes sortant régulièrement, ce que j'étais, un temps, oui.

- Celui auquel fait référence Kevin ?

- Oui, c'était il y a plus de deux ans. Quant aux relations courtes, voire très courtes, j'en ai connu pas mal, c'est vrai.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

- J'aurais pu passer pour un coureur de caleçons, mais ça n'a heureusement pas été le cas. Le fait est que j'ai vraiment essayé de m'investir dans ces relations, j'ai toujours été sincère, j'ai jamais joué avec les sentiments de mes amants ni été infidèle. Quand ça n'allait pas, je rompais, sans attendre, sans feindre.

- Les manœuvres de Milliardo ne t'ont sûrement pas aidées.

- Il a systématiquement éloigné les personnes avec qui cela devenait sérieux, en s'arrangeant pour que leur soit offerte une opportunité exceptionnelle. Et face à laquelle je n'étais souvent que doute et incertitude, refus d'envisager un avenir pour la relation qu'ils avaient avec moi. Le choix était vite fait et je l'encourageais dans ce sens, pour ne pas me retrouver piéger par la culpabilité ou l'obligation. C'est arrivé plusieurs fois, sans que je sache que Milliardo était impliqué, ce qui a renforcé l'impression que j'enchaînais les aventures.

- Je me demande si tu as été célibataire une seule fois avant d'arriver à Asgard.

Duo sourit, pensif.

- Tu sais, après ma rupture avec Wufei, je suis resté plus de 5 mois sans aucune relation amoureuse ou sexuelle. Mais c'est vrai que ma plus longue période de célibat, après ça, a dû être de 3 semaines, je crois...

- Je vois...

- Ne te méprends pas, honey. Eldeux est une petite ville de campagne. Dans une grande ville, mon comportement serait passé inaperçu. Mais ici, on se connaît tous, pratiquement et sans vouloir être vulgaire, ni méchant, t'as vite fait le tour, y a pas tant de choix que ça... J'irai pas dire que tout le monde a couché ou est sorti avec tout le monde, mais c'est pas loin. J'ai échappé de peu à ça. Je n'ai plus eu une scolarité normale, après la mort de Solo et de maman. En revenant du désert, j'ai rattrapé les deux ans de lycées manqués, tout en préparant mon bac en terminal, comme tout élève.

- C'est Wufei qui t'a aidé.

- Oui, il m'a appris à faire le vide, à mettre ma douleur et ma souffrance dans une bulle pour pouvoir étudier et rattraper mon retard, sans les nier, cependant.

- Ça a dû être difficile pour toi.

- Oh oui ! Mais ça m'a sauvé. Je devais assimiler trois ans en un an. Un véritable défi, avec énormément de travail et d'investissement, avec des périodes de doutes, de souffrance, d'incertitudes, de découragement, de victoires, de joie, de soutien. Des moments forts qui nous ont rapproché et on a fini par tomber amoureux et sortir ensemble.

- Ta première histoire d'amour.

- Oui, on peut dire ça. Je ne connaissais pas grand chose à tout ça, sauf en théorie, parce qu'à l'âge où ont vit vraiment ses premières expériences en tout genre, entre 15 et 17 ans, j'étais plutôt occupé à me persuader que je pouvais survivre à la disparition de ma mère et de Solo, loin d'Eldeux. J'ai donc pas connu les extrêmes, comme beaucoup de nos voisins du même âge ou de la même génération ! Mais ensuite, après Wufei et les 5 mois nécessaires à me remettre, j'ai repris une vie sociale ! Surtout avec Kevin.Y a eu les sorties, les boîtes, les paris, et durant un an, j'ai eu pas mal d'aventures sans lendemain. Pourtant, j'essayais vraiment de tomber amoureux, parce que tout le monde me répétait que tant que je ne serais pas heureux en amour, Solo et maman ne pourraient pas trouver le repos. Mais malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je n'y arrivais pas ! Jusqu'à Dédalus, je n'avais jamais vraiment pu dire "_je suis amoureux_".

- J'imagine que certains ont voulu profiter, en te voyant avoir plusieurs aventures.

- Ils ont essayé, répond Duo en arrivant devant un grand portail portant le panneau _Elvenpath's Residence_, _la_ _Résidence du Sentier Elfique_. Mais après l'histoire avec Wufei, je suis devenu très prudent et méfiant. En gros, si quelqu'un n'en voulait qu'à mon corps, il n'avait pas intérêt à faire semblant d'être attiré par autre chose. Et il n'était même pas sûr de l'avoir. Pour ce genre de plan, j'ai souvent dit non.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Duo passe son bras par la vitre et compose un code.

_- Si ? Chi è ?_

- C'est nous, Ded.

_- Entrate !_

- Grazie ! répond Duo, alors que le portail s'ouvre.

Une fois celui-ci franchi, Heero reprend.

- Il parle toujours en italien ?

- Souvent. J'ai appris avec lui, pour tout te dire !

- Vous êtes restés longtemps ensemble ?

- Pratiquement dix mois.

- Ce n'est pas peu, remarque Heero, le regard vague posé nulle part en particulier.

- Mais c'est du passé. Il a été envoyé en Australie et quelques mois plus tard, je débarquais à Asgard, ajoute-t-il en se garant dans le parking de la résidence.

- J'ai ressenti une joie infinie, quand tu lui as dit que même s'il se serait battu pour toi, il aurait tout de même perdu.

- Ça ne fait aucun doute pour moi, _honey_, assure-t-il en entrelaçant leurs mains, pressant leurs paumes l'une contre l'autre et glissant ses doigts entre les siens. Je me sens en parfaite harmonie avec toi et ça se confirme chaque jour un peu plus. Dans ta vie comme dans la mienne, je nous sens liés et unis, comme c'est très rarement le cas, entre deux personnes.

Heero ne trouve rien à répondre à cela, alors il lui vole un baiser, rapide mais intense et profond, avant qu'ils ne descendent tous les deux de la voiture.  
Duo l'entraîne vers l'entrée de la Résidence en lui expliquant que Dédalus y a un studio au cinquième et dernier étage.

- "Le Sentier Elfique", c'est un très joli nom.

- Oui, sauf qu'on croise plus de gnomes ou de trolls que d'elfes, ici ! réplique Duo en souriant.

- Ça t'aurait bien allé de vivre ici.

- Je serai aussi bien à Asgard, non ? répond-il alors que l'ascenseur s'ouvre.

Heero l'y pousse sans brutalité mais avec empressement, les mots de Duo ayant fait s'accélérer les battements de son cœur.  
Il l'enlace avant de le plaquer contre la paroi d'acier, le nez et les lèvres, surtout, dans son cou, qu'il mordille tendrement.

- On ne s'est encore jamais retrouvés enfermés quelque part, honey, est-ce que c'est ça qui te met dans un tel état ? demande Duo en plongeant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- Ça, et ce que tu viens de dire qui me rend fou de bonheur, répond Heero en s'attaquant au lobe de son oreille.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec Dédalus... ou notre conversation ?

Heero redessine sa mâchoire de son oreille jusqu'à ses lèvres et l'embrasse tendrement, alors que l'ascenseur s'ouvre.  
Mais ils n'y prêtent pas attention et le laissent même se refermer.

- Je serai toujours jaloux des hommes qui ont posé les mains sur toi, _enkeli_, et plus encore de ceux qui ont su te toucher _intérieurement. I__ci_, précise-t-il en posant sa main à plat sur son coeur. Je n'y peux rien et je m'en excuse.

- Il n'y a rien à excuser, _honey_, je comprends.

Duo appuie sur l'étage et l'ascenseur s'ouvre à nouveau.  
Ils sortent, mais Duo retient Heero et lui fait face.

- Si ça t'est trop difficile et que tu préfères rester dans la voiture, je te laisse les clefs, lui propose-t-il dans un murmure.

- Tu as été heureux dans cet appartement avec lui, alors oui, je risque de ne pas être très à l'aise. Tout comme toi, lorsque tu as mis un nom et un visage sur une des personnes qui a passé un peu de temps avec moi, chez moi.

- Mais Albéric n'était pas à la maison avec nous, _honey_. Pour aller plus loin encore, tu partageais une chambre différente avec tes amants ou tes maîtresses, il n'y a que moi qui suis rentré dans ta chambre, qui est devenue la nôtre. Dédalus vit dans un studio, c'est différent.

- Je sais. Mais c'est chez _lui_, pas chez _toi_. Et je veux venir. Non pas pour m'assurer qu'il garde ses distances, mais parce qu'il a compté pour toi et qu'il restera donc un ami. Nous serons forcément amenés à nous revoir, un jour ou l'autre, à de nombreuses reprises, même. Je m'y ferai, rassure-toi.

Duo pose sa main sur sa joue en soupirant de bien-être.

- Je t'aime tellement, _honey_.

Heero sourit et prend sa main pour déposer un baiser au creux de sa paume.

- Pas autant que moi.

- Ça reste à prouver, réplique Duo avec une lueur de défi au fond des yeux.

- Je nous donne le temps de cette nouvelle vie ensemble pour ça, mon amour...

- _Honey_...

- Plus un mot, le coupe-t-il en posant son index sur ses lèvres. On y va ?

Duo le regarde longuement, les yeux brillants, puis sourit.

- Allons-y, oui, lui dit-il en l'entraînant jusqu'à la porte du studio de Dédalus, où il sonne.

Le jeune homme vient leur ouvrir en souriant, malgré l'inquiétude bien visible sur son visage, ce qui n'étonne pas Duo : Dédalus adore sa petite chatte.

Ils s'embrassent tous, malgré une très légère hésitation entre Dédalus et Heero, plus due à la gêne et à l'incertitude qu'à une mauvaise volonté.  
Dédalus n'a pas oublié le regard glacial d'Heero lorsqu'ils ont été présentés, ni la froide courtoisie avec laquelle il l'a salué, au supermarché.

Sans non plus témoigner d'un amour débordant à son égard, il semble s'être quelque peu radouci et son regard, bien que toujours aussi pénétrant qu'une lame d'acier, peu à présent être soutenu, malgré le frisson qu'il donne quand même.

- Installez-vous sur le canapé. J'ai sorti des jus de fruits, mais si vous préférez un café ou un thé..

Duo se tourne vers Heero, qui lui sourit avant de regarder leur hôte.

- Un jus de fruits m'ira parfaitement, merci, lui répond-il.

- Nous avons petit-déjeuner y a pas longtemps, Ded, ajoute Duo, alors que son ami leur prend leurs vestes. Pour moi aussi, un jus de fruits suffit. Merci à toi. Tu as réussi à faire boire Chamalow ?

- Oui, j'ai récolté quatre griffes supplémentaires, répond-il en retirant le bandage sommaire qu'il a fait à sa main pour la tendre à Duo, qui la prend pour évaluer les dégâts. J'ai pissé le sang de manière assez impressionnante, mais à part une brûlure, ça va mieux.

- T'as quand même laissé un peu de peau dans l'histoire...

- Au moins elle a bu, ça n'a pas été inutile, sourit-il, tout en accrochant leurs vestes au portemanteau. Je vais la chercher.

Heero et Duo s'assoient et Dédalus disparaît derrière un rideau de bambous, qu'Heero devine donner sur la chambre, sans que Duo ait à le préciser.  
Ils l'entendent appeler Chamalow avec beaucoup de douceur et de conviction, mais son retour les mains vides leur dit tout de son échec.

- Elle est sous le lit, elle veut pas bouger, explique-t-il en bloquant le rideau dans son attache, sur le côté, pour qu'ils aient une vue sur la chambre.

- J'y vais, décide Duo en se levant.

Il avance jusqu'au lit et se met à quatre pattes pour jeter un œil en dessous.  
Heero surprend le regard que Dédalus pose sur le postérieur de Duo et fronce les sourcils.

Dédalus, sentant quelque chose dans l'air, détourne le regard et tombe sur celui d'Heero ; se rendant compte qu'il a été pris en flagrant-délit, il lui adresse un sourire d'excuse, avant de regarder ailleurs en réprimant un violent frisson à grande peine.

- Salut, ma princesse, est en train de dire Duo, inconscient de se qui se passe dans son dos autant que de la vision qu'il offre, effectivement. Dis donc, Chamalow, t'as bien grandi... Tu voudrais pas venir me montrer à quel point ? Tu sais que tes beaux yeux bleus m'ont manqué ?

- C'est une siamoise ? demande Heero à personne en particulier.

- Oui, répond Dédalus. Je n'ai jamais eu que cette race de chats. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à sa mère, Samssara, que j'ai rencontré Duo. Chamalow appartient à la dernière portée qu'elle a eue, avant de mourir. Elle était la plus faible, elle ne devait pas survivre. Mais Duo et moi n'avons pas abandonné la lutte et elle non plus, d'ailleurs. A force de soins et d'amour, elle nous a donné une magnifique leçon de courage et a vaincu. Je tiens vraiment beaucoup à elle, elle m'a terriblement manqué, lorsque j'étais en Australie.

- Tu nous as fait tout un pataquès, à ton départ, je m'en souviens parfaitement.

- T'en étais presque jaloux.

- Presque. Je comprenais aussi, elle était si mignonne et nous avons tellement lutté pour sa survie... On l'aimait vraiment beaucoup.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas prise avec toi, _enkeli_ ?

- J'avais deux chats, à l'époque et les siamois sont assez exclusifs et jaloux. Elle n'aurait pas été bien, elle était encore si petite...

- Oui, lorsque je suis parti, elle n'avait que quelques mois. C'est une jeune adulte, à présent.

Duo se relève avec la chatte dans les bras.  
Heero peut alors admirer ses magnifiques yeux, d'un bleu aussi intense et profond que ceux de son maître.

- C'est devenue une très belle femelle, oui ! Elle a incroyablement grandi. Tes parents s'en sont bien occupés, ajoute-t-il en rejoignant Heero et Dédalus sur le canapé.

- On dirait qu'elle te reconnaît.

- Quand elle était petite et qu'elle était malade, explique Duo à Heero, elle venait systématiquement se blottir contre mon ventre, en gardant le bout de ma natte dans sa gueule, comme maintenant. Sauf qu'elle est bien plus grande. Alors ma princesse, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? murmure-t-il en la caressant sous le ventre et sous le menton, les yeux rivés aux siens. Tu l'as vu utiliser sa litière, Ded ?

- Oui, mais y a rien à signaler d'inhabituel, sauf qu'elle y a pas été souvent, vu qu'elle mange et ne boit rien. Tu penses que c'est grave ?

- Ca dépend, en fait. En palpant son ventre, je ne sens rien d'anormal. Je ne pense pas que ce soit physiologique, mais plutôt psychologique.

- C'est-à-dire ? Elle va avoir ses chaleurs ?

- Non, c'est pas la période. C'est encore autre chose. Tu te souviens, je t'ai expliqué que les siamois étaient des chats très sensibles, très jaloux et exigeants. Et de ce fait, ils sont souvent fragiles psychologiquement. Si quelque chose change dans leur environnement, dans le comportement de leur maître, ça a immédiatement des conséquences.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle est comme ça parce que je l'ai ramené ici ?

- Elle était très attachée à toi, Ded et tu es parti très longtemps. Elle s'est habituée à sa nouvelle vie, s'est attachée à d'autres personnes et maintenant tu reviens. C'est difficile pour elle.

- Elle ne veut plus de moi, alors... se désole-t-il en regardant sa chatte, qu'il était si heureux de récupérer.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Je la sens heureuse de t'avoir retrouvé, vraiment. Elle est simplement complètement paralysée par la peur d'être abandonnée, à nouveau. Cette race de chat ne s'adapte pas si facilement à plusieurs propriétaires et environnements.

Dédalus se rapproche pour s'asseoir à côté de Duo et caresse sa petite chatte avec douceur, ravi qu'elle ne lui donne pas de coups de griffes.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonnée, ma puce. Je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus.

Duo le regarde, les sourcils froncés.

- Ne lui mens pas, Ded !

- Je ne m'y risquerai pas, surtout avec toi à côté ! réplique-t-il en riant. Non, je vais l'emmener avec moi. Tu entends, ma chérie, tu vas venir avec moi, on ne se quittera plus, maintenant. D'ailleurs, Duo, si tu pouvais me dire ce que je dois faire, niveau paperasserie, pour que ce soit possible, ça m'éviterait de perdre du temps...

- Tu comptes vraiment l'emmener ?

- Oui, Duo. Je pense que je vais rester un moment encore, en Australie.

- T'étais parti pour 18 mois, initialement, non ?

- Initialement. J'ai fait du bon boulot, apparemment, puisqu'on m'a proposé de diriger l'équipe jusqu'à la fin du projet, dans deux ans, normalement.

- C'est génial, félicitations, Ded !

- Merci. C'est aussi pour ça que je suis là. Je suis parti en laissant plein de choses en suspens, je voulais m'assurer que tout était en ordre, avant d'accepter. Peut-être que t'aurais accepté de me suivre ! Je devais essayer, au moins. Mais y avait pas que toi et notre relation, Duo, je devais aussi régler des choses dans ma famille.

- Tu as des problèmes ? Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit...

- Non, ça ira. Tu m'as déjà été d'une grande aide, avec Chamalow. Pour mon frère, même si je le traite de babouin, je ne pense pas que tu puisses faire grand chose.

- Il est réapparu, ça y est ?

- Oui. Je te dis pas le foutoir, chez moi ! Mon père s'est arraché la dernière touffe de cheveux qui trônait sur son crâne et ma mère a rongé si fort ses ongles qu'elle a atteint ses doigts..

- Y a de quoi !

- C'est clair. Pour te résumer la situation, Heero, mon petit frère Léandro a disparu, il y a deux ans et demi. Enfin, moi, je savais que c'était plus une fugue qu'un enlèvement, mais à sa demande, je n'ai rien dit.

- Et tu as veillé à ce qu'il ne manque de rien et à ce qu'il ne soit pas retrouvé, précise Duo.

Il lui est reconnaissant d'avoir pris l'initiative d'expliquer l'affaire à Heero pour qu'il ne se sente pas exclu de la conversation.

- C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire. En fait, reprend-il à l'attention d'Heero, il s'est tiré avec mon meilleur ami. Ils sont amoureux depuis très longtemps, mais ils ont neuf ans de différence d'âge et Léandro est mineur. Enfin, il est majeur depuis trois mois, c'est pour ça qu'il est réapparu.

- Tes parents ne sont pas heureux de le revoir sain et sauf ? demande Heero.

- Si. Seulement, en plus d'être sain et sauf, il est marié avec Lucas. Et ça, ça ne passe pas. Surtout qu'ils ont tout expliqué à mes parents sur cette disparition et mes parents ne peuvent lui pardonner l'inquiétude qu'il leur a causée. Ils ne veulent pas reconnaître que s'ils avaient montré un peu plus de compréhension, Lucas et Léandro n'en seraient pas venus à choisir cette solution pour vivre leur amour tranquillement. Mon père, surtout, essayait de faire accuser Lucas de quelque chose, dans le genre "détournement de mineur" pour pouvoir les séparer.

- Et qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? veut savoir Heero.

- Je trouve ça malsain de vouloir à tout prix séparer des gens qui s'aiment. Et franchement, si c'est pas de l'amour, je veux bien être pendu ou crucifié à l'envers. Ca fait sept ans qu'ils s'aiment. J'avoue, au début, ça me plaisait pas trop, Léandro avait 13 ans et Lucas 22 ans, quand ils ont décidé d'accepter que ce qui les liait était de l'amour. Et à partir de là, Lucas n'a plus jamais touché un mec, jusqu'à ce que Léandro ait 17 ans. Quatre ans d'abstinence, surtout ces quatre années-là, sérieux, faut s'accrocher !

- Surtout que Léandro devenait particulièrement insistant, se souvient Duo.

- Et de plus en plus beau, ce qui n'arrangeait rien. J'étais pas très à l'aise, les premiers temps, je trouvais Léo trop jeune pour Lucas. Je me mettais à la place de Lucas et je me voyais pas m'enticher d'un gamin de 13 ans ! Mais j'ai bien été forcé de reconnaître la force de leur amour et leur sérieux... Alors je les ai aidé du mieux possible. Mais quand mes parents ont découvert ça, ils leur ont fait vivre un enfer, qui les a conduit à s'enfuir et disparaître ! Ils sont revenus parce qu'ils veulent faire les choses correctement, mais mes parents refusent. Pour ma part, j'ai bien l'intention de laisser les clés d'ici à mon frère et de l'accueillir quand il veut en Australie, même s'ils ont leur petite vie bien tranquille au Canada. Là, ils ont bien assuré leur coup. C'est trop difficile de rencontrer la personne qui nous fera vivre un tel amour, quand ça arrive, faut le préserver. Vous savez sûrement de quoi je parle !

Duo sourit, un peu gêné, mais sa main rejoint tout de même celle d'Heero, sur sa cuisse.  
Chamalow, qui s'est mise à ronronner, sentant qu'elle n'est plus le centre d'attention, quitte les genoux de Duo pour aller sur ceux de Dédalus, ravi.

- Ça y est, ma puce, tu ne me fais plus la tête ? Tes câlins m'ont trop manqué...

- Continue de lui parler et de la rassurer. C'est tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

- Je suis idiot de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt, soupire-t-il en embrassant Chamalow sur le bout du nez. _Scusa la mia bellissima principessa_...

- Elle devrait se nourrir normalement, à partir de maintenant.

Dédalus caresse longtemps sa petite Chamalow et lorsqu'enfin son miaulement rauque, caractéristique des siamois, se fait entendre, il crie vraiment victoire et embrasse Duo sur la joue.

- Grazie mille, Duo !

- De rien, Ded ! C'était un plaisir, autant pour la petite puce que de discuter avec toi. On va y aller, maintenant, on est attendu à la Clinique.

- Je vous aurais invité à déjeuner, c'est dommage.

- C'est gentil à toi. Tu veux venir avec nous, on va sûrement mangé avec mon père et Wufei ?

- Entre le dragon et mon chat, je choisis mon chat !

Duo éclate de rire.

- S'il t'entendait...

- Y a que toi pour risquer ta natte, Duo. Je préfère garder mes distances, j'ai déjà pu constater que son sabre était un vrai, j'ai pas envie de savoir s'il l'a changé entre-temps...

- Wufei ne te déteste pas, tu sais !

- Oh non ! Il a juste envie de voir ma tête plantée au bout d'une pique en guise d'avertissement et de dissuasion. "_Si vous osez vous moquer de moi, le grand maître Chang, voilà ce qui vous attend _!"

Duo se remet à rire contre l'épaule d'Heero, laissant échapper quelques larmes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demande Heero à Dédalus.

- Un soir, on fêtait l'anniversaire de Duo chez lui et un ami à nous s'est mis en tête de draguer Wufei... Qui, d'ailleurs, n'arrêtait pas de faire des allusions tendancieuses à Duo. Ce qui m'énervait de plus en plus. Alors à un moment, je sais plus comment on en est venu là, j'ai appelé Wufei "_Mikado_".

- "_Mikado_" ? répète Heero, alors que le rire de Duo redouble. Pourquoi ?

Dédalus sourit, il a bien du mal à ne pas rire, lui aussi.

- A cause de la pub : "_Mikado, la petite faiblesse qui vous perdra_". Je trouvais ça très approprié à Wufei, beaucoup de nos amis se sont mordus les doigts après avoir succombé à cette petite faiblesse-là...

Heero sourit en tirant affectueusement sur la natte de Duo, qui se calme peu à peu dans ses bras.

- Tu es terrible, enkeli...

- Hey, c'est pas moi qui ait trouvé ce surnom !

- Mais ça t'amuse et tu s'en sers volontiers, intervient Dédalus.

- Tu m'as tué, ce soir-là, je crois que c'était le plus beau des cadeaux d'anniversaire ! Je pouvais enfin remettre Wufei à sa place en un mot !

- T'avais pas besoin de moi !

- Nan mais jamais, Dédalus, _jamais _je n'ai réussi à le mettre dans un tel état ! J'ai cru que t'allais mourir...

- Moi aussi, sourit-il largement. Ça fait un an et demi et il n'a certainement pas oublié.

- Surtout que c'est resté...

- C'est surtout ça, le pire.

- Tu veux dire le meilleur !

Cette fois-ci, Dédalus ne peut retenir son rire.

- Oh Dio ! Je vais vraiment éviter de le recroiser avant un moment. Merci pour l'invitation, mais je serai vraiment plus en sécurité ici ! Et puis de toute façon, je préfère rester avec Chamalow, on vient juste de se retrouver.

- Je m'en doutais, répond Duo en essuyant ses dernières larmes. Bien, si tu as la moindre inquiétude, tu m'appelles, ok ?

- T'as bien vu que je n'hésitais pas. Encore merci.

- Arrête de me remercier, le gourmande gentiment Duo, alors qu'ils se lèvent. Je t'envoie les papiers pour son changement de pays et son transport au plus vite. Prends bien soin d'elle, surtout.

- Promis... Au fait, vous restez encore un peu, ici ?

- Oui, au moins cette semaine.

- Je peux vous inviter pour une petite bouffe sympa, jeudi ? Y aura Léandro et Lucas, Daryl, Léa et Mathilda, Terry... Ce serait sympa. Je vous laisse réfléchir, on a prévu une fondue chocolat...

- Hey ! tu me prends par les sentiments, proteste Duo, alors que Dédalus les raccompagne à la porte, sa chatte toujours dans ses bras.

- Je n'oserai pas. Tu connais le chemin et vous êtes les bienvenus, pas besoin de prévenir. Ok ?

- C'est noté. A bientôt, Ded.

- Au plaisir, lui dit Heero.

- Sûr, je vous coincerai pour un dernier verre avant mon départ ou le vôtre, si vous passez pas jeudi ! Rentrez bien !

Ils l'embrassent tous les deux, donnent une dernière caresse à la chatte apaisée et ronronnant, confortablement installée dans ses bras, avant de le quitter.  
Ils évoquent tout ce dont ils ont parlé entre la résidence et la clinique, où ils finissent par arriver, à plus de 11h30.

Heureusement que Duo a prévenu son père..

...

_**.**_

_**A la Clinique Vétérinaire.**_

_**.**_

Avant que tout le monde ne se sauve pour aller déjeuner, Duo fait faire le tour des lieux à Heero, le présentant aux personnes qui y travaillent.

Le retour de Duo autant que la présence d'un des plus grands écuyers causent beaucoup d'agitation, aussi bien auprès des clients que du personnel.  
Il y a aussi une certaine curiosité de leur part : même s'ils le connaissent via les médias, beaucoup attendaient avec impatience de se retrouver face à l'homme qui a su ravir le coeur si convoité de Duo, jusqu'à lui faire changer ses habitudes et réussir à le garder loin d'Eldeux si longtemps.

Ce qui n'est pas un mince exploit.

Heero comprend enfin la lassitude de Duo à s'entendre toujours dire "_ah oui, c'est toi la fameuse personne qui a fait fondre le Cœur glacé d'Asgard_", étant lui-même connu ici comme "_la Clef_".  
Il est la Clef qui a réussi a ouvrir le coffre de cristal dans lequel était enfermé le coeur de Duo, que tous pouvait voir, mais que personne n'arrivait à atteindre..

Heero a trouvé ça très beau, au départ, mais après l'avoir entendu si souvent en à peine quatre jours, une veine dans son cou se met à pulser dangereusement dès qu'il sent les mots prêts d'être prononcés...

Il n'y a pas grand monde à la Clinique, en fait, la visite est donc plutôt rapide, même s'ils sont retenus et s'attardent auprès de certains.

Le personnel est composé du Vétérinaire en chef, à savoir Dale Maxwell, de ses deux Premiers assistants, l'un officiel, Wufei, l'autre un peu moins, Duo lui-même, et d'une vingtaine d'autres employés, de l'auxiliaire vétérinaire à la secrétaire, en passant par les agents employés au chenil d'hospitalisation...

Heero n'est pas étonné de la taille de la clinique ni du nombre d'employés, étant donné que Dale y reçoit et y soigne toutes les espèces d'animaux de compagnie, même les nouveaux, comme les reptiles et autres espèces exotiques.

Mais exception faite de Dale, Duo et Wufei, personne ne s'occupe des NAC, comme on les appelle dans la profession ; ils ont seulement deux stagiaires qui terminent leur formation avec cette option dans leurs études.

En l'absence de Duo, c'est donc Dale et Wufei qui ont la charge de ces animaux et bien qu'ils ne soient pas très nombreux, Wufei préfère lorsque Duo est présent, puisque de par son don, il est capable d'un meilleur diagnostic et ainsi, ils gagnent un temps précieux.

C'est ce qu'il lui fait savoir, lorsqu'ils se retrouvent après avoir déjeuner avec Dale, Heero et Dorothy, la secrétaire médicale.  
Dale et Dorothy les ont laissé pour reprendre le travail, alors que Wufei est resté avec eux, ayant encore une bonne demi-heure devant lui avant de devoir retourner au boulot.

Ils se sont donc installés en salle de pause, pratiquement déserte.

- Pourquoi tu râles, Wu, un serpent t'a mordu ? Un perroquet t'a dit tes quatre vérités ? Un furet s'est planqué dans ton calbut alors que Treize passait te faire un petit coucou ?

- Tu tiens à ta natte, Maxwell ?

- Tu tiens à ta vie, Chang ? répond Heero, immédiatement.

Les deux hommes se défient du regard un moment, jusqu'à ce que Duo passe la main entre eux en riant.

- C'est bon, les mecs, on se calme. Alors, Wufei, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il m'arrive quelque chose ?

- Je sais pas, Trowa m'a dit que tu m'attendais avec impatience et je te sens moins détendu que d'habitude, sans aller jusqu'à dire que t'es nerveux...

- C'est vrai, je voulais te parler de quelque chose.

- C'est au sujet de Treize et toi ?

- Je ne vois pas ce que Treize vient faire dans la conversation.

- On a vu Lady Une, samedi, elle a évoqué une procédure d'adoption compliquée, je me suis dit que ça avait peut-être un rapport...

- Il faudrait que quelqu'un apprenne à cette onna à tenir sa langue. Cette histoire ne regarde personne d'autre que Treize et moi.

- Elle aime peut-être mettre son nez dans des histoires qui ne la concerne pas... tout comme un certain chinois de notre connaissance..

Wufei le fusille du regard.

- Ce que je fais n'est que dans ton intérêt, Maxwell. Lady Une ne cherche qu'à satisfaire une curiosité malsaine pour alimenter ses fantasmes masochistes.

- Tu es dur, avec elle.

- Parfaitement lucide, plutôt, réplique-t-il en posant sa tasse de thé. Je ne veux plus parler d'elle ou de Treize, c'est toi qui m'intéresse, Maxwell.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je comptais te proposer de vous laisser seuls, mais puisqu'il s'agit de Duo et non d'un problème te concernant, c'est vers lui que je me tourne. Enkeli, veux-tu que je vous laisse ? demande Heero en pressant la main de Duo nouée à la sienne.

- Non, je veux que tu restes. Cela te pose-t-il un problème, Fei ? ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers Wufei avec un large sourire.

- Me provoque pas, shazi !

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question...

- La présence de Yuy Lowe ne m'empêchera pas de dire ce que j'ai à te dire. Si tu juges que ça ne t'empêchera pas de me répondre en toute sincérité, je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce qu'il demeure à tes côtés.

- Parfait, alors on t'écoute.

Wufei le regarde longuement et Duo soutient son regard sans ciller.

- Combien de temps encore comptes-tu rester à Asgard, Maxwell ?

- Tu sais que je suis incapable de répondre à une telle question.

- Et combien de temps encore va durer ton indécision ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, c'est quoi, ces questions ?

- Il me prend qu'on a besoin de toi, ici.

- Vous vous débrouillez très bien sans moi. Je me tiens au courant, je te rappelle !

- Certaines choses ne se disent pas par téléphone.

- Et bien je suis face à toi, profites-en pour me parler de ces choses qui ne se disent pas par téléphone, justement. Il y a un problème ?

Wufei pousse un long soupir en joignant ses deux index sous son menton.

- Tout dépend de toi.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Que dirais-tu de grandir, Maxwell ?

- T'es sûr de vouloir parler de taille, Wu ? Ok, c'est pas sympa de ma part, mais tu m'as tendu une perche.

- La maturité n'est pas une question de centimètres, Maxwell. Si c'était le cas, d'un instant à l'autre nous te verrions changer de taille comme à travers un miroir déformant.

- Ça veut dire quoi, au juste ?

- Tu as parfaitement compris. Je reviens, ajoute-t-il en se levant.

Duo et Heero le suivent du regard, alors qu'il va chercher quelque chose dans son casier, qui se trouve dans les vestiaires face à la salle de pause ; il vient ensuite reprendre sa place face à eux, une chemise cartonnée dans la main.

Duo a un mauvais pressentiment, mais à part le regard inquiet qu'il pose sur ladite chemise, puis sur Wufei, il n'en montre rien.

- Passe l'examen, _Duo_. Deviens assistant vétérinaire aux yeux de la loi et de l'administration.

- C'est pas nécessaire, réplique Duo d'une voix ferme.

- Si je te dis que ça l'est ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, soudainement ! explose presque Duo, en se levant. Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ?

- Parce que ça fait 4 mois que tu es à Asgard et que tu ne sembles pas décidé à revenir, en tout cas pas dans l'immédiat, répond calmement Wufei. Tu étais initialement parti pour un mois ou deux.

- Je te rappelle que j'ai mis 3 mois à guérir DS. Il est de nouveau possible de le monter depuis seulement quelques jours.

- Arrête, Maxwell, nous savons tous que tu aurais pu aller beaucoup plus vite. Nous savons tous les deux que tu as affronté pire et résolu des cas plus difficiles en deux fois moins de temps.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? intervient Heero pour la première fois.

Wufei le regarde quelques instants, puis reporte son attention sur Duo.

- Je suis heureux que tu aies trouvé la personne capable de t'aider à avancer en te détachant du passé. Mais ne confonds pas tout et fais les choses correctement.

- Wufei, par pitié, parle-moi plus clairement ! soupire Duo en se rasseyant aux côtés d'Heero. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, qu'est-ce que tu me reproches ?

L'assistant se lève, se penche vers lui en prenant appui de ses deux mains sur la table et plante ses yeux de jais dans les siens.

- Lève ton cul que tu as coincé entre deux chaises et décide-toi, _Duo_ !

- Wufei...

Duo est surpris, Wufei ne lui a que très rarement parlé ainsi...  
Son ami se rassoit et croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Si tu dois vivre à Asgard, prépare ton départ. Et si tu dois revenir à Eldeux, dépêche-toi.

- C'est difficile pour moi...

- Et pour ceux qui t'entourent et attendent ton bon vouloir, tu penses que c'est plus facile ? Ton père ne cesse de se réjouir de te voir changer, Trowa m'en parlait encore vendredi. Mais c'est faux, rien n'a vraiment changé, dans le fond. Tout dépend encore et toujours de toi. Tu ne te soucies pas vraiment du fait que les autres et le reste passent en second plan.

- C'est faux ! s'indigne Duo en tapant du poing sur la table. J'essaie de tout faire pour que le moins de personnes possibles ait à souffrir d'une décision dans un sens ou dans l'autre.

- Tu es injuste de parler ainsi, Chang, tu ne sais rien des efforts que Duo fait, depuis un moment.

- Je n'ai pas tous les éléments, mais j'en ai vu suffisamment, aujourd'hui. De même, Maxwell, tu as une décision à prendre, mais il te manque des éléments pour que cette décision soit juste.

- De quoi tu parles, encore ?

Wufei soupire profondément.

- Je n'avais pas prévu d'en parler, mais puisqu'il le faut pour te convaincre, j'accepte de mettre mes scrupules de côté. Tu connais mon histoire, _Duo_. Tu sais que j'ai été marié, à 14 ans et que j'ai fui la Chine suite à une guerre de clans et au sein même de mon clan, durant laquelle mon épouse a perdu la vie.

- Oui.

Duo ne voit pas trop le rapport mais connaissant Wufei, il sait qu'il ne va pas tarder à comprendre.  
Le fait qu'il parle ainsi de son passé devant Heero lui confirme également que c'est important, pour qu'il en arrive là.

- Nous venions d'avoir un enfant, Meiran était très affaiblie et je n'ai pas su la protéger. J'ai dû fuir en abandonnant notre fils, récupéré par le clan trois fois maudit des parents de Meiran. J'ai vengé mon épouse, il y a peu, grâce à Treize...

- Vengé ? le coupe Duo en ouvrant de grands yeux. Tu veux dire comme tes ancêtres, à l'ancienne, comme les samouraïs ou comme les yakuzas ?

Wufei lève les yeux au plafond.

- Le seul qui ait une chance de descendre des samouraïs ou des yakuzas, dans cette pièce, se trouve à ta droite, shazi...

Duo regard Heero à sa droite, qui lui adresse un petit sourire.

- Ok, comprend Duo, qui n'est pas un abruti, désolé, t'es pas japonais. Mais vous avez sûrement un code d'honneur ou de chevalerie, en Chine, qui se rapproche du Bushido des samouraïs ou du Ninkyodo des yakusas... (1) T'es la personnification du respect des traditions et des valeurs comme la justice et l'honneur, justement, ça vient bien de quelque part ?

- Je prends ça pour un compliment et je te réponds qu'effectivement, nous avons un sens de l'Honneur et de la Justice très élevé, en Chine. Nous avons notre _voie du guerrier_, dont les japonais se sont inspirés pour définir la leur. Nous avons également des penseurs, qui nous ont guidé et qui continue et je t'ai souvent fait bénéficier de leur sagesse, _Duo_. Confucius a dit "_Rendez le bien pour le bien et la justice pour le mal."_

- Je suis d'accord, Wu, mais y a des institutions pour ça, on ne fait pas justice soi-même !

- Lorsque le pouvoir en place faut à sa tâche et que la Justice n'est plus qu'un terme vide de sens, il appartient à chacun de l'appliquer pour qu'elle ne disparaisse pas des esprits et des cœurs. "_Lorsque les mots perdent leur sens, les gens perdent leur liberté"_. J'ai agi en mon âme et conscience. "_La vie se paie par la vie_" dit-on chez nous, j'ai simplement appliquée cette règle ancestrale.

- Je préfère le proverbe chinois qui dit "_Si quelqu'un t'a fait du mal, ne cherche pas à te venger. Assis-toi au bord de la rivière et bientôt, tu verras passer son cadavre_."

Wufei se laisse aller en arrière dans son siège, les yeux rivés à ceux de Duo.

Ils se défient un moment du regard et Heero, qui sent le poids de leur vécu, de ce qu'ils ont partagés, de leur lien passé dans ce simple échange de regards, ne peut se résoudre à intervenir, malgré le nœud qui lui tord le ventre à être témoin de _ça_.

Franchement, il aurait préféré éviter...

- Je t'ai appris ce proverbe, _Duo,_ à un moment de ton existence où tu en avais besoin. Et je suis heureux que tu aies retenu beaucoup de mes leçons. Mais le chauffard qui a pris la vie de ta mère Helen et de ton frère Solo ne l'a pas fait consciemment, même si le résultat est le même. Il paiera son crime, un jour ou l'autre, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas, en prison, soumis à la torture de sa conscience. Ceux qui ont tué Meiran l'ont fait sciemment. J'ai trop attendu au bord de la rivière, je commençais à ne plus distinguer l'eau de ses profondeurs.

- Une vie est une vie, je ne peux cautionner ça, tu t'en doutes bien.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Contente-toi de m'écouter, ce sera déjà pas mal.

Duo fronce les sourcils et croise les bras.

- Vas-y, continue.

- Bien. Treize a donc permis que l'âme de mon épouse trouve enfin le repos. C'est également grâce à lui que j'ai une chance de récupérer mon fils et d'avoir, à mon tour, mon cœur et mon âme apaisés.

- C'est donc de ça que Lady Une nous parlait... comprend Duo, son irritation envolée et son sourire décrispant complètement son visage. Je suis très heureux pour vous, Fei et j'espère vraiment que ça va aboutir. C'est pas facile de récupérer un enfant, en plus il est grand, mais je suis de tout cœur avec toi, avec vous deux.

- Merci, Maxwell. J'ai confiance en Treize, si quelque chose peut être fait, il y arrivera. Mais peu importe, qu'il réussisse ou non à récupérer mon fils ne changera rien à ma décision de vivre avec lui.

- C'est formidable, Wufei ! s'enthousiasme Duo, cette fois en se penchant carrément pour poser sa main sur la sienne, un court instant. Je suis vraiment très content pour vous.

- Encore une fois, je te remercie. Sachant tout cela, tu peux conclure toi-même la suite.

- Euh... vous allez vous marier ?

- Non ! répond Wufei, calmement, certes, mais un peu trop rapidement quand même. Nous pouvons vivre ensemble sans être mariés, enfant ou non. Zenon est mon fils, reconnu comme tel. Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi, Maxwell ?

- Tu as appelé ton fils Zenon, ça lui va bien. Ça _vous_ va bien. Zenon veut dire "_le son de la justice_", en chinois, explique Duo à Heero. Et avant que tu ne poses la question, oui, j'ai aussi des notions de chinois, j'ai pris de vrais cours avec Wufei.

Heero ne répond rien et Duo fait signe à Wufei de continuer.

- Je ne savais pas tout ce qui nous attendait, à sa naissance, mais il apparaît que son nom était comme un présage. Le _son de la justice _résonnera de nouveau, lorsque je l'aurais récupéré pour l'élever dans le sens et la valeur réels de ce mot.

- C'est vraiment possible sans que vous soyez mariés, Wu ?

- Je n'ai pas à adopter mon propre fils, c'est moi qui aie déclaré sa naissance, son nom est inscrit à la suite du mien sur la liste des descendants du clan du Dragon.

- Tu n'étais pas majeur, quand il est né.

- Je ne l'étais pas plus à mon mariage. Nos règles et lois sont différentes. C'est pourquoi Treize connaît des difficultés. Mais nous n'avons pas besoin d'être mariés pour vivre ensemble, ce que nous allons faire. Je vais donc quitter Eldeux... et la Clinique.

C'était donc ça...

- Je comprends mieux. C'était pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire, on se débrouillera, ici, tu sais !

- Ce qui veut dire que tu vas revenir et rester à Eldeux ?

Le sourire de Duo s'efface et Heero le sent se crisper.

- J'en sais rien, Fei... soupire-t-il.

- Passe l'examen, Maxwell. Une fois que je ne serai plus là, la place de Premier assistant sera vacante.

- William...

- ... n'est définitivement pas toi, ni moi. Il est encore jeune et n'a pas notre expérience. Si tu penses à Karen, je te répondrais la même chose, elle a encore moins le niveau que lui.

- Ok... Tu pars bientôt ?

- Treize est très attaché aux fêtes de fin d'année. Il aimerait que nous les passions ensemble, dans la maison que nous sommes en train de faire construire.

- Donc, d'ici deux mois.

- Approximativement, oui. Mais je ne partirai pas en laissant ton père en difficulté ici.

- Wufei, moi plus que quiconque connaît tes talents de formateur. Sans toi, je n'aurais pas eu mon bac en temps et en heure, je n'aurais pas autant de connaissances théoriques sur notre boulot, tu m'as appris toutes les bases. Deux mois, c'est amplement suffisant pour que tu termines de former William et Karen, non ?

- Je le ferai, tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix. Mais ensuite, ils auront besoin de toi, _Duo_. Et ton père...

- Quoi, mon père ?

- Tu sais comme la Clinique compte, pour lui.

- Évidemment, Wu, c'est quoi, cette question ?

- Si je ne suis plus là et que William échoue, s'il arrivait quelque chose à ton père...

- De quoi tu parles ? Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit ?

- C'est une possibilité et tu en es conscient. Si un malheur vous frappait, à qui échouerait la direction de la Clinique, en l'absence d'un successeur diplômé et reconnu ?

Duo baisse les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard.

- Je...

- Sans ton père et son incroyable travail ainsi que l'influence de votre famille, la clinique aurait été rasée, il y a six ans. Même si je n'étais pas encore arrivé, ton père ne m'a jamais rien caché des épreuves traversées et de la menace qui plane depuis au-dessus de la Clinique. Prendras-tu le risque qu'un parfait inconnu détruise ce que ton père a bâti de ses mains, toutes ces années ? Ou est-ce que tu attends, ce qui te dispenserait de prendre une décision?

- Tu commences à devenir cruel.

- Non, je suis réaliste, prudent, prévoyant et inquiet, _Duo_.

- J'aime mon père et j'aime Heero, réplique-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux, alors que sa main se resserre sur celle d'Heero. Tu peux comprendre que ce soit difficile pour moi ?

- Tu es un idiot, Maxwell. Tout est si évident que tu ne vois rien. Recule un peu et prend le temps d'analyser notre discussion.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, encore ?

- Tout le monde parle d'un blocage que tu ferais sur ton passé, ta difficulté à quitter ta mère et ton frère. La seule chose qui te bloque, d'après tes propres réactions et tes propres mots, c'est l'amour que tu portes à ton père et celui que tu portes à Heero. Il n'a pas été question de Solo une seule fois et c'est assez éloquent, pour moi.

- C'est parce que tu t'en vas et que tu n'es pas n'importe qui ! Ça va être très difficile de trouver une personne pouvant reprendre ton poste.

- Ce n'est pas différent pour toi, Maxwell. Écoute, je te demande une chose très simple, aujourd'hui, continue-t-il en ouvrant sa chemise cartonnée pour en sortir une enveloppe, qu'il pose entre eux, sur la table. Les inscriptions pour le concours sont ouvertes. Dépose ton dossier, passe l'examen, ce n'est qu'une formalité pour toi et je t'y aiderais, si besoin. Si tu décides de rester à Asgard et qu'il y avait le moindre problème, tu seras rappelé. Si tu décides de revenir à Eldeux, une place t'y attendra, plus officielle.

- Passer cet examen est un pari sur l'avenir que j'ai toujours refusé de faire.

- Parce que tu refusais d'imaginer ton avenir. Mais il est temps que ça change, ajoute-t-il en poussant l'enveloppe vers lui. Il est temps pour toi de grandir, je le répète.

- Wufei, je suis désolé, mais...

- Quelle est la date limite de dépôt du dossier ? demande Heero, s'attirant l'attention des deux hommes.

- Six semaines après la date de retrait. J'ai été le chercher vendredi, donc le 12 octobre.

- Tu as donc jusque fin novembre.

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre, _honey_, pas toi !

- Je garde cette enveloppe, répond Heero en la prenant. Tu sais qu'elle existe, tu peux y réfléchir. Et si tu ne souhaites pas l'ouvrir, nous la ramènerons telle quelle.

Duo le regarde un long moment, n'en revenant pas qu'il ait retourné ainsi la situation, puis lui sourit en secouant la tête.

- Chacun son enveloppe, c'est ça ?

- Hn. Mais ce n'est pas parce que l'un aura demandé à l'autre de pouvoir l'ouvrir et l'utiliser, que l'autre devra forcément faire de même. C'est une décision qui doit être prise de soi-même et pour soi-même.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi.

- J'ai bien compris que vous ne souhaitiez pas que j'intervienne, alors je ne demanderai pas d'explication sur vos paroles. Je retiens seulement que tu auras l'occasion d'y réfléchir. L'examen aura lieu fin janvier.

- Ok. Wu... Merci.

Le chinois se lève et s'avance jusqu'à Duo ; il attrape sa natte et tire doucement, jusqu'à ce que Duo soit obligé de suivre le mouvement et de pencher la tête en arrière.

- Si tu veux réellement que je ne me mêle plus de rien, concernant ta vie, ouvre les yeux et prends-toi en main. Je vois les efforts que tu as fait, je sais que tu es sur le bon chemin. Mais pour les quelques pas que tu as encore à faire, je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher de vérifier si tu n'as pas marché dans une crotte. Donne-moi des raisons de ne plus le faire, et t'entendras plus parler de moi, conclut-il avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai toujours dit : le jour éloigné existe, celui qui ne viendra pas n'existe pas (2).

Il relâche la natte, fait un signe de tête à un Heero de marbre ou plutôt de glace, puis sort pour reprendre le travail, avec une bonne vingtaine de minutes de retard.  
Duo se masse le cuir chevelu, en haut de sa natte, puis vient se blottir dans les bras d'Heero qui le serre contre lui.

- Il est quand même chiant...

- Surtout lorsqu'il a raison, confirme Heero.

- T'es d'accord avec ce qu'il a dit ?

- Pour une grande partie. Mais certaines choses m'échappaient, tu sais. Je ne connaissais que peu de choses de ton lien avec Wufei.

- Ce que tu as appris aujourd'hui constitue l'essentiel des infos qu'il te manquait, _honey_. Il n'y a rien de plus à dire. Enfin, si tu as des questions...

- Pas vraiment. J'en sais suffisamment.

- Je pense aussi. Bien, et si on rentrait ? Je veux ma sieste dans tes bras...

- Moi aussi, répond Heero en lui relevant le menton. Tu sais que depuis le restaurant, je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser ?

Duo sourit.

- J'avoue que moi aussi... J'ai failli te rejoindre aux toilettes, si tu veux tout savoir.

- Ça aurait été une surprise des plus agréables...

- T'inquiète pas, t'y auras droit, un jour ou l'autre. Là, c'était juste pas possible, avec mon père, Wufei et Dorothy. Surtout elle, en fait. T'as bien vu ses sourcils, c'est du grand art, de véritables antennes en fibres naturelles, genre poil de chameau, comme lui dit souvent Quatre pour l'embêter.

- Si l'expert ès chameau le dit... C'est très bien fait, en tout cas. Cette véritable prouesse technique cacherait-elle un système de surveillance dernier cri ?

Duo retient un éclat de rire à grande peine.

- Tu me tues, _honey_... Sérieusement, si elle se retrouve entre toi et Quatre, je doute qu'elle puisse tenir le coup longtemps, face à vos remarques. Quoi qu'il en soit, en ce qui nous concerne, elle aurait tout capté et franchement, ses commentaires, je m'en passerai bien. Et je sais que ça t'aurait gêné devant mon père.

- Effectivement. Mais ce n'est pas grave, l'attente augmente le désir...

- Ah oui ? Montre-moi jusqu'où il a grimpé...

Heero s'apprête à accéder à sa demande, lorsque l'entrée d'une employée les interrompt, avant même qu'ils aient pu approfondir leur baiser à peine esquissé.

- Oups, désolée... s'excuse-t-elle en leur tournant le dos. J'ai juste besoin de la trousse à pharmacie...

- C'est rien, Noria, c'est plutôt nous qui nous excusons...

- Nous sommes désolés pour notre manque de retenue, reprend Heero.

La jeune femme se retourne et leur sourit.

- Non, faut pas, vous êtes mignons ! Je ne vous dérange pas longtemps, je dois juste me passer du désinfectant.

Duo se lève et la rejoint.

- Tu t'es blessée, Nono ?

- C'est Tempête, le chien que t'as vu, ce matin, avec la patte arrière broyée, qui m'a mordu quand j'ai voulu le préparer pour l'opération.

Duo regarde attentivement sa main qui ne saigne même pas, à peine une légère percée des dents.

- Il ne t'a pas mordu, Noria. Tu devrais savoir, depuis le temps, que si un chien veut mordre, il le fait, et pour une raison bien précise, explique-t-il en prenant la trousse à pharmacie dans le placard. Assis-toi, lui dit-il ensuite, avant de commencer à la soigner.

- D'accord, Duo, mais t'appelles ça comment ?

- D'après les traces laissées, je vois très bien ce qui s'est passé : Tempête a refermé ses dents sur ta main pour t'avertir que tu lui faisais mal. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré.

La jeune femme se mord la lèvre, mais Heero ne sait pas si c'est parce que le produit que Duo lui passe sur sa "blessure" pique, ou si ce sont ses mots qui l'ont touché.

- J'ai compris qu'il devait avoir mal, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il essayait de me le faire comprendre, c'était évident.

- Il y a une différence. Depuis son accident qui lui a brisé la patte, Tempête est dans un état de souffrance permanent. Lorsque tu l'as touché, il a eu une douleur plus forte. Il voulait te faire comprendre que malgré une douleur évidente, il pouvait encore en ressentir une plus importante. Mais surtout, il voulait être sûr que cette souffrance que tu lui infligeais avait un sens.

- Comment ça ?

Duo range la trousse après avoir fait un léger bandage autour de la main de Noria, puis revient s'asseoir face à elle.

- T'as hésité, non ? T'avais peur ?

- Oui, avoue-t-elle en rougissant. Sa patte est dans un tel état.. Mais comment as-tu su ?

- Ça explique la réaction de Tempête. Si tu es paniquée ou même que tu manques simplement de confiance en toi, l'animal en souffrance va le sentir. Comment veux-tu, dans ce cas, qu'il te fasse confiance, à son tour ? Si tu l'abordes confiante et de manière assurée, même s'il souffre, il te sentira maître de la situation, capable de contrôler et de faire disparaître sa douleur et il se laissera soigner. Tu sais, on dit qu'il ne faut pas fixer un chien. C'est vrai. Mais il suffit de le regarder quelques secondes, de ne pas fuir son regard, de le laisser lire ta force et ta confiance, en douceur, et ça suffit.

- Tout paraît si simple et évident, une fois que tu l'expliques... Merci, Duo. Je cours rattraper ma bourde.

- Tu me raconteras.

Elle lui fait un clin d'œil.

- Tu nous manques énormément, tu sais ! Même si tu nous conseilles par téléphone, ton absence créé un vide, ici.

- Vous avez dû commencer à vous y faire.

- Il faut bien ! Nous ne sommes pas de taille face à la "Clef", répond-elle en souriant à Heero. Ton père nous avait prévenu, mais là, c'est une certitude ! Nous t'avons perdu...

- Ne dis pas de bêtises..

- Ca n'en paraît être que pour toi ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Heero, nous ne vous en voulons pas, c'est un tel plaisir de voir Duo rendu si heureux par autre chose que sa famille ou son travail !

- **_Noria_**..

- Je file, à plus tard ! se sauve-t-elle dans un nuage de boucles brunes.

- A plus tard, Nono !

Heero lui fait un salut de la tête, puis une fois qu'elle est complètement sortie, il se lève, en même temps que Duo.

Ils se retrouvent face à face.

- On rentre ? propose Duo en lui tendant la main.

- Hn, répond-il simplement en la prenant.

Leurs deux mains étroitement entrelacées, ils refont un dernier tour rapide pour dire au revoir à tout le monde, puis rentrent à la maison pour profiter d'une petite sieste très attendue...

...

_**.**_

_**Le soir-même, chez les Maxwell.**_

_.  
__._

- On va laisser Duo faire la sauce, sa recette est exceptionnelle...

- C'est un véritable chef, reconnaît Heero en terminant de préparer la salade. Il vous le doit ?

- C'est plutôt le contraire ! Il a tout appris de mon frère Christopher, qui organise toujours des ateliers cuisine, à l'orphelinat. J'ai ensuite été l'élève de Duo ! Bien sûr, Helen a complété de ses propres connaissances et recettes, elle était également assez exceptionnelle en cuisine. A vrai dire, seuls Solo et Trowa étaient tenus éloignés des fourneaux, pour notre survie générale.

- Solo avait donc un défaut.

- Pas qu'un, répond Dale en jetant un œil à son rôti, dans le four. Mais celui-ci était de loin le plus dangereux ! Trowa s'est amélioré, avec le temps et avec l'aide de son frère.

- Mais il n'égale pas Duo.

- Oh non ! Il a du travail, encore ! En parlant de Duo, tu ne trouves pas qu'il tarde un peu ? Il ne met pas autant de temps pour prendre sa douche, quand il y est seul.

- Peut-être se débat-il avec ses cheveux, répond Heero en découpant le pain, rougissant à la remarque de Dale.

- Dans ce cas, tu devrais monter l'aider, Heero.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Oui, il ne reste plus grand chose à faire. Le dîner est bientôt prêt, il n'y a plus qu'à dresser la table. Ça ira.

- Très bien, Dale.

Heero quitte la cuisine et remonte pour rejoindre le studio.  
Arrivé à la moitié de l'escalier, les premières notes d'une mélodie bouleversante lui parviennent, le figeant quelques instants.

Il reprend sa marche en direction de cette complainte mêlant tristesse, joie, mélancolie et espoir ; la harpe semble pleurer plutôt que chanter, mais la musique qu'elle créée est nettement plus une libération, certes douloureuse, qu'une lamentation.

Parvenu à l'étage, Heero continue de se laisser guider par l'air jusqu'à la chambre de Solo, ouverte.

Comme il s'y attendait, il trouve Duo assis dans le fauteuil à bascule, les yeux clos, la harpe de sa mère entre les jambes, ses doigts courant sur les cordes leur arrachant ce poignant hommage à son frère défunt.

Silencieux au possible, Heero s'apprête à faire demi-tour, ne souhaitant pas le déranger.

Mais Duo a senti sa présence, depuis son monde de douceur où il a rejoint Solo, quelques instants ; alors il cesse de jouer et ouvre les yeux, avant de tourner la tête vers la porte, en souriant.

Leurs regards s'accrochent, et Heero ne lit dans le sien aucun reproche, juste le reste d'une tristesse qui s'y attarde.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir interrompu...

Le sourire de Duo s'élargit et il lui tend la main, en silence.

Heero est surpris, car depuis leur arrivée à Eldeux, il n'a jamais mis les pieds dans la chambre de Solo ; il n'en a jamais vu que la porte et close.  
Duo est le seul de la famille à y aller aussi souvent, d'après Trowa.

Et ces derniers jours, chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient en petit groupe, Duo s'éclipsait un moment ; c'est Trowa, encore une fois, qui a expliqué à Heero que Duo avait besoin de ces moments qui n'appartenaient qu'à Solo et lui.

Heureux de l'invitation, Heero s'avance dans la chambre.

Avisant un plaid sur le lit et malgré une hésitation due à l'inquiétude de déplacer les choses, comme s'il était dans un sanctuaire, il s'en saisit et le pose sur les épaules de Duo, après avoir soulevé ses longs cheveux libres et humides pour les reposer dessus : il n'a qu'un t-shirt sur lequel ses cheveux ont terminé de sécher...

Ceci fait, il embrasse le sommet de son crâne, puis se recule.

- Je te laisse encore un peu seul avec ton frère. Rejoins-nous ensuite, le dîner est presque prêt.

- _Honey_, le rappelle-t-il, alors qu'Heero a déjà atteint la porte, l'amenant à se retourner.

- Hn ?

- Je t'aime.

Heero sourit, réellement ému.

- Je t'aime aussi, répond-il avant de sortir.

Plutôt satisfait de la manière dont ça s'est passé, Heero redescend rassurer Dale.

Duo continue de jouer un moment puis s'arrête, pensif.  
Il va fermer la porte de la chambre et prend son téléphone pour composer un numéro.

_- Hallo ?_

- Mr Lowe, bonsoir, c'est Duo.

_- Bonsoir, mon garçon. Comment vas-tu ?_

- Bien, merci. Je ne vous dérange pas ? Vous alliez sûrement dîner...

_- Ne t'inquiète pas. Dis-moi tout. _

- Je... J'aimerais vous poser une question... Vous savez, vous m'avez dit qu'Heero représentait sensiblement la même chose, pour vous et moi.

- _Hn_.

- Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'un jour, vous lui en avez voulu, même très rapidement, d'avoir... d'avoir...

- _D'avoir remplacé Baldr ?_ termine-t-il pour l'aider.

- Oui...

_- Non, Duo. Sais-tu pourquoi ?_

- Je crois qu'au moment-même où j'ai posé la question, j'ai su. Il ne l'a pas remplacé, n'est-ce pas ?

_- Non, mon garçon. Il a rempli le vide créé par l'absence de mon fils bien-aimé, cette place que sa présence lui permettait d'occuper. Aujourd'hui, il en a une autre tout aussi importante, dans ma vie et dans mon cœur, tout comme Heero. Dans mon cœur, la distance séparant Baldr d'Heero est abolie, ils y sont réunis et heureux, comme la vie ne leur a pas permis de l'être. Il en est de même pour Solo et Heero dans le tien. Non ?_

- Si, Mr Lowe, mais... J'ai peur qu'un jour, incontrôlable, je me mette à en vouloir à Heero. Lorsque je n'arriverai plus à penser à Solo, lorsque son visage sera entièrement flou... Lorsque les souvenirs d'Heero prendront le pas sur ceux que j'ai, avec Solo...

-_ Est-ce le cas, présentement ?_

- Malgré le fait que je sois tout le temps avec Heero, c'est à lui que je pense et c'est son visage que j'ai à l'esprit, en premier, tout le temps. Il fait partie de moi, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça, depuis Solo.

- _Lui en veux-tu ?_

- Pas pour l'instant, mais j'ai peur que ça n'arrive.

_- Pourquoi as-tu peur ?_

- Je...

_- Tu penses que ce serait comme perdre Solo une deuxième fois, c'est ça ?_

- Je crois.

_- Et bien Duo, je ne peux que te parler de mon expérience. Ce que tu décris va certainement arriver, en toute logique. Mais pour ma part, j'ai été reconnaissant envers Heero d'avoir fait naître en moi un tel amour, qui a permis de me libérer. Le visage et les souvenirs d'Heero ont effectivement remplacé ceux de Baldr, me libérant de ma tristesse. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui fait appel à ma mémoire pour me souvenir de mon fils bien-aimé, dans des moments que je nous accorde à tous les deux. Ce n'est pas important de ne plus l'avoir dans son esprit consciemment, puisqu'il y est tout de même, inconsciemment. L'important, c'est qu'il reste dans ton cœur. Crois-moi, Duo, il est impossible que tu oublies ton frère ou que tu le perdes. C'est un homme dans le cœur de qui vibre encore le souvenir de son fils mort vingt-sept ans et quatre mois plus tôt qui te le certifie. J'espère avoir su te rassurer un peu._

- Je crois que je savais déjà tout ça, mais j'avais besoin de me l'entendre dire et que ce soit vous qui prononciez ces mots. Merci, Mr Lowe, vraiment.

_- Je t'en prie, mon garçon. Je suis vraiment heureux que tu m'aies appelé. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi, encore ?_

- Pas directement. En fait, nous avons eu une journée particulièrement éprouvante. Je pense surtout à Heero, nous avons longuement parlé avec deux des personnes qui ont beaucoup compté dans ma vie, il a appris beaucoup de choses...

_- Très bien, je vais l'appeler dès que nous aurons fini. A moins que ce ne soit trop tôt ?_

- Non, c'est parfait, c'est juste avant que nous passions à table. Merci beaucoup, Mr Lowe.

_- Je t'en prie, Duo. N'hésite pas à me rappeler._

- Je le ferai. Passez-le bonjour à tout le monde de notre part.

_- Ce sera fait. Toi également, à ton père, bien que nous ayons parlé pas plus tard qu'hier. _

- D'accord. Au revoir, Mr Lowe.

- _A bientôt, Duo._

Duo range son téléphone et se lève.

Il prend encore deux petites minutes, plie et repose le plaid de Solo, s'entoure d'un de ses pulls qu'il attrape dans son placard, puis descend rejoindre son père et Heero en bas.  
Au moment où il rentre dans la cuisine, Heero en ressort, le portable à l'oreille ; il l'embrasse rapidement au passage avant de sortir dans le jardin.

- Besoin d'aide ? demande Duo en souriant à son père.

Dale le regarde longuement.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander.

Duo soupire et tend les bras à son père en ouvrant et refermant ses mains.

- J'peux avoir un câlin ?

- Viens, répond-il en lui ouvrant les bras. Et baisse-toi un peu, t'es trop grand !

Duo rit et se serre contre son père qui passe sa main dans son dos, avec tendresse.

- J'ai appelé Odin pour lui demander un conseil.

- Je vais être jaloux.

- Aucune raison. Il t'en parlera, tu verras que t'aurais pas pu répondre à mes questions.

- Je m'en doute bien, fiston. Alors il a pu t'aider ?

- Oui. Et je lui ai demandé d'appeler Heero, parce que je m'inquiète un peu pour lui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu te rends compte de la journée qu'il a passé ?

- Tu parles de ta grand-mère ? Oui, c'est sûr que c'est une épreuve !

- Papa ! C'est pas gentil pour elle !

- Je plaisante, tu sais bien que j'adore ma mère. Mais tu sais que parfois, c'est une véritable épreuve de force de passer une heure avec elle.

- Bien sûr, j'ai encore la marque de son dentier sur ma cuisse gauche. Mais aujourd'hui, ça allait. Elle a demandé trois fois si maman pouvait passer lui couper les cheveux, j'ai dû lui représenter deux fois Heero, et planquer ma natte durant les vingt dernières minutes, sinon, ça allait.

- Elle était en petite forme, oui. Alors si grandma n'y est pour rien, est-ce que c'est à cause de Wufei que tu t'inquiètes pour Heero ?

- Pas seulement. Y a eu Dédalus, déjà et toute notre conversation avant d'arriver chez lui, ou on a parlé de mon passé... affectif. Ensuite Wufei, c'est vrai. Et Solo, ce soir. Je me suis encore perdu dans sa chambre et Trowa n'était pas là pour me ramener à la réalité. Toi-même, t'étais occupé ici...

- Mais Heero est venu te chercher...

- Oui. Avec une telle douceur et une telle compréhension que j'en aurais presque eu honte de l'avoir abandonné...

- Il était entre de bonnes mains, avec moi !

- Dad ! proteste Duo en lui pinçant le bras.

- Outch !

- Petit nature...

- Répète un peu... réplique Dale en descendant ses mains sur la taille de Duo.

- Sorry, j'ai rien dit ! s'excuse Duo en essayant d'échapper à son étreinte, sentant la menace des chatouilles peser dangereusement sur ses flancs.

Dale le ramène contre lui et lui ébouriffe la mèche.

- C'est mieux. Sérieusement, mon garçon, pour Heero, ne t'en fais pas, il est solide. Bien sûr, ça a été éprouvant pour lui, il a dû apprendre et assimiler beaucoup de choses concernant ton passé. La place qu'ont eu Wufei, Solo et Dédalus, dans une certaine mesure, dans ta vie, n'est pas négligeable. Mais c'était le plus gros, le plus lourd. A présent, il sait vraiment par quoi tu es passé, qui a compté pour toi, la nature de ces liens, ce qu'il en reste, aujourd'hui. C'était nécessaire. La seule chose que tu peux, maintenant, c'est de l'aimer de tout ton être, tourner définitivement la page et avancer avec lui. Consacre-toi à ça, à lui montrer que tu essaies, même si tu n'y arrives pas encore. Les progrès que tu fais sont considérables et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser.

- Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé de quelque chose ? demande Duo, sa tête toujours posée sur l'épaule de son père.

- Oui, mais c'est à lui de te faire part de son ressenti, par rapport à cette grosse journée. La seule chose que je peux te dire, Duo, c'est qu'il est content de tout ce qu'il a appris et de tout ce que tu as accepté de lui offrir, il en est touché. Mais selon ses propres termes, il en a assez d'entendre les autres vous résumer votre histoire et tracer votre avenir.

- Je peux le comprendre. Je pense qu'à partir de maintenant, ça ira mieux. Je tiens à évoquer quelques souvenirs de Solo avec lui, en lui faisant découvrir la ville, mais je ne pense pas que ce sera trop douloureux pour moi ou trop de pression pour lui.

- Peu importe, mon garçon, tu sauras, vous saurez l'évacuer, de retour à la maison. Parlant de ça, je me demande où j'ai mis mes boules quies...

- Dad ! rougit Duo en s'écartant. T'es infernal !

- Uniquement prévoyant : je travaille, moi, demain.

Duo se recule lentement et sourit à son père.

- Il doit bien m'en rester de l'époque où Kate se sentait tellement à l'aise ici qu'elle déambulait en petite tenue...

- Oh ! toi ! répond-il en commençant à courser un Duo hilare autour de la table.

C'est comme ça qu'Heero les trouve, en revenant du jardin.  
Il se fige, interdit, sur le seuil de la cuisine, jusqu'à ce que Duo, l'ayant aperçu, vienne se cacher derrière lui, mettant fin à la poursuite.

Dale pose ses poings sur ses hanches, un peu essoufflé.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

- Tu m'as cherché !

- Évidemment, ce ne peut-être que de ma faute. Allons, c'est oublié pour ce soir. Je passerai mes nerfs sur le rôti, en attendant de te coincer, garnement !

Duo noue ses bras autour de la taille d'Heero, toujours devant lui et pose son menton sur son épaule.

- Même pas peur !

Dale lui balance un torchon, qu'Heero intercepte d'une main.

- T'as vu, t'as vu, comme il me défen... outch ! Mais honey... proteste-t-il en se détachant, alors que Dale éclate de rire.

Heero a mis un léger coup de torchon à Duo par-dessus son épaule.

- T'as pas honte de mettre ton père dans un tel état ? A son âge...

Le rire de Dale s'étrangle dans sa gorge, alors que celui de Duo éclate.

- Ah c'est comme ça... ? Parfait. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, pas le dîner. Alors à table, jeunes ingrats, nous reprendrons ça plus tard...

Il met d'autorité la corbeille de pain dans les mains de Duo, le saladier de crudités dans celles d'Heero et sort lui-même le rôti du four.  
Heero et Duo le laissent passer devant et le suivent, après que Duo ait volé un rapide et tendre baiser à Heero, au passage.

Alors qu'ils allaient s'asseoir, Dale se tourne vers Duo.

- Non, non, non, t'as encore une chose à faire !

- Laquelle ?

- La sauce !

Duo soupire pour la forme.

- Quelle punition ! J'y vais... Tu m'accompagnes, honey ?

- Non, répond immédiatement Dale avec un sourire sadique. "_Honey_" va m'aider à découper le rôti.

Heero adresse un regard désolé à Duo, qui soupire pour de bon, cette fois.

- Là, je me sens vraiment puni !

- N'empoisonne pas la sauce pour autant, mon fils, on est trois à dîner.

Duo fusille son père du regard, avant de gagner la cuisine, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.  
Il prépare la sauce et les rejoint au moment où ils découpent la dernière tranche.

Une fois qu'ils sont installés et servis, Duo se tourne vers son père.

- Dad... Tu voudrais que je passe l'examen, toi ?

- Bien sûr, cela me rassurerait, Duo, surtout en songeant qu'il pourrait m'arriver n'importe quoi. Même si je sais qu'Odin pourrait t'employer ou te recommander, quoi qu'il se passe entre Heero et toi, et qu'il n'est pas le seul, c'est une sécurité non négligeable.

- Merci d'avoir toujours respecté mon choix, papa, et de ne jamais m'avoir forcé la main.

- Je n'ai pas toujours su réagir face à toi, Duo, je m'en excuse et heureusement que ton frère était là. Je me suis beaucoup appuyé sur lui.

- Tu sais, je n'aurais pas agi différemment avec mon propre enfant. Enfin, je l'espère, parce que ça m'apparaît comme la meilleure attitude à avoir. Mais si j'ai... si _nous avons_ des enfants un jour, se reprend-il en posant sa main sur celle d'Heero, qui a failli en lâcher sa fourchette de surprise, tout comme Dale, j'espère que nous n'en aurons pas un aussi difficile et complexe que moi !

- Pourtant, tu apprendrais et t'enrichirais beaucoup à l'élever.

Duo se lève et va embrasser son père, pressant ensuite sa joue contre la sienne un moment.

- Merci, papa.

- Merci à toi, fiston, répond-il en tapotant sa main sur son épaule, avant de le libérer.

Duo va se rasseoir mais avant, il s'arrête derrière Heero et lui donne un long baiser appuyé sur la nuque ; Heero attrape sa main et la porte à ses lèvres pour le gratifier de la même attention.

- Papa, reprend Duo, tu ne me caches rien, dis ?

- Non, mon fils. Tu penses à quelque chose en particulier ?

- Tes malaises.. C'est vraiment rien de grave ?

- Non, rassures-toi, Duo, je vais bien. Aurais-je été capable de te courser autour de la table de la cuisine, si j'avais un réel problème de santé ?

- Je me demande...

- Je te le répète, je vais bien. Je suis incapable de te mentir, tu le sais.

- Non, mais de me cacher la vérité, tu l'as déjà fait...

- Duo...

- C'est pas vrai, peut-être ?

- Si, pour ton bien. Et si c'était à refaire, je recommencerais.

- Dad...

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas, alors je te demande d'arrêter de t'inquiéter, continue-t-il plus fermement. S'il te plaît, mon flis.

- Ok...

- Bien.

Le silence se fait, un peu étrange.

- Alors, racontez-moi un peu plus en détails les facéties de ma mère... demande Dale avant que d'étrange, le silence ne devienne gênant.

Duo se lance dans un récit détaillé et enjoué, rendant rapidement l'atmosphère aussi joyeuse que d'habitude.

Pourtant, et Heero comme Dale le sentent parfaitement, l'inquiétude de Duo est toujours présente, pour l'instant tapie au fond de ses yeux à la lueur vacillante, ce soir...

...

_A suivre_.

.

* * *

**Notes générales :**

1) Le mot _**yakuza**_ désigne le membre d'un groupe du crime organisé au Japon, exclusivement masculin, ou par extension n'importe quel voyou japonais. Les _yakuza_ sont représentés par quatre principaux syndicats, présents sur tout l'archipel, et possèdent également des ramifications dans la zone Pacifique, et même en Allemagne et aux États-Unis. Ils seraient plus de 84 700.  
Dans la terminologie légale japonaise, les organisations de _yakuza_ sont appelées _B__ō__ryokudan_, littéralement « groupe violent ». Les _yakuza_ considèrent ce terme comme une insulte, car il s'applique à n'importe quel criminel violent. Dans la presse occidentale, on les identifie parfois à la « Mafia japonaise », par analogie avec d'autres groupes du crime organisé, comme la mafia sicilienne.

Le **Bushid****ō** est le code des principes moraux que les chevaliers japonais étaient tenus d'observer, un code strict qui exigeait loyauté et honneur jusqu'à la mort. Il vient du chinois **wu shi dao**, "_la voie du guerrier_".

Le **Ninkyodo** : les _yakuza_ suivent le _gokud__ō_ "_la voie extrême"_. Mais il ont également un certain "code d'honneur", à l'image du Bushidô chez les Samouraïs, une ligne de conduite, le _Ninkyôdô_ (la voie chevaleresque).

(2) Ce proverbe chinois est l'équivalent français d"il ne faut jurer de rien". Ce n'est pas parce qu'une chose est actuellement improbable qu'elle est impossible. Les choses les plus inattendues peuvent se produire un jour. _(merci Wufei pour ta grande sagesse XD)_

**Notes de l'auteure :**

_Merci d'avoir lu ce très long chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé, qu'il ne vous a pas paru trop lourd ou difficile, qu'il ne vous a pas déçu et qu'il a su répondre à vos questions._

_Je tenais à donner à Wufei l'importance qu'il mérite, il avait l'air d'un personnage secondaire jusque là, malgré la place qu'il occupe dans la vie de Duo depuis toujours._

_Le prochain chapitre sera consacré à une dernière étape nécessaire à Eldeux mais le chapitre sera plus court et moins dense._

_Enfin, comme promis, au chapitre 37 nous retrouverons Trowa et Quatre, dont on aura déjà des nouvelles rapides au prochain chapitre._

_Concernant le Japon, comme je l'ai déjà expliqué à certains, je n'ai rien prévu dans l'immédiat, pour leur séjour là-bas. Mais il n'est pas exclu d'y revenir plus tard, à leur retour, sous forme de flash back._

_A suivre, si vous le souhaitez toujours.._

_Bises et bonne semaine à tous !_

_Lysanea. _

_oOo_


	36. Rendez vous

**Titre** : **L'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des animaux.**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.  
_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf les secondaires et les "figurants".

_**Pairing **_: 1x2.  
_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy Lowe, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner,_ des persos secondaires dont Clara, Steven, Solo Jr, Dédalus, Léandro, et Megan.  
_**Résumé**_ : une dernière visite importante pour Duo et Heero...

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Bonjour à tous ! Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont écrit et rassuré sur la longueur du chapitre précédent, merci pour vos messages sous toutes les formes. Je remercie également ceux qui lisent de manière anonyme. Enfin, je m'excuse pour le "léger" retard avec lequel je poste ce chapitre. Je vous laisse à présent et vous en souhaite une bonne lecture.

.

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre Trente-Six : Rendez-vous.**

**.  
.**

_Mercredi 17 Octobre AC 202  
__Eldeux._

_**.**_

Heero marque un temps d'arrêt devant la vitrine de "_Sweet Break_", "_La Pause Gourmande_".

- Laisse-moi apprécier ta conception du "peu de monde", enkeli.

Duo sourit à la remarque d'Heero, à laquelle il s'attendait et entre dans la grande boulangerie-pâtisserie, son cavalier grognon à sa suite.  
Ils sont pratiquement bloqués dès l'entrée, à cause de la file de clients qui se pressent à l'intérieur.

Duo reconnaît plusieurs des personnes qui attendent leur tour, alors il en profite pour les saluer et présenter Heero, tout en échangeant des nouvelles rapides.  
Une des trois vendeuses qui s'affairent de l'autre côté l'interpelle soudain.

- Duo !

- Hey ! salut, Megan !

- Sors de la file et viens m'embrasser _tout de suite _!

- Oh ! C'est du favoritisme ! proteste l'un des clients en faisant un clin d'œil à Duo, approuvé par d'autres personnes entrant dans le jeu.

- J'ai rien fait pour, moi ! se défend Duo. Megan, sérieux, tu pouvais pas juste attendre que j'arrive ? Tu vas faire perdre des clients à la boîte !

- Idiot ! T'as même pas à faire la queue, ton père est passé ce matin, ta commande est prête ! Enfin, presque... Viens !

Duo prend la main d'Heero et l'entraîne du côté "Salon de thé" de la pâtisserie.  
Le dénommée Megan les y retrouve et embrasse Duo fort chaleureusement, avant de se tourner vers Heero.

- Heero, je présume ? demande-t-elle en l'embrassant. Enchantée, je suis Megan, une amie d'enfance de Duo.

- On était au collège ensemble, précise-t-il.

- Enchanté, lui dit Heero.

- Alors, mon père est passé ?

- Oui ! Il m'a dit que t'allais venir avant d'aller déjeuner chez Clara et Steven. C'était évident que tu viennes ici chercher le dessert préféré de Solo Jr, avant.

- Je suis si prévisible ?

- Quand il s'agit du fils de Solo, oui. Et on connaît ton exigence aussi, c'est pour ça que je l'ai préparé moi-même, ce matin, avec tout mon amour et mon savoir-faire ! J'ai juste un ou deux trucs de décos sympa à rajouter, à la dernière minute, ce que je vais aller faire tout de suite.

- T'es géniale, Megan, merci, lui dit Duo en l'embrassant.

- Je sais, je sais. Asseyez-vous deux minutes, je vais te chercher ça. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Pas pour moi, merci.

- Non, merci.

- Ok, alors installez-vous, je me dépêche.

- Merci, Meg répète-t-il encore en prenant place avec Heero à une table près des fenêtres.

Il ne s'est pas bien garé, alors il apprécie de pouvoir garder un œil sur la voiture.  
Ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'en dire un peu plus à Heero sur le dessert préféré de Solo Jr.

- Cette pâtisserie est l'une des rares où la Tarte de Bakewell (1) est faite selon une recette originale en tout point conforme à la première. C'est une tarte qui a été inventée accidentellement par un apprenti cuisinier de l'_Auberge du cheval Blanc_ de Bakewell, à deux heures d'ici. Il devait faire une tarte aux fraises et il a oublié de mettre les œufs et le sucre dans la pâte à tarte et voilà le travail ! Tu verras, c'est un pure délice.

- Si c'est toi qui le dis, je ne peux que te croire.

Le sourire de Duo s'élargit, alors qu'il pose sa main sur la sienne.

- Quand on était au collège, Megan répétait toujours qu'elle travaillerait ici pour pouvoir faire la tarte selon la recette originale. Elle l'a réussi tellement bien qu'elle est la seule à être autorisée à la faire, en dehors de la patronne, Miss Margaret. C'est une grande fierté pour elle de s'être montrée digne de cette transmission de savoir.

- Elle est jeune, mais elle inspire le respect et l'admiration, c'est parfaitement visible et sensible.

- C'est une belle victoire, pour elle, parce qu'au collège, personne la prenait au sérieux.

- Ça arrive souvent.

- Oui, c'est vrai, en plus. Tiens ! C'est Léandro !

Heero suit le regard de Duo à travers la vitre jusqu'à une dizaine de mètres d'eux.

- Léandro ?

- Le petit frère de Dédalus, explique Duo en se levant. Tu veux bien réceptionner la tarte, honey ?

- Bien sûr.

- Merci.

Il lui fait une bise au passage et sort.

Heero prend sa place pour pouvoir le regarder, alors qu'il rejoint un jeune garçon d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux châtains, aussi grand que Duo.  
Ses yeux aussi sont très grands, Heero est capable de dire qu'ils sont clairs, de là où il est, même s'il ne peut saisir leur couleur exacte.

Au moment où ils terminent de s'embrasser, un autre homme les rejoint, un grand brun qu'Heero devine être le compagnon, non, _le mari _de Léandro, comme Dédalus leur a expliqué.  
Ce que confirme sa main posée avec tendresse sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

- Et voilàààà... bah où est Duo ?

Heero relève la tête vers Megan qui vient de revenir, déçue visiblement de n'avoir pas eu le succès escompté.

- Il a aperçu une connaissance et est allé la saluer.

La jeune femme pose la tarte sur la table et jette un œil dehors.

- Oh ! mais c'est notre charmant petit couple ! Je les trouve tellement mignons, tous les deux... J'espère qu'on les laissera en paix, rapidement ! Enfin, je dois retourner derrière, il y a du monde... Tu... pardon, vous...

- On peut se tutoyer, je pense.

- J'avoue que je préfère, surtout qu'on sera amené à se revoir... Tu diras au revoir à Duo de ma part et salueras Clara et sa famille, s'il te plaît, Heero.

- Bien sûr, assure-t-il en se levant. Pour la tarte...

- Tout est réglé ! Au plaisir, Heero. Nous avons encore pas mal de spécialités à te faire goûter !

- Avec plaisir. Duo me fait devenir gourmand, avoue-t-il en souriant. Merci, Megan et bon courage à toi.

- Merci !

Elle disparaît rapidement derrière le comptoir et Heero, sa tarte sur le bras, sort de la pâtisserie et rejoint Duo.

A l'expression qu'il affiche, Heero comprend que quelque chose ne va pas.  
Pourtant, les présentations sont polies et les sourires sincères.

- Nous sommes tous attendus, finit par dire Léandro, alors peut-être à une prochaine fois. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai demandé, Duo, s'il te plaît.

- Je ne risque pas, Léo.

- Je suis désolé, tu sais.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends. Je m'en veux un peu de n'avoir rien remarqué.

- Tu n'es peut-être pas resté assez longtemps ou tu étais peut-être trop dans ta bulle de bonheur. C'est pas un reproche, je sais ce que c'est que d'être si lié à quelqu'un qu'on ne se rend pas toujours compte du malaise qui habite certaines des personnes qui nous entourent. Quoi qu'il en soit, je te remercie de ta compréhension. Bonne journée.

- A vous aussi.

Les quatre hommes se saluent avant de se séparer.

- Tu veux m'en parler ? demande Heero, une fois tous deux remontés dans la voiture.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir ce genre de discussion avec lui.

- Je le vois bien.

Duo profite de la caresse de la main qu'Heero a posé sur sa joue, avant d'embrasser sa paume offerte et de le libérer, le remerciant d'un sourire et d'un regard.  
Il se serait bien attardé, mais l'heure tourne...

- Tu te souviens que Dédalus nous a proposé de venir à la fondue chocolat qu'il organise, demain soir, commence-t-il en démarrant la voiture.

- Hn.

- Léo nous demande de ne pas y aller.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Il a dit que c'était trop difficile pour Dédalus de nous voir ensemble.

- Il avait l'air d'aller bien, lundi. Mais je ne le connais pas, après tout.

- J'ai rien remarqué, je sais même pas si j'en aurais été capable. Léandro et Lucas se sont invités à déjeuner, lundi, peu après notre départ et ils l'auraient trouvé complètement abattu. J'ai vraiment du mal à croire qu'il ait pu aussi bien feindre l'indifférence...

- Tu penses que son frère exagère ?

Duo hausse les épaules en prenant un virage.

- On ne se connaît pas si bien que ça, Léo et moi. On a toujours eu des bonnes relations, un bon feeling. Il ne m'a jamais connu en tant que compagnon de Dédalus, mais même à distance, il ne s'est jamais mêlé de nos histoires. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il exagérerait...

- Dédalus t'a bien dit qu'il était aussi revenu pour toi, entre autres. Ça ne me paraît pas impossible qu'il soit encore amoureux de toi.

- Ok, mais de là à carrément souffrir de me savoir et de me voir heureux avec toi et de pousser jusqu'à nous inviter à revenir... Plus j'y pense, plus j'ai du mal à croire que je n'ai rien remarqué du tout.

- Appelle-le.

- Quoi ?

- Appelle-le et tu seras fixé, enkeli. Tu ne seras pas tranquille, sinon. Ce serait dommage de gâcher ces moments avec ton neveu pour quelque chose qui peut être réglé dès à présent, non ?

Duo grimace.

- On est arrivé, annonce-t-il en se garant.

- Parfait, on est en avance. Je t'attends dehors...

- Non, le retient Duo. Ça ira, si tu es d'accord, je préfère que tu restes.

- Bien, accepte Heero en refermant la portière.

Duo sort son portable et lance l'appel.

_- Pronto ?_

- Ciao Ded, sono io che... Salut, Ded, c'est Duo, se reprend-il en lançant un regard d'excuse pour Heero, qui le rassure d'un sourire.

_- Ciao, Duo ! Ca va bien ?_

- Ca va, merci. Je te dérange ?

_- Pas du tout ! J'attendais ton appel plus tôt, en fait, je pensais que tu prendrais rapidement des nouvelles de Chamalow._

- Je vais en prendre en même temps, mais ce n'est pas la raison de mon appel.

_- Ah oui ? Et bien écoute, pour la petite princesse, tout va bien, je te remercie encore !_

- Je ne doutais pas que tout allait très vite rentrer dans l'ordre, c'est pour ça que j'ai pas appelé.

_- Alors dis-moi, que puis-je faire pour toi ?_

- Répondre à une question, Ded.

_- Ton sérieux me dit rien de bon ! Je t'écoute._

- Je viens de croiser Léandro et Lucas, y a dix minutes, on a échangé quelques mots et du coup, j'ai besoin d'entendre certaines choses de ta bouche.

_- Qu'est ce que mon babouin de frère a encore été raconter ?_

- Il a demandé à ce que nous ne venions pas, demain, à ta soirée.

_- Oh cazzo ! De quoi je mêle, franchement ! _

- Ta réaction me fait dire que tu connais les raisons qui l'ont poussé à me faire cette demande.

_- Il te les a donné aussi ?_

- Oui, Ded. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

_- Que j'ai encore des sentiments pour toi ? Bien sûr, Duo, je ne m'en suis jamais caché._

- C'est vrai, mais...

_- Écoute, on va mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes, ok ? _

- Je veux bien, oui.

_- Te connaissant, ça vaut mieux. Duo, j'ai eu des aventures, toi aussi, je le savais pertinemment. Tu as beau m'avoir dit clairement que c'était fini et me l'avoir répété, à l'aéroport, ça ne m'a pas empêché de penser à toi, durant mon année en Australie. Je t'ai expliqué, quand on s'est revu, que j'avais gardé l'espoir qu'on puisse reprendre notre relation, le temps de mon séjour ici. Avec l'idée que si t'avais encore des sentiments aussi, j'arriverais peut-être à te convaincre de me suivre, cette fois-ci._

- Tu m'as rien dit à ce sujet, Ded.

_- Parce que j'ai bien vu et senti que la situation était différente. Ce qu'il y a entre Heero et toi... Contre ça, je ne peux rien. Et je me demande vraiment si quelqu'un pourrait lutter contre ça. Je l'ai accepté, je n'avais pas d'autre choix._

- Mais tu en souffres...

_-Ao ! Je ne suis pas à l'agonie, non plus ! Léo et Lucas sont arrivés au plus mauvais moment, alors ils dramatisent, surtout Léo._

- Je ne sais plus quoi penser, Ded, est-ce que c'est vraiment de l'exagération de leur part ? Tu avais l'air d'aller, lundi, mais est-ce parce que tu cachais seulement très bien tes sentiments, devant nous, et que ça n'allait pas si bien que ça ?

_- Non, Duo, j'étais bien. J'étais bien, parce que tu étais tellement beau et heureux que ça m'a renvoyé un an plus tôt, surtout lorsque tu tenais Chamalow contre toi. Sauf que Chamalow est bien plus grande, tout comme ton bonheur. C'était prévisible que j'ai ce genre de renvoi et tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter. Vous êtes les bienvenus, demain, vraiment._

- On ne viendra pas, Ded, je suis désolé. Je crois ce que tu me dis, mais notre présence risquerait de gâcher l'ambiance, Léo n'acceptera pas les choses si facilement, il est parfois si impulsif...

_- Je vais lui parler, pas de soucis. Il faut qu'il comprenne que l'état dans lequel il m'a senti, lundi, n'est pas dû à votre présence. Je fais peut-être une crise de la trentaine par anticipation, mais y a plein de choses qui sont remontés. C'est passé, maintenant. Et puis, je ne serai pas seul, demain._

- C'est-à-dire ?

_- J'ai été en boîte avec Denys, hier soir, et je lui ai proposé de venir, demain._

- Il a accepté ?

_- Il m'a dit "à demain", lorsqu'il a quitté mon appart, peu avant ton appel._

- Quoi ? Il a passé la nuit chez toi ?

_- Avec moi, précisément._

- Mais il était pas avec Gary ? On les a croisé ensemble, hier matin !

_- Et bien, ce n'est plus le cas, depuis cette nuit ! Il doit être en train de lui annoncer, enfin, j'espère, j'aime pas faire des choses dans le dos des gens._

- Mais ça fait deux ans qu'ils sont ensemble, tu n'es là que pour quelques jours, Ded ! T'as pas honte ?

_- Hmmm, c'est bon, la honte..._

- Ded !

_- Je sais ce que je fais Duo ! J'irai jamais m'immiscer dans un couple solide, j'essaierai pas de te reprendre à Heero, par exemple, ni semer la discorde entre Ryan et Samy. Mais vue les signaux qu'émettait Denys, ou plutôt des feux de détresse, j'ai franchement eu aucun scrupule à l'avoir secouru._

- Mais c'est pas la première fois qu'ils se séparent pour se remettre ensuite ensemble, t'as conscience que tu joues avec le feu ?

_- Si leur crise dure le temps de ma présence, tant mieux, sinon, que ce soit le plus longtemps possible !_

- No comment.

_- Ca vaut mieux, Duo ! En tout cas, il sera là demain et il est encore trop en colère contre lui pour qu'ils se rabibochent aussi vite. Donc, je serai bien trop occupé à lui faire oublier son Gary pour m'attarder sur ce que j'ai perdu, même si tu te promènes et fait des mamours sous mon nez à ton amoureux. Capito ? _

- Si, signore.

_- Perfecto. Alors si ça vous dit, début des hostilités à 19h30, histoire de se prendre un apéro salé avant une orgie digne de mes ancêtres romains !_

- Ca promet ! On te donnera notre réponse dans la journée.

_- Si tu y tiens, mais vous pouvez passer sans ! _

- Ok. Faut que je te laisse, Clara nous a invité à déjeuner, on est juste dans les temps.

_- D'accord, embrasse-les tous de ma part. _

- Ce sera fait. Bonne journée, Ded.

_- Grazzie, Duo ! Ciao !_

- Bye.

Duo coupe son portable et se tourne vers Heero, dont aucun mot de la conversation ne lui a échappé, vu sa proximité avec Duo et le téléphone, ainsi que le silence qui régnait dans la voiture.

- T'as eu tes réponses ?

- Oui. T'avais raison, honey, ça m'a fait du bien de lui parler.

- Dédalus est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois tombé amoureux de lui.

- Après son départ, j'ai mis du temps à passer à autre chose. Il m'a longtemps manqué. C'est un ami inestimable et j'espère qu'il trouvera le bonheur, comme moi je l'ai trouvé auprès de toi. Il le mérite.

- Tout comme toi.

- Comme _nous_. A moins que tu ne sois pas heureux avec moi...

- Dumbum... a-t-il encore le temps de murmurer, avant que Duo ne capture ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser.

Il s'écarte ensuite et lui sourit.

- On y va, _honey _?

Heero glisse sa main autour de sa nuque et l'embrasse encore une fois, plus longuement, plus profondément, plus intensément.

- Maintenant, on peut y aller.

Un nouvel échange de sourires entendus, puis ils sortent de la voiture.

- Nous sommes sur _Pilgrim's Path_, "le Sentier du Pèlerin", explique Duo en glissant sa main dans celle d'Heero pour les conduire jusque chez Clara. C'est la route qui conduit au Bois, droit devant nous, tu vois ?

- Hn.

- Solo a toujours eu le rêve d'habiter dans cette rue, le plus proche possible du Bois. En général, les gens évitent ce côté de la ville, par peur que leurs enfants ne s'y perdent. Mais Solo répétait qu'il apprendrait à nos enfant à communiquer avec la Nature, jusqu'à la communion. Jusqu'à ce que les arbres eux-mêmes, par le bruissement de leurs branches, révèlent les secrets du Bois et les guident et les protègent.

- "_Nos_ enfants" ? reprend Heero.

- Oui. Je le traduisais par "les enfants qu'on aurait ensemble", mais je ne sais pas s'il le pensait ainsi, ou s'il imaginait les enfants qu'on aurait chacun de notre côté, mais qui grandiraient ensemble, comme nous et profiteraient du Bois...

- Alors tu dois connaître ce Bois par cœur.

- Je me laisse guider et je ne me perds jamais, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. Mais je ne pourrai pas pour autant t'en dresser une carte. Voilà, c'est ici qu'habite Clara et sa petite famille, ajoute-t-il en s'arrêtant devant une jolie maison, dont la façade se devine à peine, cachée par un immense cerisier. Dès que la maison a été mise en vente, Steven et Clara l'ont acheté. C'était il y a trois ans, déjà.

- Ils sont devenus propriétaires si jeunes ?

- Les parents de Steven ainsi que notre famille les y ont aidé, répond Duo en sonnant. Ils tenaient à ce que le fils de Solo puisse grandir là où lui-même l'aurait voulu, s'il était encore là. C'est un peu paradoxal, parce qui Solo avait survécu, Solo Junior ne serait jamais venu au monde.

La porte du portail vibre et Duo la pousse, alors qu'un petit garçon sort de la maison pour les accueillir.  
Duo donne le bouquet de fleurs qu'il tenait à Heero pour pouvoir recevoir son neveu dans ses bras, sans l'abîmer.

- Oncle Duo ! hurle ce dernier en se jetant au cou de Duo, qui le soulève dans les airs.

- Hey, mon grand ! Ce que tu m'as manqué ! Comment tu vas ?

- Bien, Oncle Duo, je suis plus du tout malade ! répond-il en collant leurs fronts, un merveilleux sourire aux lèvres. Tu sens trop bon ! Et je suis trop content de te voir !

- Moi aussi, Sol ! Montre-moi comment t'as grandi, en quinze jours ? demande-t-il en le reposant par terre.

Le petit garçon aussi blond que Quatre ou Milliardo d'ailleurs, mais avant tout que son père à qui il le doit, se recule un peu et bombe le torse.

- Alors, alors ?

Ses yeux vert-de-gris, eux, par contre clairement hérités de sa mère, brillent de mille feux, alors qu'il attend le verdict de son oncle.  
Duo pose les poings sur ses hanches et grimace un peu avant de sourire très largement.

- Tu vas bientôt tous nous dépasser !

- Great ! Dis, tu crois que je serai aussi grand que Papa Solo ?

- C'est bien parti pour, crois-moi ! A ton âge, il était même un peu plus petit que toi...

- Chouette chouette, chouette ! s'enthousiasme l'enfant en battant des mains. Dis, Oncle Duo, reprend-il en penchant la tête vers Heero, resté légèrement en retrait pour observer cette scène des plus attendrissantes, c'est ton amoureux ?

Duo revient se placer à côté d'Heero en souriant.

- Oui, c'est Heero, mon amoureux.

- Bonjour, Heero. Moi, je suis Solo Junior et Duo, c'est mon tonton adoré, alors faut être gentil avec lui !

- Sol !

- Il a raison, intervient Heero en tendant à Duo le bouquet de fleurs et le gâteau pour pouvoir se pencher vers l'enfant. Bonjour, Solo Junior. Je suis très content de te rencontrer. Et je te fais la promesse que je serai toujours très gentil avec ton Oncle Duo, parce que je l'aime fort.

Le petit garçon lui sourit, puis met ses mains autour de son cou pour l'obliger à se baisser encore un peu vers lui et en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, il arrive à atteindre sa joue pour y déposer un baiser timide.

Ceci fait il se recule vers Duo.

Heero, surprit, se redresse et lui sourit, vraiment ému, ce qui touche également Duo.  
Solo est rarement si démonstratif et Duo a même dit à Heero, le matin même, de ne pas le prendre pour lui, si Solo ne l'approchait pas tout de suite, voire pas du tout...

- Quand maman est revenue après avoir été rendre visite à Papa Solo, elle m'a dit que Oncle Duo avait un amoureux très beau et très gentil et qui aimait beaucoup Oncle Duo... Et ben elle a pas menti !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, Junior ? demande Steven en sortant à son tour. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait rentrer nos invités ? Bonjour, Duo, Monsieur.

- Bonjour, Steven. Je te présente mon compagnon, Heero Yuy Lowe. Heero, voici Steven Jenkins, le compagnon de Clara.

Le grand blond au yeux bleus retire ses lunettes et s'avance vers eux en souriant.

- T'as vu, papa, l'amoureux d'Oncle Duo est comme maman l'avait dit ! sourit l'enfant alors que Steven et Heero se saluent.

- Parce que je mens, d'habitude ? intervient cette fois Clara, en apparaissant sur le seuil de la maison.

- J'ai pas dit ça, m'man ! se défend l'enfant en allant se serrer contre sa mère qui lui ébouriffe les cheveux en souriant.

- Ça y ressemblait, pourtant, mon chéri. Allons, rentrez tous. Mon Dieu que ces fleurs sont belles... Il ne fallait pas ! Merci, dit-elle en les embrassant, alors qu'ils entrent dans la maison, les uns à la suite des autres.

Clara referme la porte et donne un baiser à son compagnon au passage, avant de l'envoyer à la cave chercher le vin, pour elle-même s'occuper de mettre les fleurs dans un vase.

- Heero, tu vas me suivre avec le gâteau pour le mettre au frais, puisque Solo a déjà kidnappé son oncle pour lui montrer je ne sais quoi, alors que je lui avais dit d'attendre ! termine-t-elle en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre.

- Mais m'man, j'en ai pas pour longtemps ! entendent-ils de quelque part vers le fond de la maison, mais en hauteur.

La jeune femme soupire et sourit à Heero, avant de gagner la cuisine avec lui, tout en lui demandant des nouvelles.

Ainsi mis à l'aise dès le début, plongé au cœur d'une atmosphère familiale et intime dans laquelle il ne se sent pas étranger, Heero se dit que le déjeuner promet d'être des plus agréables.

.  
.

_**Après le déjeuner...**_

_**.  
**_

- A ce soir, m'man ! Oncle Duo, Oncle Heero, vous reviendrez nous voir avant de partir, hein ? Vous avez promis !

Duo se penche et lui tend le petit doigt, que Solo Junior prend avec le sien, de la main droite, avant de présenter le gauche à Heero, pour qu'il fasse pareil.  
Heero s'exécute, allant même jusqu'à prendre l'autre petit doigt de Duo avec son autre petit doigt.

Duo sourit.

- _Cross my heart and hope to die, if I do tell a lie _! prononcent Duo et Solo en même temps. (2)

- _Ti kniver i hjertet_, ajoute Heero. C'est comme ça qu'on dit à Asgard, explique-t-il devant leurs regard surpris.

Le petit garçon embrasse une dernière fois tout le monde, avant de rejoindre Steven qui l'attend dans la voiture pour le conduire à son entraînement de basket.

- J'ai rarement vu un garçon si énergique et pourtant si sage et gentil en même temps, remarque Heero alors qu'ils prennent place dans le salon.

- C'est parce que tu n'as pas connu Solo, lui répond Duo. J'avais du mal à le suivre et pourtant il était si calme et gentil. Il faisait des bêtises aussi, à l'orphelinat autant qu'après notre adoption, mais c'est toujours moi qu'on jugeait responsable. Au final, il prenait tout sur son dos pour me protéger, parce qu'à lui on ne faisait jamais rien, alors qu'à moi, on avait moins d'hésitations pour m'envoyer au coin ou me priver de dessert !

- Il m'en racontait pas mal, sourit Clara. Enfin, quand on arrivait à parler de toi sans que ça ne dégénère ! Je me souviens que les seules disputes que nous avions étaient à ton sujet, Duo.

- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser me prendre mon Solo sans réagir, surtout à l'âge que j'avais.

- Je te comprends, aujourd'hui. Même à l'époque. C'est l'attitude de Solo que je ne m'expliquais pas toujours. Quand il s'agissait de toi, il avait des réactions étranges.

- Comment ça ? demande Heero, intrigué.

- Et bien par exemple, je me souviens d'une fois qui m'avait particulièrement marqué. Mon cousin et moi étions très proches, nous le sommes toujours, alors il nous arrivait de sortir ensemble. Un jour, il m'a demandé si je pouvais organiser une sortie avec Duo et Solo, parce qu'il était attiré par Duo. Je pensais que ce serait une bonne idée que Duo commence à sortir avec d'autres personnes et mon cousin était une personne sûre, ce qui n'est pas évident à trouver. Duo était vraiment mignon à quinze ans, et il attirait vraiment l'attention, pas toujours de personnes bien intentionnées. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que c'est vraiment avec confiance que j'ai proposé un ciné à Solo, sans lui cacher l'intérêt de John pour Duo. Solo m'a fait une crise, j'avais jamais été témoin d'un tel emportement, de sa part. J'ai fini par me sentir coupable, alors qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi !

- Il ne voulait pas que Duo ait de copain ?

- C'était paradoxal, parce qu'il savait que cela arriverait et qu'il ne pouvait l'empêcher. Mais il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un s'approche de Duo avec cette idée là. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui passait par la tête, mais il me répétait qu'il était trop jeune encore. Chaque fois que quelqu'un venait parler à Solo de Duo, il se faisait rembarrer en bonne et due forme. Et comme personne ne voulait contrarier Solo, qui était en dehors de ce sujet une personne des plus adorables, généreuses et tout ce que vous voulez, personne n'insistait. Une autre fois...

Alors que Clara continue d'évoquer ses souvenirs, Heero sent que quelque chose ne va pas, avec Duo.

Déjà, il est bien silencieux.  
Mais surtout, sa main dans la sienne a perdu toute chaleur et tendresse.

Lorsqu'il croise le regard assombri de Duo, il comprend : Oliver a pris sa place, et par ce simple regard, il lui fait comprendre qu'il n'a pas intérêt à intervenir.  
Heero décide de ne rien faire et reporte son attention sur Clara, qui n'a rien remarqué.

- Enfin, cela ne me faisait pas douter de son amour pour moi pour autant... Avant de poursuivre, je vais nous faire un bon thé pour digérer le repas et la tarte. Vous avez encore un peu de temps ?

- Oui c'est gentil, Clara, répond Oliver, merci beaucoup. As-tu besoin d'aide ?

- Non, ça ira, merci. Je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes.

La jeune femme quitte le salon pour la cuisine et dès qu'elle n'est plus en vue, Heero lâche la main de Duo devenu Oliver.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demande-t-il presque froidement.

- Tu te souviens, je t'ai dit qu'il y avait certaines situations où tu ne pourrais être d'aucune utilité pour Duo.

- Et ?

- C'en est une.

- Tu peux développer ?

- C'est trop douloureux, tout ce qui se dit depuis un moment. Je préfère qu'il n'entende pas ça.

Heero fronce les sourcils.

- Il n'est plus là _du tout _?

- Non, répond Oliver en soutenant son regard.

- C'est pas vrai ! soupire Heero. T'exagère vraiment, Oliver. Je ne vois pas ce qui s'est dit de traumatisant, jusque là !

- Ca ne m'étonne pas. Mais moi, je refuse qu'il entende ce genre de choses.

- Quelles choses ?

- Cette jalousie et cette possessivité dont Solo faisait preuve, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Duo et dont il n'a jamais été témoin, Dieu merci. Il était un ange protecteur, à ses yeux, bien trop pur pour avoir ce type de sentiments si bas.

- Il n'a jamais montré cet aspect de sa personnalité à Duo, c'est ce que tu as dit ? Alors effectivement, il l'a protégé.

- Oui, mais...

- Je suis là pour le soutenir, je croyais que tu me faisais confiance !

- Oui, j'ai confiance, oui, tu es là, mais _après_, une fois qu'il est trop tard pour éviter la souffrance !

- Tu sais que tu ne lui rends pas service, en agissant comme ça ? Il a plus dix ans, Oliver, il est bien plus fort que tu sembles le penser. Pourtant, t'es bien placé pour le savoir et le sentir.

- Ca n'a pas toujours été le cas !

- Mais ça l'est, aujourd'hui et je suis là pour lui donner les forces qui pourraient lui manquer. C'est la mission que tu m'as confié, non ?

Oliver soutient son regard un moment.

- Oui.

- Alors laisse-nous une chance. Vraiment. Comme celle que tu as laissé à Solo, il y a bien longtemps.

Le regard d'Oliver glisse sur les cadres posés sur les meubles du salon, se fixant sur ceux ayant immortalisés le sourire, la beauté et la jeunesse de Solo ainsi que l'amour qu'il portait à son jeune frère.

- D'accord, finit-il par répondre en reportant son attention sur Heero.

- Maintenant que les choses sont claires, dis-moi, comment comptes-tu expliquer son absence ?

Oliver prend le bras droit d'Heero et le passe autour de ses épaules, avant de s'appuyer contre lui.

- Ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'il s'endort brusquement.

- Je refuse de lui mentir.

- Alors promets-lui la vérité pour plus tard.

- T'es d'accord avec ça aussi ?

Oliver relève la tête pour ancrer ses yeux sombres dans les siens.

- Je crois que je n'ai plus mon mot à dire, c'est ce que tu viens de me faire comprendre, non ? Tu sais ce qui est bien pour lui, je t'ai laissé une chance de le prouver et tu l'as saisi. Je n'ai plus aucun doute là-dessus.

Heero ne répond rien, troublé par Oliver qui lui apparaît pour la première fois si fragile, alors qu'il avait, jusqu'à présent, pratiquement dominé tous leurs échanges, avec sa froide assurance et une menace sous-jacente.

Il ressent toujours cette force qui l'habite, mais derrière le défi qui brûle continuellement dans son regard, à cet instant, Heero peut lire toute la confiance qui lui témoigne.

Et il y a aussi...  
Du désir ?  
Du désir, une envie et de la curiosité, oui, alors que son regard glisse sur les lèvres d'Heero, en même temps que ses doigts qui les effleurent, presque hésitant.

Heero se rend compte alors combien ils sont proches, leurs visages très près l'un de l'autre.

Mais ce n'est apparemment pas encore suffisant pour Oliver, qui se rapproche lentement pour combler ce faible écart, les yeux rivés aux siens et lui laissant clairement le temps et la possibilité de rejeter cette demande muette.

Mais Heero ne recule pas, malgré une première hésitation à peine perceptible et le laisse poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour un chaste baiser.

Chaste oui, mais quand même appuyé.

Ce n'est pas juste un effleurement, Oliver veut vraiment goûter aux lèvres d'Heero.  
Juste ses lèvres, il sait qu'il n'aurait pas droit à plus et ce n'est pas ce qu'il demande, de toute façon.

Il se recule ensuite et sourit et pour la première fois, Heero lui trouve une véritable ressemblance avec Duo.

- Je croyais que je n'étais pas ton genre, lui fait remarquer Heero, radoucit.

- Considère ce geste comme une passation de pouvoir et prends soin de lui, Heero, murmure-t-il en réponse, en fermant les yeux, avant de reposer sa tête sur son épaule.

- Je t'en fais le serment.

Lorsqu'elle se fait plus lourde, Heero resserre son étreinte autour des épaules de Duo et dépose quelques baisers sur ses cheveux, le temps qu'il revienne à lui.

Clara arrive alors avec le thé, au moment-même où Duo émerge, à son tour.

- Excusez-moi, j'ai eu un appel entre-temps... Duo, tout va bien ?

- J'en sais trop rien, répond-il en se redressant pour regarder Heero. Il m'est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Seulement à une partie de ton esprit, enkeli.

Duo saisit l'allusion et remercie Heero d'un sourire, avant de se tourner vers Clara.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça m'arrive parfois de m'endormir brusquement. Je suis un peu fatigué, en ce moment, les vacances sont vraiment bien tombées.

- Tu me rassures, j'avais peur que tu ne sois malade, se réjouit la jeune femme en leur servant leur boisson chaude. En parlant de ça, Duo, tu m'as dit, quand tu es venu, il y a quinze jours, que tu ne faisais pratiquement plus de cauchemars ?

- Plus depuis que je suis avec Heero, non.

- Il n'y a vraiment que l'Amour qui soit capable de ce miracle, j'ai l'impression.

- Pour moi, c'est une certitude. Mon père, Trowa et Quatre réussissaient à m'apaiser, une fois que je les avais fait. Mais depuis que je suis avec Heero, ajoute-t-il en lui prenant la main, je n'en fais pratiquement plus. J'ai dû en faire un ou deux, ce dernier mois, et c'est Heero qui m'en a sorti.

- Je me souviens que tu as commencé à en faire à l'époque où je commençais à sortir avec Solo.

- Plus ça devenait sérieux entre vous, plus jamais l'impression de le perdre. Tu me volais mon frère et tout l'amour qu'il avait pour moi.

- Oh non, Duo ! Il était certes amoureux de moi, mais son amour pour toi était tellement fort qu'il me rendait jalouse. Pour moi, vous vous aimiez beaucoup trop !

- On aime jamais trop, Clara.

La jeune femme en laisse tomber sa cuillère, qui rebondit avec un bruit sourd sur la soucoupe et qui les fait surtout sursauter.

- Je... je suis désolée... C'est juste que Solo me disait toujours ça, avec cette même intonation... J'ai presque cru qu'il était là...

Duo tend la main et la pose sur la sienne pour la presser avec tendresse.  
Clara soupire, puis lui sourit et pose sa deuxième main par-dessus la sienne.

- Ca ira, Duo.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Je pense encore tellement à lui, tu sais. Parfois, je me demande comment Steven peut me supporter, depuis cinq ans.

- Il t'aime et sait que tu l'aimes tout autant, répond Duo en reprenant sa place contre le dossier du fauteuil.

- Mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est plus suffisant. Tu nous avais dit, une fois, que nous vivions à quatre, nous trois plus le... _fantôme_ de Solo. Tu avais raison.

- Il fait partie de la famille, Clara, c'est normal et je doute que ça change un jour, à moins que vous ne l'oubliiez.

- Jamais, à moins de devenir amnésique, bien sûr.

- Alors il continuera d'être avec vous. Mais tu sais, j'ai compris une chose essentielle, ces derniers jours, qui est valable autant pour toi que pour moi. Je pense qu'il est temps que certaines choses changent. Nous devons apprendre à vivre _**avec**_ le souvenir de Solo et non plus _**dans **_son souvenir, comme nous le faisions jusqu'à présent.

- J'aimerais tellement Duo, mais je n'en ai pas la force ! Je voudrais pouvoir épouser Steven, avoir d'autres enfants, mais... il me manque encore tellement ! Ce vide qu'il a laissé dans mon cœur aspire toutes ma volonté et mes forces...

Voyant les larmes s'échapper de ses yeux, Duo se lève, contourne la table basse et vient se mettre à genoux à côté d'elle pour pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras.

- Merci Duo, finit-elle par dire, enfin calmée. Merci et pardonne-moi de...

- Chuuuuut... la coupe-t-il. Tu n'as ni à me remercier, ni à t'excuser. On a assez souvent mêlé nos larmes, ces cinq dernières années, pour se dispenser de ça, ajoute-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

- C'est vrai, mais je te remercie quand même. Et je m'excuse de vous abandonner encore, je vais me passer un coup d'eau sur le visage, je dois être affreuse.

Duo passe son index sous ses yeux et sourit.

- Tu es sublime, même toute barbouillée. Hein, _honey_ ?

- Absolument.

La jeune femme sourit et se lève.

- Merci à tous les deux. Je reviens.

Elle embrasse Duo au passage et même Heero, avant de monter au premier où se trouve la salle de bain.  
Duo se rassoit près d'Heero et soupire.

- Ca va ? lui demande-t-il.

- Oui, mais ça ira mieux dans quelques minutes, quand j'aurais mis les choses au clair avec un certain trouble-fête. Tu m'excuses un moment, honey ? ajoute-t-il après l'avoir rapidement mais non moins tendrement embrassé.

- Bien sûr, mon ange.

Duo se rallonge contre le fauteuil et ferme les yeux...  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Clara redescend et le trouvant ainsi, s'inquiète à nouveau.

- Duo, tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui, la rassure-t-il avec un grand sourire des plus sincères.

- Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux passer au Cabinet Médical, tu sais, Steven te prendra entre deux patients sans aucun problème.

- Je te promets que tout va bien, répète-t-il alors qu'elle pose sa main sur son front. C'est juste de la fatigue.

- Dans ce cas, je vais peut-être vous laisser rentrer, si tu as besoin de repos... Tu fais toujours ta sieste quotidienne ?

- Arrête de te moquer ! proteste Duo, ayant clairement vu la lueur amusée dans son regard toujours un peu inquiet. Je trouve encore plus de vertus à la sieste depuis que j'ai converti Heero à ce plaisir journalier ! ajoute-t-il en se blottissant contre lui.

Heero dépose un baiser sur son front, à proximité immédiate de ses lèvres.

- Oh ! Mais je n'en doute pas ! Combien de fois n'ai-je pas débarqué, furieuse, après avoir attendu des heures _mon_ petit-ami, pour me figer en te découvrant endormi, comme un bienheureux, entre Solo et Trowa, en plein milieu d'après-midi ?

Duo repose sa tasse de thé et étouffe son rire contre l'épaule d'Heero.

- N'empêche, je me souviens d'une fois où on s'est réveillé... enfin où _ton_ _cri_ de frustration et de rage nous a réveillé, et Solo t'as tendu la main pour que tu viennes nous rejoindre.

- Oui, c'était en plein été, le dernier avec lui, vous étiez étendus dans le jardin, à même l'herbe grasse. Le geste qu'a eu Solo m'a immédiatement calmée et je me suis allongée contre lui, du côté où tu n'étais pas.

- Solo nous a déposé un baiser sur le front à tous les deux et même à Trowa, qui a joué les jaloux. Je l'ai d'ailleurs serré un peu plus contre nous.

- Et on s'est tous rendormis. Tiens, Heero, regarde, ajoute Clara en allant récupérer une des nombreuses photos présentes dans le salon pour la lui tendre. Helen est rentrée et nous a trouvé comme ça, alors elle nous a pris en photo.

Heero ne peut retenir un sourire devant le cliché.

- Vous êtes aussi bien alignés que des sardines dans une boîte ! fait-il gentiment remarquer.

- C'est vrai qu'on est emboîtés comme si on avait que peu d'espace, alors qu'au contraire, on pouvait s'étaler... En plus il faisait chaud... Mais j'avais besoin de me sentir entouré, ça me rassurait.

Clara va reposer le cadre, puis commence à ranger le service à thé.  
Heero et Duo se lèvent immédiatement pour l'aider.

- Laissez, ça ira...

- Hors de question ! Que dirait Solo, s'il me voyait profiter de ta gentillesse, hein ?

- Je pense qu'il hallucinerait ! répond la jeune femme en laissant échapper un petit rire. Plus sérieusement Duo, je pense qu'il est heureux de nous voir si proches, aujourd'hui, je te l'ai souvent dit. Et de te savoir heureux, aussi.

- Je suis d'accord. Il ne manque qu'une chose à son bonheur et à la paix complète de son âme, Clara.

Elle range la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle, puis fait face à Duo en s'appuyant sur la table.

- Cela a pris longtemps pour que tu en sois capable Duo et maintenant que tu as Heero près de toi, cela va aller de mieux en mieux, j'en suis certaine. Pour moi, les choses sont plus compliquées. Je dois accepter que Steven occupe dans ma vie une place que j'avais toujours réservée à Solo. Il n'est pas le père de Solo Junior, il est l'un de ses pères, "Papa Steven", même s'il l'appelle papa.

- Je comprends la différence, bien sûr.

- Tu sais, aujourd'hui, que même si Solo avait été en vie, tu aurais pu ne pas éprouver ce type de sentiments que tu éprouves aujourd'hui pour Heero. On en sait rien, mais c'est une possibilité. Alors que pour moi, c'était une certitude, à l'époque et ça l'est encore aujourd'hui, j'aimais Solo qui était pour moi l'homme de ma vie. Si demain, je me réveillais et qu'on m'apprenait que Solo est en vie, je serais bien capable de tout abandonner pour lui.

- Pourtant, tu aimes Steven.

- Oui. Mais il ne fait pas le poids contre le souvenir de cet amour que j'éprouvais et que j'éprouve encore pour Solo. Pourtant, je suis une femme aujourd'hui... Mais c'est toujours l'adolescente qui vibre et qui pleure et qui aime Solo. Je ne peux faire le deuil de cette jeune fille qui aurait dû mourir avec Solo. Mais j'ai décidé d'agir et de reprendre le travail sur moi. Je vais me faire aider, Duo, tu m'as déjà aidé à reprendre cette résolution.

- J'espère que tu la tiendras. Pense à Solo, pense que cela le libérerait vraiment. Quand je vois combien je suis heureux avec Heero, je suis vraiment apaisé, parce que je sais qu'il profite de mon bonheur. C'est une force supplémentaire.

Clara s'approche de Duo et le serre fort dans ses bras.

- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu deviendrais ce jeune homme si fort et sage que j'ai devant moi, ni que je t'aimerais autant, Duo. Merci pour tes mots, ta présence, ta générosité, et l'exemple que tu es, alors que ce devrait être le contraire. Je retrouve tellement de Solo en toi, il doit être fier de toi.

- Tout comme il doit être fier de la manière dont Steven et toi avez élevé Solo Junior.

Ils se détachent et Clara caresse la joue de Duo avant de lui faire une bise.

- Prends-soin de lui Heero, c'est vraiment un être exceptionnel, demande-t-elle en se tournant vers Heero, témoin encore d'une scène des plus touchantes.

- Pour avoir fait de tels miracles avec moi, il devait forcément s'être entraîné avant, répond-il en leur souriant.

- Vous vous êtes bien trouvés alors.

- Merci, Clara. Nous allons te laisser, à présent, tu dois avoir beaucoup de choses à faire.

- Quelques unes, c'est vrai, mais ça peut attendre encore !

- Je sais bien que tu ne nous mets pas à la porte, mais...

- Ah oui, la fameuse sieste ! Bon, très bien... Vous m'attendez quelques minutes, je dois aller en ville, moi aussi.

- Tu y vas en voiture ?

- Non, je vais marcher, ça me fera du bien.

- On peut te déposer et tu rentreras à pieds, si tu veux ?

- Parfait, je profiterai de vous encore un peu... Merci ! Je vais chercher mes affaires.

- On va récupérer les nôtres.

- Tout est dans l'entrée...

- Ok.

Clara disparaît dans l'escalier, Heero et Duo se retrouvent dans le vestibule pour mettre leurs vestes.

Ceci fait, Heero prend Duo dans ses bras et le serre fort contre lui, en silence, tout en caressant tendrement la base de sa nuque de ses doigts, alors qu'il lui rend son étreinte avec les mêmes douceur et intensité.

Clara, qui redescend l'escalier, se fige devant ce tableau, touchée comme jamais par l'amour qui irradie d'eux, presque palpable.  
Sans les quitter des yeux, elle touche de sa main l'un des portraits de Solo accrochés au mur, à sa gauche, avant de carrément appuyer sa tête à côté.

"_Tu vois, mon Solo, nous prouvons tous depuis sept ans que la vie continue, même sans toi, même handicapés par ton absence, car comme privés d'un membre ou d'un sens. Mais ces deux-là nous prouvent que le bonheur est aussi possible, sans nuage. Ils sont comme dans une bulle d'amour et de bonheur pur. Dis-moi, mon tendre amour, ressentirais-tu de la jalousie, si tu n'étais pas devenu un ange débarrassé de toutes ces émotions et passions humaines ?"_

La jeune femme frôle une dernière fois le cadre, avant de signifier sa présence en faisant résonner ses pas contre les marches qu'elles terminent de descendre.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre, s'excuse-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Aucun problème, la rassure Duo. Tu es prête ?

- Oui, je vérifie juste que tout est ok, répond-elle avant de faire un rapide tour du rez-de-chaussée. C'est bon, on peut y aller.

- Parfait. Après vous, gente dame...

Les deux hommes la laissent passer en premier et la suivent, puis l'attendent sous le cerisier, alors qu'elle ferme la maison.

Ils rejoignent ensuite la voiture en évoquant Solo Junior, cette fois-ci, et ses différents exploits sportifs et scolaires...

**...**

_**.**_

_**Le soir même, à Say'yun (3).**_

.  
.

- Maître Quatre ?

- ...

- Maître Quatre ?

- ...

- Maître Quatre, vous m'entendez ?

Quatre s'arrache à la contemplation de la ville et tourne son visage vers son employé.

- Désolé, Auda, tu me parlais ?

- C'est moi qui m'excuse de troubler ce moment de paix, Maître Quatre. J'ai le renseignement que vous m'avez demandé.

- Je te remercie. Tu peux parler, je t'écoute.

- La caravane de Sabri se mettra en route demain au lever du jour. D'après son itinéraire et les étapes prévues, elle devrait atteindre Aden dans l'après-midi du deuxième jour.

- Parfait, sourit Quatre en reposant son verre de thé sur la petite table. Va confirmer ma présence à Sabri, s'il te plaît, Auda et précise-lui bien de ne rien changer à l'ordre établi. Je m'intégrerai là où il y aura de la place.

- Mais Maître Quatre, un homme de votre rang...

Le regard que lui lance son Maître suffit à interrompre ses protestations.

- Nous sommes tous frères, Auda les fils du désert sont tous égaux dans le désert. L'homme vaniteux et orgueilleux n'a pas sa place, ici. Reconnaîtras-tu un tas d'os d'un autre, pour enterrer le Prince et dédaigner le fellah ? (4)

L'homme s'incline, honteux.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, Maître Quatre.

L'héritier sourit avec bienveillance.

- Si tu as compris, c'est le principal. Va faire ce que je t'ai demandé, s'il te plaît. Et n'oublie pas mes paroles. Il se peut qu'un jour, tu sois amené à traverser seul le désert ou à donner un conseil à une personne qui s'apprêterait à le faire. Retiens ceci : si de mauvaises choses alourdissent le cœur d'un homme, le désert deviendra son tombeau.

- Oui, Maître Quatre. Je m'en vais de ce pas trouver Sabri.

- Merci, Auda. Peux-tu également prévenir Ahmed et les autres que je serai en haut pour téléphoner, si on me cherche.

- Bien, Maître Quatre. A plus tard.

- A plus tard.

Auda sorti, Quatre termine son thé, avant de monter sur le toit de la maison en pierre pour appeler, c'est toujours plus calme et tranquille.

Il aime aussi contempler ce paysage incroyable qui se déploie sous ses yeux, par-delà la ville qu'il domine, par-delà la vallée, jusqu'à se perdre dans l'horizon désertique et cahoteux qui dessine des ombres inquiétantes dans la nuit étoilée.

Il compose le numéro comme sur un nuage, comme s'il avait continué de monter vers le ciel au lieu de faire halte sur le toit.

_- Allô ?_

Quatre soupire et frissonne en même temps.

- Mon amour...

_- Quatre, mon ange..._

Il y a tant à dire que le silence, finalement, arrive à lui seul à résumer la situation.  
Un silence où s'entendent leurs respirations hachées, qui témoignent également du rythme effréné qu'ont pris leurs coeurs, à entendre la voix de l'autre, qui leur a cruellement manqué.

- Je te réveille, mon Trowa ? reprend Quatre doucement.

_- D'un long cauchemar qui a duré 9 jours, précisément, répond-il sur le même ton. _

- Le temps s'écoule différemment ici, mais tu m'as terriblement manqué aussi.

_- Je suis désolé, mais cela me fait du bien de l'entendre. Tout s'est bien passé, tu te sens mieux ?_

- Beaucoup. Mais je me sentirai définitivement mieux lorsque je pourrai de nouveau sentir tes bras autour de moi et ta peau contre la mienne.

_- Quand ? _veut savoir Trowa, sans parvenir à cacher l'impatience qui lui noue l'estomac.

- Je repars pour Aden dès demain matin, mais avec une caravane chamelière. Dans trois jours, inch'allah, j'y serai.

_- Samedi, alors. D'accord. Quand veux-tu que je te rejoigne ?_

- Voyons, est-ce que ce serait possible... samedi ?

Quatre peut entendre et sentir Trowa sourire à travers le téléphone.

_- Je regarderai les vols pour samedi. A quel moment de la journée tu préfères ?_

- Plutôt dans l'après-midi.

_- Est-ce que je peux te joindre ?_

- Mon portable ne passe pas partout dans le désert, il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui te rappelle dès mon arrivée au prochain village ou oasis. Je n'ai pas encore pris connaissance de la route et des étapes. Tu me donneras les renseignements sur ton arrivée à ce moment là.

_- D'accord. Tu viendras me chercher ?_

- Rashid ou moi te récupérerons à l'aéroport de Sanaa (5), et nous rejoindrons Aden en jet ou en hélicoptère, plutôt que par la route. Je ne peux encore te le préciser, tout dépendra de la situation. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je n'ai pas pu voir ma famille, avant ma retraite dans le désert.

_- J'espère que ça ira._

- Moi aussi, mais j'ai confiance, car tu seras là.

_- Mon ange... Je devrais peut-être attendre que tu aies vu ta famille, avant de te rejoindre..._

- Non, Trowa. J'ai besoin de toi et envie que tu sois à mes côtés.

_- Alors je serai là pour te soutenir._

- Merci, Trowa chéri. Tu sais, je n'ai plus beaucoup de batterie et je ne veux pas que ça coupe brusquement, je préfère qu'on se dise au revoir correctement. Je te rappelle demain, dès que possible dans la journée.

_- C'est relâche, demain, je ne risque pas de manquer ton appel._

- Très bien. Alors à demain, mon amour.

_- A demain, mon ange du désert. Je t'aime._

- Je t'aime aussi, mon Trowa.

Ils ne coupent pas tout de suite, écoutant encore la respiration de l'autre, le silence de l'autre.

Puis, ils se décident à rompre le charme, après en avoir savouré chaque seconde de cet échange attendu depuis l'instant même où ils ont coupé leur dernière conversation téléphonique, neuf jours plus tôt.

Quatre reste encore un moment sur le toit à profiter de ce calme et de cette paix qui l'ont envahi.

Trowa, lui, reste quelques secondes les yeux rivés sur son portable, avant de se secouer et de composer un autre numéro...

**...**

_**.**_

_**Au même moment, à Eldeux, Maison des Maxwell, studio de Duo.**_

.

- Alloooooooooooo ?

_- Dun', c'est moi. Je te dérange pas ?_

- Great ! Non, on était un peu en train de somnoler, avec Heero, on vient de finir une séance de massage. C'était trooooop bon... Enfin je veux pas que tu raccroches déjà, alors je m'attarde pas ! Comment tu vas, Big Bro ?

_- Merveilleusement bien._

- Oh toi, t'as eu ton chameau au téléphone !

_- Je prends note, Dun'. _

- Ca va... J'ai pas raison ?

_- Il t'a appelé aussi, non ?_

- Dans l'après-midi, oui. Alors ?

_- Je le rejoins samedi, je n'ai juste pas encore regardé les vols._

- Oh ! Yes !

_- Est-ce que j'ai une chance de vous avoir dans notre public, avant de partir ?_

Le sourire de Duo s'efface et il soupire.

- C'est quand ta dernière représentation ?

_- Vendredi à 14h. _

- Ok, bloque deux place au carré VIP.

_- Génial ! Je t'aime, frangin._

- Moi aussi et tu viens d'en avoir une nouvelle preuve.

_- Merci, Dun'. Je vous laisse reprendre vos... activités. A vendredi ?_

- A vendredi, oui. Embrasse Cathy de notre part.

_- Ce sera fait. Et toi, embrasse tout le monde de la mienne. _

- Ce sera fait aussi. Heero t'entend, si tu veux lui dire quelque chose.

_- Non, pas spécialement. On s'est parlé hier soir, en plus. Salut, 'ro !_

- Salut. Je suis content pour toi.

_- Moi aussi. Pour nous, pour vous. Je vous tiendrai au courant pour le vol et à vendredi, sinon. Bye..._

- A vendredi, fais attention à toi. Bye, Big Brother.

Duo coupe son portable et le repose sur la petite table, avant de se rallonger contre Heero.

- C'est un beau cadeau que tu lui as fait.

- Je suis content d'avoir réussi. En même temps, c'est dans trois jours.

- Ça fait un moment que tu ne dis plus "_demain est un autre jour_".

- C'est vrai, j'avance pas à pas. Merci, mon Heero, ajoute-t-il avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse.

- Tes victoires sont les plus beaux des mercis.

- Ce sont _nos_ victoires.

- C'est vrai.

- _Honey_, reprend Duo après un court silence.

- Hn ?

Duo se serre un peu plus contre lui et entrelace les doigts de leurs mains qu'ils ont uni sur le torse d'Heero, puis remonte sa jambe nue le long de la sienne, en une douce caresse.

- Je pensais que ça pourrait être bien de partir samedi, nous aussi, se lance-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Si on accompagne Trowa à l'aéroport, on peut peut-être trouver un vol pour le Japon dans les mêmes horaires, avant ou après... non ?

De sa main libre, Heero caresse tendrement la joue de Duo, le rassurant, l'encourageant, le félicitant à travers son regard.

- C'est une excellente idée, mon amour.

Il voit les yeux de Duo briller et sent sa main se serrer plus fort dans la sienne, alors qu'il rapproche son visage pour l'embrasser longuement, le cœur gonflé d'amour et de bonheur, comme à chaque fois qu'Heero l'appelle ainsi.

Après ce long et tendre échange, Duo se réinstalle confortablement contre lui, mais de manière à ce qu'ils puissent encore se regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu sais, j'ai vraiment envie d'être complètement seul avec toi, c'est pour ça que je voudrais déjà qu'on soit samedi. Je suis heureux de partager mon bonheur avec mon père. Mais pour le reste des personnes, bien que je les adore, je suis fatigué de leurs regards, de leurs espoirs, de leurs remarques, de leurs attentions, de leurs conseils... Pas toi ?

- C'est lassant, je le reconnais. Mais pour toi, je peux le supporter.

- Tu en as assez fait, nous en avons assez supporté. Il y a trop de pression ici. Heureusement qu'une fois rentrés à la maison, mon père nous rassure et nous détend.

- Il est très fort pour ça.

- Oui, ça a toujours été le cas. Je ne crains pas de le laisser, Kate va venir passer quelques jours avec lui, dès le week-end prochain. Ça tombe bien.

- C'est bien qu'il ne soit pas seul.

- Il ne l'est jamais vraiment. Mon Oncle Christopher et lui sont très proches, ainsi qu'avec Tante Grâce, d'ailleurs. C'est pour ça que je pars l'esprit tranquille.

- Tu t'inquiètes tout de même pour sa santé.

- Je sais, je _sens_ qu'il y a quelque chose, _honey_. Je me rassure en me disant que si c'était très grave, il m'en aurait parlé. Mais en même temps, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander s'il ne me cache pas quelque chose, en attendant d'avoir la confirmation de la gravité ou non de la situation, comme ils l'avaient tous fait avec Solo.

- Alors il finira par t'en parler.

- J'espère seulement qu'il ne sera pas trop tard.

Heero ne trouve rien à redire et le serre fort contre lui.

Duo lui est reconnaissant de ne pas lui servir de banalité du genre "mais non, il n'a rien, tu verras" parce que le jour où la réalité nous rattrape, elles ne veulent plus rien dire.  
Il lui sourit tendrement, puis remonte leurs deux mains entrelacées pour déposer un baiser au dos de la sienne.

- Nous verrons en temps et en heure. Mais pour l'instant, vivement vendredi et samedi ! Et à ce sujet, j'ai encore une chose à te demander, _honey_. Une fois que nous saurons l'heure du vol de Trowa...

- Je m'occuperai de notre vol à nous, de notre hôtel, tu n'auras plus à y songer, devine-t-il. N'y penses plus, mon ange, je nous organiserai notre séjour avec plaisir, même s'il s'agit du Japon.

- Merci, _honey_, t'es un amour.

Le silence se fait de nouveau, reposant, durant lequel ils continuent de se caresser avec tendresse, perdu dans leurs pensées, mais les yeux dans les yeux, cependant.

- Au fait, tu n'as plus mal au dos, enkeli ? demande-t-il soudain alors que sa main glisse justement sur cette partie là de son corps, sous ses cheveux.

- Ton massage était parfait, je me sens vraiment mieux.

- Solo Jr est grand, tu n'aurais pas dû forcer.

- C'était le seul moyen pour qu'on te batte, t'es trop fort !

Heero sourit et l'embrasse sur le bout du nez.

En fait, cet après-midi, après leur sieste d'une petite heure, Duo a eu l'idée d'aller chercher Solo à son entraînement de basket et de passer le reste de l'après-midi avec lui, avec l'accord de Clara, ravie.

Solo Jr a lui aussi été ravi de la surprise.

Ils ont d'abord gagné le Bois, tous les trois, pour prendre leur goûter dans la cabane perchée que Solo, Trowa et Duo avaient construit, enfant.  
Puis ils ont gagné le Parc où ils ont improvisé une partie de basket, demandé par Solo, jamais lassé de ce sport dans lequel son père excellait.

Mais Heero s'est avéré un adversaire de taille et à chaque fois, Solo Jr bondissait sur le dos de Duo ou Duo le soulevait dans ses bras pour pouvoir marquer les paniers, seul moyen de contourner le mur de glace représenté par Heero et ses deux bras interminables et infranchissables tendus devant eux.

- J'avais l'intention de vous laisser gagner, de toute façon.

- Hey ! Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

- Que vous n'aviez aucune chance contre moi, dès le départ. Mais vous deviez avoir l'impression d'avoir arraché la victoire, ça n'aurait pas été méritoire, sinon !

- Et je dois te remercier, je suppose ?

- Je me suis excusé en te faisant un merveilleux massage et tu m'as remercié en m'en faisant un à ton tour, tout aussi divin. Nous sommes quittes.

- Mouais... Je suis trop fatigué pour tout analyser, mais j'ai l'impression que tu t'es joué de nous.

- Jamais, mon elfe.

- Bon, le principal, c'est que Solo Jr se soit amusé et je peux garantir que c'est le cas. T'as été génial, avec lui. Si j'étais pas déjà fou de toi, j'aurais craqué encore plus et je crois que ça a été le cas quand même, d'ailleurs !

- Tu m'en vois ravi... J'ai passé un très bon moment, moi aussi, tu sais. Il est adorable, drôle, intelligent et sensible... J'ai été véritablement impressionné et agréablement surpris.

- Je suis content que vous vous soyez si bien entendus. Il est souvent très réservé et intimidé, mais avec toi, il a tout de suite été à l'aise, _tu_ l'as mis à l'aise.

- C'est aussi ce qu'il a fait, avec moi. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il est ton neveu et parce que j'ai senti votre lien très fort, mais je me suis senti réellement bien. Encore plus qu'à l'orphelinat, alors que j'avais déjà adoré passer du temps avec les enfants, surtout hier.

- C'est sûrement la partie de toi qui est moi qui s'est immédiatement senti proche de Solo Jr. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas.

- Moi non plus. Je revois et revis le moment où il a glissé sa main dans la mienne,... Ça a été très fort.

- Je l'ai remarqué, ça m'a profondément ému, moi aussi.

- Tu sais, ce serait bien...

- Oui ?

- Ce serait bien que Solo Jr puisse venir au cirque, vendredi, avec nous, mais ça me semble compliqué à organiser.

Duo réfléchit un moment, ses doigts continuant leurs douces caresses sur l'épaule nue d'Heero

- Pas tant que ça, _honey_ et c'est une bonne idée. Il faudrait que Steven et Clara acceptent de lui faire manquer une journée d'école. Ensuite, après la représentation, nous pourrons le ramener, on se relayera sur les quatre heures de route. Peut-être même que mon père pourrait venir avec nous et comme ça, c'est lui qui le ramènerait ! C'est une très bonne idée, mon Heero ! T'es génial !

- Je sais...

- Hey !

- Mais tu l'es aussi, ajoute-t-il avant de l'attirer contre lui pour l'embrasser.

- Je préfère ça, fait remarquer Duo lorsqu'ils s'écartent très légèrement pour reprendre leur souffle.

- Ce que j'ai dit ou le baiser ?

- Les deux, répond-il contre ses lèvres.

Quelques longs baisers plus tard, Heero tend la main pour éteindre la lampe, ne laissant qu'une très faible bougie terminer de se consommer, diffusant sa lueur orangée et sa douce odeur de printemps.

Ce geste ne lui a pris que quelques secondes, mais lorsqu'il se recale mieux sous la couette, il remarque avec tendresse que Duo s'est déjà presque complètement endormi.

- Bonne nuit, mon ange, murmure-t-il en déposant un doux baiser appuyé sur son front.

- Bonne nuit, _honey_... répond Duo d'une toute petite voix, en se serrant plus fort contre lui.

Heero ferme les yeux et ne tarde pas à le rejoindre au pays des rêves, une main refermée sur une mèche de ses cheveux, l'autre posée tendrement au creux de ses reins, comme pour le garder près de lui.

.

_A suivre... _

_.  
_

* * *

**Notes générales :**

1) la **Tarte de Bakewell (Bakewell tart)** est constituée d'une délicieuse pâte sablée, puis d'une couche de confiture de fraise et pour terminer, d'une frangipane. Un glaçage est parfois posé par-dessus avec des fruits confits. C'est une spécialité du village de Bakewell dans le Derbyshire , un comté anglais. C'est plutôt calorique Ce qu'explique Duo à Heero est vrai, c'est la tradition locale qui nous le rapporte, elle a été inventée vers 1860 de manière aussi accidentelle que notre Tarte Tatin !

2) C'est l'équivalent de notre "croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer !"

3) **Seyun** ou **Sa'yun**, "la Ville aux Mille Palmiers", la capitale de l'Hadramaout, l'une des attractions majeures du Yémen du Sud. C'est une région très fertile qui offre le spectacle tout à fait étonnant d'une vallée verte entre des plateaux dénudés

4) Le **Fellah** est un travailleur agricole du Moyen-Orient, en Égypte et en Syrie en particulier. Pendant la période de diffusion de l'islam au Moyen-Orient, ce terme a été utilisé pour faire la distinction entre les Arabes venus de la péninsule arabique et les Égyptiens d'origine.

5) **Sanaa** : capitale du Yémen.

oOo

**Notes de l'auteure :**

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment de lecture !_

_Comme annoncé précédemment, le prochain chapitre sera consacré à notre Quatre-chou XD et à Trowa. Le passage avec eux dans ce chapitre vous donne un petit aperçu de l'ambiance qui règnera dans le prochain.  
__J'espère que vous aimerez._

_A dans une semaine ou un peu plus pour la suite. (ou avant pour ceux qui suivent mes autres fics !)_

_Bonne fin de semaine à tous et merci pour votre soutien !  
__Bises.  
__Lysa._

_.  
_


	37. Retrouvailles

**Titre** : **L'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des animaux.**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf les secondaires et les "figurants" ; les extraits de chanson sont celles d'Axelle Red, "_Présence_" et "_Toujours_"

_**Pairing **_: 1x2, 3x4  
_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy Lowe, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner,_ des persos secondaires dont _Katheleen_ et _Solo Jr_, _Manâh_, _Iria_ et _Nawel_ (soeurs de Quatre) _Rashid Kurama, Chérif Raberba_.

_**Résumé**_ : une sortie en famille et des retrouvailles attendues...

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolée pour l'absence de chapitre la semaine dernière et merci pour votre patience et pour votre compréhension ! merci également pour vos mails, vos reviews, vos MP et pour ceux qui continuent à lire "anonymement".  
Je pense avoir répondu à tous par rapport au précédent chapitre, si ce n'est pas le cas, tirez-moi les oreilles, mais pardonnez-moi aussi, j'ai eu 10 jours assez mouvementés !  
Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que prévu, Heero et Duo avaient un peu de mal à quitter la scène XD.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous savourerez ces multiples retrouvailles !

.

**

* * *

**

.

Chapitre Trente-Sept : Retrouvailles.

.

_.  
Vendredi 19 octobre AC 202  
__Eltrois, Chapiteau du Grand Cirque._

_._

- Oncle Trowaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Trowa, qui sort juste de la petite roulotte "Accueil - Billetterie", se retourne, sa surprise vite remplacée par une grande joie.  
Il ouvre les bras à Solo Junior qui s'y précipite et le serre fort, tout en recevant un énorme baiser sur la joue.

- Mais qui c'est que v'là ? Et bien, en voilà une surprise, mon champion !

- Et y a pas que moi, Oncle Trowa !

- Je vois ça, répond Trowa en le gardant dans ses bras, alors que le reste de la famille les rejoint. Papa, Katheleen, je suis vraiment content de vous voir ! C'est super sympa d'avoir fait le déplacement...

- On t'a ramené de quoi remplir le chapiteau ! lui explique Duo en l'embrassant à son tour. A ce qu'on m'a dit, c'est un peu trop calme le vendredi.

- C'est normal, en pleine semaine. Mais le boss tient à cette représentation et moi, je ne reste pas, alors j'ai pas trop mon mot à dire. Vous avez déjeuné ?

- Oui, répond Katheleen. On s'est arrêté une petite demi-heure et on a terminé dans la voiture.

- Qui a conduit ?

- C'est moi, répond Dale. On a mis les enfants derrière, sous la surveillance d'Heero.

- Hey ! proteste Duo, ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

- Te connaissant, Dun', je suis sûr que t'as passé tout le trajet à regarder Bob l'Éponge avec Solo Jr. J'ai tort, champion ?

- Non, Oncle Trowa, c'était trop bien ! confirme le petit garçon en tendant les bras à Duo, qui le porte à son tour. En plus, Bob, il me fait troooooooop penser à toi, Oncle Duo !

- Hein ? grimace Duo, faisant sourire ou carrément pouffer les autres.

- Bah oui, Oncle Duo, Bob, il est grand comme toi, mais il adore jouer comme un enfant et en plus, il est toujours joyeux, même s'il lui arrive plein de trucs pas drôles ! Et y a plein de gens qui l'adore aussi ! Et puis, il fait du karaté avec Sandy, comme toi avec Wufei. Sauf que Wufei, il rigole jamais... Et y a aussi un truc que Bob fait aussi bien que toi, Oncle Duo, c'est la cuisine !

- Maintenant, je me sens flatté ! sourit Duo en l'embrassant sur la tempe. Parce que quand tu dis, comme ça, que je ressemble à Bob l'Éponge, je me pose des questions sur ma tête, tu vois !

- Mais non, elle est trop bien ta tête, t'es vraiment trop beau, Oncle Duo ! Y a plein de filles de ma classe qui sont trop jalouses que j'ai un Oncle aussi beau ! Oncle Trowa aussi, mais les filles, elles adorent tes cheveux !

- C'est toute l'histoire de ma vie !

- Faut pas être triste Oncle Duo, puisque Oncle Heero adore tes cheveux ! Il prend souvent une mèche dans sa main, même pour dormir ! Et c'est sûr qu'il te trouve trop beau ! Hein pas vrai, Oncle Heero ?

- Bien sûr, rien à voir avec une éponge carrée à cravate...

Solo Jr éclate de rire.

- Une autre chose que Duo a en commun avec _Sponge Bob_, c'est qu'il est très bavard, ajoute Dale.

- Ouais, mais moi j'aime bien quand il parle, Oncle Duo, il a toujours quelque chose à raconter ! Et j'aime bien regarder Bob l'Éponge avec toi, parce que tu rigoles autant que moi !

- Je confirme, intervient Heero. Ce que je devais surtout surveiller, c'est qu'ils ne s'étouffent pas à force de rire, ces deux-là.

- Ce qui ne t'empêchait pas de rire aussi, _honey_ ! Pas souvent, mais ça viendra, quand tu en auras vu plusieurs.

- Il faudrait surtout qu'il regarde et écoute l'épisode, plutôt que de vous regarder rire, tous les deux, remarque Dale. Mais on peut le comprendre, c'est très émouvant de voir la complicité qui vous lie. Vous éclatez de rire aux mêmes répliques, vous comprenez des choses que nous sommes incapables de saisir.

- Vous êtes trop sérieux, explique Duo.

- C'est bien vrai ! leur dit Solo Jr. en posant sa tête contre celle de son Oncle.

Ils leur offrent tous les deux un large sourire, qui font soupirer les quatre adultes.

- Dis, Oncle Trowa, je pourrais voir les animaux ?

- Le spectacle commence dans 45 minutes, alors ils sont en train de les préparer, mais après la représentation, je t'emmènerai sans problème.

- Super, merci !

- Ça vous dit de boire quelque chose en attendant ? leur demande Trowa en les conduisant au chapiteau d'accueil. Sol, je parie que t'as pas eu de vrai dessert... Ça te dirai une bonne crêpe ?

Solo Jr, que Duo a reposé par terre, sourit très largement à Trowa, avant de regarder Dale.

- Je peux, dis, grand-père ?

Dale passe sa main dans les cheveux de son adorable petit-fils.

- Bien sûr, mon garçon.

- Merci !

- Regarde, c'est Cathy qui les fait, là-bas... Tu peux y aller, elle va être très contente de te voir.

- D'accord ! Tu viens, Oncle Duo ?

- Bien sûr ! Je veux un vrai dessert, moi aussi !

- Chouette ! Quelqu'un en veut ?

- Non, merci, Junior, répond-ils tous.

- Vous nous rejoignez à la plus grande table, on va chercher à boire. Vous prenez la même chose que d'habitude ?

- Oui !

- Okay, c'est parti !

Le groupe se sépare en trois ; Duo et Solo Jr vont chercher leurs crêpes, Heero et Trowa vont du côté du bar, Dale et Katheleen vont s'asseoir pour éviter que la table ne soit prise, même s'il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde.

- Votre séjour à Eldeux s'est bien terminé ? demande Trowa en attendant leur tour. Vous êtes retournés au cimetière ?

- Hn. Duo y faisait un crochet tous les deux jours, à peu près, avec ou sans moi, comme tu le sais déjà. La dernière fois, c'était ce matin avant de partir.

- Vous n'étiez pas seuls, alors. Ou alors, c'était avant d'aller chercher Solo Jr et de partir ?

- Solo Jr a dormi avec nous.

- Vraiment ?

- On a passé une petite heure à la soirée de Dédalus, pour que Duo dise au revoir et clarifie les choses avec Léandro.

- Je l'aurais parié...

- On est vraiment pas resté longtemps, justement parce qu'on devait récupérer Solo Jr avant 21h, pour ne pas qu'il se couche trop tard.

- Quand Solo Jr vient dormir à la maison, on dort tous les trois dans la chambre de Solo. Comment ça s'est passé avec toi, "_Oncle Heero_" ? demande-t-il avec un petit sourire complice.

- Duo m'a prévenu qu'il dormirait sûrement avec Solo Jr, dans la chambre de Solo. Alors en rentrant, j'ai été prendre ma douche au studio, puis j'y suis resté pour dormir. Je devais retourner les voir pour leur dire bonne nuit, mais j'avais peur que ça créé une gêne, alors je suis rentré dans le lit et j'ai regardé la fin d'un film.

- T'as donc dormi tout seul au studio.

- C'est ce que je m'étais résigné à faire, mais...

.

_**Flash back**_

_La veille au soir.  
__Eldeux, studio de Duo._

_Toc toc toc..._

Heero se redresse et tourne son visage vers la porte.

- Oui ?

Avec surprise, il la voit s'ouvrir sur une jolie tête blonde.

- Oncle Heero, tu dors pas ?

- Non, entre, Junior.

Le petit garçon s'exécute et referme la porte.  
Il s'avance jusqu'au lit et regarde la télé.

- Tu regardes la même chose que nous !

- Il n'y a pas vraiment le choix, ce soir.

- C'est vrai ! En plus, moi, à part les dessins animés, je peux pas voir grand chose, je suis trop petit et les films sont trop violents ! Mais ça, ajoute-t-il en pointant du doigt la télé, c'est trop bien ! On avait dit qu'on le regarderait ensemble, mais comme tu revenais pas, on a pensé, avec Oncle Duo, que tu t'étais peut-être endormi ou que tu regardais un autre truc...

- Désolé, je n'ai pas trop osé revenir vous dire bonne nuit, j'avais peur de vous déranger.

- Ah ? Pas grave, le rassure le petit garçon en haussant les épaules.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose, c'est Duo qui t'a envoyé pour ça ?

- Oui, répond Solo Jr avec un grand sourire, en détachant ses yeux de la télé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, je peux peut-être t'aider à le trouver ?

- Non, je l'ai déjà trouvé !

- Hn ? Où est-il ?

- Ici ! répond-il en se jetant tout simplement au cou d'Heero, le surprenant tellement qu'il bascule sur le lit, entraînant l'enfant avec lui.

Solo Jr se relève en éclatant de rire, ses bras entourant toujours le cou d'Heero, qui se redresse également en souriant.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Junior ?

- Seulement qu'on se sentait un peu seuls, répond Duo en poussant la porte restée entrouverte. Et que ça doit être pareil pour toi. Le lit de Solo est assez grand pour trois, tu sais.

- On peut se serrer, de toute façon, comme ça, on aura bien chaud ! ajoute Junior en se levant du lit. Alors, tu veux bien venir dormir avec nous, Oncle Heero ?

Heero se lève à son tour et plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Duo, voulant être sûr que c'est ce qu'il souhaite aussi.  
N'y trouvant nulle trace de doute, bien au contraire, il éteint la télé et leur sourit, avant de prendre la main que Solo Jr lui tend timidement.

- Avec plaisir, mon grand.

- Chouette !

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont confortablement installés dans le lit de Solo.

Junior est blotti contre Duo, mais il a gardé la main d'Heero dans la sienne, ramenées toutes deux sur sa poitrine et il est heureux de sentir Heero dans son dos.  
Tout comme il sent le bras de Duo posé en partie sur lui, mais sa main, elle, s'est réfugiée sous le t-shirt d'Heero, au niveau de sa hanche.

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endorment tous les trois, bien avant la fin du film.

Et c'est Dale qui vient éteindre la télé, bien plus tard, si ému par cette scène qu'il en verse des larmes, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis fort longtemps.  
Et c'est tellement incroyable qu'il le leur confie, le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner...

.

_**Fin du flash back.**_

_**.**_

Trowa siffle d'étonnement, alors qu'ils rejoignent la table pour déposer les premières boissons.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demande Dale.

- Heero me racontait comment ils ont réussi à te faire pleurer, hier soir !

- Fallait les voir, mon grand, tu n'aurais pas pu avoir une autre réaction.

- Je sais, père. Duo et Junior ne sont pas encore revenus ?

- Ils discutent avec Catherine et Marion.

- Ok, on va chercher le reste des boissons.

- Tu ne vas pas être en retard, mon fils ?

- Oh non, t'inquiète pas ! A tout de suite.

Il repart vers le bar avec Heero.

- Ça me soulage vraiment que ça se soit passé comme ça. Et au cimetière, alors, vous étiez tous ensemble ?

- Hn, mais pas longtemps. Dale, Katheleen et Solo sont retournés à la voiture et nous ont laissé encore un moment.

- Alors, raconte. Vu ton sourire, je pense que là aussi, ça a été ?

- Plutôt, oui.

_**.**_

_**Flash back.**_

_Le matin même.  
Eldeux, cimetière paroissial.  
._

Duo fait un dernier signe à Solo Jr et à son père, qui s'éloignent en direction de la sortie du cimetière, puis se tourne vers Heero qui, lui, ne l'a pas quitté des yeux et lui sourit.

- Je sais que tu ne partages pas nos croyances, mais accepterais-tu de te recueillir avec moi, _deary_, même sans dire de prières ? Juste une pensée, ça ira.

- Bien sûr, répond Heero en s'agenouillant devant la première tombe, celle d'Helen.

- Merci, honey, lui dit encore Duo en s'installant à ses côtés.

Ils ferment les yeux et partagent un long silence, entièrement tourné vers les défunts.  
D'abord Helen, puisqu'ils se sont d'abord agenouillés devant sa tombe, puis Solo.

Ils rouvrent les yeux presque en même temps et Duo se relève le premier.  
Et doucement, le regard posé avec une tendresse infinie sur le visage souriant de son frère, il se met à fredonner...

_Il y aura toujours quelque chose de toi  
Qui restera en moi  
Tu seras toujours dans mes rêves, mes rides  
Mes goûts, mes choix  
Il y aura toujours un matin câlin  
Que j'trainerai partout  
Il y aura toujours quelque part un vide  
Qui s'remplit pas en moi  
Il y aura toujours une nuit infinie  
Qui m'suivra partout  
_

_Il y aura toujours quelque chose de toi... de nous  
_

" Mais aujourd'hui, _Little Big Brother_, il y a autre chose que j'accepte enfin", reprend-il en glissant sa main dans celle d'Heero, ses larmes coulant silencieusement sur son sourire.

_C'est une lumière qui ne s'éteint pas  
Les ombres passent, les peines s'effacent  
Elle reste là  
Et comme un phare, quand tu t'égares  
Elle te ramène, quoiqu'il advienne  
Au bon endroit  
_  
_C'est une présence, une vérité  
Tu la ressens, tu la comprends  
Sans l'expliquer  
Tu peux la voir, les yeux fermés  
Il faut vouloir, il faut savoir  
La regarder  
_  
_Malgré tout et malgré toi  
J'ai trouvé l'espérance  
Les simples phrases du bonheur  
Malgré tout et malgré toi  
Je connais l'existence  
D'une flamme fragile dans mon cœur_

_La nuit s'avance, je n'ai plus peur  
Peur du silence, de ton absence  
Peur d'avoir peur  
La ville murmure, le long des murs  
Je me sens bien, je ne veux rien  
Je ne veux rien, je te l'assure_

"Parce maintenant, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour avancer, conclut-il en serrant plus fort la main d'Heero, lui accordant même un long regard, avant de reporter son attention sur la tombe et le visage de son frère. Alors à très bientôt, _Little Big Brother_, tu peux te consacrer à guider Clara, maintenant, tout ira bien pour moi. Je t'aime Solo. Et je t'aime, maman, ajoute-t-il en se déplaçant devant la tombe de sa mère, sans lâcher Heero. Et bien sûr, je t'aime, Heero, dit-il enfin à Heero, après un court instant de silence. On y va ?

- Hn, répond Heero en déposant un tendre baiser sur son front.

Il prend encore le temps d'essuyer ses yeux humides de larmes pour ne pas trop inquiéter son neveu.  
Ceci fait, ils retournent à la voiture.

Dale fait remarquer à Duo qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu un tel sourire en quittant le cimetière...

.

_**Fin du flash back.**_

.

- Il fait d'énormes progrès, remarque Dale.

Heero et Trowa les ont rejoint, alors qu'Heero poursuivait et terminait son récit.

- Je le vois bien, vous semblez encore plus proches et complices. Je l'ai senti déjà rien qu'au téléphone. Je l'ai vu dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur vous, tout à l'heure. Vraiment, je suis super content.

- On l'est tous.

- Avec Solo Jr aussi, ça se passe bien. Il t'appelle "Oncle Heero", tu as dormi avec lui dans la chambre de son père... Ce n'est vraiment pas rien.

- Il est adorable.

- Et il t'adore, remarque Katheleen. Même moi, il ne m'a pas accepté si vite.

- Il n'a jamais accepté personne si vite, à part Quatre, précise Dale.

- Je vais finir par croire que c'est parce que je suis une fille ! Même si je sais que c'est plutôt parce qu'il sent les liens qui existent et nous ne sommes pas liés de la même façon que Trowa et Quatre ou que Duo et Heero.

Duo et Solo Jr arrivent à cet instant, empêchant le malaise de s'installer suite aux paroles de la jeune femme, bien qu'elle les ait dites sans aucun reproche ni sentiment négatif.

Mais ce que ça sous-entend est assez clair...  
Et il vaut donc mieux passer à autre chose.

Comme Catherine a été très généreuse en proportionnant les crêpes, les deux apportées à la table sont finalement mangées à cinq, ou presque.

- Bon, je vais me préparer, annonce Trowa en regardant l'heure. Tu viens visiter ma loge, Heero ? ajoute-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Duo, légèrement provocateur.

- Hn, répond simplement Heero en se levant. A tout de suite, ajoute-t-il en embrassant Duo sur le front.

- Pas de bêtises, hein !

- Promis, enkeli.

Il passe sa main dans les cheveux de Solo Jr qui lui fait un grand sourire, avant de suivre Trowa.  
Arrivés dans la loge, les deux amis profitent de ce temps en tête-à-tête pour se parler comme le téléphone ne leur permet pas de le faire.  
Ils se confient leurs doutes et leurs espoirs, leurs angoisses et leurs bonheurs, se soutenant comme ils l'ont toujours fait, en peu de mots, certes, mais les plus justes qui soient.

- T'as réussi à t'occuper de tout pour vos vacances au Japon, alors ? Vous commencez par quoi ?

- En fait, hier après-midi, je regardais sur le net pour voir se qui se passe en ce moment, là-bas, qui pourrait nous convenir à tous les deux.

- Ça a pas dû être facile. De ce que je sais, déjà, niveau nourriture, t'es plutôt sushi et sashimi alors que Duo, c'est carrément yakitori et yakimono (1).

- On se complète et on apprend à l'autre pourquoi on aime certaines choses et pas d'autres. On a remarqué que c'était souvent dû à des a priori et une méconnaissance, ou parce qu'on était une fois tombé sur un mauvais cuistot, genre toi...

- Hey ! Je te permets pas, proteste Trowa en commençant à se changer.

- C'est pourtant la vérité.

- C'est pas une raison. Alors en gros, tu t'es mis à la viande grillée et il s'est mis au poisson cru, c'est ça ?

- Tu te souviens que je lui ai fait apprécier le poisson cuisiné en marinade ou carrément cru, à Asgard, effectivement, parce que Gudrun et moi cuisinons bien. Quant à Duo, il m'a appris à apprécier le "barbecue ribb"s et le "rosebeef", par exemple. Pas comme toi, qui m'a rendu malade avec tes tranches de rôti froid indigeste. J'ai cru que j'arriverai jamais à descendre de la montagne.

- Moi, j'ai cru que t'accepterai plus jamais de partir avec moi en randonnée !

- C'est bien la résolution que j'ai pris, s'il s'avère que c'est toi qui t'occupes de l'aspect alimentaire.

Trowa ne répond rien mais lui lance un regard noir, avant de s'installer à sa table pour se maquiller.

- Je crois qu'on s'est un peu éloigné du sujet... Revenons au Japon. T'as trouvé quoi faire ?

- Je regardais surtout par rapport à Duo, ce qui pouvait lui faire plaisir. Je faisais un peu le tri, lorsqu'il m'a rejoint. Il s'est assis sur mes genoux et m'a aidé.

- Comment ça, il t'a aidé ?

- On a regardé et choisi ensemble.

Trowa lui lance un regard étonné à travers l'immense miroir de sa loge.

- T'es sérieux ?

- J'ai été très surpris, également. On ne s'est pas attardé, ça se voyait qu'il était un peu mal à l'aise. Mais on a fait des choix non pas pour en finir rapidement, mais bien parce que c'est ce qui nous intéressait de faire et voir ensemble.

- C'est vraiment une très bonne chose. Je suis de plus en plus confiant quant à votre avenir, avec tout ce que tu m'apprends. Continue...

- On a donc réservé un vol pour Tokyo et on rejoindra Kyoto, où on compte passer les premiers jours.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'y passe de si intéressant ?

- Et bien tous les 22 octobre a lieu le Jidai Matsuri, le "Festival des Âges", l'un des trois plus grands festivals de l'ancienne capitale impériale. Des gens costumés partent du Gosho, qui est le parc impérial et marchent vers le sanctuaire de Heian Jingu, où se termine la procession, à plus de 5 kilomètres. Ça dure une bonne heure et demie, durant laquelle sont évoqués différents faits relatifs à Kyoto, des plus récents aux plus anciens, ça se finit avec la fondation de la ville.

- Un vrai cours d'histoire, en somme. Oubliez pas les photos, surtout, les costumes doivent valoir le détour.

- Et avec l'appareil photo que tu nous as prêté, on est équipé pour en faire de très belles.

- C'est fait pour... Alors si le festival c'est lundi, vous allez rester au moins jusque là à Kyoto.

- Hn, ça nous laisse le temps de visiter la ville et les alentours, il y a beaucoup de choses à y faire et à y voir. Pour le reste, on a une liste d'endroits qu'on veut voir, d'événements auxquels on souhaite participer ou assister, mais rien n'est fixé. On verra sur place.

- C'est déjà pas mal et ça donne envie de vacances.

- Comme si t'allais pas en avoir avec ton homme, dès demain

- Je ne pense pas que ce sera de tout repos, Heero. Si jamais je me plante...

- Aies confiance et tout se passera au mieux, lui assure-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- On va faire comme ça, oui. Je suis tellement heureux de le retrouver, ça balaie mes doutes et me redonne la volonté et l'énergie de tout surmonter. Il me manque terriblement.

- Je peux le comprendre, à plus petite échelle. Je me souviens de combien il m'a été difficile d'être séparé de Duo, lorsque vous êtes rentrés à Eldeux, la première fois, alors que ce n'était pas encore si fusionnel, entre nous.

- Peut-être, mais Duo a lancé une bombe avant de partir d'Asgard ; il t'a laissé dans le doute, tu ne savais pas s'il reviendrait.

- Je savais que j'irais le chercher, s'il ne trouvait pas la force de revenir. Et je l'aurais fait.

- Je n'en doute absolument pas.

- Aujourd'hui, je suis vraiment heureux de pouvoir passer toute la journée et toute la nuit avec lui, même s'il nous arrive de faire des choses chacun de notre côté. Je me demande si ça dure longtemps...

- J'espère que ça durera éternellement, Heero, répond Trowa en se levant. Pas d'être et de tout faire avec la personne qu'on aime, mais d'en garder l'envie et le plaisir, quand on rend ça possible.

- Le jour où je penserai "Merde, je vais rester toute la journée avec Duo", si ce jour arrive, c'est vraiment qu'il y aura un réel problème entre nous.

- Je pense pareil pour Quatre et moi. Que ça ne nous arrive jamais, ou alors, le plus tard possible !

- Comme tu dis.

Trowa sourit et accroche son masque à sa ceinture pour ne pas l'oublier.

- Bon, je suis prêt.

Heero lui rend son sourire en le regardant de haut en bas.

- C'est vrai que ça te va bien, l'habit de clown.

- Heureusement que ça ne met pas tout le monde dans l'état où ça met Quatre, ce serait ingérable sous le chapiteau !

Le sourire d'Heero s'élargit.

- Duo avait raison, alors.

- En même temps, j'ai aucun contrôle sur ce qu'ils se racontent ces deux-là, alors ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait dit ça en connaissance de cause.

- Ils n'ont pas non plus le contrôle absolu de ce qu'on se dit, tu sais, Trowa.

- C'est bien vrai, et...

- ... tant mieux, terminent-ils en même temps, avant de rire.

- Tu sais, reprend Trowa en commençant à jongler avec des balles qui traînent, tout ce que tu m'as raconté, aussi bien au téléphone que depuis votre arrivée, me fait dire que cette semaine à Eldeux n'a vraiment pas dû être de tout repos, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Mais c'était nécessaire, vraiment.

- Je te l'accorde. J'ai senti que c'était important pour notre couple autant que pour Duo.

- Il est en train de terminer son deuil et je t'assure qu'après toutes ces années, on commençait à douter que ça soit possible.

- C'est donc la dernière étape du travail de deuil, dont tu m'as si souvent parlé ?

- Oui, confirme le clown en reposant ses sept balles. Il avait commencé cette dernière phase en acceptant la mort de notre mère autant que celle de Solo, après la phase de dépression que nous avons tous connue et que tout endeuillé traverse, apparemment. Mais Duo s'est arrêté là. Il s'est figé dans le passé, incapable de réinvestir sa vie, de faire des projets et de donner réellement un sens à sa vie. Il s'est laissé porter, toutes ces années.

- C'est un peu comme s'il n'avait pas le droit à un avenir, puisque Solo avait perdu le sien.

- Exactement. Mais depuis que vous êtes ensemble, je le vois se déculpabiliser progressivement du bonheur qu'il vit dans votre relation et ça l'aide à voir plus loin dans le temps. Tu dois continuer à l'encourager, Heero, vraiment.

- C'est ce que je fais.

- Je n'en doute pas. Je suis conscient que cela te demande un effort important, que tu es sollicité à tout moment, mais tu ne dois pas te relâcher. Comme on dit, tu tiens le bon bout !

- J'en suis conscient, Trowa. J'ai de la chance, parce que c'est cet effort qui me guéri de ma peur de me lier, également. L'enjeu est de taille, je ne faiblirai pas, crois-moi.

- Je te crois, je te fais confiance, je te l'ai toujours dit et répété. Même lorsque tu ne voulais pas l'entendre.

- Inutile de revenir sur cette partie-là, grimace Heero.

- D'accord. Alors dis-moi plutôt, as-tu récompensé Duo comme il se doit pour l'effort qu'il a fait, en venant t'aider lorsque tu faisais tes recherches sur le net ?

- Il sait ma peur de voir des souvenirs resurgir, c'est pour ça qu'il a pris sur lui et m'a rejoint. En mettant ensemble nos angoisses et nos peurs entre les mains de l'autre, on a réussi à les dépasser, durant le temps nécessaire pour faire avancer les choses.

- Vous vous êtes donc mutuellement récompensés...

- Je n'aime pas le terme de récompense, Trowa.

- Désolé, c'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas des chiens à qui on donne un sucre, lorsqu'ils ont accepté de lever la patte. Mais tu as compris où je voulais en venir.

- Hn. Effectivement, je lui ai témoigné toute la reconnaissance et le bonheur que ses efforts m'inspirent et il a fait de même.

- Vous étiez dans le bureau ? demande Trowa en préparant ses différents costumes, pour gagner du temps lors des changements de tableaux.

- Non, sur l'ordinateur de son ancienne chambre.

- Fais pas cette tête, le bureau de mon père n'est pas le Bureau d'Odin !

- N'empêche que ton père est rentré de la clinique entre-temps, on a juste eu le temps de fermer la porte en catastrophe... Si Dale nous avait surpris...

- Il aurait bien ri et c'est tout ! Ça n'est vraiment pas arrivé une seule fois ?

- Non, Trowa. On est beaucoup plus sages et discrets que Quatre et toi.

Trowa lui fait face, sceptique sous son maquillage.

- Euh... _sages_, je veux bien faire semblant d'y croire, mais alors _discrets_... Non, vous nous valez largement, d'après mes propres échos et ceux qui me sont indirectement parvenus, cette semaine. Là, mon cher Heero, t'as raté une sérieuse occasion de te taire !

- Et toi, tu vas finir par rater ton entrée en scène, l'artiste.

- C'est bon, j'ai encore quelques minutes. Largement de quoi venir avec toi, d'ailleurs. Si le reste de la famille n'a pas encore été installé, je vous conduirais moi-même à vos places.

- La classe, on va en faire des jaloux.

- C'est un cirque traditionnel, Heero, répond Trowa alors qu'ils quittent la loge. Tout le monde peut nous approcher, il suffit d'attendre l'entracte.

- Je sais que ce sont les artistes eux-mêmes qui s'occupent de tenir le bar, de faire les crêpes et les pop corn, la barbe à papa et tout le reste, mais justement, ils sont tellement partout à la fois que c'est pas facile de leur parler.

- Ils prennent toujours le temps, surtout à la fin du spectacle, pendant la visite du zoo. Après, ils peuvent être jaloux parce que vous avez été invités... Mais si tout le monde l'était, le cirque ne pourrait pas tourner !

- Effectivement.

- Apparemment, Cathy les a déjà placé, remarque-t-il en ne voyant nulle trace de sa famille sous le chapiteau d'accueil. Suis-moi, on va repasser par les coulisses.

Heero lui emboîte le pas et rejoint leurs places au troisième rang, et Trowa file se mettre en place.

- Tante Cathy a dit que c'était mieux de pas être tout devant, pour pas recevoir la... le sable qui a sur la piste et que je me rappelle pas le nom... lui explique Solo Jr.

- La sciure, mon chaton, l'aide Duo en souriant avec tendresse.

- Oui, voilà, la sciure ! Et puis, on voit beaucoup mieux aussi !

- Si Cathy le dit...

- Tu sais, Oncle Heero, je t'ai gardé une place ici, parce que je voulais être entre Oncle Duo et toi, mais si tu veux être à côté de ton amoureux, je peux aller...

- Ne bouge pas, le rassure Heero en enlevant sa veste. Ça me fait très plaisir d'être à côté de toi, merci de m'avoir gardé cette place.

- De rien ! Oh, ça commence !

Effectivement, les lumières s'éteignent et les premières notes de musique s'élèvent, alors que le rideau s'ouvre.

Duo profite que Solo Jr, très impatient de découvrir ce qu'il ne fait qu'entr'apercevoir dans l'ombre, mais qu'il pressent déjà exceptionnel, soit en équilibre au bord de son fauteuil de loge pour se pencher vers Heero.

- Tu m'as manqué, lui murmure-t-il au creux de l'oreille. J'espère que t'as tenu ta promesse.

Heero tourne son visage vers lui et cueille ses lèvres pour un baiser rapide, mais surtout très tendre, en guise de réponse.  
Leurs deux mains se lient sur le dossier du fauteuil du petit garçon, qui les regarde tour à tour en souriant, comme pour leur dire qu'il sait et que ça ne le dérange pas.

Les projecteurs illuminent soudain la piste ronde, au centre de laquelle tous les artistes commencent l'ouverture.  
Solo Jr agite son bâton lumineux pour faire coucou à son Oncle.

Rien que cette entrée en scène donne le ton : le spectacle promet d'être époustouflant...

Et il l'est...

Tout comme le reste de la journée...

Le soir également ; ils ont tous installés dans la grande caravane, servant généralement pour ce genre d'occasion, où ils passent une excellente soirée, rejoint par Catherine et son mari, ainsi que leur fille de cinq ans et de quelques artistes et musiciens du cirque.

Dale et Katheleen ne font absolument pas tâche, parmi les jeunes, bien au contraire, ils prouvent qu'ils savent s'amuser également, tout dans la modération.

Et le lendemain matin, par contre, c'est le cœur serré que Duo, Heero et Trowa disent au revoir à Dale, Katheleen et surtout Solo Jr, qui les déposent à l'aéroport avant de repartir pour Eldeux.

C'est ensuite Heero et Duo qui partent les premiers, laissant Trowa seul à l'aéroport pour une petite demi-heure encore.

Une heure plus tard, il se retrouve dans son avion, impatient de retrouver Quatre...  
Et totalement ignorant de ce qui l'attend...

.  
.

**_Quelques heures plus tard,  
__Samedi 20 Octobre AC 202,  
__Ville d'Aden, Palais Résidentiel de la famille Raberba Winner._**

**_._**

- Maître Quatre.

- Rashid, tu es là... Tout s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, Maître Quatre. Pardonnez-moi, votre père m'a appelé alors que j'arrivais, j'ai dû passer à son bureau avant de vous rejoindre ici. L'avion de Mr Trowa est arrivé avec un retard de vingt minutes, mais j'ai pu obtenir le prolongement de la durée d'utilisation de la piste privée. Nous avons rejoint l'aérodrome, il y a une demi-heure, j'ai déposé Mr Trowa chez vous, comme convenu. Ahmed l'attendait et s'est occupé de son installation, afin que je puisse vous rejoindre au plus vite.

- C'est parfait, Rashid, merci. Il allait bien ?

- Il m'a assuré avoir fait un excellent voyage, mais ne m'a pas caché sa déception de ne pas vous voir dès son arrivée. Mais il s'est montré très compréhensif et patient.

- D'accord. Je suis impatient d'en finir avec tout ça pour pouvoir le rejoindre... Alors s'il te plaît, Rashid, peux-tu me dire pourquoi je n'ai pas pu voir un seul membre de ma famille, à mon arrivée, il y a plus de dix jours ?

- Votre père vous expliquera tout, Maître Quatre, il vous attend dans son bureau. Je vais vous conduire, si vous le voulez bien.

- Je suppose que tu as beaucoup de choses à faire, alors ne t'embête pas, je connais le chemin.

- Vous êtes ma priorité, Maître Quatre, vous le savez, alors je n'insiste pas. Vous n'aurez qu'à m'appeler, dès que vous souhaiterez rentrer chez vous, je ne suis pas loin.

- Merci, Rashid. Je suis content de te revoir.

- Moi aussi, Maître Quatre. Et de vous retrouver beaucoup plus en forme qu'à votre arrivée.

- Vous savez qui remercier pour cela. A plus tard, mon cher Rashid.

- A plus tard, Maître Quatre.

Le grand homme incline le buste et disparaît dans le couloir.  
Quatre fait demi-tour et gagne l'autre partie du Palais, où se situe le bureau de son père.

Il frappe et entre, dès que son père l'y invite.

- Quatre, mon cher enfant, l'accueille-t-il en se levant pour l'embrasser, le serrant fort dans ses bras. Comment te sens-tu ? demande-t-il ensuite en s'écartant pour bien le regarder.

- Comment je me sens ? Quelle drôle de question, père ! Ne devrais-tu pas plutôt me demander comme je _vais_ ?

- N'est-ce pas la même chose ?

- Si tu le dis... Je me sens et je vais bien, et toi ?

- Je suis très heureux de te voir, mon fils. Tu m'as manqué, tu nous as manqué à tous.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui aie donné des ordres pour qu'on ne m'amène pas ici, à mon retour. Vais-je enfin connaître les raisons de cette mise à l'écart ?

- Assis-toi, mon fils, je t'en prie. Meriem a fait de l'excellent thé, laisse-moi te servir un verre.

- Merci, père, répond Quatre en s'installant.

Il observe son père lui servir le thé, avec ce geste ancestral et si précis que pas une goutte ne tombe à côté ou ne gicle, malgré la hauteur depuis laquelle le liquide brûlant est déversé.  
Il accepte le verre chaud sans se brûler et regarde son père se rasseoir.

- Tu étais épuisé, Quatre. Nous le sentions à travers le téléphone, déjà, et toi-même, tu ne nous as rien caché de ton état de fatigue intérieure. Alors nous avons pris cette décision, pour t'éviter de subir des tensions qui auraient pu accentuer encore ton affaiblissement, déjà fort conséquent.

Quatre repose son verre.

- Des tensions ? De quoi s'agit-il ?

- De ton futur, mon fils ! Et de notre descendance, surtout.

- Notre descendance ?

- Oui. Je te sens prêt à accepter les choses plus sereinement, à présent. Tu ne t'imagines pas la fierté que j'ai à te savoir, à te sentir fils du désert, comme moi et tous tes ancêtres !

- Qu'as-tu donc à m'apprendre de si terrible, père ?

- Ce n'est pas si terrible, en soi, mais j'imagine tout de même la difficulté que ce sera, pour toi, de vivre sans pouvoir épouser la mère de ton enfant...

- Qu... quoi ?

- Oui, tu t'attends logiquement à pouvoir épouser et vivre avec la mère de ton enfant, pour que vous l'éleviez ensemble, ce qui se ferait, en d'autres circonstances...

- Attends attends, père, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis...

- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, Quatre. Même si c'est difficile, tu dois accepter les faits. Manâh appartient à cette classe de femmes sacrées qu'un homme, fusse-t-il prince, comme toi, ne peut épouser. Ce qui ne remet pas en cause la légitimité de l'enfant qui ne va pas tarder à naître de votre union et qu'elle compte bien te confier. Peut-être un nouvel héritier Raberba, mon garçon !

Quatre blêmit et referme violemment ses mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.  
S'il n'était pas assis, il aurait sûrement vacillé.

- Qu'as-tu dit père ? Un enfant ?

- Oui, mon fils ! sourit largement Chérif Raberba, visiblement très heureux et à des lieues d'imaginer ce qui se passe dans la tête de son fils. C'est une bonne nouvelle en soit, je le répète...

- Impossible...

- Quatre...

- C'est impossible, répète Quatre en se levant. Nous n'avons jamais...

- Quoi ? s'énerve son père, debout à son tour, les sourcils froncés. Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que vous n'avez jamais unis vos corps, Quatre ? Ne me mens pas aussi effrontément, je te prie !

- Ce n'est pas ça, père. Mais crois-moi, cet enfant ne peut être de moi.

Chérif Raberba ouvre de grands yeux, scandalisé.

- Oserais-tu mettre la parole sacrée de Manâh en doute ?

- Et toi, mets-tu la mienne en cause ?

- C'est en lien avec Trowa, n'est-ce pas ? Tu refuses d'assumer tes responsabilités à cause de lui ?

- Ce n'est pas ma responsabilité, père ! Je...

- Il suffit, Quatre ! le coupe-t-il en tapant du poing sur la table. Cesse de te conduire comme un enfant capricieux !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais, père, je serai ravi de reconnaître cet enfant ! Mais lorsque je te dis qu'il n'est pas de moi, c'est parce que c'est techniquement impossible ! Je n'ai jamais fait don de ma semence à qui que ce soit d'autre qu'à Trowa !

A ces mots, son père se fige et c'est lui qui blêmit.

- Épargne-moi ce genre de propos, Quatre, réplique-t-il en se drapant dans un semblant de dignité. Si tu souhaites encore bénéficier de ma tolérance, ne me donne pas de détails, c'est plus que je ne peux en supporter !

Quatre passe une main lasse sur son front et se rassoit.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir été cru, père, mais tu ne m'écoutais pas.

- Quel intérêt prêter à tes jérémiades ?

- Père...

- Manâh est enceinte de cinq mois, Quatre, le coupe-t-il à nouveau en se rasseyant, lui aussi. Lorsque tu as quitté Aden, au milieu de l'été, elle était déjà enceinte de deux mois. Tu en as passé plus de trois avec elle, avant de partir pour Asgard. Lui as-tu connu d'autres amants ?

- Elle est libre, père, elle l'a toujours été.

- Et sa parole est sacrée.

- Et elle dit que cet enfant est le mien ?

- Elle le dit.

Quatre soupire.

- Je dois lui parler, quelque chose ne va pas. Je ne remets pas sa parole en doute, il a pu s'agir d'un accident... Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aurais le fin mot de cette histoire.

- Elle t'attend, mon fils.

- Où ?

- Chez toi, voyons...

Quatre se lève d'un bond, de nouveau blême comme ses dix jours passés dans le désert ne devraient pas lui permettre de l'être.

- Mon Dieu !

- Qu'y a-t-il, encore ?

- J'ai... j'ai demandé à Rashid de déposer Trowa à la maison, il doit m'y attendre... Père, je dois y aller, je te rappelle dans la journée ! promet-il avant de sortir du bureau, avec un calme qu'il est bien loin de ressentir...

Il appelle rapidement Rashid et lui demande de le rejoindre devant le Palais, pour le ramener chez lui au plus vite.  
D'une efficacité redoutable, Rashid ne met que quelques minutes à exécuter les ordres.  
Mais elles paraissent tout de même longues à Quatre, tout comme le trajet du Palais résidentiel à sa propre villa.

Il est très calme, oui, ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être inquiet.

Son premier mouvement, une fois dans la voiture, a été de prendre son téléphone ; mais finalement, il a préféré ne pas appeler et affronter directement la situation.

Il appréhende, mais il a confiance ; bien sûr, il a peur de la réaction de Trowa, peur qu'il souffre de ce qu'il peut prendre comme une trahison.  
Il lui a juré n'avoir jamais pris femme ou homme sans protection, par amour pour lui, réservant son essence à sa seule personne ; et là, il se retrouve brusquement devant une femme à l'état éloquent, un état qui remet en cause cette affirmation.

Manâh lui aura sûrement dit que cet enfant qu'elle porte est le sien, ce dont Quatre ne doute pas ; il aurait juste préféré pouvoir s'expliquer avec elle ou en parler avec Trowa, avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent en présence l'un de l'autre... et sans lui.

- Nous arrivons, Maître Quatre. Vous savez, je suis réellement et sincèrement désolé, Maître Quatre, j'aurais dû...

- Tu n'y es pouvais rien, Rashid, tu ne savais rien. Je ne doute pas un instant que si ça avait été le cas, tu aurais tout fait pour éviter que ça se produise. Ne te sens pas coupable ou responsable, s'il te plaît, ça finirait pas nous mettre tous les deux mal à l'aise.

- Bien, Maître Quatre. Je m'occupe de vos bagages, ainsi que de la voiture.

- Je te remercie. A plus tard.

Quatre monte la dizaine de marches du perron et entre directement les codes, plutôt que de sonner.

Son intendant a cependant dû entendre la voiture, parce qu'il tombe presque immédiatement sur lui, une fois entré.  
Ils se saluent rapidement, puis Ahmed lui indique que Manâh et Trowa sont dans le Salon privé.

Quatre s'y rend, mais alors qu'il allait frapper, la porte s'ouvre d'elle-même, et il se retrouve face à Manâh.

Le temps se fige un court instant.

- Bonjour, mon Prince, le salue-t-elle, alors qu'ils s'inclinent tous les deux. Et bon retour parmi nous. C'est un réel bonheur de te revoir.

Quatre plonge ses yeux dans les siens, s'y accrochant pour ne pas céder à la tentation de glisser son regard vers son ventre, qui ne laisse vraiment aucun doute sur son état, mais aussi pour ne pas avoir l'incorrection de regarder derrière elle pour voir Trowa.

- Bonjour, Manâh et merci pour ton accueil. Comment vas-tu ?

La jeune femme use de tout son pouvoir pour que l'empathie de son Prince ne puisse rien capter de la douleur qu'elle ressent, alors qu'il la traite avec une courtoisie glaciale, comme si rien d'intime ne les avait jamais lié.

- Je vais bien, mon Prince. Et j'irai encore mieux, lorsque nous aurons pu parler.

Le regard de Quatre glisse vers Trowa assis sur l'un des fauteuils, bras et jambes croisés, les yeux clos.

- Tu allais partir, cependant, reprend-il en reportant son attention sur la jeune femme.

- Mais tu es rentré, à présent. Mon Prince, nous avons réellement beaucoup de choses à nous dire, mais si tu préfères attendre, je n'insisterais pas. Je veux seulement que tu saches que tu es bien le père de...

- A moins d'un accident, c'est tout simplement impossible, la coupe-t-il calmement.

Le regard gris et sans âge de la jeune femme se voile ; l'attitude distante et froide de son Prince la blesse cruellement, même si elle savait à quoi s'attendre et c'est bien trop puissant pour qu'elle puisse le cacher plus longtemps.

- Écoute ce qu'elle a à te dire, mon ange, intervient Trowa en tournant son visage vers eux, mais sans se lever.

Leurs regards s'accrochent quelques secondes et Quatre est heureux de n'y lire qu'amour et confiance, dans celui de Trowa.

- Bien, allons nous asseoir, ce doit être difficile de rester debout, dans ton état, Manâh.

- Merci, répond-elle en s'avançant dans le salon.

Quatre referme la porte puis fait quelques pas mais reste debout, puisque Manâh ne semble pas décidée à s'installer.  
Elle semble perdue dans ses pensées...

- Manâh...

- Le Destin utilise les moyens à sa portée pour tracer les contours d'une voie qu'Il n'avait seulement fait qu'esquisser, jusque là, lui dit-elle en lui faisant face. Je ne suis que l'un d'eux et j'obéis, mon Prince.

- J'entends bien, mais nous n'avons jamais... Manâh, nous avons toujours fait en sorte que ce genre de choses ne puisse arriver.

- Tu as toujours réservé ton essence de vie à ton seul amour et je l'ai toujours accepté et respecté, mon Prince. Mais même si tu es mon Seigneur, il y a certaines choses que j'ai été amenée à faire, à ton encontre.

- Qu'est-ce que... tu as fait, Manâh ?

La jeune femme ferme les yeux quelques instants, puis les rouvre et les plonge dans ceux de Quatre.

- Je t'ai drogué et aie profité de ton état hallucinogène. Tu croyais unir ton corps à celui de Trowa, comme dans tes rêves.

- Je n'ai pas pu confondre ton corps et celui de Trowa, même si je ne le connaissais pas encore, puisque nous n'étions pas encore amants !

- Le pouvoir hallucinogène de la drogue était réellement très puissant, mon Prince, mais rassure-toi, sans aucun danger pour ton organisme.

Le regard de Quatre se durcit alors que son attitude entière avait commencé à se radoucir.

- Tu m'as trompé.

- Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, mais je suis seule responsable il ne faut pas que tu en veuilles à...

- Je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'en vouloir à cet enfant, la coupe-t-il avec un calme glaçant. Mais qu'espères-tu, c'est ça que j'aimerais comprendre, Manâh. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, pourquoi as-tu agi ainsi ? Ce ne peut être pour me retenir, puisque tu es la femme du Destin, tu ne peux appartenir à aucun homme par la voie sacrée du mariage.

- Ce que je veux ne compte pas, soupire-t-elle. Ce que je dois faire, je le fais, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Je devais donner un héritier aux Raberba. Ton père... ton père refuse encore et toujours...

- Manâh...

La jeune femme s'assoit brusquement, une main sur son ventre.

Trowa se lève et lui sert rapidement un verre d'eau qu'il tend à Quatre, qui le remercie d'un sourire avant de le donner à la jeune femme, auprès de qui il s'est assis, à son tour.  
Elle le remercie également et boit une longue gorgée, avant de reprendre.

- Ce sont les femmes de notre famille qui, depuis des générations, grâce au jeu des alliances, donnent les héritiers à la famille Raberba. C'était le cas jusqu'à ton père... Tu es le seul... Ton père refusait, il ne voulait que ta mère, même après sa mort. Tu sais que beaucoup ont considéré que sa mort était due au fait d'avoir porté l'héritier mâle des Raberba, à la place de ma mère.

Quatre serre les poings.

- Je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot à ce sujet, Manâh.

- Pardonne-moi, mais tu dois comprendre... Ma mère ayant échoué pour sa génération, c'était à moi de concevoir avec toi le futur héritier, c'est pour ça que j'ai été rappelée à Aden, il y a dix ans. Si tu avais été le fils de ma mère, donc mon demi-frère, c'est une autre femme de ma famille, au sang différent de celui de ma mère de par les alliances, mais au premier ancêtre commun, qui t'aurait donné un héritier. Mais ton père a rejeté ma mère par amour pour la tienne, tout comme tu m'as rejeté par amour pour Trowa. "Assez de déshonneur sur notre famille", voilà les mots terribles d'une mère rejetant son propre échec sur sa fille. Je suis tellement désolée, mon Prince...

Quatre rapproche sa chaise de celle de Manâh et lui prend la main.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, j'ai fini par comprendre tes raisons. Mais que comptes-tu faire, à présent ? Vas-tu t'en occuper seule ?

Manâh pose sa main sur la sienne où brille l'anneau offert par Trowa et la déplace légèrement pour ne pas que sa peau entre en contact avec l'objet en question, qui l'a comme brûlé, lorsqu'elle l'a touché.

- Tu comptes fonder une famille avec Trowa, alors je vous laisse le temps de vous préparer à être parents. En attendant, tes sœurs s'en occuperont. Si je reste, je crains de trop souffrir, lorsque je devrais m'en séparer. Il est déjà très difficile pour moi de devoir renoncer à toi, mon Prince.

Quatre ne peut retenir un soupir.

- Trowa et moi n'avons même pas encore parlé de notre futur mariage à ma famille, Manâh. Je ne suis pas étonné que tu le saches déjà, mais je doute que ce soit le cas de tout le monde. On a encore rien prévu et tu nous accouches un bébé dans les bras !

- Deux, mon Prince.

- Je te demande pardon ? l'interroge Quatre, pas sûr d'avoir bien saisi.

- Ce sont des jumeaux, confirme-t-elle avec un timide sourire.

Trowa tente tant bien que mal de se retenir, mais il n'y arrive pas et se met à rire de bon cœur.  
Quatre ne sait pas si c'est la nouvelle en elle-même ou bien si c'est la tête qu'il doit faire qui en est responsable, mais son rire est communicatif et bientôt, il y mêle le sien.

Manâh sourit un peu plus franchement, soulagée.  
Mais ils reprennent tous bien vite leur sérieux.

- Mon Prince, je sais que tout est très soudain, mais je devais agir vite. Je savais que je partageais ton lit pour la dernière fois, je savais que la prochaine fois que tu reviendrais ici, tu serais lié entièrement à Trowa et que plus rien ne pourrait alors vous séparer. Je ne t'aurais pas tendu un vil piège, sachant cela, alors j'ai fait ce que je devais et je n'ai eu de cesse de prier que tu me pardonnes. J'avais si peur de te perdre complètement, que tu me détestes...

Vaincue par le flot d'émotions, la jeune femme laisse couler ses larmes.

Quatre, étonné par le brusque changement d'humeur, se reprend vite ; il a l'habitude, ayant grandi avec la plupart de ses vingt-neuf sœurs.  
Il la prend donc dans ses bras, et elle s'abandonne à cette étreinte avec une joie non dissimulée.

- Ça ira, Manâh, je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Nous allons tous retourner au Palais et discuter avec mon père et quelques unes de mes sœurs présentes. Dès demain, Trowa et moi repartirons pour le désert, comme c'était prévu et à notre retour, nous prendrons la meilleure décision pour tout le monde. D'accord ?

La jeune femme se redresse et essuie ses larmes.

- Je suis devenue si sensible, pardonne-moi, ce sont...

- ... les hormones, je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Veux-tu te reposer encore un moment ici, avant que nous ne retournions au Palais ?

- Non, merci, mon Prince. Je vais demander à Rashid qu'il m'y conduise directement, je me reposerai là-bas, en attendant votre venue. Trowa et toi avez besoin de vous retrouver seuls, avant d'affronter ton père.

- Nous pouvons discuter dans la voiture...

- Bien sûr, mais vous avez également besoin de vous retrouver, de vous toucher, de vous dire certaines choses sans témoins. Je serai entre de bonnes mains auprès de Rashid et une fois au Palais, je rejoindrai Iria qui me tiendra compagnie, le temps que vous arriviez.

- D'accord, dans ce cas, je l'appelle.

- Merci, mon Prince.

Manâh se lève, alors que Quatre compose le numéro de Rashid.  
Il la raccompagne ensuite jusqu'à l'entrée, puis jusqu'à la voiture, où il l'aide à monter, après l'avoir longuement serrée dans ses bras et ce malgré la distance qu'il est censé garder avec elle...

Ceci fait, il rejoint Trowa, toujours au Salon.  
Il entre et referme la porte, avant de s'y appuyer en soupirant.

Ils se regardent tous les deux longuement, immobiles, puis Trowa s'avance jusqu'à lui, jusqu'à coller son corps au sien et pose son front contre le bois de la porte, tout près de son visage.

Les bras le long du corps, ils ne bougent pas, se contentant de respirer l'odeur de l'autre qui leur a tant manqué, de savourer cette présence et cette chaleur qu'ils perçoivent et qui menacent de leur faire perdre tout contrôle.

- Trowa...

- Oui, mon ange ?

- Je suis désolé pour tout ça...

- Pas moi, répond-il en détachant son front de la porte. D'ailleurs, félicitations, ajoute-t-il en lui souriant, remontant une de ses mains pour effleurer quelques mèches blondes qui barrent son front.

- Merci, mais...

Trowa le coupe en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Enfin, il commence seulement par les effleurer avec une lenteur délibérée et Quatre a du mal à savoir si c'est son souffle ou bien ses lèvres qu'il sent sur les siennes, d'une seconde à l'autre...

Il se décide alors à participer et leurs lèvres finissent par se joindre, toujours avec les mêmes douceur et lenteur, toujours de manière superficielle, sans chercher à aller plus loin et ce malgré la tension qui les habite et fait vibrer leurs corps.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué...

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, tu n'imagines pas à quel point... répond Quatre.

Dans un même mouvement, leurs bras se referment autour du corps de l'autre pour le serrer d'avantage contre le sien et approfondir ce baiser qui commence à ne plus leur suffire...  
Cette fois, ils ne cherchent plus à se retenir et font passer toute leur passion et leur désir dans ce baiser voleur d'âme.

Trowa abandonne bientôt ses lèvres pour glisser en doux baisers le long de sa mâchoire.

- J'ai envie de toi... souffle-t-il au creux de l'oreille de Quatre, qui frissonne violemment à ces mots.

- Moi aussi... soupire-t-il en répondant à la pression de son corps par un provocant mouvement de bassin.

Trowa étouffe un gémissement contre son cou, puis, incapable de résister, mordille tendrement la peau offerte.

- Je te veux tellement, mon ange... J'ai tellement envie de me perdre en toi, à nouveau...

- Alors prends-moi, Trowa, supplie-t-il en s'attaquant à sa chemise.

- On ne peut pas... pas ici... réplique-t-il en dévorant son cou et son visage de baisers, mais en tentant tout de même d'empêcher les mains de Quatre d'aller plus loin.

- Si... Personne ne viendra nous déranger... insiste-t-il en parvenant à défaire encore un bouton. Ils savent qu'on est seuls... J'ai dit à Ahmed de veiller... à ce qu'on nous laisse... tranquille...

- Dans ce cas...

Il se détache de Quatre avec l'intention de le guider jusqu'au canapé du Salon, mais Quatre le retient et le ramène contre lui et en profite même pour se débarrasser de sa chemise, enfin entièrement déboutonnée.

- Je veux que tu me prennes ici, Trowa, explique-t-il après lui avoir donné un baiser sulfureux. Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour debout, contre la porte...

- Te prendre debout contre la porte a peu de chose à voir avec te faire l'amour, mon ange, proteste-t-il entre baisers et poursuite de l'effeuillage. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

- Peu importe le terme que tu lui donnes... halète-t-il en lui rendant ses baisers et ses caresses, ce sera fait avec amour, mon Trowa. C'est ce dont nous avons besoin... tous les deux... ce que nos corps... réclament...

- D'accord, mon ange...

A partir de cet instant et durant les vingt minutes qui suivent, peut-être davantage, plus aucune phrase intelligible n'est prononcée...  
Seuls les soupirs, les gémissements, les cris, impossible à retenir, ainsi que les coups rythmés contre la porte ont résonné, échappant rapidement à tout contrôle.

Tant et si bien que les employés de la villa, encore occupés à terminer de préparer le retour de leur cher Maître Quatre, ont fini par considérer cette partie de la maison comme "_zone sinistrée" _ou comme "_zone ne nécessitant plus aucune intervention"_, pour pouvoir se concentrer sur les parties les plus éloignées d'elle...

Aussi, Quatre et Trowa ne sont pas étonnés de ne trouver personne dans les environs immédiats, lorsqu'ils sortent enfin du Salon, presque une heure entière après que Quatre les y ait enfermés.

Quatre laisse le Salon - parfaitement rangé - grand ouvert, pour signifier qu'ils ne sont plus là et ils prennent encore le temps de monter dans la chambre de Quatre pour prendre une bonne douche, le plus rapidement possible, déplaçant tout de même la "zone sinistrée" d'un étage...

Propres et frais, beaucoup moins tendus, forcément, ils quittent la villa, près à se rendre au Palais pour affronter le chef de famille...

Ils trouvent Rashid à l'entrée, devant la voiture, les attendant visiblement.  
Quatre ne lui avait pas demandé de revenir les chercher, il pouvait prendre une des voitures lui-même, mais il est ravi de cette initiative...

A l'arrière de la voiture, séparé de l'avant par une vitre teintée, il peut ainsi profiter encore un peu de son Trowa, qui lui a terriblement manqué et savourer leurs retrouvailles, un peu plus mouvementées que prévues...

C'est aussi comme ça qu'il reprend des forces, parce que quelque chose lui dit que ce qui les attend, au Palais, risque de ne pas être une partie de plaisir...

Manâh a évoqué un "affrontement" avec son père et s'il y a bien une personne au monde qui ne choisit pas ses mots au hasard, c'est bien elle...

Lorsqu'ils arrivent enfin, c'est Iria et Nawel, deux des sœurs de Quatre les plus âgées, qui les accueillent - très chaleureusement - avant de les conduire dans le Salon Privé, où Chérif Raberba les attend.

Celui-ci se lève à leur entrée.

- Bonjour Trowa, soit le bienvenu dans notre ville et dans mon Palais, lui dit-il en posant sa main sur son cœur, puis en la lui tendant.

- Bonjour, Mr Raberba, je vous remercie pour votre accueil.

Il prend la main tendue et la serre, puis Chérif la porte à ses lèvres et l'embrasse, avant d'être imité par Trowa, ceci à trois reprises, comme le veut la tradition.  
Quatre est soulagé de ces salutations un peu moins formelles que la poignée de main classique, il ne sait pas trop à quoi s'attendre avec son père.

Il a toujours beaucoup apprécié Trowa et toute la famille Maxwell, en général, mais la situation a évolué.

C'est la première fois que Trowa est reçu en tant qu'amant et non plus seulement en tant qu'ami, même si Chérif Raberba préfère ignorer les détails intimes de leur relation, il lui reconnaît son caractère amoureux.

- Nous aurons l'occasion de discuter un peu plus longuement, durant la soirée, car vous restez dîner avec nous. Mais pour l'heure, nous devons nous réunir en famille, je te prie donc de nous excuser. Tu es ici chez toi, tu es libre d'aller où bon te semble, nos employés sont à ta disposition, tu...

- Loin de moi l'idée de te manquer de respect, père, mais il est hors de question que j'accepte que tu tiennes ainsi Trowa à l'écart de cette réunion, qui le concerne également.

- Quatre, ça va, je comprends...

- Non, Trowa, ça ne va pas. Mon père t'accueille comme un ami, mais pour moi, tu fais partie de la famille.

- Mon fils...

- Oui, père, Trowa fait partie de la famille, reprend Quatre en faisant face à son père. Tu détournes le regard chaque fois qu'il se pose sur ma main, ajoute-t-il en la lui présentant, mais il n'empêche que cet anneau orne bien mon annuaire gauche et tu sais ce que ça signifie.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, mon garçon. Vous pouvez bien vous pavaner avec le symbole d'une union au doigt, cela n'est et ne reste qu'un symbole sans réelle valeur sociale !

- Le symbole d'un amour dont nous allons bientôt témoigner publiquement, père.

- C'est une plaisanterie de très mauvais goût, Quatre, réplique le chef de famille en se rasseyant dans son grand fauteuil.

Quatre s'apprête à répliquer quelque chose, mais Trowa le devance.  
Sans un mot, il s'avance simplement jusqu'à Chérif Raberba et s'agenouille devant lui, sa main gauche sur sa cuisse, la droite posée sur son coeur, pour signifier que c'est sa voix qu'il exprime.

- Mr Raberba, commence-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux, pas par défi, mais pour qu'il puisse y lire la sincérité de son propos, ce qui me lie à votre fils est l'un des bien les plus précieux que j'ai, en ce monde, je ne pourrai en aucun cas en faire le support d'une quelconque plaisanterie. Je l'aime de tout mon être et c'est la raison pour laquelle je me présente humblement devant vous, pour vous demander de bien vouloir m'accorder...

- Sa main ? le coupe froidement Chérif Raberba en le toisant, visiblement très en colère. Comment oses-tu prétendre aimer mon fils, alors que tu l'insultes en t'agenouillant devant moi, pour me demander sa main comme s'il était une femme !

- Je ne vous demande pas sa main comme j'aurais demandé celle de l'une de vos filles, Mr Raberba, ne vous méprenez pas. Je vous demande le privilège incommensurable de partager la vie de votre fils et héritier, l'un des êtres les plus précieux que vous ayez, en ce monde. De même que pour vous, il n'est pas seulement votre unique fils et héritier, mais également votre enfant chéri au-delà de toute raison, de même, pour moi, il n'est pas seulement un homme, mais mon âme sœur. Il m'importe peu que cette âme se soit incarnée dans un corps d'homme ou de femme, mais je ne lui manquerai jamais de respect, en dénigrant ce fait. Ce n'est pas seulement un corps que je vois, lorsque mes yeux se posent sur lui, conclut-il en tournant soin regard vers Quatre, ému au possible par ce long exposé vibrant d'amour et de détermination.

Visiblement, il a réussi à émouvoir autant ses deux sœurs, toujours présentes, mais ne souhaitant pas encore intervenir, que le chef de famille, dont la colère est entièrement retombée.  
Chérif Raberba se lève et fait quelques pas jusqu'à la fenêtre, par laquelle il porte son regard sur les jardins, un long moment, avant de revenir s'installer dans son fauteuil.

Quatre se place aux côtés de Trowa et s'agenouille, posant sa main sur la sienne, toujours sur sa cuisse.

- Père, tu sais ce qui me lie à Trowa, depuis six ans et bien avant notre rencontre, depuis notre naissance et au-delà, probablement.

- Mais il est question ici d'un mariage, mon fils. J'ai accepté votre relation, certes. Lorsque tu es parti et que tu m'as dit que tu avais l'intention de vivre enfin ton amour avec Trowa, j'ai été heureux pour toi. Je le suis toujours, de savoir que tu connais une telle passion, aussi forte que celle qui m'unissait à ta mère. Les signes sont là, je ne peux le nier. Mais un mariage... Ce serait enfreindre les règles, mon fils. Comment pourrais-tu légitimement hériter, après cela ?

- Alors je renonce à mon héritage.

- Il suffit, Quatre ! Tu es mon unique fils, je ne te laisse pas le choix.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, la légitimité de mon héritage sera remis en cause par mon mariage avec Trowa.

- C'est pourquoi je ne peux accepter cette union.

- Et moi, je refuse d'accepter ça, père je suis désolé, réplique-t-il en se levant, prenant le bras de Trowa pour qu'il fasse de même.

- Mais par Allah ! Quel besoin avez-vous de vous marier ? Je ne vous interdis pas de continuer discrètement votre relation...

- Secrètement, tu veux dire ? Non, père, je refuse d'une telle vie où chaque fait et geste doivent être surveillés, contenus, retenus, analysés, interprétés... Aimer Trowa n'est pas une honte et je veux le faire au grand jour. Je veux porter le nom de Trowa et lui donner le mien.

Chérif Raberba se lève en tapant violemment du plat de la main sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

- Tu vas trop loin !

- Je donnerai celui de ma mère, si tu refuses que je t'utilise celui de nos ancêtres ! De toute façon, je renoncerai à ce nom, en même temps qu'à mon héritage, en épousant Trowa.

- Tu ne l'épouseras pas ! Vous m'avez demandé mon accord, je refuse et c'est sans appel.

- Et bien nous nous en passerons ! C'était seulement par respect pour toi, père, que nous t'avons présenté notre requête. Tu ne m'as jamais laissé le choix, alors aujourd'hui, je le fais seul !

- Ta mère est morte pour te donner naissance, à toi, l'héritier Raberba, veux-tu la tuer une seconde fois en crachant sur l'héritage de notre famille ?

Un lourd silence accueille ces dernières paroles.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses aller si loin, père. Toi qui m'as caché si longtemps la vérité sur ma naissance pour m'éviter de culpabiliser, toi qui m'as si souvent dit et répété que je n'étais pas responsable de sa disparition, me dire ce genre de choses opposées, aujourd'hui...

- Les mots ont dépassé ma pensée réelle, mais tu m'as poussé à bout !

- Quatre, Père, si je peux me permettre, vous avez tous les deux été trop loin, cela suffit, intervient Iria en se levant. Avant de dire encore des choses dépassant vos pensées, rasseyons-nous et reprenons calmement notre sujet.

- Tu as toujours été du côté de ton frère, remarque Chérif Raberba en se rasseyant.

- C'est faux, père, pas lorsqu'il avait tort. Mais comme cela n'est arrivé que rarement c'est l'impression que cela t'a laissé, explique-t-elle en souriant à son petit frère.

- Es-tu en train de me dire qu'il a raison et que je dois le laisser faire ?

- Je ne me permettrais jamais de te dicter ta conduite, père. Je sais seulement que certaines choses nous dépassent. Je te trouve injuste avec Quatre, parce que tu as toi-même enfreint les règles, en épousant notre mère. Tu as continué en refusant de t'unir à Khalifa, pour qu'elle donne un héritier à notre famille, selon la tradition ancestrale. Tu as également refusé de te remarier, après la mort de notre mère et tu as repoussé Manâh elle-même, l'amenant, quelque part, à user de ce subterfuge avec Quatre.

- Voilà que je suis responsable de tout, à présent !

- Pas de tout, père, intervient Nawel, mais reconnais au moins que tu t'es battu pour notre mère, alors tu devrais comprendre le combat que mène Quatre, en cet instant, et ne pas lui opposer une si farouche résistance.

- La famille Raberba a déjà un héritier en la présence de Quatre, pourquoi me serais-je remarié ? Pourquoi aurais-je conçu un autre enfant ? Quant à Quaterine, elle a été acceptée rapidement par la terre et par les hommes.

- Trowa le sera encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà, assure Iria, parce que Quatre l'a été et que Manâh accepte de leur confier les héritiers qu'elle a donner à notre famille.

- Ce mariage sera accepté, ajoute Nawel, parce qu'il sera pris du point de vue de l'héritage occidental de Quatre. Aimer et se marier avec un homme ne le rendra pas incompétent en affaires et quant aux héritiers, la descendance est déjà assurée. En plus, ce sont des jumeaux, ce qui rétabli l'équilibre que tu as toi-même perturbé, père.

- Les croyances et superstitions ont la vie dure, mes enfants. Ce mariage sera vu comme une provocation et les affaires risquent de mal tournées.

- N'est-ce pas ce que ton propre père te disait ? intervient Quatre pour la première fois depuis l'entrée en scène de ses sœurs. Mère ne s'est pas convertie à l'islam, même si elle n'a jamais pratiqué sa religion, non plus. J'ai baigné dans ce double héritage, tout le monde le sait et le reconnaît. Quant à l'empire Raberba Winner, ne porte-t-il pas le nom de mère autant que le tien ? Et il est l'un des plus florissant de tout le monde arabe et en très bonne position à l'échelle mondiale.

- Père, pourquoi lui refuser une liberté que tu as toi-même prise ? demande Iria en se rapprochant.

- Cela viendrait-il de moi ? intervient soudain Trowa. Me trouvez-vous indigne de votre fils ?

Chérif Raberba soupire.

- Je sais que tu es un honnête homme, issu d'une famille des plus respectables, que j'apprécie énormément. Je ne te jugerai pas comme mon père a jugé Quaterine, en son temps. Je préfère laisser la Terre de mes ancêtres le faire. Partez, comme prévu, à la rencontre du désert. Si tu es capable de le vivre aussi profondément que si tu y étais né, au lieu de te contenter de le parcourir comme un touriste naïf, plus personne n'aura de raisons valables de contester ce mariage. Nous en reparlerons à votre retour, termine-t-il en se levant.

- Merci, Mr Raberba, lui dit Trowa, sa main posée sur son cœur et le buste incliné en signe de profond respect.

- Merci, père, lui dit également Quatre, puis ses deux sœurs.

En passant devant son fils, Chérif Raberba ne parvient pas à retenir un geste vers lui et lui presse l'épaule un court instant.  
Après un dernier long regard, autant pour son héritier que pour son "prétendant", s'attardant quelques secondes sur leurs deux mains entrelacées avec confiance, il quitte la pièce.

Les deux hommes se serrent l'un contre l'autre très rapidement, par respect pour les deux femmes toujours présentes, puis ils vont les remercier pour leur soutien déterminant.  
Ils ont à peine terminé leur séance de remerciements que l'on frappe et la porte s'ouvre sur Manâh.

Elle leur sourit et tout le monde se rassoit, les trois femmes sur une banquette, les deux hommes sur une autre, face à elles.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue assister à cette réunion ? lui demande Quatre, alors qu'Iria leur sert un thé qu'un employé vient d'apporter.

- Ton père est incapable de réfléchir correctement en ma présence, répond-elle, provoquant un rire général.

- Oh ! Ils ont bougé ! s'écrie soudain Nawel, dont la main est posée sur le ventre de Manâh. Enfin, peut-être qu'un seul a bougé, je sais pas trop...

- Ils font souvent des concours, soit de celui qui tape le plus fort, soit de celui qui tape le plus vite. La, je crois que c'est à celui qui tapera le plus fort, grimace-t-elle en repoussant sa longue natte rousse dans son dos.

- Oui ! confirme Iria en posant sa main à son tour près de celle de sa sœur. Qu'est-ce qu'ils cognent fort ! Tu n'as pas mal ?

- Pas du tout, la rassure-t-elle en souriant, je m'y suis habituée. Excusez-moi, mesdames...

Elle se lève doucement et vient s'asseoir près de Quatre, à qui elle prend la main.

- La situation ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment tout à l'heure, mais à présent, que dirais-tu de faire connaissance avec eux ?

Quatre sourit et comble de lui-même l'écart qui sépare sa main du ventre de Manâh, ou plutôt de ses enfants.

Son visage s'illumine lorsqu'il sent le premier coup, mais dès qu'il a posé sa main, il a déjà senti, grâce à son pouvoir, le lien particulier unissant les enfants à leur mère...

Un lien qui semble se distordre pour venir à sa rencontre, ayant rendu sa présence sensible...  
Son sourire s'élargit et il lève les yeux vers Manâh, avant de se tourner vers Trowa, sur sa gauche.

Trowa est bien sûr ravi pour lui, mais il est humain alors il souffre, parce qu'il se sent exclu de cet instant magique.  
Mais il enterre tout ça au fond de son cœur, pour ne pas gâcher le bonheur de Quatre.

Il y arrive, Quatre ne perçoit rien...

Mais par contre, peut-être est-ce dû à l'intuition féminine plutôt qu'à son propre pouvoir, Manâh comprend parfaitement ce qu'il peut ressentir.  
Alors elle tend sa main et attrape celle de Trowa pour la ramener et la poser sur son ventre, faisant en sorte qu'elle touche celle de Quatre.  
Celui-ci la remercie d'un sourire ; il en mourrait d'envie, mais il n'aurait jamais osé lui demander...

Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se demande, de toute façon.

Il se tourne ensuite légèrement vers Trowa, appuyé contre son dos et lui sourit.  
Cette fois, Trowa lui rend un sourire des plus sincères.

Ils restent ainsi un moment en silence, à sentir la vie au travers de leurs mains.  
Trowa ne sait pas si c'est grâce à Quatre, à leur lien, à leurs mains qui se touchent, mais il sent et ressent des choses avec une rare intensité.

Iria et Nawel, face à eux, sentent leurs larmes brûler leurs yeux, devant ce tableau si touchant.  
Iria se lève discrètement et va chercher de quoi immortaliser cet instant magique.

Aucun des trois n'ouvrent les yeux, qu'ils ont fini par fermer, pour savourer pleinement ce partage de sensations uniques, complètement perdus dans leur monde...

Le retour de Chérif Raberba brise malheureusement cette bulle de félicité où ils flottaient.  
Celui-ci reste un instant figé devant cette scène surréaliste, pour lui, alors que Trowa et Quatre se redressent et retirent leurs mains.

- Quatre, j'ai besoin de ton avis sur une transaction, dit-il avant de faire demi-tour, sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion.

Le jeune homme soupire et se lève, s'étirant longuement, comme après une longue nuit de sommeil...

- Le devoir m'appelle... Il profite toujours de mon passage, aussi court soit-il, pour me faire travailler.

- Tu es absent depuis un moment, Quatre, lui rappelle Iria.

- Ça ne m'a pas empêché de gérer certains dossiers à distance. Enfin bref, n'allons pas le contrarier davantage...

- Oui, vas-y, nous allons bien nous occuper de ton fiancé, en attendant l'heure du dîner... lui assure Nawel avec un large sourire.

Quatre lève les yeux au plafond.

- N'hésite pas à les envoyer balader, surtout. A plus tard, dit-il encore à Trowa en posant simplement sa main sur sa joue, rapidement. Manâh, tu restes dîner, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, elle reste ! Allez, file retrouver père, on s'occupe de tout le monde !

- C'est bien ce qui me fait peur...

Sur un dernier sourire, tout en évitant le coussin lancé par Nawel, il quitte le Salon Privé en direction du bureau de son père.

Comme il s'en doutait, seules les affaires sont évoquées, pas un mot sur leur réunion ou sur Trowa n'est prononcé.  
Et tant mieux, quelque part...

De toute façon, il n'y a rien de plus à dire !

Le vrai test pour Trowa commencera le lendemain.

Et si Quatre a une confiance absolue pour la suite des événements, ce n'est pas tout à fait le cas de Trowa, que seule la présence des trois jeunes femmes, dont les deux sœurs, qui effectivement s'occupent vraiment bien de Manâh et de lui, lui permet de mettre ses appréhensions de côté.

Mais elles n'en restent pas moins très présentes...

.  
.

_A suivre..._

**.

* * *

Notes générales :**

(1) **yakimono** : littéralement "choses grillées", regroupe sous cette appellation, dans certains restos japonais, les grillades de viandes qu'ils proposent ; les yakitori sont des brochettes de poulet (yaki poulet) mais à force ça désigne toutes les brochettes.

**Petit rappel** : **Manat** ou **Man****ā****h** était une déesse du destin vénérée en Arabie à l'époque préislamique. Ce que l'on sait d'elle provient essentiellement du _Livre des idoles_ de Hisham ibn al-Kalbi. Elle aurait été l'aînée des trois "filles du dieu" (probablement Houbal) qui semblent avoir été objets d'un culte fervent à la Mecque : Allat, Manat et Uzza. Les Nabataéens lui rendaient également un culte sous le nom de **Manawat** ou **Manawatu** et l'identifiaient à Némésis, mais en faisaient, selon Julius Wellhausen, la mère d'Houbal.

**Notes de l'auteure :**

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu, surtout à ceux qui l'attendaient !_

_Pour le prochain chapitre, j'ai mon plan détaillé, comme pour les six de prévus avant le clap de fin, mais j'avoue que certaines choses sont un peu floues encore...  
Ce qui est certain puisque déjà écrit, c'est Trowa et Quatre dans le désert...  
Pour la suite, il faudra attendre une dizaine de jours, pas mal de choses m'attendent et j'avoue que ça fait du bien de laisser poser un peu cette histoire, elle me demande beaucoup de travail et c'est bien de me couper un peu pour me consacrer à d'autres fics où les persos ont d'autres caractères..._

_Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt, pour ceux qui le souhaitent !_

_Bonne continuation, bonne semaine, bon courage à vous._

_Bises._

_Lysa_

_.  
_


	38. Retour aux sources

**Titre** : **L'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des animaux.**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf les secondaires et les "figurants" ; les

_**Pairing **_: 1x2, 3x4

_**Personnages**_ :_ Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner,_ des persos secondaires dont Sarah, Watifen, Katen, le chameau...

_**Résumé**_ : on continue avec Trowa et Quatre qui marchent tranquillement sur le chemin de leur destinée et remontent aux sources de leur histoire.

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Bonjour à tous et merci d'être là pour lire ce nouveau chapitre, qui a pas mal tardé je m'en excuse. Je vous remercie pour vos messages et vos reviews, ainsi que les mails. Ma fic vit ses dernières semaines, enfin, si j'arrive à reprendre le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, il y en aura encore quatre ou cinq, et cette fois, pas de rallonge. Il faut savoir s'arrêter avant de lasser ses lecteurs, j'ai dû déjà en semer en cours de route ! Mais pour vous qui êtes encore là, je me donnerai à fond pour chacun des quatre ou cinq chapitres qui restent.

J'ai privilégié l'écriture du chapitre aux réponses aux mails reviews et MPs, je m'en excuse, mais encore une fois, je ne vous oublie pas et je vous remercie une première fois, ici.

Sur ce, je vous laisse à ce chapitre, espérant qu'il me fera pardonner l'attente et le retard, et je vous souhaite une **bonne lecture.**

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre Trente-huit : Retour aux sources.**

_.  
_

_._

_Aden, Villa de Quatre Raberba Winner.  
__Dimanche 21 octobre._

_._  
.

C'est un bruit de vaisselle se fracassant sur le sol qui tire Trowa et Quatre de leur profond sommeil, ce dimanche matin-là.  
Un simple coup d'œil leur révèle la situation, ainsi que les excuses de l'employée, qui a lâché le plateau contenant le petit-déjeuner en entrant dans la chambre de Quatre.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée, Maître Quatre, répète-t-elle en empilant les morceaux de céramique sur le plateau. Je... Non, non ! Je vous en prie, restez dans votre lit ! supplie-t-elle presque en ne jetant qu'un rapide coup d'œil vers eux.

Devant sa gêne, Quatre fronce les sourcils.

- Sarah...

- Je reviens nettoyer le reste, surtout, ne touchez à rien, Maître Quatre... lui dit-elle encore avant de s'enfuir pratiquement de la chambre.

Elle a bien veillé à ne pas regarder plus d'une fois vers le lit.  
Trowa s'étire, puis se rallonge contre Quatre, le nez dans son cou et son bras autour de sa taille.

- C'est plus efficace que de simplement ouvrir les volets, en tout cas, marmonne-t-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

Quatre sourit et frissonne sous la pluie de baisers qu'il dépose à présent lentement dans son cou.

- La pauvre, elle a été surprise...

- Par... ?

- Par nous, mon chéri. Elle était en congés, elle a repris son service ce matin. Les employés qu'elle a dû croiser l'ont certainement prévenue de mon retour, ainsi que de ta présence, mais ils n'ont pas dû songer à préciser que nous partagions désormais mes appartements... et mon lit. Il n'y avait qu'une tasse, sur le plateau.

- Pourtant, Duo a déjà dormi avec toi et t'as eu des amants, aussi...

- Pour mes amants occasionnels, ils dormaient dans les appartements réservés au invités et je les rejoignais, le plus souvent. Seule Manâh restait ici. Et puis Rashid entrait toujours en éclaireur, avant de laisser les autres employés venir faire leur travail, aussi bien dans mes appartements que dans les autres. Quant à Duo...

- Hummm ?

- Et bien Duo, c'est Duo ! Premièrement, nous étions beaucoup plus habillés, nos jambes n'étaient pas nues ni entremêlées, elles ne dépassaient pas du drap aussi indécemment que les nôtres. Et pas besoin d'un zoom pour voir qu'ils s'agit de quatre jambes d'hommes...

- C'est un fait, reconnaît Trowa, en remontant justement une de ses jambes le long de l'une de celles de Quatre, relevant encore le drap. Et deuxièmement ?

- Deuxièmement, reprend Quatre après avoir savouré en silence la douce caresse quelques secondes, tu sais comment tout le monde voit Duo, ici. Pour eux, c'est un esprit, un djinn bienfaisant et bienveillant (1), qui n'a de l'humain que l'apparence. Alors cela ne choque vraiment personne de nous voir si proches. C'est à peine si ça surprend encore quelqu'un, aujourd'hui !

- C'est aussi parce que tu es spécial, pour eux, en tant que Raberba et en tant qu'empathe.

- Aussi, répond-il en réprimant un bâillement.

- Je me suis toujours demandé si cette manière que ton peuple a de voir Duo avait un rapport avec ce qu'ils pensent tous être sa couleur d'yeux.

- Pas uniquement, répond Quatre en passant tendrement sa main dans les cheveux de Trowa. Ça a commencé avec notre rencontre et la manière dont il m'a aidé à développer mon don. Mon empathie devenait de plus en plus forte, mais de plus en plus difficile à gérer, surtout. Les Anciens n'arrivaient à rien, il a suffit de deux jours avec Duo pour me guider sans vraiment en avoir conscience. Pour tout le monde, il a fait appel à un savoir, une mémoire ancestrale, telle que seuls les djinn possèdent et gardent à travers les âges. Ensuite, il y a son caractère, sa personnalité, qu'il a révélé de séjour en séjour. Il est tellement ouvert...

- Ce qui n'était pas évident, à notre première rencontre, il était encore en plein deuil. Notre traversée du désert l'avait apaisé, mais ce n'est que plus tard que vous avez connu le Duo tel qu'il était, avant la mort de maman et de Solo. Même s'il ne redeviendra jamais totalement comme avant.

- Ça, c'est impossible. Mais celui qu'il est devenu, endurci par cette épreuve, doit permettre de ne pas regretter celui qu'il était.

- C'est aussi ce qu'on pense, dans ma famille. Je sais que c'est quelqu'un de véritablement exceptionnel. Parfois, le regard que je pose sur lui se brouille et je vois autre chose que Duo, mon frangin adoré. Il est tellement plus... Et je me rends compte que tout en restant égal à lui-même, il est différent pour chaque personne, comme s'il était capable d'être ce que chaque personne attend de lui. C'est étrange, comme sensation.

- Il y a véritablement quelque chose en lui, tu sais, que je ne saurais définir. Mais il a aussi et surtout quelque chose de parfaitement analysable, cette incroyable capacité à révéler la nature profonde des êtres qu'il croise. Certains pensent, à tort, qu'il peut changer les gens, mais ce n'est pas du tout ça. Il met simplement en lumière leur nature réelle, bonne ou mauvaise, comme ce fût le cas avec Sabri ou encore Loki, à Asgard.

- Oui, c'est exactement ça.

- Et pour en revenir à cette idée qu'ils ont de lui ici, les rares fois où Oliver a eu à intervenir, il a fait preuve d'une force presque surhumaine et c'est aussi une caractéristique des djinns. Enfin, il faut reconnaître aussi qu'il parle relativement bien l'arabe, quel que soit le dialecte, de manière naturelle et spontanée. Ce qui renforce encore leur impression qu'il fait partie de ce monde.

- C'est sûr qu'il n'a pas mes hésitations !

- Tu te débrouilles très bien aussi, mon Trowa, le rassure Quatre, avant de lui relever le visage pour pouvoir lui voler un rapide baiser.

- Je sais bien. T'en fais pas, je ne fais pas de complexes par rapport à mon frère, j'en serais mort depuis longtemps ! Duo est extrêmement doué pour les langues... comme toi, mon ange... ajoute-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Quatre mordille les siennes en réponse, avant de s'écarter légèrement.

- Pour Duo, ça m'a toujours impressionné.

Trowa reprend sa place contre lui et repose sa tête sur son épaule, contre son cou.

- Moi aussi. Mais je crois que le plus impressionné, c'est Heero. Je doute qu'il s'en soit encore remis, aujourd'hui. Je sens qu'il va encore faire des siennes au Japon, en plus...

- La langue d'Asgard, je devrais plutôt dire _les_ langues qu'on y parle, sont très difficiles, ça se comprend. Je suis aussi impressionné par ta capacité à tenir une conversation, tu sais.

- Je baragouine, mon ange et parfois, je dois m'y reprendre à deux fois pour me faire comprendre. Duo n'a besoin que de très peu de temps pour assimiler et reproduire un mot, un son, et surtout, se débarrasser de cet accent effroyable qu'on ne peut éviter d'avoir, quand on prononce certains mots pour la première fois. Tu avais commencé à t'y mettre, d'ailleurs.

- Oui, je voulais essayer d'échanger quelques mots avec les habitants, ne serait-ce qu'au Manoir, pour pouvoir être plus proches d'eux. Un merci dit dans la langue natale fait encore plus plaisir, celui qui le reçoit comprend ton effort et le respect que tu lui témoignes.

- C'est tout toi, ça.

Quatre le sent sourire contre sa peau.  
Il se détache légèrement, et Trowa lève le visage vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

- On a commencé une conversation, mais on a oublié quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- C'est notre premier réveil ensemble depuis presque deux semaines, alors... bonjour, mon amour, murmure-t-il en se penchant sur lui.

Trowa sourit.

- Bonjour, mon ange, a-t-il encore le temps de répondre, avant que ses lèvres ne soient capturées par celles de Quatre.

Ils s'embrassent longuement en se serrant l'un contre l'autre, mais Quatre s'écarte avant qu'ils n'aillent un peu trop loin.

Pas qu'il aurait été contre, mais...

- Sarah revient, s'excuse-t-il en se relevant pour passer sa robe de chambre. Au lieu de me regarder comme ça, tu ferais mieux de mettre la tienne, mon cœur, ou au moins de te glisser _vraiment_ sous les draps. Le plateau risque de ne pas survivre à la vue que tu t'apprêtes à offrir à la personne qui le tient.

Trowa baisse les yeux vers son corps, qui n'est effectivement couvert que très partiellement par le drap, jeté négligemment sur ses reins.  
Il se relève donc et enfile une robe de chambre également.

A peine la ceinture nouée, on frappe à la porte.  
Sarah entre sur l'invitation de Quatre et pose le plateau - pour deux personnes - sur la table près de la fenêtre, dont elle ouvre totalement les volets, rapidement.

- Voici, Maître Quatre. Je vous présente encore toutes mes excuses, ajoute-t-elle en nettoyant le sol, gardant les yeux rivés dessus.

Quatre s'avance jusqu'à elle et lui prend le bras pour la relever, avec une grande douceur.

- Sarah, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît.

Le jeune femme lève timidement ses yeux noirs vers Quatre.

- Oui, Maître Quatre ?

- Est-ce que tu es gênée par la présence de Trowa ?

- Non, non, répond-elle en tournant son regard vers Trowa, qui lui sourit gentiment. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous souhaiter la bienvenue, Mr Trowa, je le fais à présent en toute sincérité : soyez le bienvenu dans notre pays, puisse votre séjour être des plus agréables.

- Merci, Sarah.

- Merci, répète Quatre. Je ne doute pas que tu sois sincère, mais tu sembles... mal à l'aise. Trowa n'est pas n'importe qui, tu le sais.

- Oui, Maître Quatre, je sais qu'il est _l'acheq el moktar_.

- Exactement. Mais cela n'empêchera jamais certains de ne pas être à l'aise et cela ne doit pas non plus obliger mon personnel à l'être. Si tu le souhaites, je peux demander à Ahmed de te donner d'autres responsabilités que mes appartements.

- Non, Maître Quatre, ça ira. Vraiment, je vous en prie, je veux continuer à exercer mes fonctions à ce poste. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour mon attitude, sachez que je suis simplement gênée, mais pas mal à l'aise par rapport à vous.

- Tu n'as rien contre les relations entre hommes ? continue Quatre en lui souriant avec bienveillance, l'encourageant à dire le fond de sa pensée.

Le jeune fille rougit légèrement, mais ne baisse pas les yeux.

- Je n'avais jamais vu de... couple d'hommes, avant vous. Nous savons le lien qui vous unit à Monsieur Trowa depuis toujours, mais nous n'avons jamais eu de... démonstrations physiques.

- Vous n'en aurez pas, en dehors des appartements privés. C'est pourquoi, si cela vous gêne, nous vous affecterons ailleurs, pour que vous ne vous retrouviez pas dans la même situation que ce matin.

- Tout va bien, Maître Quatre. Cela m'a surpris, je l'avoue, mais... la vérité est que je vous ai trouvé très beau, ensemble... Maître Quatre, puis-je disposer, à présent, s'il vous plaît ? demande-t-elle, de plus en plus rouge et embarrassée.

- Fais donc, ma chère Sarah. Merci à toi.

- C'est moi qui vous remercie, Maître Quatre. Bon appétit.

- Merci, Sarah.

- Merci, lui dit également Trowa, alors qu'elle lui adresse un timide sourire, tout en faisant demi-tour pour sortir.

Quatre reste un moment à fixer la porte refermée, jusqu'à sentir les bras de Trowa l'entourer et le ramener contre son torse, contre lequel il se laisse aller.

- Quand elle dit qu'elle nous a trouvé beaux, murmure-t-il en posant son menton sur son épaule, elle parlait de nos corps ou de notre couple, à ton avis ?

- Vue la rougeur de ses joues et les battements de son cœur, je crois qu'il y avait un peu des deux.

- C'était mignon de la voir osciller entre embarras et assurance, sa volonté de ne pas te manquer de respect et sa peur de ne plus pouvoir occuper son poste actuel.

- Les personnes qui travaillent ici sont très ouvertes et tolérantes et il vaut mieux. Ceci dit, entre savoir et voir, il y a une limite que beaucoup préfère ne pas franchir.

- Et entendre, aussi... Savoir, _entendre_, et voir.

- Oui. C'est vrai que depuis hier et nos retrouvailles dans le Salon privé, rares sont ceux qui ignorent encore que nous sommes à présent unis par le cœur, l'âme _et_ le corps.

- Et ça ne va pas tarder à se savoir, même si ton personnel n'a pas l'air du genre à faire de commérage. Sinon, Sarah aurait su.

- C'est ce que j'apprécie, chez eux. Ils ont conscience d'à quel point les rumeurs peuvent créer des problèmes et blesser les gens. Ils sont d'une grande discrétion.

- C'est une bonne chose. Dis, mon ange, avant que je n'oublie, ça voulait dire quoi, "_l'acheq el moktar" ?_

Quatre sourit et se tourne vers lui, tout en restant dans ses bras.

- "_Acheq_" est un terme qui a plusieurs sens : il peut désigner le soupirant, l'amant, l'amoureux, le bien-aimé, mais aussi le cavalier. "_Moktar"_ est l'élu, celui qui a été choisi. Autrement dit, être "_l'acheq el moktar"_, c'est être "le bien aimé qui a été choisi", "l'amant qui a été élu".

- Par toi, oui, mais je n'ai pas encore passé l'ultime épreuve du désert.

- Le désert n'est là que pour confirmer ce que nous savons tous, même ceux qui le refusent encore, même mon père. Aies confiance, ajoute-t-il en posant sa main sur sa joue et l'autre à plat sur son torse, au niveau du cœur.

Trowa le serre plus fort contre lui d'une pression sur ses reins, sur lesquels il a posé ses mains.

- En toi et en nous, à jamais, assure-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

- En toi aussi. Tu dois avoir confiance en toi, mon Trowa. C'est une très bonne qualité d'être humble, mais ne bascule pas dans la mauvaise estime de ta personne. Ça, le désert ne te le pardonnera pas.

- Je sais, mon ange.

- Bien. Allons petit-déjeuner, il nous reste pas mal de choses à préparer. Nous partirons vers 17h.

- Aussi tard ?

- Nous n'allons pas loin, dans un premier temps, simplement à une petite heure de la ville. Il y a un endroit où j'aimerais que nous passions la première nuit de notre voyage. Un lieu où je voudrais que nous retournions en tant qu'amants.

Trowa le regarde un moment, réfléchissant, puis sourit, ayant deviné où il voulait en venir.

- Les citernes (2).

- Tu es d'accord ?

- Bien sûr. J'espérai que nous y passerions, je me doutais que tu l'avais envisagé, mais je n'ai pas été jusqu'à imaginer qu'on y passerait notre première nuit. C'est parfait.

- Je savais que cette idée te plairait.

Il se détache doucement, mais Trowa le retient et le serre contre lui.

- On peut rester encore un peu comme ça, s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr, sourit-il en lui rendant son étreinte, avec un véritable et profond soupir de bonheur. Tout va bien ?

- Oui. C'est juste que tu m'as tellement manqué, mon ange. Te tenir enfin contre moi, après ce vide atroce des dernières semaines, me rend presque faible.

- Je n'ai pas vécu notre séparation de la même façon, mais sache qu'elle m'a aussi été pénible, bien que j'ai eu le soutien de ma terre natale.

- Il faudra que je pense à l'en remercier.

- C'est une excellente idée, qui ne pourra que jouer en ta faveur, mon Trowa.

- Je réfléchirai sérieusement à un moyen de le faire, dans ce cas.

Quatre ne répond rien et ils savourent tous les deux, en silence, leur tendre étreinte.  
Ils se séparent ensuite pour gagner la salle de bain et faire une rapide toilette, avant le petit-déjeuner, puis y retournent pour une véritable douche, une bonne heure après.

Rafraîchis et rassasiés, ils se consacrent enfin à leurs préparatifs...

.  
;

_**Le soir même,  
**__**Anciennes citernes d'Aden**_

.  
.

Quatre vérifie que leur chameau, qui porte le nom d'Afouane, "le calme, l'imperturbable", est bien attaché et qu'il a tout ce qu'il faut, avant de rejoindre Trowa, qui s'occupe du feu.  
Le soleil est en train de se coucher et la température chute rapidement, bien qu'on ne soit pas encore en plein désert et au contraire, encore proche des côtes.

- Tu n'as pas eu le temps de me raconter ta conversation avec Duo, tout à l'heure.

- C'est vrai, j'ai juste pu te rassurer parce que j'avais réussi à l'avoir. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils m'auraient envoyé un mail.

- C'était prévu, non ? Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ?

- L'idée était qu'ils achètent une nouvelle puce pour un de leur portable et qu'ils ne l'utilisent qu'avec nous, mon père et Odin. Comme mon portable ne passe pas ici, on avait convenu qu'ils m'envoient un mail, au plus vite, avec leur numéro, qu'on puisse les joindre au moins une fois avant de partir.

- Ils veulent vraiment qu'on les laisse tranquille !

- L'article de Lady Une va paraître lundi, mon ange. Et crois-moi, vu l'impact qu'il va avoir, c'était vraiment une excellente idée d'attendre qu'ils aient pris quelques kilomètres de distance pour le sortir. Odin est parfaitement capable d'avoir la paix à Asgard, mais mon père, à Eldeux, aura plus de tranquillité, une fois que les autres journalistes verront que Duo n'y est pas. Et moi non plus, d'ailleurs.

- Il est prévenu, au moins ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas pour lui.

- Bien. Et pour notre couple people, tout s'est bien passé, ils sont bien arrivés ?

Trowa sourit en repensant à sa conversation avec son frère.

.

_**Flash back, quelques heures plus tôt.  
**__.  
_

_- Allo ?_

- Salut, Dun'.

_- Hey, Big Brother ! Comment ça va ?_

- Bien, écoute. Je te réveille pas ?

_- Mais tu crois qu'il est quelle heure, au juste ? _

- Vu qu'on est en début d'après-midi ici, ce doit être le soir, de votre côté. Mais je disais surtout ça à cause du décalage horaire.

_- Non, t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude des voyages. Heero, moins, mais il a suivi mes conseils, donc ça va aussi. Il est à peine 19h, ici, on se préparait pour notre petite soirée d'anniversaire._

- Oui, joyeux premier mois à votre couple. Qu'il puisse y en avoir encore plein, en années, surtout.

_- Merci ! Alors, rapidement, quelles sont les nouvelles ? T'as retrouvé ton chameau ? Ou plutôt, t'es remonté sur ton chameau ?_

- Duo, si tu continues avec ton humour douteux, je raccroche.

_- Oh ! Allez, c'est bon ! Il est là ?_

- Non, il est un peu occupé, on part ce soir, déjà.

_- Ok. Ca se présente bien ?_

- Oui.

_- Trowa..._

- Ca va, t'inquiète pas.

_- Je suis inquiet parce que je te sens inquiet. Y a eu un problème avec sa famille ou t'appréhende juste le désert ?_

- Pas de réel problème, un peu d'appréhension, seulement.

_- Si ce ne sont pas de réels problèmes, c'est quoi, au juste ?_

- Plus tard, Duo, on ne peut pas vraiment en parler, comme ça. On aura pas mal de choses à se dire, lorsqu'on se reverra.

_- Ok, je reconnais que c'est pas l'idéal, là, tout de suite, même si tu as piqué ma curiosité. _

- C'était pas le but. Je voulais juste être sûr que vous étiez bien arrivés et vous rassurer sur mon arrivée à moi.

_- Pour nous c'est ok, mais j'avoue que tu ne m'as pas tant rassuré que ça..._

- Promis, Duo, fais-moi confiance, il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter.

_- Ok, mais alors dans ce cas, toi aussi, fais-**t**oi confiance, pour la traversée. On l'a fait, avec papa, on s'y est perdu, on s'en est sorti. Tu as su avoir les bons gestes, il y a six ans et tu as Quatre avec toi, aujourd'hui. Quand je te dis que c'est un chameau, c'est pas à cause de son physique ni de son caractère, là-dessus, j'ai rien à lui reprocher ! C'est juste qu'il se repère comme personne dans le désert. Tout ira bien._

- Je sais, mais j'avoue que ça me fait du bien de l'entendre de ta bouche. Merci, Dun'.

_- Bah de rien ! Heero est sous la douche, je peux pas te le passer, mais tu as quelque chose à lui dire, que je pourrais lui transmettre après ?_

- Juste de profiter et de prendre soin de toi...

_- C'est trop gentil..._

- ... et de ne pas se laisser faire...

_- Hey ! Méchant !_

- C'est aussi valable pour toi.

_- Bien rattrapé... T'en fais pas, tout va très bien et s'annonce bien aussi. Je suis vraiment heureux, Big Brother._

- Tant mieux, mon grand. Ça va couper, je ne sais pas quand je pourrai te rappeler, mais...

_- Ca ira, j'ai confiance. Je t'aime fort, grand frère. Profitez-bien, tous les deux et embrasse Quatre pour nous deux. Et salue aussi ses furies de sœurs de ma part._

- Je garde le qualificatif ?

_- Euh non, ça me dirait bien de revenir là-bas, un de ces jours. _

- Y a du progrès. C'est noté. Embrasse Heero pour nous, aussi. A très bientôt, frangin et oublie pas les photos.

_- Promis. Bye !_

_.__**  
Fin du flash back.**_

_**.**_

Quatre arrive doucement à reprendre son calme et essuie les larmes de rire qui s'échappent de ses yeux.

- Sacré Duo ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me manque... soupire-t-il. Je suis content, plusieurs étapes ont l'air de s'être véritablement bien passées et il a l'air heureux.

- Il l'est. Et je ne t'ai pas raconté la moitié de tout ce qui s'est passé, à Eldeux.

- On a le temps, même si je suis aussi un peu pressé d'en savoir plus, puisqu'il s'agit de moments déterminants pour eux deux.

- On en reparlera, mais j'avoue que là, tout de suite, j'ai envie de savourer notre présence en ce lieu, et de ne penser qu'à nous.

Leurs deux mains s'entrelacent, alors que le silence se fait, uniquement perturbé par le crépitement des flammes et les bruits du chameau, lorsqu'il se couche, un peu plus loin devant eux.

Ils ont beau être perdus dans leurs souvenirs, ils savent qu'ils sont remontés au même moment dans leur passé, dans leur mémoire commune, celle de leur histoire, qui a vraiment commencé ici.

- Tu sais, mon ange, reprend Trowa dans un murmure, ça me bouleverse vraiment de me retrouver ici, avec toi.

Quatre pose sa tête sur son épaule.

- Moi aussi. Je savais que ce jour arriverait, pourtant, mais je n'imaginais pas que ce serait si fort.

Trowa sourit et dépose un tendre baiser sur sa tempe, toute proche, alors que Quatre se blottit plus fort contre lui.

- J'ai souvent repensé à ce jour, ces six dernières années. A tes mots, la force de tes certitudes.

- J'ai bien vu que tu étais impressionné.

- Il y avait de quoi. Nous nous étions rencontrés cinq jours plus tôt, en plein désert. Cinq jours, c'est le temps qu'il a fallu à ton campement, que nous avions rejoint, pour regagner Aden.

- La caravane était assez lente, les animaux venaient d'être soignés et sauvés par Duo, nous ne pouvions pas aller trop vite.

- J'aurais voulu ne jamais arriver, tu sais.

- J'avoue que j'ai aussi énormément profité de ce temps, auprès de Duo et toi. Cinq jours, c'était bien peu...

- Je l'ai aussi pensé très fort. Il ne m'avait déjà fallu que cinq secondes pour être complètement envoûté, lorsque Manâh m'a conduit jusqu'à toiet ces cinq jours n'ont fait que confirmer ça. Mais on est arrivé trop vite à Aden et je repartais déjà le lendemain pour Eldeux, sans savoir si je te reverrais vraiment, un jour. Il me restait une impression d'irréalité, de rêve, dont je ne parvenais pas à me défaire...

- C'était peut-être un peu trop, le désert, la perte de votre guide durant la tempête de sable, le fait d'avoir erré plusieurs jours avant que Manâh ne vous ramène au camp, notre rencontre, ce qui s'est passé, si vite, si fort, entre toi et moi, au premier échange de regards... Puis ces cinq jours de retour.

- Et enfin, ce moment passé ici, tous les deux. Tu as raison, ça faisait beaucoup, je pensais que tout s'évanouirait à mon retour, que mes sentiments n'étaient que poussières dans ce désert immense, indignes de toi. Et tu m'as lancé cet incroyable regard en me demandant de te suivre. Ce que j'ai fait. Je t'aurais suivi n'importe où, tu sais.

- Mais je ne comptais pas t'emmener plus loin qu'aux citernes, mon Trowa...

- Où sur le chemin de notre destinée.

- C'est vrai qu'elle empruntait, alors, la même route. Mais je pensais surtout à m'éloigner de la ville. J'avais besoin d'être totalement seul avec toi, mais pas dans l'espace clos des appartements, chez mon père. Je voulais encore partager la vision de ma terre natale, avec toi. Que la nature et tous les éléments soient témoin de ce que j'allais te dire, de ce lien que j'allais confirmer.

- Ca a été l'une des plus belles soirées de ma vie, même si je n'en ai compris le sens que plus tard.

Quatre se détache pour préparer leur repas, une soupe épaisse qu'ils ont juste à réchauffer ; lors des prochains jours, ils devront cuisiner et il a bien l'intention d'apprendre à Trowa... quels que soient les risques.

- Tu t'es souvenu de notre discussion ? demande-t-il en acceptant son aide.

- Je n'ai jamais oublié tes mots, mon ange...

_**.**_

_**Flash back.**_

_**Environs d'Aden.  
**__**Anciennes citernes d'Aden.  
**__**AC 196.**_

.  
Deux jeunes hommes de dix-sept et dix-huit ans sont assis, côte à côte, sur les vielles pierres des marches menant à l'une des grandes citernes et regardent la nuit envelopper doucement la ville et le port d'Aden, en contrebas.

- J'aurais aimé rester plus longtemps, murmure le plus âgé.

- J'aurais aussi aimé que tu restes, Trowa, mais...

- ... mais nous sommes assez forts, à présent, pour reprendre nos vies sans maman et Solo. Au moins, pour essayer.

- Tu as trouvé ce que tu es venu chercher, ici : la force d'être un pilier pour ton frère. Duo va avoir besoin de toi, Trowa. Sa blessure est un gouffre, tu sais. Venir ici lui a permis d'arrêter de le creuser, mais c'est une ouverture béante qu'il va falloir apprendre à gérer, pour pouvoir la combler.

- Je ne sais pas encore si j'en serais capable, mais j'ai trouvé en moi, grâce à mon séjour ici, les ressources nécessaires. Je ferai tout pour aider Duo.

- J'ai confiance en toi, assure Quatre en posant sa main sur la sienne, son doux regard et son tendre sourire sur lui.

Trowa lui rend son regard et esquisse un léger sourire ; c'est plus qu'il n'en a fait depuis la mort de sa mère et de son frère, un an plus tôt.

- Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te dire, Quatre.

- Je t'écoute.

Trowa reporte son regard vers la ville, dont les lumières commencent à s'allumer.

- Emotionnellement, j'ai vécu des choses très fortes, ici. Mais la plus intense a vraiment été notre rencontre. J'ai l'impression qu'on est lié, conclut-il en baissant les yeux.

Il remarque alors que la main de Quatre est toujours posée sur la sienne, que c'est de là que vient cette chaleur qui persiste alors que partout ailleurs, elle est comme avalée par la nuit qui tombe et s'installe.

Il relève les yeux vers Quatre, qui sourit toujours avec autant de douceur.

- Nous sommes liés, Trowa. Rien de ce qui se passe dans le désert n'arrive par hasard. Le jour de notre rencontre fut un jour du Destin.

- Alors tu n'en veux pas à l'homme que je suis de ressentir ce que je ressens pour toi, un prince du désert ?

Le sourire de Quatre s'élargit, tandis qu'il glisse ses doigts entre ceux de Trowa pour pouvoir nouer leurs mains, qui se pressent l'une contre l'autre.

- Non, je ne t'en veux pas. Et je ne me sens pas coupable non plus, puisque c'était écrit ainsi.

Encouragé, enhardi par ses gestes et ses mots, Trowa pose sa seconde main sur sa joue et se penche sur lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. .  
Il va lentement pour laisser la possibilité à Quatre de le repousser, mais il ne lit aucune hésitation ni aucun doute dans son regard, alors il va au bout de son geste et l'embrasse.

Mais après avoir accepté ce premier contact si doux, si tendre, Quatre s'écarte avant que Trowa ne puisse seulement songer à approfondir ce baiser ou en changer sa nature chaste.  
Même si, dans cette partie du monde, un baiser lèvres contre lèvres n'a déjà plus rien de chaste...

- Je suis désolé, s'excuse Trowa. Je ne suis qu'un occidental brusque et sans manières.

Quatre serre un peu plus fort sa main, qui n'a pas lâché la sienne, et pose la seconde sur sa joue, toujours aussi souriant.

- Ca n'a rien à voir, Trowa. C'est seulement que...

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, je... Désolé ! Je t'ai coupé la parole, s'excuse-t-il devant son froncement de sourcils désapprobateur.

- Oui, comme un occidental brusque et sans manières, le taquine-t-il. Trowa, reprend-il avec sérieux, je veux seulement que tu comprennes qu'on ne peut pas encore être ensemble.

- Je comprends. Tu nous as dit que tu viendrais à Eldeux, l'an prochain, pour étudier et dans le même temps, t'occuper de vos implantations en occident, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, c'est prévu depuis longtemps.

- Je t'attendrai, Quatre, lui assure-t-il en prenant sa deuxième main pour la serrer aussi fort que la première et appuyer ainsi sa promesse.

Quatre pose sa tête sur son épaule un moment, mais avant que Trowa n'esquisse le moindre geste pour entourer les siennes de son bras, il se détache et se lève, puis descend de quelques marches.

Trowa admire son profil, tandis qu'il se tient debout face aux montagnes qui se dressent au nord.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à parler, à le rassurer sur ses mots, sur sa détermination à l'attendre quoi qu'il arrive, Quatre le devance encore une fois en se tournant vers lui, le clouant presque sur place avec son regard, si intense qu'il fait s'accélérer les battements de son cœur.

- Trowa, nous serons ensemble, un jour, je le sais, si tu acceptes aussi d'y croire. Mais il se passera peut-être beaucoup de temps, avant que ce jour n'arrive.

- Quatre... commence-t-il en se levant.

- Tu ne dois pas m'attendre, Trowa.

- Je ne comprends pas...

Quatre pose sa main sur la vieille pierre, comme pour puiser en elle le courage d'aller au bout et réaffirmer sa foi.

- Nous devons vivre nos expériences chacun de notre côté. Et un jour prochain viendra le moment pour nous de nous unir.

- Est-ce que tu es en train de me demander de reprendre ma vie comme si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé, comme si on ne s'était jamais rencontré ? Tu n'es pas un rêve, Quatre, même si tu as tout d'un ange et ce que je ressens pour toi... Tu penses que c'est trop tôt et qu'une fois rentré, je vais t'oublier, c'est ça ? C'est déjà arrivé, peut-être, mais ça n'arrivera pas avec moi, assure-t-il en descendant les marches pour se rapprocher de lui.

- Tu ne m'as pas écouté, Trowa.

- Tu as dit que nous serions ensemble, un jour, si j'acceptais d'y croire. J'ai l'impression que c'est toi qui ne crois pas en moi.

- Je te crois, Trowa, je crois en toi et en nous. Je sais que notre amour n'est pas né subitement, mais qu'il était en nous et que notre rencontre l'a simplement fait éclore, comme il était écrit. A présent, il est libre. Alors laissons-le grandir, mûrir, être éprouvé et c'est ainsi que nous lui donnerons la force de nous réunir, un jour.

Trowa réfléchit quelques instants à ses mots.

- C'est insensé, Quatre. Ce que tu me demandes revient à me dire "rentre chez toi et oublie-moi".

- C'est un mode de pensée différent du tien, je le sais, alors si c'est ainsi que tu le comprends, aujourd'hui, peu importe. Car je sais qu'un jour, tu y verras plus clair, ajoute-t-il en prenant ses mains entre les siennes.

Trowa ne dit rien un moment, se contentant de le regarder longuement.

- Venant d'un autre, j'aurais pensé qu'il voudrait se débarrasser de moi.

Quatre vient se blottir dans ses bras, sa joue posée sur son cœur qu'il entend battre à une allure folle, sûrement plus à cause de ce geste que de ses mots, bien qu'ils l'aient aussi troublé.

- C'est vrai que ça y ressemble, je le reconnais. Mais moi, je veux juste donner une chance à notre amour de devenir la force qu'il sera, dans le futur.

- Mais le futur n'est pas encore là, tout peut arriver. Je sais, aujourd'hui, que le bonheur peut nous être arraché le temps d'un battement de cœur... ou d'un crissement de pneus.

- Trowa... murmure-t-il en s'écartant pour le regarder dans les yeux, ayant senti la douleur qui l'a traversé.

Mais Trowa pose un doigt en travers de sa bouche et sourit vraiment, cette fois.

- Malgré tout, je respecte ta volonté et ta décision, Quatre. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. Parce que je sais, au fond de moi, que ce sera toi ou personne d'autre.

- Tu commences déjà à comprendre, sourit Quatre, en posant sa main sur sa joue, la caressant du pouce. Nous pouvons rentrer à présent. Il se fait tard et ta famille t'attend.

Trowa acquiesce en silence.

Ils profitent encore un moment de leur douce étreinte, puis redescendent dans la vallée, main dans la main.  
Arrivés en bas, ils se retournent et regardent les citernes, dont ils ne voient plus que des ombres qui se découpent dans la nuit bien éclairée par les étoiles.

- Nous reviendrons un jour, Trowa et je t'accorderai ce baiser que j'ai dû te refuser.

- C'est une promesse ? demande-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Une certitude, répond-il de la même façon.

Après un dernier long regard, ils regagnent Aden.

_**.  
**__**Fin du flash back.**_

.

- Encore une fois, tu avais raison, mon ange. Tes certitudes se vérifient toujours... ou presque.

- Là, en l'occurrence, je ne t'ai pas encore embrassé, remarque Quatre en vérifiant la soupe qu'ils ont mis à chauffer pour leur dîner.

- C'est à moi de le faire et à toi de me le rendre, cette fois-ci.

- Qu'est-ce que t'attend ?

- Que tu laisses cette soupe finir de chauffer seule, peut-être ? Ce serait dommage qu'elle se renverse...

- Approche... répond Quatre en reposant sa louche.

Finalement, c'est plus un bouillon qu'une soupe épaisse qu'ils mangent, ce soir-là...

_._

_**Six jours plus tard.  
**__**(27 octobre)  
**__**Quelque part dans le désert, aux environs de Marib. (3)**_

.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, mon ange ?

Quatre se pousse un peu pour que Trowa puisse voir ce qu'il fait, assis en tailleur et penché sur le sable chaud.

- Je confie notre amour au désert, explique-t-il en continuant d'esquisser de somptueuses calligraphies. J'écris ton nom, le mien, l'amour qui nous lie, sa pureté et l'harmonie qu'il y a entre nous, telles ces arabesques et ces figures avec le sens des mots qu'elles dessinent.

Trowa admire le travail de son ange du désert, mais grimace rapidement de dépit.

- C'est beau, mais éphémère... Le vent les efface déjà et le sable roule le long des dunes. C'est un peu triste.

Quatre se redresse et fait face à Trowa ; il abaisse son chèche (4) sur son menton pour pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes en un tendre baiser, auquel Trowa répond sans se faire prier.

- Rien n'est effacé, mon amour, répond-il ensuite. Le vent emporte ce témoignage pour que pas un seul grain de sable et pas une seule créature présents dans le désert n'ignore ce qui nous lie, tous les deux. Si tu écoutes le murmure du vent, tu l'entendras te dire combien nous nous aimons.

Trowa sourit, ému.

Après avoir déposé un doux baiser sur le nez de Quatre, puisse sa coiffe cache son front, il s'assoit sur le pull que Quatre a posé sur le sable.  
C'est une chose que Trowa a appris six ans plus tôt : ne jamais s'asseoir à même le sable, on ne sait jamais quel être vivant y est enfoui ; il faut particulièrement être vigilant avec les scorpions et autres serpents.

- Apprends-moi, demande-t-il à Quatre, resté debout.

- Je t'apprendrai, mon Trowa, mais sous la tente et sur du papier, dans un premier temps. Le désert n'est pas un brouillon.

Trowa se relève, un peu honteux.

- Désolé...

- C'est rien, le rassure Quatre en glissant ses bras autour de sa taille. Les erreurs que l'on commet et que l'on reconnaît une fois ont moins de risques d'être commises à nouveau, contrairement à celles que l'on veut cacher et nier. Rentrons au camp, ajoute-t-il en lui prenant la main.

Ils s'accordent une petite pause sur le chemin du retour pour échanger un long et tendre baiser, avant de reprendre la route du campement bédouin qu'ils ont rejoint, la veille et qu'ils ont quitté en début d'après midi pour une longue balade.

Durant ces quelques heures de marche, Quatre a fait découvrir à Trowa les merveilles naturelles que cache cette partie du désert, qui s'ouvre parfois sur les plaines verdoyantes avant de reprendre ses droits, ainsi que les vestiges des civilisations anciennes, préservés par cette même nature.

Arrivés dans les abords du campement, ils se lâchent la main.  
Les bédouins savent et acceptent même leur lien, mais ils préfèrent ne pas avoir de démonstration physique, ce que Trowa et Quatre respectent, bien évidemment.

La tente qu'ils leur ont généreusement prêté comporte deux lits, même s'ils n'en utilisent qu'un seul et que personne n'y rentre sans y être invité, sauf quand elle est grande ouverte, en journée.

Le respect de l'intimité est une valeur sûre, dans le camp, ainsi que la notion de propriété collective ; au camp, rien n'appartient à l'individu, seulement à la communauté et dans l'absolu, au désert...

Ils n'ont pas fait une dizaine de pas à l'intérieur du campement qu'une femme vient les aborder.

- Mon Prince, accepteriez-vous de m'accompagner au puits ? Samira est très occupée avec les légumes, cela m'éviterait de faire plusieurs allers-retours.

- Bien sûr, Warifen, répond-il immédiatement en tendant le bras pour prendre un de ses bidons.

- Merci, sourit-elle en le lui donnant.

Elle se tourne ensuite vers Trowa pour lui tendre le second, en souriant.  
Il le prend et accepte l'invitation à se joindre à eux ; il comptait faire le tour du campement pour proposer son aide, en attendant le retour de Quatre, mais puisqu'il est aussi sollicité...

Après avoir rapidement déposés leurs sacs à dos, ils retrouvent Warifen et ils prennent ensemble la direction du puits, à dix minutes de marche.

Une fois sortis du camp, Quatre se tourne vers la jeune femme.

- C'est si grave que ça ? lui demande-t-il.

- Tu jugeras par toi-même, mon Prince. Mais pour éviter que ça ne le devienne encore plus, nous devons être discrets.

Quatre se tourne vers Trowa.

- Tu as compris la situation ?

Trowa, qui est en train d'y réfléchir, hoche la tête.

- Je pense qu'elle avait besoin de te parler plus que de ton aide. Elle aurait pu prendre un âne pour porter les bidons, comme je l'ai vu faire, hier. A moins qu'il n'y en ai pas de disponible, mais deux dormaient à l'entrée du camp, je ne pense pas que ce soit ça... Elle a également tenu à ce que je vienne, peut-être pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

- Exact, tu as bien observé et conclut, sourit-il, très fier, avant de regarder de nouveau Warifen. Que se passe-t-il, alors, ma chère amie ?

- Ce que je vais te demander est compliqué, mon Prince, mais il n'y a qu'à toi que je puisse confier ça.

- Je t'écoute.

- Il y a un mois, mon frère, Kalden, a conduit un groupe d'amis étrangers qui faisaient du tourisme dans la région. Il leur a servi de guide sur les différents sites qu'ils voulaient voir, autour de Marib, durant deux jours. Ensuite, il a réussi à les convaincre de faire la traversée jusqu'à Sa'yun en chameau plutôt qu'en 4x4, afin de mieux apprécier les paysages, comme tu le sais.

- Où veux-tu en venir, Warifen ?

La jeune femme soupire, puis regarde Quatre un moment de ses grands yeux noisette, avant de les rebaisser pudiquement.

- Durant ces cinq jours à faire le guide, il s'est beaucoup rapproché d'un membre de ce groupe.

- Une femme ?

- Un homme.

- Continue.

- Il ne m'a pas donné les détails, mon Prince, mais je le soupçonne d'avoir échangé plus que des mots, avec lui. Ça aurait pu n'être qu'une petite aventure, mais depuis son retour, il va de mal en pis.

- Se sent-il coupable ?

- Non, mon Prince, il est seulement éperdument amoureux de cet homme, qui est reparti à l'occident du ciel en emportant son cœur avec lui.

- Je vois. Et que penses-tu que je puisse faire pour lui ? Espères-tu que je puisse retrouver cet homme ?

- Je voudrais que tu permettes à Kalden de le retrouver.

- Warifen...

La jeune femme s'arrête brusquement et lui fait face.

- Prends-le avec toi, lorsque tu retourneras en occident ! Tu peux lui trouver quelque chose à faire dans l'un de vos nombreux bureaux, même si c'est juste balayer !

- Es-tu bien consciente de ce que tu me demandes, mon amie ?

- Oui !

- Imagine qu'effectivement, je l'emmène avec moi sous un prétexte ou un autre et que je lui permette de retrouver cet homme. S'il était rejeté, comment crois-tu qu'il réagirait, dans ce pays étranger si différent d'ici, si agressif ? Warifen, c'est réellement un très grand risque.

La jeune femme reprend sa marche, ils sont arrivés au puits, heureusement désert.  
Mais d'autres personnes peuvent arriver.

- Mais peut-être cela lui permettrait-il de tout oublier ?

- C'est bien trop risqué, je te le répète. Qu'en pense Kalden ?

- Je ne lui en ai pas vraiment parlé, je préférais ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs, si tu refusais.

- Ce n'est pas que je refuse, je veux bien essayer, je ferai tout pour l'aider. Mais avant, je veux vérifier qui est cet homme et ses dispositions, par rapport à ton frère. S'il ne l'a considéré que comme une distraction, il appréciera moyennement de le voir débarquer dans sa vie. Tu peux comprendre ?

- Oui, mon Prince.

- Bien. Ton frère n'est pas au camp, en ce moment ?

- Il est prévu qu'il revienne dans la soirée, il a quitté Sa'yun en début d'après-midi...

- D'accord. Dans ce cas, je lui demanderai de nous faire la visite de Marib et des alentours, demain.

- Il sera très content. Pour lui, ce sera comme si tu l'évaluais. Et comme tout le monde sait que tu n'as pas besoin de guide, ça expliquera que tu aies souhaité qu'il t'accompagne, au cas où certains se poseraient des questions.

- Effectivement.

- Merci, mon Prince.

Quatre profite qu'ils soient seuls pour poser un court instant sa main sur la sienne.

- Tu es vraiment une bonne sœur pour Kalden. Tout le monde n'aurait pas eu cette démarche.

Leurs bidons pleins, ils reprennent la route du campement.

- Nos parents se retournent probablement dans le sable du désert, mais je n'ai pas le sentiment de trahir leurs mémoires. A leur mort, ils m'ont bien demandé de prendre soin de Kalden et de veiller à son bonheur. En agissant ainsi, j'ai l'impression d'être en accord avec leurs dernières volontés, avec mon cœur et mon âme. Même si je suis sûre qu'eux auraient tout fait pour lui faire oublier cet homme.

- Si tu es en paix avec toi-même et je sens que ton cœur l'est, en tout cas, tout va bien, Warifen. Il faudra être patients, parce que je ne suis pas encore prêt à retourner à Eldeux, Trowa et moi avons encore des choses importantes à faire, ici. Une fois rentrés, je vais encore devoir retrouver cette personne et le temps que ça prendra dépendra des informations que m'aura donné Kalden. Ensuite, je devrai prendre contact avec lui. Puis, avec vous. Tu comprends que tout ceci risque de prendre du temps.

- Je le comprends, mon Prince. Peu importe le temps que cela prendra, si c'est pour avoir l'assurance de pouvoir rendre à mon frère ce sourire qui a certainement contribué à séduire cet homme.

- D'accord. Je t'informerai autant que possible.

- Je suis prête à me rendre tous les jours à Marib pour y attendre tes messages, tu sais, mon Prince.

- Nous verrons comment nous organiser, lorsque nous serons plus avancés.

- Je serai patiente, assure-t-elle en souriant. Merci encore du fond du cœur, mon Prince.

Ils n'échangent plus que quelques banalités jusqu'au campement, en pleine préparation du repas.

Bien plus tard, après un agréable et convivial repas, terminé par un thé délicieux aromatisé à la cardamome et une démonstration des plus appréciés de musique et de chants bédouins, Trowa et Quatre retrouvent l'intimité de leur tente.

Ils écoutent encore la musique qui continue de leur parvenir, mais ce sont à présent plus des chants nostalgiques, voire tristes, à la beauté des plus poignantes.

- Si nous nous arrêtons à Marib, demain, je pourrais passer certains coups de fil pour obtenir des informations sur l'homme que recherche ton amie, murmure Trowa, alors qu'ils sont tous les deux allongés sur l'un des lits, une carte dépliée devant eux.

- Ce serait bien, vraiment. J'ai peur que si je mets mes propres sources à contribution, l'information finisse par filtrer. Surtout si je ne suis pas sur place pour surveiller.

- Je suis content de pouvoir être utile.

- Merci, mon Trowa.

Trowa dépose un baiser sur sa tempe, puis se penche un peu plus sur la carte.

- On peut savoir où on est, exactement ?

- Exactement, non. Ici, c'est Marib. Nous avons passé l'après-midi de ce côté, le campement est dans ces environs-là.

- Et où comptais-tu m'emmener, demain ?

- Là, dans cette région, répond-il en lui désignant l'endroit sur la carte, tout près de là où se trouve approximativement le campement bédouin. Comme je te l'ai expliqué en arrivant, hier, c'est à Marib que débute le domaine des tribus bédouines. Les traits que tu vois ici, sur la carte, sont les wadis (5) au bord desquels se sont greffés quelques villages et qui descendent se perdre dans le désert. Au moment de repartir, c'est cette piste que nous allons suivre jusqu'à Shabwa.

- Shabwa... répète Trowa en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'est pas dangereux ?

- Ces territoires sont contrôlés par les tribus bédouines du Nord, mais si tu ne te mêles pas de politique, tu n'as rien à craindre. Des étrangers ont été enlevés, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est qu'un moyen de pression, ils n'ont jamais blessé ou tué quelqu'un. Même si ça ne justifie pas les enlèvements, ça, je te l'accorde.

- Je te fais confiance, de toute façon.

- C'est réellement la plus belle route, parmi les itinéraires possibles. Le désert t'offre de multiples visages. J'en ai jamais vu d'identique, de toute ma vie, mais chacun est époustouflant. Tu verras. Les alentours de Shabwa sont très peu peuplés, mais il y a de magnifiques paysages et des sites historiques encore importants. C'est à partir de là qu'on pénètre dans _Ramlat as Sab'atayun_, le désert de sable. Jusque là, on navigue entre roches, montagnes et sable.

- Et après Shabwa ?

- L'idée est de rejoindre Say'un, dans un premier temps.

- L'une des plus belles villes anciennes du Wadi Hammraout.

- Pour moi, c'est_ la_ plus belle. Mais nous en reparlerons une fois que nous aurons atteint Shabwa. Et nous n'y sommes pas encore. Il faut trouver l'équilibre entre prévoir par prudence et faire confiance au désert. C'est Lui qui reste le Maître, nous ne pouvons pas lui imposer nos choix. Nous lui faisons part de nos voeux, il décide ou non de les réaliser.

- Nous devions voir les alentours de Marib seuls, nous avons finalement un guide, alors que tu es l'un des meilleurs... Je comprends ce que tu veux dire.

Quatre sourit.

- J'avais déjà l'intention de demander à Katen de nous prêter son 4x4.

- Nous y allons en voiture ?

- Oui. Les routes sont goudronnées, dans cette partie-là et pour voir tout le site, il faut faire une boucle d'une trentaine de kilomètres, environ.

- Ils ont goudronné le site ? J'en reviens pas !

Quatre se redresse pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, surpris par l'étonnement qu'il manifeste.  
Sans se douter que Trowa est plutôt d'humeur taquine, ce soir-là...

- Mais enfin, Trowa, c'est le site le plus important du pays ! C'est dans cette région que naquit le prestigieux royaume de la Reine de Saba !

- C'est qui, celle-là ? Je plaisante, mon ange ! ajoute-t-il rapidement devant le regard courroucé de Quatre, même s'il n'est pas vraiment en colère. Je sais tout ça, je connais l'existence du site du trône de Bilqis, qui est le nom que les musulmans donnent à la Reine de Saba. Je connais l'existence du temple de la Lune, du temple du Refuge aussi et des controverses qu'ils suscitent. Mais je n'y suis jamais allé et même si je savais que tout était concentré dans la même région, je n'imaginais pas qu'on avait relié les sites en créant des routes goudronnées.

Quatre se rallonge contre lui, radoucit et surtout conscient qu'il l'a taquiné affectueusement.

- Et bien voilà l'occasion, mon amour.

- J'en suis ravi, surtout avec deux guides.

- Un vrai luxe. Nous en aurons vraiment pour une journée entière à tout voir, remarque-t-il avant de replier la carte. Nous partirons à 8h, nous ferions mieux de dormir, il commence à être tard.

- Je suis plutôt d'accord. Les chants et la musique se sont tus.

- Raison de plus, répond Quatre en se levant pour éteindre la lampe à pétrole. Bonne nuit, mon Trowa ajoute-t-il en revenant s'allonger dans ses bras, l'embrassant tendrement.

- Bonne nuit, mon ange.

**_._**__

_**.  
Trois jours plus tard  
**__**(30 octobre)  
**__**Quelque part dans le désert du Ramlat as Sab'atayun.**_

_.  
« Ils étaient les hommes et les femmes du sable, du __vent, de la lumière, de la nuit.  
Ils étaient apparus, __comme dans un rêve, en haut d'une dune, comme s'ils __étaient nés du ciel sans nuages, et qu'ils avaient dans __leurs membres la dureté de l'espace.  
Ils portaient avec __eux la faim, la soif qui fait saigner les lèvres, le silence __dur où luit le soleil, les nuits froides, la lueur de la Voie __lactée, la lune.  
Ils avaient avec eux leur ombre géante __au coucher du soleil, les vagues de sable vierge que __leurs orteils écartés touchaient, l'horizon inaccessible.  
Ils __avaient surtout la lumière de leur regard, qui brillait si __clairement dans la sclérotique de leurs yeux. » (6)_

- Tu as gardé ça ? s'étonne Trowa.

Quatre sourit et range la feuille jaunie par les années.  
Trowa avait accepté de lui recopier ce court texte, extrait du journal qu'il avait tenu durant leur voyage dans le désert avec son père et Duo, six ans plus tôt.

Quatre avait été si touché par ces mots qu'il avait demandé à Trowa d'en avoir une copie, qu'il a toujours gardé sur lui, depuis.  
Il l'a même fait plastifier pour que le pliage ne fasse pas tomber la feuille de papier en morceaux...

- Et toi, tu as toujours ton premier journal ?

- Bien sûr. Les enfants que nous adopterons pourront ainsi tout savoir de notre rencontre. A commencer par tes jumeaux.

- _Nos_ jumeaux, tu veux dire.

- Je ne m'en sens pas encore le droit d'en parler de cette façon, Quatre, ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait de les accepter ou non. Je suis très heureux, vraiment.

- Je comprends. C'est aussi encore un peu abstrait, pour moi. On en reparlera.

- Bien sûr.

- Et pour en revenir au journal... tu en écris un nouveau.

- Que tu peux lire quand tu le souhaites, mon ange.

- Merci, mon Trowa, répond-il en se rallongeant contre lui. Tu nous vois toujours de la même façon que tu le décris, dans ce texte ?

- Oui, rien n'a vraiment changé. Chaque fois que je suis venu ici, même si c'est à Aden, qui est une ville portuaire et plutôt occidentalisée, j'ai pu constater que certains portent encore cette lumière, qui m'a frappé. Toi, en premier lieu. Tu es différent, ici, tu rayonnes, tu es si calme et en accord avec ton milieu... Te voir à Eldeux me le faisais parfois oublier, alors que tu dégages pourtant continuellement cette sorte de paix intérieure.

- Il a fallu que je m'adapte à Eldeux et à l'occident, ça n'a pas été simple, pour moi.

- On l'oublie trop souvent.

- Je suis né et j'ai grandi ici, la moitié du temps dans le désert, l'autre entre Aden et Sanaa. Avec mon père et quelques unes de mes sœurs, j'ai aussi parfois été voir mon grand-père maternel qui vivait non loin d'Eldeux, avant qu'il ne nous quitte, quand j'avais quatorze ans. Mais c'était une toute petite ville de campagne, nous ne traversions même pas de grandes villes, en sortant de l'aéroport d'Eldeux. Que je voyais d'ailleurs aussi grand que celui de Sanaa, avec mes yeux d'enfant. La première fois que je me suis retrouvé au cœur d'une grande ville avec ses immenses tours de verre et d'acier, tu n'imagines pas le choc que j'ai eu...

- Je ne peux en avoir qu'une idée, ayant senti la différence et un choc en passant d'une grande ville au désert, il y a six ans. Cet espace immense et infini, ce silence qui avait quelque chose de terriblement angoissant, au départ, même si c'était ce que nous étions venus chercher... C'est d'ailleurs rapidement devenu apaisant,et même vivifiant. Ce qui était un paradoxe, dans nos esprits bourrés de clichés.

- Pour moi, c'était différent. J'ai continué longtemps d'éprouver une forte angoisse, une impression d'étouffer. Mon horizon était bouché, les trop nombreux sentiments que je percevais m'agressaient. Ce qui m'a le plus étonné, tu sais, c'est de constater à quel point vous pouviez être fascinés et craintifs, face au désert, alors que les vôtres sont pires.

- Les nôtres ?

- Oui, Trowa. Vos déserts sont effrayants. Le vide de certains êtres, de certaines vies, est plus terrifiant que le vide que vous pensez être celui du désert. Or, il n'est pas vide, la vie y est sensible, pour peu qu'on y soit attentif. Je t'ai appris à l'être entièrement, même si tu l'étais déjà beaucoup. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas que ceux qui vivent dans de grandes villes ne le sentent pas. J'ai moi-même toujours un peu peur de me perdre.

- Comment ça ?

- Vous n'avez plus de repères, vos sens sont brouillés. Trop de bruits vous ont rendu sourds, trop de lumière artificielle et de préoccupations vous empêchent de voir les étoiles et vous ont rendu aveugles. Je pourrais facilement me laisser entraîner. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de revenir au désert, régulièrement, pour ne jamais oublier d'où je viens, pour que mon lien avec la nature et le désert ne soit jamais ni rompu, ni corrompu. Je veux être capable d'entendre à jamais ce silence qui me parle tant, de voir la beauté de ce ciel qui n'en finit pas.

- Je ne pense pas que tu perdras cette capacité, un jour, murmure Trowa, gagné par l'émotion de Quatre, ses yeux également rivés au ciel étoilé. Tu es fort, Quatre et je t'aime et t'admire aussi pour cela.

- _Nous sommes par nécessité humbles pour survivre et forts pour nous défendre_. C'est pourquoi on dit que le désert se vit et ne se raconte pas. Personne ne pourrait comprendre ça, autrement.

Ils se serrent un peu plus l'un contre l'autre dans leur grand sac de couchage fabriqué par Iria à partir de leurs deux duvets individuels ; ils peuvent ainsi se tenir bien au chaud l'un contre l'autre et se protéger des 4° habituels en cette saison, dans cette région.

Après un tendre baiser, ils reprennent la contemplation du ciel au millier d'étoiles, dont ils ne se lassent pas.

- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais désirer de plus, en cet instant ? murmure Quatre après un silence. Je m'endors dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime, sous un ciel magnifique et protecteur, qui nous fait don de ses étoiles pour illuminer nos rêves...

- J'ai l'impression qu'on pourrait rester comme ça, à jamais. Je me sens tellement bien, Quatre. Comme si on était hors du temps, comme si le désert était éternel et qu'il nous offrait cette éternité.

- Il est éternel, à nos yeux, bien sûr. Il était là avant nous et sera encore là bien après nous. Et oui, il offre l'éternité à l'homme qui sait s'y attacher.

- Tu crois que j'ai une chance ?

- Je t'ai dit que le désert se vivait, car il vit, lui aussi. Si tu ne le respecte pas, il te tue, c'est aussi simple que ça. Je sais que tu ne crains rien.

- Grâce à toi.

- Non, grâce à toi, Trowa, grâce à ton âme, à ton cœur, à ta conscience. Tu vis le désert depuis neuf jours, à présent et pour la neuvième nuit. Tu en es plus proche, de jour... non, d'heure en heure.

- Il nous reste encore de la route, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je peux te le dire, à présent que nous avons quitté Shabwa et que nous approchons de Sa'yun : notre destination finale, c'est la province d'Al-Mahra. Ceux qui y vivent sont issus des plus anciennes tribus d'Arabie, ce sont essentiellement des bédouins. Nous serons au bout du pays, à la frontière ; cette région est tout juste annotée sur les cartes. Ce sera notre ultime étape : rencontrer les plus anciens Raberba.

Trowa soupire.

- Là, j'ai envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, t'en es conscient ?

- C'est naturel, comme première réaction, mon cœur.

- Tu...

- Oui ?

- J'allais te demander si tu allais me préparer à cette rencontre, mais je viens de comprendre que c'est le but de ce voyage et que quelque part, le désert m'y prépare.

Quatre se redresse, les yeux brillant.

- Je n'ai vraiment rien à craindre et toi non plus. Plus les jours passent et plus tu me surprends par la rapidité de ta compréhension. L'Amrar Raberba (7) est terrifiant, mais il pliera devant notre lien et notre destin, j'en suis sûr, dit-il en se blottissant de nouveau contre lui.

- Tout comme j'ai confié ma peine, mes angoisses, mes doutes, mon chagrin au désert, il y a six ans, pour qu'il les transforme en force, je lui confie aujourd'hui mon angoisse profonde, pour qu'il la transforme en assurance. Puisse-t-il m'exaucer.

- Puisse-t-il t'exaucer, répète Quatre, en toute confiance.

Sur ces dernières prières, toujours étroitement entrelacés sous leur duvet, baignés par la lumière presque irréelle des étoiles, surtout lorsqu'on sait que beaucoup d'entre elles sont déjà mortes depuis des millions d'années, ils finissent par s'endormir.

.

_A suivre..._

_.  
_

* * *

**Notes générales** :

1) **Djinn** : pour les Arabes, les djinns représentent une autre race habitant la terre, ce sont des esprits qui habitent les endroits déserts, les points d'eau, les cimetières et les forêts. Pour se manifester, ils prennent diverses formes (métamorphe), dont celles de l'homme ou des animaux, couramment des serpents. Le mot _djinn_ ou 'ifrit désigne d'ailleurs à la fois ces esprits ainsi que certaines variétés de serpents. Leurs noms, paroles ou comportements, qui demeuraient étranges, permettaient de les discerner des humains quand ils en prenaient la forme. Certains de ces esprits étaient, selon les légendes pré-islamiques, les muses des poètes : ce sont les _hawajis_ Comme les hommes, ils sont organisés en royaumes, États, tribus, peuples, ils ont des lois et des religions (dont celles de l'homme puisque _les prophètes de tout temps sont envoyés par Dieu __**pour les djinns et les hommes**_.  
Dans la tradition populaire des pays musulmans, on ne dit pas "avoir une mémoire d'éléphant" mais une mémoire de djinn.  
On peut d'ailleurs noter que le mot « génie » (au sens merveilleux comme dans le conte d'Aladdin) est une francisation du mot « djinn ». La confusion avec le mot _génie_ au sens commun (personne dotée d'une habileté intellectuelle remarquable) est semble-t-il intentionnelle. Il convient aussi de remarquer que dans l'arabe moderne le mot désignant un génie au sens commun du terme est 'abqari qui vient de 'abqar un oued de l'ancienne Arabie réputé comme étant un repaire de djinns.  
Dans l'Islam, les djinns sont des créatures dotées de pouvoirs surnaturels, ils ont été créés d'un maillage/tissage de "lumière d'une flamme subtile, d'un feu sans fumée" (comme l'être humain l'a été à partir d'argile), ils sont appelés à croire et subiront le jugement dernier.  
Les appellations spécifiques des djinns sont : les **Efrits** (djinn de feu) les **Maritins** (djinn d'eau) les **Sylphes** (djinn d'air)  
Les Šayin _Šayan_ équivalant de _Satan_ dans les langues indo-européennes sont de mauvais djinns.  
Comme l'Homme, ils se reproduisent et vivent partout sur terre (même dans le désert ou les mers) et au milieu des hommes. Mais contrairement à l'homme qui a été créé avec la tendance à oublier (en arabe phonétique "l'insan" traduit en français donne "l'homme" mais aussi "l'être qui oublie", le Djinn ne peut oublier quoi que ce soit et se rappelle tout ce qu'il a pu vivre, voir, entendre, etc. et ce, depuis sa naissance jusqu'à sa mort. De plus, leur force est qualifiable de surhumaine.

(2) **Les anciennes citernes**, au nombre de 13, furent redécouvertes par le lieutenant anglais Playfair en 1854 et restaurées en 1856. Leur datation n'est pas encore certaine, mais il semblerait qu'elles datent du Ier s. . Elles se situent sur les hauteurs, au sud-ouest du **Crater**. **Le Crater** fut, jusqu'au siècle dernier, le seul endroit habité d'Aden. Situé dans le fond du cratère d'un ancien volcan éteint il y a plus de 5 millions d'années, le " Crater " est long de 15km pour une largeur de 8km. La partie habitée n'en recouvre que 30. Le quartier était occupé au siècle dernier par les anglais en garnison et par les riches négociants juifs et indiens. On y trouve la maison de Rimbaud qui est devenue aujourd'hui le Centre Culturel Français et le Centre international de la poésie. Cet maison accueillit Rimbaud de 1880 à 1891. Inaugurée en novembre 1994, elle fut malheureusement fermée en juillet 1997.)

(3) **Marib** : Quatre en dit assez sur cette ville du Yemen. Tout est vrai, même quand il s'énerve ; les yéménites sont susceptibles quand il s'agit de leur histoire, qui est leur plus grande fierté.

(4) **Le chèche** est une sorte de turban d'environ 4 à 8 mètres de long, porté notamment par les Touaregs (ndla : _mais pas uniquement, sauf qu'ils le quittent moins souvent que les bédouins ; pour les bédouins de la péninsule arabique c'est plutôt le kefieh, mais depuis qu'il a été récupéré pour symboliser la résistance palestinienne, ils utilisent également le chèche ; la différence est que le chèche est toujours uni, le **kefieh** est à motif_). Il s'enroule sur la tête pour se protéger du soleil, du vent, de la pluie, du sable, du froid, etc. Son nom vient, comme pour la chéchia, de la ville de _Chach_ en Sogdiane, l'actuelle Tachkent, capitale de l'Ouzbékistan.

(5) **Wadi** : terme se rapportant aux mondes égyptien et oriental. En arabe, cours d'eau temporaire, le plus souvent à sec, mais qui peut soudainement charrier de grandes quantités d'eau lors de pluies violentes.

(6) Extrait du livre **_Désert _de J. M. G. Le Clézio** (1980). Pour info, la **sclérotique** est la membrane externe, blanche et fibreuse, qui enveloppe la partie postérieure du globe oculaire . La majeure partie de la surface de l'œil est recouverte par la sclérotique.

(7) l'**Amrar** est le titre qui désigne le chef d'une tribu, l'Amenokal est le chef de plusieurs tribus. Ce terme est plutôt utilisé dans les hiérarchies touarègues. C'est un chef traditionnel élu par les sages à l'issue des palabres. Il est choisi selon des critères moraux et dans des familles nobles. C'est le chef de guerre, le chef suprême. Il détient l'_ettebel_ (tambour de guerre), symbole de son pouvoir.

**Notes de l'auteure :**

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et peut-être aussi mes notes.  
J'espère qu'il vous a plu._

_Au prochain chapitre, Heero et Duo reviennent, puisqu'ils rentrent du Japon, ils seront rejoint un peu plus tard par Trowa et Quatre, qui ont de bonnes nouvelles, sûrement, mais les vacances sont quand même finies et chacun va devoir reprendre son boulot et sa vie..._

_Les moments que j'ai prévu d'évoquer pour les derniers chapitres sont (après le prochan chapitre qui est celui des retrouvailles) l'anniversaire d'Heero (vous vous souvenez peut-être encore du pendentif acheté par Duo (?)), Noel, le Jour de l'An, et certainement un épilogue. _

_Voilà où nous sommes en sommes, ma fic et moi, et vous, si vous continuez à lire._

_A suivre, donc, pour ceux qui le souhaitent._

_Bon week end._

_Lysanea._

_.  
_


	39. Et la vie reprend son cours

**Titre** : **L'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des animaux.**

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

_**Pairing **_: 1x2, 3x4

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy Lowe, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner._

_**Résumé**_ : retour à Asgard et étalage de souvenirs...

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Bonjour à tous et merci d'être là pour lire ce nouveau chapitre, merci pour vos messages et vos reviews, ainsi que les mails sur le précédent. Je suis vraiment très contente que vous l'ayez autant apprécié. Avec ce nouveau chapitre, on avance un peu dans le temps. Nous avions laissé Trowa et Quatre fin octobre, nous sommes à présent mi-novembre. Duo retrouve donc son meilleur ami, après presque un mois et demi de séparation... (Quatre étant parti début octobre) C'est un chapitre assez long, puisque j'y fait des allers-retours entre le passé et le présent. J'en ai assez dit, je vous laisse à ce chapitre, espérant qu'il vous fera passer un bon moment.

**_Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_**

**_Mini-Yuya_ **: c'est moi qui te remercie pour ta review et tes encouragements ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite et la trouveras aussi intéressante.

**_Caro06_ **: merci beaucoup pour ta review ! je suis très contente de savoir que tu suis toujours et aimes toujours. Et je le confirme, la fin sera heureuse, il faut juste y arriver, et c'est pas toujours facile, mais ce qui compte, c'est dans sortir !

**_Angel of Milk_ **: déjà, j'adore ton pseudo, et je me moque pas attention ! ensuite, je te remercie beaucoup pour m'avoir suivie depuis le début et pour ta review, qui m'a touché. L'idéal aurait été que tu me laisses un mail pour que je puisse répondre à ta question, mais je vais le faire ici et si tu as besoin de précision, hésite pas ! Alors oui, on peut dire "bédouine" même si on a l'impression d'être insultée, parfois XD et non, je n'en suis pas une. Je suis moitié berbère et moitié bretonne, et même si je suis née en France, j'ai passé de longues périodes dans le désert, dans la tribu de mon père, quand j'étais adolescente, entre 15 jours et quatre mois, selon les années. Mais je n'y suis pas retournée depuis fort longtemps et ça me manque beaucoup. Ce que Quatre dit, c'est ce que je pense, et aussi ce que beaucoup d'anciens nomades du désert, quel qu'il soit, qui vivent aujourd'hui dans les villes et parfois loin du désert, sont susceptibles de te dire... j'espère t'avoir apporté les réponses que tu voulais !

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !**

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 39 : Et la vie reprend son cours...**

.

.

**_Asgard, Manoir,  
__Chambre d'Heero... et de Duo.  
__17 novembre AC 202._**

.  
.

- Celle-ci est vraiment magnifique... Tu devrais l'agrandir et la mettre sous cadre.

- Je la garde dans un dossier à part pour la donner à Trowa, qu'il s'en occupe. J'en ai quelques autres aussi de vraiment bien. Tiens, regarde celle-ci, justement.

Quatre fait aller son regard de l'écran de l'ordinateur portable, qui affiche les photos, à son meilleur ami.

- Duo, pourquoi veux-tu faire agrandir et encadrer une photo de _singe _?

Il se prépare à entendre la plus grosse énormité de l'année, mais Duo lui répond très sérieusement.

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel singe, Quatre. Le macaque du Japon est le plus nordique de tous les singes ! Il a une épaisse fourrure pour se protéger du froid et des très basses températures. En fait, il pourrait vivre ici, à Asgard.

- D'accord, mais... une simple photo souvenir suffit, non ?

Cette fois, Duo sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Je veux l'agrandir et l'encadrer pour l'offrir à Frigg, sa famille doit lui manquer...

- Duo !

Duo entend à peine la protestation outrée de Quatre, tellement il rit.

- Tu es incorrigible ! Ne t'avise vraiment pas de le faire, elle hait déjà le Japon et tout ce qu'il représente...

- En même temps, il faut qu'elle arrête de renier ses origines...

- Mais c'est pas vrai... soupire Quatre alors que Duo, le nez plongé dans les coussins, est reparti dans un nouveau fou rire. Laisse-moi regarder le reste des photos, pendant que tu te calmes, ajoute-t-il en repositionnant l'ordinateur sur le lit.

Duo le laisse faire défiler les photos, puis se redresse et essuie ses yeux.

- Je vais quand même te les commenter, y a des choses à expliquer.

- Si c'est du même genre que le macaque japonais... Oh ! c'est pas vrai... se désespère-t-il, alors que Duo s'est, une nouvelle fois, écroulé de rire contre l'oreiller.

Résigné, Quatre regarde seul les magnifiques photos du séjour d'Heero et Duo au Japon, retenant celles qui nécessitent une explication pour revenir en arrière après, en attendant que Duo se calme une bonne fois pour toutes.

Ce qui finit par arriver, après deux ou trois bonnes minutes.

- Je suis désolé, Quatre, ce doit être un peu nerveux aussi... Je suis tellement content de te revoir et de partager tout ça avec toi, explique-t-il en se redressant.

- Moi aussi, mon Duo, répond-il en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Tu peux pas savoir le bien fou que ça me fait d'entendre ton rire, de retrouver ta bonne humeur et tes pitreries. Et puis, je suis de mauvaise foi, parce qu'au fond, je pense que Frigg le mérite un peu. Mais passons, elle doit avoir les oreilles qui sifflent comme une bouilloire et j'aimerais moyennement la voir débarquer au Manoir.

- C'est le meilleur argument que tu pouvais me donner pour me faire passer à autre chose ! Bon alors, on en était où...

Quatre revient en arrière pour que Duo reprenne ses explications sur certains clichés.

- Les couleurs sont réellement magnifiques, on dirait presque que c'est retouché. Mais en même temps, ça se voit que les couleurs sont naturelles.

- C'est impressionnant, la nature semble vivante ! En automne, elle prend des teintes chaudes alors que l'air se rafraîchit. Les feuilles sont dans les tons de l'or, du bronze, du pourpre, comme si la vie qu'elles renferment brûlait à son maximum avant de s'éteindre pour l'hiver. Tu sais, j'ai même recommencé à dessiner...

- Vraiment ? C'est génial ! Trowa va être super content de l'apprendre !

- C'est grâce à Kin, une des filles des propriétaires de l'auberge où on logeait, à Kyoto. Tu sais que son prénom veut dire "or" ? Et je te jure qu'elle en a dans les doigts et dans le cœur. C'est une véritable artiste. Elle m'a offert quelques estampes qu'elle a réalisé avec un savoir-faire transmis de génération en génération, depuis des centaines d'années. Je te les montrerai, à Eldeux. On a passé de superbes moments, le soir, à nos pinceaux ou à nos crayons. Heero, lui, faisait de l'origami avec Kyoshi, la deuxième fille des propriétaires.

- Faudra qu'il m'apprenne, je suis en admiration devant ces œuvres de papiers, à chaque fois. J'aimerai tellement pouvoir en faire !

- Avec de la patience et beaucoup de respect, tu peux y arriver facilement. Tiens, regarde, ajoute-t-il en se levant pour aller chercher quelque chose sur le bureau : une superbe rose en papier. Je l'ai faite pour Heero et j'en ai une, à Eldeux, qu'Heero m'a faite.

- Elle est vraiment réussie...

- Au départ, j'avais du mal. Jusqu'à ce que Kyoshi me demande de faire quelque chose en pensant à Heero. Je te promets que j'ai réussi du premier coup. Elle m'a expliqué que c'est parce que j'avais mis mes sentiments, une partie de mon âme et de mon cœur dans l'objet, aussi bien en le faisant que dans l'objet fini. Je lui ai donné une âme, un sens, un message, alors elle a pu exister.

Durant toute son explication Duo n'a pas quitté la rose, dont il effleure la surface du bout des doigts.

- Ça me donne encore plus envie d'en créer une, tu vois...

- Si Heero est d'accord, on pourra se prendre une petite heure, ce soir, après le repas ou avant pour t'expliquer les bases, propose Duo en retournant replacer la rose sur le bureau. Il est plus doué que moi. Au pire, j'ai tout ce qui faut à Eldeux.

- Je retiens. Il a du être ému quand tu lui as offert, non ? A moins que tu ne l'aies fait devant lui ?

- Oui, on était ensemble. Je me souviens, c'était juste avant le repas. Kin et Kyoshi ont demandé à pouvoir les garder encore un peu et quand on est rentré dans notre chambre, elles les avaient disposées sur la table, avec le dîner. Celle que j'avais fait pour Heero, celle qu'il avait faite pour moi. D'ailleurs, j'ai pris une photo, j'ai trouvé ça trop attentionné de leur part...

- Ça ne leur posait pas de problème que vous soyez un couple d'hommes ? demande Quatre, alors que Duo fait défiler les photos sur l'écran. Tu m'as dit que c'était une auberge traditionnelle.

- Regarde, voilà la photo. Tu sais on ne s'affichait pas, non plus, mais comme le disait Ojiisan, il aurait vraiment fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'on s'aimait. Et Baasan' de rajouter que même aveugle, même les yeux fermés, on pouvait sentir les vibrations de notre amour.

- Qui sont ces personnes ?

- Ce sont les parents des propriétaires, "grand-père" et "grand-mère". Tu vois, ils sont tellement chaleureux et ouverts qu'ils laissent des étrangers les appeler comme ça. Et ils n'ont jamais jugé notre relation. Ils nous ont dit que pour eux, ça paraissait contre-nature, mais que c'est seulement la manière dont on les avait éduqué qui les amenait à penser ça. La vision de ce qu'on partage, Heero et moi, leur donnait même envie de croire le contraire.

- C'est une chance d'être tombé sur des personnes aussi intelligentes...

- Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, on serait partis plus vite de Kyoto. On y est même revenu souvent, quitte à faire une heure de route pour visiter d'autres villes. C'était trop agréable. On en garde de supers souvenirs. Même les moins bons ne sont pas aussi douloureux.

- Vous avez de mauvais souvenirs ?

- Y a eu des moments difficiles pour Heero, comme ceux dont je t'ai parlé.

- Mais vous y avez fait face.

- C'est vrai. Même notre première dispute, nous avons réussi à la régler rapidement.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Une seule et unique fois...

- Raconte-moi ça !

Duo repose le portable entre eux et s'adosse aux coussins.

.

**_Début du flash back._**

_.  
Kyoto, auberge traditionnelle  
__26 octobre 202_

.  
Lorsque Heero et Duo reviennent des bains, leur dîner a été débarrassé, la chambre nettoyée et les futons dépliés pour la nuit.

Ils ont certes pris le temps de se détendre dans les bassins des sources chaudes, discutant même avec d'autres pensionnaires du ryokan (1), Duo n'en reste pas moins surpris de la rapidité, de l'efficacité et de la discrétion du personnel.

- Je pourrais presque m'habituer à cette vie, soupire-il en s'asseyant sur son futon.

- Moi aussi. Sauf qu'il y a certaines choses que j'aimerais pouvoir faire plus librement, ajoute-t-il en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Il s'écarte ensuite de Duo mais reste accroupi devant lui, le regardant essayer de reprendre sa respiration autant que ses esprits.  
Duo finit par s'allonger complètement sur le dos, les bras en croix.

- _Honey_... tu me tues... Tu veux voler mon âme, ou quoi ?

- Désolé, j'en avais vraiment envie et depuis un _très_ long moment.

- C'est pas à cause d'Anthony, au moins ? demande Duo en se redressant. Tu fais une tête bizarre, chaque fois que je parle avec lui.

- J'oublie trop vite combien tu arrives facilement à te lier aux gens. Alors te voir parler aussi bien avec lui, rire et vous extasier, chaque fois que vous vous rendez compte que vous connaissez tous les deux certaines choses... c'est plus fort que moi, je me pose des questions.

- Il est hétéro et en vacances avec sa petite-amie, _honey_ !

- Et alors ? T'es bien capable de révéler la nature homosexuelle profonde tapie au fin fond d'un être.

Duo rit en secouant la tête, faisant voler quelques mèches qui encadrent son visage et répandant leur odeur de vanille dont Heero est complètement fou.

- Vraiment, Heero... soupire-t-il, amusé.

- Mais mes questions trouvent rapidement leurs réponses, tu sais. Il suffit que tu me regardes et je comprends que c'est complètement idiot.

Duo sourit et se rapproche pour passer ses bras autour de son cou, avant de l'embrasser à son tour.  
Ils finissent par basculer sur le futon d'Heero où ils échangent encore quelques baisers, avant de se séparer et de s'allonger plus correctement, c'est-à-dire dans le bon sens...

Un long moment passe ainsi, en silence, qu'ils savourent en caressant tendrement la peau de l'autre ou ses cheveux.

- Tu sais que le yukata te va vraiment bien, _honey_, murmure soudain Duo, en tripotant la ceinture du vêtement en question. Cela te donne une telle allure, une telle classe, telle celle que tu as, en tenue d'écuyer. On dirait que ton côté japonais ressort, quand tu portes un habit traditionnel. Ca m'a fait le même effet, quand tu as mis l'habit de samouraï.

- Tu veux dire quand _tu_ m'as _déguisé_ en samouraï, avec la complicité de Kin.

Duo pouffe contre son épaule.

- C'était trop tentant et tu étais magnifique. Tu sais, je suis vraiment content d'avoir atterri dans cette auberge plutôt que dans un hôtel à touristes. On est au plus proche des habitants, les propriétaires sont adorables et je te vois évoluer en habit traditionnel, dans une maison traditionnelle, et tu parles même un peu japonais avec le personnel.

- Ils ne comprennent pas encore comment est-il possible que celui des deux qui ressemble le plus à un japonais soit celui qui le parle le moins.

- Je suis sûr que tu pourrais faire mieux, mais tu fais un blocage. Tu ne veux pas te souvenir, parce que c'est avec ta mère que tu as appris.

- Je me suis déjà souvenu de pas mal de choses, enkeli. Même si je les gère parce que tu es à mes côtés, parfois, je me dis que j'aurais préféré qu'ils restent enfouis en moi.

Duo relève la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je t'ai fait une promesse, _honey_. Si tu veux que nous repartions...

- Non, enkeli, je suis bien avec toi. On passe vraiment d'excellents moments. Tu avais raison, c'est un pays et une civilisation magnifiques et très riches. Que je l'accepte ou non, c'est une part de mon héritage, c'est important que j'apprenne de quoi il est fait.

- Je suis content que tu le prennes comme ça.

- Encore une fois, je te le dois. Alors merci, mon amour.

Duo soupire de bien-être et se serre fort contre lui.  
Ils replongent dans un moment de tendresse silencieuse, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite sonnerie les en arrache.

- C'est le portable... devine Duo en se redressant.

- Il est sur la table, ajoute Heero en se levant pour aller le chercher. C'est mon père... Il m'annonce juste la victoire de Grani. C'est notre nouveau champion, ça y est.

- Qui le drivait ?

- Falcon.

- Eh ben voilà ! s'enthousiasme Duo. Encore un jockey des plus prometteurs. Faudra penser à lui faire un cadeau.

- Va pas nous pourrir nos drivers, enkeli.

Duo rit à cette remarque.

- Je ne saboterai pas votre travail, t'en fais pas. Il y a d'autres messages ? demande-t-il en voyant Heero toujours occupé avec le téléphone.

- Non, je regarde juste... Dis-moi, tu as appelé mon père, hier soir ?

- Tu surveilles mes appels, maintenant ? répond-il en souriant.

Heero le regarde avec un petit sourire.

- Je regardais l'historique pour voir à quel moment remontait mon dernier appel vers Asgard et je sais que ça remonte plus loin qu'à hier soir. Or, il y a un appel datant d'hier soir. C'est tout.

- Je t'embête, _honey_. C'est notre téléphone à tous les deux, de toute façon.

- Et si tu avais vraiment voulu me cacher quelque chose, tu aurais effacé cet appel, ajoute-t-il en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

- J'ai simplement oublié, j'ai pas l'habitude d'agir comme ça.

Heero relève les yeux, qu'il avait de nouveau posé sur son téléphone, pour répondre quelque chose dans le ton de ce qu'il pensait être un jeu, entre eux.  
Mais à sa grand surprise, il remarque que le regard de Duo est trop sincère et gêné pour que ça ne soit que ça.

- Ca veut dire quoi, Duo ?

- J'aurais préféré que tu ne saches pas que j'avais appelé ton père.

- Pourquoi ? demande-t-il, sentant une main glacée se frayer un chemin dans sa poitrine.

- Parce que tu vas me demander pourquoi et je ne veux pas te répondre. Mais je ne veux pas te mentir non plus et te cacher la vérité, alors que tu sais que je le fais, ce ne sera pas gérable, même si c'est pour un temps limité. Alors si tu me le demandes, je te dirais tout.

La main glacée à présent refermée sur son cœur, Heero se relève et fait quelques pas, songeur.

- Tu te rends compte que je suis inquiet ?

- Oui. Et je sais aussi la position dans laquelle je te mets.

- Je ne peux pas te demander une chose que tu refuses, mais...

- Mais la situation va devenir embarrassante et tendue, entre nous, maintenant que tu sais qu'il y a quelque chose, devine Duo, en se levant à son tour.

- J'aimerais être plus fort que mon inquiétude, enkeli, mais je ne peux pas. Pas ici, au Japon, pas avec cette certitude que si tu as appelé mon père, alors qu'on est en _vacances_ ici, ça ne peut qu'avoir un rapport avec ma mère. Je me trompe ?

- Non.

- On était censé venir au Japon pour les vacances, Duo.

- Je sais, _honey_, je le pensais vraiment. Jamais je n'ai cherché à te tromper ou te manipuler. Mais depuis qu'on est ici, je me demande si ce ne serait pas l'occasion de...

- Tu as ouvert l'enveloppe ? le coupe-t-il d'un ton sec qui retourne le cœur de Duo.

- Non, je n'aurais jamais osé !

- Alors tu as appelé mon père pour qu'il te dise ce qu'elle contenait et garder la conscience tranquille, par rapport à moi.

- _Honey_... commence-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

Mais Heero recule et lui tourne le dos.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ? Tu ne m'as pas assez vu souffrir, lorsque des souvenirs remontaient à la surface ?

- Je ne cherche pas à te faire souffrir davantage, _honey_, comment tu peux dire ça... ?

- Alors il veut dire quoi, cet appel ? demande-t-il en lui faisant face, le visage fermé, le regard douloureux et lourd de reproches et d'incompréhension.

Duo inspire longuement, la gorge et l'estomac noués.

- Je voulais le nom et peut-être la dernière adresse de ta mère, pour savoir si elle était encore en vie. Si ce n'était plus le cas, j'ai pensé que tu aurais pu vouloir te recueillir sur sa tombe...

Un lourd silence accueil cet aveu, alors que le visage d'Heero se durcit encore.

- C'est n'importe quoi... finit-il par murmurer froidement, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Attends, _honey_ !

- J'ai besoin d'être seul, Duo. Essaies de comprendre ça, puisque le reste t'échappe.

Heero referme sèchement les portes coulissantes, abandonnant Duo sur ces derniers mots.

Duo laisse retomber sa main, puis son corps entier sur le futon et soupire.  
Il savait que ça n'allait pas être facile et qu'il prenait un sérieux risque, il ne pensait pas que ce serait leur premier sujet de dispute.

Un mois d'amour fou et d'entente parfaite, d'épreuves difficiles autant à Eldeux qu'ici, que la confiance et leur amour ont permis de surmonter, lui ont presque fait oublier le Heero froid et distant, qui cache en lui cet autre apeuré à l'idée d'être abandonné et blessé, à nouveau.

Se forçant au calme, il cherche dans ses souvenirs ce qui pourrait expliquer l'attitude d'Heero.  
Et lorsqu'il trouve enfin ce que ça peut être, il repousse la vague de culpabilité inutile qui l'envahit, renonce à l'auto flagellation et s'arme de patience pour attendre son retour

Mais après une bonne heure à faire les cent pas dans leur chambre, il décide qu'il a assez attendu ; il quitte la pièce et se rend directement au jardin d'hiver ; il sait qu'Heero l'apprécie particulièrement.

Effectivement, il le trouve assis sur une des énormes pierres plates qui bordent les bassins où flottent des fleurs de lotus.

La sérénité que dégage ce lieu est parfait pour dissiper les tensions...

Duo s'approche de lui et l'entoure de ses bras, doucement mais fermement, pour l'empêcher de bouger ; après une légère crispation, Heero se laisse faire sans réellement s'abandonner à son étreinte, cependant.

- J'ai fait l'effort de te laisser seul un long moment, malgré l'inquiétude qui me rongeait à te savoir dans l'état où tu étais, en quittant la chambre. A ton tour maintenant de supporter mon impatience, juste quelques instants. Si on fait chacun un pas, les choses s'arrangeront.

Heero soupire, mais plus de lassitude que d'agacement, ce qui rassure Duo.

- Je te présente mes excuses, _honey_. Mon amour pour toi me donne l'impression que je peux tout faire, tout arranger, tout régler, tout comprendre de ta vie, de ce qui te concerne. Je sais qu'on est différent, que nos histoires sont différentes, pourtant, j'ai cru...

- Duo...

- Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît, l'interrompt-il en resserrant ses bras autour de lui et en appuyant son front contre sa nuque. J'ai cru que je m'étais mis à ta place, mais en fait, je me suis mis dans ta situation, en restant tel que je suis, avec mon caractère forgé par mes propres expériences et épreuves. Ça ne pouvait pas marcher...

- Je suis content que tu le comprennes, répond Heero en remontant ses mains pour les poser sur les bras de Duo. Te recueillir sur les tombes de ta mère et de Solo t'apporte quelque chose que tu ne peux pas transposer dans ma situation, Duo.

- J'ai eu tort, je le sais. J'ai compris aussi pourquoi tu avais réagi comme ça, pourquoi tu avais été si froid et cassant, avec moi.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé.

- C'est moi qui m'excuse, _honey_, le défend-il en se détachant pour le contourner et venir s'agenouiller face à lui. Je me suis souvenu de ce que tu m'avais dit, il y a longtemps, au tout début de mon séjour à Asgard : tu m'avais dit que tu aurais préféré que ta mère soit morte. Et tu apprends ce soir que j'ai cherché à savoir si c'était le cas, pour que tu puisses te recueillir sur sa tombe. J'ai vraiment mis les pieds dans le plat...

Heero ferme les yeux et se serre contre Duo, sa tête sur son épaule, le visage tourné vers son cou.

- Tes mots m'ont projeté, je me suis soudain vu devant sa tombe, que j'ai si souvent imaginé. Mais là, ici, dans son pays, là où elle est revenue après nous avoir abandonnés, tel que tu me présentais les choses, c'est devenu soudain si réel... Et d'un coup...

- Tu t'es rendu compte qu'elle était peut-être vraiment morte, ce qui détruirait les espoirs du petit garçon de six ans, qui est encore en toi, de pouvoir revoir sa mère qui l'avait abandonné.

Heero se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

- C'est cet enfant qui souffre et l'adulte que je suis est incapable de gérer ça.

- Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas compris plus tôt, _honey_, s'excuse Duo en le serrant fort. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux...

- Tu ne dois pas, _enkeli_, on fait tous des erreurs...

Ils restent un moment encore dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Duo passant tendrement sa main dans le dos d'Heero ou dans ses cheveux, y déposant également quelques baisers.  
Il apprécie quand les rôles s'inversent et qu'il peut prendre soin d'Heero, le soutenir, le consoler, être fort pour deux ; il aime moins le voir souffrir et être responsable de son état...

Après un long moment, Heero se redresse.

- Ca va un peu mieux ? ose demander Duo en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

- Oui. Je t'ai dit que l'adulte que j'étais n'arrivais pas à gérer ça, mais avec toi, je le peux. Alors ça va, puisque tu es là.

- Tant mieux, parce que c'est de ma faute si...

Heero l'interrompt d'un doigt posé sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne t'en veux pas tant que ça, Duo.

- Quand même un peu, alors ?

- C'est juste un prétexte pour que l'enfant de six ans se fasse encore consoler, explique-t-il en souriant.

Duo lui rend son sourire, soulagé.

- Dans ce cas... répond-il en s'apprêtant à le reprendre dans ses bras.

Mais Heero se lève.

- C'est plutôt inconfortable, ici et un peu trop public. Même si nous sommes seuls, quelqu'un peut venir. Et puis après avoir consolé l'enfant, il faudra aussi sûrement que tu câlines l'adulte, qu'il n'y ait pas de conflits intérieurs, ni de jaloux.

Duo se lève et pose sa main sur sa joue avec tendresse.

- Tu es incroyable. Je n'en reviens pas d'être pardonné aussi vite...

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, enkeli, ce n'était pas volontairement que tu m'as blessé. Il y a encore des blessures profondes dont la douleur se réveille, parfois avec un simple détail, quelle que soit la personne qui en est responsable. Mais par contre, celle qui aide à les soigner est importante, parce que ce n'est pas à la portée de tous.

- Je sais, reconnaît-il, alors que leurs mains s'unissent et que leurs doigts s'entrelacent, leur permettant de les serrer fort l'une contre l'autre.

- Le fait est qu'ici, j'ai souvent été un peu sous tension, j'avais un peu peur que les souvenirs reviennent trop brusquement. C'est arrivé, mais à chaque fois, tu étais là et ça se passait bien, au final. Mais cette histoire de tombe m'a surpris. Je suis surtout soulagé que tu aies si vite compris ma réaction et mon état. J'avais peur de ne pas avoir réussi à t'ouvrir assez grandes les portes de mon monde et de mon être, de mon passé.

- Tu es rassuré, à présent ?

- Totalement. Mais je veux toujours mon câlin, ajoute-t-il en remontant deux de leurs mains entremêlées pour déposer un baiser sur le dos de la sienne, sans le quitter des yeux.

- Alors retournons dans la chambre, mon Heero.

- D'accord.

Ils traversent doucement le jardin, sans se presser, profitant de l'air du soir.

- J'ai compris quelque chose, moi aussi, enkeli.

- Laquelle ?

- Dans quelques jours, c'est la fête des morts. Nous en avons parlé, c'est la première année où tu ne déposeras pas de fleurs sur les tombes d'Helen et de Solo. Des chrysanthèmes que tu cultives toi-même dans votre jardin, depuis six ans.

- Comme tu l'as précisé, nous en avons parlé, déjà. J'irai les voir à notre retour. Les chrysanthèmes seront toujours là, elles viennent de fleurir. Mon père les déposera pour moi, ce jour-là. Je pourrais même demander à Solo Jr de le faire, il sera honoré de remplir une telle mission pour moi.

- Ca te préoccupe tout de même. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas étonné, au final, que tu aies songé à ma mère et la possibilité que... qu'elle ait aussi une tombe.

- Je reconnais que ça peut être lié. Je prends bien les choses, je ne déprime pas de ne pouvoir être là-bas pour la fête des morts, mais ça me fait bizarre quand même, j'avoue. C'est un autre rituel.

- Tu sais qu'on peut rentrer plus tôt. Nous sommes ici depuis une semaine, nous avons vu énormément de choses, nous nous sommes bien reposés, nous...

- Nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à voir, _honey_, l'interrompt-il gentiment. Ne serait-ce que la démonstration de yabusame, au Sanctuaire Futara-san (2). On ne peut pas partir sans avoir vu ça !

- On peut passer à l'Ecole Takeda (2), pour ça. Je n'aime pas trop jouer de mon statut d'héritier d'Asgard, mais lorsque mon père venait encore au Japon, avant le départ de ma mère, il passait beaucoup de temps avec le directeur de l'Ecole. C'est son fils qui a pris la succession et mon père a gardé d'excellentes relations avec lui, bien qu'à distance. Je le connais aussi de la même façon.

- Mais...pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? s'étonne Duo en ouvrant de grands yeux. Il faut absolument passer le saluer, tu te rends compte ? S'il apprend que tu étais ici et que tu n'es pas venu le voir, ça pourrait créer un incident diplomatique !

- N'exagérons rien, enkeli. J'avais l'intention de lui faire parvenir un message...

- Un _message_ ? Et comment ? Par pigeon voyageur ? Ou plutôt grâce à une grue cendrée, ? Elles sont si symboliques, ici...

- Duo...

- Quoi ? Ecoute-toi, franchement, un _message_...

- Puisqu'on avait l'idée déjà d'aller voir une démonstration de yabusame et que l'Ecole Takada sera sûrement plus que représentée, je pensais en profiter pour lui faire parvenir...

- ... _un message_, termine Duo, avec une grimace. Je suis sûr qu'il apprécierait, te sachant assez proche pour donner un _message_ à un élève, mais pas encore assez pour aller jusqu'à lui.

- Il sait le rapport difficile que j'entretiens depuis toujours avec le Japon, se défend Heero. Il ne va pas se vexer pour une attitude qui n'a rien à voir avec lui ou les relations entre nos deux familles, ce serait idiot.

Duo le regarde avec incrédulité quelques instants, n'en revenant pas qu'il ne comprenne pas la différence.

- Mais _honey_, c'était valable _avant_ ! Tu es là, aujourd'hui, dans son pays et franchement, à sa place, j'aurais été vexé d'apprendre qu'ayant surmonté ton blocage, tu n'en as pas profité pour me rendre visite. Imagine qu'il ne supporte pas le froid et qu'il décide cependant un jour de surmonter ça et de venir à Asgard, en plein hier, mais qu'il ne vienne pas au Domaine...

Heero soupire et passe sa main dans ses cheveux, alors qu'ils arrivent à leur chambre.

- Je comprends, mais... à vrai dire, je n'y avais même pas songé comme ça...

- Thanks God ! tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Bon, je suis peut-être injuste, ajoute-t-il devant le regard noir que lui lance Heero. C'est peut-être aussi à cause de moi, vu qu'on ne projette pas trop ce qu'on va faire, tu n'as pas trop pu t'organiser non plus.

Heero secoue la tête.

- Ca m'arrangeait aussi, sûrement, quelque part.

- C'est lié à ta mère ? demande Duo, alors qu'ils se rallongent sur le futon d'Heero le plus près de la porte, en fait.

C'est Heero qui se blottit contre Duo, qui lui offre le réconfort de ses bras.

- Mes parents aimaient faire du cheval ensemble. Ma mère était une très bonne cavalière, déjà avant de rencontrer mon père. C'est aussi ce qui a facilité son installation à Asgard. Lorsque mon père venait ici, il assistait aux entraînements des élèves de l'École Takeda, parfois. C'est d'ailleurs durant un festival où il y avait une démonstration de yabusame qu'ils se sont rencontrés, ma mère et lui. Ils ont fait l'honneur de laisser mon père, un étranger, faire une démonstration.

- Vraiment ? Et il a réussi ?

- Hn.

- Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, je suppose.

- Non. Ce grand honneur qui lui était fait, il devait s'en montrer à la hauteur ; si le Maître d'Asgard avait manqué une seule cible, ça aurait été comme insulter le jugement de ceux qui lui avaient accordé cet honneur. Ils l'ont jugé digne, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

- Je comprends mieux. Je pensais bêtement que ça pourrait faire plaisir au grand écuyer que tu es de voir ce genre d'art équestre. Mais non seulement tu connais déjà bien cette pratique, mais surtout, ce n'est pas lié à des souvenirs agréables...

- Je voulais vraiment voir cette démonstration avec toi, enkeli, le rassure-t-il en glissant sa main entre les pans de son yukata, l'air de rien. Et tu m'as rappelé la courtoisie dont je dois faire preuve à l'égard des dirigeants de l'École. Mon père serait rentré dans une colère noire, s'il avait su que je n'avais pas l'intention d'aller les saluer.

- Il ne t'en a pas parlé ?

- Il sait qu'on fait les choses un peu au jour le jour, alors il devait attendre que ce soit moi qui aborde le sujet.

- Eh bien tu n'as plus qu'à contacter l'École et rassurer ton père.

- Ce qui nous ramène au début de notre discussion, enkeli. Nous pouvons rentrer à Eldeux pour la fête des morts.

Duo frissonne sous la caresse des doigts d'Heero sur sa peau, qu'il découvre de plus en plus, jusqu'à faire glisser le vêtement sur son épaule.  
Il se force à plus d'attention pour poursuivre leur conversation ; il sait bien qu'Heero ne fait pas ça pour le déconcentrer et qu'il est à peine conscient de l'effet qu'il lui fait.

- Je ne veux pas rentrer pour ça. J'ai envie de continuer nos vacances, honey. Pour une fois, je ne veux pas laisser le passé guider ma conduite. Et puis tu sais, c'est la saison des chrysanthèmes et comme c'est le symbole du Japon, il y a en a plein et partout, je n'en avais jamais vu de si variés. Alors je peux en profiter pour essayer d'en trouver que je pourrais apporter et maman et Solo ne m'en voudront pas. Je sais qu'ils ne m'en veulent pas, déjà.

- Si tu en es convaincu, tout va bien.

- Je le suis, assure-t-il en glissant doucement pour descendre et être à hauteur de son visage, qu'il puisse lire sa sincérité dans son regard. Et puis j'aurais plein de choses à leur raconter, à notre retour.

- C'est vrai... reconnaît Heero en déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, s'attardant un peu.

- Et puis j'y pense, si on assiste au festival du sanctuaire de Futara-san, on pourra en profiter pour faire le tour des grands sanctuaires shintos de Nikko et des grands temples bouddhiques, aussi. Antoine et Anna vont le faire, demain, ils nous en reparleront. Par contre, j'ai tellement lu de choses que je ne sais plus dans lequel il y a l'écurie sacrée...

- C'est dans le sanctuaire de Tosho-gu où il y a aussi le mausolée du shogun, répond Heero en frottant amoureusement son nez au sien, lentement et avec tendresse.

- Oui, c'est ça ! Tu t'y connais plus que ce que tu veux me faire croire, en fait.

- Je lis simplement les dépliants touristiques dont tu as blindés nos sacs, dès notre descente de l'avion.

- La preuve que c'est utile, hein !

- J'ai pas dit le contraire, enkeli.

- C'est vrai... Alors, tu es d'accord pour qu'on fasse ça ?

- Avec plaisir, assure-t-il en continuant de picorer son visage de tendres baisers.

- Tu sais, c'est pas parce que je ne fais pas toujours des projets que quand j'en fais, tu dois forcément accepter, honey.

- Je ne vois pas du tout les choses comme ça, ne t'en fais pas. Si je ne suis pas d'accord, on en parle, c'est ce qu'on a toujours fait.

- Oui, mais je préfère te le rappeler.

- Inutile, assure-t-il en entrelaçant étroitement deux de leurs mains entre leurs deux corps pourtant bien serrés l'un contre l'autre.

- D'accord, honey. Alors c'est décidé, on reste ?

- Oui, nous restons, dit-il en revenant vers ses lèvres.

Ils échangent un très long baiser, puis Duo s'écarte légèrement, alors qu'il sent la main d'Heero glisser le long de sa cuisse, remontant le vêtement devenu gênant.

- Il semblerait que le petit garçon se soit endormi... remarque-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Heero prend le temps de les mordiller avec douceur, avant de répondre.

- Ça fait un moment, déjà...

- L'adulte, lui, est par contre bien réveillé...

- Et il réclame son câlin...

.  
**Fin du flach back**.

.  
- T'aurais pu continuer, le taquine gentiment Quatre.

- Nan, c'est pas pour les enfants !

- Techniquement, Duo, je n'en étais plus un bien avant toi...

- Pas que techniquement, Quatre. Nous avons tous les deux une vie et des expériences qui ont fait de nous des adultes dans la peau d'adolescents. Et maintenant qu'on est adulte, qu'on a dépassé tout ça, enfin j'ai encore un peu de travail de mon côté, on se comporte parfois comme des ados attardés !

- Ca ne me gêne pas, vu que c'est que dans le domaine privé et que ça me permet de profiter de mon Trowa...

- C'est dingue comme le simple fait de prononcer son nom change l'expression de ton visage !

- J'ai l'air d'un abruti, c'est ça ?

- Non, juste... heureux ! Mais vraiment quoi, on dirait que rien ne peut t'atteindre. C'est incroyable.

- Mais c'est ce que je ressens, mon Duo ! Je suis heureux et c'est à ton frère que je le dois.

- Ce n'est que le début ! Quand je pense que vous allez avoir des jumeaux ! Pendant six ans, il s'est rien passé entre vous... je parle pas de votre amour qui a mûri, attention, mais de choses plus concrètes. Et là, un mois après vous être mis en couple, il te demande en mariage et quelques semaines plus tard, vous apprenez que vous allez être parents...

- C'est vrai que tout est allé très vite. A partir du moment où nous avons décidé de libérer et de vivre notre amour, c'est comme si on avait débloqué un verrou, tout s'est enchaîné. Mais ça ne m'effraie pas, puisque de toute façon, nous avions la certitude que ça arriverait, tôt ou tard. Mais j'avoue, pas si tôt...

- T'aurais voulu profiter de ton Trowa encore un peu, j'imagine.

- Oui. L'accompagner lors de ses reportages à l'étranger, par exemple, prendre des vacances dans tous ces lieux qu'on aurait aimé redécouvrir ensemble...

- Bah tu sais, vous pourrez toujours le faire ! Il suffira de nous laisser les enfants, on est bien capable de s'en occuper, Heero et moi... Quoi, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Tu n'as pas confiance ? Entre les gamins de l'orphelinat et Solo Jr, crois-moi...

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir, Duo, c'est juste que... Mon Dieu, Trowa m'en a parlé, je l'ai moi-même constaté en parlant avec toi, mais je t'assure que ça fait tout drôle de t'entendre envisager des possibilités futures avec un tel naturel !

- Oh, ça...

- Oui, _ça_, mon Duo.

- Mon blocage est toujours là, Quatre, soupire-t-il.

- Oublie-le un peu, celui-là, il ne t'empêche plus autant d'avancer, aujourd'hui ! Ce n'est pas rien, tu le sais parfaitement. Il y a un mois, lorsque nous nous sommes quittés, tu n'en étais pas encore capable. Penser seulement à ce qu'on se retrouve tous ici, à Asgard, te donnait la chaire de poule.

Duo remonte sa manche et tend son bras à Quatre.

- Les choses n'ont pas tellement changé, si ce n'est que ça.

- Tu as peut-être les poils qui se dressent, mais tu ne te crispes pas comme un animal sauvage qu'on tente d'approcher.

- Je sais que je fais des progrès Quatre, je ne les nie pas, j'en suis très fier, reconnaît-il en rajustant son vêtement. Et j'espère que ça va continuer. Ces vacances au Japon, puis notre retour où nous n'avons pas pu être ensemble tout le temps, Heero et moi, m'ont vraiment fait réfléchir à ce que je voulais, pour nous.

- C'est ça que je voulais te demander, aussi : je n'ai pas trop compris vos allers-retours, entre ici et Eldeux. Quand êtes-vous rentrés et où, au juste ?

Duo sourit.

- En fait, on a quitté le Japon y a deux semaines, c'était le week-end du 3 novembre, le dimanche précisément. On ne pensait pas trop encore à partir, mais mes yeux se sont posés sur cette brochure qui vantait les charmes de l'Indonésie et... quand Heero a suivi mon regard, j'ai vu l'intérêt dans le sien. Il ne nous a pas fallu cinq minutes pour se décider et deux coups de fil plus tard, c'était arrangé. Le soir même, après un peu plus de sept heures de vol, c'est vrai, on s'installait dans notre bungalow à Balangan Beach.

- Y a vraiment que toi pour avoir une idée pareille et qu'un homme fou amoureux comme Heero pour te suivre.

- Hey, je savais pertinemment de quelle couleur vous risquiez de revenir, Tro et toi, il était hors de question que la différence de teint soit trop importante !

- C'est vrai que je ne vous imaginais pas bronzés comme ça, j'ai été surpris ! Ca vous va bien. Ca nous va à tous, en fait, si je repense aux regards de certains employés.

- C'est sûr ! Et encore, beaucoup ne travaillent pas, ce week-end, alors ils ne vous ont pas encore vus, Trowa et toi. Mais déjà, je vois l'effet qu'on leur a fait. Surtout Heero, ça lui donne un regard...

- Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas de t'entendre dire ça, hein ?

- Parce que tu me connais par cœur et parce que c'est vrai !

- Je le reconnais. Je suis content, en tout cas, t'as l'air plus qu'en forme.

- Je pourrais en dire autant de toi, de nous deux tu étais le plus mal en point. Mais je ne doutais pas que le désert te remette sur pieds. Et avec Trowa à tes côtés, ce ne pouvait qu'être plus rapide et intense.

- Exactement.

- Mais j'avoue que ces deux semaines au Japon, autant que les deux jours à faire du surf à Bali nous ont fait trop de bien ! Pour Bali, je pense qu'on y retournera ensuite, peut-être, pour... Enfin, ce serait bien d'y penser, se reprend-il en refermant l'ordinateur portable, machinalement. C'est un très beau pays, y a plein de choses à voir, mais on a préféré se concentrer sur le surf...

Quatre sourit et pose sa main sur le bras de Duo quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui rende son sourire, assurant par là que sa petite angoisse s'est envolée.

- Vous êtes donc restés seulement deux jours à surfer à Bali ?

- Oui. On a pris un vol de nuit entre mardi et mercredi la semaine dernière pour rejoindre le Japon, qu'on a quitté au petit matin. Ce qui fait qu'on est arrivé à Eldeux à 14h. Comme on a dormi dans l'avion, une petite sieste d'une heure à l'arrivée nous a permis de pas ressentir la fatigue du vol et du décalage horaire.

- C'est une bonne stratégie !

- J'ai l'habitude, tu sais bien, même si je ne vais pas à l'autre bout du monde à chaque fois. On a ensuite passé le reste de la semaine à Eldeux, jusqu'à samedi et en début d'après-midi, on est remonté à Asgard. On y a passé le week-end ensemble et lundi matin, je suis redescendu seul à Eldeux pour reprendre le boulot...

- Ca n'a pas dû être facile, d'un, d'être séparé d'Heero et de deux, de reprendre après quoi, cinq mois ?

- Quasiment, oui. J'avoue que malgré l'enthousiasme a reprendre mon travail à la Clinique, malgré le fait d'être très occupé, j'ai eu un peu de mal, Heero ne quittait pas mes pensées. Avoir passé tant de temps avec lui, n'avoir jamais été séparé de lui plus de deux ou trois heures, pendant des semaines et puis d'un coup, ne plus le voir, dormir seul... Même si on s'appelait tous les soirs et aussi dans la journée, quand c'était possible, ça a vraiment été difficile. Je comprends mieux ce qu'a vécu Trowa comme enfer, durant tes neufs jours de silence que ta retraite dans le désert vous a contraint à vivre...

- Le temps s'écoule différemment, là-bas, j'ai pris les choses différemment, aussi, pourtant, ça a été éprouvant pour moi, également.

- J'en prends vraiment la mesure, même si les situations sont différentes.

- Ca a duré combien de temps, cette séparation ? Quand est-ce que tu es revenu à Asgard ? Tu n'avais pas l'air de quelqu'un qui venait d'arriver, quand vous êtes passés nous chercher, Heero et toi, à 12h...

- Non, sourit-il, je suis là depuis hier soir. C'était prévu comme ça, j'avais fait mon sac et tout pour partir directement de la Clinique, j'étais tellement pressé de revoir Heero et de revenir à Asgard... En sortant du vestiaire, j'ai cru que je devenais fou, j'avais l'impression d'entendre la voix d'Heero. En fait, quelqu'un demandait à Dorothy si on soignait également les hommes !

- C'est quoi, cette question ?

- Demande à Heero !

- C'était vraiment lui ?

- Oui ! Il plaisantait avec Dorothy, en lui disant qu'il avait besoin d'être pris en charge, mais uniquement par moi !

- Il _plaisantait_ avec Dorothy ? Alors celle-là, c'est la meilleure de l'année !

- Pour moi, le meilleur, c'est qu'il soit venu me chercher. J'en revenais pas, je te jure ! J'étais tellement heureux et sous le coup de l'émotion, de l'excitation, de la pression de la semaine et Heero aussi, d'ailleurs, qu'on a pas pu se contrôler, on a fait l'amour dans sa voiture, sur le parking de la Clinique ! Et plutôt deux fois qu'une...

- Duo ! Si près du détecteur à sourcils ?

- Ca te permet de te rendre compte à quel point on en pouvait plus ! Tu vas pas me dire que Trowa et toi, vous vous êtes pas jetés l'un sur l'autre, dès vos retrouvailles !

Quatre soupire en remontant ses jambes sous son menton.

- C'est pas l'envie qui manquait, mais on pouvait pas, y avait Manâh et tout cette histoire de jumeaux. Mais c'est vrai qu'après...

Duo éclate de rire et passe sa main pour ébouriffer ses mèches blondes.

- Cte tête qui veut tout dire !

- Au lieu de te moquer, si on en revenait aux vacances ? Vous avez assisté au festival, finalement ? Ou vous avez été à l'Ecole ?

- On a fait les deux. Ils nous ont vraiment bien reçus à l'Ecole et Heero a même pu s'essayer au yabusame.

- Vraiment ? Et il a réussi ?

Duo sourit avec tendresse.

- Il a demandé à pouvoir s'entraîner une journée. Au bout de cinq heures, Quatre, et je te jure que je ne mens pas, il a été capable d'atteindre les trois cibles. Il a recommencé deux ou trois fois, parce que beaucoup n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. J'étais tellement fier de lui, d'être si important pour lui, de faire partie de sa vie... Il était tellement... je trouve pas les mots, il m'a coupé le souffle. Son attitude, sa maîtrise, son regard, son allure... J'en suis déjà chaque jour plus amoureux, sans qu'il ne fasse rien de particulier, alors crois-moi que ce jour-là, j'ai cru que mon cœur, déjà sûrement hypertrophié, allait finir par éclater, tellement il ne pouvait pas contenir tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour lui...

- Je vois, j'entends et je sens ça, mon Duo, répond Quatre en prenant sa main pour la serrer avec force et tendresse. Je suis si content que tu connaisses un tel sentiment et que tu sois heureux.

- Merci, mon Quatquat !

- J'avoue que j'aurais aimé voir ça, Heero sur un cheval, visant une cible de son arc...

- J'ai filmé, je te montrerai ça, à Eldeux.

- Génial ! Et dis-moi, le voir comme ça ne t'a rien rappelé ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Lorsque j'ai récupéré le pendentif, en rentrant, je l'ai longuement regardé et crois-moi, j'ai encore plus eu l'impression qu'il était fait pour lui.

- Heero est un véritable sagittaire, ce cadeau lui conviendra parfaitement. Il ne pourra que l'apprécier, surtout si tu lui avoues depuis quand tu le conserves.

- On a encore le temps, Quatre, il reste encore trois semaines avant son anniversaire.

- Ca arrive vite !

- Oui, c'est déjà passé si vite... Mais tu as raison, je suis pressé de lui faire son cadeau. Et pour tout te dire, j'ai pensé à d'autres choses pour ce jour-là.

- Ah oui ? s'étonne-t-il, ravi.

- Oui. Trowa m'a expliqué que généralement, il y a une fête, le soir même, avec sa famille, ici, au Manoir, même s'il s'en passerait bien. Trowa et lui ont ensuite pris l'habitude de le fêter ensemble, un des jours qui suivent.

- On en a déjà parlé, oui.

- Et bien, s'ils sont d'accord pour qu'on s'incruste, j'aimerais faire une surprise à Heero. Mais avant que tu ne me demandes quoi, je t'arrête... Je n'ai encore rien prévu, je ne peux pas encore être certain que ça soit faisable, j'ai plein de choses à vérifier. C'est juste une idée, j'ai pas l'habitude de faire les choses à l'avance et d'organiser comme ça, mais je veux vraiment le faire, pour Heero. Ca compte plus que tout. Je t'en dirai plus quand j'en saurais plus.

- D'accord, mon Duo. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur mon aide.

- Bien sûr et prépare-toi, je ferai sûrement appel à toi.

- Ok !

Le silence se fait quelques instants, avant que Quatre ne reprenne la parole.

- Tu te fais au peu d'heures que dure le jour, Duo ? demande-t-il en jetant un œil, par la fenêtre, à la nuit qui est déjà tombée depuis le début de l'après-midi.

- J'avoue que c'est perturbant. Trowa et toi allez sûrement plus l'être que moi, vous avez vécu entre trois et quatre semaines sous un soleil ardent. Ici, il est froid et craintif, si je puis dire...

- Il sort à peine qu'il retourne se cacher... se désole presque Quatre. A quelle heure s'est-il levé, ce matin ?

- Vers 9h, à peu près. Gudrun nous a monté notre petit-déjeuner dans la chambre, c'était trop bon ! Quand elle a ouvert les rideaux, on a pu voir le soleil tout juste levé qui bataillait contre la brume matinale... Ca aussi, ça m'avait manqué ! Mais c'est vrai que c'est un peu déroutant de le voir se coucher à 14h ! A ta tête, tu t'en es pas remis !

- Faut juste que je m'habitue. Il y a deux jours, à cette heure-ci, on cherchait un coin d'ombre pour s'abriter des rayons brûlants, même s'il ne faisait pas plus de 24 degrés...

- La différence de température aura peut-être des conséquences, faites attention, ce week-end.

- On a l'habitude, dans le désert, on perd parfois jusqu'à vingt degrés entre le jour et la nuit. Alors ne t'en fais pas. Personnellement, tu sais, je m'inquiétais plus pour toi. On sait tous que c'est un aspect d'Asgard que tu redoutais. On en parlait souvent, cet été.

Duo sourit largement.

- C'est vrai, mais... Heero m'a fait une promesse et dès notre première nuit ici, il a commencé à la tenir...

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Quand on est arrivé au port, il faisait déjà nuit, il était à peine 15h30. Une nuit claire, certes, mais pas de soleil à l'horizon. Alors effectivement, j'étais pas très à l'aise, sur le pont du bateau qui manœuvrait plus doucement à cause de la nuit. Heero m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a murmuré au creux de l'oreille, en me serrant fort et en glissant ses mains de manière très subjectives sur mon corps : "je vais t'apprendre à aimer les longues nuits d'hiver..."

Quatre éclate de rire.

- Là, c'est sûr, il a des arguments pour te retenir et te faire passer ton angoisse !

- C'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé ! Tu sais, c'est vrai que la vie est ralentie, ici, Heero m'a bien expliqué ce rythme de vie qui s'adapte au faible ensoleillement. Pourtant, ils continuent de travailler. Au Domaine, ils s'occupent plus des chevaux en intérieur, par exemple.

- Ils n'ont pas tous le choix... Ca veut dire que tu vas essayer de rester un peu ici ?

Duo soupire.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas possible, pour l'instant. DS est entre de très bonnes mains avec Greg, alors je ne suis plus indispensable. Ce qui n'est pas le cas, à Eldeux. Ils ont tous beaucoup travaillé, à la Clinique, certains aiment profiter de l'hiver pour aller chercher la chaleur ailleurs. Trois ou quatre employés vont prendre leurs congés dans la semaine, deux sont déjà partis. Je dois aussi aider Wufei à poursuivre la formation de William, entre autres. Et puis surtout, je voudrais que mon père se repose...

- Il ne va pas bien ? s'inquiète Quatre, devant la soudaine montée d'angoisse de Duo.

- Ca, j'aimerais bien le savoir... Tu sais, j'espérais que tu pourrais me le dire, à ton retour.

- Duo...

- Je ne te demande pas d'être indiscret ou de forcer ses barrières, mais juste... je veux juste que tu me dises si c'est grave ou non. Même ça, il refuse de me le dire et je sais plus quoi penser !

- Tu en as parlé avec lui, vraiment, en insistant ?

- Oui. Tu sais, c'est Katheleen qui est venue nous chercher, à l'aéroport. Elle nous a dit que mon père avait eu une urgence. Vous n'aimez pas me mentir, alors elle a dit ça pour me laisser penser que ça concernait la Clinique. En fait, mon père était à l'hôpital, il n'en est sorti que le lendemain. Mais impossible de savoir ce qui se cachait derrière cette simple phrase qu'il n'a cessé de me répéter : "c'est juste de la fatigue".

- Tu n'y crois pas ?

- C'est un symptôme ou une conséquence de quelque chose de plus grave, j'en suis sûr. Il m'a demandé de ne pas m'inquiéter et d'attendre le retour de Trowa. J'espère qu'il va être plus clair, à présent, soupire-t-il en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Quatre, qui l'entoure d'un bras réconfortant et protecteur.

- Tu l'as senti ou vu avoir des attitudes inquiétantes ?

- Non. Et je le sais assez responsable pour ne pas retourner travailler, si ça pouvait le mettre en danger, lui, son équipe ou les animaux. J'ai discuté un peu avec Wufei, aussi et même Dorothy. Wufei est sûr qu'il a quelque chose, mais quoi que ce soit, d'après lui, ça ne diminue en rien ses capacités et sa force mentale.

- Ca ne te rassure pas ?

- S'il me parle de ses capacité à diriger la Clinique, j'en ai rien à faire, Quatre ! Ca veut peut-être dire qu'il est encore dans de bonnes conditions, mais s'il a vraiment quelque chose, combien de temps tiendra-t-il ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt à...

Comme sa voix s'est brisée, Quatre l'entoure de son deuxième bras et l'attire contre lui pour le serrer fort.

- Ton père sait tout ça, Duo. Alors si vraiment une telle chose devait arriver, crois-moi, il fera en sorte de te préparer. Mais si rien n'est sûr, tu dois essayer de comprendre qu'il ne veuille pas te faire porter le poids de l'inquiétude et de l'angoisse.

- Je peux les partager avec lui, je suis pas un gamin, shit !

- Il a Katheleen, pour ça, ainsi que ton oncle Christopher et ta tante Grâce. Combattre la maladie, si maladie il devait y avoir, ça, il le fera avec _toute_ la famille qu'il lui reste, tous ses proches. Tu saisis la différence ?

- Oui, Quatre.

- Lorsque nous regagnerons Eldeux, je te dirai en toute sincérité ce que je perçois, Duo. Mais si je décide d'en parler à ton père ou à Trowa avant de t'en parler à toi, tu ne dois pas m'en vouloir.

- Je t'en voudrais sûrement quelques secondes, sourit Duo en se détachant. Mais je sais que tu ne fais jamais rien au hasard, ajoute-t-il en passant sa main dans ses courtes mèches blondes.

- Je ne crois pas au hasard, tu le sais bien.

Duo hoche simplement la tête.

- Bon, si on parlait d'autre chose, de plus gai, sans jeu de mots stupide...

- Idiot !

- Hey, c'est pour éviter ça que j'ai précisé !

- D'accord, je t'écoute.

- Non, c'est moi, qui t'écoute ! Tu m'as assailli de questions avant que je ne puisse le faire, mais maintenant que tu sais à peu près tout sur ce qui s'est passé, ce dernier mois, à toi de me parler de Trowa et toi. Tu m'as expliqué pour les jumeaux et tout, pour ton père, mais si tu veux bien, j'aimerai en savoir plus sur votre vie dans le désert.

- Vu que tu as déjà vécu le désert, tu es capable de le revivre, à travers mon récit. Alors je vais te raconter...

C'est ce que Quatre fait, durant les trois-quarts d'heure qui suivent...  
Duo écoute, boit ses paroles, comprenant au-delà des mots pour avoir lui-même vécu certaines choses, bien que les liens rendent l'approche des situations différentes.

- Et le but de votre voyage était de rejoindre le camp de l'Ancien...

Duo réprime difficilement le frisson qui naît à l'évocation du souvenir de cet homme ; la première vision qu'il en a eu, cinq ans plus tôt, l'a marqué à jamais.  
Après leur traversée du désert, Quatre et lui avaient été conduits jusqu'à lui, alors que l'Ancien était assis près du feu ; l'homme l'avait regardé avec des yeux sans âge, à travers les flammes rougeoyantes ; ça, il ne l'oublierait jamais.

Il avait su immédiatement que c'était lui, l'Ancien.

Il s'était ensuite levé en dépliant son long corps sous sa longue robe et son ombre menaçante derrière lui, puis avait abaissé le bas de son chèche pour parler, révélant un visage buriné, creusé et ridé comme un vieux parchemin, comme les montagnes, comme la terre elle-même.  
Il s'était adressé à Quatre sans quitter Duo de ses yeux bleus pâles, puis à Duo, qui avait compris et avait répondu dans une langue qu'il ne parlait que depuis quelques heures.  
Mais cela avait apparemment suffit à l'Ancien, qui l'avait invité d'un geste à s'asseoir avec eux près du feu.

- Oui, nous devions rencontrer l'Ancien, est en train de dire Quatre, l'arrachant à ses souvenirs. Même si mon père avait accepté le mariage dès le début, il nous aurait tout de même fallu aller à sa rencontre. Tu vois, j'ai beau savoir comment les choses pouvaient se passer, je n'en connaissais que les grandes lignes. Avant de me retirer dans le désert, je ne pensais pas vraiment devoir emmener Trowa aussi loin. Sur le moment, ça m'était apparu comme une bonne idée, après qu'il m'ait fait sa demande en mariage.

- Certaines choses se mettent en place au fur et à mesure, pour peu que l'on fasse les bons choix.

- Exactement.

- Mais ça me surprend quand même que tu ne l'envisageais pas dès le début. C'est même étrange, parce que tu vois, sans qu'on en ait vraiment parlé, toi et moi, je me disais déjà que Trowa allait certainement devoir rencontrer l'Ancien.

- J'imaginais bien que ce serait le cas, un jour, mais pas au terme de ce voyage. Avec le recul, ça m'apparaît évident. Et ça ne me surprend pas que tu l'aies envisagé toi, étant donné le lien que nous avons et le fait que tu l'aies toi-même rencontré, il y a presque cinq ans, maintenant.

Duo sourit tout en abaissant sa chaussette pour découvrir la marque qui s'enroule autour de sa cheville ; six caractères, très discrets, mais à la précision témoignant de l'habileté du tatoueur, peuvent se lire de deux façon : "toufik", le guide, ou bien "tarik", le voyageur.

Ecrit dans la langue la plus ancienne de la terre qui a vu naître Quatre, transmise de génération en génération, de tribus en tribus, mais bientôt éteinte, si ce n'est dans ces contrées reculées où vivent les Anciens, ce message est identique à celui que porte Quatre.

Au terme de leur propre traversée du désert, cinq ans plus tôt, leur lien a été confirmé par l'Ancien, de cette façon ; mêlant le sang des deux hommes aux différents pigments, il l'a ainsi inscrit dans leur chair, avec leur consentement et aussi et surtout, une grande fierté.

Une fierté que Duo et Quatre ont partagé, et qu'ils ressentent encore aujourd'hui.

Ce fut douloureux, ils se sont broyés les mains en silence, à force de les presser l'une contre l'autre, mais ils n'ont pas bronché, ne permettant pas à l'artiste de rater son œuvre et de s'attirer les foudres de l'Ancien ou de la terre elle-même.

Quand à l'emplacement de la cheville, c'est en lien avec le message ; l'un pour l'autre, ils sont à tour de rôle le voyageur et le guide ; si lorsque leurs pieds s'enfoncent dans les sables du désert ou simplement sur la terre des hommes, un animal ou un esprit cherche à les retenir, cette marque, fait du sang de deux êtres au lien exceptionnel, s'ils ne le sont pas déjà eux-mêmes, les repoussera.

Quatre découvre sa propre cheville et la colle à celle de Duo, tout en passant ses doigts dessus.

- Je me souviens de la colère noire dans laquelle est entré Wufei, lorsqu'il a découvert cette marque à mon retour, se rappelle Duo, avec un sourire nostalgique. Il ne supportait pas de voir la preuve inscrite sur mon corps de mon lien avec d'autres que lui.

- Mais tu as aussi refusé de tatouer son nom ou le signe du clan du Dragon sur ta peau, ce qui était comme un déni de la force de votre lien.

- Je l'aimais, Quatre, mais je sentais que je ne l'avais pas dans la peau, c'est le cas de le dire. Il... manquait quelque chose. J'étais prêt à le faire, un jour, si la force de notre lien devait être confirmée. Heureusement que je n'ai pas cédé, il aurait fallu qu'on me retire la peau !

- Dieu soit loué, on a pas eu à en venir à de telles extrêmes ! Mais... tu es prêt à le faire, pour Heero ?

- Bien sûr ! répond-il sans hésiter. On en a jamais vraiment discuté, mais ça me plairait d'en avoir un, en lien avec lui. J'ai mon Solo au creux des reins, mon Quatquat autour de la cheville droite, mon Trowa au creux de l'autre cheville... Mais j'y pense, où est-ce que Trowa et toi avez fait le vôtre ?

Quatre sourit, puis se tourne en relevant son sweet pour découvrir ses reins.  
Duo ouvre de grands yeux et se baisse pour être sûr de ce qu'il lit.

- "Damm", prononce-t-il. "L'âme" ou "le sang". (3) Et les lettres sont formées par la succession de vos deux prénoms... C'est... Oh shit ! J'en ai des larmes aux yeux, c'est tellement émouvant...

Quatre lâche son pull et lui attrape le visage pour lui faire un énorme bisou sur la joue.

- Tu vas me détester de dire ça, mon Duo, mais je garde l'espoir qu'un jour, vous puissiez faire de même, Heero et toi.

Duo soupire en appuyant son front contre l'épaule de son ami.

- Pour ça, il faudrait qu'Heero traverse le désert... Et puis ce genre de pratique ne se fait pas sur tout le monde, non ? Je ne suis pas en train de dire qu'Heero ne le mérite pas ou qu'il ne pourra pas traverser le désert, mais il appartient à un autre désert, non ?

Quatre entrelace leurs deux mains, étroitement.

- Asgard vous a déjà lié, d'une certaines façon, alors tu appartiens au désert blanc d'Heero, dont il a fini par t'ouvrir les portes. Mais tu appartiens aussi à cet autre désert, Duo, berceau de mes origines et de ces liens que nous avons. Cette marque sur ta cheville est le témoignage de ce lien, à travers moi. Tu n'y es pas né, tu y as peu vécu, mais ce lien existe, _il_ t'a reconnu. Ton père t'a adopté, il n'en reste pas moins ton père, tout comme Trowa est ton frère. C'est ainsi pour le désert, qui t'a adopté.

- Où tu veux en venir, Quatre ?

- Nous sommes trois à appartenir au désert, à présent, même si je suis la source, en quelque sorte ; nous sommes des frères du désert. Alors ce que j'ai fait avec toi, ce que j'ai fait avec Trowa, je vous l'ai transmis, ainsi que ma terre elle-même. Vous êtes capable de le faire, aussi, vous avez le droit, à votre tour, d'élargir cette famille spirituelle que nous formons. Je considère que Heero a vraiment sa place, parmi nous, vu le lien qu'il a avec toi, avec Trowa, et avec moi.

- Tu penses que je pourrais faire un tel voyage avec Heero, alors ?

- Nous quatre ensemble, cela renforcerait encore nos liens, oui.

Duo se détache et sourit.

- Ca pourrait être bien, un jour, pourquoi pas...

- Je le mets dans la même case que "Bali", lui dit Quatre en lui tirant affectueusement la natte. Ok ?

Duo lui saute littéralement au cou et l'embrasse.

- Je t'adore !

- Moi aussi, mon Duo. Tu m'as vraiment manqué, c'est dingue !

- Toi aussi, trop ! Il y avait tant de choses que je voulais partager avec toi...

- Je n'en doute pas, vu tout ce que Trowa, puis toi, m'avez raconté. En tout cas, je tiens à te dire que je suis fier de toi, vraiment.

- Merci, répond simplement Duo en posant sa tête contre son torse.

Quatre resserre son étreinte autour de lui et ils restent un long moment comme ça, en silence.

- Dis, Quatre ?

- Oui ?

- Tu vas rester longtemps à Eldeux, non ?

- J'ai beaucoup de choses à voir, je me suis quand même absenté longtemps. Je risque de faire quelques allers-retours, pour m'assurer de l'avance de certains dossiers en personne et distribuer quelques piqûres de rappel. Mais je ne pense pas retourner en Arabie avant l'accouchement de Manâh. Enfin, j'aimerais y être à ce moment-là, mais on ne peut pas tout prévoir...

- Ce serait vers quand ?

- Début février.

- Ca te laisse deux bons mois et demi...

- J'ai l'impression que ce ne sera pas suffisant, tant il y a de choses à organiser, alors je préfère abattre la masse possible en une journée, jour après jour.

- Tu sais que si je peux t'aider...

- Tu as bien assez à faire de ton côté, mais je devrais probablement faire appel à toi. Je vais devoir retrouver une personne, je t'expliquerai tout plus tard, mais je pense qu'à ce moment là j'aurais aussi besoin de ton aide.

- Aucun souci.

- Merci, mon Duo.

- De rien ! Au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose d'important...

Ils se redressent tous les deux et Duo se met à triturer le bout de sa natte.

- Je t'ai raconté ma conversation avec Wufei, lors de notre passage à la Clinique, avec Heero...

- Oui. Faudra que je le remercie, d'ailleurs, pour une fois qu'il fait les choses correctement !

- Il va apprécier cette reconnaissance, même s'il se tuerait plutôt que de l'avouer.

- Je le vois déjà se détourner avec un "hmpf" caractéristique. Mais je m'en fiche, c'est avec ma conscience que je veux être tranquille, pas avec son arrogance et sa fierté mal placées. Enfin, continue ce que tu allais me dire...

- Et bien... j'ai déposé mon dossier de candidature pour passer l'examen et officialiser mon poste, à la Clinique.

Quatre ouvre de grands yeux surpris, puis un énorme sourire illumine son visage, alors que c'est lui qui saute au cou de Duo, cette fois-ci.

- Ca se fête ! Allez, on sort, ce soir ! On était pas sûrs, mais franchement, y a trop de choses à célébrer et on aura pas trop d'occasion, ces prochaines semaines.

- Je suis plutôt partant, mais il faut voir avec Heero et Trowa. Ils ont bossé, eux, aujourd'hui...

- C'est vrai, mais ça leur permettra de décompresser. Je te rappelle aussi que ce sont eux qui ont décliné notre offre d'aide... Même si c'était pour qu'on puisse se retrouver tous les deux, ce qui est très gentil de leur part.

- Ca, c'est certain.

- De toute façon, on se reposera tous demain. On ne rentre à Eldeux que lundi matin.

- J'ai l'impression que les rôles sont inversés ! C'est la première fois que je te vois tellement excité à l'idée de sortir !

- Il y a tant de bonnes nouvelles, Duo ! Et puis je suis heureux de vous retrouver, Heero et toi, encore plus amoureux et heureux qu'à mon départ, qui ne remonte qu'à un mois.

- Un mois et demi, mon Quatquat ! Ok, moi, ça me va, tu sais ! Alors il est... 16h. Ils ont dit qu'ils en avaient pour jusqu'à 16h30. On peut peut-être les rejoindre directement au manège, voir leur entraînement ?

- Oui, bonne idée ! Ca fait longtemps, en plus. Tu pourras m'emmener voir DS, en y allant ou en revenant ?

- Bien sûr, j'y pensais, en plus. Allons-y !

Dans un parfait ensemble, ils se lèvent du lit, puis quittent la chambre.  
Avant de sortir du Manoir, ils font un détour par la cuisine pour apporter quelques petites choses à grignoter, pour les cavaliers autant que pour les chevaux, avant la vraie pause et le thé.

Arrivés au manège, ils saluent les quelques employés présents, échangeant rapidement quelques mots avec eux, puis s'installent en retrait pour observer les cavaliers en pleine session d'exercices avec les chevaux.

- Je vois bien mon Heero, mais aucune trace de Tro-mignon.

Quatre éclate de rire.

- Mais enfin, Duo, c'est quoi ce surnom ? Il te tuerait, s'il t'entendait !

- Alors je vais pas tarder à mourir, parce qu'il va l'entendre, réplique Duo avec un grand sourire. Attends, je serais super flatté d'être appelé Tro-mignon...

- Même si je le pense, compte pas sur moi pour l'appeler comme ça ! le prévient Quatre, riant encore.

- Nan, toi, t'as plus une tête à l'appeler "mon chéri", "mon coeur", "mon bébé", "ma carotte"...

- "_Ma carotte"_ ? s'étrangle presque Quatre, entre rire et indignation. Mais où est-ce que t'as été chercher ça, encore ? demande-t-il en essuyant ses grands yeux bleus brillant de larmes.

Duo hausse les épaules et répond, sans quitter son cavalier des yeux.

- Oh, dans le couloir, un après-midi, en passant pour aller faire une sieste _beaucoup moins_ coquine que la vôtre, apparemment...

- Duo, je n'ai _jamais_ appelé Trowa "ma carotte", encore moi dans un... pareil moment ! T'imagines ?

- Je sais ce que j'ai entendu et j'ai bien reconnu ta voix, même si tu n'as jamais eu de telles intonations, en t'adressant à moi...

- Et ça risque pas de changer ! Mais sérieusement, Duo, cette histoire de carotte m'intrigue. Je sais bien que tu ne me mentirais pas, mais si t'es en train de me jouer un tour...

Duo se tourne vers lui, très sérieux.

- Je te jure que non, Quatre ! On peut toujours demander à la carotte en question, la voilà qui arrive, propose Duo, alors que Trowa fait son entrée, montant Asvild, un très beau pur-sang anglais.

- Oui bah, à un autre moment s'il te plaît...

- Là, c'est toi qui est trop mignon, remarque Duo en lui pinçant les joues déjà bien rouges.

Quatre le pousse en signe de protestation alors que Duo éclate de rire.

Quatre finit par se laisser gagner par son hilarité, s'attirant les regards curieux, puis tendres de leurs compagnons, qui se décident à les rejoindre.  
Même si la raison de leurs rires leur reste inconnu, Heero et Trowa ne peuvent s'empêcher de sourire.

Ils ont tous les quatre la même idée, à cet instant : c'est bon de se retrouver tous ensemble...

_._

_A suivre..._

_.  
_

* * *

**Notes générales : **

(**1)** **Ryokan** : Les chambres proposées dans les ryokans sont de grandes pièces sans cloisons, dont le sol est recouvert de « tatami » traditionnels en paille de riz. Elles ont, pour seul mobilier, une table basse et sont dotées de portes coulissantes, les « shoji ». Les clients y dorment sur un « futon » déroulé avant la nuit par les femmes de chambre. La plupart des ryokans ont un bain commun, où hommes et femmes se baignent séparément. Nombre des somptueuses stations thermales, les « onsen » sont en réalité, des ryokans construits autour d'une source thermale. Certaines règles qui diffèrent de celles des hôtels occidentaux et qui font partie d'un ensemble considéré comme élégant et raffiné propre au mode de vie Nippon. Par exemple, les hôtes enlèvent leurs chaussures à l'entrée de l'auberge et se déplacent dans les couloirs en pantoufles. A l'entrée de la chambre, l'hôte enlève ses pantoufles et marche sur les tatamis uniquement pieds nus ou en chaussettes. Dans la plupart des ryokans, on peut utiliser des baignoires de style japonais. Lorsqu'on prend un bain, on doit d'abord se savonner et se rincer avant d'entrer dans la baignoire. Les bains japonais sont des lieux parfaits pour se relaxer. (source : JNTO).

(**2**) le **Yabusame** est du tir à l'arc à cheval. La première trace de ce type de pratique remonte au 6ème siècle lorsque en 530 le 29ème empereur, Kinmeï, tira pour la première fois à cheval sur trois cibles dans un rituel destiné à attirer la bénédiction des Dieux sur son territoire dans une époque troublée. Les trois cibles, sankan, symbolisaient les trois royaumes de Corée.

Comme dans toute histoire digne de ce nom le Yabusame s'est développé parallèlement dans deux écoles rivales, la **Takeda **ryu et la Ogasawara ryu.  
La plus ancienne, la Takeda ryu, fut fondée au 9ème siècle par Minamoto Yoshiari sur l'ordre de l'empereur Uda. La seconde, l'Ogasawara ryu, fut fondée par Ogasawara Nagakiyo au 12ème siècle sur l'ordre du shogun Minamoto Yoritomo.  
Aujourd'hui encore ces deux écoles se partagent les charges et se disputent les honneurs, chacune considérant qu'elle est la seule à perpétuer l'authentique art du Yabusame.  
**La Takeda-ryu **enseigne le Kyuba-jutsu, la technique de tir à l'arc à cheval, mais aussi l'utilisation du naginata (une arme japonaise, proche du fauchard à lame courbe) et du tachi ( un sabre japonais plus courbé et un peu plus long qu'un katana ) à cheval. L'école a par ailleurs collaboré à de nombreux films et séries télévisés. Parmi les plus célèbres citons « Les sept samouraïs » et « Kagemusha » d'Akira Kurosawa. Toshiro Mifune, l'un des plus célèbres acteurs japonais fut d'ailleurs l'un des meilleurs élèves de l'école. (source : Tsubaki journal)

**Futarasan-jinja: **Ce superbe sanctuaire shinto de la ville de Nikko est dédié aux Kami (esprit) du Mont Nantai (père), Mont Nyoho (mère) et du Mont Taro (leur enfant). Il a été construit en 782 par le moine Shodo Shonin. Il organise des démonstrations de yabusame en automne, généralement entre le 31 octobre et le 3 novembre.  
**Tosho-gû **:Ce sanctuaire shinto de Nikko est un ancien temple bouddhiste, il est dédié au Shogun Tokugawa Ieyasu. Il a été construit en 1617. Il abrite de nombreux bâtiments superbement décorés à noter la présence d'une pagode de 5 étages reconstruite en 1818, d'une écurie sacrée et du mausolée du Shogun. Le shintoïsme considère le monde emplit d'une infinité d'esprit (Kami). C'est Kami doivent être respecté et faire l'objet de certaines dévotions. Au sein de la considérable famille des kami il existe le kami du cheval. Le cheval (de couleur blanche) est alors souvent offert comme offrande dans les sanctuaires shintô. Il n'était pas sacrifié mais gardé dans les écuries sacrées, comme c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui au Tosho-gu. (source : Japan click)

**(3)** aujourd'hui encore, dans certaines sociétés et tribus arabes, on utilise le même mot pour dire "sang" et "âme" ; quand un homme meurt en perdant son sang, on dit que "son âme a coulé". J'ai pas de référence précise à vous donner, ça appartient au savoir "familial" qui m'a été transmis...

**Notes de l'auteure :**

_Merci d'avoir lu chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu..._

_Je ne dis pas "à dans une semaine", je crois que c'est raisonnable, dix jours, comme délai, comme ça, si je peux poster avant, je pourrais le faire avec la fierté de l'avoir fait à l'avance XD._

_Ce sera le chapitre de l'anniversaire d'Heero, c'est donc l'occasion d'en savoir un peu plus sur ses rapports avec sa famille, sur lesquels certains s'interrogeaient, depuis un moment.  
Quand j'ai répondu, souvent, "ça viendra", c'était pas pour vous endormir ! Même s'il se passe dix chapitres entre temps, toutes les questions vont finir par être résolues, c'est une promesse que je tiendrai._

_Ce qui expliquera aussi pourquoi certains des chapitres qui restent seront sûrement assez denses._

_Je vous dis donc à bientôt et bonne semaine à tous._

_Bises_

_Lysanea_


	40. Joyeux anniversaire Heero Yuy Lowe

**Titre** : **L'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des animaux.  
**_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.  
_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf les employés et les amis des personnages principaux.  
_**Pairing **_: 1x2, 3x4, et autres.

_**Personnages**_ :_ Odin Lowe, Heero Yuy Lowe, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner, Sally Po, Grégory Ten, Albéric, Camus, Hannah, Gretchen. _

_**Résumé**_ : L'anniversaire d'Heero, première partie !

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Bonjour à tous ! Je vous remercie pour tous vos messages et vos reviews, pour votre lecture anonyme ou non. Finalement, je poste ce chapitre "à l'heure", mais j'ai triché, donc je n'en retire aucune satisfaction ! La vérité, c'est que les idées que j'avais pour l'anniversaire d'Heero se sont avérées plus longues à développer que prévu, j'ai donc dû arrêter mon chapitre avant qu'il ne devienne ridiculement long et incohérent. Je vous offre donc la première partie, et c'est dans la suivante, au prochain chapitre, que vous découvrirez la véritable surprise de Duo pour Heero. Celui-ci reste quand même très long, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment à le lire.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
****SNT59** : merci pour ta review ! je n'ai pas la prétention d'être une bonne prof, mais si ta demande est sérieuse, je serais ravie de répondre à tes questions, alors n'hésite pas à me les poser ! J'aurais plus à dire sur les conséquences d'avoir de telles origines que mes origines en elles-mêmes, cependant XD !

**Ungoven** : je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a particulièrement touché. C'est vrai que si je n'aimais pas autant les sujets que j'aborde, et si je n'avais pas eu l'intérêt et le soutien des lecteurs en retour, je n'aurais pas pu aller aussi loin. J'espère que tu aimeras jusqu'au bout, vraiment.

.

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre Quarante : Joyeux anniversaire, Heero Yuy Lowe. **

**.  
**

**.**

**_Asgard, Manoir des Lowe  
__Petit Salon  
__Dimanche 8 décembre 202_**

.  
.

Une jeune employée s'immobilise quelques instants à l'entrée du Petit Salon où Heero et Duo ont pris place, tendrement enlacés sur le canapé, puis sourit et frappe quelques coups pour ne pas les surprendre.

Ils tournent la tête vers elle et l'invitent à entrer.

- Veuillez m'excuser, je vous apporte votre thé, leur dit-elle en s'avançant jusqu'à la table pour y déposer son plateau. Souhaitez-vous que je vous serve ?

Heero se détache de Duo, contre lequel il était appuyé et rejoint la jeune femme.

- Ca ira, Gretchen, je vous remercie.

- Bien, Mr Heero. Je ne serais pas loin, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

- Merci.

- Merci, Gretchen ! lui dit également Duo, alors que la jeune fille quitte la pièce.

Heero commence par remplir une assiette de petits gâteaux sablés qu'il pose sur la table basse, devant Duo, puis il leur sert leurs boissons chaudes et va le rejoindre.  
Il lui tend sa tasse fumante en souriant, attendri comme à chaque fois par cette lueur qui s'allume dans le regard de Duo quand vient l'heure de la dégustation de ce petit plaisir que représente sa tasse de chocolat.

- Merci, honey.

- Tiens-la bien, lui demande-t-il avant de venir s'asseoir derrière lui.

Plutôt entre lui et le dossier du canapé.

- C'est un peu périlleux comme exercice. J'aurais pu te tenir ta tasse ou la poser sur la table, ça aurait été plus prudent. Si tu l'avais renversée sur nous, imagine, ton thé est brûlant ! On aurait eu l'air malin...

Duo sent le sourire d'Heero contre sa nuque, qui se couvre de chaire de poule, alors qu'il appuie ses lèvres avec tendresse dessus.

- Tu m'as déjà vu renverser quoi que ce soit, enkeli ?

- Hummmm... Nope !

- Et tu m'as déjà vu rater cet exercice aussi périlleux soit-il, chaque fois que je l'ai fait ? demande-t-il encore en continuant d'embrasser sa nuque, le faisant délicieusement frissonner.

- Nope.

- Tu as confiance en moi ?

- A l'infini et au-delà ! répond Duo en levant le poing, manquant de provoquer l'accident dont il est question, justement.

Heero rétablit l'équilibre en resserrant spontanément son bras qui entoure la taille de Duo, pressant un peu plus son dos contre son torse et en écartant son autre bras qui tient son propre mug fumant, heureusement pas rempli au point de déborder à la moindre secousse.

- Sorryyyyyy... s'excuse Duo, le danger écarté.

Il embrasse la joue d'Heero, à portée puisque le cavalier, après un long soupir, a posé son menton sur l'épaule de Duo, rapprochant leurs visages.

- D'une, c'est "_vers_ l'infini et au-delà" (1) et de deux, tu regardes trop les dessins animés, mon ange.

- Si t'es capable de corriger mes erreurs, _honey_, c'est que tu les regardes au moins autant que moi ! se défend Duo avant d'avaler une longue gorgée de son délicieux chocolat.

- C'est la conséquence de ces heures de visionnage auxquelles j'ai assisté malgré moi, voulant rester avec toi le plus possible.

- Tu sais qu'il te suffisait de me le dire et je ne t'aurais pas obligé à...

- Je te taquine, Duo. Ce n'est pas tellement l'écran que je regarde, mais toi. Tu as des expressions tellement adorables, durant ces moments-là.

- A ce qu'il paraît, oui...

- L'enfant qui est en toi et qui se manifeste comme ça, je l'aime autant que les autres parties de toi.

- Tant mieux, parce que je crois que c'est bien une chose qui ne changera jamais !

- Ca me va, répond Heero avant de déposer un baiser au creux de son cou.

Ils ne disent plus rien un moment, savourant leurs boissons chaudes et la présence de l'autre, tout contre soi.

Un très discret "toc toc" résonnant faiblement sur la vitre de la porte du Petit Salon leur fait tourner une nouvelle fois la tête vers l'entrée, dans un parfait ensemble.

Freya s'avance vers eux avec son doux sourire coutumier, sa démarche aérienne et son regard troublant.  
Il l'est encore plus à ce moment-là parce que le bleu chatoyant de sa robe de velours lui donne des reflets qui ne permettent plus d'en assurer la couleur exacte, entre bleu, vert et gris, selon la lumière.

- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, les garçons. Non, surtout, restez comme vous êtes, ne bougez pas.

- Vous ne nous dérangez pas du tout ! répond Duo en souriant, alors que Freya les rejoint et s'assoit en face d'eux.

- Tu ne nous déranges jamais, tu le sais, ajoute Heero. On s'attendait vraiment à ce que tu nous retrouves au Lac, j'espère que tu n'as pas changé d'avis en pensant nous gêner...

- Absolument pas, Heero. J'ai vu que vous aviez même pris soin de préparer mes patins à glace pour m'avancer et je comptais réellement venir. Malheureusement, je n'en ai pas eu le temps et j'en suis désolée. Mais je vous ai fait une promesse, alors ce n'est que partie remise. Et je veux absolument te voir patiner, Duncan. Ton frère nous a dit que tu volais sur la glace.

- Je peux à présent le confirmer, répond Heero. C'est réellement époustouflant, ce que tu es capable de faire sur la glace, enkeli.

- C'est aussi parce que j'ai un excellent partenaire, _honey_ ; je t'avais dit que c'était essentiel pour moi. S'il n'y a pas d'harmonie sur la glace, il n'y a pas de magie et ça devient un enchaînement de mouvements techniques ou mécaniques, sans aucune beauté.

- Même seul, Duo, tu m'as offert un merveilleux spectacle. Tu as vraiment manqué quelque chose, Freya.

- Je suis encore plus impatiente, mais je ne peux me permettre d'avoir des regrets plus longtemps. Ma présence était nécessaire et indispensable ici, au Manoir et l'est encore pour un moment. Ton anniversaire est dans quatre jours, Heero.

- Même si je voulais l'oublier, on ne m'en laisserait pas la possibilité...

- Je sais ce que tu penses de cette soirée, mais ton père y tient. Elle est surtout nécessaire pour réunir toute la famille autour de toi et réaffirmer ton statut d'héritier.

- Et qui sera l'arbitre, cette année, Freya ? Qui comptera les points ? Qui refera la liste de ceux qui sont avec moi, ceux qui font semblant de l'être et ceux qui me sont ouvertement hostiles ? Je déteste cette ambiance hypocrite et sournoise...

Duo appuie son visage contre le sien, comme un soutien muet face à l'émotion qu'il ressent et partage avec lui et serre plus fort leurs deux mains entrelacées sur sa hanche.

- Les choses seront différentes, cette année, Heero, rappelle Freya en glissant son regard profond vers Duo, qui lui sourit.

Heero pose son mug pour pouvoir entourer Duo de ses deux bras.

- Hn. Père et toi, Freya, toi, mon ange, ainsi que Trowa et Quatre, vous êtes ma famille, aujourd'hui. C'est la première fois que l'évidence est aussi forte. Je ne veux et n'ai besoin de rien d'autre que vous.

Freya et Duo sourient, touchés.

- Duncan et moi sommes à même de comprendre l'importance de ce que tu viens de dire, Heero. Cependant, dans la réalité, tu as de nombreux demi-frères et sœurs, ainsi que leurs conjoints et leurs enfants, voire leurs petits-enfants. Tu as également une belle-mère et il faut compter les autres compagnes de ton père. Et tout ce beau monde sera là, mercredi soir, en plus des différents personnels du Domaine. J'étais venue te trouver pour ça, ajoute-t-elle en lui tendant un dossier. Heimdall s'est chargé de tout ce qui concernait les employés, c'est à nous que revient l'organisation et les dispositions pour la famille. Tu as ici les premiers plans de table et d'autres aspects techniques et pratiques, dont j'aimerai que nous discutions ensemble.

Sans vraiment se détacher de Duo, Heero prend et ouvre le dossier, lisant par-dessus son épaule et échange deux ou trois commentaires avec Freya, en grimaçant.

- D'accord... Tu m'accordes encore un moment de tranquillité avec... qu'est-ce qu'il y a, _enkeli _? demande-t-il en remarquant que Duo se pince les lèvres furieusement.

Il finit par laisser échapper le rire qu'il tentait de contenir.

- Désolé, _honey_, mais à vous entendre, on dirait plus que vous parlez d'un champ de bataille avec la disposition des soldats, plutôt que d'un plan de table pour une réception !

- Tu as tout à fait raison, Duncan, sourit Freya. Il faut être fin stratège dans ces moments-là. Il faut s'organiser pour que la soirée se passe le mieux possible, donc éviter que certaines personnes ne soient installées trop près. Il faut récompenser d'autres personnes de leur implication dans les affaires du Domaine ou autres services rendus, en les plaçant plus près de la table réservée à Odin et Heero. Il faut également manifester le désaccord d'Odin et d'Heero par rapport à certains agissements au cours de l'année, en éloignant d'autres personnes, les installant plus loin qu'ils ne l'étaient, l'an passé. Tout ça en veillant à ne heurter la sensibilité de personne.

- C'est pire que les chaises musicales ! En tout cas, _honey_, si ça pose un problème qu'on soit à tes côtés, tu peux nous mettre... Outch ! Mais ça fait mal ! proteste Duo, alors qu'Heero lui a mordu le lobe de l'oreille.

- Ca t'apprendra à dire des bêtises.

- Mais c'est vrai, je...

- Je n'ai pas mordu assez fort, c'est ça ?

- D'accord, je dis plus rien ! promet Duo en se protégeant l'oreille d'une main, qu'Heero s'empresse d'embrasser avant de l'écarter pour faire de même sur sa petite morsure.

Freya sourit en se levant.

- Je vous laisse, à présent. Heero, lorsque tu auras un moment, rejoins-moi. Je serai dans l'aile nord ou à Vingolf (2). Prends ton temps, surtout.

- Merci, lui disent-ils tous les deux, alors qu'elle s'en va.

Duo pose sa tasse vide sur la table avant de se laisser de nouveau aller contre Heero, qui l'enserre toujours entre ses bras et ses jambes avec tendresse.

- Tout ça me fatigue ! Je suis si content que tu sois là, _enkeli_. Merci, encore une fois, d'être venu ce week-end.

- C'était plus pratique pour tout le monde. Et puis même si on avait dit vaguement qu'on alternerait d'un week-end à l'autre, il fallait bien s'attendre à ce que parfois, tu ne puisses pas descendre à Eldeux ou que ce soit moi qui ne puisse pas monter ici. Du moment que l'un des deux peut rejoindre l'autre, c'est le principal. Parce que sérieusement, _honey_, c'est la troisième semaine qu'on passe chacun de notre côté et ça m'est toujours aussi difficile.

- Ca l'est pour moi, également. Je trouve quand même qu'on s'en sort bien.

- Les choses se sont mises en place d'elles-mêmes, on a pris ce rythme un peu contraint et forcé.

- Il était évident que tu ne pouvais pas rester à Asgard, Duo, tant de choses t'attendaient, chez toi.

- Merci de l'avoir compris et de ne pas m'avoir demandé de rester.

- Je te le demanderai le jour où ça ne déprendra plus que de toi.

Duo laisse aller sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule d'Heero.

- Tu sais, je ne vois pas vraiment où on va, tous les deux. Je suis partagé entre l'envie de réussir à ce qu'on s'habitue à cette situation et celle de ne pas pouvoir, ce qui ferait sauter définitivement mon blocage. Et je sais que j'y tends, _honey_, parce que je ne me vois pas m'habituer à ne te voir que le week-end. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir supporter cette situation. Tu t'en sens capable, toi ?

- Non. Mais je serai patient.

- Je t'en demande déjà beaucoup.

- Et tu m'apportes beaucoup. Mais moi aussi, je t'en demande beaucoup, même si c'est involontairement. Tous les efforts que tu fais depuis plus d'un mois et les résultats que tu obtiens sont décisifs pour notre couple et notre avenir. J'aimerai que tu reconnaisses l'entière valeur des progrès accomplis.

- Je suis conscient de mon avancée, mais... J'ai l'impression que ce n'est jamais assez. Je voudrais pouvoir simplement te dire que demain, j'emménage définitivement avec toi... Parce que c'est ce que je veux, au fond. Mais j'y arrive pas...

- Sois patient, mon ange et arrête de te focaliser sur ce blocage, tu lui donnes plus d'importance qu'il n'en a encore, aujourd'hui. Tu sais, c'est comme ces personnes riches, soudain ruinées, qui continuent de porter les derniers vestiges de leur fortune sous forme d'habits coûteux, comme pour donner l'illusion.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ton blocage était puissant, paralysant, il t'empêchait d'avancer et de te projeter, il pesait sur ta vie. Aujourd'hui, il est beaucoup moins puissant, mais tu le vois encore avec sa force passée, tu ne remarques pas la doublure élimée de son manteau de pouvoir. Ce sont tes progrès qui font tous ces petits trous et qui auront raison de lui, un jour. Ça viendra, doucement.

Duo soupire, puis remonte une de ses mains jusqu'au visage d'Heero tout en tournant le sien vers lui.

- Je t'aime, Heero, murmure-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser.

Ils s'embrassent longuement, ne s'interrompant même pas lorsque le portable de Duo sonne.  
Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils y sont contraints et forcés par le manque d'oxygène qu'ils se séparent... avant de reprendre un nouveau baiser presque immédiatement.

Ils restent encore tendrement enlacés quelques instants, en silence, à reprendre leur souffle et laissant leurs battements de cœur revenir à un rythme normal.

Tout en se détachant le moins possible d'Heero, Duo attrape son portable dans sa poche pour voir qui l'a appelé.

- Pas de numéro, mais un message. Je vérifie mon répondeur, c'est peut-être mon père ou Trowa...

Duo est toujours très inquiet à propos de son père, aussi ne quitte-t-il plus son téléphone.  
Mais ce n'est pas devenu une obsession, sinon il aurait répondu, au lieu de continuer à papouiller son cavalier...

Heero l'observe, alors qu'il écoute son message ; il ne se lasse jamais de regarder son visage, que ce soit de près, appréciant ses moindres détails ou de loin, pour avoir une vision d'ensemble de l'harmonie de ses traits.

Après tout ce temps, il ne peut toujours pas dire si c'est son petit nez retroussé, ses lèvres gourmandes, la manière dont ses cheveux caressent son visage, celle dont ses cils se posent délicatement sur ses joues, lorsqu'il ferme les yeux ou alors son incroyable regard qu'il aime le plus...

Duo finit par couper son téléphone et pousser un long soupir.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tu n'as pas entendu mon hystérique de cousine ?

- Je n'ai pas écouté, en fait, j'étais ailleurs.

- Tu devais être très loin, _honey_. Hilde hurle à chaque fois dans mon répondeur, comme pour me punir de ne pas avoir répondu. Elle comprend pas qu'elle risque de me faire couper le téléphone avant même le milieu du message...

- Il n'y a rien de grave, au moins ?

- Non, le rassure-t-il en s'appuyant de nouveau contre lui. Elle a une idée de cadeau de Noël pour notre cousin Kevin, quelque chose qui, apparemment, se commande à l'avance. Donc j'ai pas le choix, je peux pas attendre la dernière minute, il lui faut ma réponse au plus vite. Je la rappellerai plus tard.

- D'après ce que je sais par Trowa, Noël est un grand moment, chez vous.

- Oui et à Eldeux en général. D'ailleurs, je suis content d'être ici ce week-end et une bonne partie de la semaine prochaine, ça me permets d'échapper un peu à tout ça. J'aime bien rentrer dedans quelques jours avant, pas deux semaine trop tôt. Sauf dans un endroit comme Asgard où Noël a gardé son authenticité, à travers ses traditions.

- Asgard se prépare à fêter Noël depuis le mois de novembre, mais ici, au Domaine, quand mon anniversaire approche, les préparatifs se confondent un peu.

- Tu n'aimes pas vraiment Noël non plus, j'ai l'impression... remarque Duo en caressant doucement les bras nus d'Heero qui l'enserrent tendrement.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, nous sommes nos propres dieux, je ne crois en rien d'autre. C'est une fête où la famille est à l'honneur, mais ça n'implique pas de faire semblant d'en être une. Je supporte déjà tout ce monde à mon anniversaire, c'est bien suffisant...

- Ils reviennent pour Noël ?

- Non. Ils font ça de leur côté, chacun avec la famille qu'il a fondé. Les jours suivants, ils se visitent entre eux. Je dîne généralement avec mon père et Frigg, qui râle de ne pouvoir être avec ses autres enfants. Freya aussi fait le sacrifice de sa soirée pour être avec moi alors qu'elle pourrait être avec sa fille et les siens. Mais elle tient à être là pour m'aider à supporter Frigg.

- C'est vraiment gentil de sa part. C'est vrai que dans ces conditions, c'est pas forcément agréable, comme période.

- Mais j'avoue que j'apprécie les préparatifs. On a gardé ce rituel, avec mon père, d'aller ramasser des pommes de pin en Forêt, qu'on fait sécher et qu'on peint pour décorer le sapin. On en profite pour repérer celui que nous irons couper et ramener, le 23.

- Pas avant ?

- Non, jamais.

- Et vous arrivez à choisir un sapin dans l'obscurité ? Ou vous faites ça pendant les deux heures d'ensoleillement ?

- On se promène en Forêt quelques jours avant et peu importe la nuit, les bougies et autres éclairages nous apportent la lumière nécessaire.

- C'est vrai que c'est drôlement éclairé, dehors. Ca créé une atmosphère un peu mystérieuse, j'aime beaucoup, c'est chaleureux. A ce propos, vous allez encore allumer une nouvelle bougie, ce soir ?

- Nous allons le faire, oui. Avec toi, comme la semaine dernière. C'est un autre préparatif rituel, un moment important que je suis heureux de pouvoir partager avec toi.

- C'était super émouvant, dimanche dernier, se souvient Duo. J'ai vraiment ressenti la force du rituel, dans ce geste...

- Chacune des quatre bougies qu'on allume, chaque dimanche soir du mois avant Noël, est importante. Mais la première est plus symbolique. Elle marque notre entrée dans la période la plus froide de l'année, mais la plus chaleureuse aussi, paradoxalement. Le froid et la nuit qui règnent dehors nous font chercher la chaleur et la lumière à l'intérieur. Celle des bougies et celles des gens qu'on aime.

- Je comprends mieux.

- Tu veux que je te raconte la Légende des Quatre Bougies de l'Avent ?

- Oh ! oui, s'il te plaît ! accepte immédiatement Duo. Mais attends...

Il se détache et se relève, puis s'allonge sur le canapé, sa tête posée sur les genoux d'Heero, à qui il sourit.

- Tu peux commencer,_ honey_.

Heero glisse une main dans ses cheveux, le long de son visage et une autre dans la sienne, sur son torse, puis commence son récit, de sa voix grave et envoûtante qui plonge immédiatement Duo dans son histoire :

"Quatre bougies brûlaient dans leur bougeoir de l'Avent. Le silence régnait et on pouvait entendre les bougies se parler.  
La première bougie soupirait en disant : _"Mon nom est la Paix, je brille d'une lumière très claire, mais les humains ne souhaitent pas la Paix, il ne me veulent pas."_ La flamme se réduisit, puis s'éteignit.  
La deuxième bougie dit : "_Mon nom est la Foi, mais je suis devenue superflue. Les humains ne souhaitent plus connaître Dieu. Ma flamme n'a plus de sens." _Elle s'éteignit.  
Triste et avec une douce voix, la troisième bougie dit : _"Mon nom est Amour, je n'ai plus la force de brûler, les humains m'ignorent, ils ne voient qu'eux mêmes et pas ceux qu'ils devraient aimer."_ et la troisième bougie s'éteignit aussi.  
Un enfant arriva dans la pièce et eut les larmes aux yeux : _"Votre rôle est de brûler et non pas de vous éteindre."  
_Soudain on entendit la voix de la quatrième bougie : "_Ne crains rien ! Aussi longtemps que je brûle, nous pouvons rallumer les autres. Mon nom est Espoir"_.  
L'enfant prit la flamme de l'Espoir et ralluma la Paix, la Foi et l'Amour."

La voix d'Heero retombe et le silence dure quelques instants avant que Duo, ému, ne pousse un long soupir.

- C'est tellement vrai, c'est tellement ça... Et c'est donc pour cette raison que ce geste est si important...

- En grande partie, oui. La bougie apporte lumière et chaleur, elle chasse l'obscurité et le froid. Tu sais, entre novembre et mars, nous vivons chez nous, mais nous ne sommes pas reclus pour autant. Ce, grâce à la lumière et la chaleur des bougies, qui nous sauvent de l'isolement. Nous sortons, nous continuons de visiter nos voisins, emportant avec nous des bougies, certaines pour éclairer notre chemin, d'autres que nous leur offrons.

- Elles éclairent déjà toutes les petites routes et les sentiers, permettant de ne pas se perdre.

- Hn. Si sur ta route une bougie est éteinte, il faut la rallumer. Personne n'a cette mission particulièrement, nous la remplissons tous.

- J'ai bien senti que c'était une notion importante. D'ailleurs, si je me souviens bien, c'est bientôt la Sainte-Lucie. Ce doit être une grande fête, ici, non ?

- Oui, c'est le 13 décembre, la nuit la plus longue de l'année. (3). Tu sais qu'à l'origine, Lussi était un Troll...

- Tu plaisantes, là ? demande Duo, interrompant ses tendres caresses le long du bras d'Heero. Sainte-Lucie, un Troll ? Ne dis pas ce genre de choses devant mon oncle Christopher, s'il te plaît !

- Je ne parle pas de _Lucie_, votre sainte martyre, mais de _Lussi_. "L.u.s.s.i."

- Ah ok. Enchanté, Lussi et désolé pour la confusion !

- Je suis pas sûr que tu serais enchanté de rencontrer ce Troll, mon ange.

- Il est si méchant ?

Heero sourit, alors que leurs mains reprennent leurs caresses, se frôlant, se cherchant, s'ignorant volontairement, tout en se promenant sur les parties accessibles du corps de l'autre, allant jusqu'à repousser les vêtements encombrant, aussi.

- Comme tous les Trolls, oui, elle est censée être mauvaise, répond Heero. Comme la nuit était longue et dense, on racontait qu'il fallait se barricader chez soi et ne surtout pas aller travailler, sinon Lussi se vengeait. Son plat préféré était les enfants "pas gentils".

- D'accord, je comprends mieux, sourit Duo.

- Le vilain Troll Lussi est ensuite devenue la charmante Lucie, _lux_, la Lumière, qu'on a finalement assimilé à la Sainte martyre. Dont tu connais probablement mieux l'histoire que moi.

Duo réfléchit quelques instants pour rassembler ses connaissances.

- Quand elle est devenue chrétienne, Lucie a voulu donner sa dot aux pauvres. Son fiancé l'a appris et l'a dénoncée comme étant une chrétienne. Elle a été condamnée a être brûlée sur le bûcher. On raconte que les flammes ne l'ont pas touchée, alors qu'elle était pourtant enduite d'huile et de combustible. Son bourreau a donc dû recourir à l'arme blanche. C'est pas étonnant que ce soit elle qui apporte la lumière, alors. Ça se fête comment, ici ?

- Une jeune fille est choisie pour la représenter, dans chaque ville ou village. Selon la tradition, elle se lève très tôt pour aller bénir les maisons, les fermes, les habitations. Là où il y a des animaux, elle commence par eux. On dit qu'ils parlent, cette nuit-là et c'est pour ça qu'on donne une ration supplémentaire à nos animaux domestiques.

- C'est Ratatosk qui va être content !

- Tu verras à quel point, jeudi. Mais la Lucie ne s'occupe pas seulement des animaux domestiques, elle bénit aussi tous les animaux. Elle les nourrit copieusement, leur parle et s'en va en refermant bien les portes derrière elle. C'est ensuite au tour des membres de la famille de bénéficier de sa bénédiction pour repousser les forces obscures dominant durant cette longue et froide nuit.

- Elle doit être accompagnée de tout un cortège de personnes, non ?

- Hn. Des processions sont organisées dans les jardins d'enfants, les écoles, les maisons de retraite et les hôpitaux. La petit fille désignée pour représentée la Lucie marche en tête, habillée d'une aube blanche, une bougie à la main et le front ceint d'une couronne où sont fixées d'autres bougies. Mon père et moi assistons à toutes celles que nous pouvons, chacun de notre côté. Je serai heureux de t'avoir près de moi, à cette occasion.

- Tu rends hommage à Sainte Lucie ou au Troll Lussi ? le taquine-t-il gentiment.

- Je rend hommage à la Lumière et lui demande de continuer à briller, à nous éclairer et nous réchauffer. Tu as été et est toujours une chaude lumière pour moi, enkeli, et cette année, je dois aussi la remercier pour ça.

Duo se redresse en tendant ses bras pour entourer son cou et l'embrasser.

- Ca veut dire que tu veux bien marcher à mes côtés, ce jour-là ?

- Bien sûr, j'en serai honoré, Monsieur l'héritier d'Asgard, assure-t-il en reprenant sa position allongée. Il va falloir faire attention de ne pas trop abuser de l'aquavit, à ton anniversaire, sinon on ne sera pas frais le lendemain...

- Même si la tentation est forte, je me contiens toujours, ce soir-là. Trop de choses importantes se passent et se disent, je dois rester vigilant.

- Une seule bouteille d'aquavit pour toi, alors. Et pas plus d'un verre pour moi...

- Tu ne t'y es pas encore habitué, au bout de cinq mois, bientôt six ?

- Pas vraiment... C'est dommage, parce que c'est trop bon !

- Tellement que je préfère ne pas en boire avec n'importe qui. Généralement, on en descend trois ou quatre bouteilles avec Trowa, à ma santé.

- Ça me fait penser...

- Hn ?

- Si je me souviens bien, après ton anniversaire, vous aviez l'habitude, Trowa et toi, d'aller chez toi pour le fêter entre vous...

- Hn. On se prend deux ou trois jours qu'on passe chez moi. Parfois on pêche sous la glace, on va plus loin faire du ski ou on emprunte des motoneiges pour se balader. Ça dépend.

- Cette année encore ?

- A vrai dire, on en a pas encore discuté. Je n'y ai même pas sérieusement réfléchi.

- Tu sais, je ne me vexerais pas, si vous voulez faire un truc seulement entre vous...

- Baka...

- Hey ! Pourquoi, entre tous, il a fallu que ce soit _ce_ mot japonais là que tu retiennes ?

- J'ai aussi retenu _tenshi_, réplique-t-il en se penchant pour lui embrasser le bout du nez, _neko-chan_, continue-t-il en glissant sa main jusqu'à ses reins, qu'il effleure pour provoquer ce ronronnement si adorable. Mais en ce qui concerne tes derniers mots, termine-t-il en ôtant sa main, le plus approprié est bien "baka".

- Je vois pas pourquoi. Je peux comprendre que tu aies besoin de moments avec Trowa. Être avec moi ne doit pas t'y faire renoncer.

- Est-ce une manière de me dire que tu n'as pas renoncé aux tiens avec Quatre et que tu n'y songes même pas ?

- Sérieusement, _honey_, j'y avais pas pensé...

- Hn...

- Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que j'aurais aimé aussi qu'on fête ton anniversaire entre nous, avec Trowa et Quatre. Mais si tu veux un moment avec Trowa...

- C'est vraiment pas nécessaire, crois-moi. L'idée est de marquer le coup avec une des personnes qui me sont les plus chers, comme pour effacer et me purifier de l'hypocrisie qui règne dans cette famille et dont il est fait un écœurant étalage, à l'occasion de mon anniversaire. Alors je serai vraiment heureux qu'on fasse quelque chose tous les quatre,et je le suis encore plus que tu y aies pensé.

- Tant mieux, alors, je suis content. Puisque cette partie là est réglée, je peux t'exposer mon autre idée.

- Je t'écoute.

Duo s'amuse à entremêler leurs doigts, l'air songeur, sans le quitter des yeux, cependant.

- Une fois qu'on aura fêté ton anniversaire, si c'est possible, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas fêter Noël avec nous, à Eldeux ?

Heero le regarde un moment sans rien dire.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Oui, _honey_. J'aimerais que tu vives un vrai Noël, c'est tellement dommage que tu ne puisses pas profiter de ce moment si particulier ! On est un peu ta deuxième famille, Trowa, Quatre et moi, c'est ce que tu as dit, non ?

- Vous êtes ma famille, Duo.

- Alors ce serait vraiment bien ! Tu as dit que Freya sacrifiait sa soirée pour te soutenir, elle pourra retrouver sa famille et ne sera donc pas seule. Odin et Frigg pourront rejoindre leurs autres enfants.

- C'est tout à fait faisable, Duo, c'est juste que...

- Oui ?

- Je suis surpris que tu vois aussi loin. Noël est dans _deux_ semaines...

- Je sais, mais ça ne me fait pas peur de nous imaginer nous embrasser sous le gui, réplique-t-il avec un sourire légèrement trop crispé pour convaincre Heero que tout va très bien.

- Enkeli...

- Bon, ok, j'ai un petit nœud à l'estomac, avoue Duo en se redressant. J'ai encore peur, il peut tout arriver, mais... je vais faire avec. Pour toi, pour nous.

Il lui tourne le dos, forcément, mais a penché la tête vers lui pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.  
Touché par ce qu'il peut y lire, Heero l'entoure de ses bras et pose sa tête sur son épaule, après avoir déposé un tendre baiser au coin de ses lèvres, à portée.

- Merci, mon ange, murmure-t-il ensuite à son oreille.

Duo se tourne complètement vers lui pour lui faire face.

- Ca veut dire que tu acceptes ?

- Ce sera avec un grand plaisir que j'accepterai, mon ange, une fois que je me serai assuré que c'est possible. Mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

- Je suis heureux, soupire Duo en se blottissant dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi, tu n'imagines pas...

Heero plonge son visage dans ses cheveux lâchés, encore un peu humides de leur douche et inspire profondément avant de se détacher, gardant une mèche entre ses doigts, qu'il continue de sentir, les yeux mi-clos.

Duo ne peut retenir un petit rire.

- On dirait un drogué...

- C'est un peu ça, reconnaît Heero. Ce parfum de vanille me fait tourner la tête.

- Tu sais, Solo aussi faisait ça.

- _Ça_ quoi ?

- Il prenait une mèche entre ses doigts et inspirait avec exagération pour me faire rire.

- Mais je ne suis pas Solo.

- Aucun risque que je confonde.

- Je dois me sentir vexé ?

- Bah non, pourquoi ?

- Il était parfait, à tes yeux, je ne peux...

- Il n'était pas parfait, le coupe fermement Duo. J'acceptais seulement autant ses défauts que ses qualités. C'est aussi ce que je fais, avec toi. Ça fait un moment que tu n'as pas eu ce genre de réflexion, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien, mon ange, excuse-moi.

- _Honey_...

- Non, sérieusement, c'était stupide de ma part. A Eldeux, j'ai pris l'entière mesure de l'amour que tu portais à Solo, que tu lui portes encore et ça m'a fait peur. Tu te souviens, tu m'as demandé si j'avais l'impression que tu ne m'aimais pas assez...

- Et tu m'as répondu que c'était plus que tu n'avais jamais osé espérer, alors tu ne pouvais pas dire ça. Mais que tu voulais vraiment être le seul et unique, qu'il n'y ait que toi et tu t'en voulais d'être jaloux d'un fantôme.

- Et tu m'as assuré qu'il n'y avait que moi, que j'étais bien le seul et unique à avoir cette place là, aujourd'hui, dans ta vie. Je n'ai plus aucun doute à ce sujet, enkeli. Je ne pense même plus me battre contre Solo, nous ne sommes pas rivaux. C'est pour ça que je trouve ma réflexion stupide, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai dit ça.

- Tu as besoin que je te redise de temps à autre, peut-être.

- Non, je...

- Heero Yuy Lowe, le coupe-t-il en prenant son visage au regard fuyant entre ses deux mains, le front appuyé contre le sien, tu es le seul et unique dans ma vie et dans mon cœur...

- Duo...

- _Vraiment_, honey.

Heero ne trouve aucun autre moyen de lui répondre que de l'embrasser pour faire passer l'énorme émotion qu'ont provoqué ces mots, dits avec une telle sincérité et une telle détermination...  
C'est aussi la première fois que Duo lui dit être le seul dans son _cœur_ et ça, il ne l'espérait pas aussi tôt.

Ils se détachent et se serrent fort dans les bras l'un de l'autre un très long moment, en silence.

- Je voudrais te retenir encore, _honey_, finit par murmurer Duo, mais Freya t'attend.

- Et depuis un moment, oui, reconnaît-il en s'écartant. Tu peux venir avec moi, si tu veux.

- J'ai quelques coups de téléphone à passer, avant. Mais je vous rejoins dès que j'ai fini...

- D'accord, répond-il avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois. Que dirais-tu d'un sauna, ce soir, pour éviter les courbatures du patinage ?

- J'en dis : "vivement ce soir !" Ça faisait un moment que j'avais pas chaussé mes patins, je me préparais déjà à passer une mauvaise nuit...

- Parce que tu as déjà passé une mauvaise nuit dans mes bras ?

- Jamais. La vérité, explique-t-il, debout à son tour et en passant ses bras autour de sa taille, c'est que je savais de manière quasi certaine que tu trouverais un moyen de me faire passer mes courbatures.

- J'apprécie le fait que ta confiance en moi se manifeste en n'importe quelles occasions.

- En _toutes _occasions, _deary_.

Heero sourit plus largement, puis dépose un tendre baiser sur son front, son nez puis ses lèvres.

- A tout de suite, mon Duo...

- N'oublie pas de mettre ton manteau, _honey_ ! lui dit-il encore, alors qu'Heero quitte le Petit Salon. T'as intérêt à m'écouter ! ajoute-t-il en courant pour le rattraper.

Heero a déjà commencé à descendre l'escalier, il lève la tête et sourit à Duo, appuyé sur la rambarde.

- Je ferai attention, promis.

- Si tu fais exprès de l'oublier, je me ferais un plaisir de faire exprès de te le ramener !

- Oui, je t'aime aussi, _enkeli_.

- Alors mets ton manteau et cesse de te moquer !

Seul le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui se referme répond à Duo, qui pousse un long soupir.

Une employée passe avec deux panières à linge plus grandes qu'elle, mais aussi et surtout, un sourire qu'elle n'arrive à dissimuler.  
Duo sait qu'il doit en être de même pour toutes les personnes qui les ont entendus, entre le rez-de-chaussée et le première étage.

- Laissez-moi vous aider, Hannah, lui propose-t-il gentiment.

- Ça ira, Mr Duo, j'ai l'habitude, merci...

- Et bien gardez-la pour les jours où personne ne peut vous aider, réplique-t-il en lui prenant une des panières des mains.

- Vous êtes vraiment très gentil, Mr Duo, merci.

- De rien. Je vous suis.

La jeune femme traverse le couloir pour gagner un autre escalier qui conduit à la buanderie, Duo sur ses talons.

- Comment va Siger ?

- Très bien, merci.

- Vous le saluerez de ma part.

- Ce sera fait, Mr Duo. Vous le verrez certainement mercredi.

- Oui, c'est vrai ! Et votre fille sera là aussi ?

- Ma sœur la gardera, il y a école, jeudi.

- Ah ! c'est dommage... Mais peut-être qu'une des processions passera par son école et que nous la verrons ?

- C'est fort possible, oui. Mais si vous êtes là durant les vacances, vous pourrez la voir plus longuement. Mr Heero a gentiment accepté de lui apprendre à monter sur un poney. Tenez, vous pouvez poser ça là. Merci beaucoup.

Duo dépose la panière à l'endroit indiqué.

- Je vous en prie. Je suis content pour votre fille, j'ai bien vu qu'elle aimait les chevaux.

- Sans vous, elle n'aurait pas osé les approcher d'aussi près. Mais maintenant, elle veut absolument monter dessus. J'espère que vous serez là pendant les vacances, elle sera vraiment très contente et surtout rassurée de vous avoir auprès d'elle.

- Je ne peux me prononcer pour l'instant mais j'y penserai, Hannah. Vous avez encore besoin de mon aide ?

- Non, merci, vraiment, le reste est mon travail.

- Très bien, je vous laisse, dans ce cas. Pouvez-vous juste me dire si vous savez où se trouve Mr Lowe ?

- Il était à son Bureau, il n'y a pas moins d'une heure.

- Il est au Manoir, en tout cas.

- Oui. Nous n'avons eu aucune information concernant un déplacement, alors il doit être encore ici.

- Ok. Merci beaucoup, Hannah.

- Merci à vous.

Duo quitte la buanderie sur un dernier sourire et gagne le Bureau d'Odin.  
Il s'immobilise devant la lourde porte en chêne, qu'il fixe en silence.

C'est toujours pareil, cet endroit lui inspire une sorte de crainte révérencieuse, encore plus quand il sait qu'Odin y est.  
Il a toujours une petite appréhension avant de frapper à cette porte, même s'il a eu l'autorisation du Maître des lieux ; il y a quelque chose de mystérieux, de puissant et de tangible dans ce Bureau.

Il est comme vivant, pour Duo... et pas que pour lui, d'ailleurs.

Quand c'est Odin qui s'y trouve ou Heero, c'est pareil, mais c'est encore plus fort lorsque le Maître y gère les affaires de son Domaine.  
Ca ne dure pas longtemps, heureusement.

Duo frappe trois coups secs, qui font penser au marteau du Juge rendant sa sentence.

- Entrez.

_"... si vous osez_" ajoute mentalement Duo.  
Ce "_Entrez_" là veut clairement dire "_vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne raison_."

La sienne est excellente, alors il inspire et pousse la porte.

- Mr Lowe, je suis désolé de vous déranger...

Odin, assis derrière son bureau, lève la tête et sourit.

- Entre, Duo, je t'en prie.

Le jeune homme s'exécute et referme la porte derrière lui.

- Si vous êtes occupé, je peux repasser...

- Je termine ceci et je suis à toi. Prends place, ajoute-t-il en désignant un des fauteuils d'un élégant geste de la main.

- Merci, Mr Lowe.

Duo s'installe et se fait le plus discret possible.

Il regarde la plume d'Odin voler sur le papier, le couvrant de son écriture aussi majestueuse que sa personne ; elle crisse sur le papier, mais sans produire un son désagréable pour autant, dans ce silence plus apaisant que gênant.

Tout à son admiration, il remarque à peine la présence des deux loups couchés aux pieds d'Odin jusqu'à ce que Geri contourne le bureau pour venir vers lui. (4)

Geri est depuis toujours celui des deux qui vient le plus facilement vers Duo.  
Il se retient au dernier moment de l'accueillir avec de grandes phrases enjouées et se contente de lui caresser la tête et de communiquer avec lui silencieusement, comme il sait le mieux le faire.

- Voilà.

Ce simple mot rappelle Geri auprès de son Maître, qui lui glisse la lettre roulée et scellée dans l'étui qu'il porte au cou.  
Duo remarque alors que Freki à également un message autour du sien et qu'il attend sagement son frère.

Odin se lève et leur ouvre la porte vitrée derrière lui, qui donne directement sur l'extérieur du Manoir.

- Takk ! _(merci) _Kjapp deg ! _(Dépêchez-vous !). _

Les deux loups massifs sortent et disparaissent rapidement au loin.

Odin referme la porte et se rassoit.

- Ils sont plus rapides que le facteur.

Duo ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

- Je voulais prendre le thé avec vous, continue Odin, mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu le temps. Vous avez passé une bonne journée, au Lac ?

- Oui, c'était vraiment agréable de patiner en pleine nature. De patiner avec Heero, aussi. Et le pique-nique en plein milieu du Lac gelé, c'était tout simplement incroyable !

- Cela fait bien longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu de tels moments, mon fils et moi. Enfin, je suis heureux d'apprendre que tout s'est bien passé.

- J'ai été étonné qu'il n'y aie personne d'autre que nous. Même si c'est le Lac du Domaine, je pensais que les enfants des employés seraient là...

- Disons qu'il était réservé, pour aujourd'hui.

- Oh... Merci beaucoup, Mr Lowe.

- C'est Heero qu'il faut remercier. C'était son idée, mon accord était un accord de principe.

- Je maintiens mon merci et je remercierai aussi Heero.

- Faisons ainsi. Alors dis-moi, que puis-je faire pour toi ? demande-t-il en se laissant aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

- Je suis venu vous voir au sujet de l'anniversaire d'Heero.

- Tu as pu avancer dans l'organisation de ta surprise ?

- Oui. Grâce à Hilda, j'ai pu contacter Albéric et lui expliquer mon idée. Il a adoré, pour tout vous dire et m'a promis de tout faire pour m'aider à la concrétiser. Il devrait me rappeler, une fois qu'il aura pris contact avec les personnes qui pourront nous conduire et nous prêter l'équipement nécessaire. Je vous remercie encore pour m'avoir indiqué ces personnes, Mr Lowe.

- C'est normal. Je trouve ton idée excellente, également. Mais il est aussi question de sécurité. Je préfère m'assurer de la compétence et du sérieux des personnes à qui vous allez devoir confier vos vies.

- Ce que je peux comprendre.

- En tous les cas, sache que si tu as besoin de plus de liberté, je peux retenir et occuper Heero le temps qu'il te faut.

- Pour l'instant, ça va, sourit Duo. Nous venons de discuter du fait de fêter son anniversaire avec Trowa et Quatre, chez lui. Ce sont eux qui s'occuperont de tout préparer dans la maison, avec l'aide d'Hilda et probablement d'Albéric.

- Quand arrivent-ils ?

- Nous revenons tous mercredi matin.

- Ce qui veut dire que tu retournes chez toi ? Je pensais que tu resterais plus que le week-end.

- J'aurais préféré, mais il faut que je travaille. Je dois m'absenter le moins possible de la Clinique. Comme d'habitude, je rentrerai demain matin et j'irai directement à la Clinique. Ce sont deux jours de travail, c'est important. Je reviendrai mercredi et ne retournerai pas à Eldeux avant les fêtes, probablement.

- Je comprends.

- Trowa va demander à Heero s'il peut lui prêter sa maison pour qu'il passe un peu de temps avec Quatre et nous les rejoindrons ce week-end.

- Astucieux. Mais Heero risque de se douter de quelque chose.

- Il peut bien se douter de la surprise d'une fête chez lui, ce n'est pas grave, ça empêchera qu'il se doute du reste...

Odin pose son menton sur ses deux index, un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- L'arbre qui cache la forêt, en somme.

- Exactement. Nous ferons notre petite soirée chez lui et le lendemain, il aura sa seconde surprise. J'espère vraiment qu'on arrivera à tout mettre en place.

- Nous allons tout faire pour, Duo.

- Merci.

Le silence retombe et Duo a bien du mal à soutenir le regard du Maître d'Asgard, aussi bien disposé soit-il à son égard.  
Soudain, avant que la tension ne devienne insoutenable pour Duo, Odin se lève et vient s'asseoir sur le deuxième fauteuil, à côté de lui.

- Tu sais, Duo, je ne t'ai pas remercié correctement et je m'en excuse.

- Pourquoi vouliez-vous me remercier ?

- Tu as réussi à faire qu'Heero aille au Japon. Tu lui as permis d'affronter une bonne partie de ses démons, loin de la sécurité rassurante d'Asgard. Il ne pouvait même pas regarder les photos de sa mère, avant, tu sais... Et tu l'as carrément conduit sur sa terre. Et enfin, tu ne l'as jamais brusqué. Non, Duo, ne pense pas à cette dispute, le coupe-t-il alors qu'il allait intervenir. Ce n'était qu'un faux pas, comme il en arrive parfois. Tu ne l'as jamais brusqué, répète-t-il, au contraire, tu as accepté qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à connaître certaines vérités, comme savoir si sa mère était encore en vie ou non. Duo, termine-t-il en prenant ses mains entre les siennes, je ne sais pas comment te remercier, sincèrement. Il est rare que je me sente si impuissant.

- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, Mr Lowe, Heero le fait déjà. Et vous aussi, à travers toutes ces dispositions que vous avez à mon égard. Ceci dit, il y a une chose que vous pouvez faire, pour moi...

- Je t'écoute.

Duo ouvre la bouche, mais la referme immédiatement.  
Ils se regardent un long moment puis Duo baisse les yeux, la gorge serrée.

- Pardonnez-moi...

Odin détache une de ses mains et la pose sur l'épaule de Duo, jusqu'à ce qu'il relève les yeux vers lui.

- Tu allais me demander que je te dise la vérité au sujet de la maladie de ton père.

- Oui. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de vous demander ça...

- Je suis heureux que tu le comprennes. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi d'être dans l'incertitude et l'ignorance. Mais il faut que tu respectes la décision de ton père.

- J'ai peur, Mr Lowe, avoue-t-il, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Il ne veut pas gâcher les fêtes de fin d'année, alors il m'a promis de tout me dire après. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre qu'une maladie qui risque de le conduire tout droit au... au...

Duo se mord si violemment la lèvre qu'il en déchire la peau fragile au point de saigner.

- Par l'Anneau Sacré, Duo, ne te met pas dans un tel état, mon garçon ! soupire Odin en prenant un premier mouchoir sur son bureau pour l'appuyer sur la lèvre meurtrie et un second pour essuyer ses larmes qu'il tente de garder en fermant les yeux.

Mais elles se mettent à couler vraiment et Duo n'a plus la force de les retenir.  
Alors Odin se rapproche et le prend contre lui, l'encourageant à pleurer sur son épaule.

Ce que fait Duo, un long moment.  
Puis, enfin calmé, il se redresse, un peu honteux de s'être ainsi laissé aller.

- Je suis désolé, Mr Lowe...

- Ne sois pas ridicule, voyons... Écoute-moi bien, Duo, reprend-il en encadrant son visage de ses deux mains pour plonger ses yeux sans âge au fond des siens. Cette maladie qui ronge ton père, elle ne le tuera pas.

- Mais...

- Ton père ne va pas mourir, Duo, répète-t-il en appuyant bien sur chaque mot. Ça peut arriver comme à chacun de nous, nous ne savons pas de quoi demain sera fait. Pas avec certitude. Ceci, je te l'accorde. Mais concernant l'état de santé de ton père, sa maladie, tu peux en être certain, elle ne le tuera pas.

- Est-ce que c'est parce que ce n'est pas une maladie dont on meurt ou est-ce parce que mon père a choisi de se battre ?

- Peu importe, Duo. Le résultat sera identique. Dale Maxwell ne mourra pas de cette maladie. Personne ne veut perdre un être cher, mais pour nous, c'est au-delà. Tu n'accepteras pas de perdre ton père, je n'accepterai _jamais_ de perdre de cette façon une telle personne, un ami qui représente tant pour moi. Tu me fais confiance, Duo ?

- Bien sûr, Mr Lowe.

- Bien. Tu es tout retourné, mon grand... Attends, ne bouge pas.

Il se lève et va chercher quelque chose dans son réfrigérateur, avant de revenir s'asseoir à ses côtés, tenant dans sa main une bouteille en verre.  
Elle semble vide, tant l'eau qu'elle contient est claire et transparente.

- Tiens, lui dit-il après lui avoir servi un verre. L'eau des glaciers d'Asgard ne peut que terminer de te remettre sur pieds. Inspire un grand bol d'air, boit une première gorgée, puis une seconde et termine ton verre, en laissant la fraîcheur et la pureté de cette eau laver tes émotions.

Duo suit les indications d'Odin à la lettre et prend encore quelques secondes pour lui, pour savourer les bienfaits de cette eau unique et si précieuse.

- Merci beaucoup, lui dit-il enfin en reposant le verre.

Odin lui relève doucement le menton, puis passe son index, qu'il a préalablement trempé dans cette même eau, sur sa lèvre.  
Duo se laisse faire et retient tous les sons qui menacent de sortir de sa bouche, devant cette caresse fraîche, inattendue et apaisante, qui calme sa brûlure.

- Ta lèvre n'a pas enflé, mais tu devrais tout de même aller désinfecter la petite coupure.

- Vous avez raison. Merci pour tout, Mr Lowe.

- Tu m'as bien assez remercié pour toute une vie, mon garçon, réplique-t-il alors qu'ils se lèvent tous les deux.

- Je vous tiendrai informé pour l'anniversaire d'Heero.

- D'accord. Nous nous verrons au dîner. Sauf si tu veux revenir me voir avant. Et non, tu ne me déranges pas, Duo. N'hésite jamais à franchir cette porte et toutes celles qui pourraient se trouver entre nous, si tu en éprouves le besoin ou même simplement l'envie.

- Je n'oublierai pas, promet-il sans chercher à cacher son émotion. A tout à l'heure, Mr Lowe.

- A tout à l'heure, mon grand.

Duo sortit, Odin reprend place dans son imposant fauteuil et reste un long moment pensif, faisant tourner l'eau dans le verre qu'il vient de se servir.

.  
.

_**Le week-end suivant  
**__**Vendredi 14 décembre 202.  
**__**Quelque part à Asgard, sur la route.**_

.  
- Il faudrait peut-être que j'arrête de grignoter, remarque Duo en jetant un œil à la boîte de gâteaux qui diminue dangereusement.

Heero, au volant, lui jette un rapide regard amusé.

- Surtout que vous connaissant, il doit y avoir un véritable banquet de Trolls qui nous attend à la maison.

Duo sourit, tout en avalant un dernier petit "chat de Lussi". (3²)

- Je vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, _honey_...

- En 25 ans, je n'ai jamais eu d'anniversaire où je rentrais dans une pièce sombre et étais accueilli par un tonitruant "_Joyeux anniversaire !_", alors que les lumières se rallumaient brusquement et que des confettis me tombaient sur la tête. Alors je vais jouer le jeu.

- Ça ne te fait pas plaisir ? demande-t-il en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Heero apprécie toujours ces petits gestes qu'il s'autorise parfois alors qu'ils sont en voiture et qui sont de plus en plus fréquents et spontanés.

- Je suis touché, _enkeli_, mais ça me gêne aussi. Je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça, être avec vous est largement suffisant. Je veux juste oublier la réception de mercredi.

Duo se redresse, mais glisse sa main derrière sa tête pour le masser du bout des doigts, descendant parfois jusqu'à sa nuque.  
Heero se détend immédiatement et lui adresse un tendre sourire pour le remercier, que Duo lui rend avant de reprendre...

- J'avoue que l'ambiance de cette soirée était carrément bizarre.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point...

- Comment ça ?

- C'était différent des autres années.

- Ah oui ? A cause de l'intervention de Vidhar ? (5)

- Pas uniquement, mais cela a joué, certainement.

- J'ai bien vu la surprise générale quand il a demandé à porter un toast, lui, le plus silencieux des fils d'Odin. Il a vraiment retenu l'attention, déjà rien qu'en demandant à parler...

- Et ce qu'il a dit m'a particulièrement touché.

- Pourtant, il a toujours été de ton côté, non ?

- Hn. Il a beau être silencieux, lorsque j'ai besoin de soutien, il est le premier à répondre présent. Je n'ai même pas à demander, il sait. Mais il ne l'avait encore jamais si ouvertement déclaré.

Duo ne répond rien, se remémorant les paroles du demi-frère d'Heero, l'un des seuls à qui il accorde cette appellation.

" ... _Je considère que le 12 décembre est un jour béni, puisque c'est le jour de ta naissance, Heero. Et ce jour-là, il y a 25 ans, tu m'as délivré du poids de l'héritage, qui, alors que j'avais à peine 5 ans, pesait déjà trop lourdement sur mes épaules et ma vie. Tu as seulement la moitié de ton sang blanc, c'est vrai. Mais ton amour pour le Domaine et pour Asgard, ainsi que pour notre père Odin, son Maître incontesté, purifie cette autre moitié qu'on te reproche à tort d'avoir hérité. Ce soir, je lève mon verre à ta santé, à ta vie, avec la fierté de partager le sang d'Odin avec toi. Puisses-tu vivre de nombreuses autres années encore, pour Asgard et pour nous tous... Gratulerer med dage, Heero ! " (6)_

- Ca va avoir des conséquences ? reprend Duo, revenu au présent.

- Nous verrons bien. Il est admiré et craint, parmi le peuple. On dit de Vidhar qu'il porte en lui l'Esprit de la vengeance. Personne ne veut l'avoir pour ennemi, de ce fait.

- Mais il n'est pas rejeté, pourtant.

- Hn. Il n'est pas forcément très proche du reste de la famille, mais de sa propre volonté. C'est une âme solitaire.

- Je me souviens du barbecue qu'on avait fait chez lui, cet été, après le Banquet. J'ai assisté à ma première aurore boréale. On en a vu quelques unes, ces deux derniers week-end, mais jamais d'aussi belle. Et puis c'est un lieu si paisible, là où il vit...

- Hn.

- Tu avais été si tendre et attentionné avec moi, ce jour-là... Comme tu l'es, aujourd'hui, ajoute-t-il en glissant sa main de sa nuque à sa joue, rapidement, pour appuyer ses mots d'une nouvelle caresse.

- J'ai failli tout gâcher pourtant, dès le lendemain.

- Mais on a rattrapé le coup. Tu sais, _honey_, je pense que je ne t'aurais pas laissé m'échapper. Quand je t'ai dit que j'abandonnais la lutte, je le pensais, j'étais vraiment fatigué. Mais je crois aussi qu'une fois DeathScythe guéri, une fois remis sur pieds, je t'aurais harcelé ! Ce que j'ai ressenti, ce jour là, je suis sûr que j'aurais cherché à le retrouver, même si ça me faisait un peu peur...

- Je pense aussi que Trowa mais surtout Quatre, ayant pressenti notre lien, ne nous auraient pas laissé gâcher cette chance.

- Finalement, nous n'avons pas eu besoin de ça. Et nous sommes très heureux, aujourd'hui, n'est ce pas, _loved one _?

Heero se gare sur la bas-côté, les warnings allumés, puis se tourne vers Duo pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser.

Se souvenir de cette journée-là, de toute cette période où il luttait contre cette évidence qu'était son amour pour Duo, suivie de cette autre période où il a appris doucement à l'accepter, ainsi que les mots de Duo, ce petit nom qu'il lui donne parfois, tout ceci l'a fortement ému.

Et Duo partage cette émotion, ce qu'il ressent au travers du baiser passionné qu'ils échangent.

Ils s'accordent encore quelques minutes entre caresses et baisers, puis reprennent la route, car ils se savent attendus.  
Ils quittent bientôt la route principale pour s'enfoncer dans la Forêt, qu'ils traversent prudemment et s'engagent enfin sur le petit sentier menant à la maison d'Heero.

Un Heero des plus surpris en découvrant un sentier illuminé par des centaines de bougies qui le bordent, de part et d'autre, et qui trace un chemin de lumière jusqu'à son portail.

Duo est ravi et ému autant par l'émotion qu'il sent envahir Heero que par le fait de revoir cette charmante maison rouge et blanche, qu'il aime tellement.

Une fois la voiture garée, Heero et Duo descendent et découvrent un _"Joyeux anniversaire Heero"_ formé avec des bougies d'extérieur disposées dans le jardin, qui peuvent brûler jusqu'à huit heures ; Trowa et Quatre semblent avoir changé d'avis sur l'effet surprise...

D'autres bougies moulées en forme de chevaux ou de fleurs brillent aux fenêtres, des rubans décorent l'auvent et l'entrée, mais à l'intérieur, tout semble silencieux et noir.

- Ne les faisons pas attendre, Trowa n'aime pas trop être dans le noir. On reviendra décharger la voiture après.

- Hn.

- Tu m'as promis de jouer le jeu, _honey_.

- Tu m'embrasses pour m'encourager ?

- Idiot ! répond Duo, avant de s'exécuter. Allons-y, ajoute-t-il ensuite, après avoir laissé sa main s'attarder encore un peu sur sa joue en une tendre caresse.

Il sonne et la porte s'ouvre toute seule, sans personne derrière.

- Faut pas avoir les jetons... remarque Heero en entrant, suivit de Duo, qui l'a laissé passer.

La porte se referme brusquement, alors qu'ils sont toujours dans le noir, les faisant se retourner en sursautant, tous les deux.  
Et là, alors que leurs cœurs battent encore très vite, les lumières se rallument au cri de "_Joyeux anniversaire_", les faisant de nouveau sursauter sous une pluie de confettis.

Pour le coup, Heero l'a eu, sa surprise, et l'accélération des battements de cœur allant avec.  
Lui qui réfléchissait à l'expression qu'il allait aborder, c'est une sincère surprise que Trowa et Quatre peuvent lire sur son visage et ils en sont ravis.

- Si vous êtes tous les deux là, devant, qui a ouvert et surtout refermé la porte... ? demande-t-il en se retournant.

Un flash l'accueille et le surprend, puis un sourire lumineux qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir, ce soir-là...

- Ric ?

- Salut, Heero ! Tu ne m'en veux pas pour la photo, il fallait que j'immortalise ça ! lui dit le pêcheur en s'avançant pour l'embrasser. Joyeux anniversaire, Heero, joyeux quart de siècle !

- Merci beaucoup. Et merci à vous, ajoute-t-il en rejoignant Trowa et Quatre pour les embrasser.

- Mais de rien ! Joyeux anniversaire, Heero, on te renouvelle nos vœux !

Camus arrive alors et salue également Heero, lui souhaitant aussi son anniversaire.

- Albéric et Camus nous ont aidé à tout préparer, explique Quatre.

- C'est vraiment très gentil, merci à vous deux, leur dit Heero, sincèrement ému, même s'il le cache, par habitude.

Mais Camus sent ce genre de chose et Albéric le connaît.

- C'était un plaisir, assure Camus, surprenant un peu Heero.

- Ça nous a permis de faire un peu mieux connaissance, ajoute Albéric, et d'échanger quelques recettes avec Quatre. Maintenant, on va vous laisser entre vous...

- Soit pas ridicule, Ric, le coupe Heero. Je suis content que vous soyez là, tous les deux.

- Merci, Heero.

- Je vais décharger la voiture, les prévient Duo.

- Je viens t'aider, répond Trowa. Allez vous installer, on vous rejoint.

Les deux frères sortis, les autres gagnent la terrasse chauffée où les buffets ont été installés.  
Heero a vu juste, un véritable banquet de Trolls...

Il sourit en pensant à la tête que Duo risque de faire en découvrant tout ça...  
Mais pour l'instant, Duo ne se doute de rien et s'occupe du déchargement de la voiture avec Trowa.

- C'est génial ce que vous avez fait avec les bougies, remarque Duo en souriant à son frère.

- C'est Quatre qui a eu l'idée. Il y a tellement de petites lumières, à Asgard, qui brillent un peu partout durant l'hiver, que l'une d'elle s'est allumée dans son esprit.

- C'est vraiment beau. Heero m'a expliqué toute la symbolique de la lumière, c'est assez émouvant.

- Je suis plutôt d'accord. A propos de lumière, ça a été sur la route ?

- Oui. La Forêt est sombre, mais des lanternes sont disposées de temps à autres, on peut rouler sans risques. Et de votre côté, tout s'est bien passé ?

- Parfaitement bien. Tout est prêt pour demain aussi et ce week-end. Faudra veiller à ne pas trop boire pour être en forme. On se lève tôt, demain. C'est une véritable aventure que tu as monté, frangin, tu sais que j'en reviens toujours pas !

- Il le mérite.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, répond Trowa alors qu'ils rentrent les paquets, qu'ils vont directement poser à la cuisine.

Ils rangent rapidement, puis vont s'installer avec les autres sur la terrasse chauffée qui permet de profiter de l'air frais du soir sans le ressentir réellement.  
Ils prennent chacun le verre que leur sert leur compagnon respectif et après que Duo ait fait un commentaire ravi sur la diversité des mets présents sur les tables, ils reprennent la conversation enjouée.

Duo avait un peu peur que Camus ne s'ennuie ou ne soit pas à l'aise, même si Albéric l'a longuement rassuré à ce sujet.  
Aussi, c'est avec joie qu'il constate qu'il semble passer un très bon moment, participant à la conversation de sa voix posée et qui conserve un peu de sa froideur, sans que cela ne mette une distance avec les autres ou ne soit perçu comme hautain et méprisant.

Il est ainsi et ça lui va plutôt bien.  
Cependant, quelque chose ne va pas selon Duo et il espère pouvoir clarifier ça dans la soirée.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, Duo quitte la douce chaleur des bras d'Heero et se lève.

- Je vais préparer le gâteau.

Heero hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

- Duo tenait à le faire lui-même et il ne voulait pas le faire au Manoir et avoir à le transporter, explique Quatre.

- Tu aurais dû, enkeli. Ça m'embête davantage de te savoir à la cuisine en train de le faire, plutôt qu'ici, avec nous.

- J'ai déjà fait les génoises au Manoir, il me reste juste la garniture et le montage à faire, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, lui promet-il en l'embrassant chastement sur les lèvres. Et je suis juste derrière, on se voit et on s'entend encore, si on parle assez fort.

- Hn... reconnaît Heero.

- Si tu as besoin d'aide, Dun'... propose Trowa.

- Ah non, toi, tu restes loin de la cuisine, contente-toi de la traverser ! répond Duo en fronçant les sourcils.

- Hey, j'ai fait des progrès !

- Du genre, on souffre plus que deux heures au lieu de quatre, après avoir goûté tes tentatives culinaires ?

- T'as vraiment aucun respect pour tes aînés !

- Je te respecte, Big Brother, réplique Duo en rentrant dans la cuisine. Je reconnais et respecte tes efforts, aussi, mais... pas ta cuisine, désolé. L'anniversaire d'Heero n'est définitivement pas l'occasion pour toi de tenter tes expériences dangereuses.

- Ça va...

Ils sourient tous de cet échange entre les deux frères, puis reprennent une nouvelle discussion.  
Albéric rejoint Duo un moment plus tard.

- Tu acceptes de partager la cuisine avec moi ? demande-t-il en souriant. Deux plateaux sont déjà vides, j'aimerais bien les remplir à nouveau.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, c'est tellement bon ! Je t'en prie, y a bien assez de place pour deux...

- Je me mets assez loin quand même, l'odeur du poisson peut t'incommoder.

- S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris, à Asgard, c'est que l'odeur du poisson n'est pas si tenace que ça, que les pêcheurs et les poissonniers n'empestent pas forcément le poisson et que cuisiner du poisson en même temps que d'autres plats ne les imprègnera pas forcément, si celui-ci est déjà préparé... Tu le confirmes ?

- Totalement. Bon nombre de gens pensent que l'odeur nous colle à la peau. Heureusement que c'est faux, ça m'embêterait un peu de sentir le poisson que je sens déjà la journée autour de moi...

- Ça, je peux le confirmer, aussi bien pour Camus que pour toi : vous sentez vraiment très bon.

- Merci, Duo ! répond Albéric avec un grand sourire. Quelle sorte de gâteau fais-tu ?

- C'est une création originale à partir d'une recette que le mon oncle Christopher m'a appris, quand j'étais à l'orphelinat.

- Je ne comprends pas... Tu avais un oncle à l'orphelinat ? Trowa n'est pas ton frère ?

- Trowa est mon frère, même si j'ai été adopté, répond Duo gentiment mais assez fermement.

- Excuse-moi, Duo.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est normal de réagir comme ça. Ma phrase est un peu tordue, j'avoue... En fait, j'ai grandi à l'orphelinat du Père Christopher Maxwell, qui est devenu mon oncle, lorsque son frère nous a adoptés.

- _Vous_ a adopté ? Trowa et toi ?

- Non, Solo, mon autre frère adoptif, et moi. Nous avons été adoptés tous les deux par les parents de Trowa.

- Je comprends mieux. Et où est Solo, aujourd'hui ?

- Il... Notre mère et lui sont morts, il y a sept ans.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, Duo. Je...

- Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassure Duo en respirant un grand coup. Je te disais donc que j'avais appris cette recette au temps où j'étais à l'orphelinat, ajoute-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Il n'a pas le droit d'être triste, ce soir plus que tout autre jour.  
Albéric respecte sa volonté de ne pas s'attarder.

- Je peux regarder ?

- Bien sûr, mais c'est presque fini. Tu vois, j'ai déjà garni les deux génoises de crème pâtissière au chocolat et à la poire, maintenant je vais les monter l'une sur l'autre. Je vais ensuite napper le tout avec la ganache au chocolat. Il me restera à mettre les décorations, les petits chevaux au trois chocolats, tout autour des deux étages.

- C'est génial, commente Albéric, avant de retourner à la confection de ses toasts et autres préparations salés. Ça donne envie d'être déjà au dessert !

- On y arrivera bien assez vite ! Y a encore trop de bonnes choses à goûter, avant ! Est-ce que je peux regarder, moi aussi ?

- Bien évidemment, Duo.

Tout en continuant le montage de son gâteau, Duo s'autorise quelques coups d'œil vers Albéric, l'observant faire des merveilles avec le poisson, avec lequel il réussit les toasts, les marinades et autres délices culinaires : très rapidement, les plateaux se remplissent de craquelins au saumon, de nids de saumon fumé à l'œuf, d'amuse-gueule, de filets de harengs au raifort, de crustacés cuits et accompagnés de sauce faites à l'avance...

Ce sont Albéric et Camus qui se sont occupés de préparer les délicieux buffets de poisson, notamment, démontrant que dans ces régions-là, être pêcheur, c'est aussi être poissonnier.  
Le respect du poisson se ressent jusque dans la manière dont il est préparé et dégusté...

Quatre, lui, s'est occupé de la viande et des légumes avec l'aide de Trowa, quand il n'y avait aucun risque, comme par exemple de faire des roulés de pommes de terre au bacon ou des rouleaux de bacon au fromage et aux olives.

Qui se sont avérés délicieux...

- Dis-moi, Albéric... reprend Duo à voix basse.

- Al.

- Al... je peux te poser une question un peu... indiscrète ?

- Je t'en prie, l'encourage-t-il.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, entre Camus et toi ?

La main du pêcheur se crispe sur le manche de son couteau, qui reste suspendu au dessus de la table, alors qu'il découpait délicatement ses filets de harengs.  
Il tourne son regard vers l'extérieur, le posant plus particulièrement sur Camus, puis le reporte sur Duo et enfin sur son hareng.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demande-t-il très bas.

Il connaît l'ouïe très fine de Camus, mais de toute façon, ça ne le dérange pas vraiment qu'il entende.

Enfin, pour l'instant...

- Avant aujourd'hui, je ne vous avais vus ensemble qu'une seule fois, quand j'ai passé le week-end ici. Que ça ait été au moment des présentations ou lorsque nous sommes revenus et avons pris un verre avec vous, votre lien était véritablement sensible, presque _palpable_.

- Et ce n'est plus le cas ?

- Si, mais il est comme... étouffé. Vous ne vous êtes pas touchés, Al. Vous êtes assis l'un à côté de l'autre, mais vous retenez vos gestes. Je suis désolé si je te parais indiscret, mais ça me peine de voir ça...

Albéric soupire mais ne répond rien, continuant de préparer et de remplir les plateaux.  
Duo le regarde longuement, puis se rapproche de lui et pose sa main sur son épaule.

- Je suis désolé, on ne se connaît pas et je me permets de...

- Non, non, tout va bien, Duo. C'est vrai qu'on ne se connaît pas vraiment, mais ça ne nous empêche pas de bien nous entendre, comme si notre amitié remontait à plusieurs années, presque. Je ne veux tout simplement pas gâcher la soirée avec mes histoires...

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu fais. Sache seulement que si tu veux en parler, y a pas de souci, j'ai de grandes oreilles, regarde ! ajoute-t-il en tirant ses deux oreilles, tout en faisant une grimace terrible.

Albéric éclate littéralement de rire, faisant se retourner les trois autres vers la cuisine, alors que Duo repart de son côté en souriant.

- Heero, tu ne dois vraiment pas t'ennuyer avec Duo ! fait remarquer Albéric, entre deux respirations.

- Jamais, confirme Heero en souriant tendrement à son compagnon, qui lui envoie un baiser du bout des lèvres.

Une fois calmé et assuré que les autres ne leur prêtent plus attention, Albéric se rapproche de Duo.

- Merci beaucoup, Duo.

- De rien !

- Je reviens, s'excuse-t-il avant d'aller déposer un premier plateau, rapidement. Dis-moi, Duo, reprend-il en revenant, est-ce qu'Heero et toi êtes fiancés ?

Duo en laisse tomber la spatule avec laquelle il étalait sa ganache.

- Que... ? commence-t-il en se tournant vers lui. Oh ! je comprends, c'est l'anneau qui te fait penser ça, devine-t-il en voyant le regard d'Albéric fixé sur son annuaire gauche. Non, nous ne sommes pas fiancés, c'est... symbolique. Mais je nous considère comme tel, d'une certaine façon. C'est juste que ça n'a rien d'officiel... et qu'on ne l'a jamais évoqué de cette manière.

- Cette idée ne te dérange pas ?

- Qu'on pense qu'on l'est ? Non, pas vraiment. Après la parution d'une interview que nous avons accordé à une amie journaliste, il y a deux mois, c'est cette principale information que tout le monde rêve de connaître et c'est sur ça que les journalistes nous interrogent le plus souvent, depuis.

- J'ai lu cet article et les autres ensuite. La journaliste disait que vous souhaitiez profiter du présent et viviez au jour le jour, sans projet pour l'avenir, ce que démentait le fait de porter ces anneaux à l'annuaire gauche.

- Ça a fait pas mal de bruit, oui. Le fait qu'Heero ait toujours porté ces deux anneaux à l'annuaire et qu'aujourd'hui, un des deux se retrouve autour du mien, n'est interprété que d'une seule façon et ça rend fou ceux qui aimeraient avoir une confirmation.

- En même temps, tout le monde a compris l'importance que tu avais pour lui. Heero n'a jamais parlé de personne comme il le fait de toi, tu sais. J'ai lu dans un hebdo local, paru mercredi, une phrase qui m'a touché. Le journaliste lui faisait remarquer qu'à chaque fois qu'on lui demandait de décrire l'amour qu'il ressentait pour son compagnon ou sa compagne, il répondait que c'était impossible, puisqu'il ne connaissait pas ce sentiment. Mais cette fois-ci, il lui a répondu que c'était bien trop fort et profond pour être expliqué, mais que ça se résumait en trois lettres : Duo. J'ai trouvé ça très fort.

- Je m'en souviens, c'était une interview téléphonique, le week-end dernier. J'ai été ému aussi, ça lui ressemble tellement... C'est vraiment bien Heero d'avoir ce genre de réponse romantique au possible, sur un ton très professionnel et sérieux !

- D'après ce que j'ai pu lire, vous ne répondez jamais à cette question de fiançailles. Ni assertion, ni démenti.

- Je me sens lié à Heero comme je pense que je le serai à un époux, mais... C'est juste que... C'est un peu compliqué, Al. J'ai un peu du mal à me projeter dans l'avenir et ça ne concerne pas uniquement ma relation avec Heero, c'est un blocage qui remonte assez loin dans mon passé. J'ai envie de vivre avec lui, ici, ça, c'est une certitude. Mais je ne peux pas dire que ce sera possible ou non.

- Je comprends. Quand j'étais gamin et que je pensais à l'avenir, je me voyais exactement là où j'en suis, aujourd'hui : au village de pêcheurs avec ma propre petite affaire et avec Camus, près de moi. Mais pas de cette façon-là... C'est ça qui me terrifie.

- _Ca_ ?

Albéric s'avance jusqu'à l'évier pour se laver les mains.  
Duo lui laisse le temps nécessaire, il sent qu'ils touchent au cœur du problème.

- Il... Il m'a demandé en mariage, avoue-t-il enfin en se retournant vers lui et en se frottant les mains avec une lingette.

- Oh...

- ... et j'ai refusé...

- Ah... Pas étonnant qu'il y ait une distance entre vous, alors, se désole Duo. Tiens, ajoute-t-il en lui tendant un bâtonnet en chocolat avec un sourire. C'est peu, mais le temps que tu le manges, je te jure que ça fait du bien !

- Merci, accepte-t-il avec un sourire sincère. Tu sais, il ne m'en veut pas... Il m'a répété plusieurs fois que c'était pas une obligation, qu'il ne m'en voulait pas d'avoir refusé. Mais...

- Il ne comprend pas vraiment les raisons de ce refus.

- Moi même, je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne veux pas, soupire-t-il.

- Al, je pense que c'est plutôt que tu ne _peux_ pas et non que tu ne _veux_ pas. Parce que tu m'as dit vouloir faire ta vie avec lui...

- C'est déjà ce que nous faisons. Et je l'aime autant que j'aime cette vie, _notre_ vie. C'est celle dont je rêvais et je veux qu'on continue ainsi, jusqu'au bout. Mais je sais pas, quand il m'a fait sa demande, j'ai été pris d'une peur irrationnelle. Depuis, même s'il ne m'en veut pas, il y a cette distance qui se creuse, entre nous. On ne s'est pas touché depuis cinq jours, à peine un baiser de bonjour et de bonne nuit, du bout des lèvres. Tout le reste de la journée, si on se touche, c'est seulement par inadvertance... C'est un véritable enfer !

- Est-ce que tu as essayé de savoir ce qui te faisait peur ou c'est trop difficile de te poser des questions ?

- Non, j'ai vraiment essayé...

- Est-ce que tu redoutes l'avis de vos familles, as-tu l'impression qu'avec la bague au doigt, tu ne pourras plus t'échapper... ?

- Je ne veux pas m'échapper ! Et le peu de famille qu'il nous reste est heureux pour nous. Au contraire, ils aimeraient tous nous savoir mariés...

- Tu penses ne pas le mériter, alors, peut-être ? Tu veux lui laisser la possibilité de te quitter, tu ne veux pas l'enchaîner à toi...

- C'est lui qui avait ce discours, il y a peu. Il me disait qu'il continuait de redouter que je parte, un jour, avec un autre. Souvent, il me dit qu'il ne veut pas être un boulet pour moi. Mais j'oublie qu'il est aveugle, il fait tant de choses avec le naturel d'une personne voyant parfaitement de ses deux yeux...

- Ça, je te l'accorde, il me bluffe à chaque fois !

- Il n'a pas besoin de moi... soupire Al.

Sa voix interpelle Duo, qui se tourne vers lui.

- Encore heureux, répond-il en souriant, s'attirant un regard surpris du pêcheur. Bien sûr, vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre de temps en temps, mais ce qui domine c'est d'avoir _envie. _Envie d'être avec l'autre personne, envie de sa présence, de son corps, de partager sa vie. Si tu ressens cette envie, Al, aussi bien en toi qu'en Camus, tu ne devrais pas te poser plus de questions. Enfin, moi, je dis ça, je suis pas forcément expert ès relations...

Le jeune pêcheur vient jusqu'à lui pour poser sa main sur son épaule, le regardant droit dans les yeux, un moment indéfinissable.

- Merci, Duo, du fond de ce cœur que tu viens d'apaiser définitivement.

Quatre, qui vient d'entrer dans la cuisine, ne fait pas un bruit pour ne pas les déranger.  
Mais la cloche de l'entrée résonne, brisant l'étrange moment vécu par les deux hommes, qui reprennent leurs distances.

- Ce sont Grégory et Sally, certainement, leur dit Quatre. C'est pratiquement l'heure à laquelle ils nous avaient dit qu'ils viendraient, s'ils pouvaient se libérer. Je vais leur ouvrir.

- J'ai bien fait de remplir les plateaux, remarque Albéric. Je vais les ramener dehors.

- Ok, je finis ça et j'arrive.

Duo se retrouve seul quelques instants dans la cuisine, mais pas trop longtemps.  
Quatre revient, suivit de Grégory et Sally qui le saluent chaleureusement.

- Mon Dieu ! Duo, ce gâteau est une merveille ! s'extasie Sally. Greg, regarde un peu ça !

- Je vois bien, ma chérie. Duo, ce serait sympa de lui apprendre !

- Hey ! proteste Sally, faussement outrée.

- Et pourquoi ce serait pas à toi que j'apprendrais, hein ? demande Duo en déposant une petite noisette de ganache sur le nez de Gregory, avant d'éclater de rire.

Sally et Quatre le rejoignent dans son rire, en voyant Grégory loucher en grommelant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, en récupérant le chocolat qui n'a rien à faire là... et qui disparaît dans sa bouche.

- Délicieux ! Ok, j'accepte le cours de cuisine. Si tu acceptes de venir à la maison, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on t'invite !

- Je ne peux pas rester aussi longtemps qu'avant à Asgard, alors c'est vrai que tout le temps où je suis ici, je profite d'Heero.

- Ce qu'on peut comprendre, répond Sally, tout en passant un mouchoir sur le nez de Grégory pour nettoyer le reste de chocolat. Ce n'est que partie remise.

- Promis, j'y pense. Allez vous installer avec les autres, je vous rejoins.

- Avant, on te dépose ça. On a fait d'autres desserts : un bavarois, une salade d'agrumes typique de Noël et une tarte, précisément, comme tu nous l'as demandé. Mais ça a l'air ridicule devant ton gâteau !

- Mais non ! Ca, c'est le gros gâteau d'anniversaire, celui qui doit supporter les bougies. Les autres desserts sont là pour alléger le tout ! Un peu de chocolat et un peu de fruits ! Ils sont à quoi ?

Ils sortent tous les deux les plats devant les regards gourmands de Duo et de Quatre.

- Une tarte aux groseilles noires et un bavarois au Xéres.

- Ça a l'air trop bon ! remarque Quatre avec gourmandise. Heureusement que tout ce qu'on mange ce soir est assez léger. Même ton gâteau, Duo, est allégé par la poire. Mais on va quand même être bien pleins ! Allez vous asseoir, je vais ranger ça.

- Merci, Quatre.

Gregory et Sally gagnent la terrasse et Quatre fait une place dans le réfrigérateur pour les desserts.

- Je suis content qu'ils aient pu venir.

- Tu sais d'où ils viennent ? demande Quatre en refaisant le plein de boissons froides.

- Euh... non. Je devrais ?

- Ils ont été voir Helgi.

Duo redresse vivement la tête.

- Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils rien dit ?

- Ils ont décidé ça dans l'après-midi et ont quitté le Domaine sans vous avoir vus, Heero et toi. Je l'ai su parce qu'ils m'ont appelé pour me dire qu'ils ne seraient pas là avant 20 h, au moins.

- Ils ont eu le temps de te dire comment ça s'était passé ?

- Rapidement. Greg a été le voir seul, au début. Il m'a dit qu'Helgi avait tout fait pour le rendre jaloux en se collant à Milliardo, jusqu'à ce qu'il le gifle.

- Milliardo a giflé Helgi ?

- Oui. Et ça a été radical, il s'est calmé immédiatement. Helgi a ensuite demandé si Grégory était heureux. Il lui a dit oui. Alors il a demandé des nouvelles de Sally et elle a pu le voir. Pas longtemps, Helgi était nerveux. Mais je trouve ça déjà bien, non ?

- Est-ce que... Milliardo et Helgi sont ensemble ?

- Grégory m'a dit ne pas pouvoir être en mesure de définir réellement la relation qu'il y a entre eux. Mais Sally est persuadée qu'ils ont été intimes, sans pouvoir assurer s'ils le sont toujours ou non.

- L'intuition féminine... Bien, j'essaierai de trouver un moment pour leur parler, je m'inquiète un peu pour Mill...

- Duo...

- Mais pas aujourd'hui ! Je refuse de penser à qui que ce soit d'autre que mon Heero, ce soir, affirme-t-il en terminant d'écrire le "Joyeux Anniversaire Heero" sur le gâteau. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, mon Quatquat ?

- Parfait ! répond Quatre en recueillant un peu de crème sur son doigt pour le présenter à Duo, qui s'empresse de l'avaler. Tu peux le laisser poser et venir avec nous, maintenant ? Heero commence à trouver le temps long, sans toi.

- Il me reste encore de petites choses à faire, lui dit Duo en lui présentant un peu de crème sur son doigt, à son tour.

- Humm, qu'est-ce que c'est bon ! Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Non, ça ira, merci.

- Ok ! De toute façon, je suis à côté !

Quatre retourne sur la terrasse et le voyant revenir seul, Heero décide de faire un petit tour par la cuisine, à son tour.  
Duo l'accueille avec un sourire et Heero l'attrape par la taille, doucement mais fermement, et le serre dans ses bras avant de lui voler un long baiser.

- Dis-moi que tu as bientôt fini, mon ange...

- Si tu consens à me libérer, oui, honey ! Mais si tu continues à me couvrir de bisous, ça risque de prendre du temps...

Heero se détache après un rapide baiser, puis vient se coller contre son dos.

- Je ne te dérange pas, là, n'est-ce pas ? murmure-t-il contre sa nuque.

Duo sourit en continuant de fixer les petits chevaux autour du gâteau.

- Non, _honey_, répond-il en lui tendant un bâtonnet au chocolat qu'il engloutit rapidement, uniquement pour pouvoir atteindre les doigts de Duo, qu'il emprisonne entre ses lèvres et entre ses dents.

Il retient sa main en entourant son poignet de la sienne, puis mordille et aspire la pulpe de ses doigts, alors que sa deuxième main glisse autour de sa taille, caressant ses hanches, son ventre et son torse, sous sa chemise noire...

Lorsqu'il sent Duo se tendre un peu plus en arrière contre lui et son propre corps répondre en se pressant contre le sien, il consent à libérer ses doigts avant qu'ils ne perdent tout deux le contrôle, déjà bien fragile, de leurs corps et de leur désir...

Et qu'ils ne plantent leurs invités pour aller s'assurer que le lit dans leur chambre est toujours à sa place...

Heero s'écarte légèrement mais reste près de lui, ses mains toujours posées sur ses hanches.

Duo se retourne pour dire quelque chose, mais se retrouver soudain face à face et lire un tel désir dans le regard de l'autre fait s'envoler leur résolution et c'est par un élan spontané et passionné que leurs bouches se retrouvent brusquement l'une contre l'autre, puis happées, dévorées l'une par l'autre.

Pendant un moment, personne ne remarque vraiment ce qui se passe, jusqu'à ce que Trowa, qui venait prévenir Heero que le barbecue était prêt, se fige à l'entrée de la cuisine.

- Un problème, mon cœur ? demande Quatre.

- Non, ils ne sont juste plus là... répond-il avec un sourire qui en dit bien long sur ce qu'il pense.

- Ils ont dû aller chercher quelque chose à la réserve... remarque innocemment Grégory, s'attirant quelques regards sceptiques.

Albéric se lève.

- C'est pas grave, on peut lancer les brochettes, ils ne devraient plus tarder...

- On a pas le choix... sourit Trowa.

Dans le bureau d'Heero, pas trop loin de la cuisine, Duo, soutenu par Heero et tous deux appuyés contre le mur, reprennent doucement leur respiration.  
Duo est soudain pris d'un fou rire et Heero finit par être gagné par son hilarité.

- Rassure-moi, mon ange, le chocolat de ton gâteau n'est pas aphrodisiaque ? demande Heero, enfin calmé.

- C'est _toi_ qui est aphrodisiaque, _honey_, réplique Duo, en essuyant les larmes qui perlent au coin des yeux. Non mais regarde dans quel état on est !

- On serait dans un état encore pire, si on avait pas des invités qui nous attendent, qui ont sûrement deviné pourquoi on a si soudainement disparu...

- S'ils nous ont pas déjà vus sortir à reculons de la cuisine, collés l'un à l'autre et s'embrassant comme si nos vies en dépendaient...

- Hn...

Ils se regardent puis recommencent à rire.

- Vraiment, Duo, soupire-t-il en passant tendrement ses doigts dans ses cheveux dénattés, il n'y a que toi pour me mettre dans de tels états !

- Et... tu n'aimes pas ? murmure Duo contre ses lèvres.

- Si, mais je t'aime encore plus, toi, répond-il avant de l'embrasser.

Après quelques baisers, ils se décident à se réajuster, vérifiant que plus aucune trace de leur petite pause coquine n'est visible, se recoiffent un peu, puis jettent les mouchoirs et quittent le bureau.

De retour dans la cuisine, ils se lavent bien soigneusement les mains, se taquinant encore, ce qui attire inévitablement les regards de leurs amis, ravis de les voir de retour et d'aussi bonne humeur.

- On a lancé le barbecue, Heero, si ça t'intéresse...

- Merci, Tro. J'arrive.

- C'est bon, Al et moi, on gère.

- D'accord.

Duo s'essuie les mains et reprend sa décoration du pauvre gâteau abandonné.  
Heero vient s'appuyer sur la table, près de lui, pour ne pas le gêner.

Mais après quelques minutes à se jeter des petits regards par dessus le gâteau, Heero craque et vient se placer derrière Duo, les mains sur ses hanches, sans le coller.  
Seulement Duo n'apprécie pas de le sentir derrière lui et non contre lui, alors il se recule un peu pour rectifier ça.

- C'est mieux, sourit-il.

- Je suis d'accord. Mon ange, je voulais te remercier. Je sais que la soirée ne fait que commencer, mais je suis vraiment heureux.

- Vraiment, _honey_ ?

- Parce que ça ne se voit pas ?

- Si, c'est vrai. J'aime tellement te voir si détendu, t'entendre rire, même si c'est qu'avec moi et te voir sourire avec tout le monde. Au début, j'avais peur qu'en fait, tu ne préfères le calme d'une soirée tranquille avec Trowa... Mais Albéric et Camus ont vraiment été gentils et quant à Greg et Sally...

- C'est bon, Duo, ce ne sont pas n'importe qui. Je n'aurais jamais cru faire une soirée entre amis, chez moi, un jour. Je n'aurais même jamais pensé avoir des amis avec qui faire ça. J'évitais Ric à cause de Camus, je ne voulais pas créer de tension. Quant à Greg, il a toujours été un collègue, rien de plus, jusqu'à ton arrivée. Sally est une amie de longue date, mais je n'ai jamais pensé à l'inviter où que ce soit... Tout ça, je te le dois, enkeli. En plus de ce gâteau tout simplement parfait et des plus alléchants, comme son cuisinier...

- Si tu es heureux, je le suis aussi. Et tu as raison, la soirée ne fait que commencer. Voilà, j'ai fini !

- Il est vraiment magnifique, je suis touché par tous tes efforts.

- Tu le mérites, mon amour, répond-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Bien, on va le laisser prendre au frigo, le temps de grignoter encore un peu et de déguster ces délicieuses brochettes. Ensuite, je reviendrai allumer les 25 bougies en chocolat et tu feras ton vœu.

- Hn.

Duo se détache pour mettre le gâteau au frais, puis revient vers Heero.

- Avant de les rejoindre, murmure-t-il tout bas, je dois te parler de certains trucs, encore.

- Je t'écoute.

Duo lui résume rapidement sa discussion avec Albéric, puis celle avec Quatre au sujet d'Helgi.

- Pour Helgi, on verra plus tard, mais pour Albéric et Camus, j'espère que ça s'arrangera vite.

- Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, enkeli. Et je te remercie d'avoir été d'un tel conseil pour Ric.

- Je l'aime bien, je les aime bien tous les deux. Et je veux que les gens que j'apprécie soient heureux. Bien, on va les rejoindre ?

- Avant, je veux aussi te dire quelque chose. Je veux juste que tu saches que j'espère que nous aurons d'autres soirées, ici, où nous pourrons tous les deux inviter nos amis et notre famille.

Duo ne répond rien mais l'embrasse avec tout son amour et toute sa tendresse.  
Il s'écarte ensuite et c'est main dans la main qu'ils regagnent la terrasse et s'installent avec leurs amis.

Duo accroche le regard d'Albéric, revenu s'asseoir aux côtés de Camus, face à lui et le fixe longuement, avec un sourire d'encouragement.  
Le jeune pêcheur lui rend son sourire puis s'arme de courage et pose sa main sur celle de Camus.

Au début, il ne se passe rien et Duo retient sa respiration, sa main crispée dans celle d'Heero, qui est aussi concentré sur la scène.  
Mais bientôt, la main de Camus se retourne pour accueillir celle de son compagnon et ses doigts glissent entre les siens, avant de les serrer fort.

Soulagé au possible, Albéric va même jusqu'à poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Camus, qui se tourne légèrement pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

Duo sourit à Albéric, qui lui adresse un merci silencieux en formant les mots de ses lèvres.

Sally et Grégory n'ont pas vraiment remarqué cet échange, occupés à discuter avec Quatre et Trowa, qui eux, ont réussi à le suivre en toute discrétion.  
Quatre se tourne vers Duo et lui sourit, obtenant un clin d'œil complice en retour.

La soirée continue ainsi le plus agréablement possible, pour tout le monde.

Elle se poursuit avec un repas de savoureuses brochettes de poissons, de viandes et de légumes, une découverte de nombreux fromages qu'ils se promettent de redécouvrir durant une soirée spéciale pour pouvoir garder de la place pour le, ou plutôt _les_ desserts.

Elle se prolonge par la dégustation de ces fameux desserts en question, dont ce délicieux gâteau au chocolat et à la poire, décoré, entre autres, de petits chevaux aux trois chocolats, qui galopent autour des deux étages, après qu'Heero ait soufflé les 25 bougies en chocolat.

Et tout le monde s'est douté du vœu qu'a formulé le cavalier et héritier d'Asgard, du plus profond de son cœur et de son âme, avec tout son amour, les yeux rivés à ceux de Duo, qui s'est joint à cette prière silencieuse avec la même ferveur, sa main fermement et tendrement entrelacée à cette d'Heero...

.

.

_A suivre..._

_.  
_

* * *

**Notes générales :**

**2) Vingolf** ou **Vingólf** en vieux norrois est un bâtiment situé à Ásgard, qui peut vouloir dire ou _salle des amis_ ou _salle du vin, _parce quel'orthographe du nom n'est pas établie de façon certaine. Víngolf pourrait aussi être synonyme de Walhalla. Cette salle serait le Paradis, le sanctuaire des déesses ou alors la résidence des Einherjar (valeureux guerriers choisis par Odin pour siéger à ses côtés après leurs morts et boire avec eux, faire la fête et banqueter jusqu'à la bataille finale, le Ragnarok (le crépuscule des Dieux). _C'est là qu'avait eu lieu la réception pour fêter les victoires et le premier baiser d'Heero et Duo, au chapitre 16._

3) **La Sainte Lucie en Norvège **: A cette époque la nuit tombe vite et le jour ne dure que 4 heures. La clarté des bougies renouvelle l'espoir de retrouver vite un soleil rayonnant.

La nuit de Lussi (13 décembre) est connue pour être la plus longue de l'année. Dans un almanach du 16e siècle, il est écrit qu'elle est la plus longue et la plus "difficile". Pendant 500 ans le solstice de l'hiver était fixé au 13 décembre, jusqu'au 17e où la date est devenue le 21 décembre, et ces deux dates sont parfois mélangés depuis.

La tradition de Sainte Lucie d'origine ne ressemble en rien à la tradition actuelle qui est un courant suédois à la base. Les norvégiens devaient davantage aimer se faire peur, car comme le raconte Heero, la Lussi était un troll terrible. . On trouve aussi une Lucie en Sicile, qui est morte en martyre et elle est devenue Sainte en l'an 500.. Elle vivait autour de l'an 200, et la légende racontait qu'elle était exceptionnellement généreuse et bonne.

**3²)** A l'occasion de la Sainte-Lucie , les norvégiens dégustent des petits gâteaux en forme d'étoile au coin du feu et ont une recette spéciale de brioches au safran, "**Lussekatter**" où "**Chats de Lusse**".

**(4) Geri**, le Glouton et **Freki**, _le Vorace_, sont les deux loups restant aux pieds d'Odin, lorsque celui-ci se trouve sur son trône au Walhalla.

**(5) Vidhar et sa demeure Vidi :** (_ndla :_ _je l'ai évoqué au chapitre huit _). **Vidhar** (vieux norrois Viðarr) est dans la mythologie nordique le fils d'Odinn et de la géante Grid. Vidar est le dieu Ase de la forêt, de la vengeance et du silence. Sa salle s'appelle **Vidi,** l'endroit le plus calme d'Ásgard. Il est l'un des dieux les plus forts, avec Thor, Magni et Modi.

**(6) Gratulerer med dage, Heero !** : Joyeux anniversaire Heero ! (en norvégien).

**Notes de l'auteure :**

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu !_

_A bientôt pour la seconde partie et la surprise de Duo, qui n'est pas à caractère sexuel, je le précise pour ne plus recevoir de message avec ce type de question : "Duo va lui faire un striptease ?" "Duo va l'accueillir attaché et nu sur son lit ?" etc... Vous m'avez bien fait rire, mesdemoiselles ! Je tairai les noms parce que si ces questions ont été posées par MP ou mails, c'est bien parce que les instigatrices ne sont pas fières d'elles XD !_

_Non, très sérieusement, pour ce genre d'anniversaire, il faudra vous tourner vers d'autres auteures, c'est pas mon truc, désolée..._

_Avec moi, ce sera comme ce que je vous ai habitué à avoir durant tous ces chapitres : du romantisme, de la vieille école (non je ne suis pas vieille lol !) du chamalow, et des petites fleurs en arrière plan lol !_

_Non, j'exagère, mais je pense que vous me connaissez assez, ainsi que ma fic et mon écriture, maintenant, vous savez à quoi vous attendre, alors rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour ceux qui le veulent !_

_Bisous à tous et bonne semaine_.

_Lysanea_

_.  
_


	41. L'homme qui murmure à l'oreille de

**Titre** : **L'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des animaux.**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.  
_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf les secondaires et les "figurants"  
_**Pairing **_: 1x2, 3x4 et autres.

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy Lowe, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner, Grégory Ten, Frédérik Dahrson, Ullr._

_**Résumé**_ : L'anniversaire d'Heero, deuxième partie.

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Bonjour à tous ! Nous voilà arrivés au chapitre 41, et je vous remercie du fond du coeur d'être encore là pour le lire, et pour vos encouragements sous toutes ses formes. Je n'ai pas encore répondu à tout le monde, j'ai préféré privilégier l'écriture du chapitre (et mes révisions, accessoirement XD) mais ce sera fait rapidement, promis. Je ne m'attarde pas ici, les notes de fin de chapitre vous diront tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir ! Il y a aussi beaucoup de notes générales, j'espère qu'elles vous serons utiles. Attention chapitre long !

**RaR :  
Mini-Yuya** : encore un grand merci pour ta review et tes encouragements. j'espère que tu apprécieras la "grande" aventure qu'a monté Duo pour son Heero...

.

**Bonne lecture à tous !  
.**

* * *

...  
.

**Chapitre Quarante et un : l'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des animaux. **

**.**

**_Le lendemain matin.  
__Dimanche 16 décembre 202_**

.

.  
- Honey...

- ...

- Hoooooneeeeeyyyyyyy...

- Hnnnn ?

- Réveille-toi, mon amour...

Heero grommelle encore quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mais qui fait sourire Duo, à moitié allongé contre lui, puis ouvre paresseusement les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que... ?

- C'est l'heure de se réveiller, mon Heero, répond Duo en continuant de le tirer de son sommeil en douceur.

C'est-à-dire, avec de tendres caresses sur son torse nu ou ses bras, de légers effleurements d'épaule ou de clavicule, éveillant sa peau qui porte fièrement les traces de l'amour passionné qu'il lui inspire.

Il fait également couler une pluie de doux baisers sur son visage, légers, aériens, avec lesquels il redessine ses traits.

- Il est quelle heure... ? murmure Heero entre deux soupirs de plaisir.

- Huit heures !

- Hnnnn... Et pourquoi doit-on se lever aussi tôt ? demande Heero en l'attirant complètement sur lui, le forçant à passer une jambe de chaque côté de son corps.

Duo savoure la caresse de ses mains dans son dos, sous son t-shirt, qui remonte tellement qu'il finit par le découvrir autant derrière que devant.  
Avec un gémissement étouffé, ils se pressent un peu plus l'un contre l'autre, frissonnant de ce contact entre leurs peaux nues et si chaudes.

Leurs lèvres se cherchent et se trouvent pour se perdre dans un baiser à la fois tendre et fougueux, doux et sauvage.

- Nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire, aujourd'hui, honey... finit par réussir à articuler Duo, lorsque Heero abandonne ses lèvres pour glisser les siennes vers son oreille et son cou.

- Comme ?

- Surprise !

Heero relève le nez de son cou, qu'il butinait amoureusement et le regarde avec des yeux encore un peu ensommeillés, mais où le désir et la curiosité sont bien visibles.

- Mon anniversaire est fini, enkeli... non ?

- Définitivement non ! répond Duo en s'arrachant bien malgré lui à son étreinte. Alors debout, honey, à la douche et habille-toi ! Moi, je descends terminer de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Heero s'assoit dans le lit et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

- T'es déjà prêt ? constate-t-il. Mais à quelle heure t'es-tu... ?

Duo l'interrompt en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser, tout simplement, avant de se redresser.

- Fini les questions, _honey_. Dépêche-toi ! Je t'attends en bas.

- Hn...

Duo sourit encore plus largement devant son air grognon et lui vole un dernier long baiser.

Il parvient à éviter le piège de ses bras et s'empresse de descendre, avant de craquer et de le suivre sous la douche.  
Ce qui les mettrait considérablement en retard...

Dans la cuisine, il retrouve Quatre avec qui il termine de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

- Ca y est, il est réveillé ? demande Quatre une fois installés, après avoir laissé à Duo le temps de savourer sa première gorgée de chocolat chaud.

- Oui. Il est complètement dans le brouillard, mais bon, après une bonne douche, ça ira. Et Trowa ?

- Il arrive, lui aussi. Alors, dis-moi, tu lui as offert son cadeau ou pas encore ?

- Non, on était trop épuisé en montant se coucher, hier. Enfin, tout à l'heure. Le peu d'énergie qu'il nous restait, on l'a dépensé dans une dernière danse des plus sensuelle...

- Je m'en serai douté, réplique Quatre en lui rendant son sourire coquin. Vous aviez déjà commencé dans le salon, surtout durant les deux derniers slows...

- Sur ce genre de musique qui chauffe les corps et les sens, autant que les verres qu'on a descendu durant toute la soirée, c'est hyper difficile de rester sage, tu te laisses facilement dériver. Les bras d'Heero étaient mon seul point d'ancrage avec la réalité. S'il m'avait lâché, je serais tombé, ni plus, ni moins !

- Je veux bien te croire. Vous étiez magnifiques, complètement dans votre bulle. Dans la pièce seulement éclairée par le feu, on aurait dit une flamme géante qui se mouvait, vos deux corps semblaient n'en former qu'un seul et il ondulait au rythme lent de la musique...

- Dis, t'as remarqué ça, collé comme t'étais à Trowa ? le taquine-t-il, le nez dans sa tasse de chocolat.

- C'était vraiment très beau, Duo. J'ai apprécié le spectacle, avant qu'on ne vous rejoigne sur la piste improvisée. Et à partir de là, c'est vrai que ça n'a plus été visuel, même si je vous regardais encore de temps en temps. En fait, j'ai surtout _senti_.

- Vu ta tête et comment vous vous êtes sauvés, Tro et toi, avant la fin du dernier slow, je veux bien croire que ça a dû te faire beaucoup de sentiments à gérer ! En plus, Albéric et Camus étaient déjà montés se coucher et j'espère vraiment qu'ils se sont réconciliés définitivement sous la couette...

- Je te le confirme. Me regarde pas comme ça, Duo ! J'étais inquiet aussi, je les ai juste effleuré et dès que j'ai eu ma réponse, je les ai laissé à leur intimité retrouvée.

- Je sais bien ! Je suis content pour eux. Bien sûr, tout n'est pas réglé, Albéric n'est pas encore prêt à accepter cette idée de mariage...

- Mais il l'est plus qu'hier avant de te parler, déjà. C'est une excellente chose. Et puis la glace s'est brisée, entre eux, au moins ils peuvent communiquer. C'est le principal.

- Tu sais, Camus m'a remercié, ce matin. Je lui ai dit que je le comprenais. Ça refroidirait n'importe qui de s'entendre répondre "non" à une telle demande... Même lui, le "Saint de Glace" (1), comme on l'appelle ici. Mais de toute façon, j'ai confiance, leur amour est vraiment très fort. On en a eu une belle démo, hier. C'est discret, y a pas de grandes effusions, mais ça t'explose à la figure ! T'as dû vibrer toi aussi, mon Quatquat !

Quatre repose sa tasse, l'air songeur.

- C'est vrai qu'il y a eu vraiment beaucoup d'amour et de désir dans cette maison, hier soir et cette nuit...

- Je t'ai pas vu te poser sur ta chaise, ni marcher, je peux rien dire de toi. Mais si je vois que Trowa préfère rester debout plutôt que de s'asseoir, j'essaierais de ne pas poser de questions... se moque gentiment Duo.

- C'est gentil de t'en faire pour nos arrière-trains, mais c'est inutile. J'ai vite fait de redresser mes barrières, ça n'aurait absolument pas été gérable, si j'avais perdu le contrôle. Et puis la fatigue était tout de même très grande, pour nous tous. D'ailleurs, c'est la première fois que je te vois autant en forme, après seulement quelques heures de sommeil...

- C'est parce que je suis tout excité !

- Éloigne-toi de mon homme, dans ce cas, grommelle Trowa en entrant dans la cuisine.

Il s'avance jusqu'à Quatre, embrassant Duo au passage et profitant également de ce bonjour pour lui tirer la natte.

- Lâche ma natte ! proteste-il en la récupérant pour la mettre à l'abri sur l'autre épaule. Je vais pas sauter sur Quatre, manquerait plus que ça ! Et si vous pouviez en faire autant, ce serait sympa... ajoute-t-il, alors qu'ils sont déjà en train d'échanger un langoureux baiser.

Ils se détachent lentement, puis Trowa s'installe - naturellement et sans gêne apparente - et Quatre lui sert gentiment son café.

- Merci, mon ange. Si j'ai bien entendu, Dun', tu ne lui as toujours pas offert son cadeau ?

- Mais depuis quand t'es là ? s'étonne Duo. Tu t'es planqué derrière la porte ?

- Je suis descendu une première fois, mais je me suis rendu compte qu'il faisait plus frais que je ne le pensais, alors je suis remonté enfiler quelque chose de plus chaud, explique-t-il. Alors, ce cadeau ? reprend-il avant de mordre dans le toast que lui présente Quatre avec amour.

- Non, je ne lui ai toujours pas donné, j'attends la bonne occasion. Ce serait bien de profiter de l'unique heure d'ensoleillement, mais le hic, c'est qu'on part bien avant et que plus en va vers le nord, moins y a de soleil.

- Donc...

- Donc, j'ai décidé de ne pas tenir compte du soleil. Et j'ai préparé une petite mise en scène, ajoute-t-il en allant chercher quelque chose au fin fond du frigo.

Il revient et pose sur la table une petite assiette, qui contient une part du gâteau d'anniversaire d'Heero, dont il a refait la décoration à sa manière, en replaçant des petits chevaux en chocolat autour, qui forme comme une garde.

Il sort ensuite le petit écrin de sa poche, puis le pendentif qu'il contient et le plante sur le dessus du gâteau, dans un petit support placé au cœur d'une fleur de crème.

- Vous en pensez quoi ? C'est pas trop...

- C'est trop mignon, sourit Trowa. Il va adorer.

- Il ne peut qu'adorer ! confirme Quatre. Tous ces petits chevaux entourant le centaure, c'est un peu Heero avant une compétition ou un entraînement général.

- C'est un peu ça, oui. La chaîne gênait, alors je l'ai enroulée autour de la partie équine du centaure, pour pas qu'elle cache tout.

- Oui, c'est bien, comme ça.

- Il a vraiment fière allure, le sagittaire, sur son dôme de chocolat !

- Est-ce que tu te moques, Big Brother ?

- Jamais, promis, réplique-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux avec une grande tendresse.

Duo sourit, rassuré par la sincérité qu'il lit dans le regard de son frère, puis se tourne vers la porte de la cuisine.

- Heero arrive, confirme Quatre à voix basse, peu étonné que Duo l'ait senti aussi, même s'il n'en est pas vraiment conscient. On reste un peu, puis on vous laisse. Il vaut mieux que vous soyez seuls.

- Ok, merci.

Duo s'empresse d'aller remettre l'assiette au frigo, prêt à en défendre l'entrée à Heero, coûte que coûte.

Ils changent de sujet et donne à Heero l'illusion d'arriver en plein milieu d'une discussion tout à fait banale, concernant le fait qu'Albéric et Camus se soient levés vraiment tôt pour rentrer chez eux et aller travailler.  
Pas de repos pour les pêcheurs, surtout que c'est la grande saison pour la pêche au cabillaud...

Heero les laisse terminer cette conversation alors que Duo lui sert son café et son jus de fruits.

Le silence enfin retombé, le cavalier les regarde tous les trois intensément, plusieurs minutes.

- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que vous avez encore...

Il n'a même pas fini sa phrase que deux doigts accusateurs se tendent vers Duo.

- Hey ! s'indigne-t-il.

- Prends tes responsabilités, Dun', c'est toi qui a pensé et organisé tout ce qui va suivre. Albéric, Camus, Quatre et moi, et tous les autres qui ont contribué, nous n'avons été engagés que pour t'aider.

- Il vous a payé ? demande Heero très sérieusement, avant de mordre dans sa brioche.

- Non, parce qu'ils étaient tous d'accord pour m'aider à le faire !

- A faire _quoi_, enkeli ?

- Tu le sauras rapidement, répond-il en prenant sa main pour y déposer un rapide baiser. Mais ce que tu peux savoir, c'est que nous partons dans pas trop longtemps.

- Où ça ?

- Vers l'infini et au-delà ! (2)

- C'est pas vrai, il remet ça... soupire Trowa.

Quatre se lève pour aller faire sauter une nouvelle fournée de crêpes et en profite pour dissimuler son rire.

- Mais encore... ? insiste Heero, imperturbable.

Sa main est posée sur celle de Duo et il la caresse du pouce, espérant ainsi le faire parler sans en avoir l'air.  
Et de garder un semblant de contrôle sur ses émotions, parce que ce que ses amis font pour lui et Duo en particulier, depuis quelques jours, le touche au point de menacer sa réserve légendaire.

Enfin, ce qu'il en reste, lorsqu'il est avec eux.

- Nous allons vers le Grand Nord. Tu adores cette région, n'est-ce pas ? demande-t-il en voyant les sourcils d'Heero se froncer, après qu'il ait écarquillé les yeux de surprise.

- Bien sûr, Duo, mais... on est en plein hiver. Tant que nous sommes sur la côte, le Gulf Stream (3) nous protège du froid, la température descend peu au-dessous de zéro. Mais plus nous montons vers le Nord et nous détachons de la côte, plus les averses de neige sont fréquentes, plus le froid devient vif et mordant, les terres inhospitalières, les voies impraticables...

- Nous sommes équipés, ne t'en fais pas, le rassure-t-il en lui tendant une nouvelle brioche.

Heero le remercie et mord dedans, puis prend le temps de la faire passer avec une gorgée de café, avant de reprendre.

- C'est la nuit polaire, également, il n'y a _aucune_ autre lumière que celle des aurores boréales, qu'on ne peut prévoir.

- Honey, nous savons déjà tout ça, le rassure de nouveau Duo en serrant sa main dans la sienne. J'ai parlé avec ton père, Albéric et Camus, nous avons été mis en relation avec les personnes qui vont nous accueillir et nous aider et nous avons pris beaucoup d'autres mesures que je ne peux te révéler, pour l'instant, au risque de tout gâcher.

- Je ne doute pas que vous ayez tout préparé méticuleusement. Mais malgré tout, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si vous êtes _réellement_ conscients de ce que représente le Grand Nord, en plein hiver... Quatre ?

Quatre revient s'asseoir, posant l'assiette de crêpes au centre de la table.

- C'est très gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, Heero, mais je t'assure que ça ira. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je ferais demi-tour.

- _Nous_ ferons demi-tour _ensemble_, le reprend Trowa.

- Oui, mon cœur. Mais je ne pense pas que ce sera nécessaire. Le désert blanc est un cousin du désert rouge. Je suis bien capable d'avoir un respect et une compréhension identiques pour chacun d'eux. Et puis surtout, Heero, j'ai confiance en toi. Ne ferais-tu pas de même, si je t'invitais chez moi ? Ou plutôt, ne feras-tu pas la même chose, le jour où tu viendras _enfin_ chez moi ?

- Bien évidement, je m'en remettrai totalement à toi.

- Alors n'aies aucune crainte. Nous sommes tous les quatre, tout se passera bien.

Heero les regarde encore une fois, chacun leur tour, puis sourit.

- D'accord. Apparemment, vous vous êtes donnés beaucoup de mal et je vous en remercie. Je vais taire mes inquiétudes et vous faire confiance. Est-ce que je peux vous aider à préparer quelque chose ?

- On termine de petit-déjeuner et on charge la voiture ensuite, tous ensemble.

- Bien. Et toi, viens un peu par ici, mon ange.

Il attrape Duo par sa natte, doucement, pour attirer son visage vers lui et l'embrasser, sous le regard attendri de Trowa et de Quatre, qui entrelacent leurs mains et échangent un sourire complice.

Ils terminent de manger, puis Duo les abandonne un moment pour téléphoner.  
Heero en profite pour poser une question qui lui brûle les lèvres, depuis qu'il en sait un peu plus.

- Depuis quand a-t-il cette idée ?

- Il m'a parlé du fait de penser à quelque chose pour ton anniversaire le jour de notre retour, répond Quatre en lui tendant la vaisselle qu'il vient de laver pour qu'il l'essuie.

- Ça remonte donc à un mois...

- Au moins, oui, sourit Quatre en surveillant du coin de l'œil les réactions d'Heero.

- Il a pensé, planifié et organisé ça depuis tout ce temps. C'est...

- Incroyable et très prometteur. Il a fait un énorme effort pour toi, Heero, parce que c'est une chose qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur et parce qu'il t'aime comme un fou.

- Et il s'est démené pour pouvoir rendre ce projet réalisable, dans la plus grande discrétion, ajoute Trowa.

- Je suis touché au-delà des mots.

- Tu lui témoigneras ça en privé, lui répond son meilleur ami en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, s'attirant un regard noir et un grognement.

Duo revient à ce moment-là.

- Tout est réglé, c'est bon. Vous avez déjà fini de débarrasser ?

- A trois, ça va vite. On va aller charger la voiture, maintenant, répond Quatre. Non, Heero, ajoute-t-il, alors que le cavalier se dirige vers la porte. Toi, tu restes ici.

- Mais...

- Vous n'avez pas fini de petit-déjeuner, lui dit Trowa avec un sourire, en lui prenant le bras pour le ramener jusqu'à la chaise où il le fait asseoir. Rejoignez-nous après.

Heero les regarde tous les trois, notant l'air satisfait de Trowa et de Quatre, presque identique, qui semble dire "prépare-toi à être surpris !", et les joues rouges de Duo; qui a quelque chose en tête, il en est persuadé.

- Bien, capitule-t-il.

Trowa et Quatre sortent sur un sourire et un clin d'œil pour encourager Duo et rassurer Heero.

- Enkeli...

- Tu veux bien fermer les yeux, _honey_ ?

Heero s'exécute immédiatement, il a toujours ce souci de lui prouver qu'il a une confiance totale et aveugle en lui.  
Il attend patiemment, analysant les sons et essayant de deviner ce qui se passe ; il entend d'abord Duo bouger, puis la porte du frigo qui s'ouvre et se referme et enfin, le bruit d'un objet posé sur la table.

- Non ! l'arrête Duo, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir les yeux par réflexe en le sentant venir s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses, face à lui.

- Désolé.

- C'est rien. _Honey_, reprend-il, avec avoir déposé un petit bisou sur son nez, je t'ai dit, mercredi, que je voulais attendre avant de t'offrir ton cadeau.

- Hn. Ce n'était pas la soirée d'hier ?

- Oh ! non. Si tu veux y voir un cadeau, alors il était de notre part à tous.

- Ce n'est pas ce voyage vers le Grand Nord que tu prépares depuis plus d'un mois ? Tu sais que déjà, le fait d'y retourner me fait énormément plaisir, mais que tu y aies pensé et l'aies préparé depuis si longtemps, c'est un trésor inestimable, pour moi.

- J'en suis heureux.

Il sent les lèvres de Duo sur les siennes, d'abord un simple effleurement, qu'il finit par intensifier et approfondir, avant de s'écarter légèrement.

C'est fou ce qu'un simple baiser, qui n'est jamais le même mais qui garde pourtant cette familiarité, leur apporte comme sensations, elles aussi toujours différentes mais chargée de toujours plus d'intensité, alors qu'ils pensaient avoir déjà atteint le seuil maximal.

- _Honey_, tu sais, j'ai vraiment passé de supers moments à organiser tout ça, de la simple pensée à sa réalisation et j'espère qu'Asgard et le Grand Nord seront de mon côté pour que tout se passe pour le mieux. Mais j'ai pensé à tout ça il y a peu, j'avais déjà un cadeau pour toi, depuis longtemps.

Heero ouvre les yeux de surprise et se retrouve avec la main de Duo vivement appliquée sur ses paupières.

- _Honey_ !

- Désolé, j'ai vraiment été surpris... Je sais que tu as encore ton blocage, je l'ai vu se manifester, mais pourtant, en moins d'une demi-heure, j'apprends que tu as planifié certaines choses depuis longtemps, très longtemps. J'ai de quoi être perplexe, non ?

- Je sais et je le suis aussi un peu ! Mais je crois que c'est tout simplement parce que ça te concerne toi et pas moi ou... ou nous.

Il ne voulait pas le blesser, mais il sent Heero se crisper, alors il se serre contre lui.

- Je suis désolé, _honey_, reprend-il.

- Ce n'est rien, le rassure-t-il en tâtonnant jusqu'à son visage pour caresser sa joue. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne savais pas. Et je comprends ce que tu veux dire, je ne le prends pas pour moi.

- Je sais que tu comprends et je t'en remercie. Concernant ce cadeau, je l'ai vu, un jour et j'ai su qu'il était fait pour toi. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de lui, tout me rappelait toi. Bien sûr, j'ai pensé que je pouvais revenir le chercher au moment de ton anniversaire, mais... Je sais pas, j'ai eu envie de dépasser ma peur. Je m'en suis senti capable et je l'ai fait. Je ne te cacherai pas que pour me rassurer, je m'étais dit que même si on était plus ensemble à ce moment-là et bien, vu ce que nous avions déjà vécu, nous serions sûrement encore assez proches pour que je puisse te faire un cadeau, pour ton anniversaire.

- Alors ça remonte vraiment loin, non ?

- C'était au tout début de notre histoire, oui. Précisément, le jour où Quatre a été récupérer la bague de Trowa, chez maître Guld.

- Je me souviens. On t'a enlevé ton plâtre et tu as pu me serrer contre toi, sans entraves. Je ne peux pas oublier cette sensation, c'était un tel bonheur !

- Pour moi aussi. Toute cette journée a été intense. J'ai éprouvé des émotions très fortes, dont celles qui m'ont saisi en voyant cet objet que tu ne vas plus tarder à découvrir. Et ça a encore pris tout son sens durant notre séjour au Japon, plus précisément lors de ta démonstration de yabusame. Je ne te fais pas languir plus longtemps et puis tes yeux, ton regard me manquent... ajoute-t-il en embrassant ses paupières closes, puis ses lèvres, chastement. Alors joyeux anniversaire, mon amour. Tu peux regarder.

Heero a senti Duo retirer ses bras d'autour de son cou, un peu plus tôt, mais il est resté tout de même sur ses genoux.

Il ouvre donc les yeux sur le visage souriant et aux joues rougissantes de son amant, avant de les baisser sur ce qu'il lui présente, entre leurs deux torses... et sourit, en prenant l'assiette dans ses mains.

Délicatement, il ôte le pendentif de son petit support et en déroule la chaîne d'argent, la tendant entre eux pour en avoir une meilleure vue.

Duo se mord la lèvre, mais son appréhension est passé, devant ce qu'il peut lire dans le regard d'Heero et le tremblement de ses mains, lorsqu'il a saisi la chaîne.  
Il ne pensait pas le toucher à ce point et pourtant, son visage témoigne de l'émotion qui le traverse : ses yeux brillent de tant de sentiments différents, mais tous positifs, que Duo se trouve incapable d'en isoler un seul.

Heero écarte la chaîne et l'embrasse longuement, avec toute la force de ce qu'il ressent.

- _Merci_, murmure-t-il contre ses lèvres, encore tremblant d'émotion, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau plus tendrement, plus langoureusement, cette fois-ci.

- Je suis heureux qu'il te plaise, lui répond Duo, une fois libéré de sa fougueuse possession.

Jamais encore il ne l'avait embrassé de cette façon.  
Et pourtant, ils en ont eu, des baisers qui ont suivi des moments forts, des confessions douloureuses ou libératrices.

- C'est plus que ça, mon ange, seulement je ne...

- Chuuuuuut... le coupe Duo en posant un doigt en travers de ses lèvres, avant de le remplacer par les siennes pour un rapide et tendre baiser.

Une simple et douce pression de leurs bouches, encore gonflées par leurs précédents baisers.

- _Je sais_. reprend-il en caressant sa joue du revers de sa main. Alors ne t'inquiètes pas, mon Heero. Il y a bien longtemps que les mots ne sont plus utiles, entre nous, même si nous avons parfois encore besoin de les entendre.

Heero, toujours aussi ému et des plus reconnaissants, embrasse le bout de son nez, lui murmure un nouveau merci, la gorge encore un peu serrée, puis pose le pendentif au creux de la main de Duo.

- Tu me le mets, s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr, répond-il en s'exécutant, ravi. Il s'arrête juste au-dessus de la médaille, c'est parfait. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de les porter les deux...

- C'est très bien comme ça, assure Heero en baissant les yeux sur ses deux pendentifs, tous deux cadeaux de Duo, en témoignage de l'incroyable amour qu'il lui porte. Je t'aime, Duo, ajoute-t-il en les relevant pour les plonger dans les siens.

- Je t'aime aussi, mon Heero, répond-il avant qu'Heero ne reprenne possession de ses lèvres une nouvelle fois.

Heero cale ensuite sa tête contre le creux qui se forme entre l'épaule et le cou et noue ses mains sur ses reins, le rapprochant encore de lui.

- C'est une création de Maître Guld, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Tu m'expliques ?

- T'expliquer quoi, _honey_ ? demande-t-il en promenant son visage dans ses cheveux indisciplinés, mais pourtant si doux.

- Chaque création de Maître Guld a une histoire, une raison d'être. Quelle est celle de ce bijou ?

Duo sourit, puis se recule très légèrement pour prendre le pendentif entre ses doigts.

- Comme tu peux le constater, il est fait en plusieurs matériaux. Le corps est en argent massif, les yeux et la pointe de la flèche sont en saphir, l'arc, la flèche et les sabots sont en cordiérite.

- Je vois. Ainsi, lorsque le pendentif se trouve dans l'axe du soleil, les éléments en cordiérite virent au jaune, le pendentif s'éclaircit, sauf les éléments en saphir, à savoir les yeux et la pointe de la flèche.

- C'est ça ! confirme Duo, tout content.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Et bien Maître Guld nous a expliqué que le saphir, qui veut dire en hébreu "la plus belle des choses", ce qui te va tout à fait, soit dit en passant, est un symbole des vertus célestes. Sur ce pendentif, les yeux de l'homme et la pointe de la flèche visent les cieux, comme une sorte d'idéal. Mais les sabots ancrés dans le sol lui permettent de le faire avec raison et sagesse, et de rester conscient de sa nature de mortel. Ça aussi, ça te va bien, _honey_.

- C'est toi, l'idéal que je vise avec raison et sagesse ?

- Je n'ai pas cette prétention, réplique Duo en souriant. Ça s'applique juste au caractère des sagittaire des deuxième décan, ce que tu es et représentes bien. Tu as de très hautes visées, mais tu te donnes les moyens de les atteindre. Ce qui pourrait être utopique, pour certaines personnes, t'est accessible.

- Je continue de t'inclure dans cette définition, enkeli. Ton cœur n'était pas si facile à atteindre.

- Mais tu as réussi, c'est vrai. Tu sais, Maître Guld nous a dit aussi qu'en créant ce bijou, il avait d'abord penser à Odin montant Sleipnir et décochant sa flèche vers le ciel d'Asgard, pour que sa bénédiction retombe sur ses habitants. Mais qu'en digne héritier, cela t'allait tout aussi bien. Je suis vraiment d'accord.

- Merci, mon ange, je suis sincèrement plus qu'ému. Tu n'arrêtes pas de me toucher au plus profond de mon cœur. Ce bijou, autant que ton geste, est magnifique. Comme la soirée d'hier, ajoute-t-il en déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, emprisonnant l'inférieure un moment entre les siennes. Comme le gâteau, continue-t-il en descendant le long de sa mâchoire, la picorant de petits baisers. Comme toi, poursuit-il en remontant contre son oreille et caressant son dos de ses mains, sous son t-shirt, le faisant dangereusement frissonner. Comme cette nuit, enfin, qu'on a pourtant dû écourter à cause de la fatigue... soupire-t-il alors que leurs corps se pressent un peu plus l'un contre l'autre.

- _Honey_...

- Je sais, on a pas le temps, le rassure Heero, en revenant vers ses lèvres qu'il mordille avec douceur. Mais on peut encore en prendre un peu pour ce délicieux morceau de gâteau, non ? demande-t-il en coupant un bout avec la cuillère, qu'il présente à Duo.

Duo l'engloutit, puis attrape une seconde cuillère - préparée avec prévoyance par ses propres soins - et fait de même.

Trowa et Quatre reviennent les chercher au moment même où ils avalent leur dernière bouchée.  
Enfin, plus précisément, ils entrent dans la cuisine au moment où ils échangent un baiser passionné pour faire disparaître toute trace de chocolat...

Après leur avoir laissé assez de temps pour s'étouffer et revenir à la réalité, mais voyant que ça n'arrive pas, Trowa consent à leur signifier leur présence par un toussotement discret.  
Enfin, un coup dans leur chaise aurait certainement été plus subtil que ce raclement de gorge...

Heero et Duo se tournent vers lui, pas contents d'avoir été si brusquement et désagréablement arrachés à leur étreinte, même s'ils reconnaissent que ça aurait pu très vite déraper.  
C'est souvent comme ça, encore plus lorsqu'ils abordent des sujets forts et mettent leur âme à nue.

Après s'être excusés et avoir été pardonnés, Trowa et Quatre se rapprochent d'un Heero abandonné par Duo pour admirer de nouveau le pendentif, alors que Duo en profite pour nettoyer et ranger rapidement l'assiette et les couverts.

- Tout est pratiquement prêt, leur dit Trowa. C'est ok de notre côté, en tout cas.

- Nous, on a juste à monter préparer nos affaires, répond Duo. Je laisse un mot à Greg et Sally et on peut partir. Il faut juste sortir les glacières et les sacs que j'ai préparé pour qu'ils les emportent chez eux, ce serait du gâchis de laisser ça, ici, pendant deux jours.

- Ce que tu as préparé pour Al et Camus est déjà chargé. Je m'occupe du reste, assure Quatre. Allez finir de vous préparer.

- Ok.

- Merci.

Heero et Duo remontent dans leur chambre, main dans la main, alors que Trowa et Quatre s'activent encore un peu dans la maison, entre la cuisine et la voiture.

- C'est un vrai petit couple, on dirait presque de jeunes mariés, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Comme nous, répond Trowa en lui volant un baiser au passage. Je n'avais jamais vu Heero comme ça, en pratiquement vingt ans.

- Et je n'avais jamais vu Duo comme ça, en sept ans.

- Moi non plus, Quatre, tu sais, et pas seulement ces sept dernières années. C'est un bonheur et une paix bien différents de ceux qu'ils connaissaient, Solo et lui. Je pensais, à l'époque, qu'il n'y avait rien de plus profond que leur lien. Sa relation avec Heero me prouve chaque jour que je n'avais pas creusé assez loin.

- Alors tu n'as plus tes inquiétudes de vieux papy, ça y est ?

- Ca y est, oui. Je n'ai plus que celles, légitimes, d'un frère et d'un meilleur ami. Duo fait des progrès incroyables.

- J'ai encore parfois du mal à réaliser que c'est bien lui qui parle et fait tous ces projets !

- Tu sais, mon ange, je m'attends vraiment à ce qu'il nous annonce, très prochainement, qu'il souhaite s'installer avec Heero, ici. Tu as remarqué comme il est à l'aise, dans cette maison ?

- Il y a une réelle connexion entre cette maison et Duo, entre eux trois. Cependant, mon Trowa, tout ne peut encore être si simple, même si nous le voulons très fort. La situation actuelle ne permet pas à Duo de quitter Eldeux.

Trowa se rembrunit.

- Je ne peux pas croire que la vie, le Destin, ce que tu veux, puissent être si cruels. Est-ce que Duo est en train de mener l'un des plus gros combats de sa vie, contre lui-même, pour rien ? Est-ce qu'au final, tout ses efforts ne serviront à rien ?

- On ne peut pas penser ça, réplique Quatre en le prenant dans ses bras. Même s'il s'avère qu'il ne peut pas vivre ici, pour l'instant, s'il en a l'envie et que ce sont simplement des circonstances extérieures qui l'en empêchent, on pourra tous fêter tout de même une grande victoire.

- Est-ce qu'il le verra de cette façon ?

- Il en a les capacités, je t'assure.

- Je sais. Si seulement la situation de la Clinique n'était pas si critique ! Si seulement mon père pouvait...

Quatre resserre sa prise autour du corps de Trowa, lui communiquant sa chaleur, son soutien, son amour.  
Le jeune homme se reprend rapidement, après s'être laissé aller contre son amant.

- Heureusement que Wufei a accepté de rester jusqu'à mi-janvier. Et que Treize ne lui a pas fait de scène.

- Tout le monde fait des efforts, c'est pourquoi nous devons rester confiants.

Trowa ne répond rien, parce qu'il entend des voix ; effectivement, Heero et Duo les retrouvent dans le salon, suivis de Gregory qui les salue.  
Ils échangent quelques mots, puis vient le temps pour eux de partir.

- Nous déposerons la seconde clé à Hilda, comme prévu.

- Restez tant que vous voulez, Greg, répond Heero. D'après Duo, nous serons de retour demain soir. Ça ne me dérange pas si vous êtes encore là.

- C'est vraiment gentil, Heero, merci. Une fois que Sally sera réveillée, je verrai avec elle, pour aujourd'hui. Parce que demain, je vais rencontrer ses parents.

Duo pose sa main sur son épaule avec un grand sourire.

- Ca se précise, dis donc...

- Oh non, Duo, c'est pas ce que tu penses ! Même si Helgi nous en a fait baver et qu'on a surmonté des coups durs, on est pas pour autant ce type de couple assuré de faire sa vie ensemble, comme vous. C'est juste que Sally passe Noël avec moi, chez mes parents, alors je voulais rencontrer les siens, aussi.

- C'est cool.

- J'ai rencontré ses parents par le passé, à plusieurs reprises, lui dit Heero. Ils sont très protecteurs.

- C'est censé me rassurer ou... ?

Heero lui adresse un demi sourire.

- Tout se passera bien, vu comme tu te comportes avec Sally. Ils ne peuvent que t'apprécier.

- J'espère. En tout cas, merci pour la petite soirée et tout le reste.

- Merci à tous les deux d'être venus. Et merci pour votre cadeau.

- Et pour les desserts, ajoute Duo.

- C'était un plaisir, je transmettrai à Sally. Passez un excellent week-end. On se revoit lundi.

- Peut-être pas nous deux, Greg, je ne sais pas si je repasse au Domaine, avant de retourner à Eldeux...

- Ah... Dans ce cas, on s'appelle. J'en ai encore de bonnes à te raconter sur ton cheval. Je suis persuadé que d'une manière ou d'une autre, durant ces quatre mois pendant lesquels tu t'es occupé de DS, tu as déteint sur lui. Parfois, le mimétisme est aussi fort que celui qu'on peut observer entre Heero et Wing.

Duo sourit.

- J'ai hâte de pouvoir refaire de longues balades avec lui, il me manque vraiment. Asgard tout entier me manque, quand je suis à Eldeux, même si j'ai bien trop de travail pour y penser toutes les minutes.

- Tu nous manques aussi à tous, au Domaine, tu sais, répond Grégory, en le fixant de ses grands yeux verts. On dit que tu es comme le soleil. Depuis cet automne, tu te fais beaucoup plus rare, mais chacune de tes apparitions est un bonheur qui illumine notre quotidien.

Duo, les joues rouges, se tourne vers Heero pour l'interroger du regard.

- C'est exact. Je te l'ai déjà dit, Duo, tu comptes énormément pour eux aussi.

- Je crois que je n'avais jamais réellement réalisé à quel point... En tout cas, si je ne peux pas revenir, lundi, tu leur passeras le bonjour de ma part. Et tu embrasses Sally aussi, dès qu'elle se réveille.

- Ce sera fait.

Les cinq amis se disent au revoir, puis les deux couples montent en voiture et prennent la direction du village de pêcheurs, en longeant le Lac.

Quatre découvre les paysages que Duo lui avait décrit, lors de son premier week-end ici ; seule la neige diffère, et encore.  
Grâce au Gulf Stream, la région bénéficie d'hivers assez doux, qui laissent les lacs et les ports libre de glace.  
Il tombe beaucoup de neige, mais les montagnes abritent du vent et du froid venant de la mer.

Les pêcheurs peuvent donc continuer leurs activités, seule la nuit les ralentit un peu.

Albéric et Camus, les voyant arriver, reviennent vers la berge et débarquent le temps de discuter avec eux, de faire les dernières vérifications et de leur donner les dernières recommandations.

Enfin, leurs affaires chargées sur le bateau qu'ils leur ont prêtés, encore une fois, ils les quittent sur un dernier appel à la prudence et traversent le Lac.

La véritable aventure qui doit les mener à la surprise d'Heero peut vraiment commencer.

.  
.

**_Quelques heures plus tard,  
__A bord du brise-glace Alfrodull "la Gloire des Elfes" (4)_**

.

- Messieurs, nous arrivons au niveau du Pack.

Le Pack, autrement dit, la banquise permanente qui ne dégèle pas, l'hiver passé, mais qui dérive et se renouvelle tous les quatre ou cinq ans.  
Heero se tourne vers le capitaine Frederik Dahgson, qui vient de leur parler et hoche la tête.

- Avez-vous besoin d'aide, capitaine ?

- Il y a quelques manœuvres pour lesquelles des bras supplémentaires ne seraient pas de refus, acquiesce-t-il. Mais vos amis ont l'air complètement subjugués par ce qu'ils voient, laissons-les en profiter.

- Je vous retrouve à la poupe.

- D'accord, Mr Yuy Lowe.

- Vous pouvez réellement m'appeler Heero, Frederik. C'est moi qui suis sur votre domaine.

- Vous n'en restez pas moins l'héritier d'Asgard. Si nous entrons en collision avec un glacier, un iceberg, ou rencontrons une situation d'urgence qui m'oblige à ne pas perdre de temps pour vous appeler, vous m'entendrez dire votre prénom.

- Si c'est vraiment la seule possibilité, j'y renonce et espère ne jamais vous entendre m'appeler "Heero".

Les deux hommes échangent un regard entendu, puis le capitaine s'en va.

Heero reporte son attention vers ses trois compagnons d'aventure qui ont à peine suivi l'échange.

Il entoure Duo de son bras pour le serrer fort contre lui et le sent avec bonheur lui rendre son étreinte et le réchauffer.  
Il relève son visage vers lui, dont on ne distingue que les yeux, plus violets que bleus, sous la lumière irréelle d'une aurore boréale qui s'attarde.

Il fait si froid qu'ils se sont emmitouflés sous plusieurs couches de vêtements, enroulant leurs têtes sous plusieurs écharpes pour éviter à leurs peaux d'être irritées par le vent mordant du Grand Nord.

Un vent silencieux, mais dont on sent la présence et qui s'infiltre partout.  
Un vent qui taille ces improbables paysages de glace, qui sculpte un ban fantasmagorique de créatures marines venues des profondeurs de l'océan, autant que des profondeurs de l'esprit humain.

Ce sont autant d'ailerons de requins, de pinces de crabes géants, de dents de morse acérés qui plongent dans cette mer gelée dans laquelle le brise-glace perce un passage qui se referme inexorablement derrière lui.

De la glace partout, qui escalade même les flanc du bateau, du blanc à perte de vue, le va-et-vient incessant des membres d'équipage sur le pont d'un navire lui-même parsemé de plaques de neige, sur lesquelles les crampons fixés aux chaussures évitent de glisser, le ronronnement du brise glace qui taille des blocs et les rejette sur les côtés...

Voilà de quoi sont pleines les cinq dernières heures d'Heero, Duo, Trowa et Quatre.

Ce n'est pas vraiment une première fois, pour Heero.  
Pourtant, c'en est une quand même, une première fois depuis très longtemps...

Mais comme il l'a souvent constaté et dit, être aux côtés de Duo lui fait voir les choses de manière totalement différente...

Donc... comme une première fois !

Il est heureux d'être là, sur _La gloire des Elfes_, heureux de retrouver ce monde blanc et froid, d'une pureté régénératrice, heureux de sentir ce vent douloureux et libérateur.  
Il l'est encore plus d'être entouré des personnes qu'il aime, autant Duo, Trowa que Quatre.

Un simple regard suffit aux deux héritiers pour se comprendre.  
Heero sait que le jour où il foulera de ses pieds le sable brûlant du désert qui a vu naître Quatre, cette même paix et cette même humilité l'envahiront.

Que ce soit le soleil brûlant ou le vent glacial qui sévit dans le silence de ces étendues, où l'homme n'a jamais pu faire plus que de passer et survivre, la même paix profonde et la même douleur purificatrice libèrent l'âme de tout ce qui empêche l'homme de se souvenir d'où il vient, qui il est et à qui il le doit.

Ces lieux vierges et sauvages sont les miroirs dans lesquels les hommes cherchent à retrouver leur véritable nature.

Parfois, ils y arrivent.  
Parfois, ils se perdent.

Heero s'est toujours senti relativement protégé à Asgard.  
Mais il se rend compte, à cet instant, qu'Asgard n'est pas encore assez haut et qu'il a besoin de se retrouver dans son désert blanc.

Un désert que Duo lui a demandé d'ouvrir pour lui, pour l'y guider, le lui apprendre.  
Et c'est pourtant lui qui vient de lui remontrer le chemin et lui rappeler son existence.

Et brusquement, alors que Duo tourne son regard interrogateur vers lui, ayant sûrement senti le sien fixé sur lui depuis de très longues minutes, cette certitude explose en lui : Duo appartient à cette terre.

Ces cinq dernières heures, il a évolué sur le brise-glace, sur lequel il montait pour la première fois, sans aucune difficulté.

Il est loin d'être un membre d'équipage confirmé, bien sûr.  
Parce qu'il ne connaît que peu de choses au navire, même s'il a énormément écouté et appris, surtout durant le déjeuner.

Mais il connaît ce monde de glace, il le _ressent_, il le vit _pleinement_ de manière bien personnelle.  
Il n'en est déjà plus au stade de la découverte, que n'ont pas quitté Trowa, pour qui c'est une redécouverte et Quatre, depuis leur montée sur le navire.

Non, Duo est déjà plus loin dans sa compréhension et dans son ressenti.

Si Quatre comprend l'état intérieur d'Heero et le partage, c'est grâce à sa propre expérience, ce lien inné qu'il a avec son propre désert.  
Celui de Duo est un lien acquis, grâce à Quatre et ce qui les unit.

Celui qu'il développe, en ce moment même, avec le monde de glace d'Heero, a quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

Non, vraiment, Duo est un être à part.  
Heero en prend véritablement la mesure.

Il l'est pour lui, il le voit ainsi avec ses yeux d'amoureux, d'amant, avec son cœur et son âme, qui lui appartiennent.  
Mais il se souvient aussi qu'il l'est également pour beaucoup de personnes, de manière différente, déjà grâce au don qui lui permet de communiquer avec les animaux, mais aussi par bien d'autres aspects.

Et soudain, alors qu'il est là, sur le pont de ce navire qui continue de fendre la glace, tenant fermement Duo dans ses bras qui continue de le regarder avec une lueur plus inquiète qu'interrogative, maintenant, il comprend ce qui lui arrive...

En redécouvrant cette partie de lui qu'il avait un peu oublié, parce que d'autres avaient dominé, par nécessité, Heero est tout simplement en train de retomber amoureux de Duo.  
Lui qui n'a jamais réussi à tomber amoureux une seule fois en quatre ans vient de retomber amoureux de Duo pour la troisième fois, en six mois, avec toujours plus de passion...

Touché de plein fouet par cette puissante vague d'amour qu'Heero ne cherche pas à retenir, Quatre s'arrache au spectacle des dents de glace plongeant dans la banquise pour poser ses yeux sur le couple étroitement enlacé.

Au regard qu'ils échangent, aux larmes qu'il voit briller dans les yeux de Duo, même si elles n'ont aucune chance de couler et au contraire toutes celles de geler au bord de ses cils, il devine que son meilleur ami n'a pas besoin de son empathie pour saisir le message ou être touché par cette vague d'amour qui, de toute façon, lui est destinée et qu'il ne peut donc que comprendre.

Peut-être Heero lui a-t-il murmuré un tendre "je t'aime", alors qu'il le serre contre lui.  
Peut-être a-t-il soufflé les mots avec tout son amour, pour qu'ils aient la force de se frayer un chemin parmi les couches de vêtements et le froid qui resserre les mailles des tissus...

Celui que Quatre murmure à Trowa, lui, par contre, arrive bel et bien à destination et fait naître un écho chez le grand brun aux yeux décidément trop verts, sous cette nuit glaciale et étoilée, qui les gratifie d'une nouvelle aurore boréale.

Les lèvres qui se rejoignent sont un peu gercées, les nez sont si froids qu'ils en deviennent insensibles, ou carrément douloureux, c'est selon.  
Et on comprend le pourquoi du bonjour esquimau...

Pourtant, les baisers échangés ont tôt fait d'apporter la chaleur nécessaire pour adoucir la morsure du froid.

Les deux couples se séparent et échangent des regards entre eux, des sourires qui se devinent sous les écharpes rapidement remontées sur les visages, des sourires qui brillent dans leurs yeux.

Leur attention se reporte sur l'équipage qui s'affaire derrière eux, puis sur cette bande de terre qui forme comme une île qui se dessine, droit devant eux.

Spitzberg, tout au bout, mais surtout l'Ile aux Ours, plus proche.(5)  
Leur destination finale.  
Ils vont bientôt débarquer.

Toujours sans un mot, n'ayant pas besoin de ça pour se comprendre, ils rejoignent l'équipage pour proposer leur aide...

**_._**

Une heure plus tard,  
_Île aux Ours._

.  
Le capitaine Frederik Daghrson serre chaleureusement la main des quatre hommes, une dernière fois, avant de faire face à Heero.

- Nous serions bien restés à vous attendre jusqu'à demain, Mr Yuy Lowe, mais nous devons aller ouvrir un passage au _Jarnvid_, piégé par la glace. Je ne sais pas si nous aurons le temps de revenir vous chercher demain, en début d'après-midi. La glace reste imprévisible, nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'une tempête, il est encore trop tôt pour le sentir.

- S'il y avait des animaux, dans le coin, j'aurais pu vous le dire, remarque Duo. Ils sentent les changements de climat bien avant qu'ils ne deviennent effectifs.

- Mes pauvres huskies n'ont plus le flair de leur jeunesse, ils quittent à peine ma cabine... Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est _La Larme de Freya _qui vous ramènera sur le continent. Votre frère Vali (6) était très enthousiaste à l'idée de faire cette traversée avec vous. Il aurait même été vous chercher, ce matin, s'il n'était pas déjà en Svalbard.

- J'ai passé un très bon moment sur _l'Alfrodull_, il en est de même pour mes compagnons, nous n'avons aucune plainte à formuler, au contraire. Merci de nous y avoir accueilli.

- Merci à vous d'avoir retroussé vos manches pour nous apporter votre aide. Vous serez toujours les bienvenus sur mon navire.

Les cinq hommes se remercient et se saluent une dernière fois, puis le capitaine remonte sur son navire.

- Je vous confie l'héritier d'Asgard, ne nous l'abîmez pas ! dit-il encore à une forme qui s'approche du groupe resté sur la banquise.

Les quatre hommes se retournent et le visage d'Heero s'éclaire d'un sourire comme il en a rarement eu, en découvrant la personne à qui les mots du capitaine sont adressés.

- Ullr... murmure-t-il, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. (7)

Le vieil homme lui rend son sourire, du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt treize, posant ses yeux gris sur lui avec une bienveillance et une bonté rappelant immédiatement le regard d'Odin.

Cet homme aux cheveux blancs et à la barbe blanche, à la peau d'un blanc laiteux, vêtu bien évidemment de blanc, encore cette couleur, le blanc de la neige et la glace alentour, est à n'en point douter le Maître de cette terre d'argent tout comme Odin l'est d'Asgard.

Pourtant, arrivé devant Heero, il pose un genou en terre glacée, la main sur son cœur, la tête basse.  
Heero le relève immédiatement et lui donne une franche accolade.

- Relevez-vous, s'il vous plaît, dit-il également aux trois autres personnes qui accompagnent Ullr, restées un peu en retrait. Je suis heureux de te revoir, Ullr. Je suis tellement heureux ! Et j'ai honte, car je me rends à présent compte du temps qui a passé, depuis ma dernière venue.

- Aurais-je plus de cheveux blanc ? le taquine-t-il gentiment.

- Tu n'as absolument pas changé.

- Par contre, toi, tu as changé, en cinq ans. Ton front est plus lisse et ton regard est plus doux, aussi.

Heero se tourne vers ses amis et leur fait signe de les rejoindre.

- Voici les responsables. Tu connais déjà Trowa.

- Notre dernière rencontre remonte à presque sept ans. As-tu fais le deuil de ton jeune frère et de ta mère ?

- Oui, et je vous remercie encore de l'accueil que vous m'avez fait, à cette époque, Monsieur.

- Appelle moi Ullr, je t'en prie.

- Après avoir connu le désert de glace, Trowa a connu le désert de sable, qui lui a permis de retrouver la paix et les forces pour faire son deuil. Il y a rencontré son fiancé, Quatre, qui est également mon plus cher ami.

A son tour, Quatre ôte son gant et lui tend la main.

- Enchanté, Prince du désert.

- Le plaisir est pour moi, Maître des glaces.

- Cette paix et ses forces retrouvées, Trowa a pu aider son père et son jeune frère, Duo, a faire leur propre deuil, continue-t-il en entourant la taille de Duo de son bras. Duo est également... il est...

Il s'interrompt, ne sachant pas vraiment comment le présenter.  
Ullr sourit et serre la main d'un Duo qui, lui, ne sait pas trop comment prendre le blocage d'Heero.

- Il _est_, tu as tout à fait résumé la situation, Heero, fils d'Asgard. Enchanté, Duo. Je suis ravi de mettre enfin un nom sur la voix, si agréable, entendue à de si nombreuses reprises, cette semaine.

Heero lui lance un regard interrogateur.

- Je t'ai dit que je voulais que tout soit réussi et ton père m'a vraiment aidé, répond Duo à sa question muette.

- Tu as été jusqu'à prendre des contacts aussi loin ?

- Ce que tu éprouves pour ce jeune homme et ce qu'il représente pour toi sont si forts que tu ne peux me le présenter simplement comme ton compagnon, intervient Ullr. Les mots sont parfois impuissants face aux sentiments. Vois jusqu'où l'amour que te porte Duo a pu le conduire, ce qu'il lui a permis de réaliser. Je ne croyais pas qu'un étranger serait à l'origine de ton retour ici, Heero. Mais l'est-il seulement ? Non, je ne le crois plus. Sois le bienvenu, Duo, soyez tous les quatre les bienvenus. Rentrons à Ydalir, vous êtes très attendus.

- Merci, lui disent-ils tous les quatre.

Ullr se tourne vers les trois autres personnes qui sont venues avec lui.

- Je vous présente Kild, Roald et Wido. Enfin Heero, tu les connais déjà.

Ils se serrent les mains poliment, puis chacun prend place sur une des motoneiges, derrière le conducteur.

Duo aurait préféré accompagner Heero, mais Ullr a insisté pour qu'il vienne avec lui et il ne se voyait pas refuser.  
Heero a protesté, pourtant, prévenant bien Ullr de ne pas en profiter pour draguer son amant ou simplement lui raconter n'importe quoi.

Ayant reçu la promesse du Maître de l'Hiver, Heero prend finalement place derrière Kild, le seul des trois qu'il connaît vraiment, alors que Trowa et Quatre montent respectivement avec Roald et Wido.

Malgré le fait qu'une telle promiscuité avec un parfait étranger peut être gênante, ils n'en ressentent pourtant aucun malaise et le trajet jusqu'au village se passe plus que bien.

Après avoir salué tout le monde puis s'être installés dans leurs igloos respectifs, à leur demande, plutôt que dans les bâtisses de pierre, ils participent à la préparation du dîner.  
Un dîner des plus conviviaux et chaleureux, malgré le froid qui sévit à l'extérieur.

Quatre ne comprend malheureusement que quelques bribes de mots échangés et Trowa à peine quelques phrases, car leur langage est l'un des plus anciens du Nord ; il diffère de celui utilisé au Domaine, par exemple.  
Aussi, ils ne tardent pas à aller se coucher, surtout que le lendemain, ils se lèvent tôt, encore une fois.

Duo prétexte également vouloir aller se coucher et laisse Heero et Ullr seuls, à leurs retrouvailles.

Ullr est comme un second père, pour Heero.  
Lorsqu'il a quitté Asgard à la suite de dissensions avec certains frères d'Odin, Heero en a beaucoup souffert, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais avoué ; et lorsque sa mère les a abandonnés, il a demandé à rejoindre Ullr plutôt que d'aller à Eldeux, mais Odin avait refusé.

Ce n'était pas assez éloigné, la famille était encore trop concernée.

Heero n'en avait jamais voulu ni à son père, ni au Destin, puisqu'il s'est incroyablement lié à Trowa, durant cette période.  
Mais revenu à Asgard et confirmé dans ses fonctions d'héritier d'Odin, il avait harcelé son père jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de l'envoyer chez Ullr, quelque temps.

Et durant toute son adolescence, il a passé beaucoup de temps dans le Grand Nord, dans ce village le plus septentrional du monde habité.  
Mais il n'y a pas remis les pieds, ces cinq derniers années, beaucoup trop pris par beaucoup trop de choses et d'excuses.

Alors durant plusieurs heures, ce soir-là et jusque tard dans la nuit, les deux hommes rattrapent le temps passé.

Duo, après avoir passé une bonne heure à parler avec d'autres villageois, dont la seconde personne avec qui il a pris contact pour préparer leur venue, une jeune femme répondant au doux nom d'Elfride, a finalement rejoint leur igloo pour dormir.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'il se réveille, en sentant deux bras l'entourer et un visage glacé se nicher dans son cou.

- ... 'ro... proteste-t-il, t'es tout froid...

- Réchauffe-moi...

Sa voix basse et rauque le fait frissonner, mais son intonation l'intrigue alors il se tourne vers lui, à présent bien réveillé.

- Honey... ?

La réponse d'Heero consiste à lui donner un long baiser qui n'en finit pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à l'interrompre pour couvrir son visage et son corps d'autres baisers, de légères morsures, de petits coups de langue sur les traces de ses dents, comme pour se faire pardonner.

Ses mains et ses doigts suivent ou précèdent ses lèvres, sa langue, ses dents et Duo n'est bientôt plus que soupirs et plaintes lascives, complètement soumis à la passion dévastatrice de son amant.

Il y a autant d'envie que de besoin, dans ses gestes, qu'il alterne entre urgence, frénésie et tendresse ou une lenteur traîtresse, qui mettent ses sens à l'agonie.  
Chaque caresse, chaque regard, chaque effleurement, chaque touché échangés est une véritable déclaration, plus fort que tout ce qu'ils ont connu, jusque là.

Duo a cette impression étrange de recevoir Heero plus loin qu'il n'a jamais été en lui, et Heero lui-même a l'impression de se perdre en Duo encore plus profondément que durant leurs précédentes étreintes.

Et pourtant, l'abandon, le plaisir, la dérive, eux-mêmes continuent de monter, ils vont toujours plus loin, plus haut, c'est toujours plus fort, ils sont absolument déconnectés de la réalité.  
Plus rien n'existe en dehors d'eux, de cet être unique qu'ils forment, ainsi soudés l'un à l'autre.

Et même s'ils sont conscients de perdre totalement le contrôle, même si le désir et le plaisir les consument au point de suffoquer et d'aller voler à l'autre le souffle qui manque à l'un, ils ne ralentissent pas, bien au contraire, car ils ne craignent rien : ils s'aiment de tout leur être et rien de mal ne peut en résulter.

Si leurs cœurs et leurs poumons explosent, si leurs peaux brûlent et fondent et qu'ils finissent par en mourir, tant pis.  
Il ne peut exister plus belle mort que celle qui vient nous cueillir dans les bras de l'être aimé, alors qu'on connaît avec lui l'union la plus complète qui puisse se faire entre deux êtres liés par le corps, le coeur et l'âme.

Lorsque tout explose en eux, entre eux et autour d'eux, l'espace qui les entoure se remplit d'un millier d'étoiles, qu'ils traversent en retombant à travers les différents ciels où ils se sont envolés, jusqu'à retrouver la terre ferme, le moelleux des épaisses couvertures mais surtout, surtout, la chaleur et le corps de l'autre.

Deux corps complètement dévastés, qui font un dernier effort ultime pour se repositionner plus confortablement l'un contre l'autre.  
Quatre jambes qui s'emmêlent avec difficulté, deux bras qui s'enroulent partout où c'est possible, après avoir remonté les couvertures, deux regards qui s'ancrent l'un à l'autre pour que tout cesse de tanguer autour d'eux.

Ils ont encore chaud, mais ils vont très vite se souvenir qu'il ne fait pas plus de 10 degrés dans l'igloo, ce qui est déjà pas mal, ce qu'ils doivent aux peaux qui tapissent l'intérieur...  
Alors avant de se laisser aller au sommeil, ils s'assurent de pouvoir se réveiller le lendemain et pas bleuis de froid, en se couvrant au maximum.

Ils sont épuisés et ont sommeil, pourtant, ils ne dorment pas encore et continuent de se regarder et de se sourire.

Et longtemps après qu'ils aient repris leur respiration, ils ne parlent toujours pas, se contentant d'échanger de tendres baisers, entre deux caresses, que ce soit du regard ou de leurs doigts, au bout de leur mains qui, elles, se font trop lourdes pour bouger plus.

L'un des deux voudrait pouvoir dire tant de choses et ça le tient éveiller, parce qu'il n'y arrive pas.  
Pourtant, il a fait passer plus dans cette dernière étreinte et dans son regard présent que tout ce que les mots pourraient exprimer.  
C'est ce que lui disent les yeux et le sourire de l'autre.

Ils se sont tout dit, en silence.  
Alors tout va bien.

- Merci, finit tout de même par murmurer Heero.

Et tout ce qui est contenu dans ce mot vibre entre eux.  
Le sourire de Duo s'élargit, un instant avant qu'il ne réduise une dernière fois la distance entre eux pour l'embrasser, avec une infinie tendresse.

- Je t'aime, se disent-ils encore en même temps, dans un même soupir de bien-être.

Duo se cale un peu plus contre Heero, le nez contre son cou, enfin prêt à s'endormir.

- God nat, yndling_. (Bonne nuit, mon chéri)_

- God nat, enkeli. (_Bonne nuit, mon ange)_.

.  
.

_**Le lendemain matin,  
**__**Ydalir, Plaine de l'If.  
**__**Territoire d'Ullr**._

_.  
_- _Honey..._

- ...

- _Hoonnneeeeeeyyy..._

Heero grommelle dans son sommeil duquel il se détache doucement.  
Il entend et reconnaît la voix de Duo, loin, très loin.

Il faudrait qu'il se concentre dessus, seulement...  
Seulement l'attention de son esprit qui s'éveille est déjà focalisée sur autre chose, qui n'a rien à voir avec l'ouïe, mais...

Le toucher.

Une caresse délicieusement humide contre son cou, une autre légère sur son torse, une dernière, enfin plus appuyée, sur...

Heero ouvre brusquement les yeux, alors qu'un gémissement étouffé lui échappe.  
Duo relève la tête de son cou et sourit à son amour, à présent aussi réveillé qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie.

- Duo...

- Bonjour, mon Heero, murmure-t-il contre ses lèvres. Bien dormi ?

- Hn hn... gémit-il en se mordant la lèvre.

Duo passe doucement sa langue dessus, jusqu'à ce qu'il desserre les dents et libère les gémissements qu'il tente en vain de retenir et que Duo cueille d'un baiser fougueux, alors que sa main accélère sournoisement son mouvement autour de son membre gorgé de sang.

Heero s'abandonne au plaisir de ce délicieux réveil, mais il veut le rendre encore meilleur, en le partageant avec Duo.  
C'est pourquoi une de ses mains glisse entre leurs deux corps pour libérer le désir de son amant qu'il sent battre contre sa cuisse, alors que leur baiser n'en finit plus.

Mais Duo le rompt malgré lui, lorsqu'il sent la main d'Heero entourer sa propre colonne de chair, puis tout son corps se tortiller pour le ramener à hauteur du sien pour finir par les presser l'un contre l'autre, leur arrachant un véritable cri de plaisir.

Les mains de Duo à présent agrippées aux épaules d'Heero, les siennes plaquées sur l'adorable postérieur de Duo pour mener leur danse, leurs lèvres aussi soudées que leurs regards, ils sentent rapidement la jouissance enfler en eux.

Heero, à qui Duo a quand même donné une petite longueur d'avance, se retient le plus possible pour qu'ils puissent se libérer ensemble.  
Ce qu'ils ne tardent plus à faire, longuement, dans un dernier râle contenu au maximum.

Duo retombe sur le côté avec un long soupir, qu'Heero écourte en lui dérobant un dernier baiser.  
Ils se sourient et profitent encore un peu de cet état de bien-être qu'ils partagent, puis Duo se redresse.

- J'ai plus qu'à me changer, grimace-t-il. Mais ça valait le coup !

- Comment se fait-il que tu sois déjà habillé ? demande Heero en l'attirant contre lui, les yeux fermés et prêt à retourner chez Morphée.

Duo profite de son tendre câlin un moment puis se redresse ; Heero ne doit pas se rendormir.

- Je suis habillé parce qu'on a des choses à faire, aujourd'hui. Alors je t'ai laissé dormir le plus longtemps possible, mais maintenant, faut qu'on se prépare !

- Non... Me dis pas que tu me fais deux fois le même coup, grommelle-t-il en se redressant laborieusement.

Duo lui fait un nouveau petit bisou sur le nez, puis un grand sourire.  
Heero est décidément trop craquant, au réveil, il lui est chaque jour plus difficile de ne pas lui sauter dessus et le couvrir de baisers... entre autres.

- Pourtant, il est huit heures, je suis réveillé et prêt, je te sors du lit pour qu'on aille petit-déjeuner, comme hier matin, et...

- Et... ?

- J'ai encore une dernière surprise pour toi !

- Vraiment, Duo, je commence à me sentir gêné. Tu en fais beaucoup trop.

- Mais _honey_...

- Ca me fait plaisir, le rassure-t-il en le voyant blêmir, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude... Et je ne sais même pas comment te remercier !

- Ton bonheur me suffit, tu sais, le rassure cette fois Duo en s'asseyant à côté de lui. J'ai promis de tout faire pour te rendre heureux, tu te souviens ? Le but de toute cette aventure, c'est vraiment ce qui va se passer dans les prochaines heures. Je t'ai expliqué que pour le pendentif, ce n'était pas vraiment un choix, il s'est presque imposé à moi. Quant à la petite fête, c'est de notre initiative à tous. Pour ce qui est de retrouver Ullr... Puisque je voulais t'emmener dans cette région, autant faire d'une pierre deux coups. C'est très simple, en fait.

- Ca ne l'est que lorsque tu prends les choses en main, enkeli. Je t'adore, tu sais.

Duo dépose un baiser sur son front puis se lève.

- Moi aussi et je te trouve des plus adorables, au réveil, alors je me sauve avant de craquer et de te faire rouler sur ou sous les couvertures.

- Quel programme intéressant...

- A réserver pour plus tard, deary. Je vais me changer chez les lapins, ils sont déjà sortis de leur terrier, parce que si je le fais ici, nous n'allons jamais sortir du nôtre ! Je t'attends à la cuisine.

Il lui envoie un baiser avant de ressortir, des affaires propres à la main.

Le voyant ramper par la porte, lui présentant une vue aussi agréable sur le verso de sa charmante personne, Heero a bien envie de le retenir en attrapant ses chevilles et de le forcer à revenir dans le lit, pour en profiter encore quelques heures.

Mais il s'abstient, repensant à tout le mal que se donne Duo pour lui faire plaisir et se force à penser à autre chose.

Il se demande ce que Duo a bien pu lui réserver, encore, par exemple.  
Il lui a déjà tant apporté, surtout cette soirée qu'il lui a permis de passer en compagnie de son parrain.  
Mais apparemment, il a une autre idée en tête et Heero est bien curieux de découvrir laquelle.

C'est un peu plus tard qu'il a la réponse.

Après avoir pris un copieux petit-déjeuner, ils se sont éloignés tous les quatre du village sur les motoneiges qui leur ont été prêtées.  
Duo accompagne Heero, qu'il guide, le menton posé sur son épaule, ses bras l'entourant.  
Trowa et Quatre les suivent, sans difficulté ; Trowa a l'habitude de conduire ce type de véhicule, il les utilise souvent avec Heero, l'hiver, pour se détendre ou se déplacer.

Après une bonne heure, Duo leur fait signe de s'arrêter.  
Abandonnant leurs motoneiges qui résonnent un peu trop dans ce silence glacé, ils suivent Duo jusqu'à une montagne de glace et de neige où l'entrée d'une grotte est à peine dégagée.

- Attendez-moi, leur dit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

- Vous savez ce qu'il fait ? demande Heero, qui commence à entrapercevoir ce que peut signifier leur présence ici, mais n'osant pas encore y croire.

Trowa et Quatre lui sourient, sans répondre.

Peu après, ils entendent Duo revenir...  
Et Heero se fige, stupéfait, interdit.

Jamais, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'avait imaginé pouvoir vivre ça, un jour.

C'est une chose qui restait dans le domaine du rêve, de l'impossible, qu'il a porté en lui depuis son enfance, qu'il n'a jamais réussi à réaliser.

Certaines choses sont réellement impossibles, il n'a jamais prétendu pouvoir aller contre ça.  
Et pourtant, Duo est bien en train de s'avancer jusqu'à lui pour poser sa main dégantée sur sa joue ; le froid le sort de son état et lui permet de se reprendre.

Oui, c'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas tout faire.  
Mais si certaines choses sont impossibles au commun des mortels, il en existe, parmi elles, qui ne le sont pas pour Duo, l'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des animaux... (9)

Et celle-ci en fait partie.

Personne d'autre que Duo n'aurait pu lui permettre de réaliser ce rêve d'enfant.  
Il n'a jamais songé à lui en faire la demande, Duo l'a compris seul et a fait en sorte de rendre ce rêve réel.

- Duo... murmure-t-il, avant de s'interrompre.

Il n'est absolument pas satisfait du son qu'a produit sa voix, en sortant de sa bouche.  
Ça lui permet de se rendre compte qu'il a la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

C'est vrai, il se retrouve comme un petit enfant.

Il est comme brusquement aspiré par le passé, il est revenu à ce moment où, tout gamin, pour la première fois, cette envie a brûlé dans ses veines.  
Une envie rapidement calmée face à la réalité et à l'impossibilité d'aller au bout.

Il s'était fait une raison en grandissant, tout ça n'était plus qu'un vieux rêve et souvenir.  
Mais aussi un espoir, quelque part.

Alors quand Duo lui tend le petit ourson blanc qui ne doit pas faire plus de 20 cm, les larmes roulent sur ses joues sans qu'il puisse les contrôler.  
Des larmes bien trop chaudes pour se laisser geler par la température extérieure.

Oui, c'est un rêve que Duo vient de lui permettre de toucher et de vivre, celui qu'il a toujours eu de pouvoir approcher de près un ours polaire, de pouvoir le toucher dans son milieu naturel et pas à travers les grilles d'un zoo où ils n'ont rien à faire, d'ailleurs.

Mais ils sont dangereux pour l'homme, c'est très risqué, c'est pourquoi il y avait renoncé.

- Comment... ? La mère... articule-t-il encore difficilement, en jetant un regard inquiet derrière Duo.

- Ne t'en fais pas, papa ours est parti chasser et maman ourse dort profondément. J'ai rassuré l'autre ourson, aucun des deux n'a crié ni manifesté de peur, elle ne risque donc pas de se réveiller.

- Elle pourrait se réveiller ? demande Quatre, étonné. On est en hiver, l'ours n'hiberne pas, à ce moment là ?

- Non, pas les ours polaires. Le mâle chasse tout l'hiver, la femelle s'occupe des petits dans leur tanière. Les fonctions vitales sont simplement ralenties. Elle peut se réveiller en cas de nécessité, si jamais elle entend ou sent un de ses petits en danger. Elle se réveille aussi pour vérifier que ses petits vont bien et nettoyer la tanière, en avalant leurs excréments. Bah oui, t'imagines dans quel état ça serait, sinon ! Les pauvres oursons...

- Il a l'air si petit... Ils viennent de naître ?

- L'ourse est fécondée en juin par le mâle, explique Heero, incollable sur le sujet, tout en cajolant le petit ours avec une grande tendresse. Si elle a accumulé assez de graisse durant les mois qui suivent, les embryons peuvent se développer et elle met bas à partir de novembre. Elle les blottit contre sa fourrure et ses tétines et s'endort.

- C'est pour ça que ça n'a pas été trop difficile pour moi, ajoute Duo, il m'a suffi de rassurer les oursons.

Durant tout le temps de leurs explications, Heero s'est assis à même la neige pour continuer de câliner le petit ourson, qui lui tète le doigt avec gourmandise, ses deux petites pattes aux griffes minuscules l'entourant.

Seuls son petit museau et ses deux billes noires en guise d'yeux ressortent dans cette boule de poils, d'un blanc aussi intense que la neige et la glace autour.  
Et il est tellement doux...

- Et si elle se rend compte qu'il en manque un, on part dans quel direction ? demande Trowa.

Sa confiance en son frère les a menés jusqu'ici, cela ne l'empêche pas de s'inquiéter pour autant, même si c'est dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Y a toujours un risque, mais apparemment, elle s'est réveillée y a pas longtemps, la tanière est propre. Alors profites-en le plus possible, _honey_. Et nous aussi, on devrait en profiter, ajoute-t-il en s'accroupissant à son tour pour caresser le petit ourson.

Heero est véritablement aux anges et Duo l'est aussi, de le voir ainsi.  
Il aurait voulu qu'il en profite plus, malheureusement, la menace et le risque sont réels et il ne voudrait pas que ça se termine mal...

Tout a été si parfait, jusqu'à présent...

Heero le comprend et après une dernière caresse, le nez enfoui dans sa fine fourrure, il consent à le libérer et laisse Duo le récupérer pour le rendre à sa mère.

Lorsque Duo revient, Heero le prend dans ses bras et le serre fort, un très long moment, que ni Trowa, ni Quatre ne songent même à briser.  
Au contraire, ils leur laissent un peu d'intimité et retournent près des motoneiges pour les attendre.

Heero a besoin de ce petit câlin, ce qu'ils peuvent tous comprendre.

Duo a vraiment fait très fort, sur ce coup-là et Heero ne peut s'empêcher de songer que si cet anniversaire devait être le dernier, il est heureux d'avoir eu le plus magnifique qui soit.  
Jamais encore il n'avait connu un tel bonheur, des émotions aussi fortes qui se sont succédées, de jour en jour, jusqu'à atteindre leur apogée, à cet instant qu'ils viennent de vivre.

Et il n'y a que dans les bras de Duo qu'il parvient à garder un semblant de contrôle ; il s'accroche à lui comme à une réalité, pour être sûr qu'il existe bel et bien et que tout ceci ne vient pas de son imagination.

Mais il sait que son imagination n'aurait jamais été capable d'aller aussi loin, ni de lui donner l'illusion de sentiments aussi forts.

Ils ne peuvent malheureusement pas s'attarder plus, alors ils finissent par se détacher et rejoindre Trowa et Quatre.  
Heero lance un dernier regard vers la tanière et Duo lui murmure à l'oreille ce qu'il sait déjà : ils reviendront, il lui suffira simplement de demander.

Ça, c'est un avenir qu'il ne lui refuse pas.

De retour au village, Trowa profite de l'heure du déjeuner pour montrer les photos prises d'Heero et de l'ourson.  
La nouvelle fait rapidement le tour du village et tous les habitants se succèdent autour de la table pour pouvoir voir la preuve en image de cet exploit.

C'est aussi pratiquement tout le village qui accompagne les quatre jeunes hommes, au moment du départ.  
Ils seraient bien restés encore un peu...  
C'est vrai que ça a été court, mais tout de même suffisant, pour une première fois, un premier retour, des premières retrouvailles.

Heero a eu son lot d'émotions.  
Même s'il est tentant de tout oublier, dans ces terres où le temps semble n'avoir aucune prise sur la vie des gens, la leur doit reprendre son cours, dès le lendemain.

Mais avant cela, il leur reste une traversée de quatre heures, une heure de moins que l'aller, grâce à la plus grande puissance de _La larme de Freya_, le navire de Vali, un des fils d'Odin avec lequel Heero s'entend bien, fort heureusement.

Et il leur reste également une excellente soirée et une excellente nuit, de retour chez Heero.

Mais avant cela, aussi, ils s'arrêtent encore chez Albéric et Camus, pour leur rendre leur bateau, et prendre un verre avec eux.  
Ils sont tous les quatre ravis de constater que tout va vraiment bien entre les deux pêcheurs.

Avant de partir, Trowa s'isole un moment avec Albéric en prenant le prétexte de vouloir voir son nouvel équipement de ski.

Lorsque Heero et Albéric étaient ensemble, ils leur est souvent arrivé de faire du ski, tous les trois, entre autres sports d'hiver ; aussi, cet intérêt pour l'équipement n'étonne personne.  
Et Trowa l'examine vraiment avec minutie.

Mais il ne s'arrête pas là.

- Tu sais, Al, je ne sais pas si ça va te servir, mais je voulais te parler de ma propre expérience.

- C'est gentil, Trowa. Toi qui ne te confie jamais et parle peu, je suis vraiment honoré que tu me fasses un tel cadeau.

Trowa lui rend son sourire sincère.

- Quatre et moi sommes amoureux l'un de l'autre depuis plus de six ans, mais nous ne sommes en couple que depuis quatre mois. Durant ces six ans, nous avons toujours su que nous finirions ensemble. Pourtant, lorsque j'ai demandé Quatre en mariage, il a été très surpris. Il a répondu oui immédiatement, même si nous soupçonnions qu'il y aurait des difficultés, du côté de sa famille. Mais finalement, nous avons surmonté les épreuves imposées. Quatre va être père de jumeaux, comme tu le sais, que j'adopterai au plus tôt. Malgré tout ce que je viens de te dire, nous n'avons même pas encore réellement pensé à notre installation ou à une date, pour notre mariage. Je ne sais pas si tu vois où je veux en venir.

Albéric passe sa main dans ses cheveux blonds vénitiens, les ébouriffant légèrement.

- Essaie-tu de me dire que les choses ne se passent jamais comme on s'y attend ?

- D'une idée à sa réalisation, il y a du chemin. Mais il ne sert à rien de chercher des raccourcis, c'est une perte de temps et d'énergie, on échappe pas à ce qui est écrit. Prends le temps de te faire à l'idée du mariage. Si telle est votre destinée, vous y arriverez, quels que soient les chemins pris, les détours faits, il y a une raison à cela.

- Tu savais pour Camus et moi, à l'époque où je sortais avec Heero.

- Mais toi, tu ne l'avais pas encore compris, alors je ne pouvais pas t'en vouloir ou t'accuser de tricher ; tu te mentais déjà à toi-même, avant de mentir à Heero. Vous étiez quand même bien ensemble et Heero ne se faisait pas d'illusions. C'est tout ce qui comptait, pour moi.

- Je croyais que j'étais lié à Camus comme Heero l'était à toi. C'est moi qui étais aveugle.

- Mais aujourd'hui, tu vois très clair, aussi bien que Camus. Je vous souhaite d'être heureux, Al.

- Merci, Trowa. Je vous le souhaite aussi.

- Merci à toi, répond-il, alors qu'ils se serrent la main. Allons les rejoindre, ils vont finir par se demander ce qu'on fait dans le garage...

Ils échangent un sourire complice, avant de rentrer dans la maison.

Albéric et Camus insistent encore un peu pour les garder à dîner, mais finissent par se rendre à leurs arguments.  
Ils se lèvent tôt le lendemain pour retourner à Eldeux.

Enfin, Duo et Quatre rentrent à Eldeux, Duo pour travailler à la Clinique, Quatre pour s'occuper de ses dossiers.  
En particulier celui de son ami Kalden, dont il a finalement retrouvé le touriste qui fut son amant occasionnel et qu'il doit rencontrer, dans la semaine.

Trowa, lui, a décidé de passer la semaine avec Heero, aussi bien pour donner un coup de main au Domaine que pour écrire un article autour de Noël ; il a l'intention de retourner visiter le fameux village du Père Noël où atterrissent les lettres des enfants du monde entier. (10)

Duo et lui ont même eu l'importante mission de récolter celles de tous les enfants de l'orphelinat de leur oncle Christopher, pour les déposer directement au Village, en venant à Asgard...  
Ce qu'ils ont fait le jour même, le mercredi passé, prenant aussi le temps de faire la visite, guidés par Heero et quelques elfes et taquinés par quelques lutins...

Sachant donc qu'ils vont se séparer le lendemain matin pour plusieurs jours, puisqu'ils ne prévoient pas de se revoir avant que Heero et Trowa ne descendent à Eldeux, en fin de semaine, pour préparer Noël, les deux couples sont bien décidés à profiter de leur dernière soirée entre eux...

Et de leur dernière nuit en amoureux...

.  
.

_A suivre..._

.

* * *

**Notes générales :  
**(des longues notes, ça faisait longtemps !)

1) Cette appellation ne vient pas de moi, mais de Saint Seiya / Les chevaliers du zodiaque, parce que je suis une fanatique du chevalier d'or du Verseau, Camus, le Saint de Glace, le seul qui rivalise dans mon coeur avec Duo. Je sais qu'ils sont totalement différents, mais on ne peut pas toujours tout expliquer...

2) Puisqu'elle est en 2ème position, j'espère qu'elle ne disparaîtra pas, cette fois-ci ! Bien sûr, beaucoup d'entre vous ont reconnu la fameuse devise de Buzz l'Eclair dans Toy Story des studios Disney Pixar ! "Vers l'infini et au-delà !"

(3) **En hiver,** la côte norvégienne est loin d'être aussi froide qu'on l'imagine. Le GuIf Stream qui longe la Norvège jusqu'au Cap Nord réchauffe la bande côtière et lui procure un climat bien plus tempéré que celui de l'intérieur des terres. Le **Gulf Stream** est un courant océanique qui prend sa source entre la Floride et les Bahamas et se dilue dans l'océan Atlantique vers la longitude du Groenland. Son nom est abusivement utilisé pour désigner la dérive nord atlantique, voire l'ensemble de la circulation de surface de l'océan Atlantique Nord.

(4) Le **brise-glace **: navire spécialement conçu pour passer à travers une épaisseur de glace (inférieure généralement à 2 mètres). Ils peuvent se frayer un chemin en brisant la glace sous leur masse ou leur simple poussée ; ils servent également à ouvrir la voie à d'autres navires. (source : wikipédia)  
**Alfrodull** ("la gloire des elfes" ; certainement la déesse **Sol**) C'est le nom du Soleil porté dans le char d'une fille tiré par deux chevaux, Arvak et Alsvid. Poursuivie par le loup Skoll, elle les mène à toute allure. Avant la fin des Mondes, elle aura une fille et quand Skoll la dévorera, cette dernière prendra sa place. Le Soleil ne donne pas la lumière mais la chaleur, c'est la crinière des chevaux qui illuminent l'Univers

(5) Le **Svalbard** est souvent appelé **Spitzberg** en français, du nom de son île principale, (_clin d'oeil à Lord Von Spitzberg, pour les fans de Kyou Kara Maou XD. Me suis toujours demandée d'où ils sortaient certains noms, j'ai au moins une réponse lol_) C'est un archipel de l'océan Arctique. Il dépend du royaume de Norvège dont il forme l'extrémité septentrionale. Le Svalbard représente une fois et demie la taille du Danemark, sans aucune route. La région est tellement vaste que le seul moyen de la visiter est la motoneige, considérée comme le principal moyen de transport au Svalbard. Les îles s'étendent sur 62 050 km². Les trois îles principales sont Spitsbergen (ou Spitzberg) (39 000 km²), Nordaustlandet (14 600 km²) et Edgeøya (5 000 km²). Des pans entiers du Svalbard sont recouverts par des glaciers, en particulier l'Austfonna sur Nordaustlandet. Cependant, le Courant nord atlantique tempère le climat arctique, rendant les eaux navigables quasiment toute l'année. Le Svalbard est situé au-delà du cercle polaire arctique. Le soleil de minuit dure du 20 avril au 23 août et la nuit polaire du 26 octobre au 15 février.  
**Petite info sympa **: Cette île a également été désignée par Philip Pullman comme étant le Royaume des Panserbjørnes, les Ours en Armure, dans ses romans de la série _À la Croisée des Mondes_.  
L'**Île aux Ours** (Bjørnøya en norvégien) est une île norvégienne située dans l'océan Arctique à mi-chemin entre le Cap Nord (Norvège) et le Svalbard. Elle se situe dans la partie occidentale de la mer de Barents. Elle forme la partie la plus australe du Svalbard. Son nom proviendrait des nombreux ours polaires que l'on y rencontrait avant qu'ils ne s'y fassent plus rares. En hiver, une banquise se forme sur les côtes mais très rarement sur la mer ouverte autour de l'Île aux Ours. Située bien au delà du cercle polaire arctique, l'Île est affectée par la nuit polaire du 8 novembre jusqu'au 3 février et la période du soleil de minuit dure du 2 mai au 11 août. Malgré son nom, l'Île aux Ours n'est pas le lieu de résidence permanent de l'Ours polaire bien qu'un assez grand nombre d'individus arrive avec l'expansion de la banquise en hiver. Occasionnellement, un ours reste après la fonte des glaces au printemps et y passe l'été. Il y a également quelques renards polaires mais pas d'autres mammifères terrestres indigènes. Des phoques annelés et des phoques barbus vivent dans les eaux proches de l'Île aux Ours mais les morses qui étaient très courants sont devenus très rares.

(6) Même si **Vali** n'est pas un dieu à proprement parlé, il fait tout de même parti de la famille des Ases. Il est le fils d'Odin et de la géante Ring. C'est un guerrier d'une grande valeur qui a atteint sa taille adulte en une seule journée. Il demeure à Valaskjalf ("hall des occis"). Il jura de ne pas se laver les mains et de ne pas se couper les cheveux tant que son frère Baldr n'aura pas été vengé (en tuant Hoder). Il survivra avec son frère au Ragnarök et pourra parcourir l'herbe verte du nouveau monde.  
A noter que Vali est aussi le nom du fils de Loki qu'Odin transformera en loup et qu'il l'obligera à dévorer son autre frère Nari.

**(7) Ullr** ("gloire") est le dieu de la justice, des duels, de l'hiver et de l'agriculture. Il est le fils de **Sif** et le beau fils de **Thor**. C'est le second époux de **Skadi**. Il excelle en archerie et en ski qu'il pratique près de sa demeure Ydalir (Vallée-de-l'If). Il fut loué comme l'un des Ases les plus importants du Nord. D'ailleurs les autres Dieux le choisirent lors de l'absence d'Odin comme nouveau chef. Mais au retour du Dieu, Ull fut chassé par Odin et il se réfugia en Suède. (source : ragnarokpointfr.)

(8) Une **motoneige** (également appelée **scooter des neiges** en France) est un petit véhicule motorisé, mu à l'aide d'une ou deux chenilles, et équipé de skis pour la direction. Inventée au Québec par Joseph-Armand Bombardier, elle s'est répandue dans le monde entier.  
Son terrain de prédilection, comme son nom l'indique, est la neige ou la glace. Elle ne nécessite ni route, ni piste. Les motoneiges sont utilisées pour la randonnée dans les régions urbanisées du sud des pays nordiques, et dans les région septentrionnales de l'Amérique du Nord. Elles ont pratiquement remplacé les traîneaux à chiens comme moyens de transport dans les territoires arctiques.  
Dans le Grand-Nord, comme au Yukon, il n'y a pas d'âge minimum, de permis, d'immatriculation, d'assurances ou de port obligatoire du casque car on considère la motoneige comme un moyen de transport essentiel dans ces zones éloignées. Dans l'ouest du continent nord-américain, les règles sont quelque part entre ces deux extrêmes selon l'usage de la motoneige et la mentalité qui y est en général plus libertaire.

(9) YATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Après 40 chapitres, j'ai réussi à caser le titre XD sans que la phrase paraisse surgir de nulle part.

(10) **Le village Norvégien du père Noël : **(source Norvège. fr. com) **Le Julenisse** (Père Noël), comme on l'appelle en Norvège, se cache à moins d'une demi-heure de voiture d'Oslo, entre forêts et fjords. Tout le monde peut indiquer la direction de son domicile : une jolie maison pleine de décos et de cadeaux, flanquée d'une poste et d'un atelier. Les Norvégiens considèrent évidemment que le véritable Père Noël est Norvégien. À l'origine, la tradition locale de Noël raconte que chaque ferme abritait dans sa grange son propre Père Noël ou "Nisse", comme il est appelé en norvégien. Il fallait le choyer particulièrement pour les fêtes de Noël et lui donner de la nourriture pour la nuit. De plus en plus d'enfants du monde entier écrivent au Père Noël. Ces lettres arrivent pour partie en Norvège, connue pour être le plus septentrional des pays scandinaves. C'est le centre du Père Noël de Drøbak, dans le sud du pays, qui réceptionne toutes ces lettres de vœux. La maison du Père Noël possède également sa propre poste et son propre cachet pour répondre aux lettres des enfants du monde entier ! Drøbak est surtout connu pour **sa maison de Noël **(Tregaardens Julehus), située dans le centre ville. Ce cadre féerique aux couleurs dominantes rouge et verte, vous propose toutes sortes de décorations de Noël (des boules pour le sapin, des lutins, des corbeilles à pain, des bougeoirs, des peluches, des serviettes en papier spéciales Noël..) tout pour créer votre Noël à la norvégienne !

.

**Notes de l'auteure**

_Je me demande si y en a vraiment beaucoup qui sont arrivés jusque là !  
Rien n'empêche de sauter certaines passages non plus, je sais ! XD_

_En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et les notes aussi, peut-être._

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu, que vous n'êtes pas déçus par la ou plutôt les nombreuses surprises de Duo, mais surtout la finale._

_C'est ce que j'entendais par "une surprise en rapport avec la nature profonde de Duo et son don", que j'ai expliqué à certains d'entre vous._

_Pour rendre à César ce qui est à césar, lorsque je faisais référence aux auteurs capable d'écrire des fics ou os avec un Duo faisant de très belles surprises coquines à Heero, je pensais effectivement à Catirella, entre autres, qui m'a interdit de citer son nom pour ne pas la faire passer pour une perverse, mais je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas comme ça que je la vois XD. Non, non, définitivement non, tu es une excellente auteure qui me fait souvent mourir de rire avec un Duo des plus attachants et un peu pervers sur les bords (ou simplement adorablement coquin). Mais j'ai pas dit que c'était toi qui était perverse ! Donc j'ai respecté ta demande, alors je suis sûre que tu ne m'en voudras pas pour cette note !_

_Pour finir, je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, le 42ième, avec un Noël à Eldeux qui réservera encore des surprises à Heero, mais pas seulement à lui !_

_Le chapitre d'après, le 43, sera consacré au Nouvel An à Asgard, cette fois-ci, et c'est sur ce chapitre que je terminerai cette période là de ma fic, puisque je compte sur l'épilogue pour vous offrir une vision de leur vie quelque temps plus tard, comme j'aime bien le faire, souvent._

_Mais on en est pas là, encore, même si ça arrive vite.  
__Et ça fait bizarre, après tant de chapitres, de voir qu'il n'en reste plus que trois..._

_Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine à tous, et je vous dis à dès que possible._

_Bises_

_Lysanea_

_.  
_


	42. Note interchapitre

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Désolée pour la fausse joie, il ne s'agit pas de mon chapitre, mais simplement d'une petite note.**_

_**Cela fait maintenant bientôt 15 jours que j'ai posté mon chapitre 41 et comme le chapitre 42 n'est définitivement pas prêt, j'ai décidé de vous écrire ce petit mot.**_

_**Depuis que j'ai posté le premier chapitre il y a dix mois maintenant, j'ai toujours, à une ou deux exceptions près, publié un chapitre par semaine et je n'ai jamais dépassé dix jours entre deux updates.**_

_**C'est surtout pour ça que je vous écris : pour m'excuser, dans un premier temps, de cette entorse à ma régularité légendaire (j'en vois d'ici sourire en coin XD) et pour vous rassurer, aussi, parce que je me fais autant absente sur le site que sur le net en général, (me parlez surtout pas du téléphone lol) où certains n'ont pas eu de réponses de ma part depuis un moment.**_

_**Je travaille sur le chapitre 42 mais il ne me satisfait pas, en ce moment, je n'aime pas ce qui en sort et je n'ai pas assez de temps pour aller au bout de mes idées et les développer correctement, alors ça traîne...  
**_

_**Ces prochains chapitres sont parmi les plus importants, je ne peux pas me permettre de les bâcler, par respect pour vous et pour mon travail, alors je suis encore plus exigeante qu'avant avec moi-même (si, c'est possible XD).**_

_**Je n'ai donc pas abandonné ma fic (ce serait un peu stupide de ma part et irrespectueux envers vous, à trois chapitres de la fin...) et je ne l'ai pas non plus mise entre parenthèses pour un temps indéterminé ; l'inspiration est toujours là, les éléments du chapitre aussi, je sais ce que je veux...  
C'est juste l'écriture qui, comme ça m'arrive parfois, ne coule plus de source ces derniers temps. **_

_**Je termine en disant seulement que le mois de juin est une sale période pour les lycéens et les étudiants et je remercie les salariés et autres personnes qui n'ont pas d'exams à passer et qui nous écrivent des petites merveilles de fics qui nous permettent de décompresser XD**_

_**A tous les concernés, merde pour vos partiels, bacs, concours et exams en tous genres et bonne continuation aux autres, à tous, pour vos activités. **_

_**Je conclus en vous remerciant pour votre compréhension, vos messages, votre soutien, tout ça converti en énergie permet d'aller encore plus loin.**_

_**Je privilégie l'écriture de mes fics parce que j'ai besoin d'écrire pour me couper de mes révisions, mais promis, dès que mon concours est passé, je me remets à jour dans mes réponses ; alors ne me croyez pas ingrate, je ne vous ignore absolument pas, je pense à vous, même si je n'ai pas le temps de vous le faire savoir. **_

_**Un grand merci à vous et... à bientôt !**_

_**.  
**_

_**Lysanea**_

_**.**_


	43. Les Impérissables

**L'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des animaux**

**.**

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf les secondaires.

_**Résumé**_ : Mery Xmas ! (c'est pas vraiment le moment, mais bon...)

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Bonjour à tous ! Je vous remercie tous pour votre extrême gentillesse et compréhension suite à ma note précédente, et je remercie plus particulièrement : **Coquillette**, (j'espère que ce que tu as dit se vérifiera quant à la qualité de ce chapitre), **x-shinigami-x **(merde pour ton bac et bon séjour à paris bientôt !) **Mimi-Yuya **(merde pour tes partiels ! ) **Caro06** (je suis bien d'accord avec toi et ce nouveau chapitre est long, comme tu les apprécies !), **Flo ShadowSpirit **(merci pour ta confiance), **Sephiria** (merci pour ta compréhension au-delà des mots), **Sumomo-chan **(je suis bien d'accord, les concours c'est vraiment con comme principe, et franchement démoralisant ! Te laisse pas couler surtout ! ) **Nyanko-kuro **(un grand merci à toi et bonne continuation à toi aussi) **Marylin** ( je peux demander à Duo mais il est très occupé en ce moment, tu sais, je te mets sur liste d'attente XD) **Reith** (on ne se connaît pas encore, je crois, alors enchantée XD, merci de lire ma fic, merci pour tes encouragements, et surtout, j'espère que ça va aller pour ton bac ! ), **Nass** (merci et kisu à toi aussi, bon courage à toi !), ainsi que **Camille, Darlian, Laku-san, Samossa-hime, Tenshi-no-lola **pour votre présence et votre soutien par mail.

Merci à ceux qui ont pensé très fort leurs encouragements, aussi !

Je répondrais aux reviews sur le chapitre 41 et sur mes os très prochainement, merci à vous.

2. Je tenais à préciser que j'ai eu des soucis avec mes alertes ffnet, donc pour les** reviews anonymes**, je n'ai pas eu les mails et si vous m'avez écrit un** message privé**, je ne l'ai probablement pas reçu, désolée ! c'est normalement réglé...

3. Aujourd'hui, **dimanche 15 juin**, c'est l'anniversaire de mon papa, mais on s'en fout, puisqu'il lira jamais ça, et s'il lit un jour, faudra que je plie boutique et que je retourne m'enterrer sous une dune dans mon cher désert XD.  
Mais c'est aussi le tien, **Céline,** et c'est un âge important, alors je te souhaite un excellent anniversaire, en espérant que tu auras ce que tu souhaites, (surtout la fête, j'ai pas oublié ) et pour ma part je ne peux rien faire de plus que t'offrir ce modeste cadeau que sont cette petite note et mon chapitre, et j'espère que tu passeras un bon moment à le lire : **Joyeux anniversaire **à toi, Céline !

4. **IMPORTANT **: **/!\ Chapitre ****très**** long ! /!\ **Mais j'ai décidé de ne pas le couper et de vous livrer l'ensemble, vous faisant entièrement confiance pour le consommer avec modération. Si je l'avais coupé, j'aurais arrêté la première partie avant la journée du 24 décembre, c'est une indication comme une autre que vous pouvez suivre pour équilibrer votre lecture.

**Je vous laisse tranquille et vous souhaite une bonne lecture à vous tous !**

**.  
**

* * *

.

**Chapitre Quarante deux : les impérissables **

_._

_.  
_**_Vendredi 21 décembre 202  
__Eldeux  
__Clinique Vétérinaire Helen Barton Maxwell_**

_._

_._

- Bonjour, Dorothy.

- Bonjour, Quatre, répond la secrétaire, sans relever la tête pour autant. Humm, tu sais toujours aussi bien choisir ton parfum, celui-ci te va parfaitement bien. On pourrait presque dire qu'il a été fait sur mesure pour toi, comme la plupart de tes costumes. C'est _Nikos Sculpture_, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ton flair est toujours aussi aiguisé.

- "Flair" ? grimace-t-elle en relevant enfin la tête, les sourcils froncés...

Enfin, on dirait qu'ils le sont plus que d'habitude, mais Quatre ne saurait le certifier.

- Je te prie de m'excuser, Dorothy, peut-être aurais-tu préféré que je parle "_d'odorat_" ?

- Non, de _sensibilité olfactive_. J'aurais pu être un nez et travailler pour de grands créateurs de parfums, tu sais !

- Dommage qu'on ne voit que tes sourcils et que tu te retrouves à travailler dans un lieu soignant des animaux qui n'ont rien à envier à ton _flair_, intervient Wufei en passant derrière elle. Winner.

- Wufei.

- Ne vous saluez pas comme si je ne venais pas d'être insultée ! proteste Dorothy, les poings sur les hanches.

- Comme si tu n'étais pas habituée... Tiens, ajoute-t-il ne lui donnant une fiche verte, rappelle Mme Cervantes pour l'informer qu'elle peut venir chercher Cléo. Ceci fait, prends ta pause-déjeuner.

- Merci beaucoup, _Mr Chang, _répond-elle en composant le numéro inscrit sur la fiche verte en question.

Wufei ne lui prête pas plus d'attention et se tourne vers Quatre, qui a observé leur échange en silence.

- Tu peux monter en salle de repos, Winner, Maxwell y est sûrement déjà ou ne va plus tarder.

- Merci. Tu déjeunes avec nous ?

- On est les deux seuls responsables présents, aujourd'hui, on ne peut pas prendre notre pause en même temps. Je dois aussi garder un œil sur le standard.

- Je peux déjeuner plus tard, Wufei... intervient Dorothy en reposant le combiné téléphonique.

- C'est bon, c'est plus calme à cette heure-ci. Bon appétit, termine-t-il, avant de repartir sans leur laisser le temps de répondre.

Quatre sourit poliment à Dorothy, qui range ses petites affaires.

- Tu manges ici ?

- Non, je rejoins une amie qui travaille dans la galerie du centre commercial. Tu allais me proposer de me joindre à vous ?

- A ton avis ?

- Bon fils à papa... On pourrait te croire vraiment trop bien élevé, Quatre, pour me faire une telle proposition qui te verrait contraint de supporter ma présence durant le repas !

- On pourrait le croire, effectivement.

- Oui, mais je sais parfaitement ce qui se cache derrière cette politesse. Heureusement que je ne suis pas une femme susceptible, on ne ressort jamais indemne d'une conversation avec toi.

- Tu me cherches souvent, Dorothy.

- Et je te trouve à chaque fois, même si ce n'est jamais comme je le voudrais, réplique-t-elle en se penchant par-dessus son bureau, jusqu'à n'être qu'à une dizaine de centimètres du visage de Quatre. Et je suis incapable de me retenir, Quatre, tu es de ceux qui font naître les envies...

Quatre ne bouge pas, même s'il n'apprécie pas cette proximité avec la jeune femme.

- Je suis aussi de ceux qui savent les faire passer, je ne t'apprends rien.

Dorothy lève les yeux au plafond et recule, avant de prendre son sac et de faire le tour du bureau pour lui faire face.

- Je n'abandonnerai pas, Quatre. Un jour, tu auras besoin de réconfort et je serai là.

- Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ?

- Je suis une femme sûre d'elle et de sa force, répond-elle en relevant fièrement le menton.

- Dorothy, rassure-moi sur tes capacités mentales et ta lucidité : tu es bien consciente qu'il y a au moins une vingtaine de personnes vers qui je me tournerai, en cas de nécessité, avant d'arriver à toi ? Si tant est que j'en arrive à toi, ce dont je doute fortement. Ne le prend pas pour toi, surtout.

- Oh ! non, je sais pertinemment que dans une autre vie, nous aurions été ensemble. Cela peut encore arriver.

- J'espère que c'est ma dernière réincarnation, dans ce cas !

- Tu ne m'échapperas pas, Quatre Raberba Winner. Et je suis très sérieuse. Pourquoi, sinon, je récolterai autant de détails sur Trowa et toi et accessoirement, sur Duo et ses aventures ?

- Sache qu'avec Duo, on s'est posé la question et la réponse à laquelle nous avons immédiatement songé est que tu as dû être concierge, dans une autre vie. On a hésité avec coiffeuse et esthéticienne, qui peuvent aussi être de grandes commères... Cela pourrait expliquer également d'où te vient cette incroyable dextérité avec laquelle tu entretiens tes sourcils.

- Je ne suis pas une commère, Quatre, réplique-t-elle en feignant d'ignorer le reste du propos. Je ne parle pas de n'importe qui. Je me prépare simplement au jour où tu te tourneras enfin vers moi. Avec tout ce que j'ai appris, sache que je suis capable de satisfaire autant ton désir pour une femme que tes envies d'homme... assure-t-elle en glissant ses bras autour de son cou.

- Je ne doute absolument pas que tu saches user de ta _virilité_ autant que de ta féminité, réplique Quatre en se dégageant, mais je ne suis définitivement pas intéressé. Tu devrais faire bénéficier tes... atouts à d'autres personnes, je suis sûr que tu corresponds parfaitement au profil que certains dérangés recherchent. Quant à moi, je vais retrouver Duo avant que tu ne me coupes définitivement l'appétit. Je te souhaite un bon déjeuner, Dorothy. Et choisis du poisson gras, si tu peux, c'est bon pour le cerveau...

- Merci, Quatre, j'y penserai. Quant à toi, n'oublie pas de réfléchir à ce notre conversation.

- Quelle conversation ? demande-t-il innocemment en rejoignant l'ascenseur.

Il sent le regard de la jeune femme le déshabiller de la tête aux pieds, mais il ne se retourne pas avant d'être entré dans l'ascenseur.

- Tu sais, mon ex m'appelait "son rouleau de printemps" : la forme indéniablement masculine, l'intérieur délicieusement frais comme seule une femme sait l'être...

- Je veux même pas connaître le motif de la rupture, soupire-t-il, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se referment sur un clin d'œil aguicheur et un sourire victorieux de Dorothy.

Quatre jette un regard à leur déjeuner et soupire encore : cette sorcière de Dorothy a fait exprès d'évoquer les rouleaux de printemps, elle a reconnu le logo du restaurant chinois sur les paquets et elle sait que Quatre adore ça...

Faut croire qu'il va devoir s'en passer, le temps que sa mémoire se charge d'effacer sa conversation avec la secrétaire diabolique...  
Il arrive enfin au dernier étage où se trouve la salle de repos et croise seulement deux personnes, qui lui indiquent que Duo est sur la terrasse.

C'est bien là qu'il le trouve, malgré le froid.

- Duo ? Tu m'as fait peur ! En voyant la fumée, j'ai cru que tu t'étais mis aux cigarettes !

Duo sourit et repose sa tasse brûlante sur une table pour pouvoir dire bonjour correctement à son meilleur ami.

- Il manquerait plus que ça ! Je cherchais un peu de chaleur, rien de plus.

- Tu sais que tu es tout en paradoxe ? Tu as une tasse brûlante entre les mains pour te réchauffer, mais tu es dehors, alors qu'il doit faire trois degré à tout casser !

- J'avais juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

- Matinée difficile ? devine Quatre en voyant la lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de Duo.

- On a dû piquer Brandy. Tu te souviens, c'est le premier animal que j'ai soigné...

- Je sais ton affection pour lui depuis quatre ans, oui. C'était nécessaire, tu m'en as souvent parlé. Il ne souffre plus, à présent.

- C'est ce qui a motivé ma décision, j'en pouvais vraiment plus de le voir tout le temps malade. Ce serait bien qu'on trouve un traitement définitif pour la leucose... (1) Enfin, n'en parlons plus ! On va chercher notre déjeuner ou... ?

- Non, j'ai ramené ce qu'il faut. Ce matin, tu m'as dit que tu avais envie de chinois.

- De _manger_ chinois, oui, rien de plus !

- Duo...

- Non, mais t'as pas vu la tête d'Heero chaque fois que je dis "j'ai envie de chinois" ou "j'ai envie d'italien" ?

- Et quand tu dis "j'ai envie de japonais", ça passe ?

Duo lui fait un grand sourire.

- Y a qu'à ce moment-là qu'il porte sa moitié japonaise comme un étendard bien haut au-dessus de nos têtes !

Quatre rit à cette image, alors qu'ils vont pour rentrer au chaud.  
Mais alors que Duo est déjà à l'intérieur, il se rend compte que Quatre s'est arrêté au niveau de la porte.

- Quatre ?

- Tu as acheté la même cloche à vent que celle d'Heero ? demande-t-il en lui désignant l'objet suspendu du côté extérieur.

- Non, c'est la sienne. Il me l'a donné, lundi, quand on était sur le départ.

- Comment ça se fait ? s'étonne Quatre en entrant, refermant la porte coulissante derrière lui.

Duo hausse les épaules et va s'asseoir sur un des canapés, alors que Quatre récupère leur déjeuner qu'il avait laissé sur une autre table basse avant de le rejoindre.

- C'est vrai que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de te raconter, alors que c'est important ce qui s'est passé, ce jour-là.

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais... Je t'écoute.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, ça s'est passé le jour de notre départ, lundi dernier, commence-t-il, alors qu'ils se mettent à l'aise pour déjeuner...

.  
.

**Flash back.**

_._**_  
Lundi 17 décembre  
__Asgard,  
__Maison d'Heero_**

_._

Duo referme le coffre de la voiture et se tourne vers Heero, qui vient juste de sortir de la maison.  
En quelques pas, en moins de quelques secondes, ils se retrouvent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Il arrive ? demande Duo en croisant ses mains sur la nuque d'Heero.

- Un dernier câlin et ils descendent ensemble.

- Ils sont infatigables et insatiables, ces deux-là !

- Je suis moins démonstratif qu'eux, mais tu sais combien tu vas me manquer, mon ange...

- Oui, je le sais et question démonstrations, j'en ai suffisamment dans notre intimité pour ne pas douter.

Heero enfouit son visage dans la masse soyeuse de ses cheveux laissés libre, s'enivrant de leur odeur de vanille jusqu'à saturation, si tant est qu'il puisse un jour être saturé.

- Je déteste me séparer de toi, murmure-t-il en le serrant encore plus fort dans ses bras.

- Pareil pour moi, mon Heero. Si seulement je pouvais...

- Chuuuuut... je sais, _enkeli_.

Ils ne disent plus rien un moment, se contentant de profiter de leur étreinte, faisant le plein de tendres caresses, de l'odeur de l'autre, de sa douceur, de sa chaleur.  
Même le froid qui les entoure ne les atteint pas ; s'ils frissonnent, c'est uniquement de plaisir ou d'appréhension, parce qu'ils n'aiment pas devoir se séparer.

Seul le tintement de la cloche à vent, au-dessus d'eux, se fait entendre.  
Duo relève la tête et passe ses doigts sur le vieux cuivre.

- J'adore ce son, il est si apaisant...

- Je l'aurais sûrement apprécié, dans d'autres circonstances...

Duo se serre plus fort contre lui en passant ses bras autour de sa taille, cette fois.

Heero lui a raconté que sa mère avait offert cette cloche à son père, lorsqu'elle ne vivait pas encore à Asgard.  
Ses parents se sont rendus visite chacun leur tour une année entière avant que Kagemi ne s'installe avec Odin ; elle avait donné cette cloche à son amant en lui disant qu'elle tinterait pour l'avertir de sa venue prochaine, car lorsqu'ils se séparaient, ils ne savaient jamais pour combien de temps c'était.

Lorsque Kagemi a abandonné sa famille, Odin a décroché la cloche de ses appartements ; Heero a alors demandé à la récupérer pour la mettre dans sa chambre, puis plus tard, dans sa maison.

Si sa mère devait revenir, il voulait le savoir et se tenir prêt.  
Mais la cloche a eu beau tinter encore et encore, Kagemi n'est jamais revenue...

- Elle est morte, n'est-ce pas ? demande soudain Heero, faisant sursauter Duo.

C'est une chose qu'Heero a refusé de savoir, au Japon et jusqu'à présent et Duo n'a jamais insisté.  
Son cœur se resserre violemment dans sa poitrine, alors qu'Heero regarde toujours cette cloche qui continue de tinter avec indifférence, les yeux emplis de tristesse et de résignation.

- _Honey_... Je suis tellement désolé...

Heero soupire, puis serre Duo dans ses bras, fort, si fort qu'il l'empêche presque de respirer.  
A moins que ce ne soit la douleur qu'il ressent et partage avec lui qui le fait presque suffoquer.

Conscient de la force de son étreinte, Heero finit par se détacher et lui sourit, faiblement, avec un mot d'excuse.  
Mais c'est en silence qu'il décroche la cloche et la met dans la main de Duo.

- Prends-la avec toi, s'il te plaît.

- Mais...

- Nous en rachèterons une autre, que nous choisirons ensemble, si tu veux bien.

- D'accord, répond Duo en refermant ses doigts dessus.

Il retrouve ensuite la chaleur des bras de son cavalier, lui communiquant lui-même tout le réconfort possible.  
Ils sont bien décidés à profiter jusqu'au bout de la présence de l'autre, dont ils vont être privés durant cinq horribles jours.

Cette simple pensée leur fait redoubler d'ardeur et ils se pressent l'un contre l'autre avec plus de force, mais un peu moins dangereusement que l'étreinte d'Heero, quelques minutes avant.

Les baisers qu'ils échangent sont également plus passionnés, plus longs, plus intenses, alors que l'heure tourne cruellement.  
Et ils ne s'interrompent qu'avec l'arrivée de Trowa et de Quatre.

Après quelques minutes encore passées à se dire au revoir, tous les quatre, Duo et Quatre montent dans la voiture.

- _Honey_, lui dit encore Duo en caressant son visage penché vers lui, devant la vitre baissée, j'ai une autre chose à te dire. Le jour où j'ai été me renseigner sur ta mère et sa famille, quand on était au Japon, j'ai rencontré une femme, une sorte de dame de compagnie de ta mère, qui vivait toujours dans la maison familiale. Au départ, elle ne disait pas grand chose, mais quand je lui ai montré des photos de toi et d'Odin, elle a été beaucoup plus ouverte. A la fin, elle m'a donné le journal que ta mère tenait. Je l'ai confié à ton père avec l'enveloppe toujours fermée, lorsque nous sommes rentrés.

- C'est donc ça que tu avais ramené, ce jour-là ? Le seul que nous ayons passé séparé de toutes nos vacances...

- Oui. En quittant la maison où avait grandi ta mère, j'ai appelé ton père et il m'a conseillé de ne pas te parler tout de suite du journal. Quand tu m'as dit ne pas être prêt à savoir si ta mère était toujours en vie et où elle avait passé toutes ces années, j'ai décidé de cacher l'existence du journal jusqu'à ce que tu sois décidé à connaître les réponses. Maintenant, tu sais qu'il existe et où il se trouve. Je ne l'ai pas lu, bien sûr, alors je ne peux pas te garantir que tu auras toutes tes réponses ni que tu te sentiras mieux après l'avoir parcouru, mais si tu décides de le lire, j'espère que ça te fera du bien...

Heero ouvre la portière pour pouvoir mieux se pencher vers Duo et l'embrasse longuement, avant de rester encore quelques instant le visage niché dans le creux de son cou à profiter de la caresse apaisante de sa main dans ses cheveux et sur sa nuque.

- Merci, mon ange, pour absolument tout, finit-il par murmurer en se redressant.

- Je t'aime, Heero.

- Je t'aime aussi. Soyez prudents, sur la route.

- Promis. A vendredi.

- A vendredi.

.**  
Fin du Flash back...**

.  
.

- C'est vrai que j'aurais pu t'en parler pendant le trajet, continue Duo. Mais comme j'ai commencé à te parler de mon entretien avec la vielle dame de compagnie, j'ai un peu oublié ce qui s'était passé avant avec Heero.

- C'était aussi très important. Tu as pu savoir comment il prenait les choses depuis, par rapport à sa mère ?

- Je sais qu'il a beaucoup parlé avec Odin et puis Trowa était avec lui, alors je n'avais vraiment aucune inquiétude. Même si j'aurais préféré être à ses côtés, à ce moment-là.

- C'est avec toi qu'il surmontera vraiment tout ça, Duo. Enfin, au moins une partie. L'autre est celle qui appartient à son histoire familiale et c'est avec son père qu'il devra panser leurs blessures.

- C'est aussi mon avis.

- Mais pourquoi as-tu mis cette cloche ici ?

- Je veux pas la mettre dans un endroit où Heero va souvent, je préfère éviter qu'il l'ait sous le nez.

- C'est vrai que même s'il vient à la Clinique, vous utilisez plus les vestiaires que la salle de repos...

Duo manque de s'étouffer avec sa bouchée aux crevettes et fusille son meilleur ami du regard, alors qu'il lui tend sa bouteille de jus de fruits.

- Vraiment, Quatre... soupire-t-il après en avoir bu une bonne gorgée.

- Hey, t'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même, fallait pas me raconter tout ça !

- Je pensais pas que tu t'en servirais pour me faire recracher des crevettes par le nez !

- C'était pas mon but, mais j'aime assez le spectacle !

Quatre évite de justesse un coup de baguette.

- Passons. Comment a été ta matinée ? Tu devais pas voir le touriste de Kalden, ce matin ?

Quatre grimace et prend le temps de boire avant de répondre.

- Un con fini, celui-là, je te jure ! Il est pas contre l'idée de le revoir, mais pas de manière sérieuse ou régulière. Il m'a dit un truc comme : "s'il est dispo un soir, il m'appelle et on voit si je peux me libérer, mais faut pas le faire trop souvent, j'ai une vie..."

- Ca peut passer, si t'es sur la même longueur d'ondes, mais...

- Mais Kalden est vraiment accro, Duo. Je suppose que ce n'est pas qu'à lui... même s'il faut bien le reconnaître, il est franchement pas mal !

- Du genre ?

- Du genre le mec banal, bien fait de sa personne, certes, mais tu te retournerais pas forcément sur lui, dans la rue. Par contre, si tu restes un peu avec lui, c'est autre chose... Il a un truc dans son sourire, dans ses yeux, je sais pas, mais c'est difficile de ne pas y être sensible. Après, tu l'es à différents degrés...

- Je vois, sourit Duo.

- Mais comme je te le disais, y a aussi sûrement l'attrait de l'occident qui joue dans les sentiments que lui porte Kalden.

- Fais-le venir, Quatre. Laisse-le se prendre un bon râteau, on est là pour le soutenir. A mon avis, c'est le seul moyen qu'il reprenne le cours de sa vie, loin de tout ça, en réussissant vraiment à tourner la page. Tout ce qu'on pourra lui dire ne le convaincra pas. Il faut qu'il le voit, qu'il le vive, qu'il le ressente.

- Et s'il ne se relevait pas ?

Duo se laisse aller contre le dossier du fauteuil.

- Tu le connais mieux que moi et si tu m'assures qu'il y a un vrai danger, je ne peux que te croire. Mais en ce qui me concerne, en me basant sur ce que je sais et ce que j'ai perçu de lui, je le pense vraiment capable de surmonter cette grosse déception.

- J'ai une absolue confiance en toi et en ton jugement, Duo. Seulement parfois, il suffit d'un geste, d'un mot au mauvais moment et tout bascule. C'est ce qui me fait hésiter. Nous ne sommes pas assez disponibles pour veiller à ce que tout se passe bien.

- Alors il est là, le vrai problème, t'as pas le temps de t'occuper de lui...

Quatre termine son plat, perdu dans ses pensées et Duo ne le brusque pas.  
Il sait que cette décision est difficile.

- Je vais être assez occupé, c'est vrai. Mais je pense pouvoir quand même l'aider, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de le laisser dans la nature. Je sais l'impact qu'a la première rencontre avec une grande ville et le choc que ça peut être. Je ne sais simplement pas à quel point il aura besoin de mon aide et de mon... implication.

Duo hausse les épaules en mâchouillant distraitement le bout de sa baguette.

- Continue de réfléchir encore. De toute façon, il ne pourra pas venir avant que les fêtes soient passées, ça te laisse deux bonnes semaines. Tu peux aussi essayer de convaincre l'autre gars... il a un nom ?

- Charles Henry.

Duo lève un sourcil puis referme la bouche, dont la partie inférieure s'est subitement retrouvée attirée par le sol.

- Ok, on va l'appeler Charly, ça le rendra déjà un peu plus sympathique... Donc, tu peux essayer de convaincre _Charly_ d'envisager quelque chose de plus sérieux, pourquoi pas ?

- Tu crois vraiment à cette solution ? demande-t-il en lui jetant un regard qu'il charge de tout son scepticisme quant à cette idée.

- Non, mais faut bien essayer quelque chose ! C'est clair que ça doit le faire flipper de s'imaginer que sa petite aventure dans le désert ne reste pas que ça et n'appartenant qu'au passé, s'il vous plaît ! Ça doit un peu s'apparenter à du baby-sitting, dans sa tête. Il a quel âge, le Charly ?

- Vingt-cinq ans. Mais je ne lui ai pas dit de le prendre en charge, non plus ! Je lui ai simplement dit qu'il allait venir travailler pour moi et qu'il serait heureux de le revoir. J'ai aussi émis l'idée qu'ils pourraient, ensemble, envisager une relation plus sérieuse.

- Je ne doute pas que tu aies su utiliser tout ton talent et ton tact diplomatique ainsi que tout ton charme pour lui embobiner la tête, jusqu'à ce qu'il pense que l'idée venait de lui, mais...

- Tu crois que si j'avais fait ça, on aurait cette discussion ? le coupe Quatre, un peu irrité par cette remarque.

- C'est peut-être ça, le problème, alors.

- Quoi, je n'ai pas usé de tous mes moyens, c'est ça ? Mais Duo, je ne veux pas le manipuler, je veux que ça vienne vraiment de lui ! Et si ce n'est pas possible, alors on laisse tomber, point final.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de laisser tomber, Quatre, c'est ce que je veux te faire prendre conscience. Que _toi,_ tu comprennes que ça en vaut pas la même, ça ne mènera Kalden nulle part. Il faut que ce soit _sa_ déduction, _son_ constat à _lui_.

Quatre le regarde longuement, puis soupire.

- Ok j'ai compris. Merci, mon Duo, finit-il par dire en souriant, tout en lui tendant sa baguette au bout de laquelle il a piqué un lychee au sirop.

- Ça va pas ! proteste Duo en le retirant immédiatement. Tu sais bien que c'est un véritable affront de piquer les aliments avec les baguettes !

- C'est bon, mon Duo, on est entre nous, y a pas un asiatique en vue pour me provoquer en duel et laver cet affront !

- Maxwell !

- Là, t'as parlé trop vite, répond Duo, alors qu'ils se tournent tous les deux vers Wufei, qui s'est arrêté à l'entrée de la salle de repos. Mais il a pas pu te voir, t'as de la chance. Oui, Fei ? répond-il plus haut avec un grand sourire. Je suis en retard ?

- Non. Je te fais juste un point sur la situation : Mme Septem ramène Aligator à 14h45 au lieu de 13h30, alors ne l'attends pas. Il vaut mieux qu'on soit tous les deux présents durant cette opération. J'ai donc téléphoné à Mr Kaneda pour qu'il nous dépose Némésis à la place, puisqu'on doit juste lui retirer ses points de suture.

- C'était le premier sur la liste d'attente ? Y avait pas Sweetie avant ?

- J'ai fini plus tôt avec Mme Solweig et June. Comme Mr Dokeist habite à côté, ça lui a pris que quelques minutes pour nous emmener Sweetie. Ils viennent de partir.

- Ok, merci ! C'est sympa d'être monté me dire tout ça, Fei !

- _Wu_fei, reprend-il sans vraiment en avoir conscience, car depuis le temps, c'est devenu un automatisme qui fait toujours autant sourire Duo et Quatre. Je devais aller à la réserve, c'est sur ma route.

- Alors merci du petit arrêt !

Wufei fait demi-tour en grommelant alors que Duo éclate de rire.

- J'adore le faire enrager !

- J'avoue que c'est jouissif... Enfin, c'est _plaisant_. Je préfère ne pas utiliser certains mots quand Wufei est impliqué.

Duo le pousse du coude, avant de se lever pour débarrasser leur place.

- T'as le temps de boire un café ou un thé ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, mon Duo, répond Quatre en l'aidant.

- J'ai encore une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de reprendre.

- Alors c'est d'accord pour un café, mais pas dans ces horribles distributeurs !

- Je ne te ferai jamais un tel affront, Quatre _Raberba_ Winner ! Allons dans le bureau pour un vrai kahoua et une vraie tranquillité. Y a toujours plus de monde qui déjeune à 13h, ajoute-t-il, en prenant la direction du bureau. Ca risque d'être encore pire, aujourd'hui, ils vont pas tarder à débarquer parce qu'on ferme plus tôt pour mettre en place la petite fête.

- Ah ! oui, c'est vrai... J'essaierai de revenir au plus tôt pour vous aider.

- C'est gentil, ça ! Mais fais comme tu peux. Même si je sais que tu t'empresseras de revenir pour pouvoir accueillir ton chéri !

- Il me manque tellement !

- A moi aussi... Enfin, Heero me manque. Tro aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons et pas de la même façon... Vivement ce soir !

- A qui le dis-tu... soupire encore Quatre en refermant la porte du bureau de Dale, investit par Duo et Wufei en son absence. Tu sais à quelle heure ils arrivent ?

- Nope, répond Duo en mettant la cafetière en route. Mais ils viendront sûrement directement ici. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai un petit service à te demander...

- Bien sûr, je t'écoute.

- Juste de repasser chez moi prendre des affaires de rechange, au cas où...

- C'est vrai que c'est un soir important...

- Oui. Je vais seulement changer de haut pour la petite fête mais après, je préfère m'habiller spécialement pour Heero.

- D'accord. Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je te ramène...

.

.

**_Le soir même..._**

.

Lorsque Heero et Trowa arrivent à Eldeux, ils se rendent effectivement directement à la Clinique où a lieu la traditionnelle "Xmas party", ce petit Noël une semaine avant le "vrai", que certains organisent sur leur lieu de travail. (2)  
Une sorte de célébration entre collègues, puisque Noël est généralement un temps à passer en famille...

Pourtant, dès leur arrivée, ils constatent que c'est Wufei plus que le petit Jésus qui est à l'honneur, ce soir-là...

Heero et Trowa apprennent avec surprise et horreur que Wufei a sauvé Duo d'une balle entre les omoplates, plus tôt dans l'après-midi.  
En effet, le mari d'une cliente de la Clinique, lassé de devoir toujours payerl'opération pour son chien dont la tumeur ne cessait de repousser (3), passablement irrité par l'insistance et la désobéissance de sa femme, a débarqué à la Clinique pour achever le chien lui-même...

- On venait d'opérer Aligator, le chien en question, leur explique Wufei. On était en train de parler avec Mme Septem, lorsque son abruti de mari a débarqué...

- Duo tenait Aligatror enroulé dans une couverture, dans ses bras, continue Dorothy. Lorsque le mari a pointé son arme sur lui, Duo a héroïquement fait barrage de son corps pour protéger l'animal. Et Wufei, tout aussi héroïque, qui le connaît par cœur et a prévu sa réaction, s'est interposé en bousculant tout sur son passage ! Mais il n'a pas pu empêcher le coup de partir, il l'a juste dévié... vers lui. C'est beau, quand même, l'amitié... ou autre chose...

Ignorant le sous-entendu de la secrétaire Miss magouille, les deux amis regardent la jambe de Wufei et sa béquille.

- C'est grave ? demande Trowa.

- Ce qui l'est vraiment, c'est que j'ai failli me faire trouer la cuisse, après que Môôôôôôsieur l'ami des bêtes, j'ai nommé Duncan Oliver Maxwell, ait failli se faire trouer le dos pour un chien qui risque de crever le mois prochain, alors que je n'ai de cesse de lui répéter de ne pas prendre de risque inutiles !

- On ne sauve pas Aligator tous les mois pour qu'il se fasse tirer comme un lapin !

- Tu aurais préféré que ce soit toi ? demande Heero qui a du mal à contenir sa colère.

Même si peu de personnes s'en rendent compte, en fait, tant il a l'air maître de lui : sourcils froncés, regard franc, ton et voix sous contrôle.  
Mais Duo sent autant sa colère que sa peur et ses efforts pour ne rien montrer ; il l'entoure de ses bras et l'embrasse dans le cou, là où il sait qu'il est le plus sensible.

- Je suis désolé, mon amour, murmure-t-il. J'ai pas réfléchi, c'était un réflexe que...

- Un _stupide_ réflexe qu'il va te falloir corriger, Maxwell.

- Je sais et je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus, Fei. J'ai trop eu peur quand t'as hurlé...

- Je n'ai pas _hurlé_, j'ai _crié_ pour le déstabiliser, réplique sèchement le chinois.

- Après qu'il ait tiré ?

- Catalonia, on te demande à l'autre bout de la Clinique...

- Mauvaise foi, va ! proteste la secrétaire. C'est normal de se transformer en dragon bondissant après avoir reçu ou presque reçu une balle, Wufei. C'est bon, me regarde pas comme ça ! De toute façon, mon verre est vide, alors permettez-moi de me soustraire à votre présence... ajoute-t-elle avant de faire demi-tour.

Wufei grommelle quelque chose en la suivant du regard, où l'on peut distinguer quelques mots dont "onna" et "sourcils"...

- Mais ça va aller, Wufei, la balle t'a touché ou non ?

- Oui, Barton Maxwell, ça va, je te remercie de ta sollicitude... J'ai juste la moitié de la peau de la cuisse arrachée, la balle n'a pas vraiment pénétré.

- Elle a fini dans le mur, regardez, leur dit Duo en montrant l'impact.

- Maxwell, va pas nous faire un culte au trou de la balle, non plus...

C'en est juste un peu trop pour Duo et Quatre qui explosent de rire et manquent de s'étouffer.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit qui ... Non mais vraiment, se désole Wufei une fois qu'il a compris la raison de leur hilarité. De vrais gamins ! Y a vraiment que quand t'es à proximité de Maxwell que t'es aussi désespérant que lui, Winner.

- Pourquoi je l'aime tant, à ton avis ? Et puis si j'étais toi, je la ramènerais pas, Wufei.

- Mais je n'ai à rougir d'aucunes de mes actions ou paroles, Winner.

- T'es sûr de toi, _mikado_ ? Parce que je m'en voudrais d'évoquer une chose que tu fais semblant d'ignorer ou d'assumer, au choix, surtout que d'où je suis, j'ai une vue parfaite sur l'entrée de la Clinique et qu'un certain Comte vient de la franchir...

Wufei se fige, ne voulant pas rentrer dans le jeu de Quatre et se retourner pour vérifier, tout en parvenant à cacher son envie de le faire.

Il préfère attendre.  
Si son amant est bien arrivé, il ne va pas tarder à les rejoindre.

Mais il a déjà deviné qu'il est bien là, notamment parce que le silence s'est brusquement fait à l'entrée du Comte Kushrenada, qui même vêtu simplement, impose par sa classe et sa prestance naturelle.

Le cœur de Wufei bondit de fierté et de joie, bien que son visage reste impassible, son regard toujours dans celui de Quatre à qui il refuse d'accorder encore la victoire.  
Il sait que le jeune empathe n'ignore rien des sentiments qui lui noient le coeur, à cet instant, encore plus lorsqu'il sent un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille avec douceur.

- Pardonne-moi d'avoir tant tardé, mon trésor, murmure Treize Kushrénada en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Il se tourne ensuite vers Heero et Trowa pour les saluer.

Wufei, lui, fusille maintenant Quatre du regard, parce qu'un sourire a étiré ses lèvres et qu'il est plus éloquent qu'une dizaine de moqueries qu'il aurait pu lui envoyer à la figure.  
Mais le jeune homme soutient ce regard noir sans ciller, une lueur amusée dans le sien.

- Nous serions bien restés profiter un peu de la fête, leur dit Treize après quelques minutes de discussion rapide et polie, mais nous devons rentrer. Wufei doit se reposer.

- Je vais bien.

- Si tu as pu quitter l'hôpital aussi tôt, c'est uniquement parce que j'ai promis que je veillerais sur toi, trésor. Nous devrions être rentrés depuis un moment, déjà.

- Tu avais des choses à régler, non ?

- Mais je suis là, à présent et tu as des médicaments à prendre.

- Cesse de me materner !

- Je ne te materne pas, je te bichonne. Et tu aimes quand je m'occupe de toi... ajoute-t-il tout contre son oreille. N'est-ce pas, amour ?

- On rentre, répond-il droit comme un "i", la voix un peu éraillée. Bonne soirée à vous.

- A vous également, mais on se fait pas de soucis, hein...

- Maxwell, si y a bien _un_ soir où tu devrais la fermer, c'est bien celui-ci !

- Pardon, Fei ! Et viens-là que je te remercie encore et te souhaite un Joyeux Noël, ajoute-t-il en se pendant à son cou, sous les levers de sourcils parfaitement symétriques d'Heero et de Treize.

Wufei lui rend quand même son étreinte en marmonnant un "Joyeux Noël _Duo_" et une fois les souhaits formulés et les au revoir dit, Wufei et Treize se fraient un chemin jusqu'à la sortie de la Clinique.

Heero et Duo profitent encore un peu de la soirée, Heero se calmant progressivement, puis s'excusent auprès de tout le monde de devoir les abandonner si vite.

Le fait est qu'ils ont tous les deux autre chose à fêter, ce soir : un anniversaire, celui de leur 3e mois ensemble.  
Et Heero a prévu une soirée des plus romantiques, aidé de Trowa : un dîner croisière sur un magnifique bateau, dans une cabine privée qui ressemble plutôt à un salon privé, de par son aménagement et ses dimensions.

C'est une des meilleures cabines car elle offre une vue imprenable sur le fleuve et la ville qui a revêtu ses habits de lumière pour Noël...

Il a tout préparé depuis Asgard, dévoilant à Duo sa propre capacité à le surprendre dans son propre monde.  
Même s'il reconnaît, sans envie ni jalousie, qu'il ne lui arrive malheureusement pas à la cheville, question surprise et réalisation de rêve.

Pourtant, cette croisière est bien l'un des rêves de Duo.

Trowa lui a raconté qu'avec Solo et Duo, ils aimaient bien s'asseoir au bord du fleuve et regarder ces grands bateaux passer, projetant d'y monter, un jour, avec la personne qu'ils auraient chacun choisi pour partager leur vie.

Et Heero voit et sent parfaitement bien l'émotion qui gagne Duo lorsqu'ils embarquent sur le bateau, lorsqu'ils le traversent pour rejoindre leur cabine et lorsqu'ils la découvrent, ainsi que la vue qu'elle offre.

Et le baiser qu'il lui donne, une fois la porte refermée, lui en apporte la confirmation.

Durant le dîner, Duo lui parle un peu plus en détails de ce rêve qu'il avait, ce projet qu'il partageait avec ses deux frères.

- Tu vois, quand on était enfant, Solo et moi étions sûrs qu'on y montrait ensemble. C'était même pas imaginable que ce soit avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais quelques années plus tard, ados, Solo a commencé à nuancer ses propos...

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il disait vouloir me laisser le temps d'être sûr que c'était bien avec lui que je voulais monter sur ce bateau, pour cette croisière romantique.

- Un peu comme lorsqu'il t'a dit vouloir attendre que tu vives tes propres expériences, pour être sûr que c'était avec lui que tu voulais... être.

- Oui. Ça se rejoint, finalement.

- Hn.

- Je me souviens, à mon quinzième anniversaire, je lui avais fait une petite scène. Dans ma tête, j'étais prêt. Je nous imaginais sans problème dînant aux chandelles dans une cabine, comme nous sommes en train de le faire et nous balader sur le pont, main dans la main. Je ne pensais même pas qu'on pourrait trouver ça étrange, ni même qu'on pourrait nous refuser de monter sur le bateau !

- C'est l'argument qu'il a utilisé pour te convaincre ?

- Entre autres, oui, répond-il, en portant son regard sur les rives du fleuve sans les voir, plongé dans son passé. Mais c'est vrai qu'il a beaucoup insisté sur celui-là. Je ne lui en voulais pas tant que ça, parce que même si ça faisait bien un an qu'il était avec Clara, il n'avait encore jamais été avec elle faire cette croisière, continue-t-il en le regardant à nouveau. Il aurait pu, ils avaient déjà réussi à se faire passer pour de jeunes adultes, justement pour fêter leur première année ensemble, lorsqu'il l'a invité dans un resto hyper chic et classe. Tu sais, un peu ceux du genre où on te demande ton arbre généalogique plus que ta carte d'identité, à l'entrée.

- Je vois, sourit Heero en tendant sa main pour prendre la sienne, sur la table.

Leurs doigts s'entrelacent immédiatement et Duo lui rend son sourire.

- Crois-moi, reprend-il, c'était plus facile pour eux de faire cette croisière. Mais comme ils ne l'avaient pas encore faite et ne prévoyaient pas de la faire, j'étais heureux et Solo, pardonné. Il m'avait promis d'attendre encore une année, jusqu'à mes seize ans et si je le voulais toujours, alors on irait ensemble, quitte à se vieillir un peu. Mais à peine quatre mois plus tard, Solo m'a été arraché et la moitié de mon cœur avec... termine-t-il en soupirant.

Heero serre plus fort sa main dans la sienne et le regarde longuement, alors qu'il reprend la discussion en lui racontant d'autres souvenirs, par rapport à ce projet, le bateau, ce qu'il avait imaginé, les conversations qu'ils avaient pu avoir, en famille...

Et durant tout le temps où il évoque Solo et parfois aussi Helen, Heero remarque que Duo n'est plus aussi triste qu'avant ; il l'est encore, mais une sorte de paix l'entoure, plus forte que le chagrin qui était encore si fort, quelque temps en arrière.

Heero en est vraiment heureux.

Quel que soit leur avenir, il lui aura au moins apporté ça et il en est fier.

De retour au port après une excellente soirée et un délicieux dîner, ils ne rentrent pas chez Duo ; ils se baladent encore un peu en ville pour découvrir les décorations de Noël des maisons et des jardins, s'arrêtent pour admirer les vitrines, assistent à certaines animations dans les rues et écoutent les chants de Noël.

Gardant l'allure de la promenade, ils gagnent l'hôtel où ils ont réservé une chambre pour y passer la nuit ; l'envie de se retrouver seuls et sans se soucier de leur environnement les a logiquement amené à cette idée, qu'ils ont évoqué pratiquement en même temps, ravis l'un et l'autre mais non surpris qu'elle soit partagée.

Bien sûr, ils dorment très peu.

Entre deux étreintes passionnées, le temps de reprendre des forces ou simplement de profiter de ce merveilleux moment de calme absolu qui suit généralement la tempête et le déchaînement des sens, ils se racontent tout ce qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps de se dire, durant la croisière et la balade.

C'est toujours ainsi que se passe leur première nuit de retrouvailles, après plusieurs jours de séparation : ils s'aiment avec leurs corps et avec des mots, leurs mots et ils se disent tout de combien ils se sont manqués l'un et l'autre, dans ces deux langages qui n'appartiennent qu'à eux, même si les bases sont communes à tous les amoureux.

Le fait que Duo ait bien failli se faire trouer le corps et qu'Heero aurait pu le perdre rend juste ces retrouvailles-là un peu plus passionnées, même si d'une étreinte à l'autre, leur désir, leur passion et leur amour se révèlent toujours plus forts et intenses.

Le lendemain, ils quittent l'hôtel assez tôt même s'ils n'ont que peu dormi : ils veulent prendre leur petit-déjeuner à la maison, avec toute la famille.  
Effectivement, ils sont attendus : Dale, Katheleen, Trowa et Quatre sont déjà installés, mais personne n'a commencé à manger, ils discutent tous bien sagement.

Heero et Duo découvrent même une superbe surprise, en la personne de Solo Jr.  
Ils étaient censés aller le chercher dans la matinée pour l'emmener avec eux à l'orphelinat où le Père Maxwell organise toujours des ateliers en rapport avec Noël, le week-end qui le précède.

Alors autant Duo qu'Heero sont content de déjà le trouver à la maison, les attendant visiblement avec impatience : Solo Jr saute littéralement au cou d'Heero, plus que ravi, après avoir fait de même avec son Oncle Duo.

Une fois installés avec eux, Solo court chercher quelque chose et revient montrer à Heero le calendrier de l'avent qu'il lui a fabriqué et offert, au début du mois, pour qu'Heero puisse voir qu'il n'a pas triché et ouvert des fenêtres en avance.

Heero le félicite et le petit garçon, tout content, rougi de fierté, puis court ranger son calendrier, sous les regards amusés et attendris des adultes.

Une fois Solo Jr. de retour, ils commencent à manger, dégustant, entre autres, les viennoiseries toutes chaudes rapportées par Heero et Duo, qui sont alors définitivement excusés pour l'attente, déjà minime...

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, ils se rendent tous ensemble à l'orphelinat, comme prévu.  
L'accueil qui leur est fait a de quoi rendre toute la journée lumineuse !

Surtout Heero, que les enfants n'ont pas vu depuis trois semaines et ils se disputent presque tous le privilège de pouvoir monter sur ses genoux pour lui dire combien il leur a manqué !  
Trowa n'est pas épargné : même s'il n'a passé qu'une dizaine de jours à Asgard, c'est encore trop pour les enfants, habitués à le voir deux à trois fois par semaine, selon son emploi du temps et ses activités.

Duo n'est pas en reste, ni Quatre...

Mais Duo est vraiment quelqu'un de particulier, pour eux, alors il est toujours attendu et espéré, même s'il est déjà passé dans la journée.  
Et Quatre correspond tellement bien à la représentation qu'ils se font d'un ange qu'il est plus qu'adoré et que chacune de ses visites est un bonheur pour les orphelins.

Dale et Katheleen bénéficient également de cet accueil chaleureux et de l'élan de tendresse des plus jeunes, même s'ils passent plus de temps à parler de choses bien plus sérieuses avec le Révérend Père et la Mère Supérieure...

Quant à Solo, il retrouve immédiatement ses amis pour leur raconter ses derniers jours d'école.

Le Père Maxwell finit par rassembler tout le monde dans le grand salon de l'orphelinat pour pouvoir constituer les groupes et répartir les enfants dans les divers ateliers, afin qu'ils puissent commencer au plus tôt et reprendre dès le repas de midi terminé.  
Comme il est prévu que les groupes tournent, les enfants ne se battent pas pour être dans un atelier ou un autre, tout le monde aura le droit de travailler avec chacun des quatre adultes.

La présence d'Heero, cette année, permet la création d'un nouvel atelier, celui des décorations en pâte à sel ; c'est quelque chose de très courant à Asgard, tous les enfants en préparent pour décorer le sapin.

D'ailleurs, l'arbre de Noël n'est décoré que d'objets faits maison, contrairement à d'autres lieux où les objets sont achetés et faits dans des matériaux nouveaux, modernes et à la chaîne.  
Ça perd de sa magie et le Père Maxwell a toujours lutté contre ça ; c'est beaucoup plus dans l'esprit de Noël de se réunir pour créer de jolies décorations à accrocher ensemble.

Le sapin est admiré avec fierté durant toute la période de Noël et rappelle ces bons moments partagés...

La pâte à sel n'est pas la seule idée qu'Heero amène d'Asgard : avec Trowa, ils ont chargé la voiture d'un gros sac de pommes de pin, soigneusement choisies pour leur degré d'ouverture.  
C'est Trowa qui s'occupe d'apprendre aux enfants à les peindre et à fixer l'attache sans les briser.

Quatre, lui, se retrouve à se débattre entre les ciseaux, le papier, les fils, les aiguilles, les feutres, les perles, tout le matériel nécessaire à la fabrication des personnages en différentes matières, comme le papier, la paille, les tissus...

Enfin, après s'être exercé des heures avec Heero, Duo est à présent capable de diriger seul l'atelier de décoration en origami.

Une nouveauté, également, qui permettra de mettre un peu d'originalité dans ce sapin en le décorant de fleurs et de boules géométriques, de petits paniers dans lesquels sera glissée une petite friandise.

Toutes ces créations sont déclinées aux couleurs chaudes de Noël, l'or et le pourpre, ainsi que l'émeraude de l'espérance.

L'après-midi passe ainsi à une vitesse impressionnante et se termine gaiement par la décoration du sapin avec toutes ces jolies créations, réalisées dans la joie, le partage et avec amour par absolument toutes les personnes ayant mis le pied à l'orphelinat, ce jour-là.

C'est donc plutôt contente d'elle que la famille Maxwell rentre chez elle, le soir venu.

Avant de dîner, chaque couple gagne sa partie de la maison pour se doucher et se changer, les ateliers ayant eu raison de la propreté de leurs habits...

Chez Trowa, Quatre prend sa douche le premier, avec l'espoir d'être rejoint par son fiancé.  
Mais vingt minutes plus tard, il n'est toujours pas revenu de la maison principale où il est resté avec son père.  
Propre, habillé et un peu déçu par cette douche solitaire, Quatre s'installe au bureau avec son ordinateur pour y faire le ménage quotidien et vérifier ses messages.

Trowa rentre peu après qu'il se soit plongé dans cette ennuyeuse mais nécessaire tâche quotidienne.  
Il le rassure sur la fatigue de son père, qui a tout fait pour ne pas que Duo s'en aperçoive et ne s'inquiète, puis lui vole un rapide baiser avant de disparaître dans la salle de bains.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il en ressort, une serviette sur les épaules mais torse nu, en pantalon, simplement.  
Silencieusement, il vient entourer de ses bras Quatre, toujours devant son ordinateur.

- Je ne lis pas, promet-il en reconnaissant une fenêtre de discussion.

- Je n'ai rien à te cacher, mon amour. C'est Manâh.

Trowa relève les yeux sur l'écran.

- Le temps que je déchiffre ce qui est écrit, la ligne disparaît. Je parle plus facilement l'arabe que je ne le lis. Elle va bien, ainsi que les jumeaux ?

- Très bien, sauf qu'elle en a marre de devoir garder le lit une bonne partie de la journée.

- C'est pour bientôt.

- Oui, confirme Quatre en retenant difficilement un frisson d'anticipation.

Trowa resserre ses bras autour de ses épaules, veillant tout de même à ce qu'il puisse continuer à taper sur le clavier.  
Quatre est plus déconcentré par ses tendres bisous dans le cou et autour de son oreille que gêné par son étreinte.

- Elle m'a envoyé la liste des prénoms auxquels elle songe pour notre petit garçon, il faudra qu'on la mette en commun avec les nôtres, qu'on devrait penser à faire... Tu as une idée, sûrement, non ?

- J'ai toujours su que j'adopterai et donc, que je n'aurais pas d'enfants à moi, alors je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à un prénom.

- Eh bien il va falloir y penser, maintenant !

- Je ne sais pas si...

- Trowa, le coupe-t-il en posant sa main sur la sienne, tu vas utiliser ce prénom durant les prochaines années pour appeler _notre_ fils, il est normal que tu décides avec nous duquel ce sera. Manâh est du même avis que moi, c'était si naturel qu'on en a même pas discuté spécialement, c'est venu comme ça au cours de la conversation. Donc nous ferons nos listes et nous comparerons pour donner à notre fils un prénom voulu par chacun de nous.

- D'accord, répond Trowa en embrassant le dos de sa main. Merci, mon ange. Et remercie Manâh pour moi.

- Tout de suite, dit-il en tapant les lettres latines qui se transforment en lettres arabes, automatiquement.

- Mais dis-moi, tu n'as parlé que du prénom masculin, qu'en est-il pour la petite fleur ?

Quatre sourit et se tourne légèrement pour déposer un baiser au coin de ses lèvres, alors que sa main se resserre autour de la sienne.

- Nous sommes déjà d'accord pour notre petite fille, je crois que ce nom te plaira : que penses-tu d'Helen ?

Trowa se crispe quelques instants, puis se détache pour venir se mettre à côté de Quatre, à genoux et le regarder en face ; Quatre se décolle du bureau et tourne sa chaise vers lui pour prendre ses mains entre les siennes.

- Mon ange...

- Nous adorons ce prénom, vraiment et je sais que ça compte pour toi. Tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, tu n'auras probablement pas d'enfants toi-même, mais cette petite fille est une part de moi, donc de toi, indirectement, puisque tu es en moi. Tu es moi et je suis toi.

- Mais Quatre, tu aurais certainement voulu lui donner le prénom de ta propre mère, ce serait tellement plus approprié.

- Ce sera son deuxième prénom.

- Mais...

Quatre le fait taire en posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres, puis les siennes pour un chaste baiser.

- Laisse-moi te faire ce cadeau, mon Trowa. Plus tard, lorsque nous adopterons d'autres enfants, nous pourrons toujours rajouter d'autres prénoms. Si nous les adoptons assez jeunes, bébés, je veux dire, nous pourrons même changer l'ordre et leur donner un qui nous convient en premier. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- J'en dis que je t'aime, mon ange et que je suis tellement heureux que je crois que mon cœur va lâcher...

- Ah ! non, je refuse ! proteste-t-il en glissant ses bras autour de son cou. On a encore tant de choses à faire et à vivre, tant d'enfants à aimer, une vie entière remplie d'amour... Et je sais ton cœur bien assez résistant pour supporter tout ça !

- Grâce à qui, hein ?

- Très bonne question... répond-il en minaudant, quelques fractions de secondes avant de l'embrasser.

Un discret coup à la porte les contraint à écourter ce tendre baiser.

- Oui ?

Duo passe sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et son visage s'éclaire d'un immense sourire devant la scène qu'ils lui offrent, Quatre toujours assis sur sa chaise mais penché vers un Trowa encore à genoux, ce qui ne les empêche pas d'être étroitement enlacés.

- Je venais juste vous chercher pour le dîner, mais on peut vous attendre, si vous êtes... _occupés_...

- On arrive, assure Trowa en se levant. Tu nous attends ?

- Je sais pas, ça dépend ce que vous comptez faire...

- Entre, idiot, lui répond Quatre en se tournant vers son ordinateur pour s'excuser auprès de Manâh d'avoir brusquement interrompu leur discussion et de devoir la remettre à plus tard.

Duo referme la porte et va s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Tu bosses, angel ?

- Non, je faisais un peu de ménage dans mes mails et je discutais avec Manâh.

- Ça va ?

- L'inactivité la rend dingue, maintenant qu'elle ne peut plus quitter Aden et rarement sa chambre, mais ça va.

- Je comprends qu'elle ait du mal à se déplacer ! Elle m'a presque fait peur, sur la photo que tu nous as montrée !

- Duo !

- Non, mais elle est très belle, c'est pas genre, elle est affreuse et impossible à regarder... C'est juste que je savais pas que le corps humain pouvait prendre de telles... proportions et ciblé. Je l'ai connu la taille si fine, même si le reste était moins... plus... enfin bref, c'était pas au niveau de la taille et du ventre qu'elle semblait avoir de la place !

- Elle porte nos _deux_ enfants, Duo, il faut bien que le corps s'adapte, justement et fasse cette place qu'elle n'avait pas.

- Je sais bien... Je veux même pas imaginer celles qui en ont plus... Franchement, si y a bien une chose pour laquelle les femmes ont m'ont respect infini et inconditionnel, c'est bien d'être celles qui portent les enfants. J'espère ne jamais me réincarner en hippocampe, même si ça doit pas être le même genre de prise de tête...

- Pense à demander à Mr Hippocampe, la prochaine fois que tu le croises, lui dit Trowa depuis la chambre.

- C'est une idée, même si j'en ai encore jamais traité ! Mais sérieux, même si j'aime les hommes, j'admire les femmes pour ce qu'elles sont capables de supporter. Y a pas que la grossesse, y a aussi leur problème mensuel avec lequel elles cassent les burnes au monde entier, même à ceux qui en ont pas ou ont renoncé aux leurs... Je comprends qu'elles déraillent, parfois et encore plus en voyant leur corps se déformer. Ceci dit, une femme enceinte n'en reste pas moins la plus belle des créatures vivantes dans notre monde.

Quatre referme son portable puis va rejoindre Duo sur le canapé, après avoir récupéré une feuille sortie de l'imprimante.

- Quel vibrant hommage, je ne manquerai pas de le dire à Manâh, elle va adorer ! Tiens, regarde, c'est la liste des prénoms potentiels pour notre garçon qu'elle a faite. Trowa et moi devons faire la nôtre et les mettre en commun.

- Vous savez déjà pour la petite fille ?

- Eh bien, nous sommes d'accord pour qu'elle ait deux prénoms : Helen et Quaterine.

Duo ouvre de grands yeux, puis se tourne vers Trowa qui vient de ressortir de la chambre.

- T'es ok ?

- Quatre veut me faire ce cadeau, même si ça me gène un peu, comme tu l'as deviné.

- Je peux comprendre... Pourquoi vous ne feriez pas une contraction des deux ?

- Tu penses à quoi ? Quat... "Quatlen" ? grimace Quatre.

- "Hel_trine"_ ? grimace tout autant Trowa, peu convaincu.

- Pourquoi pas "Elrine" ? les corrige Duo, qui a pris le temps d'écrire sur un papier. C'est joli, non ? Avec ou sans "h", après, c'est à vous de voir...

Quatre cligne une fois première fois des yeux, puis une seconde avant de regarder Trowa, qui a un grand sourire sur le visage et ce n'est pas fréquent qu'il atteigne ainsi presque ses oreilles.

- C'est un bon compromis, répond-il à l'interrogation muette de son amant.

- Je le pense aussi. Même si j'aimais bien Helen et que...

- Quatre...

- D'accord, mon cœur ! Ce soir, avant de nous coucher, j'enverrai un mail à Manâh pour le lui proposer. Bravo, mon Dodo et merci ! ajoute-t-il en serrant Duo dans ses bras.

- Merci, frangin, lui dit également Trowa en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, avant de déposer un baiser appuyé sur son front.

- Content d'avoir pu vous aider. Alors, vous êtes prêts, ça y est ? Pas que ça me dérange d'être là, avec vous, mais...

- Oui, on sait, répond Quatre en souriant et en se levant pour mettre sa veste, juste le temps de traverser le jardin. Tu as faim et tu veux retrouver ton homme.

- On a pris une douche super rapide pour avoir le temps de vous préparer une soupe de poisson, avec ceux qu'ils nous ont ramené d'Asgard, Tro et lui.

- Ta soupe est déjà excellente, Duo, alors avec des poissons de la haute qualité de ceux d'Asgard, je salive déjà sur le résultat ! assure Quatre, les yeux brillants. Allons-y !

- J'aurais dû commencer par là ! Mettez vos capuches ou un bonnet sur vos tignasses mouillées, le vent est glacial, les prévient-il encore avant de visser le sien sur sa tête et de remettre sa natte à l'abri, sous son gros pull.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont tous attablés pour déguster cette fameuse soupe qui se révèle effectivement des plus délicieuses, dans une ambiance des plus chaleureuses où ils discutent autant des jumeaux que de Noël, qui n'est plus que dans trois jours...

.

.

**_XxXxXxX_**

**_Lundi 24 décembre 202.  
__Fin d'après-midi.  
__Maison des Maxwell_**

_._

Duo referme bien précautionneusement le plat débordant des _mincemeat pies_ (4) qu'il a préparé avec Katheleen une bonne partie de l'après-midi et le lui tend.

- Je crois qu'on a tout !

- Oui, il ne restait plus que ce plat à emballer. Merci, Duo. Vous nous rejoignez à la voiture.

- Je n'étais pas le dernier ?

- Non, Heero t'attend dans le salon. Quand je l'ai traversé pour te rejoindre, il admirait le panneau des cartes de vœux.

- Ok ! On arrive, dans ce cas, je range juste la cuisine. Et au fait, avant que j'oublie : t'es super belle, Kate. Tu l'es toujours, mais ce soir, t'es encore plus rayonnante !

- Merci beaucoup, Duo. Entourée d'aussi beaux hommes, je ne pouvais pas ne pas faire d'efforts... Prenez votre temps, Heero et toi, on est pas pressé et on charge encore les voitures, sourit-elle avant de sortir, après un bisou et un merci au jeune homme.

Duo ne tarde pas à remettre en place tout ce qu'il a utilisé pour donner une chance à leur plateau de tartelettes d'arriver entier et toujours aussi plein à l'orphelinat.  
Autrement dit, le cacher à la vue des gloutons comme Trowa et Quatre durant le trajet en voiture.

Ceci fait, il se rend au salon où effectivement Heero l'attend, toujours devant le panneau des cartes de vœux.  
Il met son manteau puis se rapproche de lui et l'enlace par derrière, le menton sur son épaule.

- Ça va, mon Heero ?

- Hn. Je suis impressionné par le nombre de cartes que vous avez reçu.

- C'est une véritable tradition d'envoyer une carte dès le début de la période de Noël, à toutes les personnes que tu vois peu. Mais nous en recevons aussi beaucoup de personnes pour qui nous avons travaillé, mon père et moi. Même Trowa, d'ailleurs. On préfère les regrouper toutes ici que chacun chez nous, c'est plus sympa. On ne décroche le panneau que le jour de l'Épiphanie pour marquer vraiment la fin de la période.

- Un peu comme à Asgard. Les 24 et 25 décembre ne sont que l'ouverture des célébrations de Noël, qui durent au moins jusqu'au 13e jour, soit le 6 janvier. Certains le fêtent jusqu'au 20e jour, soit le 13 janvier. On clôt cette période en retirant le sapin et tout ce qui a trait à Noël.

- Je peux comprendre pour le 6 janvier, qui correspond à l'Épiphanie, mais pourquoi le 13 janvier ?

- C'est la Saint-Canut. Enfin à Asgard, on dit Saint Knut. Et le dicton dit _qu'il faut 20 jours à Saint Knut pour chasser Noël à coup de balai._..

Duo pouffe contre sa nuque à peine dégagée, lui envoyant des frissons dans tous le corps.

- D'accord, je vais me contenter de cette explication...

- Je n'en ai pas de plus détaillée, je suis désolé.

- Pas grave, je me souviendrai de me méfier d'un saint avec un balai...

- Dumbum... réplique Heero en tournant son visage pour réclamer un baiser, que Duo s'empresse de lui donner.

- Dis-moi, enkeli, reprend-il ensuite, est-ce que le propriétaire du zoo où vivait le tigre qui t'as confondu avec son goûter t'envoie une carte, lui aussi ?

Duo rit en se détachant, puis lui désigne une carte avec un bonhomme de neige sous une pluie de paillettes argentées.

- Celle-ci. Ça ne m'a pas étonné l'an dernier, mais cette année, un peu. Cette histoire te traumatise toujours autant, _honey_ ?

- J'aime la cicatrice qu'il te reste, j'aime particulièrement les frissons qui te parcourent, quand je passe mes lèvres ou ma langue dessus. Mais je trouve les circonstances dans lesquelles tu l'as eu affreuses, répond-il en profitant de leur face à face pour lui nouer son écharpe autour du cou. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, s'il t'arrivait une telle chose, aujourd'hui. J'aurais pu tuer cet homme qui a blessé Wufei, vendredi dernier, si j'avais été présent à la Clinique.

- Je l'ai bien compris, amour. Mais ce qui s'est passé aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui, alors que ce que mon don me permet de faire n'a généralement que des risques sur ma personne, quand mon entourage se souvient de ne pas s'en mêler...

- Hn...

- Mais ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas fait d'intervention dangereuse. A part cette vache, en début de semaine dernière, qui refusait de donner son lait et que j'ai eu un peu de mal à approcher, et qui a bien failli me charger et me piétiner en étant persuadée d'être dans son bon droit...

Heero lui dédie son sourire qu'il n'a que pour lui, puis dépose un baiser sur son front, un autre sur son nez et encore un sur chacune de ses pommette.  
Duo frissonne et se serre un peu plus contre lui, glissant ses bras sous son manteau encore ouvert.

- Heureusement, les cas que je traite à la Clinique sont beaucoup plus intéressants pour mes révisions, alors j'en profite.

- Ça me rassure. Ça nous rassure tous.

Heero profite qu'il ait fermé les yeux pour embrasser aussi ses paupières.

- Je sais bien... _Honey_, tu sais que ça me rends dingue quand tu caresses mon visage avec tes lèvres, alors on ferait mieux d'y aller avant que je ne réponde plus de rien...

- Encore un moment, s'il te plaît, lui demande-t-il, avant de s'écarter pour attraper un objet sur la table derrière eux, que Duo n'avait pas remarqué avant. J'ai confié tous les cadeaux à Trowa, mais il m'a dit de te donner le tien en mains propres, avant de partir.

Duo prend le paquet, ému.

- Ca me touche énormément et je t'en remercie, _honey_, mais... il ne fallait pas, tu sais, surtout que Noël ne représente rien, pour toi...

- Mais toi, tu représentes beaucoup, à mes yeux, réplique Heero en dégageant délicatement une mèche qui tombe sur les yeux brillant de Duo. Et si cela te gêne, alors prends ces cadeaux comme un remerciement à chacun de vous de m'accueillir ici et de me faire redécouvrir un vrai Noël.

Duo se met sur la pointe des pieds et lui donne un long baiser, avant de caresser sa joue de sa main libre.

- Merci beaucoup, mon Heero. J'ai envie de l'ouvrir maintenant, mais je serai patient, jusqu'à demain. Nous ouvrirons tous nos cadeaux ensemble, avant le petit-déjeuner. Je vais le mettre sous le sapin, tous les autres y sont déjà y compris les tiens, révèle-t-il en s'approchant du sapin pour l'y déposer.

- Je...

- Ah ! non ! l'interrompt Duo, ayant deviné ce qu'il allait dire à la simple intonation de sa voix. T'as pas le droit de protester, _honey_. C'est l'esprit de Noël, mais surtout, tu fais partie de la famille, alors tu as aussi droit à tes cadeaux.

Heero se rapproche et attend qu'il se redresse, après avoir déposé le paquet, pour le prendre et le serrer dans ses bras.

- Merci.

- Merci à toi, réplique-t-il, en lui rendant son étreinte. Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là, mon Heero.

- Je suis plus qu'heureux d'être là, également.

- C'est encore mieux. Dis, je pense à un truc... Ce cadeau, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui pourrait créer une gêne, si je l'ouvre devant tout le monde ? Enfin, surtout devant mon père et Katheleen... Quoique... Vu qu'ils sont plutôt ouverts, on risque juste de se faire charrier un bon moment...

- Non, rassure-toi, répond-il en s'écartant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Sûr ? Pas de menottes en fourrure, de fouet en cuir à manche clignotant, de sous-vêtements tendancieux ou pire, de "kit pour les fesses" made in Trowa ?

Heero éclate littéralement de rire, fait rare, certes, dont profite pleinement Duo.

Il aime contempler son visage radieux, mais il adore aussi les sensations qu'il lui procure, lorsqu'il plonge ce même visage transformé dans son cou et la masse de cheveux qui le couvre pour tenter d'étouffer ce rire incontrôlable.

- Non, mon elfe, finit par se reprendre Heero en se redressant. Je garde ça pour plus tard, même si je doute avoir besoin de recourir à ces accessoires, un jour. Ce qu'on utilise parfois pour se bander les yeux et s'attacher nous suffit amplement, ainsi que ton imagination débordante, qui ne s'appuie sur aucun accessoire. Ou plutôt, qui met n'importe quel objet qui passe entre tes mains au service de notre plaisir... Mais bien sûr, si toi tu...

- Je suis parfaitement comblé, le coupe Duo, contre ses lèvres.

- Moi aussi. C'est pourquoi tu ne trouveras rien de ce genre dans les cadeaux que je te destine.

- Bien, alors on peut laisser ça au pied du sapin.

Un tendre baiser scelle leur discussion dans lequel ils se perdent rapidement.  
Un klaxon leur rappelle qu'ils sont attendus.

Duo s'étonne un peu de ça et se demande, curieux, qui de son père ou de Trowa, chacun dans sa voiture, a pris l'initiative de les rappeler à l'ordre.  
La réponse ne se fait guère attendre, il l'obtient dès qu'Heero et lui quittent la maison : son cousin Kevin s'est remis à klaxonner dans sa propre voiture, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Duo.

Alors seulement, il sort et accueille Duo par un joli lancer de boule de neige, soigneusement évité, avant de courir sauter sur son cousin qu'il n'a pas vu depuis trois semaines, Duo ayant passé les trois derniers week-end à Asgard.

Après l'avoir torturé cinq bonnes minutes, Kevin se tourne vers Heero.

- Hey, Iceman, c'est à toi qu'on doit ça, je parie ? demande-t-il en formant une nouvelle boule de neige entre ses mains gantées. Tu sais que y a pas eu de neige en décembre ici depuis... au moins huit ou neuf ans ! Et toi, t'arrive et deux jours plus tard, God save the _heir_ ! Il neige !

- C'est une coïncidence.

- Coïncidence mon cuuu... _re dents_, ouais ! se reprend-il, devant le regard que lui lance Dale. En tout cas, la neige est bien là, alors demain, les cousins, c'est la gueeeeeeeeeeeerre ! déclare-t-il, avant de se reculer pour pouvoir mieux lancer sa boule sur Duo.

- Ça suffit, Kevin, les enfants nous attendent, intervint Dale, alors que Duo évite soigneusement le projectile et se retient d'en préparer un lui-même. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à mettre cette idée de bataille de boule de neige dans la tête des enfants, alors qu'il fait déjà nuit et qu'il fait froid.

- T'inquiète pas, Oncle Dale, on a trop de choses à faire bien au chaud, ce soir, promet-il en regagnant sa voiture. Mais demain, les frères Maxwell, je vous pulvérise !

- Cause toujours, répond Trowa en démarrant sa voiture, pendant que Duo et Heero montent à l'arrière. T'as vraiment que de la gueule et des cheveux, cousin, faudrait commencer à mettre à jour la liste de toutes les promesses que tu fais et que tu ne tiens jamais.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il prend la tête des trois voitures en direction de l'orphelinat, suivi par Dale qui tient à mettre une certaine distance entre les cousins, sur la route.

Et ce, même s'il sait parfaitement que s'il existe bien un endroit au monde où Kevin se tient à carreau, c'est bien sur la route, justement...  
Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de klaxonner comme un fou furieux...

Ils arrivent très vite à l'orphelinat où ils retrouvent Hilde avec un grand plaisir, mais aussi Clara, Steven et Solo Jr, Grâce, la sœur d'Helen et mère de Kevin et d'Elisabeth, sa grande sœur, Everett, leur père, Christeva, la sœur aînée de Dale et de Christopher, Cole, le petit frère d'Helen et de Grâce, son compagnon Ethan et leur fille de six ans, Haley.

Heero a rencontré quelques unes de ces personnes, mais il reste impressionné par les retrouvailles auxquelles il assiste, tant elles débordent d'amour et de chaleur.

Lui qui n'apprécie pas vraiment les contacts, encore aujourd'hui, si ce n'est avec Duo, bien sûr et sa famille proche, se retrouve pourtant à regarder ces nombreuses étreintes avec une certaine émotion et non plus avec cet air détaché et ce sentiment de vide que de telles scènes suscitaient chez lui, auparavant.

Quatre participe également à toutes ces embrassades car il fait partie de la famille, depuis cinq ans et aussi parce que certains n'ont pas eu l'occasion de les féliciter, Trowa et lui, pour leurs fiançailles...

Et dire que la moitié ignore encore pour les jumeaux...  
Mais Heero doute que ce secret survive à cette soirée !

Les regards se tournent rapidement vers lui, alors que Duo vient le chercher pour le présenter aux personnes qu'il ne connaît pas encore.

Il se sent un peu gêné, au départ, de ne pouvoir répondre à tant de bons sentiments et de chaleur, se contentant de poignées de mains ou d'embrassades polies, de sourires très courtois et sincères, malgré tout, car il est heureux d'être là, tant que Duo ne s'éloigne pas trop...

Ce qu'il ne sait pas encore, à ce moment-là, mais qu'il finit par comprendre en se tournant vers Duo, après avoir répondu à tout le monde, c'est qu'il a séduit ou re séduit toute la famille !

Son attitude, bien que distante, surtout comparée aux élans précédents, n'est en rien passée pour froide, hautaine et méprisante.  
Ils y ont tous vu la noblesse, la fierté, la retenue d'un jeune homme élevé comme un héritier, avec de hautes et très anciennes valeurs transmises depuis des générations, mais qui n'en a tiré aucune prétention ni aucun sentiment de supériorité.

Et Heero le devine dans le regard de Duo où brille une telle fierté qu'il comprend que là où d'autres auraient pu voir dans son attitude l'orgueil, la présomption, le mépris et la suffisance, ces personnes simples, qui constituent la famille de Duo et de Trowa, ont su reconnaître sa véritable nature et déceler ses capacités à aimer et être aimé de ses semblables.  
Même si seul l'amour de certains d'entre eux lui suffit.

Alors il est rapidement mis à l'aise.  
De toute façon, il lui suffit d'être aux côtés de Duo pour se sentir à sa place.

Mais grâce à l'esprit qui règne, il se sent rapidement bien et à l'aise avec tout le monde, ce qui est rendu encore plus facile avec la présence des enfants.

C'est une véritable ambiance de Noël qui règne ce soir-là, où la famille est le maître mot, ainsi que l'amour qui lie ses membres entre eux.  
Et il n'est pas question de liens du sang, mais bien de liens de cœur.

Duo a expliqué à Heero que normalement, à Eldeux, le réveillon de Noël n'est pas fêté comme dans certains autres lieux, dont Asgard ; ici, on se contente d'aider les enfants à accrocher leurs chaussettes et leurs bas à la cheminée et on dépose un petit goûter pour remercier le Père Noël, avant d'aller se coucher.

C'est le lendemain, le jour de Noël, qui est véritablement célébré et organisé bien précisément : on ouvre les cadeaux le matin du 25 décembre, on passe la journée souvent en famille, on dîne tôt.

Avant le repas on tire les crackers, puis on passe à table pour déguster une soupe d'huîtres, deux dindes, l'une rôtie aux marrons, l'autre bouillie, accompagnées d'un assortiment de légumes et d'autres spécialités.

Le dîner se termine par le traditionnel Christmas Pudding, arrosé de brandy puis enflammé, avant d'être porté à table et dont chaque personne doit recevoir une part avec une petite flamme qui doit rester allumer jusqu'à ce qu'un voeu soit formulé !

A l'énonciation du programme, Heero a tout simplement pâli.  
Il doute même de pouvoir survivre à un tel menu, surtout qu'il a bien vu le Christmas Pudding que Duo a préparé un mois à l'avance, selon la tradition, tout comme les deux dindes qui lui ont tout simplement paru énormes...

Il pensait que toute la famille Maxwell et certains Barton seraient là pour l'occasion, mais Duo lui a expliqué qu'en fait, toute la famille se réunit à l'orphelinat la veille de Noël pour un dîner assez exceptionnel avec les enfants, ainsi qu'une grande veillée autour du feu durant laquelle ils racontent des histoires de Noël, entre autres.

Ainsi, le lendemain, chacune des familles peut passer le repas traditionnel chez soi, avec le petit noyau familial qu'elle a fondé.  
Ce qui évite les prises de tête pour savoir qui aura l'honneur de recevoir tout le monde et autres petits détails sans grande importance, bien que l'absence d'un membre de la famille est toujours remarquée et ressentie...

Ce qui est assez appréciable avec cet arrangement, ce _Christmas Eve _en famille, c'est qu'à minuit, ils assistent tous ensemble à la messe célébrée par le Révérend Père Christopher Maxwell, si solennel en cet instant-là qu'ils oublient presque tous qu'il est un membre de leur famille...

Duo a bien précisé qu'Heero n'était pas tenu d'y assister et à vrai dire, alors que le repas se termine et que le coin cheminée commence à être installé pour la veillée, Heero n'a toujours pas pris sa décision...

Vu qu'il n'est que 20h, il lui reste encore quatre bonnes heures pour le faire...

Pendant que certains s'occupent de débarrasser les tables, d'autres prennent soin des enfants, d'autres encore terminent d'aménager l'espace autour de l'immense cheminée, que le fondateur de l'orphelinat, Duncan Milligan Maxwell, ancêtre des Maxwell, a fait agrandir lorsqu'il a cédé son Manoir pour y fonder l'orphelinat, œuvre de sa vie.

Ainsi, très vite, chacune des quelques cinquante-cinq à soixante personnes, enfants, familles, Sœurs et aides s'occupant de l'orphelinat compris, peut bénéficier d'un peu de chaleur au coin du feu, confortablement installée sur les tapis épais, les couvertures moelleuses et les coussins rembourrés.

Les histoires se succèdent, faisant briller les yeux des enfants où se reflètent inlassablement la lueur des flammes, celles des bougies, les éclats de couleur renvoyés par la surface lisse de certaines décorations du sapin, mais aussi un émerveillement sans limite, une curiosité sans cesse renouvelée et d'autres émotions plus aléatoires, selon les histoires et ce qu'elles suscitent comme écho chez eux.

Cette année encore, ils réclament un conte à Quatre, qui met en scène un enfant, orphelin ou non, dans ce pays si lointain, ce monde chaud dont ils ne connaissent rien de plus concret que ce que leur raconte Quatre, ainsi que ce qu'il leur rapporte toujours, de retour d'Aden.  
Ce à quoi s'ajoute, cette année, les superbes dessins à l'aquarelle, à la mine de plomb ou encore à l'encre faits par Trowa pendant son séjour dans le désert.

Mais ce qu'ils attendent surtout, c'est une histoire sur le pays d'Heero, qui représente pour eux tellement de mystères, un monde de glace à l'opposé du monde de feu de celui de Quatre, mais qui les intrigue tout autant...

Et puis surtout, c'est de là qu'est censé venir le Père Noël.

Ils l'ont déjà submergé de questions sur les lutins, les elfes, les forêts enchantées où ils vivent, quand ils n'aident pas le Père Noël à tout préparer...

Alors Heero, lorsque l'une des enfants, une petite fille de six ans, Joanne, lui demande si c'est vrai qu'à Asgard, en hiver, tous les arbres sont nus et que tout est blanc, saisit l'occasion de raconter une histoire que son père lui racontait, enfant.

- _Au temps jadis, si l'on en croit les anciens bardes des Terres du Nord, les arbres restaient toujours verts, conservant leurs feuilles au cœur du plus rude hiver, _commence-t-il, sa voix grave et profonde s'élevant dans un silencieux religieux_. Plante ou animal, tout être vivant possédait alors une âme et son caractère propre. Les arbres eux-mêmes n'échappaient pas au code moral. Ils étaient tenus de faire preuve de bonté envers les autres créatures et pouvaient être punis pour un geste cruel.  
_

_"C'est ce qui advint, à la fin d'un mois de septembre, il y a bien longtemps. Les grives, qui sont de très beaux oiseaux, s'étaient rassemblées pour leur migration hivernale. À l'aube, elles s'envolèrent pour leur rude voyage au-dessus des eaux de la Méditerranée et des sables arides du Sahara, vers les terres chaudes de l'Afrique. Mais l'une d'elles, souffrant d'une aile blessée, ne put prendre son essor et resta sur place._

"_Bien mal en point, elle sautillait et voletait d'arbre en arbre à la recherche d'un abri pour se protéger du froid. Un bouleau, qui dansait avec le vent, ne prêta nulle attention à sa détresse, tout comme le saule pleureur, penché sur l'eau, cultivant quelques profond et secret chagrin. Et, tourné vers le ciel, l'orgueilleux chêne ne daigna pas même remarquer l'oiseau posé à son pied._

_"Épuisé, celui-ci s'approcha d'un épicéa, le plus grand arbre de la forêt. L'arbre, l'entourant de ses épaisses aiguilles, l'accueillit charitablement_, poursuit-il en entourant Duo, assis entre ses jambes, de ses deux bras. _Un pin, tout proche, étala ses branches pour mieux le protéger. Un genévrier lui offrit une profusion de baies pour sa pitance, en attendant des jours meilleurs_, continue-t-il en présentant un fruit confit à Duo, qui ouvre la bouche pour le recevoir, se prêtant parfaitement à la mise en scène d'Heero sous l'oeil attentif d'un auditoire captivé comme jamais.

_"Leur manque d'hospitalité devait être fatal au bouleau, au saule et au chêne. Le vent hurlant, peu après les premières gelées, les dénuda, réduisant leurs rêves à néant.  
_À_ jamais vulnérables aux rigueurs de l'hiver, réduits à l'état de squelette, ils doivent désormais affronter la neige en grelottant, tandis que l'épicéa, le pin et le genévrier conservent leur feuillage éternellement."_

Un silence suit ses paroles, le temps que tout le monde réalise que l'histoire est finie et que les plus jeunes aient assimilé la morale de l'histoire.  
Rapidement les questions fusent et les adultes y répondent avec bienveillance, toujours surpris par la logique des enfants, qui se perd avec l'âge.

Plus que satisfait par cette première histoire, les enfants lui en réclament vite une autre.  
Heero commence alors à leur parler de Leshy, un des esprits gardiens de la Forêt d'Asgard qui, contrairement aux quatre Grands Cerfs, a une apparence humaine.

Il leur explique que son devoir est d'égarer les chasseurs afin de préserver la vie dans la Forêt. Seulement il entre en hibernation, en hiver, alors certains animaux sont obligés de faire comme lui, pour rester saufs...

Alors qu'il écoute son cavalier raconter une histoire le mettant en scène, Duo, toujours blotti dans ses bras, voit son père, de l'autre côté du cercle qu'ils ont formé, se lever pour quitter la pièce.  
Sentant le regard inquiet de son fils posé sur lui, il le rassure en lui montrant son téléphone allumé : il va seulement répondre à un appel.

Duo lui sourit et se concentre sur le souffle chaud d'Heero contre son oreille et sa joue, sa voix grave, si entraînante et envoûtante.  
Vraiment, Heero a le ton et le don complet des grands bardes, les conteurs du Nord...

Tout naturellement, il se dit que ça pourrait leur servir pour leurs enfants, plus tard... et il retient un long frisson...  
Ce n'est pas vraiment l'idée qui le perturbe, c'est juste le naturel avec laquelle elle s'est imposée à lui...

Il se force pour la deuxième fois à se concentrer sur l'histoire d'Heero, ce qui n'est pourtant pas difficile, l'expression des visages tournés vers les leurs, elle, mais surtout vers celui de l'héritier d'Asgard, en est la preuve, s'il en faut vraiment une.

- Dis Heero, c'est quoi un Land... un Landve... essaie de demander un petit garçon aussi roux qu'un renard.

- Un Landvaettir, Brian, est un Gardien Éternel d'un lieu ou d'une région, qui est assimilé à la Terre qu'il protège.

- Ça veut dire quoi, "assimilé" ?

- Ça veut dire qu'il est comme l'endroit qu'il protège, répond une petite fille d'environ dix ans.

- Comme toi, Oncle Heero, avec Asgard ? demande Solo Jr.

Heero sourit, cachant sa surprise, ce que ne parvient pas à faire Duo.  
Ni les parents de Solo Jr, d'ailleurs.

- C'est un peu ça, oui, Junior.

- C'est même carrément ça, réplique Duo, la fierté brillant dans son regard. Tu _es_ Asgard, Heero, il a raison.

- Hn.

- On peut être un Land... un _gardien_ sans le savoir ?

- Je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé, c'est vrai ou peut-être que je l'ai toujours su, dans mon cœur, répond Heero à la petite Juliett.

- Mais t'es pas éternel, Heero ! proteste un autre garçon, sceptique.

- Moi, non, mais même lorsque je serai mort, mon esprit continuera de veiller sur Asgard.

- Comme mon papa Solo qui veille sur nous ! Hein, M'man ?

- Oui, mon chéri, répond Clara en embrassant son fils, assis sur ses genoux.

Le retour de Dale empêche d'autres questions de fuser ; il demande l'attention de tout le monde.

- Les enfants, quelqu'un est venu vous faire une surprise, comme vous avez été particulièrement sages, cette année. Levez-vous pour accueillir... le Père Noël !

Tous les enfants sont immédiatement debout, hurlant de joie, suivis par les adultes aux réactions plus diversifiées.

Le silence se fait pourtant immédiatement quand le grand homme entre, comme tout droit sorti d'une affiche ou d'une carte de vœux.  
Il ne fait aucun doute pour les enfants que c'est le vrai et pas une imitation qu'ils ont pu voir dans les rues ou les centres commerciaux d'Eldeux, avec qui certains ont même pris des photos.

Très grand, plutôt massif, les cheveux blancs et la barbe d'un blanc argenté, les yeux gris acier brillant comme du métal en fusion, il impressionne tellement que beaucoup d'enfants se sont rassis d'eux-mêmes.

Mais ils se reprennent vite, alors qu'il s'avance jusqu'au centre du cercle qui ne tarde pas à se reformer autour de lui, riant et saluant les enfants un par un sans en oublier un seul, avec une grande douceur.

Bientôt, il se retrouve assis, très vite assailli de questions.  
Les adultes, légèrement en retrait, les regardent, un sourire aux lèvres ou l'appareil photo, voire la caméra dans les mains.

- Tu savais que ton père allait venir ? demande discrètement Duo, encore pas vraiment remis de la surprise que leur a fait Odin en débarquant déguisé en Père Noël, alors qu'il est censé être à Asgard...

- Non, répond simplement Heero, se demandant lui-même s'il nage pas en plein délire.

Père Noël Odin tourne alors rapidement son regard vers eux et leur fait un clin d'œil, avant de reporter son attention sur les enfants.

- Dis, Père Noël, pourquoi t'as pas de gros ventre ?

- C'est parce que je cours le monde ! On ne peut pas rester gros quand on doit aller d'un pays à l'autre... Même si je suis en traîneau, c'est du sport, de grimper les cheminées ! Vous savez que c'était Noël, hier, pour beaucoup d'enfants à l'est de nous ? Ça le sera demain pour ceux à l'ouest, également. Moi, je dois suivre la course du soleil, d'est en ouest, pour que tous les enfants du monde aient leurs jouets à temps ! Heureusement que mes fidèles amis les elfes et les lutins m'aident !

- Alors t'es jamais gros ?

- Oh ! si, quelques mois dans l'année ! Je reçois beaucoup de bonnes choses à manger, vous savez, et je suis trèèèèèès gourmand ! Mais dès que Noël approche et que ma course commence, je fonds comme neige au soleil !

- Alors tu vas pas rester avec nous... se désole une petite fille aux grands yeux noirs.

- Non, malheureusement, je suis attendu et j'ai beaucoup de travail ! Normalement, je ne m'arrête pas, mais mon fidèle chef des lutins Heimdall a bien voulu me remplacer un moment pour que je puisse passer du temps avec vous. Et surtout, je vous ai ramené quelque chose du Grand Nord. Approchez-vous, tous, venez plus près, venez, mes enfants...

Les adultes, pour certains redevenus des gamins devant ce Père Noël plus vrai que nature, reprennent leurs place derrière les enfants.  
Duo, qui a bien failli éclater de rire lorsque Odin a présenté Heimdall comme le chef des Lutins, préfère ne pas s'asseoir trop près de lui au cas où il ressortirait une autre phrase de ce genre.

Heero et lui s'installent donc sur une chaise, Duo sur les genoux d'Heero.

Une fois tout le monde installé, Odin sort de sa petite besace une magnifique étoile en forme de flocon de neige, d'un blanc pur et éclatant, celui d'un cristal très particulier qu'on ne trouve effectivement que dans le Grand Nord.

C'est comme s'il avait sorti un rayon de Lune, tant sa lumière est presque aveuglante.

- Ceci est une étoile du Nord, explique Odin aux enfants complètement émerveillés, les yeux brillants et les bouches en "o" interminables ou parfois muets. Savez-vous comment sont appelées les étoiles qui tournent autour de l'Étoile Polaire ?

- Nooooooooooooooooooooooooon !

- Eh bien, ce sont les étoiles que les grands messieurs à lunettes et à moustaches appellent "circumpolaires". Mais bien avant les savants, les sages des temps anciens avaient remarqués que certaines étoiles tournaient en cercle autour de l'Étoile Polaire, c'est ce que veut dire "circumpolaire". Et ce, en tout temps, invariablement. Ce fait a été raconté et transmis, de sage en sage, de peuple en peuple, d'une civilisation à l'autre. Alors, ils ont fini par leur donner un bien joli nom : "les Impérissables".

- Ouuuuwwwaaaaaaa !

- C'est joliiiiiiiiiiiii !

- Est-ce que vous comprenez ce que ça veut dire, les enfants ? Quelqu'un peut l'expliquer à tout le monde ?

- Ça veut dire qu'elles périment pas ! répond immédiatement une petite brune à couettes rondes.

- Mais ça se mange pas, t'es bête, Sun !

Les sourires illuminent les visages et certains rires se font même entendre.

- Cela veut dire qu'elles ne peuvent pas "périr", "disparaître" : elles ne peuvent pas mourir, reprend Odin.

- Comme les arbres de l'histoire que nous a raconté Heero !

- Oui, les feuilles des arbres qui ont été gentils avec l'oiseau, elles meurent jamais et les arbres sont toujours verts !

Odin sourit à son fils, avant de reporter son attention sur les enfants.

- Effectivement, vous avez raison, les enfants. Tout comme ces arbres généreux seront éternellement protégés de l'hiver et du froid, ces étoiles dont je vous parle tournent depuis toujours autour de l'Étoile Polaire et elles continueront de le faire, aussi éternellement. C'est de ce groupe d'étoiles que vient celle que je vous aie ramené, ce soir.

- C'est une imperméable ?

- _Impérissable,_ Bridget, la reprend gentiment Sœur Garance.

- _Im-pé-ri-ssable,_ répète la petite fille aux boucles brunes. C'en est une, dis, Papa Noël ?

- Oui, répond Père Noël Odin, avant de la tendre à un Duo qui se mord les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire, depuis un moment. Tiens, mon garçon, s'il te plaît, veux-tu bien l'accrocher au sommet du sapin puisque la place y est encore libre, à dessein. Merci.

- Je vous en prie, Père Noël, articule-t-il difficilement en se levant pour s'exécuter.

Il se fait violence pour ne pas regarder Heero, Trowa ou Quatre, sinon il est tout simplement fichu.  
Les enfants ne lui pardonneraient pas de se moquer du Père Noël, en plus...

Une fois qu'il a fixé la très belle étoile, y faisant très attention, il redescend de l'escabeau et toute envie de rire disparaît, tant l'émotion le submerge.  
C'est simplement une étoile de décoration posée au sommet d'un sapin et pourtant, la lumière qu'elle réfléchit, la manière dont elle brille, dont elle illumine le sapin, le touche en plein cœur.

- Cette Impérissable est la Larme d'Asgard et je vous l'offre afin qu'elle brille tel l'Espoir, entend-il distinctement Odin, tout en étant incapable de détacher ses yeux de l'objet scintillant, comme presque tout le monde. Que l'Espoir et l'Amour brûlent et brillent toujours dans vos cœurs, mes enfants. C'est ainsi que vos chemins seront toujours éclairés, que vous aurez toujours un guide dans vos vies et ce, même si vous êtes au cœur des Ténèbres les plus insondables.

- Pour de vrai, Père Noël ?

- Oui, c'est une vérité. De même que les nuages ne couvrent pas éternellement le Soleil, la Lune et les Étoiles, ils ne pourront couvrir éternellement l'Espoir et l'Amour qui illuminent vos cœurs. Leurs Lumières sont aussi éternelles que celles des Impérissables. De même qu'il n'y a pas qu'une Impérissable, il n'y a pas qu'un Amour ni qu'un Espoir. Perdre la Lumière de l'un d'eux ne doit pas vous faire renoncer à tous ces autres qui auront, un jour, leur place en vous, dans votre cœur et dans votre vie. Grâce à la Foi, qui est à l'Amour et à l'Espoir ce que l'Étoile Polaire est aux Impérissables. Sans Elle, Elles tourneraient en désordre et finiraient par s'éteindre. Garder la Foi, que ce soit en Dieu, en vous-même, en un autre être que vous, en ce que vous faites et en vos rêves.

Tous les enfants boivent les paroles d'Odin, même si beaucoup n'en comprendront le sens que plus tard, dans leur vie...  
Ce qui est certain, c'est que pas un seul d'entre eux n'oubliera ses mots et ce Noël.

Ils le regardent se lever avec une admiration sans bornes.

- Il est l'heure pour moi de repartir. Pour vous, ici, il n'est que... 22h, mais c'est bientôt minuit dans beaucoup d'autres chaumières. Surtout, les enfants, vous devez dormir et ne pas attendre mon retour, cette nuit. De toute façon, je suis bien trop rapide pour vous, ajoute-t-il avant de rire. Alors, j'ai votre promesse ?

- Ouuuuuuuuuuuuui !

- Bien, bien...

- Et on te laissera beaucoup de tartelettes, sur la cheminée !

- Celles de Duo sont trop bonnes, Père Noël, tu verras !

- Et on te préparera aussi un grand verre de lait !

- C'est très gentil, les enfants ! Grâce à vous, j'aurais encore plus de forces pour terminer ma tournée ! Mais je veux bien des encouragements dès maintenant, alors venez vite m'embrasser !

- Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuui !

- Allons les enfants, faites la queue bien sagement.

Les trente-trois enfants, âgés de 3 à 11 ans, obéissent calmement, même si les plus vieux ne croient plus au Père Noël, ils jouent le jeu pour les plus jeunes.  
Les adultes accompagnent les plus petits, rassurant certains plus qu'impressionnés par Père Noël Odin, malgré toute sa gentillesse et sa tendresse.

Heero rejoint Duo et passe son bras autour de sa taille, tout en déposant un baiser appuyé sur sa tempe.

- Ça va, enkeli ?

- Oui, plus que bien. Il est vraiment incroyable...

- Je tiens de lui.

Duo le pousse du coude, puis l'embrasse tendrement.

- Le pire c'est que t'as raison, _honey_. Tu crois que tu porterais la barbe blanche aussi bien que lui ?

- On en reparlera quand j'aurais les cheveux blancs.

- Tu pourras toujours lui emprunter, de retour à Asgard. Je me demande où est-ce qu'il l'a dénichée !

- On en trouve partout, enkeli.

- Elle est exactement de la même teinte que ses cheveux, honey !

Heero regarde plus attentivement son père qui continue de subir le défilé de bisous et esquisse un léger sourire.

- C'est un tout petit mystère Duo, mais tu ne le perceras pas, si ce n'est pas la volonté d'Odin.

- Ah, ça ! reconnaît-il en levant les yeux au plafond. Ca y est, il a fini sa distribution de bisous...

- Au revoir, les enfants et continuez d'être sages ! les salue une dernière fois le Père Noël, avant de sortir.

Comme il leur a demandé de ne pas le suivre, tous les enfants se mettent à la fenêtre, rapidement imités par les adultes.

- Oh ! Y a un elfe avec lui !

- Heimdall ? demande Trowa.

- Hn hn, répond Heero. Ils n'auraient jamais quitté tous les deux Asgard. C'est un des employés qui n'a pas de famille et pour qui ça ne pose pas de problème de rater le réveillon. S'ils le ratent. Ils ont sûrement du prendre l'avion pour les deux tiers du trajet.

- Il a pas de traîneau ! remarque un enfant, un peu déçu. C'est juste une calèche !

- Comment veux-tu que les rennes tirent son traîneau sur les routes où y ont retiré la neige, Terry ?

- Il est pas censé voler ?

- Si les enfants le voient déjà dans le ciel, ils ne voudront plus aller dormir, explique le Père Maxwell. Il nous a fait une gentille visite, c'est un grand privilège, mais il doit rester discret. Vous savez bien que la nuit de Noël, le Père Noël n'est pas le seul, dehors, il y a beaucoup d'esprits...

- C'est pourquoi ceux qui ne viennent pas avec nous, à la messe, doivent aller se coucher maintenant, ajoute Sœur Marie-Elaine. Mais avant, tout le monde va se laver les mains et se brosser les dents. Regagnez ensuite vos chambres, nous passerons dans un petit moment.

- On peut avoir encore une dernière histoire ?

La Mère Supérieure échange un regard avec le Père Maxwell, qui sourit.

- Préparez-vous au coucher, l'un de nous viendra dans chacune des chambres, une fois que les plus petits seront bordés.

- Merciiiiiiii ! hurlent-ils presque tous, avant de quitter le grand salon.

Comme pratiquement durant toute la soirée, les adultes se partagent les tâches pour ranger et s'occuper des enfants, afin d'en finir au plus vite.  
Une petite demi-heure plus tard, dans l'une des chambres à huit lits, les enfants attendent avec impatience leur dernière histoire.

Lorsque Heero ouvre la porte, ils sautent de joie...

- On veut une histoire du pays du Père Noël ! Heero, raconte-nous encore une histoire du Nord !

- Allez, Père Castor, raconte-nous une histoire, se moque gentiment Trowa, derrière lui.

- Bien sûr les enfants, répond-il en s'avançant dans la pièce, non sans avoir lancé un regard taquin à son ami. Dites bonne nuit à la Mère l'Oie, avant qu'elle n'aille raconté sa propre histoire à vos amis, dans l'autre chambre.

Trowa sourit en s'approchant pour embrasser chacun des enfants, puis les laisse et gagne lui-même l'autre chambre.  
Il n'y a pas que la réplique d'Heero qui le fait sourire, mais aussi le fait de savoir que son ami s'est décidé à venir à la messe avec eux.  
Et ça le rend bêtement content.

.

**_Le lendemain matin  
__Mardi 25 décembre 202  
__Maison des Maxwell  
__Studio de Duo._**

_.  
_De doux baisers sur son épaule nue finissent par avoir raison du sommeil de Duo, qui papillonne des paupières quelques instants avant d'ouvrir totalement les yeux.  
Il profite encore un peu de sentir Heero dans son dos, sa main sur son ventre qu'il caresse du pouce, ses lèvres qui parcourent sa peau de son épaule à son oreille avec une lenteur et une application affolantes.

Avec un long soupir de contentement, il se retourne dans ses bras et plonge immédiatement ses yeux dans les siens.

- Hey... murmure-t-il après un doux baiser en se blottissant plus fort contre lui.

- Bonjour, mon ange. Et joyeux Noël.

- Joyeux Noël, honey. _Gledelig Jul._

Un léger sourire effleure les lèvres d'Heero, alors que sa main passe et repasse dans les cheveux de Duo, le long de son visage dont il redessine les contours.

- Tu as bien dormi ? demande-t-il après un silence.

- Oui, mais j'ai fait un drôle de rêve...

- Tu veux me raconter ?

- C'est bizarre, je te préviens... Alors en fait, on faisait de la luge, Tro', Quat', Solo, toi et moi.

- Solo Jr ?

- Non, Solo mon frère. Après avoir glissé un bon moment, on s'est décidé à rentrer mais en chemin, je me suis perdu. J'ai entendu ta voix dans ma tête qui me guidait et en suivant tes indications, je suis tombé sur Solo qui s'était perdu ou me cherchait, j'en sais rien. Il avait mis son pied dans un piège à loup. J'essayais de l'en délivrer, quand une femme d'une beauté irréelle est apparue. En fait, elle avait les traits de ma mère, mais sublimés un million de fois, alors que ma mère était déjà plus que belle. Cette femme, c'était la Gardienne de la Forêt. Elle a ouvert le piège avec ses mains fines, blanches et parfaites et Solo a pu se relever. Mais il a pas voulu revenir avec moi, il a préféré la suivre... Et comme j'avais du mal à le laisser, tu es venu me chercher et m'a ramené. Le reste est flou...

- Ton esprit a fait une jolie synthèse de tout ce qui s'est passé, ces derniers jours, de toute nos conversations ainsi que de nos faits et gestes.

- Mouais. Je me suis senti un peu bizarre au réveil, je m'en passerai bien ! Heureusement que tu étais là et que tes douces caresses et tes tendres baisers ont vite remplacé le malaise par le plaisir !

- A ton service, mon ange...

Il lui relève le visage d'un doigt sous son menton pour capturer ses lèvres et l'entraîner dans un long baiser.  
Ils se séparent uniquement le temps de se lever et de rejoindre la douche où ils restent pratiquement 3/4 d'heure à se câliner.

Ensuite, torses nus tous les deux, ils remontent sur le lit, refait entre temps, Heero assis derrière Duo pour s'occuper de ses cheveux.

- Comment tu les veux, aujourd'hui ?

- Comme tu les préfères, _honey_ !

- Libres.

- Ok ! D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser qu'il faudrait que je les coupe...

- Juste un peu, alors.

- Promis ! répond Duo en riant.

- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire rire ?

- Toi et le ton que tu emploies, chaque fois que mes cheveux sont menacés.

- C'est normal, ils sont magnifiques.

- Tu les aimes ?

- Je les aime.

- Et moi, tu m'aimes ?

Heero glisse sa main libre sous son menton pour faire basculer sa tête en arrière et l'embrasse longuement, les faisant presque violemment frissonner sous l'intensité de leur échange.

- Ça répond à ta question ? demande-t-il en reprenant son démêlage.

- Hm mm... J'adore ce type de réponse... C'est vraiment pas pratique de s'embrasser dans cette position, mais Dieu ! qu'est-ce que c'est bon !

Heero lui sourit à travers le psyché et Duo lui rend son sourire, les joues toujours un peu rouges.  
Il attrape ensuite un magazine posée sur sa commode, qu'il reconnaît comme étant l'un des hebdomadaires d'Asgard et qui n'était pas là la veille.

- C'est ton père qui l'a déposé ?

- Hn. Dale me l'a donné quand on est rentré, mais tu étais déjà endormi dans mes bras.

- Ok... On parle de toi ? Question stupide, je devrais demander si on parle de _nous_. Les journalistes ne peuvent plus parler de l'un sans évoquer l'autre, aujourd'hui !

- Démonstration page 12.

- Quand as-tu eu le temps de le lire ?

- Je ne l'ai pas lu, mais je connais la journaliste à qui j'ai accordé l'interview, il y a deux semaines et sa rubrique est en page 12, invariablement.

- Ok... Alors voyons... _Nouvelle victoire pour le Haras du grand Nord : Heero Yuy Lowe prouve encore une fois qu'il n'hérite pas seulement d'Asgard, mais aussi du don et des talents de son père, Odin Lowe. Depuis de très nombreuses années, le fier cavalier nous a habitué à de magnifiques démonstrations de son génie, qui se déploie dans toutes les disciplines équestres avec un art consommé. Seules les règles strictes qui régissent certaines d'entre elles l'empêchent d'y concourir. Lors des festivals, cependant, il a largement prouvé que c'était sa seule limite. Une nouvelle victoire des Lowe n'est donc jamais une surprise, c'est le spectacle qu'ils offrent qui l'est. C'est ce que nous avions toujours pensé. Cependant, le 11 décembre dernier, à l'occasion des Internationaux Officiels d'Équitation du Nord, Heero Yuy Lowe nous a offert la plus belle des sessions de dressage et la plus incroyable des courses à plat hors compétition, simplement pour le plaisir des yeux. L'avis est unanime quant à sa prestation. Et revenus de notre émerveillement, nous avons tous cherché à comprendre qu'est-ce qui avait pu donner ainsi des ailes à notre fier Cavalier. Une seule et même réponse est venue aux lèvres de chacun : l'Amour, bien sûr. Et il a pris les traits du compagnon actuel de l'Héritier d'Asgard, Duncan Oliver Maxwell, celui dont on dit qu'il murmure à l'oreille des animaux". Ses talents ne s'arrêtent pas là, puisqu'il est également capable de donner des ailes aux chevaux montés par Heero Yuy Lowe, à moins que ce ne soit à lui-même...  
__Nous avons rencontré la fierté d'Asgard pour l'interroger plus directement et obtenir confirmation de notre hypothèse. Ce que nous pouvons tirer de cette courte entrevue qu'il nous a accordé, le lendemain des Internationaux, c'est que si Duncan Oliver Maxwell a su faire fondre le Coeur Glacé d'Asgard, il est bien le seul à nager avec félicité dans cet océan d'amour nouvellement créé... Heero Yuy Lowe nous reçoit avec une froide courtoisie, un regard acéré qui nous avertit bien qu'il n'a pas de temps à perdre et nous répond avec une économie de mots qu'on ne peut déjà prendre que comme un cadeau.  
__Les sourires et regards tendres n'ont qu'un seul destinataire et lorsque celui-ci ne se trouve pas à proximité du cavalier, nous n'avons d'autres choix que de renoncer.  
__Nous nous consolons donc avec cette petite lueur qui éclaire les yeux de l'Héritier d'Asgard, lorsque nous parvenons à lui arracher quelques confidences sur son compagnon.  
__Malgré toute notre habileté, nous ne parvenons pas plus que le mois dernier à obtenir d'informations sur les anneaux qu'ils continuent d'arborer fièrement, ni sur leurs projets de vie commune.  
__Un silence polaire suit nos questions et lorsque Heero Yuy Lowe se lève, nous ne cherchons même pas à insister, écrasées par sa prestance, éblouies par sa beauté froide et son regard implacable.  
__C'est ainsi qu'il met fin à l'entretien et nous le quittons en lui souhaitant un Joyeux Anniversaire, en ce 12 décembre, remises de la forte impression qu'il nous a faite et bien décidées à revenir à la charge dès le mois prochain."_

_-_ Je les attends de pieds fermes, assure Heero assis derrière Duo, ses jambes de part et d'autre des siennes et les mains sur ses hanches.

_- _Elles ne t'ont posé que six questions, remarque Duo en parcourant l'interview qui suit ces quelques lignes. Tu leur as fait peur ?

- Les autres questions étaient inintéressantes ou trop personnelles, voire déplacées.

- Du genre ?

Ils se lèvent tous les deux pour terminer de s'habiller car ils doivent se retrouver en bas pour ouvrir les cadeaux avant le petit-déjeuner.

- Le genre question stupide qu'on m'a posé des centaines et des centaines de fois : _qu'est-ce que Duncan Oliver Maxwell a bien pu vous murmurer à l'oreille pour vous conquérir et faire fondre votre cœur de glace_ ? Ou encore : _avez-vous déjà fait l'amour sur un cheval _?

- Faudrait qu'ils pensent à renouveler un peu leurs questions, sérieux... Ils ont pas encore compris qu'on a absolument pas l'intention de répondre, ni maintenant, ni jamais ?

- Apparemment non. J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de questions, mais à cause de ton don, je dois reconnaître qu'ils innovent un peu. Même si le sujet reste le même.

- Ca me fait penser au journaliste de _Pretty_ _Golden Horseman, _qui se demandait dans sa rubrique s'il m'arrivait de_ murmurer _au cheval d'aller plus vite ou plus doucement, de faire certains mouvements pour décupler le plaisir...

Heero grimace en enfilant son pull.

- Rupert Krevlig n'est pas un journaliste, enkeli, c'est un obsédé qui se sert de son journal pour justifier sa curiosité à la limite de l'obscénité et alimenter ses fantasmes.

- Reconnaît qu'il a de bonnes idées, parfois...

- Parfois, j'avoue, répond-il en le prenant dans ses bras alors qu'il sort de la salle de bain.

- Tu crois que si on nous avait pas posé la question, on aurait jamais pensé à le faire ?

- C'était un de tes fantasmes, peut-être ?

- Non, _honey_... Un des tiens ?

- Pas avant de te rencontrer.

Duo sourit contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser, glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux encore humides, alors qu'Heero le colle un peu plus contre lui d'une traction de ses mains sur ses hanches.

Ils s'écartent l'un de l'autre à contrecœur, mais restent encore un peu enlacés.

- Tu sais, quand j'ai raconté cet épisode à Quatre, il m'a maudit. Il m'a dit qu'il avait enfin une raison de me détester.

- Vu ce que Trowa est capable de faire sur un cheval, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il serait jaloux...

- Il m'a dit que c'était un peu trop... acrobatique, pour lui. Et puis vu ce qu'ils font déjà, ces deux-là, je ne les sens absolument pas menacés par l'ennui !

- C'est peu dire.

Duo étouffe son rire contre son épaule.

- Ca me fait penser que j'ai toujours pas élucidé le mystère de la carotte...

- Je te demande pardon ?

Duo ne peut se retenir et éclate de rire, sous l'œil perplexe d'Heero.

- Descendons, mon Heero, que je te raconte en route...

Ils jettent un œil rapide pour être sûrs de n'avoir rien oublié avant de quitter le studio, main dans la main, Duo révélant à Heero les premiers éléments du mystère de la carotte de Quatre... et lui arrachant la promesse de mener son enquête discrètement, auprès de Trowa.

Ils entrent dans le salon à peine quelques minutes avant Trowa et Quatre, qui les rejoignent autour du sapin où les attendent déjà Dale et Katheleen, après s'être débarrassés de leur manteaux qui ont eu le temps de se couvrir de neige, sur la courte distance entre l'appartement de Trowa et la maison.

- Kevin n'avait pas tort, Heero, tu as bien amené la neige avec toi, remarque Quatre en souriant. Elle ne cesse de tomber, depuis hier matin.

- C'est tellement agréable de se réveiller et de voir la neige tomber sur le toit, ajoute Duo en posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Heero. J'adore m'allonger sur mon lit et regarder le ciel quand il pleut ou qu'il y a de l'orage, je n'avais encore jamais pu profiter de la disposition du studio pour admirer la neige tomber. C'est magique ! J'ai l'impression d'être une fourmi sur laquelle on saupoudre du sucre glace...

- Tu as passé l'âge que je t'interdise quoi que ce soit, mon garçon, mais je n'ai pas envie de revivre le dernier hiver sous la neige qu'on a passé avec ton frère et ta mère où vous nous avez fait la frayeur de prendre vos quartiers sur le toit plus que glissant de la maison. Heero, tu es prévenu.

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné d'apprendre une telle chose ? répond-il simplement.

- Tu commences à bien me connaître, honey ! Mais c'était trop génial, aussi, on était vraiment bien, là-haut, hein, Trowa ! C'est juste la descente qui a été quelque peu... problématique. Mais aucun de nous n'a été blessé.

- Tu peux remercier votre mère et son bon sens.

- Merci m'man ! Et Joyeux Noël, même si on te l'a dit à minuit ! Et à toi aussi, _Little Big Brother_ !

Un court silence recueilli suit les mots de Duo, enfin, après que chacun ait répété ce Joyeux Noël, des sentiments différents se mêlant à la sincérité commune.

- Avant d'ouvrir les cadeaux, je voulais te dire, Heero, que j'ai eu ton père en ligne, ce matin ; il est bien rentré et a terminé le réveillon avec Frigg, leurs fils et leurs familles.

- Merci, Dale.

- Christopher m'a appelé également, afin que je lui donne les coordonnées de ton père pour qu'il puisse le remercier. Les enfants ont tous eu le cadeau qu'ils avaient commandé au Père Noël et ça a encore renforcé leur croyance : ils sont sûrs, même ceux qui n'y croyaient plus, que c'était bien lui, hier soir.

- Est-ce que vous étiez au courant pour tout ça ?

- Plus ou moins, mais il m'a fait jurer de garder le secret. Nous avons beaucoup discuté, ces derniers temps. Il m'a expliqué qu'il s'est rendu au Village du Père Noël pour récupérer les listes que les orphelins avaient donné à mes fils, pour qu'ils les y déposent. Il a été très touché par la manière dont les enfants ont présenté leurs listes. Il n'y avait que deux demandes par enfants, avec le "ou" au milieu. Généralement, la liste est plus longue. Alors mon cher Odin a mis la moitié du Domaine a contribution, la semaine dernière, pour rassembler tous ces cadeaux. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il débarque, déguisé en Père Noël !

- La barbe lui va vraiment bien, fait remarquer Trowa.

- Pas que la barbe, ajoute Duo. Y a vraiment peu de personnes qui peuvent se déguiser en Père Noël sans paraître ridicule...

- Il faisait plus vrai que nature, ajoute Katheleen.

- Je ne l'ai plus vu ainsi depuis mes six ans. Ma mère nous a quitté peu de temps avant Noël, nous ne l'avons pas vraiment fêté, cette année-là. Mon père ne s'est jamais déguisé que pour moi.

- Il a des petits-enfants, pourtant.

- Oui.

Katheleen n'insiste pas, elle commence à bien connaître Heero.  
S'il n'a pas développé son propos, c'est qu'il ne préfère pas et elle respecte ça.

- En tout cas, il nous a vraiment fait une belle surprise et les enfants s'en souviendront toute leur vie, assure Duo. Et nous non plus, nous ne sommes pas près d'oublier.

- Je tenais à vous remercier encore une fois, je retrouve l'esprit de Noêl de mon enfance.

- T'as rien vu, encore, honey !

- On en reparle après le repas, ajoute Trowa.

- Je dirai même après le Pudding, mon chéri.

- On a intérêt à faire la bataille de boule de neige tout de suite après manger, sinon, la digestion va nous achever !

- Grâce, Everett, Kevin et Elisabeth viennent dîner ici.

- Parfait ! se réjouit Duo en se frottant les mains. Nous serons à égalité, au niveau des charges sur l'estomac. Ça va être un massacre ! A la fin de la journée, Kevin aura plus de neige dans l'estomac que de nourriture solide...

- Mon fils cadet est un sadique, soupire Dale. Ne peut-on espérer une trêve, en ce jour de Noël ?

- Le Seigneur nous a pardonné les pêchés de l'année écoulée, les compteurs sont remis à zéro !

- Si ton oncle t'entendait ! Ils peuvent bien le rester plus de quelques heures, mon fils...

- Je te signale que c'est Kevin qui a lancé le premier une déclaration de guerre !

- Bien, je capitule. Prévenez-nous au début des hostilités, que nous puissions nous replier stratégiquement dans nos quartiers. Allons, l'heure tourne, si nous ouvrions nos cadeaux, que nous puissions petit-déjeuner ?

- Oui, surtout que va falloir terminer de préparer le déjeuner et s'avancer pour le dîner, après. Et on a pas fait les crackers.

- J'en ai déjà préparé quelques uns, intervient Katheleen, mais c'est vrai qu'il faudrait en faire d'autres, encore.

- Bien, commençons par les cadeaux. Duo, tu es le plus jeune, c'est à toi de débuter la répartition.

- Ok ! Avant, je veux juste remercier le Seigneur d'être là, aujourd'hui, avec vous et vous dire que je vous aime, tous les cinq. Par rapport à l'an dernier, il y a bien sûr ta présence, Heero, qui donne à cette fête si importante pour moi encore plus de valeur. Il y a beaucoup plus d'amour qu'à Noël dernier, parce que tu es là et que nous nous aimons, mais aussi parce que les liens se sont véritablement développés entre vous, Trowa et Quatre et aussi entre vous, Dad et Kate. J'espère que nous continuerons dans ce sens et que... et que nous aurons plein d'autres Noëls ensemble. Maintenant, les cadeaux ! ajoute-t-il sans leur laisser le temps de répondre ou de réagir à sa dernière remarque.

Ils échangent tous des sourires entendus et des regards oscillant entre joie, fierté et amour, puis se concentrent sur les piles de cadeaux qui bientôt se forment à leurs pieds.

.

**_Le soir-même,  
_**_**Studio de Duo**. _

.

Après une grosse journée riche en émotions diverses et variées, Heero et Duo se glissent avec bonheur sous la couette, non sans avoir auparavant profité d'un bon bain relaxant.

Blottis l'un contre l'autre dans leur nuage molletonné, ils admirent en silence le tout petit sapin auquel Duo a fait une place dans son studio, sans qu'il ne donne l'impression d'envahir l'espace.  
Au contraire, il renforce l'atmosphère intimiste par sa merveilleuse odeur de conifère, ses lumières qui clignotent par intermittence, qui rappellent à Duo Asgard en plein hiver et sa Forêt illuminée par la douce chaleur des bougies.

- Dis-moi qu'on fait la grasse matinée, demain, enkeli, murmure Heero, allongé sur le dos, serrant Duo dans ses bras.

- Oui, _honey_. C'est généralement ce qu'on fait, le Boxing day (5). C'est férié et on passe la journée à voir la famille, à finir les restes du repas de Noël et à regarder des matchs. Ce sont les deux façons de digérer : ou tu restes au lit toute la journée, ou tu fais du sport.

- Ou tu regardes le sport...

- Aussi, reconnaît Duo, sa main continuant de retracer les muscles du torse nu d'Heero. On fera ce que tu veux, _honey_.

- Rien n'est prévu par ta famille, encore ?

- Ma tante Christeva repassera sûrement, avant de rentrer chez elle.

- Pourquoi n'est-elle pas restée ici ?

- Disons qu'elle est un peu en froid avec mon père, depuis quelques années.

- Vraiment ?

- C'est difficile à croire, hein ? C'est une histoire idiote, en plus. En fait, y a maintenant douze ou treize ans, Tante Christeva avait un amant dont elle était folle amoureuse. Mais mon père a découvert que cet homme avait déjà une famille, ailleurs. Alors ma tante a renoncé à lui et a épousé quelqu'un d'autre. Elle n'a jamais réussi a pardonné à mon père d'avoir eu raison.

- Mais c'est...

- Stupide, oui, peut-être. Elle a fait des efforts, tu sais, elle se bat depuis des années pour ça, mais elle n'y arrive pas. Son mari est mort quatre ans plus tôt, dans un accident de voiture, comme ma mère et pourtant, ça ne les a pas vraiment rapproché.

- Lorsque je l'ai vue, la première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit, c'est "tristesse".

- Elle est en deuil depuis si longtemps, déjà de son premier amour... C'est aussi pour ça qu'elle est plus proche de mon oncle Christopher, elle trouve un peu de réconfort dans la religion. Même si ça ne lui a pas permis d'accorder le pardon, ni à mon père, ni à elle-même.

- Je suis bien content de m'être toujours tenu à l'écart des affaires de famille des enfants d'Odin. Tu dois m'en vouloir de mettre tant de distance entre eux et moi, alors que tu accordes une telle importance à la notion de famille.

- La famille est censée être définie par les liens du sang, mais elle ne se réduit pas à ça. La famille que nous construisons, liens de sang ou non, est parfois plus digne de respect et d'intérêt, d'amour que celle dans laquelle nous sommes nés. Tu as pu le constater, hier, bien que ma mère ne soit plus là, c'est avec nous que son frère, son compagnon et leur fille sont venus passer le réveillon instauré. De même que Solo Jr et Clara ainsi que Steven sont venus, alors qu'aucun lien de sang ne nous unis à eux. Et ce ne sont que deux exemples, parmi d'autres. Et je comprends parfaitement que tu te sentes si peu concerné par les autres membres de la famille d'Odin.

- J'ai de la chance que mon père soit resté si proche de moi et ne m'ait pas tenu à l'écart ou imposé la famille. Même si ce statut privilégié a contribué à creuser l'écart. En tout cas, Duo, je tiens encore à te remercier de m'avoir permis de retrouver l'esprit de Noël. Et beaucoup d'autres choses dont je ne peu faire la liste, tant elle s'avérerait ridiculement longue.

- Je tiens à te remercier également pour ta présence, ta disponibilité, ta participation, ta générosité avec tout le monde, surtout à l'orphelinat. Merci pour la délicieuse maison en pain d'épices, pour les "Julemenn", (6) pour les pommes de pin et l'atelier pâte à sel. Merci pour les contes, hier soir, pour avoir assisté à la messe, pour avoir mis une dérouillée à Kevin pendant la bataille de boules de neige, merci pour la neige elle-même... Bref, je viens de comprendre le pourquoi de la liste ridiculement longue, alors je vais arrêter là aussi ! Merci pour absolument tout, mon Heero, conclut-il en relevant la tête de son épaule pour l'embrasser.

- J'ai apprécié chaque moment, mon ange. Et comme tu l'as dit ce matin, j'espère que nous aurons d'autres Noël aussi excellents.

- Je l'espère aussi, répond Duo avant de l'embrasser encore une fois tendrement.

- Je vais faire en sorte que le Nouvel An se passe aussi bien, à Asgard.

- Je n'ai absolument aucun doute là-dessus, _honey_. Le Domaine et Asgard tout entier sont illuminés de telle façon qu'on se croit déjà dans un royaume enchanté. Je suis pressé de voir la tête de Solo Jr, j'ai hâte de voir ses yeux briller d'émerveillement. Parlant de ça, j'ai oublié de te dire que tout était réglé, avec Clara et Steven.

- Hn ?

- Solo Jr remonte à Asgard avec nous, dès jeudi. Tout le reste de la famille nous rejoindra vendredi soir.

- Parfait.

- Et aussi, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, si tu as des choses à faire, du travail, si ton père a besoin de toi. J'ai déjà prévu de l'emmener au Village du Père Noël. Et puis le reste du temps, nous verrons bien. S'il ne fait pas trop froid, nous pourrons faire une balade, à pieds ou à cheval.

- Ou en calèche.

- Encore mieux !

- Il y a l'habituelle grande exposition de sculpture de glace, je pensais qu'on pourrait y aller ensemble.

- Oui, c'est vrai, Trowa m'en a parlé ! Ce serait génial, si tu pouvais être libre.

- Je verrai ça avec mon père, mais je pense qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

- J'ai hâte d'y être, maintenant !

- J'en suis bien content, tu sais.

Duo ne répond rien et presse seulement ses lèvres sur l'épaule nue d'Heero contre laquelle il est appuyé, puis continue le long de sa clavicule, avant de remonter vers son cou, cheminant de manière provocante et séductrice jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Dans le même temps, sa main glisse lentement sur son torse, son ventre, plus bas, toujours plus bas...  
La main et la bouche de Duo atteignent leurs cibles en même temps et Duo cueille le gémissement étouffé d'Heero entre ses lèvres qui happent les siennes.

- Je vais éteindre les lumières du sapin... murmure Duo, en se dégageant.

Mais Heero le retient et le renverse sur le lit, avant de fondre sur son cou, son corps déjà en mouvement contre le sien.

- Laisse...

- Hmmm... sûr... ?

- Oui... J'aime te faire l'amour sous cette lumière aux mille couleurs, j'aime voir tes yeux, ton visage, ton corps entier jouer à cache-cache avec elle et les ombres qu'elle dessine...

- Alors viens... dépêche-toi... gémit-il en se pressant contre lui, rendu fou de désir en quelques secondes, autant à cause de ses mots que de ses frottements lascifs et suggestifs.

- J'arrive... répond-il en glissant lentement le long de son corps, dans une alternance de baisers, de morsures et de tendres caresses.

Sans se déconcentrer un seul instant de la douce torture qu'il inflige à son amant, Heero profite de sa descente pour repousser la couette aux pieds du lit.  
Vue la brusque montée de température, qui n'est qu'un début, elle ne va bientôt plus leur être d'aucune utilité.

_._

_._

_A suivre..._

_.  
_

* * *

**Notes générales :**

(1) **la leucose **: Maladie due à un virus redoutable, puisqu'il tue souvent le chat après quelques années d'infection "silencieuse". Ce virus se transmet de chat à chat par simple léchage. Certains chats se débarrassent du virus sans que l'on sache ni comment ni pourquoi, c'est pourquoi il ne faut pas se décider trop vite pour l'euthanasie. Le virus diminue les défenses de l'organisme et la mort survient en général après une infection par un germe opportuniste. Il n'y a pas de traitement efficace, une transfusion à partir d'un chat sain permet parfois des rémissions de 6 mois. Un vaccin peut être administré dés 7 à 8 semaines d'âge. Rappel un mois après puis tous les ans. (source : )

(2) c'est une tradition anglaise, je me suis principalement basée sur les noëls anglais et américains pour écrire ce chapitre, sauf quand ça concerne Asgard, où c'est plus norvégien et scandinave. J'ai vécu un Noël à New York et un autre en Irlande, mais je sais bien que certaines choses diffèrent et peut-être certains d'entre vous ont vécu ça autrement !

(3) expérience perso de mon chien qu'il a fallu piquer en désespoir de cause ! paix à ton âme au paradis des chiens où tu reposes depuis dix ans, Saphir (pas de commentaires, c'est un fantôme hargneux !)

(4) **mincemeat pies **: tartelettes au mincemeat. Les petits anglais en laisse une prrès de la cheminée avec un verre de sherry ou un verre de lait ( ça dépend des endroits) pour remercier le Père Noël

(5) _**Boxing Day **_(le 26 décembre) est appelé ainsi parce que c'est le moment où les commerçants reçoivent des étrennes (une _Christmas Box)_, argent donné en récompense du travail qu'ils ont accompli toute l'année. C'est le jour où traditionnellement, on rend visite à sa famille, à ses amis, mais aussi un jour où le sport est à l'honneur (match de foot etc). Traditionnellement, aussi, les quêtes réalisées ce jour-là dans les églises sont redistribuées aux plus pauvres. C'est un jour férié, mais certains magasins, rompant avec la tradition, sont ouverts.

(6) **Julemenn** : "hommes de Noël" : ce sont de petits biscuits sucrés et plats en forme de bonhomme, bonne femme, ange, Père Noël, lutin, etc, décorés avec des colorants alimentaires. (_ça me fait penser à Biscuit dans Shrek_)

**Notes de l'auteure. **

_Je ne vous cacherai pas que je redoute un peu vos réactions, étant donné que je vous ai fait vraiment attendre pour ce chapitre, et que j'ai décidé de ne pas le couper..._

_Mais j'assume !_

_J'espère en tout cas que vous l'avez apprécié, au moins quelques pages sur les quarante, notes comprises (je peux le dire maintenant XD)._

_Je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes d'étourderie et d'orthographe que vous trouverez sûrement encore, malgré mes nombreuses relectures, j'ai dû en zapper, forcément..._

_Je vous remercie en tout cas d'avoir lu ce pavé, je vous remercie encore une fois pour votre compréhension, je redis merde à ceux qui passent encore des exams ou sont en attente de résultats : ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer ! et les conséquences, si y a échec, n'en seront qu'un autre !_

_j'arrête avec ma philosophie bon marché et je vous souhaite un bon dimanche à tous._

_A... dès que possible pour le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue !_

_De nouveau Joyeux anniversaire à toi, Céline et à ceux qui, peut-être, le fêtent aussi aujourd'hui !_

_Bises._

_Lysa_


	44. Quo fata ferunt

**Titre** : **L'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des animaux.**

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf les secondaires et les "figurants", et les chansons sont de... euh... je ne sais plus mais elles ne m'appartiennent pas. La dernière est l'opening de Junjou Romantica (à voir et à lire absolument, et écouter aussi pour l'ost) Kimi Hana (You, flower).

_**Pairing **_: 1x2, 3x4 et autres

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy Lowe, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner, Dale Maxwell, Solo Jr., Katheleen, Kevin, Clara et Steven etc, Gregory, Sally, etc. _

_**Résumé**_ : les derniers jours de l'année 202, quelques uns de l'année 203... Elle tourne, elle tourne la Grande Roue du Destin...

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Bonjour à tous. Je vais faire court parce que le chapitre est très long mais ça ne semble vraiment pas vous déranger, alors j'en profite. Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos messages, vos reviews et vos mails, et à m'excuser encore une fois de poster avant d'avoir répondu à tout le monde. Promis, ce sera fait personnellement pour chacun de vos messages, qui m'ont vraiment aidé et soutenu en cette fin de mois de juin particulièrement difficile.  
Concernant ce chapitre, je répète qu'il est aussi long que le précédent, et je précise que le titre " **quo fata ferunt**" est la devise des Bermudes, ça veut dire "**sur les voies de la Destinée**" ou "**là où le Destin l'emporte**".  
Je préfère le dire ici avant la lecture du chapitre, qu'après, que vous l'ayez en tête.

Ce chapitre est donc le dernier (je réalise pas encore, mais c'est vrai)

Il y aura un épilogue, et probablement un chapitre spécial "notes et remerciements" tout à la fin, parce que ça va prendre au moins une page entière pour vous dire tout ce que j'ai à vous dire avant de clore définitivement cette fic. (snif)

Mais on en est pas encore là, il reste ce chapitre et l'épilogue, même si celui-ci se passera un peu plus loin dans le temps.

Je remercie mes revieweuses "anonymes" **Altaya** et **Caro06** pour vos messages sur mon précédent chapitre.

Et avant de vous souhaiter une agréable lecture, peut-être devrais-je vous recommander de ne pas manger trop sucré avant, parce que j'ai un peu décoré de chamalows quelques scènes, et puis de préparer quelques mouchoirs, si certaines autres scènes arrivent à vous émouvoir assez, mais je ne pense pas pour ce chapitre...

**MERCI** pour votre présence, votre compréhension et votre soutien et

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

**oOo**

**Chapitre quarante-trois : Quo fata ferunt**

-  
_**-**_

_**Vendredi 27 décembre 202  
**__**Asgard, Manoir des Lowe  
**__**Chambre d'Heero et Duo.**_

_-_

Duo ouvre doucement les yeux et sourit à la vision qui s'offre à lui, encore un peu perdu entre rêve et réalité.

Mais celle-ci s'impose brutalement, et il ne doit qu'à une sorte d'instinct, de peur de blesser ou d'inquiéter, le fait de réussir à garder son sourire et de retenir un long frisson de parcourir son corps.

Il ne fuit pas le regard trop vert posé sur lui et passe sa main dans les mèches trop blondes de son neveu, qui l'ont immédiatement renvoyé à son père.

Un court instant, il a eu l'impression de se réveiller dans les bras de Solo, comme avant.

Les brumes du sommeil dansant encore dans ses yeux ont caché ces détails qui difféencient le père et le fils : le vert du regard de Solo Jr est celui de Clara, même si la forme générale est celle de Solo.

Par contre, ces mèches blondes platines, indisciplinées dès le réveil, sont la réplique exacte de celles qui lui caressaient le visage lorsque Solo et lui étaient enfants et qu'il posait sa tête au creux de son cou.

Et ce sourire, également...

Le coeur de Duo se serre, mais il se reprend vite.

- Hey... murmure-t-il en guise de bonjour à son neveu, à présent assis dans le lit. Ca va, mon grand ?

- Bonjour, Oncle Duo, répond-il sur le même ton, en jetant un regard inquiet vers Heero, toujours endormi de l'autre côté du lit. Ca va, oui, mais je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé...

- Ca va, ne t'en fais pas. Il est quelle heure ?

- Il est presque 9h, Oncle Duo. C'est un peu tôt, mais tu te souviens, Gudrun m'a dit que je pouvais la rejoindre à la cuisine pour préparer des gâteaux à la cannelle, comme ceux qu'Heero nous a ramené, en forme d'escargots.

- Les kanelboller.

- Oui ! Maman a tellement adoré, que je veux lui faire la surprise, en apprenant à les faire. Comme ça, dès demain, je pourrais en faire pour maman et papa Steven, et si je rate, j'aurais le temps d'apprendre encore, avant de retourner chez nous.

- Tes parents et surtout ta mère vont être vraiment contents, ça mérite bien un réveil aussi tôt !

Solo sourit presque timidement, se sentant encore un peu coupable d'avoir réveillé son Oncle.  
Mais Duo l'embrasse et lui ébouriffe les cheveux pour le rassurer, ce qui fonctionne à peu près.  
Il regarde sa grande main dans celles plus petites de Solo Jr, alors qu'il s'amuse nerveusement avec ses doigts et son anneau.

- Tu sais, Oncle Duo, c'est tout drôle de pas voir le soleil, même pas un bout... reprend-il en regardant par la fenêtre.

En hiver, ils laissent généralement les volets ouverts, pour pouvoir admirer les étoiles dans le ciel ou la neige qui tombe.

- Tu n'as pas eu peur, au moins, cette nuit ? Ou maintenant... ?

Solo Jr lui sourit et secoue sa tête de droite à gauche, faisant voler ses mèches blondes.

- Hein hein, j'ai bien dormi ! C'est confortable, entre Oncle Heero et toi. C'est plus dur que quand je dors avec maman et papa Steven, mais j'aime beaucoup aussi, c'est chaud ! Et puis, Oncle Heero me fait rire, quand il cherche ta natte, il fait des bruits bizarres avec sa gorge !

Duo pouffe et jete un oeil à son amant, pour voir s'il s'est réveillé entre-temps.

Ca ne l'étonne pas qu'il dorme toujours, il est venu les rejoindre tard, la veille, après avoir travaillé longtemps avec son père pour pouvoir être plus libre, aujourd'hui.

Il était vraiment fatigué, en venant se coucher.

- Même quand je dors les cheveux lâchés, tu sais, il a besoin de garder une mèche entre ses doigts.

- Papa Solo le faisait aussi ?

- Non, mon grand. En fait, quand on dormait ensemble, ton père et moi, on avait une sorte de lacet qu'on s'enroulait autour du petit doigt, pour le cas où nos mains se détacheraient, dans la nuit. On s'endormaient toujours avec les mains entrelacées. Ca rendait folle ta grand-mère Helen, tu sais. Elle disait que ça coupait la circulation du sang, et qu'on pourrait même s'étrangler, en bougeant trop. On a jamais cédé.

- Est-ce que...

- Est-ce que je l'ai encore ? devine Duo. Je l'ai coupé en deux. Une partie est autour du doigt de ton père, l'autre est dans mon portefeuille. Je te le montrerai plus tard, si tu veux.

- Oui, je veux bien !

- D'accord, rappelle-le moi dans la journée. Maintenant, va prendre ta douche, Gudrun va certainement commencer sa deuxième fournée de kanelboller d'ici peu. Elle t'attendra, c'est sûr.

- J'aime pas faire attendre les grandes personnes ! Mes copains, c'est pas trop grave, mais pas les grands, précise-t-il en descendant du lit. Merci encore d'avoir bien voulu que je dorme avec vous, cette nuit.

- C'est normal, Sol. Ce soir, tu auras ta chambre, à côté de celle de tes parents, et une porte à l'intérieur te permettra de circuler entre les deux. Mais si tu veux revenir dormir avec nous, il ne faut pas hésiter, mon grand. Heero grogne mais ne mord pas, ajoute-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Solo Jr. plaque ses deux mains contre sa bouche pour ne pas rire et risquer de réveiller Heero.

- Je t'aime fort, Oncle Duo.

- Moi aussi ! répond-il en l'attirant vers lui pour un gros câlin.

- Je vais aller à la douche, comme ça, tu pourras réveiller Oncle Heero tranquillement.

Duo hausse un sourcil, se demandant si son neveu le taquine ou s'il est bien trop jeune pour se rendre compte de la manière dont peuvent être interprétées ses paroles.

Il n'a pas le temps d'essayer de savoir, Solo Jr a déjà disparu dans la salle de bain.

Ce n'est pas bien important, de toute façon...

Il s'étire en retenant tous les sons qu'il laisse généralement échapper, en le faisant, puis se rapproche d'Heero, toujours endormi, et hésite entre la grimace, le sourire, la consternation et l'émerveillement.

En fait, il y a un peu de tout...

Heero n'a jamais froid, ou si rarement...

Sa veste de pyjama est ouverte sur son torse musclé, son ventre plat, qui a fait que Duo s'est pour la première fois interrogé sur cette expression : parce qu'Heero n'a pas vraiment le ventre _plat_ et _lisse_ comme la surface d'un miroir, puisqu'il est _creusé_ par le dessin régulier de ses abdos.

Et quels abdos...

Si Duo arrive à résister à la tentation que représentent les deux perles de chair rose qui ornent le haut de son torse, dont la simple vue lui donne envie de souffler dessus, puis de les faire durcir sous sa langue et ses dents, il n'a par contre plus aucune volonté de résistance devant ces tablettes qui lui rappellent l'un de ses plus grands pêchés.

Si Heero avait ouvert ses yeux à cet instant précis, il aurait surpris la lueur de pure gourmandise dans le regard de son amour, bataillant avec celle du désir pour prendre le contrôle sur la totalité de son corps.

Et s'il ne le voit pas, Heero s'en doute quand même, car il est bien réveillé et conscient de ce regard qui le brûle et le consumme, traversant sa peau, pénétrant son corps, enflammant ses sens et son imagination.

Pourtant, malgré le volcan qui gronde en lui, il ne bouge pas, ne fait rien qui pourrait trahir son état de conscience.

Duo est, de toute façon, trop concentré sur ce qu'il fait pour se rendre compte de la légère crispation de la mâchoire de son amant, ou du tremblement d'une de ses mains, cachée sous les draps.

C'est très difficile pour Heero de garder le contrôle, et c'est encore pire lorsque le contact visuel devient tactile ; c'est une véritable torture de sentir les doigts de Duo l'effleurer simplement, avec révérence plutôt que timidité ou jeu.

Duo est complètement fasciné et accro à cette partie du corps d'Heero, et il le sait, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se comporte ainsi.

Donc il sait ce qui va suivre.

Il sait qu'il va finir par craquer.

Il veut juste retarder ce moment le plus possible, même si ça veut dire s'exposer à la plus délicieuse des séances de tortures...

Lorsque l'effleurement se fait caresse et qu'il sent la pulpe si douce des doigts de Duo redéfinir les contours de sa peau nue et offerte, il est bien incapable de retenir un frisson.

Alors il se rattrape en remuant légèrement, poussant le soupir typique du dormeur qui se réveille, mais qui reste encore plus près du sommeil que de l'éveil, pour l'instant...

Duo soupire également, comme en écho, et Heero sent son regard remonter vers son visage pour y chercher un signe de conscience.

Comme Heero est bon comédien, Duo n'en voit aucun, alors il reporte son attention sur l'objet de sa convoitise et de son adoration.

Heero, qui se félicite intérieurement de son jeu d'acteur, se laisse bêtement surprendre, lorsque la pulpe des lèvres de Duo remplace celle de ses doigts et cette fois, c'est un véritable gémissement qu'il laisse échapper.

Est-ce vraiment Heero, le bon acteur, est-ce que Duo ne l'aurait pas perçu à jour et démasqué par cette attaque surprise, certes, mais au combien exquise ?

Heero ne peut l'affirmer, car heureux de la réaction de son amant, assuré qu'il est bel et bien réveillé, Duo ne se retient plus et dévore son torse entier de baisers et de tendres morsures, écartant encore plus les pans de sa veste pour avoir un accès libre et total.

Il est complètement fou de cette peau lisse et fraîche comme la glace, mais à la douceur qui renvoie paradoxalement à la chaleur du velours.

Heero profite un moment de ses attentions, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Duo s'attaquer à son nombril, de cette manière bien à lui qui lui envoie de véritables décharges le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'au cerveau, où elles explosent, avant de redescendrent en une pluie d'étincelles jusqu'à se concentrer au niveau de son entrejambe.

Il passe ses bras sous les épaules de Duo, tant bien que mal, et le fait glisser sur lui, gémissant sous la torture de la friction de certaines parties de leurs corps, jusqu'à ce que Duo ait son visage à hauteur du sien.

- Stop, murmure-t-il contre ses lèvres entrouvertes et délicieusement humides. Où est Junior ?

- A la douche, répond Duo en frottant son nez contre le sien. Bonjour, mon amour.

- Bonjour, mon petit démon tentateur...

- Quoi, tu n'aimes pas ce genre de réveil ? le taquine-t-il en se réinstallant plus confortablement sur lui.

- Je ne dormirai que pour être réveillé comme ça. Seulement, ça réveille une partie de mon auguste personne qu'il serait difficile de dissimuler à ton cher neveu de six ans et demi.

- Et nous n'aurons pas le temps de nous en occuper avant son retour, reconnaît Duo en plongeant son visage dans son cou.

- Malheureusement, non.

Malgré leurs paroles, les mains d'Heero caressent toujours le dos de Duo, et s'immobilisent dans le creux de ses reins pour le presser contre son corps.

Duo soupire contre son cou en savourant la conséquence de ce rapprochement ; il presse ses lèvres contre sa carotide, sentant contre elles son pouls battre plus fort.

- Honey... reprend-il en relevant son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Hn...

- Je crois que c'est trop tard...

Une des mains d'Heero abandonne le creux des reins de Duo et remonte jusqu'à son visage, pour remettre une mèche échappée de sa natte derrière l'oreille.

- Si tu continues à te frotter comme ça contre moi, ça risque de se confirmer.

- C'est toi qui te frotte contre moi ! proteste-t-il avant de lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

- Faux, je tente seulement de m'extirper de ton étreinte...

Duo cesse tout mouvement et se redresse, mais très légèrement, car rapidement bloqué par la main d'Heero dans son dos, l'empêchant de s'éloigner davantage.

- "_M'extirper_" ? répète-t-il, faussement outré. Non mais dis-le, si je te gêne ! Et enlève tes mains d'abord, que tu puisses "t'extirper", ça te rendra plus crédible !

- Quelles mains ? réplique Heero en appuyant justement des siennes sur le corps de Duo, pour le faire reprendre sa place tout contre lui. Je t'assure, mon ange, j'essaie _vraiment_ d'échapper à ton étreinte.

A aucun moment, il n'a arrêté de frotter son bassin contre lui et Duo y répond de nouveau inconsciemment, au début, parce qu'ensuite, il s'en rend rapidement compte.

Les mouvements sont lents, réguliers, calculés pour frôler la limite du contrôle sans jamais le dépasser.

- Je vois ça, tu transpires sous l'effort que tu fais pour te libérer, amour, répond Duo avec ironie, en dégageant une mèche sèche du front tout aussi sec d'Heero. Essaies encore...

- Je mets vraiment toute mon énergie pour t'échapper, mais tu es _trop_ pour moi.

- Trop... quoi ?

- Trop captivant, trop fort, trop beau, trop tentant, si...

Duo ne lui laisse pas la possibilité de continuer et capture sa bouche complice qui laisse passer cette voix rauque et basse, qui éveille, ou plutôt, dans ce cas précis, qui attise les sens.

Ils s'embrassent longuement, savourant ce moment bien à eux.

Leurs lèvres se cherchent, se trouvent, s'unissent et se séparent, se taquinent, joueuses, appelant les dents à l'aide pour réprimander une esquive frustrante.

Leurs langues jouent à cache-cache, s'intimident, se défient, se caressent, se réapprivoisent dans un ballet sensuel, lorsqu'elles ne sont pas appelées pour consoler les lèvres victimes d'une tendre morsure amoureuse ou répressive.

De même, ils ne se quittent pas des yeux, sauf quand c'est bien trop fort pour les garder ouverts.

Et justement parce que ça devient trop fort et que leurs frottements commencent à devenir plus appuyés, plus rapides, Duo se décide à rompre leur baiser pour permettre à la tension de redescendre, avant d'atteindre le point de rupture, que lui atteint toujours avec quelques secondes d'avance sur Heero.

Il le regarde d'ailleurs, ses yeux voilés de désir, ses lèvres gonflées, rougies, humides et entrouvertes sur un souffle aussi haletant que le sien, et lui sourit, se forçant au calme, se faisant violence pour ne pas reprendre leur échange et aller jusqu'au bout.

Ce, même si le bruit de la douche lui apprend qu'ils ont encore un peu de temps.

Mais le risque est trop élevé, et il ne veut pas choquer son neveu à vie.

Il aura le temps de comprendre, plus tard, comment peut se manifester l'amour entre deux hommes, il n'a pas besoin d'avoir une démonstration aussi tôt dans sa vie et surtout, de manière si brusque.

- Tu sais, honey, j'aime les noëls qui se prolongent, les cadeaux dont on peut profiter même après le matin de Noël.

Parler, pour se concentrer sur des mots et plus sur ses sentiments et les sensations qui parcourent leurs corps.

- Tu n'aimes pas mon cadeau ? le taquine Heero, connaissant déjà sa réponse.

Duo ramène sa main dans leur champ de vision et admire une nouvelle fois la merveilleuse gourmette qui y est attachée.

Une oeuvre de Maître Guld, bien entendu, en argent elfique, dont les chaînons sont inspirés de la natte de Duo ; sur la plaque mobile et amovible, qui présente un côté comme l'autre, leurs deux prénoms sont gravés, ainsi que la date de ce premier noël ensemble.

- Ton cadeau est magnifique, honey. Il faudrait inventer un nouvel adjectif pour rendre hommage à sa beauté et à ce qu'il m'inspire. Je l'adore, et je t'en remercie encore. Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je parlais, ajoute-t-il après l'avoir rapidement et chastement embrassé. Je pensais au fait que ça fait une semaine continue qu'on passe ensemble. Toute une semaine à se coucher ensemble le soir et se réveiller dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le matin. Sept soirs et sept matins, sept jours et sept nuits, un bonheur qui ressemble à un cadeau de noël...

Heero sourit et attire son visage pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- Je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi. Et on a encore quelques jours à profiter de ce bonheur.

- Au moins jusqu'à mercredi.

Pour une fois, Heero aurait préféré que Duo reste vague.

Il resserre ses bras autour de lui.

- C'est décidé, tu repars en même temps que tout le monde ?

- Rien n'est vraiment décidé, honey, c'est juste que pour l'instant, c'est comme ça que les choses se présentent.

- Alors ce sont les prochains jours qui vont être décisifs.

- Oui, on peut dire ça de cette façon. Mais que ça ne nous empêche pas de profiter du moment présent, puisque nous le passons ensemble. On va pas tout gâcher par nos inquiétudes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je vois que tu as retenu la leçon.

- A force de l'entendre, il aurait fallu s'inquiéter, si ça n'était pas rentré...

- C'est bien que ça le soit. Maintenant, passons à la pratique... ajoute-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser.

C'est un baiser fougueux comme il le voulait, mais plus court que ce qu'il avait prévu : Duo se détache à regrets, très, _trop_ vite.

- La douche ne coule plus, explique-t-il, avant de déposer quelques baisers sur son visage.

Heero soupire, puis grommelle lorsque Duo se relève pour se rallonger à ses côtés, ce qui le fait sourire, car ça lui rappelle la discussion qu'il a eu plus tôt avec Solo Jr sur les grognements d'Heero.

- On dirait un vieux matou, se moque-t-il gentiment.

- Crois-moi, enkeli, c'est pas un vieux matou à qui je demande de se coucher, en ce moment, réplique-t-il en remontant bien les draps et la couette haut sur son ventre.

Duo l'embrasse sur la joue et vérifie que de son côté, également, rien n'est visible, puis il pose sa tête sur l'épaule d'Heero, qui l'entoure de son bras.

Le verrou de la salle de bain se fait distinctement entendre, puis quelques pas hésitant, qui font se froncer les sourcils de Duo.

- Oncle Duo, chuchote Solo Jr, qui apparaît alors, les yeux fermés et les mains tendues devant lui.

- Tu as du savon dans les yeux ? demande Duo en sortant immédiatement du lit pour venir s'agenouiller à côté de lui. Tu t'es blessé ? Est-ce que tu as mal ?

- Non, non, je vais bien... le rassure-t-il en ouvrant les yeux, et en lui souriant. Je voulais pas vous gêner, si vous étiez en train de vous dire bonjour... explique-t-il, alors que Duo se relève, rassuré. Et je voulais pas parler fort, au cas où tu n'aurais pas réussi à réveiller Heero.

- Tout va bien, le rassure Duo, soulagé, en ébouriffant ses cheveux humides. C'est très gentil à toi de faire très attention comme ça.

- C'est que...

- Oui ? Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire, mon grand ?

Solo Jr pose ses affaires sur la chaise, avant de venir s'asseoir sur le lit où Duo a repris place.

- La semaine dernière, quand je suis venu plus tôt chez toi, Granpa Dale m'a demandé d'aller chercher Oncle Trowa et Oncle Quatre, et quand je suis entré... ils étaient en train de se dire bonjour dans la cuisine d'Oncle Trowa...

- My God ! s'étrangle presque Duo.

Si personne n'en a parlé, ce ne devait pas être si sérieux, mais quand même...

Connaissant Trowa et Quatre, Duo ne peut qu'être inquiet.

- C'est de ma faute, j'étais pressé de montrer à Oncle Trowa les photos que j'avais réussi à faire, pendant notre sortie au bois, alors j'ai toqué qu'une fois et je suis entré sans attendre qu'on m'en donne l'autorisation.

- C'est vrai que tu aurais dû frapper et attendre, mais tu ne dois pas te culpabiliser pour ce que tu as vu... Quoi que tu aies vu... ajoute-t-il en grimaçant.

- Et bien Oncle Quatre était allongé sur la table de la cuisine...

- Oh my God...

- ... et Oncle Trowa lui faisait des bisous sur le ventre.

Duo se mord la lèvre se préparant à poser _LA_ question de manière tout à fait naturelle.

- Et ils étaient toujours en pyjama ?

- Ils étaient torses nus. C'est pour ça que j'ai pas compris pourquoi ils étaient tout rouges, quand je suis rentré. Je les ai déjà vus torses nus. Et je sais qu'ils sont amoureux, je vous ai déjà vus vous embrasser ou vous tenir la main, comme maman et papa. Alors je me suis dit que c'était peut-être comme ça que les garçons qui sont amoureux se disent bonjour, en se faisant des bisous sur le ventre. Et si tu étais en train de réveiller Oncle Heero comme ça, et que j'étais rentré dans la chambre à ce moment-là, tu serais peut-être aussi pas très content, ni Oncle Heero, comme Oncle Trowa et Oncle Quatre...

Duo, aussi rouge qu'une tomate, attire Solo Jr à lui pour le faire asseoir sur ses genoux.

- Oncle Trowa et Oncle Quatre n'étaient pas fâchés, tu sais. C'est juste qu'ils ne devaient pas s'attendre à te voir entrer, ils ont dû être très surpris et gênés.

- C'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit, ils se sont excusés, alors que c'est moi qui ait fait une bêtise.

- C'était pas une bêtise, disons un oubli, et il faudra que tu fasses attention. Tu es un peu jeune pour voir certaines choses, même si tu te doutes un peu qu'elles existent, vue la surexposition dont la société nous rend victimes, et les enfants en premier lieu. C'est à nous, les adultes, de protéger les enfants, de s'assurer que vous ne puissiez pas vous retrouver devant des choses que vous n'êtes pas prêts à voir ou à connaître.

- Alors Oncle Heero et toi, vous vous êtes pas encore dis bonjour, comme les amoureux, parce que vous pensiez que à moi ? Je suis désolé, à cause de moi...

Heero sourit en voyant les oreilles de Duo devenir encore plus rouges ; il se rapproche d'eux et pose son menton sur l'épaule de Duo, ce qui le rapproche également de Solo Jr, qui lui sourit.

- On s'est dit bonjour, Junior, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, on a le temps. Il y a aussi des bonjours très simples qu'on peut se faire à trois, ajoute-t-il en embrassant Duo sur la joue, puis en tendant la sienne pour que Duo fasse de même.

Ce qu'il fait, remis et reconnaissant vis-à-vis d'Heero, qui est déjà en train d'embrasser Solo Jr sur la joue et de recevoir un baiser en retour.

Le petit garçon les entoure de ses bras en riant, et les deux adultes lui rendent son étreinte, du mieux possible dans leur drôle de position.

- Je vais finir de m'habiller et descendre, maintenant, Gudrun doit m'attendre !

- Tu vas préparer des kanelboller avec elle ? devine Heero, alors que Solo Jr quitte leurs bras pour aller chercher et mettre son pull, entre autres.

- Oui !

- On va avoir un super petit-déj ! s'enthousiasme Duo.

- Laissez-nous le temps de les faire, d'abord ! Vous pouvez prendre une très longue douche, comme ça, quand vous descendrez, tout sera prêt !

Heero et Duo se regardent.

- T'en penses quoi, honey ?

- C'est une excellente idée.

- Chouette ! Je vais le dire à Gudrun, comme ça, elle pourra prendre son temps avec moi.

- Elle le prendra de toute façon, tu sais. Elle adore apprendre aux enfants ce qu'elle sait faire. C'est elle qui m'a presque tout appris.

- C'est pas ta maman ? Oh pardon, Oncle Heero, j'avais oublié que tu n'avais plus de maman.

- C'est pas grave, Junior. Ma mère m'a sûrement appris des choses, mais je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Oh... Dis, Oncle Heero... Ta maman, c'était pas la Mère Noël ?

Duo éclate de rire et Heero essaie de ne pas le suivre ; mais jamais son sourire n'a été si prononcé.

Il repense à la rencontre d'Odin et de Solo Jr, lorsqu'ils sont arrivés à Asgard, la veille.

Solo Jr a longuement regardé Odin, qui lui a rendu son regard avec bienveillance et douceur, lui souhaitant la bienvenue.

Profitant qu'un employé soit venu demander quelque chose à Odin, détournant son attention, Solo Jr a alors agrippé la manche d'Heero et a tiré dessus jusqu'à ce qu'Heero se penche à sa hauteur.  
Et dans le creux de l'oreille, il lui a demandé s'il avait toujours su que son père était le Père Noël...

Heero a été si surpris qu'il n'a pas pu répondre, forçant Solo Jr a reposer la question à Duo, intrigué par l'attitude d'Heero, et qui a, comme à cet instant, éclaté de rire.

Odin a fini par être informé des interrogations de l'enfant, ce qui l'a surpris aussi, car jamais, au grand jamais, personne ne l'a reconnu dans ce costume, qu'il n'a certes plus endossé depuis très longtemps.

Solo Jr a conclu que cela ne l'étonnait pas que le Père Noël ait une vie, et qu'il habite dans un lieu tel qu'Asgard, et qu'il était content pour Heero.  
Il a même ajouté qu'il était aussi content pour Duo qu'il ait la possibilité de vivre dans un lieu si près du Père Noël et du ciel, donc de son papa Solo, qui devait aussi en être très heureux.

Ce fut un grand d'émotion, surtout pour Duo, qui a serré son neveu très fort dans ses bras.

Le fait d'avoir visité le Village du Père Noël, un peu plus tôt, si proche du Domaine, a également renforcé la croyance de Solo Jr, sans parler d'Asgard elle-même, terre si mystérieuse pour un enfant de six ans.

- Non, Junior, ma mère n'était pas la Mère Noël.

- C'est normal que le Père Noël connaissent plein de femmes, il voyage beaucoup. C'est comme les marins. Maman me dit toujours que les marins ont une femme dans chaque port. Le Père Noël a peut-être beaucoup d'amoureuses et plein d'enfants !

- Crois-moi, Solo Jr, toutes les amoureuses d'Odin vivent ici et ses enfants ne sont pas loin, et tous reconnus.

- Ah... C'est bien, alors, y a pas de femmes seules ni d'enfants tristes, comme ça ! Bon, j'y vais ! A tout à l'heure !

- A tout à l'heure, mon grand, et fais attention à ne pas te blesser.

- Tu te souviens où est la cuisine ? le retient encore Heero, alors qu'il franchit la porte.

- Oui ! De toute façon, y a plein de personnes à qui je peux demander, tout le monde est gentil avec moi ! Bye bye !

- A plus tard.

- Comment ne pas être gentil avec lui, il est adorable, murmure Heero, une fois le petit garçon sorti.

- Il a de ces idées... soupire Duo, en se laissant aller contre le torse d'Heero, derrière lui. Solo lui-même doit halluciner, là-haut !

- Il tient bien ça de quelqu'un...

- Je n'ai pas connu Clara à cet âge-là, mais Solo, oui, et j'avoue qu'il avait aussi ce côté logique et déduction imparables, derrière ces airs innocents. Mais j'étais trop jeune pour m'en rendre compte. Je ne le constate qu'à partir de mes souvenirs, et parce que Solo Jr me le rappelle, par son attitude.

- Il est intelligent, en tout cas.

- C'est le fils de deux cerveaux, et le neveu de deux autres... réplique-t-il en relevant le menton. Au fait, Trowa ne t'as rien dit pour ce qui s'est passé ?

- Non. Mais ça n'était pas bien grave. Tu as su trouver les bons mots, et je suis certain que Trowa et Quatre aussi.

- Quand même, j'aurais aimé qu'ils nous en parlent... Et dire que ça aurait pu se reproduire, avec nous.

- Nous savions qu'il était là et nous faisions _très_ attention, réplique-t-il en couvrant sa nuque de doux baisers. Tu ne l'aurais pas permis.

- Toi non plus.

- Tu aurais été plus rapide que moi, car il s'agit de Solo Jr.

- C'est vrai. En tout cas, merci de ton aide, honey.

- Tu étais d'un beau rouge vermillon. Je sais, à présent, ce que ça rendrait, si tu attrapais un vrai coup de soleil...

Duo se tourne vers lui et lui donne un petit coup de poing.

- Arrête de te moquer, c'était vraiment dérangeant, au vue de ce qu'on venait de faire...

- On avait pas fait grand chose, enkeli.

- Hum... D'ailleurs, ce serait bien de reprendre où on s'est arrêté, puisqu'on a l'autorisation de prendre notre temps, propose-t-il en nouant ses bras autour de son cou.

- C'est plus qu'une autorisation, c'est une demande.

- On ne va pas décevoir notre cher Solo Junior, quand même.

- Non, pauvre enfant, confirme Heero, contre ses lèvres. Mais pour appliquer nos principes de prudence, il vaudrait mieux qu'on aille...

- ... à la douche...

- Exactement. Tiens-moi bien, mon ange.

- Je suis aussi accroché à toi qu'un koala à sa branche.

Heero se relève, étouffant un petit rire contre son cou, et gagne la salle de bain, où il ne se sépare de son koala que le temps de retirer tout ce qui empêche leurs peaux d'être en contact.

-

-  
_**Quelques heures plus tard, dans l'après-midi.  
**__**Asgard, Plaine de Gimlé. (1)**_

**_-  
-_**

Heero fait signe à Duo de réduire l'allure, et ils finissent par s'arrêter.

Sans que leurs cavaliers n'aient à intervenir, DeathScythe et Wing se rapprochent le plus possible l'un de l'autre et commencent à se donner des coups de tête affectueux.

- Dis, Oncle Heero, quand un cheval s'arrête, normalement, il cherche d'abord à manger, non ? demande Solo Jr, assis sur DS avec Duo.

- Ce n'est jamais la priorité de ces deux-là, répond-il en souriant au petit garçon.

- Ils se font d'abord un câlin, après ils vont chercher quelque chose à brouter sous la neige, ajoute Duo.

- C'est mignon, ils sont amoureux comme vous !

- Et comme nous, c'était pas gagné d'avance, remarque Heero. Je nous ai fait arrêter seulement pour vous prévenir que nous sommes bientôt arrivés. Nous n'avons plus qu'à franchir cette colline, Gimlé se trouve en contrebas.

- Chouette !

- Ca veut dire "allons-y" ? demande Heero en souriant à Solo Jr.

- Tu commences à parler couramment son langage, honey.

- Bien, dans ce cas... Enfin, si _Messieurs_ DeathScythe et Wing veulent bien se donner la peine de nous conduire encore un moment...

Duo et Solo Jr se mettent à rire, alors que Heero reprend le contrôle de Wing, ignorant ses renâclements outrés, rapidement suivi par Duo, DS ne souhaitant pas, de toute façon, être éloigné trop longtemps de son partenaire de jeu.

Arrivés au sommet de la colline, ils s'arrêtent une nouvelle fois, et Heero ne quitte pas des yeux autant Duo que Solo Jr, qui ont à cet instant la même expression d'émerveillement pur.

- Voici la Plaine de Gimlé, ce qui veut dire "Endroit protégé du Feu", et pour cause. C'est ici qu'a lieu, chaque année, la Grande Exposition de Sculptures de Glace d'Asgard.

Duo autant que Solo Jr ont les yeux brillant et ne parviennent pas à détacher leurs regards du spectacle en contrebas.

Les lampadaires disposés régulièrement dans la plaine pallient à l'obscurité, et mettent en lumière les centaines de sculptures, achevées ou non, et toute la vie que ces activités déploient, entre les vas et viens des gens et le transport de matériel.

La distance ne permet pas de voir les détails, mais ils devinent déjà de véritable chefs d'oeuvre, ne serait-ce qu'en taille.

D'un même mouvement, Duo et Solo Jr tournent leurs visages vers Heero, qui comprend sans qu'ils aient à parler ; il lance Wing sur la descente, et DeathScythe se met rapidement à sa hauteur.

Ils arrivent très vite à ce qui peut faire office d'entrée, même si le lieu n'est pas à proprement parler délimité physiquement ; des petits chalets disposés tout autour et formant un cercle au limites utilisables de la plaine, contre le flanc de la colline et à l'orée du bois, marquent la fin de la surface utilisable.

Heero se dirige vers l'un de ces chalets, l'un des plus grands, qui est en fait une écurie.

Ils sont accueillis fort chaleureusement, et Duo sait que la nouvelle de la présence de l'Héritier d'Asgard va rapidement faire le tour et que tout le monde va essayer, plus ou moins discrètement, de venir saluer Heero.

Il est de notoriété publique qu'Heero déteste les effets de masse, la foule qui se presse autour de lui, il a l'impression d'être agressé.

Pour ça, il ressemble beaucoup à Odin.

Alors tout le monde a pris l'habitude d'attendre patiemment qu'il n'y ait pas plus de deux ou trois personnes autour de lui pour venir le saluer.

Très reconnaissant pour ce respect, Heero prend parfois sur lui pour aller de lui-même vers des groupes déjà constitués.

Ca lui est plus facile à Asgard, dans les manifestations populaires, que lors des cérémonies officielles ou des soirées plus "mondaines", auxquelles sont rang et son statut lui imposent de participer.

Duo adore l'observer, dans ces moments-là, aussi bien lorsqu'il l'accompagne pour des compétitions où des jockeys du haras du Grand Nord concourent, que quand il se rend à des Remises de récompenses, ou alors à des cérémonies diverses et variées en nom et place de son père.

Il aime cette partie-là d'Heero, l'écuyer craint et admiré, l'héritier respecté et aimé, dont la prestance, la noblesse naturelle qu'il dégage lui confèrent une autorité qui lui permet de ne pas avoir à élever la voix, ni à en faire plus qu'il ne le souhaite.

C'est vrai que d'un simple regard ou d'un simple mot, parfois, il s'impose, et tout ce qu'il fait et dit est si légitime que rien ne peut lui être reproché.

Bien sûr, beaucoup aimerait le voir plus social, plus disposé à répondre à diverses sollicitations pour le plaisir de sa compagnie et non pour le travail.

Mais la barrière qu'il dresse et maintient entre, d'une part, sa vie professionnelle, son métier, les obligations qui en découlent et d'autre part, sa vie personnelle, les relations qu'il a avec ses proches, est pire qu'un mur de glace : il est dit qu'il est plus solide que les glaciers éternels qui protègent Asgard depuis la Création.

Personne n'a jamais pu le franchir, à l'exception de certains employés du Domaine, tels Sally ou Grégory, qui sont devenus des amis.

Et Duo, bien sûr, venu pour un travail auprès d'un cheval, "reparti" avec son coeur en récompense...

Et Duo apprécie particulièrement lorsque Heero le présente comme son compagnon, encore aujourd'hui, après trois mois, lorsqu'ils sortent, que ce soit pas hasard ou lors d'une réception.  
Ca lui fait toujours le même effet, cette bouffée de chaleur, mélange de joie et de fierté. .

Heero revient vers eux, le tirant de ses pensées, après avoir confié les chevaux au garçon d'écurie et échangé quelques mots avec certaines personnes.

- Oncle Duo, dis, je peux monter sur tes épaules ? Je te promets de faire attention à ta natte !

- Si j'ai ta promesse, alors, je veux bien remplacer DeathScythe pour un moment ! En selle, champion !

Heero soulève Solo Jr et Duo se baisse pour qu'il puisse installer son neveu sur ses épaules, après avoir dégagé sa natte sur le côté.

- Merci mes tontons, je vois beaucoup mieux d'ici ! C'est trop beau partout !

- Je suis un peu plus grand, Junior, alors si tu veux monter sur mes épaules, il n'y a pas de problème.

- Oui, mais Oncle Duo a les cheveux plats, alors je vois mieux...

Duo ne peut retenir un rire et Heero ne pense même pas à être vexé, tant l'innocence de Solo Jr le bouleverse, sans parler de ses grands yeux verts qui le font presque fondre.

- Bien, dans ce cas...

Les deux hommes se sourient, puis reprennent leur marche.

Une des mains de Duo tient la jambe de Solo Jr, l'autre tient celle d'Heero, qu'il caresse du pouce, malgré le gant.

Ils déambulent entre les sculptures, qui sont parfois de véritables tableaux illustrant un pan entier des légendes d'Asgard.

Et Duo a l'impression de se retrouver le soir de Noël, en entendant Heero leur faire le récit de certaines d'entre elles, et répondre aux questions de Solo Jr.

- Mais les elfes, les fées et tout, ça existe pas, Oncle Heero... si ? J'ai jamais appris que Dieu avait créé d'autres personnes que les humains...

- Et bien, ce qu'on nous apprend, ici, c'est qu'il existe de nombreux autres peuples cachés, qui sont les enfants qu'Ève a dissimulé à Dieu. Mais comme on ne peut rien cacher à l'Éternel, il l'a rapidement découvert et a déclaré que "ce qui une fois avait été caché devait une fois pour toutes le rester". Dans une autre version, ces peuples qui se cachent seraient en fait les anges déchus, chassés du Paradis, qui doivent tenter de racheter leurs fautes sur terre. S'ils échouent, alors, ils seront scellés en Enfer, où règne le plus grand des anges déchus, Lucifer.

- Tu sais, mon grand, dans un monde comme Asgard, il est plus facile de croire en l'existence de certaines autres formes de vie et de manifestation du pouvoir de Dieu.

- Pour chaque paysage, chaque élément naturel, nous connaissons un peuple qui y vit et le protège. Regarde ces sculptures, ajoute-t-il en les emmenant devant une très belle composition. Ici, tu as un bergfolk, qui représente le peuple de la montagne. Là, tu as un haugfolk, du peuple de la colline. Celui-ci est un underjordiske, un être souterrain. A côté, c'est une huldrefolk, une fée des montagnes et des forêts. Et sur le rocher, c'est un tusser, qui appartient à une autre catégorie d'êtres surnaturels vivant sous terre.

- Ouwwwaaaaaa... Et t'en as déjà vu, Oncle Heero ?

- Peut-être en ai-je déjà vu, mais je n'en ai pas gardé le souvenir.

- C'est dommage... Et vous Monsieur, vous avez déjà vu un de ces... êtres que vous avez fait ? demande-t-il au sculpteur, en train de travailler une fleur du décor.

- Dieu a décrété que ces êtres devaient rester cachés, mon garçon. Alors même si l'un de nous a la chance d'en voir un, un jour, il l'oubliera très certainement. Mais cependant, il nous arrive de sauver ces êtres, sans vraiment le savoir. Il suffit de respecter la nature. Ainsi, dans notre coeur, si une rencontre a eu lieue, car ces créatures se dévoilent pour remercier, alors on en garde le souvenir éternel. Et si tu as aidé un jour une huldrefolk, une jolie fée, par exemple, alors chaque fois que tu traverseras une forêt, tu auras l'impression d'entendre un chant, une douce musique qui guidera tes pas...

- Mon papa Solo a dû aider beaucoup de fées, alors, parce qu'il ne s'est jamais perdu dans le Bois, à côté de la maison. Comme toi, Oncle Duo. C'est peut-être aussi pour ça que tu arrives à parler avec les animaux. Il y a peut-être un ange déchu des animaux...

- Qui sait ? sourit Duo en lui tapotant le pied.

- On dit aussi parfois que les âmes des Elfes de Lumière habitent le corps des humains pour les guider. Ils ont certaines aptitudes.

- Mon Oncle Duo serait un elfe ? Oncle Heero... ?

- Qui sait ? répond Heero, en reprenant volontairement les mots de Duo. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas plus que ça, ajoute-t-il en reprenant leur marche, après avoir salué d'un signe de tête le sculpteur.

- C'est chouette, si t'es un elfe, Oncle Duo, mais est-ce que tu vas pouvoir retrouver papa Solo un jour ? Parce que si lui est devenu un ange et que toi t'es un elfe, vous allez pas aller au même endroit ?

- L'âme de ton père et la mienne sont liées, ad vitam aeternam, par-delà la vie et la mort. Nous nous retrouverons, Sol. Et nous te retrouverons. Et tout ceux que nous aimons, avons aimé et aimeront, également. Mais tout ça, c'est une autre histoire, mon grand.

- D'accord ! Oh, j'ai vu un dragon, là-bas ! Est-ce que je peux descendre, Oncle Duo ?

- Je me demandais quand tu allais commencer à t'agiter...

- Viens-là, lui dit Heero, en l'aidant à descendre. Ne t'éloigne pas trop.

- Non, promis !

- Les enfants ont toujours la bougeotte, c'est dingue, ils ne peuvent que très difficilement rester en place plus d'une heure. En même temps, tout est tellement magique, ici, on ne sait plus où poser les yeux, on a envie de tout voir ! Les légendes semblent prendre vie...

- C'est un peu le but des sculpteurs, tu as pu remarquer qu'il y avait très peu de sujets ordinaires. Nous venons de traverser le Monde du Petit Peuple, où sont regroupées les oeuvres traitant de ces créatures dont j'ai parlé, un peu plus tôt. A présent, nous arrivons au Monde de Lussi, au bout de l'allée.

- Lussi, la Madame Troll ?

- Hn, acquiesce-t-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Tu sais que les Trolls font partie du paysage d'Asgard, chaque curiosité géologique est mise sur le compte d'une chute d'un Troll, d'une trace de pas ou d'un coup de dent...

- Oui. Il n'y a pas une montagne, un glacier, un entrelacs de routes que j'ai pu voir qui n'a pas eu droit à une explication de ta part, via une légende. Ca fait partie de la magie d'Asgard que j'aime tant. Et j'ai adoré ces promenades au cours desquelles tu me racontais ces histoires.

- Le paysage autant que les légendes inspirent beaucoup les artistes. Mais c'est vrai que la nature est assez grandiose, et les Trolls étant de grandes créatures maladroites, on leur remet souvent un peu tout sur le dos. Ils sont une part importante des origines d'Asgard, alors toute une partie de la plaine est réservée au Monde de Lussi. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui signale l'entrée. On devrait bientôt la voir...

Ce qu'ils voient surtout, c'est Solo Jr revenir en courant vers eux, jusqu'à ce cacher derrière leurs jambes.

- Bah mon grand, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demande Duo en s'agenouillant pour être à sa hauteur.

Solo Jr le regarde avec de grands yeux brillants, où la curiosité se dispute à la peur.

- Je crois qu'il a rencontré Lussi, devine Heero.

- Quoi, elle est si effrayante que ça ?

- Je l'avais pas vu, je regardais de côté et tout d'un coup, y avait de l'ombre, et j'ai levé la tête, et j'ai eu très peur !

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, champion, ce n'est que de la glace, le rassure Duo en passant sa main dans ses mèches blondes, avant de réajuster son bonnet.

- Je sais, mais je m'y attendais pas, il y avait le beau dragon endormi, pas très loin, je pensais pas... Je suis arrivé du mauvais côté, en fait.

- Je pourrais te proposer de passer par un autre chemin, mais lorsqu'on tombe de cheval, il faut y remonter tout de suite. Alors pour dompter ta peur, nous devons t'emmener revoir ce qui en est la cause. Tu es d'accord ?

- Avec vous, oui, mais pas tout seul...

Heero et Duo lui prennent chacun une main.

- Avec nous, bien sûr.

Grâce à leur présence, Solo Jr se rend rapidement compte qu'il n'est pas si terrifiant que ça, ce Troll.

Et remonté sur les épaules de Duo, il arrive même à s'en approcher un peu plus, et avec le sourire.

Mais il ne souhaite pas s'attarder pour autant, et le Monde de Lussi, avec ses trolls, ses gobelins, mais aussi ses dragons, est assez vite traversé, sans que l'enfant ne quitte les épaules de son oncle...

La visite de l'ensemble de l'exposition leur prend bien toute l'après-midi, et il est prévu qu'ils y reviennent avec les absents, dans les prochains jours.

Absents qui sont toujours sur la route, mais doivent se rapprocher du Domaine, alors que la soirée arrive.

Ils récupèrent donc Wing et DeathScythe et quittent Gimlé pour regagner le Domaine et se préparer à accueillir toute la famille qui vient fêter le Nouvel An à Asgard : Trowa, Quatre, Dale et Katheleen, bien sûr, mais aussi Clara, Steven et Kevin, qui a renoncé à une "grosse fête" sur le campus, rien que pour ses cousins.

Peut-être Hilde les rejoindra-t-elle, mais ce n'est pas encore sûr.

Après avoir ramené les chevaux aux écuries, Heero retrouve Duo et Solo Jr au Manoir, où il a tenu à les déposer pour s'occuper seul de Wing et DS.  
Il découvre le petit garçon endormi sur leur lit, et Duo assis par terre, devant une boîte de chocolats.

Mais étrangement, ce n'est pas elle qu'il regarde, mais son portable qu'il tient à la main.  
Pour que Duo ignore une boîte de chocolats, l'appel ne devait pas être anodin.

Heero le rejoint et s'assoit face à lui, passant ses jambes par-dessus les siennes pour être le plus près de lui possible.

- Tout va bien ? demande-t-il en posant sa main sur sa joue.

Duo lui sourit et pose son téléphone par terre, avant de se rapprocher encore de lui.

Mais la boîte de chocolats devient rapidement un obstacle entre leurs deux corps, alors Duo la prend dans sa main et comble la distance entre leurs deux bassins, qu'ils aient au moins ce contact là.

- Ca va, répond-il enfin, bas pour ne pas réveiller Solo Jr. Il est tombé à peine rentré, ça a été plus fatiguant que je ne le pensais, pour lui.

- On le réveillera dans une petite heure. Des nouvelles de la famille ?

- Un message de Quatre, ils seront là dans une heure et demie, au plus tard.

- D'accord. Tu es sûr que ça va, enkeli ?

Duo soupire et jette un oeil sur Solo Jr, endormi sur le lit, ses deux mains sous sa joue et les jambes repliées : une position qu'adopteraient certainement les anges, s'ils dormaient...

- Il lui ressemble tellement...

- Duo...

- Je suis désolé, honey, le coupe-t-il en reportant son attention sur lui, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Je suis heureux, avec toi, vraiment, comme je ne l'ai plus jamais été, depuis... lui. Mais il me manque encore tellement ! Je n'ai pas la consolation de me dire que sans cet accident et sa perte, je ne t'aurais pas rencontré et on en serait pas là, toi et moi, aujourd'hui. Parce que j'ai la certitude, aujourd'hui, que nous nous serions retrouvés et aimés, un jour ou l'autre. J'aurais tant aimé qu'il soit encore là pour que je puisse lui confier mon bonheur. Je voudrais ressentir la chaleur de ses bras et de son amour, à nouveau, sans plus aucune ambiguïté dans les sentiments que je lui porte... J'aimerais juste pouvoir encore me souvenir du son de sa voix... termine-t-il en posant son front contre l'épaule d' Heero.

- Même si tu ne peux plus ni l'entendre, ni le toucher, il est toujours près de toi, Duo. C'est ça, le principal. Et si jamais, un jour, tu ne ressentais plus sa présence dans ton coeur, ce qui m'étonnerait fort, et bien, il te suffira de lever la tête et de regarder le ciel. N'oublie pas que Solo est devenu une Impérissable. Et puis, ce que je connais de lui me permet de dire avec assurance qu'il te laisserait jamais l'oublier.

Duo se redresse et essuie les larmes qui lui ont échappé avec un sourire reconnaissant pour Heero.

- Tu as raison, honey. Le pire, c'est que...

- ... tu sais tout ça, mon ange.

- Oui, mais...

- ... tu avais besoin de l'entendre, devine-t-il encore. Et tu as aussi besoin de craquer, parfois. Solo te disait "boys don't cry", mais le sens de cette phrase est plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît.

- Comment ça ?

- Les garçons ne pleurent pas, mais les hommes, si. Ils ont retenu leurs larmes assez longtemps, étant enfants, ils sont devenus forts et mesurent la valeur de chacune d'elle. Alors s'ils les laissent s'échapper, devenus adultes, ce n'est pas pour rien et ce n'est pas blâmable.

Duo le regarde longuement, caressant sa joue du revers de ses doigts.

- Je n'y avais jamais réfléchi ainsi, mais j'aime beaucoup.

- Il ne te reste plus qu'à l'appliquer.

- Merci, honey, répond-il simplement, avant de l'embrasser longuement.

Il pose ensuite sa tête sur son épaule un moment, et profite de la caresse des mains d'Heero dans son dos, qui terminent de l'apaiser.

- Enkeli...

- Oui ?

- Lorsque je suis entré, tu fixais ton téléphone bizarrement.

Duo se détache, puis récupère sa boîte de chocolats abandonné un peu plus tôt.  
Il en prend un et le présente à la bouche d'Heero, qui l'accepte avec plaisir, avant de lui rendre la politesse.

- J'ai eu un drôle d'appel, oui, répond-il enfin, après avoir savouré le chocolat. C'était Helgi.

Heero hausse un sourcil, et prend le temps de déguster le nouveau chocolat que Duo lui offre, avant de l'interroger plus.

- Que voulait-il ?

- Il m'a demandé s'il n'y avait véritablement plus rien entre Milliardo et moi. Il voulait que je "reconsidère la question dans une perspective d'avenir", ce sont ses propres termes, et que je lui affirme qu'il ne pourrait jamais y avoir quoi que ce soit entre lui et moi. J'ai été catégorique : ni maintenant, ni jamais. Je lui ai redit que ce serait toi, Heero, ou personne d'autre.

- Il était satisfait de ta réponse ?

- Apparemment, répond Duo, avant d'engloutir le chocolat que Heero a choisi pour lui, s'attardant cette fois sur ses doigts. Je lui ai demandé comment ils allaient, Milliardo et lui, et il m'a dit que maintenant, ils allaient pouvoir aller mieux. J'espère que c'est bien ce qui se passera.

- Je l'espère aussi. Non, merci, mon ange, j'en ai assez, refuse-t-il, lorsque Duo lui propose un nouveau chocolat. Je n'ai pas ta résistance au chocolat, je suis vite écoeuré, ce serait dommage d'en arriver là.

- C'est sûr, ils sont trop bons, reconnaît Duo. Mais je peux m'en passer, ajoute-t-il en posant la boîte à côté de son téléphone. Surtout si tu me fais un câlin... Sage, bien sûr, je n'oublie pas notre adorable neveu qui dort comme un ange, sur notre lit.

Heero sourit et efface les derniers centimètres qui les séparent pour le prendre complètement dans ses bras et le serrer contre son torse.

- Je peux... ? demande-t-il, sa main refermée sur sa natte.

- Tu as tous les droits sur ma natte, honey, tu le sais, mais tu ne renonceras jamais à me demander la permission de la défaire.

- Non, jamais. Peut-être qu'un jour, tu n'en auras pas envie.

- Il faudrait une sérieuse raison, pour ça ! J'aime trop quand tu me la défais, on dirait que c'est moi que tu déshabilles. Et j'aime tout autant quand tu passes ta main dans mes cheveux lâchés, que tu effleures ou caresses franchement mon dos, en même temps. J'adore quand tu plonges ton nez dedans, comme maintenant, et que tu respires profondément leur parfum.

- Je suis vraiment heureux, tu sais, parce que j'ai bien vu que tu ne laissais pas n'importe qui approcher tes cheveux. Je me souviens, à Eldeux, un des employés de la Clinique, Cooper, je crois bien, m'a dit que ça c'était fini entre vous avant même que ça ait commencé, parce qu'il avait voulu défaire ta natte dès le premier soir.

- Dès la première _heure_, oui ! On était assis sur le canapé, et on a à peine commencé à s'embrasser qu'il faisait déjà sauter mon élastique ! Mais pas de manière douce, non, il y allait franco, je suis sûr qu'il aurait même utilisé ses dents, s'il avait pu. Ca m'a refroidi d'un coup, j'avais l'impression d'être agressé, et plus encore.

- Je peux comprendre que la vision quotidienne du balancement de ta natte au creux de tes reins lui ait fait perdre le contrôle, remarque Heero en continuant de caresser ses cheveux.

- Ne lui trouve pas d'excuses. Même quand je te fais perdre le contrôle, honey, tu me respectes ; tes gestes restent doux, même quand tu te laisses envahir par la passion. Même quand nos échanges sont fougueux et presque sauvages, je ne me sens jamais agressé avec toi, je me sens aimé entièrement, tu prends soin de chaque partie de moi. C'est inestimable. Mais je ne vois même pas pourquoi je fais de comparaison.

- Moi non plus, à vrai dire...

- Idiot !

Heero lui relève le visage d'une pression sous son menton pour l'embrasser.

Ils reprennent ensuite leur position, la tête de Duo posée sur l'épaule d'Heero, qui passe toujours une de ses mains dans ses cheveux.  
La deuxième, au creux des reins de Duo, a pour mission de faire s'élever, dans ce confortable et tendre silence, l'incroyable mélodie du ronronnement de Duo.

- Mon adorable kattunge... (2)

- Maouuuu...

Heero laisse échapper un petit rire discret.

- Ce que je peux t'aimer, Duo, soupire-t-il en le serrant plus fort contre lui.

Duo se mord la lèvre et lui rend son étreinte, murmurant un "moi aussi" très ému.

Ils restent ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce que vienne celui de réveiller Solo Jr et de descendre surveiller l'arrivée du reste de la famille...

-

-

**_Lundi 31 décembre 202  
_****_Asgard, Manoir des Lowe._**

-

-  
- Duo !

- Hey, Soïzic, t'auras pas un peu trop bu, proteste Duo en réceptionnant la jeune femme, qui s'est littéralement jetée dans ses bras.

- Juste ce qu'il faut pour me donner le courage de t'inviter à danser ! Alors tu viens ?

- Promis, je danserai avec toi, mais pas maintenant. Je cherche Heero, est-ce que tu l'as vu dans le coin ?

- Y en a toujours que pour lui !

- Même s'il n'était pas là, tu sais bien que tu as une voix trop aigue et pas les formes qui m'intéressent au bon endroit pour que je te regarde autrement que comme une bonne copine.

- Tu sais aussi bien parler aux chevaux qu'aux femmes, dis donc ! Bon, ça vaut bien que je t'aide... J'ai vu ton homme monter, tout à l'heure, je sais pas s'il est redescendu, depuis.

- Merci beaucoup ! lui dit-il en lui faisant une bise. Dès que je peux danser avec toi, promis, je viens te demander et t'auras même le droit de me rembarrer !

- Tu m'auras pas comme ça, Duo Maxwell, on dansera, tous les deux ! Peut-être pas avant la fin de l'année, mais ça se ferra cette nuit !

Duo lui fait un clin d'oeil, avant de gagner l'escalier.

Ca lui a fait du bien de rire un peu avec la jeune femme, avec qui il a souvent travaillé aux écuries, mais son inquiétude est encore présente : Heero s'est éclipsé depuis un moment...

Sachant grâce à Soïzic qu'il est en haut, il comptait aller directement dans leur chambre, pensant l'y trouver.

Mais au premier étage, il entend des notes de piano qui ne proviennent pas de la musique de la réception en dessous, alors il s'y arrête.

- Honey... ? Ah ! tu es là, sourit-il en le trouvant effectivement dans le Petit Salon, assis au piano. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Tout va bien ?

- Hn.

Duo le rejoint et pose sa main sur sa joue.

- Tu es sûr que ça va, tu as l'air si...

- Triste ? complète-t-il en levant ses yeux vers lui, où brille effectivement une grande tristesse, entre autres.

- Oui...

Heero embrasse sa paume, puis son poignet, lui laissant une marque.

- Honey... frissonne Duo, alors qu'il libère sa main. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon Heero ? Pourquoi t'es-tu isolé ?

- J'en avais besoin pour réfléchir.

- A quoi ?

- A cette année qui vit ses derniers instants, à celle qui s'annonce, à nous, notre histoire, notre couple.

- C'est ce qui te rend triste ? Il y a... un problème ?

Heero soupire, alors que la main de Duo glisse sur sa nuque et la masse avec douceur, comme pour le détendre ou l'inviter à se confier.

- Je pense qu'on ne va pas pouvoir continuer comme ça, enkeli, répond-il en le regardant dans les yeux, à nouveau. Je me rends compte combien on a besoin de toi, à Eldeux. Sans parler de ton examen qui approche, tu vas avoir besoin de tes week-end pour réviser. Alors même si tu surmontes de plus en plus ton blocage, j'ai l'impression qu'on se bat contre des moulins à vent et que je peux te perdre vraiment.

- Honey...

Heero se dégage et se lève pour marcher jusqu'à la fenêtre.

Dehors, la neige a cessé de tomber ; à peine quelque traces troublent la blancheur immaculée du manteau dont elle a recouvert le Domaine.

- Je ne suis pas un homme capricieux, tu sais, reprend-t-il. Je n'ai rien du cliché de l'héritier fils à papa habitué à ce qu'on lui passe tous ses caprices. La seule chose que je souhaitais, on me l'a retiré. Alors j'ai grandi avec cette règle de ne jamais désirer quelque chose. Parce que l'obtenir et la garder sont deux choses totalement différentes.

- Je comprends.

Heero se détache du paysage paisible et glacé pour se tourner vers celui qui a si rapidement et facilement bouleversé sa vie.

- Jusqu'à toi, je m'étais gardé d'éprouver un quelconque désir, si ce n'est occasionnellement, pour un corps ou un objet, peu importe. Depuis toi, je ressens à nouveau ce désir permanent. Je te veux, Duo, explique-t-il en revenant s'asseoir au piano, devant lui. Je te veux tellement que c'en est douloureux. Je te veux près de moi à chaque seconde, ou pouvoir savoir qu'on peut se retrouver dans l'heure. Je suis désolé, je ne peux plus prendre les choses aussi sereinement qu'avant, s'excuse-t-il en glissant ses mains entre les siennes. Plus les jours passent, plus il m'est difficile de te laisser repartir. Je ne peux pas te cacher combien ça me fait mal, et à quel point de simples week-end avec toi ne me suffisent plus. Et nous allons devoir renoncer à eux, aussi, jusqu'à ton examen. J'aurais voulu ne rien te dire, je sais que je suis égoïste en le faisant, sachant surtout que tu vas culpabiliser. Tu culpabilises déjà, je le vois.

Duo est surtout profondément troublé par les paroles d'Heero.

Jamais encore il n'avait autant confié sur ses sentiments, jamais il n'avait mis tant de mots sur eux.

- Je suis si désolé... murmure-t-il en accentuant la pression de ses mains entre les siennes.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, mon ange. Je ne veux pas te mentir ou faire semblant, je ne veux pas me cacher, c'est pourquoi je te parle de ça, non pour que tu te fasses des reproches ou pour t'en faire.

- Ce n'est pas ton genre, je le sais.

- Hn. J'ai simplement peur de te perdre, Duo, j'ai peur qu'un jour, tu ne puisses plus revenir ici, malgré ton désir et ta volonté. Voilà ce à quoi je pensais, quand tu es arrivé.

- Je...

- Et j'aimerais que tu écoutes le fruit de cette réflexion et de mes pensées, s'il te plaît, le coupe-t-il en détachant ses mains et en se tournant vers le piano pour commencer à jouer, sans le quitter des yeux.

_-_

_Tu t'en iras comme une larme  
Un peu de sel en goutte d'eau  
Que font les larmes à nos visages  
Après nos peines et nos orages  
Qu font les larmes après nos peaux  
_  
_Tu t'en iras comme un silence  
Comme une page sans écrit  
Un ridicule pas de danse  
Comme une excuse un non-sens  
Comme un silence où tout est dit  
Tu t'en iras  
_  
_Tu t'en iras comme une étoile  
Comme les espèrent les rois  
Comme une nuit qu'un matin pâle  
Pas à pas ne remplace pas  
Sans que l'on sache bien pourquoi  
Et moi j'aurai froid  
Moi j'aurai froid  
_  
_Tu t'en iras comme une image  
La fin du film au cinéma  
Quand on rallume dans la salle  
Et qu'on reste assis sans courage  
Et quand le vrai reprend ses droits  
Et moi je veux pas_

_Et moi j'aurai froid_

_Il n'y aura plus de vagues sur mon corps  
Dessous les caresses de tes doigts  
Je n'm'endormirai plus à l'aurore  
Le matin où tu t'en iras _

_Je sais qu'on ne vit qu'une vie à la fois  
Je sais aussi combien je vais souffrir  
Le matin où tu t'en iras_

_Les souvenirs me dévisageront  
Partout où tu ne seras pas  
Et je ne comprendrai rien de tout ça  
_

_Le vent viendra mourir à ma fenêtre  
Et ton parfum s'envolera  
Vers les jardins où nous aurions pu être  
Le matin où tu t'en iras _

-

Duo se mord la lèvre et pose de nouveau sa main sur la joue d'Heero, effaçant une première larme qui brille au bord de ses yeux, faisant écho aux siennes.  
Même l'être le plus insensible ne pourrait rester de marbre - ou de glace - devant une telle déclaration, la plus belle que Duo ait jamais reçu.

Et c'est la gorge nouée qu'il y répond.

-  
_Sur ton visage une larme  
Vient de couler en silence  
Et soudain je réalise  
Que je ne pourrais demain te quitter  
Ni demain ni jamais  
Je n'osais plus croire  
Que ce jour viendrait  
Mais tes pleurs ont changé ma vie  
Une larme, une seule a suffi  
-_

Duo est incapable de poursuivre, il n'est plus que pleurs.

Mais ce ne sont pas de lourds sanglots incontrôlables, seulement un torrent de larmes qui se déverse, pourtant sans le grondement qui le caractérise habituellement, le long de ses joues...

Heero l'attire sur ses genoux et le serre fort, lui même libérant ses pleurs comme cela lui est plus que rarement arrivé, et de manière tout aussi silencieuse.

Comme si leurs larmes avaient une volonté propre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent enfin à se calmer, Duo se recule et essuie les yeux d'Heero de ses pouces.

-  
_Sur ton visage, une larme  
Aussi douce qu'un je t'aime  
S'est fané pour laisser place à l'instant  
-_

_-_ A l'instant, et à l'avenir. On trouvera une solution, honey, je te le promets. Je peux réviser avec toi, chacun travaillant de son côté, tout en étant ensemble, par exemple. Nous l'avons déjà fait.

- C'est simplement une partie du problème, Duo, tu en es conscient.

- Je le sais bien, mais c'est déjà encourageant de se dire qu'on pourra au moins continuer de se voir le week-end, comme jusqu'à présent... Même si ça devient de plus en plus insuffisant.

- Justement, je pense avoir une solution satisfaisante. Est-ce que quatre mois te semblent suffisant, pour commencer ?

- Comment ça, quatre mois ?

Heero le regarde longuement, puis remonte sa main jusqu'à son visage pour redessiner ses traits du bout des doigts, un mystérieux sourire aux lèvres.

Duo ne s'impatiente pas, malgré sa curiosité, et profite de cette tendre caresse et de ce doux sourire qui lui sont réservés.

Il sent bien que quelque chose de décisif est en train de se jouer, pour eux.

- Ces quatre prochains mois que je passe habituellement chez moi, à Hlésey (3), finit par expliquer Heero, je voudrais les passer avec toi, à Eldeux, si tu es d'accord.

Duo ouvre de grands yeux surpris.

Mais il refrène sa joie, n'osant croire que la solution puisse être si simple.

Par une sorte d'accord tacite, depuis leur retour de vacances, ils passent chacun le plus de temps possible chez l'autre, sans avoir besoin de demander si c'est possible ou non.  
Le week-end, dans un premier temps, et plus, si possible.

Mais jamais Duo n'a pensé que cela pourrait se compter en semaines, ni en mois !

- Mais Heero, ton travail...

- Si j'ai mon ordinateur et mon téléphone, je peux travailler n'importe où, tant que tu es près de moi. Puisque ça correspond à la période de l'année où ma présence n'est pas nécessaire au Domaine, et où il m'arrive de faire des déplacements pour mon autre boulot, tout va bien.

- Mais quand tu es chez toi, tu es à une heure et quelques du Domaine, seulement. En cas de problème, tu peux y être plus rapidement que si tu te trouves à Eldeux...

- Il n'y a aucun problème qui puisse nécessiter ma présence si rapidement, sauf si mon père est en déplacement. Ce genre de chose se prévoit, je retournerais à Asgard certains week-end, comme tu retournais à Eldeux certains week-end, au début de ton séjour. Au pire, il y a l'avion. On avisera, pas à pas, au fur et à mesure, selon les situations et les besoins.

- Tu... tu quitterais vraiment Asgard aussi longtemps, honey ?

- Je ne supporte que très difficilement d'être séparé de toi, enkeli. Bien sûr, je n'ai jamais quitté Asgard si longtemps que j'ai fini par en ressentir le manque... Mais je veux essayer. Il est normal que nous fassions tous les deux des concessions. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Duo l'étreint avec force, puis l'embrasse avec fougue.

- Je t'aime et je suis heureux, honey, que puis-je dire d'autre ! Tu n'images pas combien je suis heureux !

- Alors, tu acceptes ?

- Je veux être sûr, avant, que ce soit _vraiment_ possible pour toi.

- Si ça ne l'est pas encore, ça le sera rapidement, crois-moi. Plus on en parle et plus je me rends compte à quel point m'imaginer loin de toi trop longtemps est une idée intolérable. J'ai besoin de toi à chaque seconde de mon existence. Je t'aime si fort, Duo, je suis prêt à tout pour notre bonheur.

Duo l'embrasse longuement, puis s'écarte et essuie ses larmes, rapidement aidé par Heero, qui retrace le chemin parcouru par les perles salées, du bout de ses lèvres ou de la pointe de sa langue.

Le bonheur et l'amour que Duo ressent à cet instant sont si puissants que c'en est douloureux.

Une douleur, oui, salvatrice et libératrice : un grand poids semble lui avoir été retiré de son coeur et même de son âme.

Il sourit à Heero, qui pose sur lui un regard pour la première fois parfaitement clair, et dans lequel il est aussi facile de lire que de s'y perdre : il y fait passer tout son amour, toute sa confiance et toute sa tendresse.

- Tu n'imagines pas combien je suis soulagé à l'idée qu'on va vraiment pouvoir rester ensemble, ces prochains moins, honey. On va pouvoir se retrouver chaque soir et se réveiller dans les bras l'un de l'autre chaque matin, et non plus seulement le week-end...

- Hn.

- Et passer toutes nos nuits ensemble...

- Hn.

- A s'aimer ou a refaire le monde...

- Hn.

Duo niche son visage au creux de son cou et se met à ronronner sous la caresse des mains d'Heero, qui masse tendrement ses reins et le bas de son dos, sous sa chemise.

Encore un peu et il s'endort !

- Tu sais, reprend-il en luttant pour ne pas se laisser glisser dans la voluptueuse torpeur créée par les attentions de son amant, même si tu seras seul en journée, enfin, ça dépend aussi de Trowa, et que tu pourras travailler où tu le souhaites, on t'aménagera quand même une des pièces de l'étage en bureau, comme l'a fait Trowa avec son ancienne chambre. Comme ça, tu seras proche du studio et tu auras ton espace privé. T'as pu voir que les pièces étaient toutes déjà meublées, mais tu pourras en disposer et l'arranger à ta façon. On pourra le faire ensemble, si tu veux.

- Avec plaisir.

Duo ne peut pas voir le sourire qu'il affiche, puisqu'il a toujours le visage niché dans son cou.

- J'ai un ami, Benett, qui travaille dans un magasin d'ameublement et d'art de la maison, on pourra y faire un tour. Comme ça, chaque fois qu'on pourra passer un peu de temps à Eldeux, ensemble, tu auras ton espace de travail. C'est important. Est-ce que tu penses que... honey ?

Duo, qui s'est redressé pour regarder Heero, s'interrompt en découvrant ce drôle de sourire qui étire ses lèvres et qui lui donne tout simplement envie de les dévorer...

Mais son attention est aussi retenue par son regard au bleu si intense et profond, à cet instant, et qui brille tellement qu'il se demande si ce ne sont pas des larmes qui menacent de se déverser sur son beau visage, encore une fois.

Comme si toutes les larmes qu'il ne s'est pas autorisé à verser dans l'année avaient décidé de se rebeller et de s'échapper, profitant de la dernière soirée avant que la nouvelle commence.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, mon Heero ?

- Est-ce que tu t'entends parler ?

Duo réfléchit.

- Je t'ai simplement proposé d'aménager une pièce pour que tu puisses travailler, chez nous, à Eldeux... Il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans mes paroles, qui explique ce regard et ce sourire ?

- Tu ne me dis pas simplement qu'il y aura un endroit où je pourrais travailler _au cas où_, tu imagines déjà ce que nous pourrions faire, comment nous pourrions le faire, qui pourrait nous aider à l'aménager. Tu ne me dis pas seulement que je pourrais installer mon bureau, tu m'y emmènes carrément. Et tu penses tout cela dans une perspective d'avenir, de manière concrète plus que comme une possibilité éloignée dans le temps. Est-ce que ça ne vaut pas un tel sourire et un tel regard, enkeli ? Comprends-tu ma fierté, mon bonheur et mon soulagement ?

Duo a sa réponse, c'était bien des larmes qui faisaient briller les yeux de son amour ; deux larmes qui roulent sans retenue sur ses joues, mais pas une de plus.

Et il sent son estomac se contracter à cette vision, mais également parce qu'il est en train de comprendre ce qui les a provoqué, les mots d'Heero ayant finalement atteint son cerveau, allumant la dernière petite lumière qui refusait de se laisser approcher, jusque là.

Il cueille du bout des doigts ces deux perles salines, comme une offrande, et les porte à ses lèvres, avant d'en partager le sel avec Heero.

- Honey, murmure-t-il après s'être légèrement écarté, je ne suis pas certain...

- Si, Duo, le coupe-t-il en prenant son visage en coupe entre ses mains. Tu aurais pu me dire que c'était possible et que nous verrions tout ça une fois sur place, insiste-t-il, refusant de le voir se défiler, alors qu'ils sont si près de leur rêve et sachant combien ce peut être effrayant pour Duo. C'est ce que tu aurais fait, quelque temps en arrière. Mais non, tu as parlé de notre avenir ensemble, sans te crisper, avec un tel naturel... Tu réalises ce qui est en train de se passer, mon amour, maintenant, je t'en prie, accepte-le.

Duo pose ses mains autour de ses poignets, alors que les siennes encadrent toujours son visage.

Il sourit entre ses larmes, un peu hésitant, le coeur battant si fort qu'il a l'impression de voir le tissu de sa chemise se tendre sous la pression.

- Mon Dieu, Heero... soupire-t-il en fermant les yeux quelques secondes. Je me sens à la fois si soulagé et terrifié...

- Je sais, mon ange, et tu ne dois pas lutter contre ça. C'est une réaction normale, mais je te demande de ne pas fuir et de garder les yeux ouverts. Tu vois, je suis à tes côtés pour te soutenir. Ne l'oublie pas, ne l'oublie jamais.

- J'ai confiance en toi, assure-t-il en se blottissant contre lui. Et je suis vraiment heureux, honey, malgré ma peur... ce noeud dans l'estomac... Mais... tu sais, c'est comme si... c'est comme si je plongeais dans le vide ! Comme si je me tenais au bord, depuis toutes ces années, sans pouvoir avancer, refusant de croire que je ne m'écraserais pas...

- Il y a un peu de ça, enkeli. Mais je te le répète, je suis là : nous plongeons ensemble, alors tu n'as rien à craindre. Quoi qu'il arrive, Duo, le bon comme le moins bon, le bonheur comme les difficultés, nous vivrons tout ensemble, unis plus que jamais. On peut le faire.

- Je sais, répond Duo en nichant son visage dans son cou.

Heero sent ses larmes glisser sur sa peau, alors il le serre plus fort et le berce tendrement, lui-même soulagé d'un grand poids, même si tout n'est pas réglé pour autant.

La vie semble s'amuser à jalonner sa route d'obstacles, se réjouir à voir le bonheur et le soulagement éphémères de ceux qui les ont franchi, prendre un fichu pied à soumettre ensuite rapidement à de nouvelles épreuves...

Mais au moins, à présent, ils sont deux à ne plus redouter l'avenir et à le penser.

- Honey, reprend Duo après un long moment, j'ai compris une chose importante, dont il faut que je te parle.

- Je t'écoute.

Il se redresse pour pouvoir mieux s'asseoir sur les cuisses d'Heero, face à lui, ses jambes de part et d'autre de son corps, ses bras autour de son cou et ses mains à lui nouées au creux de ses reins.

Avant de parler, il reste un moment à le regarder dans les yeux, si sérieusement qu'il en vient à inquiéter son cavalier ; il dépose un rapide baiser sur nez et un autre sur ses lèvres pour le rassurer.

- Heero, honey, mon amour pour toi est plus fort que tout ce que j'ai pu éprouver, dans ma vie. Avec mon père et Trowa, nous parlions souvent de l'éventualité qu'il arrive quelque chose à l'un d'entre nous. Nous en avons reparler à cause de l'état de santé de mon père, également. Je sais que si je devais perdre mon père, Trowa ou Quatre, ce serait une épreuve terrible. Mais ayant perdu ma mère et surtout Solo, je sais que je pourrai le surmonter. Parce que cette épreuve m'a donné plus de force et parce qu'il était l'une des personnes les plus importantes pour moi, que notre lien était puissant. Et tu es là, aujourd'hui, je sais que tu ne me laisseras pas sombrer.

- Jamais, confirme-t-il, sans trahir la moindre émotion.

- Depuis que j'ai compris que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi, j'ai cette peur de te perdre, également. Mais je viens de réaliser que ça n'a absolument rien à voir...

- Duo...

- Heero, le coupe-t-il en se serrant plus fort contre lui, je le jure devant Dieu et tous les esprits qui nous entourent, s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit, je ne te survivrais pas !

- Chuuut, mon ange, murmure Heero, bouleversé par ses larmes, ses mots, sa douleur, en le serrant fort à son tour. Tu ne dois pas dire ni penser ce genre de chose...

- Ce n'est pas un défi lancé au ciel ! répond Duo en s'écartant pour le regarder dans les yeux, à travers ses larmes. C'est une chose que je ressens au fond de moi, honey, une évidence aussi forte que celle de mon amour pour toi. Je ne te demande pas de comprendre...

- Et pourtant je te comprends, Duo, car la même évidence réside au plus profond de mon être, te concernant.

- Vraiment ?

- Hn. C'est pourquoi la seule solution qu'il nous reste pour vivre avec ça est de faire en sorte que ça n'arrive jamais. Bien sûr, si c'est notre Destin, nous l'affronterons. Mais ne provoquons pas les forces supérieures qui nous guident.

- Tu veux dire...

- Que je te demande de te contenter de ton travail à la Clinique et ici, au Domaine, quand tu peux et le souhaite. Je ne veux plus te voir affronter des tigres capricieux ou des ours vexés, ni même un chien enragé. C'est la seule chose que je te demande... pour l'instant. Tu acceptes ?

- J'accepte d'y réfléchir.

- Duo...

- Je ne mens jamais, Heero, tu le sais. Je ne veux pas te promettre une chose pour te faire plaisir, je veux te donner une réponse réfléchie, sincère et en accord avec moi-même. Une parole que je serais capable de respecter sans trahir ce que je suis, et que tu aimes.

- D'accord, mon ange.

Duo sourit et l'embrasse, comme pour sceller leur accord.

- Je trouve qu'on a pris pas mal de décisions très sérieuses, honey, en un court laps de temps.

- C'est bon signe pour démarrer une nouvelle année.

- Mais l'ancienne n'est pas finie, il reste une petite heure, encore.

- C'est largement suffisant pour tenir nos proches informés de certaines d'entres elles... non ?

- Tu as raison, oui ! En plus, ça fait un moment qu'on a disparu, ils vont se demander où on est.

- Redescendons, dans ce cas.

Duo lui vole un dernier baiser avant de se relever pour le libérer.

Ils redescendent main dans la main et gagne l'aile réservée aux invités, qui abrite le Grand Hall de Réception.

Ce Grand Hall est ouvert sur les jardins qui le relie au Pavillon de Réception Vingolf où ont généralement lieu la plupart des cérémonies.

Mais le Nouvel An à Asgard est une célébration chère à Odin, qui ouvre les portes du Domaine à tous ses employés et ses amis, alors il faut au moins la capacité des deux grandes salles pour contenir tout le monde...

Et pour palier au froid de l'hiver ase, de grandes tentes chauffées sont disposés entre le Grand Hall et Vingolf, dans les jardins, avec des ouvertures sur le dessus permettant d'admirer, au chaud, le magnifique ciel étoilé du Nord.

C'est d'ailleurs à une table située juste sous une de ces ouvertures que Heero et Duo retrouvent leurs proches, s'étonnant de les voir tous réunis au même endroit.

Enfin, il manque seulement Solo Jr, qui s'amuse avec les autres enfants, dans l'aire de jeux montée pour eux.

- J'allais vous appeler sur un de vos portables, leur dit Trowa en rangeant le sien. On attendait plus que vous.

- Ca sent l'annonce ! sourit Duo en prenant place avec Heero à côté de son cousin Kevin - en vérifiant bien sa chaise et autour qu'il ne lui a pas fait une mauvaise farce -. Vous avez une bonne nouvelle à nous apprendre, j'en suis sûr.

Quatre le confirme en se mettant debout à côté de Trowa.  
Les deux amants se sourient, alors que leurs mains s'entrelacent.

- La nuit de Noël, pour ceux qui étaient là et se souviennent, Trowa et moi nous sommes retrouvés sous le gui, aux douze coups de minuit, et nous avons donc échangé un baiser traditionnel. Il est dit que les couples s'embrassant à ce moment-là se marieront dans l'année, et nous avons décidé de donner raison à cette adage. Notre mariage aura lieu le 30 avril prochain.

Tout le monde applaudit, alors que Trowa dépose un baiser appuyé sur la tempe de Quatre, rouge et souriant, radieux, en somme, autant l'un que l'autre.

- Ce serait gentil de votre part de vous rendre disponible, vous avez quatre mois pour ça !

- Nous célébrerons le mariage civil et religieux à Eldeux, oncle Christopher est d'accord pour nous marier.

- Il attend que ça depuis des années, même alors que vous n'étiez pas encore ensemble.

- Personne ne pouvait s'imaginer que ça finirait autrement, intervient Kevin avec un grand sourire. Il était temps quand même ! Mais comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais !

- Exactement, confirme Duo, sentant le terrain devenir glissant pour son cousin, surtout vue la manière dont Quatre le regarde. Et donc, vous comptez tout faire à Eldeux... Ta famille va venir, mon Quatquat ? Autant être prévenu à l'avance, si tes 29 soeurs débarquent avec leurs époux et enfants...

Quelques rires se font entendre.

- Non, mon Dodo, ils ne viendront pas. Après les cérémonies, ici, nous irons à Aden pour les célébrations avec ma famille. Bien entendu, vous êtes tous _invités_. Cela durera six jours, mais faites selon vos disponibilités et possibilités.

- Six jours dans le désert fin avril, ça se refuse pas ! répond Kevin avec ce même sourire. Mais je serai en plein exams, alors vous oublierez pas les photos.

- Bien sûr, Kevin, promet Quatre en lui souriant. Tu nous manqueras, mais je garde espoir jusqu'au bout, sait-on jamais.

Duo le sent se crisper, alors encore une fois, il intervient, en levant son verre.

- Félicitations, mes frangins ! Enfin, si vous avez fini, ça se trouve, vous voulez nous dire autre chose ?

Les deux fiancés échangent un regard, et Trowa reprend la parole.

- Juste quelques détails, en fait. Après Aden, nous partirons en lune de miel pour...

- Quinze jours en Nouvelle-Zélande et c'est Heero et moi qui nous en occupons, comme convenu et promis depuis le jour où vous nous avez fièrement présentés vos bagues de fiançailles.

- Effectivement, mon Duo, sourit Quatre. Nous vous en remercions d'avance. Après notre voyage de noces, nous passerons par Aden pour aller chercher nos jumeaux et nous les ramènerons avec nous. Mon père ne voit pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'ils passent les premières années de leur vie avec nous, à Eldeux, et nous retournerons régulièrement à Aden. Lorsqu'ils seront en âge, ils passeront plus de temps à Aden pour recevoir leur héritage et s'y préparer. Mais nous aurons le temps de voir ça, dans quelques années.

Duo est tellement content qu'il a l'impression que son coeur va éclater.

Seule la tristesse qu'il sait présente dans le coeur de son cousin Kevin, fou amoureux de Quatre depuis plus de trois ans, sans aucun espoir, calme un peu son enthousiasme.

Kevin cache très bien ses sentiments depuis tout ce temps, derrière une barrière que Duo lui a lui-même appris à créer et maintenir, grâce aux leçon de Wufei, entre autres.

Mais ce soir, pour la première fois, Quatre semble très proche de la vérité, ce que montrent ses regards appuyés vers le jeune homme.

- Si je calcule bien, vous aurez vos enfants avec vous pratiquement fin mai... Ca me laissera le temps d'en profiter un peu, avant de remonter à Asgard !

Un lourd silence tombe sur la table, comme si un sort d'insonorisation les avait isolés du brouhaha de la réception.

Tous les regards sont tournés vers Duo, qui se mord la lèvre.

- Si je dis que j'ai pas fait exprès, quelqu'un me croit ?

- Alors là, c'est loin de suffire ! proteste Trowa, tellement surpris qu'il s'est rassis, tout comme Quatre.

Seuls Odin et Dale échangent un sourire complice et un regard entendu.

Duo sent la main d'Heero se refermer sur la sienne et il lui jette un coup d'oeil.

- Euh... vous n'avez _vraiment_ plus rien à nous dire, Tro, Quat ?

- Non, tout est dit ! Ce qui n'est pas ton cas !

Duo soupire, il sait qu'il n'y coupera pas.  
Il aurait juste voulu un peu plus de temps pour trouver les mots.

- En fait, on a discuté, avec Heero, et... et...

- Je lui ai proposé de m'installer avec lui, à Eldeux, pour ces quatre prochains mois où je suis habituellement chez moi, à Hlésey, à travailler sur mes projets d'ingénieur. Je pense que c'est faisable, père ?

- Bien sûr, mon garçon, répond immédiatement Odin. Si j'ai besoin de toi, je te le ferais savoir, il n'y a rien qui ne puisse être fait pour arranger le plus grand nombre. Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée, même.

- Merci, père.

- Merci, Mr Lowe.

- Donc, Heero, tu vas rester à Eldeux ces quatre prochains moins.

- Hn.

- D'accord, ce qui nous amène donc au mariage... Et ensuite ? Duo ?

- Je blaguais pas en disant que j'ai pas fait exprès, Quatre, c'est venu tout seul. On se reposera la question au terme de ces quatre mois, je ne sais pas comment va évoluer la situation à Eldeux. Bon, la première semaine de mai est consacrée aux cérémonies à Aden, c'est un fait. Mais je ne sais pas pour la suite, je ne me sens pas encore capable d'être si précis. Je ressens juste les choses et là, je me dis que j'aimerais bien pouvoir retourner à Asgard, cet été...

Quatre est tellement content qu'il fait le tour de la table pour venir serrer Duo dans ses bras, alors que Kevin hurle un "alléluia" et un "God save the heir" inauguré à Noël, et que Trowa sert le champagne qu'Odin a fait porter à leur table.

Dale vient ensuite embrasser son fils.

- Ca peut paraître anodin pour beaucoup de personnes, mais pour nous qui luttons depuis sept ans pour que tu acceptes simplement de prévoir le prochain week-end, c'est énorme. Je ne saurai jamais assez te remercier, Heero.

- Laissez-moi aimer votre fils, Dale, je ne vous demande rien d'autre.

Cette réponse lui vaut quelques regards surpris et une légère coloration des joues de Duo.

- Tu m'as promis de veiller sur lui, j'ai entièrement confiance en toi. Je suis désolé de devoir te retenir à la Clinique, mon fils, ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers Duo, je vais avoir besoin de toi, ces prochains mois, mais bientôt, tu seras libre, et j'espère pouvoir te rendre cette liberté assez rapidement, que tu puisses rejoindre Heero, si tu le souhaites.

- Je ne me sens pas enchaîné, Dad, j'aime ce travail. C'est sympa de jouer les petits chefs avec Wufei, même s'il ne sera bientôt plus là. Je préfèrerai quand même que tu reprennes ta place au plus vite.

Dale revient s'asseoir et soupire.

- Je ne sais pas si ça sera possible un jour, mon garçon.

Duo repose sa coupe de champagne.

- Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce qui se passe ?

- Avant, je veux vous parler d'une chose importante. Trowa, Quatre, je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà songé à votre future maison...

- Nous cherchons, père, on se donne le laps de temps qui nous sépare du mariage pour la trouver.

- Et bien si vous êtes intéressés par notre maison familiale, elle est à vous... Provisoirement, si vous souhaitez une maison bien à vous, ou définitivement, si elle vous convient.

- Dad ! intervient Duo en se levant brusquement. Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? T'es en train de nous livrer ton testament, c'est ça ?

- Calme-toi, mon grand, il ne s'agit pas de ça, sourit Dale.

Duo se laisse rasseoir par Heero, qui reprend sa main pour le soutenir.

- Non, je veux vous laisser la maison parce que je ne compte plus y vivre, mais je ne peux m'en débarrasser. D'abord, parce que vous y vivez, mes fils. Ensuite... Je préfère la garder, je ne peux pas me résoudre à la vendre.

- Tu ne comptes plus y vivre... Kate ? demande Duo en se tournant vers elle. Je suppose que vue ton sourire, ça a un rapport avec toi ?

- Dale et moi avons le projet d'acheter un appartement ensemble, sourit-elle, une flamme victorieuse dansant dans ses yeux bleus.

- Je dois arrêter de vivre dans le souvenir d'Helen et surtout, l'imposer à Katheleen ce que je fais, en continuant de vivre dans cette maison avec toi, Kate.

Katheleen serre sa main plus fort en lui souriant.

- Je suis heureux pour vous, mais...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Duo. Je sais ce que ton père a toujours pensé de mon amour pour lui et ce qu'il éprouve pour moi. Mais tu sais, les choses ont vraiment changé, ces derniers mois. Nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés.

- Je sais que mon père ne ferait jamais rien qui te fasse souffrir, sa décision doit avoir été mûrement réfléchie, alors félicitations !

- Merci, mon fils. Bien sûr, la maison te revient également, je ne pense pas que ton frère te mettrait à la porte...

- Ca dépend...

Trowa évite la serviette que lui a lancé Duo, et lui fait un clin d'oeil.

- Nous vous remercions pour votre proposition, Dale, finit par répondre Quatre. Nous y réfléchirons, mais je pense que Trowa serait heureux d'élever nos enfants dans la maison où il a lui-même grandi. Qu'en penses-tu, mon Trowa ?

- Ce serait vraiment bien. Mais nous devons parler de beaucoup de choses, avant de se décider, ajoute-t-il, redevenu sérieux.

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais au moins, vous connaissez cette possibilité.

- Maintenant que c'est réglé, tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer pourquoi tu pourrais ne pas revenir à la Clinique, Dad...

- Ne veux-tu pas attendre après minuit ?

- Non. Ce n'est pas une nouvelle réjouissante, je préfère qu'elle appartienne au passé, je ne veux pas commencer l'année sur une note triste. Si tu préfères que nous en parlions en privé, on peut s'isoler un moment, je pense pas que quelqu'un nous en voudrait...

- Non, mon garçon tout le monde est plus ou moins concerné.

- La moitié au courant, aussi.

- Duo, ne blâme pas ton père, je t'en prie, intervient Odin.

- Je sais, Mr Lowe, je n'ai pas oublié ce que vous m'avez dit, surtout que ça m'a beaucoup réconforté. Ce n'était pas un reproche.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, Dale, c'est à toi...

- Merci, mon ami. Duo, je suis heureux qu'Heero puisse venir ces prochains mois, car je ne serai pas à la maison, mais à l'hôpital, dans un premier temps. Je vais y entrer dès vendredi, j'ai beaucoup joué avec les limites du traitement, mon médecin n'est pas très content.

- Et il est pas le seul, affirment Katheleen et Odin, presque en même temps, ce qui fait sourire Dale.

Mais pas Duo.

- Dad, qu'est-ce que tu as ? demande-t-il la gorge nouée, serrant la main d'Heero à la broyer.

Dale prend une profonde inspiration.

- J'ai un cancer du sang, une leucémie aigue. Mais il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter, ajoute-t-il en le voyant brusquement pâlir. Christeva est compatible et accepte de me céder un peu de sa moelle osseuse. Je vais être greffé dans une quinzaine de jours, tout ira bien. Duo, mon garçon...

Duo se lève sans un mot et sort de la tente.

Dale se lève, mais Odin le retient.

- Il est hors de question que tu sortes avec ce froid.

Il siffle, et deux grands loups se faufilent sous la tente, jusqu'à eux, n'inquiétant personne puisque tous sont habitués à leur présence.

Odin se baisse vers Geri et lui murmure quelques mots.

Heero, lui, est déjà debout et l'attend ; ensemble, ils partent dans la direction prise par Duo, l'humain guidé par l'animal.

Dale se tourne alors vers Quatre.

- Peux-tu me dire ce que tu as perçu, Quatre ?

- C'était assez confus, Dale. Il y avait beaucoup de peur, mais aussi de la peine et de la colère.

- Il m'en veut de ne rien lui avoir dit plus tôt.

- Tu as fait pire, père, tu lui as menti. Quand il est venu pour l'anniversaire de Solo, tu lui as dit que tu allais bien.

- Nous le pensions, Trowa. Mes malaises n'étaient pas un symptôme de ma leucémie. Du moins, pas les premiers... J'ai l'art de choisir les bons moments, ça promet. Il reste un peu plus de vingt minutes avant le compte à rebours.

- Heero nous le ramènera à temps, ne t'inquiète pas, père, tente de le rassurer Trowa.

- I hope so...

Pendant ce temps, Geri a rapidement retrouvé la trace de Duo et a conduit Heero directement à lui.

Debout en haut de la colline annonçant l'entrée du Bois de Mimir, où il est dit qu'à la fin des temps, Lif, la Vie, viendrait se réfugier, Duo ne tremble même pas, ni de froid, ni de peur.

Pourtant, il fait bien sombre et les ombres sont plus que menaçantes.

Mais si Duo n'est pas à l'aise dans le noir, en général, tout est bien différent à Asgard, où il se sent plus en sécurité que dans les bois qui ont abrité ses rêves et ses bêtises d'enfant, et qui conservent aujourd'hui ses souvenirs les plus chers.

Heero se rapproche et le couvre du manteau qu'il a pris le temps de récupérer à l'entrée ; il ne se contente pas de le lui poser sur les épaules, il le force à l'enfiler entièrement.

Duo se laisse faire, sans un mot.

Une fois bien protégé du froid, Heero l'entoure de ses bras, son dos contre son torse, ses mains liées aux siennes au niveau du ventre de Duo, son menton posé sur son épaule.

C'est seulement à ce moment là que Duo remarque qu'il tient une rose rouge dans sa main, comme il est bien difficile d'en trouver à cette saison, sauf dans la magnifique roseraie de Freya, à la floraison intemporelle.

Ils restent un long moment immobiles, les yeux clos, Duo essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et Heero tentant de le réconforter et de le soutenir par sa présence apaisante et quelques mots, justes, forts, exactement ce dont a besoin Duo.

Après un long moment, que Duo a passé à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, écartant celles nourries par l'angoisse et la peur, il resserre sa main autour de celle d'Heero et ouvre les yeux sur la magnifique rose, dont le rouge contraste avec le blanc de la neige qui les entoure.

- Elle est magnifique.

- Je comptais te l'offrir à minuit pile, mais ça n'est pas bien important.

- Merci, honey.

- Ca va mieux ?

Duo se tourne vers lui et pose ses lèvres glacées sur les siennes.

- Oui. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Je n'ai pas fait attention, on est loin ?

- Ca dépend : tu te sens de courir ?

- Ca nous réchauffera...

Geri se lève et Duo, après lui avoir caressé la tête pour le remercier, s'élance avec Heero en direction du Manoir.

Ils arrivent quelques minutes avant le compte à rebours, légèrement essoufflés, mais revigorés par cette petite course dans le froid.

Duo a juste le temps de se glisser derrière son père et de l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Je t'aime, Dad, et je serai toujours là pour toi. Maintenant, je suis assez fort, alors tu peux tout me dire. Quelle que soit l'épreuve qui nous attend, je peux la surmonter, grâce à la force que me donne Heero, pour ensuite la partager avec toi. Promets-moi de ne plus me cacher des choses si importantes, s'il te plaît.

- Tu as bien grandi, Duo. Ca y est, mon fils est définitivement un adulte... Je te promets de ne plus te cacher de choses si importantes, Duo. Et je t'aime aussi, fiston, tu ne sauras jamais à quel point. Je suis tellement, tellement fier de toi...

Duo le serre fort, puis se dégage pour le laisser se lever et le prendre vraiment dans ses bras, en une étreinte bourru, mais tellement attendrissante, qui fait sourire tous les témoins de la scène.

Odin fait soudain résonner la cloche spéciale "départ de compte à rebours" et tout le monde se met à compter, main dans la main, jusqu'au "Bonne année !" final...

S'en suivent de multiples embrassades et voeux, et même ceux qui ne se connaissent pas se prêtent au jeu, qui durera jusqu'au matin ; chaque fois qu'une personne en croisera une autre qu'elle n'a pas embrassé, elle le fera.

C'est plus simple que de faire la queue et de tourner dans les salles, pour courir après ceux à qui on a pas encore pu souhaiter nos meilleurs voeux...

La musique remonte soudain au niveau nécessaire pour être entendu de tous et donner toute l'amplitude voulue au morceau des plus entraînant, lancé par Heimdall.

Bientôt, la piste de danse est de nouveau investie, des plus jeunes aux moins jeunes, tous mus par cette volonté de dépenser l'énergie nourrie de l'excitation et de l'euphorie suscitées par cette nouvelle année qui commence.

Heero et Duo sont immédiatement assaillis par ceux qui ont déjà essayé de danser avec eux, depuis le début de la soirée.

Mais bien qu'ils aient promis de réserver certaines danses, et qu'ils comptent bien tenir leurs promesses, cette première chanson est pour eux, alors c'est ensemble qu'ils gagnent le centre de la piste, ne prêtant plus aucune attention aux autres danseurs autour d'eux...

-

_Les fleurs que tu aimes tant ont fleuris, ce matin,  
__Ces fleurs aux petites épines  
__Avec lesquelles elles se protègent,_

_C'est une fleur qui agit seulement avec force, tout à fait comme toi,  
__Plus je vois ta tendresse, plus je deviens triste  
__Depuis que j'ai réalisé que c'était la chaleur laissée par les larmes que tu as versé_

_Ne lâche pas cette main, surtout, ne la lâche pas,  
__Car je suis là, près de toi  
__Continue de sourire, souris toujours  
__Et fais s'épanouir les fleurs._

_Si une simple étoile lointaine te fait sourire,  
__Alors je suis heureux à simplement contempler le ciel,  
__Même insignifiantes, les choses deviennent pourtant précieuses, pour moi,  
__Parce que les fleurs qui portent ton nom fleurissent dans mon coeur_

_Je veux te voir, seulement te voir,  
__Même si nous sommes ensemble,  
__La solitude, parfois, s'empare de nous.  
__Alors prends ma main, serre là fort,  
__Jusqu'à ce que disparaisse cette tristesse, à jamais_

_Ne lâche pas cette main, ne la lâche surtout pas,  
__Car je suis là, près de toi, pour toujours.  
__Je continuerais toujours de rire et de pleurer pour toi,  
__Alors reste à mes côtés_

_Si les choses ne sont pas arrosées, elles faneront,  
__Avec de si petites épines, c'est impossible de tout protéger  
__S'il te plaît, ne sois pas blessé par ces épines et ne pleure pas,  
__Je ne lâcherais pas cette main, je ne la lâcherais pas_

_Si être ensemble ne nous empêche pas de ressentir la solitude,  
__Alors tenons-nous simplement la main, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse  
__Même si ma main doit être blessée par les petites épines..._

-  
C'est sur les dernières notes de cette chanson qu'Heero et Duo échangent leur premier baiser de la nouvelle année.

Et ainsi, sur des bases solides et des promesses renouvelées, l'an 203 peut réellement commencer...

-

**_Quatre mois plus tard...  
Samedi 30 avril 203_****_Mariage de Trowa et Quatre,  
_****_Eldeux, Restaurant "Le chameau bleu"._**

**_-_**

**_-  
_**- Excusez-moi, je vous laisse une minute.

Heero tourne son visage vers Duo, qui le rassure d'un sourire, avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et de partir.

Il le suit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait rejoint son cousin Kevin ; rassuré, il reporte son attention sur Trowa et Quatre.

Ils sont un peu moins assaillis, comme la nuit s'avance, beaucoup d'invités sont déjà rentrés ; ils peuvent donc prendre un peu plus de temps avec leurs proches.

Duo a certainement été chercher Kevin pour qu'il les rejoigne, alors Heero ne s'inquiète pas plus que ça.

Pourtant, Duo, lui, s'inquiète pour son cousin, c'est la raison pour laquelle il a été le retrouver, près du buffet où il semble s'être retranché.

- Kev'...

- Hey cousin ! sourit-il en se tournant vers lui. Pas la peine de rêver, j'ai mangé toutes les minis tartelettes au citron de ce côté-ci du buffet. J'hésite entre aller attaquer un autre côté où me rabattre sur les barquettes aux myrtilles...

- Je ne suis pas la pour ça, grand gourmand.

- Pourquoi, alors ? demande-t-il en lui tendant gentiment une datte fourrée à la pistache, les préférées de Duo.

Celui-ci l'accepte, mais n'oublie pas la raison de sa présence.

- Arrête de faire l'idiot, et dis-moi comment tu te sens ?

- Mal... Il devait bien y avoir au moins une centaine de tartelettes... Je vais m'arrêter là, je crois.

Duo le regarde longuement, jusqu'à ce que Kevin renonce à son sourire factice et détourne les yeux.

- Écoute, cousin, j'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air, je vais sortir sur la terrasse. Va rejoindre ton prince des glaces et profite, sans t'en faire pour moi, ok ?

- Tu sais que c'est impossible. Je t'accompagne dehors, ça nous fera du bien, tu as raison.

- T'as besoin de prendre l'air, toi !

- J'ai dit que je t'accompagnais et ce n'est pas une proposition, réplique-t-il en lui prenant le bras.

Kevin soupire, mais se laisse guider jusqu'à la terrasse, puis vers une table dans un coin tranquille.

Ils restent un moment sans rien dire, Duo assis et Kevin appuyé sur le petit muret délimitant la terrasse et la séparant du jardin du restaurant.

- Je suppose que tu n'as pas changé d'avis, tu ne viens pas à Aden avec nous.

- Ca m'aurait fait des vacances sympas, mais... Franchement, Duo, je ne pense pas être capable de supporter plus que ce que j'ai déjà eu à supporter, aujourd'hui...

- Je suis tellement désolé, Kev, soupire Duo en le rejoignant pour poser sa main sur son épaule.

- Pas la peine. C'est comme ça, faut faire avec ce que la vie nous donne ou nous refuse, y a pas trop le choix. Je vis avec ces sentiments à sens unique depuis bientôt quatre ans, cousin, crois-moi, je m'y suis fait autant que possible. C'est juste qu'une journée entière à célébrer leur amour, même si une grande partie de moi est vraiment heureuse pour eux, parce qu'ils le sont, bah y en a une autre qui crève d'amour d'envie et de jalousie. Il vaut mieux éviter de la titiller, celle-là. J'ai 19 ans trois-quarts, avec tout ce que ça implique comme connerie et hormones de merde...

- Tu es beaucoup plus mature que ce que ton attitude de tous les jours laisse supposer, Kev'. Tu as réussi à cacher tes sentiments à un empathe, et pas n'importe lequel, durant presque quatre ans. T'as jamais fait de conneries, t'as jamais essayé de le séduire, alors que tu pouvais, avant qu'il ne soit vraiment avec Trowa.

- Tu sais bien que non, Duo. Ils ont beau être sortis avec d'autres personnes, pendant six ans, la règle était de ne pas y mêler la famille.

- Et tu as respecté ça. Tu n'as jamais tenté d'en profiter les soirs de beuveries avec Quatre où les bien pratiques bisous de noël sous le gui.

- J'aime et respecte Trowa autant que je suis amoureux et respecte Quatre. Comment j'aurais pu simplement me regarder dans une glace, si j'avais une seule seconde profiter d'une situation. Shit ! je suis écoeuré rien qu'à y penser...

- C'est de ça dont je te parle.

- Ok, mais là, je commence à craquer sévère. Alors non, je n'irai pas à Aden, parce que je ne veux pas risquer de tout foutre en l'air.

- D'accord, excuse-moi d'avoir insisté.

- Laisse tomber, lui répond Kevin avec un petit sourire, avant d'aller s'asseoir. De toute façon, j'envie pas le mariage ou le type de relation que vous avez, les cousins. Je veux en profiter encore un peu, avant que tout ne soit trop sérieux. C'est juste que de vous voir aussi liés, ça donne envie, forcément, même à un gars comme moi. Je sais même pas c'est quoi, cet amour que je ressens, pourquoi il dure depuis si longtemps, pourquoi il me semble devenir plus fort dès qu'il me sourit ou me regarde. Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il est impossible qu'il est si fort ?

Duo revient s'installer à côté de lui.

- Je n'ai pas la réponse. Je sais seulement que quelque soit l'amour que tu éprouves aujourd'hui pour lui, même si tu te dis que tu ne pourras jamais aimé aussi fort, et bien il est possible que tu te trompes. Je ne suis pas en train de te dire que tu trouveras forcément la personne qui te fera oublier Quatre, parce que j'en sais rien. J'ai juste cette conviction qu'il existe pour chaque être un autre être qui lui est destiné, et qu'on peut en avoir plusieurs au cours d'une vie.

- Ca arrangerait bien mes affaires...

- Kev', il existe forcément une personne qui comptera pour toi et pour qui tu compteras autant que c'est le cas, aussi bien pour Trowa et Quatre que pour Heero et moi et que ça l'a été pour Solo et moi, même si notre amour était différent. Mais tu peux manquer cette personne...

Kevin laisse échapper un petit rire.

- J'adore ta façon de remonter le moral, cousin, pourtant, t'y étais presque ! Sérieux, là, d'un coup, je pète la forme, merci !

- Laisse-moi finir, idiot ! réplique Duo en lui donnant une petite tape sur la tête. Ce que je veux te rappeler, c'est que ça peut arriver, alors tu dois être vigilant. Tu as des chances de faire _LA_ bonne rencontre, alors il faut que tu y crois, vraiment. Tu mérites de connaître un tel bonheur, un tel lien.

- Tu sais cousin, la vie c'est pas un conte de fées, ça se finit pas toujours bien. Je peux me retrouver seul dans une pension sans avoir jamais connu un autre amour que celui que je ressens pour Quatre.

- Peut-être, oui. Mais tu auras sûrement de nombreuses occasions au cours de ta vie, qui pourront la rendre plus intense et plus belle. N'oublie pas, à ces moments-là, de profiter à fond, car justement, rien n'est jamais sûr.

- On verra bien... De toute façon, si j'oublie, tu me le rappelleras !

- Compte sur moi ! assure Duo en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, s'attirant un grognement mécontent.

- Même depuis Asgard ?

- On se parle pratiquement tous les jours, quand je suis à Asgard, c'est deux fois plus que quand je suis à Eldeux !

- C'est vrai. D'ailleurs, tu rentres à Eldeux ou à Asgard, après cette semaine à Aden ?

- A Eldeux. J'ai encore du boulot, le nouveau directeur de la Clinique est arrivé au début du mois, il prend encore ses marques.

- Il en met du temps...

- En fait, il n'était là que de manière ponctuelle, les deux premières semaines. Et cette dernière semaine, avec le mariage, mon père et moi n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de tout voir avec lui. Il est vraiment cool tu sais, il tient à ce que rien ne change dans la direction.

- Il est amoureux d'oncle Dale, c'est normal !

- Abruti ! Il l'admire beaucoup, c'est vrai. Ils ont travaillé dix ans ensemble. C'est vraiment une chance qu'il ait accepté de revenir dans la région et de reprendre la direction de la Clinique.

- Tu vas pouvoir t'installer à Asgard l'esprit tranquille.

- Ne mets pas la charrue avant les boeufs, Kev', rien n'est encore décidé. Il reste des personnes à former, des délais à respecter pour pouvoir faire monter certains en grade ou simplement leur permettre de passer les examens pour prétendre à de plus hauts postes. Les départs de mon père et de Wufei ont un peu déstabilisé la gestion de la Clinique, on avait pas de personnel interne du même niveau pour les remplacer, et avec les magouilles externes pour faire couler la clinique, on était pas trop rassuré d'embaucher des inconnus.

- Mais maintenant, c'est bon. Vous avez galéré deux ou trois mois, mais le train est de nouveau sur les rails.

- Oui, heureusement. Mais ils ont encore besoin de moi, mon père est toujours fragile. Alors je vais rentrer à Eldeux et faire en sorte de pouvoir remonter à Asgard, un mois ou deux, d'ici juin. Heero sera en vacances dès mi-août, pour un mois.

- C'est dommage que vous ne puissiez pas avoir vos vacances ensemble, en même temps.

- J'espère que la situation le permettra, dans l'avenir. On avait passé de trop bonnes vacances, l'an dernier.

- Parlant de ça je comptais faire du surf, cet été et je comptais surtout sur toi pour m'accompagner, mais vue ce que tu m'as dit...

- Désolé, Kev, ça se présente mal... Mais tu sais que tu es le bienvenu à Asgard. Si ça te tente d'essayer de nouveau sports d'hiver en plein été, y a assez de glaciers qui peuvent nous servir de terrains ! Et Heero est un très bon guide et un excellent prof.

- Adjugé vendu, répond Kevin en levant sa main, que Duo claque en souriant. J'ai adoré Asgard en plein hiver, je suis sûr que ça va être le pied en été.

- Un jour permanent, ça ne peut que t'aller !

- Trop ! Ca a un petit goût de paradis, déjà...

- Tu m'en diras tant ! Mais je partage ton avis, c'est vraiment magique l'été. La lumière est presque irréelle, ça a quelque chose de féerique.

- Ca te va bien... Oh shit ! je viens pas de te faire un truc comme un compliment, là, hein ?

- Eh si ! sourit Duo.

- Tu veux bien oublier ?

- Oh non !

- Traître à la famille...

Duo éclate de rire, avant de l'entourer de son bras et de lui faire une grosse bise.

Kevin grommelle un peu, puis lui sourit.

- Bon, on rentre ? J'ai soif...

- Ok, mais vas-y doucement...

- Pas besoin de me le dire. J'ai l'alcool festif jusqu'à un certain point, après, c'est l'alcool triste qui prend le dessus. Et c'est franchement pas le moment...

- T'es sûr de vouloir rentrer...

- Oui t'inquiète, ça m'a fait du bien de...

- Vous êtes là, je commençais à m'inquiéter, l'interrompt Quatre en s'avançant vers eux. Tout va bien ?

- Kevin s'est gavé de tartelettes au citron, il avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air pour pas les rendre après recyclage.

- Comme c'est élégant... Kevin, si tu veux te reposer, il y a un petit salon à l'étage.

- Hey ! je suis pas une petite nature ! Tu vois, je vais déjà mieux ! Tu croirais que j'étais vert, y a pas un quart d'heure, sérieux ? Même pire, j'étais aussi bleu que le chameau, à l'entrée !

- Qui l'eut cru, effectivement ! Non, t'es toujours aussi séduisant, Kevin. Tu sais que tu as déjà brisé quelques coeurs, en refusant de danser avec certains de nos invités des deux sexes, ai-je à le préciser ?

- Bien, alors je vais aller réparer ça, dans ce cas, je voudrais pas gâcher la fête !

- Kevin, attends, le retient Quatre, surpris qu'il parte si vite. Trowa m'a dit que tu cherchais un stage, pour l'an prochain...

- Non, c'est bon, j'ai trouvé.

- Ca te convient ? Parce que je peux présenter ton dossier à mes clients, nos associés ou peut-être même que je pourrais te proposer quelque chose dans le groupe Winner ? Sans piston ni favoritisme, si tu ne conviens pas, les choses seront dites avec sincérité.

- Merci, beau cousin, mais c'est ok. J'ai déjà vu avec Milliardo.

Duo fronce les sourcils.

- Tu veux bosser avec lui ?

- Dans le service de comm' du Royaume de Sank, oui. Si j'avais été dans le secteur éco et industrie, j'aurais fait appel à toi, Quatre. Mais je suis plutôt dans l'événementiel culturel. Et comme cette année et la prochaine sont celles du parrainage du Royaume de Sank pour les plus grands évènements internationnaux, y a vraiment beaucoup de boulot, c'est parfait pour un stage complet.

- Ok... Tu as parlé avec lui, récemment ?

- Oui, y a trois semaines pour remplir les papiers, comme je commence en novembre et que c'est désespéramment long.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Tu sais, on a parlé que de boulot, répond-il en haussant les épaules. Et de toute façon, il a jamais vraiment montré qu'il était affecté par ce qui s'est passé. Il est encore un peu harcelé par les journalistes, mais il reste calme. Il est assez entouré, heureusement : y a Treize, depuis qu'ils sont rentrés de Chine, Wufei et lui, avec leur fils, y a Noin, toujours au service de Réléna, mais qui s'occupe autant de l'un que de l'autre, et Hilde passe aussi régulièrement voir sa soeur.

- Ca me rassure.

- Je vais le revoir d'ici une semaine ou deux, tu veux que je lui dise quelque chose ?

- Essaie juste de savoir s'il serait d'accord pour me parler, sans lui dire que c'est moi qui t'aie demandé.

- T'es en froid avec le Prince Platine ?

- Il ne répond pas à mes messages. Je comptais sur aujourd'hui pour lui parler, mais il n'a pas pu venir au mariage. Il me rend responsable de la mort d'Helgi et de la manière dont ça s'est passé. Avant que vous ne protestiez, faut que vous sachiez que je ne vous ai pas tout dit...

Kevin revient s'asseoir et Quatre aussi, du coup.

- Helgi m'avait appelé, peu avant le nouvel an, pour que je lui confirme qu'il n'y avait réellement aucun espoir que je quitte Heero pour Milliardo. Je lui ai donné cette confirmation, je lui ai assuré que je n'aimerais jamais Milliardo de cette façon-là.

- Duo, ce n'est _vraiment_ pas ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

- Bien sûr, Quatre, mais... Il n'empêche que quelques jours plus tard, on les a retrouvé tous les deux empoisonnés. C'est une chance qu'Helgi n'était pas très calé en poison, et qu'il a utilisé des somnifères sur Milliardo qui ont considérablement ralentis la progression du poison. Il a quand même failli y passer, lui aussi.

- Duo...

- La lettre qu'a laissé Helgi pour remercier Réléna et expliquer leur geste, enfin le sien, disait qu'ils avaient décidé de partir tous les deux, parce que leur amour pour Grégory et moi ne pourrait jamais être retourné. Il disait aussi que même si lui était prêt à oublier Grégory pour Milliardo, Mill ne pouvait m'oublier et aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Alors le mieux pour eux était de partir ensemble, pour ne plus avoir à souffrir à cause de l'amour que me porte Milliardo. Il m'a lu cette lettre, au téléphone, et il m'a demandé de me tenir loin de sa vie et d'arrêter de détruire ceux qui avaient le malheur de m'aimer un peu trop, selon les critères que j'avais défini.

- J'espère que tu ne prêtes pas foi à ces mots d'une personne totalement déstabilisée.

- Non, Quatre. Mais j'aurais aimé reprendre contact avec lui, pouvoir parler avec lui, l'aider.

- Ca ne fait que trois mois, laisse-lui le temps, cousin. Je ferai ma petite enquête, discrètement, promis.

- Merci, Kevin.

- Merci à toi, réplique-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Je rentre, vous restez là ?

- Un petit moment, encore.

- Ok.

- Kevin ? l'arrête Quatre pour la seconde fois. Je tente encore une fois le coup, mais tu ne peux vraiment pas venir à Aden, même une seule journée ? J'aurais vraiment aimé que tu sois là, et Trowa également.

- Quatre, arrête de lui faire ton regard d'ange et ton sourire séducteur, personne n'y résiste, et c'est franchement pas dans son intérêt. Ses examens sont très importants.

- D'accord, je m'excuse. Tu vas me manquer, ça m'aurait vraiment...

- Quatre ! le coupe encore Duo.

Quatre rit, ne se rendant pas compte de la torture qu'est en train de vivre Kevin, qui devient encore plus douloureuse, lorsque l'homme de tous ses fantasmes vient le serrer dans ses bras.

Kevin lui rend son étreinte, le coeur et la gorge serrés.

- Merci pour tous tes efforts, Kevin, et tu as intérêt à les réussir, ces examens.

- Promis, répond-il en se détachant. A tout à l'heure, ajoute-t-il rapidement, avant de rentrer, le plus naturellement possible.

Quatre se rassoit et soupire.

- Je n'arrive jamais à savoir ce qu'il pense ou ce qu'il ressent. Je sais que c'est voulu, et j'en ai même pensé qu'il me cachait quelque chose.

- Si c'est le cas, ce ne peut être que pour ton bien.

- Sûrement...

- Je suis content qu'on soit un peu seul, tous les deux. Y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te parler...

- Ah oui, qui... Oliver, sourit-il, alors que le regard de Duo s'assombrit. Je suis vraiment très content de te voir, tu sais, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. Ca fait longtemps...

- Je remonte parfois à la surface pour effleurer les pensées de Duo et m'assurer que tout va bien. Lorsqu'il travaille à la Clinique, je suis un peu plus présent, mais toujours à la limite. Je n'étais même pas sûr de pouvoir réellement revenir. Mais il le fallait, c'est quand même ton mariage, et je devais te féliciter.

- Alors, j'ai le droit à un câlin ?

- C'est moi qui demande, d'habitude. Et je crois que c'est moi qui en ait besoin.

- Viens là...

- Pas sur tes genoux Quatre, c'est quand même ton mariage, qu'est-ce que les gens diraient en nous voyant ainsi ? proteste-t-il, une lueur de provocation dansant dans ses yeux sombres.

- Cesse de faire l'abruti, les personnes encore présentes savent ce qui me lie à Duo et à Trowa, alors lève tes fesses et pose les là où je t'ai dit. On est sur la terrasse, pas au milieu de la salle, non plus.

Oliver laisse échapper un petit rire et vient se mettre sur les genoux de Quatre qui l'entoure et le serre fort.

Dans la salle, Heero, qui regardait de temps à autre vers la terrasse pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, repose sa coupe et s'apprête à les rejoindre, en voyant cette scène et pensant que Duo ne va pas bien, justement.

Mais Trowa le retient.

- Ce n'est pas Duo.

Heero comprend tout de suite.

- Mais je pensais qu'il n'était plus là...

- Je suppose qu'il est revenu féliciter Quatre et lui dire au revoir _définitivement_.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas, Trowa ?

- Tu sais ce qui nous a toujours permis de considérer sans aucun doute Oliver et Duo comme deux personnes différentes ? L'amour d'Oliver pour Quatre.

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Non. Oliver t'a souvent répété que tu n'étais pas son genre. Il aime Quatre depuis toujours. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Duo, pas besoin de te le dire. Il n'y a jamais eu la moindre ambiguïté dans les rapports entre Duo et Quatre, Oliver n'a jamais cherché à profiter de leur lien pour obtenir un geste ou quelque chose de Quatre. Je peux même t'affirmer que toutes les fois où Duo et Quatre étaient ensemble, Oliver se retirait complètement.

- J'ai toujours vu leur relation comme étant basée sur un rapport de force.

- Oliver adore ça. Il n'y a qu'aux ordres de Quatre qu'il se plie, il n'y a que son autorité qu'il reconnaît. Je pense que Quatre va lui demander de se retirer définitivement, maintenant. Alors il vaut mieux les laisser se faire leurs adieux.

Heero reprend sa coupe de champagne, puis se détourne de la scène, laissant Quatre s'occuper d'Oliver.

- Heero, je peux te demander de me confirmer quelque chose ?

- Hn...

- C'est à toi qu'on doit l'absence de Dorothy, n'est-ce pas ?

Le petite sourire qui se dessine sur les lèvres d'Heero répond pour lui.

- Je peux savoir comment tu nous as évité le désastre qu'aurait sûrement provoqué sa présence ?

- Tu sais qu'elle est une cousine éloignée de Réléna. Les Peacecraft n'ont pas pu venir au mariage à cause d'un gala, ou je ne sais trop quel événement qu'ils organisent. J'ai téléphoné à Réléna et lui ait demandé de trouver une occupation à laquelle Dorothy ne pourrait pas se soustraire, pour ce week-end.

- Réléna a accepté ?

- Hn.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as promis ?

- Rien qui te concerne.

- Heero...

- Peu importe, Trowa. C'est ton mariage, _votre_ mariage, il était hors de question que cette hystérique du sourcil vienne gâcher ne fusse qu'une seule seconde de cette journée.

Trowa lui serre le bras, ému.

- Merci, 'ro. J'espère que ça ne t'a pas trop coûté...

- Vraiment, ça ne te concerne en rien.

- Bien... Ils reviennent, allons à leur rencontre.

Quatre et Duo s'avancent en souriant vers eux.

- Ne serait-ce pas l'heure pour nous de prendre congé de nos invités, mon tendre époux ? demande Quatre à Trowa, en passant ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser.

- Je suis plutôt pour, mon cher mari, répond-il après leur tendre baiser. Allons-y.

Enlacés, les deux jeunes mariés gagnent le centre de la grande salle.

Heero glisse sa main dans celle de Duo, qui pose sa tête sur son épaule.

- Ca va, mon ange ?

- Un peu fatigué, mais je tiens le coup.

Ils se concentrent sur les quelques mots de Trowa et Quatre, puis les accompagnent jusqu'à leur voiture, sous les applaudissements et les cris de joie de tous ceux qui en ont encore la force.

Ils reviennent ensuite aider à tout ranger et nettoyer, enfin, le plus possible, car une équipe du restaurant, qui appartient à la famille Raberba Winner, est déjà sur place pour le faire.

- Kalden, tu peux m'envoyer les sacs poubelles, s'il te plaît ? Hey ! super le lancer, où t'as appris ça ?

- T'es bien placé pour savoir que si tu veux t'en sortir dans le désert, mieux vaut savoir viser.

Duo rit et commence à débarrasser les tables.

- Comment ai-je pu oublier ça ! Merci, en tout cas !

- De rien ! Je m'occupe de la salle du fond.

- D'accord. On devrait avoir fini rapidement, puisque tout le monde ou presque s'y met...

- Tu es pressé de rentrer, enkeli ? demande Heero, de l'autre côté de la table.

- Un peu, oui, même si je ne me plains pas de tout ce qui s'est passé. Mis à part le fait de devoir nettoyer, malgré notre état de fatigue et même si on est pas obligés de le faire, et peut-être aussi d'avoir à convaincre les personnes bourrées de quitter la piste de danse pour monter dans un taxi, toute cette journée a été parfaite...

- Je suis plutôt d'accord. Ca donne envie de se marier.

- Honey... commence Duo sur un ton d'excuse.

- Ne dis rien, on a tout le temps pour parler de ça.

Duo lui sourit, puis tend le bras par-dessus la table pour attraper sa cravate et l'attirer jusqu'à lui, afin de l'embrasser longuement, autant de temps que leur position leur permet de tenir.

- Je t'aime si fort, mon Heero.

- Et moi donc, répond-il en reprenant le nettoyage.

- On se demande pas qui seront les prochains, vous avez déjà tressé la moitié de la corde que vous allez vous passer autour du cou... remarque Kevin en passant près - mais pas trop - d'eux.

Il évite l'objet non identifié que lui lance Duo, et se sauve en renonçant à en connaître la nature, pour éviter de s'en recevoir d'autres.

Mais caché derrière un pilier, il voit bien le regard qu'échangent son cousin adoré et son prince des glaces, alors il ne doute absolument pas que sa remarque aie la valeur d'une prémonition, qui se réalisera certainement plus vite que les deux concernés ne l'imaginent...

-

-

**_Quatre mois plus tard.  
20 septembre 203_**

**_Asgard, Le Songe de l'Elfe,  
Atelier de Bijouterie - Joaillerie_**

-

-  
- C'est parfait, Maître Guld, c'est exactement ce à quoi je pensais. Merci beaucoup pour votre travail.

- Je vous en prie, Mr Duo. C'était un bonheur de travailler ce bijou à partir de vos dessins. Vous aussi, vous étiez inspiré.

- Demain soir, ça fera un an qu'Heero et moi sommes ensemble, alors oui, j'ai été très inspiré ! répond-il en rangeant soigneusement la précieuse petite boîte. Chaque moment de cette année avec lui m'a inspiré, en fait.

- Votre bonheur fait plaisir à voir et à ressentir. Je vous souhaite un excellent anniversaire et j'espère qu'il y aura encore de nombreuses autres années à célébrer pour votre couple.

- Je le souhaite aussi, bien sûr.

- Et je ne vous cache pas que j'espère pouvoir créer l'ultime bijou qui célèbrera votre amour et votre union.

Duo rougit légèrement, alors que l'artisan le reconduit à la porte de sa boutique.

- C'est évident qu'on fera appel à vous et à nul autre, mais vous savez, Maître Guld, même si je songe sérieusement à m'installer pour de bon ici, je ne suis pas encore prêt pour cette étape... Mais vous pouvez déjà commencer à y réfléchir.

- J'y réfléchis depuis le jour où vous avez mis les pieds pour la première fois dans ma boutique, Mr Duo.

- Vraiment ? Cela fera aussi bientôt un an ! se souvient-il.

- Et oui, le temps passe vite, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, l'important, c'est de ne pas le perdre. Vous allez donc rester à Asgard ?

- Oui, on fait un premier essai, on se donne un an pour voir si c'est possible, par rapport à mes autres obligations. Je vais travailler au Domaine les prochains mois, et lorsque Heero et moi serons chez lui, à Hlésley, je travaillerai pour la clinique du village et assurerai les visites à domicile, aussi loin que je pourrais dans les environs.

- C'est ce qu'il manque à beaucoup de villages, c'est une très bonne chose. Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter la bienvenue en Asgard, Mr Duo, vous êtes définitivement des nôtres, sourit-il en lui tendant la main.

- Merci, Maître Guld.

Le grand homme ne se contente pas d'une poignée de main, il l'attire à lui et lui donne une vive accolade des plus fraternelle, qui le touche profondément.

- A bientôt, Mr Duo, et n'oubliez pas que quel que soit le jour où vous vous déciderez, ce sera prêt !

Après un dernier sourire, Duo rejoint DeathScythe.

Quelqu'un est avec lui, et il reconnaît le fils du boulanger qui les livre parfois au Domaine.

- Bonjour, Ulrich.

- Bonjour, Duo ! Je l'ai reconnu à sa tâche blanche, et à l'équipement qui porte la marque du seigneur Odin, alors je me suis permis d'approcher.

- Il n'y a aucun problème, tu peux le caresser, il n'est pas méchant. Je ne l'aurais pas laissé sur la Place du village, autrement.

- Oh, je n'en doute pas, assure-t-il en caressant le cheval. Mais c'est quand même "l'ombrageux", comme on l'appelait, avant que tu n'arrives et le guérisses. Et dire que c'est avec lui que tout a commencé, et grâce à lui que tu es avec nous, aujourd'hui, pour notre plus grande joie à tous et le bonheur du seigneur Heero...

Duo sourit largement, tout en montant sur DeathScythe.

- C'est bien vrai, et je ne suis pas près de l'oublier ! Hein, mon grand ? Tiens, ajoute-t-il en lui glissant quelque chose dans la gueule. Tu n'as rien vu, Ulrich, d'accord ? Heero trouve que je le gâte trop...

Le jeune homme rit franchement.

- Promis. Et puis, mon père m'attend, je dois y aller, alors on a qu'à faire comme si j'étais parti avant ! Le bonjour à tout le monde, Duo, et à bientôt !

- De même auprès de ta famille, et à une prochaine fois, Ulrich !

Un dernier signe et Duo repart en trottant, d'abord, puis sortis du bourg, il lance DS au galop.

Il ralentit légèrement en passant sur le Pont Bilfröst, se remémorant le premier "je t'aime" échangé avec Heero, de retour de Hverglmir où ils avaient passé cet incroyable week-end à s'aimer jusqu'à l'épuisement et à poser les fondations de leur couple.

Il arrive très vite au Domaine, et se rend directement aux écuries pour prendre soin de DeathScythe, comme à chaque fois qu'il le sort.

Alors qu'il termine sa petite séance par un très long câlin, Heero le rejoint, s'appuyant à l'entrée du box.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui vaut un tel élan d'amour à m'en rendre jaloux ? demande-t-il, alors que Duo s'écarte pour venir l'embrasser, lui.

- Je songeais juste que contrairement à ce que tout le monde dit, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai sauvé, c'est lui qui m'a sauvé, en te permettant de le faire... J'ai rencontré Ulrich qui m'a dit que c'est avec DeathScythe que tout à commencé. Effectivement, reconnaît-il en caressant la robe ébène de l'animal, c'est bien avec toi et surtout grâce à toi, mon DeathScythe, que tout a commencé... et c'est loin d'être fini, assure-t-il en se tournant vers son cavalier, qui le prend de nouveau dans ses bras.

Alors qu'ils échangent un tendre baiser, ils sentent le grand cheval noir se rapprocher d'eux pour lécher affectueusement leurs deux mains entrelacées, et veillant avec le plus grand soin à ne surtout pas les interrompre ou les déranger...

-

_Fin ou A suivre ..._

* * *

.

**Notes :**

**(1) Gimlé** « Endroit protégé du feu » en vieux norrois est, dans la mythologie nordique, le lieu où vivront les hommes bons et vertueux après le _ragnarök_ ( Le Crépuscule des Dieux, la fin du monde connu). C'est surtout à cause de sa signification que j'en ai fait le lieu de l'expo des sculptures de glace, au moins, elles ne risquent pas de fondre...

**(2) kattunge** : chaton en norvégien.

**(3) Hlésley**: une île souvent citée dans la mythologie nordique, dans les poèmes héroïques, le plus souvent. Au début, je voulais que l'endroit où vit Heero (et où le rejoint Duo, évidemment) porte le nom de l'île mythique des amoureux, dans la mythologie scandinave. Mais cette île s'appelle "Bar" et je ne trouve pas ça très joli...

**Notes de l'auteure :**

_Comme c'est bizarre d'arriver là..._

_Enfin bref, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu, qu'il vous a apporté certaines des réponses que vous attendiez (d'autres seront apportées dans l'épilogue), qu'il a été à la hauteur de la fic en général, que vous n'avez pas une impression d'inachevé ou de bâclé sur certains points, que personne n'a été déçu..._

_Si c'est le cas surtout, faut me le dire !! (gentiment, bien sûr...)_

_Pour l'épilogue, je me donne également une quinzaine de jours pour le terminer et l'arranger, il aura pour thème ce que j'ai laissé en suspens et en filigramme dans la toute dernière partie, à savoir le mariage d'Heero et Duo._

_Bah oui, quand même..._

_Vous serez libres de le lire ou non, ma fic peut aussi se terminer ici..._

_Un dernier mot concernant mon recueil d'os "une semaine de toi 2" ; il a effectivement pris un peu de retard, mais je ne devrais pas tarder plus pour le reprendre, même si je suis encore pas mal occupée..._

_Merci pour votre patience et votre compréhension !_

_J'espère que tous ceux qui ont passé des exams etc les ont eu et si c'est pas le cas, que vous vous en êtes remis_.

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne continuation et je vous dis à dès que possible, en premier lieu pour vous répondre, et ensuite pour les updates._

_Kisu !  
Lysanea._

.


	45. Un Elfe devenu Ase

**Titre** : **L'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des animaux.**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf les secondaires et les "figurants",

_**Pairing **_: 1x2, 3x4 et autres

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy Lowe, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner, Dale Maxwell, Solo Jr., Katheleen, Kevin, Clara et Steven etc, Gregory, Sally, etc. _

_**Résumé**_ : THE mariage :)

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Bonjour à tous. Je m'excuse pour l'attente, mais c'était vraiment le chapitre a ne pas raté, donc j'ai pris le temps nécessaire et j'espère que ça ira ! Je vous remercie tous pour vos messages, reviews, mails et autres sur mon précédent chapitre et en général. Nous voici donc au moment de l'épilogue de cette fic qui m'aura pris un peu plus de onze mois. Il est très important pour moi de vous remercier dans un premier temps ici pour votre soutien tout au long de cette année, certains d'entre vous semaine après semaine ou chapitre après chapitre avec une régularité, une fidélité des plus touchante et motivante. Je consacrerai un prochain post pour les remerciements, parce qu'après une si longue aventure, ce serait vous manquer de respect de vous dire seulement un merci général en quelques lignes. Alors je vais vous laisser avec cet épilogue, ensuite je pars en vacances (enfin !!) et dans deux semaines, je reviens avec cette note de remerciement et quelques mots en plus, que je complèterai avec les messages reçus entre temps. Je vous souhaite **une excellente lecture pour la dernière fois sur cette fic.**

**_Réponse aux anonymes :  
_JTFLAM** : je suis très contente de lire que tu as continué à suivre et à aimer ma fic ! merci beaucoup ! les réponses à tes questions sont dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'elles te satisfairont ! Bonne continuation à toi et encore merci.

* * *

**Epilogue : Un Elfe devenu Ase.**

_-_

-

_**Vendredi 18 juin 206  
Asgard, Fensalir, "Salle des Marécages", (1)  
**_**_Résidence de Frigg  
__Appartements de Veillée Nuptiale. _**

_-  
-_

Un bras qui s'enroule autour d'une taille est repoussé avec tendresse, certes, mais aussi avec une fermeté qui ne laisse aucun doute sur le rejet de la demande ainsi formulée par le propriétaire du ledit bras.

Un propriétaire qui ne s'avoue pas vaincu pour autant, parce qu'il _sait_ que cette main qui le repousse agit par devoir et non par volonté.

- Reste... murmure-t-il de sa voix la plus sensuelle.

- Je ne peux pas et tu le sais.

- Mais j'ai encore envie... insiste-t-il en laissant glisser sa main sur la peau nue et frissonnante du dos qui s'offre à lui.

- Duo...

- Encore une fois... la dernière, vraiment...

Heero se retourne pour échapper à ses caresses qui se précisent et lui fait face.

- Tu m'as dit ça à trois reprises, déjà. Cette fois, je ne céderai pas.

- Mais honey...

Heero fait taire les protestations de Duo sous un langoureux baiser, le laissant tellement étourdi qu'il relâche sa vigilance.

C'est bien la réaction qu'attendait Heero, qui en profite pour s'arracher à son étreinte, certes à contrecoeur.

- Nous ne devions déjà pas nous voir, ce soir, rappelle Heero en se relevant du lit pour s'habiller.

- Je n'ai aucun regret à avoir écourté mon "enterrement de vie de garçon", honey, ni à t'avoir arraché au tien, réplique Duo, boudant au fond du lit.

- Je ne regrette pas la tournure qu'a pris la soirée, mon ange, mais une très grosse journée nous attend demain, nous devons être au mieux de notre forme, explique-t-il en se rhabillant.

- On aurait dû prévoir ces soirées plus tôt et nous réserver celle-ci pour nous, uniquement.

- Ca n'aurait rien changé au fait de devoir dormir chacun de notre côté.

- On aurait eu un peu plus de temps, quand même...

- Et on serait probablement encore plus fatigués.

- Tu es fatigué ? demande Duo en rampant vers lui, sur le lit, tel un félin vers sa proie.

Ce faisant, le drap glisse le long de son corps, le dénudant davantage et faisant inévitablement bouillir le sang et le désir d'Heero.

- Je n'en suis pas loin, répond-il en arrêtant la progression de Duo d'une simple main posée sur sa joue. Mais la raison de mon départ est que nous avons une tradition à respecter et la nuit est déjà bien entamée.

- Je sais...

- Sans parler du fait que nous venons de faire l'amour plusieurs fois ici, dans cette chambre qui est celle des appartements de la Veillée Nuptiale, où la jeune mariée est censée passer sa dernière nuit avant ses noces, et que longtemps, les fiancées étaient encore vierges.

- Je ne suis pas ta fiancée, mais _ton_ fiancé, je ne suis pas vierge, je suis ton _amant_, je ne suis pas une femme, mais un homme et je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer le rôle de la mariée. Uniquement celui du fiancé de l'héritier d'Asgard, qui me fait me plier à vos traditions, que je respecte, et qui me fait parfois tenir le rôle qu'aurait tenu _une_ fiancée.

- Il n'y a aucune chance que je fasse de comparaison, Duo, tu n'as vraiment rien d'une vierge effarouchée, ce soir...

Duo lui jette un regard noir, ayant clairement senti le ton moqueur, puis abandonne la lutte et soupire.

Il pose sa main sur celle d'Heero, qui n'a pas quitté sa joue, et embrasse sa paume, avant de se reculer et de replacer le drap plus décemment autour de son corps nu.

- Ok, honey, je n'insiste pas plus, même si j'ai encore terriblement envie de toi, et que même sans ça, j'aurais aimé simplement dormir dans tes bras, comme d'habitude. Mais je peux bien accepter ça pour que notre mariage se passe le mieux possible, je ne veux pas froisser Asgard.

- J'aime quand tu es raisonnable.

- Mais tu aimes aussi quand je ne le suis pas. Sauf dans certains cas, comme ce soir.

- Hn, reconnaît Heero en terminant de boutonner sa chemise.

- J'ai le droit à un dernier baiser, quand même ? demande Duo, avec une moue absolument adorable et irrésistible, il en est bien conscient.

- Approche... répond Heero en posant un genou sur le lit pour mieux se pencher sur lui.

Duo se redresse et vient à sa rencontre, tendant ses lèvres bien sagement.

Mais le baiser caresse devient rapidement un baiser gourmand et passionné, qu'ils n'interrompent qu'une fois à bout de souffle.

- Va-t-en, avant que je n'oublie pourquoi je dois te laisser partir... supplie presque Duo contre ses lèvres gonflées par leur échange fougueux.

Heero l'embrasse une dernière fois très chastement, avant de se relever.

- Bonne nuit, mon ange.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi, honey, et fais attention en sortant. Si Frigg te sait ici...

- Elle n'ignore rien de se qui se passe entre les murs de son Palais.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle sait que tu es là ? s'étonne Duo. Depuis le début ?

- Hn.

- Et elle n'a rien fait ? Je la trouve vraiment bizarre, ces derniers temps...

- J'ignore ses raisons et je préfère ne pas les connaître. J'ai l'assurance qu'elle ne fera rien pour nous nuire, c'est amplement suffisant. Je doute seulement qu'elle me laisserait rester plus longtemps ici, de peur de dénaturer le rituel de la Veillée.

- Dans ce cas, je te laisse partir, mon Heero. On se voit demain.

- Je t'attendrai sous Yggdrasil.

- Je te rejoindrai sous Yggdrasil.

Après un dernier long regard et un tendre sourire, Heero quitte la chambre que Duo occupe exceptionnellement, cette nuit, la veille de leur mariage, pour regagner le Manoir où il doit lui-même profiter des quelques heures de sommeil qu'il leur reste pour se préparer.

Une longue journée les attend, Heero n'a pas exagéré...

Mais ils en rêvent depuis quatre mois, et même plus, alors quelque part, ils sont déjà prêts.

Étendu dans le lit qui porte encore l'odeur d'Heero, après avoir pris une bonne douche bien froide, Duo se souvient du jour où tout s'est décidé...  
-

-

_**Flash back**_

_****_

_**Samedi 14 février 206  
**_Asgard, Hlésley,

_**Maison d'Heero... et Duo**_

-

-  
Le dîner est terminé depuis un petit moment, mais par-dessus les assiettes vides et entre les lumières des chandelles, deux regards profondément ancrés l'un dans l'autre ne se quittent pas, totalement indifférents au temps qui passe.

Les deux mains qui se caressent sur la table, autant que les pieds qui se frottent l'un contre l'autre en dessous, semblent être les seuls point d'ancrage à la réalité de ces deux hommes absolument fou l'un de l'autre, depuis plus de trois ans, qui viennent encore de rajouter à leur histoire le souvenir d'une magnifique soirée de Saint-Valentin, qui est pourtant loin d'être finie.

Bien que pour eux, chaque jour passé avec l'autre est une célébration de l'amour et du bonheur qui en découle, et qui les étonne encore souvent de par leur intensité, qui ne cesse de croître.

Duo ramène la main d'Heero à ses lèvres pour y déposer un tendre baiser, puis la garde contre sa joue, savourant la douceur de ses doigts avec lesquels il s'est rapidement mis à la caresser.

Tout ceci, sans se quitter des yeux un seul instant.

- Honey, murmure Duo après un silence, j'aimerai qu'on parle de quelque chose d'important.

- Je t'écoute, mon ange.

Duo abaisse leurs deux mains, à présent entrelacées, sur la table, après avoir embrassé celle d'Heero une dernière fois.

- C'est au sujet des jumeaux.

- Hn.

- Quand je les vois, je me rappelle à chaque fois cette envie que j'ai toujours eu de voir mes enfants et ceux de Trowa et Quatre grandir ensemble. C'est devenu plus concret à la naissance des jumeaux et depuis toi. On en a souvent parlé, ces dernières années.

- Hn.

- Elrine et Ryan viennent d'avoir trois ans, alors je me dis que, peut-être, on devrait commencer à songer sérieusement à l'éventualité de lancer les démarches pour... adopter. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? termine-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Il sait qu'il n'a pas à être nerveux, jamais il n'y a eu un seul sujet entre eux qu'ils n'aient pas pu aborder directement.

Mais c'est plus fort que lui, il tient tellement à fonder une famille avec Heero qu'il a peur que lui ne soit pas prêt, alors que jusqu'à présent, ils ont souvent partagé les mêmes désirs au même moment, comme vivre à tel endroit durant telle période, retrouver Trowa et Quatre à Aden pour une première traversée du désert, et plus récemment, sept mois plus tôt, réaménager définitivement la maison pour qu'elle devienne _chez eux _et non plus seulement chez Heero.

Heero lui sourit comme il ne sourit jamais à personne d'autre, tout en pressant sa main un peu plus fort ; il la porte ensuite à ses lèvres, comme Duo un peu plus tôt, et y dépose un long baiser appuyé.

La nervosité de Duo s'envole, remplacée par la curiosité, alors qu'Heero se lève de sa chaise, sans lâcher sa main.

- Il faudrait peut-être faire les choses dans l'ordre, enkeli.

- Comment... ?

Le reste des interrogations de Duo se coince dans sa gorge, alors qu'Heero, en grand seigneur, pose un genou devant lui, plongeant sa main qui ne tient pas la sienne dans sa poche pour en sortir un écrin de velours bleu cobalt.

Heero lui a assuré que c'est la teinte qui se rapproche le plus de la couleur de ses yeux, à un moment bien précis, celui où il atteint le paroxysme du plaisir entre ses bras.

Duo contemple le très bel anneau que révèle l'ouverture de l'écrin, avec de grands yeux surpris et à la vision brouillée par les larmes d'émotion.

- Monsieur Duncan Oliver Barton Maxwell, seriez-vous d'accord pour ajouter encore à mon bonheur présent, déjà incommensurable, l'immense joie de devenir mon époux ?

Duo sourit, mais ne répond pas.

Il sort de sa poche un écrin de velours sombre aux multiples reflets bleutés, comme ceux qu'offre la nuit, à laquelle les yeux d'Heero empruntent leur indéfinissable et troublante nuance.

- Est-ce que ceci répond à votre question, Monsieur Heero Yuy Lowe ? demande-t-il, la gorge nouée, en ouvrant l'écrin pour lui présenter l'anneau qu'il renferme.

Un anneau identique à celui présenté par Heero, qui explique sa surprise, partagée par le cavalier.

C'est un cercle parfait, en or blanc, serti en son centre d'une pierre unique, présentant un ying yang où le noir et le blanc sont remplacés par le bleu du saphir et le violet de l'améthyste, rendue ainsi plus sombre que sa teinte habituelle, et plus proche de celle, trompeuse, des yeux de Duo.

Leurs regards s'accrochent, et à la surprise se mêlent la joie, bien sûr, l'amour, qui ne les quitte jamais, mais surtout l'amusement, devant cette drôle de situation.

- Oui, c'est une réponse plus que satisfaisante, finit par répondre Heero, remit de ses émotions. Mais je veux t'entendre me le dire, enkeli, s'il te plaît.

Duo lui présente sa main avec un plus grand sourire encore.

- Oui, Heero Yuy Lowe, je veux, j'accepte de t'épouser et de partager ta vie plus officiellement que jusqu'à présent, assure-t-il, alors qu'Heero lui passe la bague au doigt. Et toi, le veux-tu autant que moi, es-tu sûr de toi ?

Heero se rassoit sur sa chaise, qu'il a rapproché, et lui tend sa main.

- Je suis sûr de nous, alors oui, je veux concrétiser la place que tu occupes dans ma vie et celle que j'occupe dans la tienne, de cette façon, pour qu'elles ne fassent qu'une, comme nous.

Duo, ému, vient poser un genou devant lui et lui passe l'anneau, à son tour.

Ils se relèvent ensuite tous les deux pour sceller leur voeu d'un long baiser.

Lorsqu'ils sont contraint de se séparer, ce n'est que le temps de reprendre un peu d'air pour se fondre de nouveau l'un dans l'autre et se dévorer jusqu'à l'âme...

Enfin, ils s'écartent, mais restent étroitement enlacés.

- J'y pense, honey, y'en a deux, même quatre, en comptant nos pères, qui, connaissant nos projets pour ce soir, ont dû bien se marrer !

- J'en connais un autre.

- Qui... Maître Guld bien sûr !

- Hn. Mais il a fait de l'excellent travail et en toute discrétion, ajoute-t-il en caressant son propre anneau.

- Il faudra qu'on passe le remercier au plus vite.

- C'est prévu, puisque nous devons lui confier nos deux autres anneaux reçus d'Odin.

- Pourquoi ? demande Duo en levant le visage vers lui.

- Il doit les refondre pour façonner nos alliances. Si tu es d'accord. Tu pourras choisir la forme que tu voudras lui donner, il n'y a rien que Maître Guld ne sache réaliser.

- C'est vraiment génial, honey ! J'avais pas pensé du tout à ça, mais c'est vrai que cet anneau est tellement symbolique... J'avais beau dire que c'était mon lien à Asgard, j'avais juste peur au fond de reconnaître que cet anneau me liait à toi comme deux fiancés le sont. Alors je suis heureux à l'idée qu'à partir de ces bijoux vont être créées nos alliances.

- C'est très important pour Asgard, pour Odin et pour moi. C'est ton lien avec chaque partie de moi qui est lié à chacun d'eux.

Duo regarde longuement leurs anneaux, qui ornent toujours leurs annuaires gauches, à présent sous leurs bagues de fiançailles, qui leur donnent un éclat particulier, puis sourit et embrasse Heero.

Après ce tendre échange, qui s'est rapidement intensifié de par toutes les émotions ressenties et partagées, Heero conduit Duo jusqu'au canapé du salon, où il l'installe sur ses genoux, face à lui pour pouvoir savourer encore le goût de ses lèvres dans les meilleurs conditions.

Pas seulement ses lèvres, mais aussi son visage, qu'il aime parsemer de baisers, ainsi que la peau tendre de son cou, qu'il aime dévorer ou butiner, simplement.

Duo soupire et se laisse faire, sans oublier de lui rendre ses caresses et ses baisers sur chaque partie de son corps qui lui est accessible, avant de s'attaquer à celles qui ne le sont pas encore.

Mais qui le deviennent très rapidement.

Bientôt, leurs mouvements prennent un rythme bien particulier.

Ils ont beau être dans la même position que lorsqu'ils se sont installés, ils sont à présent aussi unis et nus l'un que l'autre, uniquement recouvert par les longs cheveux de Duo qui ondulent sur leurs deux corps enlacés au même rythme que leurs hanches qui se heurtent avec passion, guidées par Heero.

Lorsque leur danse, quelque peu fougueuse et sauvage de par cette position qui rend particulièrement fou Heero, s'achève dans l'explosion de plaisir qui leur fait toucher les étoiles et vibrer dans une transe extatique, ils glissent du canapé jusqu'au sol, recouvert d'un tapis des plus confortables dans lequel ils s'enfoncent allégrement, soupirant de contentement.

Ce n'est qu'une fois allongés qu'ils se détachent légèrement, et qu'Heero se retire doucement du corps encore brûlant et vibrant de Duo, qui se blottit rapidement contre lui, emmêlant de nouveau bras, jambes et souffles à peine retrouvés.

- Honey... arrive-t-il à murmurer, après quelques minutes exclusivement consacrées à récupérer.

- Hn ?

- Tu as pensé à une date, déjà ?

Heero sourit, alors que sa main continue de passer entre ses mèches éparpillées autour de lui et sur eux.

- S'il tenait qu'à moi, je t'épouserais dans la seconde et te ferait l'amour jusqu'au matin... Je dirais même, jusqu'à ne plus être en capacité physique de le faire.

- C'est hyper tentant... reconnaît Duo, souriant contre ses lèvres.

- Tu sais, j'en connais à qui on pourrait dire qu'on s'est déjà marié que ça n'étonnerait même pas. J'ai tellement l'impression qu'on est marié depuis toujours, surtout cette dernière année où on ne s'est pas quitté plus d'une journée.

- Oui, c'était parfait.

- Hn...

- Mais même si je partage cette impression d'être marié à toi depuis toujours, j'ai vraiment envie de témoigner de cette amour devant nos proches et le monde entier.

- Moi aussi, Duo, répond Heero en tendant nonchalamment le bras derrière lui pour saisir le plaid d'un fauteuil et les en recouvrir. Tu sais quels sont mes maîtres mots.

- Simplicité et discrétion. Je le respecte, ne t'inquiète pas, je...

Heero a posé ses doigts sur sa bouche en une caresse aérienne, qui a suffit pourtant à le faire taire.

- Laisse-moi t'offrir et nous offrir le plus beau mariage de notre vie. Ce sera le seul, alors autant faire les choses à la mesure de notre amour, qui n'en connaît d'ailleurs aucune.

Les yeux de Duo se mettent à pétiller, ce qui gonfle le coeur d'Heero de bonheur.

Il a bien compris que pour lui, Duo aurait été prêt à se marier seulement avec leurs familles proches, s'il lui avait demandé, renonçant à son voeu d'une grande cérémonie avec absolument tout les gens qu'il aime et connaît, telle que Trowa lui a décrit qu'il le prévoyait.

Duo embrasse les doigts qui n'ont pas quitté ses lèvres, puis les repousse pour venir cueillir celles d'Heero, toute proches.

- J'imagine que tu as déjà une idée, alors, honey, reprend-il après un doux baiser.

- Nous allons avoir de nombreuses et longues discussions, ces prochaines semaines, car je sais de source sûre que toi, tu veux certaines choses.

- C'est vrai, mais je suis certain que nos idées peuvent se compléter.

- Je n'en ai pas vraiment, tu sais. Ce n'est pas une chose à laquelle je songeais, avant de te rencontrer.

- Pourtant, tu as été fiancé, déjà.

- Oui, mais c'est Réléna qui en parlait. Je la laissais rêver seule. Ne ris pas, je n'arrivais pas à me sentir concerné.

- Désolé, amour, s'excuse Duo sur un ton qui montre qu'il ne l'est absolument pas, tout comme son attitude des plus moqueuses. Je vois juste très bien Réléna faire des allers-retours autour de toi, te parlant de robe de mariée, de fleurs, de tissus, de services de table, te présentant les échantillons de couleur et toi, à des lieues de tout ça...

- Je ne comprenais très souvent rien à ce qu'elle me disait, c'est vrai. Mais ce sera différent pour nous. J'y pense depuis un bon moment.

- Alors tu dois quand même avoir quelques idées, insiste Duo avec un grand sourire.

- Il y a des choses qui me sont importantes, bien sûr, c'est pourquoi il nous faudra en discuter. Mais comme toi, je pense que nos idées et parfois même certaines conditions se rejoindront.

Duo hoche simplement la tête, puis embrasse le bout du nez d'Heero, et ensuite ses lèvres, dont il ne se lasse jamais.

Mais il s'écarte avant qu'Heero n'ait eu le temps d'y répondre vraiment.

- J'y pense, vue que tu es l'héritier d'Asgard, la cérémonie de ton mariage ne peut être quelque chose de discret, alors même si tu avais voulu faire simple, tu n'aurais sans doute pas pu...

- Mais je ne veux pas faire simple, je veux que chaque seconde de cette journée soit un hymne à notre amour et à notre union.

Duo, ému, se blottit un peu plus dans ses bras, lui offrant ses lèvres pour qu'ils reprennent ce baiser qu'il a un peu écourté à cause de ses réflexions.

- Mais du coup, honey, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question... se souvient-il, leur baiser rompu.

Il faut quelques secondes à Heero, un peu ailleurs, comme après chaque baiser échangé avec Duo, pour remonter le fil de la conversation.

- Concernant la date... Et bien, ça dépend de beaucoup de choses, mon ange. Je pense qu'on va avoir besoin de quelques mois, quand même.

- L'idéal serait cet été, pour qu'on puisse profiter de l'ensoleillement quasi permanent. On pourra faire la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure et en extérieur, sous un vrai soleil. Et le soleil de minuit, c'est ultra romantique. Peut-être un peu trop, pour toi qui n'aime pas trop les démonstrations publiques...

- C'est notre mariage, enkeli. S'il y a bien un jour où je peux laisser libre court au romantisme que tu m'inspires et m'exposer, puis supporter les tendres moqueries et autres sarcasmes de nos proches pour ça, et bien c'est bien ce jour-là.

Duo pouffe contre son épaule, puis y dépose un tendre baiser, avant de relever le visage pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- D'accord, honey. Alors nous devons faire en sorte que tout soit prêt pour cet été.

- Ce qui veut dire que tu as déjà accepté l'idée que la cérémonie se déroulerait ici, à Asgard ?

- Outre le fait que je ne vois pas demander à l'héritier d'Asgard de se marier ailleurs qu'à Asgard, c'est surtout que c'est ici qu'est ma vie, désormais, et depuis un moment. Je ne me vois pas non plus me marier ailleurs qu'ici.

Heero caresse sa joue avec douceur.

- J'adore t'entendre dire ce genre de choses, mon amour.

- Moi, c'est toi que j'adore... réplique-t-il en se rapprochant pour l'embrasser, avant de brusquement s'arrêter. Oh ! Je sais ! Que penses-tu de la date du 19 juin ?

A ces mots, Heero, qui a froncé les sourcils, après s'être de nouveau vu refuser un baiser de manière très brutale, bien qu'inconsciente de la part de Duo, ne peut empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres, ce qui détend entièrement son visage.

- Notre première rencontre.

- Oui ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- C'est parfait...  
-

**_Fin du flash back._**

**_-  
_**C'est avec le souvenir de cette dernière Saint-Valentin que Duo s'endort, un sourire aux lèvres en songeant que c'est sa dernière nuit avant de devenir officiellement l'époux d'Heero et qu'il devienne lui-même le sien, enfin..._**-**_

_**-**_

**_-_**

_**Le lendemain après-midi,  
**__**Samedi 19 juin 206  
**__**Fensalir, "Salle des Marécages"  
**__**Résidence de Frigg **_

**_-  
-_**

- Avez vous besoin d'autre chose, Monsieur Duo ?

- Juste une question, Fulla. (2). Est-ce que Frigg est ici, en ce moment ?

- Oui, Mr Duo.

- Je sais que je ne suis pas une jeune fiancée, une promise, une jeune vierge qu'on prépare pour son mariage et dont Frigg a le devoir de s'occuper, de la Veillée Nuptiale jusqu'au départ vers la Plaine d'Yggdrasil, mais n'est-elle pas censée me voir au moins une fois ? Je n'ai rien contre toi, Fulla, vous vous êtes tous très bien occupés de moi, mais ça m'intrigue.

La servante plie le buste, puis se redresse et sourit à Duo.

- Bien que nous occuper d'_un_ futur marié plutôt que d'_une_ future mariée ne soit pas fréquent, cela nous est déjà arrivé, Mr Duo.

- Vraiment ? Je croyais que Frigg considérait l'homosexualité comme étant contre-nature...

- Oh non, Mr Duo. C'est une forme d'amour qu'elle accepte de bénir, lorsqu'elle a l'assurance que le désir d'union est sincère.

- Alors pourquoi n'est-elle pas venu me voir ? Est-ce une manière de montrer qu'elle refuse de bénir le lien qui m'unit à Heero ?

- Je ne suis pas habilitée à avoir ce genre de discussion avec vous, Mr Duo. Mais sachez que si Dame Frigg vous a ouvert les portes de Fensalir, c'est qu'elle reconnaît votre amour et accepte de le bénir ainsi que votre mariage.

Duo est vraiment intrigué par l'attitude de Frigg et il ne tient pas à être dans cet état d'esprit le jour de son mariage.

Un rapide regard à sa montre le rassure, il a encore largement le temps avant que son père ne vienne le chercher.

- Peux-tu dire à ta maîtresse que je souhaite lui parler, s'il te plaît ?

- Bien, Mr Duo. Est-ce tout ce qu'il vous fallait ?

- Oui, je te remercie.

- Quand vous le souhaiterez, Miming viendra vous aider à vous habiller.

- C'est inutile, à moins que ça fasse partie d'un rituel ou... ?

- Absolument pas, Mr Duo, c'est juste pour vous aider.

- Alors ne le dérangeons pas, il est déjà prévu que mon cousin me rejoigne et qu'on se prépare ensemble.

- Très bien, Mr Duo, dans ce cas, je me retire et vais quérir ma Maîtresse.

- Merci, Fulla.

En attendant Frigg, Duo jette un dernier coup d'oeil à son costume suspendu, s'assurant que tout est parfait : jaquette gris foncé en flanelle, pantalon rayé assorti, chemise écru à col cassé, gilet en soie gris foncé, lavallière gris argent clair, chaussures noires...

Oui, c'est parfait.

Il sait, sans l'avoir vu, bien évidemment, que la tenue d'Heero est identique dans sa coupe, mais inversée dans les couleurs : là où lui portera du gris foncé, Heero portera du gris clair.

Autre différence, la boutonnière de Duo est un oeillet, celle d'Heero doit être une branche du Frêne sacrée d'Asgard.

Duo est pressé de voir Heero en tenue, il n'a pas arrêté de l'imaginer, et de plus en plus souvent, alors que la date approchait.

Il a toujours trouvé les hommes en jaquette très sexy, il est persuadé que ça ira à Heero aussi bien que sa tenue d'écuyer.

Même si Heero ne sera pas le seul habillé ainsi, Duo est déjà certain qu'il ne verra que lui...

En fait, ils ont tous les deux demandé à ce que tous les hommes portent la jaquette et la cravate, et s'ils savent que ce sera largement suivi du côté d'Heero, parce que la jaquette est autant la tenue des hippodromes que des soirées mondaines, Duo a un peu plus de doutes concernant ses invités...

Mais il a confié la tâche de convaincre le plus de monde possible à Kevin et Quatre, et il connaît la force de persuasion dont ils savent user...

Le bruit de coups frappés à la porte le tire de ses pensées.

- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvre sur Frigg, belle et froide, comme toujours vêtue de tissus inutiles, mais Duo le reconnaît, qui lui vont bien.

Même s'il préfère la simplicité de Freya, qu'un rien habille, et qui trouble profondément et durablement les esprits... et les coeurs.

- Duncan.

- Frigg.

La maîtresse d'Asgard referme la porte sans le quitter des yeux, et ils restent un moment à se regarder, en silence.

- As-tu besoin de quelque chose que mon personnel ne peut te fournir ? finit-elle par demander.

- Je m'interrogeais simplement sur certaines choses vous concernant, et j'aurais souhaité avoir des réponses pour être en paix, au moins aujourd'hui.

- Je t'écoute.

- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

- Je ne compte pas m'éterniser.

- Comme vous voulez, sourit Duo, nullement vexé, puisqu'il s'y attendait. En fait, Frigg, je pensais que ce serait vous qui m'accueillerez, hier, à mon arrivée. Je m'attendais encore à vous voir ce matin, et ensuite ce midi. Mais il a fallu que je provoque notre rencontre en vous faisant appeler, et je trouve cela très étrange.

Frigg s'avance jusqu'à la table placée sous la grande fenêtre, sur laquelle est posée une magnifique fontaine où coule une eau très claire et à la grande surprise de Duo, très froide.

- Ce jour est censé être le plus beau jour de votre vie, à Heero et toi. Je n'allais pas vous le gâcher. Ni hier soir, alors qu'Heero ne devait pas être ici, ni aujourd'hui, en t'imposant ma présence.

- Comme c'est aimable à vous...

- Je ne le fais pas pour vous, Duncan, mais pour mon seigneur, explique-t-elle en lui faisant face, ayant bien perçu le scepticisme ironique de son ton.

- Aimer Odin ne vous a jamais empêché de blesser son fils, auparavant. Alors pourquoi me permettez-vous de me préparer ici, comme le veut la tradition ase ? Pourquoi nous accordez-vous votre bénédiction, en tant que Protectrice du mariage ? Vous avez si souvent prétendu que l'amour entre deux personnes du même sexe était contre nature, mais uniquement en ma présence et en celle d'Heero. Or, je viens d'apprendre que des unions homosexuelles avaient déjà été consenties, célébrées et bénies par vous. Alors je vous le demande, Frigg, que cachez-vous ?

- Tu penses que je prépare un mauvais coup, Duncan ?

- Non, répond-il sans aucune hésitation.

De nouveau, ils se regardent longuement.

Et malgré la force que possède la Dame d'Asgard, c'est elle qui se détourne la première, et va s'appuyer contre la fenêtre, sans vraiment voir à travers.

- Tu es un Révélateur de Gaefa, Duncan.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Le Gaefa est la part de sacré inscrite dans chaque être par les Nornes (3) à leur naissance, répond-elle sans bouger. Je sais que tu possèdes le don de voir et de révéler les âmes et la nature de chaque être qui croise ton chemin.

- Je ne le fais pas consciemment.

- Tu ne maîtrises pas l'étendu de tes capacités, effectivement. Mais ce que tu peux déjà faire est conséquent. Un jour, tu pourras lire dans des êtres aussi puissants que le sont certains ases. Tu arrives déjà à lire en moi, ajoute-t-elle en se tournant enfin vers lui. Aussi sûrement que je peux suivre le chemin que trace ton union avec Heero.

- Je ne veux rien savoir. Le Destin se construit, Frigg.

- Les routes qui y mènent se construisent, certes, mais le Destin reste inchangé. Peu importe, Duncan. Je bénirai votre union avec sincérité, soit sans crainte. Je n'ai effectivement rien contre l'homosexualité. Cela n'était qu'une arme de plus pour blesser Heero, mais plus rien ne l'atteint depuis que tu es entré dans sa vie, voilà quatre ans.

- Je ne doute pas de votre sincérité Frigg, je veux seulement comprendre. Quelle est la raison de ce double visage que vous présentez ? Beaucoup, au Domaine, parmi vos sujets, vos employés, s'étonnent de la méchanceté dont vous pouvez faire preuve avec Heero, alors que parallèlement, vous êtes si bonne et juste avec eux.

- Heero est le fils de cette femme odieuse qui a brisé le coeur de mon seigneur, siffle-t-elle avec mépris. A travers lui, c'est elle qu'il aime encore ! Il est le souvenir vivant de cet injure à Asgard que fut cette catin !

- C'était il y a plus de vingt ans, Frigg, soupire Duo. Le temps du pardon n'est-il pas enfin venu ?

- Pourquoi ? Parce que Heero se marie ? Ca ne change rien, il reste le fils de cette femme !

- Je ne vous dis pas d'aimer Heero, mais peut-être devriez-vous commencer par le voir pour lui-même, plutôt que comme le fils de Kagemi...

- Ne prononce pas son nom ! hurle-t-elle avec une rage qui fait légèrement sursauter Duo. Je ne te permets pas de me faire de leçon, Duncan ! Peux-tu seulement imaginer ce que c'est de savoir ce qui va se passer, mais de ne pouvoir l'empêcher ? Peux-tu simplement te douter de la douleur qu'on peut ressentir, lorsqu'on voit la personne que l'on aime le plus au monde s'approcher inexorablement du précipice, peu importe les détours que tu lui fais faire, les trésors d'imagination que tu déploies, les prières à n'en plus finir vers un ciel cruel et indifférent ?

- Frigg...

- J'ai vu mon fils bien-aimé mourir toutes les nuits dans mes cauchemars, sans pouvoir le mettre en garde contre ce qui allait causer sa perte ! continue-t-elle en ignorant son interruption, perdue dans la douleur du souvenir. J'ai vu cette femme se pavaner ici comme une reine et derrière son sourire, toute la noirceur de son âme !

- Vous n'avez pas pu voir une telle chose, assure calmement Duo.

A ces mots, soudain, la colère et la douleur de Frigg retombent aussi brusquement qu'elles sont montées ; ses yeux devenus gris comme un ciel d'orage reprennent leur couleur bleu comme un ciel d'été.

- Qu'en sais-tu, tu ne l'as pas connu...

- Je l'ai connu, à travers Heero et ce qu'il a appris de son journal. Tout comme vous avez appris à travers Odin et ce que vous avez accepté qu'il vous confie, après sa propre lecture. Ne me faites pas croire qu'il n'en a rien fait, vous êtes les Maîtres d'Asgard, plus unis aujourd'hui que jamais.

- Cela ne change rien, cette femme était une manipulatrice !

- Elle n'est plus là.

- Heero est...

- Frigg, la coupe-t-il, ignorant son air outré, regardez-moi et répondez-moi en toute sincérité : que voyez-vous, lorsque vous regardez Heero ?

- Que cherches-tu, Duncan ? Je te l'ai dit, et je te le répète en te regardant dans les yeux : je vois cette femme et ses manigances !

- Pourtant vous savez, aujourd'hui, que Kagemi n'avait pas le choix. Vous saviez tout ce qui allait arriver, Frigg, et pourquoi ça allait arriver. Vous saviez qu'elle aimait Odin et Heero.

- Ca ne l'a pas empêché de mentir, de tromper et de voler...

- Elle avait besoin de cet argent, mais le demander à Odin aurait constitué une dette entre sa famille et Asgard. Et c'est pour casser ce cycle infernal de dettes qu'elle avait tant besoin de cette somme exorbitante. Elle ne pouvait plus revenir à Asgard, son forfait accompli, cela aurait fait office de reconnaissance de dette. Vous êtes une mère, Frigg, auriez-vous fait un autre choix, si la vie de votre fils avait pu se retrouver menacé par les erreurs de votre père et ses affaires plus que louches ?

- Je ne veux pas en entendre davantage, je ne comprends même pas le pourquoi de cette conversation !

- J'aime Heero et je ne supporte pas qu'on s'en prenne à lui, surtout de manière injuste. Plutôt que de croire que c'est parce que nous ignorons vos attaques, que vous savez qu'elles ne l'atteignent plus, qu'elles sont devenues moins fréquentes, ces derniers mois, je préfère penser qu'il y a une autre raison, que nous pourrions comprendre, en discutant comme nous le faisons, actuellement. Et lorsque j'ai eu connaissance des dispositions que vous avez prises pour bénir notre mariage, je me suis dit que peut-être, il y avait une chance pour qu'une relation puisse s'établir entre nous, puis entre vous. Ou au moins, un dialogue. A présent que vous connaissez tous l'histoire de Kagemi, le passé peut-être... dépassé, les blessures refermées, le futur, ensemble, envisagé... non ?

- Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment de parler de ça, Duncan.

- Alors, vous vous laissez tout de même une chance ?

Frigg pousse un long soupir, puis plante ses yeux dans les siens.

Et pour la première fois en quatre ans, Duo entraperçoit la Maîtresse d'Asgard que tout le monde vénère et adore, une femme forte, profondément humaine et douce.

Mais c'est très furtif, le masque froid qu'elle présente toujours devant Duo, Heero, et ceux qui leur sont proches, recouvre vite son visage, à nouveau.

- Tu dois te préparer, Duncan. Le mariage de l'Héritier d'Asgard ne saurait accuser un quelconque retard, conséquent à la trop grande propension de son fiancé à se mêler des affaires d'autrui.

Duo lui sourit et baisse la tête, signifiant ainsi qu'il lui accorde sa retraite comme une victoire.

- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, fais appel à Fulla, ajoute-t-elle en gagnant la porte. Je dois me préparer, également.

- Merci, Frigg.

La main sur la poignée, elle ne répond rien de plus et l'ouvre...

... au moment même où Kevin allait frapper.

Ils se figent tous les deux, puis Frigg se recule d'instinct, alors que Kevin lui fait un énorme sourire qui ne lui dit absolument rien qui vaille.

- Hey ! Salut Dame Frigg !

La Maîtresse d'Asgard reste un moment interdite.

- Un instant, j'ai cru que le chuchoteur d'Asgard s'était permis l'entrée dans ma Résidence, sans mon autorisation ! Etes-vous le frère de Grégory Ten ?

- Ah non, moi je suis le cousin de Duo ! Je vais finir par me promener avec une pancarte, ça m'évitera de le répéter. Le pire, c'est qu'on s'est déjà vu, Dame Frigg, vous me vexez...

- Je...

- Kevin Mickael Barton, l'interrompt-il en lui faisant un baise-main. Pour vous servir, sauf si vous prenez la tête à mon cousin et son iceberg, évidemment !

- Je vous prierai de ne pas être si familier avec moi ! proteste Frigg, outrée, en retirant précipitamment sa main.

- Elle est trop drôle, ta future belle-mère ! Vraiment, Dame Frigg, si j'avais été familier, c'est pas votre main que j'aurais bais... euh _embrassé_ ! se rattrape-t-il de justesse, souriant toujours.

Mais pas assez rapidement pour que Frigg ne voit pas rouge.

- Kevin, ça suffit. Frigg, je vous présente mes excuses, il manque un peu d'éducation.

Frigg lui lance un regard courroucé, car elle a bien compris que Duo se moquait également d'elle, puis s'en va en claquant la porte.

Kevin siffle, puis s'avance jusqu'à Duo pour le soulever quelques secondes dans ses bras, avant de le reposer par terre et lui tapoter la joue.

- Bah alors, t'as l'air en forme, cousin ! Madame la Banquise t'a pas plombé le moral, c'est bien.

- Même si ça avait été le cas, ton petit numéro m'aurait de nouveau fait voir la vie en technicolor ! Je te sers un verre ?

- Avec plaisir. T'es conscient que je me suis retenu, quand même ?

- Évidemment, je te connais trop bien. Et je te remercie d'avoir pris sur toi pour ne pas nous la mettre dans un état difficilement gérable, surtout aujourd'hui ajoute-t-il en lui tendant un verre de jus de fruits.

- Merci, cousin !

- De rien. Alors, comment tu vas ?

- C'est à toi qu'il faut demander. T'as réussi à coincer Heero, hier, ou pas ?

- Bien sûr, répond Duo en haussant les épaules.

- Comment tu t'y crois trop, cousin, genre, t'es irrésistible ! C'est pas faux, mais fais gaffe aux chevilles, faut que tu tiennes dans tes pompes jusqu'à ce soir, au moins !

- J'ai pas dit que j'étais irrésistible, juste que c'est très difficile à Heero de me résister, quand je lui sors le grand jeu. Et j'en ai pas tant eu besoin que ça, hier, il était plus que ravi de me voir, et de me suivre jusque ici. Mais on a pas pu rester trop longtemps ensemble. La Veillée Nuptiale doit être passée chacun de son côté.

- Veillée nuptiale, tu parles d'un nom ! Vous avez quand même eu le temps de vous câliner un peu, rassure-moi ? demande-t-il en reposant son verre sur la table, contre laquelle il s'appuie.

- Je l'aurais pas laissé repartir avant, tu penses bien.

- Hey, j'espère que vous avez fait gaffe, parce que si vous pouvez ni marcher avec classe, ni vous asseoir correctement, ça risque d'être tendu, étant donné que tous les regards seront braqués sur vous !

- Tout va bien, regarde ! assure Duo, avant de lui faire une démonstration, d'abord en marchant, puis en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

- Ok, c'est bon, arrête de faire ton mannequin, je suis bien rassuré. Je veux bien me payer ta tête, mais pas le jour de ton mariage. C'est déjà bien assez comique que tu deviennes Madame Heero, je...

- Mais t'as fini avec ça ! le coupe Duo en lui balançant un coussin, qu'il ne parvient pas à éviter, trop occupé à rire.

- Désolé, c'est plus fort que moi ! Bon, soyons sérieux deux minutes, je veux pas te mettre en retard, quand même. On commence par quoi ? Tu me fais ton strip et je te montre les accessoires, ou je te les montre et après tu m'fais ton show ?

- Je _m'habille_ d'abord.

- Ok, mais pour te _rha_biller, faudra déjà que tu te déshabilles, donc... en piste, ma chérie ! Attends, je m'installe bien, c'est bien la dernière fois que je vais pouvoir me rincer l'oeil sans risquer une avalanche !

Duo lui balance le t-shirt qu'il vient d'enlever à la figure.

- Hey, si tu commences à m'exciter, cousin, faudra pas venir te plaindre après des conséquences !

- T'avais pas décidé d'être sérieux au moins deux minutes, Kev' ?

- Le temps paraît toujours plus long aux jeunes fiancés avant la cérémonie...

Duo ne répond rien d'autre qu'un long soupir, et continue de se déshabiller, sous les commentaires tout sauf sérieux de Kevin, assis sur une chaise, qu'il a retourné pour pouvoir prendre appui sur le dossier.

Une fois que Duo a tout enfilé, il se lève pour l'aider à arranger les détails.

- Merde, cousin, t'es franchement trop... wouaw... Shit, je bave !

- Merci, Kev'.

- Mets le haut-de-forme, juste un moment... Génial ! C'est affolant, tu ressembles trop à l'ancêtre Edward du côté de ton père !

- Même si on a pas le même sang, on a la même couleur de cheveux, et comme la mode était aux cheveux longs et à la redingote, à cette époque, ça ne m'étonne pas, répond Duo en reposant le chapeau. Bien, alors la suite. Montre-moi un peu ce que tu m'as apporté.

- Yes ! Comme le veut la tradition : something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue (4). J'ai que le vieux et le bleu, puisque le neuf, c'est ton super costume, et que l'emprunté vient de Quatre. A ce propos, Duo, si c'est le boxer qu'il avait à son propre mariage qu'il t'a prêté, je veux le récupérer après passage à la machine, bien évidemment, et c'est pas négociable !

- C'est le passage en machine qui n'est pas négociable ? le taquine-t-il.

- Crétin, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

- Et bien, non, Kevin, désolé, pas de boxer souvenir ! Ca aurait pu être sympa, mais Trowa l'a arraché avec ses dents, le soir-même...

- Oh le sauvageon ! hurle-t-il presque, faussement choqué. Il va m'entendre, le renard !

- Il était quand même dans son droit, Kev'...

- Oui et Quatre fait bien pire, je sais, mais je m'efforce de ne pas y penser, alors sois solidaire, cousin aide-moi à oublier.

- Sorry !

- J'ai un peu cherché, j'avoue. Passons... Si c'est pas son boxer, c'est quoi, alors ? Ses chaussettes en poil de chameau ?

- Non merci ! Est-ce que ça existe, même ?

- Je veux pas savoir. Ses chaussettes en matière autre que poil de chameau, alors, peut-être ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as avec les sous-vêtements de Quatre, t'as développé une obsession particulière ou quoi ?

- Non, ça m'intrigue, c'est tout ! J'ai peut-être été obsédé par Quatre, mais jamais par ses fringues ou ce qu'il porte en dessous...

- J'espère pour toi, pour lui, pour Trowa et pour ton mec !

Kevin lui fait un grand sourire.

- Aucune inquiétude à avoir.

- Bien. Alors pour répondre à ta question, Quatre m'a prêté sa boutonnière, c'est tout.

- Okay... C'est beaucoup moins fun qu'un sous-vêtement, mais bon, j'espère que ça t'apportera autant de bonheur que leur mariage semble leur en apporter, depuis trois ans !

- Merci, mon cousin adoré !

Le jeune homme lui fait un clin d'oeil, avant de farfouiller dans son sac.

- Alors maintenant, passons au vieux et au bleu. Je vais pas commencer par l'élément vieux, parce que je sais que tu vas pleurer.

- Vraiment ?

- Je te connais trop, cousin. Donc, voici l'élément bleu, comme t'as deviné, un joli ruban pour ta jolie natte, en satin.

- A toi l'honneur, lui répond Duo en lui tendant le bout de sa natte, impeccable.

- On va la jouer "provocation du Destin". Je te mets juste le ruban, sans autre attache, et je serre bien. On verra s'il tient.

- Kevin...

- Bah quoi, ce serait vraiment trop terrible s'il lâchait et que ça libérait tes cheveux dans le visage rayonnant de ton prince glaçon... non ?

- Tant que c'est pas dans le champagne ou autre... Mais ok, jouons à défier le Destin, et on verra l'état de mes cheveux, ce soir.

- Je prévoirai la musique d'ambiance, on sait jamais...

Duo soupire en levant les yeux au plafond, alors que Kevin lui fait un joli noeud, sans que ce soit trop féminin, mais qui reste très élégant.

Duo le remercie d'un baiser sur la joue.

- Un autre élément bleu, et je sais que c'est pas la règle, mais Heero m'a demandé de te donner ça, explique-t-il en lui tendant une petite fleur bleue entourée d'une feuille de chèvrefeuille. J'ai pas compris, mais je m'exécute, je ne veux pas qu'il congèle mes parties, j'en ai encore besoin...

Duo pouffe, puis prend la petite fleur qu'il mêle aux oeillets de sa boutonnière.

- Pour ta gouverne, sache que c'est une centaurée, ou bleuet des montagnes, entourée de chèvrefeuille. La centaurée, pour me dire que notre amour est parfait, et le chèvrefeuille, que nous appartenons l'un à l'autre.

- L'emballage est tout propre, mais quand tu ouvres, ça dégouline d'amour... grimace Kevin. Enfin... Désolé de casser l'ambiance, cousin, mais va falloir passer à l'élément vieux. Comme je te l'ai dit, tu vas certainement avoir un peu mal... Mais parfois, la douleur est nécessaire, comme au pieu... Tiens, c'est ton père qui me l'a donné, pour toi.

Duo reconnaît immédiatement le médaillon que Kevin lui tend et effectivement, les larmes perlent rapidement au coin de ses yeux.

- Tu sais ce que c'est ? demande-t-il la gorge nouée.

- Oncle Dale m'a expliqué que c'était le seul bijou que Solo avait gardé de ses parents biologiques.

- Je croyais qu'il était perdu. Solo le gardait toujours sur lui, dans une petite pochette. J'ai toujours pensé que durant l'accident, il avait roulé ou avait été détruit, vu le choc... C'est tellement étrange de le tenir à nouveau au creux de la main, presque dix ans après...

Kevin pose son menton sur l'épaule de Duo et appuie sa tête contre la sienne.

- Oncle Dale l'a récupéré avec ses affaires, à l'hôpital.

- Je ne lui en ai jamais parlé. J'ai mis très longtemps avant de pouvoir regarder dans leurs affaires, aussi bien celles de maman que de Solo. Surtout celles qu'ils avaient avec eux, car elles portaient encore la trace de la violence de l'accident.

- C'est un peu normal que ça t'aie pris du temps, Duo. C'est un bon jour pour récupérer ce bijou de famille de Solo, ça te relie encore à lui, ça le rend plus présent, et tu en as bien besoin, aujourd'hui.

- Oui, tu as raison.

- Ouvre-le. Oncle Dale a remplacé les photos de famille de Solo, à l'intérieur, par celles de la nôtre. Enfin, plus particulièrement de la vôtre.

Duo inspire profondément, puis ouvre le médaillon et sa vue se brouille très vite, encore une fois : deux photos se font face, une de famille avec Dale, Helen, Trowa, Solo et lui, et une autre uniquement de Solo et lui, prises durant leur dernier été ensemble.

- Hey, cousin, ça va ? s'inquiète un peu Kevin, en essuyant une larme qui a finalement roulé sur sa joue, du côté où il est encore appuyé.

- Oui. Je suis heureux, vraiment, je sens leur présence, alors tout va très bien.

- C'est clair qu'ils sont là. Solo ne laissera personne gâcher cette journée, pas plus que Tante Helen, d'ailleurs. Je suis sûr qu'il ont recruté une ribambelle d'anges pour surveiller et tout. Et ça se trouve, y aura même une pluie de pétales de roses ou un truc dans le genre...

- C'est prévu, mais je ne pense pas qu'on le doive aux anges ! Quoi que, Heero est bien le premier d'entre eux...

Kevin se détache de lui pour se prendre la tête entre les mains.

- Aaaaaahhhhh non ! Je refuse d'entendre ça à longueur de journée, t'es prévenu, Duo !

- Et qui me dit ça ? raille Duo en se levant pour continuer à se préparer. Dans le mille ! Monsieur Kevin Mickael Barton, qui a, ni plus, ni moins, organisé un superbe dîner aux chandelles dans une superbe abbaye médiévale, vidée de tout occupant, pour avoir la soirée tranquille pour lui et son amoureux, à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de celui-ci...

- Oh ça va, hein ! C'est une fois dans l'année, je peux bien faire un effort romantique !

- Réitéré pour la Saint-Valentin...

- C'était ton idée, le chemin de bougies, de fleurs et de chocolats à travers l'appartement !

- Que tu t'es empressé de suivre en criant au génie !

- Mais t'oublies que quand j'ai ce type d'attention, je suis récompensé par une nuit - ou plus - de folies !

- A d'autres ! réplique Duo en laçant ses chaussures. Nic et toi, ça a commencé par un plan cul, alors franchement, me fais pas croire que t'as besoin de faire le romantique pour obtenir la nuit au degré que tu la souhaites.

Kevin grimace, puis se lève pour commencer à s'habiller, à son tour, cherchant quelque chose à dire.

Mais il trouve rien, puisque Duo a raison.

- Oui, mais même ! finit-il par lâcher, provoquant le rire de Duo, auquel il mêle rapidement le sien.

- Sérieusement, Kev', tout se passe bien, avec lui ? Avec la préparation du mariage, on a pas trop eu le temps de discuter, tous les deux.

- Y a pas grand chose à dire, tu sais.

- A voir les jolies marques sur ton torse, je peux effectivement en déduire qu'au lit, ça à l'air d'aller toujours aussi bien !

- C'est clair qu'il y a vraiment aucun souci de ce côté-là, répond Kevin, en se dépêchant tout de même de boutonner sa chemise.

Une attitude qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu, s'agissant d'un autre que Nicolas, ce qui fait sourire Duo, vraiment ravi.

- Je ne m'en fais pas non plus pour ça. Mais qu'en est-il du reste ?

- J'irais pas jusqu'à dire que c'est le grand amour, mais... j'arrive au moins à passer un peu de temps avec Quatre et Trowa, m'amuser avec leur dangereuse progéniture, le tout sans avoir de pincement au coeur. Et c'est grâce à Nicolas, c'est évident.

- C'est un bon début, même si c'est pas encore le grand amour ! Et puis tu te voiles aussi encore beaucoup la face, Kev', je sais pas si tu reconnaîtras facilement la force de tes sentiments.

- Je sais pas non plus, répond-il en haussant les épaules. Mais tu vois, je suis encore obligé de maintenir ma barrière, même si ça me demande vraiment beaucoup moins d'efforts qu'avant ! Surtout quand Nic est avec moi. Hey ! c'est quoi ce sourire, cousin ? C'est pas parce que je me bats avec ma ceinture que je te vois pas !

Duo s'avance pour l'aider en souriant toujours.

- C'est mignon de te voir amoureux.

- Ca va, écrase... _**Noooon, pas mes bijoux de famille **_**!** hurle-t-il en s'écartant de Duo, qui, le prenant aux mots, s'est amusé à appuyer sur son entrejambe. Obsédé, va ! Attends que je raconte à ton glaçon comment tu passes le peu de temps qu'il te reste, avant le grand saut...

- Arrête un peu de rêver que je te touche et ramène ta jolie frimousse, que je te mette ta cravate correctement. Pas la peine d'essayer de la planquer, t'y couperas pas.

Kevin lui fait une horrible grimace, mais obéit et lui tend le bout de tissu qu'il déteste par-dessus tout porter.

- C'est bien parce que je t'aime, cousin.

- Je sais, et tu me demanderas ce que tu voudras à ton mariage.

- Tu triches, tu sais que c'est pas près d'arriver !

- Qui peut savoir...

- _Moi_, je le sais.

- J'avais oublié que ton ptit nom, c'était Cassandre...

- Hey !

- Aller, au lieu de me tendre la perche à chaque fois, et de me dire des âneries, rappelle-moi plutôt une chose, ça fait quoi, un an que vous êtes ensemble, Nic et toi ?

- Quelque chose comme quatorze mois.

- "Quelque chose comme", hein ? relève Duo, un brin moqueur.

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, Reine des Glaces, où je te fais un remake des "Noces funèbres" pour ton mariage ! Et desserres un peu, j'me sens mourir, là...

- Ok, ok... maintenant regarde comme t'es classe, sourit Duo, avant de le pousser devant le miroir mural pour qu'il puisse voir combien la cravate lui va bien.

- Pas besoin de ça pour être classe... Je le suis encore plus avec une chemise aux premiers boutons ouverts, offrant une superbe vue sur mon torse parfait...

- Oui, et bien mon mariage, c'est pas un défilé de mode, t'es pas là pour trouver l'amour; surtout que c'est déjà fait. Alors gardes-là au moins jusqu'à la réception de ce soir.

- Mouais...

Duo s'écarte ensuite pour le laisser continuer de s'habiller.

- Ca fait donc quatorze mois que vous êtes ensemble. C'est vraiment pas mal, mais ça vous laisse encore du temps. Je me souviens encore du jour, enfin, plutôt de la nuit où tu m'as appelé, paniqué, parce que tu venais de dire à ton plan cul qu'après sa garde à l'hôpital, il pouvait revenir chez toi !

- Tu t'es marré aussi élégamment qu'une hyène croisée à un chacal, après avoir grogné comme un ours croisé à un chien, pour avoir été réveillé à 4h du mat'...

- ... par un handicapé de l'amour, à qui je répétais, depuis des semaines, que son plan cul d'une nuit avait tendance à se renouveler avec une drôle de régularité et surtout, avec une exclusivité assez inadaptée à ce type de relation...

- D'accord, j'aurais dû t'écouter. Mais franchement, quand Nicolas a pris mon double des clefs que je lui tendais, depuis mon lit où j'étais encore à poil et...

- ... et épargne moi les détails, merci...

- Vraiment ? Ok, je les garde pour une autre fois.

- Ca ira, merci. Mais continue ta longue plainte, je t'en prie...

- Je disais donc que de voir sa tête, son sourire, ses yeux pétillants, genre il attendait que ça...

- Mais il attendait que ça, Kev' ! T'étais le seul con borné à refuser l'évidence ! Je sais pas c'est quoi le pire entre tomber amoureux d'un plan cul qui en est vraiment un, de son côté, et tomber amoureux de son plan cul qui est aussi amoureux, mais qui refuse de l'admettre.

- Je sais pas non plus, et j'y avais jamais pensé. Merde, ce genre de truc, ça arrive qu'aux autres, normalement, surtout à _tes_ plans culs avant Iceman ! Et là, bim ! Je me suis pris l'évidence en pleine poire et franchement, y a que toi que je pouvais appeler. Et j'ai bien fait, parce que y a que toi qui a réussi à me faire comprendre et accepter les choses.

- Ce serait bien que tu vires tes oeillères tout seul, tu sais. T'en est capable.

- Je continue de grandir, laisse-moi aller à mon rythme !

- C'est quoi la prochaine étape, t'as déjà une idée ?

- Je vais partir en Australie bosser avec Dedalus, pendant quatre mois. Ce sera un grand test pour Nic et moi. Si tout se passe bien, on emménagera ensemble à mon retour.

- Mais c'est génial ! s'enthousiasme Duo. Si j'avais pas peur de froisser nos costumes, je t'aurais serré dans mes bras. Ca me fait plaisir, quand tu agis en adulte responsable.

- Hey, c'est pas si rare que ça ! proteste Kevin en se plantant devant le psyché pour se recoiffer.

- Question relation, si. Mais pour le reste, ça va !

- Merci, grommelle-t-il.

- Tu pars quand alors ?

- A la fin de l'été. J'espère qu'on pourra se voir et se faire une petite soirée ou deux, avant !

- On aura largement le temps, Kev'.

- Votre voyage de noces dure quinze jours, c'est ça ?

- En Indonésie, oui. Mais avant de rentrer, on va faire un détour par le Japon.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez foutre au Japon ?

Duo sourit devant la mine perplexe de son cousin.

- Heero doit se recueillir sur la tombe de sa mère.

- Nooooon, il s'est _enfin_ décidé ? Ca fait quoi, trois ans qu'il repousse, d'après ce que tu m'as raconté ?

- Oui. Il a mis pas mal de temps à terminer le journal de sa mère. Il y a eu tout un passage particulièrement difficile où chaque page qu'il lisait le mettait dans un état épouvantable. On a passé de véritables nuits blanches, j'en arrivais même à boire des litres de café le soir pour tenir le coup et pouvoir le soutenir et l'accompagner durant ses insomnies.

- A ce point ?

- J'exagère vraiment pas. Quelle qu'ait pu être l'intensité de sa colère contre elle, de sa douleur, elle est restée sa mère, et c'est toujours une épreuve de découvrir que nos proches ont pu souffrir, eux aussi. Et elle a vraiment beaucoup souffert. Aujourd'hui qu'Heero connaît son histoire, ses raisons, il est enfin prêt à lui pardonner.

- C'est vraiment un bon point pour commencer votre vie à deux, même si vous vivez ensemble depuis un moment, déjà. C'est important de régler ses comptes avec son passé. D'ailleurs t'as bien vérifié que tes propres compteurs étaient à zéro, cousin ?

- Absolument !

- C'est cool, alors. Surtout que c'était franchement pas gagné d'avance.

- A qui le dis-tu...

La pendule murale se met soudain à sonner la demie de 14h, s'attirant le regard des deux hommes.

Kevin reporte ensuite son attention sur Duo et éclate de rire.

- J'y crois pas ! T'es même pas nerveux, Duo ! T'es sûr d'être conscient de ce qui se passe, là ?

Duo hausse les épaules, puis se lève.

- Je suis sur mon petit nuage. Peu importe ce qui se passe aujourd'hui, ce soir, je serai Duncan Oliver Barton Maxwell Yuy Lowe. Rien ne pourra l'empêcher.

- Sauf si Oncle Christopher s'endort avant d'arriver à la fin de la tirade des noms !

- C'était moins une, au mariage de Trowa et Quatre !

- C'est qu'il se fait vieux, l'Oncle Chris...

Ils se regardent un moment, puis éclatent de rire.

- Si y en a bien un qui vieillit pas, c'est bien lui ! Dad fait bien plus âgé que lui, aujourd'hui.

- Oncle Dale a été très malade, c'est pas étonnant.

- Oui... soupire Duo, qui s'est assombri au souvenir des heures douloureuses du traitement de son père, lors de son combat contre sa leucémie.

- Mais il va beaucoup mieux, aujourd'hui ! D'ailleurs, il ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. T'es prêt ?

- Plus que prêt, je suis impatient ! répond Duo, de nouveau enjoué.

- Ca se voit vraiment pas... A qui as-tu demandé de conduire la calèche, déjà ?

- A Greg.

Kevin se frappe le front avec le plat de sa main.

- Quelle stupide question !

Duo ne répond rien et va jeter un oeil par la fenêtre, parce qu'il a cru entendre le pas de chevaux.

Et effectivement, il voit la calèche somptueusement décorée pour l'occasion, tirée par Wing et DeathScythe, également magnifiques, tous les deux.

Leurs crinières et leurs queues sont nattées par alternance, de petits rubans et noeuds y sont glissés.

- Ca y est, ton père et Greg sont là ?

- Oui, tout juste !

- Je pars devant, comme convenu. On se retrouve sur place, d'ici une trentaine de minutes. Je veux pas manquer ton arrivée.

- Aucun problème. Merci d'être venu, Kev'. Tu y es aussi pour beaucoup dans le fait que je sois si détendu.

- T'aurais sûrement préféré avoir Quatre...

- Idiot, j'aurais adoré avoir mes deux témoins avec moi, même s'il y a certaines choses qu'on aurait pas pu se dire. Mais Quatre devait rester là-bas.

- Ouais, un là-bas que je vais m'empresser de rejoindre ! Mais je veux mon câlin avant !

- Viens le chercher, répond Duo en lui ouvrant les bras.

Ils s'embrassent longuement, veillant à ne rien froisser puis se regardent tout aussi longuement.

- Je suis super heureux pour toi, Duo, t'imagines pas ! Quand je te vois, là, aussi gggrrrrrr, je me dis que j'aurais dû plus en profiter au temps où tu m'apprenais tout... ou presque !

Le sourire de Duo s'élargit.

- Quand on a arrêté nos conneries, je n'avais déjà plus rien à t'apprendre, idiot.

- Mais entre-temps...

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! soupire Duo. Aller, file d'ici, beau gosse, et fait gaffe à tes arrières !

Kevin lui fait un dernier clin d'oeil et sort.

Duo l'entend encore discuter, probablement avec son père, mais les voix sont trop étouffées pour qu'il puisse distinguer les mots qu'ils échangent.

Il se regarde une dernière fois dans le psyché et sourit en ajustant son haut-de forme.

_Ne vole pas trop haut, Solo, aujourd'hui, je veux sentir ton souffle sur ma nuque et ta main sur mon coeur, tout au long de cette journée..._

Duo sort de ses appartements, alors que son père termine de monter l'escalier, lui offrant une vision qui lui coupe le souffle.

Duo est tout ému en voyant son regard s'emplir de fierté.

- Mon fils, tu es absolument magnifique !

- Merci, père, répond-il en soulevant son haut-de-forme et en s'inclinant légèrement..

- Si tu adoptes le langage et l'attitude, je vais me sentir réellement au temps de nos ancêtres !

- Le costume te va aussi bien qu'à moi, en tout cas !

- Merci, mon grand. Au moins, la cane semble faire partie de la tenue et non de mon corps. Tu es prêt, nous y allons ? demande-t-il en lui offrant son bras, avant de l'entendre protester.

Duo soupire, mais ne dit rien, et prenant son bras, il se laisse guider jusqu'à sa calèche.

Il salue Grégory, qui ne manque pas de le complimenter, caresse rapidement Wing et DeathScythe, veillant à ne pas se salir, puis prend place aux côtés de son père.

Sur le trajet qui le conduit au Frêne Sacré Yggdrasil et à Heero, qui l'y attend pour qu'ils puissent unir leurs destinées en un seul et même Destin, tout Asgard semble s'être réuni ; enfants, adultes, personnes âgées, hommes, femmes, tous lui lancent ou tendent des fleurs, lui hurlent leurs félicitations et des formules de bonheur ou de bienvenue, ce qui l'émeut profondément.

La calèche qui arrive à l'entrée de la Plaine d'Yggdrasil est remplie de peluches, de fleurs, de tissus variés, de pétales, et même Duo doit s'épousseter, en descendant.

Mais avant de se rappeler qu'il doit se secouer pour enlever tout ce qui lui est tombé dessus, il reste un moment assis à tenter de calmer les battements de son coeur.

Car comme convenu, Heero l'attend à l'entrée de la Plaine Sacrée, fermée par une enceinte.

Et il est magnifique, comme Duo s'y attendait, mais beaucoup plus qu'il n'avait réussi à l'imaginer.

Il se serait bien jeté dans ses bras, au lieu de simplement prendre la main qu'il lui tend pour descendre de manière descente de la calèche, avant de retirer les nombreux pétales de fleurs de ses vêtements et de ses cheveux.

Ils échangent un sourire plein de tendresse, alors que les invités terminent de s'installer de part et d'autre du chemin tracé jusqu'à l'autel, fixé sous l'immense Arbre Sacré.

Mais le sourire de Duo s'efface brusquement, alors Heero se retourne vivement pour voir ce qui en est responsable.

Et il comprend, en voyant nul autre que Milliardo Peacecraft s'avancer vers eux.

- Bonjour et félicitations pour votre mariage, leur dit-il en souriant.

- Milliardo...

- J'ai bien reçu votre faire-part, ainsi que le message de Trowa me demandant de ne pas venir. Mais j'ai pensé que tu aurais aimé que Solo soit là.

- Solo est présent.

- J'ai vu les grands portraits des défunts, près de l'autel. C'est très beau et touchant.

- Qu'es-tu venu faire ici, Milliardo ? intervient Heero d'une voix polaire.

- Je viens assister au mariage d'une personne qui m'est chère et que ma stupidité a bien failli me faire perdre. J'ose espérer qu'il n'est pas trop tard... Duo ?

- Après avoir si longtemps tenté, en vain, de reprendre le dialogue avec toi, je ne sais plus si je dois ou non me méfier de ta présence et de tes mots.

- J'attends ta décision et je la respecterai, Duo. Si tu m'autorises à assister à ton mariage, je vais de ce pas rejoindre ma fiancée.

- Ta... fiancée ?

- Ta chère cousine Lucrézia Noin. Rien n'est officiel, encore, nous publierons les bancs dans quatre jours. Et j'espère que vous serez libre le 24 août. Si tu le souhaites, Duo, tu peux aller le lui demander.

- Je décide de te faire confiance. Mais j'aimerais que nous parlions, dès que possible.

- Avec plaisir, Duo. Je suis heureux et apaisé d'avoir enfin regagné ta confiance.

Il s'incline légèrement, puis va rejoindre Noin, qui lui sourit tendrement.

- Elle a toujours été très amoureuse de lui, je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait réussi à le conquérir. Peu importe, je me poserai les questions une autre fois. Nous avons un mariage à célébrer.

- J'aimerai bien, oui, grommelle Heero.

- Allons, mon coeur, sourit un peu ! Tu n'es pas heureux d'être là, avec moi, et qu'on traverse cette assemblée réunie rien que pour célébrer notre bonheur, pour rejoindre l'ombre bienfaisante d'Yggdrasil, ton père et mon oncle ?

- Bien sûr, excuse-moi, répond-il en lui adressant un sourire sincère.

Il effleure rapidement ses lèvres d'un doux baiser, avant de faire un signe discret à Bragi, le grand barde, qui lance la musique, leur permettant d'avancer jusqu'à l'autel où les attendent le Père Maxwell et Odin, en tant que Maître d'Asgard.

Arrivés à leur hauteur, ils retirent leurs hauts-de-forme, se tournent vers l'assistance et leur demande de bien vouloir observer une minute de silence en l'honneur de leurs disparus.

Ils allument eux-mêmes trois bougies devant les portraits d'Helen, de Kagemi et de Solo, posés sur une table décorées de fleurs et de rubans.

La minute observée et les remerciements fait, les deux futurs époux reviennent devant l'autel.

Là, ils ôtent leurs gants, récupérés par leurs témoins, et plongent leurs mains dans un récipient en terre pour les laver, afin de laisser derrière eux leurs anciens amours et les démons de leur passé (5).

Ils s'essuient ensuite avec la même serviette, sans se quitter des yeux, puis la confie à Dale Maxwell.

Odin s'écarte légèrement pour laisser le Père Maxwell commencer la cérémonie.

Après avoir fait la présentation traditionnelle des époux et rappelé le pourquoi de leur présence à tous, il s'interrompt pour laisser Odin et Dale placer un voile transparent sur la tête des deux époux. (6)

Le Père Christopher Maxwell s'avance de nouveau pour réciter la prière aux époux, selon Saint-François d'Assises, demandée par Duo.

- _Notre prière monte vers Toi, Seigneur,  
__Pour Heero et Duo,  
__Qu'ils soient heureux ensemble ;  
__Que toute difficulté les stimule ;  
__Que toute joie partagée les rapproche ;  
__Que leur nouveau couple soit un lien vivant entre les deux familles.  
__Notre prière monte vers Toi, Seigneur, pour qu'ils soient de bons parents  
__Qu'ils éveillent leurs enfants au sens de l'effort, du partage et de la prière  
__Notre prière monte vers Toi, Seigneur, pour les deux familles présentes ici  
__Pour ceux qui n'ont pu venir,  
__Pour ceux dont le souvenir nous est présent aujourd'hui,  
__Plus particulièrement Helen Barton Maxwell, Kagemi Yuy, ainsi que Solo Barton Maxwell.  
__Notre prière monte vers Toi, Seigneur, pour notre monde  
__Qu'il connaisse la paix et la liberté._

_Amen._

Duo, la tête toujours baissée sous le voile, serre la main d'Heero plus fort, avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

- _Merci, Seigneur, toi qui nous as donné le bonheur de nous rencontrer.  
__Merci d'avoir permis à nos coeurs de se découvrir et de s'aimer.  
__Donne-nous la joie d'accueillir des enfants et aide nous a faire de notre foyer une source d'amour permanent, où chacun pourra puiser sa force, trouver joie et réconfort.  
__Que notre amour rayonne sur tout ceux qui en ont besoin et qu'il rende heureux nos parents qui nous on donné tout ce que nous sommes.  
__Aide-nous à nous réinventer chaque jour.  
__Que notre Amour se nourrisse de découvertes quotidiennes et qu'il ne cesse jamais de grandir._

_Amen._

Odin s'avance ensuite pour être bien face au jeune couple, qui lève chacun leurs yeux vers lui.

- Heero, Duo, mes fils, il n'y a pas qu'une seule façon de vivre à deux. Il y a mille chemins qui conduisent au bonheur et à la paix. Chacun peut trouver sa route dès lors qu'il s'efforce de comprendre l'autre. Pour chaque couple, il y a un chemin singulier, car chaque couple est unique et parce que chaque être est unique et que dans la rencontre de deux êtres jaillit un tout, qui est tout aussi unique. L'amour, chacun doit l'inventer pour soi. Il ne peut y avoir de modèle. Chacun est soi, chacun est origine. Aimer, c'est en même temps partager des mots, des regards, des espoirs et des craintes. L'amour, c'est réussir à donner à l'autre confiance en lui. L'amour n'est pas seulement un miracle né d'une rencontre, il est jour après jour ce que l'on veut qu'il soit.

Il fait une très courte pause, les couvant de son regard bienveillant, avant de reprendre.

- Désormais, vous ne sentirez plus la pluie, car vous serez le refuge l'un de l'autre.  
Désormais, vous ne sentirez plus le froid, car vous serez la chaleur l'un de l'autre.  
Désormais, vous ne sentirez plus la solitude,  
Désormais, vous êtes deux, mais une seule vie s'offre à vous.  
Marchez vers le rivage pour entrer dans le sillon de votre vie ensemble.  
Que ces jours vous soient bons et longs sur la terre_._ (7)

Odin leur ôte ensuite le voile, puis enroule leurs poignets d'une guirlande de lierre, symbolisant la solidité des voeux d'amour et de fidélité.

Il laisse alors le Père Maxwell reprendre la suite de la cérémonie, pour l'échange des promesses, puis des alliances.

C'est un moment très tendre et émouvant de voir les jumeaux de Trowa et Quatre s'avancer dans l'allée, du haut de leur trois ans et demi, Elrine tenant le rôle de la bouquetière et Ryan, celui du garçon d'alliances.

C'en est un autre de voir ce couple, à l'amour si fort qu'il créé comme une aura autour d'eux, se jurer un amour bien au-delà de la mort, se promettre tant de choses pour cette vie, se faire des promesses qu'ils ont déjà commencé à tenir, depuis un moment...

Jamais un "oui" n'est prononcé de manière plus déterminé que durant cet instant où se scellent deux destinées.

Ceux de Heero et Duo ne font pas exception à la règle.

Une fois leurs alliances mises avec émotion et bonheur par l'autre, Heero pose sa main avec tendresse sur la joue de Duo.

- _Nous sommes les mots et nous en sommes le sens.  
__Nous sommes unis à jamais.  
__Que nos nuits soient chaudes, que nos matins soient emplis de soleil,  
__Que la terre tourne pour nous, que les cieux nous soient cléments,  
__Que le soleil puisse toujours briller pour nous,  
__Comme la terre et le ciel, les montagnes et l'univers, notre amour sera fort et rien ne pourra le détruire_. (8)

Odin s'avance devant eux et leur tend un miroir ouvragé, à l'encadrement gravé de runes, qu'ils prennent chacun d'une main différente.

- Que voyez-vous ? leur demande-t-il solennellement, sa voix résonnant dans un silence absolu.

Ils se regardent avec tendresse à travers le miroir, dans lequel leurs invités les plus proches peuvent même voir leur reflet et sourient, avant de répondre d'une voix forte et émue, dans un parfait ensemble :

- Je vois le reste de ma vie. (9)

Satisfait, Odin récupère le miroir.

- En mes noms et qualités d'Odin Alfadir Harr Frarid Udhr Yggjunder Lowe, (10) Maître incontesté d'Asgard par la volonté d'Asgard elle-même, époux de Frigg, Protectrice du mariage qui a béni cette union en sa demeure de Fensalir, je déclare avoir, face à moi, deux être à présent unis par les liens sacrés du mariage : Heero Yuy Barton Maxwell Lowe, héritier et fils d'Asgard, et Duncan Oliver Barton Maxwell Yuy Lowe, reconnu par Asgard comme étant l'un de ses fils.

Il se tourne ensuite vers le Père Christopher Maxwell, dont le sourire s'élargit dans son visage serein.

- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par l'Eglise et surtout, par notre Seigneur, c'est avec une immense joie au coeur qu'avec mon cher Odin, je vous déclare, Heero et Duncan, unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez vous embrassez.

Duo entend un "c'est pas trop tôt" aux derniers mots étouffés, et il imagine très bien Kevin se prenant un coup de coude de la part de Quatre.

Mais il est bien rapidement trop occupé à embrasser son Heero, devenu enfin son mari, alors il oublie tout ce qui n'est pas eux.

Aucun des d'eux ne se rend compte de l'effervescence autour, tout le monde se lâche enfin, n'attendant même pas qu'ils terminent leur baiser pour hurler leur joie et leur émotion unanimes qui recouvrent même la musique de l'orchestre.

Il faut dire que la présence de pratiquement tout l'orphelinat du Père Maxwell, dont tous les occupants ou presque sont venus assister au mariage de leur visiteur préféré, y est pour beaucoup, étant donné le nombre d'enfants que cela implique !

Trowa et Quatre prennent rapidement les choses en mains pour mettre une peu d'ordre dans la sortie du couple et organiser la longue série des félicitations, via embrassades et longues étreintes.

Le cortège doit se rendre de l'autre côté de la Plaine pour les séances photos, une très rapide conférence de presse d'Heero et Duo, et enfin, le Vin d'honneur, durant lequel les jeunes mariés doivent pouvoir saluer et remercier toutes les personnes qui n'assisteront pas à la Réception au Domaine.

La journée et les célébrations sont loin d'être terminées...

-  
-

_**Un peu plus tard, dans la soirée.  
**__**Domaine d'Odin Lowe,**_

-  
-

Comme traditionnellement pour le Jour de l'An ou autres grandes cérémonies, le Manoir et les Pavillons de Réception sont entièrement ouvert et les buffets occupent tout l'espace, sous des arches, des tentes ouvertes, des voiles de tissus du blanc immaculé d'Asgard.

Et à la place centrale, la table d'honneur légèrement surélevée permet au couple de garder un oeil sur leurs invités et le bon déroulement de la réception, et d'être visible de partout, aussi.

Après un clin d'oeil aux jeunes mariés, Quatre se lève, sa flûte de champagne à la main, pour le traditionnel toast.

Tous les regards convergent vers lui, mais lui n'a d'yeux que pour le couple que forme ses meilleurs amis qui rayonnent de bonheur.

- Heero, Duo, je veux commencer par vous féliciter de nouveau pour votre mariage, mais aussi et surtout, pour le chemin parcouru jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas combien de fois vos âmes se sont retrouvées, avant cette vie-ci, mais j'ai la certitude que quelques soient les difficultés qui pourraient vous attendre dans vos vies futures, elles continueront de se retrouver, encore et encore. Je n'ai pas assisté à votre première rencontre, j'aurais sans nul doute compris dès cet instant ce qui venait de vous arriver. Mais l'important, c'est que vous ayez fini, vous aussi, par le comprendre, quel que soit le temps que ça a pris. Mais je tiens à dire que ça a quand même été rapide, alors que vous partiez avec chacun de nombreux. handicaps sentimentaux.  
"Heero, continue-t-il en se tournant un peu plus vers lui, je me souviens d'une conversation avec toi où tu nous as dit, à Trowa et moi, que deux coeurs brisés se guérissant l'un et l'autre relevait de la fiction. Je suis heureux aujourd'hui que tu sois celui qui me donne la preuve de ce que je t'avais rétorqué, à l'époque, à savoir que la fiction s'appuyait sur le réel et pouvait le devenir.  
" Duo, reprend-il en lui faisant face, je suis heureux que tu aies fait une place à Heero dans ce ciel où tu n'acceptais de voir briller que Solo, malgré le fait qu'il se soit éteint. Je vous remercie tous les deux de nous faire partager le rayonnement de votre couple et de votre amour. Et je vous souhaite une longue vie de bonheur, parsemé de quelques disputes inévitables, que vous effacerez dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec toute la passion que vous vous inspirez. Longue vie à votre couple et à votre amour ! termine-t-il en levant son verre.

Après avoir bu une gorgée, il se penche vers Heero et Duo pour les embrasser et recevoir leurs remerciements.

Trowa se lève ensuite et de la même façon lève sa flûte bien haut.

- Je n'ai pas plus assisté que Quatre à votre première rencontre, je ne suis arrivé que deux semaines plus tard. Mais les effets du coup de foudre ne s'étaient pas atténués, je dirai plutôt qu'ils commençaient à se manifester. Chacun de vos regards, chacun de vos échanges était tellement chargé et confus qu'il était impossible de déterminer la nature exact de vos sentiments. Durant ces longues journées où tu relevais de nombreux défis, Dun', mon admiration, ma fierté et mon amour pour toi n'ont cessé de croître. Je pense que mon lien particulier avec Quatre m'a permis de comprendre ce qui se jouait entre vous deux. Nous savions que la Roue du Destin était en marche et vous nous avez vraiment fait suer, à vouloir y échapper. Mais c'est compréhensible, jusque là, Il n'avait pas été très clément avec vous. Je suis heureux, aujourd'hui, que mes deux frères le soient, qu'ils se soient trouvés également, et je n'ajouterai qu'une chose que je vous ai souvent dit : si j'avais su quel amour naîtrait de votre rencontre, je vous aurais présenté bien plus tôt ! A vous deux ! Puissez-vous donner chaque jour une nouvelle _profondeur_ à votre amour, termine-t-il avec un clin d'oeil qui fait rougir Duo.

Ceux qui connaissent bien Trowa n'ont pas manqué l'allusion coquine implicite visant à taquiner le couple.

Lorsqu'il se rassoit après les étreintes, Heero surprend tout le monde en restant debout, parce qu'ils imaginaient plutôt qu'il serait le dernier à parler.

- Je vois à vos têtes que j'ai encore la capacité de vous surprendre. Je sais que ça a été le cas, dès le début de ma relation avec Duo, et je l'ai été moi-même un temps. Jusqu'à ce que ce qui nous lie devienne une évidence, continue-t-il en le regardant longuement. Trowa, reprend-il en se tournant vers lui, tu dis que si tu avais su, tu nous aurais présenté plus tôt. Je pense juste que tu n'aurais pas pu. Lorsque j'ai rencontré Duo pour la première fois, il y a quatre ans, jour pour jour, à quelques heures près, toi et moi étions tous deux liés par une très forte amitié, depuis plus de dix-huit ans. Nos deux père, Odin et Dale, étaient également amis depuis encore bien plus longtemps. Duo, lui, était entré dans votre famille depuis plus de dix ans. Jamais, au cours de toutes ces années et malgré ces liens très rares entre nos deux familles, Duo et moi n'avons été amenés à nous rencontrer. Je me souviens que tu m'en avais fait la remarque, Duo, à notre première rencontre. Tu semblais si heureux de me rencontrer, enfin...

- Un bonheur vraiment pas partagé, honey, on aurait dit que tu allais juste vomir dans la mangeoire d'Azul...

Les rires fusent, alors qu'Heero tente de lui lancer un regard noir, qui arrive juste à être d'une incroyable tendresse, ce qui émeut toute l'assistance.

- Tout ceci pour dire que je suis persuadé que le Destin nous a préparé à cette rencontre, veillant à ne jamais nous faire se croiser trop tôt. C'est vrai, nous avions notre lot de blessures, mais à ce moment-là de notre vie, nous étions chacun capable de trouver la force en soi et en l'autre de panser nos plaies. Je ne suis pas simplement heureux de t'avoir rencontrer et de t'aimer, et que tu m'aimes comme je pensais ne pas avoir le droit de l'être, Duo. Je suis _vivant_, grâce à ça, grâce à _toi_. Sois-en à jamais remercié.

Ceux qui connaissent l'impulsivité de Duo ne s'étonnent pas de le voir bondir sur ses pieds, pour sauter au cou de son désormais époux et l'embrasser fougueusement, au point de menacer leur équilibre.

Heero se rassoit, un peu sonné par cet élan passionné, mais Duo reste debout, sa main sur la nuque d'Heero la caressant avec tendresse.

- Merci, honey. J'ai la gorge serrée par l'émotion, mais je me suis pris la tête à écourter au maximum mon discours, c'est pas pour le laisser carrément aux oubliettes ! Et même si vous avez envie de manger et de boire, vous allez attendre encore avant et écouter ce que j'ai à dire ! Bien, reprend-il, une fois les rires calmés. Certains d'entre vous le savent déjà, lorsque j'ai rencontré Heero, j'étais prisonnier de mon passé et bloqué dans mon processus de deuil. Je croyais que je ne pourrais jamais plus connaître un amour tel que celui qui me liait à mon frère Solo. Cet amour fusionnel qui ne nous permet pas d'imaginer sa vie sans l'autre. Celui-là même que je vis avec toi, honey, aujourd'hui. Depuis six ans et demi au moment de notre rencontre, j'étais comme enfermé dans une pièce, pouvant voir par la fenêtre la vie qui continuait de suivre son cours, sans réellement pouvoir agir. Parfois, une relation me permettait d'ouvrir la porte et de quitter la pièce. Mais comme un chien retenu par sa laisse à sa niche, je ne pouvais m'éloigner beaucoup et au final, je revenais toujours m'enfermer dans cette pièce, avec mes souvenirs. Jusqu'à toi.

Duo se tait un moment, plongé dans son passé, jusqu'à ce qu'une pression de la main d'Heero, qu'il n'avait même pas senti se poser sur la sienne, ne le ramène.

Il balaie l'assistance suspendu à ses lèvres du regard et leur sourit à tous, avant de regarder de nouveau son Heero.

- Tu n'as pas seulement ouvert la porte, honey, tu as aussi ouvert la fenêtre pour aérer, en bon maniaque de l'ordre. Plus sérieusement, tu es entré dans cette pièce, tu t'es assis près de moi, tu m'as écouté, tu m'as parlé, puis tu m'as pris par la main et m'a fait sortir, sans que je me rende compte que la laisse était détachée. J'ai peut-être fait fondre le Coeur Glacé d'Asgard, j'ai peut-être vaincu les glaciers entourant ton coeur, tu n'en as pas fait moins, en venant me chercher et en me sortant de ma prison. Tu m'as fait traverser les pièces, faisant sauter les verrous un par un, jusqu'à l'extérieur. Devant moi, il y avait un chemin que jusque là, je ne voyais qu'à travers la fenêtre et à travers la brume. Mais avec toi à mes côtés, je l'ai vu s'étendre loin, devant moi. C'est vrai qu'on ne voyait pas encore le bout, mais c'est parce qu'on était trop occupé à se regarder l'un et l'autre.

- J'te l'fait pas dire... Outch ! Mais Quatre !

- Tais-toi, Kevin ! T'as pas voulu faire de discours, alors la ramène pas et laisse Duo terminer.

- Oui m'man...

Quatre fait signe à Duo de reprendre, sous l'oeil attendri et amusé des convives.

- Ce que ce long discours veut dire, c'est qu'on a commencé à avancer ensemble sur ce chemin, qui s'éclaire à chaque pas, et cette journée exceptionnelle lui donne même un nouvel éclat. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a au bout, mais je sais que je l'atteindrais avec toi, alors peu importe. Merci d'être celui que tu es, d'avoir donné un sens, une direction, une couleur, une saveur à ma vie. Je t'aime, Heero Barton Maxwell Yuy Lowe, et je veux te le dire à ma façon. Tu veux bien te lever, honey ?

Heero s'exécute et Duo lui prend les deux mains, qui s'entrelacent immédiatement.

- _Si l'amour est un son, ma parole le chante,  
__Ma poitrine le hurle si l'amour est un cri,  
__Si l'amour est silence, mon souffle le retient.  
__Si l'amour est un geste, tout mon être le danse,  
__Mes mains l'ont buriné si l'amour est statue,  
__Si l'amour est un mot, ma plume le formule.  
__Si l'amour est rocher, j'y repose ma tête,  
__Et j'y plane léger si l'amour est un ciel,  
__Si l'amour est un lac, j'y flotte entre deux eaux.  
__Mais si l'amour c'est toi, tout le passé s'éclaire,  
__Et le présent n'a plus de mystère pour moi,  
__Et je crois en demain puisque l'amour c'est toi. _(11)

Si leurs invités n'avaient pas été aussi émus, ils se seraient précipité pour prendre la photo du siècle, celle d'un Heero plus que bouleversé ; son visage arbore une expression qu'il n'avait encore jamais affichée en public, et que personne ne peut assurer qu'il pourrait la montrer de nouveau un jour.

Oubliant le monde autour d'eux, le cavalier glisse sa main autour de la nuque de Duo et l'embrasse longuement, le serrant contre lui de son autre bras passé autour de sa taille.

Personne n'a entendu le "je t'aime" qu'il a murmuré avant de boire à ses lèvres l'amour qu'elles viennent de déclarer, mais tout dans cette vibrante étreinte le dit, le hurle, même.

Le ruban bleu qui retenait de plus en plus lâchement la natte de Duo, au fil des heures, finit par céder, provoquant un cri victorieux de Kevin, qui perturbe à peine les amoureux, encore en plein baiser.

Mais Heero l'a senti, visiblement, puisque sa main s'occupe de défaire la lourde natte, laissant la chevelure soyeuse onduler jusqu'à venir caresser le creux des reins de Duo.

Ils se séparent enfin, et Heero plonge un moment son visage dans la douceur vanillée de ses longues mèches qu'il aime tant, avant de se reculer et de se rasseoir, en même temps que Duo, qui lui, adresse un petit regard d'excuse à la cantonade pour le "léger" laisser-aller.

Mais personne ne leur en veut de leur avoir offert un tel spectacle.

Après un tel moment d'émotion, le moment semble des plus propices à l'ouverture du bal.

Aussi, Heero et Duo ne tardent-ils pas à se relever pour gagner la piste et offrir un nouveau spectacle des plus agréables pour les yeux et le coeur.

Ils sont tellement en harmonie, ils semblent voler, planer, flotter à plusieurs centimètres du sol, dans leur propre monde...

- Tu te souviens de notre première danse, honey ?

- Au Banquet des Dieux, oui.

- Si on t'avait dit à ce moment-là ce qui t'attendait, tu te serais enfui !

- Non. J'aurais sûrement été soit terrifié, soit sceptique.

- Toi, terrifié ? s'étonne-t-il en relevant la tête de son épaule pour le regarder dans les yeux. C'est vrai que tu m'as souvent dit que tu avais peur de ce que tu ressentais pour moi, au début.

- C'est cette peur qui m'a rendu si maladroit et t'a fait souffrir.

- Ca aurait pu être pire et tu t'es largement rattrapé, depuis.

Heero ne dit rien, mais le serre un peu plus contre lui.

Ils dansent à présent joue contre joue, profitant simplement de l'instant.

- A ton avis, qui seront les prochains ?

- Milliardo et Noin.

- Bien sûr, soupire Duo avec un petit sourire. Mais après ?

- Laisse-moi réfléchir, pendant que je fais danser ta belle-mère et que tu fais danser Freya.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'on partage la première danse. Honey, je te le demande maintenant, quoi que tu penses de mes actes, ne m'en veux pas trop...

Heero n'a pas le temps de l'interroger, Duo a déjà été inviter Freya, qui dansait avec Dale, et à qui Heero à donné la place de la mère/belle-mère, pour son mariage ; il va donc lui-même inviter Katheleen qui dansait avec Odin.

Odin qui va donc chercher Frigg, pendant que Dale invite sa belle-soeur Grâce à rejoindre la piste, déjà également occupée par Trowa et Quatre, ainsi que Kevin et Nicolas, son compagnon.

Cette première danse est un véritable tourbillonnement de jaquettes, remises avant de gagner la piste, d'où se détachent quelques magnifiques robes, la longueur du morceau de musique joué permettant l'échange traditionnel de partenaires, un peu plus complexe dans un mariage gay, certes, mais qui est ici réellement bien maîtrisé.

Heero comprend enfin le sens des paroles de Duo, lorsqu'il le voit approcher Frigg.

Il se dit, rapidement, que ça serait une bonne leçon que Frigg lui refuse cette danse, mais il se rapproche tout de même pour éviter à Duo une humiliation, qu'il est prêt à faire payer à la femme de son père.

Mais à son grand étonnement, elle accepte, même si elle a visiblement été surprise par Duo au point de ne comprendre qu'une fois déjà engagée dans la danse.

Elle adresse à Duo un regard aussi froid que ceux qu'Heero lui-même lance souvent, superbement ignoré.

Heero préfère s'éloigner d'eux, sachant qu'il tentera sûrement de lui mettre Frigg entre les bras.

Et ça, c'est rigoureusement hors de question.

Durant tout le temps de sa réflexion, il a continué à danser, et se retrouve à présent avec Trowa, ce qui finit de le détendre.

La deuxième danse débute et les autres invités commencent à remplir la piste, alors que certains retournent s'asseoir.

Duo se retrouve alors avec Milliardo, à qui il ne refuse pas l'invitation.

- C'est le seul moment où nous pouvons parler, tu es accaparé à chaque instant.

- C'est mon mariage, tu vas connaître ça bientôt.

- Je ne suis pas si pressé que ça, bien que j'aime retenir l'attention sur moi.

Ils dansent un moment en silence, sans se quitter des yeux.

- Comment vas-tu, Mill, après trois ans ? finit par demander Duo.

- J'ai remonté la pente, grâce à Noin. Elle m'a permis de comprendre tellement de choses, que je me demande sincèrement si je ne me suis pas fortement cogné la tête, à un moment de ma vie, pour ne pas avoir eu conscience de ces choses pourtant si essentielles.

- L'important, c'est que tu as pu ouvrir les yeux. Je suis content que tu aies trouvé le bonheur, Milliardo. Tu le mérites.

- Helgi le méritait aussi. Et je n'ai pas su répondre à son appel.

- Milliardo, je ne pense pas que tu sois responsable. Il était...

- Il allait mieux, le coupe-t-il. Et il pouvait aller encore mieux. Mais j'étais trop égoïste pour voir qu'il me demandait la seule chose que je pouvais lui donner, mais que je lui refusais.

- Est-ce que tu... l'aimais ?

- _Il_ m'aimait et avait besoin que je crois en cet amour, même si je ne le partageais pas. Tu sais, je pensais que la perte la plus douloureuse, en dehors de mon père, évidemment, a été la tienne. Alors que je t'aimais encore, j'ai été complètement abattu par la mort d'Helgi. Je t'avais perdu parce que je n'avais pas le droit de t'aimer de la façon dont je t'aimais, et j'ai perdu Helgi pour les mêmes raisons.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu m'as détesté...

- Je ne t'ai _jamais_ détesté. J'ai haï l'amour que j'avais pour toi et je me suis haï parce que je le ressentais. Mais toi, Duo, je ne t'ai jamais détesté et je ne pourrai jamais te détester, ajoute-t-il en passant sa main sur l'arrondi de son visage en une caresse appuyée, mais rapide.

- Mill...

- Tu te souviens, il y a dix ans, tu t'es installé chez moi, à Sank pour t'éloigner d'Eldeux un moment, après avoir perdu Helen et Solo. Tu te souviens de cet été là, Duo ?

- Bien sûr.

- Tu te souviens de ces longues nuits à regarder les étoiles ? Te rappelles-tu celle de la pluie de météorites ?

- Où veux-tu en venir, Milliardo ?

- J'avais tellement envie de toi, cette nuit-là, Duo. J'en aurais pleuré de rage et de frustration, si tu ne m'avais pas offert ce baiser, d'une telle tendresse mêlée de tristesse, que ça m'a immédiatement calmé.

- Je pensais à Solo.

- Je sais. C'est pourquoi je n'en ai pas profité.

- Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas le fait que j'avais tout juste seize ans qui t'a retenu, alors que tu en avais vingt-et-un ?

- Non, Duo, répond-il franchement en plongeant son regard dans le sien. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que je n'éprouvais pas que du désir pour toi, mais aussi de l'amour, et que mon amour pour toi était au-dessus de tout : au-dessus des lois, de la morale, de l'éthique, de l'entendement. Au désir de mon corps s'ajoutait celui de mon coeur et de mon âme. Je voulais que tu m'appartiennes.

- Et tu as toujours cru que je t'appartiendrais.

- C'est pourquoi je n'ai jamais été trop insistant. Plus d'une fois, j'aurais pu te conduire à mon lit pour te faire l'amour et non plus pour simplement te consoler. Aujourd'hui, je me demande si les choses auraient été différentes, si je t'avais pris ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, avant que tu ne rencontres Heero. On ne le saura jamais.

- Moi, je le sais. Cela aurait peut-être permis qu'on partage quelque chose, mais ça se serait terminé dès ma rencontre avec Heero. C'est ce que je dis à tous mes ex qui me posent la question, Mill, et bien que tu ne sois pas un ex, tu ne fais pas exception. Heero est mon âme soeur, rien n'aurait pu me détourner très longtemps de lui.

- Je regrette de ne pas en avoir profiter avant, dans ce cas, sourit-il.

- Et moi, je suis heureux que tu ne l'aies pas fait, réplique-t-il en lui rendant son sourire. Cette attitude est celle du Milliardo respectueux que j'ai toujours admiré. Même si, dans le fond, tu attendais seulement ton heure avec l'aveuglement qui te caractérise.

- A présent que mes visées sont tout autres, aurais-je l'immense honneur de prétendre à votre amitié, Duncan Oliver Barton Maxwell Yuy Lowe ? demande-t-il très sérieusement en se reculant pour poser une main sur sa poitrine, respectueusement.

- Ce serait un immense honneur pour moi, Altesse, répond Duo en adoptant la même attitude.

Milliardo sourit, puis dépose un baiser sur le front de Duo, avant de s'écarter et de s'incliner encore légèrement, alors que les dernières notes résonnent.

Les danseurs se sont de toute façon interrompus, intrigués par le manège des deux hommes.

Mais le nouveau morceau qui commence, autant que la demande de Duo de reprendre la fête, replongent rapidement les invités dans l'ambiance.

Alors que Duo sourit en voyant le Prince de Sank rejoindre Noin pour l'inviter à danser, se décide à quitter la piste pour enfin aller se reposer un peu, il se fait presque renverser par deux tornades hurlant un "Oncle Duo !" presque assez haut pour couvrir la musique.

Deux jolies têtes aux cheveux oscillants encore entre blonds et roux lèvent leurs regards, l'un gris acier et l'autre bleu lagon, vers lui, avec deux énormes sourires identiques sur chaque visage.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mes trésors ? Vos parents vous ont abandonné ?

- Père danse avec Onlce Kevin et papa danse avec Tante Cathy, répond Ryan.

- On veut danser avec toi, t'es trop beau aujourd'hui ! ajoute Elrine, ses yeux gris pétillants, en tendant ses mains vers son oncle. .

- Ok, j'ai compris, venez là, leur dit-il en leur tendant les bras.

Portant chacun des jumeaux sur un bras, il les fait tournoyer, provocant leurs éclats de rire et plein de regards ou sourires attendris.

- On connaît la prochaine étape pour Duo et Heero... remarque Kevin, dansant effectivement avec Quatre. Ca me fait penser, vous comptez en adopter bientôt, Tro et toi ?

- On va commencer les démarches, oui. Les jumeaux ont trois ans et demi, on voulait attendre pour pouvoir adopter de plus jeunes qu'eux. Ils doivent rester les aînés.

- Fille ou garçon ?

- Nous laissons le Destin guider nos pas. Nous n'avons pas de préférence, c'est un bonheur avec l'un comme avec l'autre, car bien qu'ils soient jumeaux, ils ont vraiment des comportements parfois typiquement masculin ou féminin. On a adoré découvrir l'un et l'autre.

- Vous avez le temps, vous êtes jeunes ! Même si, j'y pense, ça fait dix ans que vous êtes amoureux. Sérieux, je suis bluffé. Ca a bien l'air parti pour plusieurs décennies, en plus.

- Autant qu'on voudra bien nous accorder de temps dans cette vie. Et j'espère que tu connaîtras ça, toi aussi.

- En fait, si je regarde autour de moi, vous avez tous trouvé le grand amour super tôt... J'ai vingt-quatre ans, bientôt.

- Ca ne veut rien dire, Kevin, et tu n'as pas totalement raison. Heero a rencontré Duo à presque 25 ans. Wufei également, alors que Treize en avait déjà 28. Pareil pour Sally et Greg. Et puis, tu as Nicolas, ça a l'air de vraiment bien se passer, entre vous.

- Hey, va pas fourrer ta sonde d'empathe dans mon coeur ni dans ma tête, Quatre, vu ?

- On ne peut pas dire que j'y ai véritablement accès, Kevin. Et je ne te forcerai jamais. Même si j'ai pu en être blessé, par le passé, j'ai toujours eu confiance en toi. Si tu tiens tant à me tenir à distance, il y a une bonne raison. .

- Si je maîtrisais mieux la technique, tu te serais jamais rendu compte que je te cachais peut-être un truc. Ca n'a rien à voir avec quelque chose que tu aurais fait, c'est con que tu l'aies pris pour toi, tu sais.

- C'est sûr qu'on est pas responsable des sentiments que les gens ont ou non pour nous, comme le dit si bien Heero.

Kevin se crispe quelques instants, avant d'afficher un large sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, Quatre ?

- C'est le bon moment pour te dire combien je suis désolé, Kevin, l'interrompt-il en se serrant un peu plus contre lui, sa joue contre la sienne. Je ne sais pas les raisons pour lesquelles ça a pu m'échapper si longtemps, mais je suis sincèrement heureux que tes sentiments pour moi tendent à disparaître. Tu mérites d'être heureux, encore une fois.

Kevin tente de s'écarter, mais Quatre a réellement une poigne de fer, alors il n'insiste pas et se détend.

- J'ai ma théorie, finit-il par répondre, d'un ton léger. Soit ça te convenait comme ça, inconsciemment, bien sûr, et tu as préféré ignorer ce que tu percevais. Soit j'étais vraiment trop doué. Choisis la théorie qui te plaît le plus !

Quatre soupire et se recule pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu ne parviendras donc jamais à être sérieux plus de quelques minutes ?.

- Et comment tu crois que j'ai tenu, tout ce temps ? Aller, fais pas cette tête ! J'aurais préféré que tu continues à ne rien savoir, c'est du passé, ça devient vraiment de l'histoire ancienne. Je suis vraiment bien avec Nic, alors tu vas pas faire long feu ici, assure-t-il en désignant son coeur avec un sourire. Enfin, tu auras toujours une place particulière, c'est certain, mais...

- J'espère bien. Et toi aussi, Kevin, tu auras toujours ta place dans ma vie et dans mon coeur.

- Oh man ! Faut pas me sortir des trucs pareils, si tu veux vraiment que je tourne la page ! L'est où le fin diplomate, le stratège et tout ? Tu veux me garder au chaud pour tes vieux jours ?

- Idiot ! réplique Quatre en lui donnant un coup de poing léger sur l'épaule.

- Même pas mal !

- Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse mal ?

- nan merci ! D'ailleurs, tu sais quoi, on va arrêter le massacre. Je vais chercher mon homme et si on nous demande... tu sais pas !

- Mais Kevin...

Le jeune homme, qui a commencé à s'éloigner, revient vers lui et le serre un moment dans ses bras.

- Je t'adore, Quatre, murmure-t-il à son oreille. Je me suis fait la promesse que je ne te dirais jamais d'autres mots que ceux-là. Mais ça me soulage que t'aie compris, je vais pouvoir consacrer l'énergie que je mettais dans ma barrière à autre chose, ajoute-t-il en se détachant pour le regarder en face. Comme prévu, je m'éclipse avec mon homme, un moment j'en ai vraiment besoin, et s'il nous regarde, lui aussi en aura besoin.

- Kev...

Un doigt sur sa bouche l'empêche de poursuivre.

- Même si je me doute que la paille dans le derrière, c'est pas le top, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça dans une écurie... Tu sais où ne pas envoyer ceux qui, éventuellement, voudraient nous retrouver... Merci, beau cousin ! termine-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Quatre, ainsi abandonné sur la piste, regagne la table avant qu'on ne l'arrête pour l'inviter.

A son arrivée, Kevin est déjà parti avec son compagnon.

Après quelques minutes d'hésitation qu'il a consacré à se rafraîchir, se décide à ouvrir et étendre légèrement son empathie vers Kevin, précisément isolant son emprunte de toutes les autres.

Et il rougit violemment.

A cet instant, il se demande si Kevin a décidé de le punir, en projetant tant de désir et de sentiment vers lui, ou si c'est réellement de se retrouver dans une écurie qui l'inspire autant et lui fait perdre le contrôle.

Il apprendra bien plus tard que le moment précis qu'il a capté était le moment unique le plus fort de la demi-heure d'escapade du couple, celui où Kevin, pour la première fois, à réussi à dire "je t'aime" à son amant, alors qu'il n'avait jamais pu que lui faire comprendre, jusque là.

Mais au moment même, Quatre ignore encore tout de ce qui se passe, et ne peut donc que remonter ses propres barrières et encaisser ce coup de chaud, en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui peut se passer au écuries.

Son fils Ryan vient à son secours et le détourne de Kevin en grimpant sur ses genoux.

- Père, t'es tout rouge, ça va pas ?

- Si, mon chaton, il fait juste très chaud. Où est ta soeur ?

- J'ai laissé Rine danser avec Oncle Duo, mais la danse est bientôt finie !

- D'accord. Et papa, tu sais où il est ?

Le petit garçon hausse les épaules.

- Il dansait aussi, mais maintenant je sais pas où il est Je voulais un câlin, je cherchais mes deux papas, mais c'est toi que j'ai vu le premier, alors... câlin ?

Quatre fond comme à chaque fois et serre son fils dans ses bras, en lui faisant d'énormes bisous dans le cou, le faisant éclater de rire.

Le son du rire de ses enfants est réellement le plus merveilleux, pour lui.

Avec les soupirs de Trowa, évidemment.

Quatre sent bientôt quelque chose dans son dos et ne s'étonne pas de voir apparaître le visage de sa fille, au-dessus de sa tête.

- Et moi, et moi, et moi !

Alors Quatre lui ouvre les bras et dispense équitablement ses câlins.

Mais il leur manque quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, alors Ryan se donne pour mission de retrouver Trowa et de le ramener.

Une mission qu'il remplit très vite, et la petite famille au complet peut reprendre sa séance de papouilles.

Les deux pères ne s'arrêtent que lorsque Solo Jr, Zenon, le fils de Wufei adopté par Treize, et Mariemeia, sa propre fille, et d'autres enfants qu'ils ne connaissent pas, viennent chercher les plus jeunes ; apparemment Gudrun leur a réservé une surprise dans la cuisine.

Alors que les enfants filent, menés par Solo Jr, Zenon et Mariemeia, les plus âgés, toute la famille retrouve le chemin de la table d'honneur.

Une fois assis aux côtés de Heero, Duo pose sa tête sur son épaule.

- Tu as vu la future génération, honey ? Moi je dis qu'on a intérêt à se dépêcher pour ne pas prendre trop de retard.

- L'avantage avec l'adoption, c'est qu'on peut cibler l'âge.

- D'accord, mais j'aimerai bien qu'on en ait un tout bébé...

- Tout ce que tu veux, mon ange, répond Heero en déposant un baiser appuyé sur sa tempe..

- Mais toi, tu veux ? insiste Duo en relevant le visage pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Oui, je le veux, sourit-il contre ses lèvres.

- Hummm... J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part... répond Duo d'un air malicieux, un instant avant d'appuyer un peu plus sa bouche contre la sienne.

- Et ça, tu te souviens l'avoir entendu ? demande-t-il avant de glisser se bouche vers son oreille pour lui murmurer une chose ne devant être entendue que de lui seul.

Et qui le fait violemment rougir, ce qui, inévitablement, fait réagir Quatre, qui se tourne vers lui avec un regard interrogateur.

Le sourire de Duo le rassure à peine, mais la lueur lubrique dans l'oeil d'Heero, ainsi que leurs corps vraiment collés l'un à l'autre, lui donne toutes les clefs pour deviner qui est le responsable de cette brusque excitation qu'il a ressenti chez son meilleur ami.

- Honey, murmure-t-il d'une voix étouffée, tu veux bien garder ça pour cette nuit, s'il te plaît...

- Avec plaisir, amour, répond-il en lui mordant le lobe de l'oreille, avant de reprendre sa place comme si de rien n'était.

Duo se penche vers lui pour l'embrasser, mais son mouvement est bloqué par un son bien particulier : le tintement d'un couvert contre un verre.

C'est Dale qui demande la parole, aussi Duo chasse toutes les envies de câlins dues aux images qui ont sournoisement assailli son esprit aux mots d'Heero.

- Je ne vais pas faire un long discours, je veux seulement dire quelques mots. Quelqu'un a dit avec justesse "il n'y a que deux choses que nous pouvons transmettre à nos enfants : des racines et des ailes." Duo, mon garçon, ta mère et moi t'avons donné nos racines, peu importe si le sang qui coule dans nos veines diffère, ça a la même valeur. Nous t'avons donné des ailes, car celles reçues à ta naissance avaient été brisées. Nous pouvons dire que Solo t'avait appris à t'en servir, pour voler haut, toujours plus haut, à ses côtés. Sa chute a causé la tienne, tu n'as plus jamais su t'élever de nouveau. Il a fallu que nous te portions, et je remercie Trowa, mon fils adoré et Quatre, ainsi que Wufei, dans une certaine mesure, Milliardo, dans une autre, Kevin, Hilde et tous les membres de notre famille qui nous ont aidé. Heero t'a rappelé l'existence de tes ailes, Duo, il t'a appris de nouveau à voler, alors je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : envolez-vous toujours plus haut, ensemble et soyez heureux. Je t'aime, mon fils, et je suis fier de toi et du chemin parcouru, comme l'ont si justement rappelé vos témoins. Je remercie le ciel de t'avoir fait entrer dans ma vie, je n'aurais pas pu espérer plus grand bonheur qu'un enfant tel que toi. Heero, je ne te dirai qu'une chose : merci.

- Merci à vous, Dale répond Heero en se levant pour aller l'étreindre, suivant Duo qui s'est déjà levé, bien avant la fin du discours.

Odin lève son verre, clôturant ainsi la série des toasts aux mariés, elle aussi peu conventionnelle, mais qu'importe...

- J'ai déjà dit ce que j'avais à dire, pendant les cérémonies. Je tiens seulement à te remercier, Duo, et surtout, à te souhaiter la bienvenue, officiellement. Tu portes dorénavant le nom des Lowe, tu es un ase reconnu par Asgard. Même si nous te considérons des nôtres depuis quatre ans. Pas étonnant pour un Alfe, me dira-t-on. Et bien soit : je porte un toast au nouvel ase ! J'aurais certes souhaité qu'Heero ait des enfants et transmette notre sang, mais je sais qu'avec les enfants que vous adopterez, vous transmettrez beaucoup plus qu'un héritage par le sang, ce sera un héritage par l'éducation : des valeurs et de l'amour. Je ne pouvais rêver mieux pour mon fils, pour les générations à venir et pour Asgard. A toi, Heero, mon fils adoré, et à toi, Duo, l'Alfe devenu Ase !

Pour la dernière fois ce soir-là, les verres sont levés d'un même mouvement en l'honneur des jeunes mariés et les mots repris en choeur.

Après avoir été remercier Odin, Duo entraîne Heero sur la piste, bien décidé à danser le temps d'un morceau complet avec lui.

En fait, il a surtout envie d'être dans ses bras et c'est difficile de s'isoler complètement.

Comme toujours, Heero perçoit son état d'esprit facilement.

- Est-ce que ça va, mon ange ?

- Oui, répond Duo, la tête sur son épaule. Tout ce qui s'est dit ce soir m'a touché, mais...

- Les mots de mon père t'ont rassuré, devine-t-il aisément.

- Oui. J'aurais tellement voulu te donner un enfant, Heero, le porter, offrir un héritier à Asgard dans les veines duquel coulerait ton sang...

- Odin te l'a souvent dit et toi-même, tu sais qu'il existe des liens plus forts que ceux du sang. Si nos enfants ont tes valeurs, ton amour d'Asgard, ça nous suffit à tous.

- Je sais. Mais à Noël dernier, lorsque j'ai dû remplacer celle qui devait jouer la Vierge Marie au pied levé, pour la crèche vivante de l'église, je me souviens de ton regard sur mon corps, de l'adoration avec laquelle tes mains se posaient sur mon faux ventre, quand je me préparais. Trowa t'a même demandé si tu avais retrouvé la foi, tant tu paraissais troublé.

- Je l'étais, Duo, je ne le nie pas. Tu étais tout simplement magnifique. Et effectivement, tu incarnais un rêve fou, celui d'être mon compagnon, que je voyais toujours sous le déguisement, mais portant la vie. Sans parler de ton visage si pur, tes longs cheveux qui cascadaient sur tes épaules et sur ton ventre arrondi. Tu étais saisissant de réalisme.

- J'ai bien vu l'effet que ça a fait à tout le monde, mais c'est surtout de toi dont je me souviens. Pour la première fois de ma vie, honey, j'ai pensé que j'aurais voulu être une femme, uniquement pour pouvoir te donner un enfant, juste le temps de le porte, même.

- Nous en avons peut-être déjà eu de notre sang, par le passé, et peut-être dans nos vies futures, nos âmes se retrouveront-elles dans des corps de sexe opposé, nous permettant de concrétiser cette envie et ce rêve. Mais pour cette vie-ci, je n'ai aucun regret. Élever des enfants avec toi, c'est tout ce qu'il manque, aujourd'hui, à mon bonheur. Et je sais que le temps ne sera pas long, d'ici à ce qu'on y remédie.

La chanson se termine, mais le couple n'en a que faire, il ne compte pas se séparer.

C'est tellement évident que personne ne s'approche d'eux pour les inviter.

Kevin, revenu de son escapade aux écuries depuis peu, va murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Bragi, qui hoche la tête et relance son orchestre pour un nouveau morceau.

Les notes qui s'élèvent font immédiatement se redresser la tête de Duo, qui croise très vite le regard de son cousin, qu'il remercie d'un sourire.

- C'est le morceau que tu joues souvent à la harpe au cimetière, non ?

- Oui, reconnaît Duo, en dansant à présent front contre front avec Heero. C'est le premier morceau que ma mère m'a appris, celui grâce auquel j'ai remporté mon premier trophée de musique, aussi.

- Tu nous joueras quelque chose, ce soir, j'espère.

- Tu veux ?

- Bien sûr. J'aime t'entendre jouer. Ca me transporte autant que lorsque je suis dans tes bras.

- Alors je jouerai avec plaisir, pour toi, honey.

- Merci, répond-il contre ses lèvres, avant de l'embrasser longuement.

Ils s'écartent ensuite et se serrent un peu plus l'un contre l'autre, Duo reposant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Heero, qui appuie la sienne dessus également..

Pendant un moment, ils ne disent plus rien et profitent, les yeux clos, de leur danse.

Jusqu'à ce que Duo, ayant ouvert un oeil paresseusement, se mette à regarder les autres couples évoluant autour d'eux et se rendant compte qu'ils sont presque tous là...

Trowa et Quatre, bien sûr, qui gardent un oeil sur leurs jumeaux qui dansent tant bien que mal à leurs côtés, une scène des plus touchantes.

Gregory et Sally, toujours aussi amoureux...

Wufei et Treize, qui arrivent à danser dans une étreinte débordante d'amour et de tendresse, tout en se "disputant" ; Duo entend clairement Wufei demander à Treize de parler à sa fille Mariemeia qui, apparemment, du haut de ses douze ans, fait littéralement tourner la tête de son fils Zenon, de deux ans son aîné, dont les hormones semblent se manifester un peu précocement.

Duo se souvient avoir entendu Marie parler à Trowa de son projet de se marier avec Zenon rapidement, pour pouvoir vivre avec son père sans trop blesser Une, qu'elle adore, et qui accepterait plus facilement que Mariemeia la quitte par amour pour un garçon plutôt que par volonté de retourner vivre avec son père.

Mariemeia a toujours été très en avance sur son âge, ce qui a toujours beaucoup impressionné Wufei ; mais aujourd'hui que son fils se retrouve au coeur de ses réflexions, l'inquiétude a rapidement remplacé l'admiration, et Treize en fait les frais, ce soir...

Duo se détourne sans inquiétude, il sait que les disputes ne durent jamais longtemps entre eux.

Son regard continue de balayer la piste, et s'arrête sur Kevin, occupé à faire une jolie marque dans le cou de son compagnon Nicolas, qui se laisse docilement faire : ses cheveux auburn qui tombent sur ses épaules la dissimulera aux regards, comme ils le font si bien déjà avec toutes les autres...

Il se pose ensuite sur Alberic et Camus, mariés depuis un an et depuis peu, propriétaires du petit port de pêche d'Hlésley, ce qui a été célébré par une grande fête qui a duré quatre jours, dans tout le village.

Noin et Milliardo dansent eux aussi, un peu plus loin, et Duo n'a réellement plus aucun doute sur les sentiments qui les lient.

Et au-delà de la piste, Duo sourit à son père et Katheleen, toujours plus proches et amoureux, leur vingt ans d'écart plus du tout aussi sensible qu'avant.

Il fond devant la vision que lui offrent Clara et Steven, occupés à donner le biberon à leur petite fille de cinq mois, qui est la récompense pour les efforts de Clara à faire enfin son deuil et celle reçue par Steven pour sa patience, sa compréhension, sa présence, toutes ces années.

Il songe à ces couples prometteurs comme le leur, tel celui que forme Kalden, l'ami de Quatre, qui a fini, au bout de trois ans d'efforts, par reconquérir le coeur de son touriste Charles Henry, que Duo a définitivement rebaptisé Charly, pour qui il avait quitté le désert...

Duo admire encore ces autres couples à la longévité et au vécu exemplaire, tel Odin et Frigg, bien évidemment, le premier d'entre eux, mais aussi son oncle Ethan et son compagnon, qui ont lutté pour pouvoir adopter leur petite Sarah, ou le frère de Dédalus, Léandro, et son mari Gary, toujours en conflit avec leurs familles, ou encore certains couples du côté d'Heero...

Enfin, il a un tendre sourire pour ces autres couples qui se sont aimés puis séparés, parfois après d'être déchirée, parfois calmement, et qui aujourd'hui sont capables de s'asseoir à la même table et de partager encore des choses.

Et il a une pensée pour les inconsolables, comme Freya, aussi belle qu'inaccessible, qui ne s'est jamais remise de la perte de son époux et continue de porter son collier de larmes d'ambre...

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait soupirer ainsi, enkeli ?

Duo n'a même pas eu conscience de l'avoir fait.

- Je regardais seulement tous ces couples qui nous entourent. L'amour peut prendre des formes si différentes...

- Seuls les concernés savent le reconnaître.

- Quand je pense que ce n'est même pas l'un d'eux qui a attrapé mon bouquet. Peut-être que s'il avait été plus gros...

- C'est toi qui l'a voulu de cette taille.

- Je ne suis pas une mariée, j'allais pas me promener avec le vrai gros bouquet qui assomme celle qui le reçoit, au moment du lancer !

- Hilde l'a quand même reçu dans la figure.

- Heureusement que c'est mon mariage, elle bouderait encore, sinon !

- Elle n'en voulait pas.

- Non. Mais depuis, elle a repris sa sale habitude de danser avec tous les mecs présents. Heureusement, encore une fois, y a pas mal de célibataires. Y en aura moins à la fin, un mariage est une occasion des plus romantiques pour rencontrer quelqu'un. Et on a de très beaux couples pour donner l'envie de ne plus être seul.

- Nous les premiers.

- Sûr, c'est un magnifique mariage que le nôtre ! T'ai-je remercier au moins une fois, honey ?

- Oui, mais il est prévu que nous nous remercions convenablement cette nuit, amour.

Duo lui fait un grand sourire et frotte son nez au sien.

- Vivement qu'on soit seuls...

- Plus que quelques heures.

- Oui. Encore deux danses et Freya devrait s'occuper de faire servir la pièce montée.

- Hn.

- Dis, c'est vrai que la figurine nous représente tous les deux à cheval sur Wing ?

- Pas exactement. Je suis sur Wing, tu es sur DeathScythe, et on se penche l'un vers l'autre pour s'embrasser.

- Oh, c'est trop mignon ! sourit Duo, avant de fondre sur ses lèvres pour un fougueux baiser. Merci, honey.

- On a dit ce soir, les remerciements.

- Je prends note...

- T'as intérêt, ou je me ferai un plaisir de te le rappeler.

Duo ne répond rien et lui vole un dernier baiser, avant de l'attirer vers leur table, bien que le morceau ne soit pas terminé.

Il est un peu fatigué, et ça se comprend.

- Au fait, honey, tu as réfléchi à ma question ?

- Laquelle ?

- Comme s'il y en avait beaucoup en suspens !

- Il y a par contre eu beaucoup de choses qui se sont dites, ce soir, ne m'en veut pas, mon ange. Le champagne autant que toi me fait doucement tourner la tête, également.

- A d'autres, réplique Duo, alors qu'ils s'assoient à leur table désertée. Je te parlais des prochains à se marier : à ton avis, qui ce sera ?

Heero réfléchi un moment.

- Ton père ne compte pas se remarier, Clara non plus. Parmi les couples les plus solides, le plus probable reste Gregory et Sally. Je ne vois pas Wufei céder à Treize, sur ce sujet.

- Le Sabre ne pliera pas devant la Rose, pourtant, il s'émousse à son contact. Enfin, pour nous, il reste toujours aussi tranchant...

- Encore plus, en vieillissant.

Duo rit à cette remarque.

- C'est vrai. Donc, après Noin et Mill, tu penses que ce seront Greg et Sally, les prochains ?

- S'il doit y avoir mariage, oui. Mais seul l'avenir nous le dira, car entre-temps, lui seul sait ce qui peut et va se passer... Il réserve parfois de très belles surprises, ajoute-t-il en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

- Tu as raison, honey, nous verrons bien. En attendant, je crois que c'est l'heure du gâteau !

Heero sort sa montre à gousset, cadeau de Duo pour leur premier anniversaire de couple.

Le recto est gravé d'une vue du Domaine et d'Asgard telle qu'on ne l'a que depuis la chambre d'Heero, avec les prés où paissent deux chevaux, Wing et DeathScythe, sans surprise, et en arrière plan, les montagnes et les glaciers éternels.

A l'intérieur, en image de fond de cadran, c'est une photo d'eux, leurs deux têtes appuyées, les yeux clos, se reposant complètement l'un sur l'autre ; une photo de petite taille, avec peu de détails mais elle montre bien combien ils sont inutiles, justement : toute la tendresse et l'amour qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre semblent jaillir, à l'ouverture de la montre.

Quatre petits points argentés pour les heures, ainsi que les aiguilles très fines sont les seuls éléments en plus, le temps qui passe est marqué de la manière la plus discrète possible.

Comme pour dire, justement, qu'il peut passer encore et encore sur ce couple, ce qui les lie est éternel.

Au verso, avec la même symbolique, la date de leur premier baiser et officialisation de leur relation, le 21 septembre, mais sans l'année.

Ce sont des petits traits très fins, en dessous, qui dénombrent les anniversaires de leur couple et les années : trois, pour l'instant, auxquels s'ajoutera un quatrième, dans trois mois.

Et d'autres encore, ils comptent bien ne laisser aucune place disponible.

Comme s'il avait deviné où sont allées les pensées d'Heero à cet instant, Duo caresse du bout des doigts les trois fines entailles, puis lui sourit avec tendresse.

Heero lui rend son sourire avec tout autant de tendresse, puis range sa montre, laissant pendre élégamment la petite chaînette, sans quitter Duo des yeux.

C'est le cri enthousiaste et parfaitement identique des jumeaux qui fait éclater la bulle dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfermés, alors que la musique s'est faite plus douce pour accompagner l'arrivée de la pièce montée.

Ce que ni l'un; ni l'autre n'avait remarqué, pas plus que le fait d'être le centre d'attention de tous leurs invités.

Mais cette immense montagne de gourmandise n'a pas échappé au regard émerveillé des jumeaux, car elle est, de leur point de vue proche du sol, encore plus énorme.

C'est donc plus surpris que gênés ou irrités que Duo et Heero se tournent vers les jumeaux pour comprendre la raison de leur cri.

la surprise cède sa place à l'amusement, alors qu'ils rejoignent Freya, main dans la main, pour procéder à la découpe rituelle, sous l'oeil avide et gourmande des enfants.

Duo récupère la petite figurine, aussi belle et touchante qu'il l'avait imaginé, à la description d'Heero.

Il compte la ranger avec tous les souvenirs de leur mariage, dans le but avoué de pouvoir, un jour, raconter à leurs enfants cette journée magique, avec les vidéos et les photos, bien sûr, mais également quelques éléments plus concrets.

Et cette magnifique figurine en est le plus parfait et le plus bel exemple.

-  
-

**FIN**

. .

**Notes **

**(1) Fensalir : **(Salle-des-Marécages) La demeure de Frigg, l'épouse d'Odin.

_Petit rappel sur Frigg parce que ses attributs et fonctions sont importants dans ce chapitre. _

**Frigg**, la fille de Fjorgyn, est ,en tant que femme d'Odin, une des plus nobles Déesses Nordiques. Elle est la patronne du mariage et de la maternité, de l'amour sexuelle et de la fertilité charnelle. Elle est la mère de Balder et d'Hoder et symbolise la Terre cultivée. Elle a la réputation de connaître la destinée de chaque individu mais ne la révèle jamais, "elle ne fera pas de prédiction, mais elle connaît le destin". Son coursier se nomme Gna qui chevauche à travers le ciel sur le dos de Hofvarpnir, son cheval.  
En tant que mère de Balder, elle fit tout son possible pour préserver sa vie de sa destinée, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que dans certaines versions ce serait elle qui aurait eu les visions de la mort du Dieu. C'est une épouse et une mère dévouée mais qui nourrit une passion pour l'or et qui est capable de se transformer en faucon. Elle aurait également eu des aventures avec Vé et Vili, les frères d'Odin. Enfin, en tant que Déesse de l'atmosphère, elle filait les nuages sur sa quenouille ornée de gemmes qui la nuit formait l'éclatante constellation du "rouet de Frigg". Elle appréciait également sa position auprès du trône d'Odin où le couple pouvait voir les Neuf Mondes et être le témoin de la vie passée et à venir.

**(2) Fulla** : « abondance » : Fulla est la servante de Frigg et elle apporte la fertilité. Ce serait une vierge au front ceint d'un ruban d'or, ce serait aussi une Asyne et peut-être la Volla dans la « conjuration de Merseburg ». _(pour ceux qui sont calés en mytho nordique et qui connaissent cette histoire) (source : ragnarok.fr)_

(3) **Les Nornes** (ou Nornir) étaient les trois déesse du Destin. C'est elles qui décidaient de la destinée de tous, non seulement des hommes mais aussi des dieux, des Géants et des Nains. Elles connaissaient le destin de chacun et nul ne pouvait s'y soustraire.  
Elles prenaient soin de la source ou du puits d'Urd dans l'Asgard où les Ases avaient l'habitude de se réunir. Chaque jour, elles puisaient de l'eau et la mélangeaient à la terre pour arroser de l'arbre Yggdrasil. Les trois Nornes avaient pour nom : Urd (le Passé) qui semble la plus ancienne. C'est aussi le nom du puits dans l'Asgard, Verdandi ou Verdande (le Présent) et Skuld (l'Avenir) A noter que c'est aussi le nom d'une des Valkyries.  
Les Nornes peuvent être rapprochées aux Moires de la mythologie grecque. _(source :mythologica.fr)_

(4) Une tradition qui vient de l'Angleterre du 19ème siècle. L'élément vieux caractérise le lien familial de la mariée et sa vie jusqu'au mariage. Pour cela, c'est souvent un bijou de famille ancien qui est choisi par la mariée L'élément neuf caractérise la réussite et le succès pour la vie à venir. Pour cela, c'est souvent la robe de mariée qui est choisie par la mariée. L'élément emprunté caractérise la chance et le bonheur pour le couple de futurs mariés. Pour cela, c'est souvent un accessoire ayant déjà été porté, le jour de son mariage, par une mariée heureuse et comblée, qui est choisi par la mariée. L'élément "bleu caractérise la fidélité et la pureté dans le couple. Pour cela, c'est souvent un accessoire discret (mouchoir,…) qui est choisi par la mariée.

(5) coutume des indiens d'Amérique

(6) on retrouve cette pratique dans beaucoup de mariages, dont les mariages scandinaves ou au Bangladesh. Pendant la bénédiction nuptiale, les époux sont recouverts d'un voile, lequel aura pour effet de les protéger du mauvais sort.

(7) "L'amour est emportement" par Martin Gray et la deuxième partie est une prière Apache

(8) rituel du mariage hindou

(9) rituel du mariage au Bengladesh

(10) Odin a plus d'une cinquantaine de noms qui sont autant de qualificatifs liés à sa légende, les rôles qu'il a joué etc ; j'en ai choisi quelques uns, dont je vous donne la traduction : **Allfadir** : Père de tout, **Harr,** le Très-Haut, **Frarid, **celui qui part à cheval (!), **Udhr**, Bien-aimé (quand même !) **Yggjunder, **le Sage. On connaît aussi et surtout le Borgne, l'Elan, le dieu des armées, etc...

11) "Si l'amour est un son", par Jean David.

-  
-

**Notes de l'auteure :**

**Merci** d'avoir lu cet épilogue et ma fic en général, merci d'avoir été jusqu'au bout, avec moi.

j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fin, que vous avez tous eu vos réponses et surtout, que vous n'êtres pas déçu.

je vous dis donc à dans deux semaines pour les remerciements et je me doute bien que beaucoup ne liront pas cette note, alos je préviens ici qu'il risqe d'y avoir un petit **bonus** genre un ptit tour dans le futur, alors si le voyage vous tente, passez quand même et rien ne vous empêche de zapper mes longs remerciements !

d'ici là, bonnes vacances à ceux qui le sont et bon courage aux autres.

lysa


	46. Séquelle bonus

**Titre** : **L'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des animaux.**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf les secondaires et les "figurants",

_**Pairing **_: 1x2, 3x4 et autres

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy Lowe, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner, Solo Jr... _

_**Résumé**_ : une petite séquelle qui se passe **dix ans** après le début de la fic, et **six ans **après la fin de l'épilogue et le mariage de Duo et Heero...

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Bonjour à tous. Un grand merci à vous tous pour vos reviews et autres messages sur mon épilogue ! Je suis rentrée samedi et en les lisant tous, j'étais vraiment touchée, contente et soulagée, aussi ! Je tenais à m'excuser, parce que j'ai bien vu que j'avais fait des fautes qui sont plus d'étourderie que d'orthographe et c'est pas super agréable à lire... Comme promis, je reviens avec ma note de remerciement, mais finalement, le petit cadeau avant, une courte séquelle (par rapport à mes chapitres, s'entend), qui est une réponse à certaines de vos requêtes, que je n'avais même pas encore lues, puisque je n'ai eu vos messages qu'à mon retour, et que c'est pendant les vacances que j'ai fini ma séquelle... Je vous retrouve à la fin pour les remerciements et pour répondre à quelques autres questions que vous m'avez posé, aussi. Je répondrai dans les prochains jours à vos reviews et messages personnellement.

**Bisous à tous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

.

**Per aspera ad astra : par des sentiers ardus jusqu'aux étoiles. **

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Six ans plus tard...  
**__**Mi Décembre 212  
**__**Asgard, Hlésley,  
**__**Maison des Maxwell-Yuy Lowe.**_

-

-  
Duo grimace en engageant la voiture dans l'entrée : la dalle a encore sauté.

Ca ne l'étonne pas vraiment, Heero et lui ont l'habitude, depuis le temps.

En plus, avec la neige, il leur est impossible de faire quoi que ce soit de durable avant plusieurs semaines.

Son petit nuage de contrariété est rapidement balayé par une grande joie, en découvrant le break noir de Trowa, devant le garage.

Il est prévu qu'ils redescendent tous pour Noël, la semaine suivante, et ils se sont vus à l'occasion de l'anniversaire d'Heero, aussi, la semaine passée, mais Duo est à chaque fois impatient et heureux de revoir toute sa famille et il est donc ravi qu'ils aient pu faire un petit détour par Asgard, ce week-end.

Ces derniers temps ont été si chargés qu'il n'a pas pu retourner sur Eldeux, depuis l'anniversaire de Solo, en septembre...

Solo, mort dix-sept ans plus tôt, aurait eu cette année trente-quatre ans...

_- Patron ? Hey, Duo, t'es toujours là ? _

La voix de son collègue et ami dans son oreillette le ramène au présent, il avait presque oublié qu'il était au téléphone avec lui.

- Oui, Edgar, excuse-moi.

_- Tout va bien ?_

- Oui. Je suis arrivé chez moi et en rentrant la voiture, je l'ai fait sauter sur la dalle mal fixée, du coup, j'ai pas bien saisi tes derniers mots.

_- Vous avez encore un souci avec votre dalle ? _

- Heero se battait déjà avec bien avant notre rencontre, et si j'ai cru, un temps, pouvoir régler ça de manière définitive, ça fait quelques années que je ne me fais plus d'illusions à ce sujet. Même Odin n'en est pas venu à bout, c'est dire...

_- Effectivement..._

- Alors, tu me disais quoi pour la livraison ?

_- Je t'expliquais qu'elle ne serait possible que lundi, or il n'y aura personne d'assez compétent, ce jour-là, au Centre, pour vérifier le contenu des colis et le matériel, ni pour signer avec l'assurance que tout est complet et sans défauts ou dommages._

- Je fais confiance à ce transporteur, généralement, répond Duo en coupant le contact de sa voiture, bien garée derrière celle de Trowa. Mais avec le temps auquel on a eu le droit, ce dernier mois, les routes impraticables et le besoin urgent de ce matos, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être approximatif. Je vais libérer ma matinée, et ils ont intérêt à être ponctuels. Demande à Greta d'appeler les sept personnes dont j'avais retenu les candidatures aux postes d'auxilliaire-véto et de Vétérinaire praticien mixte, et que je devais voir en entretien, pour reporter les rendez-vous à mardi, le matin ou l'après-midi, au plus tard mercredi matin. Pas au-delà.

_- Quelqu'un d'autre peut faire passer les entretiens, patron. Au moins un premier, tu pourras toujours revoir les candidats retenus ensuite. Je sais que ton flair est infaillible, mais si c'est nécessaire, on peut bien faire une exception, quitte à rater un excellent candidat ou à recruter plus tard. _

_- _On manque un peu de temps, soupire Duo, qui est descendu de sa voiture pour gagner sa maison. Quand je suis obligé de rester sur place pour soigner un animal, il faut au moins une personne capable de gérer seul le Centre en mon absence, qui n'a pas besoin de m'appeler toutes les dix minutes, et au moins une autre capable d'intervenir seule en urgence à l'extérieur. Ce n'est plus le cas, depuis le départ de Nataniya et l'accident de Fregen. A deux, Kristen et toi êtes excellents, mais parce que vous vous complétez. J'ai besoin de deux autres personnes indépendantes, qui pourront aussi vous rendre votre propre indépendance dans votre domaine de compétence, surtout en cette période difficile qu'est l'hiver.

_- Je sais, patron, on le sait tous. mais on peut t'aider, ça nous concerne aussi. _

- Il s'agit d'une seule matinée, ça ira, si les entretiens peuvent être repoussés. Si je vois que c'est pas gérable avant mon départ pour Eldeux, je vous laisserais cette responsabilité en toute confiance. Parce que j'ai confiance en toi, en Hans, Greta et Kristen. Vous êtes la meilleure équipe que j'ai jamais eu, dans ma Direction. Ca fonctionnait vraiment bien, jusqu'à l'accident de Fergen.

_- Il ne reviendra pas, alors, c'est définitif ? _

_- _Pas au Centre, non, c'est bien trop dangereux pour son bras. Heero lui a trouvé une très bonne place au Domaine, il assistera Sally, entre autres fonctions.

_- C'est déjà une très bonne chose. _

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse faire.

_- Étant donné que la responsabilité du Centre n'est pas engagée dans cet accident, tu n'étais pas tenu de lui trouver une solution, patron. Tous les employeurs ne l'auraient pas fait, en tout cas, mais c'est inutile de le préciser... Bien, j'appelle Greta et je te tiens au courant pour le report des entretiens. _

- Parfait. Autre chose, Ed ?

_- Quoi, je te saoule ? _

- C'est pas ça. En fait, je suis rentré chez moi, comme je te l'ai dit, et depuis cinq bonnes minutes que j'ai franchi le seuil de mon salon, mes enfants et mes neveux, certains que je n'ai pas vus depuis plus d'un mois, se sont figés en attendant que j'ai terminé ma conversation, qu'ils ont compris très sérieuse, alors qu'ils s'étaient précipités pour m'embrasser. Donc...

_- Donc, je te laisse avec ta famille. Je n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas rentré chez toi depuis deux jours, non plus. Je te tiens informé par message, pour ne pas te déranger dans tes retrouvailles. A plus tard, patron._

- Merci, Ed, et à plus tard.

A peine Duo abaisse-t-il son téléphone qu'il se fait assaillir de tous les côtés.

Sans broncher et bien campé sur ses jambes pour ne pas tomber, il réceptionne plusieurs tornades, au son de "Daddy !" et "oncle Duo", sans chercher à savoir qui en sont les auteurs, dans un premier temps.  
Tout ceci sous les regards attendris et franchement amusés des adultes, tranquillement assis à boire leur thé au salon.

En quelques secondes, Duo s'est transformé en "arbre à mômes", comme l'a baptisé Kevin durant un Noël, quelques années plus tôt.  
Une expression qui lui est restée depuis et qui lui va parfaitement bien !

Après avoir réussi à embrasser Duo, les jumeaux, qui, à bientôt dix ans, sont les plus âgés, ont gentiment laissé la place aux plus jeunes : leur petite soeur de six ans, Lyana, et leur petit frère de cinq ans, Jack, se partagent la main gauche de leur oncle, qui porte Terry, son propre fils de cinq ans, sur ses épaules, et qui tient sa fille Sharleen, âgée de sept ans, par son autre main.

- Bonsoir tout le monde ! lance-t-il joyeusement, en s'avançant pour saluer le reste de sa famille.

Solo Jr, est le premier à se lever, mais il demande d'abord l'autorisation à ses neveux et nièces d'embrasser son oncle, avant de trop s'approcher.  
Tous s'écartent bien gentiment pour le laisser faire et ne s'attardent pas plus, regagnant la salle de jeu qui fut auparavant le bureau d'Heero et que Duo et lui ont vite réaménagé pour les enfants.

Duo serre longtemps Solo Jr dans ses bras, s'étonnant encore de la vitesse à laquelle les adolescents changent, en quelques mois.

Il a seize ans et demi, à présent, et ressemble vraiment beaucoup à Solo, aux derniers moments de sa vie.  
Ce n'est pas si douloureux que Duo l'avait appréhendé, bien au contraire, Solo Jr a toujours gardé sa place particulière dans le coeur de Duo, qui est très heureux d'être toujours aussi proche de son neveu, malgré la distance "géographique" qui les sépare.

Duo embrasse ensuite Trowa et Quatre, puis Heero, un peu plus longuement que prévu, mais il ne l'a pas vu depuis deux jours et c'est sa manière discrète de s'excuser et de lui faire comprendre qu'il lui a vraiment manqué.

Il lui montrera à quel point dans l'intimité de leur chambre, et s'y fera pardonner également...

Confortablement installé dans les bras de son mari, Duo leur raconte alors un peu plus en détail le pourquoi de son absence et de sa fatigue, tout en profitant d'un bon thé.

Mais il est arraché à ce moment des plus relaxant par un nouveau coup de téléphone et comme il s'agit de Kevin, il préfère s'isoler un peu pour ne pas déranger les autres.

Solo Jr. en profite pour retourner surveiller les enfants, emportant avec lui son ordinateur portable pour s'occuper utilement.

Duo revient après vingt minutes durant lesquelles son cousin l'a encore bien fait rire, ce qui lui a été énormément bénéfique.

- Bonne nouvelle, annonce-t-il en reprenant sa place dans les bras d'Heero, qui lui a resservi du thé, Kevin sera là pour Noël !

- Avec Dédalus ?

Duo sourit à son frère.

- Tu sais bien que l'un ne va que très rarement sans l'autre, depuis trois ans.

- Vrai. Jéricho sera là également, j'imagine ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Kevin doit être vraiment content de pouvoir revenir.

- Pour ça oui, il est sûrement intenable ! Je pouvais entendre Dédalus râler, derrière.

- Kevin est _très_ "famille", l'éloignement a été difficile, même s'il a trente et non plus vingt ans, et qu'il en forme une avec Dédalus et Jéricho, rappelle Quatre. Ils s'adorent, tous les trois.

Duo hoche la tête.

- Ded en est bien conscient et les choses sont en train de changer. Milliardo m'a confié que Ded lui a parlé d'un projet intéressant qu'il veut conduire sur Eldeux.

- Il veut revenir ?

- Il l'envisage très sérieusement, Trowa. Ce serait le cadeau de Noël de Kevin. Enfin, l'un de ses cadeaux. J'ai pas trop eu le temps d'en savoir plus, je devais rappeler Mill, mais j'ai pas eu une minute pour le faire...

- Dédalus compte faire quoi de tout ce qu'il a monté en Australie, ces dernières années ?

- T'es bien place pour savoir qu'au niveau de direction où il en est, il peut très bien tout gérer à distance, Quatre. Il n'est plus l'employé d'une boîte bénéficiant du mécénat du Royaume de Sank, il est le patron d'une entreprise associée à Sank, qui a l'ambition d'une multinationale. Le mariage de Réléna avec le fils du Premier Ministre australien lui a donné encore plus de poids, de légitimité et de pouvoir, de par son lien avec Sank.

- Justement... Il doit tenir à tout ça, non ?

- Bien sûr. Mais même s'il aime vraiment sa vie en Australie, il est prêt à revenir et tout laisser derrière pour reconstruire quelque chose ici, par amour pour Kevin.

- Ils ont vraiment les moyens d'être heureux, si seulement Kevin pouvait s'autoriser à l'être, soupire Quatre.

- C'est sûr que sa rupture avec Nic a été un moment très difficile, il s'est longtemps senti coupable de le voir tellement souffrir, alors que lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux avec Ded. Mais je crois qu'il est fin prêt à vivre pleinement sa relation, libéré de toute culpabilité.

- Le fait que Nicolas ait refait sa vie de son côté doit l'y aider, remarque Heero.

- Certainement, honey. Même si ce qui s'est passé entre Kevin et Dédalus n'était pas soudain, Nic a quand même reçu un choc.

- Ca n'a pas été soudain pour Heero et toi, qui avez pu les voir en Australie et sentir la tension, en grande partie sexuelle, qu'il y avait entre eux, un an avant qu'ils n'y cèdent, réplique Quatre. Nous, on a vu les choses autrement. On pensait tous que Kevin et Nic étaient partis pour une très longue relation, voire le temps d'une vie. Lorsque j'ai revu Kevin, le jour où il est venu nous annoncer qu'il repartait pour l'Australie et qu'il avait quitté Nic pour Dédalus, j'ai été sincèrement abasourdi.

- Je me souviens, on a du te faire asseoir, se moque gentiment Duo. Alors qu'il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot encore, tu avais toute l'attitude d'une personne profondément choquée. Le contexte mis à part, c'était marrant !

- Tu n'imagines pas la décharge d'émotions qu'il a envoyé, ce jour-là, je n'étais pas prêt à me prendre ça en pleine figure.

- J'ai peut-être pas ton don, mon Quatquat, mais les connaissant et ne les ayant jamais vu aussi sérieux et amoureux, prêts à faire tant d'efforts et de concessions, je pense que cette fois, c'est la bonne. En tout cas, je l'espère.

- Il serait temps pour Dédalus, il a quoi, 39 ans ? intervient Trowa.

- Oui, confirme Duo. Mais le fait d'avoir réussi à obtenir la garde de Jéricho, lorsqu'il s'est séparé de Chase, il y a six ans, lui a fait se consacrer presque uniquement à son fils et à son boulot. Alors il a pas eu la possibilité de s'investir vraiment dans une relation, ni trop vu le temps passer. Et c'est vrai qu'il passe vraiment vite... ajoute-t-il en déposant un baiser dans le cou d'Heero.

Mais ce n'est pas assez pour le cavalier, qui a été privé de la tendresse de son compagnon durant deux jours ; il baisse son visage pour lui offrir ses lèvres, qui disparaissent rapidement sous les siennes.

Trowa et Quatre échangent un sourire complice et un tendre baiser - autant en profiter - puis s'écartent, sans trop s'éloigner cependant.

- Parlant de couples, reprend Trowa, après avoir laissé Heero et Duo se câliner encore un peu, Solo Jr avait quelque chose à nous donner, mais il voulait attendre ton retour, Dun'.

- Ah oui ? Et bien, je suis là, maintenant ! Sol ! appelle-t-il en s'éloignant un peu d'Heero, une main sur son oreille pour ne pas lui crever un tympan.

Ce qu'il apprécie et dont il le remercie d'un baiser sur la joue.

L'adolescent arrive très rapidement.

- Oui, oncle Duo ?

- Tu attendais mon retour pour nous donner quelque chose, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui ! sourit-il. Je reviens, c'est dans mes affaires.

Duo le regarde grimper les escaliers quatre à quatre - encore une manie qui lui rappelle Solo - puis redescendre de la même façon et se planter devant eux avec un sourire énigmatique.

Encore une fois, le même que celui de Solo, quand il savait que ses mots ou ses actes allaient occasionner une réaction particulière, et qu'il présentait ce visage d'ange pour atténuer la vérité de ce sourire qui en disait bien plus long sur son amusement.

Il tend deux très belles enveloppes rouges, identiques, l'une à Duo, l'autre à Trowa, qu'ils reconnaissent immédiatement.

- Ce sont bien... commence Trowa, sans l'ouvrir.

-... des faire-part ? termine Duo, qui lui, n'hésite pas à regarder. _**Yeeeeeeeees **_! s'écrie-t-il alors en bondissant sur ses jambes, ses deux points levés.

- J'y crois pas, il a craqué... murmure Quatre, abasourdi, en lisant par-dessus l'épaule de Trowa.

- Il était temps, remarque Heero, à qui Duo a tendu la belle invitation. Tu me dois le remplacement de cinq de mes cours d'équitation, Trowa.

- Hey, se défend-il, ce pari remonte à cinq ans, 'ro, y a prescription !

- Nous n'avons jamais défini de limites temporelles. A l'époque, je songeais à ce que tu reprennes les leçons de Ludovika. Aujourd'hui, je pense que tu pourrais t'occuper de Sigmund.

- Mon cher Heero, intervient Quatre avec un petit sourire potentiellement très dangereux, je te serais vraiment _très_ reconnaissant d'éviter de choisir de confier, à _mon_ _mari,_ un ou une de tes élèves choisi parmi ceux qui s'avèrent avoir une attirance certaine pour lui.

- Je n'oserai pas rendre son gage plus difficile et désagréable à exécuter qu'il ne l'est déjà, sois sans crainte, mon cher Quatre, répond Heero avec un sourire qui n'a rien à envier à celui de Quatre.

- Laisse tomber, mon ange, soupire Trowa, alors que les deux amis se défient du regard, aussi doués l'un que l'autre à ce petit jeu. J'ai parié, j'ai perdu, je m'incline, de la même façon que le Sabre s'est abaissé devant la Rose.

- C'est tout à ton honneur, Big Brother, intervient alors Duo. Et t'as pas à t'en faire, Quatre, tu sais bien qu'après être tombé deux ou trois fois de cheval, les élèves finissent par se concentrer sur les leçons et non plus sur celui qui les donne, aussi attirant soit-il, lui rappelle-t-il en jetant un regard entendu à Heero, qui lui embrasse le bout du nez.

- C'est un fait, reconnaît Quatre en reposant sa tasse de thé.

- Un fait _admis_, souligne encore Duo, en lui souriant largement. Aussi, nous pouvons revenir à nos moutons. Ou plutôt, en ce qui concerne notre cas, à notre dragon. Est-ce que tu connais les détails, Sol ? demande-t-il en se tournant vers son neveu, qui a suivi l'échange entre les adultes avec autant d'intérêt que d'amusement. Zenon et Mariemeia sont tes meilleurs amis, après tout.

- Oui, effectivement. En fait, à la fête d'anniversaire pour ses 20 ans, le mois dernier, Zenon a présenté officiellement Jane à Treize et Wufei.

- Mais ils la connaissaient déjà, depuis quatre ans qu'ils sortent ensemble...

- Oui, oncle Duo, mais Jane n'avait encore jamais été invitée chez eux, ni Zenon, chez ses parents. Wufei a compris, et Zenon lui a confirmé, qu'il comptait la demander en mariage, à la fin de leur année d'étude. Wufei a hurlé que jamais son fils ne se marierait, alors que lui ne l'était pas !

- Ce Wufei, il nous aura tout fait ! remarque Quatre avec un large sourire.

- Il a vraiment trouvé ça tout seul, Sol ?

- Tu penses bien que non, oncle Duo ! C'est Mariemeia qui lui a rappelé certaines traditions chinoises et certaines règles, je crois... Enfin, vous la connaissez, elle a parlé comme elle sait si bien le faire, et ça a marché, bien que Wufei soit réellement très difficile à embobiner. Le soir même, pourtant, il a préparé un super dîner pour Treize et il lui a fait sa demande, en bonne et due forme. On connaîtra jamais les détails, mais d'après ce que m'a décrit Marie de la tête de son père le lendemain, ça a dû être une sacrée soirée !

- Les connaissant, et sachant l'émotion que génère une demande en mariage, y a pas dû avoir que la soirée de mémorable... remarque Duo, approuvé par un hochement de tête et un sourire collectif et complice.

- Et ils se marient donc au printemps prochain, reprend Trowa.

- C'est vraiment très bien joué de la part de Mariemeia, remarque Heero, d'une voix où perce l'admiration.

- Un peu trop, à mon goût, même si je me doute bien qu'elle a arrangé tout ça avec son père, et que ça arrangeait peut-être même Fei de se laisser embobiner. Sol, je sais qu'elle est ta meilleure amie, mais tu as intérêt à faire attention, Mariemeia est diablement intelligente. Si elle jette son dévolu sur toi...

- Euh... en fait, Oncle Duo, j'ai pas trop eu le temps, enfin, disons plutôt _la_ bonne occasion de te le dire, mais...

- Quoi ? Pourquoi vous vous marrez comme des hyènes, vous deux ? ajoute-t-il à l'adresse de Trowa et de Quatre, qui se retiennent à grande peine de rire aux éclats. Sol... ?

Solo Jr lance un regard noir à ses deux oncles.

- Oncle Trowa, oncle Quatre, vous m'aidez vraiment pas, là...

- Ignore-les, Sol, et dis-moi ce que tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de me dire, je commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement...

- Bah en fait, tu sais que j'ai une petite amie depuis quelques mois...

- Oui, et je suis impatient d'être à Noël pour pouvoir la rencontrer, enfin. Mais je ne vois pas quel est le rapport entre ta petite amie, Marie, c'est ça, et Mariemeee... _Marie_meia?

Les yeux de Duo, déjà bien ouverts, se sont encore plus écarquillés à ses derniers mots, alors qu'il fait le lien.

La main d'Heero, sur son épaule, se fait encore plus caressante et apaisante, pour l'aider à digérer la nouvelle.

- Oui, oncle Duo, c'est bien de Marie_meia _qu'il s'agit, c'est avec elle que je sors, confirme l'adolescent tout pénaud.

- Mais tu as commencé à me parler de _Marie_ il y a un moment, Sol. Est-ce la même, depuis tout ce temps, sans que tu me l'aies précisé ?

- J'ai pas réussi à t'en parler à l'anniversaire de Papa Solo, mais en fait oui, c'est la même Marie pour laquelle je t'ai demandé quelques conseils, quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble, cet été. On ne voulait pas encore dire qu'on était ensemble, on savait pas trop où on allait, tu vois...

- Quatre et moi l'avons découvert par hasard, en les croisant en ville, précise Trowa, sachant que Duo n'apprécierait pas trop d'avoir été volontairement mis à l'écart. Et bien sûr, ce n'était pas à nous de t'en informer.

Duo reste un moment interdit.

Heero passe un doigt sous son menton pour lui faire refermer la bouche, dont la moitié inférieure menace sérieusement de s'écraser au sol.

- Je comprends que vous ne m'ayez rien dit, autant vous deux que toi, mon grand, mais...

- Tu m'en veux quand même ? croit deviner le jeune homme.

- Bien sûr que non, c'est juste que... Tu sors avec Mariemeia depuis cet été et... t'es encore vivant ?

Solo Jr. éclate de rire et les trois autres adultes se permettent enfin de sourire, après une légère inquiétude quant à la réaction de Duo.

- Je la connais bien, tu sais. Même si on ne vit pas dans la même ville, Marie et Zenon sont vraiment mes meilleurs amis, depuis votre mariage, à Oncle Heero et toi, il y a six ans et demi.

Duo passe sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

- J'ai bien vu, mais c'est d'autre chose que d'une amitié profonde, dont il s'agit, Sol. Nous en avons déjà discuté, quand tu me demandais des conseils, et j'aurais d'ailleurs pu faire le rapprochement... Enfin, ça ne sert à rien de s'appesantir sur le passé. Je vous sais assez intelligents pour faire la différence entre l'amitié qui vous lie et un sentiment amoureux, même si tu es encore jeune, par rapport à elle.

- Pas tant que ça.

- Tu as seize ans et demi, elle en a dix-huit, champion.

- Maman m'a eu à 17 ans.

Duo soupire une nouvelle fois.

- Tu sais que ton argument ne tient pas la route, c'est une situation exceptionnelle qui a conduit à ta naissance.

- Je sais, si Papa Solo avait survécu, je ne serais jamais né...

S'il existe un seul sujet qui peut créer de la tension dans la famille, c'est bien celui-ci.

A partir de ce moment particulièrement difficile de sa vie qu'est l'adolescence, Solo Jr a commencé à revenir de plus en plus lourdement sur ce fait, sur sa naissance, la mort de son père, son existence, avec toutes les questions complexes qui pourrissent les jeunes, en crise ou non, d'ailleurs.

Fort heureusement, Solo Jr est plus que bien entouré et chacun, avec ses mots, son vécu, sa présence, a réussi à faire passer le malaise et le mal-être de l'adolescent.

Ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'y faire souvent référence.

Duo pose sa main sur l'épaule de son neveu et la presse un moment, affectueusement.

- Écoute, Sol, répond-il rapidement pour éviter qu'un malaise dû à ses mots ne s'installe, je ne suis pas ton père, aucun des deux, ni ta mère. Je te demande juste de faire attention, c'est tout, et d'être heureux autant que tu le peux. Et si tu as besoin de nous, de n'importe lequel d'entre nous, tu sais où nous trouver.

Solo Jr se rapproche de Duo pour l'embrasser.

- Merci, oncle Duo ! Je retourne voir si tout va bien avec les enfants. J'y pense, j'étais en train de parler avec Zenon et Marie, quand tu m'as appelé ; s'ils sont toujours là, je leur dis que c'est bon pour le mariage ?

Les quatre adultes échangent un regard.

- Leur mariage aura lieu le 20 mars, et nous fêterons les dix ans du nôtre fin avril, ça ira très bien pour nous, répond Trowa en son nom et celui de Quatre, qui sourit en hochant la tête.

- Pour nous aussi, nous n'avons rien de prévu, pour l'instant, répond Duo à son tour, après avoir consulté Heero d'un simple regard. Tu peux leur dire que c'est oui, on enverra nos réponses officielles plus tard.

- Et s'il te plaît, ajoute Trowa, demande à leurs enfants de leur rappeler qu'ils sont également invités à notre dixième anniversaire de mariage, le 30 avril. Ils auront le temps de prévoir.

- Ok ! Ce sont les noces de quoi, après dix ans de mariage, déjà ?

- Ce sont les noces d'étain, répond Trowa. On passe à un élément métalique et solide, qui réaffirme celui de notre mariage.

- Logique. Vous avez sûrement prévu un gros truc, non ?

- Grâce à la générosité d'Asgard et de ses maîtres, nous avons la possibilité d'organiser un véritable banquet médiéval, avec de la vaisselle en étain, uniquement, et durant lequel nos proches seront invités à lever une coupe remplie d'hydromel à notre santé, à celle de notre famille et de notre mariage.

- Terrible ! sourit l'adolescent. Avec de tels arguments, je suis certain que Marie et Zenon feront tout pour les convaincre, même si c'est pas utile, puisque autant Treize que Wufei ont toujours fait en sorte d'être présent à un événement organisé par l'un de vous.

- Et je suis certain qu'il nous honorerons encore de leur présence, cette fois-ci, assure Quatre.

- Je cours l'écrire à Marie et Zenon, j'espère qu'ils sont toujours en ligne. A tout à l'heure !

Une fois l'adolescent sorti du salon, Trowa sourit à Duo.

- T'as vraiment été cool, Dun', au sujet de Marie.

- J'me fais vieux, réplique-t-il en se blottissant dans les bras d'Heero. Les rides ne sont plus loin...

- Ce n'est pas à trente-deux ans que tu vas t'inquiéter de ça, enkeli. Je me demande même sérieusement si tu feras ton âge, un jour.

- Tu sais, ça m'est égal de vieillir, si c'est avec toi, deary. Surtout si les décennies qui arrivent sont à l'image de la première que nous venons de passer ensemble.

- Elles seront encore mieux, enkeli, je te le promets, assure Heero, avant de déposer un baiser appuyé sur son front. Et si Asgard nous l'accorde, nous fêteront nos noces de chêne sous Yggdrasil (1).

- J'en serai ravi, honey, mais même si je suis confiant quant à notre avenir ensemble, nous nous sommes mariés un peu tard pour pouvoir espérer fêter nos 80 ans de mariage, tu ne crois pas ? Enfin toi, tu as des chances de vivre au-delà d'une centaine d'année, tu es le fils d'Odin et d'Asgard, mais moi...

- Tu l'es aussi. Et ne t'en fais pas, je t'aiderai à rejoindre le Frêne Sacré, ce jour-là, car la seule différence qu'il y aura peut-être entre nous, c'est que je parviendrais à me déplacer plus facilement que toi.

- D'accord, honey, soupire-t-il.

Cela fait quelques années qu'il sait que lutte contre l'optimisme d'Heero est parfaitement inutile.

Il finit par lui sourire, puis l'embrasse avec tendresse.

Après lui avoir concédé cette victoire, Duo se tourne donc vers Trowa et Quatre pour prendre des nouvelles plus concrètes de leur famille.

Ceci, jusqu'à ce que Terry, le petit garçon que Duo et Heero ont adopté, trois ans plus tôt, vienne grimper sur les genoux de Duo, interrompant la conversation.

Duo l'embrasse, puis ébouriffe sa tignasse brune.

- Ca ne va pas, mon grand ?

- Ryan et Elrine ont dit que quand tu serais rentré, on ne pourrait pas rester avec vous et qu'on devait d'abord vous laisser discuter entre grands. Mais je pouvais plus attendre, daddy, tu m'as troooooooooop manqué !

Duo sourit en serrant son petit garçon en manque de câlin dans ses bras, avec force et tendresse.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, mon Terry, ainsi que Sharleen et votre père. Je suis désolé d'avoir dû rester soigner l'âne de Mme Keusspen, il n'y a que moi qui pouvait le faire, tu sais.

- Hn, répond-il dans une parfaite imitation de son autre père, ce qui tire un sourire aux adultes. Et Paprika est guéri, maintenant ?

- Oui. Une fois qu'il se sera bien reposé, il pourra de nouveau aider Mme Kreusspen à porter ses courses, depuis le village.

- Je suis content, parce que Paprika est très gentil et Mme Kreusspen aussi.

- C'est bien vrai.

Sharleen, la première enfant adoptée par Heero et Duo, l'année suivant leur mariage, vient les rejoindre et prend place à côté d'eux.

- Dis, papa, demande-t-elle en prenant le bras de Duo, tu as trouvé la personne qui va t'aider au travail pour que tu puisses rester plus longtemps avec nous, comme avant ?

- Pas encore, chaton, je n'ai pas eu le temps de rencontrer les gens qui pourraient m'aider, pour choisir parmi eux. Mais je le ferai bientôt, promis.

- Quand ? demande Terry en levant ses grands yeux bleu lapis plein d'espoir vers lui.

- Avant qu'on ne parte pour Eldeux, je vous le promets.

- D'accord ! Ca veut dire que l'année prochaine, en plus des spectacles, tu pourras revenir à toutes les réunions de l'école, et à mes entraînements de patinage, en plus des compétitions ?

- Et à mes entraînements de danse aussi, en plus de mes concours équestres ? ajoute Sharleen.

- Ce serait pas mal pour les réunions de l'école, je sature, intervient Heero.

L'expression qu'il affiche lui vaut immédiatement un câlin de son fils, qui ne quitte pas pour autant les genoux de Duo, et un énorme bisou de sa fille, qui frotte son nez adorablement retroussé contre son visage.

- Désolé, honey, s'excuse Duo. Je ferai de mon mieux, l'an prochain, je vous le promets à tous les trois, mes amours.

Heero embrasse Duo sur la tempe et leurs enfants sur le front, l'un après l'autre.

- Sharleen, tu veux plus jouer avec moi ? demande soudain une petite voix, depuis le couloir.

- Mais si, je venais juste faire un bisou à mon papa, il m'a manqué ! s'excuse la petite fille, en rejoignant sa cousine Lyana, qui est venue la chercher. On peut retourner jouer, maintenant.

- Je vais faire un bisou à mes papas, moi aussi, d'abord !

Aussi tôt dit, aussi tôt fait, la petite Lyana grimpe sur les genoux de Trowa, puis de Quatre, pour les embrasser, avant de redescendre pour se planter devant son cousin Terry, toujours sur les genoux de Duo. Dis, tu viens aussi, Terry chou ?

- M'appelles pas comme ça ! rouspète le petit garçon en descendant, les sourcils froncés et les joues adorablement rouges.

- Mais tu as dit que je pouvais...

- Pas devant les grands, réplique-t-il dans un murmure qui n'échappe à personne, même si aucun ne le montre malgré l'envie de rire.

- Le dîner sera prêt dans une petite heure, ajoute Duo, alors que les trois enfants repartent vers la salle de jeux. Ne commencez aucune activité qui demanderait plus de temps et dépêchez-vous de finir celles en cours, d'accord ?

- Oui, papa ! répond Sharleen.

- Au fait qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? demande Terry en se retournant vers eux.

- Surprise ! répond Quatre.

- C'est toi qui prépare le repas, Oncle Quatre ?

- Oui, Sharleen, votre père est fatigué. Vous êtes d'accord ?

- Oui oui, oui ! s'écrient-ils tous les trois d'une même voix enthousiaste.

- Père cuisine trop bien !

- Oui comme nos papas à nous ! Et c'est une surprise ?

- Oui, Terry.

- J'adore tes surprises, Oncle Quatre ! Je vais dire à Solo de nous aider à empêcher les autres de sortir, comme ça, ce sera une vraie surprise pour tout le monde !

- C'est très bien, mon grand, le remercie Heero, qui profite qu'il se soit rapproché de leur fauteuil pour passer sa main dans sa tignasse brune.

Il a beau l'avoir adopté, leurs cheveux semblent contenir les mêmes gênes indisciplinées !

- A tout à l'heure ! leur disent encore leurs enfants, avant de regagner la salle de jeux.

Duo sourit à Quatre.

- Merci, Quatre. Je ne sais pas ce que t'as prévu de cuisiner, mais je vais t'aider.

- Hors de question. Tu as passé trois jours et deux nuits loin de ta famille, tout ça pour t'occuper d'un âne stupide qui a été brouter une plante vénéneuse, sous une plaque de neige, au lieu de se contenter de ce la nourriture saine qu'il avait dans son box. Tu es épuisé, mon Duo, tu dois sûrement avoir envie d'une bonne douche.

- Hey ! proteste Duo, faussement vexé. Je ne suis pas resté si longtemps sans me doucher, tu me prends pour quoi, au juste ? Dis que je pus, aussi !

- Oh non ! tu sens vraiment très bon...

- Je confirme, intervient Heero en plongeant son nez dans son cou, avant de prendre une longue inspiration, les faisant frissonner tous les deux.

- Et je ne doute pas que tu aies pris plusieurs douches, continue Quatre, amusé. Mais aucune ne vaut celle partagée avec son mari adoré... tu n'es pas d'accord ?

- Moi, je le suis, répond Trowa en embrassant Quatre dans le cou.

- Je le suis aussi, assure Duo, frissonnant toujours entre les bras d'Heero, qui a raffermi sa prise sur lui. Et j'avoue être fatigué, aussi, mais je peux tenir jusqu'à ce soir.

- On ne va pas vous torturer davantage. Je sens bien votre impatience de vous retrouver un peu seuls, c'est ce dont tu as vraiment besoin, Duo. Et vous savez qu'on peut très bien le comprendre. Alors montez ensemble prendre une bonne douche, entre autres, je m'occupe du repas.

- Et moi des enfants.

- Merci, leur disent-ils d'une même voix reconnaissante.

Ils les abandonnent donc et montent dans leur chambre profiter de ce moment offert, rien qu'à eux.

A peine la porte refermée, Duo se blottit dans les bras d'Heero, qui le serre fort contre lui.

- Mon Dieu, tu m'as tellement manqué, honey, murmure Duo après un long silence. Je suis désolé de vous imposer ça, à toi et aux enfants.

- Je sais que tu fais tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour trouver une solution, mon ange, et j'espère que tu y arriveras rapidement, car c'est de plus en plus difficile, pour nous.

- Je sais, mon amour.

- Tu as été évasif avec nos enfants, tout à l'heure, concernant les entretiens. Il y a un problème ?

- J'ai dû les repousser d'une journée ou deux, à cause d'une livraison importante qui nécessite une vérification que seuls Kirsten et moi pouvons assurer. Elle ne revient de vacances que le lendemain, je suis le seul qui puisse la réceptionner. Mais je pense vraiment que j'aurais définitivement complété mon personnel avant notre départ pour Eldeux.

Heero se détache légèrement pour prendre le visage de Duo entre ses mains.

- Ce n'étaient que trois jours et deux nuits, nous avons connu pire. Mais c'était avant, c'est du passé et ça doit le rester. Je ne veux plus que tu passes une seule nuit loin de nous, Duo.

- Je veux aussi revenir à ce temps où je rentrais chez moi, chez nous, tous les soirs, pour retrouver mon mari et nos enfants. Ce temps où c'était parfois moi qui rentrais plus tôt et t'attendais en m'occupant d'eux. Parfois, je me dis que je n'aurais pas dû agrandir la petite clinique d'Hlésley, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne un Centre de Soins Animaliers et qu'on m'en nomme Directeur.

- Ça a été une très bonne chose, Duo, pour la ville, la région, pour Asgard, pour nous, également. Ça a demandé des sacrifices que nous avons consentis à faire, tous les deux. Mais ça a assez duré. Il est temps, aujourd'hui, de revoir tes priorités.

- Honey...

Heero l'interrompt d'un baiser, alors que ses mains se font baladeuses et qu'il commence à le déshabiller.

- Tu nous manques vraiment, enkeli. A tes enfants autant qu'à moi.

- Vous me manquez aussi, répond Duo en se décidant à le déshabiller à son tour.

- Alors donnes-toi les moyens de changer les choses. Tu peux le faire, mon ange, assure-t-il en le poussant dans la salle de bain, puis sous la douche, d'une pression de son corps nu contre le sien.

- Oui...

- Tu _vas_ le faire... ajoute-t-il en appuyant ses mots autant que ses caresses.

- Oui...

- Parce que dans les conditions actuelles, Duo, tu es bien conscient que malgré la force de notre désir, il nous est impossible d'avoir d'autres enfants...

Duo ouvre les yeux, qu'il avait à demi fermés sous les attentions d'Heero, et les plonge dans les siens.

Et ce que Heero y lit le fait se sentir coupable, car même si ce qu'il dit est juste, il déteste blesser son mari qu'il aime plus que tout.

- Mon ange, je suis désolé de...

Duo le coupe en prenant ses lèvres pour un long baiser passionné, qu'Heero n'a ni la volonté, ni l'envie d'interrompre, jusqu'à ce que Duo lui-même écarte légèrement son visage, maintenant cependant toujours son corps contre le sien.

- C'est moi qui suis désolé, honey. Tu sais combien j'ai envie qu'on adopte un troisième enfant, je le veux aussi fortement que toi. Je ne m'étais pas réellement rendu compte des effets de ma trop grande implication dans mon travail, du temps qui passe et de cet éloignement. Je te promets d'y remédier.

- Je te fais confiance, répond Heero, front contre front et lèvres contre lèvres. Pardonne-moi d'avoir été un peu brutal, mais avant même de songer à notre projet d'adopter un troisième enfant, je tiens vraiment, dans un premier temps, à retrouver mon mari et le père de mes enfants.

- Je comprends, et tu as eu raison, j'avais besoin de ça. Avoir un troisième enfant sera une de nos résolutions, pour la nouvelle année. Mais en attendant, je te propose déjà de retrouver ton mari, et on verra ce soir pour le père de tes enfants. D'accord ?

- Tu vas leur lire quelle histoire ? demande Heero, qui a tout deviné, entre deux baisers.

- Tu verras bien... Alors, ça te convient ?

- C'est presque parfait.

- "_Presque"_ ? relève Duo en s'écartant.

Heero le ramène contre lui, glisse ses mains sous ses fesses, puis le soulève et le plaque contre le mur de la douche, qu'il ouvre au passage.

Peu après, enfin profondément enfoui en Duo, Heero s'immobilise et caresse son visage, avec cette tendresse et cet amour qui n'ont fait que se renforcer, année, après année.

- Maintenant, c'est parfait, murmure-t-il contre son oreille, s'attirant un sourire de Duo, qu'il devine plus qu'il ne voit, mais qu'il finit par remarquer, lorsqu'il se recule légèrement pour le regarder dans ses yeux assombris par le désir. Je t'aime, mon Duo.

- Je t'aime, mon Heero, a-t-il encore le temps de répondre, avant d'être emporté par la puissante vague de plaisir qu'Heero lui offre et déchaîne dans son corps, dès le premier mouvement qu'il fait en lui.

Sur ça aussi, le temps n'a eu qu'un effet positif ; leur complicité et leur amour étant toujours plus forts, c'est leur intimité qui en récolte les meilleurs bénéfices, sans cesse alimentée par leur désir, leur passion et leur curiosité.

Bien plus tard, ce soir-là, les quatre adultes, formant deux couples tendrement enlacés, couvent du regard tous les enfants endormis devant la cheminée, dans le salon reconverti en dortoir pour l'occasion, après une douce et chaleureuse veillée au coin du feu.

- Tu sais, honey... murmure Duo dans le silence entrecoupé uniquement par le crépitement du feu

- Hn... ? répond-il sans interrompre la caresse de ses doigts sur la nuque douce et frissonnante de son mari, au niveau de son tatouage.

Un symbole discret, identique au sien, fait par les Anciens Raberba, lors de leur première traversée du désert, tous les quatre, des années plus tôt.

- Et bien, je dirai même que c'est carrément plus-que-parfait...

Heero voit très vite où Duo veut en venir.

- Je suis plutôt d'accord, sourit-il.

- Si ce sont de nos vies que vous parlez, intervient Quatre sur le même ton, que la vision que nous avons sous les yeux, à cet instant, résume tout à fait, je suis aussi plutôt d'accord.

- Moi aussi, ajoute Trowa.

Les quatre hommes, frères, beaux-frères et meilleurs amis, se sourient tendrement, avant de s'étendre plus confortablement auprès de leurs enfants, pour enfin s'endormir.

Duo aurait certes souhaité que Solo soit là, il ne manque réellement que lui à ce tableau "plus-que-parfait".

Mais grâce à la présence de Solo Jr, à travers lequel il continue de vivre, Duo peut assurer que sa vie, qui a pris tout son sens lors de sa rencontre avec Heero, plus de dix ans plus tôt, puis à leur mariage, six ans et demi auparavant, est réellement, aujourd'hui... plus que parfaite !

-

_Nulla tenaci invia est via_

Nulle route n'est infranchissable

¤-¤-¤

-

**FIN**

* * *

**Notes** :

(1) Les noces de chêne correspondent bien à 80 ans de mariage, et la référence d'Heero à Yggdrasil vient de ce que l'Arbre de Vie d'Asgard est parfois un Frêne Sacré et d'autres fois, un Chêne Sacré.

_Merci à vous d'avoir lu cette petite séquelle, j'espère que vous avez aimé !_

_-_

**REMERCIEMENTS GENERAUX :**

_A quelques jours près, j'ai posté le premier chapitre de cette fic il y a maintenant un an. _

_A quelques exceptions près, un chapitre par semaine, ce qui fait une bonne moyenne._

_Des statistiques dont je suis fière également, mais dont je ne ferai pas étalage ici. _

_Tout ceci n'aurait pas été possible sans vous, alors à tous ceux qui liront cette note, (dommage pour les autres, mais j'aurais fait mon job et je ne pourrais pas être traitée d'ingrate), je vous dit donc **MERCIIIIIIIII **pour vos mails, vos reviews,vos messages, votre fidélité, vos coups de gueule, vos coups de pouce, votre compréhension, votre gentillesse, votre générosité, votre investissement, votre courage, votre curiosité._

_Pour ceux qui m'ont fait signe au tout début de ma fic et dont je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles, pour ceux qui ont abandonné leur lecture en cours de route sans que ça ait un rapport avec ma fic... j'espère que vous êtes en train de lire cette note, ça voudra dire que vous avez continué/repris votre lecture, et j'espère que vous avez aimé... **MERCI** à vous. _

_Pour ceux qui ont rejoint l'aventure en cours d'écriture, déjà, un grand __**MERCI**__, car certains d'entre vous, __**Marylin, Bernie Calling, Mangerune, Luthinuvielle, Virgochan, Shini-chan**_ _et d'autres encore, l'ont fait alors que beaucoup de chapitres avaient déjà été écrit, et il en faut de la volonté pour commencer dans ces conditions, donc... __**MERCI**__ à vous. _

_A vous qui m'avez soutenu plus que régulièrement, que ce soit chapitre après chapitre parfois, ou par vos mails, votre présence, vos clin d'oeil, des fois même tout ça, **MERCI** !  
Je pense à **Sephiria, Laku, Darlian, Coquillette, Nass, x-Shinigami-x, RedLylie, SNT59, Camille, Catirella, Nyanko-kuro, Marylin, Celine, Cherry Fantasy , Samossa-hime, Iroko, Candyce, Chrysalide**..._

_Merci à vous, **Calamithy**, **Altaya, JTFLAM, Caro06, Mini Yuya, Flo ShadowSpirit, Sumomo-chan, Ungoven, Mary-Ann, Sysy-chan... **_

_Merci à toi, **Audrey**, d'avoir "vaincu" ta timidité pour me laisser une review, je suis vraiment touchée !_

_Je ne peux pas citer tout le monde, ni revenir trop loin dans les reviews reçues, mais sachez que chacune de vos reviews, chacun de vos messages m'a touché et m'a aidé à continuer et aller jusqu'au bout._

_Je remercie aussi tous ceux d'entre vous qui m'ont ajouté dans leur(s) liste(s) diverses et variées, je ne répèterai jamais assez combien c'est un encouragement et une belle récompense pour l'auteure que je suis !_

_**Merci** à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et peut-être parfois envoyé leurs bonnes ondes de manière totalement silencieuse, mais qui a quand même compté puisqu'il en reste des traces XD._

_**Merci** également à ceux qui liront cette fic bien après l'update de ce dernier "chapitre"._

_Pour finir, j'espère que partagez le fruit de mes recherches avec vous, (que j'ai vraiment adoré faire, sur cette fic encore plus que pour les autres) à travers cette histoire, vous a aussi appris quelques petites choses et pourquoi pas, donné envie d'en savoir plus sur la très riche et pas assez connue mythologie scandinave, les légendes norroises, les chevaux, entre autres..._

_Pour répondre à certains d'entre vous, oui, j'espère, un jour, avoir assez de temps pour me lancer de nouveau dans ce type de fic, j'ai réellement adoré l'écrire et partager ça avec vous, chapitre après chapitre, semaine après semaine, mois après mois._

_Mais puisque écrire cette fic ne m'a pas empêché de réussir certains des concours que j'ai passé, je reprends le chemin de l'Ecole l'an prochain, (après deux ans à étudier seule par mes propres moyens c'est un peu angoissant), je ne pourrais donc plus consacrer tant de temps à l'écriture._

_Je serai là de manière épisodique, puisque des projets sont toujours en cours, auxquels je me consacrerai durant le mois d'août pour avancer le plus possible avant ma rentrée ; entre autres, continuer "une semaine de toi 2" et puis "Chasse gardée", la séquelle de "Cible Verrouillée" pour ceux qui ont suivi... _

_A commencer par un os écrit sur la route des vacances que je pense publier en même temps que cette dernière update... _

_Voilà, si vous êtes encore là et bien **merci **!!_

_Bonne continuation à vous et..._

_Oh, j'ai oublié, une dernière réponse ! Ce ne sont que quelques idées suggérées par certains d'entre vous, à qui j'ai promis de réfléchir, mais oui, il y aura peut-être des vignettes de "l'homme qui...", que je tirerai des années seulement évoquées entre le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue, et aussi des premiers mois de Duo à Asgard avant qu'il ne jette son dévolu sur le "pauvre" Heero XD... entre autres (vignettes). Mais ce n'est vraiment pas sûr, alors pas de promesses autres que celles d'y réfléchir, et pas de projet de l'envergure de mon recueil "Une semaine de toi 2" même si ces vignettes seront sûrement regroupées dans un même dossier..._

_Sur ce, bonnes vacances pour ceux pour qui ce mot à un sens pratique et non la consistance d'une chimère, bon courage à tous les autres et..._

_A bientôt ? _

_Lysanea _

_-_


End file.
